


Bendy and Boris in The Inky Mystery

by ThisAnimatedPhantom



Category: Animaniacs, Bendy and the Ink Machine, Cuphead (Video Game), Disney Cartoons (Classic)
Genre: AU, Adventure, Angst, Bendy and Boris are siblings, Bendy is over protective, Boris is a sweet cinnamon roll, Character Death, Characters added as the story goes, Cuphead is a jerk at the beginning, Drama, Eventual Fluff, Everyone Has Issues, Except Boris, F/M, Good Big Brother, In honor of Quest for the Ink Machine, Ink illness, Mechanics, Mystery, Relationships will be revealed through the story, Suspense, babtqftim, black and white world, cult stuff, i don't know why i'm doing this, slow burns, this is going to be insane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2018-10-23 19:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 78
Words: 400,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisAnimatedPhantom/pseuds/ThisAnimatedPhantom
Summary: Bendy and Boris are humble mechanics until the day came that their lives kinda blew up. Now the pair find themselves in the middle of danger and secrets. If they can't put the pieces together in time everyone will pay the price. With the help of new found friends and the question of who they can and can't trust hanging over their heads the boys fight against the odds. What is the ink machine? And what roll does it play in the possible destruction or salvation of their world? Jump in the rabbit hole and find out!





	1. The Last Normal Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm Phantom! Whelp, this is a thing. This is my first work on this site so if ya got any pointers for me I would love to hear them. This fic is inspired by Bendy and Boris: The Quest For The Ink Machine over on tumblr. thebbros has done an awesome job with art. I have done my own little twist on this though so this story is it's own canon, but the Bendy and Boris I imagine is definitely from thebbros. You should take a peek if you're reading this. 
> 
> https://thebbros.tumblr.com/post/159746600173

Bendy felt uneasy. He didn’t know why. Life had been the same.

Bendy didn’t really remember anything before him and his bro. It had always been the two of them. Life in Sillyvision wasn’t always easy, but Bendy couldn’t really complain. His brother, Boris made the hard days worth it and they had come a long way. The brothers had it good as mechanics in Pete’s shop. The hours could be long and Bendy knew that Pete was cheatin’ them in pay, but still, they didn’t live on the streets anymore. They had food on the table and a little extra for fun. Really, life was good.

Bendy scowled into the mirror as he dried his white face with a towel. He brush his fur and hair. He made sure the two points on his head were neat and straight. Some people had issues with horns, well, not the horns but more of what he was. A demon. His light eyes scanned over himself to make sure he was ready. Fangs brushed, hair done, face washed, gloves, shirt and pants were all there. He flicked his spiked tail. Everything was fine. So why did he feel like there should be more? Why was he so unsatisfied? With a huff he tossed the towel on the rack and headed into the little living room. Boris was laying on his stomach watching his idol on television, Mickey Mouse. Bendy chuckled at the star struck look in Boris’s eyes. His wolf ears were perked and his furry tail wagged. He looked more like an excited puppy than a wolf. He was still young for a wolf. Only fourteen, he still had huge dark eyes, his black fur was brush and his white face clean too. He was completely ready to go. He tugged at the bandanna he always wore around his neck.

“Hey bro,” Bendy greeted.

“Shh!” Boris hissed with a gloved finger against his lips. Bendy rolled his eyes playfully before heading into the kitchen. He grabbed an apple and bit into it with his lazy smile.

“Ya know, we’re going to be late for work if we don’t hurry,” he pointed out between bites. Boris pouted over his shoulder.

“Ah,” he whined, “just a little longer. It’s almost over.” He used his puppy eyes and Bendy quickly looked away. Too late.

“Alright,” he sighed knowing he couldn’t win against that look. “But I ain’t covering for ya when Petey rips into you.” Boris grinned.

“He only does that to you.” Boris teased. Bendy huffed and tossed the apple core at his little brother. “Hey! Rude!” Boris barked as it bounced off his snout. Bendy laughed.

* * *

 

The boys were five minutes late and Bendy couldn’t help the grimace at spotting Pete. He was casually waiting for them leaning by the clock-in-box counting a stack of money. Bendy was amazed the wall didn’t crumble under the girth of his boss. Pete’s chin remained patchy with whiskers, his fur rough and unkempt. His garage overalls had a mustard stain. Bendy wasn’t sure if Pete was a dog or a badger or maybe a cat. He never bothered to ask, but he pitied whatever species had to share the title with him. Boris gave Bendy a nervous glance and reached for his card. The moment he clocked in Pete’s close set eyes zeroed in on them.

“Oh boys! So, you _had_ planned to come in today.” Pete mocked surprise.

Boris shrunk. “Y-yes sir. Sorry we’re a little late I—“

“It was my fault boss,” Bendy cut in. “My alarm didn’t go off.”

Pete leaned down to Bendy’s height and securitized him with a sharp eye and a finger on his chin. Bendy bristled at the mockery of his short stature. Pete knew he hated that. “I ain’t payin’ you to sleep boy! You’re docked half your pay today.”

“Half!”

“Oh, think it should be more?” Pete asked innocently.

Bendy sneered, “No.” Boris shifted uncomfortably next to Bendy, his ears folded to his skull and tail tucked.

“Sorry, what was that?” Pete put a hand to his ragged ear grinning.

Bendy growled, “No…sir.”

“Then stop wasting time and get to work! Cars won’t fix themselves!” Pete hissed as he lumbered off to his office. “Hey, that’s not a bad idea. Cars fixing themselves.” Pete mused to himself. “I wonder…” Bendy grabbed his punch card and pulled the lever hard enough to slam it.

“Brother!” Boris said in surprise.

“Sorry,” Bendy mumbled as he put the punch card away. Jeez, he didn’t even sound genuine to himself.

Boris looked at him sadly, “You didn’t have to cover for me. I don’t want you to—“

“It’s fine,” Bendy cut him off, “I would just be more ticked if it had been you instead of me.” Boris didn’t seem content but nodded nonetheless.

The pair went to work. Fixing cars from dawn to dusk wouldn’t be what a lot of people would call fun, but Bendy and Boris were prodigies. Both felt satisfied every time a struggling car came in to roll out purring like it was new. There wasn’t a thing the pair couldn’t accomplish. Bendy adjusted his goggles as he reached the wrench into the proper possession when the bell rang for the end of the day. Bendy quickly finished up his work and started to pull himself out from under the car when he felt a twinge in his chest.

“Ah,” he muttered in surprise. He raised a gloved hand to the smarting spot but the discomfort disappeared as quickly as it came.

“Bendy, it’s time to head out,” Boris’s boots appeared at the edge of the vehicle. “Are you stuck?”

“Nah bro, I’m coming,” Bendy said shimming out. They quickly clocked out and luckily slipped away before they were spotted by Pete.

“Yeah, how about we stop by the Dancing Lady for dinner? My treat!” Boris suggested lightly. Bendy gave him a sideways look.

“We’re covered in car oil and dirt,” he pointed out.

“W-we can clean up a little and then go!” Boris pressed. Bendy raised an eyebrow questioningly. “Please? You love dancing with Sasha and we haven’t gone in weeks.”

Bendy sighed again. It’s true he missed the dance club, but bills had been tight this month. The taxes had changed a bit and now with Pete taking half a day of his pay he knew they shouldn’t. But. Bendy glanced at Boris. Yep, there’s the puppy eyes. Oh boy.

“Alright,” Bendy shrugged lightly. “Who am I to turn down a good time?”

“Yes!” Boris threw a fist of victory into the air. Bendy smiled.

* * *

The Dancing Lady was hopping with energy that night. Bendy and Boris shared a grin as they entered the rumbustious establishment. The place was a three-story building with a large open dance floor in the center like a ballroom. Tables dotted the sides of the first floor and the balcony that circled three quarters of the grand room were almost over flowing with partyers. The band just finished a jazzy number next to the stage.

“I bet all this is for Sasha,” Bendy smirked.

“You shouldn’t bet anything bro, you don’t have enough for dinner as is,” Boris teased. Bendy stuck out his tongue.

“Guess it’s a good thing you’re paying uh? Lobster sounds perfect.”

“Uh!” Boris looked shocked. Bendy laughed.

“I’m just ribbin’ ya bro.” Bendy continued to snicker. “Hey, are you going to try and play something?”   

“Do you think they’ll let me with such a crowd?” Boris asked excited.

Bendy shrugged, “If it’s Sasha she would. She knows what your Talent is.” Boris grinned shyly.

“Yeah,” he gushed at the thought. Bendy made a mental note to make sure his brother got a hand on an instrument before the night ended.

“But Bendy, if Sasha is singing who’ll dance with you?” Boris asked. Bendy looked at his brother in surprise.

“Hey now! There are plenty of beautiful dams here tonight. You think I can’t get a gal on the floor?” Bendy mocked offense.

Boris looked away and covered his muzzle with a gloved paw, “well if it’s anything like your flirting.”

“That’s low bro. That’s real low,” Bendy frowned. Boris chuckled and nudged Bendy’s shoulder. He was about to say something when the lights dimmed and the crowd cheered. Bendy and Boris went over to the bar and ordered some grub and a couple of fizz-wizzes. The boys overheard a pair next to them talking.

“Did you hear about what happened in Crestville? A real tragedy.” An old turtle leaned over to the aged hare next to him. “I don’t think they’ll ever be the same.”

“It was just a bunch of old buildings you cod!” the hare barked and coughed. His grey muzzle twitched in annoyance. “They’ll rebuild without too much trouble.”

“You old fool,” the turtle groaned. “You don’t get it. Their town was attacked. Folks are scared.”

“Sorry,” Boris’s curiosity peeked. His ears perked toward the two old men. “What happened in Crestville? Is that far from here?”

The turtle and hare shared a look before the turtle spoke, “It’s two towns over sonny. Those people were attacked yesterday.”

“No, they weren’t you nutty shell,” the hare poked the turtle’s leg with a cane. “It was an accident.” 

“Watch it string ears,” the turtle growled. “And no it wasn’t! Someone burned down the entire downtown district. It was arson!”

“You don’t know that you, old fart,” the hare said.

“C’mon Boris our food is ready let’s go find a table,” Bendy said. He didn’t really care for the old turtle’s conspiracy theories.

 The two found a table and watched as Sasha appear on the stage. The woman was cute in her flapper outfit. Her hat covered her dark curls and the pearls she had around her throat frame her thin neck. Her knee length skirt swished at her every movement. Her dark lips spread into a beautiful smile as her large bright eyes glittered in the stage light. She started with a soft number that had couples pulling close. Bendy glanced over at Boris to see him gazing at the band. As the song was winding to a close he pulled Boris up and headed over to the stage. The boys there gave him odd looks, one of them waved to Sasha and indicated to them. Sasha spotted them and smiled. She gave the smallest nod. Boris hid a squeal of joy as he joined the band and took a clarinet.

“You know how to swing little man?” one of the band members asked.

“Yeah! Music is my Talent!” Boris replied. The band members shared a pleased look before they set themselves for the next number.

Sasha started singing ‘I Got Rhythm’ with her own little twist on the lyrics. Her light voice carried the tune to all corners of the huge room and many started to move to the dance floor. Bendy found his foot tapping to the beat. His eyes wondered the crowd at the edge of the dancers looking for a partner. He spotted a cute little lady eyeing the floor wistfully from her table.  Bendy smirked.

 He casually strolled over and with his smoothest smile asked, “Wanna dance beautiful?” The girl’s eyes snapped to him and she blushed deeply.

“Well,” she drew out the word uncertain.

“C’mon,” Bendy pushed lightly. He put a hand on her table and leaned on it. “You’ll have fun and I’ll get to dance with one of the prettiest girl’s I’ve ever seen. We’ll all have great time.” Bendy silently gloated as her face became even darker.

“O-okay,” she said so softly that Bendy had to lean over to hear her. He grinned and offered her his hand. Boris watched, pleased to see his brother having a good time. He felt guilty getting Bendy into trouble earlier that day and wanted to make it up to him. Bendy was always protecting him and it seemed Boris was always throwing his brother to the wolves…pfft. Boris inwardly groan, Bendy would have been proud of the stupid pun. Anyway, Bendy was in a lot ways a hero to Boris. When they were on the streets, Bendy did everything he could to make sure Boris didn’t go to sleep starving. He had always put Boris first. Boris was only fourteen but he wasn’t blind to the sacrifices his brother made for him.

Bendy just brought the dam, Sara, back from a far twirl. She was a great dancer, easy to lead and trusting him in his directions. They had worked out a good space around themselves as they expertly pulled off a bold swing. Others paused to watch them move and Bendy felt his ego soar. A light suddenly appeared on them.

“Well ladies and gentlemen it looks like we’ve been graced with Sillyvision’s own dancing demon.” Sasha said from the stage. “What do say boys? Let’s give ‘em a swing!” The music picked up and the crowd cheered. Sara looked a little flustered at Sasha’s teasing but Bendy made sure to keep her busy.  He was just about to give her a lift when a huge hand slammed onto his shoulder nearly knocking him over. It pulled him away from Sara.

“Hey wise guy, what do ya think you’re doing with my gal?” a booming voice demanded way above Bendy. Bendy glanced at the giant hand and looked up. And up. To the board shoulders and face it was attached to. Bendy couldn’t tell if he was a gorilla or a huge human but boy was he big.

“Jonny! Bendy just wanted to dance!” Sara huffed at the gorilla. Jonny ignored her.

“Well small fry?” Jonny demanded. Bendy felt his eye twitch, oh this bozo was asking for it. Bendy got out from under his hand.

“Hey buddy, no need for names. We’re all here for some fun,” Bendy tried to rain in his frustration and be civil. People were creating a circle around them, sensing the tension.

“Is that what this is? You have fun runnin’ off with other guy’s dams?” the gorilla accused.

“Oh Jonny, you’re embarrassing me!” Sara blushed and looked at all the watching eyes.

“Just shut it doll, I need to put this schmuck in his place.” He barked at her.

“Woah there,” Bendy narrowed his eyes, “I’m fine with ya having a problem with me, but that is no way to talk to a lady.”

The guy started laughing, “Oh yeah? What are ya gonna do about it peewee?”

“Well, I don’t really mind leaving bozo’s out to dry, but I don’t want any monkey business. I like this place.”

“You beat me? A bean sprout like you?” the guy was roaring with laughter like it was the funniest joke he’d ever heard.

“Yeah, just like your mommy did when you were a brat.”

“What did you say?”

“Is your hearing really that bad or is it the lack of oxygen up there?” Bendy smirked. Jonny pulled a fist back. Bendy took a deep breath and shut his eyes. Bendy noticed Boris had seen the trouble and was desperately trying to reach the circle of tension. He couldn’t get through the crowd fast enough. Bendy smirked and suddenly the brute was on the floor. He groaned in pain. Now the room gasped and fell completely still and silent.

“Who’s laughing now?” Bendy hissed still smirking. He peeked an eye open. It flashed blood red before dimming. The gorilla rubbed his chin and struggled to sit up.

“What was that!” he grumbled.

“Alright, that’s enough,” Sasha suddenly appeared between the two. “I won’t allow this kind of rough housing in my club.” She looked sharply between the two. “Now shack hands and make up or get out.”

“Ah, Sash,” Bendy started but the icy look she shot him had him swallow his words. He scratched the back of his head uncomfortably. The huge guy wobbled to his feet. With his shoulders drooping in defeat Bendy raised a sheepish hand.

“Okay. Sorry about that pal, I just get hot under the collar,” Bendy said with a smile plastered on his face. The guy looked at his hand like it was a striking viper.

“You’re a freak. I ain’t shaking that.” he turned and left on unsteady legs.  Bendy dropped the hand and the smile.

“Bendy!” Boris finally was able to get through the crowd. “Are you okay? I can’t believe you did that!”

Bendy again looked sheepish, “yeah, sorry Boris.”

‘Don’t be,” Sara suddenly cut in, surprising both of them. “Jonny was outta line. I’m sorry.”

Bendy waved his hand back and forth, “No, no. You don’t have apologize.”

“Still, I am sorry.” She turned to leave but paused and looked back at him, “and thanks for the dance. That was fun.” Bendy smiled then she left.

Boris whistled. “All that and you still can’t get a girl Bendy. I think that’s a record for you.”

Bendy groaned, “Don’t make records out of my lady experiences Boris.”

“Why not?” Sasha asked teasingly, “I’m sure it’s an impressive list.”

“No!” Bendy whined.

“Am I on your list?” she continued. Bendy felt warmth rush to his face.

“I-I’m leaving,” Bendy turned but Sasha grabbed his arm giggling.

“Oh no you don’t, I get a dance!” she said, “you have to make it up to me since you fought in my club.”

“What kinda logic is that?” Bendy demanded. Sasha just grinned.

“Boris can you get the band going again?” Boris chuckled and saluted her.

“Yes ma’am,” he declared turning on his heel.

“Boris you traitor!” Bendy called after him laughing.

* * *

The brothers headed home after a fun night. Bendy had a pleased look on his face.

“I really think I have a shot,” he said.

Boris laughed, “you say that every time we go to the Dancing Lady. Sasha just likes teasing you Bendy.”

“C’mon Boris have a little faith,” Bendy replied.

“Never when comes to your flirting.” Boris answered. Bendy pouted. He glanced back at the Dancing Lady when he accidently bumped into someone. He caught himself before he fell over but the stranger landed on their rump.

“Woah! Sorry there,” Bendy apologized. He leaned down and offered a hand, “I didn’t see you there.” The stranger took his offered hand. He was an owl with huge eyes, his feathers came up into two points like Bendy’s hair. His feathers were ruffled and his clothes looked worse for wear. They were a little oversized on him and a little tattered. Bendy noted how thin he appeared. He wasn’t sure if it was because the guy was a bird or underfed. Standing, he was a bit taller than Bendy (to his eternal annoyance since most people were).

“S-sorry. I’m in a hurry.” The bird didn’t even look at them instead he kept scanning around the street. “I was looking for someone that might be able t-to-ooo help me.” He sounded really nervous, even hooting in the middle of his sentence. He swayed dangerously and Bendy had to catch him. The bird’s wing landed on his chest. The owl gasped and pulled back. “Oh no! Another one, this is truly a terrible day!” Bendy felt alarms go off in his head. He’s first reaction was to get out, not get involved. The owl’s huge eyes widened as his gaze fell on Bendy.

“What’s terrible? Can we help you?” Boris offered. Bendy wanted to smack his forehead. You would think living on the streets would have taught the kid to be more cautious!

 “YOU!” The owl’s huge eyes stared at Bendy in dismay. Bendy tensed not knowing how to react. “You’re the one I’m looking for! Oh no! This is truly unfortunate.”

“Me?” he asked pointing at himself with a disturbed look on his face.

“Yes!” the owl screeched.

“Look pal, I don’t know—,”

“You may be the only one that can stop all of this! With your Talent you could possibly stop their plans before they take root. Fate is cruel to you, such a short time limit. To fall to the very thing you must defeat!” He hooted. Bendy took a half step back. He did not like this. This bird was a few screws too loose for his taste.

“Stop who? What plans? Defeat what?” Boris asked innocently. Bendy wanted to shake him. Didn’t he see talking to this guy was a bad idea!

The owl opened his beak, but snapped in shut. He suddenly swiveled his head completely around to look behind him. Bendy’s skin crawled at the weird position. Boris was also startled by this. The owl’s head came back around to face them, “It’s not safe to talk about this out here. Please, is there somewhere we may go to seek shelter? I will explain all there.” He whispered turning his head from one side to the other.

“Oh, um,” Boris shifted unsure. Bendy knew exactly what Boris was thinking.

“Could you excuse us for a second?” Bendy asked.

Bendy yanked Boris away before the crazy dodo could say anything. Bendy pulled Boris down to his level by the bandana tied around his neck. “Boris what are you thinking!” he demanded with a hiss.

 “What? He just wants help,” Boris said with a small shrug.

“What did I say about trusting strangers?” Bendy demanded.

“Don’t?” One of Boris’s ears fell back as he furrowed his brows.

“Exactly!” Bendy hissed.

“But he looks like he’s in some kind of trouble,” Boris argued.

“Yeah, trouble we don’t need to be a part of,” Bendy pointed a finger at Boris. “No arguing. We aren’t taking this dodo with us.”

“But Bendy!”

“No but’s! He’s a wacko and we have enough problems getting by,” Bendy narrowed his eyes.

“Bendy,” Boris tried again.

“No! How many time do I have to say it? We can’t trust him,” Bendy shook his head and clenched his fist.

“That is good,” a voice said behind Bendy. He flinched and spun around. The owl was smiling gently, “There are many that you can’t trust. You will be safer keeping your guard up. I’m Wilson by the way. I know you must be confused, but I beg you, you are the only ones I can turn to. You and your Talent.” Bendy groaned.

“You got the wrong people,” Bendy denied. He pointed to Boris, “Boris can just play and I dance. That’s it.”

“Those are good but not your true Talents.” The owl said with a glitter of amusement in his eyes.

“Then we’re mechanics! Is that what you want to hear?” Bendy huffed. The owl shook his head.

“No need to hide it sonny. Though I can understand why you don’t want to broadcast your Talent. It’s very rare and mysterious.” Bendy bristled.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” the automate respond came. The owl chuckled. Boris shifted nervously beside Bendy. He didn’t like this either. Any time Bendy’s hidden Talent came up things got scary.

“It’s okay. I saw what you did in that restaurant. I know what you can do. It’s fine. Everyone has one true Talent. Some are hard to understand or use. Mine is perception. I can perceive truth more clearly than most.”

“Really?” Boris said in awe. Bendy rolled his eyes, not believing a word of it.

“Yes, just like I can see your true talents, I can tell many things.” The owl said.

“Great, a fortune teller. Sorry man, but we gotta go,” Bendy said hooking Boris’s arm and dragging him away.

“Bendy please,” Boris started.

“Shush Boris,” Bendy was fed up.

“Please sir. I have nowhere to go and no friend in this world. If you will just spare me an ear and a night, I will leave when the sun comes up if you wish.” The owl took a couple steps toward the retreating pair, but stopped. When Bendy didn’t stop, the owl’s head dropped. His beak hid in the collar of his worn coat. A wind came through the night and brushed leaves into whispering songs.

“You really got nowhere to go?” Wilson looked up to see Bendy staring at him blankly over his shoulder. Wilson blinked his huge eyes before nodding. Bendy pursed his lips. He glanced at Boris who was using his puppy eyes to their full effect. Bendy cringed and didn’t say anything for a long moment. He looked back at the lone figure. The guy looked like he hadn’t been indoors for some time. Bendy sighed. Curses.

“Alright,” he forced out between his teeth.

“Yaay!” Boris cheered.

“But I have questions!” Bendy snapped. “And you do anything suspicious or crazy and I _will_ throw you out on your tail feathers, got it?”

“Oh, thank you sir. Thank you,” Wilson looked like he was on the edge of tears. Bendy’s scowl softened a little.

“Have you eaten anything?” Boris asked.

“Oh yes! A kind tortoise bought me a meal earlier.” Wilson responded. “That’s why I was there to see that altercation between you and that other gentleman.”

Bendy felt fear slice up his spine and dismay sick into his stomach. He felt like he had just made a terrible mistake. He couldn’t shake off Wilson’s earlier comments. _I know what you can do.  Another one, this is truly a terrible day! Fate is cruel to you, such a short time limit._

Bendy felt uneasy. He didn’t know why. It felt like life might never be the same.


	2. Who Gives a Hoot?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bird sings and Bendy isn't thrilled.

Bendy was already regretting this. It was extremely late, they had work tomorrow, and Boris and the bird were still chatting.

“Hey Boris, I think it’s time for bed.” He said cutting through some comment of Wilson’s.

“Ah, but—,” Boris began. Bendy shot him a warning look. Boris snapped his muzzle shut and got ready for bed without argument. Wilson watched silently with his glassy eyes. When Boris shut his bedroom door Bendy turned to the owl.

“You can sleep on the couch. We have work in the morning, so I’m turning in too,” he said stretching.

“I thought you had questions for me,” Wilson said. Bendy glared at him in irritation. All he wanted was to go to bed and forget about this weirdo and the bad feeling twisting his stomach. He was exhausted and stressed. All he wanted was a little R-and-R after a long day. Was that too much to ask? The owl raised a feathery brow. Bendy cursed and took a kitchen chair to the living room to sit across from the owl.

“Fine. What the cuss was all that when I bumped into you?” Bendy asked.

“Ah, I must apologize for that. I have been traveling for quite some time now. My focus was a bit scattered," he explained.

“What’d you mean when you said ‘another one?’” Bendy used air quotations mockingly. Wilson shifted uncomfortably. Bendy narrowed his eyes and scowled. “Gotta a problem with someone like me?” It wouldn’t be the first time for Bendy. He had gotten quite a bit of the cold shoulder due to what he was. He didn’t care. He had Boris. Boris loved him and supported him and never judged him. He was happy with his little bro.

“No, no,” the owl denied. “Nothing like that. I simply don’t know where to begin.”

“Oh, then how about the part where it was dangerous to talk on the street?” Bendy asked. He slouched in his chair and crossed his arms over his narrow chest.

“Yes, I guess that will work,” Wilson murmured. He cleared his throat, “Sadly, I seem to be running for my life.” Bendy’s eyes widened. “I know several things that certain individuals would rather I remain quiet about.” The bird turned his head, Bendy thought it might be a nervous tick. “I was in Crestville talking to a journalist when the fires started. I used the bus system to escape. I, uh, I don’t know what happened to my journalist friend. I fear the worst.” Bendy clenched his jaw. Was he serious? Had Bendy put his brother in danger by allowing this guy to come here?

“That was really arson? And now you’re here, in my apartment.” Bendy spat out. The owl looked startled by his reaction, his glassy eyes widened.

“Y-yes! B-b-but you must understand. It’s important that the population be warned. There's—,”

“Stop,” Bendy commanded with a raised hand, like he could physically stop the words. “I don’t want to know anything that could get me killed. I won’t let my brother or myself get involved in something so dangerous. When morning comes, I want you out of my house.”

The bird seemed extremely uneasy and sad. He looked heartbroken. Bendy wasn’t moved, this guy was endangering Boris, he had no pity. “I’m sorry, regrettably, you’re already involved.” The owl said mournfully. Bendy startled. Were the people after him that close? Was Bendy already too late to get out? No, he didn’t know anything, they wouldn’t have a reason to go after him or Boris. “You see, when I said another one, I meant you were already involved. You will be one of the innocent victims of their insidious designs.” Fear spiked in Bendy. The stupid bird brain was really pushing his luck. Bendy was about to smack the cryptic outta him.

“What are you—,”

“It’s a disease,” the owl explained seriously. “They are going to allow a plague to sweep this world with pain and death. There are only a few that have gotten sick so far. I am not even sure if doctors have connected the dots yet. I call it ink illness. They want it to spread.” Bendy blinked. What?

“Why would people want a plague? That’s crazy!” he said.

Wilson nodded, “It is. I’m not sure why either. I was a part of team that was researching the Creators and ancient artifacts when I had my first encounter with them. It started with bribes and warnings. They didn’t want us digging up the past. My team and I ignored them, and things escalated to threats and violence. Eventually I had to flee, but not before uncovering some information on this plague.” Wilson said crossing his wings and leaned back into the old couch. “I couldn’t get everything and I understood even less, but I have deduced from legend that this disease is supposedly connected to the Creators somehow. The disease breaks apart everything to a basic matter. A black sticky substance. It’s very disturbing, this cult or who-oo-ever they are sees it as a type of cleansing, I think.”

“Wait-wait-wait,” Bendy waved his hands and shook his head. “This doesn’t have anything to do with me. All that crazy stuff you said earlier. Something about my Talent.”

“You see, I know your Talent is with darkness, shadow; yes, even inky matter. I can’t be completely sure without experimentation, but it could be the very substance that I was researching with the artifacts. There were writings of a machine. I believe if someone like you could get to this machine you may be able to concoct some kind of cure before the plague can even begin its devastation.” The owl explained. Bendy just gapped at him. He shook his head back and forth in denial. This bird brain was nuts.

“I have reason to believe that such a machine exists. I also have to think there must be a way to stop this, else why try to get rid of me? I must be seen as a threat, thus there is a weakness to expose.” The owl mused.

 “I don’t get it. This is too much,” Bendy uttered.

Wilson looked at him pitying, “I know son. I know. I have been running for a year now and I am still overwhelmed. But after seeing the illness’s effects first hand I know I must do something.”

“You’ve seen it?” Bendy asked in horror. Wilson nodded.

“Only two cases. One was a sickly old fellow and the other was young and healthy. The fellow passed within a day of showing symptoms. The other fought it for months before we met. It,” the owl took a shaky breath. “It was a devastating situation.”

“What are the symptoms?” Bendy asked.

Wilson stared at the floor for a long moment. He didn’t look up at Bendy, “It starts with chest pains, then a mild cough. Next is build up in the lungs and expulsion of this dark substance. There is the reason I compare it to ink, you see. It happens in episodes. The person can seem fine for the day and then suddenly collapse in an attack. They start to drip with the ink during the attacks like their bodies are rejecting their very forms. The pain increases in the attacks to seemingly unbearable levels. After that they collapse, form completely gone. They just-," a pained look crossed his face, “melt. They become a puddle of ink. That’s all that’s left.” He looked haunted. Bendy shivered. A heavy silence fell between them. A question came to Bendy that he had to ask.

“Is it contagious?” his voice seemed too loud.

Wilson startled slightly from memories. “Oo-oh, no. No, it’s not. I am not sure how one contracts ink illness. One of my last contacts, an old friend in Toon Town; he might know by now. He worked in the Yen University. I asked him to consider the cases and any new ones that pop up. I have been concerned leading my pursuers to him, so I haven’t contacted him since then.”

Bendy breathed a sigh of relief. Okay, he and Boris wouldn’t get sick because they met this guy. At least that was something.

“He might be the best chance you have.” Wilson said staring at Bendy in that mournful way.

“Uh, hu?” Bendy’s confusion was written all over his face. Wilson blinked and swiveled his head side to side before stopping.

“Ah, well. I see that I will have to be forthright.” He sounded nervous. Wilson took a deep breath as his shoulders fell like the weight of the world was on them. If he was right, and Bendy doubted that, it really could be. “There is no easy way to say this. Bendy, you have ink illness.”

Silence fell for a moment. Bendy suddenly burst into laughter. Wilson blinked in surprise but his expression quickly changed to serious dread. “You have got to be kidding me.” Bendy chuckled. “I’m perfectly healthy. Heck the last time I had a cold was forever ago.”

“I understand you don’t want to believe me—,”

“You got that right!” Bendy’s laughing suddenly dropped to seriousness. “I don’t believe ya, bird brain. There is no way I’m buying this. Especially if you think I’ve got anything more than a good case of tired, and I know how to cure that. Sleep, and that’s where I’m headed.”

“Look boy, you may not be showing any symptoms now but I at least want to inform you so your prepared.” The owl said determinedly, like a concerned parent.

“Don’t need it,” Bendy replied. He stood up and picked up the chair to put back in the kitchen.

“You can be stubborn, but at least listen to this above all else. Please.” Wilson begged. Bendy didn’t respond, he just set the chair down. Wilson continued anyway. “You’ll have to focus. Stay strong and fight it. Focus on the things that keep you going in this world and don’t give up," Wilson said. “Find the things that ground you and hang onto them like no other. I believe you can go years before it gets to you, but my greatest hope is that you find a cure before it comes to that.”

Bendy passed back by the living room and gave Wilson a blank look. Wilson’s huge eyes lit with a determined fire. “I still want you gone in the morning.” Bendy stated coldly.

“I’m not wrong young man. I’ve seen enough to know. My Talent has me assured. I am sorry I can do no more for you.” Wilson said as Bendy passed by.

Bendy shut his door without looking back. He locked his door and went to bed. He kicked off his shoes and groaned as he laid down. That bird brain was absolutely nuts. Bendy gazed up at the sliver of moon that glinted outside his window. The weirdo would be gone in the morning and Bendy and Boris would go back to their normal lives. No cult, no owls, no illness, no ink, just car grease and dance nights. Bendy fell asleep with the thoughts of music and dancing and dripping darkness and cries of pain. He didn’t sleep well.

* * *

 Boris awoke to the rising sun. He stretched and yawned. He rolled out of bed and quickly jumped in the shower. In twenty minutes flat he was dressed and ready for the day. He quietly opened the door and peeked out. Wilson slept on the couch whistling a soft hoot like snore occasionally. Boris smiled and walked on his silent paws to the kitchen to start breakfast. It wasn’t long before the smell of pancakes and eggs arose Wilson.

“Good morning Boris,” Wilson said from the living room. He gazed over the back of the couch at the young wolf with his large eyes.

“Good morning Mr. Wilson. How are you feeling?” Boris smiled at his guest.

“I’m doing well, all things considered.” Wilson answered.

“Breakfast will be done in a minute.”

“Oh, thank you, but I really should be going.” Wilson waved a wing in denial.

“Nope, not before you’ve eaten at least. I know how it feels to be on an empty stomach for too long. No one should have to deal with that,” Boris pulled a face. Wilson had a sad look enter his eyes.

“Do you now? I’m sorry you’ve had to face that and at such a young age.” Wilson became weary.

“No reason to be sorry sir. We’re doing great now. Bendy and I got off the streets a while ago. We live the high life now if I think about it like that.” Boris smiled.

“Is that so?” Wilson grew weary, “it’s probably rude for me to ask, but how did you and your brother end up on the streets in the first place? What about your parents?”

Boris set the table and grew thoughtful. He shrugged. “As far as I remember I never had any parents. I’m fourteen now, I think, and Bendy is about eighteen. I don’t really know how I got on the streets. It feels like I was always out there, but Bendy saved me and watched out for me. Without him I probably wouldn’t have made it to today.”

“Saved you?” Wilson asked. He made his way to the table and sat down. He was amazed at how young they still were to have faced such difficulty. They would have still been children! They practically were still kids! What about an orphanage or even the police? Hadn’t there been any adult that tried to help them? He brimmed with questions, but held back. Boris separated the food and sat across from him.

“Yeah, we, uh,” Boris wrinkled his snout and looked amused, “aren’t related by blood. It’s pretty obvious looking at us. But Bendy is my brother anyway. He found me starving in an alley. He fed me, protected me, and made me laugh. It, heh, it was a pretty dark day for me the day we met. I had, uh,” the wolf shifted uncomfortable with the memory. He looked down at the pancakes and eggs he made, “I had kinda just given up on trying anymore. He found me. Bendy gave me hope to live again. I owe him everything. He’s my family.”

Wilson smiled softly. “You both love each other dearly. It’s nice to meet such a compassionate pair of brothers.” Boris blushed, realizing how much he’d said.

“He does get annoying sometimes. His flirting is awful and his jokes!” Boris muttered in dismay like a horrible tragedy took place. Wilson simply laughed.

“Oh! I better wake him up. Bendy is never a morning person.” Boris got up and headed to Bendy’s door. He was surprised to find it locked.

Bendy awoke to knocking on his door. “Bendy! You gotta get up! We’re going to be late and I don’t want to see Pete mad again!” Boris called through the thin door. Bendy groaned as he slowly got out of bed. His restless sleep hadn’t done him any good. The little demon stretched and shuffled out of his room and headed straight to the coffee machine. “You’re not ready at all.” Boris whined when he spotted Bendy. Bendy froze at the sight before him. Boris and Wilson sat at the little kitchen table eating eggs and pancakes. Bendy grit his teeth.

“I thought I said I wanted you gone in the morning,” Bendy stated coldly as he continued to his goal of coffee. Wilson wilted under his gaze.

Boris glared at Bendy indignantly. “We can’t let him go on an empty stomach, brother. What’s with you?”

“I don’t like having him here. He’s dangerous to have around,” Bendy said pouring some cream and a little sugar in his mug before taking a gulp.

“You aren’t—,”

“That’s okay,” Wilson spoke up. “Your brother is right. I shouldn’t have come here. I have put the two of you in danger by just being here. But I felt like I should warn you,” Wilson spoke to Boris but the message was clearly for Bendy. Bendy bristled at that last comment.

“Warn us?” Boris asked concerned.

“Hey! We’re going to be late. Get your stuff together,” Bendy said.

“But you’re not even dressed!” Boris protested.

“Yet, I will still be ready before you,” Bendy said. Boris pouted and got up. Bendy made sure Boris left before approaching Wilson.

“You don’t say any of your crazy ideas to Boris, got it? Leave my brother alone,” Bendy warned darkly.

“You think you’re protecting him, but I think he should be prepared for what will happen.” Wilson said.

“Nothing will happen,” Bendy growled.

“Bendy,” Wilson used a tone that adults had for troublesome children. It only ticked Bendy off all the more. “You won’t be able to ignore this. I’m sorry but this is the truth. Ink illness is—,”

“I’M NOT SICK!” Bendy shouted.

“What!” Boris squeaked in surprise. Bendy whipped around. Boris stood in the kitchen entrance his jaw hanging open and eyes the size of dinner plates. “You’re sick!”

“No! I’m fine,” Bendy said.  “This bird brain is just spewing nonsense.”

“Bendy!” Boris furrowed his brows. His ears folded against his skull, “Why are hiding stuff from me?”

“What? No! I’m not hiding anything. It’s just this wackos’ crazy ideas. It’s not true. I’m perfectly fine.”  Bendy argued.

“Then why is he dangerous? If it’s all nonsense why are you trying to push Wilson out so quickly?” Boris took a step forward.

“ _He_ is going to drag us into his _trouble_!” Bendy took a step forward.

“Then he needs help!” Boris took another step.

“We don’t know what the heck he’s about.” Bendy shot back.

“Wilson has been nothing but kind. What are you scared of?” Boris pressed. The two were nearly nose to nose.

“He’s—,”

“Either he is in trouble or he’s lying,” Boris said, “which is it?”

“He-he-ugh,” Bendy cringed making a choking sound.

Wilson is suddenly by his side with a look of concern, “Are you okay?”

“GET AWAY FROM ME!” Bendy shouted. Wilson and Boris flinched back. Bendy marched out of the room and slammed his bedroom door.

“Bendy,” Boris whispered in concern. He looked toward where Bendy disappeared to.

“I am truly sorry. I didn’t mean to bring conflict between the two of you. But like I said, your brother is right. My presence does put you in danger. It’s best if I leave," Wilson said.

“Please don’t go. My brother is way out of line. He normally doesn’t act like that. I’m sorry,” Boris said turning to Wilson. Wilson shook his feathered head.

“It’s alright. I understand that he is only protecting you.” The owl smiled. Wilson headed toward the door.

“Wait, before you leave. What’s this about Bendy being sick? It’s been a long time since he has reacted like that,” Boris asked quietly. Wilson looked back. Boris’s shoulders were hunched, his tail tucked under him and ears still lying flat. His eyes were large and glassy with fear. He had a hand covering his muzzle.

Wilson sighed. “He didn’t want me to say.”

“Tell me anyway,” Boris said.

Wilson shut his eyes for a long second. He released a breath and seemed to sag in defeat. “I believe your brother may have something called ink illness. It’s deadly, I recommend you take him to an old friend of mine in Toon Town. His name is Dr. Ryan Oddswell. He used to work at the Yen University but I don’t know where he is now. If there is anyone that could help him it’s Oddswell.”

Boris’s eyes got even bigger, “Deadly? Bu-but he seems fine!” The wolf shook his head and seemed to swallow his panic with a spurt of hope. "He can get better if it is this ink thing, right? There’s a cure or treatment, right?”

Wilson hesitated. Boris began shaking. He knew what that meant, but he didn’t want to believe it, he couldn’t. “I want to believe that you two will find a way," he finally said. Boris clenched his teeth and wrapped his arms around himself. He couldn’t imagine a world without Bendy in it. He was fine, but there wasn’t any reason for Wilson to be lying to him. Boris could see the truth of it in the bird’s sad, experienced eyes.

“What do I do?” he whispered. Tears threatened at the thought of being alone in this world.

“Be strong for him. Be understanding and just be there for him. Like when he gave you a will to live and protected you. Make him smile, be happy with him, be his pillar of hope.” Wilson said. Boris’ ears perked at that. He wiped the tears on his forearm. A fire of determination entered his dark eyes and he gave Wilson a nod. Wilson smiled. “If there is anyone who can beat this it’ll be you and Bendy. I feel it in my feathers.” Boris smiled. That’s right, it had always been him and Bendy. Nothing would change that. Nothing at all.

“Good bye Boris. I wish the both of you the greatest of luck. Thank you for your kindness. Thank your brother for me too," Wilson said and opened the door.

“Okay, good luck Mr. Wilson,” Boris said. Wilson nodded and shut the door. He didn’t expect he’d ever get to see those two again. Still, the fire in those youths only strengthened his resolve to save this world. He had formed a new idea, now he simply needed to act upon it.

* * *

The walk to work was filled with a tense silence that made Boris _really_ uncomfortable. Bendy refused to talk when he came out of his room dressed and ready to leave. He didn’t comment on the disappearance of Wilson. He didn’t look at Boris. He just stared ahead with a blank, if not somewhat frustrated, look in his eyes. Boris attempted multiple times to get him to say something. He didn’t mention the illness, since that’s what set him off in the first place. It wasn’t until they were right in front of the garage that Boris stopped.

“I’m sorry Bendy. I know you’re just worried,” Boris said. Bendy paused and finally turned to him.

“Whatever,” he muttered. “Doesn’t matter.” Boris’s spirits fell even further. Bendy wouldn’t forgive him until he got out of this mood. Boris hated when Bendy was mad at him. Sure, they argued like any siblings do, but times like these were rare. Boris sighed. Bendy must have heard it. Bendy paused before heading inside and cleared his throat, “Look, I—,”

“THERE YOU ARE!” Pete slammed the door open. “AN HOUR LATE!” His eyes were ablaze with anger. His voice a roaring growl. The brothers cringed back.

“We’re sorry! We had to—,” Boris tried.

“I DON’T WANT TO HEAR IT!” Pete snarled. “And to make things worse, one of you idiots screwed up! I had to cover the damage from my own pocket!”

“What!” Bendy snapped surprised.

“I want you in my office now!” Pete snapped, jamming a finger into Bendy’s face. Bendy grit his teeth. Boris looked to Bendy, alarmed. Pete turned and marched inside.

“Bendy?” Boris asked in a small voice.

“Go clock in Boris. I’ll be fine,” Bendy glanced at Boris with a reassuring look. “And I’m sorry for this morning too.” Boris gave him a small smile before doing what Bendy told him to. Bendy looked down the greasy hallway to Pete’s door. Little fliers littered the bulletin board with gaudy advertisements. The smell of old fast food, grease, and cigar smoke polluted the warm air. Bendy pursed his lips into a hard line before entering the office. Pete was pacing. His eyes narrowed at Bendy.

“Do you think you’re being funny, huh?” Pete demanded. “Sit," he ordered.

“No, boss.” Bendy shut the door and sat in the little rickety chair across from Pete’s huge glossy desk.

“I’m guessing you’re the one that screwed up the car yesterday,” Pete said winking one eye closed to glare at Bendy. He landed in his cushy leather chair with a thump. Bendy swore the floor shook. He opened a drawer and fiddled around in it.

“I didn’t make any mistake. I tightened every bolt and nut on it. It was perfect when we left," Bendy argued.

 “Tell that to the customers!” Pete hissed. “Take a look at the accident!”

Pete threw a binder across the desk. Bendy’s heart dropped. He opened the file to see pictures of the car he had been working under the other day, smashed into a tree. “What happened? Is everyone okay?” Fear coursed through his veins. He knew they had fixed it up fine. Everything had been in working order, but if someone was hurt, he didn’t know what he would do.

“They’re fine! And they blame us. The cops are still looking into it.” Pete sneered. “Useless pigs.”

Bendy released a breath of relief. Thank heavens.

“Due to these recent events, your character is in question." Pete suddenly sounded very professional.

“What?” Bendy said still looking at the pictures and reports in the file.

“I am not sure your presence here is good for the business.” Pete continued pulling out another folder. Bendy was still mentally stalled at the sudden change in Pete’s attitude. Pete also grabbed a cigar and stuck it unlit into his mouth. Bendy put the report down and narrowed his eyes.

“Pete, are you saying what I think your saying?" Bendy asked flatly.

“I believe it is in both of our best interests if I let you go." Pete smirked.

“That’s a load of hogwash!” Bendy barked. “I’ve been working here for years. I’ve worked holidays and weekends. I’ve done so with lower pay than what most would think is legal! I’m one of the best damn mechanics you’ve ever seen! One incident and you’re throwing me under the bus?”

“Let’s see." Pete opened the file, retaining his professional facade, and started reading. “Multiple harassment incidents with your boss, two fights, four incidents of broken machinery, multiple offenses of being late, and a lack of customer friendly service," Pete listed in a mocking and pleased voice. He sounded like a kid that won a prize and was bragging about it.

“Your machinery is as old and faulty as the dinosaurs, and any other person would refuse to work in this place due to the safety violations. I was late due to the flu and it’s only been a small number of times. Those customers harassed me, and I handled it fantastically until the cops came to take care of it. One of them was demanding their money back because of something you did and I protected you! Oh, and let’s not forget, you’re a selfish, greedy price," Bendy stated.

“You aren’t willing to take responsibility for your actions?” Pete asked. Did he just say that?

“Don’t take things out of context!” Bendy banged his fist on the desk.

Pete sighed. “And now you are acting out in violence.” This jerk. He had been dealing with this jerk for years, all for the sake of keeping food on the table, now all of the sudden this was happening?

“I am not!” Bendy shouted. “You can’t fire me on these grounds.”

Pete gave him a bored look for a long moment. “Well if it’s not you then I guess there is another person that could be responsible.” All the anger dropped to icy dread. “He is rather clumsy after all, not the brightest bulb. This could be all his fault. If you really want to fight this, then I guess I can investigate him instead.”

“Don’t you dare drag Boris into this!” Bendy was on his feet in an instant, his hands fisted into Pete’s collar.

Pete chuckled. "Well, well, well, seems we can add assault to the list.” Bendy glared daggers into Pete’s ugly mug.

“Now get out. You’re fired!” Pete barked into his face. Bendy tightened his fists. For just a second, one little second, Bendy was tempted to cut loose on this slim ball. He would do the world a favor putting him in his place. Just whip that smug look off his face. A clang outside of the office snapped Bendy out of his rage. He jumped away from Pete. He was shaken by his sudden thirst for violence. He needed to go.

“You’re a real piece of work Pete,” Bendy hissed as he opened the door.

“Don’t let the door hit you on the way out." Pete lit his cigar and leaned back smiling. Bendy glowered and slammed the door so hard it shook.

Bendy didn’t buy this bull for a second. Something fishy was going on here.

“Bendy what happened?” Boris came up to Bendy. He already had a smug of dirt on his check and a wrench in hand.

“Sorry Boris.” Bendy forced a smile. “I finally lost the job.”

“What!” Boris dropped his wrench with a clang. Bendy shrugged like it was no big deal. “I-I’ll talk to him. It’ll be fine. I can convince him not to—.”

“No bro.” Bendy cut him off. He waved his hand lazily. “It’s fine. I’ll figure something out. If you go in there now, you’ll just end up losing your job too.”

Boris gazed at Bendy crestfallen. “I’m sorry Bendy. This is all my fault. If I hadn’t been so pushy with Wilson you wouldn’t have gotten in trouble.”

“Nah, Boris, don’t blame yourself. Something else is up.” Bendy said softly looking suspicious. One of Boris’s ear perked, his eyes narrowed.

“Something Pete did?” Boris asked in a low voice.

Bendy nodded. “I’m not sure.”

“I’ll keep an eye out,” Boris said.

“Be careful and don’t get into trouble,” Bendy warned. Boris grinned.

“I’m always careful,” Boris bragged. Bendy snorted.

“I better go before Pete decides to call the cops,” Bendy said.

Boris’s ears fell. “Okay, I’ll see you later.”

“Later bro,” Bendy gave a small wave before heading out. With a disgruntled huff, Bendy headed further into town. Since he didn’t have work he might as well go see about this car accident. He planned to stop by the place where gossip flew like wildfire, the wonderful Dancing Lady. Hopefully someone there will know something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I like how this one turned out. I had more but it was just getting so looooong. It's still too long, but I am too lazy to sort it out. Oh well. I'm proud at myself for getting another chapter out this fast. I think I'm just excited for this awesome story. Tell me what you think and if you see any grammar errors let me know since I am not the best at spelling. Also, if you want to help a bit in next chapter I have a question for you.  
> I have a detective next chapter. Should they be male or female and should they be human or animal (what animal if you choose that)?  
> Okay, I think that's it. I plan for things to get exciting next chapter. Hehehehe!


	3. When Peaceful Days End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy knew finding a new job would be hard. He never thought this would happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! It's TAP here. I didn't expect such a wonderful response to my writing. That was surprising. Thank you! I feel so excited to share this tale with you. I did it again, I wrote so much that my detectives won't show up unto next chapter. Ops! That's okay though, I think this will be enough for now. I won't hold you up, enjoy! I'll see you at the end.

A week passed by with nothing for Bendy to really work with. Sasha was getting annoyed with him always hanging around her club. He wouldn’t lie, it was fun teasing her. He traded off between job hunting and scouting for any information on the car accident. To the first he wasn’t really surprised he was struggling. Even though he was now a legal adult he was still a demon with no schooling. Everything he knew was self-taught or picked up by observation. He'd had to teach himself and Boris how to read and do basic math. He loved studying and learning, but if you didn’t have the stinking piece of paper that said you sat in a classroom at some point, most won’t look at ya twice. That’s not to mention the other reason people avoided hiring him, but there really wasn’t anything he could do about that injustice.

Unlike his lack of employment, what Bendy was surprised about was that he didn’t hear a thing about the car. In the small town that Sillyvision was, this little drama should have been everywhere. Bendy didn’t hear a thing. None of the cops, even the ones with the loosest lips, mentioned it. He didn’t even know who owned the car. It made him even more suspicious and nervous. He was starting to think Pete may have paid them off, but no one saying anything? Not one rumor?

Boris hadn’t been able to find out anything at the shop either. Petey was still acting smug, like a fat cat with a canary. Boris had even snuck into the office to look for the file (to Bendy’s strong disapproval), but came up with nothing.

Then there were the bills that would be coming. If Bendy couldn’t find something soon he feared they would find themselves back at square one, the back alley. He couldn’t stand the thought of seeing Boris sleeping on a square of cardboard again. No, he wouldn’t allow it. They couldn’t back slide to that.  

To add insult to injury, today, while Bendy was heading to the Dancing Lady, he had also spotted that crazy owl, sneaking away to places unknown. Just sighting the guy put a bad taste in Bendy’s mouth.

Bendy was staring into his fizzy Wizz, lost in thought, when Sasha came up and sat with him at the bar. Her movement snapped him outta thought. “Ya’ know, seeing you pouting is really killing my vibe, Bends,” She said lightly.

Bendy’s head dropped to his hunched shoulders. “I don’t pout,” he muttered.

“Liar. You’re doing it right now." She smirked.

“I just have a lot on my mind,” he said.

“For the last week you’ve come here, made a nuisance of yourself, left, and then come back to pout at a drink again and again. What’s with ya Bendy-boo?” Sasha asked, leaning forward a little to look at him more fully.

“Nothin’s with me and I’ve told ya not to call me that Sash,” Bendy replied taking a swig of the sugary drink.

Sasha pouted. “Now I’m getting’ the cold shoulder? What happened to my little darling devil?”

Bendy felt himself bristle and his fur stand up. “Don’t call me little.”

Sasha got an evil look in her eye. “It can’t be a _small_ problem if you're acting like this. Have a _little_ confidence in me. Maybe I could be the _tiniest_ of help to you. Even if it’s the _tinniest_ thing, talking to me is better than coming up _short_ and feeling foolish _._ ”

Bendy groaned and planted his head on the counter top. “You’re insufferable,” he groaned.

She giggled, “I know.” She brushed one of her curls behind her ear before leaning her elbows on the counter. "So why don’t cha talk before I pull out the pee-wee guns.”

Bendy sat up to give her the most deadpanned, unamused look he could ever manage. She only laughed. He sighed in defeat. "Alright, so last week Pete fired me.” Sasha’s smile instantly dropped into a scowled.

“That low down cod,” she huffed. Bendy smirked. Sasha was not a fan of his former boss. She found him cussing disgusted and other choice words not appropriate for social interaction.

“It was a car accident. Something about my faulty work on it. I didn’t get the name of the owner or what exactly had gone wrong. I’ve been trying to find any leads, but I got nothin’. It’s like it never happened. There isn’t one rumor in all of Sillyvision.”

Sasha blinked in surprise. A car accident? She hadn’t heard anything about no car accident. She had just figured Bendy was suspended due to fighting with the grease ball Pete. Bendy was right though, that should have been mentioned at least _once_ in her place. It was the most popular hang out in town. This didn’t make any sense. She looked at the crestfallen demon and her heart string tugged.

“How’s Boris handlin’ this? He still workin’ for that bozo?” Sasha asked. Bendy nodded his eyes going back to his half-finished drink. She pursued her lips in thought. It was obvious now that Bendy had been job huntin’ with no luck. No wonder he was poutin’ at her bar.

“He’s alright. My bro is a trooper. He’s startin’ to push for more work time, so we can meet the bills. I’m worried he's going to push himself too far, and Pete is always stingy with the paychecks,” he muttered. Sasha gritted her teeth. Oh, she couldn’t stand that man, especially the way he treated her boys. Bendy and Boris were nothing but sweetie pies. She'd known that ever since the first night they showed up, dirty and way too young and thin, asking for a meal and proudly paying for it, like it was Christmas.  She learned later that they'd used their first paychecks to pay for that meal, and that they had still been sleeping in an alley at that time. They had always wanted to eat here, but couldn’t ever afford it. They had chosen her place to celebrate their first time with well-earned money from a stable job. Her heart had broken when Boris had told her that. She’d known these boys for a couple of years now and loved ‘em like family. A thought came to her.

“Well you know,” she suddenly said slowly, “I’ve been thinkin’ about getting’ my place a little security. There have been some shady folk around as of late and I can’t always be sure there’d be a cop on hand or for Ronald to take care of it since he’s supposed to man the bar and cash register when I’m on stage. You wouldn’t happen to know anyone that could be lookin’ for a job like that could ya?”

Bendy was staring at her like she grew a third head. His lighter eyes were huge and his jaw gabbed at her. “S-Sash are you offerin’ me a job?” She smirked at his surprise. Teasing Bendy was such a treat.

“Well,” she drew out the word. “I don’t know, am I?”

Amusement lit up his face and his traditional smirk crossed his face. “Does this mean I get have you every night?”

Sasha burst into surprised laughter. "Down boy. I still have to sing once in a while. You sure you want to flirt with your boss?”

Bendy grinned, “Oh, I know she loves me, but let’s not talk about my boss. Let’s just talk you and me suga’.” Sasha sputtered with laughter in a rather unladylike manner. This boy! After she got control of herself, she smiled. They talked a bit about mundane things and worked out the details of Bendy working for her. It was much better to see that light of hope and excitement in his eyes than what she witnessed for the past week.

“Well, I better get going. I need to make dinner and tell Boris the good news.” Bendy smiled. Sasha couldn’t help returning the gentle smile.

“You cook?” she asked.

He shrugged. "With no job, all the house chores fell on me. It’s no biggie.” Sasha smirked, trying to imagine him in an apron. Maybe she should push him into the kitchen and see what he could do.

“Alright, be safe and remember, five o’clock sharp for your first shift tomorrow,” she said.

Bendy stood and gave her a lazy salute. “You got it boss," and headed to the door. Just as he opened the door, there was a horrible screeching sound and screams. He and practically everyone in the building rushed out to see what the ruckus was. A crowd was gathering around a stopped vehicle. It seemed the driver had gotten out, and was screaming for help. Bendy thought about getting outta there since there wasn’t anything he could do, but the flow of people from the Dancing Lady pushed him forward. “Hey! Don’t step on the tail!” he barked. He wasn’t sure how (it might’ve been how small he was), but he found himself propelled to the front of the crowd. The town folk were making a large circle around the accident. When Bendy registered what was in front of him he swore his heart stopped. The driver was in tears, still screaming for help. Feathers littered the ground. He was kneeling next to the individual he had hit.

Wilson.

It seemed time turned with his stomach. He walked forward on numb legs. Bendy was next to Wilson before he realized he had moved. He dropped to his knees next to the bird. Wilson was twisted in a painful angle, his legs bent awkwardly and spine obviously broken. Feathers were scattered around. A pool of gore was growing beneath him.

“I-I tried to stop! He came outta nowhere!” the driver was blubbering.

“Wilson?” Bendy asked. None of this felt real. He felt like he was watching this from far away. Wilson’s eyes barely peeked open to turn to Bendy. The owl choked. “Wilson? Can ya hear me? You’re gonna be okay, help is coming.”

“Bend—,“ the owl choked and sputtered. Blood dripped from his beak.

“Shh, it’s okay. Don’t force yourself,” Bendy said. He couldn’t believe this was happening. What was he supposed to do in a situation like this? Wilson suddenly snatched Bendy’s wrist. Bendy flinched as he felt warm blood stick to his fur and glove.

“Get—ink ma-machine,” he gasped and coughed. The pain in his bleary eyes was unbearable. His body was shaking. Bendy couldn’t believe he was pushing this hard. This stubborn bird wasn’t going to stop. Bendy was pulled forward to better hear him.

“You want me to find it?” Bendy asked more to comfort him then believing his words. Wilson gave the smallest nod. Fear and determination lit his eyes like the spark of a fire. Bendy felt Wilson force something into his hand.

“Keep…safe. The-ey—watching,” he choked again. Bendy shuddered, horrified at what was happening. “Watching. Liar,” he gasped. Fear and pain glazed over his eyes. “Run," he whispered. “Ru-,” his huge eyes rolled to the back of his head. Wilson’s grip went limp.

“Wilson? Wilson! Hey!” Bendy’s voice shook. Wilson convulsed a couple of times before going still.   “Hey!” Bendy looked up to the crowd. “Where the hell is that help!” he demanded. Bendy could barely hear Sasha and others shouting for people to move. Bendy’s mind went into overdrive. He suddenly picked up little snippets of people muttering to each other.

“What happened?”

“That bird ran in front of the car!”

“The owl was hit.”

“I saw it, he was thrown!”

“Anyone know who he is?”

“What!”

“I think he jumped.”

“Does that kid know him?”

“That’s what happens when ya don’t pay attention driving.”

“I think he was being chased.”

“Who’s the little guy?”

“He ran like a bat outta hell.”

“What a terrible accident!”

Bendy’s eyes scanned the crowd of people. He suddenly felt eyes on him. _Run._ The paramedics finally got through the crowd. Bendy was pushed back with the driver. He caught a last glimpse of Wilson’s broken form on the street.

His words cascaded in Bendy’s mind. Everything seemed to drift away from him.   _Sadly, I seem to be running for my life._ He numbly became aware of one of the paramedics trying to talk to him. “Do you know him sonny?” Wilson had been running. _I know various things that certain individuals would rather I remain quiet about._ People had said he was running. “Sonny? Can he tell me his name?” _I fear the worst._ “Can you hear me?” Everything felt far away. _There must be a way to stop this ‘else why try to get rid of me?_ “Can you tell me your name?” _After seeing the illness’s effects first hand I know I must do something._ “Do you have any family?” _I have been concerned about leading my pursuers to him._ “Can you tell me about them?” _Get—ink machine._ “Sir, can you answer me?” _I believe if someone like you could get to this machine you may be able to concoct some kind of cure._ “Can you hear me sir?” _You can be stubborn but at least listen to this above all else. Please._ “Bendy, are you okay!” _The-ey watching._ “Ma’am do you know him?” _Watching. Liar._ “Yes, I’m a friend of his. Sasha.” _I have put the two of you in danger by just being here._ “Do you think you can get him to respond?” _But I felt like I should warn you._ “Yes!” _Run._ “You need to get him to understand that his friend has passed away. We couldn’t save him.” _Run._

A sharp pain suddenly laced through Bendy’s chest making him gasp. It snapped he back into reality. His hand flew to his chest to clutch at his shirt.

“Bendy! Are you okay?” Sasha asked at his side. It felt like his chest was on fire. He was about to speak when the pain resided just as suddenly. He looked around himself. The paramedics had covered Wilson with a sheet. Cops were showing up to manage the crowd and ask questions.  There were too many people here. Bendy’s fear spiked. _Run._ “Bendy answer me!” Sasha demanded putting a hand on his shoulder. Bendy clenched his fist and felt something in his hand. He looked down to see a crumpled piece of paper.

“Sorry,” Bendy muttered. Bendy straightened out the page. There was writing on it. It wasn’t in a language that Bendy recognized. It looked like it was torn from a book. This was too much. He looked back up at the crowd. There couldn’t be people out there that did this, could there? It was just an accident. Or was it murder? He didn’t know.

“What’s that?” Sasha asked. Bendy shrugged, folding it up and sticking it in his pocket.“Thank the stars that Boris wasn’t here," Sasha said. “I don’t know how he would handle something like this.” Sasha sighed before she swallowed. “Did you know him?”

Bendy’s eyes snapped to Sasha. They widened. A panic entered his being that Bendy had rarely felt before. _Boris._

Bendy was on his feet sprinting.

“Bendy!” Sasha called after him. He dodged around people and shoved his way out of the crowd.

“Hey now, where do ya think yer headin’ off to?” a pig cop asked. He blocked the demon’s way.

“Outta my way!” Bendy slipped past him and bolted down the street.

“Stop!” the pig called after him. Bendy ignored him. His mind was only on getting to Boris and making sure he was okay. He blocked out the blood on the legs of his pants. He ignored the sticky feeling of it drying on his arm and glove. He forgot about the scene he fled. He only cared about his brother. He just wanted Boris to be safe.

He arrived at the shop panting, sweating, and on shaking legs. “B-BORIS!” He choked out between his desperate gasps for air.

“Bendy? What are you doin—.” Boris came around a suspended car. He gasped and dropped the cloth he was wiping his hands on when he spotted Bendy. “What happened!” he demanded and rushed over to Bendy, seeing him spattered in dark blood. Relieved to see Boris safe, Bendy collapsed to his hands and knees, still gulping air greedily. “Are you hurt? Did something happen? Do I need to call an ambulance?” Boris panicked and dropped to his knees in front of Bendy. His hands half raised to grab him and frozen in fear of hurting him.

“No, I-I’m fine. Blood's not mine.” Bendy was able to choke out. His throat was tight with relief and emotion. Gentle hands lifted his face to look at Boris.

“What happened? Why are you crying?” Boris asked, he used his thumbs to whip the tears away. Boris’s ears were flat, his eyes huge and glassy with worry. He was crying? Bendy hadn’t even noticed.

“I-It,” the memories flashed through Bendy’s mind and he just pulled Boris into a tight hug and shuddered. It was okay. Boris was okay. He was fine. They could get through this. _Run._ His little brother’s arms wrapped around him.

“It’s okay Bendy. I’m here. We’re together. We can get through anything together,” Boris said. Bendy bit back a whimper of fear, instead he nodded.

“Yeah, yeah yer right bro," Bendy whispered. In time, his shaking and tears stopped. With his heart calming down Bendy found himself overwhelmed with the thought of telling Boris what happened. He didn’t even know where to start.

“What’s all this? I ain’t paying you to sit around!” Pete suddenly appeared. He spotted Bendy and his eyes grew wide. “What in sam-hill happened to you?”

“Sorry sir, can I have a little break please,” Boris asked. He used his best puppy eyes. Bendy just looked exhausted. Pete looked between the two on the floor and sneered.

“Fine. But don’t think you can go making a habit outta this,” Pete said putting both his fists on his hips.

“Thank you so much sir!” Boris gleamed a bright smile at Pete. He helped Bendy back up as Pete retreated to his office. “Let’s get you cleaned up brother.” Bendy didn’t say anything, but nodded. Boris led him to the back sink and helped Bendy wash off as much as they could. The pants were probably ruined and Bendy could still feel the ghost of blood on his arm, but he could at least think straight now. “There we go. That’s better, uh Bendy. Did you run all over town like that? I bet you gave some folks a heart attack. If it was a fight you sure gave it to ‘em.”

“Boris,” Bendy felt the weight of the world on his shoulders. “It was Wilson, Boris. He was in an accident. He’s,” Bendy tried to swallow the lump in his throat, “He’s dead, bro. They got ‘im.”

Boris’s eyes became saucers. He just stared at Bendy for a long moment. Bendy watched the tirade of emotions play across Boris’s face. Denial, shock, sorrow, pain, fear, panic. “What. Happened?”

Bendy explained in a flat voice. He was too worn out to feel anything during the recount except dread. Boris didn’t interrupt, he leaned back against the counter and only listened. Tears silently ran down his face. Bendy finished with Wilson’s last words and his flight to Boris when the wolf wrapped him in another hug.

“I’m so sorry you had to go through that! And poor Mr. Wilson! D-d-do you really think it was an accident or something else? Could we have done something differently? Could we’ve—,”

Bendy gentle pushed Boris back to look him in the face. “Hey, you can’t think like that Boris. What happened, happened. No amount of blame is going to change that. No what if’s, okay? I want to believe it was an accident but to be completely honest.” Bendy hesitated. “I don’t know.” He finally said. Boris stared at him. Bendy’s eyes were downcast, he looked defeated.

“That’s not true,” Boris said, “you think it wasn’t an accident.” Bendy tensed and pulled back a little more.

“I don’t know what I think. I just know that something fishy has been going on in this town as of late.” Bendy said. Boris whipped at his tears.

“S, what’d we do?” Boris asked with a sniffle. Bendy furrowed his brow in concentration. 

He put a hand to his chin in thought. “I-I’m not really sure.” He finally admitted. “Keep going I guess.” Bendy used the old motivator the two shared when things were really difficult.

“Wilson wanted us to go find some kinda ink machine.” Boris said still looking completely heartbroken.

“We don’t even know where to start! Not to mention that if he was being honest then there are people willing to _kill_ to keep over it and if he wasn’t then it’s a wild goose chase. We can’t just drop everything and chase after a thing that may or may not exist for a guy we only met once.” Bendy reasoned.

“Bendy,” Boris sounded as tired as Bendy felt, “Don’t get mad, okay? I don’t know what it all means but for some reason, he trusted us with this information. He thought we can do something.”

“Boris,” Bendy sighed in frustration but did his best to reign it in, “we can’t go on some sorta crazy quest. Look, I know it’s sad and I know it’s shady, but I think we should just wait and make sure we are thinking straight before trying anything. Ya know, so we don’t do anything rash.”

Boris grew thoughtful before finally agreeing. Neither brother had noticed how much time had really passed. Pete wasn’t too pleased at Boris for practically skipping out on the rest of his shift, but with the blood still staining Bendy’s pants, the grump didn’t voice his complaints…much.

 The pair walked home slowly, the setting sun bringing a chill to the silent brothers, both too wrapped up in their own thoughts. With the death of Wilson, Boris’ mind had gone back to the illness he had been warned about. The brothers hadn’t talked about it. The wolf’s large eyes glanced at the short figure next to him then back to the street ahead. Bendy hadn’t shown any signs of being sick. Not even a sniffle, though he was notorious at putting off treatment and insisting that he was fine when he had the flu. He remembered one or two occasions when he had had to lock Bendy in his room and wait for him to tire out before Bendy would allow Boris to put him to bed. He could be so stubborn!

Still, Wilson had said it was deadly, yet Bendy seemed fine. It made Boris wonder if Bendy might be right, and that Wilson hadn’t been completely honest with them. But then why would his dying words be a request for them to find an ink machine? It didn’t make any sense to Boris. Could he really have been a little delusional like Bendy had said? Wilson hadn’t seemed so. Boris didn’t think so. He thought that secretly Bendy did believe Wilson, he just didn’t want to because it was so scary. Boris didn’t blame Bendy. He was scared too. Either it was all true or all false, Boris didn’t know what he wanted to believe anymore.

Bendy, on the other hand, was trying to put the puzzle pieces together. No matter how many angles he went at it, things didn’t add up. Wilson didn’t seem the type to jump in front of the car. He wouldn’t have known Bendy was nearby, so why would he do something like that to give him a that message? It could have been a freak accident, but that timing was a little too easy. Bendy didn’t see anyone that was suspicious, but there were a lot of people there and he admitted that he hadn’t been thinking straight at that time. So, had it really been murder? Was he willing to think that way?

If Wilson had been completely honest with him, and Bendy had no idea why he would be, Bendy was a practical stranger to him after all! But if he had been, then that meant all this crazy conspiracy stuff was real and he and Boris could be in the thick of it. It could also mean that Bendy really did have ink illness.

He narrowed his eyes. That pain he had felt back at the accident. What had that been? It had shaken him out of his shock, but he had never felt something like that before. Could that have been what Wilson had been talking about? Bendy shook his head a little. Nah, he was just being paranoid. He was fine, same old Bendy, no problems here…Everything was fine.  

Except it really wasn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, what do you think?  
> Poor Mr. Wilson, huh? Wonder what he was up to before this. ^^  
> Anyone else notice how angry and violent old cartoons are? They can be scary! That might be why I love them. Hehehe.  
> So, I like to try and update on the weekends, Friday or Saturday, but I'm also a busy college student so I can't promise I will have a chapter for all of you lovelies every week. I will do my best though! I haven't been so excited to write something like this before. The chapters and ideas won't stop!  
> And thanks for all the kudos and comments! They make me happy.  
> Okay, TAP out, see ya next week!  
> 


	4. When Pigs Come Knocking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy doesn't like cops. Bendy likes ladies. Not sure what he'll think of this lady cop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! It's TAP! Wow. These responses are amazing! You people are awesome. XD  
> I did a Bendy doodle. Because I could and my professor had to explain something I already had down four times for other students. Yipee for boring class!  
> https://thisanimatedphantom.tumblr.com/post/160492573509/i-doodled-bendy-hes-just-too-awesome-for-words  
> There. It's on my tumblr and for some reason links hate me. Sorry about that. I'll figure it out eventually. So if you want doodle requests or send me your own fanart contact me over there. Thanks :3  
> Okay, I'll stop holding you up. See you at the end.

 It wasn’t until they were practically on their complex doorstep that the brothers noticed the cop car and the pair waiting for them. One was the pig cop that Bendy had escaped from earlier, the other was a tall, curvy detective. She was a beautiful crow with glossy feathers that disappeared into the darkness of the failing day.

“Are you Bendy?” she asked. Bendy’s head snapped up at the sound of his name.

“Why yes, I am. But I’m at a loss on your name miss,” he answered smoothly to the beautiful woman.

“I’m Detective Joan Featherworth and this is Officer Snoutfer,” she introduced herself and the pig.

“Well beautiful, you already know my name and this is my brother Boris. What brings a fine lady such as yourself out here?” Bendy asked, giving her an appreciative look. Boris quietly moaned at his brother’s antics.

“Officer Snoutfer?” she suddenly looked to the pig.

The swine man huffed and tugged his belt up on his round belly. “That’s definitely him ma’am. This little man jumped around me after fleeing the scene.”

The crow turned back to Bendy. “Is this true, sir?”

Bendy threw his hands behind his head and sighed. “Yeah, it’s true.” He then turned to the officer. “And don’t call me little.” The pig snorted in surprise at Bendy’s sudden change of tone when addressing him compared to the detective. 

“Please sir, we just want to ask you some questions,” the crow intercepted before the officer could get in a huff.

“Sure, do you want to come inside and get more comfort?” Bendy turned the charm right back on when he turned back to her.

“That would be nice, thank you,” Detective Featherworth said.

“Detective do you really believe that’s a good idea?” the officer asked.

“Of course, we’re simply getting a witness statement of a tragic accident,” she said lightly. The officer gave Bendy an untrusting look. Boris’s ears drooping, he knew that look. The boys led the pair to their simple apartment. The police sat at the couch.

“Would you like anything to drink?” Bendy offered from the kitchen.

“No, we are only going to be a moment,” Detective Featherworth said.

 Boris and Bendy grabbed two of the three kitchen chairs and moved to the living room.

“Good heavens man! What is that?” Snoutfer barked at seeing Bendy. Bendy’s eyes wandered down to his ruined pants and grimaced. Now unobscured by the waning light it showed its gruesome horror.

“Ah, that was from the accident.” Bendy said. “if it isn’t too much to ask, could I quickly change?” He shifted uncomfortably.

“I think it best you stay right there boy.” Snoutfer didn’t leave room for argument. Bendy’s tail flicked in annoyance and frustration.  His eyes dropped to the floor, but he didn’t argue like Boris knew he wanted to.

Featherworth sighed. “I assume it’s from the deceased.”

Bendy nodded.

“Did you know him?” she asked gently.

Bendy hesitated before he sighed. “I met him once last week. He said his name was Wilson.” The police looked at Bendy in surprise. Neither obviously expected him to know anything about the deceased.

“What were you doing with him?” Snoutfer ordered. Bendy frowned at the officer.

“I bumped into him on the street. The guy didn’t have a place to stay, so we let him spend the night here. He left in the morning,” Bendy said.

“That’s it?” Snoutfer narrowed his tiny eyes.

“That’s it.” Bendy sighed.

“Did Wilson ever say anything to you?” Featherworth asked before Snoutfer could ask another question.

Bendy and Boris shared a look.

“Like what?” Boris asked innocently.

“Anything about family or friends?” Featherworth asked leaning forward a little.

The brothers again shared a look. Snoutfer narrowed his shifting eyes to the point it looked like he was squinting. Boris’s eyes held a question. He didn’t know how much Bendy wanted to be said. Bendy shook his head slightly.

“Well, he did seem scared,” Boris said slowly. “He said it was dangerous.”

“What do you mean?” Featherworth asked.

“I’m not really sure. He was really vague. He mentioned something about warning us, but he never really said what he was warning us about,” Boris said. Boris saw Bendy’s fingers tighten just a hint from the corner of his eye. So, Bendy knew what Wilson had meant, but Boris didn’t. Unless…it was that ink thing? Boris fought the urge to look at Bendy directly.

“That’s okay son,” Snoutfer said, though it didn’t sound okay from his aloof tone. The officer turn back to Bendy. “Do you invite strangers into your apartment often?”

Bendy flinched. “No! But what else could I do? The guy said he had nowhere to go and no friends in the world. I could at least offer him a couch for a night.”

Featherworth was writing everything down. “It’s seems no one in this town knew him.”

“Yes,” Boris said. “He told us he had come from Crestville.” The crow nodded and shared a knowing look with the pig. 

Snoutfer turned to Bendy. “So why did you flee the scene?”

Bendy gave him a dirty look. “I just saw someone die. I, eh,” Bendy faltered and pursued his lips. He dropped his eyes to the worn carpet a moment before looking back up. He had a pained look on his face. “I just wanted to see my brother.” He said crossing his arms over his chest. The pig snorted at this. Oh, bite me, Bendy thought. He had been worried.

“You shouldn’t have run from an officer or fled the scene of an investigation,” Snoutfer chastised.

“An investigation?” Bendy’s eyes became intense. It was like he was staring into the officer’s soul. “What are you investigating?”

The pig sputtered, “Well the car—,”

“Do you think it was an accident or maybe,” Bendy shot a look toward Boris, before pinning the pig with his gaze again, “murder?”

“Now see here! Our investigation has nothing to do with—,”

“Because I think I remember some people thought Wilson was pushed or thrown into that car,” Bendy said leaning forward.

“I don’t see why that—,” the swine was starting to sweat, his face becoming splotchy with frustration.

“And others said they thought he was being chased,” Bendy stated.

“I don’t have to answer to you!” Snoutfer squealed.

The detective jumped in, “Do you think it was something other than an accident Bendy?”

Bendy’s gaze shifted to her and softened. He dropped his head a little and looked away. “I don’t know.”

Silence fell on the group for a beat.

“Did you see anything at the accident or did he tell you anything?” She broke the heavy silence. Bendy got a faraway look.

“He-,” Bendy shuddered, “He could hardly breathe. Sorry no. I got nothing,” Bendy lied. There was a weighted silence like the crow was expecting something more. She straightened and sighed.

“I’m sorry you had to go through that. I think we have everything we need.”

“What!” Snoutfer demanded.

“Thank you for your time.” The crow ignored him and stood to leave. She shook both of the boys hands.

“But Detective Featherworth we haven’t—,”

“These young men are exhausted and so am I Officer. I think a nights’ rest would be good for all of us. If we have any other questions I’m sure they won’t mind another visit.” She turned back to them. “Will you?”

“Honey you can come by anytime you like,” Bendy said. “I haven’t seen you around town. If you’re new here I would love to show you the sights.”

“Bendy nooo,” Boris groaned and dropped his face into his hands. Featherworth smirked and was about to say something when Snoutfer suddenly stepped in between the two.

“You better hold your tongue before you get yourself in trouble there, little man,” he warned. Bendy’s flirty smile fell into an annoyed frown.

“I told you. Don’t call me little.” Bendy’s voice dropped into a warning tone too, but Boris thought Bendy’s was much scarier.

“Are you threatening an officer?” Snoutfer leaned forward. Bendy raised an eyebrow and gave him a look that clearly said, ‘are you stupid?’

“Now, now. No need for that. It’s fine Officer Snoutfer.” The detective quickly steered the swine to the door and only paused for a moment in the doorway. “Oh, here.” She turned around and pulled a card from her coat. “My card. It’ll reach me and my partner’s number. If you can think of anything else or need any help don’t hesitate to call.” She smiled and passed the card to Bendy while Boris worked to return the chairs.

“Thanks doll,” he said with a wink. Featherworth nodded and left. Bendy shut the door and leaned against it.

“You okay?” Boris asked softly.

“As okay as I can be,” Bendy said wearily.

Boris put a reassuring hand on Bendy’s shoulder.

“Bendy do you know what Wilson meant by danger?” he asked hesitantly. Bendy seemed to collapse under Boris’s question. Boris quickly backpedaled. “You don’t have to tell me.”

“No, you should know. If the bird was telling the truth it would be dangerous for you not to know everything I do,” Bendy said. “Just let me change first.” Bendy sighed and slowly headed to his room.

* * *

 “What was that detective?” Snoutfer asked Joan in the car. “They were extremely suspicious and you just got up and left! What kind of investigation is that?”

“I didn’t want them to get suspicious of us. We don’t want them disappearing and we can’t make an arrest yet. They said enough that is inconsistent with what others reported that I think they know something more. Instead of confronting them and showing our hand we need to find evidence.” Featherworth jotted down something in her little notebook.

Snoutfer snorted. “Sounds like you really think it was homicide,” The pig probed. Joan didn’t respond. Snoutfer sighed and then asked, “You think they did it?”

“I can’t say that yet,” she stated.

“I wouldn’t be surprised. That little demon has caused problems before. He has a quick temper and always seems to be up to something. I don’t think he has ever done anything for anyone without getting something outta it,” Snoutfer stated.

Joan hummed in thought. “If that’s so, what would he have gotten out of our victim?”

“Money? Or maybe the bird found out something they were doing,” Snoutfer suggested.

“We don’t know that. All we know is that he lied to us about Wilson’s last words. The driver heard them too. It sounds like some kind of cryptic message was passed between them and that there are others involved.” Joan stated the facts thoughtfully. “According to the driver, the owl said, ‘get the ink machine and they’re watching.’ That accident was no accident, it was completely rigged. And for whatever reason Bendy understood what was happening.”

“We’re lucky you and your partner came into town. Chief was ready to sweep this whole matter under the rug until ya’ll spoke up. If it is that demon and wolf they won’t get away with it.”

“I don’t think Boris is involved.”

“No?” Snoutfer asked. “He’ll do whatever the other one tells him to do. He is completely loyal like a dog on a leash.”

“I don’t think so. I believe that Bendy has kept Boris out of most of this. He doesn’t know, or at least not to the extent the other one knows,” Featherworth said absently.

“Don’t trust that baby face. He may be young but he’s still a wolf.”

“I don’t categorize my suspects officer,” she said coldly. She hadn’t been impressed by the swine’s blunt display of his biases. 

Snoutfer huffed. “Just saying, I know a few things about wolves.”

“Ah, yes, your wooden house a few years back. I heard about that. Sticks, was it?” Featherworth asked lightly. Snoutfer’s face became splotchy with embarrassment and shame.

“That’s not important,” he squealed. “Once we get back, we’ll report this to the chief.”

“Yes, my partner and I will continue collecting information and keep a distance from those young men. We don’t want to spook them.”

Snoutfer agreed reluctantly. Joan gazed out at the rising moon. She had finally tracked the owl down only to lose him forever. Now she was left with only the barest scraps of information and a dead body. If she was lucky, his murderers had left enough pieces that she could catch them. If not, she will be back to square one.

Her feathers ruffled at the thought. She hoped that wouldn’t be the case.

* * *

 Boris sat there for a long moment absorbing all the information Bendy gave him. It wasn’t much more than he had already figured out himself, but it was nice to be on the same page as Bendy. He was stung at the fact that Bendy hadn’t wanted him in on everything, but he knew it was because Bendy wanted to protect him. Now that he had a clearer idea on what ink illness was he felt a little assured. At least Bendy wouldn’t drop dead at any moment. He didn’t show any of the signs that Wilson had told him about.

Boris turned to Bendy to see his big bro had passed out on the couch. He was curled up on his side, breathing softly. Bendy seemed more vulnerable like this. His big personality and strong will weren’t there to make him larger than life. Right now, he was a kid just as lost and tired as Boris. There were a lot of times Boris forgot that. Bendy had always been so dependable and sure of himself. It was alarming to see him so lost and (don’t tell Bendy he thought this) small.

Boris smiled and gently picked his brother up. He mumbled in his sleep before relaxing as Boris carried him to bed. He gently tucked Bendy in. “Night bro. See ya in the morning,” Boris whispered before walking out on his silent pads.

He cleaned up the meager dinner they had that evening while they had gone over everything in the past week. They had talked themselves in circles, but mostly choices came down to three options. Go to Detective Featherworth and tell her everything. Just leave it up to the cops, stay quiet and wait to see what happened, or somehow make their way to Toon Town and find Dr. Oddswell.

Both Bendy and Boris weren’t sure about the cops. They didn’t think the police could do much and it seemed talking would just put them in more danger. Right now, they weren’t sure if there was anyone out there that knew they had had a conversation with the past Wilson.  Keeping their mouths shut might be best. Besides, the police here had never really done Bendy or Boris any favors, Boris frowned at the memories and shook them off. He got to work on the dishes and moved on with his thoughts. Bendy thought the second idea was best. He wanted to wait due to the pretense that this all might still be a hoax of some kind, even though both of them knew in their hearts that they didn’t really believe that. Boris on the other hand wanted to go to Toon Town.

He’d admit it wasn’t just to find Dr. Oddswell. Boris had always wanted to travel. He’d never been to the city before, he knew this wasn’t some kinda vacation, but at least this way they would be doing something! He didn’t want to sit on his tail and wait. What if Bendy really was sick and this was their only chance to get to help?

Boris shook his head like he could shake away the thoughts. No what ifs, Bendy was right about that at least. He would only drive himself nuts. Boris dried the dishes and started putting them away. There was the one thing Bendy was still sure of. That he was healthy. That Wilson was wrong about him. Boris wanted to believe it too, but he remained cautious. He remembered what Wilson said. He had to be strong so he wouldn’t be surprised if something did happen to Bendy. He had to be ready for the worst…whatever that could be. Was that another what if? Boris groaned. Okay, this was harder than it looked.

Boris shrugged and headed to bed. He really hoped tomorrow would be better.

* * *

 The man counted again. This was getting tricky. He would have to act fast if he wanted things to go his way. There were too many people around askin’ questions. If he made the smallest error that would be it for him, but if he played his cards right he had so much to gain. The man chuckled to himself. With all the confusion, there was a good chance he could pull it off. It would be simple. The only problem might be if someone caught on, and that little demon was just too sharp for his own good. The man hummed to himself, going over his plan again and again, making sure there weren’t any mistakes, no evidence. Perfect. If it all worked out right, and it would, that runt was going to take the fall before anyone had a chance to think twice.

* * *

 Joan yawned as she finally left the chief’s office. She was exhausted. She was also done with small town police. Their minds were smaller than the neighborhoods they patrolled. They couldn’t see the clues beyond the donuts in their faces. She collapsed in the office where her partner was waiting. The raccoon stretched when she saw Joan.

“How’d it go?” she asked with a cheeky grin. Joan shot her a dirty look. Rachel Ringtail was Joan’s partner and best friend. They were as thick as thieves. Rachel offered her a drink, which Joan downed gratefully.

“This force couldn’t investigate their way out of a paper bag,” Featherworth complained. Ringtail looked at her in pity.

“I assume that means you found something interesting with the demon that was at the accident?” she asked as the two got ready to leave. She stood from her seat and came up to Joan’s shoulder, barely. Her long ringed tail swished as she turned to grab her stuff.

“Yeah, he is definitely hiding something,” the crow said. “But now that we finally convinced these idiots that it was a homicide and should be treated as such, they want to pin it on him.” Rachel raised a furry brow.

“That hardly sounds like an investigation. Do they even have a motive?” she asked.

Joan groaned. “Wilson is still a John Doe to them. Putting it on the demon is just the most convenient answer. Seems he doesn’t have a lot of people that will fight for his innocence if accused and he has a rep of being a trouble maker. It’s all politics and no facts. Grabbing air would be easier for these dunderheads,” Joan growled.

“Oh boy, that’s almost a curse.” Rachel pointed out brightly. The crow gave her a dirty look. The raccoon just laughed. “Well, we’ll just have to prove his innocence or guilt ourselves.”

“We technically don’t have jurisdiction here,” Joan reminded her.

Rachel shrugged. “If they don’t care about the rules, why should we?”

Joan scoffed. “We have a lot more to lose then these blockheads.”

“Oh really? Because we’ve already lost our only lead in the case today. Or did I imagine the owl in the morgue?” Rachel said sarcastically. The crow didn’t respond. They climbed into their car and headed to the hotel. Rachel sighed after a long silence. “Look, I’m frustrated too. We have been chasing this guy for almost a year and now he’s dead? How many people have died around him before this? The mystery is just getting stranger. Usually things would start clearing up, not the reverse!”

“It just means we’re missing something,” Joan said pulling into the parking lot. “We’ll get to the bottom of this. One way or another.” Rachel made a sound of partial agreement partial annoyance. “We need rest. I want to find Bendy tomorrow and talk to him without the local police cutting in.”

Rachel sighed. “Ever think we’ll get back home?”

“At this rate, you’ll be an old woman,” Joan joked. Rachel whined, causing the crow to chuckle. “Come on Ringtail. I’m about to fall asleep here.” The two quickly headed to bed, though sleep eluded Joan. She felt so frustrated. She hated how cornered she felt. She didn’t want to think that young man was a murderer. It just didn’t seem right.

* * *

Bendy was going through hell. He couldn’t get the blood off him. He couldn’t run. He couldn’t call for help. The sound of tires squealing against asphalt rung in his ears, the smell of burning rubber and metallic blood burned his nose. Then suddenly everything started melting. Blobs of sticky black dripped off Bendy in waves. He tried to scream and choked as the darkness rose up his throat and spilled over his lips.

A twisted figure appeared from the endless horror. Bendy knew that whoever it was shouldn’t be able to walk with the way their body sat crudely atop their messed-up legs. The upper half was askew from the shuffling lower half, legs unable to move as they once did. Feathers fell with every shift the figure made, blood trailed behind him. Then Bendy focused on the huge fearful eyes of Wilson. _Run!_

Bendy awoke with a gasp.

He struggled with his tangled blankets until he was finally able to escape their grasp. He headed to the bathroom in the hall and splashed water on his face. He looked at his reflection. The image that stared back looked absolutely beat. His fur and hair were ragged, he had heavy shadows underneath his eyes and his eyes seemed dull. He looked like he aged ten years in one day. Bendy chuckled. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” The weary fear in the reflection’s eyes didn’t help much.

Bendy gave up on the idea of returning to bed. Every time he blinked his nightmare was still glued on the inside of his eyelids. If he went to sleep he was sure it would just pick up where it had left off. Instead, he quietly wandered into the living room. It was amazing how different everything felt. The room was the exactly same; small TV, old couch, worn rug, picture on the window sill, but the weight of the individuals that had been here completely changed it. Wilson and his mad warnings. The ghost words echoed from the walls and they seemed more real every passing hour. The police's questions and Snoutfer's veiled threats made the room feel heavy and tense, like the very room was waiting with its breath held, for the other shoe to drop.

Bendy continued into the kitchen and decided to start on breakfast. Bacon and omelets seemed like a good idea. He spent his time cooking and allowed himself to relax from the horrors of the other day. He simply figured he couldn’t do anything about it, so why worry? Just as he was finishing up, a yawning wolf appeared.

“What are you doing up so early?” Boris yawned again and stretched his long arms over his head.

Bendy shrugged and set the table. “I’m excited for my first day of work,” he lied easily and brought the food over.

“First day of work?” Boris asked licking his muzzle at the smell of bacon. Bendy blinked in surprise. That’s right! In all the crazy Bendy had forgotten to tell him.

“Yeah, Sasha hired me yesterday. I’m supposed to start this evening,” Bendy said, cutting into his food. Boris looked away from his plate to Bendy in surprise. His ears perked.

“Sasha did? What did she hire you for?” Boris suddenly smirked and gave him a half-lidded look. “A busboy?”

Bendy stuck out his tongue and chuckled. “Nah. Not that, you knucklehead. I’m going to be her security for the evenings.”

Boris genuinely looked surprised. His ears twitched in worry. “Are you sure that’s a good idea brother?”

Bendy shrugged again. “I was able to handle that gorilla pretty well that other night,” he pointed out around a mouth full of bacon.

“Well yeah but you,” Boris seemed a little uncomfortable, “you had to use you true Talent for that.” Boris kept his eyes glued to his plate and his ears drooped.

Bendy gazed at him sadly. “Does my Talent scare you?”

Boris jumped and looked up. “No!” he denied a little too quickly. Boris glanced away and then sheepishly back to his older brother. “Okay, maybe a little,” he admitted. Bendy turned his gaze down to his half-finished plate. “But that’s not the real reason I’m worried.” Bendy looked back up to Boris. “I don’t want people saying mean things about you. You heard that cop yesterday. If you use your Talent out in the open,” Boris faltered. He didn’t really know what words to use. “It could get bad.” He feared Bendy’s abilities. The dark could be scary and Bendy’s eyes changed when he used it. Boris had only seen it a handful of times simply because it scared him and Bendy didn’t want him afraid. He was ashamed to admit it since he knew without a doubt that Bendy would never hurt him. It was just primal instinct and Boris could get over that. He still loved his brother after all. No, it was other’s that weren’t so understanding that really scared him. What if they tried to hurt Bendy or arrest him or run him out of town just because of his Talent? Boris didn’t want that. People did crazy things when they were scared.

Bendy coughed for a moment.

“You okay?” Boris asked. “Are you gettin’ a cold?”

“Fine, just a frog in my throat, anyway,” Bendy huffed. “C’mon bro, ya know that I can handle myself. They can’t do anything about me having a weird Talent. Besides, I bet I’ll barely need it and even if I do, Sasha’ll be my boss. She’s understanding, she won’t kick me out on my tail over somethin’ like that.”

Boris thought for a second. Well, it was Sasha. She has been good to them for years. Boris finally smiled and agreed. “You're right. I’m just a worry wart.” Bendy grinned.

“You got that right Boris.”

Boris stuck his tongue out.

“What? You’re the one that said it!” Bendy teased.

“I gotta get ready for work,” Boris huffed and stood.

“Ahh, did I make my widdle wolfy mad?” Bendy said in baby talk, a teasing glint in his eye.

“Shut up Bendy!” Boris dropped his dishes into the sink.

“You’re smiling!” Bendy sung from his chair. A lazy smile spread across his face.

“Whatever!” Boris chuckled and made a quick retreat.

Bendy sat in the kitchen for a moment and sighed. The morning might have started out rough, but breakfast with Boris was all he needed to turn it around. His little bro was the best.

When Boris passed him while he was doing dishes, Bendy stopped him. “Hey, why don’t we have lunch together today? I’ll stop by the garage to get ya.”

“Sure, sounds good. Later bro!” Boris said as he left.

“Later.” Bendy was sure he was going to have a good day today.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we are. Those marshmallows can't get a break can they? I hoped you liked it. Tell me what you think, it feeds my ego and motivates me. Hahaha! But seriously I love to read what you think. You also don't have to worry. I think I'll be able to post for the rest of this month. So be excited for Fridays!  
> Okay, I think that's all I got for now my lovelies, TAP out.


	5. A Q&A That Leads to More Qs Than As

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives have questions, Sasha gets nervous, and Bendy is still a flirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy! I am so excited to share this chapter with you. I am working on the ones that come after and wowie am I excited for this story. School is being tough but you don't have to really worry, I think Bendy and Boris are good until at least the middle of next month, if my schedule stays like it is supposed to. Fate, you're not allowed to throw any curveballs at me!  
> Anyway, I'm holding you up, enjoy!

It was about noon when Detective Featherworth and Detective Ringtail entered the Dancing Lady. They had spent the day chasing one lead after another. They had tried the brothers first, but neither of them had been home. After that they had decided to go after the most promising witnesses and wait for evening to see the brothers. They weren’t getting very far, to Joan’s frustration. Rachel had finally called for a lunch break, since the crow would work through it and dinner if she could. Rachel knew better than to let the crow make all the calls.

The pair got a table on the second balcony overlooking the dancefloor.

“Can you read me the statements we’ve collected so far?” Featherworth asked.

“Again?” Ringtail complained. Joan gave her a sharp look that only birds were able to pull off. Ringtail sighed, knowing there was no helping it. “Fine.”

Ringtail flipped open her book. “Mrs. Deer said that she saw the victim flee from the woods into town fifteen minutes before the accident. She said he seemed panicked and exhausted. She didn't remember if there were pursuers, since her baby started crying and she had to attend him.”

“Mr. Hooferson said he saw the victim run past his shop toward the center of town. He remembered seeing two other individuals run the same direction a while later. They were fast. The only details he gave was that they had oddly shaped heads and one of them wore a long scarf. I think he couldn’t see beyond his giant quarter inch lens glasses, but what do I know,” Ringtail snarked.

“Your opinion has already been noted Ringtail, keep going,” Featherworth stated. The raccoon rolled her eyes, but complied.

“After that, we have conflicting accounts of whether he was pushed by one of the pursuers, thrown by two or three or ran over with no one near him. These mixed accounts were from a Mr. Furwise, Mrs. Peckerton, Miss Antlerson, and Mr. Cow. The descriptions vary. They were in black, they were big, they were tall and skinny, they were lions, they were wolves, they had long tails. One had horns like a devil, one was a fish.” Ringtail let out a disgruntled sound, finishing the list.

Joan sighed. “This isn’t getting us anywhere. We don’t have any clear description of the pursuer or pursuers. No physical evidence. It seems we’re stuck.”

“Well, you said that the little guy, Ben was it? He was hiding something. The driver, Devin reported that Mr. Wilson said some strange things like ‘They watch? Run,’ and something about an ‘ink machine.’ It didn’t make any sense to Devin, but it seemed that the Ben kid got it,” Ringtail said lightly. The waitress came up and took their orders.

“Right, that’s our best hope right now. If he knows anything about what Wilson was talking about, then we may be able to piece things together about why he was running in the first place. And his name is Bendy, Rach.” Featherworth sighed.

“Hey, don't call me Rach. No nicknames on the job. That’s your rule, not mine Joey.”

Joan pulled a goofy face that made Rachel snicker before Rachel became serious again and continued, “It can’t be this simple. Anyone that seems to know anything about Wilson ends up dead shortly after, before we could get anything from them or even offer protection.” Ringtail grit her teeth. “You sure we shouldn’t be losing our minds over this kid?”

Featherworth nodded. “I know, that’s why I want to keep a close eye on those two.” She groaned. “It’s pathetic they slipped past us today.”

Rachel shrugged and reasoned, “Most people aren’t gone by dawn.”

“If anything happens to them, it’ll be on our heads,” Featherworth said.

“True, but there is also the possibility that Mr. Bendy is on the pursuers side. He was perfectly set there to collect any last information from the victim. Maybe he was supposed to head Wilson off, and it really was all just an accident.”

“That’s making an assumption.”

“Thinking he’s innocent is making an assumption,” Rachel shot back.

“Innocent ‘til proven guilty.” Featherworth smirked. Ringtail chuckled at her defeat.

“I’m sorry,” the waitress suddenly appeared. Ringtail flinched in surprise. It was hard to sneak up on her. How had the waitress done that? “I couldn’t help overhearing. Are you talking about Bendy and Boris?” The woman was in an old-fashioned flapper's dress and cap. Her dark curls were cut close, and her eyes were hard as they switched between the detectives. Ringtail tilted her head in interest.

“Yes,” Featherworth answered in a carefully neutral tone. “Do you know them?”

Ringtail watched the waitress’s jaw muscles move as she clenched her teeth. “I’m guessing you’re cops. I’ve never seen you around here before. If you think Bendy had anything to do with what happened the other day, you’re crackers.”

Featherworth raised a feathered brow. “I assume that means you’re close?”

“I’ve known those boys for years. They’re good kids, they’ve just been dealt a hard hand in life,” The waitress said.

“And you are?” Rachel cut in. The woman shot her a sharp look, which made Ringtail smirk at the challenge.

“Sasha Swingskirt. I’m the owner here,” she said tersely. Ringtail blinked in surprise. She was acting as a waitress? Why? Was she short staffed? It was a small town.

“Did you witness the accident yesterday?” Featherworth asked.

“Yes, I did.” The fire came back to her eyes. “And if you think Bendy did anything, you’re wrong. He was with me before it happened.”

“Doing what?” Ringtail asked.

“I had just hired him to be security here,” she said. Security? Featherworth described the kid as a little guy. How did that work? Rachel was only getting more confused by this business woman.

“Did you see anything yesterday?” Joan asked.

“Like what?” she snapped. Her guard was up, unfortunately, Joan observed.

“We received a report that Bendy fled the scene shortly after paramedics arrived. Any idea why?” Featherworth said.

Sasha hesitated and look at the crow in surprise. She sat down at an empty sit with a sigh. “You can’t blame him. He just saw someone die in front of him.”

“Can you tell us what happened?” Featherworth asked.

She glanced between the two. “We heard it, the tires, from in here. Everyone rushed out and I was swept up with the crowd. I couldn’t get through. I wasn’t sure what was really going on. Then word through the crowd was that someone was hurt, so I sent one of my employees back to call an ambulance and the police. It was only after the paramedics got here that I got people to move. That’s when I spotted Bendy kneeling next to the owl. I got pushed back and lost sight of him again. When I finally found him, one of the paramedics was talking to him.” Sasha’s fire seemed to go out in a blink.

“He just stared forward with this look of horror. Tears staining his face. The poor guy. I tried to get him to respond. I figured he went into shock. It wasn’t until I mentioned Boris that he really spooked. He was gone before I could really react,” Sasha said.

Interesting, both cops thought.

“Boris is his younger brother?” Rachel asked. Sasha nodded.

“They used to work together at a mechanic’s shop on the edge of town,” Sasha said.

Joan glanced at Rachel thoughtfully. “Used to? Is it your job offer that changed that?” Sasha blinked.

“No.” she sighed. “Bendy, apparently, lost his job last week. I couldn’t just stand around and watch him struggle like that. Those boys have been through too much,” Sasha said.

“Mind explaining that a bit more?” Ringtail asked leaning back.

“They were homeless for quite some time, I guess. First time I remember meetin’ those rascals, they came in wanting to buy a meal with their first ever steady paychecks.” She shrugged helplessly. “I didn’t know until a couple years later that they stayed in a back alley before getting a tiny apartment. They’re resourceful and hard workers.”

“Do you know why he lost his job then?” Featherworth leaned forward and rested her beak on her hand delicately.

Sasha furrowed her brow. “See, that’s the odd part,” She said. “Bendy told me Pete fired him over a car accident caused by faulty maintenance, but he didn’t know any details. He was coming here daily to see if he could figure anything out.”

“A car accident!” Rachel’s eyes widened. She snapped her jaws shut with a click. She didn’t want to give away anything she didn’t need to. Still, the devil had been involved in something like that before yesterday?

“Why would he come here for something like that? Why not the police?” Featherworth turned her head thoughtfully.

“He wasn’t wrong to come here. This is the most popular hang out in town and gossip, like an accident, would spread like wildfire. I’ve heard about yesterday’s a hundred times just this morning. That’s what was so weird. I haven’t heard a thing about what Bendy was talkin’ about. And that was a week ago!”

The detectives shared another look.

“As for the cops, I’m not really sure why it is, but both of ‘em don’t seem to care for the police. It could be mutual too. I haven’t seen any of the police go out of their way for those boys,”  Sasha said.

“Any guess as to why?” Ringtail asked twitching her tail in interest.

Sasha shrugged helplessly. “Not really but if I had to guess.” She glanced behind her to make sure no one was nearby to overhear. “I would say it’s the small town thinkin’ people have here.”

Rachel blinked. “Oh?”

Sasha nodded. “Yeah, it’s like, a turtle winning a race is mind blowing to them. Foxes and wolves are thieves and scoundrels. Cows are supposedly dim. That sorta thing.”

“Is it bad?” Ringtail asked cautiously. She might have to watch her tail if it was. Raccoons didn’t have that great of a rep either.

Sasha shook her head. “The most that usually happens is just gossip or no one helping when they could. I remember how shocked people were when I opened up here and was the owner. I guess I don’t fit the part of a club owner for this place. No one stopped me or spoke to me nasty, they just,” she shrugged, “stood off to the side and watched. Maybe some back slander, but I couldn’t give two shakes about that.”

Featherworth hummed in thought. “Have you seen him today?”

“Yes, he came in this morning to apologize for running off yesterday and made sure he could still work this evening.” Sasha smiled.

“Is he here now?” Ringtail started looking around the first floor. Sasha’s smile disappeared in a minute.

“Why?” she narrowed her eyes and stood. Rachel looked back to her.

Joan attempted to placket her. “We still have some questions for him. I left them last night because they seemed exhausted, but we have to continue with our investigation and Bendy is our best lead right now.” She decided to leave the Officer Snoutfer out of it. He hadn’t been helping, and she wasn’t out to slander anyone.

Sasha lifted her chin. “Where are you two from anyway? Show me some badges.”

Rachel looked to Joan surprised. “Did we really forget to introduce ourselves?” Joan sighed.

Rachel giggled. “I guess we are more out of it then we had thought.”

Joan turned to Sasha. “I am terribly sorry. I am Detective Joan Featherworth and this is Detective Rachel Ringtail we are homicide investigators from Toon Town. We followed a lead here.” She reached into her pocket and pulled her badge out.

Sasha gasped. “Homicide? W-what does any of this have to do with murder?”

Ringtail shrugged and looked apologetic. “We can’t really say. The details are confidential.”

Sasha went pale. “This is all a bit more serious than I’d thought, isn’t it?” Neither detective answered her. She dropped her head into her hands. “Bendy what did you get into this time?”

“Is he here ma’am?” Featherworth asked again.

“No, he went to lunch with his brother. I expect him to come back anytime though,” Sasha said.

Featherworth nodded. “Thank you,” she said kindly. Sasha nodded and turned to go. Ringtail was just about to speak when Sasha turned on her heels.

“He’s not in trouble, is he?” she asked worried.

“I hope not,” Joan answered honestly.

“You’ll help him, right?” Sasha wrung her hands. “You aren’t gonna leave him out to dry?”

“Miss, we work to get justice. If he’s innocent in this, we won’t let anything happen to him,” Ringtail said. Sasha thought about that a second before nodding and left without another word.

As soon as she was gone Ringtail looked to her partner. “And if his guilty, we’re going to take him down. I mean, fired for tampering with a car? Then a week later our lead dies in a car accident? Is there really someone in the world that unlucky? I’m thinking practice makes more sense.”

Joan narrowed her sharp eyes. “But don’t forget, no one heard about this supposed car accident from a week ago.”

Ringtail groaned. “Guess we’ll have to go by the office and ask if there’s a report.” Featherworth held back a sneer. Stars, not the station again, they made her so tired. “This guy seems to be a handful.”

“Sasha is this shmuck here tellin’ me the truth?” A loud deep voice echoed up to the two. The pair of detectives look down to the first floor. Standing before the owner was a tall elk in a nice, if not somewhat worn, suit. His horns gleamed in the lights of the bar. A short dark figure stood to his side, hands in his pockets and shoulders relaxed, but his light eyes looked weary.

“Well, speak of the devil.” Rachel smirked.

Joan snorted. “That was in bad taste Ringtail.”

“Really? I thought it was clever,” she retorted. “Should we do something about that?”

“Let’s see first,” the crow answered, “but be ready.” Her partner nodded with a gleam of excitement in her eyes.

Bendy sighed. His day had been going so well. He helped a little around the restaurant, got a tour of the employee only areas, learned the details of his job, and went to have a great lunch with his bro. He had just got back after leaving Boris at the little café they had picked this time and what did he get? A drunk deer ranting about him hanging around too much. When he explained that he worked here and what his job was (would be), the nincompoop started braying to Sasha.

Bendy pretty much tuned him out. He knew Sasha had this, so he was surprised when a hoof jabbed him in the chest. “Hey!”

“Sir, that’s enough! Leave,” Sasha ordered.

“Or what? Your little bouncer here gonna kick me out?” the antler face chuckled.

“Well pal, my boss _did_ tell you to scram,” Bendy said still in his relaxed stance.

“Oh?” The guy put a hoof-hand on top of Bendy’s head, pushing his goggles into his skull.

“Yeah, oh, and one more thing.” Bendy’s hands wrapped around his wrist, and with a flash of red eyes the demon flipped the man over his shoulder and toward the front door. The guy bounced on the wooden floor with a thud. He groaned, swirls rolling in his eyes. That got the whole restaurant’s attention. “Don’t call me little.” Bendy walked past and grabbed the half-conscious fella by the antler and dragged him out of the restaurant and onto the street. He dropped the guy there and turned back into the Dancing Lady, dusting off his gloves. A lot of people were staring. “Anyone else have a problem?” Most turned back to their tables.

Sasha was beaming at him. “Oh, I like this. This is gonna be great! Boy Bends you sure know how ta swing ‘em.” Bendy chuckled and came up to the lady boss.

“Of course. That’s what yer payin’ me for after all.”

“Excuse me, Mr. Bendy?” a voice asked behind him. He saw fear flash over Sasha’s face. Oh boy, what now? Bendy turned around with a raised brow. He was surprised to see the crow police woman from yesterday. At her curvy side was an equally attractive if not leaner and shorter lady raccoon. Bendy let his most charming smile loose.

“Why hello Mrs. Featherworth. It’s so nice to see you again,” Bendy said.

“You know them?” Sasha sounded surprised behind him.

“It’s Detective Featherworth and my partner Detective Ringtail,” Featherworth corrected.

“It’s a true pleasure.” Bendy nodded to Ringtail. Rachel smirked, he was funny.

“We have some more questions,” Joan said.

“Sure.” Bendy shrugged. “I got nothin’ goin’ on now.”

Sasha put a hand on his shoulder. “Bendy are you sure that’s a good idea?” She sounded nervous.

Bendy gave her a questioning look then smiled. “Yeah, she’s been nothing but a sweetheart ta me.” He winked.

Sasha stared at him for a moment before nodding and pulling back.

“Can I get you ladies a drink?” Bendy asked.

Ringtail snorted a laugh “Sure hot stuff, I’d love a drink.” She leaned forward at the waist a little to give him a sly smile. Joan elbowed her, making her back off still smiling. The crow’s glare demanded professionalism. Bendy, on the other hand, seemed completely stunned that he was being filtered so bluntly by someone other than Sasha.

“Some other time,” Featherworth said.

“We learned that you lost your job as a mechanic recently. Do you mind explaining why?” Featherworth directed the conversation. Bendy seemed to snap out of his daze and focused.

Bendy’s eyebrows raised in surprise. “Yeah, Pete, my old boss, he told me I caused a car accident on something I had worked on the other day. Showed me the report and everything. Said cops were lookin’ into it. I didn’t get the owners name or what exactly failed in the car. I know I didn’t screw anything up.” Bendy shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets. “I’ve tried to find out but, uh, I got nothin’.” he glanced away from them.

“Interesting.” Featherworth glanced at Ringtail who looked equally confused.

“Why didn’t you simply go to the police?” Ringtail asked.

Bendy’s face hardened. “Those dunderheads won’t give me the time of day, let alone information. If I went to ‘em, I’d probably find myself in the slammer. Do you two know anythin’ about it?”

“Nope.” Ringtail shrugged and smirked. “Your friend told us that’s pretty weird here.”

Bendy nodded. “It is.”

“There’s one other thing I don’t understand,” Featherworth said. “Why would a mechanic shop have an accident report unless they had the car too?” Everyone except Ringtail looked at the crow in surprise.

Bendy blinked then his face turned fierce. “That low cod and lying snake. He pulled a fast one on me!” He pulled out a hand to smack himself on the forehead. “I should have noticed! I _would_ have noticed if it wasn’t for—.” Wilson, if he hadn’t been shaken up by that guy the night before, he would have known that Pete had no reason to have an accident report.

“Wasn’t for?” Ringtail drew out.

“Nothin’.” Bendy scowled and looked away.

“But why trick you?” Featherworth asked.

“If it’s him it’s either power or money,” Bendy growled. “Or maybe I finally just ticked him off enough. No wonder he seemed so smug.”

“What do yo—.” Ringtail was suddenly cut off by the loud shriek of sirens whizzing by. Everyone glanced at the door. “Wow, that was loud.”

Fear lit Bendy’s eyes. “Was that a cop car?”

“I think it was a firefighting truck,” Sasha answered. She noticed his tension. “Bendy are you okay?”

“Fine,” he muttered. He had a bad feeling. Bendy from a week ago wouldn’t have noticed. He would have carried on like any other day. But now…he seemed pale to the three women. “Just gotta check.” He went to the doors and stepped out. His eyes went the direction the noise had headed. There was a wisp of smoke trailing up. Bendy stopped a lady carrying a bundle of flowers. “Excuse me, do you know anything about that?” He pointed to the wisp of smoke.

She glanced at the smoke and shrugged lightly. “Not really. Guess a farmer got carried away? It’s on the outskirts of town I think, so we don’t gotta worry,” she said.

“The outskirts?” Bendy’s bad feeling solidified into icy dread in his stomach.  A thought tickled the back of his mind. He mentally skated away from it.

“Want to check it out?”

Bendy’s head snapped around to see the detectives and Sasha standing behind him.

“Featherworth and I are going to head over there in our car. Do you want to come?” Ringtail asked.

“Yeah,” Bendy said slowly. “Thanks.” His eyes went back to the line of smoke.

* * *

The wind whipped by him as he leaned out the window to see the smoke, his dread slowly turning to horror. Ice entered his veins, his stomach twisted and his heart sunk somewhere near his feet.

 _No, no, no, no. Please no. Please, please, no. Anything but this. Please! Anything but this! Just don’t let it be what I think it is!_ Bendy mentally begged.

When the garage came into view, Bendy could no longer deny it. Flames jumped ten feet above the roof. The windows were melting and burst from the heat. A roar of destruction overtook the shouting of people and firefighters, water uselessly dancing into the windows and open garage doors. The sharp smell of burning rubber, oil and metal filled the area. Panic took Bendy over. He was out of the car window before the vehicle stopped. “Hey! That was dangerous!” the shout followed him into the crowd of onlookers.

He shoved his way to the front, ignoring the shouts of protest. It felt like an eternity before he broke through. A line of firefighters and cops were keeping the slowly growing crowd back.

“Has anyone come out!” Bendy shouted to the nearest firefighter. He shrugged as an answer. Bendy looked beyond him. “Boris!” He shouted toward the flames, feeling the heat from where he stood. Bendy spotted a firefighter escorting Pete away from the building. He was singed, the tip of an ear still aflame like a candle wick.

“How could this have happened! It was so fast! I was almost crisped!” Pete said. “And look at my shop!” He waved an arm at the building. It groaned like a dying beast. Bendy slipped past the line and was in front of Pete in an instant. Pete licked his fingers and pinched the small flame out on his ear. Bendy grabbed the larger man by his smoke-stained shirt and yanked him down to look Bendy in the eye.

“Boris! Where’s Boris? Did he get out!” Bendy demanded. His eyes intensely bore into his former boss.

“Wha-uh-hey! Let go of me!” Pete tried to push him away.

“Did Boris get out!” Bendy shook him.

“There was someone else?” Bendy turned to see another smoke-stained firefighter. “We didn’t see anyone. We can’t go back in. It’s too hot and the building is going to come down.”

Bendy didn’t waste words. He dived toward the building. The firefighter must have guessed what he intentions were, because he was suddenly pinned to the dirt by a heavy body. He was scrapped up on the rocks, but he didn’t feel them. “Get off me! I have to get him! I can get him!” Bendy bucked and twisted violently. He shrieked.

“Calm down! All you’re going to do is get yourself killed,” the man said. Bendy’s eyes flashed red.

Bendy’s desperate gaze shot back to the burning, roaring flames. “BORIS!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah...don't be mad?  
> Okay I know, cliffy, I'm the worst, blah, blah, blah. Burn in a fiery pit, yadda, yadda, how dare you, Boris better be okay! I get it. Patience. You'll get it next week.  
> These poor kids, I am starting to feel like a villain here.  
> It's kinda fun.  
> Mwhahahaha! Yes! Give me your salty tears!! HAHAHAHAHA! *cough*  
> Oops, I think I lost it there for a moment. I prolly need to go take a nap. Tell me what you think. Any guesses on who done it?  
> Until next week, TAP out!


	6. Detective Featherworth Learns Too Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detective Featherworth learns more then she was ready for. Bendy learns a few things too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, I expected you to roast me. I threw ya into the fire and left you there for a week! I was waiting for all the 'how dare you!'s and the 'why are you doing this!'s Instead you gave me praise and excitement. Oh lovelies, you make me so happy! My ego was so bloated that I'm writing the roughest of rough drafts for chapter ten. Ten! I have never been so proactive in my writing! I was so tempted to post early. If school wasn't so hard and I wasn't such a stickler for good grammar I would have, but I have been thrown out of a good story because of bad grammar before, and I don't want that for your experience. If you do ever catch something, tell me, I'll fix it.  
> Also, I did another doodle.
> 
> https://thisanimatedphantom.tumblr.com/post/161096356494/boris-the-cutest-wolf-youll-ever-meet
> 
> I also have no idea how to tumblr, so if it's a mess...yeah. Heh.  
> Anyway, go ahead and enjoy. No need to 'hang around' and read this...I'm sorry. I'll stop punning now.  
> I'll see ya at the end.

Bendy tensed and reached for the darkness around him. He felt it wiggle with anticipation for violence, like an excited beast. He was going to throw this guy off him. He should throw him into that crowd of hypocrites behind them. He was practically a murderer, getting in between Bendy trying to save Boris. Hell, maybe Bendy should throw him into the fire. He deserved it after all. Bendy was just about to do so when a voice cut through the fog of anger, fear, and bloodlust.

“Bendy!”

Bendy snapped his head around as best he could from his position in the dirt. There was his little brother, standing amongst the crowd of onlookers. Not locked in the raging inferno before him. He looked, terrified, at the fire, then at Bendy and back again. He started for Bendy, until a cop got in his way.

 _He’s okay._ The thought rang through Bendy’s panicked mind.

“Boris,” Bendy said with so much relief his voice cracked. The firefighter felt him go limp and rolled off the little demon. Bendy sprung to his feet and threw himself at his brother without a thought for anything else. Boris yipped in surprise and fell to his knees, dragged into Bendy’s shaking arms. “You'reokay, you'reokay. Ohthankgodyou'reokay! IthoughtyouwereinthereandIdidntknowwhattodo! You'reokay!” Bendy blubbered incoherently.

“Sir!” someone barked behind them, sounding alarmed.

“It’s okay,” Boris said to them. “He was just scared.” Boris turned his attention to his brother. “Bendy what happened? How did this happen?”

“I-I don’t know bro. I’m just so cussing glad you’re here!” Bendy’s death grip twitched at the thought. Boris returned the hug until Bendy pulled back suddenly. “Where were you!” he demanded, his fists balled up in Boris’s shirt.

Boris’s folded ears twitched. “I was getting you a surprise gift for getting the new job. I thought you deserved it, so I dropped it off at home before heading back here. Then I saw the smoke and started running.” He hesitated and a hurt look passed over his face. “That’s when I saw you. Bendy what were you going to do?”

Bendy felt shame drape over him like a curtain. He had lost it back there. If Boris hadn’t called out to him, he would have done something he would have regretted, but at the time it _hadn’t mattered._ “I was going to try and save you. I thought you-.” Bendy shook his head. He couldn’t say it.

“Really? ‘Cause it looked like you were gonna tear that firefighter apart. I’ve never seen you like that before Bendy. Are you okay?” Boris moved a hand to his shoulder with concern. Bendy looked at Boris’s wide honest eyes. How could he be okay? He thought he had lost his little brother! The only family he had in the world. There was no way he would be okay! Movement behind Boris caught Bendy’s attention. He realized the crowd had its attention turned to the two of them. They had backed away. They looked at him in fear and hesitation like he was dangerous wild animal. They acted like he would attack if any of them made a wrong move.

Oh.

What the hell had he looked like to cause this much fear? His eyes shifted back to Boris. He didn’t look scared, just worried. Sweet, kind Boris. How did Bendy get so lucky? At that moment, Bendy wanted to cry. He didn’t deserve such an understanding brother. Not when he was acting like a—,

“Hey, what in the world?” Bendy looked up to see Featherworth and Ringtail finally get to them. “Where’s the fire?” Ringtail asked.

Featherworth thumped her lightly on the head. “Bad taste,” she said.

Ringtail rubbed the spot on her head and looked sheepish. “Yeah, that one was bad. Sorry,” she apologized.

“Officers.” A sheep turned to them. “Shouldn’t you do something? Th-that was dangerous, wasn’t it? He was going to attack!” A hard glint entered the other police officer’s eyes, replacing the hesitant fear.

Featherworth stepped forward. “Do we have any probable cause to take him in?” she challenged.

He faltered, surprised. “Ah well.”

“He didn’t hurt anyone. You have no grounds to take him in,” she stated coldly. The other cops backed down with nods and reluctance. The crowd started to mutter. Ringtail shot the spectators a confused and slightly insulted look.

“Come on you two, let’s find somewhere you can sit down and relax after a _near death experience_ ,” Ringtail stated loudly so the crowd could hear her. She ushered them to the ambulance where Pete was wrapped in a blanket, scowling at the now dying fire. A couple of flames jumped around windows trying to get the blaze going again, but the firefighters were beating them back until they gave out their last hisses of protest under the spray. The building still groaned ominously with the promise to collapse any second.

“You two. You didn’t have anything to do with this, did you?” Pete narrowed his eyes at the brothers. His burned fur gave off a charred smell that almost had Boris’s eyes watering. Boris pulled a face and covered his sensitive nose.

“Why would we do something so stupid?” Bendy rolled his eyes.

“Yeah? Why would I want to burn down my job?” Boris asked. “I love being a mechanic.”

“A likely story, or maybe you wanted to get revenge for me firing your brother!” Pete claimed loudly. The detectives shared a look.

“Hey, by the way Pete-y-boy. Why did you have an accident report when you fired me? That car wasn’t in our shop to be fixed,” Bendy asked with a sharp glare.

Pete huffed. “I don’t need ta tell ya nothin’.”

“Uh, how odd,” Bendy said. “I’m sure the police would be interested to hear about it.” Pete gave him a deathly glower, then glanced at Joan and Rachel who watched on bemused.

He turned back to Bendy. “You think yer smart, eh? We’ll see. Don’t forget who taught you all you know about mechanics,” Pete said. Bendy snorted.

“You barely could change a battery! We had to go find real mechanics and come back to show you!” Bendy sneered. Ringtail barely held back a barking laugh of surprise.

Pete laughed and denied. “The things you say boy!” Bendy growled and clenched his fist.

“Bendy.” Boris gave Bendy a look. He backed down with the warning.

It was then that Snoutfer approached with a canister in hand. He came up to Pete. “We found what started the fire.” He lifted the canister. “This was no accident.”

“Really?” Ringtail looked alarmed.

Pete shot up. “WHAT DID I SAY!” he bellowed. “I knew it! I knew it!” He suddenly turned on Bendy and gabbed a finger into his chest. “You tried to kill me!”

“What!” Bendy jumped at the jab. “Are you nuts?”

“Bendy didn’t do anything!” Boris stood between the two.

“Uh-huh. You were probably in on it too! You’re both guilty. Confess!” Pete demanded.

“We didn’t do anything, you cad!” Bendy stood on the ambulance’s back door entrance to be almost Pete’s height. He glared daggers at the sneaksby over Boris’s shoulder.

“That’s enough.” Featherworth cut in from beside Ringtail. Her stern look silenced everyone for a heartbeat.

“What’s all this?” a second pig in uniform approached.

“Chief Hogsmen, seems we have a case of arson here,” Officer Snoutfer stated.

“And I know da the ones that did it too,” Pete stated turning his back to the brothers to look at the chief. He threw a causal thumb over his shoulder to indicate them. The pig looked to the brothers and narrowed his beady eyes.

“Oh, and what makes ya say that?” the chief asked before either brother could deny it.

“They’re da only ones that have a reason ta hold a grudge against me. I fired the pipsqueak last week. He nearly decked me back then,” Pete said. “Everyone else loves me. Dese two though, they’re violent.”

Bendy bristled. “That’s a cussing load of hogwash you low down—,”

“Watch it boy!” the chief glared at Bendy.  

“There’s no evidence of that,” Ringtail pointed out in a flat tone. She and Joan stood off to the side making sure to keep an eye on everyone.

“I demand they be arrested for destroying my business and attempting to send me up in smoke!” Pete said.

“We aren’t arresting them sir,” Ringtail said evenly.

“Now one moment detective, they’re still suspects we can’t just let them go,” Snoutfer said. Ringtail seemed surprised she was talked back to.

“But you can’t arrest them on these grounds,” she argued.

“I don’t need a city-slicker raccoon telling me what to do,” Snoutfer huffed. Ringtail looked taken aback. “These two are going down.” She narrowed her eyes and fought the urge to flash her fangs in disgust.

“Yeah hamhead? I’d like to see ya try,” Bendy snarled. “I’ll turn you into bacon stripes before I let ya take us.” Ringtail and secretly Featherworth agreed with him, but maybe in a less violent context. Just slightly though.

“Oh! Look at him now! That little twerp is askin fer it!” Pete gloated.

Bendy snarled and jumped over Boris. He connected with Pete’s chest shoving the larger one down. Pete landed heavily on his back, Bendy standing atop him, “Who’s laughing now?”

“Boy, put your hands up! You’re under arrest.” Snoutfer put his hand on the pistol at his hip.

“Why you!” Pete growled and reached up to grab him. Bendy jumped back and hopped back on the back entrance of the ambulance.

“Bendy! Stop, he’s not worth it,” Boris said putting himself in between them again.

“They’re not going to help us bro, they’re gonna toss us in a cage and throw away the keys,” Bendy said. Boris hunched his shoulders, but eyed the police wearily.

“I said put your hands up!” Snoutfer ordered. Rachel took a step forward to intervene. She’d seen enough.

Bendy’s eyes glowed red. “We didn’t do anyth—.” He suddenly doubled over in a coughing fit. Everyone froze to focus on the demon.

“Bendy?” Boris turned around to see Bendy wrap his arms around his chest and drop to his knees. “Bendy!” Boris’s shout sounded far away to Bendy. That didn’t make sense, Boris was right in front of him. Bendy felt his chest take aflame. It was horrible. He couldn’t breathe, it hurt too much. Was an elephant standing on him? What was this!

“What’s wrong?” Featherworth and Ringtail pushed forward past the officer and Pete to the brothers.

“I-I-I don’t.” Boris looked panicked between the detectives and his brother. “He’s never, this has never happened before!”

“Boris,” Bendy choked. Boris came closer. Bendy was forced to take a breath, but the pain was ebbing away. “Boris, I-I think I’m okay now.” Even as he spoke the fire from within was receding. He gingerly straightened up. Yeah, it was gone. He dropped his arms. That had only been a few seconds, but _ow_.

“Bendy what was that? Are you okay?” Boris looked scared and confused.

“I don’t know bro. It’s over now. I’m fine,” Bendy shrugged looking down at himself.

“It might be best to take you to the hospital. Do you have any conditions you know about or injuries?” Featherworth asked.

“ _I’m fine._ I haven’t even had a cold in forever,” Bendy pushed back. “I don’t know of anythin’ like that. I don’t need to go.” Not to mention how ridiculously expense that would be.

As Bendy spoke something dawned on Boris. He sputtered, “Bendy! Do you think that it’s ink il—,”

“ _Boris!”_ Bendy snapped at him. Boris flinched and whimpered. Ringtail narrowed her eyes.

“B-bu-but.” Boris had a look of alarm, panic clouding his thoughts. “Mr. Wilson! He said—.”

“BORIS SHUT UP!” Bendy grabbed Boris’s collar in a fist. He yipped, but shut his muzzle. It was too late though. Both detectives caught it. Here a heavy silence filled the space between the group. If one dropped a pin, all would have been able to hear it. Pete had no idea what was going on and watched on in confusion. The hogs shared a suspicious look. The detectives stared at the boys. Boris realized what he had done in his panic and whimpered. Bendy prepared to run.

“I think it would be best if the three of you came to the station for questions,” Featherworth said evenly.

“Ha!” Pete barked. His grin dropped just as suddenly. “Wait, three?”

Featherworth nodded. “For questioning. No one is being arrested, but we need to get to the bottom of this.”

“Why me? I don’t need ta be questioned! I’m the victim here!” Pete raged.  Ringtail curled her lip in an impressively fanged sneer.

“Look fat man, you have been pretty adamant that these boys started the fire, but I’m suspicious at why you’re so loud about it. I think you could be hiding something,” she hissed at him, her fluffy tail flicking back and forth.

“What! That’s crazy!” Pete denied.

“Prove me wrong at the station!” she snapped. Before Pete could protest he found himself being whisked away.

Featherworth came closer to the siblings.

“Thanks Ms. Featherworth,” Boris said.

“Don’t thank me yet. You two are still suspects after all.” She narrowed her eyes. “And you obviously know more on Wilson then you led on.” She already knew that, but for them to try so hard to cover it up was alarming. Bendy shot her an untrusting looking.

Boris’s ears fell, but he remained smiling. “Still, you’re givin’ us a chance. That’s more than we could’ve hoped for.”

Featherworth’s feathery brows knit together. “What exactly is it between you two and the—,”

“Detective Featherworth.” She turned around to see Chief Hogsmen’s biddy eyes glaring at her. “A word.” She reluctantly followed him away. She made certain that the boys were still in her sights.

“We appreciate your help with the homicide detective, but you have no reason to interfere with this crime scene or the suspects.”

“With all due respect sir, one of your suspects is my only solid witness in my case. I can’t simply let you do as you please with them,” she answered.

“You can always visit them in jail detective,” he said. Then his snout turned into a smirk. “I can guarantee they won’t be going anywhere.”

“And if they’re innocent?”

He snorted. “They’re not.” She narrowed her sharp eyes.  He pulled his belt over his rotund belly. “Look detective, I’ve known those two for years. They are trouble, and they are good enough to get away with it. They finally went for something big here and they messed up. I’m sure of it. It’s the slip up we’ve been waiting for. Don’t stick your neck out for them. It’s only going to look bad on you. Don’t do anything that would put your position in jeopardy detective. I won’t want you to lose it. It’s not so black and white out here, after all.”

Featherworth felt her feathers ruffle at the veiled threat to her job. What was the meaning of this?

The pig was making his way over to the two. Featherworth turned on her heels and intercepted. “I’ll take them down to the station,” she said quickly. He opened his mouth to protest, but Featherworth had already ushered them away. He snorted in frustration.

“You need to tell me what the problem between you and the cops is before we get to the station,” Featherworth said tersely, nearly snapping.

Bendy narrowed his light eyes. “Why? What did he say?” The detective helped the boys through the slowly dispersing crowd.

Featherworth looked at him seriously. “He just threatened my job. He can’t do anything, but just saying such a thing.” She shook her head in disgust. They made it to her vehicle and she opened the car door. “Get in.”

Boris was so confused. Sure, he and Bendy didn’t like the police, but the chief threatened the detective over them? Had what they’d done when they were kids really been such a big deal?

“Start talking,” she ordered as she started the car. Her tone left no room for argument. Boris and Bendy shared a look. “No secrets this time either. Give me the whole the truth. You can trust me with that.” They shared another look before Bendy sighed and shrugged in defeat.

Boris explained. “Back when we lived on the streets. Times were tough, it was all about getting to the next day. We, uh, we got desperate a couple of times, and we aren’t proud of the things we had to do.” Boris’s ears fell. Was stealing food really such a crime if it meant seeing tomorrow?

“We had to survive bro,” Bendy pointed out with a huff. “Look we aren’t saying this lightly. The cops never could pin anything on me and that frustrated them. When I caught one of their officers doing some shady business I harassed him fer it.” Bendy smirked. “It was some of the best fun I had on the streets.”

“Beeeendyyyy,” Boris whined looking at his brother completely deadpanned. It had been stupid to have to run from the weasel cop half the time. He hated the target the cop had painted on their backs. Sure, they were fast and nimble, but Boris had been scared out of his mind a couple of times. That guy had gotten too close once or twice.

Bendy shot a smirk back at Boris and raised an eyebrow in challenge. Bendy had always pulled him out of any tight spots. He had always seemed in control of the chaos, never fearful or stressed. His brother used to have fun running from the cop as he threatened to tell everyone he was accepting bribes and trading police stuff with others. Boris knew Bendy had saved him every single time.  He couldn’t argue that. Boris only huffed in return to Bendy’s challenge refusing to rise to the bait and argue.

“Anyway, he came after both of us. Tried to frame us for a bunch of stuff,” Boris said. “Bendy uh,” Boris looked him this time with a glimmer of amusement. Okay, what Bendy had planned was pretty awe inspiring.

“We came up with a plan. One of the craziest and funniest plans in the world,” Bendy bragged. “It was Goldberg golden. That weasel completely fell for it. Lost his job and ended up in the can before he could curse our names. We took him down easy. Boris and I had him strung up in the middle of town, all his crimes spread out around him.”

“It was your plan Bendy.” Boris pointed out, not able to really take any credit.

“Yeah, but I couldn’t’ve done it without you,” Bendy shot back. Boris smiled, pleased with the statement.

“So, what does that have to do with today?” Featherworth asked.

“Well remember how I said he was in some shady business? I think the pigs were a part of it too, or at least Hogsmen. I know they accepted bribes at least, so I think there’s a grudge there, plus we _did_ make the police look bad in front of the entire town.” Bendy shrugged.

“Is it everyone?”

“Nah, I don’t think anyone else really did anything, they're just embarrassed a couple of kids took down their dirty cop. I think they’re clean, but Hogsmen has been gunning for me since then. It’s lucky that we got the mechanic jobs shortly after that. One wrong step and I would be behind bars. Every fight or even a ticket and he’ll always push for a greater punishment,” Bendy said casually.

“We’ve been lucky,” Boris said.

“And smart,” Bendy threw in.

“The fight last week at the Dancing Lady?” Boris asked skeptically.

“Hey, it turned out fine, didn’t it?” Bendy shrugged in an easy-going manner.

“You were lucky there were no cops there that night,” Boris stated. Bendy scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly.

Featherworth decided it was time for a topic change. “What did Wilson say to you two?” Both startled at the sudden question. They had almost forgotten. Bendy felt like he had whiplash with the jump in thinking.

He let out a big, deep sigh. “It was crazy talk. Freaky wacko babbling conspiracies. Honestly, I would have tossed him out the moment he started if it wasn’t for two reasons. One, I know what’s it like to sleep outside. And two,” Bendy threw a thumb at Boris, “Boris would have pouted at me for weeks.”

“Nah-uh! I don’t pout!” Boris blushed in embarrassment.

“Oh no, that’s exactly what would have happened,” Bendy said with a smirk. Featherworth felt her patience begin to fray. They were almost to the station.

“Yes, but what did he say?” she tried again.

Bendy gave her a deadpan look. “Have you ever heard of ink illness or the ink machine?”

“Bendy?” Boris sounded nervous.

Featherworth blinked. “Ink machine? Wasn’t that some of Wilson’s last words?”

Bendy startled. “How do you know about that!”

Featherworth frowned. “The driver heard him too.”

Bendy again turned sheepish. “Oh. Hehe.” He clearly his throat uncomfortably and shared a panicked look with the wolf.

“Alright, I’ll tell ya everything he said, but don’t judge me for his crazy,” Bendy said. “So, what the bird said was that his team or whoever, were digging and found, what was it Boris?” Bendy turned to his brother. The wolf shrugged. “Well, they found some old stuff and this group of creeps told them to stop. They didn’t and apparently, they were bumped off, I guess. Wilson learned something and then flew the coop.”

“Bendy,” Boris moaned at the pun. Bendy only smirked at his brother again, before continuing.

“What he learned about was this thing called ink illness. It’s some sorta plague that’s supposed to kill a bunch of people. He said these shady wet blankets want the plague to happen and they’ve been after him ever since. He told us he thought this ink machine might make some sorta cure or something.”

“An illness? How does someone get ink illness? Why hasn’t the news heard of this?” Featherworth was reminded of the victim before Wilson, a journalist. He had been trying to get the word out. This was fishy.

“He didn’t know. Doesn’t sound like it’s hit a lot of people, so docs and news don’t know it’s a big deal.” Bendy shrugged. Boris shot him a look that Featherworth noticed. What was that look? Frustration? Fear and concern? There was something there. What would trigger that response? He said they don’t know how it spreads, and not a lot of people have had it.  The wolf reacted. Does he fear of it spreading? If it’s like that then…

Featherworth glanced at Bendy, seeing him in a new light. That panic earlier at the garage. The young wolf had feared it was ink illness. He _does_ fear it’s ink illness. Was Bendy a carrier? Is that why Wilson would entrust them with this information? A warning for the sickness that would hit them? What did that mean for everyone that came into contact with them?

“That makes sense,” Featherworth muttered after a time. She couldn’t worry about that now. She couldn’t do anything about it, so she filed away the information for later. She put a lid on her fears and focused on what she could do.

“Excuse me?” Bendy asked. Featherworth debated with herself for a moment. On one hand, it was confidential information on an ongoing case, on the other hand these boys had been through hell since yesterday, most likely because of her case. The pattern would match that of what had been happening around Wilson at least. To hell with protocol, they nearly were burned to death today, she could take the heat from her boss if she had to.

“We’ve been following him for months, almost a year. We wanted to bring him in for the murder of his team. He was a suspect. We thought he might be a serial killer, because everywhere he went people died. The latest victim had been a journalist. I had my reservations, but with no evidence to support my suspicions I couldn’t do much until we caught up to him. The fires in Crestville have been the most questionable of attacks. Why would one person try to burn down a city block to cover his tracks? Now though, things clear up. He was running from the killers, not us. He was trying to help or warn people, not throw us off his trail.”

“Wait! You believe him?” Boris asked surprised.

“Of course. He was a professor, a researcher, an archeologist, a scientist, and he played in biology and anatomy. He was a very intelligent individual. Wilson Wiseton wasn’t a killer. He helped people. It never really lined up that he would suddenly attack his research team and go on a cross-country killing spree.” She sighed. “But with so many deaths around him we couldn’t really argue it with no evidence.”

“Y-you gotta be kiddin’ me, right?” Bendy practically demanded. He had been waiting for the crow to call him paranoid and nuts. He was waiting for her to deny everything. She wasn’t supposed to accepted everything at face value! Bendy felt his world turning upside down, he was feeling sick trepidation twist his stomach.

“No,” she answered. “This is the clearest Wilson’s case has ever been. Why didn’t he just come to us?”

“We don’t know,” Boris answered. “He said we couldn’t trust people.” Featherworth hid her shock and alarm. Was there someone or some group in Toon Town that would act in such a way against the professor? In the political circles or even the police department, was there someone that would try to silence him?

“He said they’re watching,” Bendy whispered. “When he was dying. He said they’re watching. That I should run.”

Featherworth parked the vehicle in the parking lot and gazed at him for a long moment. “This is a lot bigger than I had first thought,” she admitted. She felt like she was back at square one. Hell, she felt like a rookie right out of the training academy again.

Both boys squirmed at the comment. Neither comfortable with the idea of how big this could be.

“We’ll get them,” she promised. She wasn’t sure if she was promising them or herself. Truth was she felt a little guilty for misguiding them, but she had to make sure that she covered all her bases and she couldn’t lose their trust. She still wasn’t sure she believed Bendy or his limited involvement. Why would Wilson trust this information to him? He could have just explained the illness and left it at that. What could this young man do? How had he gained such trust from such a cautious individual? It didn’t add up.

“Good luck with that.” Bendy decided it was time to lighten things up and smirked. “And if you ever need a night off, I sure I can—,”

“Bendy stop!” Boris cut in. “Don’t flirt with the cop!” Featherworth chuckled. She appreciated his attempt to comfort or at least soften the burdens of reality. If any of this was true and there was a part of her that really hoped it wasn’t, then lighter moments like this could become scarce for the crow detective.

“Aw, c’mon Boris.” Bendy smiled teasingly at his brother.

“Nooo!” Boris howled. Featherworth couldn’t help the small smirk, they really were charming.  Then her partner crashed through the station doors looking panicked and furious. Her fur bristled making her look twice her size and fangs bared.

“They TOOK it!” she shrieked.

“What? Rachel who took what?” Featherworth got out of the car and approached the agitated raccoon.

“Someone broke into the morgue and the evidence room! They took Wilson’s journal! Right from under the noses of Stage and Ramson!” she snarled.

“How?”  the crow demanded.

“No one knows yet!” The detective rushed back into the building. Featherworth firing question after question and right on her tail.

Bendy and Boris shared a look.

“Well, this looks like it’s gonna be fun,” Bendy said.

“Bendy, are we going to be okay?” Boris asked.

“Of course! We’re just going to be asked a cuss ton of questions then go home,” Bendy said.

Boris’s ears fell. “What about what happened to you earlier?”

“I’m okay now,” Bendy stated. Boris didn’t look assured, he stared at the ground dejectedly. Bendy frowned when an idea hit him.

“C’mon bro. Where’s my happy wittle wolfy?” Bendy asked. Boris’s lips twitched, he didn’t look up.

He mumbled something like, “Don’t say that in public.”

“What was that? I didn’t hear you, was that an answer from my wolfy?” Bendy put a hand up to the side of his head smiling.

“Here I am.” Boris smiled endearingly at his brother.

Bendy grinned. “There you are!”

“You two! Get in here!”

They snapped their heads up to see Snoutfer glaring at them.

“Let’s get this over with, so we can go home and watch some Mickey Mouse,” Bendy suggested. Boris smiled and nodded.

Even though neither of them were excited about what was surely going to take the next few hours of their lives, both knew that they had each other. That was enough for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! A little feel-good between the brothers. I made it a hint longer than normal to make up for it being after a cliffy. Boy are things escalating! Gotta love those guys for sticking together. Hope you liked it. Tell me what cha think and I'll get to work on the next one. I was surprised by Featherworth, she kinda put a few things in prospective for me. Anyway, stay awesome and I'll see ya next week.  
> TAP out!


	7. Pack a Bag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy has had enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!  
> Holiday update! I have no school, it's a holiday, I'm updating this thing. Ha!  
> You're welcome and thank you for all the support, the kudos, the comments, and so on. Thank you for reading. You lovelies are fantastic people and I am honored you want to ride this rollercoaster I am building here. As the chapter says, this is the straw that breaks the camel's back. Everything will different now.

Bendy was right. This sucked.

The pigs had questioned him in circles, but Bendy stayed a step ahead of them at each spin they gave him. He answered questions with questions, refused to get frustrated at their bait or threats. He simply lounged back and smirked. There were a few he refused to answer. They tried to tell him that they had enough evidence to arrest him or Boris, and he poked holes in their claims and statements. It was actually kinda fun making the pigs more and more frustrated as the hours wore on. Eventually he just put on an easy-going smile, like a mask, and switched to automatic sarcasm and jokes.

“Could ya send in the detectives? They are way nicer to look at and I’m sure they won’t ask me the same question three dozen times,” Bendy complained lightly. He hadn’t seen either detective since he entered the building. He guessed with the break in and loss of evidence they were busy ripping the officers in charge of securing that kinda stuff apart.

Snoutfer continued his glaring. “No! If you would just cooperate, then we would be done here.”

“You mean confess and I’ll say it again. I. Didn’t. Do. Anything.” Bendy threw an arm over the back of his chair and leaned it back on two legs. Snoutfer huffed.

“Were you that splotchy when the Big Bad blew your sticks away?” Bendy asked.

“THAT’S ENOUGH! WE BOTH KNOW YOU’RE DIRTY!” the pig squealed.

“Well of course I’m dirty,” Bendy sighed. He watched the wind in Snoutfer’s sails drop like a brick in surprise.

“W-what?” he stammered.

“I was shoved into the ground today! Honestly, I need to get home and shower before these cuts get infected,” Bendy stated looking at his other arm and the small scrapes running up it. Snoutfer turned so splotchy that for a second Bendy actually feared something would pop.

“YOU DAMN DEVIL!” The door suddenly opened, stopping Snoutfer from flipping the table or lunging at Bendy. He wasn’t really sure which the hog would have gone for. Hogsmen stood in the door way.

“Oh boy! Are we switching again?” Bendy cheered with mock glee.

“You’re free to go,” he said and stepped aside. Bendy didn’t waste a second. He stuck his hands in his pockets and strolled by with his easy smile still on. He paused as he passed the chief.

“Thanks buddy, ol’ pal. Don’t go twisting your hay in a bail. I’m sure you’ll catch the schmucks that did this,” Bendy said.

Hogsmen turned and glared daggers with his beady black eyes. “I swear boy. I’ll bring the ones who did this down.” Bendy knew it was a threat against him. It was stupidly obvious, but still.

He turned fully, and suddenly his cheery mood dropped with his smile to show how he really felt. His eyes narrowed, and darkness withered in excitement around him. “I really hope you do, sir. Whoever they are almost got my brother, and I don’t take that lightly.” Before either swine could react to their instinctual terror Bendy spun on his heels and was gone.

Bendy found Boris tightly curled up on an uncomfortable waiting chair. He was too tall to lay on it completely, so his legs half dangled off the edge. Bendy chuckled at the puppy-like smile on his sleeping face. He was such a kid.

“Oh!” Bendy turned to see the raccoon dame standing in the hall entrance. She had a blanket and a cup of water in hand. Bendy smiled. “You’re finally free, uh? I guess that’s where Featherworth disappeared to. She must have really chewed the chief out.” She put the blanket and cup down on a table next to the boys. “Guess I was too late. Oh well, at least you both get to go home now.” she shrugged.

“It’s still appreciated,” Bendy said.

“Sorry we left you to the wolves.” She glanced at Boris then huffed at herself. “I mean pigs.”

“I get what ya mean,” he said. “Don’t cha worry about it.”

“The break-in just...,” she made a helpless gesture. Bendy waved it off. He turned to shake Boris awake.

“We did get around to questioning that Pete guy. Boy, he sure is a piece of work. I can’t imagine calling him my boss,” Rachel said.

“Yeah, he’s a hand full.” Bendy shrugged. “But whatever got food on the table was fine by me.”

“Do you want a ride home? It’s getting pretty late,” she offered. Bendy paused. Normally he’d love a ride. Right now, he wanted to walk. The cool night air would clear his mind and the stars and moon would help relax him. He would have time to really think about what happened. But, and he hated there was a but, he had seen someone die yesterday. He could’ve lost his brother today. Now he couldn’t deny that there was at least one person out there that had attacked the garage. He didn’t know if they were targeting Boris, or him, or Pete, but they were still out there. No, it was too dangerous to walk at night anymore.

“Sure,” he answered. “That’s real kind of you detective.” He gently nudged Boris who groaned and opened his eyes.

“Oh, Bendy, good mornin’ is it time fer work? I thin’ I broke m’ bed, m’ neck hurts,” Boris mumbled still half asleep.

Bendy chuckled. “Nah bro, I think yer bed’s fine.” Boris looked confused at Bendy, then down at the chair. He glanced at the room before he stopped at the raccoon.

“Oh.” He sat up and stretched. Ringtail couldn’t help smiling at how cute they were.

“We’re gettin’ a ride home Boris,” Bendy said. Boris’s tail gave a small wag.

It was just as Bendy had thought, the night was cool and fresh. The thin sliver of moon grinned down at him. The stars glittered their greetings. The leaves danced in the soft breeze that carried pleasant woodland smells. It did his nerves good. Ringtail led them to the car.

“So was anything else missin’,” Boris asked Ringtail as she drove. The wolf covered a yawn with his gloved hand. She glanced at them before focusing on the road again.

“Just the book. Nothing else was taken that we are aware of,” she said.

“What was the journal?”  Boris asked.

“We’re not sure. It was written in strange symbols. He was a brainy bird that studied old and dead languages. We were going to take it back to Toon Town with us to get it translated once we were done here. Best guess, it was probably just old research notes. Those studying types are protective of their research.” She shrugged. “But with it gone, who really knows?”

Bendy furrowed his brows. That seemed familiar to him for some reason. She pulled up to their apartment and dropped them off. “You boys have a good night. Featherworth and I will probably be by tomorrow to check on you.”

“Okay. G’d night!” Boris called as she drove off. Bendy let out a huge yawn. Boris turned to his brother and said, “Let’s get to bed.” Bendy nodded. He was so tired. He used his Talent roughly two times today, well almost two times, the second was stopped…multiple times. Anyway, it was way more than he was used to, and it was exhausting.

He and Boris shuffled toward their home. “Bendy.” Boris seemed nervous. “Are we gonna talk about what happened to you today? I’m worried.”

Bendy inwardly grimaced. Of course, he would be. Bendy was too, but he just kept shoving it away.  “Tomorrow bro.” Just one more shove. A little more time to not really think about it. One more evening of him pretending it was okay, that he was healthy.

They came to the door and he dug for his keys. “Promise?” Boris asked.

“Promise, it’s not like we have any work,” he said. Reaching for the door knob.

Boris gasped, his hands flying to the sides of his head, “Oh no! Your new job! I completely forgot! I’m so sorry Bendy! Do you think Sasha will be mad? She has to give you another chance! She has to!”

Bendy chuckled. "I’m sure she’ll...,” he trailed off, his surprised eyes flashing to the door. The door swung open on his touch, without him unlocking it or turning the knob. He noticed the knob was busted from some kinda impact.

“Boris, stay here,” Bendy ordered tensely.

“Bro what’s goin’ on?” Boris asked staring at the door.

“Don’t know. Stay here ‘til I call for you,” Bendy said.

“Be careful,” Boris said. Bendy slipped into their apartment and nearly cursed out loud. Their place was wrecked. The couch was slashed and the walls busted. He peeked into the kitchen, which was trashed. Glassware was busted, food was tossed about, so on. He quietly made his way over the glass to the living room. The TV was oddly still there, just knocked over. Down the hall, the bathroom looked like the kitchen, stuff tossed around. He peeked into Boris’s room and growled softly. It was in worse condition than the others. His bed was flipped, cloths and shelves thrown around. The closet was open and ripped apart. He turned to his room. It was in a similar state to Boris’, everything thrown about or broken. His bed was also flipped. He checked his closet and then made his way through the wreckage of their few worldly possessions to the living room. “Okay, Boris. It’s all clear,” he called. He heard the front door open and the wolf gasp.

“What happened?”

“Someone broke in,” Bendy said and righted the TV. Huh, it wasn’t broken.

“A robbery?” Boris asked making his way to the living room.

Bendy shrugged. “Why’d they leave this then?” he asked patting his hand on the box. Boris blinked.

“Maybe it was just one person and they couldn’t get it out by themselves?” he guessed cocking his head to the side. He started making his way to his room.

“I don’t think so bro,” Bendy said. He followed the wolf to his room and leaned against the door frame. Boris knelt down and started going through the mess. “There are no hateful messages, so I don’t think it’s a hate crime either. I think they were looking fer somethin’.”

“But what?” Boris looked up to him. Bendy shrugged. After a minute, Boris’s shoulders fell. “What should we do Bendy?” The kid looked up again. The little demon saw the glossiness of unshed tears in his eyes. Bendy felt just as overwhelmed and scared. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. It wasn’t like he hadn’t been thinking about this idea all day. Ever since he saw the flames, or truthfully it was the accident yesterday. Wilson. They had to run. It was the only thing he could think to do.

“Pack a bag.” He sounded so dreary. Like he was giving up to fate. “We can’t stay here tonight. It’s too dangerous.”

Boris’s ears perked up, his eyes widened a little. “Are we coming back?”

Bendy gave him a serious look that answered his question. Something like worry passed over the young wolf’s face. He nodded and stood up. Bendy pushed off the door frame and headed to his room. He dug up a side pouch and a backpack. He went through his things and only packed the most important items. He found that half of his emergency cash had been stolen, but the rest was still hidden in different spots. After he dropped by the bathroom to find his toothbrush and some other essentials he looked at what he had. It was still pretty light. He decided he could take some things that he had, just because he liked them. A book written by his favorite author, Felix the Cat, his back up pair of goggles, the drawing Boris had given to him the first time Boris ever got his hands on drawing utensils (It was of them of course, standing on top of a mountain of food) and he pulled out the only photo of him and Boris they owned.

He found photo, crushed, in the living room. The frame was destroyed, but the picture was okay. Sasha had it taken a couple years back. They were sitting at a table laughing at something Boris had said. Boris’s eyes were closed from laughing so hard, his head thrown back. Bendy was looking at his brother, a hand on Boris’s arm to hold himself up from doubling over. The lights of the club gave it a fuzzy dream-like landscape. He carefully packed it away. He went back to his room to give it one last look over.

He was just about to head out, when he nearly tripped. He scowled down and froze. It was a pair of his pants, spattered with old blood. He picked the clothing up. Wilson. Would any of this be happening if he had just said no to helping him? He clenched his fist in frustration and felt something crumple. Bendy blinked and reached into the pants pocket. He pulled out a folded piece of paper. A paper covered in strange writing. The memory of where this paper came from snapped to the front of Bendy’s mind. He unfolded it and tried to see if he could make any heads or tails of it.

Sadly, he couldn’t even figure out which way he was supposed to hold it. With a disgruntled noise in the back of his throat he folded it back up and stuck it in the pocket of his vest. He looked around the room and let the facts sink in. He had a page from Wilson written in an unknown language. The cops had just lost a journal from Wilson written in an unknown language.

He felt his heart sink to his feet. At least he now might know why they had ransacked his apartment. He made his way to the living room and dropped his backpack and side pouch by the ripped-up couch. He spotted Boris in the kitchen.

“Boris!” The wolf flinched. “Stay outta the kitchen, you’re gonna cut up your paws,” Bendy said. Boris gingerly tiptoed out of the room. Just as Bendy thought, the wolf had changed his garage boots to the light open-paw bands that Bendy could hardly call shoes. Bendy never understood Boris’s great dislike of wearing covering shoes. He much preferred his bare paws, and with the thick pads he had, Bendy was usually fine with it. It was at the garage that Bendy had to put his foot down and forced the kid into shoes.

It had been funny at first. Bendy would find Boris’ shoes hidden and thrown away, claiming he lost them. It escalated to him chewing them up. Bendy had to threaten to buy metal knight boots (and a tongue lashing from Pete about policy) before Boris gave in. Now though, the kid was trapezing around a kitchen full of broken glass on practically bare paws.

“Sorry,” he said sheepishly. “I thought I would try to get a couple of utensils and any food that we could take with us.” Bendy sighed as Boris held up two knives, forks, and spoons.

“Just don’t get hurt. Did ya get any glass in ya?” Bendy asked. Boris shook his head with a smile.

“I’ll get the food. Did you pack everything?” Boris nodded. Bendy blinked. “Really?”

“Yeah, I had a pack ready for a while now,” Boris admitted, putting the silverware in his bigger bag. He looked back at Bendy with a smile. “I just wanted to be ready if anything happened.”

Bendy stayed quiet and collected the canned food and anything that wouldn’t spoil quickly and brought it to Boris. His thoughts circling Boris’s statement and all the unsaid ramifications. Exactly what had Boris been preparing for? The young wolf put an envelope on the window seal. Bendy gave Boris a questioning look. “It’s for the detectives. They were nice to us, I thought maybe to explain why we left.”

“It doesn’t say where we’re going?” Bendy checked. Boris shook his head. “Good. Okay then.” With packs taken care of, the two looked around the place that had been home for the past few years. The great days, the terrible days, the fights, the pranks and so on. Bendy pulled his stuff on and Boris hefted the big bag. (It wasn’t because he was stronger, it was just that Boris was so much taller than Bendy and could carry the big pack…Dangit don’t judge him! He didn’t just call himself short!)

“So where are we going?” Boris asked. Bendy pursed his lips in thought. He didn’t want to, but it was only for one night.

“I was thinking we should ask Sasha to house us for a night and then make our way to you-know-where,” Bendy said. Boris nodded, his eyes full of questions, but knowing that Bendy wouldn’t answer anything here, he didn’t bother trying to ask. The two headed out into the night.

“What about the detectives? They’re from Toon Town, I bet they’d help us,” Boris suggested.

“I think they might or at least they’d _want_ to, but right now we’re suspects in arson and hell.” Bendy shrugged. “Hogsmen probably wants me for what happened to Wilson too. I doubt those mud lovers will let them just leave with us, not now. I’m sure there are rules and all that jazz. Besides if we did go with them then they’ll lock us up in Toon Town.”

Boris’s frowned sadly. “I don’t think they’re like that.”

“No probably not, but they still have to find out what happened to Wilson and apparently everyone else that was involved with that bird. Whether I’m a witness or a suspect, they won’t let me go anywhere and that means we wouldn’t be able to go find that ‘friend.’”

“Maybe if we just gave them some time, Detective Featherworth could find a way?” Boris offered weakly.

“We don’t have time. Whoever is after us burned down the garage and broke into the police station. The _police station,_ Boris. There isn’t anywhere safe in this whole town. No, we need to scram and scram now,” Bendy stated certainly.

Afterward, it was a quiet walk to the Dancing Lady. The late night enveloped the sleeping town. Boris spent a good amount of the time worrying his lip. There was one other thing. He couldn’t handle waiting on his tail about this. He worked up the nerve to finally say something.

“Bendy, I know we we're going to talk about this in the morning.” Boris swallowed. “But about, your, uh.” Boris felt his bravery wane.

“My illness?” Bendy offered weakly. Boris blinked and stared in sorrowful surprise to Bendy’s downcast expression. “Yeah, Boris I know.”

“Your admitting it?” Boris whispered. He hadn’t expected that. Bendy _always_ claimed to be fine, even in the middle of a flu.

Bendy chuckled bitterly. “How can I deny it after what happened today? That was the most intense pain I’ve ever felt. It was like my insides were on fire. I almost started to scream,” Bendy admitted. He shrugged uselessly. “There’s no use avoiding it. Something’s wrong with me.”

Boris’ eyes were huge and glassy. He didn’t know what to say. They fell silent again as Bendy allowed Boris to gather his thoughts. Bendy had come to terms with this. He had thought about it in the interrogation room and on the drive to the apartment. Wilson had died trying to save people. Bendy had been really cruel denying him, and in extension, everyone he had tried to help. People who might have felt that kinda pain. Bendy wasn’t sure it was ink illness, but Wilson had been-Wilson would have been the best at identifying it, after all, right? Bendy wished he had asked how the owl was able to tell with just a touch.

“I-is it the ink?” Boris whispered.

“Don’t know,” he admitted.

“Is there anything I can do?” Boris asked.

Bendy smiled. “Just keep doing what you’re doing.”

Boris nodded his head. His lip was shaking and his shoulders hunched a little. “Yeah.” Bendy’s eyebrows shot up.

“Hey, Boris, what’s this?”

“I-I can’t do anything,” he whimpered.

“Don’t say that! You’re my whole reason to try and do anything at all. What’d ya mean ‘you can’t do anything?’ If it wasn’t for you I’d just sleep on the couch all the time! You do everything Boris!” Bendy stated. Boris only nodded, as silent tears escaped him. There was a heartbeat of silence before Bendy cut in front of Boris and stopped walking.

“Where’s my happy widdle wolfy?” he asked.

His little brother gave him a watery smile. “H-here I am.”

“Oh Boris.” Bendy gazed at him, his light smile falling. “It’s alright bud. We’re still together. I’m doing great right now! Nothin’ to cry over.”

“I-I know. I-I’m sorry. I ju-just need—,” Boris struggled to speak. He was trying to hold back and somehow that was making it worse. He just hadn’t expected Bendy to admit it. He didn’t expect it to be so scary. It was different. A line was crossed that could never be uncrossed. It wasn’t ‘he might get sick’ now it was ‘he is sick’ and it hit him hard. It’s wasn’t ‘he could be in danger’ it was ‘he could die soon’ and _that_ hit like a ton of bricks. Reality was worse then what ifs.

“Don’t apologize bud.” Bendy pulled him down gently until Boris was crouched before him like a dog being told to sit. He held Boris’s muzzle gently and wiped the tears from his furry face. “You know I’d never just disappear on you, bro. I love you and I’m not plannin’ on going anywhere without ya.”

“Promish?” he asked between his somewhat squished cheeks and stuffed nose.

“Promise,” Bendy said.

“I just don’t want to see you hurting, Bendy,” he whimpered.

“I know, but there are going to be some things we can’t help,” Bendy started.

“So, we just keep going on,” Boris finished their little motivator from childhood.

“Right.” Bendy nodded and smiled.

“Love you big bro,” Boris said.

“Love you too Boris,” Bendy said and let Boris go. Boris smiled genuinely and sniffed.

“Thanks,” he mumbled, wiping at his face, a little embarrassed.

“Don’t worry about it. It’s been quite a day and I’m a bit shaken up too,” Bendy admitted. The two started again and reached the dark Dancing Lady soon after. They easily broke in (seriously Sasha, what was with these sad locks?) and climbed their way up to the third floor.

They shared a look at the door to the loft. Bendy held his breath and knocked. There was a long stretch of silence. Boris and Bendy shared another look and knocked again. It was the third time that the door swung open and Bendy suddenly found a barrel of a shot gun in his face.

“What sam-wise schmucks break into my club and have the guts to knock on my door at cussing _one in the morning!_ ” Sasha snapped.

“Hiya Sash.” Bendy waved sheepishly.

“You! You have the smallest pea brain to skip work without a call on your first night and come here _at one in the morning_ to say something about it! How did you get in here?” Sasha snarled.

“You must’ve heard what ‘appened.” Bendy tried to side step the weapon, only to have it follow him.

“Of course, I did! And not even ONE PHONE CALL?”

“I’m sorry?” he tried.

“SORRY!”

“We really are sorry,” Boris jumped in. The gun lowered immediately and Boris found himself wrapped up in a tight hug.

“Oh Boris, sweetie pie. I am so sorry! That must have been so scary for you!” she cooed.

He blushed. “Ah no, I’m okay. Please don’t be mad at Bendy. The cops were trying to get him arrested this afternoon.”

“What!” She pulled back to see Boris’s face.

“Yeah, we were locked in interrogation rooms all afternoon,” Bendy said. “I didn’t get a phone call, but at least I ain’t wearing stripes.”

“Those detectives?” she seemed horrified.

“No, they were nice the whole time. They gave us a ride home,” Boris said. “It was Snoutfer and Hogsmen.” She nodded with a relieved sigh.

“Good, good.” she planted her fists on her curvy hips. Bendy noted the long silky bathrobe, and her loose hair, not hidden under her usual hat. She was cute like this. “Now, what are you two doing here?” She looked between them and noticed the bags. She raised a thin brow. “Are you two planning a trip?”

“Mind if we come in and explain?” Bendy asked wearily. Sasha looked lost, but nodded. The next hour was the boys going back and forth explaining the day (leaving out the ink stuff) and ending with the destruction of their apartment.

“You didn’t call the cops!” she gasped.

“And what? Tell them we were attacked? Again? Why? So, they can put me back into their damn box? It won’t make a difference boss,” Bendy grumbled. She spent time arguing his choice. Bendy didn’t budge.

“Look Sash, just trust us,” he said. “We wouldn’t be doing this unless we thought we had another choice.” Sasha twisted her head back and forth between the two, looking completely distressed.

“Is there nothing I can do beyond a couch?” she practically pleaded. Boris and Bendy shared a sad look.

“Sorry, Miss Sasha, we don’t want to drag you into all this. It’s dangerous,” Boris explained. Bendy shuddered as a strange comparison struck him. She looked like she wanted to cry. Bendy felt numb. He had gone full circle, hadn’t he? He had to hold back bitter laughter. He absorbed the irony of his position. Had it been just over a week? How had he ended up in Wilson’s exact position in just a week? Too dangerous to explain? Can I sleep on your couch? Horrible people are after us? Can’t trust anyone? It had to be a sick joke. What god had Bendy upset for this to happen?

“We’ll be gone in the morning.” Bendy promised, to add to the bitter irony. So, this was how that featherhead had felt.

“Bend-a-boo, it _is_ morning. Stay as long as you need honey. Don’t you worry. I don’t mind,” Sasha said. Bendy glanced at the clock and groaned as three o’clock ticking by.

“Can we sleep now?” Boris asked. Sasha tittered with laughter.

“Yes Boris. Go to sleep, you both have been through enough.”

Boris took the full couch and Bendy fit perfectly on the loveseat. He was so tired he didn’t have the energy to be annoyed. Bendy couldn’t shake his disturbed feelings. Was this how Wilson had started out? Just asking a friend to house him for an evening, until he ran out of friends or was too afraid to contact them? Bendy didn’t want to endanger Sasha in this madness. He didn’t want to feel empathy toward that bird. To Bendy, he was the guy that dragged his brother into this and Bendy couldn’t forgive him for that. Even if he was dead. He hoped he didn’t end up dragging innocent people into these insane problems.

Bendy bit his lip, but he already had, hadn’t he? Boris was next to him, wasn’t he? Bendy swore then and there, it would just be the two of them, and he would do anything in his power to protect Boris on this journey. He had to. It was his responsibility even above finding this Oddswell guy and possibly the ink machine. More important than even a cure, Boris had to get out of this okay. And with that thought, Bendy slipped into sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The quest has begun, our boys are on their way out, and nothing will ever be the same. I am so thrilled for the future you have no idea! I will be updating again on Friday. Midterms are coming so that's going to be fun for me. It's the price for the day off I guess. I hope you have a great day, tell me what you think, and I hope you find something to smile about today.  
> Until Friday, TAP out.


	8. The First Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha is sad, Boris is excited, and Bendy is already tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ya! I don't have much to say except rouge ( aka thebbros, the comic artist whom I am basing this little fic from) is doing a great job ripping everyone's hearts to shreds! Hooray! T-T  
> Mid-terms are also trying to end my existence. My friend, who is like a sister to me, just had her baby boy and I have to help her out around campus (husband is working as a bus driver, so he is away on tours). The poor girl isn't allowed to lift anything over six pounds, so I'm carrying two backpacks next week. I am so glad I have a couple chapters that only need editing. I don't have to worry about not having time to type! So life is busy, but you're not here to hear my problems. NO! You're here for Bendy and Boris and all their shenanigans! No point holding you up. Enjoy!

The boys awoke about midday and the sun drifted high in the sky. Bendy groaned in annoyance. So much for leaving first thing in the morning. Sasha was cooking them a nice lunch. She still seemed really nervous. She would check on them every few minutes, and she was fidgeting, constantly doing something, like she had to stay busy.

“Where are you two heading again?” she asked over her dark wood table after she set down the meal.

“Sorry, can’t say,” Bendy answered after swallowing.

“And why not?” she demanded.

“It’s just better if we don’t,” Boris said. Sasha huffed.

“Promise to be safe?” she asked, looking at the table, down heartened.

“Of course, Sash. You know us, we’re reliable.” Bendy smiled and grabbed a toothpick on the table.

“You mean a pair of troublemakers!” she teased. After a moment she sighed. “I really can’t stop ya, can I?”

“Short of calling the coppers on us, no.” Bendy leaned his chair back on two legs.

“Did you just say short?” Sasha asked in amusement.  Bendy stuck his tongue out playfully. It wasn’t long after that the boys were pulling on their packs and heading to the door. Sasha fretted like a mother hen.

“Are you sure you have enough food?” she asked.

“Yes.” Boris said.

“And coats and blankets? It may be summer, but it can still get chilly when the sun goes down,” Sasha said.

“Yes ma’am,” Boris said.

“And you packed your toothbrushes?”

“Oh my stars Sash, yes! We have everything we need.” Bendy mocked exasperation. Sasha blushed and shoved Bendy’s shoulder, but she was smiling. Bendy chuckled.

“Alright, ginger-snap. Oh!” She suddenly turned around and left. She returned quickly and pressed something into Bendy’s gloved hand. “Take this too.”

He looked down to see a large roll of bills. “Sasha, we can’t take this!” Boris gasped at the money.

“Shush now. I can get by, and the club will always bring me more. I want you boys to be safe. Please take it for my piece of mind.” She smiled sincerely. Both were speechless. Boris suddenly wrapped her up in a hug.

“Thank you, Miss Sasha. Thank you for everything,” he said, his tail wagging. Sasha laughed and returned the hug.

“Yeah, Sash, you’re the best boss I never had,” Bendy said. She looked over and dragged Bendy into the hug too. She kissed both boys on the cheek, before pulling back.

“Now, you’d better get. If you linger any longer, I’ll have to tie you up and keep you,” she said, her eyes suspiciously wet.

“Goodbye, Miss Sasha.” Boris waved and turned to leave.

“Bye Sash,” Bendy said with a goofy grin on his face.

“Goodbye boys. Be sure to write me, ya hear! Don’t just disappear on me,” Sasha said with a wave.

The two made their way down the hall and to the back-exit. Sasha overheard Bendy. “Bro, I gotta kiss! I told you I had a chance.” She heard Boris’ laugh, but not his reply. Sasha took a moment to pull herself together. She had to come to terms that she couldn’t do more. She wasn’t their parent or sister and she really couldn’t do much that wouldn’t either get the cops involved or her in trouble. They were determined to go their own way and they had made it so far without any adult help. She got one last glance of them outside her window. “I’ll miss you two.” She sighed and leaned against the wall.

* * *

 Boris couldn’t help his tail from wagging as Bendy paid for the tickets. The wolf was practically wiggling with excitement. Bendy calmly collected the tickets from the booth and headed to the platform. The two waited on a bench for about five minutes before Boris couldn’t take it anymore. “So where are we going?”

“I got us tickets to Warnerburg. It’ll be a rest of the  day ride on the train,” Bendy said.

“Is it near Toon Town?” Boris stood up and walked around the platform. They were the only ones there.

“Nah, but it’s closer than here,” Bendy said.

“When is the train going to come?” Boris asked with a glitter of excitement in his eyes.

“About forty-five minutes,” Bendy said leaning back and shutting his eyes. Boris went around the platform a number of times, trying to control his excitement.

He couldn’t believe that they were going. He imagined what Warnerburg would look like and his mind went to Mickey’s show and the city scape that was around the Mouse Circus. He tried to imagine the sight and sounds and smells. He felt like he was going to go on an adventure!

As Boris enjoyed his excitement, Bendy took the time to think. He knew if he mocked sleep Boris would leave him be. He played the last forty-eight hours of his life over in his mind. He’d seen someone die, saw his old job lit in flames, panicked for his brother’s life twice, was nearly arrested, had his home ransacked, ran away, and had two pain attacks. He took a deep breath. This might have been the worst couple of days of his life, and that wasn’t a record he wanted to break.

He wasn’t sure what this Oddswell guy could do either, but at least it was a direction to run. In the end, Bendy felt overwhelmed and a bit like he was drowning. He eventually mentally shrugged it all away, because he couldn’t really do anything. What he didn’t mean to do was fall asleep.

* * *

 It was a cold, miserable night. Bendy felt his stomach clench even tighter, like a small blackhole was opening up in his middle. It’d been four days since he had last eaten. He was feeling so fatigued, but he was afraid to fall asleep in the snow right now. He was afraid he’d never wake up. No one had given him anything from his street begging. Not a penny or even scraps. The trashcans didn’t have anything edible either. He had taken to chewing cardboard to at least comfort himself a little.

He dragged himself down the empty main street. It was getting late, and he was so tired. Other kids his age would be in bed after their parents tucked them in with bedtime stories. They played in the snow and laughed. Bendy hated the snow. It was cold and seeped into the holes of his destroyed shoes. It would gather up on his head and melt into his face. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt the tips of his fingers. Would he really survive this winter? Something reflected the poor streetlight into Bendy’s eyes, and he squinted and looked up. It was the butcher shop window. His mouth watered. The butcher had chased Bendy away once or twice when he'd begged in front of the store. He had just wanted to get enough to buy a few slices of ham.

Bendy crossed the street and pressed his face against the glass. There, amongst the sausage links and chickens and in the center display, was a huge, juicy-looking roasted ham. Bendy’s stomach practically sat up and begged. The boy whimpered. Could he take it? Stealing was supposed to be wrong, but leaving food out like this was bad too, right? He was so hungry! What would happen if he got caught? He looked up and down the street. It was still empty and silent. The world was muffled by the snow, like it was sleeping with a white blanket covering it.

Bendy didn’t know how long he stared at the meat, but he finally started to move. He had first thought to break the glass, but decided it would get him caught. He chewed his chapped lip for a moment. He could use that…though it might break more things than if he just threw a rock. His stomach gave another pathetic growl and he shrugged. Bendy held his breath as he reached out to feel the dark shadows from inside the shop. They withered and whirled excitedly. He watched as the ham was pushed against the display case window.

“C’mon, open the case.” Bendy panted out loud in a quiet whisper. His breath fogged the air in front of him, blocking his view for a second. The shadows banged the ham against the window two more times before he could get the case door to slide open. Bendy was terrified that someone would hear it and appear at any moment.  The meat tumbled out and bounced on the floor. Bendy held his breath again and waited for someone to appear. When nothing happened, he let out a sigh of relief. Now, he just needed to get the meat by the door and unlock it. He didn’t know if he could get something as small as a lock to turn from the inside, but he had to try.

Bendy focused again and tried to get the shadows to move the ham to the door. Instead, the darkness chucked the ham up and straight at Bendy and the large window. Bendy let out a squeak of surprise and the ham crashed through the glass, spraying shards everywhere. Bendy covered his face with his arms and let out an “humph!” when the ham collided with him. It knocked him into the snow and he groaned on his back before sitting up. He couldn’t help the wide grin at seeing his prize sitting on his lap. A light from the second story of the butcher’s shop turned on and Bendy could hear exclamations from inside. He scrambled to stand up. When he was finally on his feet, he wrapped his arms around his prize and booked it down the street.

He moved just as he heard a door bang open. “HEY, YOU ROTTEN KID, GET BACK HERE! GIVE ME BACK MY MEAT! DEMON THIEF!”

Bendy didn’t stop and didn’t look back. He sprinted as fast as he could, jumping fences, slipping in and out of alleys and running through snow covered bushes. His lungs were on fire, his eyes watered from the stinging cold, and if he thought he was tired before, he was completely spent now. It wasn’t until he was near the outskirts of town that he collapsed in a tiny alley that had a few trashcans and a pile of cardboard boxes. He leaned his back against the freezing brick wall and sucked in as much air as he could get. He legs felt like jelly, his chest hurt, and sweat was freezing into ice on his fur.

Again, he looked down at his prize and grinned. It was all worth it. He was going to eat like a king for a whole week! Just as he was about to take a bite, he heard something shift in the alley. He snapped his head up and instantly reached for the shadows. His coiled body was ready for anything. “Who’s there!” he demanded. He got no response. Bendy pulled himself up on shaky legs. “I know you’re in here! Come out,” he barked. Still nothing. Bendy hesitatingly made his way deeper into the alley. He heard another shift and pinpointed it behind the boxes. He crept up to it and peeked around it cautiously.

The person turned over on their bed of cardboard and shivered. It was a dog, or maybe wolf. He was a very skinny one. He looked far too skinny actually. Bendy wondered if he even had the energy to sit up, because it didn’t look like it. The guy only had on a thin jacket over a torn shirt and shorts. He didn’t have any shoes, and the pads of his paws looked cracked. Bendy peered closer. Was that dry blood on them? Bendy was just about to back away when the wolf, Bendy guessed that was right, opened his eyes. Bendy froze as they made eye contact. Bendy had never seen such dull and hopeless eyes. They reflected only emptiness and despair. Bendy’s eyes widened at the person.

The wolf furrowed his brows, his ears pinned to his head. He blinked, then curled up to himself, and shut his eyes.

“Hello.” Bendy didn’t know what compelled him to speak. He was doing it before he realized it. “What’s your name?” The wolf didn’t respond. Bendy was again going to shrug and back away when the wolf opened his eyes. They focused on Bendy and pinned him in place. “I’m Bendy. Can’t you tell me your name?” Bendy tried again. The wolf blinked, his eyes dropped to the ham in Bendy’s arms, and Bendy tensed. Wolves could be vicious and this guy looked like it had been a long time since he had eaten anything. He felt bad, but it was a cold day in hell before he let this guy take his prize.

The dead eyes didn’t stay on the ham long. They traveled down his person and then back up, taking him in completely. “Red eyes.” The wolf muttered. Alarms went off in Bendy’s head. He had kept his grip on the shadows this whole time, which caused his eyes to glow. That scared most people, but this guy didn’t seem to really care.

“Oops.” Bendy chuckled, embarrassed and surprised. “Sorry, i-it’s kinda a talent of mine. I don’t mean to look scary.” The wolf blinked and one ear raised. Did that mean he was curious? He looked curious. Bendy let go of the darkness and his eyes returned to normal. The wolf blinked and turned his head in a way that only K-9s were capable. “Sorry for bothering you.” Bendy turned to go.

“Boris.” Bendy stopped and turned back around. The wolf was sitting up, he was a little wobbly, and Bendy could now see how much his thin cloths hung off him. How long had it been since he had eaten? Bendy also realized with a start that this wolf was a pup. A kid that was maybe a little younger than him.

“Sorry, uh, what was that?” Bendy asked, completely taken aback.

“My name. I’m Boris,” he said again, watching Bendy. Bendy tilted his head a little.

“It’s nice to meet cha Boris.” The wolf’s eyes went back down to the ham and then away, like he was ashamed to even want something that wasn’t his. Bendy looked down at the ham and up at the kid. It could feed him like a king for a week or it could feed a starving pair for a couple of days. Bendy approached the wolf with a sigh. The kid’s dull eyes snapped back up to him, and the wolf watched him warily. He stopped in front of Boris and tried to wear his best smile. “Well, Boris, I’ve got this huge ham with me and I don’t think I can eat it all by myself. If you’re hungry, do ya mind helping me?”

Boris’ eyes widened, and his jaw dropped a little. He looked like Bendy had just pulled the cardboard out from under him. “Uh, w-why would you do that?”

Bendy shrugged and sat down in front of the wolf. “’Cause I know what it’s like to be hungry, and no one should have to go through it. That and food tastes better when you’re eating with a friend.” He looked down and started to separate the meat. This was the wolf’s chance to deny him. To say he didn’t need a friend or whatever it would be. Bendy glanced up and was shocked again as he saw tears run down the kid’s face.

“Friend? Me? You want me t-to.” A sob choked him to silence. Bendy blinked.

“Well, sure, I don’t have any friends or family. It’d be nice to have a pal around,” he said. “Do you want to have a friend?” The wolf nodded. The two went on the ham and after they had eaten Bendy stashed the rest away for tomorrow.

“B-Bendy?” the demon turned around to face the wolf pup again.

“Yeah?”

“I’d like to have a friend.” He hesitated, looking scared, and Bendy smiled to reassure him. He could hear the ‘but’ coming. Boris didn’t want someone like him, he expected that, because he was scary after all. The kid needed food though, so he was probably scared to say no to Bendy. Bendy was okay with that. He got it. “But what I really want is a brother.” Bendy was floored and his eyes widened. “Is it okay for us to be brothers?” Boris looked terrified, but there was a gleam in his eyes. A spark of hope amongst the despair.

Bendy mentally shook himself. “Are ya sure you want someone like me as family? I can be kinda scary.”

The kid blinked and shrugged. “That’s okay. Everyone can be scary.”

Bendy shook his head in amazement. “Yeah, okay. I can be your brother. We can watch out for each other and stuff.” Boris’ ears perked up and he gave Bendy a warm smile as his eyes lit with humble joy. Bendy felt a warmth bud in his chest.

“Okay, thanks Bendy.” Boris grinned.

* * *

 “Bendy! Bendy!”

 Bendy jerked awake.

“Whazz gonna on?” Bendy looked up at Boris.

“You’re gonna miss the train pulling in!” Boris exclaimed excitedly. “Look! You can see it!” he pointed. Bendy followed his finger and sure enough there was the train speeding down the track toward the station.

“That’s great bro.” Bendy yawned and stretched his arms over his head. He felt his back pop and he had a crick in his neck. He groaned to himself. No more bench naps for him. They were gonna kill him. He couldn’t help chuckling. He was amused, watching Boris became more and more excited as the train drew closer. In a short amount of time it pulled into the station and stopped with a whistle. Boris hopped on with a bound, Bendy close behind him. The two found a nice spot tucked away in a corner with seats facing each other, so passengers could talk to one another. The seats were cushioned and wide. Bendy let out a happy sigh as he sat down and shoved his backpack under the seat.

Boris wondered at the cabin a bit. He was absorbing every detail with awe. “Hey, Bendy, think they’d let us look at the engine?” Boris asked. Bendy chuckled and shook his head.

“Probably not Boris, but when the guy for the tickets comes by, you can sure ask ‘im,” Bendy said, resting his head on his hand.

“Okay.” Boris continued his exploration.

Bendy just watched out the window. His mind went back to his dream. It was more of a memory actually. It had been a long time since he thought about that night. He wondered idly why his mind had brought it up. Maybe, it was because that night changed his life for the better? He didn’t remember anything before that time. So, he considered it a beginning chapter of his life, and the next big step had been when they got an apartment. Maybe, it was because this was going to be another chapter? He kinda felt like had he lost everything, but he knew he hadn’t.

 Boris sat down across from the Bendy. Bendy still had Boris, so this was a journey that Bendy could handle. Somehow. His eyes suddenly lit up as a whistle sounded. “We’re moving!” The pair stared out the window and watched the station begin to slide away. Boris practically had his face against the glass. First the station, then the town slid away from them. Soon, it was a pinprick behind them. Boris’ tail wagged in excitement. “Wow, we’re going so fast!” he said. The landscape blurred by in a screen of forest branches and open fields.

“Oh yeah!” He suddenly pulled his bag out from under his seat and reached into it. Bendy cocked an eyebrow.

“What’s this bro?” Bendy asked.

Boris looked up from his pack sheepishly. “I forgot. I found the present I got you yesterday before....” He trailed off, and furrowed his brows. “Before everything happened.” Bendy turned his head a little in inquisition. He barely remembered Boris explaining that he had been late getting back to the garage, because he had gotten Bendy something.

“Ah, bro, you didn’t have to do something like that,” Bendy said. “We have to carry everything with us too.” He pointed out.

“I wanted to and I know you won’t mind carrying it.” Boris pulled out a square wrapped in packaging paper. He handed it to a curious Bendy, who held it carefully.

“Thanks bro,” he said and pulled the paper loose. Underneath was the latest book from Felix the Cat’s adventure series. Bendy’s eyes widened. Books weren’t always cheap and this hardback was new. “Boris. Thank you,” he said in awe. Boris grinned, knowing Bendy liked it.

“Yep, and now you have something to read while we travel,” he said.

Bendy didn’t waste any time. Boris returned to the window. The two passed a few hours like this. They were only interrupted by the ticket guy. Bendy learned he was called the conductor, and that no, they couldn’t go look at the engine.

The rest of the day was traveling, and by the time they reached Warnerburg it was late, and they were exhausted. They couldn’t see much of the place pulling in. Just the lights of the streets blurring by before they finally came to a stop at the station.

They made their way out and looked around. The street was empty of people and the shops were closed. The two looked at the unfamiliar street. “So, where are we sleeping tonight?” Boris asked. Bendy sighed.

“I have no idea,” Bendy admitted.

“Bendy.” Boris sounded exasperated. Bendy saw from the corner of his eye Boris’ shoulders drop.

Bendy smiled apolitically and shrugged. “Hey, how was I supposed to know? C’mon, let’s find a place that’s open,” Bendy said taking a step forward. Boris rolled his eyes with a smirk at his brother’s antics.

“That is so like you,” Boris muttered. Bendy chuckled. The two took an hour and a half wandering around the town, looking for a place that was open. Bendy noted that the town was quite a bit bigger than Sillyvision. Bendy could easily get lost here if he didn’t pay attention. They started when a dog bolted out of an alley, with a cat clinging to its head. “This place is a bit creepy,” Boris said, after recovering from the shock.

Bendy chuckled. “What? Getting cold paws?” Boris snorted and looked away. They spent another hour, before collapsing by a tall wall. Boris leaned against the wall with a sigh.

“Think we should just give up and try again tomorrow?” Boris asked.

Bendy growled from his cross-legged position next to the wolf. “I don’t want to you to sleep outside,” he said. Boris stared at Bendy confused. He took in Bendy’s serious and frustrated glare burning a hole in the asphalt. 

He snorted a laugh. “I’ve done it before.”

“But, we got outta that,” Bendy muttered. He still refused to look at the wolf. Boris tried to figure out what Bendy wasn’t saying.

“Yeah, we did,” he said slowly. “And we will again. This is just a journey. We can’t take a house with us,” he chuckled. “I don’t mind sleeping under the stars, bro. We still are a hundred miles beyond where we were.”

Boris took a deep breath and looked up. The street lights blocked out the stars and the moon was barely there, but the night was calm and cool. The air was crisp, barely any wind, and smelled of damp asphalt and greenery. Boris smiled. It was a nice night.

Bendy seemed to work through his thoughts. “Sorry, bro. I guess I’m just hung up on the fear that we’ll be stuck out here again,” he said.

Boris shrugged. “There are worse things.”

“Yeah.” Bendy sighed and leaned against the wall like Boris. “I just wished we’d get the better things occasionally.”

Boris chuckled. “I got you and the sun and the moon. What else do I need?”

Bendy smiled. “That is so cheesy, bro.”

Boris stuck out his tongue.

“But, I’m happy with you too,” Bendy said. “Anyway, we better sleep, I’m tuckered out. We’ll get breakfast, and then head on out in the morning.”

“Okay, Bendy.” Boris smiled. He shifted his bag, and using it as a pillow, curled up and fell asleep.  Bendy smiled and went back to gazing at the sliver of the moon. Boris really had a gift to fall asleep so fast. Bendy was a little jealous. He sighed. He would have to be smarter than this from now on. He was certain the city streets wouldn’t be as kind as small town streets. They had just gotten a slow start is all. Tomorrow, he would do better.

* * *

 Bendy felt something shift, so he scooted over to give Boris some more room, before going back to sleep. It felt like a few minutes later that something poked him.

“Hey, wake up!” Bendy cracked an eye open. “You two can’t be by the main gates. Go on. Shoo!” It was a large heavyset man in a security guard uniform, and he looked like he'd forgotten to shave. Bendy sat up, stretched, and yawned.

“Sorry sir, we’ll move,” Bendy said, half-awake, while reaching over to shake Boris. He looked at the two unimpressed, but turned to leave. “C’mon, bro. They’re kickin’ us off the crib.”

Boris grumbled, but sat up and rubbed his eyes. The sun was just peeking over the horizon. Dew clung to everything and the boys awoke damp and cold. “Can I sleep more when we move?” Boris mumbled barely awake.

“You can sleep on the train,” Bendy said and leaned to his other side to grab his bag without looking. He patted the ground before turning his head and looking. There was no backpack. It took his sluggish mind a moment to absorb this fact. The pack was gone. His favorite book, Boris’ drawing, his cloths, some of their food, and…all their money.

“Boris!” Bendy was on his feet in an instant. Boris jumped and yipped in surprise.

“Bendy! What in the—,” Brois squeaked.

“The bag’s gone! Someone took my backpack!” Bendy claimed. His hands flying to his goggled head.

“Bendy, don’t worry, I’m sure we’ll—,”

“No!” Bendy stopped looking up and down the street and shot a panicked look to Boris. “You don’t get it! That bag had all our money bro!”

Boris froze, before zipping up next to Bendy. “You had all of it in there! What about what Ms. Sasha gave us? What about your satchel?”

“All of it,” Bendy said, and returned to looking up and down the streets. His satchel only had their photo, Boris’s present to him and his spare goggles.

“Bendy!” Boris exclaimed exasperated.

“I know. I know!” Bendy said.

“Hey you twos!” It was the guard again. “I said scram.”

“Sir, could you help us? My brother’s backpack was stolen.” Boris approached the fat man.

“That’s got nuin’ to does with me,” he slurred. Bendy scowled. Was he drunk?

“Ah, gee, thanks pal. You are real swell,” Bendy’s voice dripped with sarcasm.

“Now, I’s gotta give ya the boot,” the guard stated.

“Yeah, yea-hey!” Bendy barked when the guard suddenly grabbed him and Boris by the scruffs of the neck. Just when Bendy was gonna flail, he felt a sharp snap to his backside and was sent flying. He heard Boris’ yip right behind him. The two sailed across the street and into a park. Bendy crashed into a tree and landed in a twist of branches a good thirty feet above the ground. Boris crashed through and landed in a bush below him at the base of the large oak.

Bendy groaned from his tangled upside-down position. “Bro, are you alright!” Boris called from the bush.

“I’m stuck in a tree! No, I’m not alright!” Bendy shouted and started struggling. He felt himself drop two inches.

“Hold on! You might fall out doing that,” Boris said. Bendy stopped and craned his head back to look down, or up depending on who you asked. Boris was pulling himself out of the bush. “Boy, when he said he was givin’ us the boot, he meant it.” Boris chuckled, finally free. Leaves and twigs stuck out of his cloths here and there, but otherwise he seemed fine.

“If I ever see that schmuck again I’ll show him what a boot looks like,” Bendy growled.

“Brother, that’s not going to help us,” Boris stated, deadpan. “How are we gonna get ya down?” he asked.

“I thought you had an idea!” Bendy scowled. Boris shrugged. “Great!” Bendy grumbled and tried to cross his arms, only to be stopped by branches.

“Hey! What’s all this ruckus around my house! Who are you? What’re you doing?” An old squirrel woman came around the tree and glared at Boris. She had a closed umbrella in hand and hat with a flower sticking out of it on her head. “Oh great, another dog,” she grumbled to herself.

“Um, sorry, I’m a wolf,” Boris clarified.

“Even better!” she stated sarcastically. 

“Hey!” Bendy barked already on a short fuse. “Leave ‘im alone!” The squirrel’s eyes snapped up to him.

“Well, whadda we have here? Another one of you Warners? What the name of Sam-hill are you doin’ in my tree?” she put her fists on her hips.

“Warner? Never heard of them! And what I’m doing in your tree is _trying to get out of it!”_ Bendy snapped.

“Watch it, shrimp, or I won’t help you out,” she said. A smaller squirrel came around the tree.

“Who you callin’ a shrimp, you nut munching hat liner!” Bendy snapped and twitched to flail again. The blood was starting to rush to his head, making him a bit dizzy.

“What’s going on, Aunt Slappy?” the little squirrel asked.

“Some schmuck Warner is stuck in our house and his dog keeps barking about it,” she said. Boris smiled weakly, hoping they would help, even if his brother was being very rude. Bendy sighed in defeat as the upside-down sun peeked its light through the leaves to the unfortunate devil. This was not exactly how he pictured his first day out of Sillyvision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we are! Stars, I really don't give Bendy a break. Then again, I'm not getting one either, so why should he?...Hey, he still has his gift from Boris at least. That means something...right? No?  
> Tell me what you think. I don't know if I'm completely happy with the little flashback I have up there.  
> Love me. Roast me. I love any feedback, but you lovelies already know that. I got a friend looking this over, and she is really good. She reminded me I am not that amazing at grammar, so she is going through and fixing minor issues. She is an angel.  
> But not Alice. That's later. ;3  
> Until next week TAP out.


	9. It's Time For Animaniacs!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy is not amused. Not. Amused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, gals, and all other pals! It's your author TAP!  
> Wow, look at all of you...it's so intimidating that so many of you are reading this. Heh.  
> Just as I feared, I didn't get any typing done this week. Bendy's yelling at me in the back of my mind to get back on track. Sadly, I don't think I'm gonna get anything typed up this coming week either. Oh well, I at least got this puppy sorta edited, and the next one in draft. After that...I might be in hot water. But! You don't have to worry cause you'll have a chapter next week!
> 
> I am introducing a couple of awesome OC's too! They are not mine!  
> Meet Finley and Sammy!
> 
> http://steampunkseahorse.tumblr.com/post/160809210875/dont-worry-sam-this-is-toon-town-just-you
> 
> http://steampunkseahorse.tumblr.com/post/160327362440/like-i-said-im-hooked-on-thebbros-au-so-i
> 
> http://steampunkseahorse.tumblr.com/post/160853495835/uh-s-sammy-i-have-an-idea-so-heres-finley
> 
> http://68.media.tumblr.com/1b5e997907ec6d55864a39bd6c8d9742/tumblr_oq09o0Ez481rpuuvlo1_500.jpg
> 
> http://steampunkseahorse.tumblr.com/post/160065648920/playing-with-finleys-design
> 
> They are creations by steampunkseahorse over on tumblr.  
> http://steampunkseahorse.tumblr.com/  
> Head over there and give some love and thanks! I was charmed when I saw them. They fit in perfectly with the retro cartoon world. That and they are so fun. I have to thank the creator for allowing me to bring them into Inky Mystery. They'll be real important folks. 
> 
> Okay I think that's that. Enjoy the chapter and I'll see you at the end!

The two brothers made their way down the street. Boris was picking twigs and leaves off Bendy as they walked. Bendy was scowling with his hands jammed into his pockets. He was in a bad mood. It had taken almost an hour for those two jabbering, insulting squirrels to get him out of the tree (none too gently either). And they still didn’t have the money to get out of this place with his pack stolen. He was done with this day and the sun had only been up for a couple of hours. It was at this moment that Boris’s stomach gave a growl. Boris blushed and ducked his head.

Bendy looked at him. “Best we find a spot to eat, just not under a tree,” Bendy said. Boris agreed and the two found a nice little spot near a public shopping district. They stopped at a public fountain where other people were starting to mill around. In the daylight, Bendy had realized that Warnerburg was a lot bigger than he had first thought. Palm trees mixed in with trees he recognized. People dressed a bit snazzier and buildings seemed to be very square with large shilling roofs and stucco walls. Even though it was only morning, it was already starting to get hot outside.

Boris dug around in his pack and pulled out a couple of cans and a can opener along with forks. Bendy took his and ideally asked, “If we’re sparse, how long we got from what’s in your bag, bro?” Boris stuck his fork in his mouth and considered his bag again. Bendy watched him bob his head as he counted.

“If it’s a meal a day, we got enough for two weeks, longer if we only do half meals,” Boris said.

“Don’t know how realistic that is. If we don’t have any cash, we’ll have to walk to the next town and that means we’ll be starving.” Bendy sighed. Boris hummed in agreement and turned back to his meal.

Bendy idly watched the locals and tourists, when a pair set themselves up right next to the fountain across from the bench Bendy and Boris occupied. One was a tall lanky cat with a nervous look on his face. His brows were creased and his ears twitched about. His button up shirt was half untucked and he wore thin looking, long slacks, and worn shoes. A paperboy hat sat between his ears, and his gloves had holes in them. The other was a smaller…fox? Maybe a dog? Bendy wasn’t really sure, he had huge ears and a long fluffy tail. His shirt’s sleeves were rolled up high on his arms. His pants were also rolled up, hinting at their ill fit. He had spenders on to keep them from falling. The maybe-fox had a big tooth grin, and was placing his hat on the ground upside down.

Bendy watched with interest as the two started their routine.

“Hey Sammy,” the fox said projecting his voice across the pavilion.

“What is it Finley?” the cat’s voice didn’t carry nearly as far.

“Know what I don’t get?” he raised an eyebrow.

“What?” Sammy asked fiddling his fingers.

“What people mean when they say, they've found themselves in a hole,” Finley said and put his hands on his hips and shook his head.

“Oh? If they didn’t want to be there they should’ve stopped digging,” Sammy stated. Bendy held back a snort.

“Hey, Sammy, what’s the difference between a bird and a fly?” Finley asked with a smirk.

“I don’t know Finley, what is the difference?” Sammy responded.

“A bird can fly, but a fly can’t bird,” Finley answered.

“That hardly seems fair to the fly,” Sammy said. Bendy chuckled. Back and forth the two went, until it devolved (or was it evolved?) into a slap stick routine. Bendy had to admit they weren’t half bad. They were certainly getting dinner tonight at least. If the brothers got desperate he and Boris might have a chance here. Bendy mentally counted the dough these two were bringing in. It wasn’t bad, but it would hardly cover the train tickets they needed. Still he and Boris might be able to pull something off like this if Boris could get his hands on an instrument.

“So, what should we do now?” Boris asked.

Bendy thought for a moment. “We should probably report my bag stolen to a police station and then go from there.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Boris asked with his ears droopy.

“They won’t be the bacon-brains we know, so why would they have a problem us?” Bendy shrugged. “Besides, if the cops can find my bag sooner than we can, the better. I don’t wanna stick around here too long.” Boris nodded scratched his ear. He found another twig and pulled it out, to toss it away.

Bendy glanced back to the performers. The fox had just fallen into a bouquet of flowers the cat held. He stood up with a crown of flowers adorning his large ears. They were doing pretty good. Boris and Bendy got up and walked by and Bendy gave them a pleasant smile as he passed. If they got his stuff back and he saw those two again he’d tip them. He paused and turned back around. Boris gave him a curious look, but followed.

“Hey.” Bendy waved. They paused before their next skit and looked at the approaching demon. The cat fidgeted nervously. Finley on the other hand gave him a big grin. 

Bendy spoke, “You guys are pretty good.”

“Thanks! Nice to have a fan,” The fox said with a slight bow.

“Do you guys know where a police station is by any chance?” Bendy got to the point.

“Sure, pal. It’s just on the other side of the shopping district there. What do ya need from the cops?” Finley asked, a bit curious.

“Ah, well, my bag was stolen earlier and it had all my cash in it,” Bendy admitted. “Can’t exactly skip town without it.”

Finley whistled. “That’s rough.”

“Yeah.” Bendy shrugged like it was no big deal.

“I hope you get it back,” Finely added.

“Thanks.”

“But Finley, with that crime thing going on now that’s nearly impossible,” the cat, Sammy, said with his ears pinned to his skull.

Bendy looked up to him and the cat shrunk back at his gaze. Bendy quickly looked back at the fox. “Crime thing?”

“Ah, Sammy means the rumored crime ring. They’ve been giving the tourists a bad run this year. Guess the cops are having a tough time with the Warners also causing havoc.” Finley shrugged in a ‘what can you do’ kinda way. “We keep our eyes out but we haven’t really seen any of them. ‘Course we’re not the type thieves target, so I can’t say if they’re around or not.”

“Uh-huh,” Bendy said lifting a brow with interest. “Ya know, that’s the second time I’ve heard about the Warners. Who are they?”

“Woah, boy.” Finley chuckled. “They are nuts to begin with. They are supposedly related to the founders of this town. They have a weird tie with the gated studio where some of the stars are. Ever heard of Warner Studios?” Bendy made a so-so gesture with his hand. “Well, they terrorize that place. The studio couldn’t get rid of them. Rumor has it they threw the three Warner siblings into the empty water tower and locked them up there. Didn’t last long. I guess they’re just running amuck again.” Finley smiled. “It’s great seeing pro jokers, but they are insane, so I’d be careful if I were you.”

“What do they look like?” Boris asked.

“Well they’re dogs, I think.” Finley glanced at Sammy who shrugged. “And they look a bit like you.” He pointed to Bendy.

“Well, at least I know why that squirrel wouldn’t shut her yap about them,” he muttered, with irritation in every word. “Hey, thanks for all the help. Good luck guys.” Bendy lifted a hand to shake.

“Finley the Fox, and glad to help,” Finley said gripping his with torn gloves.

“Ah, so you _are_ a fox, and the name’s Bendy,” he answered. Boris stepped forward too.

Finley winked. “What? Never seen a fennec fox before?” Bendy shook his head. “Well, I guess I can forgive you. I’ve never seen one of your kind neither.”  

“And I’m Boris.” He smiled.

“Nice ta meet ya.” Finley grinned and went to shake his hand.

Sammy seemed uncomfortable, but with an encouraging glance at his friend he also introduced himself. “Sammy, Scare D. Cat. Nice to meet you.”

Boris gave him a warm smile.

“Well, we wish you the best and maybe we’ll see you around,” Finley said with a wave and the group parted ways.

“They were nice,” Sammy commented, like he was surprised.

“Yeah, hope their luck turns around,” Finley said. “Ready?”

Sammy sighed in defeat. “Yes.”

Bendy and Boris easily found the station after the long walk to the other side of the shopping district. The delicious smells coming from the cafes, bakeries, and restaurants teased the boys and they couldn't help but admire the bright items, cloths in the other shops. Bendy was grateful they had eaten before going through this area. He paused outside the doors of the building. He and Boris shared a look, before straightening their spines, squaring their shoulders, and bravely entering the building.

The front office was a wash of energy and noise. Cops, office workers, and civilians hurried this way and that. Bendy had to jump back to save himself from being run over. When they finally reached the front desk Bendy to realized it was at his eye level. Who the hell used such a tall desk!

“Excuse me?” Bendy asked. The older woman, sitting there, didn’t answer. Bendy could barely see her, leaning over on the other side of her cubical, talking to an officer. “Excuse me?” Bendy said a little louder. He was tempted to stand on his tip-toes to actually see, but his pride firmly held him flat-footed to the ground. Boris was using all his might not to chuckle at the expression Bendy had on his face.

“Ma’am?” Bendy said a bit louder. Bendy sighed, when no response came. Boris reached and rang a bell on the countertop that Bendy (of course) couldn’t see. Boris had to turn his face away to hide his grin. Bendy glared at the back of Boris’ head in less-than-serious frustration. “You having a good time over there, bro? Something funny?”

“No!” he squeaked quickly, which only made him chuckle more.

“You sure? If there’s a joke I’d love to be involved,” Bendy said flatly. He raised a hand gesture for Boris to speak. “I like a good laugh.”

“Nope! Nothing funny at all Bendy,” Boris said with a large and innocent smile.

“Can I help you?” Bendy flinched and snapped his head up. The older woman was leaning over to gaze down at him with boredom.  She had a rather nasally voice that clawed at his ears.

“Ah, uh, yes! Um, you see my backpack was stolen this morning and it had everything in it. I can’t even buy breakfast.” Bendy explained in a rush. The woman stared at him like she expected more. When he didn’t respond, she sighed and leaned back. Bendy blinked. Had he said something wrong?

“Fill this out and we’ll give you a call when we find it,” she said, handing him a clipboard and a pen. She sounded like his issue was the biggest waste of her time.

“But, I don’t have a phone,” Bendy said, a little worried.

“Your hotel number will work,” she said.

“I don’t have a hotel number either. I can’t afford a hotel room. How will ya tell me if you found it?” he asked getting a little irritated.

She sighed like he was the most burdensome thing she had ever dealt with. “Then, stop by tomorrow to see if we have it. Fill out the information as best you can.”

She then dismissed him and turned to Boris. “How can I help you?”

Boris blinked. “Ah, no, I’m with him.” Boris gestured to Bendy. She made some sound of acknowledgement and turned away from them. The demon heard the roller chair move away and she disappeared from his limited sight. Bendy grumbled and took a bench after dodging to the side of the room. He looked through the papers. His address? Didn’t have one. Birthday? He had picked one for himself, but he doubted there was any record with his name on it. After scarcely filling out the personal information, he described his backpack and the contents in it. He recounted where he lost it and how it disappeared.

Boris watched people flying back and forth. Cops escorting criminals and witnesses, civilians asking questions, giving thanks or being frustrated. It was interesting. Boris watched as a weasel was dragged by. He was arguing with the officer taking him into the back. He didn’t have any effect on the officer with his excuses.

Boris wondered idly how things were in Sillyvision. Did Ms. Featherworth and Ms. Ringtail find his note? Were they worried? Was Hogsmen angry? And what about Pete? Did people know they were gone? Were people bothering Sasha about them since she was the closest thing they had to a friend?

His ears drooped just a bit. He hoped people were treating her decently. Sasha could take care of herself, but still.

Bendy hopped up and headed back to the too tall counter. He lifted the clipboard and slide it across the top as far as he could. The woman came back and picked it up. She glanced over it and the annoyance and disappointment multiplied with a drop in the corner of her mouth and the wrinkles in her forehead. It was a show of utter disapproval that overcame her long features. Boris felt his ears drop to his skull completely. If this was what it was like to turn in a school paper, he was glad he had never gone.

“Is this all the information you have for us?” she asked in her painful voice.

“Yeah,” Bendy answered flatly. Boris could see the anger burning in his brother’s eyes.

“There isn’t a lot to work with here. I don’t know if we will be able to help you much sir. If we do find it, we will hold it for you,” she said and started writing something behind the desk.

“Gee thanks,” Bendy said in the same flat tone. He spun on his heels and headed toward the door. He almost got to the door when someone stepped on his tail. He yelped and yanked his tail free, almost tripping the man that had stepped on it.

“Hey!” the man barked in surprise.

“Watch where you’re stepping!” Bendy snapped, cradling his tail close to his chest.

“Brother, are you alright?” Boris rested a hand on Bendy’s shoulder.

“Yeah, I will be once we’re out of here,” he grumbled, glaring at the guy and exiting the busy space. Back out on the street the two wandered back up the district silently. Neither was in the mood to ogle the stores anymore, as their situation took on a new layer of reality.

“They aren’t going to find it, are they?” Boris muttered quietly.

Bendy sighed through his nose. “Prolly not. That desk lady didn’t sound very excited for it. I think it’s up to us, bro. Stars, what is it with cops?”

“What if we can’t find it?” Boris asked a little worried.

“Then we do what those two guys were doing. Dig up an instrument for you and start saving up to get those tickets outta here,” Bendy said, then had an afterthought. “Or I guess we could start walking, but I’m not sure about our directional skills without a map and compass. We’d still need to save up for those, but I’m sure they’re cheaper than train tickets.”

“That sounds like it’ll take a long time,” Boris commented. Bendy shrugged his shoulders.

“Nothin’ we can do about that,” Bendy said. “Doesn’t really matter. We’ll get there soon enough. As long as we stay ahead of that trouble we had back in Sillyvision we’ll be fine.” Boris fell silent and stared at the sidewalk. He shot a glance at Bendy and back down again. Sure, they’d be okay staying ahead of the bad guys, but what about Bendy’s illness? Boris didn’t know how much time they had. He couldn’t help but worry.

It was at this distracted moment that neither brother noticed the shouting ahead of them. No, it wasn’t until someone bumped into Boris, fleeing past him that Boris noticed. He looked up in time to see three dark blurs pass him and Bendy. Cops and a familiar guard ran after the blurs shouting. “Stop! In the name of the law!” one officer said.

“Freeze!” another demanded as they continued their pursuit. Bendy shot the guard a cold glare, but the fat man didn’t notice.

Bendy and Boris shared a confused look and watched them disappear in the distance. It wasn’t until the uniforms were gone that three individuals appeared. One popped up from a plant pot. The bush sitting on his head. “Law? Never heard of ‘im,” he said in a lazy tone.

“Yeah.” Another, with a hat, appeared from behind a flagpole that was far too thin for him to hide behind. “How are we supposed to freeze? It’s like, a hundred degrees out here.” He pulled out a slushy from nowhere and slurped. In a second he was encased in a block of ice.

A girl one, in a skirt and wearing a flower on her head, drifted down from seemingly nowhere using an umbrella to sit on the block of ice. “I guess that’s how,” she said in a high-pitched voice. She tapped the ice making a ‘tink-tink’ sound. Bendy and Boris stared at them, completely floored. Who were these guys? The one in the pot climbed out and observed the one in the ice with interest. He was the tallest out of the three and wore trousers.

“Brain freeze. A classic,” he said. The girl nodded solemnly.

“D-do you guys need some help?” Boris asked hesitantly. Both unfrozen heads snapped towards him and his brother.

“Help? Sure!” The guy strolled over to them. He pulled out a letter and a card with a WB printed on it. “Could ya deliver this to the water tower in the studio pronto?”

Boris blinked. He meant about the one in the ice, not, uh, holding onto a letter.

“What do we look like? Mailmen?” Bendy asked. The guy looked down at Bendy and blinked twice. His brows furrowed in confusion.

“Well, yeah, what do you think you look like?” he said and shoved the two items in Bendy’s hands.

“Hey!” Bendy barked.

“What? You said you’d help.” He shrugged.

“This doesn’t help at all!” Bendy said.

“I don’ know, helps us.” The guy grew thoughtful. “Hey!” He snapped his fingers as an idea struck him. “The guys you take that letter to will help you out too. You two could use a favor, right?”

“Yeah!” Boris spoke up. “We had a pack stolen.”

“Tsk, tsk.” He brushed his fingers together in disappointment. “People these days. But, great! I’m sure they’ll be able to help ya.” His tone quickly changed to be upbeat.

Bendy gave him a disbelieving look. “How in the worl—.”

“THERE THEY ARE!” All looked over to see one of the cops pointing at the three accusingly.

“Well, that’s our cue,” the tall one said and ran over to the ice, giving it a shove. It had started melting and slid easily down the street. The girl pulled him up and the two rode the ice cube as they slid away from the cops. The cops again zipped past Bendy and Boris in pursuit. After everything quieted the brothers shared a baffled look.

“Ah, what just happened?” Boris asked. Bendy shrugged and shook his head. It wasn’t like he had any idea. “What are we gonna do with that?” the wolf pointed to Bendy’s hand.

“Open it?” he suggested.

“I think opening other people’s mail is illegal,” Boris said frowning at the elder brother. “And the other thing?”

“I guess it’s a pass onto the studio.” Bendy sighed and stuffed it into his pocket. “Guess we have to deliver it then. What a pain. Who do those shmucks think they are? And what kinda help could friends of those weirdos do for us?” Boris just shook his head. There weren’t words to explain what just happened.

The two found themselves back at the car entrance and wall they were at earlier in the day. The guard looked frazzled and exhausted while he let vehicles in and out of the lot. When he spotted the brothers approaching, he scowled. Bendy’s glare reflected the guard’s.

“Be nice, bro,” Boris asked, well begged, to be honest. The last few days had pushed them quite a bit, but Boris didn’t think the poor guard should suffer all Bendy’s frustrations.

“What chu talkin’ about, Boris? I’m the poster boy of chivalry,” Bendy said through clenched teeth. Boris gulped and pitied the guard.

By now the boys were at his gate.

“You twos were kicked out earlier,” the guard said.

“Hey, nice to see ya again too, pal.” Bendy said with a strained smile that was a little too big. “Look, I know we got off on the wrong foot and I can tell you’re berries, so why not let bygones be bygones and say you let us on by,” Bendy said.

The guard blinked, confused, then shook his head. “Can’t let no one by unless they're workin' here or have a a pass.”

“A pass? Like this one?” Bendy flicked his fingers making it seem like the WB pass appeared from nowhere. It was one of Bendy’s favorite tricks. The guard again looked surprised.

“Hey, where’d ya get that?” he demanded pointed at the card.

“Well, if you had let us explain, we woulda told you that we were here to deliver a letter to the Big Cheese here, personally, but no you gave us the boot first, didn’t ya?” Bendy glared at him. The guard started to sweat.

“The boss didn’t say nothin’ about no one comin’ for a visit,” he said.

“It was supposed to be a surprise, but ya know what? I think I’m gonna tell him exactly how we were treated by one of his employees this morning. He should know that he has a flat tire running his security here,” Bendy grilled him. The guy looked like he was sweating bullets now.

“No! No! I’m sorry sir. I didn’t mean nothin’ by it! I thought yous were a couple of bums on the crib, honest. With the way yous are dressed and everythin’ I had no idea that you guys were here for the boss.”

“Oh, yeah? Well, next time you’re gonna check before you find yourself up a creek with no paddle,” Bendy stated harshly. “Now move it, I gotta make a run.”

The guard scrabbled back. “Y-yes sir, so sorry again. I won’t do anything like that again. And if yous need anything—.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Bendy waved him off impatiently. “As long as you keep your nose clean from now on. I hear about you bootin’ others, I’ll show you what a real boot looks like.”

Bendy and Boris made it around a corner and Boris let out a sigh.

“See? I was nice.” Bendy pointed. “Didn’t even touch ‘im.”

“He probably thinks he’s gonna lose his job any minute now,” Boris said giving his brother an unimpressed look.

Bendy shrugged and muttered. “Teach ‘im to treat people nicer. Who kicks a couple of sleepin’ folks in a cussing tree? Who does that?” He huffed and shook off that train of thought. “Any idea where this water tower is supposed to be?”

“Oh gee, I wonder,” Boris said sarcastically and pointed to the tall tower peaking over all the other buildings in the immediate area. “Do you ever look up?”

Bendy looked up with half lidded eyes. He looked forward and refused to make eye contact with the smug, amused smile on the wolf’s muzzle. “Shut up.” This only made Boris laugh. It took a moment for the two to get to the base of the tower. Bendy looked back and forth to only find a rickety metal staircase. He and Boris shared a nervous look before Bendy sighed and started climbing. The higher they went, the windier it got. Soon, the whole studio was sprawled out before them. Bendy let out an impressed whistle. “Check out that view.”

“Yeah, that’s really beautiful. I don’t think I’ve ever seen this far before. Hey, look! It’s the train station!” Boris pointed. “And there’s the shopping district.”

“Wow, bro, you’re right. Good eyes.” Bendy squinted his eyes and spotted the two locations in the distance. It wasn’t much longer before they hit the top. “Wonder what the pay would be for a view like this,” he muttered. They spent a few minutes looking for a door. They circled the tower three times, but only came to the huge WB sign at the front.

Boris gave Bendy a confused look. “What’d we do with the letter?” Bendy responded with an exasperated sigh and a shrug. Honestly, he had no idea why he was doing this. Well, besides the fact Boris would pout about it for hours.

Boris tapped a little beat on the tower distractedly. Suddenly, it flew up knocking Boris to the railing with a yep and tittering him over the edge.

“Boris!” Bendy dove for the wolf and snagged his hand before he could fall, and with a strong yank he had Boris safely back on the platform side. The wolf collapsed to his knees in relief. “Are you okay?” 

Boris was shaking but nodded. “Y-yeah, that was close.”

“Hello?” Bendy turned his head to glare at the person that opened the door. To his surprise, it was the guy in the hat that had frozen himself back at the shopping district. For some odd reason his tongue was sticking out of the corner of his mouth like he was in deep thought.

“What the hell is wrong with you! You almost killed my brother!”  Bendy snapped glaring daggers at him.

The individual turned to look at the brothers. “No, I didn’t. We installed the trampoline there!” Without missing a beat, the fella bounced over to them and lightly hopped over the railing. He grabbed both his feet in each of his hands and plunged tail first out of sight. The boys gasped and lunged to the railing, neither wanting to see the fate of the individual, but both powerless to do anything else. As they gazed down, to their utter disbelief, they witnessed the crazy guy hit a dark circle and rocketed back up to them. Both brothers had their jaws drop as the strange fella straightened and at the crest of his ascent, took a single step forward on to the railing and hopped back down onto the platform. “See? Woulda been fine. It’s actually kinda fun.”

“Who’s at the door, Wakko?” A voice called from the open sign-door of the tower.

“Don’t know,” Wakko shrugged and walked back toward the tower. “Might be mailmen. They look like mailmen.”

Boris leaned toward Bendy and whispered, “That wasn’t there when we were climbing up here, was it?”

Bendy shook his head. “I didn’t see anythin’ like a trampoline climbing up here.”

“Then where did it come from?” Boris asked in disbelief, as his eyes widened.

“I have no cussing clue,” Bendy said. The brothers shared a look and Bendy wondered what star forsaken thing they had gotten themselves into this time. Bendy saw the tall guy in the pants step out and give them a curious look.

“Hellooooo mailman!” Bendy suddenly felt a yank on his arm. He looked over to see the girl with the flower in her hair, er, ears. It was pinning her ears up in a mock ponytail. Something else was weird with her, she had hearts in her eyes.

“But, I’m not a mailman,” Bendy said.

She suddenly leaned into him and brought a hand up to his cheek. She smiled suggestively and with half lidded eyes asked. “Wanna be one?” Bendy felt a shudder of something like disgust or dread run down his spine. Bendy asked himself how the cuss was he going to getting away from these nutcases?

The tall fella put his hand to his mouth. “Mmmmmuah!” he threw his hand out with a grin blowing a kiss. “Good night everybody!”

Boris stared at him then turned to where he was looking. “Who are you talking to?”

“Why our Readers of course!” Yakko gasped. “Don’t be rude. Say hello or goodbye now, I guess.”

“Readers?” Boris asked, sounding extremely unsure. His ears fell to his skull.

“Well them and TAP. But, they’re pretty tapped out right now, if ya know what I’m saying,” Wakko chuckled with a raised brow.

Boris pulled back a step. “No clue.”

The Warners shared a look and shrugged. “He must be mental,” Wakko said.

“Completely nuts,” Yakko agreed.

“Could you just stop?” Bendy growled trying to push the girl off him.

“Yeah, sure. The writer wants us to stop here anyway.” Yakko shrugged.

“What are you talking about?” Bendy demanded.

“Them.” Dot pointed.

“Who?” Bendy glanced over and back.

“The Readers,” she said.

“Who?” Bendy growled as his patience burned thin.

“Geez, it’s like talking to an owl,” Yakko said, shaking his head with disappointment.

“No, no! That was back in chapter two.” Wakko pointed out to Yakko.

“Oh yeah.” Yakko put his hand on his chin. “What was that guy’s name again? Willy? Wilby?”

“Henry?” Wakko offered with a grin.

“No, that’s not it.” Yakko hummed and thought. “Whyborn?”

“Boys.” Dot’s tone held annoyance. “Ending the chapter,” she suggested, still clinging to Bendy.

“Alright, alright.” Yakko waved her words away.

“What the cuss is going on? What are you loons talking about?” Bendy demanded, feeling so lost his head was spinning.

“Ah, we’ll probably never tell you. You don’t see the fourth wall here obviously,” Yakko said, gesturing out.  

“Fourth—,” Boris started to ask, still looking completely out of sorts.

“See ya next chapter folks!” Yakko and Wakko waved. Dot was busy making doe eyes at Bendy. Bendy regretted this day. Completely regretted it.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, sweet cheese and crackers! Those Warners ran off with my story! Seriously! Every time they came on they went completely against what I was planning, and then they dragged it out! Self aware characters like that take the script and laugh at it. They were still fun to write, just dangerous too. They might try to peek ahead in the story...Can't have that. Nope!  
> So, anywho, I'm giving steampunkseahorse another thank you and those two are going to help our boys out in Warnerburg 'CAUSE SOMEONE HAS TO! And the Warners...oh, boy.  
> I have nothing to say except...what the heck are you talking about Wakko, tapped out? I'm fine! Just living off four hours of sleep. Hehehe. I'll nap after this.  
> Let me know what you think! I can't really tell what you liked or disliked about the chapter/story if you don't! I hope you are having a great week! It's finally warm here! Have a great day or night (it depends) and see you next time.  
> TAP out!  
> ...Wait. Wakko!


	10. Scary Spots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warners are insane. The boys are given pity and possibly knew friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi...I am sorry this took so long. I was stuck on baby duty, then I had an exam and THEN the chapter refused to paste in anything but half binary! UGH! FRUSTRATION!  
> "You should chill. It's the weekend after all."  
> WAKKO! What are you doing in my author's notes! You're supposed to be in the story!  
> "I wanted a look/see. This is a pretty sweet spot. Look at all that below us." He grinned.  
> GET OUT OF MY NOTES!  
> "Okay." He pulled out a couple of slices of toast and a jar.  
> ...What are you doing?  
> "Making a snack." He unscrewed the jar and dumped a glob of jam on the toast. He reached behind him and pulled out a thick pile of paper. He placed the stack on the toast and took an experimental bite.  
> A-are you eating paper? Wait. IS THAT MY STORY!  
> "Hhhm, salty," he said thoughtfully. "With a hint of sweet."  
> WHAT ARE YOU DOING!  
> "What? Wanna bite? That Kit suggested I eat the script in the comments. Sounded tasty, had to try it." He shrugged and grinned. "C'mon it's strawberry jam, real good."  
> GET OUT GET OUT GETOUTGETOUT!!!!  
> "Okay. Shesh. So grumpy. See ya in the story." He took another bite. "And tell TAP hi at the end of chapter."  
> OOOOUUUUUTTTTT!!!!!

Bendy finally pushed the odd girl away from him. “Look you gave us a letter to _apparently_ give back to you.”

“So, you are a mailman!” she cheered.

“No!” he snapped and focused on the tall guy, since he seemed to be in charge. “Look, you said something about a favor?”

“I did?” he asked.

“Yes, you did,” Bendy said.

“When did I do that?” he asked.

“When you gave me the letter,” Bendy said.

“Nah, I’m not a mailman,” he said. Bendy felt his frustration starting to boil into anger. He pulled the letter out of his pocket.

“Look, you gave me this letter to deliver to you. You offered us a favor for doing this for you wakkos, so here.” Bendy said stepping over and shoving the letter into his hands.

“I’m not Wakko, he is.” he threw a thumb to the guy with his tongue sticking out. Bendy glanced at him to see he was eating a-wait-was that paper with jam and toast? “I’m Yakko," the first continued. He turned to the shorter. “What you got there Wakko?”

Wakko sighed and in a pleased voice explained. “The script to the story with strawberry jam. Wanna bite?”

“Oh? Anything good?” Yakko asked with a speculative look.

“A bit salty, if ya ask me, but sweet enough to balance out the salt. You should see chapter twenty-eight.” Wakko smirked. “Oh, and later when the girl shows up.” Wakko suddenly growled, “Helloooooo angel!”

“Oh, yeah?” Yakko said with interest. He took a step closer to Wakko.

“And when she sings and dances. Oh, boy!” Wakko grinned mischievously and winked at Bendy. “I’d say you’re lucky until she finds out about her f—,”

Suddenly an anvil with the word ACME stenciled on the side fell out of the sky and landed on Wakko, cutting him off. After everyone recovered from the aftershock, Yakko leaned over the heavy weight. “Eh, I’d say that’s spoilers you can’t share there.”

Wakko suddenly appeared from behind it. “No kidding. That was close! TAP near ended me!” Wakko said, wiping sweat from his brow.

Bendy raised a gloved hand to his temple. He felt his headache worsen. He decided to ignore what was going on. Nothing these guys were saying made any sense. “Look, we did what you asked. Can you help us or not?”

“Ah, TAP made you ignore us, uh?” Wakko shrugged. “Your loss.”

“Sure, but you’ll owe us a favor,”  Yakko said and handed the letter over to Wakko. He opened it excitedly and pulled out joke glasses with a mustache attached. He put them on with a grin and tossed the empty envelope into the air. Bendy had to do a double take, because he was sure that the envelope hadn’t held anything that was close to that shape.

“But, we just did you a favor!” Bendy said exasperated throwing an arm out.

“You did? What was that?” Yakko asked.

“We gave ya the letter!” Bendy snapped.

“What letter?” Yakko asked.

“Argh!” Bendy threw his hands up in defeat.

Boris bravely stepped forward, hoping to save the situation. If he didn’t, he worried Bendy would break. “We are looking for a backpack. It was stolen from my brother earlier today. It had all our money in it.”

“Well, why didn’t you just say so?” Yakko waved an arm at Boris. Bendy gave a feral growl and Boris rested a hand on his shoulder. Bendy marginally relaxed under his touch and gave a huff. Boris could practically read Bendy’s unsaid thoughts. _Fine! You talk to these crazies. I’m done with all this baloney!_

“So, can you help us find the people that stole it?” he asked.

“Nope,” Wakko said.

Boris’s ears drooped. “O-oh.”

“WHAT!” Bendy barked.

“Well, ya see,” the girl said, pointing to the gate of the studio. “Every time we leave, we’re chased. It’s fun, but not really a way to catch any bad guys.” She suddenly winked at Bendy. “And I’m Dot by the way, the cute one.”

Bendy cringed.

“But hey, if you do catch a crook from the crime ring we could point ya in the direction of the stolen goods,” Yakko suggested.

“How?” Boris asked. The three shared a knowing smile, that sent a chill of terror over the brothers.

“We have our ways,” Wakko said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Sure, ‘kay, splendid. We’re leaving,” Bendy said and tugged on Boris’s arm. “C’mon bro.”

“Before ya go.” Dot suddenly popped up on his arm again, with hearts in her eyes. She leaned over and tried to wrap her arms around him. “Gimme a smoochie, Mr. Mailman.”

“Ugh!” Bendy caught her shoulders and pushed her away. “No way!” She finally stopped to look at him. “And for the last time I’m not a mail man! My name’s Bendy!”

She grabbed his arms and spun around so her back leaned against his chest. She pulled his hands around her shoulders so they encircled her and peeked over her shoulder to give him her half-lidded eyes and flirty smile. “Oh, Bendy huh? Why don’t ya _bendy over_ so I can see those sweet buns!”

That was the last straw for Bendy. With a simple toss, Dot found herself over the railing. She blinked and looked down.

“Beat it!” Bendy hissed.

The girl tumbled.

“Bendy!” Boris gasped in horror.

“What? She has a trampoline,” he said, stuffing his hands in his pockets and casually headed to the stairs. “It’s a waste of time bro. Let’s go.”

They saw a blur (which must have been Dot) shoot up past them as they headed down. “That was really rude bro,” Boris chastised.

“She was trying to kiss me Boris.”

“So, you push her off a ledge!” he barked. “When have you ever _not_ wanted a girl to kiss you?”

“I like real keen dames, Boris, not some dumb Dora,” he said. “Besides, never stick around crazy birds. Ya never know what they’re planning to do to ya.”

Boris rolled his eyes. “Still. You didn’t have ta toss her.” Bendy didn’t say anything. He knew that was going too far, but they were driving him nuts.

“So where to now?” Boris asked.

“I guess go around town and see if anyone has seen my stuff.” Bendy shrugged. “And after that how about we go back to that fountain? Maybe those performers will still be around.” Bendy suggested.

“That works for me.” Boris smiled. He liked watching the cat and fox and he was happy to go see them again. They almost reminded him of Mickey’s friends on his show, Donald Duck and Goofy.

That is exactly what the boys did for the rest of the day. They went to-and-fro asking and describing Bendy’s bag and the contents found therein to anyone and everyone that would listen. They were careful not to say how much money was stashed in it. Bendy hoped the crook hadn’t found the secret pocket he had the cash hidden in, but he wasn’t very optimistic. The people ranged from kind to uncaring to snide to downright rude. Bendy did note that even though they did get some suspicious looks and sneers, it wasn’t the condescending looks he was used to. That was the one refreshing thing he enjoyed.

Exhausted and downhearted, the two found their way back to the fountain. They collapsed on a bench they had occupied that morning and rested their sore feet and paws. It seemed Sammy and Finley were just finishing their work for the day. The hat was brimming with coins and bills. Bendy smiled. He was glad they could get a satisfying meal. Boris shuffled through his pack.

“I know we have to be sparse, but can I eat another can Bendy?” Bendy glanced over to the weary wolf. He looked hot and beat. Bendy chewed his lip measuring the pros and cons. “Or even half a can? We can split it. You need to eat too,” he said.

“I’m fine, Boris,” was his automatic response. Boris frowned, knowing that was Bendy’s first reaction. The demon had to be just as hungry as him.  

“Hey, you two.” The brothers looked up to see Finley. His hat was back on his head and a cheery grin on his face. “Need ta eat? We’re about to go grab a bite too.”

“Thanks, but we can’t,” Bendy said. “We’re broke.”

The fox nodded. He figured as much with the sad way the two dragged themselves to the bench a few minutes ago. “Yeah, no worries. We got you covered.”

“We couldn’t do that to you,” Boris said quickly. “you guys earned that cash today.”

“And you had yours stolen today. Look pal, you two seem like decent folks to me. I gotta feeling that if this situation was reversed you’d be doing the same thing for us,” the fox said.

“Stop yapping excuses and come eat with us.”

Boris looked to Bendy for permission. Bendy chuckled and shrugged. The stubborn fox was going to get his way. “Alright, you win. We’ll bite.”

Finley grinned. “Fantastic.” Sammy nodded hesitantly beside him. The four found a nice little sandwich shop and after placing their orders, took seats at an outside table. “So, what brings you to Warnerburg?”

“We were just heading through. We’re trying to get to Toon Town,” Boris said without thinking. He felt a light kick under the table from Bendy. Oops.

Finley let out a whistle. “That’s not exactly a day’s walk from here.” Bendy made a noise of agreement. “I’d love to see Toon Town. We could get our big break there.”

“That’s what you said about here, Fin,” Sammy pointed out.

Finley chuckled. “Well, they don’t know talent when they see it, obviously.”

“Oh?” Boris asked.

“Yeah, those fat cats hired some upcoming bunny with a carrot catch phrase. Something about a doctor?” Finley rolled his eyes. “It’ll never catch on. But Toon Town, that’s where ya go to be star.” He grinned. 

Boris turned his head in curiosity. “You want to be famous, Finley?”

“Ab-so-lute-ly!” he said. “The jazz, the cash, the travel! And don’t forget all those people cheering and happy ‘cause of us!” the fox noticed his friend staring forlornly at the table. “It’ll happen, Sammy.”

Sammy started for a moment and flushed before nodding. “Right, Finley.”

The brothers shared an amused look.

“So, why are you headed to Toon Town?” Finley asked.

“Isn’t that rude to ask?” Sammy asked, he took the tip of his tail in his hands and fiddled with it nervously. He didn’t look up from his hands.  

Finley shrugged. “I wanna know and we’re feeding them,” he said like it made all the sense in the world.

Sammy’s face twisted in confusion.

“We’re just traveling. We heard it was a pretty swingin’ place. Can’t go anywhere with no cash though,” Bendy deflected. Sammy raised an eyebrow and glanced up at the devil, before dropping his eyes again.

“So, what about you Sammy? Do you wanna be famous?” Boris asked with a gentle tone. Sammy shifted nervously in his chair with everyone’s attention focused on him.

“I want to write a book,” he muttered quietly.

Bendy perked up. “Oh, yeah? You’ll have to send me a copy when you get it published.” Sammy flushed and looked at Bendy with a mix of surprise and alarm. “What do you want to write about?”

“Oh, um, ah, well,” the cat cleared his throat, then began to explain his ideas. It didn’t take long for Bendy and Sammy to become completely absorbed in their conversation on novels and story themes. The cat even dropped his tail and only glanced away periodically. He slowly began to relax. The other two watched amused.

“So, do you know Mickey Mouse?” Boris suddenly asked Finley. Finley tore his eyes away from the scene of his friend warming up to someone else (He was so proud).

Finley grinned. “You mean the Mouse Circus? Of course! That guy’s a genius.” The food arrived and it didn’t take long for the four to eat. The sun sank from the sky and the growing darkness was dotted by only the most stubborn of stars. The street lights flickered to life, signaling the end of the day.

“Do you have a place to stay?” Sammy asked. Bendy glanced at Boris who smiled. Bendy sighed and shook his head.

“Not really, but last time we just laid down my pack was stolen,” Bendy admitted. Finley and Sammy didn’t seem surprised by this.

“Well, if you don’t mind an alley, you can stick with us,” Finley offered.

“Okay!” Boris answered without a second thought. Bendy just nodded with a neutral expression.

It took Finley some time to scope out a good area. He finally found an alley with empty cardboard boxes, a few trashcans, and a couple of crates. By the time Finley had picked the spot it was late. “You two ever sleep outside?” Finley chuckled. “Ya know, besides the other day?”

Boris nodded, patting down some stacked cardboard and setting his pack as a pillow. He pulled out a few of the blankets and gave them out. “We used to be in an alley in the outskirts of our town, before we got work.”

“Ah,” Finley said, hoisting himself on one of the crates. He waved away the blanket Sammy had from Boris. “Nah, you use it Sammy.” Sammy looked down at it, hunching his shoulders silently, touched by all the kindness. Bendy leaned against a stucco wall. He wasn’t ready to sleep like this again.

“Hey, we blabbed about our dreams, but what do you two want from life?” Finley suddenly asked. Even though he was laying down, he didn’t sound tired at all. Sammy curled up under Finley’s crate, his tail sticking out from under the blanket as he curled around himself.

“Fin, that’s asking too much. That could be real private,” Sammy murmured and lifted his head to make eye contact with the fox.

The fox peeked over the edge of the crate to gaze down. “Is it? I wouldn’t know, I wear my dreams on my sleeve.”

“Finley, no,” the cat complained.

“Ya’ know they keep me warm and fuzzy at night.” The fox smirked.

“Fin, save it for the morning.” Sammy turned over to face away from the fox.

“Wow, Sammy you’re amazing at the cold shoulder,” Finley said. The cat groaned and pulled the blanket over his head. Finley chuckled. Bendy heard a moan and glanced to Boris to see him annoyed too.

“What’s the matter bro?” Bendy smirked.

“Bendy.” Boris’s tone held a warning.

“Cold? Afraid you’ll have dreamless sleep? Don’t worry, I’ll wrap you up like a dream burrito. All sorts of warm and fuzzy,” Bendy said. Finley snorted with laughter.

Boris looked at him, completely unamused. “You are terrible.”  Bendy shrugged with a chuckle.

“Maybe, but he thought it was funny.” Bendy pointed to the fox. “No need to be so cold either. I think I see frost on your shoulders.” The wolf rolled his eyes.

“Yeah.” Finley sighed with a content smile. “But, hey, Sammy had a point. I didn’t mean to pry.”

“Oh, no! that’s fine. I don’t mind sharing.” Boris’ smile and warm demeaner were back in an instant. “I either want to keep being a mechanic or maybe become an inventor. Oh! Or I want to play in a band. All of those sound like fun. If I do the band schtick, I bet I could travel a lot too!” Boris gushed. Bendy smirked. “Maybe I’d even get to meet Mickey Mouse.”

“Hey, why not all those things? And when you meet the mouse get, me an autograph, ‘kay?” Finley said cheerfully. “What about you, slick?” he turned his head to look at Bendy.

“Me?” he raised a brow and the fox nodded. “Well, to be honest I just wanna see my bro happy and be able to afford a roof and food.” He shrugged.

“Ah, c’mon.” Finley propped his head up on his hand. “You gotta have a dream, right? You don’t gotta share, but at least chase after something.”

“Well.” Bendy drew out the word in thought. He hadn’t ever thought about dreams or goals beyond taking care of himself and Boris. “I guess I would be happy dancing with beautiful dames and traveling to see the world,” he said. He could practically feel Boris rolling his eyes. His mind went to Felix’s books and the protagonist’s grand adventures that Bendy liked so much. He chuckled. “I guess a good adventure sounds like fun too.”

“An adventure, huh?” Finley said thoughtfully. Bendy shrugged lightly. 

“What kinda adventure?” Sammy suddenly asked. He pulled his head out from under the blanket to look at Bendy with curious, wide eyes. Bendy blinked and thought about it for a moment.

“The kind where you return as a hero,” Bendy said. “Something grand.”

“The crowd is cheering your name,” Finley said in a dreamy tone.

“Yeah,” Bendy agreed, turning his gaze to the narrow strip of sky that peeked above their alley.

“You’ve made a ton of friends and have a hundred tales to tell,” Finley continued, laying down and also looking up. The city lights blocked out most of the stars, but a few stubbornly gleamed through. The moon was gone, making the night seem that much darker.  “Everything seems beautiful and peaceful after all the excitement.”

Bendy hummed, feeling his eyes grow heavy.

“Sounds pretty snazzy to me. You’ll have to remember us little guys after you become a hero. Introduce me to some of your lady friends.” Finley winked and snapped his tongue. Bendy was about to retort with a joke when he felt his stomach give a painful lurch. His heart dropped as he felt his throat close and pain spear through his chest. Bendy only grunted as he wrapped his arms around his middle. He was vaguely aware of Boris saying something about his flirting. The pain spiked to what it had been the last time; an inferno lighting in his ribs. Bendy bit his lip to stay quiet. Why now? He could barely hear what the fox said to Boris. It was getting too hot, he couldn’t stand it. He was burning from the inside out. His lungs spasmed and he couldn’t stop the cough that forced its way up his throat. It was too hot. He couldn’t breathe. It was too tight. He fumbled and managed to wrench his vest and shirt off.

“Bendy?” Boris suddenly appeared next to him. When had he moved? The pain was too much. He felt tears wet his face. The cool night air helped the heat, but only just. One of his hands covered his mouth. He coughed again. It hurt to breathe, to move, and coughing hurt too. He hunched over coughing. His body shaking. “Bendy!” Boris’ gloved hand gently and hesitantly rested on his back. It was cool against his skin. He bit the palm of his hand to stop a scream of pain. It hurt. It hurt.  _It hurt!_ His lungs wouldn’t stop and the pain only becoming worse. He couldn’t focus on anything except the pain and Boris’ presence. “You’re going to be okay, Bendy.” Someone asked something Bendy missed. “No, but there’s a canister in my bag.” Just when it seemed he would pass out the pain began to ebb away. Bendy almost sobbed in relief. The taste of bile stung his taste buds. He felt so exhausted that his locked and shacking muscles nearly gave out. He dropped the hand over his mouth and leaned back. He was surprised to find he was leaning against Boris instead of the wall. He limply looked up at the worried wolf. “Bendy, are you okay?” Bendy blinked. It took him a moment, but he managed to nod.

“Found it!” Finley raised a canister triumphantly. His nose and upper body were still halfway in Boris’ backpack. He shot up and out and quickly handed it to Boris.

“Thanks.” Boris unscrewed the lid. “Wanna drink Bendy?”

“Yeah.” Bendy croaked weakly. His mouth tasted horrible and acidic. He raised his hand to take the canister and froze. He stared at his gloved hand. He stared at the speckles of black there. Inky darkness on the hand that covered his mouth. Numbness iced his limbs.

“Bendy? What’s wrong?” The wolf looked over Bendy’s shoulder and followed his brother’s line of sight. “Oh,” he breathed out behind Bendy. "That’s what." Boris’ already distressed look shifted to horror. He tried to stop it, but a tiny whimper escaped him. That snapped Bendy out of whatever trance he was in. He clenched the hand and used the other one to grab the canister before taking a few large gulps.

“Um,” Finley said awkwardly. “Feels like we’re missing something here.”

Bendy looked over to see the cat and fox standing back, gazing at him in concern. Sammy’s hands where clenched together, ringing themselves and the holey gloves he wore, tightly. He looked like he was on the verge of some kinda panic attack. “A-are you okay?” he asked his voice barely above a whisper. Bendy nodded. “Wh-what happened?”

Bendy took a deep breath of the cool night air, grateful for the feeling, and released it with a sigh. “It’s called ink illness.” He voice was just a little scratchy. He felt Boris tense under him. Bendy didn’t acknowledge it. Neither of them could deny it now. He was surprised he'd even had a shred of hope that it was something else. He hadn’t known hope was there until it was crushed by the evidence in his hand. “It’s kinda serious.”

The fox and cat shared a look. “Is it like a flu ‘r something?” Finley asked putting his hands behind his back. Bendy shook his head. He felt so tired, so raw, after all that pain. 

“It doesn’t spread like that and I don’t think there’s a cure for it,” Bendy said. He realized he was admitting a lot, that this information could get these two in trouble, but what was the use of being quiet about it? According to Wilson it would hit the whole world. Bendy sure as hell wasn’t going to hide it.  

“Does it spread?” Sammy asked his wide eyes getting slightly larger.

“I don’t think it’s that kinda disease. We would have already heard about it if it was, right? Cities panicking and all that jazz,” Bendy muttered. “Nah, it seems to just crop up in some folks, but it’s not like I really know anything.” Bendy suddenly growled in frustration. Boris twitched, startled by Bendy, and Sammy jumped, his fur puffing out. “I don’t know anything! I didn’t ask for an explanation! I should have listened more!” Bendy cursed. That bird had tried to tell him.

“It’s alright Bendy. We’ll get answers,” Boris said in a soothing tone. “We’ll also get a cure,” he said it with so much certainty that it took Bendy aback. Where did he get that much hope?

“Yeah, bro,” he muttered. “Sorry.” Boris was the best brother.

“Don’t be.” Boris smiled. “It’s been a tough few days.” Bendy snorted a laugh. Understatement of the year.

Finley brought a hand up to his chin in thought. “That’s the real reason you guys are headed to Toon Town,” he stated it instead of asking. “Well, then there’s only one thing we can do.” He turned to look at Sammy with a smile, hands resting on his hips. “Right, Sam?”

Sammy blinked and looked between the fennec fox and the two on the ground and nodded. “Right, Fin.”

“So, we’re gonna help you two out a bit.” Finley grinned. “We’re gonna find that cash and get you to Toon Town.” Both boys looked surprised at the fox.

“You don’t—,” Boris tried to say.

“But, Finley, that money might already be gone.” Sammy shared the thought that just occurred to him, accidentally cutting Boris off.

Finley hummed for a second before snapping his fingers. “Then we’ll just raise the money for the tickets.”

“Sounds good to me,” Sammy agreed.

“Wait, wait, you can’t do that!” Bendy protested loudly. “What about you guys?”

“What about us?” Finely tilted his head.

“You need food, and to save up for a place, and heck, what about your dreams, huh?” Bendy waved his arm out in a frustrated gesture.

“Woah now, there is no worry about my dreams. Dreams come true pal. It could be tomorrow or the day after, but I have enough time to help a guy out,” Finley said. “Half the fun is just getting there after all.” Bendy shook his head. It didn’t make sense. He didn’t think he would do this if the roles were reversed here. He would be focused on Boris’ and his own survival.

“But, what about food?” Boris asked.

“No worries, we’ll get by.” Finley waved away his concerns.  “You just find your stuff.”

“So, um.” Sammy fiddled with the tip of his tail. Looking at it rather than Bendy he asked. “What exactly is ink illness?” He seemed to shrink on himself. “Sorry. You didn’t explain it before.”

The devil glanced back at Boris. The wolf didn’t meet his eye. Bendy fought off a grimace before focusing on the entertainers. “Alright, so it’s a sickness that comes and goes in attacks of pain, coughing, weakness, and ah....” Bendy trailed off. He swallowed and took another deep breath. “And coughing up ink or something like it. The fella that told us about it, he said the people who have it eventually, uh, melt into a puddle of this ink.” Bendy opened his hand and showed the spots to the two.

The other two stared, glanced at each other, and then stared again. “Oh,” Sammy murmured with wide eyes and ears pinned to his skull. He looked stricken and a little fluffed up with stress.  

“Yeah,” Bendy said, lowering his hand.

“Someone look at that yet?” Finley asked with his huge ears down cast too. Bendy shook his head.

“Well then!” Finley grinned, suddenly flipping his ears back up. “We gotta guy that’ll check on ya! He’s a grand push over. A swell doc.”

Bendy opened his mouth, but Finley kept going. “And don’t worry about paying. The guy won’t wanna cent.”

“Maybe you should see a doctor,” Boris suggested in a strained light tone. “It couldn’t hurt.” Bendy looked over his shoulder to see Boris’ most sincere and sad puppy eyes. Bendy was nearly floored by the gaze.

“Okay,” he found himself saying without hesitation. By the stars, he would say anything to make that look disappear. Boris smiled. Bendy straightened up and grabbed his shirt and vest from the ground.

“Are you okay now?” Boris asked.

“Yeah, besides being tired, I’m fine,” Bendy said pulling the shirt over his head and shrugging the vest on.

“Well then, I think that’s the bell for bedtime,” Finley said, retreating to his crate. Sammy followed, close to his heels. The cat gazed, unseeing, in the middle space in thought.

“Go on bro,” Bendy said, gesturing to the cardboard Boris had been curled up on.

Boris shook his head. “I’m good. You can go though.”

Bendy rolled his eyes. “You’re the morning bird.” Boris smiled and shrugged. The demon sighed and took a spot on the cardboard. “Don’t stay up too long,” Bendy muttered before curling up. Boris stayed against the wall for a while longer, watching them all sleep. The wolf took deep breaths, trying to calm his racing thoughts. He wanted to deny or panic or scream. Who knew a couple spots on a glove could mess him up so bad? It looked so painful. He didn’t know what to do. Bendy seemed just as lost. They had to find Oddswell. He had to have something that could help Bendy. They _had_ to get that ink machine, but he didn’t even know where to begin with that.

He looked up at the stars. He wondered if they knew where the machine was. Maybe they knew what was going on with everyone down here. He wondered if the stars were able to talk if they would share what was going on in Sillyvision, if they could tell him how to save his brother and stop this horrible sickness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter nearly killed me. Between the Warners and Bendy's suffering, I am spent. And Wacko eating my story! I don't regret the anvil. I seriously don't. If that makes me a bad person, oh well. I'm the bad guy then.  
> I have to thank my best friend for figuring out the pasting problem. Thank steampunkseahorse for Finley and Sammy! Aren't they swell fellas?  
> And thanks to all of you for reading, commenting, your kudos and bookmarks! They make me smile and laugh and...shoot there are so many of you. Heh. I am honored to write for you. ^^  
> Have a great week and I'll see ya all next time.  
> TAP out.


	11. Following the Tracks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in Sillyvision, the detectives are as done with the town as Bendy was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! It's TAP here again!  
> Thank you for all the positive responses and to Mercowe from wanting to help edit this crazy thing.  
> I won't lie this chapter almost didn't happen. My writing has slowed down thanks to school and finals in a few weeks. Deep breath, no stress...I am such a poor liar. I may have to miss a week or two, but I am going to do my best to keep it up! I did a doodle of Joan and Rachel. Check it out here:
> 
>  https://thisanimatedphantom.tumblr.com/post/162173094919/uh-rachel-why-are-you-posing-like-that-quiet
> 
> See you at the end!

“By my claws!” Ringtail cursed and chucked her notepad to the other side of the room. She growled and dropped her face into her hands.

“Ringtail!” Featherworth hissed disapprovingly.

“Dry up, Featherface!” Ringtail snapped at her. “It's started all over again! We are right back at square one! We let them slip by us because we were way too trusting! We were complete pushovers. Once we get back to Toon Town, we might as well turn our badges in. Cuss!”

Featherworth sighed as her partner continued her rant. They were in their hotel room for a breather. It had been a difficult day.

“They played us like harps and the minute they had a chance they slipped away. We should’ve let them get thrown in the slammer!”

Upon discovering the state of the brother’s apartment, the detectives had lost all authority with the local force. Quietly, the local force had decided the Toon Town agents were incompetent. The cops believed the mechanics has fled their crimes and had sent out wanted reports. The town civilians had become nervous and untrusting after the events of the last few days. Whispers of the town being cursed and shady groups showing up were hissed on street corners and over late-night drinks. Most were reluctant to talk to the women now. The fear was almost suffocating. There was little more the two detectives could do now.

Featherworth mentally went over the list of facts they had. The two brothers seemed to be targeted now, much like Wilson had been. Their apartment had been ransacked for something and not destroyed from a struggle. The letter Boris left explained things vaguely. Joan glanced at it on the table. They hadn’t shared it with the local police. She knew it was withholding evidence, but after losing the journal, she was reluctant to turn in anything she considered vital to her case.

_Dear Miss Detectives,_

_Sorry. We have to leave. It’s too dangerous to stay here. Bendy doesn’t think there’s anywhere safe in town. We’re going to find a cure for the illness. I hope you catch the people that are doing this. Sorry we didn’t come to you. We are doing what we think is best. Good luck and thanks for everything._

_-Boris_

Joan clenched her fists in frustration. She had let them down. She hadn’t had time to explain everything to Ringtail after her drive with Bendy and Boris. Today had been just as hectic. If she had, would things have turned out differently? Would Rachel have had some insight that Joan hadn’t considered? Joan didn’t know. Now the two brothers were wanted for murder and arson and she couldn’t help but feel responsible. She didn’t have any evidence to defend them, but her instincts were certain that they were innocent of these crimes. She wasn’t naïve enough to believe they were purely victims, that they weren’t involved, but she couldn’t believe them to be murderers. The true villain or villains were after them and if they beat her and Ringtail to the boys…they would end up like Wilson.

“JOAN!” Featherworth startled. She looked up at the outraged glare of her partner. She must have been calling her for some time now. “Great time to shut down,” Ringtail hissed. “Glad to know that you are so enraptured by my opinions.” Sarcasm dripped from her tone like venom.

“Rachel.” Joan sighed heavily.

“Oh no! I don’t want to hear anything you have to say right now.” Her fur was fluffed up. She looked bushy and feral with her fangs flashing and her ears folded back.

“It’ll completely change your outlook on the case and the boys.” Featherworth sounded hollow even to herself. She was so drained after hearing nothing but accusations against the two young men. What was she to do? Hogsmen wouldn’t hear reason and the rest of the station followed. She wouldn’t be able to do anything until she got back to Toon Town or captured the boys.

“Why would you withhold something like that from me?” Ringtail demanded.

“The same reason we decided to keep Boris’ letter. We can’t trust this information to be safe. If what I learned from them is true, the implications could be dire for everyone.” She mustered up her conviction and explained everything to Rachel. The raccoon’s expressions shifted throughout, but she stayed quiet and listened. There was something brittle in the crow’s voice that kept her quiet. Rage turned to confusion, shifted to surprise, and then to horror.

“Joan,” she breathed. “That’s-.” She shook her head. “Do you really believe it’s some kind of plague?”

The crow shrugged. “With them gone I can’t prove or disprove anything, but you saw Bendy's condition at the garage. What do you think?”

“I seriously doubt it,” she said. “I mean, a plague? Really, Featherworth?”

“What else then?” Joan asked.

“Money?” Rachel said. “Information? Revenge? It’s just, a plague sounds like something a doctor should be talking about. Not a professor or a couple of mechanics.”

Featherworth acknowledged this. “I know, and yet it would explain Mr. Wiseton’s actions for the past year.”

“But an entire year of knowing about this plague and nothing happening? No doctor figuring it out or town that’s had more than one case? No rumors?” Ringtail raised a hand toward her friend to answer. When Featherworth didn’t say anything, Ringtail continued. “Maybe he believed it. Maybe he got those brothers to believe it, but I don’t see it, Joey.”

“A delusion?” Featherworth asked. Ringtail nodded, dropped her paw, and crossed her legs on her bed.

“It wouldn’t be the first time someone brilliant had a break down from stress.” She said.

“If that’s the case, we have all the more reason to catch up to those brothers,” Joan said. “They could be on a wild goose chase.”

“Well, ready to go see a most certainly grumpy joint owner?” Ringtail asked.

“Stars no,” Featherworth said, shrugging on her coat. Ringtail gave her a tired smile.

It didn’t take the two long to get to the bouncing club. It was a crowded evening, but the building was full of tension. People sat in tight circles, whispering to one another, and nursing drinks that stood half empty. The dance floor had a few pairs, but not nearly as many as usual.

“Geez. It’s so heavy here,” Ringtail muttered.

“Hey, no cops,” the bartender growled. Ringtail and Featherworth turned to him in question. “The boss is done talking for now. She doesn’t want to see anyone.” He started wiping down a glass with a clean towel.

“We have a few questions for her,” Featherworth said in an authoritative tone.

“She already talked to the police. If you want to talk to her, you’ll probably have to arrest her,” The bartender said.

Featherworth was about to argue, but Ringtail beat her to it. “No worries, big boy. We’re here for drinks, not work.” Both the bartender and her partner shot her a suspicious look. Rachel grinned, but carefully hunched her shoulders and tightened the muscles around her eyes to show how tired she was. “Unless we can’t be here to relax,” she stated it in a brittle and vulnerable tone.  The bison narrowed his eyes and scowled, but he nodded for them to stay.

Ringtail made to go to the bar, but felt Featherworth grab her arm. “And what do you think you’re doing?” she hissed quietly.

“Taking a needed break and making sure we get to talk to Ms. Swingskirt,” Ringtail muttered back, before pulling her arm free and taking a sit.

Featherworth glared at her, but took a seat next to her.

“Wha’d’ll it be ladies?” the bartender asked.

“Just a fizz-wizz for me,” Featherworth said.

“The strongest juice you’ve got,” Ringtail said.

“Ringtail,” Featherworth hissed with disapproval. “You can’t—,”

“My life is on the rocks right now, Joey. I might as well have a real drink on those rocks too,” Ringtail cut her off.

“Oh?” the bartender sounded interested.

“Yeah, the other officers give us a razing every time we’re around, those boys are on the lam, and I’m gonna lose my badge for defending them.” She scowled at the counter. The bartender placed their drinks before them. “Thanks big daddy,” she said, throwing it back. Featherworth watched her carefully as she sipped her sweet carbonated drink. It was after three of these that Ringtail really started to rant, and the crow grew nervous.

“I mean, what is with this place? So, he was a demon, so what? He was still a kid! Everyone had to be cussing cold to watch him and the wolf starve on the streets. They grew up here, right? It’s not like they were strangers in the area,” Ringtail growled. She took a fourth glass and gulped half of it.

“Rachel,” Joan said in a warning tone. She glanced at the people staring at their backs.

“If I’d shown up on vacation, would I be thrown in the slammer cause I’m a raccoon? I pull out a ten and everyone checks their pockets to make sure it’s not theirs? I’m a nice girl! I have a great job, I’m shmart, and I’m gorgeoush! I’m a catch, but does any of that matter here? Nope! Honestly, if I had been dose boys I would have fled too. This run down, can of a town can burn da good outta anyones.”

Featherworth heard angry grumbling near her. “I think you’ve had enough Rachel.” Ringtail finished her drink and was waving for a fifth.

“Oh noes,” she slurred. “I’ve only started. Bar boy, give me another, sugar sweet! Shee, I could get the hate thing with Bends,” she continued her rant. “Demonses ar-aren’t aroun’ mush. The stories about dhem can be preeetty scary, but the wolf? That pup is a heaven-sent marsssshmallow. Dat guy woulda apologishe for stepping on grassh! How much tighter laced do yous have to be aroun’ here to get good? And backs on the Bends, sure he’sh rough aroun’ the edgesh, but he was doin’ real work, like honesty stuffs, yeah? There’re cops that ain’t dhat honesh. He should has a harps!”

“Dry up, city slicker. Ya don’t know what you’re talking about.” Joan turned to spot who said it, but couldn’t find them in the crowd.

Ringtail spun around in her seat, another drink in her hand. “Oh, I knows exactkry what I’m talkin’ about. You thinksh it was easy forrr me to get were I am now? I’m a gurl and a rashooon in one o’ the biggesh cities in the country. Dat and I’m so young. I have had to climb a star fallen mountain of glass to gets here. Joey too!” Rachel sloshed her drink, and spilled some on the floor. “I’d like to see _yous_ palookas try bein’ me fer a day. You’d be runnin’ to mama ‘fore the lunch bell rang.”  

“What was that?” The detective focused on a badger at a card table. “You two are sure high and mighty for losing a couple of murderers.”

“That’s enough!” Sasha walked in.

“Ma’am!” the bartender seemed truly surprised she had come down. Sasha’s eyes seemed dull, and her face tight.

“If anyone wants to start trouble they can get out. I have no patience for it today,” she said. The locals heard the steel in her voice and fell quiet. She turned her glare on the detectives.  “You two. Come with me.” She turned on her pointed heels and clicked back through the door way she appeared from. Featherworth felt oddly like a scolded child as she guided her partner to the back room. She could feel the eyes of everyone on them as they disappeared behind the door. “This way,” Sasha said, stepping up the stairs.

“Are we’s followin’ the fairy? Joey, we’re supposeds to find a deeemon, not a fairy,” Ringtail giggled. Featherworth rolled her eyes. She quietly followed the club owner and shushed any noise Ringtail started to make.

The woman led them up to her private loft on the third floor. “Are you sure?” Featherworth asked.

“Yes,” Sasha said and opened the door. She stepped in and left the door open for the other two to follow. Featherworth observed the tastefully furnished living room. The couches were soft and full, if not a little worn. The rug was simple, but tasteful, the coffee table too. Featherworth paused at the photographs of people in her club. Employees, locals, and visitors all seemed happy and she even spotted one of the local officers at a party and another of Bendy and Boris. “Have a seat, I’ll get something for you to sober up.”

“No need.” Ringtail plopped down on the couch with a pleased grin. She sounded completely sober.

Sasha paused and looked over her shoulder. “I’d rather only have this conversation once, so you have to remember it.”

“Well, it’s a good thing I’m sober.” Rachel smiled. Sasha blinked and turned around fully. She put her hands on her hips, her tired demeanor shifting to outrage. She glared death at the raccoon. “You played me!”

Ringtail shrugged. “Would you have spoken with us if I hadn’t?” Featherworth rolled her eyes. She did not agree with Ringtail’s conduct. They were supposed to defend the peace, not trip it up. That and the raccoon’s drinking made Joan nervous.

Sasha huffed. “Well, I would ha—.”

“Would you have spoken with us today?” Ringtail cut her off, gazing around her place with a lazy eye. She didn’t notice anything that hinted at family or her life before Sillyvision, or at least nothing obvious. Interesting, Rachel wondered what her life had been like before she moved to this dot on the map.

Sasha failed to respond and the silence stretched to uncomfortable lengths. “I didn’t think so,” Rachel finally said.

“I already talked to the cops. I don’t know anything about Bendy and Boris. The last I saw of Bendy was him leaving with _you,_ ” Sasha said, crossing her arms. If she was lying, she was good. Rachel couldn’t find any telltale signs.

“But we all know that’s not true, Miss Swingskirt,” Featherworth spoke up. “All gossip travels here. You know exactly what happened to Bendy and Boris, if not with a few extra details. Also, if they were in any trouble, I have a feeling they would turn to you. You seem to be the closest thing those boys have to a friend here.”

“Why should I say anything to the two of you? So far, neither of you have helped my boys and now I know you can be very manipulative.” Sasha shot a look to Rachel, who smiled. “I don’t exactly hope you have those boys best interest at heart.”

“Of course we do,” Featherworth said gently. “They are running, possibly for their very lives, and I want to catch up to them before they either end up like Wilson or back here behind bars.”

“You’d just arrest them,” Sasha said.

“Yes, we have to now. I plan to take them to Toon Town. There we will work on building a case for them. We will clear them of what we can and put them under witness protection. I want to believe that there is more to this than those two going on some sort of rampage and skipping town,” Featherworth said. She caught Ringtail’s disapproving look. Featherworth returned her look with a steady gaze. Sure, the rampage was the least complicated explanation and neither story completely added up, but her gut was still telling her those boys were innocent. It didn’t matter that Ringtail thought differently.

“You said you would help them. That you would be fair.” Sasha sat down on the loveseat, her eyes flickering between the two police women.

“And we will. If you know anything that could help us find them, I implore you to share. They could be in danger,” Featherworth said.

Sasha bit her bottom lip and her gaze went to the pictures around her living room.

“We can’t help them much if we can’t find them,” Rachel added.

Silence hung in the air. Joan watched the woman struggle internally. She knew without looking that her eyes were fastened to the one picture she had of the two boys. She felt Rachel tense next to her, and with a light touch stopped the raccoon from pressing again.

A fire overtook the conflict in the club owners eyes. “If I find out you caused those boys any pain, and if this is a ruse in any way, I swear I will make you both pay. To hell with the consequences.” Rachel grinned at the woman’s spunk. She really did like this woman the more she talked to her.

“Did you just threaten cops?” Ringtail asked in amusement.

Sasha raised her chin, like she expected a fight. “I made a promise. It’s up to you if it becomes a threat.” Rachel had to bite back a chuckle. Oh yeah, she _definitely_ liked this feisty woman.

“Understood,” Featherworth said.

Sasha’s fire cooled a little and she relaxed her shoulders. “I really don’t have much to offer you. The fastest way out of town is by train. I know those two. They probably think they’re doing what’s best.” She sighed. “Those idiots.”

“Were they here last night?” Featherworth asked. “Did anyone stop by here?”

Sasha fixed her with a cold stare. A sharp smirk crossed her smooth face. “It’s none of your business what company I keep in the night.”

Rachel had to cover her muzzle with a hand to keep from spurting in giggles. Featherworth remained unfazed.

“That’s all I can giving you,” Sasha said. “Now, if you don’t mind, I have a club to run and a bunch of nervous drunks to entertain.” Sasha stood.

“Thank you for your help,” Featherworth said, standing. She reached out, and after a moment of hesitation, Sasha shook her feathered hand. “We won’t stop until those two are safe and justice has been served to whomever has upset this town.”

Sasha nodded. Rachel didn’t think she looked convinced. She also stood and shook the club owner’s hand. The two detectives headed to the door and down the stairs. They ignored the looks of the patrons as they came out of the back room and through the bar. “Station?” Ringtail asked.

“Station,” Featherworth confirmed. They walked to the front doors. Featherworth grabbed a handle and paused.

“What is it?” Ringtail asked. Featherworth cocked her head and opened the door. She looked at the lock on the outside of the door. “Featherworth?” Joan narrowed her sharp eyes. The crow continued outside with her partner at her side.

“Those locks have been picked,” Featherworth said.

Ringtail glanced back at the building. “New scratches in the locks huh?” She hummed thoughtful.

It didn’t take long for the two detectives to walk to the train station. They questioned the employee giving tickets.

“I already told the police,” he said, a little irritated. “The record we have on them says they bought two tickets for Warnerburg yesterday.”

Featherworth and Ringtail shared a look. “Thank you,” the crow said and turned on her heels. The two quickly left and headed to the car.

“Those slime balls didn’t tell us they found where the boys went,” Rachel growled.

“Of course not,” Featherworth said. “if we get them, Hogsmen loses his chance. He wants them back here so he has jurisdiction. He’ll make it as complicated as possible and keep those two tied up in his jail for as long as he can.”

“That could freeze our case entirely,” Rachel stated in an annoyed tone.

“I know. Why is he so fixated on them?” Featherworth wondered.

“Pride? Maybe to cover up the bribes that shorty told you about,” Rachel offered in a thoughtful tone.

“Bendy would be upset to hear you call him that.” Joan smiled.

Rachel smirked. “I know. I hope I get to mess with him again. Those two were a riot.”

Featherworth rolled her eyes. The two got to their car and the raccoon started to drive. “Soooo.” She drew out the word. “Pack up and head off to Warnerburg?”

“Actually, we need to stop at the station one last time,” the crow said.

Rachel pulled a face. Her lips pulled back and her eyes narrowed like she ate something bitter. “Why?”

“Just a couple of things to fetch,” Joan said innocently.

It didn’t take long. Rachel watched quietly as Featherworth inquired about the car accident from sometime back. The officer looked and couldn’t find anything, just as the two had expected. She then asked for a few other files and secured what they needed. Rachel was hopefully they could get away. She and Joan made a quick beeline to the door.

“Detectives!” a voiced called out. Rachel bit back a moan. They had been so close. The two turned around to see Snoutfer approach them.

“Officer Snoutfer,” Featherworth greeted.

“You seem busy, so I won’t hold you up. I just wanted to apologize fer my behavior the other day. Tension was running high and I shouldn’t have said that to you, Detective Ringtail. You both are an immense help and Sillyvision hasn’t see a homicide in, golly, I think thirty-five years or so. The last few days rattled me and I didn’t mean to take it out on you,” he said, his round face turned slightly downward and his face seemed splotchy with embarrassed. Ringtail was floored he was apologizing.

It took her a moment to find her words. “All’s forgiven, Snoutfer. I know it’s been stressful. I guess it’s just different in the cities.” Though she didn’t agree with the pig on a lot of things, she was touched he would take a moment to apologize.

“And don’t worry about your reputations. Those two hoodlums have burned a lot of good cops like this before,” he said. “The stakes just haven’t ever been this high.”

Ringtail forced herself to keep her smile and nod pleasantly.

“That’s a lot of files, are you going somewhere?” he asked.

“It’s time we head back to Toon Town. We sent in a report to the office to come collect the evidence for our case from here and take it to the city. They should be here in a few days,” Featherworth said.

“Ah, well, thank you again detectives. If there is anything more we can do for you, just give us a call,” he said pleasantly and left the two.

As the detectives got in the car, they shared a look.

“That was odd,” Ringtail commented, raising a brow.

Featherworth snorted. “I know. Manners are beyond you.”

Rachel’s jaw dropped in mock offense. “Rude! I will have you know, I’m a refined lady.”

“So refined you faked being drunk and almost started a bar fight.” Featherworth rolled her eyes heaven ward.

“I got us in with her, didn’t I?” Rachel grinned.

“You had an edge, admit it.” Joan narrowed her sharp eyes suspiciously.

“It’s not like I was spifflicated,” Rachel muttered.

“I let you drive!” Featherworth laughed in disbelieve.

“Hey, now! I’m doing a bang-up job,” Ringtail stated, straightening her spine and turning the keys.

“Oh, no, move over. You are not driving anymore!” Featherworth leaned over, laughing and grabbed the wheel.

“You didn’t even notice!” Ringtail protested, laughing too. She weakly tried to push the crow back. It didn’t take long for her to find herself in the passenger seat. “Annoying featherhead.” She crossed her arms and slouched in the seat.

“Love you too,” Joan said, smiling as she drove them to the apartment.

It only took a few minutes for the woman to collect their things and throw them into the car. “So how long do you think the drive will be?”

“If I’m guessing right, it should probably be the rest of the day. We’ll get there late,” Featherworth answered.

Ringtail hummed. “Sounds like a perfect time for a nap!”

“Hey, I thought you’d keep me company,” Joan huffed, sounding annoyed, but a smirk gave her away.

“Nah, too much effort.” The raccoon sighed and leaned back, pulling her hat low over her eyes. The crow gave her shoulder a light punch. “Hey!” Featherworth pulled a goofy face by crossing her eyes and sticking out her pointed tongue from her beak. Rachel burst into giggles. “Okay, okay, you win!” The car pulled out and turned toward Warnerburg. Rachel idly watched the small town slip away. She couldn’t believe they were only here a few days. Between these places it felt like a lifetime since she’d seen her simple apartment back in Toon Town. She missed the never sleeping city. She hoped Warnerburg was bigger than this place.

* * *

“Two tickets for Warnerburg,” he said. His voice was gruff and low. The ticket man looked up and did a quick double take. The individual felt annoyance spark in his being.

The employee shook his head, probably shaking off his surprise before answering. “Yes, sir, hope you travel safe,” he said as he took the money.

“What’s with the look?” he asked. The employee glanced up at him in surprise. He guessed he'd let his annoyance show a little too much either in his tone or his face.

“Sorry, we don’t see many like you around here,” the employee apologized, handing the tickets over.

“Well, watch yourself. Ya might find yourself six feet under from a guy not as nice as me,” he said, tucking the tickets into his jacket pocket. The employee started, his eyes widening at the veiled threat. The individual turned and strolled away. The employee put his hands on the counter to lean forward and call after the man. Suddenly, there was a flash of blue and the wooden dividing panel that was used to close the booth slammed down on the employee’s hands. The clip links that held it up were smoking and broken. Others looked and rushed over to the screams of pain. The man chuckled as he met up with his partner on the platform.

“That was funny, bro.” The other laughed.

“Yeah, I know. He was annoying. He deserved it.” The man chuckled again.

“I know,” his partner agreed. “Hopefully, the next chums are as easy to deal with.”

“At least easier than that damn bird,” the man said, fishing in his pocket for a cigarette and lighter.

“The sign says no smoking,” his partner pointed behind him. The man shot him an annoyed glare. The other shrugged with an easy grin on his face. “I’m just sayin’.”

The man snorted and lit it. “Pull up your scarf, we’ve gotta get going and I don’t need you tripping again, idiot.”

“Ya trip one time, and he’ll never let you live it down,” the other grumbled, tugging the scarf up around his nose.

“Not as long as you act like an idiot, idiot.” The man retorted and let out a puff of smoke. “We can’t ball this up. I’m sick and tired of chasing weenies around. The bird is _finally_ taken care of, only for these two schmucks to pop up.” He felt his frustration climb again. “The boss ain’t the most patient person.”

His partner made a noise of agreement. “That was terrifying.” His easy-going smile didn’t match the phrase. The man hummed in agreement. Their meeting with the boss had almost ended with the loss of his partner. They got out by the skin of their teeth and with a new mission. He had been so sure they were done. He let another cloud of smoke escape through his nose. No use crying over spilt milk. They were both still alive. Just one more mission.

The whistle of the train alerted the people at the platform of its arrival. The man dropped his cig and stepped it out. Just one more mission. No problem, it was just a matter of time before he caught up to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They finally showed up, and it's like chapter eleven. Good heavens, this thing is going to grow into a novel, isn't it? Hehheheh...oh, boy. What did I sign up for?  
> At least I'm having fun with it! Also, it's amazing what cops were allowed to do back in the day. They had a lot more power. I'm glad for people like Joan and Rachel, but nervous when it comes to people like the local police of Sillyvision. The contrast in how they use their authority is night and day.  
> Next time we'll be with the boys again. They need to get a move on or they're gonna find themselves in hot water. Leave a comment to feed the ego monster and I'll see you lovelies next week (hopefully) and thanks so much for reading! Have a good rest of your day..or night...or whatever time of existence you find yourself in.  
> TAP out!


	12. A Busy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy just can't get a break today!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TAP here!  
> Just like Bendy can't get a break, neither can I! End of semester weeks are complete mad houses! I don't have a lot of time, so I'll just let you get to the chapter.  
> Oh! Real quick though, the links in the story are for music if ya want it. This is what I listened to while typing this chapter. Enjoy.

“I’m sorry young man, but in my professional opinion you are completely healthy,” Dr. Boo said. He was a small crow, not nearly as tall as Featherworth had been, and his thick glasses hid his eyes from Bendy completely, but his eyebrows were expressive enough that it didn’t matter much. He had a hood attached to his white coat giving him a white grim reaper look…or was it more of that ‘death doctor’ look? Plague doctor with the beak? Something like that, he seemed dark to Bendy.

“Ah, c’mon doc. You gotta have more than that,” Bendy complained. He had never been to a doctor’s office and it had taken all three of his companions to convince him to go. It had been odd to see Sammy explain in his quiet and concerned way that a doctor would at least have something for pain. Finally, Boris was able to drag Bendy in. The two entertainers explained to the beautiful nurse the situation. She had to get up and talk to the doctor about a walk-in visit. Bendy had enjoyed watching her very curvy form sway through the back doors. The street performers opted to wait out in the waiting room. Boris wasn’t going to leave Bendy’s side and Bendy was secretly relieved. This overly clean and sparse place was creepy. He didn’t like the chemical smell, and the tension that came from people unable to do anything but wait was nerve racking.

The nurse had returned to inform him that the doctor would gladly see him. Bendy had flirted with her until he went in (much too Boris’s annoyance) to relieve some of his nerves. She had been pleasant and polite. She smiled at him like he was a kid trying to be charming. Bendy had been too nervous to really get annoyed.

The doctor shrugged. “I’m sorry. Until the test results come in, I can’t tell you more.” All this tension was amounting to squat. After facing the needle and probing, he couldn’t believe this was all he was getting. They had explained all Bendy's symptoms. They even gave the doctor his stained glove.

“When will that be?” Boris asked.

“Roughly a week,” The doctor answered. Bendy was barely able to stop himself from smacking his forehead. A week! He didn’t have a week to waste here. At the same time, it wasn’t like he could get outta of here either.

“What about some pain meds, doc?” Bendy cut in.

“I can’t proscribe anything beyond over the table medicine until I have a better understanding of what you’re dealing with,” Dr. Boo explained patiently. Bendy’s eye twitched. Hadn’t he just explained what he was dealing with! What good was this quack? Boris rested a hand on his shoulder.

“Thank you, sir,” Boris said.

Bendy walked out of the building feeling somewhat violated. He decided he didn’t like doctors or hospitals much. Needles were freaky and the smell was disturbing. Nope, he was good never going back.

“Well that was a waste of time,” he muttered in a bad mood.

“Hey, maybe he’ll come across something,” Finley said.

“We don’t have a week,” Boris said, tugging at his gloves.

Bendy sighed. “It’s not like we have much of a choice, bro.”

“Well, Sam and I are gonna go start our routine and see how much we can rack in today. What about you guys?” Finley asked.

“We’re gonna stop by the police station and see if they have any leads yet, then we’ll hit the streets and start asking around,” Bendy said.

“Alright, we’ll see you around lunch time.” Finley gave him a lazy salute before turning and heading to the shopping district. Sammy gave them a wave before following.

As the two friends set up for their routine a thought came to Sammy. “Hey Fin, do you think I could get ink illness?”

Finley thought for a moment and shrugged. “Well, if you did, I’d take care of you. I mean, that’s what friends are for right?”

Sammy gave a small smile. “Y-you would?”

“Of course, you and I are as thick as thieves.” Finley grinned. Sammy nodded.

“Thanks Finley, you’re a swell friend.” Sammy hunched his shoulders.

“Back at you bud,” Finley said. “I’d do whatever it takes since you’ve always looked out for me. It’s only returning the favor.”

Sammy shook his head. “I haven’t done anything.” Finley snorted and looked at his friend in disbelief. He had an endearing smile, kindly disagreeing with the cat without saying it.

“We better get started. We got some big goals today,” Finley said. Sammy nodded. If something like ink illness hit, Finley feared it would be Sammy, but he wouldn’t leave his friend. He would do everything he could to help the cat. That’s just how Finley was.

* * *

Bendy took a deep breath before entering the station. It was just as busy as last time, but unlike last time, Bendy kept his tail close. He and Boris approached the counter where the same woman sat. Without looking up, the woman asked in her nasally voice. “How can I help you today?”

“I came in yesterday about a stolen backpack,” Bendy said. The woman looked down and spotted him. Her eyes widened just a little. The wrinkles on her forehead doubled with her raised eyebrows. She glanced between him and Boris.

She clicked her tongue. “One moment, sir.” She got up and went into the back that was walled off from view. Bendy felt his hope rise. He glanced around the waiting area and the wanted posters. Maybe they had gotten his bag?

After about five minutes of waiting Bendy felt nervous. It shouldn’t be taking this long, should it?  

“Hey Boris.” Bendy indicated to the wolf to lean in. “Can you peek over the counter?”

Boris raised a brow in confusion. “Why?”

“Just look, tell me if you see anything,” Bendy said. Boris stepped up to the counter and leaned forward to see over it. “Well?”

“Just office stuff Bendy,” Boris said. “Pens, staples, files, a phone, a notepad-oh wait.” Boris narrowed his eyes and turned his head a bit. “It’s upside down, but there’s something about Sillyvision on the pad.”

“What does it say?”

“Sillyvision report.” Boris blinked and leaned a little closer, enough to look suspicious. Bendy glanced around to see if anyone was watching them. They were still good. “Two wanted reports. Highly dangerous. Wanted for suspicion of murder and arson. Bendy the demon and Boris the wolf.” Bendy’s stomach dropped. He grabbed Boris’ arm, and yanked him toward the exit as quickly as possible. “Bendy, what’s going on? Why is—.”

“You two stop right there!” The boys glanced over their shoulders to see a group of cops bursting through the double doors.

“Time to go!” Bendy burst out the doors and down the street. Boris was on his heels.

“Freeze!” Roughly five officers were pursuing them. Bendy took a quick left into an antique shop. He and Boris dodged around the clothes rack. The shop owner let out a shout of surprise. The boys slipped into the back room and looked around wildly. Boris pointed to a door. They burst out the back of the store and turned into an alley. They took another corner, jumped a pile of trashcans, and took a third corner.

“W-why are there-wan-wanted,” Boris tried to huff the question through his panting. They came out on another street and turned, going parallel to the street they were on before.

“I bet my ta-tail it’s those star fal-fallen hogs!” Bendy barked as they kept going. After thirty minutes of running and dodging through crowds the boys dove behind a chest high (for Boris at least) row of potted flower bushes.

“Do you think w-we lost them?” Boris panted, his tongue lolling out of his mouth, and sweat making his fur sticky.

Bendy peeked out. “There they are!” An officer pointed at him.

“Nope!” Bendy was up and running again. They started getting more creative, jumping over tables, plants, and even people. Bendy knocked over stands or stacked products to slow the police down. They doubled back and slipped into the alleys again.

“Now where?” Boris looked around the brick walls.

Bendy spotted the fire escape of a boarded-up building. “The roof.” He pointed to the metal frame. The ladder was suspended too high for Boris to reach even standing on a trach can.

“How?” Boris asked looking up at the ladder.

Bendy huffed. “Stand under the ladder.”

“I still won’t—.”

“Trust me,” Bendy cut him off. The wolf quickly followed Bendy’s instructions.

“Now grab me and toss me up,” Bendy said, getting in front of his younger brother.

Boris looked surprised. “What? But Bendy that could be really dangerous!”

A shout on the streets behind them had the two glance back the way they came. “No time bro, just do it!”

Boris bit his lip and crouched down. He locked his hands together, giving Bendy a place to put his foot. “Ready?"

“Ready.” Bendy nodded. His eyes completely focused on the lowest rung of the ladder. Boris heaved with everything he had and slung Bendy upward. Bendy flew up to the third rung. He flailed for a second before he wrapped his hands around the second one. He grunted as he felt metal scrape his hands and arms. Still, his grip remained firm. He swung for a moment before pulling himself up. He hooked his legs through the ladder and allowed his upper body to fall upside-down. “Alright Boris, jump up and grab my hands.”

“Why not just lower the ladder?” Boris asked. He grabbed a trashcan to stand on.

“They’d be able to follow, we won’t be able to raise it once it drops. That, and they’ll hear it crash down,” Bendy explained.

Boris wobbled on the trashcan for a second swinging his arms to stay balanced before he got it.

“Check over there!”

“Hurry!” Bendy hissed. Boris gulped, but didn’t turn to look. His dark eyes stayed on Bendy’s hands.

“Promise to catch me?” Boris asked with a smile. His voice shook.

“Duh,” Bendy stated flatly. Boris leapt up and linked arms with Bendy. Bendy grunted with the metal cutting into his legs and the pull on his arms and shoulders.

“Bendy?” Boris asked dangling in the air. Bendy grunted again and tried to curl up so Boris could grab the lowest rung. He lost grip on one of Boris’ hands, causing the wolf to flail for a second before linking arms again. On the third try Bendy was finally able to pull him up. The boys climbed up onto the platform.

The two gasped for air as they clung to the metal railing on the platform. “Remind me to do more curl ups in the future,” Bendy puffed, with sweat running down his face.

“I thought you were going to drop me there for a second,” Boris admitted.

“Never!” Bendy gave a winded chuckle.

“There they are!” The two looked down to see a tall officer pointing at them.

“Give me a break!” Bendy complained. He groaned as he forced himself to climb up. It was only a matter of minutes before the got to the roof.  

“Now what?” Boris asked, looking around the barren roof.

“Ready for some leap frog?” Bendy asked, looking at the roof across from them. Boris followed his gaze and moaned.

“Hey, if they follow us after this, they absolutely deserve to catch us,” Bendy said with a cheeky smile.

“Bro, I never wanted to run from cops again. How does this keep happening?” Boris muttered and prepared himself to jump.

“Lucky, I guess,” Bendy said and dashed forward. The two threw themselves over the distance and rolled onto the other roof. They sprung up and jumped to the one after that.

“You just have issues with authority,” Boris accused lightly. Bendy gave a winded chuckled.

A good half hour of running and jumping roof to roof had the boys spent. They stopped to breathe and see if there was any signs of the police. When they were satisfied that they had lost their pursuers, the two shimmed down a rain gutter to street level again. They sat on the pavement and just focused on resting for a time.

“Bendy?” Boris asked after his heart rate returned to normal.

“Yeah, Boris,” Bendy said, his eyes closed and a small frown on his face.

“I think we balled up, leaving before we cleared our names,” Boris said. Bendy snorted, but he was smiling. He didn’t open his eyes.

“I know,” Bendy agreed. He probed his arms on his knees. “Think we could give ‘em a ring and ask them to nicely clear us?”

Now Boris snorted. “You scrambled your brain on the roof.”

“What? I think Snoutfer was warming up to me there at the end. He kept me for a whole hour n’ a half to himself.” Bendy smirked.

“Bendy just stop.” Boris chuckled.

“No? Then maybe Hogsmen. You could use your dangerous puppy charm on him,” Bendy said, opening one eye half open to peek at Boris.

“Dangerous puppy?” Boris turned to look at Bendy fully. He had one brow raised and one ear perked.

“Bro, that puppy look is a star fallen weapon,” Bendy said.

“Oh yeah?” Boris smirked. Bendy suddenly realized what he was talking about and to whom.

“Ah,” he drew in a quick breath. “Don’t get any wise ideas there, pal.”

The smile that spread across Boris’ muzzle was downright mischievous. Bendy inwardly groaned. What had he unleashed upon the world?

“We better go find Finley and Sammy. We took a lot longer than we were supposed to. They’re prolly wondering where we are,” Bendy said. He forced his tired and sore body up. Boris grimaced, but followed suit. The two remained vigilant of any officers as they slowly made their way to the shopping district.

“What are we going to do about your pack now?” Boris asked with his ears twitching back and forth, trying to stay alert to police.

Bendy sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets. “I guess leave it be. We might have to walk to Toon Town.” Boris’s eye twitched, but he stayed expressionless. Bendy could tell he didn’t like that answer anyway. “There’s no helping it.”

It didn’t take the boys long to find the entertainers when they reached their destination. The place was busier today and the two were getting a pretty good crowd together. The boys decided to lay low for a while and just enjoy the show.

Bendy had to admit he was impressed with the street performers. Their kindness and selfless actions touched him unexpectedly. Bendy didn’t think he would do what they did for complete strangers. He wasn’t that self-sacrificing. He idly wondered why those two were.

Boris nudged Bendy’s shoulder. “Bendy, the cops.” The wolf tilted his head to the officers that walked up the street. Oh boy. “Whadda we do?”

Bendy narrowed his eyes and looked around the street pavilion. It only took him a few seconds to come up with a plan. “Ready to do something crazy Boris?” The wolf looked at him wearily, his ears flicked nervously.

“Like what?”

Bendy approached an old man with a violin case. “Sir, can I ask a favor of you?”

In a matter of moments, Boris couldn’t believe Bendy was pulling one of his crazy schemes. “There is no way this is going to work.”

“Have a little faith, bro,” Bendy said, adjusting the cap he borrowed from another man. He now wore a spiffy vest and scarf. He had wrapped his tail around himself under his shirt to hide it.

“Oh, I have faith,” Boris said, adjusting the violin strings so it would sing the way he wanted it to. “Faith, we’ll be sleeping in a cell tonight.” He stuck his tongue out of the side of his muzzle in focus. It was delicate work and even though his Talent was music he had never held a violin before. It was easy to accidentally make it shriek instead of sing. “There is no way we’re getting away with this.”

Bendy chuckled and came up behind Boris. He whipped a shawl around his shoulders and head.

“Hey!” Boris barked in surprise. Bendy then slid a pair of glasses over his muzzle. They didn’t fit perfectly and slide a little down his muzzle, but they stayed on.

“There! Now they’ll have to look close to recognize you.” Bendy grinned. The officer had slowly made their way down the street, asking people questions and putting up wanted posters.

“Now, just one more thing and we can put on this little show,” Bendy said, scanning the crowd. It only took a few minutes for the demon to spot what he was looking for. A beautiful dame walked down the street holding the hand of another man. The way she walked and held herself gave away her ability as a dancer. Bendy guessed she might dance for the studio or something along those entertainment lines.  “Wish me luck,” Bendy muttered under his breath.

Boris looked up from his fiddling. “What are you—.” He spotted the girl. The wolf gave an annoyed huff. “Really? You’re doing this now, Bendy? She’s even with someone!” The devil ignored him and bravely approached the two.

Bendy cleared his throat and took a deep breath before he took the dive. “Excuse me, miss.” She looked over to him and pushed her light wavy hair over her shoulder. “How would you feel about making a lot of people smile today?” She raised a confused brow.

“Oh?” she asked softly.

“Ya see we have all these nice families out today and my b—,” Bendy choked. Don’t call him your brother! “B-best pal over there has his violin ready and I am excited to dance, but I need a good partner. You seem to be an excellent dancer. Are you willing ta help?” She seemed surprised.

“Hey pal, what do you think you’re pulling?” the guy holding her hand demanded. He was wearing a suit and vest combo that screamed dough. Bendy gulped. This could get hairy, especially if the cops headed over to them.

“How do you know I’m a dancer?” she cut in, ignoring her guy.

Bendy smiled. “By the way you carry yourself. It’s obvious.”Her mouth made a little ‘o’ and she blushed.

“Oh c’mon Cindy let’s go,” the guy said, annoyed.

“It’s just a dance,” she said. “Besides, I’ve never had someone recognize me as a dancer by my walk before.” The guy’s frowned deepened. “Please? I want to see what he can do.”

The man rolled his eyes. “Fine.” She gave him a dazzling smile and a kiss on the cheek. Bendy let out the tiniest sigh of jealousy before he shook it off. He kept a charming smile on his lips as he offered his hand and escorted her back to Boris.

“Okay, ready?” Bendy asked. Boris played a couple practice notes.

“Yeah, I think so,” he said with a shrug.

Bendy led the Cindy and Boris over to Finley and Sammy’s spot. The crowd was just tampering off a ruckus of laughter. “Wait here for a sec, doll.” Bendy released her hand and shimmed through the crowd until he reached Finley and the space the two performers had cleared in the center of the crowd.

Finley grinned when he spotted him. “Oh Ben—.” Bendy waved his hands to stop him from finishing his name. Finley’s smile dropped a degree. “What’s up bud? I hardly recognize ya in that get up.”

“Can I steal your crowd? I need a cover.” Finley raised a questioning brow at him. “I’ll explain later.”

Finley shrugged. “No need to steal. I’ll introduce ya.”

“Thanks a million,” Bendy said.

“Okay folks! We got a real treat for ya! A good pal of mine has a show for ya! Hang on to your hats folks!” As Finley got the crowd excited Boris set himself off to the side. Bendy escorted Cindy to the open space at the center of the crowd. Boris began to play a [hopping tune](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ZxAVUsuE4Y). Finley got the crowd to clap and stomp in time with Boris’ song. It was a jig more than a swing, but Bendy could work with that.

Bendy smiled at Cindy. “Ever done a jig before?”

“Show me what you got big boy.” Cindy winked. Bendy’s grin doubled as he led her around. The two hopped their steps together, spinning and laughing. Bendy spun her out and away. She took some tap steps, allowing her heels to click in time with the claps and violin. She looked at him in challenge. Oh, Bendy accepted the challenge with glee. He mirrored her moves and then added to it. She reciprocated.  Each step brought them closer together until he grabbed her hand and spun her out and back in. He had her close and went hopping around the circle again, spinning in time with Boris.

“Hey, wha’d’ya say we add to this party?” he asked. She grinned. They linked arms and spun and when they unlinked, they both linked with a person from the crowd. The younger girl Bendy caught looked at him startled. Her eyes widened with alarm. She resisted.

“I don’t know the steps!” she squeaked.

“That’s fine! I don’t either. Just follow my led and have fun!” he said. He pulled her around and spun her. He led her around the circle. She clumsily hopped at his side.

“Look at you go!” someone called from the crowd. The girl grinned and as her nerves calmed her actions became smoother. She started laughing. Bendy took her around a couple more times in tight circles.

“Having fun?” Bendy asked. She nodded breathlessly. “Perfect! Now, I’m going to spin you out and when you reach the edge of the crowd grab someone and bring them in. Keep doing what you’re doing.” She nodded with excitement in her eyes. She linked an arm with a baffled looking young man and pulled him in before he could protest. Bendy rejoined with Cindy and watched as couples jumped in with enthusiasm. He kept this up, switching with girls and keeping in step. The crowd had doubled, people wanting to join or watch. The police slipped by without giving them a glance. Of course, no one would expect a pair of criminals to be dancing in the middle of the street.

The [song changed](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H8iuU_VYbh8), but the energy and beat remained energetic. People were laughing and having fun. Bendy got passed off to a little girl of maybe ten. She smiled shyly at him. Bendy twirled her around. The girl let out a peel of laughter that sounded like bells. Bendy spotted Cindy pulling her suited companion into the circle. He looked nervous and Bendy couldn’t help the smug smirk on his face.

He didn’t know how long he and Boris kept this up. It felt like only a half hour or so, but by the position of the sun it had been a lot longer than that. Eventually the energy died down a bit. Finley thanked the crowd for coming out and spending the evening with them. Bendy could hardly stand he was so spent, still he had a huge smile on his face. How long had it been since he had that much fun? Boris went to return the violin and their costume props. Cindy had thanked him and Boris, and even her man seemed to be in high spirits when they left.

Bendy plopped down against an alley wall and waited for Boris to come back. Sammy sat next to him and watched water drip from a gutter. “You had a lot of fun doing that,” he stated in his soft and nervous tone.

“Yeah, loved it.” Bendy sighed, still smiling.

Sammy nodded, not looking at him, but at the passing people. The sun would be going down soon. “You remind me of Finley,” he said as his tail flicked. “He’s energetic and passionate like that.”

“No way. It’s just a dumb hobby. I can’t really do anything with dancing right now. Finley is trying for a dream. He’s way better than me.” Bendy gave a small shake of his head.

“It’s okay to be passionate about something you love doing,” Sammy said. “You don’t even have to be good at it. If you love doing it, who cares. That’s the point of a dream, isn’t it?” The cat gave him a small smile. “At least that’s what Fin tells me. I’m no good at this, but I’m here for him.”

Bendy gazed at the cat for a moment before turning his thoughtful look to the street. The point of a dream, huh? He’d never thought about it like that before.

The cat shifted nervously. “You and your brother seem like standup guys.” His ears folded and his tail flickered back and forth. He sounded remorseful.

Bendy’s brows knit together in confusion as he turned his full gaze on the feline. “Yeah?” He asked. The cat nodded as his eyes dropped to the street in front of him. He looked terrified. Bendy blinked as his confusion shifted to concern. He leaned his weight on one of his hands and came a hint closer to Sammy. “What’s the matter, Sammy?” Bendy asked. Sammy’s eyes flashed up to him, then back down. He pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms and tail around them. His breathing changed.

“You seem like standup guys, so I’m a-a-a b-bit....” Sammy seemed like he was swallowing his tongue.

“What’s the problem pal? Cat got your tongue? It’s okay Sammy, you can tell me,” Bendy tried to reassure him. His worry was becoming alarm.

Sammy paled, but nodded. He was shaking now and unwrapped one of his arms to reach inside his pocket. “I’m a-a-a bit co-confused.” He pulled out a wad of paper and carefully handed it to Bendy. Sammy flinched away quickly.

“Confused?” Bendy asked. He focused on the wad of paper and started to unfold it.

“Ye-yeah.” Sammy gulped and shrunk into himself. Bendy’s eyes widened as two pages revealed themselves. “Why a-ar-are y-you and B-B-Boris want-ed for mur-murder?” Bendy gazed at the wanted posters with wide eyes. The art that made the images had a few things right and a few wrong. Boris’ muzzle wasn’t that big nor his eyes that sharp. Bendy’s head shape was a little long and…he wasn’t that _short!_ Bendy balled his image up in frustration. They must have rushed the job to get the posters out after he and Boris disappeared. Sammy was so tightly wound up that the sudden action had him jump an inch up from the ground.

“Sorry,” Bendy said quickly. He stared at the information on Boris’ poster. It had their description, what they were wanted for, and so on. “There is more to it than this.” He indicated to the poster. “Bottom dollar, Boris and I are innocent.” Bendy glanced at the terrified looking cat.

Sammy gulped and stared at him.

“I’ll explain everything tonight. These posters are going to be a pain though. Even if they don’t look exactly like us, we still might be recognized.” Bendy sighed. He should just start accepting that his life wasn’t going to get any easier. “Seems to be one bad turn after another,” he muttered to himself.

He felt Sammy staring at him, but he ignored it. His mind was trying to figure out how he and his brother were going manage with this new development. Sadly, the only thing that came to his head was his growling stomach and the thought _we are so screwed._

Sammy seemed to have worked up enough of a nerve to speak, but Finley rushed up to them before he could. “Berries! Fellas look! Look!” Finley shoved his hat into their faces. It was brimming with bills and coins. “You are geniuses! Attaboy! Look at all of it! Why if we keep this up we can get you guys ten tickets by next week!”

“Next week?” Bendy asked.

“Well, yeah. Ya wanna know what the doc has to say about your condition and all, right?” Finley shrugged with a small grin. “This way we can save up _and_ eat like kings!” Finley chuckled. His grin and hunched shoulders showing how truly giddy he was. He looked like he wasn’t going to start skipping, he was so full of energy.

“Finley buddy, I don’t really think we’re gonna be here for a week,” Bendy said, standing up.

“Oh? Why’s that?” Finley’s huge ears twitched. Bendy scratched the back of his head. Oh boy was this going to take some explaining.

“Well, uh, you see.” Bendy stumbled with his words. “We kinda—,”

Suddenly a blade appeared at Finley’s throat from behind. “Give me all your money or the critter gets it,” a gravelly voice demanded. Bendy tensed, his eyes widened, and he looked at the person looming above the frozen fox. He had on a big coat and was huge. He was bulky with thick furry hands holding the sharp knife. His face was hidden by a hat but Bendy could make out fangs hidden in a wide muzzle. “C’mon! I don’t got all day!” he growled, pressing the knife a little more into Finley throat. The fox flinched. Finley’s eyes had become as large as dinner plates and he was shaking with fear.

“N-now, now pal. N-no need to lose our heads he-here.” Finley gulped and tried to lighten things. He forced a wavering smile. “We’ll hand it over. J-just a s-second now.” He carefully moved his hand with the hat to his side.

“Hurry it up!” the attacker demanded. Finley let out a choked sound when the blade gave him a small nick that immediately began to bleed. Bendy glanced at Sammy. The cat looked like he was about to faint, he was so terrified.  Bendy focused on the attacker again. This wasn’t good.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! There we are, at a terrible cliffy again! I am so sorry. I want to post a holiday chapter and make it sooner, but the chapter isn't ready and I don't have time to type more and AAAAHHHHHHH!  
> Alrighty, I got that outta my system. No worries though, you will have a chapter next week. I am just worried about the week after that cause it's finals....If I wasn't already a phantom I would ask for death...anyways!  
> I haven't broken my post-once-a-week-trend so far and I don't plan to. As for the cliff...well hang in there! Finley has to too. Things are going to get wild after this!  
> Thanks for all the comments, kudos, bookmarks, and so on. The ego monster is satisfied, but always hungry for more. I am so surprised by everyone's amazing response. Thank you for reading. Have an awesome week guys!  
> TAP out!


	13. They're Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen. Bendy and Boris decide to collect on a favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! I can't thank you all enough. I am absolutely tickled by the interest you have in this story. This chapter was more filler than I meant it to be. I blame school. I can't focus with biology breathing down my neck! Still, I hope you enjoy. I also blame the Warners. The boys were supposed to be in Toon Town by now, but nnnoooo. Plot Warners invaded and demanded this little side problem happen. Whelp, I might as well let you get off that cliff and on with the story. Oh! I almost forgot again! Dr. Boo, the doc that Bendy is seeing is not my character. He came from the same creator as Finley and Sammy. Give steampunkseahorse some love on their tumblr and have a peek at what Dr. Boo looks like here.
> 
> http://steampunkseahorse.tumblr.com/post/161764992115/oops-i-drew-dr-boo-as-if-he-were-in
> 
> Alright that's all. See ya at the end.

“Careful there!” Finley squeaked. The brute growled and snatched the hat with all the cash. Bendy’s mind raced, trying to come up with some way to save Fin and stop the thief. Movement caught Bendy’s eye behind the bimbo. Boris hit him in the back with his backpack. The guy grunted in surprise and his arms shot out to balance himself. Bendy moved in an instant. He grabbed the wrist of the hand that held the knife and twisted. The brute cried out in pain and dropped it. Finley dove away just as the guy swung his fist and nailed Bendy in the jaw, throwing him a few feet away. Bendy landed on his back with a cry of pain. Boris kicked the back of the bimbo’s knees, causing him to stumble. Finley and Boris jumped on him forcing him to the ground. The three struggled until Finley and Boris had him pinned. Bendy scrabbled up. He spotted the knife and snatched it from the dirty puddle it had landed in.

“Get off me!” the brut growled. His hat had been knocked off in the struggle. Bendy could now see the snarling face of the angry grizzly bear as he thrashed against Finley on his legs and Boris on his back. Bendy acted quickly, not sure how long Boris and Finley could keep him down, and sunk the blade into the ground right next to the bear’s face. He froze and glared up at Bendy. The bear’s snarl turned into a feral grin, showing off all his sharp fangs. “You tryin’ to act tough kid? You don’t got the guts to use that on me,” he growled with a chuckle. Bendy’s eyes narrowed. Bendy crouched on the balls of his feet and frowned down at the grizzly. He let the silence stretch out for a heartbeat longer. He kept his glare to a minimum, but couldn’t hide the angry fire in his eyes. His fist held tightly on the blade so the shaking in his hand was hidden.

“Do you really want to test that theory?” Bendy asked calmly when he was sure he had control of his voice. The bear laughed and spat at his face.

“A pipsqueak like you don’t scare me,” he declared and started to wiggle. Bendy turned the blade so the sharp edge faced the bear, causing him to freeze again.

“Sam, go get the cops!” Finley grunted, nearly out of breath. The cat was frozen in terror. His name seemed to snap him out of it and he nodded and began to stand and turn. He was shaking so bad he nearly fell over.

“Don’t.” Bendy turned his piercing gaze to the cat, who froze. Sammy slowly looked over his shoulder to Bendy with huge and glassy eyes. “You can’t bring the cops here,” Bendy said.

“What!” Finley barked in disbelief. “Why, in all of Warnerburg’s, not!”

Bendy didn’t remove his gaze from the cat. He kept him pinned there with his eyes. “You know why, Sammy. If you bring them it won’t just be this guy they take.”

Sammy looked like he was about to faint.

“What are ya talking about?” Finley demanded and turned his outraged look to Sammy. “Go on, Sam! Call them!” Sammy looked between the fox and the devil. His brows knit together in indecision.

“Sammy, please?” Boris pleaded with wide and scared eyes. The cat turned to him and after a moment nodded.

“Sammy!” Finley shouted, exasperated and shocked. “What are you doing! What’s going on here?”

“I’m sorry Fin. Uh, I, uh.” Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. The grizzly started to laugh. Sammy’s trembling increased and his hands went to the side of his head. He curled into himself.

Bendy turned his look back to the criminal, eyes hardening once more and scowl set. “So, you some kinda pick pocket or street scammer?” The bear sneered. A thought came to Bendy, and following it an idea. He wasn’t sure if it would work, but it was worth a try.

“Hey, you’re just the guy I wanna see,” Bendy stated softening his scowl to a slight frown.

“Oh?” The bear sounded amused.

“We’ve been looking for a thief ring that is rumored to be in these parts. They took something from me and I want it back,” Bendy said in a monotone, if not completely bored tone. “Any ideas on where they stash their stuff?”

“No idea what you’r talkin’ about, bean sprout.” The bear smirked, his tone tainting.

Bendy hummed. “Bendy?” Boris asked. “What are you—?“

“That’s too bad. Well, I guess you’re useless to me then. Since we can’t hand you over to the cops, I guess we’ll just have to take care of you ourselves,” Bendy said, turning the blade around and around. The bear laughed at him.

“Yeah, right. You’ve never bumped someone off before. It’s a bluff,” the bear stated confidently.

“Oh!” Bendy smirked. He reached into his pocket with his free hand and unwrinkled the post with him on it. “Careful pal. You can’t take people at face value anymore.” He shoved the thing in thug’s face and waited a second. The guy’s brow’s furrowed in confusion until he read the post. His eyes widened suddenly.

“This—!”

“Yep!” Bendy cut him off, giving the guy his best predatory smile. He twisted the knife again and brought it just a _bit_ closer to the guy’s face. His eyes flashed red.

“Bendy!” Boris gasped in surprise at his brother.

“Hey!” Finley sounded extremely nervous. “Bendy, pal. W-what are ya doing?”

Bendy ignored them and stayed focused on the bear. The demon watched a bead of sweat run down his face. “So, like I said, just test me, buddy ol’ pal.”

“W-what are ya gonna do?” the bear asked in a low voice, all mockery drained out of him.

Bendy raised a brow. His eyes dulled its color, and placed the hand with the poster to his chin in mock thought. “Let’s see. I guess I’ll just introduce ya to my friends. They’ll make sure you’re tellin’ the truth an’ after that.” Bendy’s smile grew into a dark and terrifying grin. “Well, after that I guess I can have my fun!” The bear’s eyes widened. “Now on your feet!” Boris and Finley stared at Bendy with huge eyes. Finley glared in outrage. Boris blinked in question. “C’mon, let him up. I know what we can do.”

Boris hesitantly let the bear go and stood close to Bendy. Finley scampered over to Sammy, who was still curled up and whimpering. “Try anything and I promise you won’t recognize your reflection,” Bendy said calmly, like he was talking about the weather. The bear slowly got up and didn’t give any indication of running.

“Swell,” Bendy said. “Now let’s go talk to my pals at Warner Studios.” Everyone looked startled at the mention of the studio. Bendy indicated the bear to lead the way. “And no funny business,” he warned the brute. When the guy had his back to Bendy, Bendy glanced at his confused younger brother and winked. Boris’ look of confusion changed. His ears perked and eyes widened. He suddenly covered his muzzle with his hands to stop a sputter of laughter. He suddenly realized what Bendy was planning.

The wolf hadn’t been worried about Bendy’s actions. He knew when Bendy was faking, but he did think his big bro had gone a bit too far in his act. This, though, was a crazy plan. Boris leaned over and whispered in Bendy’s ear.

“Do you really think they’ll do anything helpful?” Boris asked skeptically, a hand raised to cover what he was saying.

Bendy shrugged in his easy-going manner. “Who knows. Better check on those two.” He pointed behind them to the entertainers. “I think I scared them. Catch up when ya’ can.”

“No, really?” Boris asked sarcastically. Bendy snorted and twirled the knife in his fingers. “I’ll be with ya’ in a sec.”

The wolf turned around to see Sammy slowly uncurling with Finley’s gentle encouragements. When he started to approach the fox glared at him. Sammy stiffened and froze on the ground. Boris stopped, his eyes widened in disbelief and hurt. Boris raised his hands in a peaceful gesture.

“I thought you guys were decent,” Finley hissed. “Amazing how far you had the wool pulled over my eyes!”

Boris’ ears dropped and his tail tucked. “It’s not like that. I promise,” Boris said slowly. Finley snorted and didn’t buy a word of it. “No, really! I swear if you give us a chance I’m sure you’ll see—.”

“He just threatened someone with a knife! I think I’ve seen enough!” Finley said and turned away. “C’mon Sammy.” Finley said, walking the opposite direction.

“Wai—.” Boris cut himself off when his paw landed on something. He looked down to see Finley’s hat with half the money spilled around it. Sammy didn’t move. He watched, still looking terrified as Boris quickly dropped to his knee and scooped all the money back into the hat. He got back on his paws and looked Sammy in the eye. “Please wait.” Boris took a small step and offered the hat to the cat. Sammy looked between the hat and the wolf.

“Sammy!” Finley called from the exit of the alley. Sammy jumped and glanced behind him to Finley. The fox looked angrily down the alley, his teeth showing in a small sneer and his large ears turn down. Sammy looked back at the pleading wolf and the way Bendy went.

When the cat didn’t move, Boris’ face fell in sorrow and his eyes dropped to the dirt ground. He guessed they didn’t want the truth. He didn’t want to lose their new friends like this, but he couldn’t force them to come with them and show them. Boris was about to put the hat down when hands clothed in ripped up gloves stopped him. They gently took the hat and money. Boris’ eyes snapped up to Sammy’s face. He seemed nervous, but he was trying to smile.

“F-Fin has a really good sense ab-about people and I-I-I don’t want t-t-t-to believe he could be so wrong ab-ab-about you guys,” Sammy stuttered. “I want to give you a chance, but...,” he whispered.  

Boris’ grinned could have lit a city block. His ears perked and tail wagged. “I promise you won’t be disappointed! There is so much we have to explain!”

“Sammy what are you doing!” Finley called, taking a few steps back to them and stopping.

Sammy turned around and looked at him. The cat fiddled with the hat. “I-I think we should give ‘em a chance, Fin!”

Finley narrowed his eyes. “No. C’mon. Let’s get outta here.”

Both the cat’s and wolf’s ear fell. Sammy turned to Boris with an apologetic smile. “I’ll talk to him.” Sammy promised in a low and hushed tone. He held the hat close to his chest and stepped away. Boris watched sadly as the cat and fox disappeared into crowd.

“Boris!” Bendy called out in an easy tone.

“Yeah, I’m coming.” Boris swiped at his eyes and turned on his heels. He quickly caught up to Bendy and their captured thief.

* * *

“Finley, wait!” Sammy called. The fox made his way quickly down the streets of Warnerburg. Sammy dodged left and right around people to try and catch up to the fast fox. “Finley.” Sammy’s voice was beginning to edge on desperation. The fox refused to speak to him after he had left Boris. After a few blocks of this the cat was finally able to catch up. “Finley, didn’t you hear me calling you?”

“Did I hear you?” Finley snapped and turned a fiery glare on the cat. “Do you think these are just for decoration?” Finley indicated to his large ears with his hand. “I heard everything just fine, Sam! And there is nothing to talk about. They lied to us and threatened someone’s life right in front of us! Bendy isn’t who I thought he was. They’re wanted criminals, just like that bear. They’re all lucky I’m too disgusted to go to the cops right now. I see any of ‘em again, I’ll turn ‘em in,” he snarled and started walking again. Sammy was shaking with fear. He could count on his hand how many times Finley was this mad. The fox had a keen sense of justice and it was things like this that could set him off, almost to the point of irrationality.

“B-but, Finley!” Sammy couldn’t believe he was going to argue with his dear friend for the sake of practical strangers. It was just something in that young wolf’s eyes that got the cat right in the heartstrings. The fear and tiniest spark of hope in those dark eyes that Sammy could so easily understand and relate to. He knew that if he chickened out and turned his back on Bendy and Boris when they needed help he would regret it for the rest of his days. It was this thought that spurred him to gather his meager stores of courage and speak up for once. “Do you really think Boris would do something like that? Sure, Bendy was, uh,” Sammy stumbled for the right words. “He was real scary, and yeah he did kinda sound like he was gonna skin ‘im, but I don’t think Boris would'a let him. That is, if it wasn’t all a show in the first place!” Sammy tried to sound hopeful. Not something that came natural to him at all.

“We don’t really know ‘em, Sam. We were too quick to trust,” Finley grumbled with his eyes fixed on the street.

“No, Finley,” Sammy said with conviction. The fox was so surprised by his tone that his head shot up to look at him. Sadly, Sammy’s nerve disappeared the moment they made eye contact. He fiddled with the hat still in his hands, money stashed away in his pockets, and looking at his hands instead of back at his friend. “Y-you have always been a good judge of character. I-I really think they are good guys.”

“I was wrong,” Finley said, but he didn’t sound angry, just tired and sad.

“No!” Sammy’s voice shook. “Boris was just as scared and confused as you. It wasn’t until Bendy said something about some friends that he relaxed. It was like he caught onto something. I think it was all an act for the crook.”

“Yeah?” Finley said skeptically, turning back to his walk, but at a slower pace now. “Well, then Bendy is the best actor I’ve ever seen. He could easily be the scariest villain ever.”

“Y-yeah,” Sammy slowly agreed. He cleared his throat uncomfortably. “B-but, remember him last night? I-I don’t think anyone would fake those things. They’re in a rough patch and are acting out of desperation, Fin.”

“So, what do you want to do about it?” Finley looked up at the cat wearily.

“M-me?” Sammy pointed to himself, looking startled.

“Well, yeah. You’re the one here trying to convince me. So, what do you want to do about this, Sammy?” Finley asked, turning around to face him fully. Sammy found himself floundering. He wasn’t the one to come up with plans and schemes. He just made a suggestion or an observation then Finley took over. He didn’t know what to do! He hardly knew why he was fighting to help Boris and Bendy in the first place. The young’s wolf fearful look came to his mind again. Bendy hunched over in pain the night before. What could he possibly do for them?

“W-we should help them with the tickets or find that bag,” he suggested weakly. Finley raised a brow. Sammy’s nervousness started to climb. “Lo-look we just left a couple of fellas, heck, they’re still practically kids, with a bear that tried to mug us with a knife. I-I don’t know about you, but I feel pretty crummy about that. If I don’t do something, Fin, I’m gonna regret it, especially if something bad happens to them. Boris said they had a lot of explaining to do, the least we do is help with this and ask questions after.”

“What if they pull a fast one on us?” Finley asked.

“Then, we can say we tried at least, right?” Sammy responded. “We did what we thought was right with no regrets.”

“It’s risky, we could get arrested or killed,” Finley pointed out. Sammy gulped, his low ears dropping completely and all bravery completely gone.

“Killed?” Sammy asked quietly. His eye twitched. “Uh…,”

“But, ya know what, Sammy? You’re right. What kinda guy would I be to leave a couple of kids with a thug like that? It’s dangerous for them too, after all. You’re a real swell fella, willing to risk yourself for them like that. That’s some amazing courage Sammy. You’re my hero. I hope I can be just as good someday. Boy, I almost made a big mistake,” Finley said with a small smile. “We better go catch up to them so I can apologize and see if there is anything we can do.” Finley turned on his heels and grabbed his hat from a frozen Sammy as he went.

“B-but, killed? Uh, wait, Finley!” Sammy said as the fox followed the path back the way they came with new energy.  “Maybe we should think about this some more.”

“C’mon, Sammy! They already have a huge lead on us. If we don’t hurry, we’ll lose ‘em at the gate.” Finley waved his arm in a beckoning motion. Sammy gulped again. Oh, he made a huge mistake. He should have just kept his big muzzle shut. He must have gone insane there for a moment. What had he been thinking?

* * *

Bendy felt conflicted. Ever since they had left the alley, Boris was quietly following with droopy ears and tail. He couldn’t turn to comfort the wolf though, he had to stay focused on the bear in front of him. The guy had tried to slip away a number of times already and Bendy had to be ready for another attempt. He also couldn’t blow his act. Bendy had tried several times to get the guy to talk but to no avail.

Even though he hadn’t managed to escape, the bozo seemed pretty smug. “What’s the smirk for?”

“Just imagining when you get caught,” he muttered. Bendy narrowed his eyes.

“Oh, yeah? No need to be so happy about it. You’d be in the slammer with us,” Bendy stated. The guys smirk grew into a grin, making Bendy feel weary.

“Nah, you can have the cell. I’ll be back on the streets the next day,” he boasted.

“Oh, yeah? That’s pretty cocky of you. What makes you say that?” Bendy frowned.

“Friends in high places.” The bear sneered, his fangs down to the little demon.

It didn’t take them long to get to the gate after that. The guard gave them a weird look when the bear suddenly lunged forward. Bendy was just about to hook his foot and make the bimbo trip again when he opened his big mouth. “Sir, these two have threatened me with a knife! I’ve been kidnapped!”

Bendy tensed and mentally cursed a string of foul words. Everyone froze for a heartbeat as the guard looked from the boys to the pleading bear.

“Oh, I gets it. Yer recruiting for the boss. Heh, you nearly got me there. Nice job.” The fat man smiled and turned to the bear. “Yours a good actor, bet the boss will be pleased.” The bear blinked in shock, his jaw dropping.

Bendy nearly fell over in relief. “Yeah. He’s a real talent. Thought the ol’ boss would like to meet him.” The bear looked in between the guard and Bendy, perplexed. Bendy’s smile grew. “You have a good day.” The guard tipped his hat. Bendy and Boris gave him a nod before pushing the guy forward.

The grunt shook off his shock and tried one more time. “Wait! I’m serious! These schmucks are dangerous!”

The guard laughed. “I know! They nearly got me too.”

The bear flinched and seemed taken aback. Sweat started to bead on the large mammal’s forehead. Bendy smirked. “How did you put it? Friends in high places?” He chuckled darkly. “You have no idea who you’re dealing with.” This seemed to increase the bears nervousness.

Bendy quickly headed to the water tower. They gazed up at the structure for a moment before Bendy leaned toward Boris. “Mind gettin’ them? I don’t want to give this guy a chance to push us over any rails up there.” Boris nodded silently and quickly made his way up the stairs.

The bear twisted his muzzle in confusion. “Wait. What’s up there? I’ve only ever heard of the Warners…,” his voice trailed off.

“Yep. The Warners,” Bendy said, rolling up on the balls of his feet and back down again patiently. “Those clowns owe us a favor and since ya don’t want to tell me where your friends are or where you guys stash your grabs, then I’m sure they can loosen your lips.”

The bear snorted. “You think those jokers can make me sing?”

Bendy gave him a long look. “Have you ever met them before?” The bear stayed silent. Bendy smirked. “Well you’re in for an experience.”

“Boy, hoody, you think he’ll have an experience. Just wait your turn, hot stuff.” A voice whispered into Bendy’s ear. Bendy squeaked in surprise and whipped around. Dot was way too close to his face and he flinched back on instinct.

“You!” he growled. Dot grinned.

“Hi’ya handsome. Did you come back for that kiss?” she winked and leaned forward.

“Cuss no! Get away from me. I came to call in that fav—.” The sound of shoes hitting pavement had Bendy turn around to see the bear making another run for it. “Cuss! Get back here you chicken-hearted cad!” Bendy was just about to lunge after the thug until Wakko and Yakko appeared from around two corners opposite of each other. The brute didn’t seem to pay them any mind and made to run in between them. The two Warners shared a look and stood calmly with their hands behind their backs. Wakko pulled out a banana and start eating it. Only when the bear was just about to pass did they move. Wakko tossed the empty banana peel right underneath the bear’s falling foot. He let out a sound of surprise as his leg went out from under him and he crashed on the pavement. The bear’s head smacked hard against the unforgiving ground. He groaned, lying on his back in pain. Yakko whistled as he moseyed up to him in a lazy stride.

“That was quite a trip there, fella.” Yakko smiled warmly. The bear moaned.

Wakko chuckled. “The ol’ banana peel treat. It’s a classic.” Bendy rolled his eyes.

“Wowie.” Bendy jumped an inch at the voice right next to him.

“Boris! Don’t sneak up on me like that!” Bendy gasped and clutched the front of his shirt. The wolf started and looked at Bendy. Bendy looked back at him. “How did you get here so quick?”

Boris looked around himself, then back up at the water tower and then Bendy again. His ears fell, alarm and confusion swam in his eyes, and a frown stretched across his face. “I have no idea, Bendy. I was up there a second ago.” He pointed to the tower.

An arm wrapped around Bendy’s and he grimaced as he made eye contact with Dot again. “No need to sweat the details, honey. As long as ya get where you’re going, just enjoy the ride,” she said to the wolf and then focused on Bendy. “And I think I am going to really enjoy the ri—.”

“Yakko!” Bendy called and pulled out of Dot’s vice-like grip. She pouted, then grinned.

“I love a guy that will let me do the chasing,” she purred.

“Hey ya, mailman!” Yakko waved.

“It’s Bendy,” he corrected in a deadpanned tone.

“Right. What’s up? Your pal said something about that favor. You ready to help us out?” Yakko asked, putting a hand on the bears stomach and leaning on him like he was a post.

“What? No! I’m here to get my favor from you guys.” Bendy narrowed his eyes. Wakko and Yakko chuckled.

“We know. We’re just pulling your leg,” Yakko said, waving a hand. “So, what can we do you for?”

“That guy.” Bendy pointed to the bear. “Tried to mug us a while back. It sounds like he has some friends that would help him out if we turned him in. I was wondering if you could help us find his friends.”

The three shared a look. Bendy imagined a hole of darkness opening up and just dropping the poor schmuck into the horrors these three planned for him. “He doesn’t want to introduce us?”

“Nope.”

“Rude,” Dot said, placing her fist delicately on her hip. “What? We’re not berries enough for you and your boys?”

“Uh?” the bear shook his head and looked around.

Yakko took a step back and looked at Dot. “Now, now. There could be lady thieves too. We have to be fair.”

“Oooh.” Wakko grinned. “Dame crooks sound hot.”

“Right?” Yakko grinned with a wink. Bendy was only a little ashamed that his mind kinda wandered with the idea. He only became completely ashamed when he made glancing eye contact with Boris and saw his disapproval. Dang his brother’s ability to know exactly where his mind went. He smiled sheepishly.

Dot cleared her throat and her brothers flushed, but didn’t lose their grins. Boris took the chance to speak. “So, do guys think you can help?”

“We—,” Yakko started, but was cut off.

“Screw all you freaks!” The bear suddenly was up and sprinting faster than Bendy had seen so far. He was around a corner in almost the same instant. For some odd reason, Bendy didn’t panic. He felt Boris tense next to him.

“Oh, no! He got away!” Boris said. Bendy looked at the amused expressions the Warner’s were sharing. Yeah, he didn’t need to worry.

“I think it’ll be okay, bro,” Bendy said, putting his hands in his pockets. Boris glanced between him and the three with confusion knitting his brows.

“I’ll catch up,” Dot said to her siblings. The brothers nodded and headed to the corner where the bear had disappeared.  She turned to Bendy and Boris with a gleaming smile. “We’ll take it from here.” She winked. “And we’ll contact you when we get him to sing. Should only take somewhere between a few hours or a couple days.”

“We don’t have a phone,” Bendy protested. “How are you going to—.”

“Shhh.” Dot put a finger to his lips and gave him a half-lidded flirty look. Bendy leaned back to free himself. “I’ll simply follow my heart to you. We will—.”

“Never mind. I should know by now not to ask,” Bendy cut her off and turned on his heels. “C’mon Boris.”

“Ah,” Dot complained. “No good-bye kiss?”

“Stars, no!” Bendy barked over his shoulder. Dot pouted sweetly. Bendy walked faster. “We’ll see ya later.” He waved without looking back.

“Bye,” Boris said and raced to catch up to Bendy. The two walked a small distance before Boris spoke up. “What do you think they’re going to do?”

Bendy raised a brow at Boris’s innocent curiosity. “Honestly? I don’t ever want to know. I don’t even want to guess.” Boris turned his head to the side, one of his ears dropped, and his eyes gleamed with thoughts. Once again Bendy was reminded of a puppy. He couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped him. Boris looked at him questioningly. Bendy just shook his head still smiling. It didn’t take them long to get to the gate.

The guard waved pleasantly as they passed. “So, now what do we do?” Boris asked. Bendy sighed. He was really starting to get tired of that question. He shrugged.

“We’re pretty aimless until they get back to us,” he admitted. Boris quirked his mouth in thought.

“Heya.” The boys turned their heads in surprise. Leaning against the wall was none other than Finley and Sammy. Sammy was giving them a small smile. Boris and Bendy shared a look before turning to the two.

“Hi Sammy. Finley. Uh, it’s nice to see you fellas again,” Boris said.

“Ye-yeah. Um, nice to see you too,” Sammy said, nervously glancing between the brothers nervously. Finley’s ears were folded down and he glanced up and back down before taking a deep breath. Finley shrugged away from the wall and faced the two.

“Look fellas. I’m sorry for how I acted today,” Finley started.

“Stop.” Bendy raised his hand like he could physically stop the words. Sammy and Finley looked surprised. “You were only doing what you thought was right. We came off as suspicious at _best._ There’s these wanted posters and I, well.” Bendy rubbed the back of his head. “I was acting like a real monster back there. I’m the one that should be saying I’m sorry and I am.”

“You don’t have to,” Sammy objected quietly.

“The only reason Boris didn’t flip his lid was because he knows it was an act. My ‘tough guy’ show and all. He knows I wouldn’t really do something horrendous to that bozo.” Bendy suddenly frowned in annoyance and muttered. “A real monster would have stabbed him for trying to run away so often.” Boris snorted and rolled his eyes. “Anyway, we have a lot of explaining to do if that’s what you guys are here for.”

Finley nodded hesitantly his brows knit together. “So, all’s forgiven?”

“Sure.” Bendy shrugged. Finley snorted a chuckle at Bendy’s attitude.

“You’re a surprisingly forgiving person.” Finley smiled.

Bendy shrugged. “Don’t get me wrong. If I was in your shoes, I don’t think I would'a turned around. I gotta respect ya for that. You’re the one offering me a chance here.”  Finley blinked at Bendy’s serious answer.

“One question.” Sammy lifted a hand a little, like a shy student in class. “What happened to the thief?”

“We passed him off to the Warners,” Boris said.

“What!” Finley barked in surprise. Sammy’s eyes grow as large as saucers. The brother’s shared a glance of confusion.

“Is that a bad thing?” Boris asked hesitantly.

“U-uh, well.” Finley and Sammy shared a look.

“It’s not like they’d kill him,” Bendy said nervously. “Right?”

“Pe-people who are targeted by the Warner’s, specifically, usually end up with nervous or psychological break downs,” Sammy murmured. “Sometimes their reputations are ruined, but they can get over it with, uh, therapy. Others end up is the asylum with a complete break from reality.” Sammy gulped and twisted his tail. “Or so the rumors say. A lot of famous people apparently have res-restraining orders against them.”

Boris looked to Bendy with alarm. “Bendy, what did we just do?”

Bendy shrugged, dumbfounded. He knew they were nuts, but they wouldn’t push someone to actual insanity…would they?

“Do ya know what they plan to do?” Finley asked. The boys shook their heads and the fox scratched his ears in thought.

“They said they’d contact us when they found out where those guys are hiding,” Boris offered.

“Then I guess all we can do is wait.” Finley sighed. “With them running around it’ll be impossible to find them.”

“Well, with the doomed soul of a crook hanging over my head why don’t we get dinner and start talking?” Bendy offered, throwing his hands behind his head in a lazy manner.

“Just like that?” Sammy asked.

“Just like that,” Bendy agreed. Sammy and Finley shared a look. These two were a strange pair. The performers weren’t sure what to make of these boys. They didn’t know what they were sticking their noses into, but at least they knew it would be interesting with brothers like them. So, with hope that the two were the good people the performers trusted them to be, the cat and fox followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I think that went rather well," Dot said.  
> "Yeah, and now we get to play." Wakko smiled.  
> Oh, no. I am not writing your madness. People need to sleep at night. Me especially. This as gone on long enough. I am wrapping up Warnerburg in the next two or three chapters.  
> "Awww, c'mon. You love having us in your story." Yakko grinned.  
> No, I love having Finley and Sammy in this story. You three are terrible. You keep getting in my author notes and making a mess of things.  
> "We love you too," Wakko said.  
> Ugh. ANYWAYS. I have some bad news. I can't post next week. It's finals and I don't have a new chapter typed so it's not just editing that has to get done. I don't have time to type and edit this coming week, so...  
> "Wait! You're abandoning us!" Dot gasped.  
> It's just for a week! I'm not abandonin' nothin'!  
> "You are so cruel! Leaving all of us like this! What about Bendy and Boris! And the readers! AND MOST OF ALL US?" Dot demanded.  
> AT LEAST IT ISN'T A CLIFFHANGER!!! UGH! YA KNOW WHAT? I'M IGNORING YOU! *deep breath*  
> So yeah. I'm sorry lovelies. It'll have to be the week after next. The good news is that after this I am off school until after Christmas. I'll have plenty of time to work on it then.  
> "Man, look how little your writer cares about you," Yakko said, forlorn.  
> YOU SHUT YOUR TRAP! THAT IS A LIE!  
> "Whelp. We'll see you guys in an eternity since TAP is so heartlessly making you wait." Wakko waved with Yakko and Dot joined in. "Please don't forget us, floating here in limbo."  
> I am so done with you three.  
> See you all after school.  
> TAP out.  
> "Maybe forever," Yakko whispered.  
> STOP YOUR FALSEHOODS!


	14. It All Goes Down Tonight!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why is everyone gunning for Bendy's backpack? Guess he really is that popular.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya lovelies! TAP here! And boy have I missed you guys.  
> "Oh, look, the ghost came back." Wakko put down a newspaper and took off his reading glasses.  
> Wha-  
> "We're no longer in the void!" Dot squeaked in excitement.  
> Stop! Let me talk to the readers!  
> The Warners shared a look and shrugged. "Okaaaaaay."  
> Finals are done! I'm free!!! Now I just gotta get a job and work until next year...sigh.  
> Anyways! I've missed ya and writing and Bendy! I don't ever wanna miss a Friday again. It was the worst. I missed your comments so much.  
> "So, look forward to when TAP abandons all of us again?" Yakko asked.  
> I don't what to hear that from you.  
> Thank Mercowe for agreeing to be my Beta reader. Go check out their story too. Mercowe is a great writer (Even if it isn't a Bendy story) and show some love!  
> You guys are the best! Enjoy the show!  
> "See ya in the story guys." Yakko waved.  
> "I hope we can eat this time. I'm starving. Can we get a pizza first?" Wakko complained.  
> "Hey, think you could let me kiss Bendy, TAP? Please! Please? Please!" Dot begged.  
> Get out of my notes! Go to the story dangit! Leave!

The four waited six days with no word from the insane trio. They had a long sit down and the brothers explained almost everything to the performers. They were still hesitant when it came to Wilson. They didn’t say his name, nor the dangerous conspiracies around those issues, but they couldn’t lie about the accident that took the owl’s life or the fire. They left the ink illness and these events as separate entities to the pair. Boris wasn’t exactly sure why Bendy wanted it this way, but he didn’t argue it. Boris guessed it was to protect the fox and cat from being targeted like Bendy and he were.

The group had gotten some clothes to disguise him and Bendy during the day. They helped the performers out on their acts during the days. In the evenings, if they could find an instrument to borrow, they would get a dancing show going with Boris playing and Bendy leading people in to start. Finley was tickled with how much they were able to pull in on those couple of evenings. The brothers only had one other close call with a cop when someone complained about the music and shouting, and had a copper sent. The guy had been suspicious, but Finley was able to charm him away. As the days continued Bendy became more anxious. He wondered if the Warners were ever going to get back to them. Maybe they should go to the tower and check? They almost had enough for tickets and rooms in Toon Town now, so it almost didn’t matter. Sure, he’d give up on some things he was going to miss, but it wasn’t the end of the world. Why was he so bent outta shape here? It was the night of the sixth day and he was a ball of nerves.

Finley leaned back and counted the dough they had made with an easy smile. Sammy fiddled with his fingers and looked very tired. Boris looked like he was about to fall asleep, leaning against a wall. Finley let out a whistle. “I think two more days o’ this will have you boys set.”

“That’s great,” Boris muttered, half asleep. Finley gave the wolf an amused smirk. Bendy sighed. Finally.

“Oh, hey, your check in with the doc is tomorrow, isn’t it?” Sammy suddenly muttered. His ears dropped. “It might be bad news.”

“Or it could be great news!” Finely said.

Ah, Bendy thought, that could be why he was a wreck. He hadn’t had another pain attack since that night. The most he’d felt was a twinge once in a while and just as he braced himself for the pain it would vanish. He could almost believe it had all been a bad dream and that he was perfectly healthy. He wasn’t so optimistic or ridiculous. Something was wrong with him and if the crow doctor could figure it out, then all the power to him.

“Ya think, Finley?” Sammy asked.

“Well, people say you should hope for the best, right?” Finley raised a brow thoughtfully at the cat.

“Yeah, and prepare for the worst,” Sammy added with a small tilt of his head, his ears falling to the side of his head.

* * *

Bendy sighed as Dr. Boo motioned for him to sit. The doctor adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat. The tilt of his beak seemed grim. Bendy couldn’t help the chills running up his spine, or the dread sinking in his stomach. Boris sat in the other chair in the corner of the room. Dr. Boo looked in between the two of them and pulled a clipboard up to his thick glasses. “I’ll be honest with you. I have never seen something like this before. You have baffled the lab and myself. I was wondering if we could get another sample for further study.”

Bendy blinked. His bro looked just as perplexed. He frowned. “It’s not like I can cough up more on command, doc.”

“Right, right.” He waved a wing like he was shooing the thought away.

“So, what shocked everyone?” Boris asked.

“Well, this substance is exactly like you said. It’s ink,” the crow explained. Bendy grimaced. “But, it’s not just ink either.” The crow sounded mystified.

“Huh?” Bendy felt his head tilt and his shoulders drop an inch. What did that mean?

“Oh, uh, you see, the properties of the substance are made of ink, the chemical make-up and so forth, but it’s also like blood. There is DNA and cells and so forth. At first the lab thought it was contaminated, but the more they looked, the more astounded they became. It wasn’t mixed, it wasn’t like blood got into the sample. It was the sample!” He sounded excited.  The boys shared a confused look. “See here. The cells were still functioning like they were a part of a system, like they weren’t removed from a host. The reactions they were going through were miraculous. They found the sample was acting as a component in the breakdown of tissues, but it’s very complex. It was very systematic in its processes, far more than a virus. We still have to consider,” he paused and seemed to change his mind. “But it seemed to also store the basic units of the samples we introduced it to after it dissolved them,” The doctor said, seeming to become lost in thought.

“Doc, you lost us,” Bendy said, stopping the crow from continuing. The crow froze for an awkward beat, then tilted the clipboard.

“Ah. I’m sorry. I got carried away.” He flicked through some papers on the board before putting it down and looking at Bendy directly. “Bottom line is, we have never seen anything like this before and it’s astounding. It’s, well, I’d like to think of it as living ink. It feeds and has a system of doing things. Because of this, I don’t know how in the world to help you, young man.” Bendy’s shoulders dropped in defeat. “But, I am sending in our discoveries into the Global Board of Medical Research. I am very glad you came in. This…ink illness could change the field of medical practice in its entirety. Not a virus or bacteria or a parasite. At least not one I have ever witnessed before. Yet, it is some form of microorganism.”

“Uh,” Boris muttered. “And that means?”

“It means that this could be very bad for everyone if we don’t find a way to combat this sickness.” The doctor adjusted his glasses. “It could be devastating.”

“Do you know how it spreads?” Bendy asks. The doctor shrugged.

“The lab is trying with rats, but it doesn’t act like a virus. We infect them and nothing happens. We check their systems, any samples we collect and they’re clean. It’s like the disease refuses _them_ instead of any act of the immune system. It refuses to stick to their systems. It’ll take a while for us to figure out how this is reacting to certain individuals and completely bypassing others. The good news is it seems to ‘stick’ with very few subjects.You did say there have been other cases?” Dr. Boo tugged on his hood.

“We heard about them, but we don’t know any of them,” Boris said.

“Ah.” The crow tilted his head, making his glasses gleam in the room’s light. “I see. And the person that told you about this, do you have contact with him?”

“No. There’s no way to reach him,” Bendy said in a low tone. His face was blank.

“That’s too bad. Is there anyone else that may be considering this? Anyone I can ask questions and discuss this with?” The crow asked. The boys grew nervous, sitting stiffly and not looking at him directly. “Please? I want to find a way to help you Mr. Bendy.”

“There is someone,” Boris said.

“Boris.” Bendy gave him a warning look. The wolf ignored it.

“He lives in Toon Town. He was a friend of the person that knew about the ink illness.” Boris rushed.

“Boris, don’t.” Bendy started to get up.

“Dr. Oddswell,” Boris chirped quickly. The doctor froze a second time. Bendy sighed in defeat. Could they not keep a secret for more than two weeks?

“Did you say Dr. Oddswell? As in Ryan Oddswell?” he chirped.

“Yeah,” Boris said, perking one ear in question. “Do you know him?”

The crow hesitated and adjusted his glasses nervously. “Let’s just say I know of him. Interesting. I can assume he is someone you plan to see?”

“That’s right,” Bendy said, his mouth pulled down in annoyance. “What of it?”

The crow scribbled something on a piece of paper and handed it to Bendy. “That’s my personal address. If he is willing, I would like for him to send a letter. I want to know all there is about this sickness.”

Bendy glanced at the paper before stuffing it into his pocket. “Ya’ know, the last guy that handed me a note to deliver isn’t exactly on my good side.”

The doctor bowed his head so that his hood nearly covered his huge glasses. “I only have the best of intentions, I assure you, sir.”

“Uh huh,” Bendy muttered and stood up. “Well, if that’s all ya got, we’ll be headin’ out.”

“I am truly sorry I couldn’t be of more help. There is just not enough information yet,” Dr. Boo said. Bendy waved his words off and headed to the door.

Boris stopped and turned to the doctor. “Sorry about my brother, and thanks anyway. We hope you guys can find something.” Boris nodded in farewell and hurried to catch up to Bendy.

Bendy walked out to the waiting area to spot where Finley and Sammy sat. When they noticed the demon, they stood up.

“Well, how’d it go?” Finley asked.

“He knew about as much as a week ago,” Bendy stated flatly.

“Oh.” Finley’s smile dropped. “Sorry to hear that pal.”

Once again Bendy waved it off. “Forget ‘bout it. We’re burning daylight. We might as well do something productive.”

“Sounds like a plan to me,” a voice right behind Bendy said. Bendy squeaked and jumped away. He spun around on his heel and there was Wakko grinning at him.

“You!”

“Hiya! It’s been awhile.” Wakko waved.

“Oh, look it’s the Warners,” Boris said calmly as he came in. “Hello again.”

“Don’t just greet them like old friends Boris.” Bendy frowned.

“Why not?” Boris shrugged. “They’re helping us out.”

Bendy pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

“Yeah, why not greet us like good ol’ pals?” Yakko asked leaning on Bendy’s head. The demon flinched and swatted him away. Yakko jumped back, chuckling.

“Because I never want to be friends with psychos like you,” he snapped.

“How about a boyfriend?” Dot popped up in his arms and leaned forward suggestively with puckered lips.

“Eeeegh!” Bendy cringed away and ducked behind Finley. “Nonononononono! Gross!” Dot pouted.

“Wowie. It’s the Warners, Sammy,” Finley said. He was somewhere between entertained and nervous.

“Y-y-y-yeah.” Sammy seemed like he wanted to be anywhere but here at this moment.

“I guess you guys are here because you have something for us,” Boris said.

“Yeah, we got fuzzy-wuzzy to spill the beans.” Dot shrugged like it was no big deal.

“Where is he?” Bendy demanded.

“Eeehhh.” Yakko shared a smirk with his siblings. “Around.”

* * *

“PLEASE LOCK ME UP!! DON’T LET THEM NEAR ME! I’M A GOOD BOY! I’M BIPPY THE DANCING BEAR, HAHAHAHA!!” The officer sighed as he led the bear into the van. Another victim of the Warner’s ‘pranks’ and now the poor guy had a long road to recovery. He had rushed in and confessed to a list of muggings and robberies. Station was completely thrown. He also confessed to being part of the theft ring and how the ‘demons’ were coming for them. The officer sighed. Now he had to drive this nut job to the asylum and miss his chance to introduce himself to those cute detectives that had rolled into town. He had been trying to ask them out to drinks all week, but it always seemed they were busy. What rotten luck.

* * *

The Warners snickered.

“Ya didn’t kill him, did you?” Bendy feared the answer.

“What? Of course not!” Dot waved a hand in dismissal. Everyone let out a collective sigh of relief. “He's just gone on holiday. He’ll come back someday.” She leaned around Finley to see Bendy again. “But is that really what we want to talk about, hottie?”

Bendy grimaced. “You know where they are. Tell us and you can consider your favor taken care of.” He shook his head. “And we won’t have to see each other ever again.”

“Can’t do that boss. This is the highest kudos story for Animanics on this site,” Yakko said.

“We can’t just leave it alone,” Wakko added.

“Besides, that wouldn’t be any fun. Oh and!” Dot winked. “You and I have to create our ship.”

“Uh.” Finley looked at Bendy in confusion. “Did you understand any of that?”

“Not a single word,” Bendy said as an annoyed scowl crossed his face.

“What ship? Are you sailing somewhere Bendy?” Sammy leaned over to ask quietly.

“Is he ever!” Dot appeared in the middle of the men.

“Ah!” All three cried out in shock and jumped back.

“No! I’m not!” Bendy huffed.

“Excuse me.” The beautiful nurse approached. “You are disturbing other families. I’m afraid I’m going to have to ask you to quiet down or to please leave.”

Wakko and Yakko turned to her with hearts in their eyes. “Hellloooooooo, nurse!” they both said and hopped up on either side of her. The Warner boys planted a kiss on her either of her cheeks before laughing and running out the door. The blonde nurse blinked and tried to comprehend what just happened to her. Bendy’s jaw dropped. Did they just—?

“Ugh boys.” Dot rolled her eyes and made to follow them, then suddenly turned around and looped an arm through Bendy’s. “C’mon, handsome! We’ve got bad guys to catch.”

“Wait a—ugh!” Bendy tried to protest, but the small Warner yanked him off his feet with surprising strength.

“Wait for us!” Finley cried as he, Boris, and Sammy rushed to keep up.

* * *

The two relaxed against the bar, sipping their fizz wizzes and watching the other patrons make fools of themselves.  The man smirked as his brother held back snickers and hid behind his drink. The two had been here a little under a week and they were having a tough time finding the brats. He had been surprised and pleased to see the wanted posters of the two scattered throughout the city. He thought it would be cake to find the boys in the big house and then take care of business. Sadly, that wasn’t the case. These two were proving to be trickier than he thought. After hanging around the station and local cop hang outs, the two hunters had pieced together that the targets had come in over a stolen bag and fled when they realized that they were wanted. The slick schmucks had given the cops a run for a life time and had disappeared.

The hunters had come up dry. It had taken them a while to try and figure out what to do after that. Finally, they figured that they could try and find the pack and lure the two out. If they had gone to the police instead of leaving the town, then that most likely meant that there was something important in the bag. Maybe it was all their cash, though only an idiot would keep all they had in one place.

He sighed, and took another drink. It had taken forever to find the right scum corner where the underbelly of the city existed, and even longer than that to find out about the big theft ring that had started up this year. He was still annoyed with how hard it was to find information on them. Still, in the end they got what they wanted and it was fun to beat those idiots to a pulp and dump the pathetic pile in the trash.

They had a shipping deal with another ring in a city up north. They stored their goods in two locations. Stolen things were in a hidden basement of a research lab and traded thing were in a prop warehouse at the edge of the studio lot.

They were going to get the lab tonight. The man drained the rest of his drink. The carbonated drink tickled his tongue and throat as it went down. He knew it was a stupidly thin chance those two would go that far for a stupid pack, but it was literally their only clue. Even if they had skipped town after that, maybe it would have a clue as to where they were headed. He really hated grabbing at straws like this. If the trail went cold he and his brother would have no choice but to go to their boss for help and he was pretty sure if they did, he wouldn’t be leaving with all his limbs attached.

“Would you like another sir?” the bartender asked.

“Sure. Another fizz wizz. Chocolate this time,” he responded. The guy made his drink and backed off to see to other costumers. The man glanced out the window. The sun was slowly making its way down the sky.  Once it was dark the two would make their move.

“Hey, bro!” His partner got his attention.

“mmh?” He hummed and looked up.

The other nodded, indicating for him to look out on the floor. He turned just in time to see a tipsy patsy slip and kiss the hardwood floor with a heavy thud. Everyone that witnessed it burst into laughter. The man glanced at the mischievous and pleased smirk on his brother’s face.

“Sweet berries, bro. How did you set that up?” he laughed.

His brother winked. “Just thought the moron needed to take a trip.”

* * *

“UGH!” Ringtail moaned. “This is hopeless!”

“Oh, come now, Ringtail. It hasn’t even been a week and you’re giving up?” Featherworth organized the stack of paper at the desk across from her partner’s.

“We literally have no leads,” she groaned and dropped her head to her desk.

“This city is only a fraction of the size of home,” Featherworth pointed out.

“Yeah, but we would know where to go and who to talk to there. We would be able to find some leads,” Ringtail bemoaned. “The idiots here let them slip away so easy with no way to track them.”

Featherworth sighed. She had to admit the report on the boys’ escape from the station and authorities was impressive for them and very embarrassing for the station. Those two were right in front of them for stars’ sake! On top of that, they had failed to secure any information like where the two were staying or any connections they had in the city.

Simply put, the officers here were very reluctant and embarrassed to share any information about the boys with them. Luckily, it seemed the news hadn’t caught wind of the station’s blunder.

“Maybe if we get better wanted posters. The ones that are out aren’t completely accurate. Then, if we go and ask around the train station again or the shopping district,” Featherworth suggested. Ringtail scowled and suddenly flipped the stacks of papers on her borrowed desk, sending paper flying in every direction. Featherworth’s beak dropped in surprise. There was a long pause of silence only pierced through by the fluttering of pages and the whirl of a desk fan. Ringtail and Featherworth stared at each other. “D-did you just toss and scatter all those reports?”

“What do you think?” Ringtail said flatly.

“That’s....” Joan paused. “That’s going to take at least an hour to organize all of that again.”

Ringtail shrugged uncaringly and a dark smirk crossed her face. “It’s just as useful as wandering around places we have been a hundred times this week.”

“You.” Joan narrowed her eyes. “You.” She couldn’t find the right words.

Ringtail lifted her chin in challenge. “Yes?”

“You just.” Joan leaned over and reached on the side of the desk to the pile of waded up paper in the garbage can.

“Do you have something to say, Featherface?” Ringtail narrowed her eyes.

“You are such a—.” Joan chucked the paper at the raccoon. The sad projectile fluttered and bounced off her shoulder. “Furbrain!”

Rachel’s face darkened. “Did you just throw garbage at me?”

“What do you think?” Joan snarked.

Ringtail picked up the metal fan on her desk and looked at it. “It looks like....” She stepped around her desk and looked Joan in the eye with a deadly glint in her own eyes and a smirk. With a flick of the wrist, she turned the fan on Joan’s desk. Before the crow could do anything her stacks of documents took to the air. “You have a big old mess.”

“You know this means war, Fluffy Bandit,” Joan declared.

When Officer Jones stepped into the office to give the visiting detectives a notice for their late lunchbreak, as requested, she stepped into a scene of chaos. Documents and wadded up paper balls were flying everywhere. The two detectives were ducking behind their desks, chucking the wads back and forth and the raccoon had a fan that sent every scrap near her in the air. They were laughing and bantering back and forth as they destroyed all the carefully filed paperwork.

“What is the meaning of this?” the old woman shrieked. Both detectives froze mid-action.

“Are you two really from Toon Town? I don’t know how the agency over there handles things, but here we expect organization and discipline!” the office worker said sharply. They straightened up and looked to the older woman with shame.

“W-we’re sorry ma’am. I was forcing my partner to loosen up a bit. It’s my fault.” Ringtail grinned, scratching the back of her head.

The officer glared at her. “Then I should report your actions to your superior.”

“Then please also report me.” Featherworth stepped up. “After all, this mess had to take two.”

Ringtail narrowed her eyes at the crow. It was too much like Joan to jump under the bus with her.  The officer seemed taken aback. “I-I.” She straightened her spine stiffly. “I will be sure to do that.”

“Was there any other business you had with us, Officer Jones?” Featherworth asked.

“I was simply informing you that it’s your lunchbreak,” she said, still stiff.

Joan nodded. “Thank you, officer.”

The old woman turned, then stopped. “Oh, and we found the report the suspect filled out.”

“Uh?” Ringtail’s ears twitched. “What report?”

“He came in for a stolen backpack. I had him fill out a report and description of the taken items.” Officer Jones said in her nasally voice.

“He did that before running out, like a bat outta hell?” Ringtail asked her muzzle scrunched up in thought.

The officer gave her a look of confusion. “No, he did it the day before all of that nonsense. I had told him to come back the day after he filled it out. I hadn’t received the noticed that they were wanted criminals yet. It was the next day when we were made aware and acted.”

“No one thought to inform us you had this?” Featherworth asked with an edge of annoyance in her voice.

“It had been lost in the chaos of the last couple of days. Between the thieves, the Warners, and this new development we have our hands full,” she stated in the exact same uninterested tone. The detectives shared a look.  This woman would be more interested in office gossip then actual work.

Ringtail offered a paw to take the report and looked it over. There wasn’t much to go off. No contact information or address. Bendy kept everything short and to the point. He also mentioned money, but was vague on the amount that was stolen.

“Uh,” was all Ringtail could say. Featherworth took it and looked it over.

“Is there any chance he would think you have the pack?” Featherworth asked.

“No,” she answered flatly.

“You said the theft ring is targeting tourists?” Featherworth walked over to her desk. She started looking for something before sighing and shrugging at the mess that was…well, everywhere.

“Yes?” The officer furrowed her brows.

“Well then, there’s that raid of the thieves storage space that's planned tonight right? If we find the pack there, then we could find a clue,” Featherworth said.

The officer huffed with irritation. “We have been looking for those individuals for six months. We finally have a break to catch them. You think it’s so simple to—.”

“You said a bear came in and confessed to working in the ring. Did he mention the boys at all?” Ringtail said instead of asking.

“Well,…no, but he was obviously disturbed after his run in with the Warners. You can’t take his statements at face value,” Officer Jones said.

“Did anyone bother to ask?” Raingtail crossed her arms over her chest. Officer Jones fidgeted uncomfortably. The silence stretched on. “You’ve gotta be kidding me.”

“You haven’t dealt with a Warner victim before,” Officer Jones defended weakly.

Featherworth pulled on a coat and her hat. “There you have it, then. We will be joining the raiding party tonight. Have a squad ready. We will go in as soon as we are ready.” Ringtail quickly followed her partner’s actions.

“Wait! What about this mess?” Officer Jones glared with at them.

“Well, we’re cleaning up your mess, so the least you can do is clean up ours,” Ringtail said as they passed her by and headed down the hall. The officer’s face flushed with anger. Ringtail hid her smirk with the brim of her hat before disappearing out the door.

“Ready to catch some bozos?” Featherworth asked.

“Ready? I’m giddy to finally do something,” Ringtail said. The two shared a smirk. This was what they were good at. “Been a while since we’ve been on a raid.”

“Worried you’re rusty?” Featherworth chuckled.

“I hit you every time I threw a paper ball. You’re the one who’s rusty,” Ringtail said bumping her shoulder.

“Oh-hoh!” Featherworth mock laughed. “Them’s fightin’ words! Money goes out for that.”

“The usual wager?” Ringtail grinned mischievously, holding out a paw.

Featherworth took it and shook. “You’re on.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ready for a mad house?  
> "Yep!" the Warners grinned.  
> I don't have the chapter typed, but I will do my best to have it done by Friday. I'm goin' to a family reunion so I don't know how this is gonna work.  
> "Abandoning us already? Seriously?" Yakko asked. "Geez that was fast."  
> Shut it! I'll get it done!  
> "Can I kiss Bendy in the next chapter?" Dot gushed.  
> AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!  
> See ya guys next time!  
> TAP out!


	15. Who Has The Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warners steal half the chapter for their nonsense. Bendy gets a creepy feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, lovelies! Feeeeewu! I made it! How in Hades did I make it on time? This chapter almost didn't! I finished it a moment ago. I don't get to edit it like I like to, so please forgive the mistakes I've made. I'll go back and fix them and sorry Mercowe! I am not making this easy for you! Still, thanks for all the help. I will work hard to get ahead again so you pals can get the great content you deserve and so Mercowe can be the awesome beta that catches all my slip ups.  
> "Cause you sure make a lot of them," Yakko said.  
> Ignoring that. I was stuck in a cabin for about four days, so I didn't get to type. Then I was really busy.  
> "Don't lie. You had time, you just went on a Supernatural marathon instead," Wakko said.  
> Hey! I typed when I watched! I got it done! Don't paint me in a bad lighting! I didn't even lie.  
> "I don't know. I don't think you were being completely honest there," Dot said lightly.  
> I don't need this nonsense. I got it done. I will work on more.  
> "Ooooh. Angry ghost!" Yakko said, waving his hand.  
> You three have taken enough of the chapter up. I don't need ya in my notes too, so everyone go enjoy the chapter and I'll see you at the end.  
> "Yakko, did the ghost just disappear?" Wakko asked.  
> "Yep. TAP left," Yakko said.  
> "Weird. Usually we'd go to the story now," Dot said.  
> "What's even in here, anyways?" Wakko turned around.  
> "Nothin', blank black nothin'," Yakko said. "Kinda creepy now that TAP's gone."  
> "Hahaha!" Wakko burst into laughter.  
> "What?" Yakko asked.  
> "It's less scary when a ghost is here!" Wakko laughed. Yakko and Dot joined him.  
> "But, seriously, we should get back into the story," Dot said.  
> "Yeah," the boys agreed.

Bendy and his odd group of tagalongs stood in the bushes across from a tall building. The words ACME LABS glowed in the deepening dark of nightfall. A tall bridge stood imposingly behind the already overly imposing building. The surrounding city glowed with artificial light.

“So, what’s the plan boss?” Wakko grinned. Bendy sighed. It had been nonending jokes and flirting and his nerves were already thin. He felt his eye twitch when he made eye contact with Wakko.

“Do we have a way into the basement?” Bendy asked. It’s where everything was apparently hidden until they moved it to ship outta town. Smart crooks.

“Yeah. There’s a guy with a key,” Yakko said. Bendy turned to him. “They all go by nicknames, so we got What on the backdoor, Who has the key in front, and I Don’t Know in the basement.”

“Um.” Bendy stared at Yakko. “What?”

“No, What doesn’t have the key. Who does,” Yakko said.

“That’s what I’m asking,” Bendy said with an annoyed tone.

“No, no, What is guarding the back door. Who has the key.” Yakko waved a hand in a stop motion and explained again.

“What are you asking me for?” Bendy snapped. “I’m asking _you_ who has the key.”

“Yes.” Yakko answered.

“What do you mean yes!” Bendy grit his teeth.

“No, no, you were right. Who has the key. What’s guarding the back door,” Yakko said.

“I don’t know what the heck you’re talking about!” Bendy barked.

“I told you. I Don’t Know is in the basement!” Yakko sighed with annoyance. “And What’s behind the building. Who’s in front.”

“What are you asking me for? I don’t know!” Bendy growled clenching his fists.

“I’m not asking you, I’m telling you. Who is in the front and I Don’t Know is in the basement.” Yakko frowned at Bendy.

“Okay.” Bendy raised a hand and took a deep breath. “I’m asking you-who’s got the key?”

“That’s the fella’s name.” Yakko responded, putting his hands behind his back.

“That’s who’s name?” Bendy raised a brow.

“Yes.” Yakko smiled.

At that moment, Bendy wanted to kill him. So, he turned around and walked away before he did something stupid. Boris was struggling to understand anything at this moment. He leaned over to Dot and whispered. “What just happened?”

She shrugged. Boris frowned at the useless answer, but was afraid to push it. It was only a brief moment until Bendy returned. He was calm again.  Bendy believed he had a way to figure out Yakko’s annoying word game.

“Alright Warner,” he addressed Yakko again. “So, say the guy that has the key is paid. Who gets the money?”

“Well, I’d imagine he’d get every dollar of it. I mean the schmuck stands outside a building all night.” Yakko snickered.

“Who is?”

“Yep.” Yakko went up on his tip toes and back down playfully.

“So, who gets it?” Bendy asked and blinked.

“Well, I would think so. Maybe he has a broad come by to get it? Fella could have a girlfriend.” Yakko shrugged.

“Whose girlfriend?” Bendy pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Well, it’s possible he could have one,” Yakko said lightly.

“Who does?”

“Sure. You don’t think so?” Yakko smiled and went up on his toes and back down again.

“Look Warner.” Bendy sighed. This had gone off on a wrong direction. “All I want to know is what’s the guy’s name that has the key to the basement.”

“Yeah, and I told you. What is guarding the backdoor.”

Bendy’s temper snapped. “I’m not asking you who’s guarding the backdoor!”

“Who is in front!” Yakko exclaimed at Bendy’s outburst.

Bendy’s eyes flashed red and Finley stepped up nervously to try and calm the situation. Boris approached Bendy to calm him down.

“Alright. Let’s just worry about the key later. Are there any other guys we gotta worry about?” Finley asked. Yakko and Wakko shared a look.

“Absolutely!” Wakko said.

“Alright.” Finley smiled his wide smile and felt like they were getting somewhere. “So, list ‘em for us.”

“Why,” Wakko said.

Finley’s ear twitched. “Ah, well, I don’t know. I thought we would all like to know.”

“Well, I was just starting to tell you,” Wakko stated with a frown.

“So, ya gonna tell us who else is in the building?”

“Who’s out front,” Yakko jumped in.

“Stay in the building!” Bendy snapped, still simmering in anger.

“Okay, so Why,” Wakko said.

“Because.” Finley frowned. What were these guys? Three years old?

“Oh, he’s on the staircase.” Wakko waved a hand lazily.

“Wait a minute,” Boris said. He swallowed nervously. “How about just the fella’s in the basement?”

“Okay, Why,” Wakko said.

“Because I asked,” Boris answered.

“Because is-.“

“On the staircase! Yes! OKAY!” Bendy hissed. “ _Basement!”_  

“Tomorrow,” Wakko answered.

“We don’t have until tomorrow! Tell us now!” Bendy lunged and Boris held him back.

“I Don’t Know, Why, Tomorrow.” Wakko responded, looking at Bendy confused.

Bendy let out an animalistic sound of complete frustration and anger. Sammy flinched. Finley kinda agreed with the demon. Boris struggled to keep a hold of him. “Bendy calm down!” Boris ordered.

“Why not tell us today?” Finley groaned.

“Oh, Today isn’t involved. Today organizes the stuff before they ship it,” Wakko said.

“I don’t care what they’re doing today! I just want to get in there and get my pal’s bag,” Finley growled rolling up his sleeves.

“Alright, then!” Yakko clapped his hands. “Then let’s go get that key.”

“Who has the key?” Finley growled.

“Exactly!” Yakko said. The fox lunged and Sammy barely had time to move and stop him.

“Wait, Fin! I get it,” Sammy said.

“You _do?”_ Boris said in disbelief. Everyone stared at the cat for a long moment. Bendy and Finley had even stopped struggling to kill Yakko and Wakko. The cat’s anxiety spiked to whole new levels and he began curling into himself with so many eyes focused completely on him.

“Go on, Sammy. I’m all ears.” Finley flicked one of his huge ears to prove his point.

Sammy gulped, but nodded. “It’s all a double meaning. They are all names. I Don’t Know, Tomorrow, and Why are all in the basement. I Don’t Know is the one guarding the door. Because is standing in the stair well. Then, there is What guarding the back door and Who is guarding the front. Who also has the key. And Today comes in to organize the items they ship out, but he isn’t here, so Today doesn’t matter in this situation.”

“Exactly~!” Yakko sang. There was a long moment of silence.

 _“I don’t even know what we’re talking about!”_ Bendy roared.

“Now, no need to get excited pal. Take a deep breath.”

Bendy did. “So who has the key and the staircase?”

“It's Because,” Yakko stated.

Bendy crossed his arms and rolled his eyes heavenward. “Why? I don’t know! And I don’t give a cuss!” He muttered sarcastically.

“Sorry? What was that?” Wakko leaned forward.

Bendy snapped a red glare at him. “I said, I DON’T GIVE A CUSS!”

“Oh, that’s their van driver,” Wakko commented off handedly. Boris believed he heard something snap in Bendy. He knew this was gonna be really bad, so his ears dropped. Before Bendy could act though, the last Warner spoke up. Most had forgotten she was even there, so many of the group gave a start at the sound of her voice.

“Who cares. I’ll just take ‘em out and then we’ll be the ones with the key.” She had on a hat and pulled out a shotgun from seemingly nowhere. Everyone but her brothers froze at the appearance of the weapon. “Now be vewy, vewy quiet. I’m huntin’ Whos.” She grinned and tiptoed to the edge of the bushes so she could see the entrance door to the labs.

“Whoa, whoa, wait a minute!” Bendy reacted quickly. He got up behind her and put his hands on his hips. “Ya can’t just shoot someone!” He leaned forward to get her to look at him.

She turned her head to reply and was shocked at how close he was. She became nervous. “Oh, umm, I was just.” She gulped and felt herself fluster. Their noses almost brushed when she had turned. She hadn’t expected that. Her mind went blank and she did the only thing she could think of. With a bright blush on her cheeks, she dropped the gun and spun around quickly. Dot planted a big kiss on his lips.

Bendy’s eyes grew huge. He locked up and became as stiff as a board in absolute shock. He thought even his tail locked pointing straight up into the air. Before he could process what was happening, or the wet lips on his, she pulled back and hopped in the air. Hearts had replaced her eyes and her blush was glowing.

“WOOO! Jackpot, Baby!” she shrieked, throwing her arms up in the air.

“Yuck!” Bendy clenched his eyes shut and spat. With a _woosh,_ Dot vanished, only a dust cloud in the shape of a heart was left. “Why you little twerp!” Bendy shouted after her.

“Aaaw. True love.” Wakko sighed.

“You take care of our sister now. We only want the best for her,” Yakko added.

“You shut your traps, Warners, before I shut them for you! I don’t wanna hear another word,” Bendy hissed coldly.

“But—."

Bendy’s eyes glowed. “Not. Another. Word.” Instead of being terrified like Sammy or nervous like Boris and Finley, the Warners grinned and seemed to relish in Bendy’s anger. Before Bendy could question them, Dot reappeared. She stood next to her brothers, but her eyes were still hearts and she sighed in delight when they met Bendy’s. Bendy cringed and the red glow died from his gaze.

“I took care of ‘em,” she reported happily and held up a simple key. “Who gave me the key.”  
Finley snatched it from her and marched toward the building.

“No. We are not starting that again. We have the key. I don’t care about names. I have a headache already, and let’s just get this over with,” the fox said with his brows pinched in agitation.

“Good idea,” Bendy growled and followed.

“Do I get a reward for my hard work, Bendy-boo?” Dot purred and clasped her hands. Bringing them up to her face.

“Yeah.” Ge scowled. “You get off with me not doin’ a thing to ya’.”

Dot smirked and gave a flirty growl. “Ooooh! Feisty!”

Bendy cringed and flushed. The traumatized demon quickened his pace to follow Finley. He wanted to get as far away from the female Warner as possible. The Warners chuckled before moving. Boris and Sammy shared a look of equal trepidation in their folded ears and creased brows before quickly following the group.

When they got to the front door they spotted a poor crook that had three huge lumps on his head. His long coat was dirty from the ground and his eyes where spinning. He was out cold next to the doors. “Golly,” Boris whispered. “What’d cha’ hit ‘im with?”

“The unyielding power of my love for my mailman,” Dot said in a surprisingly serious tone. Wait. Was she serious? Everyone without the last name of Warner shared a concerned look except Bendy. He looked at them with horror before they all entered the lab. It was dark and cool in the lab. The building’s walls and floors were a dull blue. Metal parts, glass beakers, and machinery were everywhere in some form of organized chaos. Bendy felt a chill run down his spine. He didn’t like this place. Not one bit. It smelled of chemicals and cleaners. The machines seemed to have insidious purposes. As they quietly made their way deeper into the dark hallways and rooms they began to hear voices.

“Gee, Brain. Whadda wanna do tonight?” A high-pitched voice asked.

“The same thing we do every night, Pinky. Try to take over the world.” A deeper and smooth voice responded. The group tiptoed toward the noise.

“This is the right way?” Finley asked and glanced to Wakko.

“Stairs should be on the other side of that room,” Wakko said, pointing to a door that was slightly ajar. As they got closer the voices became clearer.  

“How are we gonna do that Brain?” one of the voices asked.

“I have been working on this!” the other said with excitement.

“Eegad, Brain!” the first gasped. Silence followed. The group tiptoed to the slightly ajar door. Bendy peered in, but didn’t see the speakers.

“You have no clue what this is, do you?” the deeper voice asked with annoyance.

“Not a one! Narf!” the other responded joyfully. There was a smacking sound. Bendy tried to push the door to see if he could spot anyone, but to no avail. The door gave the smallest creak and everything fell silent. Bendy swallowed and gave a quick glance at everyone behind him. Sammy looked terrified. Finley and Boris seemed determined. The Warners…well, they just looked like them.

Bendy pushed the door open and every muscle in his body was ready for whoever was there.

Which, was no one. There wasn’t a soul to be seen. Bendy felt another shiver go down his spine. Stupid creepy lab. What the name of the stars and moon was this? Voices? Was this place haunted on top of everything else? Bendy shrugged it off and continued forward. There were plan boards with equations, more machines, blueprints that Bendy could almost make out. Was that a growth ray? Bendy stopped and the others passed by him. A growth ray? As in grow bigger...maybe...taller? Before Bendy could follow that train of thought, Boris was passing by him.

“C’mon, bro. The stairs are this way,” the young wolf whispered. He grabbed Bendy’s arm and dragged him away from the weird stuff.

“B-but,” Bendy whispered.

“We’re gonna be left behind,” Boris whispered back and hurried. The group silently passed by a desk with a cage on it. Two white lab mice stared at the group. Boris waved at them as he and Bendy caught up to the others. Bendy did a double take of the mice. Did one of them just wave back? Before Bendy could say anything Wakko opened the stairwell door and, making a quiet motion, snuck in with a mischievous grin. Yakko closed the door and put up three fingers. He counted down then opened the door again. Wakko stood there grinning with a fedora hat that was too big for him over his normal hat.

“Because is sleeping,” Wakko said happily.

“What?” Bendy asked.

“No, Dot took care of What. He was—.“

“Don’t you start.” Finley pointed a warning finger at Wakko. Wakko grinned and saluted before turning around and walking down the stairs. The rest followed him. As Bendy went to shut the door, he swore he heard those voices again.

“Pinky, are you pondering what I’m pondering?”

“I think so Brain, but I don’t think TAP really wants anymore overly clever characters in this fanfiction,” the other respond.

“Pinky, don’t lower us to fictitious fan writing. We’re above that media. They don’t get paid, even if they had any talent. No, Pinky, I think it’s time we work in animation.”

“What do ya mean, Brain?”

“It’s time we become famous through the next generation, with something no child can ignore!” he said with grandeur.

“What’s that, Brain?”

“Cartoons!” he declared.

The higher voice gasped. “I love cartoons! Narf!” The door shut off the conversation. Bendy shook his head and hurried away. This place was too creepy for him.

The group headed down, down, down to the dark depths of the basement floor. The concrete stairs caused their light footsteps to echo ever so much. Finley’s ears twitched with every sound. Boris had all his senses on high alert. Sammy was ringing the life out of his tail in nervousness.

Bendy felt the shadows in the stairwell wither and turn with excitement. He had never felt this before. It was bizarre and a little scary. He wasn’t using his Talent, wasn’t reaching for them, but the shadows seemed to pulse around his group in anticipation. Bendy didn’t like it. They seemed malicious, like a hungry predator in wait.

The Warner’s opened the door.

“Hey! Whad—." THUD! The sound of a body hitting the floor followed. The rest came in to see Wakko holding a mallet of ridiculous size.

“Nighty-night!” he said cheerfully.

“Alright. Then I Don’t Know is taken care of,” Yakko said.

“He’s g-gonna be okay, r-r-right?” Sammy stammered as he stared at the unconscious brute.

“Him? Pfff,” Yakko scoffed. “Just a headache in the mornin’.” The group made their way around the man. The Warners quickly took out the other two men in the room before the normal four could blink. Bendy now understood why so many were terrified of these three.

 Bendy turned his attention to the basement shelves and lockers. He only found extra parts, more beakers, and rolled up blueprints. There were even a few boxes of office supplies. Boris looked into a box to find lightbulbs. Finley found some graphs. Sammy gulped at spotting a couple of jars that held…well he couldn’t really identify what was floating in them, and for that he was grateful. He quickly turned away and rejoined Finley.

“Hey!” Bendy hissed quietly to the Warners. “Where’s the stolen goods? This is just more lab stuff.”

The three had their ears pressed to a wall and were moving about. Yakko pulled away to explain. “What? Ya didn’t think they would just have it layin’ about in plain sight, didja? Nah, they stash their diamonds, bud. Just you watch.” Yakko returned to the wall and the three took a moment to tap around. Boris and Bendy shared a look. Bendy was still annoyed and the shadows had him on edge. Boris was only confused, but he had accepted that anything involving the Warners would be confusing. Sammy was questioning why they were here for the hundredth time and Finley was wondering if there were gonna be booby traps next.

Finally, Dot found it. “Ah-ha!” she said as she pressed a spot in the wall and a seamless door slid up.

“Wowie,” Finley muttered. Inside was some more stairs going down. It took a good while for them to find the bottom, but when they did the group stepped into a huge underground warehouse. Bendy couldn’t see the end of it. The ceiling was about three stories high! Shelves filled the stupidly huge place. There were bent cars, not just boxes, but _crates_ of coats, purses, shoes, wallets, house things like furniture, mirrors, paintings, dresses and so on. As the group crept through the warehouse they found odd things too. Full suits of armor, lawn flamingos, a mailbox, a crown (That Wakko immediately put on his double hats), and an ancient scuba suit. It just seemed to go on and on.

“Hey, ya think we could find Elvis down here?” Yakko asked.

Finley looked at him, confused. “Who’s Elvis?”

Yakko stared at him then snapped his fingers. “Oh right. He doesn’t show up for a few more decades. A real shame.” Finley just shook his head and chalked it up as more Warner weirdness.

“How are we supposed to find your pack in all of this?” Boris asked in amazement. Bendy shook his head. He didn’t have a clue.

“Well, it seems organized, so we just have to find the backpacks or maybe the street bags. Shouldn’t be too hard really,” Dot said, digging through a box of beautiful elbow gloves.

“How big is this thief ring?” Finley asked her as he put down a vase.

“Tough to say,” Dot responded. “My guess would be this is stuff from a few cities, from multiple rings. Maybe we stumbled on some mafia’s stuff? I’m sure some of these things are from the studio, though.” She pointed to an ape costume.

“T-t-the mafia!” Sammy squeaked. “Oh, nononono. That is no good. We s-s-s-sh-should get out of here!”

“Yeah, just let me find my bag. We’ve already gotten this far,” Bendy said. It took the group quite some time to find the right crate. They had already dug through three before Sammy spotted it and Boris and Bendy went to work digging for the specific bag.

“Bendy, here it is!” Boris grinned. He tugged at it until it was out from under the others. Bendy crawled out of the pile of bags and opened up the bag Boris handed him. To his delighted surprise all of his things were still there. His clothes, his book, Boris’ drawing, and most importantly, the money! All of it was still contained within the old backpack. Bendy quickly pulled out the cash and counted it.

Wakko let out a whistle. “Stars, now that is some dough!”

Yakko leaned into a shelf. “Eeeh, now wait some minute fellas. Should we really have done this for free?”

“You owed me a favor, and I said you didn’t need to come along. I don’t owe ya nothin’,” Bendy shot over his shoulder without losing count or missing a beat. The Warners chuckled.

“Guess you’re right.” Wakko sighed. “But I’m keepin’ the crown.”

“Yes. Finders keepers and all.” Dot added as jewels glittered around her neck and fingers. Bendy scoffed, but didn’t say anything. Boris looked uncomfortable.

“Now hold on a minute,” Finley said sternly. He put his fists on his hips and gave the Warners a hard look. “That stuff's stolen! It needs to be returned to everyone that’s lost these things.”

“Look at all o’ it,” Yakko said. “It would take a life time to return it all. ‘Sides if it is the mafia’s, then there’d be a hit on which ever schmuck blew the cover on this place.”

“Ya don’t think they’d gun for guys that run off with those jewels, then?” Finley snapped back.

Yakko shrugged. “What’s a few jewels when you have all this?” Yakko waved his arms around. “I bet they won’t even miss ‘em.”

“That still makes you as bad as them!” Finley growled indignantly.

“But isn’t Bendy doing the same?” Wakko asked.

“He’s just getting back what was originally his!” Finley snapped. “Takin’ what isn’t yours is called stealin’ and that’s what you’ll be doing if you walk outta here with that stuff!” Bendy put the money back and sighed. If he was being honest, he wouldn’t hesitate to walk off with some of the smaller, more expensive things around here. Sadly, with Finley and Sammy here, he wouldn’t be able to. They already put a lotta trust in him and Boris, especially after seeing the wanted posters and that whole alleyway fiasco. No, Bendy couldn’t take anything here in good conscience with those two standing right next to him. He knew he could slip it past them, but it wasn’t worth their trust. They had helped him get his bag back, like they promised they would. He owed them a lot. The least he could do is not steal. This time.

“Everyone calm down!” Sammy commanded. Everyone fell quiet with surprise. Sammy’s bravo died the moment there was silence. “U-u-um. I think F-Fin is right. I-I-I-I mean. If anyone wanted to run o-o-off with je-jewels it’d be us, b-b-b-but we believe we’re be-better than that. Tha-that we’re good people and tha-that B-B-Boris and Ben-Bendy are good p-p-people too.” He swallowed and tried to calm the stuttered shakiness he’d suffered since getting to the labs. “I wanna believe you three can be good too. You’re better than st-stealing aren’t cha?”

The Warners shared a look. Sammy glanced at Boris and Bendy to see the two smiling at him. He looked down at his best friend to see that bright grin.

The three looked back at the cat and stated together. “Nope!” Sammy was absolutely crushed. Finley growled.

“O-oh,” Sammy said, his ears drooping and his tail brushing the floor sadly.

Boris was just about to speak when he heard a metallic click behind him.

“Well, well. Seems we have a bit of a rat problem, boys.” The wolf turned to see ten goons in long coats. Their hats were pushed low on their heads so he couldn’t make out their faces. All of them held guns pointed at him, his brother, and his friends. “Better get the rat poison ready,” the middle goon chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. I know! I'm the worst. NOT ANOTHER ONE! Are your fingers tired of hanging off my stupid cliffs yet? I really didn't mean for this to happen. I was planning to wrap it up in this chapter. Blame the Warners.  
> "Don't blame us!"  
> You're held at gunpoint. You aren't allowed here this time.  
> So the first half of the chapter is inspired by Abbott and Costello Who's On First and you can check that out here.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kTcRRaXV-fg
> 
> And yes, Pinky and the Brain. I couldn't NOT have those mice show up at least once in this nonsense. ^^  
> So, tell me, what do you think? My Ego Eagle is excited to be fed (Psst, thanks for naming my ego Twinfeather ;D) by your comments. Thank you all for throwing me your kudos, bookmarks, comments and most of all, just taking the time to read. I am happy that you lovelies like to read this. You all are swell! The bees knees. I look forward to see you again next week.  
> TAP out.


	16. Things Go as Well as Expected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy wanted an adventure. He didn't know what he was signing up for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! I loved typing the chapter! It was too much fun. I hope you enjoy it too! Thank you everyone that fed the Ego Eagle. Your comments give me life!...I should hold the Warners at gunpoint more often. It's nice to have my note box to myself. And I'm sorry Mercowe! I am not making your life easy! I'm the worst.  
> Still, it's a little longer then usual so all of you can enjoy! I'll see ya at the end.

Bendy clenched his teeth. This was bad. He didn’t know if he would be able to act fast enough to stop all of them. The men took aim. Ice entered Bendy’s veins and his heart jumped into overdrive. Was this really how he was gonna meet his maker?

“Woah, woah fellas! No need to burn powder on us,” Yakko said lifting his arms up and waving them in a surrendering motion. Half the guns turned on him.

“How are there so many of you? This isn’t what he told us,” Dot complained with her jeweled hands on her hips.

A couple of guys froze in the lineup. The middle goon growled. “What was that?”

“Yeah, no kidding,” Wakko said. “He must have chiseled us, had us distract these boys so he could go off doin’ whatever.”

“Uh,” one of the other guys said, uncertainly. “What they talkin’ about Monday?”

The guy in the middle clenched his hand around the tommy he had. “It seems we had a squealer.” He turned from his group to the Warners. “Who was it? Come ‘ere and tell us!”

Yakko straightened up and walked casually toward the group, Wakko following shortly. “Well. Eh, his name was.” He stopped and thought. “Cheese and crackers. What was it?” Yakko turned to Wakko. “Do you remember?”

Wakko stuck his tongue out further in thought. The boys passed Bendy and Boris. Bendy hissed quietly. “What are you guys doing? You’re gonna get yourselves killed!” Neither acted as if they heard him. Yakko put his hands behind his back.

“Wasn’t it Bippy?” Wakko asked.

“No that’s not right.” Yakko waved him off. “Bobby?”

“No, no. That isn’t it either,” Wakko denied. The goons lowered their guns to follow the Warners.

“Stop there and spit it out!” Monday ordered.  

What were these nuthouses doing now? If they angered these guys they were all dead! Bendy felt sweat run down the side of his face. What could he do? How could he save them? “Psst!” Bendy glanced over his shoulder. Finley and Sammy were carefully backing away toward the corner of the shelf aisle. If they got around the corner they would be safer from bullets. Bendy looked back to the Warners.

“We’re trying! Seems the bimbo’s name has slipped our minds. What if we described him to ya?” Yakko suggested. He waved one of his hands clasped behind his back. It was hidden from the men with guns, but the message to Boris and Bendy was clear. Go.

The middle guy hesitated.

“C’mon. I’m sure ya fellas can’t have a squealer in your little party goin’ on here, right? Help us help you palm” Yakko said lightly.

“Alright,” the guy said. “Wha’ did he look like?” Boris gave Bendy a worried glance as the demon grabbed his arm and slowly stepped back.

“Uh.” Wakko bobbed his head back and forth. “Kinda tall.” He lifted a hand way above his head to show the height, but was too short for it to be accurate. “Big palooka.”

Bendy slowly continued back, Boris followed, but stared at the Warners with worry in his dark eyes.

“He had a smart mouth too,” Yakko added thoughtfully. “A real yapper. What was he again? A panda?”

“No way. He was some kinda cat,” Wakko argued, looking at his taller brother.

“What? Like a puma?” Yakko shook his head. “Nah, bro. He had to have been a bear.”

“Oh, yeah!” Wakko snapped his fingers. “That dancin’ bear! You're right.” Wakko nodded.

“A bear?” One of the men asked. “Think it could have been Scotty?” He asked his pals.

“Shut your head!” The middle guy whacked the one that spoke. “Don’t go droppin’ names.”

The guy groaned and looked up. His eyes made contact with Bendy’s. The demon’s breath stopped and the world froze in that moment. Bendy watched pain and surprise shift to cold understanding. It was the first time he'd faced pure murderous intent.  By instinct he used his Talent. “They’re making a break for it!”

“Bendy!” Boris gasped. The guns were up in a second. That same moment Bendy wrapped himself and Boris in shadows and threw them back and around the corner. The shadows were still in their overexcited state. Bendy barely realized what was happening until he and Boris were slammed into the shelves. Bendy felt something hit his side at a sharp angle. The darkness dropped them to the floor. Bendy let out a grunt of pain. Gunfire deafened him. The shadows twisted grotesquely at the sounds of violence. Adrenaline had him back on his feet, and he pushed the horrible throbbing pain in his ribs aside. The shadows tried to twine around his legs. He tried to force them away, but that seemed to only excitement them more. Fear spiked in his heart. They had never acted like this before. Sure, he had struggled in the past with his Talent, but never to this degree. What was this?

He pulled his legs free and rushed to Boris. The wolf was trying to sit up. He had a long cut above his left eye that was bleeding profusely. “Boris!” Bendy shouted in worry. He grabbed onto his bro’s arm to help him up.

“Bendy! Stars! Are you okay?” Boris tried to wipe the blood out of his eye with his free arm, but to no avail.

“What the hell was that?” The gruff voice on one of the goons shouted around the corner. “Hurry! They’re getting away!”

“We’ve gotta run!” Bendy yanked the wolf to his feet and moved as fast as he could. He could already hear the goons’ footsteps coming.

“Wa-wait! The Warners!” Boris exclaimed with panic in his voice. “We can't leave them!” Bendy bit his lip and kept running. “Bendy!” Boris shrieked.

“There’s nothing we can do for ‘em! Run!” Bendy shouted. The shadows around them were going nuts. Bendy tried to dismiss them, pull back, anything! It was no use, he had lost complete control. The darkness pushed items and threw crates off shelves. He heard cursing and shouts of surprise behind them, but didn’t dare look behind them. He had to jump to the side to dodge a huge mirror that shattered as it hit the ground with vigor. Boris choked out a sound of surprise and stumbled, but Bendy refused to let him fall. Gunshots started up behind them. “Move! Move! Move!” Bendy shouted over the sounds of gunfire, crashing, and shouting.

“Bendy, what are you doing?” Boris demanded, still half blind and scared out of his wits.

Bendy grit his teeth. “It’s not me!” He admitted like the words physically hurt him. The boys had to dive forward to avoid a crate that cracked open on impact, spilling it contents everywhere.

“Wh-what do ya’ mean, it’s not you?” Boris shouted as they got back up and start running again. They took another turn, but it seemed the chaos continued to spread.

“I’m not doing this, okay!” Bendy snapped, hitting a purse that had been sent flying at him.

“Then who is?” Boris sounded panicked. Bendy glanced back at him with a look of distress. He had never really explained his Talent to Boris or anyone. How could he explain that shadows were like living creatures? That it didn’t really come from him, but that it was more like the shadows responded to his call. No. That was nightmare jazz and he didn’t want to scare his brother like that.

“I don’t know, so keep running!” He shouted instead and took another turn.

“What about Finley and Sammy?” Boris reminded him.

“They were ahead of us. Hopefully they got away.” Bendy began gasping for breath.

“Duck!” Boris shouted. Bendy did and a lamp flew over his head and smashed against a shelf. It was a few more minutes of running before they spotted a familiar line of cars. A familiar pair of ears was sticking out one of them. “Finley!” Boris shouted. The ear perked and out appeared the fox.

“Bendy! Boris! What in sam-hill is going on? Things are flying around like fireworks on New Year’s!” Finley shouted.

“We don’t—.”

“It’s me!” Bendy cut Boris off. The two finally reached them, panting, sweating, and gasping for breath. Boris gave him a questioning look.

“What!” Finley barked. Bendy could feel Boris’ eye on the back of his head.

“I-I’ve lost control,” he said. It was the closest to the truth he was willing to come. Sammy was suddenly next to Finley and hopping out of the vehicle. All the fear was gone from the surprisingly calm cat.

“Ya gotta breath, Bendy. Calm down and focus on breathing,” Sammy said, resting a hand on Bendy’s heaving shoulders. The cat looked him in the eye and Bendy was sure his eyes were glowing full force. Still, there was no nervousness from Sammy. “I’m guessin’ you can’t focus or somethin’. You gotta breathe. I’ll count and you follow me, okay Bendy?” Sammy said in a soothing voice. Bendy just nodded. He followed Sammy. As this was going on Boris was approached by Finley.

“Pal! Your face! Are you okay?” Finley’s eyes widened when he saw all the blood.

“Ye-yeah. It’s just a cut,” he answered. “Duck!”

The two dropped and a picture flew over them and skidded across the top of the vehicle. They stood again and looked around. The items-shadows were slowing down.

“Here. Lemme take care of that.” Finley pulled out a worn handkerchief and started dabbing gingerly at the half dry wound and mess on his face. Soon, Boris could open his other eye again.

“Thanks. What were you guys doing in the car?” Boris asked.

Finley flushed, but focused on the wound instead of looking Boris in the eye. “We were gonna use it to drive by and save ya guys from those goons. Headed to it the moment we got outta sight. Figured it was the best way to save everyone from getting full of lead.”

Boris couldn’t help blinking in wonder. “You two were gonna come save us?”

“Well, of course!” Finley stated until his ears fell again. He glanced to Boris’ eyes and away quickly. “That is, uh, we were, ‘til we figured we had no clue how to jump a car.” Boris stared at him silently as the fox tied the handkerchief around his head. Boris couldn’t help it, he burst into giggles.

“You don’t know how to hotwire a car?” he laughed. “What? Were you hoping the keys were in the glovebox?” Finley flushed again and stepped back now that the wound was taken care of.

“Look, I don’t know kid. I can count on my hand how many times I’ve ridden a car. Never drove one neither. It was a stupid idea, but I couldn’t think of anything else. It sounded pretty good at the time,” Finley said, flushed. Boris only chuckled more. “What? You saying you could do better?”

“Bendy and I are mechanics, ‘course I know how to jump a car.” Boris smiled innocently.

“O-hoh!” Finley mock laughed. “Well, look at the briches on you! Watch that high horse, ya might fall off it.” The fox grinned. “At least one of us is good in a getaway. Hey, speakin’ of which, where’s the Warners?”

The wolf’s demeanor fell immediately. The fox’s ears reflected Boris’ drooped ears as the wolf sighed. “Yakko and Wakko were distracting them when they noticed—and Bendy acted so fast! I don’t know what happened! They were between us and those goons when the shooting started!”

“Oh stars,” Finley murmured. He put a hand on Boris’ shoulder. Sure, the Warners were annoying and unhinged, but they didn’t deserve to be bumped off. They were just kids! “W-what about Dot?”

Boris’ head jerked up. His eyes grew huge. “Dot! We left Dot! I didn’t see her anywhere! We have to go back an’ get her!” Boris made to turn around, but Finley stopped him by tightening the hand on his shoulder.

“Wait! You can’t go runnin’ back there,” Finley said.

“We can’t leave her! We already let down Wakko and Yakko. I can’t leave Dot!” Boris pleaded.

“You said you know how to hotwire a cab?” Finley flicked his thumb over his shoulder to the car. Boris looked up with a determined gleam in his eye. With a nod, he got to work.

At the same time, Bendy was finally able to wrest his Talent away from shadows. The crates, boxes, and stolen goods dropped and stilled. The shadows, still withering, were forced to stop their physical interaction with the world, and instead were pushed back to their regular state. Bendy felt the heat in his eyes cool and gave Sammy a small smile. “Thanks, Sam. I didn’t know you could be so reliable in an emergency.”

The cat flushed and fiddled with his gloves. “It wasn’t ‘nything,” he muttered and looked down.

“How’d ya know what to do?” Bendy asked as they walked closer to Finley and Boris.

“Fin says it’s my Talent. Something about bein’ calming and makin’ others happy. I don’t think so though,” Finely said with a nervous shrug. “I just knew you were in trouble and I wanted ta help somehow.”

“My friend, it is definitely your Talent. Most people don’t run toward me when I’m using my-.” Bendy cleared his throat uncomfortable. “Uh, when I do that.” Sammy flushed again.

“’S no problem,” Sammy said.

“Hey! Do any of you hear that?” Finley’s head suddenly shot out of the car as he looked around.

“Yeah, Sammy was able to—."

“No! Not that. There’s no more shouting. It’s quiet,” Finley said. Sammy and Bendy stopped and listened. Finley was right, there wasn’t a single sound besides their breathing and Boris' shifting in the car.

“Ma-maybe they’re bad at dodging?” Sammy offered weakly.

“Then we’d at least hear them cursing over their injuries,”  Finley said. “I wonder what ‘appened.”

“Prolly the Warners,” Bendy stated flatly.

“We’re gonna go check,” Boris said from inside the car.

“What!” Bendy barked. “But the exit is right there!” He pointed to the door in the wall they had come through. It was just a few rows away from them. “It’s dangerous. We gotta go.”

“We can’t leave ‘em bro! They helped us,” Boris argued. “A lot. They could be hurt too.” Bendy sighed. “It’d be our fault, Bendy. We brought them down here.”

“I told ‘em they didn’t have ta come! They could’ve stayed home,” Bendy weakly said.

“Bendy,” Boris said with disappointment coloring his tone. Bendy knew he was right. He couldn't just leave the Warners to those bimbos.

“Fine. But we don’t all have to go back there. You, Finley, and Sammy should get outta here. I’ll go get ‘em and meet ya outside,” Bendy said.

“Now, hold it there, pal. You can’t snag all three on your own and drive. I should come too and Sam and the kid should escape,” Finley huffed.

“But Fin,” the cat tried to argue.

“This isn’t up for debate. Boris is right. If I hadn’t gotten my pack stolen or been so bent on getting’ it back none of you would be here in danger. I don’t want anyone else gettin’ hurt,” Bendy said.

“But bro,” Boris stuck his head out of the car to glare at Bendy. Suddenly there was a loud clank behind the group. They all jumped and looked over to the source of the sound.

“Oops!” a guy said and stepped from around a corner. He didn’t seem to notice them. He chuckled. “I think I busted it Cups!” He was a strange lookin’ guy. Bendy couldn’t help staring. He wore a simple shirt and gloves, and a there was a scarf wrapped around his neck that was so long it nearly touched the ground. His pants were tied high, at the waist, with a string to keep them up. But the oddest thing about him, though, was that his head was a cup. He even had a twisty striped straw sticking outta the top of his head. On his face he had a large round nose and a goofy smile.

“You moron,” another, rougher, voice chuckled. A second person stepped out holding a dented device that Bendy couldn’t quite make out. This guy also had a cup for a head. His eyes were larger and his nose was smaller. He also had a straw sticking outta his head, but unlike the first guy this guy’s straw was bent. He also had hair that came over the edge of the cup and acted as bangs, nearly covering one of his eyes. Except, the hair was fluffy like foam or whip cream on hot chocolate....So was it foam or hair? Bendy wasn’t really sure. He had on a coat with the collar turned up. He wore a turtle neck under that and long pants.

“I can’t help it. There is so much stuff here. It’s like we found buried treasure,” the first guy said.

“Yeah. Those schmucks’ skimmed on some details ‘bout this basement. Maybe this is the warehouse? Stars, this isn’t just a small sting, that’s fer sure,” the second said.

“Whatever. It’s berries, Cuphead. We should take some of this with us,” the first said.

‘Cuphead’ scoffed. “Don’t forget why we’re down here, idjit. We’re on a job.” He tossed the device behind him and outta sight. Bendy heard it crash into the ground. “If ya do. Take small stuff that’ll fit in your pockets, Mugs.”

“Alright. Think we’ll really be able to find the backpack in all this?” Mugs asked, turning towards his brother, with his back to the group.

“Ya kiddin’ me? In all this junk? Nah, we’re just screwin’ around now,” Cuphead said with a relaxed frown on his face and his eyelids half closed. “We hit a dead-.” He cut himself off when his eyes hit the group staring at him and Mugs. Bendy felt himself tense when the man’s surprise changed to a predatory grin. “Well, look at what we’ve here,” he chuckled. “Today must be our lucky day.” The other turned around and grinned a huge grin too. Though his seemed more…innocent, Bendy decided.

“Uh.” Finley cleared his throat. “Hiya, boys. Need help ‘r something?” Sammy was inching behind him and toward the car that Boris was hanging out of. Cuphead’s smile became a sneer.

“Yeah. You and your cat can scram. We got business with the other two,” he said.

Finley raised a brow. He shot a look to Bendy, but the demon seemed just as confused as him. “Strange place for business,” the fox commented.

The one in the scarf scoffed. “You know how hard it is to track those two down?”

“Sorry? Do we know you?” Boris asked. Bendy narrowed his eyes.

“Us?” Cuphead put his hands in his coat pockets. “Nah, but we know you pretty well. Had a lotta fun at that little club of yours back in Sillyvision. That skirt who owns it is a real looker,” he chuckled. Bendy and Boris shared a look.

“Are you guys cops? Did Featherworth send you?” Bendy said, alarms ringing in his head. These guys looked like bad news to him. The one with the scarf chuckled.

“No way!” Mugs said. “The name’s Mugman and this is my big bro, Cuphead. Cups and Mugs for short. Not that it really matters.” Cuphead suddenly whacked him on the back of the head.

“The heck you tell them our names for?” Cups demanded.

Mugs rubbed the back of his head. “What did I do wrong?”

“You idiot,” Cups muttered.

“Boris, is that car ready?” Bendy murmured quietly.

“Not quite,” Boris answered, just as quiet.

“Get back to it. I gotta bad feeling about these guys,” Bendy said.

Boris quietly did what he was told. “Well,” said Cups. “Doesn’t really matter, I guess. Not where you’re headed.”

“Now wait a second. What are you plannin’ to do with Bendy and Boris?” Finley demanded, making sure he was between the two strangers and his friends.

“Oh nothin’, we just want to take them to their good pal, Wilson the birdbrain.” Cups smirked. Bendy gave a start. His eyes widened.

“You knew Wilson?” he asked before he thought. The two laughed.

“You could say that. The bird really gave us a run for our money, but in the end we didn’t even need to lift a finger.” Mugs laughed.

“Yeah, who knew that not looking both ways before crossing de street would be what did him in!” Cups added. Bendy felt his teeth clench.

“Are you the people that were after him?” Bendy scowled.

Cups sensed his anger and stopped laughing. He straightened himself up. “Yeah, what of it?”

“That owl was terrified! He was a nervous wreck when I met him and it was all because of you!” Bendy pointed at them accusingly. They both smiled.

“Good. He shoulda been,” Cups said.

“Why? Why were you chasing him? What did you want?” Bendy demanded. Finley looked between Bendy and the two. This wasn’t good.

“Why don’t I show you what we want?” Cups pulled one of his hands out of his pocket and pointed it at Bendy. Bendy’s brow furrowed in confusion. It looked like the guy was giving him a finger gun. Weirdo. Then Bendy’s instinct screamed. The shadows twisted double time too. Bendy dropped down that same instant. He heard a bang behind him and heard Finley and Sammy shout in surprise. He glanced behind him to see a burning hole in the box his head had been in front of.

He heard a whistle and looked at the two cup brothers again. “You’re fast!” Mugs said like it was a compliment. The end of Cups finger…was smoking. What?

Cups sneered. “Won’t do him good for long.” The villian’s eyes flashed red.

“Move!” Bendy shouted and jumped back to his feet. He grabbed Finley by his shirt and yanked him into the back of the car. Boris and Sammy were already in the front. There was a flash of blue and Bendy heard another bang right as he shut the door. “Is this thing ready!” Bendy turned to his brother. Boris flicked his wrist and the car roared to life. Another flash of blue had everyone duck. The windshield shattered.

“Everyone, hang on!” Boris floored it and the car lurched forward toward the two attackers. The tires screech as the vehicle lunged. The two dove out of the way and Boris twisted the wheel to take a sharp turn away from the strange blue blasts that their enemies shot at them.

“Boris, the exit is the other way!” Bendy called out from the back seat.

“We still have to go back for Dot!” Boris said as he took another sharp turn to head back toward the place they had been ambushed. The way wasn’t smooth, items were thrown all around from the earlier chaos. The car pushed them aside or ran them over, causing the ride to be bumpy and for Boris to scrape the car against shelves to try and maneuver around the worst of it.

“Why are those guys after you?” Finley asked. Sammy was clinging to the seat in front of him, his claws sinking into the expensive leather.  

“It’d take too long ta explain!” Bendy said as Boris took a turn so sharply that the tires screamed. There was barely enough room for the car to move through the aisles of stolen goods. “There!” Bendy pointed to the shot-up crate of bags. Several bozos were laying around it, hopefully unconscious. Boris hit the brakes and Bendy and Finley were out in a flash.

“Yakko! Wakko! Dot!” Bendy called out. He didn’t see them amongst the fallen. He tried kicking away cloths and bags, trying to find them, but to no avail. “C’mon! Where are ya Warners? We need to get outta here!” Boris and Sammy jumped out of the car to help them look for the missing trio. Desperation began to climb as the minutes ticked by.

“Wh-what if they got thrown?” Sammy suggested when they couldn’t find them anywhere near the crate or goons.

“Good idea. Spread out,” Finley said.

“I don’t know how long we have until those guys catch up to us,” Bendy said. He looked around with a dark sick feeling sinking into his stomach. The others moved out in different directions. Would the shadows have done something to them? Was this his fault? Maybe he could have reached them in time, dragged them around the corner with him and Boris. Bendy clenched his fist. Now was not the time to second guess himself. He had to get them outta here fast. “C’mon Warners. We’re all in danger. You guys have to be alright. I....” Bendy groaned. “Just, please, be alright. You guys drive me nuts, but that doesn’t mean I wanna see ya hurt!”

“Aww,” Dot coed. “He cares about us! Did you hear that? He really cares!” Bendy whipped around to see the three grinning at him.

“Nice to see ya missed us, pal.” Yakko winked.

“Yeah, a real friend you. You even brought the cavalry.” Wakko grinned and threw a thumb toward the car. “Can I drive?”

“Don’t know if that’s the best idea for someone who’s been shot,” Dot said nonchalantly.

“He’s what!” Bendy barked with his eyes widening. Bendy came closer to the trio.

“She’s being a drama queen. It’s just a flesh wound.” Wakko waved a hand like it was no problem. Bendy saw the blood. It was a scrap across his shoulder.

Bendy sighed in relief. “Of course an idiot like you would just brush it off like a papercut.”

Wakko straighten himself out proudly. “Spiffy aren’t I?”

Dot rolled her eyes.

“Look guys. We don’t have time for your wisecracks. We have some trouble boys after us and we gotta fly.” Bendy said, a relieved smile still on his face.

Yakko gasped. “Wisecracks? Us? Never!” Dot and Wakko chuckled. Bendy rolled his eyes.

He turned away from the Warners and called out. “Hey! I got ‘em. Let’s scram!” Finley, Sammy and Boris came rushing, all looking happy and relieved to see the three mostly unhurt.

“The reunion is great, but we gotta go,” Bendy said from the car.

“Okay. But seriously, can I drive?” Wakko asked.

“No,” Bendy stated flatly. Wakko pouted.

“C’mon. We better patch you up in the back,” Finley said, patting the hat wearing Warner on the back. Wakko winced. “Sorry,” Finley said sheepishly.

Everyone piled in and it was a tight squeeze. Wakko, Yakko, Sammy and Finley were crammed in the back. Boris, Bendy and Dot shared the front. Boris, behind the wheel again, pulled away from the crate.

“I’m so happy we’re so close my sweet mailman.” Dot smiled and leaned more into Bendy.

“Try anything like earlier and your walking.” Bendy frowned and leaned as far away as possible in the small confines of the front seat. Sadly, that wasn’t very far and Dot sighed in contentment as she rested her head on his shoulder. Boris was about to turn toward the exit they had entered in when a blast hit the side of the vehicle.

“There you wimps are! Come out and play Bendy!” Cups shouted and started running toward them, shooting more blasts. Boris turned the opposite way and hit the gas again.

“Are these new friends of yours?” Yakko asked.

“No!” Bendy barked.

“Funny. They look like they wanna play ball with ya,” Yakko said turning to look behind them. They all ducked as a blast hit the end of the car.

“Then they’re asking the wrong guy.” Bendy glared at the figures.

“I’ll play them!” Dot announced and crawled over Bendy.

“What?” Bendy gasped.

“Keep the car over there, sugar!” Dot ordered Boris as she hung half her body out the window. She pulled out a bat and stuck out her tongue.

Wakko pouted. “I wanted to do that.”

“Tough luck,” Yakko said in sympathy. “Peanut?” He offered a bucket of them and Wakko took a hand full.

A blast sailed toward the car again. Dot readied her bat and took a swing. The bat was destroyed in a flash of blue light, leaving only the burned end and the handle in Dot’s hand. She blinked a couple of times, climbed back in, and took her seat between the brothers again.

Yakko whistled. “I think that’s a foul.”

“They don’t really play fair, do they?” Wakko asked.

“Oh, like you do?” Bendy rasied a brow at him, which caused all the Warners to chuckle. Boris got to the end of the aisles and took another turn. The two villains disappeared from view again. Finley sighed in relief.

“C-c-can we leave now? I’ve had enough adventure for one li-life time,” Sammy asked.

“But it’s fun!” Wakko said.

“You’re bleeding! Don’t argue about staying!” Finley snapped.

“They gotta point there,” Yakko said.

“We can’t go back that way,” Boris said.

Dot sighed. “Well, if we must. There is a garage exit on the opposite side of room from the door we came from. It should be that way.” She pointed with the burned stump of a bat. “Turn here.” Boris did as directed. As the group spotted the doors off to the side of them, they saw that the doors were slowly lowering. There was a small huddle of thugs around the doors shooting outside.

“Oh boy,” Bendy muttered. “Everyone duck!” The moment the thugs spotted them, bullets started pinging off the vehicle. Boris sat low and pushed the pedal to the floor.

“You’re gonna hit the door!” Sammy squeaked.

“No, I’m not!” Boris turned the wheel and the tires screamed their protest. Everyone screamed as the car fishtailed and thugs dove out of the way. The car straightened out and the roof of the vehicle scraped across the edge of the door. Sparks flew off the metal and then they were through.

The car skidded, then Boris kept going. Bendy nearly sat up when he heard gunfire again. Boris gasped and he turned the wheel, throwing everyone to the side before he swiveled the other way. “Hey! What the heck Boris?” Bendy demanded.

“Cops!” Boris shouted as he maneuvered as best he could. He was going too fast to stop hitting the blockade. Boris hoped he didn’t hit anyone as the car smashed through and continued upward. Bendy pulled himself up to see they were in a sloping tunnel that went upward. He looked back to see cops were scattered everywhere along the blockade.

“Head out, bro!” Bendy ordered.

“But!” Boris began to slow.

“They’ll just arrest us if we stop!” Bendy barked and the wolf sped up again. Bendy looked back again. His eyes widened in surprise when he made eye contact with a familiar crow and raccoon. The two female detectives stared at him in shock. He couldn’t help giving them a sheepish smile and shrug. Then they disappeared from his view.

“Those cops are gonna be on us in a second,” Finley said grimly.

“Don’t worry, we got some tricks when it comes to the coppers,” Yakko said, leaning back in his seat.

“I don’t wanna know,” Bendy said.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Bendy! The Warners are nuts but they are good at it!  
> "Yeah, we are," Dot said.  
> And you are back in my notes.  
> "We missed you too," Yakko said.  
> "Why did I get shot?" Wakko demanded. "I wanted to swing the bat!"  
> Sorry, man. It happens when you stare down a group of thugs with guns!  
> But-but! Cupbros! Finally! They are finally named! HAHAHAHA!  
> "Yeah. It only took you sixteen chapters too," Yakko said.  
> Shut your face! I'm happy with this chapter. Leave me to my good mood.  
> "But it isn't even edited!" Dot said, dramatically.  
> Mercowe will be on it and I'll go back and fix things. I just really wanna share it now!  
> "So impatient," Wakko tisked.  
> "Don't worry," Mercowe commented from the sidelines. "I just finished editing it." :D  
> Whatever, you three. See? Mercowe has my back!...and is also in my notes. It's becoming a party in here, huh? Either way, you're my hero, Mercowe! The boys are leaving for Toon Town next time, so I won't have to deal with you Warners anymore. Ha!  
> The Warners share mischievous smiles.  
> ...You're not leaving are you?  
> Oh, stars...  
> Help me.


	17. Goodbye Warnerburg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to say goodbye to Warnerburg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! Holy cow! Your responses were amazing. I've been giddy all week due to them. Consider the Ego Eagle stuffed like a Thanksgiving turkey. And someone brought up a great question last chapter. What are the Warners' Talents? Hehehe. I promise to spill at the end of this chapter.  
> "But they're our Talents! You shouldn't say anything!" Dot complained.  
> Oh, hush. You guys have been around long enough that they deserve to know.  
> "But it's boring to explain. Leave our Talents as a mystery. This story is supposed to be a mystery right?" Yakko said.  
> "Yeah, it's even in the title," Wakko added.  
> Whatever. So, before I let the cats outta the bag I'll give you all a hint. They've been using their Talents the whole time. ;)  
> "NOooooo!" the Warners complain together.  
> And thank Mercowe for being my grammar angel!  
> Enjoy the chapter and see ya at the end!

Bendy woke up at the site of the disappearing stars. The sun was coming up. He sat up and looked around. Boris was next to him and Finley and Sammy were beyond him. All of them were still asleep. They were on some sorta flat roof. He spotted Dot sitting on the edge with her legs dangling over the lip and looking at the rising sun. Bendy quietly got up and tip toed over to her. She looked up and smiled at him. “Why Bendy, how romantic. Watching the sun rise with the girl of your dreams.”

“Can it,” Bendy huffed as he sat down. He raised a knee so he could rest his arm on it. “I just came over here to ask what happened last night?” Bendy spotted the water tower. They were back at the studio?

“You don’t remember?” Dot asked with surprise in her eyes and tone in the muted predawn light.

Bendy pursed his lips in thought. They sat in silence for a time as he tried to recall. “We broke through a cop barrack. Boris was driving us out of the tunnel. When we got out, there were cop cars on us is seconds.” Bendy paused. “He was following Wakko and Yakko’s directions. Then....” Bendy trailed off. What happened after that? The memory tickled the back of his skull. He furrowed his brows and brought a hand to his chin. He made a noise of mild frustration.

“I don’t remember,” he finally said. He glanced over at Dot. She seemed uncharacteristically uncomfortable. Her brows furrowed and shoulders tensed as she looked out to the sunrise instead of at Bendy. “What happened?” Bendy asked cautiously.

“Ah. You, um, had an attack.” Dot cringed a little. “It looked really painful.”

Bendy blinked. Oh yeah, that’s right. It was coming back to him now. The pain had started up and he had thought it was going to be like the other times. It wasn’t. It had just gotten worse. The inferno in his lungs and chest caused him to scream. He began coughing violently. He was choking and gagging. He was coughing up ink. It wouldn’t stop. The others around him had shouted, but he hadn’t been able to understand them. He hadn’t been able to focus. All he had known was pain and suffocation. He had felt a hand on his shoulder. He didn’t know if it was Dot or Boris or someone else. Bendy had felt sweat run down his face and tried to wipe it away with shaky hands. His gloves were stained with ink. It wasn’t sweat, it was ink. His jumbled thoughts had been running a mile a minute. Was he finally melting? Was he dying? Bendy remembered panicking at that point.

He didn’t know how much longer after that, but eventually the pain had receded. The world came back into focus. Bendy had been able to breathe deeply again, but he had been so tired. Boris had been holding him tightly. The car had slowed down. Bendy had choked out Boris’ name and Bendy thought he heard all the occupants of the car sigh in relief. He remembered being carried up a staircase and being put down.

“Okay yeah. I remember that. But what happened?” Bendy asked.

Dot smiled, but it wasn’t her real smile. “You were kinda out of it, handsome.” She swung her legs back and forth, knocking her heels against the wall gently. “Boris couldn’t drive when you started screaming, so Wakko jumped up and took over. We argued about whether we should take you to a hospital, but the pup, uh, convinced us otherwise.” She sighed heavily. “So Wakko and I lost the cops and we stopped at the studio after that. Everyone was pretty tired and we all called it a night.”

“That’s it?” Bendy asked.

Dot got a thoughtful look in her eyes. She tapped her chin with a finger. “I guess there was a lot of screaming and shouting. Yakko asked some questions. I did too. There might have been a few pies involved.”

Bendy scrunched his nose up in confusion. “What?” Dot giggled, but it died quickly. She looked down and grew quiet. Bendy had to suddenly squint his eyes. The sun had finally crested over the horizon.

“That ink illness is some pretty serious stuff, huh?” she whispered.

Bendy blinked and pulled his hand up to shield his eyes. He looked over to her. She stared down the long drop to the ground. Her face unusually sober. “Yeah.” He answered just as quietly. “Yeah, it is.”

Silence fell over the two. Bendy was honestly surprised that Dot had a side to her like this. He had figured that the Warners were always so ridiculously carefree. One of them had gotten shot last night and they had brushed that off like a bee sting. Bendy turned his head upward to watch the last of the stars disappear. He guessed he was wrong. There was more to them then he had thought.

“Boris said you guys are looking for a cure.”

Bendy didn’t respond immediately. It took him a moment to pull himself from his thoughts. “That’s the plan.”

“Huh.” She pouted and look disappointed. She still hadn’t looked up from the ground and her heels tapped against the wall.

“What?”

“Well, I had imagined you and Boris were vigilantes that went around taking down bad guys and mobsters or dashing adventurers or epic mailmen that would go through rain, sleet, and snow to deliver lifesaving news or medicine.” She shrugged.

Bendy chuckled. “I’ve told you guys twenty times now. I’m not a mailman.”

Dot chuckled too and looked up. “You still look like one.” Bendy rolled his eyes and leaned back, placing his hands behind him.

“You are ridiculous,” he muttered.

“But we never have a dull moment,” she responded.

“I guess.” He shrugged. A thought came to him. “Hey, uh, I never thanked you and your brothers for…everything. You guys really saved us back there.”

Dot smirked. “It was nothing.” Her smile suddenly became predatory. “But if ya really want to thank me, I wouldn’t mind another smooch.” She leaned toward him a little.

He scooted back. “Not in your life! That was gross and I didn’t agree to it!”

“Aww,” she pouted. “Way to kill the mood.”

“You did that yourself,” Bendy grumbled, watching her warily.

“You know you liked it.” She winked.

“Not even a little bit,” he growled.

“Was that your first kiss?” She suddenly asked innocently.

“ _W-why would you ask that!”_ he sputtered. Bendy’s face flushed darkly.

Dot grinned like she won a prize. “It was! Oooh! It was!” She covered her mouth with her hands and giggled cutely.

“Sh-shut your trap!” Bendy hissed and clenched his fists. “No, it wasn’t!”

She fell back in her giggles. “No one believes a liar!” she sang lightly.

“I take back every compliment I ever gave you. You Warners are the worst.” Bendy glared as his face cooled down.

“Doesn’t matters. We’re friends forever now.” She grinned.

“No.” Bendy shook his head.

“Yep. You have no choice.” She pointed a finger up like she was a parent declaring a rule to a child.

“Friendship is a two-way deal,” Bendy argued. “And I ain’t agreein’ to the nonsense you three pull.”

“Not when you’re a Warner!” Dot grinned again. Bendy sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “C’mon. Look around. You have a ton of friends now.”

“Yeah,” Bendy said sarcastically. “Three psychopaths and two street performers. People are really smashing down the doors to get on my friend list now.”

Dot raised taunting eyebrows. “Have you ever had so many friends before?”

Bendy frowned. “Of course I’ve had friends before.”

“How many? Name them!” Dot demanded.

“Ah, uh, why?” Bendy gave her a confused look.

“Do it!” She waved her arms.

“Okay! Okay! Stars. So.” Bendy shifted. “There’s Boris, of course. And, um, I knew a weasel named Marty. He taught me poker. There was a pair of old mechanics, Brick and Brack. They showed Boris and I how to work cars so well they purred. Those guys could do anything with machines, man. Then th-there's Sasha—.”

“Who’s she?” Dot narrowed her eyes and stared at him intensely.

Bendy felt his face warm, remembering the last time he saw the club owner. “Ah, well, she’s, um, she’s a friend!” he stuttered. Dot’s eyes widened.

“Rival,” she muttered to herself. She turned away from Bendy with a calculated look. She rested her chin in her hand. Bendy felt his face pale.

“W-wait! No! Whatever you are planning, leave Sash alone!” Bendy demanded.

“She even has a nickname from you!” Dot accused. The sun’s reflection put a dangerous glint in Dot’s eyes.

Bendy’s mind scrambled to answer her. He feared if he wasn’t fast enough this girl would go after Sasha! He still didn’t know what had happened to the bear he left with them! The first coherent thought that came to his mind came spilling out of his mouth. “Then I guess I could call you Dottie.”

She poked his chest with her finger. “Call me Dottie and you die.” She tapped his chest as she said it to emphasize her point. She wasn’t smiling and Bendy couldn’t be sure if she was kidding or not. There was a part of him that couldn’t let that slip away.

“What?” He smirked. “I can’t call you Dottie? After you’ve called me mailman so many times?”

“No,” she stated and drew her hand back. “No one can call me that.” She looked away. Oh, he had to use this.

“Not even me?” Bendy raised a questioning brow and leaned over to look her in the eye.

“No!”

Okay. Now to see if he could mess with her for a change. “But it’s cute.”

Her face deepened into a blush that glowed in the morning light. Bendy held back a snicker and straightened up again. Dot hid her face in her hands. He glanced back at the others. He guessed he didn’t joke around with strangers like this, but man it was weird to think of all these people as friends. “I guess we are friends, but if anyone asks, I’m denying it. It’s just weird.”

“Exactly! And you should have seen how many fans you have!” Dot cheered and sat up, completely composed again.

“Fans?”

“Don’t worry about it.” She waved a hand dismissively. “So, it’s on to the next quest for the great adventurers, right?” Bendy had to take a moment to catch up to Dot’s sudden subject change. He must have really gotten to her.

“Um, yeah. We really weren’t planning to stay here so long,” Bendy said.

Dot nodded like this made sense. “Heading to Toon Town and meeting that doc.” She stated it like it was a fact.

Bendy startled. He didn’t remember telling the Warners anything about that. “How did you know?”

She shrugged. “Doesn’t matter. But I got some advice for you.”

Bendy furrowed his brows. Doesn’t matter? He was trying to keep it secret! Stars and moon! Couldn’t he keep anything hidden?

“Stay away from anyone with a halo. They’re just trouble. And remember.” She winked. “When you’re in a tight spot, just think like a Warner.”

Bendy blinked. “What kinda advice is that? Halos? And the last thing I ever want to do is think like one of you nutso Warners.” He half lidded his eyes and leaned back again. Friendly silence fell between them for a few minutes.

“So, when are you planning to go?” Dot asked.

“As soon as Boris is awake,” Bendy said. She hummed. “Where are your brothers?”

“Probably getting Wakko’s shoulder taken care of,” Dot said. “After that we’ll help you get on the train.” Bendy’s head snapped to her with his eyes wide.

“We can’t. They have wanted posters of us!” Bendy protested harshly.

Dot giggled like he'd said a joke. “Silly. Like we can’t get you on a train.”

“It’s too dangerous.”

“But it’s the fastest way to Toon Town, right? Can’t drag your heels, handsome. Don’t you worry, we are experts at getting past the po-po.” Dot lifted her nose with a smug smile stretching her face.

Bendy shook his head. “There’s no point arguing with you, is there?” Bendy asked, deadpanned.

“Not really. But you _are_ cute when you’re frustrated.” She rested back on her hands. Bendy sighed. He figured as much. He had learned a lesson here: Warners only do what they want. After the madness of last night, Bendy pondered if there was anything the Warners _couldn’t_ pull off. He reviewed his memories. He had been sure the boy had been shot, but that turned out to be false. He guessed Wakko had been grazed, so they weren’t invulnerable. Still, they acted like nothing could bother them, at least not what would normally bother people. Another thought crossed his mind.

“Your brother is gonna be okay, right?” Bendy asked. If he wasn’t, then it would, technically, be Bendy’s fault.

Before the demon could really worry about this, Dot snorted. “He’ll be fine. We’ve seen a lot worse than that. He was careless, so it’s his fault.” Bendy almost asked what ‘a lot worse’ meant, but decided against it. A different question came instead.

“Hey Dot, can I ask ya a question?” Bendy asked.

“You just did.” Dot didn’t miss a beat.

Bendy scowled. It wasn’t worth it.

“Okay, go ahead. Ask another.” She tried to hold back her giggles.

“What happened to the car we escaped in?” Bendy asked, tilting his head a little in question.

“Oh, we parked it in a tree,” Dot stated easily. Bendy stared at her. It was like she had said it was gonna to be a cloudy day.

“Uh, what?” Bendy asked. He must have misheard her.

Dot rolled her dark eyes. “We parked it in the park.” She waved her hand lazily, gesturing to the gate and beyond it to the park. Oh, the park. That made more sense. “In the big tree.”

Bendy pursed his lips and scrunched up his nose. He didn’t mishear her then?

“Look. You can even see its silhouette from here.” She smiled. She pointed this time. Bendy followed her finger and, sure enough, he could just barely make out the outline shadow of a huge rectangle shape the size of a car in the branches. Wait a second. That tree looked familiar.

“Isn’t that grumpy squirrel’s tree?” Bendy asked. Dot’s grin grew mischievous. Bendy stared at her. “I want outta here before she finds that thing.”

“But it’s going to be sooo much fun!” Dot threw her arms up in celebration.

“No. I already had my head bitten off by her once. I don’t ever wanna meet ‘er again.” Bendy crossed his arms.

“Okay, but I get a good bye kiss this time.”

“Over my dead body!” Bendy had to hold himself back from screeching. He didn’t want to wake Boris or the others.

“But who knows how long it will be before we meet again,” Dot complained.

“Swell. Never is fine with me,” Bendy said with a cheeky smile.

Dot scowled and crossed her arms. “You’re a terrible friend.”

He laughed. “Can’t help it. Never really had friends like this before.”

“This is a great learning experience then,” She said. “Remember no matter the distance or time, we’ll still be your friends.” She looked back at the sleeping group. “All of us will.”

“Wow that was almost—.”

“Except me.” She suddenly sprawled across Bendy’s lap and looked up at him with a dangerous smirk. “I plan to snag that girlfriend card.”

Bendy scowled down at her. “Never. And if you don’t move in three seconds I’m pushing you off this roof.” She’d be fine if he did. Bendy was almost certain of it.

She pouted and gave her best puppy dog eyes. They weren’t nearly as effective as Boris’ eyes.

“Three....”

“You wouldn’t push a girl,” she said with certainty.

“Two....”

She sighed and sat up. “Killjoy.”

“Yep, that’s me. Painfully straight-laced.” Bendy smirked and grabbed the edges of his vest like it was a fancy coat.

Dot snorted. “Innocent maybe, but I would never think of you as straight-laced.” Bendy’s smirk grew into a grin. He heard snickering behind him and turned. Boris was up and trying to smother his laughter in his hands.  Wakko and Yakko stepped onto the roof through the doorway and Sammy was beginning to stir.

“So, how are you guys planning on getting us on that train?”

“We’ll tell you on the way,” Wakko said. Finley sat up and stretched. Sammy yawned.

“Good mornin’ everyone,” Boris said. Everyone answered him.

“What’s this about a train?” Finley asked, yawning, still half asleep.

“Apparently the Warners are shipping us to Toon Town by train,” Bendy answered.

“How? The cops are probably lookin’ for us everywhere,” Boris asked.

Yakko raised a finger to his lips. “It’s a surprise.” He winked. Boris gulped.

“I still wanna know why we got shot at by a pair of cups with magic fingers,” Finely said and seemed to consider something. “Golly, that sounds weird no matter how I say it, huh?”

Wakko snickered.

“Ho-how’s your arm?” Sammy asked him.

Wakko blinked, then gave a thumbs-up. “No worries. Tis just a flesh wound.”

Bendy shook his head, but found himself smiling.

“You’re lucky it wasn’t one of those blast things. I have to go get a new bat,” Dot huffed.

“Think it was their Talents?” Finley asked. The Warners shrugged.

“Magic?” Sammy suggested.

“Magic cups? Where have I heard that before?” Yakko asked and tapped his chin.

“Why were they after Bendy and Boris? They knew your names.” Finely looked over to Bendy.

Bendy sighed and shared a look with Boris. Through a small frown from Bendy and a concerned furrow of the wolf’s brows in reply, and finally an ear twitch the brothers agreed that they couldn’t endanger everyone.

“Do you guys know them?” Finley asked. Bendy looked over to him. He could see the wariness in the fox’s eyes. He tried not to judge the fox harshly for any mistrust. Bendy would have done the same. Though, it still stung a little.

“We’ve never met them before,” Boris said.

“But we have a pretty good idea why they’re after us,” Bendy added. The brothers shared another glance, but Bendy shook his head.

“And?” Sammy asked.

“And we can’t tell you. You might become targets too and we don’t wanna do that to ya,” Bendy said.

“But those bimbos were trying to kill you!” Dot protested.

“And I don’t want ta give ‘em a reason to go any of you!” Bendy snapped back. “Look, we got dragged into this mess and we’ll handle it, but I refuse to drag anyone else in. It’ll be fine. We know what’s goin’ on.” Mostly. “And ya gotta trust us. I’m being honest when I say there is nothing any one of you can do beyond what you’ve already done. Soon, there won’t need to be secrets.” He thought. “And we’ll all be on the same page, but until then, trust Boris and I to take care of ourselves.”

The Warners shared a strange knowing look and Finley and Sammy seemed disappointed, but content. “Just tell me that you didn’t do anything bad.”

“We didn’t do anything bad,” Boris promised.

“Alright,” Finley said. “Guess we got to get you two out of here before those guys catch up to you again.”

“Sounds swell.” Bendy sighed gratefully.

* * *

“I know you know this, and I know I’ve said it a dozen times now, but you’re insane,” Bendy stated.

“We know.” Wakko sounded pleased, like Bendy had just complimented his hat.

Bendy sighed. “I know you know. I just said that.” The group was standing in an alley a block from the train station. Bendy and Boris were wearing the disguises they had from their performances with Finley and Sammy.  Bendy tugged his hat a bit lower on his head.

Finley came around the corner and handed Bendy a couple of train tickets. He gave the demon a grin. “Two tickets for Toon Town.”

“Thanks Fin.” Bendy tucked the tickets into his pocket.

“S-so, I guess this is goodbye huh?” Sammy asked. His ears were down in sorrow and his eyes wide. Boris patted him on the shoulder.

“Yeah, it’s time we get outta here. But hey, if yer ever in Toon Town, we should go out for dinner again. It’ll be on us,” Bendy said. Sammy nodded with a small sad smile.

Finley lifted his hand and Bendy took a moment to shake it. “You watch yourself on your adventuring. Remember, don’t forget us little guys.”

Bendy snorted. “I doubt I’ll have any more adventuring. Warnerburg should be the most exciting place I’ll ever visit.”

Finley grinned. “That was pretty wild, huh?”

“Maybe you should consider adventuring yourself Fin.” Bendy smirked. Finley rolled his eyes. “Sammy would never go for that,” he mock-lamented. Bendy chuckled.

Finley turned to Boris. “You take care of your big brother. He has an knack for trouble.”

“You don’t have to tell me,” Boris said. He grinned at the fox. Bendy grumbled. Then he turned to the Warners. They grinned with their hands behind their backs, looking expectant. Bendy gave them a deadpan look. A small silence stretched out. The sound of train wheels clacking on the tracks could be heard in the distance over the sound of people walking, absorbed in their own conversations.

“Bye, weirdos.” Bendy turned away from them.

“C’mon,” Yakko said. “You can’t say bye to friends like that.”

“Not friends. I’ll do as I please.” Bendy didn’t miss a beat as he adjusted his overcoat. It was a bit warm for it, but it covered his figure and made hiding his tail easy. He felt someone get close to his face and lifted a hand. He covered Dot’s puckered mouth with the palm of his hand without even looking. He turned to her. “And what do you think you’re doing? I said no kiss! Stars, I’ve told you a hundred times!” She kissed his hand and jumped back with a giggle. “Ugh!” He wiped his hand on his trousers. Everyone laughed except Bendy, who scowled. The train whistle blow announcing its arrival. That was fast.

Wakko appeared at Bendy’s side. “It was fun. Invite us to more schemes in the future pal.” He gave Bendy a strong pat on the back that caused the demon to grunt and went to say bye to Boris.

“Yeah.” Yakko leaned on Bendy’s head. “Don’t be a stranger and write us sometime. You know the address, pipsqueak.” He ruffled Bendy’s hat.

Bendy growled and swatted his hand away. Yakko turned away to join Wakko with a please smirk on his face. “Pipsqueak! Who you callin’ a pipsqueak ya floppy eared-bumbling—.”

“And remember to be safe and have fun, my handsome mailman,” Do purred, way too close to his face. Bendy gasped and lunged back, nearly falling. Dot smiled as she slowly walked past him.

Bendy narrowed his eyes. “You too…Dottie.”

She spun around, her eyes wide and face flushed, but she didn’t get the chance to reply.

“Alrighty!” Yakko clapped his gloved hands. “We’ll go distract the security and any cops in the area. You boys better jump on that train.”

“Okay.” Boris smiled and waved as the Warners strolled away. Dot made a sound of protest. Yakko led her by the arm. She reluctantly followed and looked back at Bendy to see him wink. She blushed again and turned away. “Bye!” the wolf called. The three trouble makers disappeared into the crowd.

“We’ll walk ya to the platform. They’re lookin’ for two fellas, not four,” Finley said and threw his thumb toward the train station.

“Thanks, Finley,” Bendy said. The fox gave his large signature grin and they were off.

“So, you really think you’ll find help in Toon Town?” Finley asked.

Bendy shrugged. “It’s the only lead we got.” They climbed the stairs to the building. Bendy heard a scream and glanced behind him. Somehow a large statue of Wakko in a toga holding a vine of grapes had appeared in the middle of the street. A car swerved to dodge it and a cop blew his whistle. Bendy rolled his eyes and entered the building. Man, he couldn’t believe he was already so used to the Warners shenanigans that they didn’t really faze him anymore. At least, not on shock value. By the lack of reaction from the others, it was the same for them. Well, Sammy looked like he was about to run, but that was normal for the cat.

The group headed to the platform, Sammy nervously twitching and glancing around like a sinner in church. Luckily, no one stopped them or gave them a second glance.

“We’ll hear fr-from you?” Sammy asked.

“Definitely.” Boris smiled.

“There’s a good chance you’ll find us in Toon Town soon.” Finley gave them a cheeky smile. “It could be our big break. We just need to wrap some things up here.”

“Look us up when ya pull in.” Boris’ tail wagged a little and Bendy bit back a chuckle.

“So, we’ll see ya fellas later?” Bendy asked.

“Plan on it.” Finley grinned again. The two stepped on the train. “Oh, and fellas!” They looked back. “Don’t forget about your dreams! I want to hear all about ‘em when we meet again.”

“Only when Sammy hands me a copy of his book!” Bendy replied. The cat blushed and ducked his head. Finley laughed and patted the cat on the back. He had to reach up to do so.

The brothers chuckled and waved.

“Bye, Sammy! Bye, Finley!” Boris called. The two waved and turned to leave. The boys entered the train to find it packed. The brothers had to move up a few cars to find seats. They shared a booth with an elderly couple that had already claimed the spots near the window, so the two sat close to the aisle instead. “We’re finally goin’ to Toon Town bro!” Boris said excitedly.

“I hardly believe it,” Bendy said, leaning back in the cushion and sighing. Cushions, oh, he missed cushions. His sore back muscles relaxed. This was a million times better then cardboard boxes or streets or a few blankets on a roof. He was so excited to see a bed again.

“Think we’ll see the doctor today?” Boris asked, already digging into his backpack.

Bendy shrugged. “Who knows? I have no idea when we’ll pull into town or where the university is, so you’re guess is as good as mine.”

Bendy got comfortable to take a nap. He glanced at the couple next to them. The woman was dressed rather nicely in a prime floral dress and a hat with a matching flower attached to the ribbon that wrapped around it. She had pearls adorning her slightly more than slender neck. To Bendy’s eye they seemed real enough. She sat straight and proper. The man across from her was in a suit of equal quality and a wore a tie with a jewel pin that glinted in the light occasionally. His hat was removed, showing his comb-over and a handlebar mustache that twitched as he looked out the window to the clearing platform. He had a newspaper folded on his knee. They appeared harmless enough. Bendy was a little surprised they weren’t sitting in first class. Bendy shrugged off his train of thought and went back to his planned nap. The train gave the whistle of departure and the locomotive gave a little lurch before smoothly pulling away.  Finally, they were off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally. FINALLY!  
> So, that's it. The Warners and our pals Finley and Sammy are gone for now. The boys have to move on. I'm...more sad about that than I thought I would be. It was fun writing all these guys.  
> "Awww. Need a tissue?" Dot offered.  
> No. I still don't know if ya'll will leave my notes, even if you're outta the story for now. Dot giggled and put the box away.  
> So, the Talents.  
> Yakko has a way of being persuasive with his words. Ya know, making people agree to things they never normally would. He also uses it to confuse people to no end.  
> "I'm just charming." Yakko winked.  
> Dot can mess with space. She's the reason things disappear and reappear outta nowhere. She can also make people disappear too. It's how they escape all the time and have all that random junk. She's also the reason they seem to fit anywhere when hiding.  
> "It's not junk! They are important tools for all of our work," she protested.  
> Then there's Wakko.  
> "Hello!" He waves.  
> Ugh. He's the reason they are here. He has the ability to break the fourth wall, because of this the Warners are aware of way more than they should. It also works in an unique way. He can break the wall between his Talent and those of his sibling's, so Wakko can use Yakko's persuasion and Dot can be fourth wall aware and Yakko can pull things from Dot's space. He literally blurs the line between their Talents, so all three of them can use all three Talents.  
> "Yep!" Wakko grinned.  
> They also combine their Talents: using both Wakko's and Dot's Talents, they are in my notes and outside of the story.  
> "Correct," Yakko said.  
> And it's these things that make them so dangerous and seem to break the laws of reality. So, now you know.  
> "And tell no one!" Dot added. Yeah, you three would be in a lot of trouble if people figured out how you do what you do. But that's stuff for later chapters. I plan to get deeper into Talents and what all that is about.  
> For now, on to Toon Town!!  
> "WAIT!" Yakko called. "You forgot."  
> Right!  
> Okay guys, I need you're help! I can't make up my mind, so I'm leaving the choice to you.  
> It's not next chapter, but the one after it.  
> Do you want to:  
> A. (Finally) get to Toon Town and see Dr. Oddswell (more plot)  
> or  
> B. have a detour and meet Alice Angel (cause ;) )  
> It's up to you! The vote closes next Friday when I post the next chapter.  
> Alrighty. That's all for now.  
> "Bye everyone!" The Warners wave. "We'll see you all later."  
> TAP out  
> ...Mercowe here. Is it just me, or have Tap and the Warners been getting along strangely well lately?


	18. The Mess Left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnerburg is left baffled, just like the Warners like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my stars. T-T  
> The Warners laugh madly. They can't breathe it's so funny.  
> Well everyone, the vote is in. And it was close.  
> "It was a tie!" Yakko laughed.  
> It was broken just before I posted this!  
> "Y-you." Wakko fights to breathe. "You were looking for a quarter to flip."  
> Shuddup! It was broken! A choice was made. Geez.  
> Thank you, everyone that voted and commented. Just like the morons said, it was dead even until just a little while ago. I thought the universe was out to mock me again.  
> "No just us." Dot smiled.  
> So, looks like Alice won by the skin of her teeth. It's still not gonna be the chapter anyone is expecting. ;3 But that's the fun of it. Don't worry, everyone that wanted to see Toon Town, we will probably still get there by the end of that chapter...prolly. Don't worry, it's not a huge come in either. It's in honor of chapter three of BATIM coming out next month, so more of a Stan Lee kinda cameo. I am so excited for that next chapter! Meaty is awesome. XD  
> "How about you go enjoy the chapter. The ghost is gonna go get lost in a fan freak out." Dot rolls her eyes and point down.

Featherworth groaned, her beak turned toward the ceiling and her feet propped up on the desk. Ringtail sat across from her with her head in her folded arms. Both detectives had dark circles under their eyes. They had spent the night and all morning doing the raid and then trying to find the fleeing boys. They had just returned after discovering the car abandoned in the tree house of a very livid squirrel.

“Oh, come now, you two! You helped bust one of the biggest theft rings of the century. Why in the world are you so low?” Officer Jones demanded as she placed two steaming cups of coffee on the desk.

“We didn’t get our men,” Ringtail’s muffled voice replied.

The old woman scoffed. “That’s hardly a reason to be throwing such a fit.”

“How did it even get up in that tree? There were no broken branches to suggest it’s launched trajectory,” Featherworth muttered as she stared up at the ceiling blankly.

“Magic!” Ringtail threw her arms up. “Who cares? The point is they’re gone. Again!”

Officer Jones huffed, “You two make the sorest winners I have ever seen.”

Featherworth tilted her head down to see Ringtail bristle and flash her fangs. Before the raccoon could do something to get them in trouble Featherworth spoke. “This isn’t a victory ma’am.” She sat up and pierced the older woman with her gaze. “That is the second time they’ve slipped past us. They are wanted for murder and we believe they are involved in a case that has been going on for two years now. If we are correct, then the lost lives of over a dozen people can be linked to this case.”

The woman raised an eyebrow and her wrinkle framed eyes widened. “But they were a couple of boys! Kids even! They hardly seemed all that dangerous.”

“And yet they come smashing out of a warehouse full of stolen property in the middle of an ongoing shoot out.” Ringtail swung a hand that matched her sarcastic tone. “Completely innocent, little good doers.”

The officer huffed and turned away. She stopped at the door and looked back at them. “The commissioner wants you at the press release this afternoon. Apparently, a journalist has been causing problems and the commissioner wants this handled before anything else is dragged out to the public that isn’t under his thumb.” She shut the door before either detective could comment.

“Oh for Pete’s sake!” Ringtail thunked her head back onto the table. “Can’t we get a break for five minutes!”

Featherworth chuckled weakly and sipped her coffee. It was a little too sweet, but would suffice. “You’re acting like a rookie after their first full night. Don’t you usually have sleeping problems anyway?” She tilted her beak back up to stare at the ceiling again.

“Shaddup.” Featherworth heard her muffled mutter. There was no fire behind the words. Not even a spark. “They drove right past us. That pipsqueak cussing smiled at us!”

Featherworth snorted a weak laugh. “To be fair, he looked apologetic and just as surprised seeing us as us seeing him.”

“You and your stupid good bird sight,” the raccoon muttered.

“Just drink your coffee.” Featherworth sighed.  The crow heard her partner shuffle about and take her cup.

They had a thoughtful silence. Featherworth nearly dozed off when Ringtail’s voice snapped her back to reality. “Hey, you said he seemed surprised to see us?”

“Yes.”

“So, he wasn’t expecting us. Probably didn’t even know we were in town,” she seemed to mutter to herself more than talk to the crow. “All that stuff and he just took his bag back? Well, that and that stolen car.”

Featherworth hummed. “If that stock list was honest, there were also some missing jewels, collectable coins, and a couple of knifes.”

“Think it was them?”

“Probably not.” Featherworth sighed. “What are the facts again?”

“It’s amazing how organized it seemed. Well, until some sorta tornado went through,” Ringtail said. “How did it get that trashed? Only two places were riddled in bullets; our shoot out and a spot in the middle. There should have been a ton more people in there for it to get that messed up.”

Featherworth hummed ‘I don’t know,’ and drank more of her coffee by pouring it down her beak.

“How do you do that without choking?” Featherworth could practically hear the way Ringtail scrunched up her muzzle.

“You’d need a beak to understand,” Joan said with a small smirk.

“Hmph,” Ringtail grumbled. “Anyway, where was I?”

“A ton of people for the warehouse to be that messed up.”

“Ah, right.” She cleared her throat. “Then there were circular burn marks in some places.”

“And on the car. Don’t forget that,” Joan added.

“Right. Then the boys were being shot at, maybe, by…who?” Rachel asked. The crow groaned.

“So many questions,” she lamented.

Rachel chuckled. “It seems that is what those two are good at.”

“And we also found that little bit of black residue on the front seat of the car.” Featherworth sighed heavily.

“Which you think is that demon’s condition getting worse,” Rachel said and took a big gulp of her drink.

“It looks like ink. It’s called ink illness.” She shrugged. “So far, it’s one of the few things that make sense.”

“This case is getting crazy,” Ringtail murmured. “No sense crying over questions. Best get some wink of sleep before the interview.”

“Then why are we drinking coffee?” Featherworth asked.

Silence answered her.

“‘Cause I’m an idiot.”

“We’re going to go talk to that bear in the asylum,” Joan reminded her.

“I don’t think I can go. They will absolutely lock me up. I’m losing my mind,” Rachel said.

* * *

Saying Cuphead was angry was like saying a bucket of ice water to the face is uncomfortable. Cups couldn’t believe those two had escaped. They had gotten away and so easily! When he discovered they were gone he'd taken his frustrations out on some nearby lowly nobodies that were yelling something about intruders and cops and such. It was the cops that had him and Mugs bail on getting more goods. Now, here he was again at this crummy bar, eating breakfast with no clue where they went!

Still, Cups felt the jewels in his pockets, he guessed it wasn’t a complete bust. These would at least keep him and his brother nice and comfy for a while. It wouldn’t help with this mess though. Just like in Sillyvision, those two had slipped the cops and vanished.

Cups had to admit it was almost entertaining how unpredictable those two acted. He thought back to that night and narrowed his eyes as he stuffed a fork full of eggs into his mouth. The short one had begun to duck before Cups had fired. Bendy had sensed his blast somehow. That had never happened before. The only people that knew to dodge had been people who knew what to expect, and the only one that had kept dodging had been that owl.

Beginners mistake, he mentally shrugged to himself. Anyway, bottom dollar was if he caught ‘em off guard he could waste ‘em easy. No one expects a blast coming from someone’s finger. They always waited for him to try and pull a stupid gun. But not this kid.

Oh well, he would have to chase them down again and next time not let them get away. It was simple enough. They were either still in town or on the run again. If he couldn’t find them then he would go for their little friends and make them talk. If he couldn’t find any of them then they left. He didn’t want to think beyond that point.

“Hey bro!” Cups looked over to see Mugs rushing to him with a newspaper. He raised a brow at his younger sibling. Mugs had always found the paper boring. “Look! Look!” Cups lifted his drink and plate as his sibling slammed the paper on the table upsetting everything on its surface by the force. Several others looked over to them in the ruckus. Cups only gave them a quick glare before setting his things down and looking over what Mugs was pointing at excitedly.

 It was the front page. The picture caught his attention first. It was the car that the squirt, wolf, and others had escaped in. It sat suspended in the branches of a large tree. Cops were standing around, looking up at it. There was a very ticked off squirrel that seemed to be yelling at them.

Cups glanced up at the headline and nearly burst into laughter. _Speed Demons Escape_. Oh man, that was priceless. Maybe there was something here that could help them out. Cups looked up to is little bro. “Nice find, Mugs.” The other glowed at the approval. Cups went back to eating while he read through the article.

_Last night a high-speed chase took off in the street of Warnerburg. The police had been hot on their tails when the individuals in the car started throwing pies, of all things._

Cups had to bite his lip again. The heck were these people he was after? This was hilarious.

_The strange choice of projectile proved effective, however, in both blinding the police in pursuit and in slipping up the cars. The police lost them at a seemingly dead-end turn at the Odd Corner Way. They had, seemingly, vanished until the reappearance of the car in Miss Slappy’s quiet tree house. Miss Slappy had this to say, “Mad? Of course I’ma mad! There’s a car in my house! Dang Warners did this! Who else is this-this-ugh! Look, this used to be a decent enough place to live. A little too many people, sure, but there used to be a time when I didn’t have to come out every morning to check the roof of my home, ya know? I didn’t have to worry that some young spittins are stuck up there or a star fallen car! This is the last straw! I’m giving those Warners a piece of my mind.”_

_The Warners Miss Slappy mentions are three local agitators, Yakko, Wakko, and Dot Warner. They are well known in Warner Studio and throughout the city for their pranks and strange humor. There is no definite evidence of their involvement, but the police admit these events matches their m.o.. They had no further comment._

Cups skimmed through the rest. He already knew what the whole warehouse deal was, it didn’t even seem to be mentioned. Excuses for the police, accusations, speculations, and blah, blah, blah. He flipped through the rest to be sure, then pushed it aside. The Warners. It was a start. Cups finished the last of his coffee and went to pay. It was a tall fella that took his money, seemed a little on the dumb side and older then Cups. He inquired after the Warners and got some more interesting information. They had caused a scene at the junction of Main and Transverse, near the train station. Cups smirked.

“And when did they do that?”

“Not too sure, sir. May been ‘bout seven this mornin’,” the man said. Cups grinned.

“Thanks. Oh and one more thing. Where can I find the Warners?” Cups asked lightly. The chump gave him a look like he had gone mad.

“Y-you don’t want to find them, sir. They’re an unstable lot,” the man stuttered. That didn’t really matter to Cups. He had to be sure that the schmucks weren’t in on the brother’s mess. Otherwise, he would get another harsh ‘talking to’ from the boss and have to come back here anyway. Just like that damned bird. No, better to cover all the bases now.

Cups gave the man a lazy stare. Then he dropped a bit of ice in his tone. “I’ll be the judge of that. Where are they?”

“War-Warner Studios. The water tower! But you really don’t want to go there, sir!” he said so quickly that he seemed to forget to breathe.

“C’mon Mugs.” Mugman grinned and stood up to rush out the door. Cups was not far behind him.

“Where we headed bro?” Mugs asked.

“There are two ways we could go. We either go to the station and look at the destinations of the trains that left ‘bout the time that ruckus ‘appened ‘r we go see these Warner characters,” Cups said.

“Why the station?” Mugs tilted his head with a confused furrow in his brow and finger raised to his chin.

“I think they were causing a distraction for those schmucks to sneak on a train,” Cups said.

“Ooooh.” Mugs beamed. “You’re so smart Cups!”

“I know. So, I was thinking of going to the Warners,” Cups said putting his hands in his pockets.

Mugs grinned. “That sounds like berries to me, bro.”

“I thought you’d like that choice better.” Cups smirked. “Let’s go.”

* * *

It hadn’t been hard to find. It was kinda a sore thumb in the studio. Mugs and Cups had a little problem with the flat tire of a guard. Before Cups could do anything, Mugs had broken the guy’s hand and knocked him out. That’s what happens when people try to grab the younger brother. Cups only shrugged and they headed to the middle of the Studio.

They paused at the bottom of the rickety looking staircase and glanced up and up. Cups gave it an impressed whistle. It was a lot taller than he had thought. He turned his half lidded look to Mugs. “Ready?”

“Yeah! Let’s go!” Mugs exclaimed and went up without any more hesitation. Cups watched the view change as they climbed. He liked the far horizon and the bright sky. The buildings stunk away and the cars seemed to become toy sized. It was a relaxing view, really. Before he knew it, they had reached the top. Mugs appeared around the side, giving Cups his most confused expression. He had a brow raised and his usual smile, which turned down in a small frown. He tugged his scarf up to his round nose, but the confusion still showed through his eyes.

“What’s up bro?” Cups asked, stepping up next to Mugs. He looked up to the large WB logo on the water tower.

“There’s no door or window or nothin’.” Mugs pointed to the logo. “How do we get in?”

Cups raised his own brow at this. “Think that bimbo at the bar was pullin’ our leg?”

Mugs shrugged. “M-maybe we just knock?”

Cups rolled his eyes as Mugs walked up to the logo and knocked twice. The metal made the knocks echo loudly. “You idiot. That’s not gonna—.” Suddenly the sign swung open and the two jumped back so they wouldn’t be hit.

“Hello?” A high pitch voice asked. Cups smirked as he made eye contact with the little minx he recognized. She had hung out the window of that car and had taken a swing at one of his blasts with a bat. It had been funny to see the shock on her face. It was just like the shock she had on now.

“Hiya kitten,” Cups said straightening up. “Long time, no see.”

* * *

Xedo Tiptail adjusted his metal-rimmed glasses up his snout. He pulled out his little notebook from his bag and overlooked the notes he had taken so far. The journalist felt he was on the brink of the story of the century. The fox looked up the street to pass a circle of people that were watching a couple of performers. He would have liked to watch too, but he had a conference to get to. He felt the companion he had with him slow to glimpse into the crowd.

“C’mon along Wiston. We don’t want to be late,” Xedo said.

Wiston made a complaining sound. “But those things are boring! Can’t I stay here and watch this instead?”

Xedo gave the younger fox an unamusing glare. “And let you burn down the entire shopping district?” Wiston grinned, showing his sharp canines to the elder fox. “I don’t think so pup.”

“Don’t call me that.” He pouted and crossed his arms.

“Then don’t act like one,” Xedo shot back. The journalist turned back to his notes. He had done a little research on the detectives that would be speaking. He had been interested since they had come from his home city, Toon Town, and it was odd for them to speak on the local affairs. He knew them of course. These two women had been a big claimer for some time until they suddenly slipped the spotlight and their big bust stories stopped a little over a year ago. He hadn’t quite been able to find the reason for their sudden arrival here except possibly two criminals from a small town. What was it? Ah, there it was, Sillyvision, that’s right. But once again what did that have to do with two big city detectives with reputations like theirs? No, there was definitely something going on here that the police weren’t talking about. That’s why he got the ticket to Warnerburg the very same day these events were presented to him.

He was equally pleased and frustrated by the facts he had been able to collect so far. It seemed that local trouble had mixed and muddled the larger affairs, which only added to confused accounts by witnesses only looking at the surface events. He had found the most recent wanted posters for the two from Sillyvision and had tried to piece together the activities of the two detectives that would link them together. Sadly, all he had found was a high-speed chase, a bear gone crazy, and a list of local muggings and robberies. The first two events were speculated to be tied into three individuals called the Warners, or as Xedo saw it, local trouble. Nothing seemed to tie together yet.

Speaking of trouble. Xedo looked up from his notes and narrowed his predator eyes. It was too quiet. He looked to his side to confirm his fear. Ah yes, the little firebrand was gone. Xedo slowly turned his head, looking for any sign of a fox tail or fire in any direction. He could see the location of the conference tantalizingly near.  Xedo sighed and thought. If he were Wiston, where would he go? What would he do? Well, he could have gone back to the performers to just innocently watch their little show. Xedo looked back up at the conference location. It would be nice to think that.

The fox made his way into the conference building and showed them his identification papers. The old woman that was helping him gave him instructions to the room in a nasally and not quite pleasant voice. Xedo made his way in, but instead of entering the audience section that the reports were expected to be in he headed to the section behind the small stage and podium.  

 It only took him a moment to find the pointed ears of a fox standing in front of one of the stage curtains holding up a lighter. Wiston was flicking it.

Xedo cleared his throat, causing the other fox to jump and fumbled with the lighter, nearly dropping it. “Big brother! What are you doing here?” Wiston asked way too nervously to come off as innocent.  

Xedo blinked with an unamused frowned on his muzzle. “Come along, you pyro. Hand it over and let’s get out of here.”

“I-I.” The fox’s ear dropped and a look of panic came across his face as his eyes widened. “I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

The journalist sighed and gave him an exasperated glare that practically said ‘really?’ as he put his hands on his hips. “The lighter, Wiston. Just give me the lighter. We don’t want to be caught back here by the police, now do we?”

Wiston’s shoulders dropped in defeat. “No sir.” He slowly, painfully stretched out his hand. “Can’t I at least flick it once? I won’t light anything!”

Xedo snatched it away. “No, no. We wouldn’t have any of that here. Now, let’s get to the right side of this so I can ask som-.”

“You! What are you doing here!” Xedo turned to see the familiar snarl of Detective Rachel Ringtail a foot from his face. He inconspicuously slipped the lighter into his pocket.

“Ah, Detective. It’s so good to see you again,” Xedo said, completely unfazed.

“Cut the pleasantries. Why are you here?” she demanded again.

“I heard there was a story out here. What a great surprise to find some of Toon Town’s greatest out here of all places.” He smiled and adjusted his glasses.

“Why you little—.”

“Hello again, Mr. Tiptail,” Featherworth interrupted her partner. Xedo nodded in greeting. Detective Joan Featherworth was a harder nut to crack than her partner. Ringtail’s short temper was easy to stirrup and get good leads from, but the crow clammed up and was excellent at diverting a conversation or dodging questions. Xedo had forgotten how difficult it was to follow these two while they were on a case. When he had, it had been some of the more…exciting moments of his career. He felt a thrill shoot from the tip of his bushy tail to the top of his pointed ears.

“Hello, Detective Featherworth. I am glad you both seem to be doing well,” Xedo said with a pleasant smile. He felt a tiny brush of his pocket.

“Very well. My partner does have a point to ask, why are you back here?” The crow gestured and Xedo felt his tail give an embarrassed flick.

“We had just taken a wrong turn. I look forward to the conference,” he said. He clamped his paw down on the other furry hand that had tried to reach for the lighter within. He grinned at the two detectives as he dragged his younger sibling out of the room by the paw he had captured.

“That’s not what I meant! How did that sly fox find us!” he heard Detective Ringtail snap at her partner. Sadly, the fox couldn’t listen in. He had his own riffraff to deal with. He gave the younger fox a sharp glare. Wiston looked sheepish.

“Did you try to pickpocket me?” he asked.

“Uh, no?” Wiston sunk his head into his shoulders, trying to look as small as possible.

“I _taught_ you how to do that.” Xedo rolled his eyes.

“Hehe. Sorry?”

Xedo sighed and dragged the other into the conference room on the correct side. He found their seats, pleasantly near the front. He hissed to his younger brother. “Just no more of your antics until this is over. Do you hear me? Try anything and see if I ever take you out of the city again.” Wiston slumped in his seat with a heavy pout.

“Hello.” Another reporter sat next to Xedo. She was a pretty little canary bird. “I’m sorry. I don’t think I’ve seen you around here before. Are you new?” she asked conversationally.

Xedo smiled kindly. “I’ve come to visit. I’m Xedo Tiptail from the Toon Town Times.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnerburg is a mess of questions! And it's all thanks to the boys and the Warners.  
> "You're welcome," the three say together.  
> I wanted to have more of our Cupbros, but I decided to cut it there for it's own chapter. XD Still those two are the closest to catching up to the boys if they survive the Warners!  
> I also brought in two new OCs. Xedo and Wiston are actually from Twinfeather. I've decided that when I need a new OC I'll ask one of you awesome people if you want to help out! Your opinions and thoughts matter here! The story thrives because of you! So, thank you for everything you give, even if it's just coming back to read. You make a little soul happy. ^^  
> You three are being oddly quiet.  
> "You're giving us an entire chapter to play with," Yakko said.  
> "We can be nice for a note or two." Wakko shrugged.  
> What have I done?  
> Whelp, that being said let's get back to our Bbros.  
> All aboard for next week!  
> TAP out.  
> (And don't be mad at Mercowe. It's my fault for being slow, so it's unedited until that majestic beta blesses it with amazing grammar and correct punctuation. Mercowe, my angel!!)


	19. A Certain Casino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy reads a newspaper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fan art! AH!  
> "Oh boy." Yakko sighed. "We've really lost the writer this time."  
> "Think it's sickness?" Wakko asked.  
> "That and TAP hasn't stopped looking at that gift since TF showed it to 'em." Dot shook her head.  
> Uh? Oh yeah. Hello lovelies. I gotsa fan art. For the First. Time. Ever. I am so happy. Oh and yeah I'm sick with a horrible stomach bug. I don't wanna eat or drink anything. So, writing from bed.  
> "And a little loopy," Yakko whispered behind his hand.  
> Hmmm, circles will only make me more sick. Hehe.  
> "How about we just take over from here and you get some rest?" Dot suggested.  
> B-but I gotta warn 'em the chapter will be like nothing they expect.  
> "Well, ya just did, so go on and count some sheep." Wakko made a shoo motion with his hands.  
> Mmkay.  
> "Thank ya guys for writing comments, leaving kudos, and reading, TAP really does love hearing from you," Dot said. "And thank you Twinfeather. That really touched the ghost."  
> "Is touching a ghost cold?" Wakko asked.  
> "I bet it's wet. Like sticking your hand in fog," Yakko said.  
> "Isn't that going through it though?" Wakko asked.  
> "True."  
> "Boys!" Dot snapped. They fell silent and stared at her. "It's probably like touching cold glass. Anyway...."  
> "Right! For everyone that voted for Alice, here ya go!" Wakko said. "And boy she's grrr!" He purred and winked.  
> "Yep a hottie for sure. She has legs, a real cat's meow. Ten outta Ten," Yakko said.  
> "In other words...," Wakko said.  
> "Hellooooo Angel!" the boys crowed together.  
> Dot rolled her eyes. "Just go read and ignore the idiots."

Bendy pulled himself out of his novel to at the strange coughing noise. He made eye contact with an old man with a mustache for a split second before the man buried his face back into his paper. Bendy lifted an eyebrow, but shrugged it off before turning back to his book. Felix had just gotten into the cave. _The explorer had figured out the deadly fire trap when_ —.

Motion from the corner of Bendy’s eye had him glance up again. The man was sweating and bouncing his leg nervously. Bendy blinked and tried to focus on his book.

_He had figured out the deadly fire trap when the shift of stone and the fall of dust had the cat look up. Small portals roughly the size of his fist slowly opened from above and from the sides. Not waiting to see what would come, the explorer sprinted across the room. He heard something small fall behind him. Felix chanced a look over his shoulder to see hundreds of giant red flame ants scuttling across the floor, walls, and ceiling toward him.  The great explorer reached for his trusty bag and—._

“Dear, I am going to go see if there is a lounge car. Would you mind joining me?” The man had put down his paper and leaned over to the woman. Bendy grit his teeth.

“No, thank you! You’re the one that wanted to travel cheap and not have such things brought to you. Now, you have to go fetch it yourself. You decided this yourself without any thought of what I wanted, so you can go get it yourself,” she hissed acidly. Bendy bit back a sigh. Why did it have to be at a good part?

“Please, dear?” the man seemed to beg. He took her hand. “I rather do have something important to discuss with you in private.”

“This will likely be the most privacy you can get back here. The lounge will be that much worse,” she argued. The man gave him and Boris a quick glance. Bendy would have missed it if he was still in his book.

“Not here, dear, please.” The man lifted the folded paper in his other hand. “It’s quite important.” Bendy did not like the look the guy had given him and his brother. Bendy lowered his book a little to see the wolf snoozing comfortably across from him. He had a small smile on his muzzle, most likely from a pleasant dream.

This was not how the man had acted for the whole ride. What had suddenly changed? Bendy lifted his book again and pretended to read. He observed the man from the corner of his eye. He was pale and there was definite sweat gleaming on his balding head in the over light. His mustache twitched every so often as he tried to convince his wife to leave with him. He also had a death grip on the paper.

“Alright, alright! I’ll come. Good heavens, it’s like you suddenly spotted my mother’s ghost.” She tittered a laugh as she got up. Before they passed Bendy, though, he cleared his throat.

“Excuse me, sir.” The man froze like death itself had called for him. He turned his head slowly to look down to Bendy. “Sorry to bother you, but if you’re done with that paper, could I have a look?” The man paled even further. Bendy thought he may faint.

The man opened his mouth, then shut it, and handed the paper over with his shaking hand. “Thanks, pal.” The moment he retracted his hand he was out to the corridor with his wife dragged behind him. That’s not good, Bendy thought to himself. He quickly unfolded the slightly crumpled newspaper. He took a half second to look at the front and the headliner with a smirk. Shaking off his amusement he flipped through the pages until he spotted what had the man spooked. Somehow, the wanted posters for him and his brother had been put in the paper. There was updated information on them too. Bendy didn’t have time to worry about that. Their disguises were good in public, but that man had been sitting close to them for hours. It was obvious that he had recognized them.

 _Cuss_.

Bendy rolled up the paper and stuffed it in his bag. He kicked Boris’ leg to wake the wolf up. Boris jumped with a start. “Uh! Whazza gonin’ on?” he asked, blurry. Boris blinked looked around without really seeing.

“Wake up and pull your stuff together. Our cover’s been blown and if we don’t move quick we’ll be all wet,” Bendy said, putting his book back carefully. Inwardly, he pouted that he couldn’t finish the chapter and was forced to wait at such a good spot.

 _“What!”_ Boris blinked awake and fumbled with his open bag.

“Move it, Boris,” Bendy ordered and peeked around to see if anyone was coming for them yet. The couple had headed toward the front, so they would have to head to the back. Boris was finally ready and the two stood.

“What happened?” Boris whispered as they got out of the car and entered the next one.

“‘Parently we made the paper,” Bendy said bitterly.

“Really?” Boris sounded a little excited. Bendy gave him a disbelieving glance over his shoulder. Boris’ smile dropped. “What? That’s kinda berries bro. I mean we’re famous.”

Bendy groaned. “No, you mean infamous. Famous people don’t have to run down a train so they won’t be arrested.” Boris made a sarcastic scuff. They got through the car and onto the next one. It was a bit more crowded and Bendy nearly tripped twice on legs or bags that were half in the walkway.

“No, they run from bad guys,” Boris said. “And we are doing that too.”

“Bro, life ain’t supposed to be film,” Bendy said, deadpanning over his shoulder and nearly tripping on a lady’s little dog. The little rat barked at Bendy and the lady gave him a dirty look that he ignored.

“Oh? Our lives seem to be for weeks now.” Boris raised a brow. They got out of the car and Bendy sighed.

“Look. Can we do this later? When we’re not about to get thrown into the slammer?” Bendy asked over the sound of the howling wind. Boris’ ears fell and he looked away sheepishly.

“Yeah, that’s a good idea,” Boris murmured. Bendy had to read his lips. “So, what now?”

“We bail into the woods,” Bendy said.

“Swell,” Boris said sarcastically. “I don’t think I can survive that jump. So, unless you have a trick I don’t know about....”

“No?” Bendy looked away to the blurring scene flashing past them.

“Bro,” Boris said.

“Fine! What’s your plan?” Bendy demanded.

Boris smirked and pulled Bendy back into the car they had just left. “This.” He lifted his hand to the cord that ran the car and pulled it. At the same time he gave the little mongrel a kick hard enough to make it angry. It yipped and started barking and nipping at the ankles of anyone near it. The other passengers cried out and the dog’s leash slipped out of the lady’s hold. It started to race around the car, barking. Others began to stand. The train screamed on its brakes, making many lose their balance and brace themselves on anything they could grab.

Baggage and anything that wasn’t hung onto was thrown forward. Bendy felt himself slip and Boris hooked an arm around him as he clung to the doorframe. “This is a terrible plan!” Bendy shouted.

The train began to slow. Boris yanked Bendy out of the car and around the edge. “Yeah, it is, but at least we’ll survive this one,” Boris said. “Ready to jump?” Bendy looked out at the trees and brush. It wasn’t a blur anymore, but they were still moving. He couldn’t hear the shouts of the people over the squeal of the breaks, but he knew that it was only a matter of time before they were spotted.

“Yeah.” He grabbed the straps of his backpack and jumped as far as he could. He tried to roll with the momentum, but instead tumbled end over end. He felt rocks bite into his skin and couldn’t tell up from down. He stopped when he hit a thick bush. Swirls spun in his eyes and his body ached terribly. Bendy hoped that Boris had jumped too. He waited for the world to stop swinging around before looking about for his brother. The train was still slowing. Boris was a little away from him, farther down the line. He had also rolled into the underbrush. Bendy could just barely see the wolf’s tail sticking out of the twigs and leaves.

Bendy struggled out of the bush and stumbled toward the tail. He ignored his bumps and bruises. “Boris! Can ya walk, bro?” Bendy called out.

“That was the dumbest thing we have ever done!” Boris cried out as he tried to pull himself out of the bush.

Bendy chuckled. “You don’t have to tell me that.”

“Yeah, you two! Hold it right there!” Bendy spun around to see an angry looking conductor. The man glared at the two, leaning out toward them.

“Uh-oh. I think they spotted us,” Bendy muttered. Boris got out and reached back to yank his large pack out.

Bendy kept an eye on the conductor and other trainmen that were quickly running through the train and jumping off.

“Let’s go!” Boris said and dashed into the forest. Bendy right on his paws.

“Stop!” Bendy heard behind him, but he didn’t look back. He had to focus so he didn’t trip on the rocks or branches. Boris had harder time getting through the vegetation and Bendy managed to pass him.

“Keep going,” Bendy said as he pulled ahead a little. He tried to lead Boris on the clearest route. Brush caught on his clothes and slashed at any exposed skin. Luckily, it was only a few minutes before he believed they had lost them. Bendy stopped and Boris skidded to a stop right behind him.

“Think they’re gone?” Boris gasped and panted.

Bendy nodded. “They won’t go far from the train. They have a schedule to keep and they aren’t the coppers. They don’t get paid to chase us.”

Boris nodded and pulled off his pack. He dug through it until he found a water canteen and drank. He passed it to Bendy, who also drank gratefully.

The boys took a moment to catch their breath. Boris asked, “So what’s the plan? Walk?”

“Yep,” Bendy said, rolling his neck. “The train was heading mostly east. If we keep going east we should get there eventually.”

“We could try to find a road,” Boris suggested.

“We would be wandering around aimless. That would be more dangerous. We’ll go east and if we come across a road we will start following that.” Bendy pulled his pack on again. It didn’t take long for the boys figure out the right direction using the sun. They started out. As they walked Boris asked what happened on the train and Bendy explained, showing him the newspaper. The wolf laughed at the front page and complimented the Warners on their creativity. The two talked back and forth about the Warners and Warnerburg as they walked. They tried to imagine what a game of hide-and-seek would be like with those three. The boys laughed and were rather lighthearted, despite walking for hours. With no one around, the two were free to speak of everything and anything. It was this freedom that brought up their mission, ideas on Dr. Oddswell, and the two strange men that had chased them. Sadly, all they had were guesses. It was Boris’ next question that made Bendy uneasy.

“So, what happened last night with your Talent, bro?” Boris asked. “You said it wasn’t you and then you told Sammy and Finley it was.” The wolf gave him a confused look.

Bendy took a deep breath. “I-.“ What was he supposed to say? This was Boris, so he could be honest. “I don’t know how to explain it without scaring you.” The demon admitted uncomfortably. The wolf turned his head to the side with his ears perked.

“I won’t be scared,” Boris said with certainty. “You can tell me anything, bro.”

“I know,” Bendy muttered. Bendy took a moment to figure out what to say. “So, uh, explain how you play an instrument.”

Boris cocked his head the other way before smiling. “Well, I make sure it feels right in my hands and that I’m holding it the way I’m supposed to. Then, I test its sound. It, uh...,” he trailed off thoughtfully. He lifted a finger to tap at his chin. “Gee, I guess the best way to put it is I hear the instrument's ‘voice’ or something?” He shrugged. “It only takes a little listening to its voice to make any changes I need to before I can get it to sing for me.”

Bendy nodded. “Okay, so, uh, my Talent is kinda like that. But instead of hearing it’s like feeling, kinda. I mean, uh, not like touch feeling, but....” Bendy sighed. This was harder than he thought. “Anyway, so I can feel the shadows around me and it’s not, uh, they’re not just there like a tree or a book. They move and act, okay?”

Boris blinked, but nodded slowly. His wide eyes seemed more interested than scared so far. “They act sorta like animals, but not so much?” Bendy scratched the back of his head. “See, they can’t really touch or do anything unless I reach out and let them. It’s like a dog on a leash or something.” Boris nodded, still gazing at him like he was telling him a story about Micky. “Last night, the shadow were really excited. I have no idea why and I knew I wouldn’t really have any control so I didn’t want to use them, but it was the only way I could think of saving us.” Bendy started talking faster and faster. “I didn’t mean for them to get out of control like that. I didn’t mean for them to throw us or chuck things everywhere or break things. They wouldn’t stop and I couldn’t stop them and I was a bit panicked and I didn’t tellyoubecuaseIdidn’twantyoutobescaredofmeand—.”

“Bendy!” Boris almost shouted. Bendy snapped his mouth shut. “I’m not scared. It’s fine.” Bendy glanced up at Boris to see his worried, but serious, face. His muzzle was set in a small frown and his dark eyes glinted with kindness. “You’re my big brother. I know you would never mean to hurt me. I’m actually really happy you told me. I always wondered about it, but I never knew how to ask you. It sounds tough to control and it’s berries how much control you do have, bro.” Boris bit his bottom lip for a second before opening his muzzle again. “Can I ask a question?”

Bendy fought the urge to joke and lighten the serious mood. “Sure.”

“Are _you_ afraid of your Talent?” Boris asked with that worried look.

Bendy’s knee jerk reaction was to brush it off. “Me scared? Pfft.” Bendy waved a hand. Boris raised a brow and Bendy ducked his head. “A’right, maybe a little.”

Boris snorted, but quickly focused again. “That’s why you don’t use it very much, uh?”

Bendy hunched his shoulders. “That and it scares the cuss outta people.”

“Not me,” Boris said. “Guess you’ll just need to practice, bro.”

Bendy blinked and stared up at the wolf. “That’s it?”

“That’s it.” Then Boris pulled another thoughtful look. “But can I ask more questions if I think of any?”

“Sure, bro,” Bendy mumbled, a little dazed that Boris took it so well. Bendy didn’t think anyone finding out that shadows live and move all around them would be a comforting discovery. Bendy again was reminded with how amazing his little brother was. Bendy felt a weight he hadn't been aware of lift off his shoulders.

“Hey look! There a road.” Boris pointed excitedly. Bendy followed the wolf’s finger to the narrow path of pavement. “Looks like we don’t have to stomp through bushes anymore,” Bendy agreed and it was only a few moments before the boys were standing next to it.

Boris chuckled and plucked a twig out of Bendy’s goggles. “We look like we just got out of Miss Slappy’s tree.”

Bendy scowled. “don’t remind me.”

* * *

“Bendy, what’s that?” Boris asked. Bendy and Boris stared up at the impressive architecture of a lone building. It seemed to be some kinda…casino? Out here in the middle of nowhere?

“Dunno, bro. It’s sure snazzy,” Bendy said. The bulbs for the sign were off, but they glinted in the noon sun.

“What’s it doing all the way out here?” Boris asked.

Bendy shrugged. “As long as we can get directions, who cares?” He headed through the entrance to the sound of the chips, machines, and jazz. The entrance was grand with a crystal chandelier hanging above them and a staircase that parted down the two sides of the wall and wrapped with the large circular room. Bendy glanced to Boris, whose mouth was hanging open in awe. Bendy couldn’t help but agree. This was the ritziest place either of the boys had ever been in.

“Welcome to the Black Hat Casino.” Bendy turned to a smartly dressed man. He was gazing at the two of them curiously. Bendy blinked, feeling extremely out of place. This guy was so snazzy in his pigeon suit compared to the brothers in their packs and pocket vests with twigs and leaves sticking out here and there. Still, he tried to seem as calm as possible.

“Thank you,” Boris said. “Do you know how far Toon Town is?”

The man looked a little startled. “Uh, um, why yes, sir. It’s a just east of here, about a forty-minute drive.”

The boys sighed. It would be a long walk, but it was closer than Bendy thought. It would take about half a day or so.

“Thanks,” Bendy said.

“Of course. Is there anything else I can help you with?” he asked with a slight bow. He had a brow raised and Bendy thought the look in his eyes was a bit condescending. Bendy then heard Boris’ stomach growl.  Bendy looked up to his brother to see the wolf duck his head a bit in embarrassment.

“Got any food ‘round here?” Bendy asked. He wasn’t sure, but it seemed the man almost sneered. Bendy narrowed his eyes, but the fella turned away.

“Yes, this way gentlemen,” he said as he walked.

“Bendy we can’t afford—.”

“Yeah, we can. Take a load off, bro. We’ve been hashing it for hours and it’s time for a break,” Bendy said and followed the penguin suit. Boris rolled his eyes, but a smile spread across his muzzle.

The boys were led past tables of cards, chips and players. The smell of alcohol and a little tinge of cigarettes hung in the air. Laughter, cheers, and groans filled the space with life over the jazz.  Bendy felt his eyes drawn to a game of black jack, but he held back. He couldn’t. It was the money Sasha gave them, half the money they earned with Fin and Sam and the rest was the stuff he had saved for emergencies for years. He also didn’t know when he was to come across an opportunity to earn some more cash, so he had to play it smart. Gambling wasn’t smart, he told himself as his brother and himself were guided to another room. There was a bar on the far side of the room and tables scattered around. There was a pool table in the middle of the room that had a circle of men around it.

“Here you are, gentlemen,” he said. Bendy nodded and headed to the bar with Boris close behind him. They put their stuff down and Bendy jumped up on a seat.

“I’m gonna go wash up real quick,” Boris said.

Bendy nodded his head. “I’ll watch our stuff.” Boris headed out and Bendy decided to watch the room. For such a ritzy place, it sure had a mix of characters. Most were as nice looking as the penguin suit fella, but there was a peppered number of guys that were shady. Low hats, long coats, stained shoes. Bendy furrowed his brows as he continued to gaze around. He watched the people, going table to table as they made cheers of victory or groans of defeat. There was something a little…off. Before Bendy could put his finger on why he felt that way, he felt someone behind the bar come up to him.

“Good day. What can I getcha?” a pretty female voice said.

Bendy smirked and turned around. “Yes, could I....”

She was a knock out even in a light vest and black-tie uniform. Her hair was dark and long. She had it braided down to her waist. Wisps of locks had escaped and curled around her face delicately. Her full lips were painted dark and her rich eyes sparkled in the lights. Bendy also noticed a little mole under one of her eyes. But that wasn’t what made him freeze up, it was something else. There was a…something…coming from her. It was like having the sun suddenly come from behind the clouds to warm him on a chilly morning. A gentle warmth that was so relaxing he almost wanted to sigh, but there was that off feeling again.

Just as he gave her a quick once over, she did the same to him. Unlike him, she froze and seemed to tense. Her semi-forced smile became strained. Bendy felt his tail twitch at the reaction. He quickly cleared his throat. “Ah, sorry. I would like two fizz wizzes. One cherry and the other chocolate and what do ya have to eat around here, doll?”

He saw her twitch before turning around. Oops. She probably dealt with a lot of flirts, jerks, and drunks. She was working drinks, after all. He just had to play it cool, treat her like a person. Something she wouldn’t expect. Umm…well, easier thought then done. She had probably heard it all…Oh, that’s a good start!

“We have a wide menu, sir.” She shoved a menu toward him and got the drinks out. Boy, if that greeting was the sun then this was the artic, that tone subzero.

He scanned the menu and asked, “So how long have you been working here?”

“Long enough,” she answered curtly. Geez. Was it the pet name? What had he done in the three sentences they’d shared?

Outwardly, he hummed. “What do you like here?” he asked, glancing over to her. She refused to look at him. She was leaning away from him and cleaning the counter. He furrowed his brows. Did he smell? He shouldn’t smell that bad.... Did he? He hid behind the menu and tried to take a quick whiff of his shirt.

She interrupted his thoughts. “I like the grand chicken salad and a raspberry cheesecake for dessert.”

“Ah,” he said and took a sip of his drink. Then his eyes fell on something that made his stomach almost sit up and beg. “C-could I have some bacon soup? And an order of ribs?”

“Yes sir,” she said.

“And you can call me Bendy. I ain’t dressed up enough for any title,” Bendy said, returning the menu.

“Understood, sir,” she said just as coldly. Oooh, it was gonna be like that. Bendy wondered how much he could mess with this cold dame before she either blew or smiled. He smirked to himself. She walked away to give the kitchen his order. Bendy continued to sip his drink and waited for her to come back. Before he could say a word though, she was taking a load of drinks out to the floor. Bendy frowned. He had struck out before, but rarely was it from the first sentence.

He glanced over his shoulder to see her frowning with another guy. He was one of those smartly dress boys, tall, with dark hair combed back. He had put a hand on her shoulder and she shook it off to say something to him. Bendy couldn’t see the fella’s face, but he did see the angry look on hers. She went to pick up her drinks when the schmuck grabbed her around the waist. His buddies seemed to be laughing. She immediately started to struggle, pushing away from him and trying to get his arm off her.

Bendy was up before he had really thought about it. He was quick to get to the start of the ruckus.

“Let me go or I _will_ call security and have you removed, sir,” she growled at him.  

“C’mon, kitten. Looshen up, I jush asked fer a kisshh,” the schmuck slurred. He leaned in and Bendy grabbed one of his wrists and twisted.

The guy cried out and let go off the girl to shove at Bendy. Bendy easily stepped back and dodged the guys flailing arm. “Hey pal, the lady said no. Are ya deaf or just stupid?” The guy growled and took a drunken swing. Bendy ducked and tripped him. His friends cackled with laughter. “Well, I guess that’s my answer. You’re drunk and stupid.” The fella groaned and struggled to get up. He looked like a fish on land. “Do yourself a favor. Stay down,” Bendy suggested. Security showed up then. Bendy turned to the bar lady.

“Hey, are you okay?” he asked. She looked angrily at the man, then to Bendy.

“So like a demon to start a fight.” She sneered.

Bendy was taken aback. “Uh, wha—.”

“I didn’t need your help. I was fine. Now you’ve hurt a drunk that won’t remember why his wrist is bruised,” she huffed.

Bendy’s jaw dropped. “He was assaulting you!”

“He was drunk. I had it under control,” she said again.

“It didn’t seem like it to me!” Bendy shook his head.

“Well, that shows what _you_ know.” She picked up her serving tray.

“What does that mean!” Bendy demanded.

“Violence and pushing around your weight,” she said glancing over at him. “That’s it right? That’s how you deal with people when they don’t do what you want?”

Bendy glared at her. A dark dread came over him. “No, that’s how I deal with schmucks that are harassin’ dames! What’s your problem?”

She opened her mouth, but someone spoke first. “Alice. My office. Now.” She snapped her mouth shut to turn around. He was a tall man with grey skin wearing a tall black hat and small glasses perched on his nose. He spotted Bendy and gave him a smile. Bendy’s eyes widened at the man’s shark like teeth. “I am very sorry for any inconveniences, sir. I hope Alice wasn’t troubling you.” Bendy just shook his head. The man nodded and turned to her. “Alice, apologize to our guest.”

Alice glared at Bendy bitterly. “I’m sorry,” she growled.

The man rolled his eyes and turned around. “Good enough. Now come.”  She turned and followed him. Bendy was frozen in place. That feeling of dread wasn’t from the girl, it had been coming from him. Bendy felt a chill go down his spine. What the heck was that? The shadows clung to him like Bendy had never seen before. He had felt like he had been in the room with a dangerous predator.

Bendy had just made it back to his seat when Boris appeared. “Sorry I took so long. This place is like a maze.”

Bendy just nodded numbly. Boris noticed his dazed stare into his drink. “You okay, bro?” Bendy swallowed and looked up to the wolf. His ears fell a little and he looked at Bendy with a worried knot between his brows.

“I, uh, I think we better get our food to go, Boris,” Bendy said in a shaky voice.

“Did something happen?” Boris asked. His eyes widened with how shaken up Bendy seemed.

“I-I’ll tell ya everythin’ when we’re outta here,” Bendy said. The boys quickly collected their things and food before leaving. Bendy took a sigh of relief. He didn’t ever want to go in there again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? You thought they were gonna get along the first time meeting? HA! He's a demon! Of course she'd have issues...I better not say more. My everything hurts. I'm gonna go sleep. I leave everything else to you Mercowe.  
> Mercowe enters.  
> Well...It's looks like I've been left in charge. You can tell that TAP has it really bad. Yakko, Wakko and Dot didn't even show up in the end notes, which means that not even Wakko's amazing fourth wall powers could help TAP. Whew! Well. I edited the chapter. And Alice hates him. I should have seen that coming. He is a devil and she is an angel. But I didn't. Oh well. o-o  
> Btw, while I'm here...Thanks for the thanks Twinfeather. I appreciate the appreciation. :D  
> And I hope the rest of y'all enjoy this chapter as much as I did.


	20. Warners vs. Cupbros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warners get their chapter, but it's not exactly what they expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost want the title to be "It's No Longer A Note!" but the Warners didn't find it funny. Again, sorry it's late guys. Thanks for being patient and understanding. You are all the bees knees.  
> "You made us late!" Yakko whined.  
> It was a crazy week for me. This month doesn't look much better, but hey! I'll keep working at it. I'm afraid if I don't stay on some kinda schedule I will blink and then suddenly it'll have been three months without an update. lll-_-  
> I had a lot of fun with this one.  
> "You would. You like trouble more then we do." Wakko smirked.  
> That's it. You two are gonna be late to the chapter.  
> "What! You can't do that!" Yakko pointed a finger in the air.  
> "I think she already did," Wakko said pointing down.  
> "Oh."  
> Anyway. I'll do better next week. I'm starting online classes soon and I'm a bit nervous. But next week's chapter shouldn't be affected.  
> With that, enjoy the chapter!  
> I won't be seeing you in the end notes.  
> TAP out!  
> "Did that seem odd to you?" Yakko asked. Wakko shrugged.

Dot turned to face into the water tower. Cuphead fired a blast that flew past her face and missed by an inch. “Ah-ah, doll. It’s rude to turn away from someone that’s talkin’ to you,” he said with a grin and smoke rising from the tip of his finger. Dot froze, half facing away from Cups. Her eyes snapped back to him. She slowly turned back to face him, her face neutral. “Good. Now, last night you were hangin’ outta the car that had a couple of twerps in the cab. Ya know where they are kid?”

She blinked at him. “Who?”

“Bendy and Boris. The two that were in that car wit’cha,” Cups said.

She turned her head sideways and put her hands behind her back. “Um, I dunno. Describe ‘em to me.” She rocked up on her toes and back down. Up and down like a playful child. A small smile started to spread across her face.

The smirk on Cuphead’s face grew cruel. “I don’t think I need to.” His finger started to glow bright blue.

Suddenly Dot moved. Cup fired. Dot ducked and threw something. Cups’ eyes widened as it collided with his face. Cups spurted and the large pie tin fell leaving the cream all over his face. “What the—.”

Mugs burst out laughing. “Oh, wowie! She just pied you, bro! Look at your face!” Mugs clutched his sides from laughing so hard.

Dot looked over at you and said behind her hand. “I had one left over from last night. Banana cream. Does wonders when you’re in a sticky situation.”

“MUGS!” Cups growled as he tried to wipe the sticky cream and pudding out of his eyes.

“S-sorry,” Mugs wheezed.

“Shut up and get her!” Cups shouted.

Mugs straightened up and focused on the Warner sister.

“You wouldn’t hit a _girl_ , would you?” Dot asked cutely while putting a finger to her chin.

Mugs rushed forward. “Yeah, I would!”

Dot gasped with both hands on her cheeks. “You big brute!” Dot reached up and pulled a rope. Mugs stopped a foot from her and looked up. He jumped back, barely dodging an anvil with ACME printed on the side in big white letters.

“Wh-where—.” Mugs didn’t have time to finish as he jumped back again when a second one fell. “Ack!” His eyes widened in panic as a third came and then a fourth. Mugs jumped and rolled, his back hitting the guardrail. He gritted his teeth, expecting another attack. Luckily, it didn’t come, and he was able to quickly scramble up and away from the edge.

“Mugs, are you alright?” Cup asked with wide eyes.

“Y-yeah.” Mugs smiled nervously. “That was a close one.”

Cups glared at the girl. This little girl wasn’t what she seemed. She was one of the zanier characters Cups and Mugs had ever faced. He had thought the Warners would be a handful, but this was crazy.

“Careful boys!” Dot suddenly said. “It’s high up here. You might fall and die and crack your heads open and your brains might leak out aaaaall over.” Her hands were behind her back again. Cups narrowed his eyes. “Actually, do you fellas have brains or would it just be spilt milk?” Dot suddenly appeared on Cups' shoulder. Cups tensed. “’Cause you’re an open drink. Is that even milk? You fellas don’t spill when ya move around either, why is that?” Cups went to grab her, but she pulled herself up on the rim of his head. She wrapped a hand around his bent straw and peered down at the top of his head. “So, if I spin this will I be stirring your mind?” Cups gritted his teeth. This was bad. “Hey, can I pull this out? Can it come out or will you bleed out if I do? Milk out? Is your brain attached to the end of this straw? Is it? Is it?” Dot asked becoming more and more excited.

Suddenly a blue blast knocked the female Warner off him and into the metal wall of the water tower. “You okay, bro?” Mugs asked, his finger smoking from his blast.

Cups smiled. “Yeah, thanks Mugs.”

“That hurt!” Dot yelped from the ground. Cups refocused on the strange girl.

“Oh, you’re gonna hurt a lot more when I’m done with you,” Cups said. He took two steps toward her when two other people appeared in the open door of the water tower.

“Hey, who’s on our lawn?” Yakko demanded.

“We have a lawn?” Wakko asked, looking up to the older Warner with a confused knot in his brow.

Yakko shrugged. “Semantics.”

“Oh, lookie.” Wakko spotted the cup brothers. “It’s trouble!”

Yakko gasped. “Dot!” The two brothers rushed to the girl. She was half leaning against the tower’s wall. Yakko knelt and gingerly lifted her. “Are you okay Dot?”

Dot gave a small cough. “Yakko, is that you?”

“I’m here Dot,” Yakko said softly. The Warner brothers shared a worried look.

“It’s so cold.”

“You’ll be alright. We’ll get yeah fixed up,” Yakko promised. Dot coughed again.

Cuphead raised a brow and stepped closer to Mugman. He leaned over to whisper. “Did ya nail her, bro?” Mugs was staring at the scene in confusion and shook his head in bewilderment.

“I thought I’d only grazed her. It wasn’t a strong hit. Maybe enough to kill a bird, but.” Mugs waved his hand helplessly. Cups narrowed his eyes. Something was up here. He didn’t buy this for a second.

“Keep your guard up,” Cups ordered and took a half step forward.

“D-don’t let…them hit you. Th-those guys,” Dot coughed.

“Sis?” Wakko asked. Dot didn’t respond.

“Dot?” Yakko asked his eyes widening.

“Alright, you two. Where are the schmucks you were with last night? Talk and we won’t do to you what we did to her,” Cups demanded.

The two turned towards him with dark looks. Cups felt an actual chill go down his spine. If the girl had been a handful, these freaks might be too much. Plus, she had been playing around, and these guys were angry.

“You thinkin’ what I’m thinkin’ Wakko?” Yakko asked.

“On it, Yakko.” Wakko ran back into the water tower. Cup pointed to Yakko.

“Last chance.” Cups held the blast, letting it glow on the tip of his finger.

Yakko put Dot down and turned to face Cups. “Well, ya see uuuuuuuhhhh, we don’t really take kindly to bullies. Not only are ya threatenin' a pair of pals that have given us some real fun around here, but you hit my sister, sib.”

A giant cannon head appeared at the mouth of the water tower. “Ready!” Yakko shouted. Cups and Mugs eyes widened in shock. The sound of a spark lighting sounded with a hiss. “Aim!” The cannon lowered to aim at the cup brothers. Wakko stood on the back of it. Cups grabbed Mugs' scarf and yanked it.

“Jump!” Cups shouted and jumped over the railing, pulling Mugs with him.

“FIRE!” The tower rocked at the power of the blast. Heat roared down to the tumbling brothers. Mugs screamed in surprise. Cups did his best to straighten himself out and see where they were going to land. It looked like it was going to be a hard ground landing until the two Warner boys appeared and pushed a pool of water under the cup brothers. The Warners grinned as a monstrous shark jumped up and snapped it's jaws. Cups gritted his teeth. He could have sworn he saw the thing grinning at him.

“CUP!” Mugs shouted. Cups tightened his grip on the scarf and waited. They came closer…closer. The shark jumped up, it’s jaws opened wide, and Cups fired his blast. It hit and Cups swung the scarf and his brother to the side. Mugs was swinging his arms around and screamed, panicked at everything. The momentum threw him in the opposite direction, and the two tumbled to either side of the coughing, smoking shark. Cups hit the water with a painful slash. It took him a moment to figure out which way was up. When he did, he swam quickly for the surface. The shark was sinking down in a pained dazz, but Cuphead ignored it.

“Mugs!” Cuphead shouted. He looked around for his younger brother. Worry quickly took hold of Cup, and he dove under to try and find his little brother. He had to swim around the sinking shark to find his scarf clad partner. He was thrashing and trying to move. Cup grabbed him and pulled them both up. He shrugged, but managed to get himself and Mugs to the edge of the huge pool. Mugs was coughing and spurting and clung to the edge for dear life. Cups growled, “Are you alright?”

“Will be. What about the shark?” he asked, looking around.

“Forget it. Just pull yourself out,” Cups said. Cups helped push him out of the tank and quickly pulled himself up.

Wakko pouted. “You shot Bruce.”

Cups reacted quickly and took a shot at him. Wakko hopped and dodged it. Cups didn’t stop. He blasted shot after shot. Wakko and Yakko bounced, jumped, twirled, and tumbled. “Gotta do better then that!” Wakko said.

“My grandmother can shoot better than you!” Yakko grinned. “Are you blind or slow?”

“Bro!” Mugs cried out. Cups turned to see Mugs aimed his blast behind him. He looked back in time to see the end of mallet before he saw stars then everything went dark.

…

…

…

…

“I don’t know. I think you hit him too hard.”

“He’ll be fine.”

“Uuuuuuhhhh, I think Wakko might have point there.”

“Well, it’s his fault. He shouldn’t have threatened a lady.”

Cups' focus was fuzzy and the voices sounded like they were coming from far away. His head felt like it was pounding with every word. He couldn’t move his hands to hold his throbbing head. He gritted his teeth and tried to clear his mind, to awake up fully.

“It’s amazing that it didn’t crack.”

“Even when we moved them up here whatever it is in their heads didn’t spill out.”

“It feels like stiff foam.”

“Don’t poke them! You might catch their evil.”

“Eh, I think most newspapers claim we are the ultimate evil.”

Cups groaned.

“Oh, lookie. He’s waking up!”

Cups squinted his eyes in the bright light that assaulted him. He couldn’t see anything in the darkened room except the light shining in his face. He turned his head to see Mugs tied to a chair next to him. He tried to lift his hand to find it tied too. What happened? How did they get here.

“Mornin’ sport!” Yakko appeared at his side. Cups tensed. “You’re lucky. We really thought Dot was gonna end ya there.”

The girl Warner huffed and appeared on his other side. “I wasn’t gonna kill ‘em. That would have cut our chapter short.”

“True.” Yakko smiled kindly to her.

Dot turned to him. Cups tensed and narrowed his eyes. “Hey. You’re actually kinda cute.” She leaned closed to him. “Ya know, in that bad boy kinda way.” Cups blinked and wrinkled his nose in equal confusion and disgust.

“You seem oddly uninjured,” Cup commented, still trying to think straight.

Dot grinned. “Did I pull off a good death scene?”

Yakko snorted. “Nah, we need to get ya some acting lesson or something.”

Dot wrapped an arm around Cups shoulders and leaned back dramatically. She raised her other hand to place it on her forehead. “Oh, the horror, the pain! My brother says my skills are not up to par!”

Yakko rolled his eyes. “Sisters. Am I right?”

“What the cuss? Where are we? Get off me!” he demanded. Dot let go and jumped down.

Wakko appeared in a trench coat and fedora hat. He grabbed the large lamp that was the only source of light and angled it into Cups' face. “We’re the ones askin’ questions here, bub.”

“Oh! Oh! Good cop, bad cop!” Dot smiled. “I want to be the bad cop!”

Wakko turned to her with a frown. “ _I’m_ the bad cop, Dot.”

Yakko appeared with a glass of water in one hand and a button up dress shirt and slacks. “Yeah Dot, there are only two spots and I got good cop covered.”

Dot pouted until an idea lit her face. Cups had a bad feeling and worked on loosening his bindings without them noticing. He was tied around the wrists, ankles, and torso. The chair seemed rickety, but held firm to his movements. He glanced over to Mugs quickly. He was still out. There seemed to be a bump on the side of his head, but otherwise he seemed okay. He was tied the same as Cups. They were obviously indoors, but due to the light Cups couldn’t get any details of the space.

“Well, we could have the good.” Dot pointed to Yakko. “The bad.” She pointed to Wakko. “And the ugly!” She pointed to herself. “But not really ugly, because I’m adorable!”

The boys shared a look before Yakko shrugged. “Hey, sure. Why not?”

Dot spun and was suddenly in a Sherlock-like costume, hat and all.

She suddenly grabbed Cups collar and jumped into his lap. She yanked him forward, so they were nearly nose to nose. “ALRIGHT! Why are you after our mailmen?”

Cups furrowed his brow. “Ma-mailmen?”

Dot shook him. “Don’t patronize me! You know who I’m talking about! What business do you have with Bendy and Boris?”

Cups sneered at her. “None of ya beez wax.”

Dot growled, but Yakko gently pulled her off him. “I’m sorry for my sister. I’m Yakko, what’s your name?”

“Take a hike.” Cups frowned.

“Hehe. Weird name.” Yakko smirked as he leaned a hand on the armrest of Cups’ chair.

Cups rolled his eyes. This was so stupid. He couldn’t stand idiots like this.

“How do you schmucks even know them, anyway?” Cups muttered to himself.

“They did us a favor, so we helped ‘em out.” Wakko grinned. “It was a lot of fun!”

“WAKKO!” the others snapped at him.

He shrank a little. “What?” Yakko smacked his forehead, and Dot shook her head is disappointment.

Cups inwardly grinned. It was time to mess these guys up, but not with a fist. Not on zany nuts like these. Cups knew what he what to do with them. He and Mugs had spent enough time here. They needed to get back on the trail.

“So, you guys are willing to die for them?” Cups asked. The three turned to him with confused looks.

“Uh? Come again?” Yakko asked.

“Well, I figured you fellas know the trouble they’ve dragged you into by association. I mean, it’s not like they would just leave you here with no clue of how much danger you’re in, right?” Cups said with a raised brow.

“What danger?” Dot asked innocently.

Cups widened his eyes, then burst out laughing. “Ho-holy crap, they really _didn’t_ tell you anything!”

“I think we’ve shown you that we are more than able to take care of ourselves.” Dot raised her nose in the air.

“Yeah," Wakko said. “You talk tough for a guy strapped to a chair.” Cups only laughed harder.

“Pal, you don’t know what you are up against! The best part is they left you like hanging meat to wolves! They ditched ya to die, and you still believe in them! Haahahahaha!” Cups felt tears prick his eyes from all his laughing. He gasped air to calm himself down. The Warner siblings were frowning at him.

“We don’t believe you,” Dot stated with a huff. “My mailman was a knight in armor.”

“Yeah, they were swell fellas. Completely sincere,” Yakko agreed.

“Then why the hell are they wanted for murder?” Cups shot back with a raised brow.

“Th-that was a misunderstanding. They didn’t do it!” Dot growled.

“Ah, but what if I said that if they had done things differently then the person who died would still be here? That they lie and manipulate to get what they want?” Cuphead said.

“Hardly gives you the right to shoot at them,” Wakko said, tipping his hat up a bit.

“Hey, wait a minute! We are supposed to be the ones asking questions!” Yakko said. Cups chuckled.

“Yeah!” Dot and Wakko said with mirror frowns of frustration.

“Why are you shooting at them? What’s your beef with Bendy?” Yakko demanded.

“It’s my job to stop them!” Cups snapped. “Besides, the junk they’re gettin’ all screwed up in could really mess up everybody. They gotta be stopped.”

Dot’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “What does that mean?”

“Pfft.” Cuphead scoffed and looked away from her. “I don’t gotta explain nothing to you. You schmucks don’t know anything, so it doesn’t matter.”

The Warners shared a look. “We could put them in the padded rooms. That way they can’t catch up,” Wakko suggested.

“Yeah, that sounds like fun. We should show them the author notes!” Dot suggested. Cups glared at them. This couldn’t be good. If they got in the way of him and the mission, things would get bad fast. He and Mugs couldn’t end up like that bear he had heard about.

“Touch us and your friend will—.” Crap. He spoke without thinking! What was he gonna say now? “He’ll screw us all over! Alright! They’re after something that shouldn’t ever see the light of day!” Crap! Crap! CRAP! Now, he’d said it! Oh man, the boss was gonna skin him alive!

“And what is that?” Yakko asked with a raised eyebrow.

“You idiot! Like I can tell you!” Cups barked. Right then Mugs moaned. “Mugs! Bro, are you okay!”

Mugs rolled his head with another groan before lifting it. “Cups?”

“Yeah, Mugs,” Cups said with a little relief.

“Ugh, what happened?” Mugs squinted, his eyes open. “My head is killing me.”

“Ah, that’s just a bump in the road.” Yakko hopped up and landed on Mugs lap. Mugs looked down at him. “Good morning, sleeping beauty.” Yakko batted his eyes at the captive. Mugs groaned a third time.

“I am so confused,” he muttered.

“Yeah, tell me something that’s new,” Cups responded. Mugs stuck his tongue out at him. Cups chuckled.

Dot was in Cups face again, shaking him. “Hey! No getting distracted! Explain about Bendy! What’s he after? What’s so dangerous?”

“Paperclips.” Cups sneered.

“EEEEHHH! Wrong answer!” Dot said.

“You can go jump off a bridge,” Cups said with a smirk.

“HEY! You guys were helping them on a train, right?” Mugs smiled. “I thought the statue was funny.”

Wakko grinned. “Really?”

“Ab-so-lutely!” Mugs agreed warmly.  “Gee, I hope they didn’t have a long way to go. Long train rides are the worst.”

“They are? How far’s Toon Town?” Wakko asked.

Mugs looked thoughtfully up for a moment before looking back at Wakko. “Not sure, exactly, but I think it’s pretty far.”

“WAKKO!” The other two barked at him.

“What did I do?” Wakko asked, confused. Cups smirked. Jackpot.

Dot frowned. “Never mind. What does the story say?”

“Uh?” Wakko gave her a confused look and raised a finger to his chin.

“The story! The story! The one you snipped from TAP!” Dot waved her hand and jumped down to walk over to Wakko.

“Oooh,” he said, snapping his fingers. “That’s right!”

“Didn’t you eat that?” Yakko asked as he hopped down from Mugs chair.

“Yep!” Wakko grinned. Dot smacked her forehead.

“Well?” Dot asked.

“Well, what?” Wakko asked.

“Is that beverage telling the truth or not? Are they after a dangerous what’s-it-called?” Dot pointed a finger at Cups and frowned at Wakko. Wakko got a thoughtful look in his eyes. He stuck his tongue out and crossed his arms. Yakko and Dot leaned forward and waited. Cups raised an eyebrow, but decided to ignore them. He had almost freed his left hand. The bonds were becoming slack the more he pulled. If he could just get into his jacket pocket!

“I. Don’t know,” Wakko said hesitantly. He blinked and looked at his hands alarmed. “I can’t tell.”

“Whadda ya mean, you can’t tell?” Dot blinked in confusion. Wakko shrugged with the same worried knot in his brows.

“It’s just blank. I can’t see anything ahead.” Wakko waved his arms. “Golly, I can’t even tell how this bit is gonna end.”

Yakko put a finger up to his chin. “That doesn’t make any sense! We can still see the fourth wall. What about before?”

Wakko nodded. “Still got it, and Alice was a dame in that uniform.” Yakko purred in agreement before Dot cleared her throat.

“Boys,” she said with an annoyed eye roll.

“Well, you two try,” Wakko said. The Warners shared quizzical looks.

“So, what’s the problem Wakko?” Dot asked.

Wakko shook his head helplessly. “It’s like someone turned off the light on the coming chapters.”

“Anyone else notice we can’t remember what you looked at ahead of time, either?” Dot asked.

“Hey, yeah, you’re right!” Yakko dropped his fist into his palm. He turned. “Hey, writer! What are you doin’ to us, uh?”

Dot gently smacked his arm. “TAP isn’t gonna answer you in the chapter. We have to get to the author’s notes.”

“Fine. End the chapter. I want answers!” Yakko demanded dramatically. The shaken Warners all jumped when there was a loud metallic banging. Cups froze when all three of them looked to him. He had no idea what was going on. He was used to rambling zanies, though and knew it was better to ignore them. He had freed his hand and grabbed the pocket knife in his jacket. He hid the knife up his sleeve and hoped they didn’t notice the missing rope around his wrist. After a long silent pause, there was another bang.

“This is the police! Open up!” a muffled female voice shouted. The Warners shared another look.

“Are one of you gonna get that?” Mugs asked.

“Yeah, it’s rude to keep the cops waiting,” Cups added with a smirk. The Warners shrugged.

“Together?” Yakko asked. The other two nodded and followed him into the darkness. Cups didn’t hesitate. He made quick work of his bonds and stood to free Mugman.

“Boy, Cups. I couldn’t follow any of that,” Mugs whispered.

“Don’t worry about it, bro. We know where they went and those idiots don’t know anything important beyond that.” Cups cut the last rope. Mugs stood and stretched. He rubbed his wrist and turned to Cups.

“So, we don’t have to bump them?” Mugs asked.

“Nah. I’m not sure we even could,” Cups admitted.

“That’s good. I think they’re kinda funny.” Mugs smiled and adjusted his scarf. Cups rolled his eyes and pocketed his knife.

“Whatever. Let’s go.” He grabbed Mugs’ handle and gave it a yank.

“Eeeouch!” Mugs hissed and rubbed the side of his head. “That hurt!” He whispered after his brother. Getting out of the spot light revealed the layout of the dark room they were in. Cups figured it was the interior of the water tower with the circular shape and metal walls. The Warners had a lot of random stuff placed everywhere. A pool, a mini train set, chairs, cushions, dolls, a landline in the shape of a character bunny Cups didn’t recognize, and the list went on. He looked for an exit, but it seemed the only way out was the giant metal sign they used as a door.

“You see anyway outta here, Mugs?” Cuphead asked. Mugs put down some darts he was fiddling with and looked around. Cups started thinking of a way to escape the Warners and go through the front. It would be tricky, especially with the cops there. He felt a tug on his sleeve.

“Bro, up there.” Mugs was pointing up on the second floor. There was a small wrap around walkway. On the wall Mugs was indicating there seemed to be some kinda door.

“Perfect. Nice job, Mugs.” Cups praised before heading up. It only took them a little fiddling before they got it open. Cups let Mugs jump out first and then slipped out behind him. “Later, losers,” he chuckled as the two escaped the Warners’ tower. Now it was time to head to Toon Town and find their real targets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "TAP, YOU HAVE SOME ANSWERING TO DO!!" Yakko demanded.  
> "The ghost isn't here." Wakko pointed out.  
> "This is ridiculous," Dot grumbled. "We know you're around here somewhere! Come out, come out!"  
> "Think TAP's hiding in the comments?" Wakko asked.  
> "We should check," Dot agreed.  
> NO, LEAVE THEM ALONE!  
> "There you are." Dot smiled sweetly. She reached out and attempted to grab.  
> Nope!  
> "Explain!"  
> It wasn't me.  
> "That makes no sense!" Yakko said.  
> Look. I am sorry about your Talent, Wakko, but honestly the plot is outta my hand now. This story kinda has a life of it's own, just like you guys.  
> "But you know what's going on," Wakko complained.  
> I can't say anything. That's headed into spoiler territory. I'm sorry. Again. It's not me.  
> "I don't like this," Wakko whimpered. Yakko patted his shoulder. Dot glared.  
> Sorry. I can't do anything here.  
> Thank you guys for reading, leaving your kudos, bookmarks and comments. I can't believe there is 3000+ hits on this story and nearly 200 kudos. It's way more then I ever expected! Thank you.  
> I hope you have a wonderful week.  
> TAP out!


	21. Toon Town...FINALLY!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Toon Town!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How? How is this my life?  
> Hello, lovelies! My everything has crashed. No phone, no wifi, no outside connection. This is what I get for living on a mountain. Ugh! I don't know how long this crappy connection will last. It comes and goes, so if you don't hear from me for a while, that's why.  
> Also, I ticked off the Warners. They refuse to talk to me. I won't explain things to them so I get my author's notes back to myself. That's nice, at least until they decide to forgive me. (But Mercowe knows a good bit of my plot, so they may never forgive me.)  
> I made a tumblr page for the story, so you can ask them anything over there. They still love you guys, just not me. XP
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/theinkymystery
> 
> I will also have some art over there.  
> Last of all, a warning. This chapter gets a little dark so yeah...TRIGGER WARNING. Someone says he wants to die. I WARNED YOU! DX  
> Enjoy!

“Look Bendy! Look! It’s Toon Town!” Boris shouted excitedly. Bendy took a couple more steps to get to the top of the hill and saw the beginning suburbs of the sprawling city. Bendy sighed in relief. They had finally made it. He couldn't believe it. Toon Town. He must be dreaming.

Let’s hurry! The sun is already going down!” Boris said.

“Alright, alright. Hold your horses. We’ve been going almost nonstop since that casino.” Bendy chuckled. They had paused to eat their meals warm, and golly, that bacon soup had hit the spot. Bendy almost considered the casino worth returning to if they were ever in the area, but the memory of the cold girl and that dark feeling from the man in the hat had made him freeze up. The girl, he had figured and wasn’t bothered by her. Not really. He had dealt with people judging him for what he was his whole life. It was all water off his back. Just because she was cute and in trouble at the time didn’t make her any different. She was just like the rest of them, and it didn’t bother him. She didn’t bother him.

It had been that fella in the top hat. Boris had suggested that maybe the schmuck had a similar Talent to Bendy’s and that was what he had felt. Bendy wasn’t too sure of that. He had never felt that cornered or helpless before. It felt like the guy was big cheese material, a real heavy hitter in a game Bendy hadn’t even realized he was a part of until they had made eye contact. The penalty for losing had felt like death. Yet, he hadn’t died. The guy had chuckled and been polite and then dismissed Bendy like he wasn’t even worth his time. The demon wasn’t an idiot, he had been let go and some deep instinctual part of him knew that if he came on that guy’s territory again, he could very well never walk out of those shiny doors.

Bendy had never felt such instincts before, and he never wanted to again so there was an easy solution: _never go back_ …no matter how good their bacon soup was.

Boris hopped back up to him and raced down the hill again.

Bendy chuckled and pushed his thoughts away. “Seriously, where do you keep all that energy?”

Boris grinned over his shoulder. “I’m just excited!”

“Well, pass it along if you can, bro,” Bendy said.

“No can-do, brother,” Boris said gleefully. “Find your own.”

“Dang.” Bendy snapped his fingers. “I’m just too lazy for that. Are you sure you can spare a cup of excitement? I could really use it about now.”

Boris laughed. “What? Are you not excited?”

“It just doesn’t seem real to me yet,” Bendy admitted with a shrug and an easy-going smile. “I’ll be excited when I see a clean bed to fall on.”

Boris hummed in agreement.

The boys still had to walk for a while before they could find a place to stay. It was a little bed and breakfast that glowed a cozy light into the dark night. The kind host gave them a room with a bright smile and instructions on when and where breakfast would be in the morning. Bendy was tempted to just collapse on the clean sheets, but he was covered in twigs and dirt from the woods. With a little coxing from Boris, Bendy reluctantly took a shower. The hot water felt amazing after days on the streets. It was sad how he almost forgot the little niceties life could offer. His muscles slowly relaxed under the pressure of water. It felt like nonstop urgency had been the focus of his life ever since their apartment had been broken into back in Sillyvision. Bendy grabbed a towel and began to dry himself off. How many weeks ago had it been?  It felt like a lifetime since he had seen the Dancing Lady or that annoying Officer Snoutfer. How were they all doing back home? Had everything calmed down after they left? He hoped so.

He tossed the towel aside and got dressed for the night. He looked at himself in the mirror. How long had it been since he actually got dressed for a real bed? He shook his head. This just felt too domestic after everything. He leaned in closer. His wide eyes gazed back at him curiously. The points of his head and his hair were a little messy and still damp. His pale face was the same. He still had his winning fanged smile. Maybe the circles under his eyes were a little darker. He didn’t know if he expected to look different or not. Maybe he should look older than eighteen years old after everything, but he still had his usual youthful face. He flicked some water off his tail and walked out of the steamy room.

“Okay, bro, your turn,” Bendy said. Boris gave him a smile before passing by him. Bendy sat down at the desk Boris had just been sitting at and leaned back. He slouched comfortably as he heard the water turn on.

Sillyvision was safe, right? Those two weirdos showing up in the warehouse basement gave him hope. They were after him and Boris, not Sasha. Maybe he should write her and let her know they were okay. Would that be okay or would that lead those blasting schmucks to her? Bendy chewed on his lip in deliberation. It had already been weeks, if she were here she would ring his neck for not writing. With a deep breath, he took out paper and pen, but froze.

What could he even say to her?

Hey, we made it? Golly, sorry we haven’t written. We were busy running for our lives, but I had a few moments to write this to you? Yeah, right. She’d be thrilled to hear _that._ Bendy’s mind wandered back to the wanted posters in the newspaper and grimaced. Then again, compared to what the papers might start saying about them, that could be mild.

He didn’t know how long he sat there thinking. Boris’ hand made Bendy jump and he dropped the pen. “What cha doin’, Bendy?” He asked, flicking his wet ears. A towel was wrapped around his neck, and he was in his night ware, loose pajama pants and a light shirt.

Bendy ducked his head a little and looked away. “Was thinkin’ of writin’ Sash, but I got nothing,” he muttered.

Boris gave Bendy a mischievous smile. “Ooooh. The crush back home.” Boris wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Bendy swung a hand at him half-heartedly. “Shut up,” he said, trying to hide his smile.

Boris ducked and laughed. “Do it later. I want to go to bed. It’s late.”

Bendy hesitated for a moment before giving in. It wasn’t like he was making any headway. Just as promised, both he and Boris collapsed on the soft mattresses with sighs of comfort. Boris grabbed a pillow and hugged it close. “An actual bed,” his muffled voice practically purred.

“Yeah. No joke. This is heaven,” Bendy said.

“Think we’ll be able to find the doctor tomorrow?” Boris asked.

“I hope so,” Bendy muttered, already feeling sleep pull at him.

Boris hummed. Bendy drifted into comfortable silence.

* * *

Bendy wasn’t sure how long it had been. It felt like it was really late when he sat up coughing. He awoke to horrible pain wracking his body. The fire was already burning in his chest. He coughed again and felt his throat close up. Bendy hunched over and coughed more. The pain tightened around his chest and stomach. His limbs were weak and useless. His head pounded with the pain and heat. He didn’t know how he managed it, but he was able to strip off the shirt that felt far too hot and restrictive. Still, the pain only increased. His body trembled with it, and he felt something drip down the side of his head. He couldn’t move without spiking the pain, but he couldn’t stop coughing. He couldn’t get a deep breath. He panted for shallow gasps between the coughing fits and kept a hand over his mouth to try and hold it back.

This was worse than the last time.

A terrible nausea swept over him. He groaned as the horrible sensation made his head swim. Then, he felt his throat close up for a different reason. _Oh stars, no. Not this._ The hand over his mouth clamed down harder as he tried to fight the rising sensation. He somehow forced himself to sit up and look around in the dark for anything. Anything that could—a small metal trashcan was thrust into his hands just in time. His pain racked body convulsed, and he nearly choked on the thick acidic taste of the liquid that poured from his mouth and into the empty cylinder. He gasped for breath only for more to rise up his burning throat again. Tears ran down his face and he shook. Everything burned, and everything _hurt._ The thick liquid, _the ink,_ wouldn’t stop. Were his insides liquefying? Was he turning into a puddle from the inside out? He wanted to sob and scream, but all he could do was gasp and moan. He was dying. There was no way he could continue with all this pain. There was so much ink. The bucket was half full. He spat up more, and then was finally able to breath.

Bendy felt something brush his bare back. He forced himself to breath.  He looked up and, to his horror, made eye contact with Boris. The wolf had worry in his dark eyes. His ears were pinned to his skull, and his muzzle was pulled down in a frown. He was gently rubbing Bendy’s back. How long had he been awake? The wolf looked like he was on the verge of tears as he watched Bendy struggle. “Bor-ugh.” Bendy gasped and huffed. He spat into the bucket to try and clear his mouth.

“It’s okay, Bendy. I’m here. You’ll be okay,” Boris muttered quietly to him. Bendy felt ten times worse that his brother had to see him like this…but he felt a hundred times better that Boris was there. Bendy clung to his presence like a drowning man to a piece of drift wood.

He threw up once again, and the pain was only getting worse. He clutched the can closer to him. Bendy tried to focus on the cool hand on his back and his brother’s quiet murmurs. He felt grounded even as his pained body heaved and shook. He stared down at the pool of ink and groaned. More of the black substance dripped from the side of his head and down his face, mixing with his tears. The burning in his chest suddenly dropped.

“Ugh!” Bendy jerked his arms around his stomach. The quick movement upset the trash can, causing it to tip and roll away from him. It dumped the black ink across the end of corner of his bed and the floor.

“Bendy!” Boris leaned forward, but stopped short.

The pain was too much. He was burning up. He was melting. It was running down his face.  _He was going to die. Why hadn’t he died yet? It hurt! Ithurtithurtihurt!_ Somehow, Bendy was able to force his voice out. “I’m GoNna DiE! Eugh! I-I WANT to Die!” He sounded so rough. He shrieked and hunched in on himself. He gritted his teeth to stop. He shut his eyes and just wanted it all to stop.

“N-no!” He heard Boris’ voice shake. “Be strong. Please! You’ll be ok.” Boris scooted closer and put his other hand on Bendy’s knee. Bendy glanced to the wolf from the corner of his eye.

Tears. Boris was crying. _Cuss!_ Bendy couldn’t fall apart yet. Boris was right there. He couldn’t die like this in front of his little brother! Bendy refused!

The pain slowly subsided. Little by little Bendy could think again. He slowly and carefully sat back from his hunched position. After a few deep breaths, Bendy sighed. He could breathe again. It stopped. He pulled up a leg and rested an arm on it. “Boris,” Bendy said softly.

Boris wrapped his arms around Bendy. “It’s okay! It’ll always be okay! I know you’re strong enough! You’ll be okay!” Boris was blubbering into Bendy’s shoulder. Bendy felt new tears run down his face, and he hoped the ink and old tear tracks hid them. Stars, what was wrong with him? How could he have scared Boris this badly?

“I’m not strong,” Bendy admitted softly. He smiled and turned his head into his brother’s embrace. “You’re the reason I keep on fighting, Boris.”

Boris laughed wetly and his tail started thwapping against the bed. “A-as long as you keep fi-fighting.”

“Promise, bro,” Bendy muttered. He felt really tried and a bit sticky. He should take another shower. He should make sure Boris was okay. He should clean up that mess. But he was falling asleep. He was so tired.

“I’ll clean up the mess,” Boris said and shifted, causing Bendy to snap awake.

“You don’t have to do that, Boris,” Bendy said around a yawn. Boris wiped at his face with his arm.

“It’s okay, bro. I can handle this. You should be clean up,” Boris said and nudged Bendy toward the bathroom gently.

“Mmhmm,” Bendy answered and pulled himself off his bed. He didn’t want to think. He didn’t think about his brother cleaning up all that ink. He didn’t think about anyone else hearing his screams and knocking on their door and Boris having to make up excuses. He didn’t think of the ink mixing with the water before washing down the drain. He didn’t think about the pain. He didn’t think about what he had shouted, nor the horror on his brother’s face when he had said it. No, he didn’t think at all. If he did, he would break. So, he simply felt the cool water run down his body and the soft towel take away the moisture. He felt the cold tiles under his feet and the darkness shift when he flipped off the switch. He felt the shadows roll and twist around him lazily in the late night. When he came into the bedroom the light was already off and Boris sat on his changed bed.

The wolf smiled softly at Bendy. “I got ya new sheets. You must be tired.” Bendy only nodded. “Then you should rest, bro. We have a big day tomorrow after.” Bendy walked up to Boris and ruffled the top of his head, making his ears flap around. “Bendy!” Boris swatted his hand away with a chuckle.

Bendy smiled and withdrew his hand. “Thanks, bro. You spoil me.”

Boris stuck out his tongue and jumped back to his bed. “Night!” he said playfully.

“Hmm, night.” Bendy hummed and crawled under his sheets.

The need to find the doctor ignited with a new urgency within the little demon. Bendy wasn’t sure if he could handle another attack like that. Wilson hadn’t said it, but Bendy wondered whether those who had died of ink illness had died from the illness or from the madness and pain.

He didn’t want to find out.

* * *

The morning came far too quickly, in Bendy’s opinion. Before he felt like he was fully awake the two of them had gotten ready, eaten, and left. He was still yawning as they walked further into the city. It was another hour or so before he could fully focus on what was going on around him. Boris had gotten the address and directions for the college. Bendy just followed him blindly until he finally woke up. After he could go more than fifteen minutes without yawning Bendy suggested they hop on a bus.

It wasn’t long before they found themselves in the center of the city and surrounded by tall impressive buildings and crowded streets. The boys were leaning out the window to stare in awe at all the amazing new sights and sounds and smells. There were more people and animals than Bendy and Boris had ever seen. Everyone was rushing around this way and that. The smell of café coffees and bakery goods drifted out of their shops, making the boys’ mouths water. The college was soon within sight.

It was a sprawling campus with curved and somewhat zany shaped buildings. There was an old, yet noble, look to the tall towers and winding walkways. The buildings all looked different, yet all of them matched with marble arches, wood facades and brick walls. The students were much like the city folk, going one direction or another trying to get to class.

Bendy and Boris stepped off the bus and stared with jaws open. They had never seen so many people before. They got a few odd looks for the packs and travel clothes, but not enough to worry them.

“Where do we go to find him? This place is huge!” Boris asked as his eyes skimmed the large bell tower next to the round center plaza.

“How about that building?” Bendy pointed to a short building in the center plaza with a round dome on top of it. It seemed stately and important to Bendy. Boris shrugged and without further comment the two boys walked onto the grand Yen University.

Bendy and Boris stuck close together as they made their way across the walkways and beautiful gardens that sprung up between the campus’ loud and cartoonish buildings. Ducks played in a small pool while young students studied under the canopy of twisted and gentle trees. Bendy watched the cute girls and tall athletes and worried guys. Most seemed energetic and focused.

He vaguely wondered what it would be like to be one of them. His biggest worry would be some sorta test or project. The classes he would take would be mechanics, science and maybe a dance class! He could enjoy all those dames and style to impress them. He would be stressed about a stern professor instead of a stern cop. He would be excited about, maybe, scoring a date the coming weekend instead of some cash for dinner. Though, he would probably still be starving. He would be reading text books looking for answers on his assignments instead of newspapers worried about what the media was saying about them. He could play and go out with friends, laugh and not worry about which side street they would sleeping in that night. He would be living on campus with roommates, possibly friends, instead of....

Bendy glanced at the bright and excited look on Boris’ face. His muzzle pulled up in a childlike grin that revealed his gleaming fangs. His tail wagged so excitedly as his eyes went from the flowers to the students to the long rectangular building with a sloping roof to the arches over another walk way.

Bendy wouldn’t change his life if he could. He would never leave his little brother.

Bendy pulled his thoughts away from those fantasies of a normal life as they pulled open the heavy oak door and walked into a polished lobby.

“Golly, Bendy I don’t know what’s fancier. This place or that casino,” Boris whispered to him. Bendy looked up to the glass dome three stores up that cast patterned shadows of stained glass across the floor. Swirls of magic, creatures and symbols danced across the floor from it.

Bendy whistled. “No kidding, bro. If we keep it up with these snazzy places, we’re gonna get spoiled.”

The room was huge and circular. There was staircases on either side that led up to the other floors. He could see tables next to the railing of the dome space on the floors that overlooked them. There were more study spaces off to either side, near large windows. A hallway across the room that led to a long hall. A lot of noise came from that direction and it smelled like meat was cooking and sweets. Possibly it was a cafeteria or indoor food pavilion.

Bendy noticed that they were getting more stares than outside. Did they really stick out that much?

“There’s a desk over there?” Boris pointed out. Bendy spotted it. It looked like an information desk on the other side of the big round room next to the hallway.

“Alright. Then let’s get this over with,” Bendy said. Bendy put his hands in his pockets and walked into the light of the dome with Boris close behind him. Bendy froze the moment he stepped in the patterned light. His eyes widened with shock. He looked down then up. What was this feeling?

“Bendy?” Boris put a hand on his shoulder. “Are you okay?”

“Fine,” he said. “That’s just…wow.”

The shadows that were always around pulled back, completely retreating. Bendy felt a strange buzzing of…something. It was warm and gentle and even though he knew that his Talent was somehow cut from his reach, he wasn’t scared or alarmed, but calm. The energy or whatever it was soothed and reassured like a parent’s embrace. He didn’t need his power to be safe. Bendy blinked, completely befuddled by these feelings and this energy.

“What?” Boris was looking around. He looked down then up. “You mean the mural and the stain glass?

“Uh?” Bendy looked down again to see that Boris was right. There was a mural of tiles under them that crossed with the light of the glass above them, changing the symbols and having the creatures dancing around mural landscapes. “Wow.”

“Yeah, it’s like the two work together to create a whole picture.” Boris commented.

“But don’t you feel it Boris?” Bendy asked.

“Feel what?” The wolf looked up to Bendy with curiosity in his dark eyes.

“The, uh, energy? Light?” Bendy made a weak hand motion around them. “Maybe a humming or buzzing?”

Boris looked around again and shook his head. “I can feel the warmth from the sunlight, but that’s about it.”

“Huh,” Bendy grunted. He shook his head and continued walking. The whatever stayed as a pleasant hum across his skin and in the back of his mind. Even when he left the circle of light the feeling lingered in his bones. He couldn’t shake it and he didn’t want to. He felt nice.

As they approached the desk the administrator - that’s what they were called right? – was grinning at him and his brother. She was a cute tall dame, dressed snazzy, but professional, in an overcoat and a knee length skirt. Her hair was light and in a curly bob that framed her oval face nicely. Her wide and bright eyes gleamed at them. She couldn’t be much older than Bendy, maybe she was also a student. Bendy also noticed a beauty mark in the corner of her mouth.

“Hello! I see you noticed the Runes of Peace. It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” she asked gleefully.

Bendy cleared his throat and rested an arm on the desk between them. “Uh yeah. Listen doll, what exactly was—.”

“That feeling of peace and power?” she cut in with a smile.

“Yeah that,” Bendy asked. The peace shifted and started to feel more unnerved and alarmed.

“That.” She pointed back to the light. “Is one of the original runes that Yen Sid himself placed when he established the school. There are several throughout the campus. All of them are meant for the peace and protection of the students and staff. I’ve been studying them for my grad project and—.”

“What are runes? What did Bendy feel? Why didn’t I feel anything?” Boris suddenly cut in with excitement.

Instead of getting irritated at being cut off, the girl seemed to only grow more enthusiastic with the questions. She leaned over the desk more, nearly brushing Bendy's arm as she focused on Boris. “Well, you see the Runes are old magic from nature and are meant to focus energy to their center like gravity pulls water downhill. Runes work strongest in attraction and repulsion. In this case Master Sid wanted to attract peace, calm, and focus for the students and repel dark thoughts, anger, and fear. Now, the reason he-.” She gestured to Bendy and gave him a wink. Bendy smirked. “Was able to feel the energy of the Runes is most likely because his Talent or nature is tied in with some form of energy manipulation.”

The boys shared a baffled glance, eyes wide with shock, before turning back to the girl. She laughed at their reaction. “Those inclined to magic feel it a lot and those with more physical, or what not, Talents or natures don’t.”

“Magic?” Bendy asked. The girl shrugged.

“Yeah, but don’t be fooled. There is method and work put to it. It’s like science.” She straightened and pointed a finger up like she would have to stop the boys from arguing with her.

“I’m guessing you do magic?” Bendy asked.

She grinned. “Yep! I hope to get as good as Master Sid with Runes someday.” Shock crossed her face. “Oh my, I never introduced myself to you gents. I’m Holly May.”

“Boris.” He smiled at her.

“And I’m Bendy, gorgeous.” He returned her wink and she smiled at them both.

“Sorry, I went off on you like that. I’ve been studying them for years and I can’t get enough of ‘em!” she prattled.

“No. It’s nice to see someone so passionate. I find them interesting too,” Bendy admitted with a grin. He felt Boris kick him lightly.

“We are actually here looking for someone,” Boris cut in.

“Oh?” She raised a thin brow.

“Yes, he’s a doctor here. Maybe a professor?” Boris said.

“There shouldn’t be a problem then. Who can I help you find?” Holly said with her bright smile.

“Doctor Ryan Oddswell,” Bendy said. Her smiled dropped off her face like Bendy had thrown a glass of ice water at her.

She looked between the two of them with slight concern and alarm in her large eyes. “I’m sorry gents, but Doctor Oddswell hasn’t been at this University in almost a year. He was dismissed after the incident he had.”

“What incident?” Bendy asked, seriousness reflecting in his tone.

Holly shifted uncomfortably on her feet. “Officially, he had a nervous break, but....” She looked around and leaned forward to whisper to the boys. “I heard he was performing experiments on volunteers and students. I heard he killed someone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opps! Oddswell did what?!  
> Hehe.  
> I hope my crappy internet will let me tell you next week.  
> Thanks, all of you wonderful readers that have commented and given art (Do you want to share that? I would love to put that on tumblr. It's up to you. I love it either way!) and kudos and bookmarked, and well, you know who you are. You guys are the best and make me happy. I hope you have a great week.  
> The rest is up to you, Mercowe!  
> TAP out. :)


	22. Is There a Doctor in the House?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy isn't sure about all this anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies~ XD  
> I'm back~! I am so sorry being gone for so long. I will give a rant at the end if you're interested, but right now HERE'S A NEW CHAPTER! It's in celebration of the release of a new chapter of Bendy and the Ink Machine! AAAHHH!  
> But I wasn't allowed to play it until I got this out, so enjoy! I made it longer then normal. See ya at the end!

“He what!” Bendy barked.

“Shh!” Holly waved her hands back and forth. She looked around, worried. Bendy glanced over his shoulder. Some students had stopped studying to glance at them curiously. Holly waved and smiled at the students, waiting to speak until they looked away. “Keep your voice down! We aren’t supposed to talk about this stuff,” she hissed quietly.

“Why not?” Boris asked, confused.

“It a huge scandal, and there’s no proof. Most think it’s just a hot shot rumor and don’t want to tarnish the University’s name. They’ll get mad if they hear us talking about it,” Holly explained.

“But you don’t think so,” Bendy said. “Otherwise, why would you tell us?”

Holly looked down at him. She narrowed her eyes in a calculating stare. “No, I don’t. I think it’s either true or the school is coverin’ something big. Either way his dismissal was fishy.”

“What do you know about Dr. Oddswell?” Boris asked with a serious glint in his eye.

Holly glanced at him and then looked down at the table with a sigh. “Sadly, not much. I was in one of his classes, but it was when I started out here. He was a brilliant teacher, but a bit…well, you’d just have to meet him.” She waved a hand like she was dismissing a thought. “Even if he came off as a bit of a mad scientist, I couldn’t really imagine him having a nervous breakdown.”

“What about the experimenting on people part?” Bendy asked.

She looked up from her musings. “Oh, yeah, I can see him doing that.” She gave him straight eye connect. There wasn’t even a hint of a joke coming from her. “Absolutely.” She nodded.

Eh. Bendy wasn’t so sure of this anymore.

“Wh-,” Boris swallowed. “What about the ‘killed someone’ bit?”

She shrugged. “Like I said, there wasn’t any proof of that.”

Bendy and Boris shared an uncomfortable glance. Had they made a mistake following Wilson’s instructions? He could feel Holly watching them, but he focused on Boris. Should they keep going? That was the question the brothers had, that Boris wanted him to answer. The wolf’s dark eyes were worried, but determined.

“Would you know where we can find him?” Bendy asked, turning back to her. They had already been through so much. It was like the warehouse all over again. They had to go to the end of this, otherwise everything else would have been for nothing.

“Sorry.” Holly grimaced. “He just disappeared after that.” Bendy and Boris shared another look. “Can I ask why you two want to find him?”

“We have a message for him,” Bendy said quickly.

Holly raised a slim eyebrow. “What are you? Some kind of glorified mailmen?”

Bendy groaned and dropped his head in his hands. “Why does everyone think that?” Boris was chuckling next to him. Holly blinked, but shrugged it off.

“Fine, don’t tell me. Look.” She stepped back to a separate room and opened a filing cabinet drawer. “I can’t help you find where he is now,” she said through the open door. “But I can give you the address of where he used to stay when he worked here.” She pulled out a file and opened it. She flipped through a few pages before grabbing a notecard and a pen to write. She snapped the file shut after that and returned it. Holly looked around at the studying students, before returning to the desk and handing the card to Bendy. “And if anyone asks, you never got it from me.”

Bendy glanced at the neat address written in cursive, before looking back at Holly. He grinned. “Thanks, sweets. You’ve been a huge help.” Holly seemed a bit taken aback by his genuine gratitude.

“Yeah, thank you!” Boris added, just as brightly. Holly gave them a soft smile and a light blush danced across her cheeks.

“It isn’t the big of a deal,” she said.

“Oh no, don’t sell yourself short. You’re a lifesaver! I’ll have to take you out to pay ya back, beautiful. Let’s go, Boris!” Bendy said as his mind already jumped ahead.

“Sure thing.” Boris nodded.

“Good luck, you two!” Holly waved as they retreated. The boys waved back, before hurrying across the large room and through the ruin mural. This time when Bendy stepped into the light it was like the ancient symbols danced with his hope intensifying it. The peace grounded him and boosted his confidence until all his doubt and fears were washed away. They would find the doctor, and they would have a cure. The feeling stayed with him as he and Boris left the campus.

“Where are we goin’ bro?” Boris asked.

“Two-two-three Baker Street.” Bendy answered with a determined glint in his eyes.

* * *

Sadly, it was easier said, than done. It didn’t take long for the two to get lost in the huge city and every time they asked for directions, it seemed they were sent to a different part of town. Sometimes, it was even opposite the way they were going! They were also reluctant to ride the bus too much with their limited fund, even if it was a hefty sum now. Bendy didn’t know how long they would be here, so every penny counted and they didn’t have time to find jobs, so they couldn’t replenish what they spent. Meaning, the boys walked mostly, bumping into city folk and tripping once in a while in the unfamiliar territory.

At lunch, they stopped at a sandwich shop and were scandalized at the prices. It was more than double of what they had back home! After eating and paying the offending price, they found themselves back on the street curb, reluctant to wander randomly. They were tired from the distance they had already covered. “This would be easier if we had a map,” Boris muttered.

“Do you think there is one with every street in this huge place?” Bendy asked.

Boris shrugged. “Don’t know, but maybe we could check that shop?” Boris pointed across the street. Bendy turned to see a simple store that seemed to be offering a little of everything. The demon glanced back to the wolf and shrugged. It wasn’t like they were getting anywhere fast. They crossed the street and entered the shop. The sign read _Bimbo and Betty’s Everything Shop._

Bendy opened the door to the sound of a little bell ringing. A woman straightened from behind a clean and simple counter. Bendy’s eyes lit up at the sight of her. She was extremely curvy with large dark eyes and equally short dark curls framing her face. Her full lips curled up in a smile. She had a tiny button nose and large hoop earrings that glinted in the store light.

“Oh! Hello, welcome. I’m Betty. Can I help you with something, gents?” she said with a high pitched and slightly reedy voice. She stepped around the counter. Bendy glanced and...wowie. Legs, legs, legs. Long, slender, light, and smooth looking legs. She had dark high heels on her dainty feet. She was also in a short as possible, sleeveless, dark dress. Bendy felt his smirk spread across his face.

Before he could speak Boris stepped up. “Yes. We need a map to the city.”

She perked up at that and her smile grew a little bigger. “Of course! We have several kinds of maps.” She led them into the aisles of the store. They passed books and posters and newspapers, before coming to a section dedicated to maps and tourist locations. “We have tourist locations, restaurants, businesses, historical maps.” She listed off several more that flew over Bendy’s head as he gave a quick glance at the newspapers to make sure neither his nor his brother’s pictures were on the front. He swallowed a sigh of relief at not seeing any mention of them.

“What about a street map?” Boris asked.

“Oh, absolutely!” Betty grinned cutely.

He refocused on Betty and saw her hand Boris a map. Bendy came closer to look at the map over Boris’ shoulder….Well, under it actually, but Bendy refused to think about that. The map was surprisingly detailed, with the streets clearly labeled. It seemed a bit crowded, but not as bad as Bendy had feared.

“What do you think Bendy?” Boris asked.

“It’s better than I thought,” Bendy admitted. He looked up to Betty. “Any idea where Baker street is on this thing?”

She quirked her mouth into a little pucker for a second. “Golly. I’m not sure.” She stepped over to them and leaned over Bendy to have a look. Bendy did his best not to blush or stare at her close proximity or what was level with his eyes. “Let’s see. It does sound familiar,” she muttered. Bendy must not have been doing a decent job, because he felt Boris step on his foot. When he glanced over to Boris, the wolf gave him a disappointed and unimpressed frown. Bendy could only smile and shrug sheepishly. Any more movement would have him bump into her. “There it is!” she suddenly said excitedly, pointing at the map and causing Bendy to jump and bump into her. “Oh!” She looked down at Bendy and then giggled. “Sorry.” She stepped back.

Bendy’s face was dark with a heavy blush, but he mumbled. “You’re fine.” Boris gave him another kick. Betty flushed lightly and giggled again.

“Sorry ma’am. Where was the street?” Boris asked, stepping around Bendy to show Betty the map again.

“Betty, please,” she said and leaned toward the map again. “And no worries.” Bendy took the moment to cool down. After she showed the wolf where they were and where Baker street was she asked, “Do you want the map?”

Boris glanced up at him. “Yes. That would be swell, gorgeous,” Bendy answered with a wink. Betty smiled and led them back to the front of the shop. “So, if you’re Betty, where’s Bimbo?” Bendy asked conversationally.

Betty sighed as she went behind the counter. Her lips turned into a pout. “He’s in jail again.” Bendy’s eyes widened, but Betty continued. “My pooki has trouble with authority and can be a bit mischievous. I warned ‘im I wasn’t gonna bail him out next time. He’ll be there until Friday.”

Boris and Bendy shared a shocked look. “Pooki, huh?” Bendy asked.

Betty sighed and smiled. “Yeah. He might be trouble, but he’s my trouble.” Bendy bit back his disappointment. “What about you boys? Where are you from?”

“Oh!” Boris startled a little. “Sorry, I’m Boris and this is my older brother, Bendy. We’re from a small town out west.”

“The Far West?” Betty asked with an interested glint in her eyes. Bendy narrowed his eyes, thoughtfully. It sounded like a title. Boris also looked confused with his ears twitching downward.

“I don’t think so, toots,” Bendy said. She pouted a little, but nodded.

“Will that be all boys?” she asked.

“Yes, ma-Betty,” Boris caught himself. Betty gave him a warm smile for using her name. Betty rung it up and Bendy paid.

She waved as they left. “Come again. I’d love to see you fellas.” The two waved back and headed out to the streets.

With the map, the boys easily made their way to Baker street. After another hour or so, they found the street. The buildings became older and closer together. The pavement was replaced with cobblestones, and small trees lined the road. The houses, windows and pointed roofs all seemed thin and tall. The area was more empty and quiet than the other places the boys had wandered so far. Clouds started to move over the sun, bringing a mix of shadow and light.

“Hey, bro,” Bendy said. “Do you think we can trust this Oddswell guy, if we find him?” Boris tilted his head a little and frowned. Bendy shrugged.

“Well, what else can we do, Bendy?” Boris asked. Bendy sighed. Yeah, that was true. It wasn’t like they had any other choice here. He really hoped the murder rumor was about as true as his wanted poster claims.

It wasn’t long before the brothers found two-two-three Baker Street. There was barely any space between the house and its neighbors. It was dark and the curtains were pulled shut. Bendy and Boris looked up at the three-story building. It seemed a touch more decrepit than the other nice English-styled homes. Spider webs clung to the lamps mounted on either side of the entrance arch. The stairs up were covered in dust and leaves. The paint on the wooden door was peeling and its hinges seemed rusted. The boys shared a concerned look.

“Do you think anyone still lives here?” Boris asked.

Bendy frowned. “If they do, they are horrible at housekeeping.”

Bendy stepped up and grabbed the door knocker. He lifted it and the metal shrieked as it moved. He cringed as he forced it down twice, before stepping back. The knock sounded like it echoed throughout the room beyond. Boris tilted his head and Bendy raised a brow. They waited a few moments before Bendy repeated the action. Boris folded his ears at the protesting metal. They waited again with not a peep coming from the other side of the door.

“I think it’s abandoned, bro,” Bendy said. Boris’ ear fell and his eyes widened in sorrow.

“What do we do now Bendy?” Boris asked. Bendy thought for a moment, bringing a hand up to his chin and putting his other arm across his torso. There were a couple of different things they could do, but the fastest idea that came to mind was, of course, illegal.

“Well, we could try and find out where he moved, but any government building will have security that might have our posters. I wouldn’t put it past those pork brains to send them all the way out here. We could just go home,” Bendy suggested. Boris winced at the thought and curled his lips a little in denial of the very idea. “Or we could break in and see if he left any clues. The place still has curtains, so there might be other things the doc left behind, even if it has been a year.” He shrugged and dropped his hands.

“Getting in would be the fastest,” Boris said, looking at the door and coming to the same thought as Bendy. “It’s bad, but we’re already wanted for murder, so....” He shrugged lightly. He lifted a hand to feel the hinges. Bendy felt a small sad tug at Boris’ comment, but quickly shook it off. Bendy backed out of the archway entranced and looked to the tall windows. They were above his head and had a small cement ledge, probably for windowsill flowerbeds. Bendy glanced up and down the street to make sure it was empty, before grabbing the ledge and pulling himself up. He balanced precariously on the toes of his boots as he checked the latch. It was an old screw latch that wouldn't be too difficult to jimmy if it wasn’t rusted shut. “Bendy! What are you doing?” Boris’ voice was right behind him and it startled the demon. He lost his balance and teetered backwards, his arms swinging out as he tried to correct himself.

Bendy squeaked as he fell and felt two arms catch him, before they both landed with a “oof!” Bendy looked back to see Boris smiling at him, even though he was knocked on his rear. “Oops. Sorry, Bendy, didn’t mean to scare ya.” Bendy scowled at him without any true feelings behind it. “Did you find a way in?”

“Yeah, if we have a knife thin enough.” Bendy stood up and dusted himself off. He offered Boris a hand to pull him up. “Give me a boost so I don’t have to balance on my toes,” Bendy told Boris as he began digging through his pack for a small knife. He found the one they used to for small branches and pulled it out. Boris helped Bendy up onto his shoulders. Bendy carefully stood up and Boris held his ankles tightly to help balance him. Gently, Bendy wiggled the knife in the tiny gap between the large panels of glass. It just barely fit and Bendy had to force it a little. He caught the edge of the latch and carefully pushed it to the side. The latch wiggled around and moved a bit. Good, it wasn’t tight or rusted. Bendy took about two minutes to get the latch to turn the whole way and have the window unlocked. Bendy jumped down and put the knife back as Boris pushed the window open part way. Boris pushed Bendy up and he climbed in silently.

Bendy looked around and was shocked to see the room. Instead of being near empty and covered in dust, cobwebs, and dirt, it was clean. The furniture was rich and large and expensive looking. There were cases of bookshelves full of so many books and papers and knickknacks that Bendy didn’t have time to look at all of them closely. A heavy desk was covered in papers, a graphs and a clock. The rug under his boots was thick and beautifully woven. An open doorway seemed to attach to the hall of the entrance and there was a narrow staircase opposite the front door.

“Is it clear?” Boris asked.

“Yeah,” Bendy muttered, bewildered. He leaned out and helped pull Boris in. Boris leaned too far forward and toppled over on top of Bendy with a crash. “Ow.”

“Sorry.” Boris whined and sat up, rubbing his head in pain.

“My goodness! What do think you’re doing!” a rich female voice demanded. Bendy looked up to see another tall beauty. What was with this city and gorgeous women? She had large, light, almond shaped eyes. Her light hair was piled up on her head tastefully behind a nurse’s cap. She was shapely, with long legs coming from a white nurse’s skirt. Her white button blouse complimented her figure.

“A-a-a-uh!” Boris scrambled to find something to say.

“We need to see Dr. Oddswell,” Bendy said quickly and got up. “It’s an emergency and we didn’t know where else to go.”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “So, you decide to break in instead? If I don’t answer the door, I don’t want to see you. Most decent people know that!”

Bendy winced. “Sorry. We’re desperate and we’ve come a long way to see ‘im. If he isn’t here we’ll, uh, we’ll try somewhere else.”

She huffed. “What if he doesn’t want to see you? Ever think of that? Or that he moved out and I have been living here for a year, dealing with you rude reporters and obsessive students. Maybe he moved away to get away from people like you!” So did she know him then? Was he here or somewhere else?

“We’re not reporters or students,” Boris said stepping next to Bendy. “We’re serious.”

The woman rolled her eyes. “Like I haven’t heard that one before. You’ll have to do better than that.” She turned to walk away from them.

“We know his friend Wilson!” Boris said quickly. The woman paused and looked back at them. A spark of interest, huh? Bendy took note that her dismissal stopped there. He noticed she also hadn’t threaten to call the cops. He narrowed his eyes as he wondered why that was. They had just broken in after all. Strange.

“What did he look like?” She asked, turning back to them, but still taking a step away from them toward the staircase. She was stiffer now, for some reason, and she crossed her arms over her chest. It was like the owl’s name was a flag to her. Bendy couldn’t place if it was a good one or a bad one.

“Uh, ruffled, owl, big eyes. His clothes made him look like he was a street bum,” Bendy said. “Talked to himself as much as he talked to us. Real jumpy fellow.” The woman blinked in surprise and glared at them. It seemed something clicked in her head.

“Who are you?” she demanded, her voice dropping a little to sound threatening.

“The name’s Bendy, gorgeous.” Bendy winked and she ignored it. Whelp, that didn’t lighten the mood at all.

“Boris and you are?”

“The owner of the house you’ve broken into,” she said, curtly. Boris’ shoulders hunched and his ears dropped. “Where did you come from?” Bendy’s eyes hardened a bit. He wasn’t gonna play twenty questions with a chick that wasn’t answering.

“Sillyvision in the west. We were told the schmuck of a doctor, Oddswell, could help us, but _clearly_ we were wrong. Sorry for breaking into your house. We’ll be going.” Bendy put a gloved hand on Boris’ arm. “C’mon bro, let’s not waste any more time here.”

Boris’ eyes widened into a look of panic. “B-but Bendy we need a cur—.”

“Boris!” Bendy cut him off. “She ain’t interested in helpin’, so we’ll go somewhere else.” He tugged on the wolf’s arm and headed to the front door.

He heard a heavy sigh behind him. “Wait,” she called out in a flat tone. “If it’s ink illness, you better come with me.”

The brothers froze and looked back at her with wide eyes. She raised a curious brow at their gob smacked expressions. A tiny smirk came to her mouth. “What? That’s why you two young men, who didn’t try to attack me after carefully breaking into the old doctor’s former address, are here, isn’t it? Honestly, who apologizes after climbing in through a window?” she chuckled. Bendy felt his eye twitch. Had this dame been messing with them ever since she figured out they weren’t there to attack her or steal anything? What the cuss? “You know, most patients that are that desperate leave a note in the slot or sit on the steps until I show up to see if there are new patients.” Bendy and Boris both turned back to the door to see the mail slot.

Boris blushed and looked back to the woman. “W-we weren’t sure if anyone still lived here.” She snorted at them.

“Sing your excuses to someone who cares. I guess I’ll take you two to the ‘clinic’ to be checked out.” She used her fingers and sarcasm when she said ‘clinic’, causing Bendy and Boris to share concerned and confused looks. Bendy eventually shrugged. It wasn’t like it was the craziest thing they had done in the past month. “Follow me.” She waved an impatient finger as she turned and headed down the hall. Bendy noticed there was a thin hall beside the stairs, the nurse walked down the hall and toward the back of the building. Bendy and Boris cautiously followed her.

“I wasn’t sure what to make of two street urchins demanding to see the coot, but it’s been a really long time since I heard that beakbrain’s name,” she muttered to herself. She sighed heavily. Bendy glanced at the painting and a fancy table with an empty vase sitting on it. Further down there was an opening to what seemed like a kind of sitting room looking out to a small backyard. Off to the side in another room was a spacious kitchen with clean counters and pots hanging from hooks on the wall. “Anyway, where’s old beak breath now? Did he give you another letter for Oddswell?”

Bendy blinked and refocused on the woman. “Now hold up, doll. I think we should at least get your name before sayin’ anythin’ about Wilson.”

She glanced back at him with an annoyed frown. “Red H. R. Hood,” she said and looked away from him. She opened the back door and held it for Boris and Bendy.

The boys shared a glanced and moved. Bendy kept an eye on the woman. “Are you a nurse?”

“An assistant, but I do have proper training, if that’s what you’re asking,” she said shutting the door and locking it. She turned back around and frowned at him. “Did you think I dress like this for fun?”

Following that train of thought, Bendy blushed. “Uh, ah, no! That’s not—.”

She snorted and walked to the fence. Boris gave Bendy the unamused stare with a raised brow that he had become too accustomed to today. Bendy grumbled, “Yeah, yeah. Don’t say it, just keep that muzzle shut.” Boris smirked and to Bendy that spoke volumes more then anything else. He growled and followed the wolf to the open fence gate. There was an old car parked in back. A ’20 Ford Sedan that was black and had a layer of dirt on its sides. Red climbed in the driver seat and she motioned for the boys to get in. Bendy took shotgun and Boris jumped in back. Red started the car.

_Bang!_

Bendy and Boris winced at the loud backfire. “Now about the owl,” the assistant said as she pulled out of the back alley and onto the street.

“He sent us to you after we ran into him in our hometown,” Boris said.

“Did he give you a letter or message?” she sounded almost bored.

“No. He said it was too dangerous or something like that,” Bendy said, leaning back in the seat comfortably. He put his hands behind his head and watched the city streets slide by. Red hummed.

“So Red, what is Dr. Oddswell like?” Bendy asked.

“Miss Hood,” she corrected. “And he’s a prick to work for. The hours are terrible and if he drops one more beaker or asks me to get one more book from the top shelf, I think I’ll ring his scaly throat,” she growled, her eye alight with frustration.

The brothers raised their eyebrows in surprise. “Oh?” Boris asked, uncertain.

“I can’t blame him for his bad mood, but he really should just get a hobby.” She rolled her eyes. “Besides his obsessions, that is.”

“What about the illness? Are there a lot of patients?” Bendy asked.

“Since the time Wilson left, there have been eighteen cases of ink illness that we know of. Only twelve have reached Oddswell,” she stated flatly.

“And the ones that didn’t?” Boris asked nervously.

“Puddled in their hospital beds and homes,” she said easily. “Confused the whole staff and horrified the families. Two hospitals were going to investigate further but....” She shrugged. “They never seemed to get around to it.”  Boris gulped and sunk back into his seat.

“How do you know that, doll?” Bendy asked. Red shot him a quick glare before turning back to the road.

“Mostly, Wilson would send updates or a paper would have a small article and then I would have to go to the star fallen place and ask questions. Wasn’t hard with gossiping nurses or patients.” She shrugged.

“A-and the twelve that did get to Oddswell?” Boris stuttered.

The assistant gave him a glance before answering. “Out of the twelve that originally came to Oddswell, six are still alive.”

“What about a cure?” Boris asked eagerly.

The woman sighed. “No such luck, yet.” The wolf deflated and sat back. Bendy felt his chest tighten with dread. No cure. Cuss. “Now don’t look like that, you mooks.” Red was glaring at the boys. “He can still help you and he has been working for a year to find a cure. His reputation is in the toilet and he has been discredited by nearly every medical and educational board he has gone to. He did all that to help you sorry saps that woke up coughing one day. Get it? I can rip the prick to bits, but I don’t want to hear a peep out of either of you when it comes to the bug-eyed workaholic. Capiche?”

“Uh, yes?” Boris said, staring at her, confused.

“Good. I’m sick and tired of people talking dirty. ‘You’re not working hard enough. It doesn’t exist. You’re wasting your time. You don’t even care!’ Bah and foowie!” Red fell into muttering curses to herself. Bendy and Boris sat silently. Boris gave Bendy a questioning look and gestured toward the woman. Bendy could only shrug and shake his head. Bendy threw a thumb over his shoulder, suggesting they scram, and Boris shook his head. Bendy tilted his head toward the assistant and raised a brow in disbelief. Boris threw his hands up in a hopeless movement before pointing at the ground in a ‘stay here’ gesture. Bendy raised both his brows and half-lidded in eyes, seriously doubting Boris’ stubbornness.

“You fellas don’t need to throw hand signs around. I’m not nuts, just angry.” She sighed again and rubbed her neck. “You caught me on a bad day. I just got to the house after fighting with a patient’s family. It’s…tense right now. I’m usually better mannered than this. After working at this job for a year I’ve seen stars know too much.”

“Why are you working for him?” Bendy decided to ask.

“I lost my job at the hospital for fighting with a coworker. I was tight on money and couldn’t afford to move, so when I heard this big-wig professor was looking for an assistant, I applied on a whim. Next thing I know the world is crashing down around us and no one will listen. I could have quit and just walked, but after meeting the first patient...” Red looked at the boys with softer eyes, before looking at the road again. “Knowing what I know…walking away wouldn’t have sat well with me.” She shrugged. The English style homes gave way to thick woods and a slight incline.

The rest of the ride was in silence. Bendy wasn’t sure what to think. They got this far, but with no cure how long would they be here? Bendy wasn’t just gonna lay on a cot and wait for the end. He had always been a man of action. They continued to climb until they came to the top of a hill. A large building sat on the edge of peak. It was tall, large, and had a dome roof at the center of it. There was a huge telescope sticking out of it.

Bendy blinked. “An observatory?”

“The doc bought the rundown thing way before any of this happened. He needed a private space to do his work after the school dismissed him. No one knows what goes on here except us and the closest family to the patient,” Red said. She parked the car. It sputtered before she turned it off.

“Ya know,” Boris said while climbing out. “We could fix this up for you.” He patted the car. “It’ll only get worse if you leave it as is.”

Red huffed. “It’s the only car he or I have to get around. We can’t wait a couple days for you to play with it.”

Bendy scoffed. “It would only take us half an hour at most.”

The assistant raised a pencil thin brow. “Handy boys that want to work. What an odd thought.” She turned around and started walking into the building. “We’ll worry about that after you have your checkups.” She paused at the door. “And don’t stare or ask about his tongue. He can get self-conscious about it. He’ll pretend it doesn’t bother him, but it does, so just don’t.” And with that last word of advice the assistant opened the door. It protested loudly as she entered the dimly lit hallway. The boys followed and winced as she forced the door shut again. The hall looked like it hadn’t seen a broom or mop in a decade, the linoleum floor was covered in dust and discarded trash. The grey walls were bare and dull. One of the florescent lights flickered occasionally. Red walked on, unperturbed.

“We only focused on cleaning up the rooms we would need, so the rest of the place is as Dr. Oddswell bought it,” Red explained. Bendy took a deep breath of the dusty and stagnant air before following. He put his hands in his pockets and kept a sharp eye out. They turned a few corners before coming to another door. This time when Red opened it, the light brightened. The hall was clean. It seemed to be night and day. The boys continued until Red held open a door to a room. Bendy peeked in to see it was just like the crow doctor’s room.

She went to the desk on the side of the room. “First, I’ll give you a normal checkup and then get the doctor, if he isn’t too busy.”

“I’ve already done this,” Bendy said annoyed.

“Too bad. New patient, new checkup. Deal with it like a man.” She didn’t even look at him. Bendy felt himself bristle.

“How about you first, then.” Red pointed to Boris. Boris blinked and pointed to himself in surprise.

“Me? But I’m not even sick,” he said.

“You’ve been with him the whole time?” She indicated Bendy with a finger, but stayed focused on Boris.

“Yeah.”

“Are you boys related?”

“I everything but blood,” Bendy stated flatly.

She nodded. “Then I will be checking you too, pup. Now hop on the table.” She pulled on some gloves.

“Yes, Miss Hood,” Boris answered. Bendy sighed and rolled his eyes. Boris did as he was told and his examination only took a few minutes. Then he and Bendy switched places. The whole time Red was asking health and history questions. The boys answered as best they could.

“So, how long have you been having symptoms of ink illness?” she asked.

“About three weeks now,” Bendy said.

 “Could you list them for me?” she asked. Bendy swallowed and told her everything that he had been through. She nodded her head and wrote on a clipboard. She remained cool and professional.

“And how often do you get the attacks?” she asked, pulling off her gloves and picking up the clipboard again.

“Well, they disappeared for a week, but got worse when they came back,” Bendy said. She noted something again. “But other than that, it’s been pretty much daily.”

She paused and looked up at him. “Daily?” She sounded surprised. Bendy nodded. Her brow furrowed, but she focused on what she was writing again. “When was the last one?”

“Really early this morning,” Boris cut in. “It’s been the worst one so far.”

She nodded again, and, with a last scribble of her pen, she opened the door. “Wait here and I will go get the doctor.” She was gone in an instant.

The boys sat in silence for a long moment.

“This wasn’t what I expected,” Bendy said. Boris hummed in agreement.

“What do you think they’ll do?” Boris asked. Bendy shrugged. After everything, he knew this was supposed to be a big moment, but he just couldn’t bring himself to really care. There was no cure and who knew how long it would take for one to be made. He wasn’t holding his breath. Boris on the other hand seemed to be vibrating with nervous energy. He shifted often and tapped his fingers in changing beats. He kept glancing at the door expectantly. He seemed lost somewhere between fear and excitement.

“Hey Boris. What should we write to Sasha? I tried last night, but nothing was coming to me.” Bendy tried to distract the wolf. Boris’ ears perked in his direction before he turned his head to face the demon.

“We could tell her how ya found three new girlfriends in one city.” Boris smirked.

Bendy scowled. “Now, hold up a second there. Holly is a babe, but Betty has a man and that,” he pointed to the door Red went through, “could drive me up a wall in an hour…especially if she treated me the way she does the doctor.”

“Think she likes him?” Boris tilted his head.

“D’know, but she seems to at least care in some fashion.” Bendy shrugged.

“So, then one new girlfriend. Got it.” Boris grinned. “I’m sure Sasha will love it.”

Bendy blinked and then blushed. “That not what—.”

The door opened and in walked a tall, thin lizard in a white lab coat. He had huge bug eyes and a long mouth that seemed to be pulled in a semi-permanent smirk. Small round glasses sat near the end of his scaly snot. He adjusted them with a strange flat and round finger. He looked at the boys, then the clipboard, and then the boys. “Welcome boys. My assistant informs me you have a bit of a problem.” Boris opened his mouth to answer, but the lizard kept talking. “But of course you do. Wilson wouldn’t send you if there wasn’t a need to. I’m Dr. Ryan Oddswell, at your service. How is my old friend doing? Did he leave you with a message or letter, per chance?” The doctor nodded to them. He had a smooth accent that Bendy couldn’t place, but he sounded well educated.

“I’m sorry sir.” Boris’ ears dropped with his apology. “Mr. Wilson passed away.”

The lizard blinked his huge eyes. His tongue flicked out to the side of his head so quickly that Bendy almost missed it, before it disappeared again. Bendy fought hard not to show any reaction at all. He looked down at his gloves instead. “Ah. Faked his death again, I see. Bet all that found was a feather again. By jove! If I didn’t know any better, I would think he was part seal with how slippery he can be.” The doctor shook his head and set the clipboard down on the table and tapped it with a pen.

“No, doc,” Bendy said. He looked back up at the lizard. “He’s gone. I was there. I saw it.” The lizard froze. He put his hands on the table and bowed his head. Bendy and Boris shared a worried glance. They heard Oddswell release a heavy sigh.

“So, it finally caught up to him, eh? Bloody damn, Wilson! I warned you,” he muttered and shook his head. Oddswell straightened up and tugged on his white coat. “Right then.” He turned around and stepped up to Bendy on the examination table. “We seem to have a lot to talk about,” he said with what sounded like excitement. “And you are my subject.” He pointed at Bendy with the pen nearly touching his nose with it. Red opened the door at that moment and stepped inside.

“S-subject?” Bendy asked. The doctor’s sudden mood swing confused him.

“Doctor Oddswell, I’ve told you a hundred times you can’t call your patients subjects.” Red sounded exasperated. “That was part of the huge fight I had to deal with this morning!”

“Pish-posh!” the doctor claimed. “If they don’t like it, they can try and find another doctor that has even the tiniest inkling on how to help them. See if they fare any better. I don’t have time for those ridiculous details.” Again his tongue flickered out and in again, but Bendy didn’t see where it went, if anywhere.

Red sighed. “But if you improved your bedside manners even a little then—.”

“Now, Miss Hood. You do an excellent job with the sub-patients, but I need to focus on saving their lives. With my old friend gone, our most promising lead to understanding the origins to all this is lost. It seems history can’t help us with a cure after all,” the doctor said.

Red’s face went from irritated to shock, drop in shock, then pale dread. Her eyes widened and her mouth parted a bit in horror. “Oh. Oddswell, I’m so—.”

The doctor made a shooing motion with his hand. “Like I said, Hood. No time. We have to continue as we were. Now, we can’t expect an answer from the outside, it’ll have to be us.” Red’s shoulder dropped.

“Well, not completely,” Bendy said, reaching into his pocket. “We met this doctor in Warnerburg that had a look at me. He was amazed by what the lab came up with. We told him about you and he gave us this.” Bendy pulled out the letter and another scrap of paper fell out of his pocket and onto the floor. “His name’s Dr. Boo. He’s a small crow and he seemed really interested in helping.”

The lizard scoffed. “What self-respecting doctor would write to me? I’m infamous by now in all the medical field as a crackpot.” He almost sounded equally proud and bitter by the fact. Still, he extended his scaly and large fingered hand to take the letter.

“The same self-respecting doctor that would do a checkup for a few homeless folks without expecting payment,” Bendy answered. He saw Boris out of the corner of his eye, pick up the scrap of paper he had dropped and look at it. Oddswell gave Bendy a curious and calculated look at his answer, before opening the letter. Boris was turning the paper he had this way and that. The doctor hummed before passing the letter to Red.

“Think you can manage that?” he asked her.

“Of course. What do you think you pay me for?” she said, looking over it.

The doctor chuckled. “I thought it was to deal with whining subjects and their relations.” She scowled at him before turning to go. Boris tugged on Bendy.

“Bro, what is this?” Brois handed him the page and Bendy looked at it. It was written with weird symbols and had several drawings of machinery on it. Bendy couldn't figure out which way to hold it for it to be right side up.

“Uh, I don’t really know,” he said.

“Where did you get it?” Boris tilted his head with one ear perked. “It came out of your pocket.”

Bendy stared at the paper, trying to remember.

Suddenly the doctor was right in front of him and grabbing his wrist. “Where did you get this?” he demanded in a cool tone.

“I-I don’t really remember,” Bendy stammered. He tried to pull his hand free, but the loose grip of the doctor didn’t move. It wasn’t like it was sticky, but he couldn’t slip out of his hold like he normally could.

“I know those ancient symbols. Did Wilson give you this?” he asked, piercing Bendy with his stare.

The memory of the owl pushing something into his hand flashed through Bendy’s mind. It seemed like an eternity ago. “Y-yes. When he was—he wanted me to take it. Something was really important about it.” He felt the doctor’s grip tense around his wrist before peeling away. It felt weird, like the flat scales had suction-cupped to his limb.

“May I see it?” Even though he asked, Bendy knew that the doctor wouldn’t accept any answer but yes. Bendy silently offered the old page with its strange writing. The doctor turned it around and looked at both sides. Without looking up he said. “He gave you this when he was dying, yes? His dying wish.” Bendy nodded though he didn’t think the doctor cared if he did or not. His tongue flicked out and Bendy was sure it touched his eye before disappearing again, but it was so fast again he wasn’t sure. “It needs to be translated. He wouldn’t do something so risky unless he knew it was important.”

He made a beckoning motion for the boys as he headed to the door. “Come, you two. We have a lot to do and little time. I want every detail and to get you some medication before your next attack.” He didn’t look up from the paper. The boys rushed to grab their things and follow the quickly retreating form of the lizard.

“Well, seems my lizard doctor knows what to do at least,” Bendy muttered to Boris as they caught up.

“I’m a gecko, young subject,” he said. “And of course, I know. I’m a doctor after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that the first arch of this tale is over! On to the next phase.  
> So what happened to the author?  
> Writer's block hit me like a brick.  
> I went to a Comic Con with Mercowe, my boyfriend, and another close friend and doing all that helped with the block(THANK THE STARS!).  
> I came back on Monday and it was a full day drive! DX  
> Then, I got a bad cold from my trip(still worth it). Still, I was determined to finish my chapter when I found out the next Bendy chapter was coming out today. It had to happen, dangit!  
> And then, there was school work which started this mess in the first place. XP  
> So, there you have it. That's the little list of my busy life that got in the way of my favorite hobby. Sorry! I hope none of you died while waiting. Next chapter will have the Cupbros since another special something is coming out soon, if ya know whadda I mean. ;3   
> I don't know what me schedule is gonna be like, but I will TRY for Mondays, guys. And again, my bad. Thank you all for being so patient.  
> Until next time!  
> TAP out!


	23. A Cup Half Full

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy and Boris are heading in the right direction. The Cupbros are also headed in the right direction. Who is closer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovelies~ I am so happy to see you and post on the right day!  
> School is trying to kill me (and they are making headway in that goal), but who cares because Cuphead came out! It is so much fun! Holy mercow! (ha) I love this game. I'm no good at it, but I love it anyway. I had so much fun that most of this chapter is all to the Cupbros. Have fun!  
> Oh and Mercowe, sorry, dear. I am just too impatient. Imma post it unedited, so if anyone wants to yell about the horrible writing it's one hundred percent me~!

Cuphead was startled awake with the loud whistle of the train. He jumped and opened his eyes, looking around quickly. Mugs had his face close to the window as they began to slow down. He chuckled and glanced at Cups before looking back out at the cityscape.

“Did that scare you, bro?” Mugs asked.

“Shut it,” Cups retorted. “It’s about time we got here.”

Mugs chuckled again. “What are you talking about? You slept nearly the whole time.”

“Trains are boring.” Cuphead shrugged. Mugs rolled his eyes, but didn’t lose his smile.

“It won’t be easy to find them in this city,” Mugs said. “It’s huge.”

“Bet it’ll be easier than you think,” Cups scoffed.

“How much?” Mugs challenged.

Cups smirked. “Let’s say twenty bucks if we find them in three days.”

“Two days and the other pays for the winner’s dinner. Winner’s choice,” Mugs said.

“Deal.” The brothers shook on it and Cup chuckled. This was gonna be cake.

* * *

The next day Bendy’s head was spinning. The doctor had showed them his huge library that held vast amounts of research and books. It was at least three stores tall and circular in shape. The doctor scaled the walls easily on all fours like…well, like a lizard. He climbed to the top shelves on the far left of the group. Bendy spotted a couple of imposing ladders that were fastened to the walls by attached wheels, so they could be moved back and forth. He had gulped at the thought of climbing to the top. Dr. Oddswell had moved quickly, darting from one shelf to another, collecting book after book.

He gathered a good-sized stack and had shown them the study room full of desks and comfortable chairs and couches. Dr. Oddswell left the books there and had taken them to the rooms of the other ‘subjects’ to be introduced or at least the three that were staying at the ‘client’ for the time being.

There was a little boy, about ten years old, named Steven the Squirrel. He was happy to see other people and for them to be closer to him in age, but he was tired when they visited and asked to play with them later.

There was a sixty something year old gopher named Ginger, but she said most called her Grandma Gopher. She was gentle, kind, and funny. She had jokes ready for the doctor that caused everyone, but the lizard, to laugh.

The last was a nervous man in his thirties that hardly said hi to Bendy and Boris and instead focused question after question at the doctor. His name was Jerry and he didn’t want to be there, but his wife had forced him to stay when his illness had gotten worse.

Red slipped away from Jerry and Dr. Oddswell with the boys to show them to a large room with a couple of beds.

After the assistant had him and Boris settled in a shared room she explained a bottle of medication she gave to Bendy. It wasn’t meant as a cure, but it would help with the pain of an attack. The doctor meant to start on the books and translation, but had become busy. Red had invited the boys to instead read the books. She explained that they were history and research that Wilson had left Oddswell. The doctor believed that he may be able to translate the language with Wilson’s research. Red explained that he didn’t have time and asked if they wanted to help since they brought him the page in the first place. The two had quickly agreed and that was where Bendy was at the moment.

His head was spinning with the complex grammar of the ancient culture. They had a mixed language of symbols and letters. The grammar rules were completely different and Bendy was struggling to make heads or tails of it. Boris was fairing a bit better, reading the history portions rather than the grammar.

“How long do you think this is gonna take?” Boris asked, turning another page.

Bendy flipped through the book in his hand, seeing how much more complicated it got further in and glanced at the still untouched pile the doctor had left them. “At this rate, I might have the first sentence figured out this time next year,” Bendy said.

“Har, har, funny.” Boris rolled his eyes.

“Then, you make heads or tails of this! It’s nothing like English!” Bendy scowled. “I’m a mechanic, not a researcher.”

“I think they have a name for people that study old languages Bendy,” Boris said, looking up from his book.

“Good for ‘em! I don’t care,” Bendy stated, shutting the book with a frustrated slam. Boris sighed.

“How about that history?” Bendy asked.

“They figured out a plumbing system using gravity and pressure weights to push it uphill,” Boris stated.

“How is that helpful at all?” Bendy asked, a little annoyed.

“No idea,” Boris said, bored.

“Yeah, how ‘bout we take a break from studyin’ and work on that car?” Bendy suggested.

Boris’ ears perked at that and he nodded. “Sounds swell ta me.”

* * *

Cuphead sighed through his nose as he looked over at the smirking rat. “I really don’t have the time for this, Mortimer. Have ya heard about these two or not?” Cup glared at the thin rat as he adjusted his hat. He really hated working with this guy, but beggars can’t be choosers. The three were sitting in an unremarkable café in a poor side of town. The rat and Mugs were taking their time with cocoa, to Cups annoyance.

“What’s the matter, Teacup? The boss put you on a time limit again? It ain’t midnight, I hope.” The rat gave him a mean smirk before taking a drink. “I don’t see you two in town for months and this is the hello I get? Some pals you turned out to be,” Mortimer said.

Cup groaned silently to himself. “We’ll owe you one, you idiot. You know we’re good on our favors.” 

Mortimer nodded sagely. “True. You boys don’t stop ‘til ya got the job done, that’s fer sure. Problem being I’m not sure I need your talented work in my life at this time.”

Cups nearly shot him right there. The guy was fishing for a different offer, and Cuphead didn’t have the time or patience to barter with the rat. Instead he growled, “Then keep us in your pocket ‘til ya do need us!”

Mortimer blinked and looked rather impressed by Cups anger. He clicked his tongue and shook his head. “Pal, let me give ya some advice. When someone’s not interested in what chur sellin', offer something else. Don’t cram it down their throat. Besides, I like my offers to be a bit more…tangible than a promise.” He sipped his warm drink before turning to Mugs. “What about you, scarf? You got anythin’ to offer?”

Mugs blinked and looked up, surprised to be dragged into the conversation. He smiled and shrugged. “Nope.”

Mortimer sighed. “What a shame.”

“Look rat—.”

“Mouse,” Mortimer corrected him with a small frown.

Cuphead’s finger twitched, but he was able to hold back. “Mouse,” he said, calmer. “These guys have already slipped us twice. We don’t have time for this cat and mouse game. We’re sure they’re in the city, but that’s it. Help us out and we’ll do you a favor. Doesn’t matter what it is.”

Mortimer reached up and tugged one of his whiskers thoughtfully. “Anything I need done?”

Cup shrugged. “Sure.” Couldn’t do anything worse than what he and Mugs had already done.  Mortimer gave him a challenging smile. Jackpot. He was interested in the offer.

“Robbery?”

“No problem.”

“Intimidation?”

“Does that look difficult for me?”

“Kidnapping?”

“Cakewalk.”

Mortimer turned his head and smiled. “What about making someone disappear, permanent like?”

Cuphead snorted. “What do you think we do all day?”

Mortimer raised an eyebrow. “Well, that depends on who you’re asking. You boys are starting to get yourselves names in the underworlds of the cities.”

Cuphead rolled his eyes. “Don’t care. Do you know or don’t you?”

Mortimer smiled brightly. “Just as you boys are good at what you do, I am good at what I do.” The rat pulled out a couple of papers. It was the wanted posters of the demon and the wolf. “The paper that is about to be delivered today with this morning’s coffee will have a headline about a ruckus the little demon and wolf caused on a train. They were also spotted are the Yen University, and I’m sure that when this paper gets around the city with their wanted posters attached, there will be plenty of students calling in sightings of the two.”

“Did they stick around the school?” Cup asked.

The rat shrugged. “If they did, the cops will be on them before the day is out.”

“That wouldn’t be a problem,” Mugs stated before finishing his drink.

“I wouldn’t imagine it would be for you two.” Mortimer winked. “But I’ll keep my ear out for you fellas.”

Cuphead didn’t respond, just stood up to leave.

“Thanks,” Mugman said and followed his brother.

“Hey, Teacup, you need to loosen up! Find yerself some legs to chase. Have some fun! It’s Toon Town after all. Ha-cha-cha!” Mortimer laughed as the boys walked away. Cuphead growled, but didn’t look back at the rat. He really hated that guy, but he had a great web of information. And now they owed the schmuck a favor, Cup inwardly sneered. That wasn’t a debt he was eager to getting around to paying.

The two made their way to the fancy school and through the gardens to the main building. In there was a picture on the floor made by tiles and light. Cups glanced up to see that the dome was where the other half of the image was coming from. Mugs whistled. “Boy, this place sure is fancy,” he said. Cup silently agreed. The two took a step forward to get through when both of them froze half way into the light. Any part of Cuphead that touched the light of the image felt cold and hollow. It was a terrible void-like feeling of falling into himself. Cup yanked back and pulled his brother with him. Mugman gasped and looked around, shaken. “W-what is that?” he stammered.

Cup glared at the symbols and images. “No cussing idea,” he growled. The pair walked around the mural to the desk where a slim girl stood watching them, carefully. “Hey, lady, what is this that thing?” Cup threw a thumb back at the mural.

She gazed at him for a long moment, with calculating eyes. “It’s an ancient Rune for light and protection. Master Yen Sid made it when he started the University, sir.”

“Protection against what?” Mugs asked, still looking unnerved.

The girl looked between the two carefully. “Negativity, darkness, danger. Things like that.” Her gaze was piercing when she made eye contact with Cuphead. He narrowed his eyes and she looked down. He didn’t like that look. That wasn’t why they were here.

He pulled out the wanted posters and showed them to the girl. “Have you seen these two around?”

The girl’s eyes widened for a split second before she returned to the guarded mask she wore. “Not sure,” she said. “I see a lot of students coming and going.” Cuphead wasn’t fooled.

“You sure? These two are dangerous. They have already put a lot of good people at risk, even killed someone. We don’t want people like that around this school now do we?” Cups said.

She narrowed her eyes as she stared at him. Her body was rigid and her face paled a bit. Her eyes seemed accusatory. “No,” she said slowly. “We certainly don’t.” A heavy silence stretched between them.

 Mugs smiled. “There are a lot of people here. Are they all protected by that carving thing?”

The girl blinked and looked at Mugs. “Mostly, yes. It’s not a perfect protection. People are still people, after all and the peace or joy is temporary, but the clarity can help students and staff figure out their problems from a calm prospective. Master Sid didn’t want to take away the world’s problems, but help us learn to solve them for ourselves.”

Mugs tilted his head. The girl glanced up at his straw before focusing on his eyes again. “Weird,” he said. “I didn’t feel like that at all.”

“How did you feel?” she leaned forward, a glint of curiosity in her eyes.

“Like I was falling? And really cold,” he said, glancing back with a nervous look. The girl raised her brow.

“Uh,” she muttered.

“Uh what?” Cup muttered.

“Nothing,” she said quickly and straightened up. Cups glared at her, but didn’t say anything.

“Do you know what that means?” Mugs turned back to her. “Is it saying I’m a bad person?” His eyes were wide and teary. His mouth turned down in a small frown. He tugged his scarf up to his round nose. Cuphead rolled his eyes and nearly answered, but the girl spoke first.

“Well…it could be a couple of things. Weight you’re carrying around, ill intentions you have toward others, things you’ve done that you regret and so on,” she said, looking at Mugs. He hunched his shoulders, seeming upset at the thought. Cup clenched his fist in his jacket pocket. He sneered, but saw a change in the girl’s face. Her guard dropped and she looked sorry for his brother. “Sorry,” she muttered. “It doesn’t mean you’re a bad person and even if you think you are, everyone can change for the better.” She smiled. “If you try, I’m sure the day will come when you can step into the light.”

Mugs glanced up at her and away. “Okay,” he mumbled into the scarf that hid half his face. Cups watched his brother for a second before focusing on the girl again.

“How does that thing know stuff like that?” He couldn’t help but ask.

She turned to him and though she was still distant, she didn’t look as accusing. “A list of things. Talents, magic, morals, and some even say the state of the soul. It’s hard to say what it deems as bad since no one really thinks of themselves as evil.”

Cuphead nodded before turning back to Mugs. The girl wasn’t going to help them and hanging around any longer would only be a waste of time. “C’mon Mugs. Let’s keep looking.”

Mugs grinned and followed. He stopped and turned to the girl. “Thanks anyway miss.”

“Holly.” She said with that same smile.

“Thanks, Miss Holly. I hope the rest of your day is good,” Mugs said and waved. Cuphead glanced back to see her wave. The boys walked around the circle of light again before leaving the building.

“She was nice,” Mugs said.

“Yeah and she has, at least, seen those two numbskulls. If we don’t get a good lead on them we’ll have to visit her again and ask more…persuasively,” Cups said as they walked off the campus. Mugs pouted a little, but didn’t say anything against Cups’ decision.

“We could just keep asking around. Mortimer isn’t our only informant guy here,” Mugs said.

“We don’t have enough dough for that and a place to stay for the coming week. That, and I already hate being indebted to that sewer rat,” Cups replied. “That and we don’t want to draw a lot of attention on us. If Mortimer was right, then our infamy will be against us instead of in our favor in this city.”

“We always wanted to be famous.” Mugs smiled.

“Yeah, unless it gets us killed,” Cups muttered.

Mugs scoffed. “We’ll be fine ‘cause we’ll keep our heads down like you said.”

Cup nodded. “We’ll have to be careful when picking a hotel too.”

“We could just go home and not spend the cash,” Mugs muttered.

Cup glared at him. Mugs glanced at him before looking away. “No,” Cups said with finality.

The two walked in silence for a while. It didn’t take them long to find a cop hang out and slip in close enough to overhear them. Cuphead glanced up at the doughnut shop sign and rolled his eyes. It was straight forward after that. The cops gossiped about this or that. Simple scams, a shootout last week, domestic and sound problems, and a robbery that actually perked Cups’ interest. If he had time he would love to find the thieves and lighten their load a bit for himself and his brother. It was a bit after a story about the security for some show that the real prize hit. They mentioned that a demon and wolf had caused problems on a train before it got into the city and had been spotted at the school. Cup had to fight the urge to look over at the ring of officers. Annoyingly, the cops’ information was riddled with opinions, jokes, and guesses and it was taking forever for the cup brothers to get anything useful. Mugman started to fiddle with his scarf in boredom. The targets sounded like they had been seen all over the city. Cups sighed in disappointment. This wasn’t getting them anywhere. Just as he stood to leave, one man spoke up.

“This will be the second murderer on that campus.”

“You talkin’ about the professor that was ranting about a plague ‘r something?” another asked.

“I was there,” a third said. “He was very angry with the dismissal of the school.”

“And the ranting and crazy conspiracies?” the second spoke up.

“Those are true. He kept saying that ink was going to spread or something like that,” the third said.

The first chuckled. “Ink?”

“Yeah, swore that someone became a puddle right in front of him,” the third said grimly.

“Golly,” the first said. “They’ll let anyone teach.”

“Oddball was his name, right?” the second said.

“Oddswell,” the third corrected.

“I think Oddball works better for him. Did they ever arrest him?”

“Nah, he disappeared,” the third officer said.

“Were they going to arrest him?” the second asked.

“See, that’s the odd part. The mayor’s office was really pushing for it, but there wasn’t any evidence for a conviction so we did the whole seventy-two hours, then he was gone,” the third said.

“That’s nuts,” the first said. “Why was the mayor in on it?”

“Dunno. The guess is that he was twisted up with the University somehow. Friends? Enemies? Who knows,” the third said, uncaringly. “I think it was a bunch of useless drama.”

“Now, we’re after some killer kids,” the first pointed out. “It’s only getting worse.”

“Did you hear about the detectives that are on their case?” the second asked with glee.

“No.”

“It’s Featherworth and Ringtail.”

“Why? I thought these two were country bumkins,” the third asked in surprise.

“Something about that owl archeologist,” the second explained.

“Was he also working for the University?” the first asked.

“I believe so,” the second said.

“Think he knew Oddswell?” the third asked.

“It’s a lot of odd coincidences with that school, uh?” the first said. Cuphead and Mugman smiled at each other. Bingo. They made a beeline for the exit and with a quick stop by Mortimer’s apartment they had an address. The rat was not happy to see the two on his doorstep and Cup was glad to bother him. Cup chatted and lingered just to frustrate the rat for a while, before heading out again.

“You ready to pay up on that bet, bro?” Cups chuckled as they walked.

“Yeah, right! I wouldn’t go counting your chickens quite yet, Cups,” Mugs said. “This is a long shot.”

“Well, I am the better shot outta the two of us.” Cups smirked.

Mugs puffed out his cheeks in frustration.

“No need to boil over a simple fact, bro,” Cups chuckled again.

“We’ll see who’s laughing tomorrow, you leaky cup,” Mugs muttered into his scarf.

“Now you’re name callin’? If anyone is acting leaky it’s you,” Cups said.

“Nu-uh!” Mugs tried to frown, but Cup saw his lips twitching.

“Yep. Absolutely leaky. It’s so obvious it’s spilling over,” Cups stated. Mugs burst into laughter.

It wasn’t long before the two made their way down Baker Street to an old and dusty house. The two tried the door and looked around the yard when no one answered.

“You really think there is anyone still living in this place?” Mugs asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Cup shrugged. “Doesn’t matter. We just gotta figure out if those two have been here or not.”

“Oh,” Mug said, crossing his eyes and sticking out his tongue. Cup laughed at the unexpected expression before turning back to the building. He walked back to the door and looked at it closer before going to one of the windows.

“Hey bro, give me a knee up.” Mugs kneeled and on one leg and had the other positioned for Cups to step up. He did and looked at the old flip latch. He took a moment to gaze at it before stepping down. “Let’s check the other one,” he said and went to the other side. The cup brothers repeated the process and Cups grinned when he saw the latch. There was scrapped paint on the wood. Someone had picked the latch open from the outside. “We got a clue,” Cup said. “They probably broke in.”

“Which means we’re going to break in?” Mugs guessed as Cups stepped down.

“You got it,” Cup said. The door was easy to open after fifteen minutes of fiddling with the locks. The inside of the house proved to be surprisingly clean and used. It was a bit messy, with papers and knick-knacks, animal skulls, random lab stuff, and awards. Glancing at them, Cup didn’t find anything useful. The second floor had a large study, a library and a bedroom. There were pictures around. Mugs pulled one out to show Cups. “He looks familiar.”

Cups spotted the younger version of the owl in a clean suit with several other individuals dressed similarly. He scoffed and tossed it aside. “We’re in the right place, then.” The third floor was bedrooms, and a sitting room. Neither of the brothers could find any more evidence that their targets were here. There wasn’t even a hint that they had looked through things. They went back to the first floor and Cups collapsed on a comfy chair across from the kitchen. Mugs looked through the kitchen to find a snack. “Now what?” Mugs asked around an apple.

“We wait for someone to show up and go from there,” Cup said and pulled out his cigs and a lighter.

“You probably shouldn’t do that in here, bro,” Mugs said. Cups glared, but stood up to take his smoke in the backyard. It wouldn’t take them long to find the schmuks now. The sooner the better. Their boss wasn’t patient and they still had a laundry list of other things to do. They still had their original mission and now there was this doc that sounded like he knew too much. It was only gonna be a matter of time before the boss put this guy on their list too. Cuphead sighed and lit up. He inhaled deeply and let it out as the sun started to sink away.

Cups really wondered if he and his brother ever would be free of their debt. Would they really be okay after all this? He really didn’t know. All they could do was keep going and look out for each other. They were the only ones that mattered and no one else would care. So, he didn’t care about anyone else either. It was basic survival and he planned for him and Mugs to come out on top at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Close! They are so close! The Cup brothers are on their tails!  
> ...  
> I'm just so happy to post on time. I can't stop smiling. I hope you can be just as happy. Thanks to all of you understanding readers and your awesome patience. You make your author oh-so-happy. :3  
> Have a great week and happy October!


	24. Cars and Newspapers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has things to do: some innocent and some not so innocent, but a job is a job, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovelies~  
> It's so good to be writing normally again.  
> And by that, I mean I am so glad I had one normal week before everything hits the fan again and my schedule is destroyed once more! ;3  
> Next week I might not get a chance to post until Tuesday or Wednesday. I have a long trip this coming week, but I will do the best I can. Oh and I updated my tags so I can be happy with them. So yeah, that's a thing.  
> Still life in beautiful right now. Enjoy the chapter.

“What do you mean, they’re in Toon Town!” Ringtail roared into the phone. Joan’s head snapped up. “You’re sure of that?” Ringtail demanded. “No, sir.” Joan strained to hear the other side of the conversation. “No, of course not, sir,” she growled. “We’ll be there by tomorrow morning.” She slammed the phone on the receiver and rubbed her eyes with a frustrated groan.

“So, how’s the office?” Joan asked in a mockingly light and cheery tone.

“Bendy and Boris are in Toon Town,” Rachel said, refusing to acknowledge Joan’s joking tone.

“I figured as much,” the crow said.

“Let's go get our stuff and head out.” Ringtail swung her tail in impatience as she started grabbing papers off her borrowed desk.

“What about the case here? We still don’t have all the facts straight,  _especially_ those from the Warners,” Featherworth said, not standing up or moving from her spot.

“We can leave all that mess to the local authorities. They seem to be competent enough.  Besides, our job is to catch them and they have wandered onto our home turf. They won’t stand a chance!” Rachel exclaimed with an excited glint in her eyes.

“But what about the street performers we haven’t found yet? What about the organized criminal activates we have just started unraveling? What about the other members that we are tracking?” Joan asked, watching her partner’s ear twitch along with her eye. “If we leave, we run the risk of all this going cold.”

“But if we don’t move, we could lose those two,” Rachel shot back. “You’re the one that’s sure they are the target of devious individuals. If it’s the mob, then we won’t lose our trail, just go at it in a different direction.”

“But this is important to our case too. If we don’t get to the bottom of all this, then we will have no case to present and they all walk anyway,” Joan argued.

“You said they're innocent!” Ringtail said.

“But we have to prove it!” Joan shouted back.

Both women glared at each other for a silent moment before Rachel smirked. “Why are you arguing anyway? You know you’re going to go anyway.”

“I just want both of us to be aware of our position at all times. There is too much going on for us to be careless,” Joan said, standing up.

“Of course we won’t!” Rachel waved a dismissive hand. “But you can imagine what the boys back home are saying about us right now?”

Joan frowned at the thought. “If they’re smart, they’re keeping their traps shut.”

“But you know, they’re not,” Rachel said with that same condescending smirk. Joan had to bite back a growl at the continued thought. She and her partner had fought so hard for their positions and every scrap of respect. It would be just like the macho office and news outlets to jump on the smallest mistake and upend years of perfect case work and crime fighting. Sure, the chief wouldn’t be swayed. He had worked with Joan and Rachel too long to have any question of their character or results. There were the mayor and the commissioner, though and they worked in politics. Rumors, money, and public opinions were the focus of their circle, it seemed. She could see her reputation and resources slipping between her feathered fingers as easily as water.

“Pack your bags,” the crow said. “We’re going home.” Rachel cheered and hopped in the air, before focusing on her desk once again.

“I mean,” she said with hidden glee. “I’m glad we can agree.”

* * *

It didn’t take the pair long to get out of Warnerburg. The police station understood the situation and would send any information they gathered on the lab bust, the Warners, the street performers seen with the two suspects, and so on to the detectives. Joan was still amazed by what a huge mess the two young men could throw together before disappearing.  She and Rachel were now driving down the winding road toward a home they hadn’t seen in months. It wasn’t as fast as the train, but they had to bring Featherworth’s car back.

“Can you believe the last few weeks?” Ringtail suddenly asked.

Joan glanced over at her. The raccoon was gazing out of the window.

“Hardly,” Joan chuckled.

“We found real talent for trouble this time.” Ringtail smiled and rested her head on her hand.

“You mean they’re like us then?” Featherworth asked.

“I am starting to think they could be better than us,” Ringtail said.

Joan’s feathery brows raised. “Now, that is impressive,” Rachel snorted. Both women chuckled.

“Who do you think will have the crazier luck?” Joan asked with a smile.

“Definitely them.” Rachel smirked. “They drove right by us! Hell, I think I even heard one of them say hello and wave!” They laughed again.

“That is one of the closest misses we have ever had,” Joan agreed. “They were just as surprised to see us as we were to see them.”

“No kidding. They were absolutely gob smacked.” Rachel grinned. “It was too bad they got away.”

Joan shrugged. “We’ll get them next time.”

“Yeah, we will! They are running around our backyard. There is no way they’ll get away from us again.” Rachel grinned her fanged smile.

“So, want to hear how they got to Toon Town?” Ringtail asked.

Joan gave Rachel a deadpan look. “They were on the train when a gentleman recognized them,” Rachel began to explain. Joan was again amazed at the boys abilities to simply disappear. They chatted back and forth, enjoying their trip as the day went by. Both women were excited to be going home at last.

* * *

Cuphead was getting tired of waiting. They had spent the night in the doctor’s home, waiting for someone to appear. They had slept in shifts so no one could sneak up on them. Cups had found the doctor’s neighbor to be insufferable. The man would agree with his loud maid or landlady or whoever she was, then he would play his violin. It wouldn’t be so bad…if he didn’t do it at three in the morning. Cups had half a mind to bang on the wall and demand some peace and quiet. Of course, he didn’t, since this wasn’t his place and he technically was never here, but still! The nerve of some schmucks! Because of that guy, he and Mugs had less than a good night’s sleep, which only made him more irritable and Mugs more easily distracted.

Why hadn’t anyone shown up by now? It was already late morning. With how dust free the inside was and how well stocked the kitchen was Cups couldn’t imagine the regular occupant of the place to be gone long. To pass the time, Mugs started looking closer at knick-knacks and trophies. He had to give comments occasionally and with Cuphead’s mood the way it was, he could only be seen as annoying.

“Wow. He got an award for a biology study in the jungles,” Mugs said. “He also discovered a new species of dinosaur with some other guy.” Cup felt his eye twitch. “He also discovered a new element in chemistry.” Mugs paused. “What do they mean by element? Like fire or something? New dirt?” Mug scratched the rim of his head before shrugging and moving on. If no one showed up by noon he would have to go on a walk. He was going stir crazy in here! “Hey, Cup, think this guy was a mad scientist?” Cup only grunted in reply. “’Cause it looks like he did a lot of crazy things in and out of labs. Like the movies, kinda labs.”

Cup swallowed a groaned and knew Mugs would just keep going if he didn’t say anything. “Who knows, Mugs. The cops said he might be one.”

“But that was because he was messing with that ink stuff,” Mugs said.

“Maybe he was experimenting on it?” Cup shrugged on the comfortable couch he was lounging on. He threw a leg over the arm of the couch and leaned back a bit more to get comfy.

Mugman’s brows knit together in a disturbed glance, before turning back to the shelves. “Wouldn’t that just make it worse?” he asked.

Cup blinked lazily and stared at the back of his brother. “Dunno. Maybe. He could have been looking for a cure too. Doesn’t matter.”

After Mugs was done with the awards and trophies he moved on to the newspaper clippings and the books. Cup knew he must have been really bored if he was going for the reading stuff.

“Weird,” Mugman said. He was looking at a newspaper clipping that was on the wall and a couple that were on a desk.

“What?” Cup grumbled. He should take a nap.

“The ones on the walls are like the trophies and such. They talked about the accomplishments this doctor did,” Mugs said pointing to the walls.

“So?” Cup muttered, feeling his annoyance beginning to spike. He was definitely in need of a nap.

“The ones on the desks are about what happened at the school. Ya’ know, when he was fired or something,” Mugs said, leaning over the table. Cuphead raised a brow and sat up. Maybe the clippings had a hint of how much the doctor knew. If they did, then Cups could figure out if he needed to bump this doc off or not. If he was just a run of the mill doctor that had noticed the ink illness, then Cups had nothing to worry about, but this guy possibly had already met their targets and he may have been friends with that old feather brain. There was a good chance he knew too much. Still…there was one upside about that beak breath. He had known to keep his cards close and not speak a word. He saved a lot of lives and a lot of work for the Cupbros doing that. There was a chance this fella didn’t know anything either. Cups would have to report him to the boss anyway, but Cups didn’t want to contact the boss any sooner than he had to. He’d rather be sure first, before making more work to himself and his bro by calling the boss early with only half an idea about another possible problem.

There was another problem. Cups didn’t want to get up. He didn’t want to look through tiny clippings for obscure clues. It was annoying! He huffed. Couldn’t someone just show up and give him all the answers?

“C’mon Cups, let’s see if there’s anything useful!” Mugs said brightly. Cuphead groaned and forced himself up.

* * *

Red watched the two young men crawl out from under her car. The boys had been true to their word and had fixed up her junker in about half an hour. Their arms and faces were covered in filth and now Red understood why the little demon was always wear goggles on his head and why the wolf had a bandanna. He was wiping as much of the filth off as he could with it.

“Well, thanks you two, but aren’t you supposed to be decoding that page?” Red pointed out. She watched both boys droop, like she had just popped their balloon or something. She rolled her eyes. She didn’t have time for this nonsense. She had a lot of running around to do and babying these two wasn’t on her list of chores.

“Yeah, we’ll get to that, toots. We just wanted a short break from books and jumped on getting your car touched up,” the little demon said. It was amazing, the younger one was a wolf, but the demon had the attitude. She huffed and climbed into her car.

“Just don’t overdo it. I don’t need more work,” she said. She was irritated, but it wasn’t their fault they reminded her of her ex. “Get inside and have some breakfast, you idiots have been going all night. Did you even go to bed?”

“We were too anxious to sleep long, so we decided to study.” Boris scratched the back of his head.

Red growled at their stupidity. “Just get inside and eat.”

She drove off in a cloud of dust. She did notice that the hunk of junk was running smoother. It annoyed her that they were right, that they did a good job, that he—no, no, _they._ They were not Avery. It wasn’t their fault that one of them was a wolf and the other was a ridiculous flirt. It wasn’t their fault that she had gotten into a fight with him a week ago, and she had dumped him. It wasn’t their fault he left the next day, because work wouldn’t let him weasel out of it and stick around, so he had a chance to work it out with her. Stupid wolf.

She huffed to herself and shook her head. She was only going to work herself up again, and after her less than ideal meeting with the boys she really didn’t want to be in a sour mood when she got back. She would thank them properly with a treat of some kind. Something to prove she did have a heart somewhere amongst all the sarcasm and bitterness.

Of course she did! She stuck around working with Ryan Oddswell, for heaven’s sake! She had a star-fallen heart of gold. She genuinely cared for the patients under their charge and for the doctor, despite his less than charitable attitude. It was because of this care that she was worried. Worried the doctor wasn’t allowing himself time to mourn the loss of his close friend or the reality that they didn’t have the resources to develop a cure for the illness. They needed a fully stocked lab, specialists in the sciences that Oddswell wasn’t strong in, more pain medication and supplies for the patients that had to stay, and more staff. The doctor and herself couldn’t keep going around the clock like they had been. She couldn’t keep going on two hours of sleep.

Red sighed. Something would have to change soon. She feared the doctor would work himself into the ground and then the people that were relying on them would be up a creek without a paddle.

She picked up the groceries she needed and even found a jar of fresh lemon flies that the doctor liked so much. She was able to get the order of pain meds for the new kid filled with little argument from Frops, the old grumpy frog. She dropped off the envelope to the crow doctor at the post office. She went through her lists carefully and quickly as usual and, last of all, she stopped by the old Baker house. It was technically Oddswell’s, but he had sold it to her when he lost his job at the college. It was the place all the journalists and students and harassers came to yell at him or ‘ask’ him intrusive and demeaning questions, but the doctor asked she stop by once a day. It was the only place any possible patients knew to go to find him.

She turned off the car and hopped out to open the back gate. It was rare, but she would usually find a letter begging for help and a way to contact them. Then, Red would have to track them down. There had been that teenage girl that had sat on the front step all day, and Red had been suspicious that she had slept on that door step all night when she found her. She had been all rumpled up and had a stick in her hair. Poor thing didn’t last a month.

Red shivered and felt goosebumps rise on her arms. The summer days were ending and the leaves were changing. She would have to start wearing a coat. The observatory was terribly drafty. She made a mental note to pick up extra blankets and quilts before heading back. She opened the back door and looked around cautiously. It wasn’t that she was paranoid, but it was true that the boys’ intrusion yesterday had shocked her. She had never walked in to find strangers in the front room.  She didn’t see anything strange and headed to the front of the house to check for a letter…or another break in. She had just passed the staircase when a gloved hand covered her mouth and an arm wrapped around her, pinning her arms to her sides. She tried to force herself away, tried to kick the person behind her, but to no avail.

“No need to struggle, doll,” a male’s voice said in her ear. “We just have some questions for ya and then we’ll be on our way.” She tried to turn her head, but the grip on her head wouldn’t allow it. “No need for any of that,” he said. “Now, I’m gonna ask a question. I’ll move my hand for you to answer. You do anything but answer and you’ll be in for a bad day,” he explained calmly. “And if you see me, I won’t be allowed to let you go, understand?”

Red’s mind raced. Who was this man? Was he the one that killed Wilson? The demon boy hadn’t told them what had happened exactly. Was this one of the people that targeted anyone who tried to uncover information about ink illness? How could she escape? She was sure that after he got what he wanted, he would kill her. She couldn’t allow that. The doctor needed her help. The patients needed her. She hadn’t gotten a chance to thank the boys for her car. She hadn’t gotten the chance to apologize to Avery and tell him she loved him. She couldn’t die here.

“Answer me, doll,” the man said. She swallowed and nodded her head. “Good.” A cloth came over her eyes, suddenly blocking her view. “Now, tell me, have you seen a little demon and a wolf around? They took something they shouldn’t have, and I need it back.”

* * *

Bendy and Boris went down the long, dirty hallway to the clean side of the observatory. They stopped by their room to clean up, before headed to the cafeteria. There, the group of patients and the doctor himself were sitting at a long table that had a scatter of plates and food on its surface. The room fell quiet at their entrance. Bendy blinked, but continued to the table to take a seat.

“Good morning,” Boris said, trying to break the tension. The kid was staring at them with huge eyes and his bushy tail flicked nervously. The old gopher was watching the boys, sadly, like they had lied about stealing a cookie. Jerry looked like he was ready to jump out of his skin. Only the doctor seemed completely indifferent.

“Good morning, young man,” Dr. Oddswell replied. “You two are late for breakfast.”

“Sorry, we were tuning up Red’s car,” Bendy explained, running a curious eye around the table. “Is there something on my face, fellas? What’s with the staring?” Steven squeaked and ducked his head. He stared at his plate instead.

“Ah, that.” Dr. Oddswell grabbed a piece of toast and spread jam over it. “They were just looking at the newspaper. The headline is very interesting.”

Jerry went pale. “Doc! What are you doing! They could snap!” He slammed his hands on the table top, startling everyone. Bendy narrowed his eyes. Boris’ ears fell, and Steven looked like he was ready to cry.

“Quiet! I want to hear it from the horse’s mouth.” Grandma Gopher scowled at Jerry.

“Are you mad?” Jerry demanded.

“Only mad at you, sonny!” she growled. “There are two sides to every coin.”

“Please,” the doctor said, raising a hand for silence. “I can't say I’m not really surprised. Similar happenings surrounded my dear friend, Wilson. My own name is under slander. I think the boys have a right to explain and defend themselves.”

Bendy and Boris shared a nervous, wide-eyed glance. What in the world was going on? Bendy cleared his throat.

Jerry ignored them. “I’m not stay in the same building as a pair of murderers!” Jerry said and stood. Before he could get away Grandma Gopher tripped him with her cane. Bendy blinked in surprise. Wow, Granny had some moves.

“Hush up, boy and sit down! You’ll never learn anything if you run away,” she said, shaking her head. The man scowled, but went back to his seat nursing his bruised arm. The room again was silent. Bendy was ready to bolt at the first sign of trouble.

“So, what about this paper?” Bendy asked nervously. It had to be those stupid wanted posters again.

Dr. Oddswell tossed the paper to land in between the boys. The pair looked down to the article.

_The B-Bros Cause Train Trouble! Wanted Murderers in Toon Town?_

Bendy gulped and Boris gasped. The two quickly read the article. It went over the events in Sillyvision briefly, before describing their car escape and possible involvement in a theft ring. It then jumped to explain what happened in their train escape and the ‘brave’ gentleman’s account of riding with them. There were speculations of them being seen around the college and what they were doing in the city. The article also mentioned the detectives and their track record.

“Oh boy,” Bendy muttered.

“Golly, we’ve certainly got a name, uh Bendy?” Boris asked, a little in awe. The article had certainly built them up to sound more impressive than Bendy thought they should be. The train was just a tug on a cord, and the Warnerburg fiasco was dumb luck and quick reflexes.

“This is ridiculous,” Bendy muttered.

“So, it’s all a bunch of gobbledygook?” Grandma Gopher asked, hopefully. Bendy flinched. He had forgotten the others were here listening to them.

“Ah.” Boris scratched the back of his neck nervously. “Kinda?” That didn’t seem to calm any of the other patients.

Dr. Oddswell, still calm and unfazed, asked. “How about you start at the beginning and explain it to us?”

Boris nodded. He and Bendy took turns explaining everything. Bendy felt relieved, in a way. It was the first time they had laid out everything in one go, without holding anything back. He grabbed food and ate as they explained all their misadventures before finally arriving at the doctor’s sanctuary. He watched the amazement cross before the three other patient's faces. Dr. Oddswell simply stared at them with a curious gleam in his eyes.

“So, wait a second.” Jerry raised a hand, like he was in a class, after the boys finished talking. “Are you saying those maniacs that shot at you are still out there? They’re hunting you down right now?”

Bendy shrugged and ate the last slice of bacon. “I guess?”

Again, Jerry seemed upset. “But, then they’ll come here!” Grandma Gopher raised her cane and thwacked him on the head. “Ow!”

“That’s enough outta you! These children have been through enough. They don’t need you harping on them too,” she claimed.

“Are you going to let her do that?” Jerry demanded of the doctor.

“I would appreciate if you didn’t damage my subject. We only have so many supplies.” Oddswell turned to the elderly woman, sounding completely insincere.

“Apologies doctor,” she answered with a small smile.

Jerry scowled. “I don’t have to put up with this treatment. What kind of clinic would ever allow all this madness? I’m going to my room.” The man marched off in a huff.

As soon as he was gone, Steven sighed. “There he goes pouting again.” Bendy and Boris burst into laughter at the serious look on the child’s face. The squirrel looked at them in confusion. “What? What did I do?” he asked in his high-pitched voice. When they didn't answer, because of their laughter, he turned to the other adults in the room. Granny only chuckled and shrugged. The doctor was getting up and leaving, while muttering to himself.

“Is it always like this?” Boris asked.

“Most days. You have to keep yourselves entertained somehow,” Grandma Gopher said.

“Yeah! Can we play today?” Steven asked, excited and looking to the boys.

“You sure you want to play with a couple of criminals?” Bendy raised a brow and smiled, amused at his excitement.

The kid shook his head. “You’re not criminals or bad guys! You’re adventurers! I think that’s really grand!”

Bendy stared with wide eyes as a blush climbed up his face. Him? An adventurer? Like Felix? Him? His mind went back to the unfinished book sitting in his room. Could he be like that? Well, what was so different from escaping traps and escaping bad guys…and the cops? No, he was wanted and Felix was seen as a hero. But…still, this kid called him grand.

Boris’ chuckle pulled him back to reality. The squirrel was giving him an odd look, and the gopher looked amused. “Are you okay?" Steven asked. "You look weird.”

Boris answered. “He’s just really pleased you called him an adventurer. He’s fine.”

The flush on Bendy’s face deepened. “A-anyway, I don’t know if we can play. We’re trying to translate an old language. Maybe after that.”

Steven pouted, but didn’t argue.

“Ah, the doctor mentioned that. Have you made any headway?” Grandma Gopher asked.

Bendy sighed.

Boris shook his head. “Not yet. It’s really complex.” The gopher nodded slowly, not looking surprised.

“I’m sure you’ll get it. I would offer my help, but my eyes aren’t what they used to be. I can’t read small words anymore, no matter what glasses are given to me.” She chuckled and shrugged.

“Can I help?” Steven stood up in his chair with an excited gleam in his eyes.

“Sure, but I should warn ya, it’s really boring,” Bendy said. Steven frowned and seemed to think about that.

“Well, I’ll help a little then,” the boy said, jumping off the stair and onto the floor.

Bendy and Boris smiled and got up. “Okay, let’s break that language,” Boris said. The three headed back to the study room they had been using.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Red. She just can't get a break.  
> Thank you all for the reading, kudos, bookmarks, comments, fanart, and simply being awesome and being you. Mercowe, thanks for always going through these very rough drafts and catching mistakes.  
> Also, has anyone played Cuphead? It's hard, but I don't get frustrated. It's too much fun for some reason. It's also giving me some great ideas for the story. Hehehehe.  
> Anyway, have a great week!  
> TAP out!


	25. Adding Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have a warm, safe place to stay. They are surrounded by people that care and have a way to help them. Finally, all the stress is over and the adventure is done...right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so not sorry this is late! I had a wonderful time, and it was really busy, and I wanted to make sure this chapter worked out right, and!  
> It didn't!  
> XD Hahaha!  
> These characters have taken the steering wheel from me, but at least we are headed the way I planned. It just didn't end the way I planned it, and...well, you'll see!  
> Also! TwinFeather has been really cool, sending me art, and I finally got one on the tumblr for this story. You should go check it out! I'll try to get more of those beauties put up. You can also go bug me over there if you wish. XP
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/theinkymystery
> 
> Otherwise you have all been amazing! I never thought so many of you readers would bother reading this little project of mine. Thank you so much! I am deeply honored.  
> Anyway, enough of my rambling. Enjoy!

Red breathed deeply, trying to stay as calm as she could in the situation. She needed to think. She had to keep her nerve. This man was after Bendy and Boris. The man spoke into her ear. “Now, I’m gonna move my hand.”

She felt the glove move, and she had to fight back the urge to scream. She took another shaky deep breath. If she lied and said she hadn’t seen them, she would be useless. She had to remain useful or it wouldn’t end well for her. “I-I’ve seen them. They were here,” she said with a unsteady small voice.

“Really!” Another male voice said, excited. Fear shot through Red. How many people were there? Two? Three?

“Shut it!” the other ordered, angrily. Red couldn’t help but flinch at the harsh voice so close to her ear. The man pushed her forward. She stumbled, but caught herself before she could fall. She mentally went through the steps. They were going left and into the front small study. “Take a seat,” the man ordered. She was guided to sit down where he let her go. She twitched, wanting to grab the blindfold and rip it off, but his threat had her stay still. “Arms on the armrests, doll.” She obeyed, moving slowly. She kept her body tense. She felt some cloth wrap around one wrist, then the other. Hands grabbed her shins and made her jump and yelp in surprise. “Shh, remember what I said about making noise.” The man’s voice came from behind her, which meant he wasn’t the one holding her legs. Fear caused her heart to race and adrenaline to course through her. A cloth wrapped around one of her ankles, securing it to the leg of the chair. The hands did the same to the other leg.

“Comfy?” he asked. Red pursed her lips. Luckily, it didn’t seem the man expected an answer. “So, you said they were here. They broke in through the window.” Surprise and confusion increased the terror. He sounded so sure. How did he know? Had he been watching them? “You or whoever that met them didn’t report them to the police, obviously.” How did he know all this? Red began to tremble. “Where are they now?”

What was she supposed to say? She couldn’t tell him-them. If this was how they were treating her, she didn’t want them anywhere near her patients. She couldn’t allow it.

…But then what was she supposed to do! She couldn’t run, she couldn’t see, she could scream, but they could do unspeakable things to her before anyone could get to them. That’s if anyone was around to hear her shriek in the first place.

_Calm down, Red. I know you can do this. You’re the most stubborn, hardworking, classy gal I’ve ever met. If you can’t make it happen, no one can._

The memory slowed her breathing. She could do this. She could protect her patients and get out of this. She just had to think.

“Th-they wanted to see the doctor. He isn’t here anymore, so I told them to get out,” Red stuttered.

The man hummed thoughtfully. “Do you know where the doctor is?”

Red took another calming breath. She couldn’t stop the trembling. “I don’t know. He was a crackpot.” She heard someone else chuckle on the other side of the room before there was a thump and the voice fell silent, abruptly.

The room was silent for a long moment. Sweat started to cool on Red’s neck and forehead. Near silent footsteps went from her left and stopped right in front of her. “Wrong answer, doll. I don’t believe you.” Dread made ice run in her veins. “See, if that were true, why are all his trophies and research junk around?” Cuss! What was he going to do to her? “Wanna try again?” Panic flooded her mind, making it go blank. She had to say something! What should she say! The longer she waited, the less believable it would be! Think of something!

No! No! No, nonononono! “He left it! I haven’t had time to throw it out!” she said quickly.

“Strike two!” The voice was in her face. She flinched back and grasped the armrests with a white-knuckled grip. “You’re starting to push your luck, doll!” Something slammed right next to her head, making the chair vibrate and her whimper. “Where are the boys and that doctor!” he demanded. Red cowered into her seat. “And think carefully. This is your last straw.”

What was she going to do?

How could she get through this alive?

* * *

Xedo Tiptail was not happy. If he had known what this story was going to entail, he would have left his brother home and never, he meant  _never,_ knocked on the Warner Studio water tower. It was on his top ten most regrettable actions.

“So, how long until we get there?” Yakko asked for the hundredth time as he leaned over the seat again.

“We will get there when we get there,” Xedo said in a brittle tone. Yakko shrugged and sat back, allowing the fox journalist to breath and focus on the road. He had thought with his brother’s problem and the line of work he was in, he had become a master of patience. He was sadly mistaken. The Warner siblings were on a whole other level of irritation.

After the fox had interviewed every person he could find that was involved with any action of the strange pair, he had tracked down the duo's companions in their break-in. It seemed the police hadn’t arrested the two street performers that had gotten tangled in the mess known as Bendy and Boris, but they had been taken in for questioning. The two performers had seemed unaware of the crimes the Bendy and Boris had committed and were even unaware that they had been breaking into a huge hidden warehouse of stolen goods. They were just helping someone get their stolen bag back, they both claimed. Xedo had been suspicious of them when he was able to finally meet them. They knew more than they let on. He had been sure. The little fox had pushed that the boys were framed and were good people. The bear in the asylum had claimed the opposite, as did the guard to the studio, when he discovered he had been tricked by the demon. Bendy was apparently terrifying to the two large and (at least in Xedo's opinion) intimidating individuals.  

Then, he had gone to the three infamous Warners. They seemed to be heavily involved, but upon meeting them, he realized he wouldn’t be able to get any useful information. That was problem number one. Problem number two was what the three rascals had done when they discovered, by the slip of Wiston's tongue, that he was doing research on the demon and wolf. The girl, Dot, demanded to come along to learn more about her ‘mailman’, since they ‘couldn’t peek around anymore’. Whatever that meant.

There had been multiple times Xedo had believed they had lost the three, only to have them pop out at the most unusual times and places, including his own suitcase. Wiston had thought them entertaining…until the little brother, Wakko, had eaten a hidden matchbook he had. The fox brothers had tried to shake them, to no avail, and so the three Warners had followed them to the start of it all, the small town of Sillyvision.

To say he received a warm welcome was an overstatement. The locals seemed weary of strangers. Later, he discovered why from a helpful police officer pig, Officer Snoutfer. He explained what had happened weeks ago and the reason for the wanted posters. Xedo had been shocked to discover that a fire, murder, and theft of any Bendy case related evidence from the police station had all happened in such a short period. Even more shocking, several of the events happened with the ace detectives of Toon Town in the area! He learned of the mysterious owl Wilson Wiseton. The name had tugged at his memory, but he couldn’t quite place it. The pig’s opinion of the boys had also been interesting. He's said they were 'troublemakers for sure and stuck their noses where they shouldn’t, but not cold-blooded evil.’ It was from him that he learned of the boys’ former employment and of their time at the bar. He couldn’t find their boss from the mechanic shop, but he did enjoy his time at the bar.

It’s there he had met the owner, an open-minded woman named Sasha Swingskirt. She had a sharp wit and was quick to correct any statement she believed to be false. She was warm until she learned of his occupation. She nearly had them thrown out after that. It had been some quick words begging for the truth that stopped her. She had harshly demanded why he was there, why he was asking about the two. She had been shocked as he reiterated what happened in Warnerburg. She was angry…but not him nor his brother. She had raved of ‘those stupid, idiotic, reckless, fools’, but once she regained herself she explained all that she could.

Xedo was surprised to learn that the town’s cold shoulder wasn’t simply because he was an outsider, but also because he was a fox. Apparently, his kind and others had gotten a bad reputation due to former acts of others. Foxes, weasels, wolves, demons, bats, and so on, all had mistrust handed to them when visiting. It was only after getting to know individual people did these uneasy feelings ebb. Xedo had found it frustrating as it got in the way of his work.

He had learned more about the town and the boys childhoods, which had disgusted him in no short term. The failure of the system for the two when they were children was appalling. Sasha had finished with, ‘those boys have been through enough. If you seek the truth, then do them a service and clear their name. Seems they can’t do it themselves!’ It had all been exhausting after that with staying on top of keeping a close eye on his brother and then wrangling the Warners (an impossible feat he had come to learn) from destroying the town. Yet, somehow the small town had survived their visit (even though the police had to get involved twice with the three strange siblings) and they were now heading back to his home city. He was most anxious to return. Upon all the things he learned, it seemed this Wilson had originated from Toon Town, which explained why the detectives had entered Sillyvision in the first place. Not only that, but when he had called the office to let them know he had promising leads, he discovered that his very topics of research where already hiding in the city!

Frustration burned him for not being involved in the article of the train incident. He would bet his tail that Jeremy had embellished the piece to the point of falsehood…again!

“Hey buddy, are we there yet?” Yakko asked.

“Have we stopped?” Xedo asked.

“Uuuuuuh, no?” Yakko shrugged.

“Then we’re not there yet,” he snapped.

“I’m hungry,” Wakko complained.

“You already ate everything we brought with us.” Wiston scowled at the backseat. His patience with the Warners was long spent. “When are you all going to go home and leave us alone, anyway?”

“When we feel like it,” Dot said. “I miss my honey, so I’m going to visit him. He’ll be so excited to see me!” she gushed.

“Besides, we still didn’t finish with that orphanage lady, so we’ll have to swing by Sillytown again,” Yakko pointed out.

“I think it’s called Sillyvision Yakko,” Wakko pointed out.

“Really?” Yakko sounded surprised and put his hand on his chin thoughtfully. “Nah! That doesn’t sound right. My vision’s twenty-twenty.”

Xedo sighed. He had already kicked them out of the car twice. They just kept reappearing in his backseat.

“Xedo, can I please just light myself up. I can’t stand this anymore!” Wiston threw his claws in the air while his eye twitched.

“Now, now little brother. We are almost home,” Xedo said as calmly as he could. There was a beat of silence. "What do you have that could be used for an ignition?"

Wiston looked over, alarmed, before shaking his head and chuckling. "Nothing at all. Absolutely nothing!" 

Xedo narrowed his eyes. 

“Do you think we’ll be in trouble for releasing the ultimate evil on Toon Town?” The young fox quickly changed topics.

“Stars, I hope not.” Xedo sighed again. He and Wiston had tried everything. Everything! Xedo even gave the fox permission to use his pyro-inclined experience, but to no avail. They were stuck with the bane of Warnerburg. He hoped things would go smoother in Toon Town, yet the very thought brought a feeling of trepidation.

Either way, he had gained some valuable knowledge and with it he would help these boys become famous or infamous. It was entirely up to them and their actions. He was going to make sure that the facts were straight and the playing field, level. No more rumors and half-truths.

It was his job to show the truth, no matter what anyone else had to say.

“Hey Mr. Journalist Guy are we—,” Wakko started to ask.

“You’ll know when we get there!”

* * *

“I,” Bendy paused and stared at the sentence in amazement. “I think we got it!”

“Really!” Boris leaned over his side of the table to see Bendy’s work.

It had taken them a long time and a lot more reading, but Bendy believed they had finally gotten the first paragraph translated. The kid had given up after forty-five minutes, but would come visit them throughout the day. Grandma Gopher had stopped by twice to offer them a snack and then to tell them it was lunch time. The doctor had even stopped by to apologize that he hadn’t had time to help and ask Bendy to step away for moment, so the doctor could get a few blood samples.

It had been a rather calm day. Bendy had felt good for once. He wasn’t looking over their shoulder constantly, and he wasn’t worried about where they were going to sleep that night. It was nice to just read a book and write a few notes.

Of course, reality had to crash in and ruin that feeling in the form of one of his…ink attacks. At least that’s what Steven had cried out when he walked in to see Bendy starting to cough. The doctor had appeared in an instant and quickly took Bendy to his room, Boris right behind him. It hadn’t been as bad as last time and the pills the doctor gave him seemed to help dampen the burning pain in his chest. It had only lasted a few minutes and after a little time to rest, Bendy wanted to get back to studying. He felt terrible ruining the easy-going mood the observatory housed since they got there. Steven looked at him with pity now, Boris tried to pretend he was okay but Bendy could see his anxiety, and the doctor seemed to get strangely excited, before disappearing again. 

Bendy looked at the clock now and blinked. It was a quarter ‘til six. Almost dinner time according to Granny. The day had sure zipped by.

“But what does that mean?” Boris asked. Bendy shook his head and looked back at the paragraph he had written out.

_With the application of the doll, differing sizes, ages, and families will no longer matter. The treatment will be applicable to all living beings. One will have to beware the singular use of the doll. The connection it can have with the form it takes is as real as the doll being an extension of the individual. To use the doll as a singular function is to give it a physical part of the individual where the doll will imprint and change shape to reflect the one it has part of. It is as simple as a drop of blood, a hair, or claw and so forth. With the doll in the form of the individual, one can enact their will over the imprinted individual. Pain and damage to the doll will give the same pain and damage to the imprinted. Yet, fixing the doll will also fix the imprinted, as long as the individual is alive. There is a limit, and it will only fix physical damage, not illness. This is not the intended use. In application with the machine, the doll will change to the form of the individual without the use of the part of the individual. Thus, the danger of an effective full imprint is diminished. The doll will remove the problem with application to the treatment. The individual’s body will accept the treatment no matter the species of the individual. _

“Stars if I know, bro. I just translated it to the best of my ability.” Bendy shrugged.

“It talks about treatment and a machine.” Boris curled up his nose in confusion. “But why is this all about a doll? It’s weird.”

Bendy shrugged again and leaned his chair back with a sigh. He wasn’t even sure if he had gotten it right. He had gone over it again and again, but ‘doll’ is what it came out as. “We can run it past the doc to make sure it turned out okay.”

“Yeah, we should do that,” Boris said, grabbing the paper, Bendy’s translation and the couple of keys and notes they'd made. “Let’s do that right—,”

“Dinner time!” Grandma Gopher came into the study. The boys lit up and followed the elderly woman back to the cafeteria.

“Will the doctor be there?” Boris asked.

“I don’t let him skip out like he used to. Once in a while, when it gets really busy here, we’ll bring his dinner to him, but today has been rather tame,” Granny said.

“How does it get busy?” Bendy asked. The gopher sighed heavily and adjusted her glasses with her free hand as her other one swung her cane forward in rhythm with her steps.

“Oh, there are several things. Experiments and delicate samples in the lab, multiple attacks at once with us, family drama is his least favorite and the scaly skin thinks it’s a huge waste of time.” She chuckled. “Or a new patient comes in.” She looked to Bendy and smiled warmly. Bendy returned the smile.

“Red takes on a lot of the day to day events. I help where I can. Which reminds me, have either of you seen the young spit fire? She hasn’t come to see me once today,” Grandma Gopher grumbled.

The boys shared a look. “She left in her car to do some chores this morning. Does it take all day?” Boris asked.

Granny shook her head. “Not usually. Most times she’s back around lunch. Maybe she went to visit a friend. Heaven knows, she needs the support.”

Bendy raised a brow. “Why’s that?”

Grandma Gopher shook her head. “I am sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. It was a private matter, shared in confidence. I can’t tell you lads.”

Bendy frowned, which caused the woman to laugh. “Curiosity is good! Especially in a young strapping man like yourself. You can learn a lot that way, just don’t let it get you into trouble.”

“Too late,” Boris muttered, which had the gopher howling in laughter again.

The three came out to the cafeteria. Doctor Oddswell and Steven were already seated. Steven waved happily at the approaching group.

“Did you get anything?” He bounced excitedly in his chair.

“We think we got a paragraph figured out. We wanted to run it by the doc to be sure,” Bendy said.

“You brought work to the table?” Grandma Gopher turned a disappointed frown on the boys like a chastising parent.

“Uh, yes?” Boris said, blinking in confusion. Gesturing to all the papers in his hands. The gopher clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth.

“How are you feeling?” Dr. Oddswell addressed Bendy.

“Eh? Oh, better. Those pills really helped,” The demon said. The gecko nodded with a glint in his eye.

“Oh no.” Grandma Gopher struck her cane on the floor loudly. “You know the rules, doctor. No work at the table. The boys get a pass because they’re new, but not you.” She looked at him sternly. The gecko chuckled and his tongue did its flicker thing that Bendy was finding easier to ignore the more time he spent around the doctor.

“I was simply checking on how he’s feeling,” Oddswell defended. “Even the furthest of acquaintances are allowed that much.” Granny snorted at him, but Bendy could see the smile.

“Well, enough of it. Sit down and eat!” The boys did as was told. “And if you know where that girl of yours is doc, I suggest you call her in.” Bendy looked at the delicious spread. Steaks, potatoes, mixed vegetables, gravy, apples, bananas, nuts, and some kinda stir-fry. His mouth watered at the mix of cooked foods and spices. He made note to avoid the bowl of flies that sat near the doctor.

Dr. Oddswell turned his head to the side. “I don’t. I’ve been looking for her all day. None of you subjects would possibly know where my assistant disappeared to, do you?” His large round eyes swept the table.

“Is she with Mr. Jerry? He isn’t here,” Steven suggested in his high-pitched voice after the silence became too for the child. The doctor shook his head.

“That’s what I want her help with. He had a rather trying attack earlier today and is having difficulty getting up and going again,” the doctor explained.

Steven stabbed his fork into the potatoes with a frown. “Bet he’s just pouting in bed that it hurts, and he wants the nurse to fed him.” Bendy and Boris turned to stare at the squirrel with surprised eyes. “Again,” he added sullenly before noticing them watching.

“Shush,” the doctor said without any real intent behind it. It was the boys staring with open mouths that had Steven blush and focus intently on his plate.

“What? It’s true,” he muttered.

The guy had guts, Bendy had to admit. He couldn’t imagine trying that with Red…Okay, maybe he could, but he wouldn’t! Probably.

“But isn’t he married?” Boris asked in confusion.

Grandma Gopher rolled her eyes behind her thick glasses. “Yes, he is,” she muttered to herself, even though the boys could easily hear. “The dirty scoundrel.”

Steven looked up to ask a question, but Dr. Oddswell spoke first, changing the subject. “There was something you boys wanted to show me? Since you have a pass, you can share.”

Boris took a second to organize the pages before passing them to Dr. Oddswell. The gecko rifled through them quickly. He flipped back and forth a couple times as his large eyes widened. A grin spread across his face and his tongue flicked twice before he exclaimed, “By Jove! Wilson, you cod, you did it!” which caused everyone to jump at the sudden shout. The doctor cackled as he looked over Bendy’s translation again, seeming to read it carefully.

Boris and Bendy shared a questioning look, both with wide eyes. The brothers shrugged before Bendy asked, “Did what exactly?”

The gecko’s head snapped up and focused on Bendy, before he blinked and the grin returned. “Why, he found the answer he was looking for!” Bendy blinked and shook his head. That was…good…right?

“Sorry doc, that’s too vague,” Bendy said.

The doc stopped and really focused on the two. He stared at them with a searching gaze. “I thought he told you everything,” Dr. Oddswell said slowly.

“Well,” Boris shifted in his chair and his ear twitched, “He _was_ pretty cryptic and mysterious.”

“Cryptic?” Bendy glanced a Boris. “I couldn’t understand what that bird was prattling about half the time.”

The doctor blinked. “I see.” He straightened up and adjusted his coat with a tug. He put the pages on the table, but kept a hand…paw? Claw? Bendy wasn’t really sure with reptiles, but he kept one on the papers like he feared they’d disappear or blow away if he didn’t. “Well, in that case I better explain.” His tongue flickered, Bendy thought, nervously. “My friend Wilson had a theory he got from the ancient people that knew of this illness. He claims he found a passage that mentioned a machine that could cure the illness.”

Silence filled the room as everyone’s attention was affixed on the tall gecko. The doctor rolled his large eyes around the room before continuing. “Now, the idea that an ancient, extinct people had built something like a machine would have been groundbreaking in and of itself. Wilson was star-bent on learning all he could about those people and their inventions.”

“Did they have name or title? It’s weird to call them 'ancient people',” Bendy muttered with a frown.

“Of course. They didn’t really refer to themselves as anything, but Wilson nicknamed them the Micco people.” Dr. Oddswell gave Bendy an annoyed look for interrupting him. “As I was saying, Wilson was obsessed. He was able to find several items that referred to this machine. He told me they used it for some sort of medicinal practice. He perked my interested, and afterward I was one of the first people he talked to about his little projects.” The doctor’s eyes gazed off into memories as nostalgia overcame him. “He was so excited. He thought he found the next big break that would change history books. It was around that time that he and his team were receiving pressure to shut down their research on and off site. The University became involved. There were threats, legal and illegal activity….” The doctor trailed off as a small frown came to his face.

The room was tense. Steven glanced around at everyone and leaned further on his chair. Bendy found himself doing the same.

“Wilson confided in me his fear. He was suspicious and thought someone or some group was trying to cover up the evidence of the Micco people. He wasn’t sure how far they would go to stop his team. It seemed the law was in their favor, though, and we had taken comfort in that.” Dr. Oddswell sighed and slouched a little in his chair. “We were such naïve fools to think the law would stop such people. Next thing I knew, I heard about the murderer of the research team. At first, I feared the worst, but then the papers and the police demanded any sightings of Wilson.”

Dr. Oddswell chuckled darkly. “Those blundering idiots actually believed my companion would be able to do something so fiendish! Preposterous! It was a week or so later that I received a letter from him that explained that he was framed, and they were after him. Wilson promised to visit as soon as he thought it safe, to explain everything, and begged me not to tell anyone.” He shrugged. “So, I waited. It was a month or so later that he appeared with a pair, my first two subjects on the plague that Wilson promised would come. He told me his discovery of the ink illness and the horror it rained down on the Micco people and how it was returning. He feared that was the very thing the people that were after him wanted.” The doctor rubbed his eyes and stared at the table when he lowered his hand.

“He told me if anyone could figure out a way to stop the epidemic before it could begin, it would be me. He had confidence in my abilities and my resources. I was an arrogant fool to think so myself. It wasn’t long before we lost both subjects to the illness,” he said, quietly. “Wilson found more and the struggle continued. As I worked to save lives, I found my resources slipping from me one by one. I didn’t understand what was happening in the thick of it, but Wilson did. He could see the frustration, the walls building up and closing in. He knew we were being targeted, somehow. He _knew_ someone was trying to stop us, me, from getting closer to a cure.” The doctor sighed. “The fool decided he would find a cure. He thought the machine was the answer. He just had to find it and figure it out. He was so confident.” Dr. Oddswell chuckled sadly. “Oh, Wilson, my old owl friend, ever the optimist. He always said he’d fight to the end. He wanted to save the world from this illness, and he died trying.”

Heavy silence filled the room. Boris and Bendy stared at the doctor, then at each other with huge eyes.

“He died?” Steven asked in a small voice. “How?” His eyes widened. “He didn’t catch it, did he?”

The doctor opened his mouth, but a voice from the far side of the room, by the doors, spoke first. “Simple kid.” Bendy turned his head around so fast, his goggles nearly fell off. Boris gasped at the pair of familiar individuals at the door. “He stuck his beak where it didn’t belong, and he paid for it. See, guys like us come to collect when ya mess up, kid.” The gunman…finger-gun-man…Cup…man? grinned as his finger glowed blue and his eyes flashed red. His companion, right beside him, also aimed a glowing finger at the table. “And guess what? Today the bill is due.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean to leave it there! It's the only spot I could stop for a while. It was the only way!  
> AND those horrors are back! Back to wreak havoc on my story!  
> At least they can't mess with my notes with the loss of Wakko's Talent...I think.  
> I hope.  
> Oh, stars, I hope.  
> Anyway! Look forward to Monday! Happy reading and thanks for everything!  
> TAP out!


	26. Subtracting Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen...So many things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya, lovelies!  
> Holy cow! I am so touched? I can't even process how wonderful you guys are. I'm overwhelmed by all your kindness and interest in Bendy and the gang. You have made a little ghost author very happy.  
> I won't take up too much of your time, since there is so much tension right now. Enjoy the chapter.  
> And thank you for reading. :)

Bendy only had a second to react. Boris lunged and grabbed Steven. Bendy grabbed the edge of table and flipped it up. Blasts hit the wood as plates and food crashed to the floor. Boris dove behind the table with Dr. Oddswell and Grandma Gopher ducking down on Bendy’s other side.

Dr. Oddswell barked as his back hit the turned table. “What the bloody—,”

“Come out! Come out!” the Cup man called mockingly. Bendy looked around the room for a weapon or escape. The table was in the middle of the mostly empty cafeteria. There were three exits, one blocked by their attackers, one to the kitchen and a dead end, and the one on the other side of the room that led to the that attached to their rooms. There wasn’t anything within reach.

“Yeah, no reason to hide!” the second Cup man said. Bendy attempted to peek over the edge of their wooden defense and nearly had his nose singed off for his efforts. He dropped back down with gasps from the group around him.

“Bendy! Are you okay?” Boris asked, leaning toward him. Bendy blinked and rubbed his eyes. The bright light from the blue blast was temporarily blinding him.

“Yeah, I’m okay. Just give me a moment,” Bendy muttered.

“Why are they doing this?” Steven whimpered.

“What do you goons want!” Bendy demanded angrily. He squinted and tried to get his vision to clear as the two attackers laughed.

“For you to stand up!” the Cup man answered.

“Who are you people?” Boris asked.

“Oh, I’m Mugman,” the second cup man said.

“Mugs!” the first shouted.

“What? We’ve caught them now, so it doesn’t matter, right?” Mugman said, confused.

The first groaned. “No. We don’t want people to know our name on the job.”

“Why not, Cup?” Mugs asked.

“Mugs!”

“Ops.” He chuckled nervously. “Sorry, bro.”

As they argued, Bendy turned to the doctor and gopher. “Boris and I will keep them distracted while you guys run for the door,” he whispered.

“But what about you boys?” Grandma Gopher asked. “Just cause I’m old, doesn’t mean I can’t give ‘em a good wallop!”

“Steven needs you.” Bendy pointed to the trembling squirrel, clinging to Boris. The old gopher looked stricken for a moment, before nodding. Blasts started again, the table groaning with every impact.

Dr. Oddswell put a scaly hand on Bendy’s shoulder. “If you can slip away, meet me in the library,” he said. Bendy nodded. Boris handed Steven over to Granny and looked at Bendy.

Bendy reached for his Talent, hesitantly. He remembered what happened last time, but the shadows here were tamer. Boris grabbed one of the chairs and nodded to the demon. Bendy took a deep breath. They would jump out on the left, while the rest went right toward the doors.

Bendy rolled out from behind the table. Bright blue blasts followed him. To his surprise, the one with the long scarf was right in front of him. He had been sneaking up on the table.

“Hiya!” he said cheerfully. Bendy figured he was Mugman. He lunged to grab Bendy, but Boris threw the chair and forced Mugman to jump back. Bendy spotted Cup by the entrance, with a villainous grin. There were standing shelves behind him. Cup, aimed his finger gun, not at him or Boris, but at the other side. Bendy didn’t have to look to know he was aiming for the doc and others. Silently praying it worked, Bendy used his Talent on the shelves. The shadows withered and then lashed on the shelves. It took a moment for furniture to shake, then tip forward. Cup looked up to see them crashing toward him and only had a moment to roll out of the way.

Bendy gasped at the effort. Why was that so draining? He didn’t have time to think about it.

“Cups!” Mugman shouted and then growled, lunging to strike Bendy. Bendy jumped back, panting. He hit the charred table and nearly slipped on a metal platter.

“Bendy!” Boris was next to him.

“I’m alright! Let’s go!” Bendy grabbed the platter, dodging another punch from Mugman. The two bolted for the doors the others had gotten through. Bendy glanced over to see Cup aiming at them with anger in his eyes. Bendy lifted the platter and was nearly knocked off his feet with the force of the blast. Boris nearly stopped to check him. “Go, go, go!” Bendy shouted.

“What’s the matter, short stick? Can’t take a hit?” Cups sneered.

“Who are you calling short, shot glass!” Bendy shouted. Cups blinked in surprise. The next shot was aimed at Boris, and Bendy jumped in front of him with his makeshift shield. Mugs was right on their heels. The blast knocked Bendy into Boris and the two flailed, to regain their balance. He heard Cups laughing, but focused on the door. Bendy felt another blast fly right past their heads. Boris grabbed him and lunged forward.

In a heartbeat they were at the doors. Bendy turned and chucked the platter at Mugs like a frisbee. Mugs looked shocked a moment before the platter collided with his stomach and pushed him back. Boris grabbed a broom and Bendy jumped as a blast hit where his feet had just been. The boys slammed the doors shut and Boris jammed the broom handle through the door handles to keep them shut. A second later the doors shook with a loud _BANG!_ Bendy heard loud shouting and cursing on the other side.

They looked at each other, panting and sweating. Boris grinned and Bendy couldn’t help but smile too. They escaped! “Your hair is scorched,” Boris said.

“Whatever,” Bendy panted. “Let’s get to the library.” Another loud _BANG_ echoed down the hall as the two ran for all they were worth. They made it in record time. They flew through the doors and nearly got whacked by Granny Gopher’s cane.

“Boys!” she gasped. “Don’t startle an old woman like that! I nearly gave you all I got!”

Boris chuckled. “Sorry.”

“That’s okay, honey. I’m glad you two are okay.” She smiled.

“They’re alive!” Steven cheered. He was sitting at a small study table with Jerry and Dr. Oddswell.

“Can someone explain to me what is going on?” Jerry complained. The others quickly joined them.

“Yes, yes.” Oddswell waved him off. “Boys, I have packed the books and research materials you’ll need to finish translating the page.

Bendy froze, his smile dropped in surprise. “You’re kicking us out?” he demanded, a bit angrier than he meant.

“No, but we will have to relocate and go into deeper hiding than before. We will each have to go our separate ways and meet up again. But you two,” Oddswell pointed, “aren’t coming back as soon.”

“Whadda ya mean, sir?” Boris asked with confusion pulling his brows together in a worried look.

“You two need to find this doll and any other items mentioned that are tied to the cure. It may even reveal the location of the machine,” Dr. Oddswell said. “It’s imperative that you go on this quest.”

“Wait a second!” Jerry stood up. “Why are you sending them? If it’s a cure, shouldn’t you go? Why are you handing such an important job over to a couple of kids?”

Bendy and Boris scowled at being called kids, but the doctor answered before they could voice their opinions. “I must remain to take care of my subjects and continue the battle on this side. Not only to give hope to the hopeless and answers to those that come seeking, like all of you have, but we need to get the public to take notice. We need support, so hoodlums like these can’t come crashing into my work space. I can only spread myself so thin. These two, if willing, will take up the charge Wilson left them and find the…ink machine.” Dr. Oddswell smirked at his word choice.

“But they’re kids!” Jerry protested. “And wanted criminals!”

“Hush! I have more faith in them, than I do you!” Grandma Gopher huffed and lifted her cane with a threat in her small eyes. Jerry cowered before her.  

“Sh-should we take this to the police instead?” Jerry inquired in a smaller voice.

“I fear anything we relinquish to the police or any other official will disappear, like my own research at the college and many of the artifacts my old friend was researching before he was framed for murder,” Dr. Oddswell said gravely.

“But how do we find it?” Bendy asked.

“Hopefully, the page will have some instructions on the doll’s location and maybe other parts you’ll need. Find somewhere safe and finish to translation. Go from there. Send a letter to my old address when you have. If there is a direction for you to travel, simply put ‘going on vacation’, if not write ‘visiting grandma’, and I will give you the new location we have set up,” he explained quickly.

Bendy and Boris shared a look. “What do you think bro?” Boris asked.

Bendy sighed and crossed his arms. “We don’t really have a choice here. We better go get our packs and head out.”

Boris turned to do just that.

“Wait, that’s it?” Jerry asked. “W-wait! I really think we should call the police! And did you say there were hoodlums around?” Dr. Oddswell did an excellent job of ignoring him.

“They were after Bendy and Boris.” Steven answered Jerry. The kid turned to the brothers. “You fellas are going on an adventure! Can I go too?”

“Better not, champ. I need your help after all.” Grandma Gopher winked.

Jerry’s mouth was hanging open. “WHAT!”

Steven pouted, his lower lip sticking out for a moment, before he thought better of it. “Okay,” he agreed with the old gopher, who beamed at him.

The boys threw their bags together. Luckily, it didn’t take long, since they hardly unpacked. “We should have slept last night,” Bendy muttered.

“We will do that later. Right now, everyone is depending on us,” Boris said with a smile and lifted his larger bag on his shoulders.

Bendy stifled a yawn. “Right.” The two walked out of the room.

“Do you think those two fellas gave up?” Boris asked.

Suddenly, there was a huge boom and the building shook. Boris and Bendy’s eyes widened. “I don’t think so, bro. Run!” The two-sprinted back to the library. Jerry seemed to be panicking and demanded to know what that was. Steven was looking around everywhere, like he expected the cup men to appear out of the shadows or corners.

Oddswell approached Bendy and pushed three books and a couple of folders in his arms. “These books will help and the files have your notes and the page. I added a couple of things. You have to go. Now,” Oddswell said his tongue flickering.

“But what about all of you?” Boris asked worried.

“I’ll make sure all of my subjects will get out,” Dr. Oddswell said confidently. “I have too much work to afford to lose anyone.”

“I’m sick of these games, pipsqueak! Come out and face us like men!” Cups’ shout echoed down the hall.

Pipsqueak? Bendy felt his eye twitch. Boris grabbed him before he could do anything stupid and yanked him to the doors on the opposite side to the study room.

“Don’t make this harder on your friends than it already has been!” Cup shouted. “If ya run, I’ll just do to them what I did to that cute nurse.”

The group paused. All eyes turned to Dr. Oddswell and then the boys. The doctor’s eyes were wide with surprise. Bendy grit his teeth.

“Th-they got Miss Hood?” Steven whispered with alarm. He sounded like he was on the verge of tears.

“Those scoundrels! Fiends! The vilest of creatures! Let me give them a piece of my mind!” Grandma Gopher turned around, but Boris and Jerry grabbed her arms and stopped her. “Don’t hold me back! Let me show them some manners!” She waved her cane in the air like she was leading the charge into battle.

“Mrs. Ginger please,” the doctor whispered. He seemed to have aged ten years. His shoulders weighed down and a tightness to the muscles around his wide, reptilian eyes. He swallowed to clear his throat. “They are only trying to bait us. The last thing Miss Hood would want is us putting ourselves in danger for her. In truth there is nothing we can do. She isn’t there with them.”

No one seemed happy about that fact. Wh-what do you think they did to her?” Steven asked. The group started moving again. The squirrel looked to the doctor, then to the boys. Bendy shook his head.

“This is all your fault,” Jerry hissed to the two. “Everything was at least calm before you showed u- _ow!”_

Grandma Gopher lowered her cane. “That’s enough. Blame won’t help anyone.”

Cups’ shout sounded closer as the group continued forward. “Do you want to know how she begged for her life! How she sold you and your brother out? It was almost too easy!” Bendy clenched his fist. “Or maybe I should tell you what we’ll do to that doc of yours.” Steven brushed tears off his face and tried to be as quiet as possible.

“Where? They’ll be here any time now.” Jerry muttered.

“Oh Bendy!” Suddenly the sound of sirens grew louder. The group once again paused in shock. Well, everyone except for one.

Jerry sighed in relief. “Finally!”

“Jerry!” Grandma Gopher shrieked. “You bumbling idiot! What did you do!” The old woman held her cane like a sword and pointed it at the man.

Jerry blinked in surprise. “I called the cops! What did you expect me to do?” He gestured to the boys with an arm. “They’re wanted criminals! They also led dangerous people here! Who knows what they did to Red! I wasn’t going to just sit here and let them creep about. I would never be able to sleep!”

“You ratted them out!” Steven gasped.

Cups voice suddenly sounded far too close, but still unseen. “Really! You think you can hide behind those badges? Bars can’t protect you losers! We’ll find you no matter where you go.” With that, the sound of retreating footsteps disappeared.

Grandma Gopher turned to Jerry. “You snitch! You sniveling little palooka! You-.”

“That’s enough Mrs. Ginger,” Dr. Oddswell said.

“Don’t you see that once these guys are gone, we can go back to looking for an answer logically? No more running around and chasing fairytales. The doctor will find a cure and then we can all go home,” Jerry said.

Dr. Oddswell approached Jerry and calmly put a scaly claw on his shoulder. Then he clocked his other hand back and punched the man. The doctor knocked the man off his feet. Dr. Oddswell hissed and shook his hand.

“Doctor!” Boris gasped.

“It is my anticipation that will knock some sense into you, but I highly doubt it,” the gecko stated, rubbing his throbbing claw. Jerry stared at the doctor with huge eyes. “There will be no normal. They will shut this place down and arrest me, along with the boys. We will be put away, if not have an unpleasant meeting with brutes like the ones that came here.” The doctor looked at everyone, then down to Jerry. “With me gone and an unknown fate given to Miss Hood, you will have no help with your afflictions. I fear all my subjects will be overcome by the illness. There will be no one with answers, no idea how to help, no hope to find a cure since no one will look for one.”

“No,” Jerry whimpered. “No! You have to find a cure!”

“Jerry, you have doomed us all,” Dr. Oddswell said darkly.

Bendy and Boris shared an alarmed look. “Wait! We can still escape.” Boris stepped up to the doctor. “Right?”

The doctor sighed. “No, _we_ can’t.” He blinked. A  strange excited glint entering his eyes. “But you two can!”

“Uh?” Bendy said.

“With Mrs. Ginger and young Steven, we will be slow, not to mention the weakened state of Jerry after his ink attack. I can’t leave them, nor can we be sure that those brutes will keep the police busy. I will be the distraction and you two will still go out and find the machine!” Dr. Oddswell said, heading down and changing his course to a different rubbish covered hallway. They left a dazed Jerry sitting on the floor and staring at the wall. The sirens sounded like they were right outside the building.

“But what about you and everyone depending on you?” Boris asked in alarm.

“You’ll be closer to answers than I will. Wilson was sure of it, and he wasn’t wrong when I knew him,” he said. “Besides, this is a chance for me to bring this to the public. If I use your reputation and my research and my subjects’ words, there is a chance.” He sounded excited. “Yes, that’s it! There’s a chance I can open the eyes of the world to ink illness.”

“Would they listen to you?” Bendy asked, rushing to keep up. Granny and Steven fell behind.

“It’s a gamble,” he replied. He led the boys to a backroom full of old boxes and dusty supplies for the former observatory. The gecko suddenly jumped on the wall and scuttled around a pile of boxes. “Now, it should be here somewhere,” he muttered as he disappeared from sight. The boys were forced to stop. They began moving the boxes, all the time hearing the doctor push stuff around behind the pile and muttering. “It should be here somewhere. Was it in the corner or to the side next to the wall?” There was the sound of some glass breaking. “Oops. Dear me.”

“Doc, what are you looking for?” Bendy asked as he lifted a large box and put it aside. Steven and Grandma Gopher caught up.

“The door! It has to be here somewhere,” he said.

Finally, with the four working together, they were able to uncover the doctor. He was staring at the floor, moving boxes this way and that, looking for something. “There it is!” he said with satisfaction. Dr. Oddswell moved the box and kicked some old newspaper away to reveal a trapdoor. A perfect square in the floor. “It’s an old maintenance hatch that connects to the outside. There’s a lock on the inside.” The doctor tossed a key and Boris fumbled to catch it. He missed and Steven picked it up to hand it to him.

“Thanks,” Boris said and took the key with one hand as the other scratched the back of his head.

“Once you get out, find a safe location and translate. Getting out of the city would serve you best,” the gecko doctor said. “If I am successful, you should see it in the papers. If not, don’t stop. Find the ink machine!” he urged and pushed the boys toward the door. Bendy lifted the hatch and peered into the small dark space below. Cobwebs drifted lazily in the breeze from disturbing the space. Boris gulped uneasily.

Dr. Oddswell headed to the door, ushering Grandma Gopher and Steven with him. “Wait a second! Let us say bye!” Granny protested.

“You just did,” Dr. Oddswell pointed out.

“Ryan Oddswell,” Grandma Gopher said indignantly. “You will let me say goodbye to these boys properly.”

Dr. Oddswell sighed. “Be quick, we need to move away from here before a torrent of officers swarm us.”

Grandma Gopher quickly moved around the doctor and didn't hesitate to pull the boys into a tight hug. “Now, you two haven’t been with us long. Good grief, it was only a day! Anyway, you are a part of our little collection, so go out and come back to us safe okay? You two are rays of sunlight to this old gopher’s heart.”

Bendy flustered at the kindness, not used to being treated so. Boris grinned. “Okay Granny, we’ll do our best.”

“Oh, I know you will.” The Gopher pulled back, smiling.

Steven stepped up and looked up at them. “It’s not fair that you’re leaving! I wanted you fellas to be my pals.”

“Hey, who says we aren’t?” Bendy stated. “We all have to be tough now. You gotta watch out for Granny and the doc while we’re gone.”

Steven rubbed at his eyes and threw his arms around Bendy. The kid was only a few inches shorter then the demon, but he nearly knocked the two of them into the hole in the floor. “Okay,” Steven said. “But you have to come back soon!”

“Of course we will,” Boris promised. Steven moved to hug Boris. Granny left with a wave and the squirrel boy followed shortly. Dr. Oddswell paused before shutting the door.

“One last thing,” the doctor said. “Bendy, your unique Talent. I must advise you to use it as little as possible.”

Bendy furrowed his brows at the gecko. Before he could ask, Oddswell quickly explained. “I had another subject that had a Talent of such…nature. I am not sure why, but Talents tied to what used be considered magic or supernatural powers or nature don’t seem to react to the illness very well. The Talents of such subjects begin to have a kind of draining response on the body. I’ve seen subjects lose control of their Talents or even become unable to use them at all.”

Bendy’s eyes widened. “Why?”

The was a bang sound beyond the doorway. Dr. Oddswell glanced behind him, then back to Bendy. “I’m not sure.” He sounded frustrated. “It was one of the many things I have been trying to figure out. That is not important now. What I am saying, young man, is that you should exercise caution with your Talent. It’s not good for your health at this time. Now go.” With that Dr. Oddswell shut the door and the sound of his footsteps quickly disappeared.

Bendy and Boris shared a quick look before turning toward the hatch. Bendy sighed. “It can’t ever be a pleasant escape, can it?”

Boris chuckled. “If it was pleasant, everybody would do it.”

A muffed, “Police!” echoed to them from outside the room.

Bendy jumped down before he could think about what he was doing. Boris was quickly behind him and pulled the hatch shut after he was in. The small tunnel was thrown into darkness. The boys waited a breath to allow their eyes to adjust before moving forward. The tunnel was low and forced Boris to hunch over. Bendy could walk up right, but just barely. His head brushed a web-covered pipe every few feet, causing him to duck. Bendy did his best to ignore the itchy feeling of web brushing by him. He also ignored the mental image of spiders crawling all over him.

The tunnel felt like it was going on forever. The boys stayed quiet in fear that the officers, or worse Cup and Mugs, would hear them and find them. At one point, Boris tripped and banged his knee on the cement. After helping him up and checking if he was okay, the two continued. Finally, Bendy came to the end and saw the padlocked hatch above. With a bit of fumbling, the boys were able to unlock it and push the heavy door open.

They held it open a crack to check that no one was around, before pushing it up a bit more to allow Boris to pull himself up and out. He leaned down and pulled Bendy out after. The afternoon sun was quickly disappearing as dusk was upon them. The woods that surrounded them blocked most of everything from view. What felt like hours in the tunnel was probably a few minutes. The top of the observatory dome barely peeked out over the treetops. The scream of the police sirens still sounded in the distance, but that was the only noise in the woods besides the rustling of the leaves. Bendy looked to the trapdoor they had escaped from and saw it was covered in leaves and forest rubbish, making it practically invisible.

Bendy then turned to Boris. The wolf was covered in dust and cobwebs. His slip on shoes, that barely covered any of his paws, were covered in dirt. He sneezed into his bandanna, causing dust to fly up around him. Bendy then saw the blood on his leg. It the fading light, Bendy was able to make out the bloody scarps on his knee from his fall.

“We better get that clean and bandaged,” Bendy said.

“But the cops are right over there.” Boris protested. “Let’s go first, patch me later.”

Bendy hesitated, looking for an excuse to use.

Boris rolled his eyes. “You can see in the dark, so don’t use the sunlight as an excuse! It’s not like I’ll drop dead for a banged-up knee bro.” Dangit! Boris had him figured.

Bendy shook his head with a heavy frown. He recognized when Boris was gonna be stubborn. Bendy capped his protests. “Fine! Then let’s go.” The two pasted a power box a few feet away from the trapdoor and over a small hill.

The two made their way away from the sound of the sirens, deeper into the forest. They weaved through the branches and trees. After a few minutes, the only sound they heard was of the forest and the nocturnal animals starting to stir. Bendy had them stop at a fallen log and took care of Boris’ leg.

Luckily, the cuts weren’t deep and after cleaning off the dirt and blood using a water canteen, Boris only needed a band-aid. The boys went a bit further before pulling out sleeping bags for the night. They decided against starting a fire, in fear of being spotted. Exhausted, the two collapsed in their bags. Bendy’s body felt like a brick. He was sore and his body begged for sleep, yet his mind was racing with the day’s events.

They had found their doctor, only to lose him. There wasn’t a cure, but there was more running around to _maybe_ get a cure. There _could_ be an ancient machine that _might_ cure the ink illness somewhere. Once again, Bendy found himself silently cursing Wilson and the stupid vague answers the demon had to work with. They'd had only a day with the doctor and others and it had been nice. He was worried about what happened to Red. He felt guilt for what those two might have done. They were obviously after him and Boris, so she wouldn’t have dragged into this if they hadn’t shown up. He knew it wasn’t their fault, but…he just hoped Red was okay. He was so sick and tired of these things happening. He just wanted for everything to work out. Why did those guys have to show up and ruin everything? Why did that scum Jerry have to call the police? Bendy was so tired of all of this. 

“Hey Bendy,” Boris asked, causing the demon to stop his train of thought. “Where are we gonna go now? The doctor is arrested, and we were all over the papers.”

“They told us to jump town,” Bendy suggested.

“Do you know any of the cities around here?” Boris asked.

Bendy bit his lip. “No,” he said slowly.

“We can’t just hop on a train,” Boris grumbled.

“Nope,” Bendy agreed with a chuckle. “And any taxi or bus driver would recognize us.”

Boris sounded frustrated. “We can’t just stay out in the woods. We don’t have enough food for that. We never repacked!”

Silence fell between the two. The demon turned and stared up at the stars between the tree branches. Beautiful, Bendy thought. They needed to leave the city, but they didn’t really have a way to get out besides walking. They didn’t have enough food to go out far either, so just following a road to the next town wasn’t gonna work. Where could they go that was outside of the city, but not days or weeks away by walking? Suddenly an idea came to him. Bendy wasn’t happy about. There had to be another way.

“Do you think they’ll be okay?” Boris changed subjects. Bendy knew exactly who he was talking about. He sounded as tired as Bendy did.

“Yeah, I think they’ll be fine. Granny is a spitfire and Steven is a tough kid,” Bendy said.

“And Dr. Oddswell and Jerry?” Boris asked.

“Jerry can go jump in the deep end,” Bendy grumbled.

“Bendy!” Boris voice became chastising.

“He sold us out, Boris! He was gonna have us thrown in prison,” Bendy growled. He heard Boris sigh, but didn’t respond.

“The doc is smart. He’ll figure something out,” Bendy said.

Boris whispered, “And Red?”

Bendy fell silent a moment more. “I don’t know,” he finally admitted.

To ignore the guilt again, Bendy turned his mind to his idea. It was the only sure direction they had, but he really, really didn’t want to even suggest that place.

“Everything fell apart again,” Boris stated.

“Yeah, but at least we have a direction,” Bendy muttered, not believing he was going to suggest this.

“We do?”

“Yeah…Remember that casino?” Bendy cringed as he spoke.

After a pause Boris exclaimed, “That’s a great idea Bendy!”

He was afraid Boris was going to say that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Bendy! X'D  
> Man, they just can't get a break! Now, there is so much up in the air. We'll get to it. In time...maybe.  
> Hehe.  
> And thank you, Twinfeather, for the art. It's over on tumblr. If any of you want to poke me with questions or any of the characters in the story, you can go over there. 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/theinkymystery
> 
> Alrighty! I don't want to give away too much for the future, and I know if I keep typing, I will.  
> But I can't help giving one hint!  
> We see how the detectives and our journalist handle everything, along with Dr. Oddswell's-AH! Nope! That's all I will say!  
> I can't believe how far this story has already come! See all you wonderful readers next Monday!  
> TAP out!


	27. Dr. Oddswell's Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives thought this would be pretty straight forward. Dr. Oddswell has other plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Good day!  
> Happy scare. I wish I could have done a Halloween chapter. Maybe next time.  
> Thank you all for your awesome comments last chapter! They made me so happy! I was practically doing cartwheels and jumping off walls. I love it. I love feedback. Happy fat Ego Eagle.  
> I am also so grateful for all the kudos. I never thought so many people would like this. ^^  
> When I started this I was so self-conscious. Like one error or lame chapter, and I would think, "It's terrible! I should just delete it and save it for myself! No one wants to read this mess of errors and poor writing."  
> Now, I'm like, "Oh look, I put doom instead of dome. HAHAHAHA!"  
> That's all thanks to you. You are keeping this story alive online. I think I would still write it even if no one read it, because I love it enough to keep going, but it wouldn't be as amazing or come as quickly as it does without you reading! That's why I thank you every chapter I post. I'm inspired.  
> Okay, I've rambled enough. Go enjoy the chapter!

Featherworth took a drink from her third cup of coffee.

“Are you ready?” Ringtail asked her. Joan looked over the report one more time. She sighed, but nodded her head. “You sure? You look haggard.”

Joan frowned and shut the file. “Yes, I’m sure Ringtail.” Irritation vibrated through her tone.

Rachel lifted her paws in surrender. “Okay.”

Featherforth sighed. “Sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it. This is the most stressful case we have ever had,” Ringtail said.

“I still can’t understand how they slipped past us again,” Joan said with a pained grimace.

Ringtail shrugged. “They might not have been there in the first place. Let’s do the interviews, then speculate. You drive yourself nuts doing this beforehand.”

“Alright. You’re right. Let’s do this,” Joan said getting up. “They’re ready then?”

“Yeah.”

“Who are we talking to first?” Joan asked as she gathered the files she needed.

The raccoon swished her tail as she turned around and started to walk down the hall next to her taller partner. “I think the man that called us. He’s only getting more frantic, and it seems his wife showed up and is also causing drama out in the lobby. Clawhauser is dealing with her but-.”

 “He doesn’t have the deepest well of patience.” Joan finished the thought.

“Exactly,” Ringtail said, flicking her fingers in a dismissal.  The crow hummed.

“So, what do we have on him?” Featherworth asked.

“Jerry Verrim, age thirty-seven; height, five feet six inches (167 cm); and completely average. He claims he was the one that reported spotting of Bendy and Boris,” Ringtail said flatly. “Did you know the papers are calling them the B-Bros? It’s kinda catchy.”

“Focus.” Joan rolled her eyes. “Did he?”

“Uh? Oh, yeah. It was this flat tire,” Ringtail said. Joan raised a feathery brow, but didn’t ask for Rachel to elaborate.

“Instead, we arrested Dr. Ryan Oddswell, and there was no sign of the boys,” Featherworth said.

“Correct.” Rachel grinned.

“What a beautiful mess.” Featherworth sighed.

“You said it!” Ringtail grinned, flashing her fangs as the two stopped at a door. The raccoon pulled open the plain door and allowed the crow to enter. Inside, was the chief of police and their boss, Chief Bobby Club. He was a large bull dog that had spent years on the force. At first, he had been skeptical of the two young women that wanted to be officers. It didn’t take him long to change that skepticism. He was the one that suggested they push to be detectives. He was gruff, and seemingly harsh, to an outsider, but everyone that knew him knew he was very kind-hearted and loyal. He also had a sharp nose for justice.

“Detectives,” he grumbled.

“Hiya, Chief! How’s our witness?” Ringtail asked with a wide smile. The dog scoffed and turned back to the one-way mirror.

“He's sweating bullets,” he stated. Joan and Rachel approached to look through the glass. “If I didn’t know better, I would think this was your guy. He acts like he robbed a bank.”

Ringtail chuckled. “Think there’s anything to him?” The round dog shrugged his wide shoulders.

“If ya stop wasting time and go in we might find out,” he said. Featherworth chuckled and turned to enter the interrogation room. Rachel was right on her heels.

Inside the room was a simple table with two chairs sitting opposite of each other. The walls were blank and one of the chairs was occupied. The lone man fidgeted under the single light that cast shadows around the dull room. Joan went to sit at the other chair as Rachel leaned against the wall and crossed her arms. The one-way window was right next to her and facing Joan’s back, so the others could watch Jerry’s reactions.

“Oh, thank heavens, finally! I was starting to think that no one was going to come let me out.” Jerry sighed. Joan looked over to him. She pulled out the chair, causing it to scrape at the old wooden floor. He looked average. His hair was just starting to show signs of thinning. His eyes were dull, nose straight, thin lips were chapped. His hands were fidgeting on the table top, sweaty since he continued to move one or the other down to his pant leg to rub off the moisture, before returning to fiddling his fingers on the table top. His ears were a little big for his head. All in all, Jerry seemed completely unremarkable in any way physically.

“Not yet, Mr. Verrim. We have some questions for you first,” Joan said as she opened the case file on the boys.

“I-I'm not in trouble, am I? I wa-was turning in two wanted criminals!” Jerry’s eyes widened and looked between Joan and Rachel.

“That’s up to you and how honest you are with us, sir,” Joan said and pulled out two wanted posters, which she had seen way too much of the past few weeks. “You called the police to report a sighting of these two individuals?” Joan turned the posters around to show Jerry. The man leaned forward and glanced over the posters.

“Yeah, that’s them: the little demon and his wolf friend,” Jerry said. “They showed up yesterday.”

“Why?” Joan asked. “What reason did they have to come to the observatory?”

Jerry shifted again. He glanced to the left, then forward again. “The demon wanted Dr. Oddswell to look at him.”

Joan stared at him and waited for him to continue. Jerry blinked, but didn’t say anything. “Why would he need to see Dr. Oddswell?”

Jerry sighed and looked to the table. “He had ink illness.”

“Ink illness?” Joan raised a feathered eyebrow.

Jerry pursed his lips. “Yes.”

“What is ink illness?” Joan asked. She fought the urge to glance back at Rachel or the window.

Jerry seemed to grow even more nervous as sweat beaded on his forehead. “I-it’s a, uh, well, a disease.” He stopped and looked around, unsure of what to say.

“We figured,” Rachel said dryly, even boarding on sarcasm.

Jerry looked back down at the table. “It’s a, uh, deadly disease. It’s, um, look I’m not a doctor, so I can’t really explain it very well.”

“How do you know Bendy has it?” Joan asked.

“Because he came to Dr. Oddswell,” Jerry mumbled.

“Why didn’t he go to a hospital?” Featherworth asked.

“Doctors won’t do anything!” Jerry exclaimed, looking up. "Besides, if they're wanted they would know the hospital would call you guys." 

She acknowledged that Jerry's second statement was true and focused more on the first. “Why did you say doctors won't do anything? Wouldn’t they help?” Featherworth asked.

“Dr. Oddswell is the only one taking it seriously,” Jerry stated and crossed his arms.

Featherworth narrowed her eyes. Rachel stepped forward. “Now, how would you know that?” The raccoon walked up and put her hands on the table and leaned toward the man.

Jerry flinched. “Be-because I have it too!” This caused both women to pause. Jerry took it as a demand for more information. “I’ve been to every hospital in the city. They all said I was fine! We brought them some of the ink I coughed up later, to prove there was something wrong, and they said they would look into it, but they never called back! The labs would always lose the samples!”

“ _We_ brought the samples? Who were you with?” Featherworth asked.

“My wife and I.” He waved a hand in dismissal.

“So, then what?” Ringtail asked.

“We brought different hospitals samples and the answers were the same. Either ‘it’s just ink’ or they would lose it.” Jerry sighed. “My wife fought tooth and nail for me to stay for observation. It took a week and nothing happened! The bill was getting too high, so they released me.”

“How long ago was this?” Featherworth asked, turning her head a little.

“I got sick about six months ago. I found the doctor two months after I got sick.” Jerry sighed.

“How did you find him?” Ringtail asked.

“A friend at a bar I used to go to. I mentioned I was sick and the doctors were idiots. We tossed a conversation, and he suggested the Dr. Oddswell.” Jerry sighed. “We wrote a note to an address we tracked down, and he wrote back and wanted to meet.”

“Who’s this friend at the bar?” Ringtail asked, straightening out and putting her hands behind her back.

“Mortimer Mouse? He’s just a guy at the bar. We play cards once in a while.” Jerry shrugged. The detectives shared a glance and mentally took note of the name, before looking back at the man. “Look, am I in trouble? I just want to go home.”

The detectives shared another look, confirming that it was time to change subject.

“Mr. Verrim, are you aware that Dr. Oddswell was practicing illegally in an unlicensed clinic?” Featherworth queried.

Jerry snorted and folded his hands on the table. “Of course! Anyone with eyes could tell that place was for star gazing. Let me ask you, what else could he have done?”

“Uh?” Featherworth blinked. Both detectives were taken back by the question.

“What else could he have done? The university fired him and the medical world wouldn’t listen to his theories. No one was willing to look at his research and then it suddenly disappeared. He felt threatened, but wanted to do something. What would you have done?” Jerry said.

“Not broken the law,” Rachel said. Jerry scoffed.

“Look, I reported the fellas you wanted for murder,” Jerry said. “I did my civic duty. I’m tired-.”

“Where did Bendy and Boris go?” Ringtail cut him off.

Jerry shrugged. “Dunno.”

“Did you help them escape?” Ringtail continued.

“Why would I call you if I was going to turn around and help them escape?” Jerry demanded ad furrowed his brow.

“Were you aiding Dr. Oddswell in his illegal practice?” Featherworth asked.

“Do I look like a doctor to you?” Jerry snapped irritatedly and put a hand to his chest to indicate himself. He raised an eyebrow. He was met with heavy silence. The nervousness returned, and he dropped the hand. Featherworth and Ringtail stared at him unamused. “No, I didn’t.”

“But you didn’t turn him in,” Ringtail said.

“My life depends on him!” Jerry’s eyes widened. “I couldn’t just turn him in. He’s working to save lives.” Silence fell again. Ringtail bit her lip and shifted uncomfortably next to Featherworth.

Just then, a woman slammed the door open. Ringtail jumped and spun to face the woman. Featherworth and Jerry rose from their seats. The woman was dressed nicely in a simple knee length floral pattern. Her hair was neat and had a small curl at the end. Her figure wasn’t shapely, but it wasn’t horribly thin either. Her eyes were framed in wide square glasses, and she narrowed them in a glare. She had a bag clutched in her hand.

“Jerry!” The woman scowled.

“Martha! W-what are you doing back here?” Jerry’s eyes grew huge, and his hands came up in surprise.

“You star fallen idiot! How did you get arrested? You called the police and ended up arrested instead? What kinda cussing stupidity is that?” the woman growled, marching up to the man and completely ignoring the detectives. Ringtail stepped between the woman and Jerry.

Just then, Officer Clawhauser came in behind her. “Sorry, detectives. I looked away for a second, and she got by me.” The thin cheetah looked at the two sheepishly.

“This is just like you, Jerry! I can’t believe you got all caught up in such a mess,” the woman barked from around Ringtail.

“Ma’am. Mr. Verrim is not under arrested. We only had some questions for him,” Featherworth said, hoping to diffuse the woman’s anger. “Who are you?”

Martha finally stopped glaring at the cowering man to look at Featherworth. The woman was a little shorter than Ringtail, which put her a bit shorter than Joan’s shoulder. “I’m Martha Verrim, his wife, and if he isn’t under arrest, I demand you to let him go.”

Clawhauser stepped up. “Mrs. Verrim you can’t just-,"

“It’s okay.” Featherworth cut him off. “Mr. Verrim is free to go.” She turned to the man. “Thank you for your time.”

Jerry nodded numbly, still staring at his wife like he expected her to throw fireballs at him.

Martha huffed and turned to Rachel. “Please move,” she ordered.  Rachel frowned, but stepped aside to allow Jerry to join his wife. “We have a lot to discuss,” she hissed at the hunched man.

“Yes dear,” Jerry whimpered.

“There are a lot of newsies around, and my career can’t suffer because of your bumbling.”

“Yes, dear.”

“But if they want an interview, that doesn’t mean we should turn them down.”

“Why is that Martha?”

Their voices faded as they walked out and down the hall.

“Officer Clawhauser, can you escort them out?” Rachel asked. The cheetah nodded and followed the pair away.

Ringtail sighed, and Featherworth turned to gather up the pages for the case. Rachel leaned against the table. “Well, that was useless.”

“Was it?” the crow asked. “It seems to me that we are finding a common thread.”

“The illness that never seems to add up to anything?” Rachel asked.

“Why is someone or some group working so hard to hide it?” Joan asked.

The raccoon grumbled and straightened her back to head to the door. “Meet you at the doc’s room next.”

“Sure,” Featherworth said.

When Featherworth left the room, Chief Club was waiting. “That went well,” he said sarcastically.

“Sorry, sir,” Joan said. The dog waved away her apology with a lazy paw.

“Is there any weight behind what he said?” Club asked.

Joan tilted her head to the side for a second. “About what?”

“This illness. Is Oddswell the only guy doing something about it? Does one of your wanted really have it? What is it anyway?” Club listed as he walked down the hall, further away from the offices and towards the room that held Dr. Oddswell.

“I don’t fully understand it myself sir,” Joan admitted.

 “But you do understand some of it,” the chief stated pointedly. Joan’s mind went back to everything the boys had told her in Sillyvision.

“In part, sir.”

“Good,” he said and turned the knob to the observation room. “The papers are going to have a circus with this one,” he muttered to himself.

Joan waited a moment for Rachel to appear, and the two entered the room. It was the same set up as the other, but in a mirror image. Again, Featherworth took the seat.

The doctor didn’t let them start. “Did you find Ms. Hood?”

“Yes,” Joan answered. “She’s been admitted to the Greenby Hospital. She’s fine, though. A little banged up, but that’s all. She should be released from the hospital some time today, and then we will bring her here.”

“Did she say what happened?” the gecko asked anxiously.

Featherworth debated with herself whether she should answer or get  on to her questions. “She claimed that at least two men caught her and tied her up. She said they forced her to give away your location, and then, they left her in your old property, tied to a chair. She also said after an hour, a mouse cut the ropes and helped her escape. Basil was his name. Do you know him?”

Dr. Oddswell shook his head. “Never heard of him. Did you catch her attackers?”

“No. She couldn’t provide any physical descriptions and-.”

“But I already informed you what to look for! How hard is it to find two men with cups as heads?” Dr. Oddswell demanded with a scowl.

“We haven’t seen anyone that fits that description yet,” Ringtail snapped.

The doctor’s large eyes turned to her and then away. The gecko sighed, like he was disappointed in them. Out of the corner of her eye, Joan saw Rachel’s tail puff up in anger.

“Were you illegally working at the observatory on volunteers?” Featherworth asked.

“Yes,” he answered with annoyance.

“Were you experimenting on your volunteers?” Featherworth asked harshly.

“Of course,” Dr. Oddswell answered without hesitation. He almost seemed to be bored, along with annoyed.

“Were you practicing unethical procedures, after telling these people at they had an incurable disease?” Featherworth continued.

“No. My subjects’ comfort and safety were my top priority. I worked meticulously, so the environment and care would be as 'ethical' as possible,” Dr. Oddswell snapped.

“Subjects? Not patients?” Ringtail spoke up.

“Yes. Subjects. That is my choice. Patients have a sickness that needs treatment,” Dr. Oddswell stated.

Joan’s eyes widened. “Are-are you saying that the ink illness isn’t a disease?” Ringtail looked with a shocked and angry expression toward the lizard.

Dr. Oddswell blinked and adjusted the glasses on the edge of his nose. “Yes and no.”

“Did you just lie to people so you could experiment on them! Is ink illness even real?” Ringtail demanded and marched up to the table. She leaned over it and glared at him.

“I did and did not lie to my subjects. Ink illness isn’t a disease that involves germs or infection. It’s something else. That’s why I’m researching it. We’ve never seen something like this. It’s going to change the world, and for some reason there are those that want to keep it secret,” Dr. Oddswell explained.

“Why lie?” Featherworth asked.

“To protect them,” Dr. Oddswell stated and laced his wide fingers together.

“Protect them!” Ringtail curled her lip and sounded appalled. “Protect them from what?”

“I don’t appreciate that tone, detective. I would wish you to wait for my full explanation, before drawing up your own opinions and conclusions.” Dr. Oddswell tilted his head to give her a sharp look. His tongue flickered out of the corner of his mouth. Ringtail growled, but a motion from Featherworth had her back off. “Thank you, Detective Featherworth.”

“Why do you need to protect them?” Featherworth asked.

Dr. Oddswell sighed and his narrow shoulders seemed to drop with a heavy, invisible burden. “You see, the subjects I work with are very aware of the fact that this ink illness will kill them eventually. I have watched it time and again; the mortality rate is a hundred percent. The question is when, not if.”

“That doesn’t answer the question. Why protect them if you know they’re going to die?” Ringtail demanded with a clenched fist. She took another step back. Joan figured she was trying to not lunge forward again.

“They live longer if they have hope,” the doctor stated.

“What?” Joan furrowed her brow.

“The emotional and psychological state of the subjects affects the severity of the ink illness. I have seen depressed subjects fall to their symptoms within weeks and optimistic subjects last months, if not almost a year. I theorize that one can go years with the illness if they have the strength of character to fight it.” Dr. Oddswell smiled and raised his brows in an egotistical look.

“Strength of character?” Ringtail repeated, sounding like she didn’t believe a word of it.

“Yes. That is the best way I can put it. The more a subject loves life, fights for it, hopes to continue on; the longer they survive the pain and horror of their body slowly falling apart with each attack,” Dr. Oddswell said. “They start giving up, the ink consumes them.”

“What about other factors?” Featherworth asked, lacing her hands on top of the file she had.

“Like age? Species? Genetic history, hygiene practices, former ailments, education levels, sleeping and eating habits, mental disabilities, environment, physical activity and the like?” Dr. Oddswell listed, gazing at the detectives with a look that spoke of endless inquiry and knowledge, a hunger for answers and an understanding that seemed beyond the two women.

“None of those factors seemed to change the intensity of the pain or the length of the suffering and the survival of the subject. The only factors that seemed to really add or take away was the outlook of the subject and their talent,” the doctor said.

“Their talent?” Featherworth asked, sounding taken aback.

“Yes,” the doctor drawled, chagrined. “For some reason, certain talents seem to speed up the process. I haven’t been able to discover why, yet.”

“So, what are you saying, doc?” Ringtail demanded.

“I’m saying,” Dr. Oddswell snapped, irritated. “That a professional athlete, that has self-confidence issues, will die faster than a ninety year old grandmother, that is close emotionally to her grandchildren. It's their state of mind and heart.”

The detectives shared a confused look, both with knitted brows, before turning their gazes back to the doctor. He seemed equally pleased and annoyed. Ringtail spoke slowly. “Why are you researching ink illness?”

The doctor scoffed. “It’s really quite simple. I find it fascinating. It’s rare that such a thing comes about. A once in a lifetime mystery. I am a scientist and discovery is my bread and butter.” Ringtail curled her lip in disgust. Dr. Oddswell continued. “But, the one to start me on this journey of inquiry was my old friend Wilson Wiseton. He was the one to approach me in the pursuit of aid. He gave me my first subjects.” The doctor sighed heavily. “That was when I noticed the oddities of the illness symptoms, the random pattern of infection, the horror the subjects went through.”

Ringtail and Featherworth shared another glance. “So, you researched it. What does that mean? What experiments have you been preforming on people?”

“In the university, I collected samples and had them tested in the labs. I attempted several chemicals, drugs, and treatments. I tried to find anything similar to ink illness that could give me a good comparison, but that was a dead end.” The gecko shook his head. “But that’s science. Trial and error until you get it right. Now, I am trying to find the connection to talents and the the spread pattern and pain management. Especially the pain management.”

A thought came to Joan. Something from Sillyvision. Something Bendy had told her. “Do you believe that this illness could become a plague?”

“Could?” Dr. Oddswell straightened with a look of surprise crossing his face. “My dear detective, it already is. Considering how difficult it is to find out about me and my research on ink illness, and the number of visiting subjects I have; I assume the actual number of true suffers is rising alarmingly fast. It’s already wide spread as well.”

“What do you mean?” Ringtail asked nervously.

“The number of subjects I am working with is increasing at an alarming rate. Thirteen living now, and three of them are from far off places that Wilson sent my way,” Dr. Oddswell stated and leaned forward a bit.

Featherworth narrowed her eyes. “One of these was Bendy, wasn’t it?”

The doctor nodded. “Yes, the young demon that was framed for Wilson’s murder.”

“Framed?” Ringtail raised a brow.

“Of course. He had been hunted for a very long time. He was sure it was only a matter of time before those with dark intentions finally caught up to him and did to him what they did to his research team. I'm certain it wasn't the young man,” Dr. Oddswell stated.

“So, you believe that Wiseton, Bendy and Boris are all innocent?” Joan inquired, opening the file and turning the posters and some notes toward Oddswell.

Dr. Oddswell looked over the notes as he answered. “Of course. Anyone that meets them would be able to tell off the bat that they were all good people. Wilson was extremely selfless and the boys also have good character. The two that showed up to attack us only strengthen these opinions. Besides they only have so long.”

Joan blinked. “What do you mean?”

Dr. Oddswell sighed and put down the paper he had in his hand. “Bendy’s illness attacks happen almost daily. That is the most I have ever heard for a single individual. Other subjects suffer attacks a couple times a month and at worst a couple a week. He should only have a few weeks to live, but he has already survived a month in such a state. Quite honestly, I am completely floored by him. There is a certain spark to them...,” the doctor trailed off thoughtfully. The detectives stared at the doctor wide-eyed and silent.

The doctor straightened his coat and refocused on the women. “Look, detectives. I am fully aware of you and the pursuit you had of my old friend. You had been part of the problem, instead of the solution. I don’t hold you, nor any government or office of authority in high regards at this time. I suggest that if you want to become part of the solution, you clear those boys’ names up quick and help me get the public aware of the danger we are all in. I can’t help much, but I can do more than let those who are suffering wither away in hospital beds and homes without answers and hope.”

“You want us to help you?” Ringtail asked in surprise.

“Help the boys first,” Dr. Oddswell practically commanded. Featherworth could feel Ringtail tense. “They are the priority.”

“Why?” Joan asked curiously. “Shouldn’t informing the public come first?”

“Those two took over the mission Wilson had been on. They are out to find the cure for this terrible plague, before it can really become rampant.”

“How?” Ringtail shook her head in amazement. “They’re not doctors. I would think you would find the answer before them.”

“No, this isn’t the first time the world has faced this. Wilson discovered the best chance we’ve got, from a people long before us. If the boys can pull this off, they very well may end up saving the world.” Dr. Oddswell smirked with an odd glint in his eyes. “So, what do you say detective? Want to help save the world?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha! I love Oddswell! He's the best!  
> So, there we go. The detectives just keep falling further and further into the inky mess. I had fun typing up this chapter. Way too much fun.  
> I hoped you liked it and that you have a good rest of your week.  
> Art is still over on the tumblr if you are interested. 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/theinkymystery
> 
> Now then...  
> Will they accept Dr. Oddswell suggestions? Where did the Cupbros disappear to? And when will the Warners terrorize the (not so) peaceful city of Toon Town?  
> Tune in next week on Bendy and Boris in the Inky Mystery to find out!  
> Until then TAP out.


	28. A Fox's Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xedo's home. It's time to get to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, lovelies!  
> Oh, my stars! You are amazing! I have had such a wonderful week thanks to all your comments, kudos, bookmarks, and art. Thank you! Thank you! I am such a happy ghost! I can't even explain to you how happy you've made me this week. AAAAAAAHHHHH! I never, ever thought there would be so many of you reading this!  
> Okay, so onto things that aren't me gushing about you readers.  
> First off. Dot has started showing up in the comments. Hehe. I don't know if I should be entertained or alarmed. I choose the first. ^^  
> Second off. I want to share some music. Just cause I can and Pheonixfeather liked it.  
> And lastly, holy cow, this thing was long! I think it's the longest chapter I've ever written.  
> Okay, I'm done. Enjoy the reading. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Cz3k5rtD4A
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eco4z98nIQY
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uUw-vMjzuPM
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HYL0OnGFEcQ
> 
> And have fun.

Xedo was exhausted. It had been the longest drive of his life and not because of how long it took. He now understood the reports that the Warners had sent several individuals to the insane asylum. He almost wanted to check into a room himself when the buildings of his home city appeared.

Now, he was back at the office. The usual rush of activity was comforting to the fox. Journalists and editors zoomed around, organizing the next articles to be printed. The smell of coffee, ink, and paper was a calming balm to Xedo’s frayed nerves. Wiston was back home at the moment, and the Warners most likely were with him, since they hadn’t shown up here. He dreaded what he was going to go home to, but the much-needed break was welcomed, so he choose not to think of it.

“Hey! Tiptail! Welcome back!” Xedo looked up and fought back a sneer. Standing in front of his desk was Jeremy Fairfax. He was a young man, handsome and cocky. He was also Xedo’s undeclared rival, at least according to Jeremy. He was the kind of man to charm his way into friendships and inner circles, just to turn around and use those friends and groups as stepping stones in his ambitions. He had a gleaming smile, heavy light-shaded hair that looked like silk and a good build. His strong jaw made him appear to be a modern prince charming.

The two journalists had opposite opinions, when it came to their careers. Xedo believed that they were to report the truth: the facts that were needed to inform the public so they could be aware of their surroundings and develop their own knowledge and opinions. In this regard, the people could act as they saw fit, with a clear unbiased understanding of the truth.

Jeremy believed in sales. He wanted to catch peoples’ eye and have them eat up the news. He wanted them to always be coming back for more. He dramatized the news and worked to make it interesting.

Their boss, Robert Sykes, loved their work. Xedo’s articles built trust and loyal readers. Jeremy’s articles sold quickly and also built loyalty with the public. With them together, the Toon Town Times was one of the fastest and most popular papers in the area. Many of their articles even went as far as national, selling their articles to other papers to use. Mr. Sykes had a very successful business indeed.

Xedo didn’t mind success, it was the falsehoods that Jeremy and others like him were able to get away with that left a bitter taste in his mouth. The world of news could easily build or break people. It strongly influenced public opinion and Xedo didn’t believe in swaying people one way or the other. He took into consideration that responsibility, and he was insulted when others did not.

“Fairfax,” Xedo acknowledged neutrally. Still, Xedo believed he was above such petty competition. What he did was too important for him to get tied up in some ridiculous race for the next big story.

The man chuckled at the fox’s cold shoulder. “Seems we are both working on the same story.” Xedo twitched his ear in annoyance. He didn’t want to talk to this man.

“Oh?” he said, looking down to his notes and the article Jeremy had written on the train incident that involved the two boys Xedo was following.

“Yep! The bees’ knees that has this town buzzing. I’m talkin’ about the B-bros,” Jeremy said with a bright smile.

Xedo closed his eyes for a second, so he wouldn’t roll them. “Who came up with that name? They sound like a musical number.”

“It’s catchy, right?” Jeremy said. “They didn’t have a last name and they had the same first initial, everyone in the office thought it was clever, so we ran with it. It flows a lot nicer than ‘Bendy and Boris’ too.”

Xedo just gave a light nod as he organized his notes and thoughts. He didn’t need to give their full biography, but he did need to touch a bit on their past. It made them more real and understandable to the readers. There were still large parts of the narrative missing. Many back in Sillyvision wouldn’t have been surprised if Bendy had murdered someone (except those closest to him it seemed), but none could place Bendy at the scene of the crime until after the owl was hit. There had been the idea he had tampered with the car and had accomplices, but no one could identify anyone for sure. There might have been two or three, but no clear details. It was a confusing case to say the least. And why was Boris included in this if he wasn’t anywhere around at the time?

The arson, at least, made more sense. Revenge against a former employer was a common enough occurrence. The problem was the demon’s reaction at finding the place burning. He had panicked, nearly thrown himself into the flames, and when he was stopped, it seemed he would have attacked anyone around him. That wasn’t the reaction of someone who had planned the attack. If it was an act, it deserved an Oscar. When Xedo did some digging around the employer though, things got fishy again. The man had taken the insurance money and ran. He abandoned the building and entire business. Xedo was meaning to investigate Pete more. If he showed a history of this sort of thing, Xedo would expect insurance fraud. Again, another thing wrongly pinned to the demon and wolf, if it was true.

Then, there were the break-ins at the police station and the boys’ apartment. Did they run off with the journal, and were just trying to cover their tracks? No one in Warnerburg had mentioned seeing them with a journal. Was that why they went through all of that stuff in Warnerburg, just to get a stolen bag back? What was so important about the owl’s book?

“Tiptail? Tiptail!” Xedo jumped. Jeremy frowned. “Did ya tune me out?”

“Sorry. I have a lot on my mind,” Xedo said.

“Well grand, ‘cause that was what I was asking about,” Jeremy stated. “If you’re this distracted you must have found some good stuff back in their homestead.”

“Yeah,” Xedo said slowly. He didn’t like the look in the other man’s eyes. “Ya know the office has been guessing. I think some of them even have a pool going. You can help us break it!” Xedo felt his muzzle twitch. He wanted to hiss that the boys weren't some betting horses. Once again, he was able to hold himself in check. Jeremy didn’t seem to notice Xedo’s anger, nor his silence. He just kept talking. “See, some fellas think they’re young recruits for the mob. That the owl was a test and they are being sent around the nation to take out the competition. Others think they're from a troubled family life, and they’ve gone rouge. The janitor thinks they’re escaped experiments, and Phil says they’re spies.” Jeremy threw a thumb toward Phil’s desk in the far corner. He was usually writing up the sports column, and he enjoyed his work. It was not secret though, that Phil enjoyed his conspiracy theories. Not to the point of being paranoid, more like a side hobby that he would talk about occasionally. Xedo fisted his paw. He was done wasting time here. “Now _I_ think it’s a lot simpler than that. See, with the demon's repeated lead in these criminal acts, he has something to prove. Those two obviously-.”

“Look, Fairfax. I am busy," Xedo cut him off. "I need to get going to see what I can learn about that nurse and the doctor that got involved with them,” Xedo said, pulling his stuff into folders and his bag.

“See! That’s what I mean! These boys are the talk right now! I came to warn ya that you can’t get in with the nurse or doctor. The cops got Oddswell under lock and key and the hospital isn’t allowing anyone near the nurse,” Jeremy said with a shrug.

“So, we have no leads,” Xedo concluded with a sigh.

“Didn’t say that!” Jeremy tapped the side of his nose with a smug smile. “See, I was able to find some goods.” Xedo tiredly cocked his head to the side. One of his ears turned forward in interest. Jeremy continued. “They were spotted at the school. I chatted to the office kids. Found a cute little miss that had talked to the boys! It took a while, she didn’t crack to my questions, but I was able to piece together that she was the one that gave them the doctor’s address.” Jeremy grinned like he won a prize. “And get this pal! They broke in the same day."

“Broke in?” Xedo blinked in surprised.

“Yes! Slipped in through a window. They didn’t come back out,” Jeremy said.

“Who saw that?” Xedo asked.

“A reliable source.” Jeremy smirked. The muscles around Xedo’s eyes tightened. This was his game. The man was goading Xedo to go, to try and do better, to fail so Jeremy looked better. He wanted the fox to be as underhanded as him. He wanted the fox to twist facts.

“Fairfax, what’s your opinion of those two?” Xedo asked.

Jeremy shrugged. “Who cares? They’re selling, so my opinion is as long as they keep doing crazy things, I like them.”

Xedo sighed. “Then what are you going to write?”

“That they hunted down this doctor and broke into his place.” Jeremy winked. “You’ll have to read my article to find out the rest.” Xedo clenched his jaw. He suddenly stood and startled the other journalist.  “Hey, where you going, pal?” Jeremy moved back at the sudden action, even though Xedo was a head shorter than him.

“To do my own investigating.” He turned to walk away, but paused. “And they were starving orphans.”

Jeremy turned his head. “Uh?”

Xedo looked over his shoulder. “They were starving orphans that taught themselves how to survive and get decent work. They exposed a bad cop and only stole food when they didn’t seem to have any other option.” Xedo’s words were ice and his expression blank. “Stick that in your pool.” With that the fox turned on his heel and walked out of the busy offices. He paused outside the building and thought.

He had a couple of ideas. The challenge in Jeremy’s eyes came back to him, and Xedo narrowed his eyes. If he wanted to push the fox to do something crazy, then fine. Xedo would do something crazy, but to pull this off he would need to recruit a little help.

* * *

“So, you want us to do what again?” Wakko asked as he shoved another hand full of chips in his mouth.

Xedo sighed. “Help me get into the hospital. I need to talk to the nurse that was working with Dr. Ryan Oddswell.”

“And he’s the guy that Bendy wanted to see?” Yakko guessed with a hand on his chin.

“Yes,” Xedo said. From the corner of his eye he watched Wiston go get a drink and come back. The younger fox looked exhausted from being with the Warners all day. Xedo was lucky that it seemed they took opposing sides on each other’s destructive natures. The Warners enjoyed frustrating Wiston by putting out his fires, and Wiston got revenge by (somehow) stopping their pranks. Mostly. Xedo feared when they realized they could work together.

“Because he’s the expert on Bendy’s sickness?” Dot asked.

“Sickness?” Xedo asked.

The three shared a surprised look. “You didn’t know?” Yakko asked with wide black eyes.

Xedo turned his head and knit his brows. “No. No one has said anything about Bendy being sick. What is it?”

The Warners shared another look. Each had worry in their eyes.

“Should we tell him?” Wakko asked.

“Uuuuuuuuuuuh, I don’t know. Our pal is a pretty private person.” Yakko scratched his cheek.

Dot sighed. “Emphasize on pretty.” Little hearts floating up from around her head. Dot’s brothers rolled their eyes.

“Even if you don’t talk about it, I’ll have to ask the nurse. If he’s sick with something that needs a specialist, then some of their desperate actions may be excusable,” Xedo said. “It would explain a lot, actually.”

The Warners blinked as the fox mused to himself. “Then, I definitely will need to understand what this sickness is and what Oddswell is about.”

He looked back up at the three siblings. “Please, tell me everything you know.”

“Hey there, bub.” Yakko suddenly raised up a hand to stop him. “Bendy is our pal! We ain’t gonna sell him out to the papers. You can go make your paycheck at someone else’s expense.”

“Yeah!” the other two chimed in.

Xedo sighed. “We’ve already been over this! I want to understand where they are coming from. I need to report the truth and have my facts straight. If they are trying to find a doctor for Bendy, then them running from capture at the train is put in a different light, correct?”

The Warners deflated from their contentious positions. “Oh, yeah,” Wakko said.

“So, will you help me?” Xedo asked again.

“Help you with what again?” Yakko asked.

Xedo smacked his paw to his forehead.

“They’ve been doing this all day, bro,” Wiston warned him from the kitchen table with his drink in his paw.

“Fantastic,” Xedo muttered and prepared himself.

* * *

“What seems to be the trouble young man?” The gentle deer doctor asked. 

Wakko shifted uncomfortably on the paper covered patient table. “Well, ya see doc, I haven’t been able to use my talent for two weeks now and I have a cold.” Wakko coughed into his fist horrendously loud and very obnoxiously. Xedo grimaced in the corner of the room behind the doctor. If he over did it like this the whole time, they would be kicked out for sure.

The fox journalist, Wiston, and the other two Warners stood and watched as the doctor worked. The doctor tilted his head, angling his antlers slightly as he used a light to look down the boy’s throat. The doctor hummed to himself. “It doesn’t seem to be irritated. What is your talent?”  Wakko shifted again, causing the paper to crinkle loudly.

“Well, my talent lets me see around the story and the fourth wall. We love giving TAP a hard time. Since things went sideways, I forgot what’s ahead and can’t see it,” Wakko explained.

The doctor blinked. “The story?”

“It’s hard to explain,” Yakko piped up. “We, uuuuuuuh, could have shown you, but,”

“With it all but gone, you’ll just have to trust us.” Dot smiled sweetly.

The doctor turned to look at them, then up at Xedo like he expected further explanation from him. The fox shrugged. “Sadly, they’re right.” He wasn’t going to try and understand them either, let alone explain such things to others.  There wasn’t enough money in the world to change his mind either.

“And they have been in your care for a week?” the doctor asked.

“Yes, they came on a road trip with my brother and me. He was already having difficulties,” Xedo said. At least that much was true. He may not have understood what the Warner boy’s talent was, but he had been able to figure out it wasn’t working.

The deer nodded, causing his antlers to sway with the motion. “I haven’t heard of a case like this. No traumatic experience, no reason to stop using it, no psychological block. Your talent isn’t physically demanding, is it?”

Wakko’s wandering eyes snapped back to the deer. He shook his head vigorously.

“We were wondering if he should stay for observation?” Xedo suggested lightly. The deer look back at him again with a skeptical look. “It’s only been getting worse.”

The doctor sighed and nodded. “There’s not much for home treatment here. We’ll check him in for overnight observation.”

“And we’ll stay with him,” Dot said.

The deer frowned. “There are rules on visiting hours.” Dot’s smile dropped.

“But we’re always together,” she said with her lower lip trembling.

“You saying we can’t stay with our brother?” Yakko asked as he put a comforting hand on Dot’s shoulder. Her eyes started to water and she sniffled.

“I’m sorry. I can’t change the rules.”

“But he’s our brother!” Dot exclaimed.

The doctor gave Xedo a wide-eyed glance. The saying, deer-in-the-headlights, came to the fox’s mind, but he quickly dismissed the adage. The fox shrugged and let the three work on the poor deer. It wasn’t long before the Warners had a room and secured a night for all of them. Xedo and Wiston wouldn’t be staying. After several promises, oaths, and warnings, the Warners didn’t seem like they would cause the medical staff problems for their stay. Hopefully.

“You stay with them while I do this,” Xedo told Wiston.

"Please take me with you! I’ll even tell you where I hide all my matches and fire starters!” Wiston begged.

Xedo shook his head. “Someone has to stay.” Wiston moaned and plopped into a nearby uncomfortable seat. He pouted and refused to look to the other fox.

With everything settled, the fox slipped out and headed to the room that held Ms. Red Hot Riding Hood.

His mind raced with the information he had and that he lacked. She was a former employee of this very hospital. She had gotten in trouble with some patients after a…handsy experience. Instead of apologizing to the inappropriate patients, she'd snapped and quit. She bought the house of Dr. Oddswell and apparently became his private assistant.

He passed a nurses’ station.

“Excuse me sir?” Xedo looked up to see a petite bird waving at him. She was the nurse assigned to Wakko.

“Ah, yes Ms. Feathertin?” He snapped into focus.

She smiled. “You can call me Dovil. Is there anything I can help you with?”

“No. That’s okay. I’m just heading to the cafeteria,” Xedo explained pleasantly.

Dovil nodded. “If you or any of the children need anything, let me know.”

“Thank you, ma’am.” Xedo inclined his head slightly and turned again.

The hospital was a bit of a maze, it would be easy to get lost. Luckily, Xedo’s talent involved tracking and direction, so he weaved his way through easily. Finally, he came to the closed door and with a light tap entered.

“Ms. Hood?” He opened the door to find a surprised looking woman. She looked a bit worse for wear. Her head had a bandage wrapped around it. She had a square bandage over her left eye. There were bandages around her wrists and a cast, it seemed, on her ankle. She was propped up into a sitting position with pillows, and her casted foot was elevated. An IV dripped from her arm.

“You’re not the doctor. Are you new? I haven’t seen you before,” she said, straightening up as much as she could in her position.

“No, ma’am. My name is Xedo Tiptail I’m-.”

“Ah! A reporter. Well,” she opened a book from her bedside table, “you can leave.”

Xedo paused. He looked to the door, then shut it and stepped further into the room. He noted that the woman tensed, even though her eye stayed fixed on her book. “I work for the Toon Town Times.”

“I know, and I have nothing to say to you. Leave before I call for help and have you thrown out,” she threatened with a sneer and glared at him.

“I’m sorry, Ms. Hood, but I have some important questions that only you can help me with,” he said, taking another step forward. She opened her mouth, but Xedo talked over her. If he could get her to listen maybe she would open up. “Dr. Oddswell is in jail, and I can’t reach him. I have no one else to help me understand why Bendy and Boris came to Toon Town to see him.” A hard glint entered her eyes at their names. Again, Xedo didn’t give her the chance to speak. “I believe there is more going on here than what everyone has bought. Those two don’t act like killers on the run. I’ve done the research, I went to their hometown, and I dug for what I could. Some things aren’t adding up. If they are innocent, I want to know. I am here for the truth, Ms. Hood. Nothing more or less,” he said. He squared his shoulders and put his hands behind his back.

Ms. Hood glared daggers at him with her one eye. Xedo feared that he wasn’t going to get anywhere here. Suddenly, she sighed and seemed to deflate. “I don’t believe you. I haven’t met a single journalist that hasn’t twisted their stories yet.”

“Not true.” Xedo couldn’t help his smirk. “I’m here.”

“Where were you a year ago?” the woman suddenly asked.

Xedo blinked at the sudden question. “A year? Ah, um, I was still back home. I hadn’t moved here yet.”

Ms. Hood put away her book and stared at him for a long moment. Xedo kept eye contact unflinchingly. She narrowed her eye, then rolled it. “Fine, pull up a chair, fox. This isn’t going to be short,” she said after she found whatever it was she was looking for in him. Xedo almost couldn’t believe he was so luckily.

“Thank you, Ms. Hood,” Xedo said as he went to pull an uncomfortable chair from the wall. Why were they always uncomfortable? A mystery for another day.

“Don’t. It’s the doctor that wants to get the truth out there. We haven’t had a journalist succeed yet.” The woman lifted her chin. Xedo paused in his task, his ear raised and he tilted his head at the woman.

“What do you mean by that?” Xedo asked.

She shrugged gently, then winced. She didn’t lose the somewhat menacing smirk on her face. “I’m not sure, Mr. Tiptail. It seems whenever there is one of you that are willing to listen and write about what I’m about to tell you, they either disappear or never write the article.” She raised the hand that didn’t have an IV to wave in a ‘what-can-you-do’ fashion. Xedo narrowed his eyes and his tail twitched. He went back to positioning his chair and took a seat. “I hope you have better luck.”

Xedo turned this thought in his head. It seemed to line up with the paranoia that had been circling Sillyvision, that there were more people involved than the brothers and Wilson. How big was this? Wasn’t Bendy just sick?

“So, what questions do you have for me, Mista News Reporter Man?” Ms. Hood said in a mockingly excited tone.

Xedo didn’t react. He reached into his coat pocket and withdrew his notebook and a pen. “Why did the boys come to Oddswell?”

“Bendy has ink illness and Oddswell is the only man in the world that seems to be doing anything about it,” Ms. Hood said.

Ink illness? The fox had never heard of such a thing. “What is ink illness?”

“A deadly sickness that acts very unnaturally. It causes the patients pain, fever, fatigue, coughing fits, and ink attacks.” Xedo opened his mouth to ask, but Ms. Hood continued. “An ink attack is when the patient starts coughing up an ink-like substance and begins melting.”

 Xedo’s eyes widened in horror. Ms. Hood nodded in understanding. “It’s a terribly painful experience and horrifying to watch. When the attack stops and the patient returns to normal, their bodies even seem to reabsorb some of the ink they had been melting into. Eventually, their luck runs out, and they just become a puddle,” she stated coldly. Even so, she stared at the bed sheets with a haunted look. It affected her more than she let on.

Xedo swallowed. He hadn’t expected this. “Why hasn’t anyone talked about this before? Why is Dr. Oddswell the only one doing anything, as you claim?”

She dropped her head back on the pillow and closed her eye. “That is a good question. It seems there are people out there that want this thing to spread and to keep it in the dark.” Xedo’s jaw nearly dropped.

“Why!” he couldn’t help gasping.

“That’s been my question since I found out about all this. Dr. Oddswell and Wilson had been sure it was because there was a way to stop it. Though, neither of them could ever give a reason why someone would want this to spread.” The woman seemed to age before him. Her shoulders seemed weighed down and her face was pale. She opened her eye and stared over to the fox. This time her gaze was gentle and sorrowful.

“Wilson Wiseton? The archaeologist and researcher that was working for Yen University?” Xedo asked.

Hood nodded. “That’s the one. He and Odds were old pals. He’s the one that discovered the illness and brought the first cases of it to the doc to research.”

“ _He_ discovered it?” Xedo’s ear twitched. Shouldn’t it have been the doctor?

Hood nodded slowly. “See, this is one of the things I could never figure out. I never got to meet the bird, so I only knew him through stories and letters that he would send the doc. This isn’t the first time this illness has existed. I guess some ancient race that doesn’t exist anymore, dealt with it. Wilson figured out from some old relics that there was this machine that created a cure for the illness. He was on some ridiculous mission to find it and fix it.” She sighed. “Both of us thought he was going to get himself killed. Now look what happened.” She threw her free arm up to herself as proof.

“But I don’t understand. Why can’t Oddswell figure out a cure?” Xedo asked. His pen was flying across the paper, he wasn’t even looking at his hand or the fast marks of his pen.

“It’s not like a virus or bacteria we have ever seen. We have no way of combating it. It’s even easy to miss in blood work unless you know what you’re looking for,” Hood said sounding tired and rehearsed.

“And it’s ink?” he asked.

“Ink like. It’s the closest thing that the doc had to compare it to,” Hood said.

“How many times have you explained this illness to others?” he asked.

“Many dozens. I don’t keep count.” She waved a dismissive hand.  “And before you ask, yes, it was always those that were sick or their families.”

“How many cases of this has Dr. Oddswell worked on?” Xedo asked with a serious frown.

“In total?” Hood tilted her head to get a better look at the serious fox. She got a thoughtful look on her face. “Today he has had one hundred and sixteen patients.”

Xedo’s furry brow shot up in surprise. He hadn’t expected that. How could so many people be sick and no one notice? Hood had a knowing smirk on her face, like she had read his mind. “Those are only the ones that have been able to find Oddswell. The doctor believes there could be thousands.”

Xedo’s pen stopped. He stared at her in silence. “Thousands,” he breathed.

Red Hood nodded. “The time it takes symptoms to appear varies from person to person, so does the intensity of their suffering and the longevity of their lives while suffering. All inconsistent.”

“How does it spread?” Xedo leaned forward. Hood shrugged and winced again. “You don’t know? There must be something. Can it be quarantined?”

Hood snorted in a rather unfeminine fashion. “We have gotten cases from people that didn’t have any contact with other known carriers. There isn’t a shared source. And the disease will reject people.”

“What?” Xedo’s lips pulled back in surprise. “Reject people?”

Hood nearly shrugged, but stopped herself. “That's why doc and I are fine. We aren’t carriers. The ink just doesn’t mix. That’s why most of the doctor’s patients are free to go home. Only the severe cases stayed at the clinic, and that’s so they could get help when they have their attacks.”

The woman saw the question in his eyes. “There were three patients before Bendy showed up. The attacks are a consistent as to their severity. Maybe twice a month? A few times a week at worst?”

“Is his illness severe?”

Hood turned her head and made a so-so motion with her hand. “We were alarmed by how often he had attacks, but he isn’t the worst case when it comes to the ink. His pain level though, is another issue. In ways his case is the worst we’ve ever seen, but in other ways he’s only showing the beginning indicators.”  

Xedo looked down at his notes. This was earth shaking news. Hood continued. “The doctor was worried and intrigued.”

“Why?”

“Bendy has an attack almost daily,” Hood whispered. Xedo nearly dropped his pen. “By the doc’s calculations, he should have died weeks ago, but he hasn’t. That’s one of the things that so frustrating.” Ms. Hood balled her fists and wiped at her eye. She turned away from the journalist for a moment. Xedo took the time to sort through the information. There were a few things he had to follow up. He didn’t have much time. He had to be fast.

“Is this why you were attacked? Because of your work with the doctor?” Xedo asked.

“No,” she hissed. Her watery eye lit with a fire. “No. They wanted Bendy and Boris. At first I thought they were after Oddswell mainly, but he sounded like more of a side prize. I have a guess why.”

Xedo waited with baited breath. Hood looked over at him and then lifted her chin. “I don’t think I should tell you, though.”

Xedo deflated. He checked the time in the room. He wanted to know, but time was against him. “Alright then.” He decided to relent. “The rumors about Dr. Ryan Oddswell’s experiments at the University, they were connected to this illness?”

“Yes. They were some of his first patients. He had a lot more resources there,” Hood said slowly.

Xedo nodded. “Didn’t he show anyone his research?”

“Of course, but it wasn’t as extensive as our knowledge now. By the time he came to realize how truly dire this was, he had lost creditability.”

“But what about others?”

“They ended up a lot like those journalists that wanted to write about the illness. Silenced or gone.” Hood sighed.

“And the police?” Xedo demanded.  

Hood shook her head. “Someone or something is stopping any investigation.”

Xedo blinked. This was questionable at a conspiracy level. Something fishy was up. People at the school, the police station, newspapers has been silenced. How big was this invisible enemy? It didn’t add up. Ms. Hood mistook his quiet and thoughtful stare.

“If you decide to do something, don’t expect any help from anyone. This life is hell,” she said.

Xedo looked up to her one gentle eye. She smiled sorrowfully. “Why do you do it then?”

She huffed. “It’s the first time I’ve ever felt like I’ve made a big difference for someone else. Many of the patients come in scared, confused, lost, and in pain. I'm used to that kind of hopelessness, so I can relate. The doc needs help too. I guess you could say I’m a glutton for punishment.” She looked down at her sheets again and smiled. It was the first real smile Xedo had seen the whole visit. Xedo grit his fangs.

He stood so suddenly, he startled the woman. “Then consider one more as your ally.” He put the paw that held his pen to his chest. “I’ll do everything in my power to get this story out, or give up the rights to my tail. Ms. Hood I need to leave now, but I have one last question for you.”

She looked up at him in a tired, but gentle gaze. “Is it alright for me to use the information you have shared with me today? Do I need to go find Bendy to get his permission? I know medical records are sensitive-.”

Hood burst into giggles. She wrapped her arms around her chest. “Ow! Don’t make me laugh!” She gasped and snorted. Tears prickled her good eye. “It hurts!” Xedo startled and tripped on the chair as he stepped back with her reaction. He hadn’t expected that.

“Ms. Hood are you okay?” he asked as he straightened himself out. She got her laughing under control and turned a smirk on Xedo.

She ignored his question completely. “You are the first fella to ever ask! What a woot! Ya’ know, this was the one thing the doc and I argued about the most. I think of the infected as patients with all the privacy laws intact. Dr. Oddswell claims otherwise, and his excuses will never be the same one twice. I know the real reason.” She grinned. “If they are considered subject volunteers to an experiment, the laws on publishing the research are a lot less strict. Odds has them sign a contract stating that our findings can go out to the public openly. Bendy is the only one I mentioned by name. If it clears his name, though, I don’t think he would mind.” She pointed out. “This was supposed to be brought to the public. It’s what Odds wants, so do what you can do.” Xedo blinked. Hood leaned back into her pillows, looking amused and exhausted.

“He’s a bit eccentric, isn’t he?” Xedo stated more then asked. Hood chuckled. The fox moved the chair back. “Thank you for the information, Ms. Hood. I will do my best. I hope you get well soon.” Xedo gave her a small bow of his head.

She snorted. “The sooner I’m better, the sooner I’ll be in jail with the doc.” Xedo didn’t have a response to that. “Hope your paper works.” She waved without any energy.

Suddenly, the door opened. “Alright Red, I’m here with your-w _ho the cuss are you!”_ An angry looking bunny nurse glared daggers at the fox. Xedo had jumped at her entrance and now his ears folded to his skull.

“Shut up, Fanny. You’re giving me a headache,” Hood grumbled. “And leave him alone. He’s my new friend.”

The bunny straightened up and sneered. Her long black ears were folded back behind her nurse’s cap. She was curvy and beautiful in a somewhat dark way. “You aren’t supposed to have any guests! I had those cop guards shooed away because I thought this wouldn’t be a problem. Cussing idiot.” The bunny marched into the room.

“Watch your cussing language. And what? You not afraid I’ll try to escape?” Hood teased. The bunny snorted.

“I’d like to see you try, Red.” Fanny smirked. Her glare was back when she looked up to the fox. “And you-.”

Hood reached out and lifted her hand in a stopping motion. “Please, Fanny. You never saw him.” Fanny narrowed her eyes at the fox, then at Red. “Please. It’s so important.” The wounded woman looked up to her pleadingly. “If our old friendship had ever meant anything to you. Please.” The rabbit woman thinned her lips and took a deep breath.

She looked upon the woman. “You really want me in that star fallen jail with you,” she muttered. She turned her sharp eyes on Xedo. “Get out, before I change my mind.”

Xedo was at the door before either woman could blink. He quickly made his way down the hall to collect his brother. This story suddenly got much bigger than a pair of boys running across the country. The biggest story of his career, of the decade, hell, even of the century! But at what cost? Xedo grimly planned his next move as he briskly walked down the clean, cold halls of the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "TAAAAP!"  
> Holy sugar and ice tea! You're back...hehe...hi.  
> "That's right, you specter!" Dot jabbed a finger at the ghost. "What the heck was that? You had us practically just wave as we went by! You edited us out mostly!"  
> Sorry! This thing was already so long, I couldn't have you three-hey, where's Wakko?  
> "Where do you think, kid?" Yakko popped up on the ghost's other side. "You did this to him. Do you know how much guessing it takes to find this place without him? We're lucky we didn't end up in another story!"  
> Sorry! It wasn't me!  
> "YES, IT WAS! You took away my brother's Talent!" Dot accused. "Now, he's in the hospital because of you!"  
> It was the plot!  
> "We read the plot," Yakko argued.  
> "Do you remember the plot?  
> The ghost was met with silence.  
> Well, there you go.  
> "We're going to have our revenge~," Yakko sang.  
> I know. -_-  
> Anyway, this chapter was supposed to be a two-parter, half to Xedo and half to the Cupbros, but as you can see it just kept going. So, the Cupbros get their own chapter next. ^^  
> "Can we mess with them again? They need to learn a lesson about staying put when others are busy," Dot stated.  
> Eeeeeeeeh, not this next chapter.  
> "Then, I guess we'll just mess with you." Yakko smiled.  
> T-T  
> TAP out.  
> "Hehehe. Don't think you can run away!" Dot said.


	29. A Cup Half Empty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cup brothers let them get away. Now they have to tell the boss...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hello!  
> It's so good to see ya again!  
> Good news! I got the author's notes to myself again!  
> Bad news!  
> The Warners have taken over the comments section and kicked me out. I guess they're angrier then I had thought about Wakko's Talent. So, all of you that comment, please bear with them for a few chapters. I'm sure they'll stop when they want back in the story or get bored.  
> Besides all of that, we have Cups and Mugs! This was really fun to type, so I hope you enjoy reading!

Cuphead groaned into the counter top again.

“Ah, c’mon Cup. It won’t be that bad.” Mugs tried to cheer him up. The two were sitting in a shady bar that the boys frequented when they were in the city. They were sitting up at the bar counter next to each other. No one else was near them, but they weren’t the only ones there. Card tables and booths held other costumers and regulars. The lay out was simple and promised dark corners to share hidden conversations and questionable deals. The elder brother wouldn’t be surprised to find some of the schmucks in suits here were of the bigger mobs from the city’s underworld. He guessed one of the most shocking things here was that he and Mugs weren’t even the youngest ones here. Even the bartender was some young ram that could have been goin’ to that university in town.

Cups turned his head to glare at Mugs. One of his eyes was covered by his hair foam.

“Not bad? Mugs, he nearly killed us last time! He almost got you! That was when we had some good news to report. We didn’t even know we had screwed up!” He lifted his head and leaned toward his brother. “This time, we got nothin’ to report worth reportin’, idiot! We lost them again, they met that doc, they still have that star fallen journal page, and this time we got no lead! No idea where they headed. Hell, they could be reading it! The cops have the doc, and he saw our faces! It’s only a matter of time before they start lookin’ for us. We’re screwed, moron!” Cups grabbed his shirt and shook him.

Mugs grabbed Cups' fists to stop him. “But we did get the journal from the police in Sillyvision. We fixed that mistake! A-and he’s fixed stuff like this for us before! He can make it so no one finds us!”

“We weren’t on his bad side then!” Cups growled.

“B-but we’re his best! We’ll be able to catch the doctor. Besides, it’s only a matter of time before Bendy and Boris show up again.” Mugs tried to calm Cups down.

Cups let go of Mugs with a small shove. “Idiot. It’ll be too late by then. We’re not getting out of this scot-free.” The elder stood up and stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets. “Let’s get this over with. We’ve already procrastinated this for a week.”

Mugs swung his arms to catch himself from falling off his chair. After he saved himself, he stood and spun to catch up to Cups. The two headed to the door that led to the basement. The barkeeper didn’t even glance their way as the cup brothers walked in. Cup and Mugs walked down the creaky wooden stairs and into the storage area of the bar. Boxes, crates, stored wine and alcohol were scattered about in an organized mess. The room was cold with brick walls and worn wood floorboards like upstairs. The lights were dimmed by age, but not terrible. A few cobwebs were tucked away in corners, but otherwise the place was clean enough. The two silently made their way to the back wall and checked that they were alone.

Cup sighed. Mugs leaned forward a bit on his toes and fell back to his heels. “It’ll be okay, bro. Maybe he’ll just leave us a wall message. He did that a couple of times when we were chasing the owl. Remember that?” Cup snorted, then lifted his hand. He traced the symbols he had long since memorized onto the brick wall. The boxes and barrels rattled lightly when Cup finished. Glass clinked together and the little amount of dust in the room was stirred up. Energy crackled around the boys and the wall. The symbols glowed into existence, a blazing red, before a hole in the floor opened up. Cup and Mugs took a few steps back and Cup narrowed his eyes. They were getting a visit, not that Cup was surprised. He truly did expect the worst. He was ready to fight his way out of the basement. Though he didn’t believe he could win a fight against the boss, he thought maybe he had a chance to escape.

To both the brothers’ surprise, it wasn’t their boss that appeared before them. Instead, a tall man in a three-piece suit twisted up out of the seemingly bottomless hole before it closed. He grinned, his lips stretched underneath his pencil thin mustache. He adjusted his bowtie and took a small bow like he just preformed a magic trick. “Hello, boys!” His deep, smooth voice greeted as he straightened again. Cup grimaced as he gazed up at the man. He really hated the boss' right hand man. He had such an ego and enjoyed stepping on anyone he saw as lower then himself. And that was most people. The man tilted his stupid, square head and Cup felt his bitterness toward the square headed man turn his stomach.

(Insert theme music [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wAfWL-A1dBk))

“Hiya, King Dice,” Mugman greeted with a wave and smile. “Gee, we weren’t expecting you.”

The dice man smirked at Mugs, but before he could speak Cups stepped forward. “What the cuss are you doing here?” Cuphead demanded with a glare.

“Cup!” Mugs gasped.

King Dice chuckled. “You think the boss has all the time in the world to babysit you?”

Cup sneered at the tall, well-dressed man. “So, he sent his errand boy?”

“You’re a week late.” Dice returned Cups' sneer with a dark grin. “So, yes. You get me. You also get to convince me that you should leave this basement alive.” He crossed his arms and his eyes flashed green.

Cuphead tensed. He was ready for anything. King Dice wasn’t a strong as the boss, but he had a bunch of powers. So many that few even knew what his Talent was, compared to his powers.  Cups thought it might be some sort of luck thing. Anyway, the dice man had developed the powers from the boss after working for him for so long. Supposedly, the longer anyone worked loyally in the boss' service, the more powerful they got. Cuphead and Mugman hadn’t been part of the organization for long compared to others, but the amount of work they had accomplished with their finger guns had impressed many. At least, that was until the stupid owl slipped past them and out of the city. It had been cat and mouse for months after that.

“Best to report now and not waste any more time,” King Dice said leaning forward a bit.

“Yes, sir!” Mugs said quickly, before Cups could say anything to get the man angrier. “We were able to find Bendy, the demon and Boris, the wolf here. They were with a doctor that was working with the owl. His name is Dr. Ryan Oddswell. He was arrested by the cops last night.”

King Dice nodded and looked thoughtful. “Why does he sound familiar?”

Mugs blinked. “Um, he’s a lizard guy.” He lifted his hand a bit taller them himself. “About this tall. Big eyes, glasses, and weird hands. Used to be at the huge school here.”

“Ah!” Dice snapped his fingers. “I remember him now. That egotistical one.” Cup nearly rolled his eyes at the irony. “He’ll have to be dealt with. We ruined his reputation last year, but it doesn’t seem to have stopped him.” King Dice clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth. “Some people are so stubborn.”

“Are you telling us to do it?” Cups asked, tilting his head and feeling his straw shift.

“No. I have someone else in mind.” King Dice waved a hand and sounded condescending. Cuphead gritted his teeth. That seemed to only amuse the man. “What happened?”

“They got away from us,” Cuphead growled. “They also slipped the cops. We don’t have a clue where they are.”

King Dice scoffed and laughed. “Oh, I see. Is this is going to be a repeat of that Wilson fella? First, an old professor and now, a couple of brats. You two have really lost the roll of the dice. Where’d your winning streak go?”

Cuphead pulled his fists out of his pockets. “Fine! Put us back on star fallen contract collectin’! We were good at that.”

King Dice burst into laughter. “It ain’t up to me, hothead! It’s your fault for playing your cards this way. Ya got promoted, there’s no way back.”

“Mr. Dice, sir.” Mugs pulled Cup back, knowing that he was close to starting shooting. “Could you help us find the demon and wolf?”

That stopped the laughter. King Dice frowned at them and pulled out a deck of cards from his pocket. “Now, why should I do that?” He started to play with the cards in his hands. He shuffled them and caused them to dance between his hands in mesmerizing patterns. Cuphead bitterly remember the first time he saw the casino manager do this trick. Like all the other saps, Cup had been impressed with the simple showman tricks the dice man used to entice people into his games. It had led them to their end.

Mugman glanced at Cups nervously. He knew how much Cup hated the manager. The older brother shook his head. He had to focus. This was the trigger moment. Answer wrong, and they would find themselves in one of the biggest fights of their lives. Cups yanked Mugs back by his scarf and straightened up to answer. They had to be honest here. They had failed to get the page back. If it was as dire as the boss had made it sound, then this was thin ice territory. “They still got the page, and if they had any time with that doctor then they _might_ have found a way to read it.” 

King Dice nearly dropped his cards. “They still have that!” He paused, the wide-eyed look of shock changed to horror. “They found a way to read it!”

Mugman raised a hand with a thoughtful finger weakly pointing up, partially behind Cup. “They, uh, _might_ have. We don’t really know.” He smiled nervously and ducked into his scarf. Dice raised his thin eyebrows. His gaze shifted in between the two cup brothers.

A smirk broadened across his cubed face. “If the boss finds out, you two will become part of his china set.”

“So, that’s it, then? We’re outta the game?” Cups readied himself for the fight. His fingertip glowed with blue energy as he prepared a hot blast.

King Dice raised a gloved hand in a stopping motion. He looked far too smug and happy. “Cool that hothead of yours. I said, that’s _if_ the boss found out.” Cuphead felt his brows shoot so far up in shock he believed he may have lost them. Mugs gasped and covered his gaping mouth. Excited hope gleamed in the younger brother’s eyes. Cup blinked. What? What! Did he hear that right? Was _King Dice_ offering them an out, against _the boss?_  

Cup shook his head to refocus. He glared at the manager. It had to be a hoax. There is no way that Dice would ever betray the boss. “Whadda ya mean?”

“Well, you two fellas do have a pretty good work record. It would be a shame to lose such talents,” the dice man drawled mockingly. Cup narrowed his eyes. King Dice enjoyed his underhanded insults, these cussing compliments were a bunch of hot air. 

“Get to the point!” Cups demanded impatiently. He felt Mugs tug on his sleeve to remind him to stay cool.

King Dice grinned, his wide show grin. “I can keep my trap shut and help ya track down those two _if_ I can cash in a favor for later.”

Cuphead snorted. “We’re already indebted to the boss and we’ve all seen how that’s panned out. Why in any level of hell would I want to owe _you_ anything?”

Mugs fretted beside him, but stayed silent. Cups could feel his brother’s gaze on the back of his head.

King Dice frowned and tsked at him, even adding a finger motion around to match it. Cup did his best to not feel like a disobedient child in need of discipline, who had to have the rules explained to him again. “Now, there’s no need to get your straw in a twist. It’s a gamble for me too, ya know. I just thought we could both benefit here.” He sighed dramatically. “But I guess I was wrong. I’ll give your report over to the boss and you can probably expect some collectors during the month.”

Cup growled at the veiled threat. “What would we owe you?” he demanded as his eyes flashed an angry red. He felt the power at the tip of his finger strengthen. It would be so easy to just point it and let the shot go.   

King Dice’s huge smile was back. “Just a little favor. I’ll call ya up and cash in someday.” Cuphead narrowed his eyes. The cube head wasn’t going to get specific. It was too vague for Cups’ comfort, but they were in a corner. The only other option was to fight and run. He didn’t know if they could last a fight against this bozo, and they definitely couldn’t run forever, not if they had collectors on their straws, like he and Mugs had been. It would never end. But it didn’t seem this whirlpool of favors would ever end either.

“Fine, but we ain’t offing anyone for you,” Cups stated, blinking the red out of his eyes.

King Dice’s face grew thoughtful. He raised a hand to his chin, and a brow climbed his forehead. The amused spark in his eye already told Cup what the casino manager would say. “We’ll see about that. Let’s shake on it.” He extended his gloved hand. Cup stared at it the way most would a sewer rat in an alley. He finally reached out and clasped his hand. The manager’s grip was bone breaking, but Cups didn’t flinch. Like he would show any weakness in front of this star fallen schmuck. “It’s a deal,” King Dice said smoothly.

Mugs looked between the two uncertainly. King Dice withdrew and turned to the wall that had Cups calling symbols still glowing on it. The man pulled out a few cards from the deck he had kept in his other hand and tossed them at the wall. His eyes glowed green as the cards hit the wall and stayed in place. The dice man made a few hand motions and the cards moved around the wall.

As he worked, Mugs leaned over to Cups and whispered. “Are you okay, bro?”

Cup rubbed his probably bruised hand and nodded. He glared at King Dice. “Yeah, just ticked that we have to owe this bozo.” Mugs turned back to King Dice again and nodded.

The dice man’s eyebrows shot up in surprise yet again. “Well, that’s a twist.”

“What?” Mugs asked, pulling his scarf up to his round nose.

“They’re at one of my casinos, outside of town.” King Dice grinned. Cups and Mugs exchanged looks. They knew that place. They knew it all too well. King Dice tilted his head. “It doesn’t seem they’ll be there for long though.” His eyes widened, as did his grin. He almost looked gleeful. “Oh! This is a good hand.”

“What? What’s going on?” Cups muttered in annoyance.

“You two are gonna take care of two birds with one stone, ya hear me?” King Dice turned to them. Cups and Mugs blinked. They shared a glance, Mugs looking worried and Cup pretending to be indifferent. The two turned back to the tall man.

Mugs tilted his head, causing his straw to shift to the other side of his rim. “Uh? Why are we going after birds? I thought we were supposed to get the-”

“No! No!” Dice waved his hands impatiently. “Look. Those two are after something that was already starting to cause the boss some grief. You’re still going to stop them from getting the parts, capisce?” Cup had no idea what ‘capisce’ meant. He thought he had heard it once in the pictures, some show he'd watched about a mafia man's forbidden romance with some dame Cuphead didn’t remember anymore. How long ago had that been? “ _But,_ and this is important, there’s this dame down in New Orleans that is causing the problem. Take care of her first. She's got her hands on the same item those two are after. If ya get the doll or just take care of the old tomato, the boss will take this failure much better. If ya have a good roll, those two might even show up! Anyway, the less time we keep this secret from the big man, the better.” King Dice put his hands on his coat labels like he was the smartest schmuck around.

“Wait a second,” Cup said. “How do you know all that, and who’s the broad, and did you say a doll?”

King Dice sighed and rolled his bright eyes. The green glow was unsettling. “Look kid, nothing happens in my casinos that I don’t know about. I know what those boys are workin’ on.” He winked. “The ‘broad’ is a woman calling herself the Voodoo Queen, and she’s been a problem for us for a while. Get rid of her and the big man will be happy. And yes, I said doll.”

“As in a cutie?” Mugs asked blinking.

King Dice brought a hand up to his face and rubbed his eyes. “No.” He dropped his hand and gave Mugs a deadpan frown that Cup felt like was saying ‘idiot’ without vocalizing it. The older brother’s eye twitch in anger. “An actual doll, like a toy for a child. It changes its appearance.”

“How the cuss are we supposed to find something like that?” Cups growled.

“You’ll know what it is the minute ya see it. You can bet your straws on it.” King Dice smiled. Cups sneered and Mugs gulped. Silence fell between the three of them. Cup had questions, but it was rare they ever got a full explanation.

“Can we ask why a doll?” Cup asked finally.

King Dice again rolled his eyes. He lifted his hands. The cards on the wall jumped off and into the deck he held. They left little square scorch marks in the brick of wall where they had been. King Dice flicked his wrist and the deck disappeared. He waved his other hand and a single square of card stock appeared between his fingers. His eyes finally dimmed to his usual pie-cut black. “Here. This is her name, address, and what ya can expect of the doll. And even a ride down there!” He smirked.

Cups took the offered card and glanced at it. It looked like a business card, but was a little big for that. “That’s a no then?”

King Dice sighed. “It’s part of a machine. The boss doesn’t want people messin’ with it. That’s all ya need to know.”

Cups scoffed and looked down at the card again. “Hey! Wait a second! It says our ride is the ghost train! What the cuss? We can’t travel in that thing!”

Dice threw his head back and laughed. “It’s the fastest way down, and besides, they’re the only ones that are free right now.”

“Hell no!” Cup threw the card down.

Dice snorted. “Then good luck with the police looking for you.” He crossed his arms.

Mugs stepped up again. “Could you help us with that too? We can’t get anything done if we’re wanted.” Dice turned his amused gaze from the angry Cup to Mugs.

His smile fell and he rolled his eyes again. “It’ll take some time to cover everything and divert peoples’ focus, but anything is possible for the Dice King. Give me two days.”

“Two days?” Mugs asked. Cup snorted.

“I have to work this behind the big man’s back, so yeah, two days. Deal with it.” Dice smirked. “Hide like common crooks for a couple days, then head down to your target.”

Cup sneered. Mugs kneeled and grabbed the card. Cup snatched it and pocketed the card. He was already exhausted, and they hadn’t even left yet.

“Now, I’ve wasted enough time here. I am needed back on Inkwell. You two have fun and careful with shooting your eyes out.” King Dice snickered. His grin turned malicious. “And don’t have a bad roll. If I regret my gamble on you two, I’ll make you pay up front.” With that, the dice man spun and hopped down the hole that had reappeared. The hole pulled itself closed, and the boys were left to stare at the burned and fading symbols on the wall and the scorch marks from the cards.

Mugs swallowed. “Well, that went a lot better than expected.”

“Better? Mugs, we owe that square a favor now! I don’t know how it could be worse!” Cups kicked the wall. His foot instantly throbbed, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. How much further could they fall? What the hell were he and Mugs going to have to do for that creep? He didn’t even want to imagine.

“W-well, we could be dead,” Mugs muttered into his scarf. Cups stopped and took a deep breath. He tapped his fist against brick instead of punching and thought. That was true, he guessed. They could have died, but they hadn’t. “Look at the cup half full, bro,” Mugs suggested.

Cups scoffed, but found himself smirking at his brother’s terrible pun. “C’mon,” he said, stuffing his hands back into his pockets. “Let’s go back up to the bar. I could really use a drink.”

The two found themselves back at the seats they had left. Cups slouched in his stool cushion and wondered if he should go have a smoke. Did it even matter what he did? Stars, how did he get this low so fast? Oh, right, dice face. Mugs leaned forward to get his elder brother's attention. “Hey Cups, how ‘bout we have a drinking contest?”

Cuphead raised an eyebrow and brushed his hair foam out of his eye. “Cup style?” he asked.

Mugman grinned. “Yeah!”

Cups couldn’t hold back the small smile that pulled at his lips. “Okay. You’re on, bro.” Mugs chuckled as a competitive spark entered his light eyes. His excitement was contagious. “Hey, bartender. Get us six beers.” The ram looked up and nodded. Cups leaned back and watched the ram work. He couldn’t believe this was his life. One step forward and three steps back. In three days he had become indebted to a rat and a schmuck, add that to their contract with the boss, and Cup felt like they would never be free. It seemed like they were drowning, and each time they reached out for something to pull them up, they were just handed another weight to drag them down.

Mugs clapped a hand on Cups’ shoulder, knocking Cup out of his thoughts. “The usual stakes?”

The mugs of foaming beer slid in front of them. “Of course.” Cups smirked. “Bragging rights and dibs on the next dessert.”

“Berries.” Mugs grinned as he and Cups lined up the large mugs of foaming alcohol, three in front of Mugs and three in front of Cups. Several people picked up on the energy between the brothers and turned to watch the drinking contest. Cups smirked as he glanced around the room. Oh, this was the best part.

“Okay, ready?” Mugs wrapped a hand around the handle of the first mug.

“Set.” Cups did the same and looked over to Mugs. Cups wondered if the people watching could see electricity shoot between the two of them as they stared off.

“Go!” they both shouted. The onlookers had anticipated to see the boys raise the drinks to their lips and start chugging. Cups enjoyed the shock and jaws that dropped as Mugs and Cup lifted the drinks above their lips and poured the alcohol over the rim of their heads. People gasped. They must have thought the liquor would overflow and make a mess. If the boys wanted it would, but this was a drinking contest and they were taking the drinks like champs. Neither cup brother spilled a drop. He laughed at the room’s reaction. He glanced to the side. Mugs grinned, equally entertained. Cups felt the buzz hit after a few moments. It was a lot faster and stronger than if he drank it. There wasn’t a way to dilute it when they drank like this besides the liquid already in his cup shaped head.

He finished the first a half second before Mugs and reached for the second. He poured the second. He heard Mugs giggling and carefully turned to see his brother with a goofy smile. “Look at ‘em, Cups.” Again, he glanced around, careful not to spill his drink, nor slow down. The entire room was now watching them. Some folks were starting to cheer for them. Others stared with huge eyes. Everyone looked hilarious, and Cups laughed at them. The buzz quickly grew stronger, and Cups felt his face begin to warm. The second drink disappeared. This time Mugs lowered his empty glass first. He reached for the third with Cups right on his tail. This time, it was a little tricky to keep the mug steady as he poured it. Mugs had his tongue sticking out in concentration. His face was flushed, and his arm was a bit wobbly. Cups chuckled at how ridiculous Mugs looked. The younger brother looked over and made eye contact. Apparently, something was funny, because Mugs started to laugh too. That only made Cups laugh harder. It didn’t take long for the two boys to nearly topple over from their shared laughing fit. In the back of Cups’ mind, he realized the room was filled with a chant.

“Go! Go! Go! Go!” The room vibrated with the noise. Cups' vision and awareness was getting pleasingly fuzzy. He finished and slammed the last empty glass on the counter. Mugs' glass was a few seconds after. Cheers erupted around the room. Cups and Mugs couldn’t help their drunken laughter.

“I win,” Cup slurred.

“I’ll gets you nesh time.” Mugs leaned over the counter and rest his head in his hands with his elbows on the table top. “’Sides, I won da other bet.” A dopey smile spread across his flushed face.

Cuphead knit his brows in confusion. It took him a full minute to process what Mugs said. “Whazz bet?”

Mugs narrow his eyes in concentration. “Da one ‘bout findin’s the b-b-broz in a day? Or was it two?” Mugs tilted his head and nearly fell over. He caught himself and straightened up with a chuckle.

Cups blinked and stared at the wall. It took him a long time to remember the bet, then even longer to remember how long each had bet it would take for them to find the two. “Noooo. I win dat one,” Cuphead finally argued.

“Uh?”

“We found dem in time,” Cup claimed.

“We didn’ catsshhh dem,” Mugs argued.

Cup shook his head. The world spun for a moment. He stopped and waited for the world to straighten out before he spoke. “Da’s not part of da bet! It waz if we found dem.” He pointed up with his finger and shook his hand. “An’ we did.” He made sure to say that. He knew he was right. Mugs pouted.

“Na-uh. Not fair. Didn’ even touch ‘em,” Mugs garbled and slumped on the counter, into his folded arms and scarf. Cups blinked and tried to focus on his face…or was it faces? Did he have two?

Cuphead leaned into him. “Yer ju-justs a sore loser.” Cups chuckled.

“Get off me.” Mugs turned away from him and pouted at the wall. Cups only snickered and leaned on him more. “Cups,” Mug whined.

“Make me,” Cup challenged.

“Y-hic-yer just bein’ a gerk ‘cause I won da bet.” Mugs smiled smugly as he weakly pushed against Cup.

Cups laughed. “You wish.” The two laughed and continued to argue.

At least he had this, Cup figured. Sure, his life was hell and yeah, he owed some crummy people ‘favors,’ but at least he still had his brother. He could deal with all that crap, handle all these schmucks, fight any Tom, Dick, or Harry, and he was even willing to become a monster. He didn’t care how low he sunk, he didn’t care what happened to anyone else, if it meant he and Mugs would live to see another day. Cuphead would do anything. That was his cup half full.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those two. They are in a pickle.  
> Next chapter is promising to be long. Really long. That'll be tough since I have a friend's wedding to go to in another state, so I won't have the weekend to work on it. Wish me luck! I've been proud of myself getting these things out on time.  
> Thank you all for your comments, kudos, bookmarks, art, and for being awesome and reading as a hobby. :3 You make a little ghost very happy. \ew e/  
> Oh! And! AND! Someone else has jumped on the Quest Bendy train and started their own story. It has a noir and intrigue spin on things. If you like my story for its mystery, you may like this dark tale. So, check it out! 
> 
> Similar Story  
> Quest for The Ink Machine: A Tale of Two Brothers 
> 
> Alrighty! I think that's it for now. Have a great week!  
> Until next time,  
> TAP out.


	30. Papers and Drinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy learned two things. He never wants this translating business as a job, and some shmuck should be fired from the fizz-wizz company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~!  
> First, I wanna apologize to everyone that is dealing with the Warners and their rudeness. Thanks for sticking it out! I have a chapter for them, so they'll have to go back in the story soon. Sadly, this isn't that chapter, so beware the comments. Thanks for all the love you guys send. |3 It makes me happy. I also love all the kudos, all the bookmarks, all of it!  
> This week I learned of a girl that made me think about my life. I'm gonna get kinda real here. I know I'm usually a goofy ball in these notes, but I've had some serious thoughts I wanna share.  
> See, this girl had a terminal illness and wouldn't reach adulthood. She was a completely functioning person as a child, but at twelve years old, she started losing her eye sight. She found out that her body would slowly fail from a problem in her cell production of energy. First she lost her eyes, then she would lose the ability to walk and talk over the course of years. So, what did she do? She went to go accomplish her dreams. She went to high school, dated the hottest guy in the school, went to dances, became a cheerleader (all of this while completely blind), and she was the happiest person there ever was. She would claim that she didn't have any problems. She did what she loved to do, even when she became trapped in a wheelchair at 16. 
> 
> So, I was thinking, you guys are helping me with my dream. I mean, yeah it's just a few chapters on a fanfic site, but my confidence in writing has taken off because you like reading this. I have had a little dream to someday publish a good book and this feels like a step closer to that dream. It's thanks to you and friends like Mercowe that convinced me to start this thing. My dream can someday be a reality. So, thank you for reading. You don't know how much it means to me. And if you have a dream, go for it. Maybe it'll come in little steps and a lot of practice, there will be challenges and rejections, but it's worth it to say, "I reached my goal. Look at what I was able to accomplish!" Remember this little ghost is rooting for you! :3
> 
> Okay, I'm done being sappy. Let's see how the brothers are doing at the casino. I'll see ya at the end.

Bendy dropped his head on the table.

“Bendy! Are you alright!” Boris gasped at the loud thunk.

Bendy sighed. “Yeah, Boris. Sorry. This is just getting stressful.” The wolf made a sound of agreement. The pair had gotten a room on the hotel side of the casino. The two beds were soft and warm, the rug was full and comfortable, and the bath and shower were berries. It even had a television. Still, the pair couldn’t relax. They had cracked down on the task at hand, getting the two sides of the old page translated. Oddswell and everyone else that had been at the throw-together clinic was relying on them. It didn’t help that almost as soon as they got in that Bendy had another nasty ink attack. He had taken the pain med that the doc had given him. It had taken the edge off, but Bendy couldn’t come close to calling the attack handled. More like ‘survivable,’ but at least he hadn’t exclaimed anything to distress Boris this time.

The demon sighed again and turned his head to look at the books and papers of scribbled notes and crossed out sections. So far, they had gotten one side figured…maybe. It was really difficult because the ‘important’ parts of the machine translated to such ridiculous and mundane things that the boys were sure they couldn’t be right. A doll, a cup, and a musical instrument, so far. They couldn’t even figure out what the instrument was. Bendy was sure the instrument part was right and the ‘musical’ part was wrong. Then again, the doc said the doll was translated right. What kinda cussing machine was this? It completely threw Bendy.

“Maybe, we should take a break?” Boris suggested with his ears against his skull. He had shadows underneath his eyes.

“I don’t know if we can.” Bendy hated to admit it. He lifted an arm and fiddled with his goggles, his head still on the table. “We’re still close to the city. I don’t know how long we can stay here before things get hairy.” Boris slumped a little in his seat, but didn’t argue. The wolf simply nodded and pulled the page closer to him. Bendy bit his lip in guilt. To add to the frustration, the page hadn’t mentioned anything about locations. It hadn’t said anything about where to find the machine or these parts. With each new paragraph the boys’ desperation and anxiety grew. If the other side didn’t have anything on where to find the parts, that would be it. They would have nowhere to turn. Completely up a creek without a paddle. Boris was adamant that the answer was in front of them. Bendy wasn’t so sure.

He pulled the translation over to himself and looked it over. His eyes itched from staring at it for so long. What time was it? He didn’t know anymore. They showed up early in the day. It has been dark out for a while now. Maybe he should call it and let them just sleep. He was really tempted. The problem was every time he stepped away, the reminder that it wasn’t done would be an itch in the back of his mind. He had been carrying this thing around with him for a month and it was the owl’s dying wish he take it. He couldn’t help but be curious. Add the fact that it was an ancient machine and the demon’s mechanic side kicked in, trying to figure out how it worked. Bendy contemplated the chance of his going mad with said conclusions.

_With the application of the doll, differing sizes, ages, and families will no longer matter. The treatment will be applicable to all living beings. One will have to beware the singular use of the doll. The connection it can have with the form it takes is as real as the doll being an extension of the individual. To use the doll as a singular function is to give it a physical part of the individual where the doll will imprint and change shape to reflect the one it has part of. It is as simple as a drop of blood, a hair, or claw and so forth. With the doll in the form of the individual, one can enact their will over the imprinted individual. Pain and damage to the doll will give the same pain and damage to the imprinted. Yet, fixing the doll will also fix the imprinted, as long as the individual is alive. There is a limit, and it will only fix physical damage, not illness. This is not the intended use. In application with the machine, the doll will change to the form of the individual without the use of the part of the individual. Thus, the danger of an effective full imprint is diminished. The doll will remove the problem with application to the treatment. The individual’s body will accept the treatment, no matter the species of the individual._

_Now, with application solved, there are the processes of the actual treatment and the parts needed to do so. Then, the steps to assemble the parts in order for the desired cure._

_In the function of the cup of living water the agent will have the needed cleansing affect. It’s effect, on its own, is a temporary revitalizing of the user. In use, it can cure small aliments completely, and in a large application, seems to reverse aging, but again, this effect is temporary. The solution the cup produces never seems to run dry. It will, however, stop production when not in use, thus entering a hibernated like state. The cup also seems to have an addictive problem after continued use. It is advised to avoid using the cup repeatedly in a singular fashion. In application to the machine the living water has a purifying affect to the individual’s system. It is one part of the two that restores the individual to the original health before they were tainted. It is the needed step between the removal of the taint and the restoration of the individual’s system. There is the solution to the temporary aspect of the cup’s solution in the use of another part mentioned in this section. Without the cup there will be no way to completely depose of the ink and restore the individual. The ink will return to the tainted if it is not cleansed._

_In the application of the instrument one is advised caution. The notes of the instrument when applied to the machine in a sense ‘stuns’ the illness. This will cease continued break down of the individual’s systems and functions. The instrument has a hypnotic affect though and seems to react to emotions as a catalyst in heighten awareness and reaction. In singular use anger, sorrow, joy, hungry, emotion and physical reaction become overwhelming. This easily leads to madness for the individual affected. Application to the machine does not completely remove the side effects, but they are proven to be temporary and dampened. Yet without a way to stop the processes of the ink there will not be a way to completely remove it from the individual. The risk is benefit above the temporary discomfort to the individual. Nah, in comparison to the suffering of the illness, it is a simple choice for the tainted. The revitalizing steps remove any lingering problems of the cleansing process._

Bendy sighed. This was one wacky machine. Still, it was the treatment and that fed Boris’ hope. He couldn’t wrap his head around these items and just mentally threw them up in the category with the weird floor and window symbols at the school. Obviously, it was magic shenanigans. That was good enough for him. At least it was for now. He’d see how it went when they tried to build the damn thing. Bendy heard a light thump across from him. He looked up to see Boris had fallen asleep with his head on the book.

Bendy smiled and put down the papers. He stood and stretched, his back and shoulders popped. “C’mon bro. I think it’s time we call it quits.” Boris muttered unintelligibly, but didn’t fight his brother as he helped the wolf stand and get ready for bed. After changing and brushing teeth, Bendy pulled the covers over Boris. The wolf sighed in bliss and a small smile spread across his muzzle. Bendy’s lip twitched up at the cute expression.  How long had it been since Boris thought to use his puppy expression? The demon kinda missed it. They had been running for so long now with no time to really unwind. At least, that’s what it felt like. He knew there had been breaks, but in the blur of memory he couldn’t really recall them. Boris was still a kid in a lot of ways. Bendy hoped that neither of them forgot that fact.

“Night bro.” He murmured and flipped off the lights. It only took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the dark. Bendy decided he wasn’t quite ready for sleep. Still in his day clothes, he silently left the room and made his way down the lavish hall. He wandered the extravagant building, looking at the soaring ceilings, tasteful décor and offered services. He passed a few beautiful patios that overlooked a back garden before the forest and rolling hills overtook the area. A perfect romantic scene at sunset, he thought. He went down one of the wraparound staircases to the first floor. There, the noise of other conversations and laughter could be heard. If Bendy wasn’t mistaken there was also a band playing jazz.

(Insert music [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o4bXDKticro))

He watched the groups of late night partiers and couples enjoy their evening with dance, drink, and gambling. He wasn’t paying close attention to where his feet were carrying him, so he was surprised when he found himself back at the bar he had occupied the last time he was here. He looked around in hidden nervousness for the biased dame or the dark man with the tall hat. To his luck, he seemed alone in this corner of the casino. Most were by the dance floor and the open card tables. The pool table sat silently in the center of the room. One couple sat in a booth in the corner, but they didn’t seem to notice anyone but each other.

Bendy decided it couldn’t hurt none to have a seat and get a drink. Nothing alcoholic, just a fizz-wizz before bed. He waited silently at the bar for a moment. He glanced at the couple. They were giving each other sappy looks over their drinks. The guy said something, and the dame giggled prettily. Bendy raised a curious brow. It looked like a third date. He’d never been able to get that far with a dame before. Something always came up, and it wasn’t like there had been a huge selection in Sillyvision to begin with. That, and he had his responsibility to his bro. Though, now that he was older it would have been easier to have a relationship. But with him and Boris on this quest it didn’t seem like Bendy had any hope of a good date. He sighed and turned back. What a bummer. He finally got out to the world only to be too busy to have any fun.

The sound of approaching footsteps caught his attention. “What’ll ya have?” He looked up just in time to make eye contact with none other than the biased barkeep from before. Her business smile dropped when her dark eyes left the glass she had been cleaning to look at him. “Oh.”

Bendy sighed and dropped his chin on the counter. He just couldn’t get a break! The woman inhaled to speak, but Bendy decided to cut to the chase. “Okay, look. I know ya hate my guts and rather never see me again. How about you get my drink, and we can pretend we didn’t see each other?”

The beautiful woman huffed through her nose. “What do you want to drink?”

“A chocolate fizz-wizz, please,” Bendy said. She turned to make the drink. A tense silence fell between them. Bendy watched her work with half lidded eyes, his face blank of emotion. He noted, odd enough, that the same warm feeling had appeared again. It must be coming from her, he figured. Last time, he figured it was just because she was such a knock out, and he was whipped with her looks. This time he knew better and his interest was gone. Despite that, she seemed to give off this inner light that was warm, calming, and gentle. It was like a cozy fire in a winter storm. The feeling reminded him of something else, but he couldn’t really put his finger on it.

She slid the drink in front of him and grabbed a cloth to clean off the counter. Bendy watched the bubbles dance up the drink with the same emotionless expression. What was he even doing here? Why did he agree to this? Sure, he was sick and this machine with a promised cure was like hanging a can of bacon soup in front of him, but…could he really believe that a doll and a musical instrumental were going to cure him? He had always wavered with his belief in the bird professor that started all this for him. Now, here he was doubting Wilson’s sanity and in length, his own. If they called it quits and went home, would those cup bozos stop chasing them? Would Boris be safer if they did that? If they had to get arrested, could Bendy convince them that Boris wasn’t involved in anything and to let him go? Bendy doubted he could afford to quit now.

The demon sighed heavily and took a gulp of his drink. He spat it back up immediately and started coughing. The woman that stood off to the side turned to look and burst into _laughter_. Bendy gagged and tried to wipe the disgusting bitter taste out of his mouth. “Agh! What is that? Did I just drink tar?” He stuck out his tongue again and shook his head back and forth. He started wiping his tongue on his sleeve. “That’s so nasty!”

“What? It’s a fizz-wizz.” She chuckled and stepped up to him.

“ _That_ ,” he pushed the glass away, “is an abomination!” She raised a brow and picked up the drink. She looked at it for a second.

“Oh! This is the black licorice flavor!” She gasped and lifted a hand to her cheek in surprise. The cheeky smile on her face didn’t disappear.

“Black licorice! Who would make such a flavor? What is wrong with people!” Bendy demanded while he choked. The girl laughed again. She had a beautiful laugh, like softly ringing bells. Bendy would bet his tail spike she had a great singing voice. “You did this on purpose!” Bendy accused with a chagrined smirk. 

“Did not!” she gasped. “They’re right next to each other! It’s an easy mistake to make!” she defended with the same smirk.

“Oh no. That was planned! You pulled a fast one on me.” Bendy found himself smiling. Why wasn’t he ticked? Usually this would make him angry, but there was something about that look in her eyes and the warmth she gave off. He was already so stressed, why make it worse? He might as well laugh instead. Even with the disgusting aftertaste, he had to admit it was a good prank.

She turned to remake the drink. She glanced over her shoulder. “You’ll never know,” she said in a cheeky tone. Bendy laughed. He never expected this from the dark dame that had yelled at him last time. The drink was replaced and Bendy cautiously sipped it. When the familiar sweetness tickled his taste buds, he quickly swallowed a few mouthfuls to wash away the bitterness of the other flavor.

“Stars. I needed that. Thanks, doll-” Bendy quickly cut himself off, remembering last time. He didn’t want to repeat anything. She had somehow put him in a good mood. He didn’t want it ruined so quickly. The woman seems to pick up on his nervousness instantly.

She looked back at the counter to clean up the mess Bendy had made. “Shouldn’t you be mad?” She wasn’t looking up at him. She was focused on the spilled, sticky soda.

“No?” Bendy raised a brow. Though, normally he would be. He decided to explain himself. “I haven’t had a good laugh in a while. It’s been even longer since I’ve suffered a good prank.” A thought came to him. She would expect the worst from him. Like last time, when he grabbed the shmuck’s wrist. He rested his elbow on the counter. “Did you expect me to yell at you?”

She shrugged. “Or curse me or maybe declare revenge.” She turned to get a new rag that wasn’t sticky and continued to clean up.

“Oh, there will be revenge. A prank war is exactly what I need.” Bendy's smirk teased. The woman narrowed her eyes and didn’t return the smile. Bendy swallowed and realized that in her perspective, that could be really bad. “Nothing over the top, though. Just something as harmless as licorice.” Bendy lifted the glass for another sip. The woman tilted his head and continued to work behind the counter. There was a breath of silence between the two. Thinking of bad moments, her boss had dragged her off to his office last time, hadn’t he? How much trouble had she gotten into?

“I hope you didn’t get in much trouble last time,” Bendy started. He saw her tense. “I didn’t mean for you to get in trouble. I just react to stuff like that.” He shrugged. He wouldn’t apologize for hurting the scum, but he was sorry she seemed to pay for the whole ordeal. At least she hadn’t lost her job over it. She was scrubbing the glass she was cleaning a bit harder than necessary. Silence fell again when she didn’t respond. Bendy could practically see the mood falling. He sighed into his drink and took another gulp. It wasn’t up to him if she didn’t accept his peace offering. Why was he even trying? He usually dismissed the jerks that decided to hate him for something he couldn’t help. She shouldn’t be any different…right?

She finally sighed and put down the glass. She looked Bendy in the eye. She hesitated. She seemed unsure on what to say. Bendy waited patiently, curiously even, and watched a fire of determination light in her large dark eyes. “Can I ask you something? It’ll sound rude, but I don’t have anyone else to ask.” She was staring at him intently. Bendy blinked and thought about it for a moment. It was probably something racist. He could deal with that…maybe.

“Okay,” he decided. “But only if I can ask a question afterward.”

She pulled back and pursed her lips for a moment before nodding. “Okay.” There was another long pause as she bit her lip thoughtfully. Bendy took another drink and swished the fizz-wizz around his glass. “So, are all demons polite so they can get what they want? Or is it just you and Mr. Hat? I mean, why use manners at all?” Bendy’s eyebrows flew so far up they hit his goggles. He hadn’t expected a question like that. Sure, it was racist, but manners? Really? Wait a second!

“M-Mr. Hat?” Bendy asked. His tail flickered back and forth like a cat’s.

“My boss. You met him last time you were here,” she explained and put a hand on her other arm in obvious discomfort.

 _“That guy was a demon!”_ Bendy’s jaw dropped and his back straightened. He nearly dropped his glass.

The woman’s eyes widened. “You didn’t know!”

“No!” Bendy said, shaking his head. “How could I have known?”

“It’s obvious! How could you not have known!” She stared at him in disbelief with her own mouth hanging open.

Bendy put the drink down. Better not to make another mess, he figured. “He’d be the first demon I’ve ever met! I don’t exactly have a long list to compare him to.”

“What! B-but what about your parents?” The girl’s thin brow knit together in confusion, and she took a step back.

“Never knew ‘em. I grew up in a dinky little town in the middle of nowhere woods.” Bendy frowned. So, he was a demon. Did all demons act like that?

“You grew up here on the surface?” she asked.

“What? You thought I crawled outta hell?” Bendy turned his frown on her. She flushed and looked away. Well, that was answer enough.

“What the heck,” he muttered to himself. “The guy was a demon?” He lifted his glass and took another gulp, finishing it. Well, it explained the darkness that had been clinging to him. Stars and moon, that guy had been scary. Another demon, what a weird thought. Bendy knew he was a bit of a rare character to meet, but he always figured it would be easy to spot another. He guessed demons could come in many shapes and sizes too. What had been with that fear he had felt in the guy’s presence? Was that normal? The woman just stared at him in a daze. She seemed to shake herself out of it when she heard the clink of Bendy’s empty glass on the counter.

“What’s your name?” Bendy asked as she reached for the glass. She looked up at him in surprise.

“What?”

“You asked your question and now I’m asking mine,” Bendy said in a slightly sour mood. He didn’t like not knowing the answers to these questions, but he wasn’t gonna go look for this Mr. Hat to ask. If that’s what it felt like to be around another demon, Bendy was fine never meeting another one.

“But you didn’t answer mine,” she pointed out as she cleaned the glass. She looked down at her hands and said in a dismissive tone. “Doesn’t seem to matter anyway, so you can forget it.” She changed her mind.

Bendy frowned. She seemed to be giving him the cold shoulder again. He sighed. “I don’t know about other guys, but I’m polite because my brother and another friend of mine wanted me to be nicer to people.”

“You don’t have parents, but you do have a brother?” she asked with a raised brow. She didn’t look up at him.

“Yeah,” Bendy answered. His tone was clipped. He didn’t want to talk to this dame about Boris or Sasha. “So, it’s your turn.”

She glanced up at him and down again. “Alice.” Ah, Bendy remembered that now. He had been too focused on the bigger demon at the time.

“I think I get to ask another, since you asked a bunch of questions,” Bendy said. Alice frowned and dried off the clean glass. “What’s your problem with demons? Have you dealt with a lot of them, or is it just the stories?” Bendy asked, truly curious. For him, it had always been rumors and stories. He hadn’t met anyone that had a personal problem with a demon (unless they'd had an issue with him, of course).

She scowled. “That’s more than one.”

“You had way more than one.” Bendy smirked.

“It was only a couple,” she said.

“Yeah, right.” Bendy snorted. She narrowed her eyes at him. “Are ya gonna answer?”

She tilted her head up in fake thoughtfulness. “Uh no.” She smirked. “I’m not.”

Bendy snorted. “Well, that’s rude.” Her head snapped over to glare at him. Bendy hid a yawn behind his gloved hand. “Whelp, it’s late.” He hopped down from the stool and put his hands in his pockets. “Thanks for the drink.” He glanced over his shoulder to her. “Doll.” She sneered. “See ya around.”

“I hope not,” she said. “Sir,” tacking on the title as an afterthought.

Bendy bit his lip to hold back a chuckle. He wandered back to his room. He found himself both annoyed and entertained. That Alice girl wasn’t as bad as he'd thought. No girl with a laugh like that could be that bad. His unanswered questions still turned in his head. What had made her so cold there at the end? And then his mind went to Mr. Hat. Was he Black Hat? That was the name of the casino. It’d make sense.

The guy had been nothing but pleasant, yet the energy that had come off him was dark and threatening. Bendy shuddered. He really didn’t know anything about other demons. His culture was Sillyvision, and his family was Boris. That had always been enough for Bendy. The only weight he had ever felt were the town folk's biases and his dark talent. It was one of the many reasons he didn’t use it much. He had wanted to seem more normal. Normal people couldn't make shadows dance around like puppets on strings.

Now Bendy couldn’t help but be curious. The older demon hadn’t said anything, but Bendy wondered if he had threatened Bendy to leave using his own dark Talent. If he did, why? Did demons not like each other? Bendy had no clue. He sighed and rolled his eyes. It didn’t really matter.

He quickly went upstairs and down the hall to the his room. He opened the door and silently changed and collapsed into the bed. They would only be here for another day or so. He didn’t have to worry. As he drifted off, Bendy’s mind played with ideas of harmless pranks. Something that wouldn’t make a mess or get the girl in trouble. He wanted something that would surprise her and make her laugh.

* * *

Bendy put his empty bowl in the sink. He licked his lips. Golly, he loved bacon soup! He rinsed his bowl out and pushed his chair back under the table. The sound of Mickey Mouse’s circus playing on the television drifted to the demon’s ears. “C’mon bro! We have to get to work. Pete isn’t gonna give us a lunch break if we’re late.” He heard shifting behind him, but the television remained on. Bendy felt a small twinge of annoyance. “Ya know they’ll play it again sometime, bro. We gotta go.” He turned around to find the living room empty. “Boris?” Uneasiness slipped down his spine like icy water. He headed to the wolf’s room to find it completely trashed. “Boris!” he called and turned around to see the living room was equally destroyed. Boris was nowhere to be seen. He turned to rush out the front door. There, in front of the entrance, stood Wilson. The owl looked at him sorrowfully. Bendy stopped dead in his tracks. “Where’s Boris!” he demanded.

“I warned you,” the owl said sorrowfully. “You are endangering everyone you meet.”

Bendy clenched his fist. “What?”

“You’re not serious enough. You’re the only one that can do this, and you won’t be strong enough.” Wilson shook his head in remorse. The owl stared down at the scarred floor. Bendy furrowed his brows in shock.

“W-what?” He shook his head. “I don’t have time for your riddles! I have to find my brother. Move!”

“You’ve already hurt people.” Wilson turned sharp eyes up. “I told you to keep watch and you didn’t. I told you to keep it safe. You aren’t.” Wilson lifted a hand and pointed at Bendy.

“What are you talking about? I don’t understand!” Bendy scowled. “Get out of the way!”

“And it’ll be the ones you care about most that are paying for your mistakes.” Wilson took a step forward.

“What have I done?” Bendy demanded angrily. He didn’t understand what this bird was going on about. He had to go find Boris. Wilson moved his hand to point behind Bendy.

“Get to the ink machine. Or else,” Wilson warned gravely.

“Ben-dy,” a voice gasped behind him. Bendy spun on his heel. He gasped. Boris was on his knees, doubled over as blood pooled around him. His arms wrapped around his middle.

“Boris!” Bendy dropped next to him. He put a hand on the wolf’s shoulder. “What happened? Are you okay? How did you get hurt?”

The wolf looked over at him with eyes full of pain, fear, and betrayal. “Why wouldn’t you believe him?” Boris suddenly coughed up blood and collapsed.

“Boris!” Bendy wrapped his hands around his arm and shoulder to turn him over. Boris’ eyes gazed blankly upwards. “BORIS!” He wasn’t breathing.

“Find the machine.” Bendy looked up, his face suddenly inches away from the bleeding Wilson. Bendy lurched back. Wilson’s body was bent, like after the car accident. His spine and legs were twisted and blood ran down his ruffled feathers.  Bendy heard the roar of flames around them. “Find the machine.” A hand closed around his wrist. Bendy looked down to see dead Boris’ gaze turned on him. “Find the machine.” The wolf’s voice was double layered with Wilson’s. Bendy shouted and tried to pull away. “FIND THE MACHINE!”

* * *

Bendy shot up in bed, gasping. He looked around the unfamiliar room in panic. He noticed Boris in a bed next to him and calmed down a little. That’s right, they were in a hotel room. They went to the Black Hat Casino, near Toon Town. He sighed and pulled his knees up to his chest. He rested his forehead on his knees and took a few deep breaths. Stars. On top of everything else, Bendy didn’t need nightmares. His breathing calmed, and he got up. There was no way he’d be able to continue sleeping. He went to take a shower. He didn’t think about the nightmare. It was just stress.

When he stepped out and got changed in a fresh shirt and pants, he found Boris was awake.

“You’re up,” Boris said, perking his ears.

“Don’t sound so surprised,” Bendy muttered. Boris smiled. “Go get cleaned up. We’ll get breakfast and finish this translating nonsense.” The wolf bounced up and headed into the bathroom. Bendy sat and looked down at the papers. He was not excited to spend another day working on this. The demon decided right then and there that no matter the outcome of finishing this thing, he was going to go dancing tonight. The music had been good the night before, so why not? He could really use the unwind. But not now, he had just started the day and had to finish this. He glared down at the sheets that seemed to separate him from a good evening. He tapped his finger against the paper impatiently. He sighed and turned on the radio to enjoy some tunes.

(Insert music [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z4zHMtJv9W8))

He found something upbeat to snap his fingers to as he waited. He remembered the book Boris had given him forever ago. He pulled it out and began to read. It took him a moment to remember where he had left off.

Excitement race through him, from tip to tail as he got to part he had left off. Felix was making his way through the ancient Temple of the Jaguar to find the Slab of Siriah, the lost princess. His tail flicked happily with the adventure. Felix had escaped the various traps that surrounded the ancient treasure. He almost gasped when it was revealed that the podium in the middle of the room, that was supposed to hold the item of interest, was empty. Felix didn’t have time to contemplate the situation as a sudden rumble overcame the old structure. The roof was falling in and the great cat adventurer only had minutes to escape before getting crushed.

“Hey, bro.” A hand touched Bendy’s shoulder. Bendy yelped and jumped an inch out of his seat. Boris pulled his hand back. His ears fell back a bit, and he smiled apologetically, showing the tiniest bit of his fangs. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to startle you.”

Bendy huffed and put down his book. “No worries, bro. Ready for breakfast?”

Boris nodded excitedly. “Golly, I am. I’m starved.” Bendy smiled and stood.

The two went downstairs and went to the wide dance floor and gambling room. Past the tables was the buffet. There were plates of eggs, bacon, fruits, hot cakes, waffles, syrups, hams, sausages, and muffins. More food than either boy had ever seen laid out before. The night before had been as equally startling to the two.  Their humble lives never exposed to such grandeur. Bendy had been assured that hotel guests were welcome to the food for free. Boris was still having difficulty believing it. He had asked a dozen times if it was okay for him to take a plate…then another…then a dessert…and so on.

“So, breakfast is okay?” The wolf checked, just as Bendy thought he would.

“Yeah, bro. Dig in.” Bendy smiled. He watched as Boris’ mouth watered, and he filled a plate with a large pile of everything. Bendy did the same and the two found a booth in a far corner that gave them some privacy. Boris went to fetch them some drinks as Bendy went to get utensils. He had just sat down when his younger brother rushed up to him.

“Bendy!” Boris exclaimed. He had a paper and a flier in the crook of his arm as he put down the glasses of milk.

“What? What’s up bro?” Bendy asked worried.

“Look!” Boris slammed the flier on the table. Bendy noticed that the wolf’s tail was wagging a mile a minute. His ears were up, and his eyes were bright with excitement. He grinned. “Look what I found!” Bendy leaned over to see the flier. It was an advertisement for a circus that was coming to Toon Town. As soon as Bendy saw the name he knew why the wolf was so thrilled.

_Mickey Mouse’s Traveling Circus for the whole family!_

The image was of the mouse himself grinning in a circle of little bunnies that held instruments. In one corner was the duck and the other had the dog that also performed in the shows.

“Can we go Bendy! Please!” Boris begged. Bendy searched the advertisement. The arrival date was in a few weeks. They couldn’t afford to wait around for the circus to show up. The likelihood that they would still be around when the mouse showed was slim, but then again, they seemed to be sticking around for a while. They could get back in time to see a show.

Bendy looked up to see Boris giving him the biggest puppy eyes that Bendy had ever seen. Sun, moon, and stars! Bendy blinked and then looked away. He didn’t even know Boris’ eyes could get that big! He had missed that? Why had he missed that? He was absolutely insane if he'd missed this manipulative torture! He sighed and looked up again.

“I can’t promise anything, but we’ll try and get back in time to see Mick, alright?” Bendy said. Literal stars appeared in the wolf’s eyes. “Stop looking at me like that!” Bendy laughed and then yelped. He was suddenly lifted into a tight hug and swung around.

“Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!” Boris hopped around, happily hugging the demon tightly. Bendy couldn’t help laughing at how ridiculously happy Boris was.

“Boris.” Bendy was able to get out from being thrown around like a rag doll and laughing.

“Sorry.” Boris instantly stopped and put Bendy back down.

“Hey, Boris. Who’s the smartest wolf?” Bendy asked.

Boris grinned, his tail still wagging. “I am!”

“Got that right, bro!” Bendy grinned. “I know you’re excited, but we better eat this food while it’s hot and get this work done. We don’t want to miss the circus.”

Boris nodded excitedly. The two sat down and enjoyed the great food. Boris chattered excitedly about the chance he had to meet his hero. Bendy smiled. He was happy to see Boris so excited. The last time Bendy had seen him this enthusiastic was when the two had found that old television and took it home to fix up. He had been wagging his tail so fast that Bendy thought it might go flying off. 

Bendy looked over the paper that Boris had brought him. It seemed in the wolf’s exhilaration, he had completely forgotten that they had made the front cover again. This time it talked about how they had been spotted on campus and seen breaking into the doc’s house. Bendy flushed at being caught. Who had seen them? There hadn’t been a soul on the street! Then Bendy remembered Red’s reaction at catching them in the house and the embarrassment at trespassing in the first place waved over him anew. If only they had waited a few more minutes on the stupid porch!

The article went on to explain the capture of the doc and that there had been no sign of the brothers. It brought up some of the doc’s past with the university, but nothing in more detail that Bendy didn’t already know. It also didn’t mention Red or the other patients, to Bendy’s frustration. Were they okay? Did the cops do something with Granny and Steven? What had those damn dishes done to Red?

The paper didn’t answer any of his questions. It just made them seem more suspicious and put the doc in an even worse light than before. Bendy sighed and pushed it aside. Still, no one here seemed to give them a glance. After watching the place last night, Bendy wondered if this place was housing some of the big mooks of the underworld. With how everyone seemed to mind their own business, that seemed to be the case.

Soon breakfast was over and the two headed back to their room to finish their work. It was long and grueling. There was a moment when Bendy had put ‘link’ instead of ‘part’ and that had made the sentence really confusing. They had to keep trying to reword the structure of the sentences to have it make any lick of sense. There were several times when one or both needed a break. Boris would flick on the nice television and find either Mickey or some other program and Bendy would turn to his book. Yet the responsibility and Oddswell’s instructions would always draw them back to the table, no matter how aggravating or slow the translation process was. Finally, near the last rays of daylight, the other side of the page came together into something readable.

_As with the work of the musical instrument, the cog is an item that must be used with caution. This is the part that in context of the treatment, ‘kills’ the illness within the individual after it is stunned and before it’s cleansed. The cog is a particularly dangerous item that even within the machine can be extremely dangerous if it’s fixed wrong. The placement and insertion of the part will be explained in the next section. Never the less, the cog’s reality warping seems to counteract the illness in a way like nothing else. The explanation as to why, is still behind the comprehensive mind. There are many theories discussed in later sections, but for the narrative in this particular segment, know that it works and without it there is no way to remove the illness without killing the tainted individual. On its own, the cog is an extremely dangerous item that distorts the very cognition of others. It is actually unclear if it only acting on the mind and senses or if it truely does distort the very fabric of this plain around it. Regardless, the effect on the sufferer is the same, absolute madness. Some individuals have even disappeared after acquiring the part. It is for these reasons that one must practice the utmost care when handling the cog._

_The last part in treatment is the tool. It is to repair and replace the damage the illness has caused on the tainted individual. It will essentially return the corrupted portions that were cleansed to self-sustaining functions. This solves the temporary solution of the cup and saves the individual from the pain of their failing bodies after the illness is removed. In application of the machine, the tool is at full capabilities and any risk it possesses is gone. Individually, the tool is still a repairing item, but be wary, the tool will only be able to restore to the knowledge of the one wielding it. For instance, if the tool was taken to a battlefield in the hands of a medicine man, the lives of the warriors would be spared due to his vast knowledge of the body and its functions. Yet in the hands of one of the warriors, who knows not the functions of the body, it would not resort the vital functions of the organs that the warrior is unaware of. The tool also has an application in fixing and repairing the machinery and anything it is applied to as long as the wielder has the wisdom to exercise it. Do not use it in ignorance._

_The machine has been carefully crafted and is able to balance out these items and their unique and individual qualities into a functioning cure for the illness. Not only the removal of the corruption, but also the complete and almost instantaneous recovery of the tainted. In practice three hundred and sixty and three souls have been saved. The placement of the items and the application of the proper runes have proven to be imperative to the function of the machine as a whole. The parts do not counterbalance or cancel out the effects of each other in their entirety, though there seems to be some form of reaction. Same in the application of the improper runes. The runes are the best protection of the negative effects from the parts and the balance of the machine as a whole. The wrong rune could bring about the worst case, especially in the workings of such dangerous individual items of the arcane type._

_Any mishandling of the parts or misplacement of the runes could, in the best case, kill the individual seeking treatment. At worst, distort the machine and surrounding area it to a grotesque landscape of desolation beyond any description possible. Any being in the location would be forever lost to powers beyond comprehension. For this reason, assembly of the machine must be-_

After that it cut off. Bendy sighed and leaned his chair back. He stared up at the ceiling. The air in the hotel room was stale and depressing. Neither brother was willing to comment, even though Bendy was sure they were both thinking it. There was no location of the machine or the parts listed anywhere. There was no direction for them to go. They had hit a wall.

Bendy glanced over at Boris. The wolf was staring at the table with his ears down. He looked like a kid that had dropped his ice cream. He had been so excited just this morning. Bendy truly hated this. His brother shouldn’t look this torn down. It was all this stupid illness fault. Bendy was so tired of all this. Getting their hopes up again and again, just to have that hope dashed in front of them. Couldn’t they get a break? What god did Bendy anger to have this stupid sickness?

“We better write that letter to the doc and let ‘im know that we didn’t get a place to go,” Bendy said. His voice sounded too loud in the quiet.

Boris blinked and then looked up to Bendy. “Okay. Can I write Miss Sasha too?”

Bendy’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. He had forgotten they were supposed to be writing the club owner. She would dish him a piece of her mind if she knew he had forgotten. They still didn’t have any good news to send her. He certainly wouldn’t know what to say. Boris might have a better idea. “Yeah, sure bro. Let her know we made it to the city and we’re doing okay.” He guessed that would have to be good enough. “You remember the code we send to the doc?” 

“Yeah.” Boris nodded. “I tell them we’re going to grandma’s house, right?”

Bendy nodded and put his chair back on all fours. He took a deep breath. “I’m gonna go get a drink. You wanna do anything downstairs, bro?”

Boris shook his head as he pulled a couple of blank sheets of paper toward him. “I’ll just watch some programs when I’m done with the letters.”

“Alright. We’ll send ‘em in the morning and go from there, I guess.” Bendy stood and tugged a wrinkle out of his shirt. “Don’t wait up for me.”

“Okay,” Boris said, focusing on writing and giving Bendy a small wave. Bendy headed out the door and down the hall. Would he live long enough for them to start searching? The dark thought surprised Bendy as it crossed his mind. Sure, the ink attacks were painful and terrifying, but the doc’s medicine helped with the pain, he tried to comfort himself. They now knew about the parts of the machine that actually made a cure possible, but everything was so magical and out of his realm of comfort…If he and Boris didn’t get it perfectly, then they could destroy everything around them? That was if they even found the machine and parts in the first place! This was all so ridiculous!

Stars, he really needed that drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Bendy. Poor Boris. Now, what will they do? Luckily, you get to find out next week. :D
> 
> Oh! And a little peek in the future...
> 
> Those of you that are binge reading this, and there are a bunch of chapters after this one...how about a break? Get something to drink or eat. If it's late, maybe go to bed. The chapters will still be here for you. I know I'm guilty of doing this too. It's hard to put down a good read, I understand! But you're on chapter thirty! It's a good round number to stop on for a moment. 
> 
> Okay. Hope you guys have a good week!  
> TAP out!  
> AND WARNERS! DON'T YOU THREATEN MY READERS! I WILL KICK YOU OUTTA THIS STORY SO FAST!!


	31. Miracles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice is an angel. You can only imagine how complicated that makes things for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> So, I realized something last chapter.  
> Boris the wolf is writing a letter that says, 'We're going to grandma's house,' to Dr. Oddswell house.  
> But the person that gets the mail from the house is Red Riding Hood.  
> So, Boris the wolf is writing a letter that says, 'We're going to grandma's house' to Hood.  
> Wolf-->Grandma's House-->Red Riding Hood  
> And it wasn't planned at all! XD Hahaha~!  
> Anyway, silliness aside. Thank you all for reading and commenting last chapter. The Warners are having a bunch of fun with all of you. Once again, this isn't the chapter they'll be in soooooo...they ain't leaving the comment section this time. T-T  
> BUT! They are gone the next time! It'll be their time to shine!  
> Anyway, enjoy the chapter. See you at the end!

Alice adjusted the vest and checked her hair again. She loosened the braid just a tiny bit. She may loath working at this casino and for a demon, but that didn’t mean her performance had to suffer. The Surface was definitely not what she had imagined. Alice shook her head as she went to the door of her small apartment. She locked the door behind her and put the key in her pocket. She hoped to leave this place soon. She just had to find her missing halo!

“Hey, Alice.” Another employee waved as he headed to his room. There weren’t a ton of employees that lived on site, but those that did were usually respectful. With all the drama customers gave, it was understandable that the live-in staff would aim for peace amongst each other.

“Good evening. Glad to see you _deal_ with the work.” Alice smiled.

He snorted. “Funny Alice. You and your puns. Hehe.”

As soon as he was past, her smile dropped. She had already checked everywhere she could think of on the first floor. She sighed. Where could it be? She knew it was here. She could feel it, but _where?_ She shook her head. It wasn’t a good idea to start her shift like this. Night shift was already draining for her, no need to add to it with worry. On her break she would start checking every crook of the second floor.

She turned the corner and entered the kitchen. “Ohf!” She was pushed back and stumbled. A pair of hands grabbed her shoulders and steadied her.

“Sorry! Oh, Alice! Are you okay?” Alice looked up to see Dustin. He was a tall guy in his thirties. He would have been manning the bar before her. Alice thought he was pretty nice, just a bit sad.

“Yeah, I’m okay. Thanks for catching me, Dustin.” The man nodded and removed his hands.

“Good. I didn’t see you there.” He scratched the back of his head.

“Don’t worry about it. Your eyes are probably _shot,_ ” she reassured. He gave a weak, and possibly pained, smile and nodded. She went to step around him.

“Hey, before ya go. There’s a fella out there that’s obviously drunk. I told him that his next drink was gonna be his last, so he nursed the one he had for longer than I thought,” Dustin said sheepishly. “I was sure I’d have him gone before we switched.” He sounded apologetic.

“Don’t worry Dustin. I can handle myself.” Alice smiled kindly. “Thank you for the heads up. It was really thoughtful.” Dustin nodded, still looking remorseful and opened the door she came through. Alice took a deep breath and mentally prepared herself for what was waiting at the bar for her. She waved at the night kitchen staff that was preparing. She opened the door and was a bit surprised to see how empty the pool room was. Usually, this time of night had the place jumping with energy. Instead, there were only a few scattered couples and groups on the far side of the room. Alice figured they were mafia, making their shady plans that brought so much pain to the world. That could be why everyone else cleared out.

“Hey barkeep! I-hic-I get one more dsrink, right?” a familiar voice slurred. Alice looked to the lone figure leaning on the bar counter. Annoyance tugged at her smile, making it hard to keep it in place. Of course it would be the little demon that had been the bane of her week. Did he do this to annoy her? It would be like a demon to-

She cut the thought off. After her chat with him last night, she started looking at demons differently. Just like her expectations of the Surface were wrong, her views of demons could also be misguided. She was mature enough to admit she could be wrong. Though the thought turned her stomach.

He claimed he had grown up on the Surface and that Mr. Hat had been the first demon he had ever met. He didn’t have any parents, but he did have a brother. He hadn’t wanted to talk about his brother. Had they had a fight or something? He had also laughed when he discovered the licorice fizz-wizz, which had surprised her quite a bit. She hadn’t expected him to laugh so openly. She honestly didn’t know what to think. On the one hand, he seemed like a normal guy, a mook, but normal. On the other, she had been warned that demons were tricky and charming. She couldn’t afford to trust them in the slightest.

Still, she couldn’t just turn around and walk away. It was her shift. Her job. “Yes, sir. What is it that you want to drink?” She watched his head shoot up and his eyes try to focus on her. She again wondered why he had goggles on his head. His vest and boots seemed to indicate he was a traveler of some kind, but why goggles?

“Oh. Ish you.” He dropped his head back on his folded arm and lifted the empty glass. “Mar-martini.”

Alice took a deep breath and walked over. She grabbed the alcohol and made the drink with hardly a thought. He seemed too drunk to try and mess with her this evening.

“Ya-ya know, ya neve explained why ya hates me,” he stated into his arms. Or not, she thought to herself. Alice glance up. His white face was buried in his arms, the lens of his goggles reflecting the bar lights.

“Does it really matter?” she asked neutrally. She put the toothpick in the glass with three olives on it. “Your drink, sir. This will be the last of the evening.”

“Yeah.” He lifted his head and rested his chin on a hand. He slid the glass closer to himself. “I’matters.” His eyes stayed focused on the drink in concentration. Being this close, Alice could feel the darkness rolling off his person. She fought her first instinct to cringe away.

“Why does it matter?” she decided to ask.

“’Cause if yer gonnas hate me, a-at hic! At least hate me fer som-thin’ I did,” he grumbled and glared at the glass. He lifted it and took a small sip. Alice raised a brow. Hate him for something he’d done? Apparently, she was quiet for too long, because he continued. “I can’t help b-being a demon. Di-n’t choose dat. Don’t hate me fer dat.” Alice blinked. He looked at the glass sadly. “’S not fair. Nothin’s fair.”

Alice just stared at him. What could she say to that? Sorry, I can’t? Wasn’t that against her principles? Wasn’t the point of her charity service on the Surface supposed to be act with kindness towards all? Did that include this demon? Could it be that she was in the wrong here? Or was this another trick? She didn’t know! Deeply unsettled, she got ready to check on the groups at the tables and booths.

 “I’s fine,” he muttered to his drink and took another sip. “’m used to it. Lifess’ gust one disapp-hic-disappointment after anotha.” She walked out from behind the counter and asked the tables if they needed anything. Her head wasn’t into it. Was he just trying to make her feel guilty?

When she reluctantly returned to the counter to fill out the three orders she was given, his drink was half gone. She silently prayed that he would stay quiet.

“Hey.” Well, so much for that hope. “Why’s dere dis warm feelin’ wheneve’ yer aroun’? I thought it’s cause yer cute, but now I think its som-else.” Alice looked over at him in surprise, her eyes wide as the two stared at each other. His light eyes were half lidded in a bored looking way. His chin was still on his palm. He was stirring his drink with the toothpick. His face was completely relaxed and open. She shouldn’t be surprised he could sense her presence. Just as she could feel his darkness, he would sense her light. Didn’t he know she was an angel? Sure, her powers were lessened with the loss of her halo, but not so much that he could mistake her for human…unless he had never met an angel before. If Mr. Hat was the first demon he'd met, then would she be his first angel? Was that possible? He really didn’t know? So, he’d been treating her like anyone else and not like an angel? Was that why he wasn’t aggressive?

“What do you mean?” She played ignorant. She was curious on what he would come up with. Not that she would ever admit that out loud.

“It hit me a min-hic-a minute ago. Yo-you feel like th-that mu-mural at the sc-shool.” He wobbled a little in his seat as he took another drink. “Like, all warm’n calm’n stuff. I’s nice. Girl sa-hic-said it was fer peace ‘r som-thin’ like dat. Couldn’t use my shadooows, but liked da feelin’ anyway. Yer like dat. Even doh yer mean and hates me, you gots dat nice feelin’ and I like it.” He lifted the glass and tilted his head back. He gulped the last of his drink and put the glass down. Alice could only watch. He sighed and wobbled out of his seat. “N’vermind. Not important. Thanks fer da drink. I’m a goin’ ta bed.” He took a couple of steps away.

“Can you make it back to your room safely, sir?” Alice asked, knowing that if he got in trouble it would be her fault for letting him go. She didn’t want to be in her boss’ office twice in one week because of this little demon.

He chuckled. “Are ya offerin’ to help, doll?” Alice sighed as she watched he sway. She couldn’t let him just walk off.

“One moment, sir.” She turned to the kitchen door and opened it. She called for someone to come up and watch the bar for her. She then quickly took the drinks she had made to the tables that ordered them. When she got back, one of the kitchen staff was behind the bar. “What’s your room number?” she asked the demon. He pulled out his room key and handed it to her. She glanced at it. Room two-thirteen. Alright then. “Let’s go.” The pair walked in silence toward the grand stairs. He was surprisingly good at staying steady on his feet. He did need a little help getting up the stairs, though. She swallowed her natural repulsion to his dark essence and grabbed his arm to support him. The darkness was cool and brushed her awareness like a thin curtain. She shivered, thinking about it. She expected his arm to be colder, but it was warm, almost pleasantly warm. She quickly dismissed the odd observation.

Alice was silently surprised with how light he was. Sure, he was small, about a head shorter than her, but he was easy to lift. Maybe forty or fifty pounds? She was light for her size too, but she was built for wings someday. What was his reason? Was Mr. Hat this light too? What an odd thought.

When they reached the top, he pulled back. “Sorry,” he muttered and turned his flushed face down. “’N thanks.”

“Sure,” Alice answered. It didn’t take them long to reach his room after that. She unlocked it for him and gave him back his key. “Have a good night, sir.”

“I’s Bendy.” He frowned. “’N you too...Alice.” He went in and shut the door quietly. Alice sighed and began heading back toward the bar. She was already tired, and she had barely started her shift. She really didn’t know what to think of that guy. Part of her never wanted to see him again. Another part of her wanted to ask him all the questions that no one seemed to have the answers to when it came to his species. By many of his reactions to the thought of stories about demons suggested they were wrong. Her wariness and her curiosity warred with each other. If she thought of Black Hat, he matched her idea of demons much better. He was suave, self-absorbed, and demanding. When angry, he was terrifying, and he didn’t mind using his powers or essence to intimidate others. Maybe there was more to demons than she had thought?

She sighed. Father would be so disappointed if he knew she was this uncertain of something that, for most angels in the Upper, was so black and white. Demons were evil. They wanted to cripple any efforts for peace and kindness. They even had a war against the angels a millennia ago. They brought misfortune, despair and depression to the Surface. So, why did the little demon act so depressed when she wouldn’t explain herself? Why did he say he was used to people treating him like that? Why did he like her light essence, if they were supposed to always feel opposed to each other?

Alice shook her head. It didn’t matter! She had a mission! She was going to find her halo, and then, she was going to complete her act of Charity! Feeling a bit better, she was surprised when the sound of sniffling and muffled weeping reached her ears. She looked around to find the source of the sound. It seemed to come from the nearby patio that overlooked the back gardens.

Alice tiptoed to the side of the open glass doors. She peeked around the corner to find a lone person on their knees by the stone railing. Their back was toward her. She looked back and forth, down both sides of the hall. No one was around. Should she leave? As an angel, she should give comfort to those in need. Yet, her experience on the Surface proved that people didn’t want comfort from her in times like this. She wavered for a moment longer before taking a quiet step forward. As she hesitantly approached, she realized that the person was muttering as they wept.

As she drew closer, she could make out the person better. Probably a boy by the loose shirt and shorts. His bare paws, furry tail, and ears meant he could be a dog or wolf. She took another step and could finally understand what he was saying.

“…Please, please! We don’t have a -hic- a direction to go. I don’t know what to do! Ever since we’ve come to Toon Town, his sickness got worse! I am tr-trying to be strong for him. I’m try-hic-trying to help, but the illness is causing him so much pain! It’s so cruel that we have the treatment written out-sniff- to us and no way of finding the parts to make it!” His voice shook as he spoke. His head bowed, hands clasped, as he wept. Alice was surprised that the voice was younger than she thought it would be. Was he a child? It was difficult to tell in the half light of the outdoor posts. “I-I haven’t ever asked for much. I was always ha-happy to just have my brother and a -sniff- and a meal. So, pl-please. Please! Help me make my brother better! Help us find the parts for the machine! I can’t do it by myself!” The boy dropped his head into his hands. He lost himself to his tears and sorrow. He kept repeating please over and over.

Alice felt her heart go out to the boy. His heartfelt plea touched her, and she felt the need to do something. He was humble and kind. He had a kind spirit. Her first instinct was the hug and comfort him. She resisted. This wasn’t the Upper. That action wouldn’t be acceptable here. She carefully tiptoed back. When she was back around the corner, outside of the patio and out of the possibility of him spotting her, she thought. She put her thumbnail between her teeth thoughtfully. She didn’t have her halo, so her powers were more limited than normal. Not that they hadn’t been limited _already._ She probably wouldn’t be able to heal this boy’s sibling with her Gift. She grimaced, not that she was very useful with her Gift anyway. She didn’t really have any way of just giving the boys the items he was pleading for. She didn’t know of another way to help the ill one, without taking him to the Upper, and outsiders weren’t allowed under normal circumstances.  He said they knew of a treatment, they just didn’t have a way to find the parts…She could use one of her miracles.

The thought struck her and caused to her eyes to widen and for her to drop her hand. It landed on the side of her vest where she had the miracles hidden away. The pouch stashed in the inside pocket of her vest seemed to warm at the attention. She bit her lip. She only had a limited number of miracles she could use while on the Surface. Her Charity service allowed her seven miracles that worked as she desired. She knew they were powerful and meant to help others in their suffering. She had already used four of them…was it worth it? If she didn’t find the act of Charity that would grant her wings, then she wouldn’t be allowed back in the Upper. It would be that much more difficult if she ran out of miracles before she found the act she was meant to perform. She wavered for a moment longer. She could still hear him. He was beginning to quiet. She couldn’t leave a child so broken. Her resources were so limited, but her heart wouldn’t allow her to turn away, no matter the inconvenience to herself.

With her mind made up, she reached inside her vest and pulled out the pouch. With a deep breath, she pulled the strings loose and grabbed one of the miracles. The energy surged through her and blinding light overtook her body. She glowed as brightly as a star as she stepped out onto the patio again. This time the youth noticed her. He lifted his head to look at her and had to cover his eyes. His ears were now perked on top of his head. His eyes were swollen from crying, and his face showed surprise. “Hello?” His voice still sounded a little choked up and wary.

“Hello, child.” Alice’s voice distorted and echoed with power. She was careful to keep the volume down, since it could be so easy to hurt others’ ears in this state. Thus, her voice was soft and gentle, almost like a whisper. “I have heard your sincere call and have come to help you.”

The boy’s jaw dropped, and he gasped. Alice could see two fangs peeking out. Now, in the light of the miracle, she could tell that the wolf was indeed a youth. He had barely started the journey toward manhood. His round face and large ears still seemed to belong to a puppy. Her heart ached at the thought of one so young suffering. “Wh-who are you?” This time his voice was full of wonder.

“I am an angel. I am from the Upper, and I am here to help you in your time of need, young one,” she said with a smile.

“Really!” he yelped.

She covered her mouth and giggled. “Yes. I will give you a gift.” At first, she thought to cure the boy’s brother directly, but something in her warned against the action. She, luckily, knew the impressions given to her and heeded the warning. Instead, she thought of a way for the boy and his sibling to find the parts they desired. She lifted the miracle in her hand to her mouth and kissed it. The light and heat spiked for a moment.

“Woah!” The boy covered his face and ducked. “Miss angel?”

 She felt a portion of power leave her for a time and then her hand held something in place of the miracle. The light dimmed again to the brilliance it was before. She looked over the gift the miracle had brought her. Many times, a miracle would create something. It was rare for it to bring something to her that already existed unless she asked specifically. It was a map, ancient in age, but a few runes in the corner kept it in good condition. She wasn’t sure what to make of this. Never the less, it did its job.

“Here you are, young one. Use this gift from the Upper wisely in your quest.” She approached the boy. He lowered his hands and tried to look at her, but he had to close his eyes again. She knelt in front of him and gently took his hand in hers, placing the map there. “I am sure your brother treasures you as much as you treasure him. He must be so grateful for your support. I pray that this helps you and that you both can be strong enough to find the cure together,” she said. Tears came back to his closed eyes.

He nodded his head and swallowed thickly. “Thank you. Thank you!” he whispered. Alice felt tears prick at her own eyes at the display of gratitude and hope before her. She gave his hand a gentle squeeze, then pulled back and stood. She took a deep breath and then used the tiny bit of power left to take her away from the patio. She reappeared in a lone corner of the lobby. She took a moment to reorient herself and get used to the warm feelings swirling around her that happened whenever she used a miracle. She checked the pouch and made sure the string was pulled shut. It was safe in her pocket again.

The gift she'd given hadn’t given her wings, but she hadn’t expected it to. For that to work, she had to learn a valuable insight that she could take back to the Upper with her and teach to her fellow angels. This way, the angels could serve the Surface, and the Surface could teach the Upper. This was how sacrifice, kindness, sorrow, and comfort were brought to the angels. At least, that was how the legends went. Alice had always hoped to bring an important knowledge back to her people, but many times the insight would be more personal than society shaking like sorrow, even for the angels in her family. Still, she was happy to have helped the young wolf. Now, she had two miracles left to help her perform her act of Charity. It would just have to be enough.

Humming to herself, she almost skipped back to the bar. The other employee looked a little surprised at her great mood. She dismissed his confusion and instead thanked him for helping her. “I’m _cheered_ that you watched the place for me.” The man snorted at her pun, but he was smiling, so she took it as a win.

The rest of her shift went by in a blur. Every time she thought about the wolf boy, she got that giddy rush of happiness that always happened when she helped someone. She was more energetic thanks to using the miracle too. She made drinks, filled orders, and talked to the guests in a more cheerful manner than usual. She shared her puns since she was in such a great mood, no matter who the company was.

It wasn’t until the early dawn hours, and the stars started to disappear, that Alice began to ponder. Why was a kid like him in a place like this? Was his brother not as innocent as Alice hoped? This wasn’t really a place for kids…Then again, it wasn’t really a place for angels. Yet, there were three here. Maybe she shouldn’t judge.

Mac came to replace her for the morning shift. “Thanks, Mac. I didn’t think I’d be able to stand being _barred_ from my bed much longer.”

The thin man groaned. “Don’t you ever stop?”

“Never!” Alice grinned. “Are you saying I don’t even have a _shot_ at making you laugh?”

Mac rolled his eyes. “Go back to your room, and stop torturing me Alice.” Alice giggled and headed through the kitchen doors. With quick steps, she got to her room. She opened the door and turned on the light. She decided to turn on the little radio she had for some music. She took off her vest and undid her braid. She started brushing her dark locks when a catchy tune came on.

(Insert music [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T7wPwmYdxe8))

It was sad and self-pitying, but she liked the woman’s voice. If Alice was being honest with herself, it was a little how she felt about her act of Charity. She felt ignored and stuck. It was like no one thought her help was worth their time. Her efforts were coming to squat. She couldn’t find her halo on her break either.  She joined the singer.

“Somebody take a chance with me,” she sang.  “Believe me, no, nobody’s baby.”

She couldn’t get too down. There were still moments, like the wolf pup or when that little demon laughed at getting the wrong drink. There were moments of surprised joy and humble gratitude, moments of light amongst all the dismal grey of the Surface. As the song came to a close, Alice felt a pang of homesickness. Before the memories could begin gnawing at her mind and heart, there was a knock at her door. She stood and walked to the little hall that led out of her room. She startled when she realized the door was open and in the entrance stood a tall, grey person with a tall hat. Her stomach instantly turned at the energy coming off him in waves.

“B-boss!” Alice stuttered.

“Alice, do you understand that you left your door open? Everyone out here could hear your singing,” Black Hat stated with a blank expression. His monocle slipped a bit, and he lifted a hand to adjust it.

Alice flushed darkly. Ev-everyone heard her? Oh sweet cheese and crackers! Even the boss? She wanted to disappear like on the patio and never reappear. Why did these things always happen to her? “O-oh. I must have forgotten to close the door when I got in…” She ducked her head to hide her burning face.

The demon cleared his throat, which had Alice raise her eyes. “That may be and yet, I have a…proposition for you.” Alice instantly felt her guard and anxiety rise. The demon smiled, showing his sharp fangs. “We are a little short on entertainers next week. How would you feel taking some extra shifts to sing?”

Alice blinked, her eyes widening so far she feared her eyes would fall out. Her? Sing? Like on a stage? Her? Black Hat raised a brow, and his grin dropped a centimeter at her silence. Alice shook her head when she figured she must be pulling a ridiculous face at her boss.

“Ah! Uh, Y-yes sir! I-I’d love to sing next week,” Alice struggled to get out.

The grin returned full force. Alice tried to shake the mental comparison to a shark. “Excellent. Then you don’t mind coming with me.”

Alice blinked. “Uh?”

“Come along. We have a lot to do before you can go on the stage.” Black Hat made a beckoning motion with his hand. “We can’t have you in that uniform, and you’ll have to meet the band that you’ll work with.”

Alice blinked. “But.” She glanced back at her room. “I’m already off the clock.”

Black Hat paused in his turn to leave. He glanced back at her. “Does that mean no?” He frowned and narrowed his eye, and somehow his monocle narrowed as well. Alice had given up on trying to understand how the eye piece worked a long time ago.  

Alice panicked. “N-no, sir! I’ll be right with you. Please give me a moment.”

Mr. Hat rolled his visible eye. Alice rushed back into her room. She flicked off her radio and checked herself in the mirror to make sure she was presentable enough. She raced back to the hall and stopped before she crashed into the imposing demon. He gazed down at her as she pushed some of her hair out of her face. She smiled up to him.

The demon left, and Alice locked her door then followed him. As usual, Alice felt her skin crawl standing so close to the dark being. The cold and evil rolling off him was piercing, like the icy wind of a dark winter night. Alice trembled and felt goosebumps rise over her arms. It felt dangerous.

The pair turned down the hall and headed deeper into the casino. Alice began comparing the boss’ essence to the little demon she had helped earlier. They both had the darkness that seemed to cling to demons, but where Black Hat’s was like tidal waves, trying to push you away, Bendy’s was more like a curtain or a shroud he just had to wear. Hat’s was biting cold, Bendy’s was cool. She wondered if Hat was warm to the touch like Bendy had been or if he was lighter than he appeared. They both had physical features that one could compare to a demon. Hat’s huge shark teeth, his eye became a slit when he was angry and his forked tongue. She secretly wondered what she would find under her boss’ hat, but he never removed it. Bendy’s head was shaped like two large horns, and he had little fangs and a spiked tail. Still, where Mr. Hat was intimidating, Bendy was almost…cute. Alice blinked at the thought and then shook her head. She must be really tired.

They finally came to a dim room that was for props and costumes. Several items were stored here, including instruments, magic props, stands, chairs, and many suits and dresses. Boxes and crates were stacked haphazardly around. Mr. Hat stopped and lifted a hand. He called, “Flug! Demencia!” Alice heard a crash and jumped. “Ah, there they are.” Something moved behind Alice. She spun around and shrieked as huge hairy arms wrapped around her and lifted her off her feet. “5-0-5! No! Put her down! We don’t have time for your nonsense.”

The great beast that held Alice whimpered and grumbled, before gently putting Alice back on her feet. Alice looked up to see the huge furry bear with a flower sprouting from his head. His round ears were down, and his huge eyes were downcast and watery. He looked like a big teddy bear. “Aw, it’s okay,” Alice said softly. The bear looked down at Alice with a pout.

“Don’t encourage him, Alice. He’ll just want to hug you again.” Mr. Hat rolled his eye. Alice glanced at her boss, before looking back at the sad bear. She winked at him and the bear turned his head to the side and seemed to perk up. Before Alice had a chance to say anything, another shadow scurried quickly across the wall. Alice spun around in time to see the shadow jump off the wall and land in front of Black Hat. Mr. Hat blinked and looked down without surprise. “Demencia,” he greeted in a bored tone.

“Heya, Black Hat!” she squealed. She was a girl just a bit taller then Alice. She was thin, dressed in a strange lizard-like hat, complete with large yellow eyes and horns, and her long hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail. It was so long that it brushed the ground and curled up in a loop. Her blouse and skirt were wrinkled. She wore long gloves and the skirt was a little too short to be appropriate for Alice’s tastes. She had spiderweb patterned hose and boots on. She also had an unbuttoned vest, much like the one that Alice wore to work.

Black Hat waved his hand and a clipboard was pulled from a shadowy mist that appeared around his hand. Alice couldn’t stop herself from cringing back at the act. “I need you and F-”

Another loud crash cut Mr. Hat off. “Ow,” a nasally voice whimpered.

“Flug! Get out here!” Black Hat barked.

“S-sorry, sir!” A gangly man pulled himself from behind a pile of boxes. He was yanking at a cord that was tangled with his legs. He hopped up and down, desperately trying to free himself. Right when he was able to free himself, he over balanced and, with a wild swing of his arms, landed on the floor at Mr. Hat’s feet. Black Hat and Demencia gazed down at him. The girl was blank-faced, and Hat only looked annoyed. “Wh-what can we do to serve you?” The man had a square paper bag over his head and large black goggles over his eyes. Alice blinked. More goggles?

Mr. Hat scowled, but turned to the clipboard. “I need you and Demencia to reorganize the schedule for next week and get to work on costuming.” Alice felt something brush her hand. She looked down to see the bear had wiggled up to her, almost on his belly, so he could push his head into her hand like a dog. He looked up at her with huge pleading eyes, his tongue sticking out a bit from…was that a smile? So cute!

“Do I finally get my big show!” Demencia jumped up and threw her arms above her.

“No.”

She immediately was on the ground again with a scowl. She crossed her arms and looked away. Alice scratched the bear’s head to watch him light up even more. She was careful not to touch the odd flower.

“I have a new singer for you to dress up. I want this done right!” Mr. Hat snapped. “She has to be appropriate for the casino.”

The girl saluted the demon with a grin and her tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth. At that angle, Alice noticed the girl’s eyes were different. One was the normal pie-cut black, but the other was light with a pupil being the only black in it. She also had two sharp teeth, like fangs. Alice furrowed her brow, was she human? She felt human.

“Flug, you will work with her and the band to find a good song and work the schedule for them,” Mr. Hat instructed.

Flug got up and dusted off his vest and dress shirt. The thin man adjusted his tie. Alice could have sworn that she heard him mutter something about a waste of his talents and that he was a scientist.

“What was that?” Black Hat asked.

The man swung his arms up to protect his face. “I-I said anything for the poster boards?”

Black Hat turned to Alice for a moment. His smile grew to show his sharp teeth. “How about Alice Angel, the singer from above.” Alice scowled. People weren’t supposed to know she was an angel! It made her mission all the harder! Black Hat noticed her expression. He smirked. “Something wrong with that, Alice?”

She glanced at the others. They were staring at her. “No, sir,” she stated in a clipped tone.

“That’s an angel? She doesn’t look like much,” Demencia stated in a flat tone.

“Have you already forgotten the other two angels working here?” Flug asked, raising an eyebrow at the girl.

“We have two other angels working here!” Demencia gasped. Flug smacked his forehead. Black Hat pinched the bridge of his nose.

“How could you forget! You were working with Willen last week!” Black Hat growled.

“I was working with an angel!” Her hands came up to the sides of her face. “Gross!” She burst into laughter. Alice furrowed her brows as the three dissolved into an argument. Gross? She had worked around the tables and kitchen her whole time here. She had never met these people, but she felt very out of place here. How much longer would she have to stay here, before she found her halo? The arguing got louder. She didn’t like the contention and darkness here. She felt alone.

“ENOUGH!” Black Hat suddenly grew five feet and black wings appeared behind him. The shadows twisted and turned, and his thin physique suddenly filled out. Silence fell, and just as quickly, he returned to normal. Alice had jumped behind the bear to hide from the power. “I'm surrounded by morons! Measure her so you can find a dress and get these things done.” Flug and Demencia saluted him. “And 5-0-5, clean up back here, and get the set prepped for the show tonight!” The bear suddenly stood up and saluted.

The bear lumbered off into the maze of props and boxes. The girl appeared next to Alice. She had a measuring tape in her hands and, in a speed that was like the wind, measured Alice’s height, legs, arms, waist, bust and so forth. Alice didn’t even have time to feel offended before the other girl stepped back. Alice crossed her arms over herself, insulted that she had gotten no warning and that she had been touched in such a way. Demencia shook her hands, pulling a face like Alice was wet and had caused Demencia's hands to be contaminated. The girl tucked her tape away and scurried onto the wall, disappearing.

Before Alice could word her opinion, the thin man approached her and asked her to look at several music sheets and genres. Alice helped him sort out a few that she believed she could manage. With that done, Flug also retreated to the dark unknown of the backstage storage area. “Come now, Miss Alice. I believe you need to get back to your room and sleep.” Alice muffled a yawn at the thought and followed the demon man out the doors they came through.

She was surprised that the boss was escorting her back. Usually, he would wave her away after he was done with whatever business involved her. They walked in silence as Alice shot him worried glances. Should she say something? The dark intensified suddenly and Alice gulped, trying to calm her nerves.

“Alice, what did you do last night?” Black Hat asked, without looking at her. Alice stared at him, but his hat was tilted in a way that she couldn’t see his eye or monocle.

“What do you mean, boss?” she asked. Alice gulped. Mr. Hat turned his head and glared at her. All the evil from him focused on her, and she felt like she was wrapped in icy snakes. She froze, unable to move an inch in terror, and he stopped walking along with her.

“Do you think I wouldn’t notice? Stupid girl. You did something last night with a huge amount of magic. The second floor practically stinks of that sunny, flowery, filth!” Black Hat sneered. Alice was shaking like a leaf. She was about to choke out a string of apologies when Mr. Hat’s expression relaxed. “And there is a touch of shadow to you.” He narrowed his eye as his frown deepened. “I hope you didn’t banish one of my guests, Miss Alice.” He waved his hand, and a cane appeared from the shadows.

“N-no, sir! I was only escorting him back to his room! He was tipped, and I was worried about letting him leave the bar alone,” Alice sputtered out. Black Hat froze. His eye widened in surprise. Alice continued. “I helped him up the stairs so…” She had some mark of shadow on her from touching him? She didn’t know that.

“You helped him up the stairs?” Black Hat muttered, bewildered and lowered his cane to the floor with quiet tap.

“Yes, sir! Th-The miracle was som-something completely different! I’m sorry, sir!” She was still panicked, though the pressure on her was lessening by the second.

Black Hat sputtered, then burst out laughing. Alice stopped and blinked in surprise.

“Huh?”

“You angels! You helped him!” Black Hat covered his eyes with a hand and doubled over as he laughed. “You have so much disdain, but then you-” He snorted. “The most ridiculous race! Helping!” Alice stood by and watched her boss laugh at her. What was so funny? Sure, he was a demon, but Alice had helped loads of drunks back to their rooms for the evening. She didn’t get it.

Finally, Black Hat regained himself and straightened up. He started walking again. Alice hesitated a moment, before following him. “Good of you to do your job, despite your ideology,” Black Hat said. “I usually have to fight any of you angels into acting right.” He rolled his eye. They quickly came to the hall that Alice’s apartment-like room was in. “Keep up the work, Alice.” Alice bobbed her head uncomfortably and quickly headed to her door. A compliment from Black Hat might not be a good thing. Why did she feel like she'd betrayed her people? Did she break another rule she didn’t entirely understand? Would her father chew her out if he were here to see this?  “Oh, and Alice?”

She turned around to look at her boss. “Yes, Mr. Hat?” she asked meekly.

“Don’t do that light show again,” he growled, but still had his smile. Somehow, that made it more terrifying. “I really can’t stand that rubbish upstairs now, and it’ll take days to air out.”

“Yes, sir.” Alice ducked her head. “Sorry, sir.” He nodded and turned to leave.

“You start rehearsing tomorrow,” he said over his shoulder. She quickly retreated into her room. Alice let out a sigh of relief as she locked her door behind her.

She went to the mirror in her room. She stared at the dazed girl in the reflection. She didn’t even hear the radio. She was exhausted. She needed a shower. She quickly brushed her hair again and went to go wash up.

Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day. Maybe if she saw that little demon again, she would apologize for being so cold. She wondered if she would see him at the bar on her next shift. Maybe she’d use a few puns and see if she could get him to laugh again. He had a nice laugh after all. It was completely different from Mr. Hat’s. It wasn’t belittling. She couldn’t see the little demon treating her like that. Though, he had seemed a bit sad. Maybe she could lift his spirits.

She burst into surprised laughter. That was a good one! She had to remember that for later.

If she was lucky, she might see the wolf too. He wouldn’t recognize her as the angel that helped him. She had probably only looked like a bright glowing light to him. It happened before, but it didn’t matter if he realized she was the person on the patio. She would at least wish him a good day, maybe see him without tears in his eyes. That would be nice. She might even catch a glimpse of the older wolf brother. Sadly, they were probably heading out on their quest right now, so the chances of her seeing them again weren’t great. The water quickly turned cold…as usual, and Alice worked as swiftly as possible to get out before it turned icy. She toweled off and pulled on her comfy night dress before crawling into her bed.  

Alice found herself drifting off to sleep quickly. She wondered if the shower had washed whatever shadow mark she'd gotten got from touching the little demon. She hoped so. The idea that she had some kinda mark from a demon was creepy. She hoped it didn’t mess up the miracle she'd given to the wolf boy. Everything seemed to have gone great. His journey for that cure would be guided by that map. Her mind slowed, and once again her last thought was wondering when she would get to leave too.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear, sweet, confused Alice. Whatever are you going to do? She was fun to write. I like her character a lot. And you can see I am doing something different than what rouge has in the comic. In this story, Alice hasn't fallen. She doesn't have horns. And Black Hat is terrifying! Glad I don't have a boss like that!  
> So again, thanks for reading! Beware the Warners in the comments. I'll get that back next week. I appreciated all the praise and kind words though! You guys are the best! I'll try not to get that sappy again. I'm a joker at heart anyway....Did I just make a gambling card joke?  
> Forget it.  
> Have a wonderful week.  
> TAP out!  
> And thank you, Yakko for holding Dot back. -_- I got my eye on you two. 0-0 Besides. This is the last time you get to play around in the comments, so have fun. And remember, I may let you Warners get away with a lot, but this is still my story! Treat it and the readers with respect!  
> And before I forget again! I found a really exciting Cuphead short. I think the brother bond is written so well! I wanted to share it with you guys. Tell Zoey hi for me, and check out her other Cuphead stories. Thanks! ^^  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/12468512


	32. It's the Warner Brothers and the Warner Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the Warners. What more needs to be said?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hello!  
> So, it's the Warner's chapter. They have full rein (mostly) and I will just be here. That means I have my comments section back! :D ...But I have an odd feeling that I will never have as many comments as the Warners. Oh well, it'll just be nice to talk to you readers again.  
> And before I forget the Warners gave me a couple of things to say to you guys:  
> Thanks for all the fun and ideas. We'll be taking all this with us. We wanted you to know that the comments sections is 'cannon' material when we're there so congrats to all of you that spoke to us! You are now in the fic! Didn't see that coming did ya? Now we can change this story to something more fun to spite the author! Look forward to us heroes saving the day and beating the bad guys! -Yakko, Wakko, and Dot  
> -_-||| Of course they would try to take over my story like this. Whelp. I don't think I've ever seen a story turn it's comment section into part of the story like this before. I guess we'll just see how things go.  
> Ladies and gentleman, I present to you the Warners.

“Boy! It’s good to be back!” Yakko lifted his arms over his head and stretched.

“Yeah, but that was fun!” Dot grinned.

“Ab-so-lutely!” Yakko said as the two stepped into the hospital. “We may have to tell Wakko everything.” He worried a little about that. There were parts of Wakko’s talent that worked fine and others that didn’t. They could still see the fourth wall and share each other’s talents, but knowing things beforehand wasn’t possible anymore. Their memories and knowledge of future events were in the grey, and the events they hadn’t been there for personally were slowly slipping away. It was getting harder and harder to remember. It was the most locked in to their reality Yakko had ever felt. It was a very odd sensation. He hoped Wakko was really taking it as well as he seemed to be. The information that all the readers gave them would help.

“Yeah! I’m so excited! Can we visit Bendy first?” Dot bounced next to her older sibling.

Yakko got a thoughtful look as his brow knit together. “Uuuuuuh, well, we’ll have to move fast. They’re probably packing to leave the casino by now. Oh! And we want to do that one prank first.”

“Then what are we waiting for?” Dot grabbed his wrist and yanked him down the hall.  Dot turned a corner and they were in Wakko’s room. Yakko was already used to the odd spaces and shortcuts his sister used, so it didn’t startle him in the least. Sadly, the boy wasn’t in the room. Dot scratched her head and dropped Yakko’s wrist. “Uh? Darn it, I had the water ready and everything.”

“It’s not that waterfall you dropped on me earlier, is it?” Yakko gave her a speculative look.

“What? No! Of course not!” Dot waved a hand back and forth in denial.

“Good. We don’t wanna pay for a flooded hospital,” Yakko said.

“Pay?” Dot turned her head to the side.

“It’s one of TAP’s new rules? I think she’s worried we’ll break her story,” Yakko said. Dot snorted a laugh.

“We might,” she admitted.

Yakko heard a giggle and poked his head out of the room. He glanced down the hall and saw his brother half hanging over the counter of the nurse’s station. The younger Warner was in his regular sweater and hat, most likely checked out of his stay and lingering around the nurse that had watched over him while he waited for his siblings…at least that’s what Yakko would have done. The pretty bird shook her head and said something. Nurse Dovil, if Yakko remembered correctly. He zoomed over next to Wakko.

“Helloooooo nurse!” Yakko greeting.

The nurse’s eyes widened in surprise, and then she giggled again. “See, they didn’t take long enough for dinner together.”

“Awww,” Wakko mourned. “But we can still go out and have a glitzy night.” Yakko held back a snicker. It seemed his appearance had destroyed Wakko’s hope for a date.

“Yeah, doll. Don’t let me ruin your fun night.” Yakko grinned.

She giggled again. “That’s sweet, but I really shouldn’t. I don’t want to lead anyone on.”

“Oh, sugar, you can lead me anywhere.” Wakko grinned with his tongue sticking out of the corner of his smile.

Dot appeared. “Ha-boom!” She dumped a glass of water on Wakko’s head. He spurted. Dot and Yakko burst into laughter, then ran for it.

“Speaking of nonsense,” Wakko took off his hat to wring it out, “You fellas wanna start something?” He laughed and shook out his hat as he stood on the counter.

Small alarms went off in Yakko’s mind. Last time they had a prank war, they had destroyed half of the capital city and got banned from a country that, in his opinion, still served the best steak ever. Yakko still missed that steak.

“Woah, now,” Yakko intervened and jumped up next to Wakko. “No need for prank war three.” A pie nailed him in the face. Dovil gasped as the tin fell off. Yakko blinked, unamused. “Really? That’s the third pie in a row. Save some for the beverages, why don’t you?” Using his tongue, he made the pie cream disappear from his head. “Hmm? Is this cream cheese?”

“Cream cheese?” Dot appeared on the other side of Wakko. “Isn’t that odd? Where did you find a pie like that?”

“The hospital food here is some of the weirdest stuff.” Wakko grinned more fully. “I think I ate something from one of Dr. Seuss’ books yesterday.” Before Dot could say anything, Wakko covered his mouth and started coughing. The other Warners stopped and looked over at him.

“Hey bro, you’re checked out now. No need to keep up the cough,” Yakko joked.

Wakko cleared his throat and chuckled. He scratched the back of his head. “I must’ve done something while fake coughing. Now, it’s real.”

Yakko smacked his forehead. Dot pushed the two of them on the floor. “You’re both wasting time! I gotta catch that mailman before he’s gone!”

Wakko blinked. “Oh! So, you guys were able to get stuff from the readers.”

Dot raised an eyebrow. “You didn’t know?”

Wakko shrugged. “Bit and pieces.”

Yakko shook his head. “That’s just weird coming from you, bro.” Wakko shrugged. Dot started walking down the hall. The boys quickly scrambled up and ran to catch her. Wakko snickered. “I can’t get a date, but when her boyfriend comes up, nothing else matters, uh?”

Dovil tried to get the retreating three’s attention. “Um, excuse me? You left the pie-”

 Yakko smirked. “Right?”

“Shut your traps or I’ll leave you!” Dot warned, not turning around to look at them.

“Excuse me?” Dovil tried again.

“Eh, we’d still catch up,” Wakko said, unworried. The three turned a corner and walked into a grand lobby that sparkled with a chandelier hanging over the room, leaving a very confused bird nurse to look around the corner to find them gone.

 Two huge wrap-around staircases led to the second floor of the grand lobby. The Warners stopped and looked around the place. Employees were taking coats and directing people around. Fancy dress and normal attired people entered the room beyond to the card tables, stage, and buffet.  

Yakko whistled. “Boy, those fellas know how to travel with style. We sure this is the spot they checked in? I mean, we were all worried after hanging around that Silly-what’s-it place, but then they’re living the high life in Toon Town.”

Dot smacked his arm. “They’re on the run and are in hiding.”

“Think they’ll wanna borrow my mustache?” Yakko asked.

“Maybe a fancy hat,” Wakko suggested, wearing the crown he had picked up back in the storehouse in Warnerburg.

“You still have that?” Yakko asked.

Wakko shrugged. “It’s a souvenir.”

“Would you two stop goofing off and help me look for my man?” Dot asked.

The boys shared a look and smirked. “Us? Stop?” Yakko asked. Dot twitched at the tone he used.

“Why Dot, it’s like you don’t even know us!” Wakko mocked surprise. She stopped and turned to look at them slowly, a huge smile on her face.

“I will toss you two back into the author’s notes and leave you there! No, I’ll throw you into the most boring, self-indulgent, poorly written fic I can find! I’ll put you two in Wikipedia and won’t come back for three days!”

“Woah, woah there, sis!” Wakko put his hands up in a stopping motion.

“Yeah, Wiki is too far,” Yakko said. “We’re family, at least leave us in hell.”

Dot put a fist on her hip, raising a finger on her other hand, and opened her mouth to say something.

“Oh, look. It’s them,” Wakko said and pointed. Dot turned around so fast she left an after image and squealed loudly. Bendy and Boris looked up in alarm at the sound. They had just descended one of the staircases with their travel bags on their backs. Dot hopped up in the air and flapped her feet, somehow staying suspended. Hearts appeared in her eyes as she brought her clasped hands up to her chin and tilted her head.

“Dot?” Boris asked, sounding completely shocked.

“What in the world are you three _doing_ here?” Bendy blinked as his eyes widened further. “How did you even get here?”

Dot suddenly landed in Bendy’s arms princess style. “Oh, Bendy-boo. A girl never reveals her secrets.” She smiled and ran a finger under his chin.

“Don’t call me that.” He frowned. She leaned in to kiss him. He dropped her. “And would you get off me!” he growled. Dot giggled and pounced up.

“Awww, I’ve missed you too, my brave mailman.” Dot winked and leaned into him.

“For the millionth time, I am not a mailman!” Bendy barked and pushed her away.

“You sure about that?” Yakko asked, pointing to the letters in Boris’ hand. “You sure look like you’re delivering letters there, pal.”

“Oh, we’re sending these out actually,” Boris said.

“Letter to a lady?” Wakko wiggled his eyebrow.

Boris laughed. “Well, you’re not wrong.”

“Wait, really!” Yakko pushed Wakko’s head down to lean over him and towards Boris.

Wakko straightened up, but Yakko remained balanced on top of him. “Who! Who are they to?”

“Well, one is to Dr. Oddswell, but I think I remember Miss Hood gets the mail,” Boris said.

“You’re writing that dame!” Yakko gasped.

“That pair of gams!” Wakko’s jaw dropped.

“That beauty!”  Yakko demanded.

Boris blinked and raised a brow with an amused smile. “Yeah,” he said slowly. “Oddswell is that doctor that’s helping Bendy, and she’s his assistant so…wait, how do you know Miss Hood?”

Dot snorted. “He needs more than an assistant right now.”

“Why? What happened to him?” Bendy asked, his brow lowered.

“Oh, boy. The fella was arrested on the spot. They got him in the pen,” Yakko said.

Bendy sighed. His shoulders dropped. “I read that, but at least he’s safe with the cops.” Bendy blinked. “Wait! What about Red?”

Wakko turned to Boris again and answered him. “We met her at the hospital.” Wakko gave a matter of fact grin with his tongue sticking out. 

Boris’ eyes knit together. “Gosh. Is she okay?”

Yakko shrugged. “A little banged up, but she’s still a real spitfire.”

“Was it those cup guys?” Bendy scowled.

Wakko shrugged. “From what I overheard, she doesn’t know. It was a couple of fellas, but she never saw them. Blindfolded her and tied her up.”

Yakko blinked. He waved out. “Good night, everybody.”

“Knock it off,” Bendy growled. “I’d bet it was them. What scum beats a lady like that?” He snorted in disgust.

“Awww. That’s my mailman!” Dot leaned into him. Bendy pushed her away again, without looking at her.

“Still, I’m glad she’s alive,” Boris said. Bendy looked over at him and nodded. “Have you fellas heard about anyone else? How did you even find us?”

“Anyone else?” Yakko asked.

“We just hung out with the readers for a bit. Really swell folks, they’re cheering for us, you know.” Dot linked her arm with Bendy’s. He shook, but she hung on.

Yakko smirked. “You mean Bendy and-”

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence!” Dot warned with narrowed eyes.

“Let go!” Bendy told Dot.

“Marry me!” Dot replied, clinging to his arm as he lifted her off the ground.

Dot’s brothers ignored this and kept talking to Boris. “So, like I said, whadda ya mean, anyone else?”

 Boris glanced at his brother nervously, but focused on Yakko’s question. “An old gropher or maybe a little squirrel boy?”

The boys exchanged a look. “Nope,” Wakko said.

“Never heard of ‘em. They famous?” Yakko asked.

“No. They’re other patients of Dr. Oddswell.”

“Ah. Well, we’ll keep an eye out?” Yakko said. Wakko nodded and stretched one eye wide before snapping it back in place. Boris gave a weak smile.

“Uh, thanks,” he muttered. Bendy and Dot slid by in the background as he swung his arm around, trying to get her to let go. Dot was a blur of the black that wouldn’t budge. Boris stared and turned his head as they went by. His face pulled into a look of complete confusion, with wide eyes and his eyebrows pulled together.

“Nah, we’ve been following around this news guy instead. He went by your guys’ homestead to ask a ton of questions,” Yakko said.

Boris’ attention snapped back to the Warner boys and his eyes widened in alarm. “What! He did? What does he want?”

“Don’t worry, pal.” Wakko hopped out from under Yakko and wrapped an arm around Boris’ shoulders. He was only a bit taller than Bendy and practically had to hang off Boris. “If he was stirrin’ trouble, we woulda dealt with him a while back.”

“He’s a stand up kinda guy. Think he’ll clear your names and such, if we let ‘im,” Yakko added and crossed his arms.

“Really!” Boris’ ears came up and  his eyes filled with excitement.

“Yeah.” Yakko shrugged.

“Bendy, did you hear that?” Boris turned to his brother. Bendy had his boot against Dot, trying to force her away. His other arm was prying at her death grip.

“I said let go! I don’t like you, and I never will!” Bendy snarled, flashing his fangs.

“We’re soulmates! Don’t fight destiny Bendy-boo! Let it happen! Don’t worry, I’ll never let go! I’m better than Rose!” Dot exclaimed dramatically.

“Hey sis, the word count is rising, and we got other stuff to do,” Yakko reminded her.

Dot lifted her head and pouted. “If you guys hadn’t taken so long in the hospital then I-”

Bendy swung his arm again, and Dot’s hands slipped. Instead of her flying up into the air, she stepped up to her brothers from Boris’ side. The wolf jumped at her sudden appearance.

“-wouldn’t have had to cut all my fun short,” she finished.

Yakko patted her head. “Sorry Dot, but you know we have so many good plans set up and all the readers are excited for the big show.”

Dot looked down. “I guess.”

“We even got the mallet and the groucho glasses,” Yakko reminded her. She crossed her arms and nodded.

“ _Finally!”_ Bendy said, walking up to stand next to Boris. “I couldn’t feel my fingers!”

“Bendy! There’s a news guy that’s working to clear our names!” Boris grinned.

“What?” Bendy asked. It took a moment for him to get filled in on the details. “And we can trust this guy? I mean, he’s a friend of you three.”

“Oh, you don’t have to worry,” Yakko said, waving an arm out.

“He’s completely sane and level headed,” Dot added.

“Aren’t you fellas’ friends of ours too?” Wakko looked at the pair, confused.

“He’s obsessed with the truth getting out, and you fellas are the hottest mystery in town,” Yakko said.

“How could he resist?” Wakko said.

“I know I couldn’t.” Dot grinned and looked pointedly at Bendy.

Bendy took an uneasy step back.

“Why are you three even here?” Bendy narrowed his eyes at Dot. “Besides giving me a headache.”

“Why,” Dot gasped, “We’re here to help you out of the kindness of our hearts!” She put a hand on her chest and tried to look offended. The demon’s frown only deepened, showing he didn’t buy her act. Dot grinned. “And ’cause that’s what girlfriends do.”

“ _Like hell you’re my girlfriend!”_ Bendy barked. Boris put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

“We decided to drop by to say hi and give you guys a lift,” Yakko said.

Boris turned his head to the side. “A lift?”

“Yeah. You two are headed south right?” Yakko asked.

“How do you know that?” Bendy demanded.

Yakko shrugged. “Fourth wall shenanigans.”

“And ’cause that’s where the bad guys are going!” Wakko said.

“Bad guys?” Boris asked.

“Yeah, they look like this.” Wakko pulled two tea cups out from behind him.

“You already used that gag,” Yakko said.

“Not in this story,” Wakko said.

“Oh, so you remember that,” Yakko said, smirking.

“Li’l bit,” Wakko said and tossed the cups away. The Warners didn’t react to the crash, but Boris and Bendy cringed.

“So, those guys are ahead of us? How did they even know where to go?” Bendy asked, his brow lowering in concern. “Wait, I still don’t understand how you know! We only decided to head south this morning!”

“Don’t worry about it, honey. We’ll take care of them. You two have a prize to go win.” Dot winked. Bendy shuddered.

“But those guys are really strong!” Boris said, alarmed.

“We’ll be fine!” Yakko waved a hand. “We’re the Warner brothers.”

“And the Warner sister.” Dot grinned. Bendy pinched the bridge of his nose.

“So, what are you planning exactly?” Bendy asked.

“Uuuuuuuuuh.” Yakko closed his mouth. “Ya know, it’d probably be easier to just show you.” He turned to the Warner girl. “Dot, if you would be so kind?”

Dot grinned and nodded. She took a step away from her siblings and reached out. She grabbed the space next to her and yanked in. Bendy and Boris gasped and waved their arms as the scene around them seemed to be pulled to the side, like a background picture. Bendy blinked and suddenly the group was standing on an empty cobbled street. Two-story buildings lined both sides of the road. Beautiful iron railings lined the second story of the buildings. The buildings hugged close to each other, causing narrow walk ways between them when there was any space from one building to another. Bendy heard jazz music in the distance.

“Welcome, gents, to the sunken city, the home of jazz! New Orleans!” Yakko lifted his arms like he was some kinda showman. Bendy blinked a couple more times. His eyes grew huge and his vest fell off his shoulder a bit with how far his posture had dropped.

“Be-Bendy, what just happened?” Boris mumbled, looking around, just as confused and alarmed as the demon.

“We did a scene jump,” Wakko said, a little out of breath. He coughed into his fist a bit. “Happens all the time. You’re just never aware of it.” Bendy stared at him, not understanding a word Wakko had said, going by Bendy’s completely bamboozled expression.

“You alright there, bro?” Yakko asked.

“Fine,” Wakko coughed with a wave. “How ‘bout you Dot? You break a sweat?”

The girl was breathing a bit harder. She wiped at her forehead. “Girl’s don’t sweat,” she huffed. “We glitter.” Bendy snorted and laughed. Boris snickered.

Wakko snorted and covered his mouth. Yakko bit his lip.

“Sorry,” Wakko gasped. “You what?”

Dot blinked at them, then leaned over to put her hands on her knees. “Glitter.”

Wakko choked, his shoulders shaking as his hand covered his smile. This only made Boris and Bendy laugh harder.

“Don’t laugh!” Dot scowled.

“We’re not,” Yakko’s voice broke, “laughing.” He fought the twitch in his lip.

“Yes, you are!” Dot pouted.

“Noope!” Yakko said. Dot rolled her eyes.

“Forcing scene changes is hard when it’s more than three,” Dot muttered.

“I know. Sorry.” Yakko sighed.

“Do I even want you to explain how you did that? What did you call this?” Bendy asked after finally getting control of himself.

“Fourth wall shenanigans. Matters if you wanna learn about ‘em,” Wakko said.

“Is it the reason you three are nuts?” Bendy asked.

The Warners shared a looked. Yakko decided to speak. “Well,” he drew the word out.

“No, thanks. Took to long to answer that.” Bendy lifted his hand in a stopping motion.

“Why didn’t you guys do that for us when we wanted to go to Toon Town?” Boris asked.

“It’s exhausting,” Dot said.

“And you two were funny in your disguises,” Wakko added. Bendy scowled.

“Speaking of disguises, you two need new ones! You can’t go wandering around in the open daylight looking like that! Someone will recognize you!” Yakko said, gesturing to the boys. The pair exchanged a glance. Bendy scowled, Boris shrugged, and Bendy sighed.

“Fine. Whadda ya got?” Bendy crossed his arms.

The Warners grinned mischievously. Before Bendy or Boris could take a step back, the Warners blurred around them. The two spun until they were dizzy with swirls in their eyes.

“What happened?” Boris asked as he swayed and bumped into Bendy. 

Bendy nearly fell over and swung his arms to regain his shifting balance. “It’s the Warners. Do you really have to ask?” Bendy shook his head and blinked a couple of times. He looked down at himself. The Warners had put him in dress pants, a button-up shirt, vest, and overcoat. The shoes he wore were shining with polish. He had a cane in hand and felt something on his face. He lifted his hand to feel a fake mustache on his lip, it had knobs on either end of it. There was also a top hat that covered his goggles. “What in the world,” he stated flatly.

“Wowie, Bendy. You look ritzy,” Boris said.

“Yeah, you’re dreamy,” Dot said with hearts in her eyes.

“Though, that mustache...” Boris failed to hold back a chuckle. Bendy looked over to the wolf to see him in a plainer outfit. He had a loose newsie hat that flopped over one of his ears. He still had his bandanna tied around his neck, and also wore a loose vest over a pullover. He had on simple trousers and his pull-ons that weren’t really shoes at all, since they only covered the back of his paws and his ankles.

“Hey, hey! What’s this? Why am I dressed for a show, and Boris looks like a street paperboy?” Bendy pointed with the cane.

“What? You don’t want an errand boy?” Yakko joked.

Bendy narrowed his eyes, there was even a glint of red in them. Yakko stopped. Oops, stepped on a landmine.

“Either dress him up or dress me down. My brother and I will always be equals,” Bendy said in a non-joking manner. The wind came out of the Warners sails as they realized they might have hit something sensitive.

“Then, we’ll just have to ritzy up Boris!” Dot stepped forward with a smile to cover the mistake. Yakko put a hand on her shoulder.

“Now sis, we wanna hide ‘em, not make them the talk of the town. No one will give them a second glance as two paperboys. You can’t always have a fancy party,” Yakko said. Dot pouted.

“But we were going to go to the parade together!” Dot pouted.

“Why not after we beat up the dishes and get these boys’ names in some good light?” Yakko suggested gently. She sighed, but Yakko could see that she knew he was right. Boy, was it helpful to have a speech talent. She nodded.

In no time, Bendy was dressed in something closer to what Boris had on. The hat was a little too big and fell into his eyes a bit. The pullover shirt and overcoat were a bit more dressed down. They gave him a scarf to wrap around his neck, that also could be pulled over his face. He had loose slacks tucked into his original boots. He hid his tail in his overcoat easily enough and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

Dot gushed. “You look like a little kid with that oversized hat!”

“Did you call me a tiny little shrimp!” Bendy growled and Boris had to hold him back. The girl giggled.

“You’re so cute!” she kept going on. She hopped next to him and tried to kiss him. He reacted quickly and ducked away. Yakko was actually impressed with his reflexes.

Wakko tugged on his pantleg, motioning for him to lean down. Yakko did so, and Wakko whispered in his ear. “The, uh, word count, Yakko. We won’t have time to fight.” Yakko blinked and looked at the word count. Over four thousand eight hundred now. Oops. They had been playing around for too long, and he was only adding to it with this thought. He held back a chuckle. He smirked and straightened up.

“Hey, Dot! We gotta get going," he called out to her. He was sad that he had looked away for a moment. The crazy hold Bendy had her in was amazing, and he really wished he knew how Bendy had tied his sister into an almost pretzel shape. She was still reaching to kiss him. She looked up at him and used her space talent to appear next to him. “We have a fight to get to and this chapter is ending.”

Dot blinked. “Wait,” she gasped. “Does that mean-”

“That we get another chapter?” Wakko finished.

Yakko grinned. “Don’t know how else TAP will do it.”

Stars appeared in Dot’s eyes.

“Two chapters!” Wakko cheered.

“Well then, what are we waiting for?” Dot said, getting ready for another scene change.

“Hey!” Boris called. The Warners turned to look at the brothers. “Are you leaving?”

Wakko nodded enthusiastically.

“Thanks for the clothes!” Boris waved.

The Warners grinned. Bendy smiled. “And thanks for the lift.” His eye lit up with mischievousness, like he'd just remembered something. “Dottie.” His smile turned into a smirk. Oh, no. Dot gasped. Wakko and Yakko grabbed an arm each as Dot shrieked and lunged forward.

“That’s the second time you’ve done that! No one calls me that!” she shouted. “My name is Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francessca Banana Franna Bo Besca the Third!” she said all in one breath like normal. The stunned look on Bendy and Boris’ faces though, were priceless. Too bad this was happening way too often and Dot’s ice thin patience for this mistake was long gone, Yakko thought. She might actually go through with her threat. It was amazing she hadn’t yet. “I _allow_ you to call me Dot. You got that, punk? Call me Dottie again, and you die! I will do it! The next person dumb enough to-”

“Okay, then,” Yakko cut her off cheerfully. “Glad we could help. Good luck on your quest. We’ll see ya fellas back in Toon Town.”

“Or back here for a parade. I love a good New Orleans parade,” Wakko said. “And some sea food and gumbo, oh, and jambalaya.” Wakko’s mouth started to water.

Yakko rolled his eyes. “I do like the jazz…” he admitted. “Oh! Before I forget!” Yakko reached around and pulled out a case. “Catch!” He tossed the case to the wolf. Boris fumbled to catch it. It slipped by him, and Bendy was able to snatch it before it hit the ground.

“What is it?” Bendy asked.

“A gift, Blendy. A gift.” Yakko winked. Bendy blinked and gave him a confused look.

“Uh…what did you call me?” Bendy asked.

“Don’t worry about it,” Yakko said quickly. Boris took it and opened the small case to reveal a clarinet. The wolf gasped, and his eyes lit up.

“You’re giving this to me?” Boris asked, looking up at the Warners in joy and confusion.

“Yep!” Wakko said. “You should use that talent of yours more often. Music is great.”

Dot snapped out of her anger. She turned a fast eye on the wolf. “Make sure to practice! You never know when someone will need a tune for a special occasion.” Dot winked.

“T-thank you,” Boris stammered, staring down at the instrument. Bendy’s eyes softened, and he had a small smile, watching Boris’ happiness.

“You deserve it, bro,” he said, giving his arm a pat.

“This is touching.” Yakko clapped his hands together. “But we have to go! We have a tea party to crash!”

Dot sighed. “Right.”

The brothers shared a smile. “Be safe,” Boris said as the two waved.

“Yeah. Don’t let those scumbags mess you up,” the demon added.

Yakko grinned. “Thanks.”

“Aww. You do like us.” Wakko smiled. Bendy rolled his eyes, but the smile didn’t leave his face. Dot huffed and reached for the spot next to her. With a strong pull, the Warners were again in Toon Town.

“Where are we?” Yakko asked.

“A couple blocks from the train tracks,” Dot said and sat down. Two long distance jumps and a cross over from the comment section seemed to have taken it out of her. Yakko glanced at Wakko to see him not doing much better. When was the last time they had struggled to share and work their talents together? It was odd to see them struggling. They had been messing with reality for so long…Again, he was struck with how odd it was that, with the slipping of Wakko’s talent, the world around them seemed less fluid, less likely to bend to their will. Their view was becoming so limited. It was kinda scary, but every sibling was being brave in their own way. Still, Yakko was worried. Not just for Wakko…though that should be obvious, but for himself and Dot too. With Wakko’s talent disappearing, the weaknesses of his and Dot’s talents may become more obvious.

Yakko bit back a sigh. He wished he had pressed TAP more to explain what was happening. All she gave was vague, ‘it wasn’t me,’ and ‘you’ll have to find out like everyone else, for once.’ They were used to always being in control, but seeing his siblings like this had him second guessing how much control they really had. He doubted they’d be able to leave the story again without getting lost in some other story. Dot would be flying blind if she went now. Wakko just didn’t seem strong enough to handle it.

Yakko shook away these hidden thoughts and focused on the here and now. “Alright, you two. No more junk food. You’re both obviously out of shape.” The two younger Warners glared at him.

“Did you just call me fat?” Dot demanded.

“But I finally got away from the hospital food!” Wakko mourned.

Yakko chuckled. This was better. Jokes and light-heartedness was always better. They could handle whatever was dished out to them together. “Really? You both look like you’d lose a fight to a leaf, let alone a couple of cups.” Yakko wagged a finger.

Dot stuck out her tongue and laughed.

“How would you know? Have you ever fought a leaf, Yakko?” Wakko asked.

“Oh, yeah,” Yakko said. “Every fall.” All three laughed.

“What the-,” a surprised voice cut through the laughter.

“Hey! It’s those zanies from that water tower, Cup!” The Warners turned to see the cup brothers stopped a distance down the street from them. The one in the scarf looked shocked, and the other looked suspicious and angry.

“What the hell are you people doing here?” Cup demanded.

Dot hopped up to stand. “We came to dance, big boy. It’s time to get the band ready.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No! Warners! You are worse then I am leaving people on cliffhangers! What is with you three? You screwed around the whole chapter! I am so sorry guys. It looks like we'll be having that second chapter since they really left me with no choice.  
> Oh, and I got this funny idea from Insecuriosity. What if Alice had banished Bendy last chapter...? I put it up on tumblr so if you want a little more to read head on over there. 
> 
> https://theinkymystery.tumblr.com/post/168161005166/if-alice-had-banished-bendy-to-hell
> 
> Maybe I'll do an Inky Extras someday, but I have no time now with finals and working out this next chapter. Idea for later. Thank you all for reading and all the comments and kudos and well, you know how awesome you are.  
> Have a great week.  
> TAP out!


	33. A Brewing Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This battle is going to get red hot!  
> Now go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~!  
> Place your bets! Place your bets!  
> In this corner we have the daring duo! The dishes of destruction! They've taken on the biggest and oddest assortments of bosses and came out on top with a hot pointer. Cuphead and Mugman!  
> And in this corner we have the terrible trio! The wackest of weirdos! They've sent a number of people to the loony bin and even tricked Death himself! Yakko, Wakko, and Dot Warner!  
> Who's gonna come out the winner at the end!  
> Find out!

Cuphead glared at the three kids.

“On it!” Wakko said. He reached over and dragged a set of fellas in that were set with instruments. The group looked around, confused. “You guys wanna give a tune for this tussle?”

The lead of the band looked at the others, who all shrugged. “Sure, little man,” he said with a deep voice.

Yakko lifted his hand. “Boy, that seemed like it took a while to get these guys here for those of you waiting on an update, uh?” He winked.

“I’m gonna say this once. Get outta our way.” Cuphead stepped forward, the tip of his finger glowed blue.

“Hold on a second! You aren’t done getting ready!” Dot said. She pulled another person out of nowhere.  The man was in a suit, his head was in the shape of a microphone. “Can you announce the fight for us, sir?” The microphone man blinked and looked around in surprise.

“How did I get here?” he asked.

“Don’t worry about it, pal,” Yakko said. “We’ll pay ya here for your services.” Yakko leafed a few bills to the guy and handed him a mic that looked just like his head without the face. The fella blinked, but shrugged and pocketed the cash.

“Best you sit up there.” Dot pointed to the top of the building. He looked up and before he could look back down at the girl, he was on the roof.

“What the-!”

“Don’t worry! You’re fine!” Yakko called up. The man blinked and adjusted his bowtie in obvious discomfort. He took a seat and lifted the mic to show he was ready. Yakko gave him a thumbs up.

“Stop screwing around!” Cup growled. He pointed his finger, but suddenly had a lassoes hook his hand and yank it down.

“Cup!” Mugs lifted his own hand to defend his brother.

Dot held the end of the rope, frowning at the cup man. “Tsk, tsk,” she said, dropping the rope. “Who taught you manners? You need to learn patience.” She wagged a finger at him.

Cup growled and freed himself. The Warners lined up on the other side of the street.

“Look, you little freaks!” Cup said. “We went easy on you last time ‘cause we didn’t have to beat ya. If you get in our way, we won’t hold back.”

The Warners snickered. Dot waved a hand. “It was pretty easy back home. Do your worse.”

“Alright.” Mugs shook out his hands and adjust his scarf. “But remember that you asked for it.” He and Cup readied their blasts.

“Is everything set?” Yakko asked. His younger siblings nodded. “Excellent.” Yakko lifted a hand and directed the announcer.

“A brawl is surely brewing!” the announcer declared.

The band started up. (insert music [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pt6R-_-aEzY))

“Now, go!” the announcer cried. Cuphead and Mugman released a barrage of shots. The Warners hopped, rolled, and flipped around the blue blasts easily.

“C’mon. That old schtick man? Isn’t it getting old?” Yakko asked. His eyes widened, and he ducked, just barely dodging a blast to the face.

“Well, we can fight with a classic too, pal!” Wakko said and wound up his arm to chuck a cream pie. Dot and Yakko followed suit. Soon the air was full of dessert. Cuphead and Mugman both widened their eyes in surprise as they had to duck and run.

“Zanies!” Cup barked as he rolled to the side to avoid a cherry pie that got mixed in with the rest. “Why is it always zanies?”

“It’s not that bad, Cup.” Mug chuckled. “They're just pi-” One hit the younger cup brother in the face. He fell over.

“Mugs!” Cup blasted some of the pies away. “Are you alright?”

Mugs sat up, rubbing his nose. “Ow!” He lifted a brick out of the cream. “It’s not just pie, Cup!” Mugs called back.

Cups rolled his eyes. “Great,” he muttered.

“Look out!” Mugs shouted. Cup looked up in time to spot the anvil and jump back. It crashed into the street, breaking through the pavement.

“Thanks, Mugs!” Cup shot away from a few more pies. He growled in frustration. “Well, if this isn’t working, then we’ll bring the fight in close!” Cup gave Mugs a glance and the scarfed brother nodded. The two brothers ran to the Warners. Wakko grinned and stood with his hands behind his back. Cup clenched his fist ready to punch the smile off his face, when he suddenly hit something. He spurted and jumped a step back. He lifted a hand to his face.

“What? Can’t you clearly see I’m right here?” Wakko chuckled. Cuphead ripped the cellophane off him and threw it on the ground.

Dot gasped. “Littering is a crime!”

“Wha-” Cup cut himself off to duck under a huge mallet that was aimed for his head. It turned and came down at him again. He rolled to the side to dodge it. Wakko chuckled as he lifted it again. Cup growled and snapped his fingers. The blue on his finger changed to red. Wakko blinked before a barrage of red triangle shaped projectiles came flying at him. “Eep!” He dropped the mallet and ran. The mallet was blasted to smithereens.

“Woah. What kinda blast is that? That could hurt someone!” Yakko wagged his finger and frowned. Cuphead ignored him.

“Mugs! Switch to green!” Cup ordered as he shot at Dot, who tried to sneak up on him. “Not this time, kid.”

Mugs snapped his fingers and his blast changed to a bright green color.

“Oh no,” Yakko said sarcastically and waved his hands like a magician. “They've color coordinated!”

Wakko snickered. “Well, it is Christmas colors.”

Green projectiles flew at the Warner boys, who easily jumped out of the way. The blast turned and hit Yakko in the back. “Ee-ouch! That smarts!” Yakko hopped around, rubbing his back.

“You okay, bro?” Wakko asked. Wakko raised a bat and knocked a green blast away. It left a small burn on the bat.

“Yeah, I’m good,” Yakko said. “Those ones turn, uh?”

Wakko jumped and turned to swing at the bullet that nearly got him from behind. “Uh-huh.”

Yakko ducked and sidestepped another. “Who knew that they actually had a few tricks up their sleeves.”

“Yep,” Wakko said.

“Guess it’s time to release the hounds,” Yakko said as the boys flipped and rolled. Yakko lifted a pie to throw at Mugs. The younger cup brother dodged.

“Oh, goodie.” Wakko grinned. He reached over, pulling open a hole.

Meanwhile, Dot was twirling around Cuphead, dodging his red blasts with dips, bends, and leaps. “Stop moving!” Cuphead barked. His blasts left holes in the road, but burned out in a short distance. Dot had gotten some eggs and was trying to retaliate.

“But ballet is all about movement!” Dot said as she went up on her toes. “And I wanna dance.” Cup ducked another egg and came in close to get her. Just as he was about to grab her, a loud shriek rang out **defended him** and he brought his hands up to cover his head.

_“Why is this so hard!”_

_“I hate this game!”_

_“It’s as hard as Dark Souls!”_

_“Git Gud son!”_

Dot jumped away. “Cups! What’s going on?” Mugman also was trying to block out the noise.

“I don’t know!” Cup shouted back.

“ _This sucks! This sucks! THIS SUCKS!”_

_“No! Not again! I was so close!”_

_“Nononononono! #$ &%!” _

Male and female, children and adult, voices of anger and exasperation rang out.

“Uuuuuuuuh.” Yakko scratched his chin. “Wakko, what is this?”

Dot and Yakko looked over at the younger brother. He was standing next to a hole he was holding open in the fourth wall. Wakko blinked. “What? I thought you wanted them to get hounded. I brought in the rage quitters and the angry gamers.”

Dot burst laughing. Yakko snickered. “I was thinking more along the line of dogs, but this works so much better.”

Mugs noticed the three laughing and the hole. He stared through it and shook his head slowly, perplexed at what he saw on the other side. “Mugs!” Cup shouted at him. Mugs shook himself and a glint of determination entered his eyes. He lowered his hand and snapped his finger to blue.

“Hey Dot, go prep the cannon,” Yakko said.

“Aye, aye!” She saluted and disappeared for a moment.

_“That’s the hundredth time I’ve died! I hate you!”_

_“Don’t do it! Don’t! NO!”_

_“Take that!”_

Mugman threw both his fists forward and a large blue blast shot out toward the hole.

“Take cover!” Yakko cried and the boy Warners scattered. The blast destroyed the hole and Cups and Mugs sighed in relief.

“Finally. The cuss was that?” Cup asked.

“Wait!” Mugs lifted a hand to the side of his head.

“I said, what was that!” Cup shouted.

“I can’t hear you!” Mugs shouted back.

“Great.” Cup sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Oh boys~,” Dot called. Cup looked over and stiffed. Mugs followed his line of sight and gasped. A huge cannon was pointed at them, the same one that had nearly taken them out back in Warnerburg.

“Cuss,” Cup muttered.

Yakko gasped from the other side of the weapon. “Watch your language! We’re supposed to be children cartoons!” Cuphead clenched his fists, thinking. “Wakko!”

The boy appeared and lit the fuse. “Fire in the hole!”

Cups’ straw jumped up and became an exclamation point for a second. “Mugs, help me out!” Mugman looked between his older brother and the cannon before nodding with determination. The two rushed at the huge canon and grabbed the lip of it. They lifted it and threw it up in the air until the whole thing flipped around and was aimed at the Warners.

“Ah,” Dot said. “We really should have seen that coming.” The cannon fired with a _boom!_   Smoke covered the blast area.

“Did we get them?” Mugs asked. Cup shrugged and peered into the cloud.

Someone tapped Mugs' arm. He turned and looked down. There was a little man with big framed glasses, a large nose and a curly mustache. He had a floppy hat and a long sleeve sweater on. “Excuse me, young man. Is everything okay?” he asked.

“We’re fine, sir, but you better get outta here. We’re in the middle of a fight.” Mugs smiled.

“Dear me! What in the world are you fighting for? Who is it?” The man leaned around to try and see beyond Mugs. Mugman turned to look too. Wakko lifted the gag glasses and winked. He pulled out his baseball bat and wound it up to swing.

“Well, it’s these three zanies that we met a while back. They’re real tough, but I think we got them,” Mugs was saying. Cup turned to tell him to shut his mug when he saw Wakko. Cups’ eyes widened, and Cup grabbed Mugs' scarf and yanked it toward him. “Wha!” Mugs cried as he tumbled forward. Wakko missed by an inch.

“Watch it, you moron! You almost got smashed!” Cups braked as he sent red projectiles at Wakko. The Warner jumped back to dodge.

“Sor-sorry!” Mugs' eyes widened as he glanced behind him. “I thought he was an old man.”

“Are you really that stupid?” Cuphead growled, but kept his eye on his opponent. Mugman hunched his shoulders and looked apologetic. “Where are the other two?”

“I dunno,” Mugs muttered as he looked around.

“Then, keep your eyes on this one and I’ll look,” Cup said.

“Okay,” Mugs said and turned to watch Wakko. The Warner waved at him, and he blinked before frowning.

The band suddenly stopped playing. The cup brothers tensed and looked around. The band changed the tune to a western theme. (music [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AFa1-kciCb4))

“Well now, ‘ere is a problem.” Yakko stepped up to the middle of the street. Cup narrowed his eyes. Yakko was wearing a large cowboy hat, spurs, sharps, a belt with a gun holstered on it and a bandanna. His feet were in cowboy boots that seemed a little too big for him, making him walk funny. He lifted the rim of his hat and spit out a toothpick. “This town ain’t big enough for the two of us, partner.”

Cup blinked and rolled his eyes. “What?”

“You heard me! This here is a stand off!” Yakko said.  “It’s a shoot out at high noon.”

Cuphead blinked. “But it’s like eight in the morning. I’m not-”

Dot whistled from the roof next to the announcer, making the man jump and nearly lose his balance. Cup looked up to see her balancing a huge clock on the edge of the building’s roof. It was one minute to noon.

“You gotta be kidding me.” Cup frowned.

Mugs’ jaw dropped at the crazy set up. “Uh, Cup?”

“I got it. You just stay outta my way,” Cup said and stepped opposite the eldest Warner.

Mugs nearly followed, but felt a tap on his shoulder. Wakko pulled back his hand in a peaceful gesture and held up a deck of cards. “Wanna play go fish until they’re done?” he offered.

Mugs blinked, glanced at the stand off between Cuphead and Yakko, then back to Wakko. “Yeah, okay.”

Cup snapped his fingers, changing the glow back to blue. “You guys are pretty slick. I’ll give ya one last chance to back down.”

Yakko chuckled. “What? Afraid of a little peashooter?”

Cuphead pinched the bridge of his nose. “Really?”

Yakko grinned. “What now? This is all for atmosphere. C’mon, you gotta entertain!"

Cup growled, and the bell tolled. Yakko whipped out his gun. Cup fired. Yakko lifted a trashcan lid and somehow deflected the projectile. He jumped and appeared in front of cup man. Cup flinched, and the trigger was pulled. Cup was ready for pain, but instead a sign slid out and unfolded. On it was the word Bang! Yakko laughed at the Cups' shocked face. Cups narrowed his eyes in anger and fired at the Warner, who jumped away. “I had to take a shot at least, but this story can’t get that dark…I think. At least not by me.” Yakko shrugged and tossed the gun.

The western music switched back to the fight music. (music [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pt6R-_-aEzY))

“Time for you to go to sleep!” Dot called from above. Cup looked up to see the giant clock falling toward him. He dove out of the way and barely missed getting flattened. He hissed as he rolled. He scrambled up and felt the little chip in the back of his head.

“Oops,” Dot said as she appeared on the other side of Cup, opposite of Yakko.

“You missed by a second, sis,” Yakko said, back in his normal pants.

“Dang! Now I’m late!” She frowned. Yakko chuckled.

Cup fired left and right. The two jumped and Yakko stuck out his tongue. “Ya missed us!”

“Mugs! What are you doing?” Cups shouted as he continued to shoot. Mugs looked up from the card game.

“Got any threes?” Wakko asked.

“Actually, I need to help my brother,” Mugs said, putting down the cards.

“Oh. Okay.” Wakko stood up and dusted himself off. Mugs made a move to give the deck to Wakko. Wakko waved him off. “Keep ‘em. I have two more.”

“Golly. Thanks!” Mugs slipped the cards into his pocket.

“No hard feelings after the fight?” Wakko asked, lifting his hand to shake.

“Not from me.” Mugs smiled and gasped his hand to shake. He yelped and yanked his hand back.

Wakko chuckled and lifted his hand to show the joy buzzer. “Couldn’t resist.”

“Mugs! Get over here!” Cups shouted. Mugs stuck his tongue out at Wakko, even though he chuckled, and ran to his brother. “What the heck were you doing playing cards!” Cups ducked as a horse shoe went by.

“Sorry!” Mugs said. He noticed the chip in Cups’ head. “Cup! You’re hurt!”

“Mugs dodge!” Cup shouted. Mugs looked the way Cups was looking and saw a horse flying at him.

“Eep!” Mugs poofed in a cloud of smoke.

“Time out!” Yakko shouted as the horse landed with a nah. Mugs reappeared on the other side of Cup. “When could you strawheads teleport? How many powers do you have? How does that even work? Are you ninjas?”

“We aren’t answering any of your questions,” Cup said. The horse got up, shook itself and trotted off. 

“Aaaaw,” Dot complained from on top of Mugs head. “But we have so many!” Dot said. Mugs lifted a hand to swipe at her, and she hopped over his hand and grabbed his straw to spin around the rim of his head. “Like, is that milk in there? Do you have brains or is it just this stuff? I know you can get drunk, but what about if you dump soda in here? Or tea?” Mugs shuddered and tried to shake her off.

“Mugs! Hold still!” Cups lifted his hand to aim.

“And what if I do this?” Dot asked as she appeared on Cuphead’s shoulder and grabbed his straw. She took a deep breath and blew into his straw. He made a high-pitched squawking sound in surprise, and his hair puffed up in a ridiculous way.

“Get off!” He swung around and threw his arms out. He was able shake the girl off.

“Cup, are you alright?” Mugs asked, worried and then chuckled. “Oh golly, bro. Your hair!”

Cups’ hair was poofed up and fluffy looking. He lifted his hand and straightened it out as best he could. Vapor was rising from the top of his head. “Shut up! Don’t laugh!” he said, frustrated. 

Mugs couldn’t stop. “Sorry! Sorry! Don’t get steamed over it, bro!”

“I said stop!” Cup scowled and looked away from the other cup man, still trying to fix it.

“So, when you get flustered your head steams?” Dot tilted her own head in interest.

“Sounds like a real hot head to me.” Yakko grinned. Dot and Wakko laughed.  Mugs was able to get control of himself.

“Alright!” Cup shouted. “That’s it! I am done playing around. Mugs we're finishing this, go!” Mugs nodded and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Mugs suddenly reappeared in a cloud of smoke behind Dot. Yakko called out. “Dot, look out!” Dot looked up just in time to see Mugs hop up and bring both fists down together. The large blast hit her in a flash. “Dot!” The Warner brothers called out. The youngest Warner lay on the ground, spirals in her eyes and a white flag in her hand.

"I can't believe you blasted my sister! Dot! Answer me, Dot!" Yakko shouted in worry. All he got was silence though. He shared a worried glance with Wakko. They had always played up this kinda stuff, but none of them had ever _actually_ gotten hit before. Yakko made a move to run toward her. Cuphead hopped and spun in the air. A blast of liquid came from the top of his head. The eldest Warner’s eyes widened before he disappeared from view.

“Yakko!” Wakko called out. Cup landed lightly on a foot before looking up. Yakko laid in a puddle of milk, spirals in his eyes. “Yakko are you okay?” Wakko called out.

Yakko lifted his head barely. “Did someone get the license plate on that waterfall? Uuugh.” His head fell back with a splash. Mugs stepped up to Cups. Wakko looked between his two knocked out siblings, before straightening up. He was alone, truly alone. He wouldn't go down without a fight though. He was gonna do his brother and sister proud! He was the Warner that changed all the rules, he wouldn't lose! 

“Well…it’s time to get serious, then.” Wakko rolled up his sleeves and straightened his hat. “I can handle you strawheads by myself.” The cup brothers shared a glance before getting ready to go again.

Wakko pulled out a mallet. He about lifted it, before he suddenly started to cough. Mugs jumped, but quickly recovered. The cup brothers waited for him to stop, but instead Wakko dropped the mallet and fell to his knees. What was going on here? 

Mugs blinked. “Are you okay?” Cups reached up and yanked his handle. “Ow!” Mugs swatted at Cuphead.

“Don’t lose your focus, idiot! It could be an act.” Cup growled, before looking back at the last Warner. Wakko covered his mouth as he coughed and wrapped his other arm around his chest. He seemed to be in horrible pain all of the sudden. The band slowed, and then stopped all together. The members shared looks of uncertainty. 

“I donnu, Cup. I think he might need a drink.” Mugman gazed at Wakko with a worried knot in his brow. Mugs never liked seeing someone suffering, he was soft for that reason. That was one of the motivations Cup had to finish fights as quick as possible. He didn't want his brother to waver with sympathy at dangerous times. 

Cup grit his teeth. “Hey!” he called to Wakko. “Are ya gonna fight or are you dipping out?”

Wakko struggled to try and stand. He had to beat these guys. He was the last one standing. He had to protect his siblings and stop these guys from finding their pals. It was all up to him. He was (arguably) the zaniest out of his siblings, he should be able to do this! Why did it hurt so much? He nearly got up, only to fall over. Mugs took a step forward, but Cups grabbed his scarf and stepped in front of him. “We won’t be tricked by you.”Cup kept a blast ready as he slowly approached the panting Warner. He seemed pale and small. “What’s your deal?”

Wakko pulled his hand back to show spots of black. “Ah,” he muttered and swallowed. “That’s a bit worrying, huh?”

Cup grimaced. “Wh-what’s wrong with you? You sick or something?”

Wakko looked up at Cup with his brows furrowed. “You look like you’ve never seen a guy cough up ink before.”

Cup gulped. Mugs grabbed his jacket sleeve. “C-Cup?” Mugs was staring at Wakko with wide, horrified eyes. Cup took a deep breath and took a few steps until he was standing over Wakko. Wakko coughed again and curled up. Wakko peered up at the other with blurry eyes. Cup gazed down at the zany, just a kid really. He couldn't be much older than when Cups and Mugs had started their mess. He looked even younger now on the ground like this. 

“Sorry,” Cup muttered before he lifted his hand. 

“Knockout!” The announcer called out. One of the band members lifted a bell and another hit it. Ding-ding-ding!

Cup whirled to face them. “Would you guys knock it off!” he barked at them angrily. The band members sheepishly lowered their instruments. “And you!” Cup pointed up at the announcer. “Mic! Get your butt back to Inkwell!” The announcer, Mic jumped, he nearly dropped the microphone he held in his hands. He quickly found a fire escape and made his way back down to the street. The band started pestering Cup and Mugs about how they were going to get home. Mic gingerly approached. Cup noticed. “Mic, get over here!” The man flinched and did so. He looked at the two brothers with caution.

Cuphead was scowling darkly, and Mugman looked depressed. Cup reached into his pocket. “Listen, get these guys a ticket home, okay? This should be enough.” Cup shoved a bundle of bills at the microphone man. “There’s also enough for you to get a lift back to the isles, but before any of you scram…” Cup glanced at the Warners. “You lot, take these guys to the hospital, alright? Then, I don’t want to see any of you again. Got it?” Cup gave them directions to the nearest medical clinic. The band backed off and mutters of agreement were heard. The band members went to get the three siblings. Mic looked down at the money and then back up at the cup brothers. Cup was making a motion for Mugs to follow. The two started to walk away to the old abandoned train station.

Mic shook his head. “This is why it’s so confusing when I see you fellas. One minute you’re beating people up and the next, you’re helping out. Never could tell if you wanted to save and help people or if ya were just looking out for yourselves,” He sighed and pocketed the money. A worried look crossed the man's face. “Look, it's not my place or nothin' but ya know Elder Ke-”

“ _Shut up!_ ” Cup said harshly. Mic flinched. The cup man didn’t turn around. “You don’t need to understand. Don’t talk to us. You never saw us.” Cup glanced over his shoulder to glare at the man. “Got it?” His eyes were red.

Mic lifted his hands in surrender with a look of panic on his face. “Got it!” he said quickly.

“Now get out of my sight,” Cup hissed, and the man scuttled away to the other people that had been brought there by the Warners. The group had the three unconscious kids and carried them carefully away. Cup blinked, and the red dimmed from his eyes.

“Cup.” Mugs sounded sad and disappointed. “We don’t-”

“Shut your yap, Mugs. You know how it is,” Cup muttered and started to move again. Mugs looked down, sadly and followed. Cup stuffed his hands in his pockets as the two went. “We don’t have a choice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da! The most shocking thing was that some of you had Wakko pinned last chapter, but you weren't sure. Now you are. If ya think about it, it was a little unfair. The Cupbros were stuck in their hotel room all day yesterday, well-rested, bored, fresh and ready to go. The Warners had done all this running around and goofing off and of course Wakko. T-T Sorry Wakko. I'm serious when I say this wasn't my plan.  
> Now Bendy and Boris REALLY need to find that machine!  
> Thank you all for reading! A double thank you for those that kudos, bookmark, comment, art and so on. You warm my soul. ^^  
> If it wouldn't be too much of a hassle, could you help with this next chapter? I can't make up my mind.  
> You can either follow the Cupbros next chapter or the Bbros.  
> Who do you want to see?  
> Cups?  
> Bendy and Boris?  
> Tell me in the comments.  
> Voting will close Thursday at midnight.  
> Now if you don't mind I have to go die over finals and wish I could hug Mercowe. T-T Wish us luck and see you next week!  
> TAP out!


	34. A Ghost from the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cupbros get an unlikely ride and meet someone they didn't think they'd see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello!  
> The Cups won by one vote. Why is it always one vote? XD  
> It's been a rough week all around and I am not really proud of this chapter. I'll probably fiddle with it in the future. It just feels rough to me and -well, that's for me to worry about, you just enjoy. I'll play with it, but right now I have no time. :/ Sorry.  
> But you're not here for a mopey ghost, you're here for the story!  
> 'Sides, I'll be better next week, so no worries. Just got a case of the mopes. I'll get over it and be back to writing like a beast in no time.

Cuphead and Mugman stood uncomfortably in the old, abandoned train station. There was an unnatural chill in the building. The two had a pretty good idea as to why that was. Neither wanted to acknowledge the atmosphere. The silence, though, was becoming oppressive. Cup pulled out a cigarette. Mugs glanced at him every couple seconds. Cup felt his annoyance climb. “If you have something to say, spit it out.”

Mugs looked over to Cup, then down at the platform. “You didn’t have to be mean to Mic like that, Cup. He was at all our battles back at the isles.”

“And he was one of the people that didn’t say anything to stop us. He didn’t help us. He didn’t speak up when we headed to the docks to leave. No one did,” Cup muttered as he glared down at the platform. From the corner of his eye he saw Mugs shift uncomfortably.

“That’s not true,” Mugs said quietly. There was weight and sorrow in his voice. “There was one person that didn’t want us to go.”

“Mugs.” Cup sighed.

“I know,” Mugs said before Cups went into it. “I know,” he repeated. Cups sighed heavily.

The silence that fell between the brothers was now suffocating. Cup struggled to hold back the memories. He tried to find something to say, some other thing to talk about, anything.

“I saw something scary back in that fight,” Mugs said. Cups glanced over at Mugs. The younger was fiddling with the end of his scarf. He had a far away look. “Back when that one with the hat had made that hole and there was all that noise. There were people there…at least…I think they were people.” His brows lowered in focus. His frown deepened. “They seemed weird, like…like…” He pulled a hand away from his scarf and pointed his finger. A blue glow lit faintly. “It was like our blasts. They were in color, but in more color. Like all of our color blasts together and other colors I’ve never seen before. In a way, it was beautiful to see all those colors, but it also made my eyes hurt.” Cup blinked and watched his brother. His eyes became haunted. “They didn’t look like anyone I’ve ever seen before. They all looked weird, Cup. It was scary. And…and they were all angry, so angry I was terrified, and somehow I felt like I should know them…like I saw them before or knew of them, but I can’t remember them.” Mugs shuddered and wrapped his arms around himself. “It was like they all hated me.”

Cup let out a breath of smoke. “What are you talking about? Of course, they don’t know you. That was just a trick of theirs. We’ve fought zanies all the time bro. You know they do some nutty stuff in fights.” He put a hand on Mugs shoulder. “’Sides if they did know you and hate you, it doesn’t matter. I won’t let some freaks get close to you bro. None of those colored creeps will get near ya. You blasted that hole to smithereens, too. They can’t get here,”  Cup said, glancing around the chilly area.

Mugs looked over to Cup and smiled. “You’re right, Cups. I shouldn’t worry.” He sighed. “I just wish I hadn’t seen that.”

Cup patted Mugs shoulder and nodded. He hadn’t seen it. He wondered what the heck that had been, but zanies rarely ever made sense…even though he and Mugs were a bit zany themselves. It was probably because they were from Inkwell. He took another deep breath and pinched the cig between two fingers.

“What should we do in the south? ‘Sides the job, I think we’ve earned some fun,” Cup said to lift Mugs' spirits. The younger looked over at Cup with bright, hopeful eyes.

“Really? We can do something fun?” Mugs asked.

“Why not?” Cup shrugged a shoulder. He and Mugs had been going nonstop since Warnerburg and hiding, like scum, in crummy hotel rooms. That could hardly be called a break. Mugs deserved something to really smile about.

“Oh, boy!” Mugs cheered. Right then, there was a screeching whistle. Cup and Mugs covered the sides of their heads.

“Jeez!” Cups grumbled. “We’ve almost gone deaf once today!” He brushed the crack on the back on his head and flinched.

“Ah, Cup! I forgot about that. Here, let me see.” Mugs turned to look at Cups' wound. Cup elbowed him away and covered the stinging spot.

“Worry about it when we get on the stupid train. I’m fine right now,” Cup grumbled. As the boys argued, spirits started to appear. The beings started to move closer to the platform, watching to only two living people with mild interest and confusion.

Cup and Mugs didn’t have time to get uncomfortable around the dead. They had pretty much figured this was what was going to happen. Cup looked at the souls around them. There were the usual round ghosts with their wispy little tails, spirits with their chains and tattered clothing, specters with claws and hoods. The grinning engine pulled past them and the cars rolled by as the Phantom Express pulled into the station.

A frosty wind whipped across the platform, and Cup stopped himself from shivering. The train screamed to a stop and let out a hiss as smoke rolled off the locomotive. Ghosts, ghouls, and assorted dead embarked and disembarked. Those that could simply fazed through the walls of the car did so quickly. Mugs jumped back to avoid having a ghost fly through him. The ghost gave him a confused look. Cup sighed and stepped up to the last car as a familiar specter appeared before him to block his way. The socket in his face was empty, but an eye glowed from each of his palms.

“Now, hold the bone!” the ghost said. “No living allowed!”

“Shut it, Specter!” Cuphead frowned. “We wouldn’t be here unless we were told to, you know that.”

The ghost’s jaw dropped. “Do my ears deceive me?” He lifted his hands and allowed the eyes in his palms to focus on the cup man. “Why, if it isn’t the cup brothers! Come to haunt up a new fight? We got nothing left for you to take!” the Blind Specter said in a chilly tone.

“Dice said you fellas would be our ride down south,” Mugs said. The Blind Specter lift a hand to glance back at Mugs.

“No way! Only the dead. Go stop your hearts, and we’ll see to your travel plans, but to be honest, I'd rather leave you two six feet under before I see a future where I allow you on this train.” The ghost crossed his arms. The two frowned.

“Then get the conductor,” Cup stated. The ghost scowled, and Cup lifted a glowing finger before he said anything. “Yes?” Cup raised a brow in challenge.

The ghost made an ugly scowl in Cup’s direction before disappearing. Mugs sighed and kicked a pebble. “They won’t let us on if we fight them,” he muttered.

“They’re not letting us on now,” Cup snipped.

“ _What’s this? A couple of breathers! On my train? Ha!_ ” Cup and Mugs took a half step closer to each other.

A huge skeleton crashed out of the top of the next car over. Cup and Mugs took a few steps back so they could look up at the large skeleton. The skull turned his empty sockets on the brothers. Specter appeared next to him. “See?”

The conductor hat shifted on the skeleton’s massive skull as his sockets narrowed.  “You two have some backbone showing up in front of us.”

“Oh, pipe it. You knew we were coming.” Cup rolled his eyes.

“There’s a difference ‘tween hearing that you might show and having to see it with my own eye sockets,” the giant skeleton grumbled.

“So, are we letting them on T-Bone or are we fighting them?” Specter asked.

“Shut your trap spook. You act like you have a choice,” Cup growled.

A giant skeleton hand ripped out of the top of the train car next to the skeleton’s head and pointed at Cups threateningly. “No, you can shut it foam dome. Whether or not I still have my soul, this train is meant for the dead. I should crush you for wanting a ride.”

“But you won’t, since the Boss would have your hides…er, bones. Anyway, stop wasting all our times and just let us on. We got work to do.” Cup smirked. Mugs glanced between his brother and the skeleton.

T-Bone scowled. Specter floated next to him. “You’re not gonna let a breather talk to you like that, are ya TB?” Specter asked, sounding surprised. The skeleton’s bones rattled in frustration before he took a deep breath and let it out through his teeth.

“Let them on,” he finally growled.

“What!?” Specter gasped.

“Do you wanna see hell instead?” T-Bone turned his skull toward the ghost with a raised brow bone. Specter shuddered and shook his head. “Then get them on! We’re gonna be late, thanks to this hold up.”

“Late for what?” Mugs asked with a tilt of his head.

“None of your business!” Specter snapped. Mugs frowned and huffed.

As the two stepped onto the train, the skeleton retreated from the car roof, and the holes disappeared. Specter scowled and disappeared. As soon as the boys’ feet were off the platform, the engine let out an unholy scream and lurched forward. The boys had to grab the rails so they wouldn’t fall. The platform started to slide away. The old abandoned station seemed to flicker. Cup blinked. As the train came into the outside sunlight, it seemed to disappear. Cup tensed and clung to the rail tighter.

“Be ready Mugs,” Cup warned.

“Why?” Mugs glanced ahead. “Oh.” His face dropped, and his eyes widened. “Are we gonna disappear Cup?”

“If we don’t, we’re gonna fall and land on the rails,” Cups said. “So, be ready for anything bro.” Cup tensed as sunlight came over them and the car in front of them vanished. The rail that Cup clung to became see through and more alarmingly, so did his arms. Mugs gasped. Cups looked over to him, to see through him and the street beyond him. “Mugs!”

Cup blinked and suddenly the world went black and a deathly chill went through him. “Mugs! Are you okay?”

“Cup! You’re still there?” Mugs voice sounded next to him.

“Yeah, bro.” Cups sighed. He blinked a couple of times. Slowly his eyes adjusted to the dark. The sky had a few stars. The city that should have been so lively was dark and seemed in ruin. “Where are we?”

Mugs shrugged, he was shivering. It was time they went into the car to warm up. Cups opened the door to see the car was fancy, but in an odd timeless way. He couldn’t tell what era most of the decorations were from. The seats were full of phantoms, a couple of skeletons and zombies. Everyone that glanced their way fell silent, staring at them. Cup swallowed as his throat went dry. Creepy didn’t cover the feeling this place gave off. He squared his shoulders and walked in like he owned the place. Mugs was right at his side. The car smelled like a graveyard after it had rained. The air was cool and damp, but not freezing like outside. Cup kept an eye out for an empty seat. He did his best to ignore the stares, the gasps, and the whispers that followed them down the aisle.

When they got to the halfway point, someone called out to them. “Cuphead? Mugman? Is that you?” Cup turned his head to see someone he hadn’t expected to ever run into again.

Mugs gasped. “Legendary Chalice! What are you doing here?” The ghost blinked, her face drawn in the same surprise as all the other dead around. She blinked her wide eyes and the halo above the rim of her head bobbed a bit as she shook her head.

“Me? Why, I’m taking the train to go visit a friend in an old mausoleum down in-oh! But that hardly matters now!” She huffed and seemed upset. “When did you fellas die? What happened!”

“Die?” Mugs blinked and glanced back at Cups. “We aren’t dead.”

Chalice seemed even more alarmed and confused. “Not…then how are you on the Phantom Express?”

“Uuuuh, well.” Mugs shrugged.

Chalice huffed. “Come, come, sit and tell me everything!” She waved them over. “I don’t think the living have ever ridden the Phantom Express before, and there must be quite a story you have!” Cup frowned, but Mugs was already taking a seat across from the ghost. Cup sighed and sat next to the window. “So, go ahead,” Chalice said with bright eyes.

Mugs nodded and explained. “Well, Dice wanted us to go down to the south to find someone for the boss.”

Chalice smiled sadly. “You two are still in his service, then. I’m sorry to hear that, but at least you are safe and together. I have been worried for quite some time now. You boys just disappeared after all!” she scolded.

Cup scoffed. “So, what’s the big deal with this train anyway?”

Chalice blinked for a moment in a thoughtful way. “It’s the fastest way to travel for the dead.” She looked out the window. “It’s only a one-day trip to New Orleans instead of three.”

Cups tilted his head in confusion. “But how?”

Chalice pointed out the window. “We're traveling through the Otherside. Distance is different here. You boys just make sure you get off before the train hits the end of the line, okay?”

“What happens at the end of the line?” Mugs asked.

Chalice smiled. “Well, there’s only one way to go after that. Beyond this world,” she said.

Mugs furrowed his brow in confusion. “You mean, like heaven?”

Chalice nodded. “For some.”

“Oh. Yeah, we’ll absolutely get off before then,” Mugs said. Chalice nodded. Mugs turned to Cup. “That reminds me, we still have to take care of the chip, Cup.” Cup scowled and crossed his arms.

“You’re hurt!” Chalice gasped. Cuphead ignored her.

“It’s not that big a deal bro,” he grumbled.

“I'd still rather bandage it,” Mugs said, looking at Cups pleadingly.

Cups sighed. “Fine.” Mugs was quick to check the crack in Cups head and pull out a large bandage with some soothing gel added to help with any pain. With that done, Mugs turned back to Chalice who was brimming with questions.

“Tell me everything,” Chalice pressed. Mugs gave Cup a quick glance. Cups frowned, but shrugged. He didn’t have the energy to argue. Mugs smiled and went into telling about the fight. Chalice pulled the conversation to learn about where the boys had been since they left. Mugs gladly told stories about the places they had been since they left the islands. He kept out the jobs they had to do that brought them to those places, but he did talk about some of the people they met, and some trouble they still got into here and there. Chalice laughed and commented and asked questions.

Cuphead quickly tuned them out and stared out the window to the dark world around them. His mind started to wander to his worries and stress. He found himself going over everything.

Cuphead hated everything. His life was a wreak, his brother was an idiot, and he was forced to ride this creepy-as-all-get-out train to a humid swamp to chase down a creepy lady. Those Warners had put up a good enough fight that Cups and Mugs had gotten serious. The brothers did sort of surprised those three, but they deserved it after all the pranks they'd pulled on him and Mugs. He was tired after that fight. To make matters even worse than all that, now he had to sit across from the ghost lady that they helped years ago back on the islands. He really didn’t want to deal with her or anyone else. He was in a rotten mood. He grumbled as he focused on the scene outside. The train gave off enough of an eerie glow that he could almost make out the shapes of the vegetation that flew by. The crescent moon had barely appeared, but it helped light the landscape when there was a break from the trees.

Every was the cussing worst. Every time he thought they made a little progress toward their freedom, stuff like this would happen. Problems, delays, failures, and simple bad luck. He shoved it all away mentally. He tried to think of something happy instead.

Cup sighed. He was so tired. He just wanted it to stop. He wanted to go back home. Back to the islands, back before he screwed everything up so badly. He allowed himself to remember the mostly peaceful woods and cheery residents. He remembered the little fella that taught him and Mugs how to fly bi-planes and the fish that was, oddly, fishing. He remembered scorching summer days when they would go for ice cream and cold winter nights sitting by the fire and when they'd listened to the old stories Elder Kettle told them. He couldn’t quite remember what it was like to feel that carefree and innocent anymore. Sure, he had always been a hothead, but he hadn’t been a cruel kid. Elder Kettle had warned him time and again. He couldn’t count how many times he got himself and Mugs into trouble. It had been fun back then! The rush of pushing the limits had been an exciting buzz that Cup just couldn’t ignore.

Now, though…now, he had given over souls…now, he had blood on his hands. The islands wasn’t filled with those peace woods or happy folk anymore. It wasn’t a place full of light and zany, carefree individuals. It was all his fault. Well, actually, it was his boss’s fault, but Cup had done it. Mugs had gone right along with him too. The idiot would always let Cups call the shots…it was the biggest mistake of Mugs' life. Cup opened his eyes and glanced over at his younger brother, before looking away. Mugs had never blamed him for what happened to them. He'd never resented him, never yelled or cried about their plight. He would just smile and say they’d do their best. The idiot. He would always just smile at him. Some days Cup would want Mugs to be angry at him. He deserved it, after all, but most of the time Cup was secretly grateful. The whole world had seemed to turn against him for his mistake. Everyone, but Mugs.  He was the anchor in the storm. The light in the dark. He was the only reason Cups bothered to fight at all. Cup almost snorted. So much for happy thoughts.

Still, Cup couldn’t understand why Mugs didn’t hate him. If Cup ever even hinted that he should, Mugs would immediately shut it down and claim that Cups was his brother, and they had each other’s back because that’s what brothers do. And every time Cups would drop it, unsure if he should be grateful for his brother’s kindness or ticked because of his stupidity. He didn’t know what to do anymore.

Cup shifted and yawned. He knew what was bothering him so much, why he was thinking about the past and junk he couldn’t change. He glanced accusingly at Chalice, who was laughing at something Mugs had said, before he looking away again. He kept meeting these reminders. Chalice and Mic and the Warners…Cup hated to admit it, but the Warners had kinda reminded him of how he and Mugs used to be. All carefree and silly, feeling like nothing could stand in their way. So stupid. He felt _bad_ for them. And that made him frustrated. He shouldn’t feel this way about a bunch of kids that got in his way. They had picked a fight, so he and Mugs did what they had to do. End of story.

So, why was it bugging him so much? Why did he keep going back to that kid coughing up ink? Why did his stomach twist, thinking about the worry on their faces when Mugs took down the girl or when he'd blasted the boy? It was better they learned they weren’t invincible now, instead of later, he argued with himself. That way, those kids wouldn’t screw up like he had. It was a tough lesson, but it had to be learned by kids like that…right? Cup huffed and felt his head drop a bit. He shook his head and sat up a bit. Why was he so tired?

“Something wrong?” Mugs asked, pulling Cup back to the present. Cup blinked at him. “Is your head hurting?”

“’M fine,” he answered. His eyes were heavy. “I’m gonna nap,” Cup said and slouched a bit in the sit.

“Oh, okay.” Mugs smiled. Cup grumbled and shut his eyes. It was all stupid. He had to focus on what was coming. Forget everything else. They needed to be ready when they got there. No more mistakes.

* * *

Mugs watched Cup from the corner of his eye. His older brother had been sulking ever since they had finished that fight. Mugs wasn’t sure how to help him, either. When he got like this, he wouldn’t answer any of Mugs questions. He never wanted to talk about it. The best Mugs could do was not bug him. When Cuphead was breathing deeply, Mugs glanced over at him, worried.

“He has changed,” Chalice said quietly. Mugs looked over to her. She was looking at Cups in a way that reminded him of Elder Kettle, a little disappointed, a little sad, and full of care and worry. She looked up to Mugs. “You two have been through a lot over the years.” Mugs nodded. She took a deep breath. “How is he holding up?”

Mugs shrugged and smiled. “Oh, you know, Cups is the usual hothead he has always been.”

She hummed. “What about you?” she asked.

Mugs blinked. “Me?” She nodded. “I’m fine. Cup is still looking out for me. Things are tough, but nothing we haven’t faced before.”

Chalice hesitated. “Do you think you two will ever go back?”

Mugs shifted. “Golly, I hope so. That’s the goal anyway. Make up the debt and get back home...” he trailed off.

“But?” Chalice asked.

Mugs sagged and looked at his sleeping brother. “There are some days I don’t think Cup wants to go home. He doesn’t want to see another person from back home, and he _never_ wants to talk about Elder Kettle.”

Chalice nodded sadly. “Elder Kettle is a very strong person. He still believes in you boys, and he has been looking into ways for fighting-“

“Fighting!” Mugs hissed quietly, so he wouldn’t wake up Cup. Panic and worry overcame him. “Elder Kettle can’t fight anymore! What is he thinking?”

Chalice smiled warmly. “I told him the same thing. He thinks he should help his boys.” Mugs dropped his head.

“Next time you see him.” Mugs looked up pleadingly. “Please tell him to just, uh, just keep waiting. W-we will find a way. He doesn’t need to-he can’t-I mean, if something happened to him then Cup would never-”

“Don’t worry.” Chalice stopped his rambling. “I’ll let him know you two are okay and still working to get home.” Mugs sighed in relief.

“Thanks,” he said and then yawned. “How are the islands anyway? I,” Mugs gulped, “I know we, uh, we didn’t leave with the best…um.”

The ghost blinked and glanced to the rest of the car like she could find an answer from someone else. “Well,” she sighed. “Many of the residents there are struggling, to be honest. Hope for the debtors is…bleak, but it’s not as bad as many feared. Most of the debtors were allowed to keep going about their business. It’s only occasionally that the-um, well.” Chalice glanced at Mugs. Mugs watched her with open curiosity. “It’s only occasionally that someone has to leave to do something,” she said delicately.

Mugs pursed his lips in a thoughtful line. His eyes became serious. “Has anyone…disappeared?”

Chalice looked down with a sad frown. “W-well, you two vanished first, then there was that mermaid girl, and Hilda Berg and the bird family. I’m not too sure of who else,” she said quietly.

Mugs looked down at his fists. He didn’t let the thoughts get to him, but the guilt was sitting in the corner of his mind. He glanced at Cup. He probably felt just as bad…if not worse than Mugs. Silence fell between Mugs and the ghost. She seemed to be deep in thought. Mugs remembered rescuing her and the gifts she had given the boys. All those cool supers, only for the boss to take them away, except for the one that Cup still had. Mugs didn’t want to tell her that he and Cups had lost her gifts, though. She had risked herself for them and had been one of the kindest people to them while they had gone through the islands looking for the debtors and nabbing contracts.

Boy, that had been a long time ago. She hadn’t changed at all, but it sounded like Inkwell had. No wonder Elder Kettle was itching to do something. He had been waiting for years now. Another pag of guilt hit Mugs at that realization.

This last big job and then they were done. Hopefully. They just had to stop the demon and wolf from building this machine thing, and they were good. Maybe the boss would want them to get those things Dice mentioned, maybe not, hopefully not. It was already taking longer then he thought it would.

“You should get some rest too,” Chalice said. Mugs flinched at suddenly being addressed. “You look tired.” Mugs looked up at her to see that kind smile again.

“Right,” Mugs muttered. “That’s a good idea. Why do I feel so tired anyway?” Fights were tough, but he and Cup were strong and usually could go quite a few rounds before needing a break.

“It’s the Otherside messing with you two. I’m sure this place is draining for someone still living,” Chalice explained. “Go ahead and rest. I'll wake you when we reach New Orleans.”

“Thanks.” Mugs felt his eyes slide shut. “You’ve always been a big help.” He yawned and laid back to rest his head on the backrest.

He heard her giggle quietly. “Good night,” He mumbled and was out in a matter of moments.

* * *

Mugs awoke with a start. The engine let out another scream as they slowed. He suddenly felt a jerk and Cups also woke Cups looking around blurry. “Uh? Whazz gonna on?” Mugs asked still sleepy. Chalice giggled at the boys.

“We’re here. You two slept nearly the whole ride,” she said.

“We slept a whole day?” Cups grumbled.

“Don’t be too surprised. The Otherside has strange effects on the living. You two should find a place to eat something when you get off,” Chalice advised.

“What is that Other-whats-it anyway?” Cup asked as he stretched his arms above his head.

“It’s the place us ghosts disappear to all the time.” Chalice smiled.

Mugs smiled. “So, that’s where ghosts always vanish to.” He looked outside to see the dark city shift as they came to an open station. There was a weird feeling, like a warm wind came through the car and suddenly the city lit by bright sunlight. “Woah,” Mugs gasped.

Cups followed his line of sight to the city. “Let’s go.” He stood. Mugs followed and stretched his back. He felt it pop. Train seating wasn’t the most comfortable place to sleep. Chalice followed. The boys and, the still staring, phantoms got off the train to the mostly empty platform. A few pigeons sat in the broken windows and rafters.

The brothers looked around the trashed platform. Light filtered through the broken windows and after the cold and creepiness of the train and the Otherside, the place seemed warmed and peaceful. Mugs couldn’t help but smile.

Chalice flew in front of them. “It was nice to see you two again. I wish you luck and hope our paths will meet again.” She smiled and bowed her head.

Mugs followed her action. “It was nice to see you too. Be safe.”

To his surprise Cups tilted his head down too. Chalice smiled brightly before she drifted back inside and disappeared.

“C’mon. Let’s get some grub,” Cup said. Mugs looked over at his older brother. He seemed to have gotten over most of his bad mood.

“Alright!” Mugs agreed. “Sounds like berries to me.”

“Hold it!” The boys looked behind them to see Blind Specter coming out of the train. “Dice sent this to you. Said it’s the place you’re to stay.”

Mugs furrowed his brows. A spot to stay? “The cuss?” Cup muttered and grabbed the letter the Specter offered. The eye in his palm glared at Cup.

“Like I know. Just don’t let us see you two again until you don’t need to breath anymore,” Specter said and flew back to the train before either brother could ask him more questions. Cups scowled and turned to leave. Mugs was right beside him. He watched Cup rip open the letter and pull out a card. It was just an address.

“Huh,” Mugs muttered.

“Weird,” Cup said, turning the card over to see if there was anything on the back. “It’s on the riverside.”

Mugs shrugged. “Guess we better go. Hopefully there’ll be a food joint nearby.” Cup made a noise of agreement and shoved the card in his pocket.

It didn’t take the pair long to find the wide river. They followed in toward the inner city as the sun started to move down the sky. Mugs felt his stomach grumble, but ignored it. There was so much in the tightly packed city, entertainers, musicians, fortunetellers, and food just along the streets! He was amazed at all the exciting things around them. The music was energetic, the food made his mouth water, and the smiles and laughing pulled at him to join in. They seemed to be celebrating something.

Cups kept walking quickly toward the address. It was tricky, and they had to stop to ask for directions every now and then. People kept inviting them to do other things. Fun things that Mugs would pout about as Cups walked away and he had to follow. Finally, they came to a large boat that was docked along the river side. There was a dance floor on the level above the entrance.  Something familiar stuck Mugs about the place, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it.

They walked in to find the place was huge. Lights dotted the pillar arches through out the large room. A spacious stage stood on one wall, a bar on another. At circular white clothed tables, sat light bugs, beetles, fish, gators, and many other kinds of characters. Everyone was dressed up for a party and server bugs flew about the room with trays.

“Have we ever been here Mugs?” Cup asked, looking around suspiciously.

Mugs stared at the stage. “It feels like it, uh?”

Suddenly, two large frogs stepped out on the floor. They were dressed up like most of the people there. Button up shirts and slacks with nice shoes and bow-ties. They were glaring at the cup brothers. Mugs gasped. He knew those frogs! “You have got to be kidding me,” Cup growled as he narrowed his eyes.

“If it isn't the glass heads, Cuphead and Mugman,” the short brother croaked with a smirk. “Never thought we’d see you two again.”

“Hi Ribby,” Mugs said. He turned to the taller frog. “Hi, Croaks. Boy, what are you doing here?”

“This is our joint! We should be asking you that,” Croaks said.

“Didn’t you know we were coming?” Cup asked.

The taller frog nodded. Ribby spoke up. “We weren’t exactly thrilled, neither. You got some sorta business here in town?”

“Yeah,” Cup said, pulling out the card. “Dice sent us here.” Croaks snorted. Mugs frowned and tugged on his scarf. They were still upset.

“I’d rather have a rematch then be all friendly like.” Croaks crossed his arms. “Do what you got to do, and then get out of here as quick as you can.”

Ribby tossed something toward them. Mugs caught it and looked. It was a room key. “The food and drinks are on the house,” he growled. “And don’t bring us any trouble.”

Cup chuckled. “Is Dice forcing you to play nice? We don’t need help from a dump like this.”

The frogs frowned.  Ribby took a step forward. “A dump! Look here, straw head, don’t think we like helping a couple of the Devil’s pets. If we could we-”

“Rippy.” Croaks put a hand on his arm. Ribby went quiet.

Cup smirked, his eyes half lidded. “Last I checked, he’s your boss too.”

Ribby growled. “Just get what you need and get out. We don’t want trouble,” Croaks repeated.

“Cup.” Mugs bit the inside of cheek. “C’mon, let’s just get some food.” Cups broke his stare off with the frogs to glance at Mugs. He narrowed his eyes and seemed like he was going to say something, but Mugs' stomach gave out a loud growled and stopped him. Cups sighed.

“Alright, fine,” Cups said and found an empty table. Several of the guests had stopped to watch the argument, but soon turned back. The frogs watched them, but soon were distracted by others.

“Thanks Cup,” Mugs said. He looked over the menu and quickly picked two dishes. Cup ordered a drink and some pasta.

“Yeah, whatever,” Cup said. “Let’s just get this trip over with.”

Mugs smiled and nodded. He really hoped it wouldn’t take them long. It seemed everything was trying to make them homesick lately. He wanted to goof off with Cups and have them both laughing again soon. After they got this Voodoo lady, he was sure they could do something fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it! The Cupbros are in the city! Hopefully, the Bbros find the machine part before they do! We'll find out next time! Have a good week!  
> Oh, and be nice to Mercowe. It's unedited 'cause I was a slow writer this week XP, so all the mistakes are mine! If you find anything funny go ahead and share it. Mercowe teases me all the time, and it is funny. My favorite is still doom-dome  
> Anyway, have a good week, and see you next time.  
> TAP out!


	35. Good Doll Hunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy and Boris try to find the doll. Bendy doesn't flirt with a lady for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays!  
> And for those of you that don't celebrate this time of year, I hope you are having a great day!  
> I wanted to give ya a chapter for this great day. I wanted to make it long, but I couldn't. T-T My boyfriend came for the holiday, and he distracted me! Teasing me, and being adorably obnoxious, as boyfriends do.  
> Still! I was able to get this out!  
> Enjoy!

Bendy and Boris looked around the grand streets and cobbled paths of the city. Boris had his nose buried in the map occasionally, but each time he looked back up, he only seemed more confused as the lines on his forehead grew deeper.

“What’s up, bro?” Bendy asked.

“I...I’m not sure how to read this.” Boris’ ears dropped, and he narrowed his eyes at the map.

“Here. Let me see,” Bendy said and Boris lowered the map so Bendy could see over his arm. The map had an x over the part they wanted, at least that’s what the boys had assumed. There were no streets outlined, no indication where they were, and no clear path to where they wanted to go. “Are you sure an angel gave this thing to you, bro?” Bendy asked for the third or fourth time today.

Boris sighed. “Yes.”

“And she didn’t give you any tips, or maybe a guide book or something?” Bendy asked, looking at the landmarks the map did give them.

“No. I didn’t even see her face, Bendy. She was too bright,” Boris said, sounding frustrated. Bendy understood. He was frustrated too. They were going in circles, not just in the strange city, but also in this conversation.

“Alright, alright.” Bendy lifted his hands in a placating way. “Then we’ll ask if anyone knows where that is.” Bendy looked around the street to see if he could spot anyone who seemed to know the area.

Boris huffed and folded the map, before dropping his arms. “I just thought this would make it easier for us.”

Bendy shrugged. “Well, it got us here, sort of…Well, the Warners did, but we knew we wanted to go here. Maybe we’re just bad at maps. I haven’t used one before, or that lady wasn’t an angel and was pulling your leg.”

Boris dropped his head back and groaned. “It was! You’re just jealous ‘cause you didn’t see her.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Bendy grumbled. “Whatever. You didn’t either. You said she was just this bright star.”

Boris snorted and smirked. “Oh, no. She had hands. She handed me the map. They were warm and nice, and gentle, and her voice-”

“Okay, okay!” Bendy chuckled. “You’ve already described her enough! Stop!”

Boris grinned. “Absolutely jealous. She was a lot nicer than that bar lady you complain about.”

Bendy snorted. “She wasn’t so bad last time. I got her to laugh and I think she helped me back to the room. Give me time, and she’ll warm up to me.”

Boris rolled his eyes. “Uh-huh. Sure.”

“She will!” Bendy said. Boris was walking away from him, towards a man that was getting out juggling balls from his bag. “Hey!” Bendy called after him and quickly caught up to wolf.

“Excuse me, sir?” Boris asked. The man looked up with a friendly smile. He had on normal street clothes, a simple shirt and pants. Bendy wouldn’t have pegged him a performer. “Can you help us? You see, we’re a bit lost, and we are having a tough time with this map.” Boris explained and lifted the folded map.

“Why, sure thing! Le’ me see what I can do for you.” The man said with a slight accent.

“Thanks, mister!” Boris said and unfolded the map. “See, we’re trying to get here, but we don’t know where we are, and it doesn’t have streets or names written on it.” Boris showed the man and pointed out the x.

The man looked at the map and furrowed his brow. The smile slowly shrank. “Is dis a joke, kiddo?” the man stared at the map blankly.

“What? No. Why would you think it’s a joke?” Boris blinked, and his ears drooped just a bit. 

The man scratched his head and looked between Bendy and Boris. He looked like he was trying to see if Boris was joking. When neither brother looked amused, the suspicion on the man’s face changed to confusion. “This,” he said slowly, “is jus’ a blank piece of paper.” Boris blinked and looked down at the map. Bendy leaned over to see. It hadn’t changed. There was the x, a river with a bunch of smaller waterways connected to it. There were a few little hills, and a distance key, and the odd symbols in the corner.

Bendy stepped up to the man. “You can’t see it?”

The man chuckled. “You are very funny. Good joke. Now, I have to get dis show going.” He lifted the balls to show that he was busy. Bendy and Boris shared a surprised look.

“Uh, yeah. Right.” Bendy pulled Boris back. “What was that about?”

“I don’t know!” Boris sounded just as flabbergasted as Bendy.

“Maybe that guy was messing with us.” Bendy glanced back at the man.

“Think we should try someone else?” Boris asked.

Bendy thought about it and hesitantly nodded. “What else can we do? If we can’t get help, then we’ll have to figure out this thing for ourselves.” He shrugged. “So, we might as well test it out.”

Boris nodded, and the brothers headed down the street. It seemed the city was preparing for some sort of party later. Food vendors, performers, and people dressed up snazzy were starting to show up. Bands and single musicians were starting to dot area more frequently. The boys tried a couple more people, but the result was the same, no one saw the map. To them it was just a blank piece of paper.

They took a break at a little burger joint and watched the people going by. “Doubt that it’s a map from an angel now?” Boris asked.

Bendy swallowed his bite of burger. “It’s a weird map, that’s for sure. If I couldn’t see it myself, I’d think you’d finally lost it.” Boris frowned and flicked a fry at Bendy. Bendy caught it. “Hey, no food fights here.”

Boris huffed. "It’s just-we’re so close…and it’s only the first part and,” he groaned in frustration, “and there are all the others too! We only have this and that confusing page to work with, and if we can’t find it will it never show us the others? How long will this take? And will the other parts take days, weeks, months to find!” Boris threw his hands up.

Bendy blinked. “This is really bothering you, uh Boris?” Boris sighed and nodded. “Look, the Warners saved us days of travel already and I’m sure we’ll get that scrap figured out like we got the page figured out…mostly. There’s nothing to worry about, bro.”

Boris took a fry and ate it. “I know. I just thought that this map was gonna have all the answers for us. Instead, it’s gotten harder.”

Bendy smiled. “It can’t be any harder than finding Oddswell.”

Boris smiled back. “Yeah, you’re right.”

“Of course I am. I’m the older brother,” Bendy said, tossing a fry at Boris. Boris caught it in his mouth and ate it.

“I thought you said no food fight,” He said.

Bendy shrugged. “How could it be a fight if you just eat it?”

Boris snorted. The two soon were wandering the streets again. They decided to test if they could get the map to do something else magical, but to no avail. They tried to see if they could figure out the location by describing the landmarks to the locals, but they only got confused looks. They tried to find a tall place to see if they could spot any of the landmarks, but the city covered everything. They even found another map in a shop to compare it to, but to their dismay they found that city had changed the water ways they were hoping to use.

By then, the sun was setting and the city was alive with jazz and lights and celebration. The boys were tired from walking all day, but the city’s energy wouldn’t allow their spirits to be low. Bendy encouraged Boris to try out his new clarinet. When Bendy started to dance, many people quickly joined him. There was so much laughing and energy that Bendy couldn’t help but enjoy the night. He couldn’t really bring himself to worry. It wasn’t until it was late when the boys had found a hotel, that the weight of their situation sank in. Bendy had no idea what to do tomorrow to find this thing. There was no direction or help he could turn to. He had hit a wall. What could he do with a map that he couldn’t figure out and couldn’t show to anyone?

He puzzled over, in his mind, what they could try next, when he felt the almost familiar stab of pain start in his chest. He quickly grabbed the trash bin and pulled his shirt off before he even started to cough. Boris dug through his bag, looking for the pain pills that Oddswell had given him and grabbed a glass of water. He curled up holding the bin to his chest and tried to focus on anything else but the pain and heat he felt growing. Boris sat with him as he suffered through his attack. He gently rubbed Bendy’s back and whispered encouragements. Bendy shuddered, gasped, and wept as the pain caused him to heave again and again into the bin. He felt the ink drip down his face and shoulders. He would never get used to this. Each of these was like the first. How could someone get used to this?

Finally, it seemed to stop, and the boys were able to clean up quickly and go to bed. Bendy almost felt ashamed for Boris having to see him like that. It was obviously bothering the wolf, no matter how supportive Boris was. It was evident in his agitation earlier that day, the urgency that pulled at him and made him so frustrated. Bendy was worried. He didn’t want to drag the kid down with this every day. He still wanted to protect Boris’ smile.

The next day didn’t seem very different. They spent some time talking to people on the street. They stopped by a little donut shop for breakfast and there Bendy had found the day’s paper. He was surprised to find that he and Boris were on the cover. It was the wanted posters that had been fixed to really resemble them. The heading said: _The Bbros Strike Again?_ They were horrified by the following article. A fight in Toon Town that sent three kids to the hospital. The kids were identified as the Yakko, Wakko, and Dot Warner and had been fighting an unidentified pair outside of the old town train station, before the pair disappeared. None of children were fit for an interview and the people that had dropped the kids off had disappeared.

The article speculated if Bendy and Boris had had a falling out with the Warners, since they seemed to have possibly been linked to a bust in Warnerburg. It seemed the kids’ guardian, Dr. Otto Scratchansniff, had not been aware of the ordeal or that the Warners were in Toon Town. It went on, but Bendy couldn’t stomach anymore.

Boris seemed to be on the edge of tears. “They got them Bendy. Those guys got them.”

Bendy put a hand on his shoulder. “Yeah,” he muttered. He felt disgusted, angry. Not only with those schmuck Cup guys, but with himself. He should have told them not to go fight. He had thought that the Warners would be fine. They were so crazy he didn’t think anyone was a match for them. He had underestimated those two, and his friends paid for it.

“Is this our fault?” Boris asked.

Bendy looked up. “No Boris,” he said. “It was those Cup mooks. They did this. Besides, even if we did try to stop them, they’re the Warners. What could we have said to persuade them away from that fight?"

“But maybe-”

“Don’t think of maybes. It’ll only drive you crazy. It’s in the past, bro. We can’t do anything but find that machine part and head back,” Bendy said.

Boris dropped his head. His ears and tall were limp with sorrow. “Yeah,” he muttered. Bendy’s frown deepened.

“We have to stand up and keep moving forward,” Bendy said. Boris nodded again and followed Bendy out of the shop. The two didn’t have any direction though, and it wasn’t long before the two found themselves were sitting on the curb. “Well, so much for moving forward,” Bendy grumbled into his fists as he glared at the cobbled street.

They didn’t have much time to wallow in their misery when a voice addressed them. “What has two lads like yourselves so low?” a richly accented woman’s voice asked. Bendy glanced up to see a dark woman with a bright smile and a concerned look in her eyes.

“We are having a tough time finding something,” Boris said. “We’ve tried everything we can think of.”

“Oh, well let’s see if I can help! I’m rather good at helpin’ out folk ‘roun’ here,” she said. Her head was wrapped in a decorative cloth, she had hoop earring that glinted when she turned her head. Her figure was rather pear shaped, but not unattractive. She appeared to be in her thirties, yet there was a certain energy that came off her that felt familiar to Bendy. He narrowed his eyes a bit suspiciously. Wait…what was that?

“We can’t show you the map we’re using to find it. You won’t be able to see it,” Boris said.

She raised a surprised eyebrow. Her eyes glinted. “A map? A map I can’t see? What an odd thing!”

A little red flag came up for Bendy. “It doesn’t really matter. We’ll be on our way.” Bendy stood up and took a step onto the street.

“Now, now little man. At least give a gal a chance! Let Lady Facilier help. I love to help where I can.” She stepped in front of the boys. Bendy narrowed his eyes. Did she just call him-

“Do you really think you can?” Boris asked quickly. Bendy shot him a frown and Boris shrugged.

“Well, how will we know unless we try?” Lady Facilier said with a warm smile. “Let me show you to my shop. There may be something there that can help you.” Bendy snorted softly. She was probably some shady shop lady that was gonna try to scam them into buying something. Good thing that nonsense didn’t work on Bendy.

“Can we Bendy? We don’t really have any other ideas,” Boris asked. With a sigh, Bendy agreed to go.  The woman grinned and motioned for the two to follow her.

“You boys aren’t from around here, now are you?” Lady Facilier asked with a knowing look.

“No ma’am,” Boris answered. “We come from a small town.”

“Ah, how nice. It’s this thing ya boys are lookin’ for that’s taken ya away from home?” she asked, slowing down and putting herself in between the two. She looked at Boris when she asked the question. Bendy felt a twinge of annoyance.

“Pretty much,” Bendy said before Boris could. The woman looked over to him without missing a beat.

“Not good to be away from home too long. People will start missin’ ya,” she said. “Now, let’s see how Lady Facilier can help.” The woman steered the boys down a narrow alley way. The sounds of the street quickly disappeared in the distance. Bendy felt his nerves rise as they came to a secluded opening where a tall twisted tree grew. The leaves were just starting to show signs of changing. The back doors to the buildings around them showed age in the worn wood and rusted nails.

“No worries. This is just my little shop,” she said, waving her hand at the largest door.

“So, how are you going to help us exactly?” Bendy raised a brow.

“Why, I’m gonna ask my friends for a bit of help.” She grinned. She opened the door and quickly ushered the boys in. If Bendy thought that there was something weird with the woman, then he was nearly blindsided with the weirdness of her shop. The off-putting energy was twice as bad here. The boys looked around the dim place. Candles lit the place in an eerie light. Rows of shelves offered strange and unique objects. There were crystal balls, herbs, little figurines, wooden masks, little pouches that seemed to be full of something, small dolls, alligator heads, skulls, various animal bones, and many other things. Clothes, like scarfs and bandanas with strange symbols and designs hung from the ceiling, shifting in a strange breeze that didn’t seem to come from anywhere.

“Wh-where are your friends?” Boris asked nervously, eyes on a jar that seemed to hold a canine’s skull.

“Oh!” She grinned again. “Let me show you!” She led them to a table in the back of the shop. A thick cloth covered the circular table. Large, fancy carved chairs were pulled up to the table. Masks were placed around the table to seem like they were watching. A crystal ball sat on the table, next to a candle, and a book. “Now, have yourselves a sit and take a little journey with me.” Bendy blinked.

“Is this some kinda magic trick thing you do for tourist? Look lady, we don’t really have any money for a show,” Bendy said.

“Hush now! I ain’t chargin’ you none.” She frowned. “Now sit, let’s see what my friends on the Otherside have to say!”

Bendy cautiously sat down and Boris slipped in the chair next to him. Lady Facilier weaved her way into the grand chair across from them. She took the book away and placed a deck of cards on the table. Bendy and Boris raised an eyebrow each. “Now, let’s have a peek in time. Get some information that could help, ya see, and then, let’s spot this thing of yours. What is it, by the way?”

Boris looked to Bendy to answer. Bendy’s eye became half-lidded as he watched the woman play with her deck. “A doll,” he answered. “We’re looking for a doll.”

Facilier blinked and her brows disappeared in her head dress. “Ah,” she said. “Alright. You boys take three cards each. One for the past, the present, and the future.”

Bendy frowned and Boris tilted his head, his ears still down. She flared out the cards and offered them to the boys.

The boys shared a look. Bendy asking Boris why he'd let them come in here, and Boris looking back apologetic. Bendy reached over and pulled out three random cards. Boris followed his lead.

“Wonderful!” She waved her hand and the rest vanished. Boris’ eyes widened. Bendy tensed. That energy was stronger now. “Now, let’s start with you little man.” She spread the cards Bendy had picked and turned over the first one. “You’ve always been a hard-working boy, and many have worked to put you down. You're never really understood, but a few have accepted you, and that’s been good enough for you” Bendy blinked. It was a picture of him in his work clothes with figures grinning maliciously behind him, but kinder looking people ahead of him. “Now, you are on this journey to save yourself and others from an…inky situation. You’re sick?” She looked up at him. Bendy’s eyes widened.

“Uh, um, well.” He looked over to Boris who seemed equally shocked. “Ye-yeah.”

She nodded. “So young.” She pursed her lips. “Seems that there are many out to stop you too. False accusations, hunters, and…something else.” She narrowed her eyes and looked puzzled. “You gotta get that thing workin’ or you and others won’t have much longer to be hopping around.” Bendy gulped. The image on that card didn’t look very different from the first one. This one had him dripping ink and the threatening figures…were shaped like cups and another couple of shadows behind him.  “Now, in your future I see a long journey in a strange land. You will find people that were friends and are then strangers. Still, I see the gears of machinery working for you.” She grinned. “That’s good.” The card only showed gears fitted together with the shadows of figures cast over them. Bendy blinked and gazed at the card in confusion.

She turned to Boris. “Now, you suga’ have done the best you can. You have been helped and are willing to help ever since you had the strength to do so. You have had guidance for as long as you can remember.” The card showed a dog following footprints. “Now, you’re struggling to feel helpful to your brother. You have a map from a great being, but no idea how to use it. You have an idea of what you are looking for, but no help on how to find it or build it. Your battle is time,” she said. Boris gazed at her unblinking with huge eyes. The card showed the dog looking in distress at a mess of separated junk in the way of the path. “Now, in your future, you’ll take a different route. You will be the one to blaze the trail to success or failure. Many will be set against you. Hope or despair, which will claim you in the end?” It showed the dog going off the trail and into the shadowy forest.

“That’s a lot to put on him.” Bendy scowled. The boys shared a look. Bendy was untrusting and Boris was worried. She giggled.

“The cards don’t lie,” she said. “And it seems you two are racin’ the clock, so I ain’t gonna waste your time.” She smiled and pulled the crystal ball toward her. She waved her hands over the ball. “Now, to ask my friends on the Otherside.” The ball clouded over. “Where in land of water green is the doll? Show us the place quick. Answer my call.” The fog in the ball turned. The energy was strong now and Bendy could finally pin it down. It was the same as Black Hat! Dark energy was swimming around the room and became more and more excited as she talked. He glanced around the room, feeling watched. This could be bad.

“Ah!” she said excitedly. “There! Deep in the swamps!” She pointed at the ball. “Far in the swamps east of this city lies a door to a cavern long forgotten. Beyond the traps and the floods, there is a chamber that holds your treasure.” She looked up at the boys with a giddy glee of a girl half her age. She took in the boys shocked faces and huge eyes. Her smile became pleased. “Told you I could help.”

Bendy shook himself out of his stupor. “H-how did you-”

“I just asked my friends! Now, you don’t better get going! You’re are burning day light!” She waved her hands at them in a shooing motion. “The swamp in too dangerous at night,” she said.

The brothers stood. A hopeful gleam was back in Boris’ eye. “But where in the swamps? East how far?”

“Deep in the swamps. Possibly, say, a four-hour boat ride in?” She turned her head as if she were listening to something. “Yes. That seems about right, ta me.” She ushered to two out. “Now, I’m nice enough to not charge ya nothing for this, but if ya boys find what your lookin’ for, come back and visit Lady Facilier, okay?”

“Thank you!” Boris said was a smile. “We will!” Bendy nodded, but didn’t say anything. He was still disturbed by the energy that the woman had around her and her shop.

“Now, you boys take care now!” she called and waved as the two made their way down the street. They waved and headed back to the busy streets of the city.

“She was nice,” Boris said. “I wasn’t sure when we went into that place, but she was really helpful.”

Bendy kept a look out around them. “Yeah, but I don’t completely trust it. There was something up with that dame and her shop. I didn’t like it,” Bendy said.

“But we know where to go now!” Boris said joyfully, his tail wagging.

Bendy hummed.

* * *

Lady Facilier chuckled as she walked back to her table. She put the folded-up piece of paper down. “Those two fellas were cute, real innocent types. Don’t see that around much,” she said. “’Course they’d be the kind to get an item from the Upper. Too bad I couldn’t do much with that cussing angel's blessing on them.” She moved around her shelves, pulling out bottles and pouches of items to place beside the paper. “How did a little demon get a blessing anyhow? I have never seen such a thing in all my years,” she said, shaking her head with a smile. “Oh well, when they come back from either not finding the chambers or from finding it empty, I’ll be sure to have something prepared for them.”

The masks around her grinned and shook with glee. “I knew you would like that,” she said. “Sorry, I couldn’t feed ya. Maybe the next batch will have some souls for ya,” she told them. “Right now, let’s see if we can crack the concealin’ spell on this thing.” She smiled. “If there are more things out there like my dear trinket, I will be a very happy queen.” She looked over to the locked chest that sat behind her chair with a smirk.

She went over to it and unlocked it. She pulled out a doll and held it in the palm of her hand. It looked like a skeleton, the skull grinned at her. “Oh, it looks like the last fella died. Too bad. I wanted to play a bit more today.” The masks shook again. “I know it would have worked on them, but they would have known what it was the moment they saw it.” She pouted and put the doll back. “Guess I’ll save for ya for another suga’,” she said and turned back to the table.

Lady Facilier started pouring powders and liquids into a bowl and stirred. “Now, this could get tricky. Can’t tell if it’s angel made or was just held up there. The magic is strong anyway. I really have my work cut for me this time.” She grinned. “This is gonna be fun.” The substance she was stirring started to glow and wisps of smoke started to rise from it. “What say you friends? Shall we?” The masks clattered, excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ssssooooo close!  
> I am the worst. Hehe.  
> Whelp. I wonder what will come next. Hopeful the boys figure this out quick! XD  
> Again, happy day, happy holidays, and Merry Christmas to you wonderful readers. Thank you all for your sweet comments and everything else you gift me with. It warms my soul. :3 I love talking with you. ^w^  
> I hope you have a great week and I will try to get a chapter out next Monday. I'm not sure I will be able to since I am moving back to college, getting school stuff ready and of course...the distracting boyfriend. >w>  
> So, hopefully next week, if not the week after!  
> TAP out!


	36. A Difficult Day All Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cup brothers find Facilier.  
> The Bbros find the swamp.  
> Nobody has a good day...  
> Unless you count the Voodoo Queen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Hello~!  
> My dear lovelies! Oh, thank you guys so much! Sorry I didn't respond to your comments. I am trying to get this life of mine in order. Thanks for all the congrats and understanding! For those that asked, I am going to have a summer wedding in July, so I have time before all that planning madness. ^^
> 
> I have decided to change post day to Fridays. It seems the least busy in my schedule for now (let's see if that holds true, eh?) and I made it extra long to make up for the lack of chapter earlier this week. I hope you enjoy.  
> Oh! Oh! And! I found this clip while hunting down a version of 'Friend from the Otherside' that I thought matched the Voodoo Queen. (Everyone kept singing it so I'll put it in this chapter) Enjoy ^^
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Jt9MyksVYU

Mugman looked at the lively street hungrily. He trailed Cup at a short distance, fighting with himself. He was getting distracted by the smells of cooked meat, baked goods, and sweets, by the shows of entertainers and sounds of musicians, the sight of goods being sold. Cup had to remind him a dozen times that they could screw around only after the job was done. To Mugs relief, it seemed pretty straight forward this time.

Ribby and Croaks had reluctantly given them the address Dice had for them. They were supposed to take down a voodoo queen and get some magic thing from her. Dice’s message said the magic thing would be obvious once they saw it. Mugs really hoped it would. He didn’t want to miss out on the fun things this city had to offer, and he thought if anyone needed a break, it was Cup. His brother had gotten over his mood from the other day, but he was still a bit low. Mugs had a pretty good guess as to why too.

“Now remember, Mugs. We can’t trust anything when we get there. This lady is so dangerous that  _the boss_  sees her as a threat,” Cup said. Mugs nodded. “At least that’s what that square claims.” Mugs let out a breath, not quite a sigh, to hide his chuckle. Cup really hated Mr. Dice and sometimes he would get like this to spite the man in little ways. Cup had a gift when it came to be annoying to the boss’ right hand man, and Cup didn’t trust a word the guy said…ever. After years of knowing the casino manager it had almost become funny. Though, Mugs didn’t trust the fella either…

They came to the center of a street and Cup looked down at the address again before looking around, annoyed. “What’s wrong?” Mugs asked.

Cup huffed. “We’re on the right street, but I don’t see the number around.” Mugs peeked over Cup’s arm to see the address. “What the cuss are we gonna do if we can’t find the place?”

Mugs shrugged. Cup rolled his eyes at the response. “We could ask around,” Mugs suggested.

“Great,” Cup muttered, still sounding annoyed. The two started to search the street when a dark woman in a flowy dress called out to them.

“You boys lookin’ for somthin’?” she asked in an odd accent.

Mugs glanced at Cup, then slowly approached her. “Yeah. We’re looking for an address,” he said. The lady raised a brow. Her head was wrapped up in a scarf thingy that looked really fancy. It completely hid her hair. She had big hoop earrings too.

“Maybe I can help you boys. What’s the address?” she asked. Mugs looked to Cup again. The older brother narrowed his eyes at the woman and offered her the card with the address on it. She took in with a hand that bore a few bright rings and thin bracelets. Her nails were polished and tapered to tips that reminded Mugs of bit of claws.

The woman’s eyes widened a little and then she smiled. “Oh! I know the place. Come! Follow me.” She turned and walked down the street and into a narrow alley between two buildings. The brothers shared a look and slowly followed her. Cup had his hands in his pockets, probably with a hand ready for a fight. Mugs mentally prepared himself. He felt adrenaline course through his veins. His stomach turned in a familiar and unpleasant way.

“C’mon slowpokes! Right this way,” she called back to them. She disappeared around another corner at the end of the long, narrow alleyway. It opened to a space behind the buildings. There was a tall, twisted tree that was starting to lose its leaves, a few old doors with everything else being brick walls, and cobblestone. Mugs looked around for any traps and didn’t see anything so far.

The woman was standing by a large door that looked heavy. Above it was the address they were looking for. “Here it is! Mind me askin’ what you have to do with the person runnin’ this here shop?”

“We have some business here,” Cup answered without missing a beat.

She raised a brow. “Business? What handsome? You don’t need a love potion, do ya? With your looks suga’?”

Cup’s eyes widen and his face flushed. “Uh-eh? Wha-? No! What the cuss? Hell no!” he denied loudly. Mugs hid his laughter behind his hand. Golly, did Cup look flustered. Mugs got control of himself first.

“No, ma’am. We need to talk to her,” Mugs jumped in.

“Talk? Huh. You be needin’ some guidance from the Otherside?” She grinned.

Mugs startled. “You know about the Otherside?”

(Let the [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TkLUOJ6WBw0) begin!)

The woman lost her smile and stared at Mugs with wide eyes. “Seems ya do too.” She shook off the surprise and gestured to the door. “Well, let’s have a journey and meet my friends from the Otherside!” She grinned. The door swung open and Mugs could only see darkness. He thought he heard something echo from within.

“ _You’re_  the Voodoo Queen!” Cup snapped and glared at the woman. She grinned proudly.

“Oh, absolutely suga’! Queen Facilier at your service.” She nodded her head.

“Why didn’t you just say so!” Cup demanded.

“If ya had two strangers asking for you and pulling such intimidating faces, wouldn’t ya stay quiet ‘til you were sure they were the bees’ knees?” she asked and turned to walk into the shadows of her shop.

Cup growled. He walked over to Mugs. “Stay on your guard,” he muttered as they slowly entered the shop.

Mugs’ first impression of the place was that he was back on the Phantom Express. It was that creepy, but there was more energy here. But, where the train was an unsettling calm of a graveyard, this place was more like a waiting predator. The moment he put his guard down, it would pounce. He stared at the things in jars and skulls grinning from shelves.

“Now, you two need more help than anyone I’ve ever met before,” the voodoo woman said. Mugs focused on her. She was moving stuff from a round table that was surrounded by masks and candles. “Come have a seat, gentleman.” She waved her hands to the two chairs across from hers.

Cup and Mugs shared a glance. This place was already putting them on edge. They just needed to find the item Dice had asked for, take care of this woman and they’d be good. Mugs had thought it would be straight forward, but this place was giving him second thoughts.

Cup sat and Mugs followed. The woman pulled out a deck of cards. “Relax, boys. I’m here to make your dreams come true. I’m gonna look into your future and change it round some too. With my voodoo and hoodoo, I can do what I please.” The boys shared an uneasy glance. “Pick three cards boys. Let’s see what fate has for you.”

“We’re not here for your show. We want the doll,” Cup said.

“Ain’t no show here, suga’. ‘Sides you couldn’t care less for that old thing. What you want is freedom. The choice to go where you want and when you want. You want your soul back, right? Come now. Let Queen Facilier help you out. We don’t need to fight. I can help you,” she promised. Mugs choked in surprise. How did she know that! He turned to Cup with wide eyes. Cup looked equally shocked and a bit angry. He glanced at Mugs, but kept his attention on the Voodoo Queen.

“How?” he asked.

“Please,” she snickered. “If there’s ever someone that could break a soul contract it’s me! I know my trade, and I know it well.” She grinned. “Y’all would just owe me a little favor.”

“And what would that be?” Mugs asked, already weary and a touch hopeful. Cup kicked him under the table and Mugs flinched, but held back his pain. He frowned back at his brother. Cup wasn’t looking at him, though.

“You would need to bring me an angel,” she said simply. She was met with absolute silence.

“Huh?” the brothers responded together.

“Did I stutter?” she smirked.

“Lady, you’re crazy if you think we can catch an angel and drag it to this creep dungeon,” Cup stated flatly.

The voodoo woman frowned. “Well,” she played with the cards in her hands, “let’s see then.” She offered them to the boys.

Mugs looked to Cup. He tilted his head to indicate Mugs to go. The younger brother gulped and reached out. He pulled out three cards, and the Voodoo Queen spaced them out on the table.

“Now, you boys are from a set ‘a islands in the sea. Ya gotta bad debt and nabbed souls to save yourselves,” the woman said, raising a brow. Mugs cringed, and Cup glared at her. “You failed your friends and became the hitmen for the devil himself.” She whistled. “That must have been quite a trip.” The two stayed silent. Neither bothered to look down at the cards. They both kept their eyes on the Voodoo Queen. “Now, you are sent after a pair that ya can’t seem to catch. Your debts only worsen, and the spiral down ain’t unending.” Mugs noticed Cups fists were shaking from under the table. Mugs swallowed and took a deep breath. “But in your future, I see…” she dropped off and stared that the card. She pursed her lips.

Cup angled his hand, ready to fire. She sighed. “Ya’ll really will never get what ya want,” she said, then looked up at Cup. “But ya already know that, don’t cha?” There was a sudden flurry of motion. Mugs made to stand up, but he was tied down to the chair. He looked down to see snakes wrapped around his arms and chest. He let out a sound of surprise and alarm. He looked over to see Cup in the same position. He let out a string of curses and thrashed about, trying to free himself. The snakes hissed at him menacingly.

“Now that ain’t very gentleman like.” The woman said. Mugs snapped his head to see her looking up. There was a burn through the fabrics she had hanging there, right above her head. Smoke rose from the hole in lazy curls. “Anyone ever teach ya it’s rude to interrupt folk when they’re talking?” She turned a cold eye on the brothers. Cup snarled. Mugs struggled harder. The snakes were like steel. Every time he thought he had loosened one, it would shift and become tighter.

“Let us go!” Mugs demanded. She laughed.

“Now, I like ya boys. You’re determined and…talented. I’m still willin’ to make a deal here,” she said.

“Bite me,” Cup growled.

“Don’t be that way, suga’. Queen Facilier is a fair boss to work for. My contract will at least have an end. You do the time n’you walk free with me. Ya really think that old devil will ever let ya walk away? No way in hell.” She snickered. “Ya’ll never get your souls back at the rate you’re going, but my friends from the Otherside can help.”  

 _Friends from the Otherside._ The boys jumped as the strange echo that seemed to come from all around them. The brothers looked around, but didn’t see anyone. They weren’t as alone as they had thought.

Mugs frowned. Cup made a choking noise. The boys shared a look. Cup’s glare was glowing red. He fought his restraints, but there was conflict in his eyes. A hint of a question.

Should they betray the Devil?

Mugs bit his lip. He didn’t know! Would they never be free if they kept working for him? Would working for this woman be better? What would she want them to do? Mugs didn’t know! His face must have given away his indecision and panic, because there was change to Cups. His face hardened in resolve.

“Lady. We’ve already made one screwy deal. You really think we’re dumb enough to make another?” Cup said.

“You’d be foolish to stay with the Devil,” she warned. Her eyes seemed to start glowing a deep purple.

“No.” Cup shook his head. “We’d be idiots to betray him for you. You really think you have a chance in hell to beat him? Yeah right.” Cup smirked. “You won’t even be able to beat us. You’d have no chance against him.” Facilier narrowed her eyes and raised a hand.

“You’ll regret underestimating me, boy!” she declared. Green and purple fog curled around the floor and climbed the walls. The masks around her rattled and shook.

“Yeah, yeah. Tell us something we haven’t heard a million times,” Cup said. Cup twisted his wrist painfully and in a blink, there was a flash of blue. Mugs felt his restraints loosen. He looked down to see the burns on the snakes and them cringing in pain. He wrenched free and stood. He turned and fired at the Voodoo Queen. She laughed and twisted away from his blasts and disappeared in her creepy fog.

Mugs turned his hand to Cup to free him when something collided with his back and pushed him down. He hit the ground hard and had the breath knocked out of him. “Get up, you idiot!” Cup barked at him. Mugs wheezed and tried to get his feet under him. Queen Facilier appeared in front of Cup.

“Ya thinkin’ of fightin’ me? The Queen of Voodoo? You think you stand a shadow of a chance?” She laughed. “Are you ready for the truth, suga’?” She waved her hands. The fog curled and pulsed around her. The masks suddenly started dancing off their hooks, voodoo dolls jumped off their shelves, skulls and bones clattered and shook like they were laughing. Purple symbols formed out of the colored smoke and began to glow and dance.

Mugs was on his feet, taking aim at the queen when a mask knocked him several feet back. He landed on his back with a grunt and slid further. Mugs didn’t give himself much time to recover. He got up and aimed again for the woman…Something yanked his arm down. He nearly fell over. Looking at his arm, he saw two voodoo dolls clinging to him, giggling with malice. Their button and stitch-eyes gleamed in the darkened room. Mugs tried to shake them off, but they clung harder. He grabbed one and fought to rip it off him. “OW!” He looked at the other doll to see it jabbing a sewing needle into his forearm. It lifted its arm to stab him again. He quickly grabbed it and ripped it off. The second doll climbed up him and clutched his scarf, choking him. He spotted more dolls approaching.

At the same time, Cup was dealing the Voodoo Queen. “Ready?” she said. The voices, masks? echoed her words, power vibrated around the room. She pulled out a knife that seemed to be made of bone. Carvings swirled on it, reflecting the symbols flying around in the smoke.

“Go jump in the river!” Cup growled as he struggled. He tried to lift his hands, but dolls were holding them down. His red eyes didn’t leave the knife.

“CUP!” Mugs shouted. He finally shook off the doll trying to choke him. Facilier raised the knife and slashed down. “NO!” Mugs snapped his fingers, shooting green, star shaped projectiles. They were all misdirected by the dolls, masks, and symbols. None came close to the woman. He snapped again, and the blue bullets were all blocked. If he could get enough energy for a super blast, maybe he could break through these minions!

“Do ya feel the change?” Facilier grinned. “You’re changin’, bendin’ to  _my_ will.” Purple fog overcame the chair Cup was on. Mugs’ older brother cried out. He wasn’t fast enough! He didn’t have a blast ready!

“Cup!” Mugs lunged forward to try and reach him.

“Run you idiot!” Cup screamed. He sounded like he was choking, in pain. Mugs had to save him, had to-

The fog cleared. A simple little teacup sat on the seat, a striped, bended straw leaning against the rim. Mugs felt his knees give out, and he hit the floor hard. His face was slack with shock, jaw hanging open and eyes wide. His arms dropped to his sides limply. “C-Cup?” There was no response.

Queen Facilier stepped up, her skirts swished around her, as she reached down and picked up the cup. “There now. Real good improvement with no mouth, ain’t it? He’ll make a great addition to my cupboard.” 

Hot rage replaced numbing shock. “Let him go!” Mugs demanded. His voice shook, and he forced himself to stand on trembling legs. She turned her head and gave him an appraising look, her hoop ears sparkling in the colored lights of the symbols. Her brow raised, and she took the hand with the knife and gently tapped her chin with her pointer finger, the blade carefully angled away from her and glinted with Cup’s blood.  She held the cup gingerly in her other hand.

“You sure ya wanna me to do that, suga’? I drop ‘im from here, and he’ll shatter in a million pieces,” she said teasingly. Mugs tensed and looked at the cup held loosely in her hand.

“Ch-change him back!” Mugs demanded. “Give him back!” He lifted his hand, ready to act. She laughed.

“I don’t think so. Ya’ll aren’t leavin’ my little shop here.” She waved the knife gracefully. “Prepare to join him on my shelf.” He heard the scuttle of the dolls around him, and who-know-what-else. The masks grinned at him. Mugs had never felt so alone before. “This is what happens when ya anger my friends from the Otherside. Ya pay the price.” She took a step forward. Mugs nearly fired at her, but if he did, then she would drop Cup. What should he do? What should he do? He didn’t know! His mind was racing, but it was all happening too quickly. He didn’t know what to do! How could he get Cup back?

“Don’t worry, suga’, tableware don’t need souls. I’m doin’ ya favor, if ya think ‘bout it. That devil won’t be get ya now.” She smiled bright, her eyes glowing. The masks laughed. “Now, come here.” All her minions lunged at him. Mugs did the only thing he could think of. He dodged. In a puff of smoke, he vanished. He reappeared on the other side of the room.

“Oooh!” Queen Facilier sounded excited. “Ain’t you two some oddities! I can’t wait to see what I can do with you!” A dark presence overcame him. Terror had him freeze for a moment.

Something brushed his arm, nearly grabbing it. He disappeared again. He appeared outside of the heavy door. He took a step back, his mind blank with panic. The ghost of darkness still felt like it was around him. He turned and ran. He heard the door creak open and laughter, but he didn’t dare look back.

He made it to the street and kept running. What was he gonna do? She had Cuphead. He didn’t know what to do! He ran and ran, aimless.

* * *

“Could this get any worse?” Bendy asked. He looked down the tree to the splashing and hissing alligators. Boris sat on a branch above him, his ears folded, tail tucked, and completely soaked in swamp water. Bendy wasn’t much better. The scarf the Warners had given him was now torn and practically useless. He had also lost his hat. A gator was probably ripping it to shreds.

Boris gave him an unamused look. The alligators were crawling over each other, trying to reach up to the boys. The tree swayed and groaned. “You had to ask, didn’t you?” Boris looked down at him. Bendy shrugged and smiled apologetically. The tree shuddered, and the boys had to grab the trunk to not lose their balance.

“Alright, I’ve had enough. I’ll take care of these guys.” Bendy stood up on his branch and rolled his shoulders.

“No! Dr. Oddswell said you couldn’t!” Boris said.

“You got a better idea? Grab a stick and swing it at them?” Bendy looked up a little annoyed. He was strong enough to handle a few overgrown lizards.

“W-we…uh,” Boris faltered.

“Exactly,” Bendy said and popped his knuckles. Just as he reached out for the shadows, the tree shook again, and Bendy lost his footing.

“Bendy!” Boris shouted. Boris dropped back and hung upside down by his knees. He threw his arms out and was able to grab Bendy’s tail.

“EEEOW!” Bendy shrieked as his tail was yanked, forcing his fall to a stop. Pain shot up his spine. “Letgo! LetgoletgoletgoLETGO!”

“OhnoIamsosorry! I’msorryI’msorryI’msorry!” Boris chanted as he pulled Bendy up as quickly as he could from his upside-down position. Bendy grabbed the branch Boris lifted him to. Boris let go of his tail and worked on getting himself turned right side up.

“Why my tail?” Bendy almost whimpered, tears pricked his eyes. He brought his tail in front of him and held it close as it throbbed in pain. “It’s okay, tail. He didn’t mean it.”

“I am so sorry, bro! It was the only thing I could grab,” Boris explained.

“…Okay,” Bendy mumbled, still clutching his tail and the branch. He didn’t look up at the wolf.

“I really didn’t mean it,” Boris kept going.

“It’s okay, bro. I know,” Bendy said. He started to steady himself and sit up on the branch.

“I just grabbed the only thing in front of me. You were falling, and you were gonna fall right into those alligators and I panicked and-”

“Boris,” Bendy cut him off and finally looked up. He moved a hand to the trunk of the tree and let go of his tail. “It’s  _fine_. You saved me there, bro. Thanks.”

The wolf let out a sigh and shut his eye in relief. “Sorry.”

Bendy rolled his eyes with a smirk. A loud hiss and slight shake of the tree had him looking down at the gators again. They seemed to have multiplied. “Oh, c’mon,” he groaned to himself. “Now what?”

The boys sat there as the sky darkened. Bendy looked up to see clouds rolling over the sun. They seemed dark and heavy with rain. Within twenty minutes the first drops started to hit Bendy and Boris’ heads. Bendy glanced to the wolf to see a look of resignation. “Any ideas?” Bendy asked. The wolf glanced at him and then back down at the water lizards.

“Not really,” he said softly.

Bendy sighed. Then an idea struck him. “Hey, you still got that can o’ soup?”

Boris carefully brought his backpack around and dug through it. “I got two cans of chicken noodle, some bread, some honey, and a can of beans. Why?”

“Pass me the chicken,” Bendy said. Boris wobbled as he tried to bend down without dropping the bag or falling. “Just drop it, bro.” Boris did and Bendy caught them easily.

“What are you doing Bendy?” Boris asked.

“I’m hoping the smell of meat will distract these guys long enough to let us escape,” Bendy said.

“You really think that’ll work?” Boris asked as he dug through his bag.

“It’s better than just sitting here,” Bendy said. Boris didn’t say anything to that. He shifted around the bag more vigorously as his eyes widened and jaw tensed. “Is something the matter, bro?”  

“Bendy...do you have the map in your bag?” Boris asked slowly, not looking at him.

A bad feeling started to turn Bendy’s stomach. “No. You had it last.” He narrowed his eyes at the quietly panicking wolf. “Why?”

“’Cause it’s not here!” Boris squeaked. “I can’t find it in my bag!”

“What!” Bendy roared. “What do you mean it’s not there? You lost it!”

“I don’t know!” Boris barked back, finally looking down to the demon.

“When did you last see it?” Bendy asked.

“Just after lunch,” Boris said.

“You didn’t drop it in the swamp?” Bendy asked.

“Yes, Bendy. I dropped it in the swamp,” Boris said sarcastically, his face deadpan. Boris’ frown deepened. “Of course not! I would’ve said something!”

“I mean, you didn’t pull it out at all since we left the city?” Bendy asked.

“No,” Boris pouted.

“How about after we left that lady’s shop?” Bendy narrowed his eyes in thought.

Boris blinked and raised a wet ear in question. “No,” he answered slowly.

“Boris, how likely is it that lady stole it?” Bendy glanced down at the cans in his hands and back up to the wolf.

Boris’ ears flew up in surprise. “Her? But she was so nice!”

“Exactly! Free my tail spike! She pickpocketed that map and sent us on a wild goose chase!” Bendy grit his teeth. He had seen the interest in her eyes, the greed. He should have known. Especially with that creepy energy around her place. She had practically been wearing a sign that said, ‘no good’ and Bendy had still been bamboozled!

Boris’ shoulders and ears dropped. “I’m sorry,” he said.

Bendy blinked out of his angry thoughts and back to the present. He looked up and raised a confused brow at Boris. “Sorry? Why are you sorry?”

“I was the one that wanted to listen to her.” Boris sighed and shook his head.

“Don’t worry about it.” Bendy waved it off.

Boris nodded and took a moment to breathe. “So, I guess we head back to the city.”

“How? The boat’s long gone.” Bendy scowled. Boris shrugged helplessly.

“Then, maybe she was telling the truth about the temple and it’s really around here somewhere,” Boris said.

Bendy snorted. “Well, whatever comes next will come. Right now, let’s get outta this tree.”

“Sounds good to me,” Boris said.

Bendy punctured the cans, and then tossed one in one direction and the other can in the opposite direction. As soon as they hit the water the motion under them shifted to the cans. Not all the gators left, but enough were gone that Bendy felt confident he could protect himself and Boris. “Okay, bro. You ready?”

“No,” Boris answered, looking down. “But I have ta go anyway.” Boris stood up carefully on the branch and looked ready to jump.

“Alright. Three…,” Bendy stood and looked down at the remaining reptiles, “Two…,” they hissed excitedly, “One!” the brothers jumped.

* * *

 Mugs pulled his legs up to his chest. The alley was cool in the shadow of the close-knit buildings. Mugs was curled up behind a dumpster. He clutched the sides of his head as the fight played over in his mind again and again. The memory of Cup’s shriek of pain echoed in his ears. Mugs shook, with a far away look in his eyes. He didn’t notice the tears running down his face. He curled into himself tighter.

He’d left Cuphead. He'd just ran. He had abandoned his brother. His mind went blank, and he ran. What kind of brother was he? What was she doing to him? Mugs shuddered.

What was he gonna do?

What  _could_ he do?

They hadn’t expected the magic she'd had. She was just too strong. With Cup, together could have taken her, but alone…

Mugs sniffed and brushed at the tears. “What do I do? Cup, what do I do? I can’t beat her alone. What do I do?” he mumbled to himself. He was no good at making decisions. Cup was much better at planning and then making things happen. Mugs couldn’t. He just couldn’t. He didn’t know.

If he did something wrong ,Cup would be gone forever. Mugs didn’t even know how to change his brother back. If he beat her, would he change back? What if he didn’t? Would he have to do something special? Could he force her to change Cuphead back? What if she refused? What if there wasn’t a way to change him back? Mugs, alone, with the teacup that had once been his brother. Mugs choked on his panic. New tears pricked his eyes.

Alone.

He was completely alone.

No Cup to lead him. No plan. No obvious goal.

He had always had his brother to back him. They had been separated before, but Cup always came out on top. There was usually a plan, or an action to take. They would meet back up. Mugs would never worry, because his brother was strong. He knew Cup could handle himself. They would win and get whatever they needed to get.

This was different. Cuphead needed Mugs to save him.

_But he didn’t know what to do!_

He squeezed his eyes shut and whimpered. He lost himself to his fear and panic as his mind went in circles. He calmed down after an unknown amount of time.

His eyes ached, and his nose felt stuffed. He sniffed again and looked around. The sun had moved a bit. The sound of people walking, talking, and laughing wasn’t far. Car engines were just beyond that. Someone was playing a saxophone somewhere.

Mugman felt pathetic. If he had been alone from the start, he would have never gotten through the islands. He would have never left. Suddenly, an old irritation rose within him, one that he was used to and had held back for a long time. Now, it surfaced with new energy like it was fresh and new.

_If I had been alone, I would have never gambled my soul away. I would never be in this situation! I would be at home with Elder Kettle! I would never have gone after the debtors, never hurt my friends, never hunted down people for that horrible monster!_

Mugs gasped at the sudden flash of anger. He shook his head roughly. It had been a long time since he'd thought that. Mugman leaned his head back. It clinked against the brick wall gently. Mug took some deep, slow breaths and worked on calming himself down. He didn’t blame Cup. Not really. They had just been a couple of kids that got in over their heads. Mugman had been there, and he hadn’t stopped Cup. He’d wanted to, but he hadn’t. He was just as guilty as Cup. Besides, he loved Cup. He would have been sad without his brother. Mugs had decided to follow Cup, to help in all this…madness. They were in this mess together.

Mugs looked down at his gloved hands. He had fought just as hard as Cup. They carried the guilt together. Mugman clenched his fists. Cuphead needed him. Mugs had to think. He had to  _do_ something. Sitting here wasn’t saving his brother.

But what could he do?

His throat closed with fear. He still didn’t know. He couldn’t do this alone. Who could he go to for help?

He gazed at his closed hands, trying to think of anyone that would help. Anyone that they knew. They'd never came this far south before. He didn’t know anyone here…except the frog brothers! Mugs shot up. He swayed with how quickly he stood. His vision swam for a second. Mugs quickly shook it off and raced to the river. It took him longer than he wanted. He had run a long way. He didn’t even know where he was. He had to stop and ask a couple to point him the right direction.

He was gasping for breath and covered in sweat by the time he saw the water flowing toward the ocean. He looked up river then down. Which way? He chewed on his lip. Up or down? He looked back and forth. The agony of indecision clawed at his mind. He shut his eyes and moved. He hoped he choose right. He raced on and then came to statues and buildings that seemed familiar. His hope rose as the place seemed more and more recognizable. He didn’t hold back his smile when he spotted the boat casino and restaurant. He raced through the doors without pausing. He nearly crashed into a table and then nearly into a fly waiter.

“Sorry! Excuse me! Sorry!” Mugs called as he spun and skidded around. Still another waiter dropped a metal platter that rung with a loud crash.

“Hey, hey, hey! What’s all this noise?” Mugs looked up to see the Ribby and Croaks walk into the dining room. They scowled when they spotted Mugs.

“Ribby! Croaks! I need your help!” Mugs panted and hurried over to them. Croaks straightened to his full height and crossed his arms. Ribby narrowed his eyes and sat back on his haunches.

“What’s this about?” Croaks demanded. The two looked at Mugs suspiciously.

“It’s Cup! I need help! We have to save Cuphead!” Mugs pleaded.

The frogs bug-eyes widened in surprise.

“That hothead is in trouble?” Ribby asked.

“Yes! The Voodoo Queen did something to him! She’s too strong! I need your help,” Mugs explained as quickly as he could.

The frogs shared a baffled look. Silence fell over them as Mugs fidgeted in front of the frogs.

“Well, I’ll be,” Ribby said. “The Voodoo Queen.”

“I never thought we’d live to see the day,” Croaks mumbled in amazement.

“He’s really gotten himself in a bind. That porcelain schmuck bit off more than he can chew,” Ribby added.

Mugs felt his nerves fray. “Yes! What should we do?”

The frogs focused on him again. The shock and awe turned to smirks.

“We?” Croaks asked. “What we?”

“We ain’t gonna do anything! That half empty cup had it comin’ to him!” Ribby croaked with glee.

“Yeah, good riddance,” Croaks added.

Mugs jaw dropped. “Y-You aren’t gonna help?”

“No!” the two frogs answered.

“B-b-but! You have to! You, uh-,” Mugs stammered.

The frogs laughed. “We don’t gotta do a thing you say!”

“We should celebrate! This is a great day,” Ribby said.

“What!” Mugs gasped. “But he’s my brother!”

“Look,” Croak said. “You two ruined our lives. We have to be here because the Devil said so. We never go home. We don’t keep even keep half the money we make. We don’t get to make our own choices anymore.”

“We even had to house the schmucks that beat us!” Ribby glared at him.

Mugs scowled, his shock turned to frustration. “If you guys hadn’t lost your souls to the Devil in the first place, you wouldn’t have to do any of this! It’s your fault you’re here, not mine or Cups. Get over it! Right now my brother is in trouble! I can’t do this alone. You two are the only ones I can turn to, so you have to help me.”

The frogs shared a smirk.

Before Mugs knew it, he found his keister on the cobble street outside the boat casino. They had tossed him out. Just like that. They had been laughing! Mugs had half a mind to go back in and remind the slimy amphibians just how strong he was.

But…

That would waste time, wouldn’t it? Beating up the frogs wouldn’t help Cup. Mugs sighed and stood up. He brushed off his bruised bum and slowly walked back into the city.

It looked like he was on his own. Mugs gulped. What was he gonna do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, you guys! This is Mercowe. Soooooooo, Tap was all like, "You should post something in the author's note. You haven't said anything in a while." I'm not really as entertaining as Tap, so this takes me a little out of my comfort zone. Haha, but after our discussion, I remembered something that made me laugh while I was editing this chapter. Near the end when our poor, cute Mugs is asking for help from Croaks and Ribby, Ribby's name made a mysterious transformation and suddenly turned into...RIPPY! Hahaha! It had me laughing for a minute when I imagined what that would look like. Afterwards, I tried to look it up and I found a cartoon that was exactly what I was imagining! Here it is, I hope you like it. 
> 
> https://drive.google.com/open?id=18LnsZEhaSMLqpVS9mP2-kdqDR4CWSef1
> 
> (By the way...Now Tap regrets suggesting that I post in the author's note. Hehehe. :D I love teasing her!)
> 
> Mercowe nooo! I trusted you! XD You loveable dork. I guess I was asking for it.  
> See you all next week!  
> Mercowe and TAP out!


	37. One Step Forward and No Steps Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bbros go on an adventure. Felix the Cat made this look easy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sorry I'm late.  
> This week I had a funeral, a wedding, and I had to figure out my classes for the semester. In other words, it's been busy and a roller coaster of emotions. *Sigh*  
> And I woke up this morning missing something very important to me. T-T So I'm hunting for that....and moping about it too.  
> Mercowe has been a great help in motivating me to get this done. I hope life calms down, so I can get back on schedule. Thanks for sticking with it guys and being so patient. You are awesome and I am so lucky to have such amazing readers. I made this chapter a little longer for you. Now, I gotta go find a thing.
> 
> (6--  
> 3  
> (6-- 
> 
> Enjoy! I'll try to post on Friday. Though I don't know if it'll be possible. Have a good week.

Bendy gasped and pulled himself out of the water and onto dry land. He collapsed on the moss, panting for sweet oxygen. Okay, dry-ish land. Boris was gasping right next to him.

“That’s it!” Bendy declared to the raining sky. “I hate the swamp!”

He looked over to his brother. His pant leg was torn, his hat gone. There was a small rip in his backpack and cuts from branches along his face and arms. He was dripping wet and looked exhausted.

“We’ll never get outta here at this rate,” Bendy groaned. “We have to come up with something.”

“We could send out a distress signal,” Boris said.

“First off, there isn’t anyone around for that. With our luck, it’d just bring more of those damn, star fallen gators. Second, signal with what? A flag through these trees? A fire? Everything is too wet to burn!” Bendy threw his arms up in frustration. “If I ever see that card lady again, I’m gonna send her flying,” Bendy growled.

Boris groaned, but didn’t comment. The boys stayed there for a moment, letting the rain fall on them.

When they found the energy to move again, the two headed west, but were stopped by the water. They had to turn south and sometimes back track. It was slow going, and even though they avoided the water, they would slip and sink in mud and moss. They would jump at the rustle of brush and splashes in the swamp. Neither wanted to think about the creatures all around them.

It was hours later, and with the area was darkening with the end of the day, Bendy felt dismay sink in. He didn’t want to stay in the swamp at night.

“Bendy. I don’t think we should be walking around in the dark,” Boris said quietly. Bendy sighed. He knew Boris was right. He had hoped they could have found something, a boat, a person, a cabin, anything, but there was only swamp and rain.

“Yeah,” Bendy agreed. “Guess we’ll have to set up around here.” Boris nodded and grabbed his pack straps. “Not down here.” Bendy stopped him. “With the rain and all the wildlife, it’d be safer to stay in a tree. We won’t wake up neck deep in water and gators.”

Boris looked to Bendy for a moment before nodding again. “Which tree?” He sounded so tired that it pulled at Bendy’s heart. The wolf hadn’t complained once as they had spent hours in the wet wilderness.

Bendy looked away and tried to find a tree that would hold them, but wasn’t so tall that it would be hit by lightening if any showed up. It took a little searching, but eventually Bendy found a tree that seemed to work. He lifted Boris up and then Boris pulled him up. Once they were up, they started to tie their backs to the thick branches. The area was getting darker. Soon, the night would be on them. Bendy glanced up at the rain. It didn’t seem it would be stopping any time soon.

“Hey, Bendy, what’s that?” Boris asked. Bendy turned to see Boris pointing at something on the ground. He narrowed his eyes to see if he could spot what Boris was talking about.

“What?”

“There. By the rock that has a tree growing on it,” Boris said still pointing. Bendy scanned the ground. He finally located the rock Boris was talking about.

“Yeah. What about it?” Bendy asked, glancing at the wolf.

“Doesn’t it look a little too square to be a regular rock?” Boris asked.

“Uh?” Bendy blinked and looked at the stone again.

“Let’s take a closer look before it gets any darker,” Boris said, pulling his bag back on before shimming down.

“Huh? Wait! Boris! It’s already too dark, don’t just-,” Bendy argued, but the wolf jumped to the soft, muddy ground and was quickly making his way toward the rock he had pointed out. Bendy groaned and rolled his eyes. “Stars. We’ll just have to climb this cussing tree again,” he grumbled to himself as he pulled his pack on too and follow his brother.

Bendy splashed to the rock with an annoyed frown. The undergrowth was too tall for him to see Boris. He grumbled complaints to himself, but was cut short by Boris.

“Bendy! Get over here!” The urgency in Boris’ voice had Bendy pick up his pace. When Bendy got through the last of the branches, he found Boris kneeling in front of a pile of rocks. He was scooping and brushing mud off a section of the stones.

“Boris?” Bendy asked.

“Bendy look!” Boris glanced over his shoulder. Bendy looked around Boris to see that the pile of rocks was set up in a square shape. There was a sunken seam around the edge, like it could move or open.

 “What in the world?” Bendy knelt next to Boris.

“And look at this!” Boris had uncovered an odd symbol in the mud. “What is it?” Boris tried to wipe the mud off his gloves to no avail.

“I don’t know,” Bendy admitted. He got closer, trying to see it more clearly. It looked like a lizard of some kind and skeletons. “But it probably means trouble.”

“Think this is what Lady Facilier was talking about?” Boris asked. Bendy shrugged. “How do we open it?”

Bendy stared to poke around for a knob, lever, or any indication on how the passage worked. There wasn’t anything on the stone face besides the symbol. He tried to pull it and push it with no indication of it giving. “I think I’ll have to break it,” Bendy commented.

“But it looks like it was opened before,” Boris said pointing to the indent.

Bendy shrugged. “Maybe it was from the inside? There could be other doorways.”

Boris furrowed his brow and rested his hand on the symbol. Nothing happened.

“C’mon, bro. I’m gonna force it,” Bendy said.

Boris sighed. “Alright.” He pushed against the symbol to get up when there was a hissing sound. The boys froze for a half second before the block of stone suddenly fell and Boris fell with it. “Ah!”

“Boris!” Bendy scrambled to the edge and leaned down to peer inside. “Boris! Are you okay?” There was a heavy crash of stone on stone. “Boris, answer me!” Bendy shrieked as the worry turned to panic. He strained his ears against the sound of the pattering rain and peered into the dark, hoping for any sign of the young wolf.

The sound of coughing came up to him. “I’m alright! I bruised my tail, but that’s it.” Boris’ voice echoed up to him. Bendy let out a sigh of relief.

“Can you see anything?” Bendy asked. Slowly the demon’s eyes were adjusting to the black curtain before him.

“Barely. It’s really dark,” Boris answered.

“What do ya see Boris?” Bendy asked anxiously. The shapes of carved stones slowly came to Bendy’s eyes, but he couldn’t make out the ground or size of the space where Boris had fallen.

There was a splash. “Ugh. It’s wet down here. You look pretty far away Bendy. Maybe twenty feet up?” Boris’ voice echoed.

“Think I could jump it?” Bendy asked.

“Please don’t. How am I gonna get out if you jump down?” Boris asked.

Bendy bit his lip in frustration. He had a good point, but Bendy didn’t want to leave Boris down there to explore by himself.

“I’ll get us a way back up and then climb down to ya. You just wait there, bro,” Bendy said. He didn’t wait for Boris’ answer. Bendy found two thick vines that could hold both him and Boris. He quickly knotted them together, and when they were about long enough to satisfy him, he went back to the passageway. “I got us some vines. I think they’ll do. I’m tossing them down,” he warned. Boris gave him the go ahead and the demon threw the vines. There was a small splash and then silence. “Are they long enough?”

“Yeah! And they can hold me,” Boris said. Bendy didn’t waste anymore time and quickly climbed down the makeshift rope. His feet landed with a splash in water that came up a bit past his ankles. He scowled as he felt the water enter his boots and seep into his already soaked socks.

Bendy tried to look around the room. He could only see a slightly curved wall with the slab that had fallen with Boris behind them and the mass of swallow water before them. “Can you see anything, bro?”

“No and I walked along the wall while you were getting those.” Boris pointed to the vines. “I couldn’t find a corner though. This is a really big room.”

Bendy hummed and started forward slowly. “Careful Bendy,” Boris said behind him. Bendy stepped cautiously into the dark. The ground felt mostly flat. It was probably the same stuff the walls were made of. He heard Boris splashing up behind him. The only sounds were their feet and the patter of the rain through the hole. Bendy nearly picked up his pace until he almost tripped on a small ledge. Maybe one of the slabs was tilted. He stepped up and felt the ledge sink back down. Alarm raced through Bendy. All of the booby traps that Felix faced in his novels came to mind.

Boris bumped into him. “Bendy? Is something wrong?” Bendy stepped back and pulled Boris with him. It was too dark to make anything out now.

“I think I just triggered something,” Bendy said nervously. All his senses strained to pick up on anything.

“Wha-” Suddenly there was a blinding flash. With a great _fwoosh_ the room was lit up. The boys had to shut their eyes at the sudden change. Bendy tensed, ready for an attack or trap. He blinked his eyes, willing them to adjust faster. When they did, he gasped.

The room was lit by huge basins of fire attached to the walls. The carvings along the sides of the wall glowed the same orange/yellow color as the flames, connecting the basins in a line of ancient rune symbols.

“Woah,” Boris gasped. Bendy agreed, it was amazing. The room was huge, twenty feet high and about twice that in length. The room seemed to curve so the boys could see the back wall. The water grew shallower in the center of the room. Long swathes of vines, moss, and other plants hung from the ceiling and clung to the wall.  There were rectangular statues that were scattered about the room, some broken, others whole. They towered eight feet high and were also covered in runes and carving like the rest of the room.

“Do you think we found the right place Bendy?” Boris asked in an awed whisper. Bendy carefully approached one of the rectangles. The carvings were like the writings on the page they had. He was even able to make out a symbol here and there. Not enough to read it, but enough to feel a bubble of excitement rise in his chest.

“I think so, bro. Look! These symbols are like the journal page,” Bendy said. Boris came close and looked at the marks.

“You’re right!” Boris perked up. His tail started to wag. “We found it! We found the place Bendy!”

“But we haven’t found the doll yet,” Bendy said stepping back from the shape. “C’mon bro, and be careful where you step. There could be traps.” Boris stuck close to Bendy’s back after that. The energy around him was still full of excitement. Bendy smiled at little, happy that his brother’s spirits were lifted again.

Bendy kept a close eye on the walls, floor, ceiling, and the odd statue pillar things. He didn’t see any trip wires or obvious slabs that indicated a trap. The boys slowly reach the middle of the room. There was barely any water there.

"Bendy." Boris sounded really nervous. "Is that what I think it is?" Bendy glanced at wolf and followed his pointing finger. In the shallow water was a grinning skull.

Bendy gulped. "Y-yeah bro. That's a skull," Boris whimpered. Bendy looked around again. There were shapes covered in moss and plant slime and white bits scattered around. Bones. Oh. A grand looking door stood against the wall. A few stairs lead up to it and four of the statue pillar things lined either side up the stairs. Bits of white bones and parts of skulls littered them. Animal and...other. Two fire basins sat above and to the side of the door. Beautiful patterns and pictures lined the frame of the door, partially covered in moss and plant life. There were creatures with multiple heads, giant cyclopes, dragons, angels, and swirls that looked like whirlpools. Battles and dancing. It was an odd mix of beauty and violence. Time wore away half the old beauty. There were indents that might have once held jewels in several dragons' eyes and angels' halos. The colored magical flames gave it another worldly feel.

“I bet this is it.” Boris said. Bendy narrowed his eyes at the magnificent door. 

“Hold the phone Boris. Does anything strike you as odd here?” Bendy asked. Boris turned around to look at the demon. He dropped an ear and raised a brow in confusion.

“You mean besides the bones?” Boris asked. He looked back at the door and then at Bendy again. Bendy shifted a little looking at the door, then the floor.

“Well, just that it seems a bit off,” he stated. Now that he thought about it, he kept comparing the room to one of Felix’s adventures. There were also supposed to be traps, or beasts, or enemies around. Now that he was trying to voice his thoughts, they sounded childish and silly.

Boris tilted his head. “Yeah, but how?”

Bendy felt his face heat up. “Well, it’s just that I read something like this in a book,” he mumbled.

“What?” Boris knit his brows together. “Are you okay Bendy?”

Bendy took a deep breath. “IreaditinaFelixadventuresbookonce,” he said in a rush.

Boris blinked and took a moment to absorb what Bendy said. Then he smirked. “Why ya blushin’ bro?”

Bendy felt the heat in his cheeks get worse. “No reason! Nevermind! Let’s just go!” Bendy started marching toward the ornate door. Boris burst into giggles.

“No! Wait! Bendy! I’m sorry! Don’t walk away,” Boris called after him. Bendy kept going until Boris caught his wrist. “C’mon bro. Don’t be like that.”

Bendy huffed.

“Share! Share Bendy!” Boris pleaded. “I won’t laugh! Felix’s books are great. If there’s something in them that can help us, then share.”

Bendy glanced over his shoulder to a completely serious Boris. Boris nodded in support. Bendy sighed.

“What do you mean Bendy?” Boris asked again.

“Well, it’s just that the door to the treasure is usually on the opposite side of the room from the entrance. There are these bones, but there aren't any holes in the walls or ceilings. No trip wires. No hinges to show a trap door. So what killed them? And why is it so showy? Weren’t they trying to hide it?” Bendy said. Boris tilted his head.

“You think it’s a fake?”

“Or a really good trap?” Bendy made an aggravated sound. “Or maybe I’m overthinking.” Bendy rubbed the back of his head.  Boris turned and walked away. “Boris?”

“One minute,” Boris said. Bendy blinked and watched the wolf walk around the shallow water, looking down to the ground. He grabbed handfuls of moss and a large stick from the water. He rolled the moss into a big ball. When he stepped up to Bendy again he had a wad of moss the size of a softball. He handed it to Bendy. Boris then turned to the door and tossed the stick at it. The stick knocked on the door and bounced off it. It clattered down the stairs to a stop. Bendy raised a brow.

“Uh, what are you doing?” Bendy asked.

“If there’s a trap, maybe we can trigger it,” Boris explained with a shrug.

Bendy hummed and looked down at the ball of moss. He tossed it up a little and then looked to the door. He brought his arm back and tossed the ball. It landed on the middle stair with a splat. The statues glowed red and four blades swung by the space from each block. A wall of blades slipped past each other and then disappeared. Boris gasped. Even the stick was sliced to bits.

Bendy whistled. “Well, I guess that’s our trap,” Bendy said and put his hands on his waist. Boris looked between Bendy and the stairs.

“How do we get past it!” he demanded. Bendy shrugged. “Great,” Boris muttered.

“Maybe we can get something to set it off and slip by?” Bendy asked.

Boris looked around. “I don’t know.” He sounded nervous. “Hey, Bendy, if those things are swinging blades, then does that mean all of them are?”

Bendy blinked and looked around at all the rectangle statues that scattered around the room. Oh. “None of them have gone off except the stairs.” He sounded just as nervous as Boris. “Maybe we should get out of here,” Bendy suggested.

“Good idea.” Boris turned to leave and the rectangle beside him lit up. The magical blades appeared from thin air, attached to the pillar block.

“Boris look out!” Bendy grabbed the back of his shirt and yanked him away. The blades swung right in front of Boris' nose causing him to yelp. The boys fell back on top of each other with a splash.  Bendy was crashed under the wolf.

“Th-that was close,” Boris mumbled resting a hand over his muzzle.

“Yeah. You okay?" Bendy asked breathless.

"I-I'm o-okay." Boris whimpered.

"Good.Can you get off me?” Bendy asked.

“Sorry,” Boris said. He rolled off the demon and sat in the water in a daze. “I almost died.” He gulped patting his nose again to make sure it was still there.

“Yep. We keep doing that.” Bendy sighed. He didn’t move immediately.

“Why did it go off?” Boris asked, still sounding dazed.

Bendy grabbed a handful of slimy plants growing on the floor. He sat up and tossed it at the same block in front of them. The block glowed and slashed it. He did the same in the opposite direction. Nothing happened. Boris blinked. “Uh?” Bendy tossed plant matter in a couple other directions to test it.

“It was a trap. They won’t let us go back. We can only go forward,” Bendy said. "It's herding us like cattle."

“Is there any way to turn them off?” Boris asked.

Bendy shrugged and rested his arm on his knee. “If it was a normal trap maybe. I don’t know magic. They reset. I don’t know where the power for these things comes from, how they are triggered, or how to stop them safely.” Boris sighed and dropped his head.

The boys sat in silence.

“It’s always one step forward and three back, uh Boris?” Bendy said.

“Yeah,” Boris agreed flatly.

“If we can’t go back, we might as well go forward.” Bendy stood up and offered a hand to Boris.

“So, through the fancy death doors?” Boris asked. Bendy looked at the doors with narrowed eyes.

“Through the fancy death doors,” Bendy agreed unenthusiastically. The boys walk up to the stairs and stopped. “Any ideas?”

“I thought you had a plan,” Boris admitted.

They stood for a moment in silence. “We could try and break them,” Bendy suggested.

“With what?”

“The floor stabs?” Bendy bent down and tried to get his fingers between the gapes in the stone. After some work Bendy was able to lift the stone slab and pushed it toward the statues, hoping to topple one. He felt the slab collide with the pillar and a moment later the it shook, and he heard a scraping sound echo through the room. For a second Bendy thought it was working.

“Bendy get back!” Boris shouted. Bendy jumped back from the slab, just as a blade sliced the rock and it crumbled to rubble. “Are you okay?” Boris asked.

“Yeah. Thanks.” Bendy let out a shaky breath.

“What if we tossed something for them to slice and then went while they reset?” Boris asked.

“They’re a wall of blades! And what if they just swing back, or go completely around?” Bendy said. “I don’t want to test it.”

Boris grumbled. “Then what? Are we supposed to go over them?”

“Hey! That’s an idea!” Bendy said.

“Wha?”

Bendy pointed to the vines growing out of the ceiling. “We can climb over on those.”

“But they’re too small. I don’t think there are enough to hold us up,” Boris said, lightly tugging on a thin vine that had reached the ground.

Bendy frowned. “Well, I’m gonna try.” Bendy lifted his head in defiance.

Long story, short. He fell. And almost lost a few inches to the red blades. They tried Boris’ idea too and almost ran right into the blades that did swing back, leaving no room for them to slip by. They tried throwing another slab, but that ended in rubble. They tried everything they could think of. It was a miracle they didn’t get themselves killed or hurt (Besides a few bruises. No big deal.) and after a few hours, they had made no progress.

Finally, as a last-ditch effort, Bendy suggested using his Talent.

“Didn’t Dr. Oddswell tell you not to?” Boris said. He was sitting in the water, too tired to care about being wet.

“It’s either that or stay here until we run out of food,” Bendy said flatly. Boris made a noise in the back of his throat. The two were exhausted and a bit hungry, but unwilling to eat in the wet room, surrounded by killer traps. Bendy reached for the shadows. They withered and spun around the room, dancing opposite the magic fire. The shadows were energetic and twitchy, almost nervous. There was a kind of aversion to the fire that Bendy had never felt before. Weird.

Bendy focused on the doors and willed the shadows to reach out and open them. They splashed water and pulled down vines.

“Bendy? Is everything okay?” Boris asked a bit nervous.

Bendy grit his teeth and tried again. He lifted his hand and focused on the door. The shadows danced around the floor and ceiling, unwilling to approach the basins on the walls and mounted above the door. “It’s weird,” Bendy muttered. “It’s like they don’t want to go near the fire.”

Boris tilted his head. “Isn’t that normal?”

“No,” Bendy answered. He pushed harder, feeling the exhaustion worsen as his Talent began to drain him. Bendy’s frown deepened. It shouldn’t be so hard to do this! The shadows tentatively reached out to the door. The stone statues glowed red. Bendy wasn’t too worried. He pushed more. The shadows got halfway up when the blades released and the flames in the basin flew up to brush the ceiling.

Bendy shrieked and pulled back. “Bendy!” Boris called out. Bendy felt the burns from the fire. Then he felt the pain of the blades biting into him. “What’s wrong!” Boris demanded over him. When had he fallen? Boris was holding him up. The shadows retreated, withering in pain. Bendy pulled back. It had felt like it was him that was hit, not the shadows. What is going on here? That had never happened before. Bendy looked down at himself, expecting cuts and burns, but there was nothing. He looked fine.

“Bendy!” Boris’ voice broke with panic and worry.

“I-I’m okay?” Bendy mumbled. “H…how the cuss?”

“What happened? You screamed!” Boris demanded.

“I, uh, I felt it. I felt the fire and the blades,” Bendy said, carefully pulling away from Boris. “Ow,” he muttered.

“I-it’s not the ink?” Boris asked nervously.

“No. I never felt pain from my Talent.” Bendy knit his brows together in confusion.

“I guess magic is different,” Boris said, looking at the door.

“Yeah,” Bendy agreed slowly. “But now we are back to the drawing board.”

Boris hummed. “But you are okay?”

“Yeah. Whatever that was, it’s disappearing. I just feel sore and tired now,” Bendy huffed.

“I’m glad you’re okay,” Boris said. Bendy snorted.

“Neither of us are gonna be okay if we don’t get outta here,” Bendy grumbled.

Boris shifted uncomfortably. “Yeah.”

“I’m out of ideas,” Bendy admitted with a scowl.

“Me too.” Boris’ ears fell.

“Damn this star fallen-.” The door suddenly opened, cutting Bendy’s curse off. A little woman with a white cloth wrapped around her head leaned out. Simple hoop earrings glinted in the fire light as she looked around the room. She must have been in her forties with crows feet starting to line her dark eyes. She pursed her full lips, leaned around the door to look around the entire room. A thick metal necklace followed the curve of her neck. The boys were so shocked by the woman’s appearance that they froze.

“Oh no. These ain’t it neither. Whelp, sorry ta disturb ya boys,” the woman said in a cheery voice. She started to close the door.

Bendy and Boris were on their feet instantly.

“Wait!” they shouted.

“Please don’t go!” Boris raised his hands in a stopping motion.

“We need help!” Bendy added.

The woman paused. “Now, why you boys need little old me?”

“The door is booby-trapped. We can’t get up there,” Boris said. “Please ma’am. We’re trapped down here.”

The woman sputtered with laughter. “You ain’t trapped chil’ern.”

The boys’ eyes widened in bafflement.

“Um…yeah, we are,” Bendy argued uncertainly. She opened the door wider and stepped out. She was dressed in white, the dress wrapped around her frame loosely. She was a bit plump in form and exactly round.  

“No, no.” She lifted her hand and a bright, golden light encased it. She waved it up and the two basins above her were snuffed out by the light. The red carvings stopped glowing. “Ya just gotta do is put out the fire.” She lowered her hand and stepped down the stairs.

The brothers panicked. “No! Wait!” Boris waved his arms. Bendy cringed. Any moment those blades would show up!

And then they didn’t.

The brothers blinked. Bendy’s jaw dropped.

“Ho-wha-but-I don’t,” Bendy stammered. He couldn’t understand. She made it look so easy. This weird woman was walking down the stairs like it was no big deal. How! He shook his head. The world continued to astound him when he least expected it.

“Pick your jaws off the ground. I didn’t do nothing dat great,” she chuckled at them. “Now. What are two whippersnappers like you doin’ in a space like this?”

“We could ask you the same thing,” Bendy said defensively. He was done with odd strangers that did weird magic. Or _any_ magic.

She turned her dark eyes on him and raised a brow. She then chuckled like his suspicion was cute. “Oh boy! I forgot to introduce myself! Shame on me. I’m gettin’ forgetful in my old age.”

Boris tilted his head. “You don’t look that old ma’am.”

She really laughed at that. “Now, ain’t you sweet! I’m Mama Odie, the Voodoo Queen of the bayou.”

“A voodoo queen!” Bendy snapped. “So, are you like that broad we met in the city? You gonna do some weird card junk too?”

Odie seemed to be taken aback. Her warm smile dropped, and her eyes narrowed a little. Bendy felt Boris rest a hand on his shoulder. “The city? You talkin’ about that Facilier woman by chance?”

Bendy’s lip twitched into a sneer. “Yeah. That’s right.”

Odie scuffed. “Dat woman is one of the reasons I moved out here. Don’t wanna fight over somethin’ as silly as territory. I was done dealin’ with people anyway.” She crossed her arms and huffed. Bendy hadn’t expected that reaction. He gave Boris a confused glance. Boris shrugged in return.

“Um, you know her?” Boris asked tentatively.

Odie turned her annoyed eyes on him. “Know her? I can't stands her!” She shook her head. “Dat woman is gonna get ‘erself in trouble! She gonna pull that kid down ‘ith her too!”

“So, you don’t like her?” Boris asked.

“Do I sound like I would?” she scoffed.

“And you’re not gonna curse us or anything?” Bendy asked.

“Now, why would I do somethin’ like dat?” Odie chuckled. “You chil’ern are lookin’ for a way outta here?”

“Wait! Why are you here?” Bendy lifted a hand to stop Boris.

“I was pickin’ some swamp ‘shroom for my jambalaya. They like the damp, dark corners, ya know? Den I slipped and found my little old self in this long old hall. Fell quite a ways too! Been lookin’ for a way out myself even! Though, the longer I’m here the more interestin’ this place becomes. I had no idea dere was all dese caves down here!” she explained excitedly.

Bendy and Boris shared a look. Bendy sighed. She knew magic and could help them. He rolled his eyes. Fine. Boris swallowed. “Will you help us?”

“Why sure chil’. What kinda Mama would I be leavin’ chil’ern in the damp dark?” She smiled warmly. “This old woman will do the best she can to help y’all out.” She rolled up her sleeves. Bendy frowned. He didn’t want to do this. He didn’t trust her after what happened.

“Thanks.” Boris sighed in relief. “I’m Boris and this is my brother Bendy.” Bendy nodded.

“Why it’s a pleasure.” Mama Odie grinned. “We best get goin’ den. It’s only gettin’ later.” She turned on her heel and walked back up the stairs.

The boys…hesitantly followed her up the stairs. They both eyed the blocks like they were sleeping predators. She was already gone through the door when she called back. “C’mon now! I’ll die of old age if y’all keep walkin’ that slow.” Bendy really hoped he wouldn’t regret this.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this is Mercowe again. Haha! It's been a really crazy week for both me and Tap. Oh, boy. Oh, boy, oh boy, oh boy. The chapter would have been posted by Friday, but unfortunately, Tap's computer took it upon itself to decide that it needed an update...and that it didn't need anything that was currently up. So, she lost three pages of writing, and was back to square one. In fact, I think that this week was sorta weird. Bad things kept on happening...(BTW, the thing she lost was her engagement ring, so if any of you happen to have supernatural item finding abilities a tip would be greatly appreciated.)
> 
> Anyways, this is a great chapter. Personally I especially loved the ending. Have fun everyone!
> 
> Also, just for fun. This is my favorite typo of the week.
> 
> "Bendy gulped. "Y-yeah bro. That's a skull," Boris whimpered. Bendy looked around again. There were shapes covered in moss and plant _slim_ ..."
> 
> My first thoughts after reading that? *In a radio ad announcer's voice* "Try it now! Plant slim, the watery, dirt mixed formula made right for _all_ your dieting needs!"
> 
> "Plant slim, it slims you p(l)ants! Just 99 cents a bottle. Order now!" 
> 
> Have a good week! Mercowe and Tap are out!


	38. Greeting Doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy, Boris, and Mama Odie have an adventure. This wasn't how Bendy imagined things going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies.  
> Sorry it's so late, but at least it's the right day...right? -_-u  
> Anyway, thanks to all of you that were concerned about my ring. That was really sweet and Castiel's suggests were awesome. Thank you. ^^ I still haven't found it and I told my fiance. He ordered a new one.  
> Apparently, my ring wasn't really expense, but it was so unique and creative that I love it. It's blue flower petals and silver flecks, held in resin (plastic) and it's glorious...or was. *pout* So, yeah. My fiance is smart. I'm great at losing stuff, so I'll probably need a replacement every...six months or so. *sigh* I literally have a flower as an engagement ring. 
> 
> Enough of that. Some of you have been having a rough week. :/ I'm sorry to hear that. I send you my ghost hugs, even if you can't feel them you have them. This little ghost hopes your weekend is better. 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter! ^^ (and Mercowe and Deeked. If you two can't get along I will put you on opposite sides of the comment section. =3= I'm watching you.) Now, I'm gonna go to bed. zzz.

Bendy and Boris had been wandering the halls with the bayou queen for about half an hour. Bendy was certain- _absolutely certain_ \- that she was nuts. It only took him ten minutes to reach this conclusion. She would nibble on different plants randomly, flit about the hall, up, down, side to side. He had stopped trying to keep track of her since he was only getting a headache. They would stop at every door, and she would sniff it and tap in a couple times. She would whisper to it too. Not some sort of spell, just greetings and asking permission to enter it. Bendy was waiting for a swinging blade or a collapsing wall to finally take her out.  She was like a trapped bird, fluttering this way and that. It was only a matter of time before she hit something.

“So, Mrs. Odie,” Boris said.

“Mama Odie. I don’t need dem stiff titles. I think of others as family.” She waved a hand over her shoulder.

“Mama Odie,” Boris corrected himself. “How long have you been down here?”

Bendy sighed. He wasn’t really up for small talk. The hall didn’t seem to have any end. It would curve and bend left and right, stairs down, stairs up, it would widen and narrow and branch off. Honestly, he had gotten lost around the same time he'd figured that Odie had a few screws loose.

“Oh, ya know. Prolly a couple days,” she said cheerfully. The boys stared at the back of her head with wide eyes. “It’s hard to say without any sunlight. ‘Et dis place is drafty, not stuffy. Dey need some windows down here!” she continued on a bit about how silly the people that built this place were to not put in windows.

Bendy and Boris shared a worried look. Boris’ ears were down. “How long have we been here?” he asked. Bendy shrugged.

“Overnight, I think. It’s probably morning or midday,” Bendy said. Boris took a deep breath and nodded. “We should stop for a break and food soon. We didn’t eat in the flooded room,” Bendy said.

“Okay.”

As they continued on, the tunnels became more crumbling with each turn.

“It’s pretty quiet for a place full of booby traps,” Bendy said.

Boris perked up and looked around. “Gee, you’re right Bendy! Why haven’t-,”

Suddenly a loud crash had all three turn to look behind them. A cloud of dust obscured the last corner the group had turned from far down the tunnel.

“Maybe the tunnel just collapsed,” Bendy suggested weakly. The three travelers held their breath as they waited for the dust to slowly drift down. There was an odd scraping sound. Bendy couldn’t figure what it was, but it was coming from the dust. Suddenly a huge, scaly head shot forward from the screen of dirt.

“Stars! RUN!” Bendy cried and was already dragging Boris behind him. The snake head was so large it took up most of the tunnel. None of them could see anything beyond the head except scales that scraped and scratched at the walls. Stones were knocked off walls and ceilings, bones cracked as the great serpent passed over them.

“Cuss! Cuss! Cuss! Cuss!” Bendy cursed as the boys ran for their lives.

Odie somehow kept up with them, she was just a step ahead of them. “I’d tell ya to not use such foul language, but it’s good to know you're still there, sonny!” she called over her shoulder. She lifted her hand, the bright golden light she had used before reappearing in her palm.

“Swell to know you care about my manners, you crazy old bat! By the way, _there’s a giant cussing snake chasing us!”_ Bendy hissed.

Mama Odie clicked her tongue in disapproval. “Dat ain’t no reason to be rude chil’.”

Before Bendy could shriek what he thought rude really looked like, Boris spoke up. “What is a snake this big doing down here?”

“Dat’s what we’re gonna find out!” Odie cackled. “Dis way!” She suddenly took a sharp turn left, the boys and the snake right behind her. Bendy really slowed at the sight of the wall before them. A strong, callused hand wrapped around his wrist and compelled him forward. Boris barked in surprise. Bendy tensed for impact. At the last instant, Odie dove right. There was another tunnel before them. The snake, jaw wide and believing they were cornered, slammed into the wall full force. It collapsed stunned for a moment.

The three pulled themselves off the damp, mossy ground to look at the creature.  They panted and held bruised limbs as they stared wide-eyed. The scraping sounds continued as the snake withered in pain at the impact. A hiss so loud it caused ripples in the puddles escaped its terrible jaws.

“What ya’ll standin’ ‘round for? De room be just down dis hall,” Odie said. Her hand still glowed. The golden light bounced off her faced and made it appear younger and energetic. “Move! Scamper! Go!” She waved them on.

The boys and woman hurried down the tunnel as the snake recovered. She brought them to a large door.

As she did her usual, odd door greeting, Bendy snapped. "What the hell are you doing talking to a cussing door! We're being chased!" 

"Hush boy! I'm disarmin' de traps! Unless ya wanna get killed!" Odie barked at him and focus on the door again. The boys shared a baffled look.

Bendy peeked back to see the snake had made the turn and was picking up speed toward them.

“Can we go!” he demanded, the urgency in his voice making Boris whimper. Mama Odie pushed the door open and ushered the boys in quickly. As soon as they were through the threshold, fire basins bloomed with light.

“Not again!” Bendy cried.

“No worries. Dey’re mine,” Odie said pushing the boys further into the room. It was huge, at least three stories tall and as wide as the room Bendy and Boris had entered the temple from. “Dis is the room I slipped inta when I first got ‘ere,” she explained in her usual cheerful tone. She was running a wide circle around the room, her glowing hand held in front of her and her footsteps as light as a bird’s. Did nothing faze this lady? Bendy did notice the fires in the basins were the same gold as her palm. There weren’t any pillar statues here either, thankfully. His relief was short lived as the huge serpent forced its way through the door and into the large room.

It appeared even angrier than before as its sharp glare fixed upon the boys. The creature's long, scaly body followed it, and as more of the serpent came, the higher it pulled its head. It slowed in its motions as it took in the room and the occupants. The boys were soon craning their heads back to look at it. The reptile’s eyes shined with murderous glee.

“Where’s the next exit!” Bendy demanded, unable to pull his eyes away from the great serpent.

“Da snake’s in dat only one!” Odie answered right next to him. Bendy flinched.

He ripped his eyes from the terrifying and fantastic creature before him to glare at the woman. “You trapped us in here with that thing!”

“Hold your head and give me a jiffy!” she hissed back at him. She wasn’t even looking at the snake. She was focused on her hand and the light she was directing on the floor. “Tell me when it ain’t in the tunnel anymore.”

“Are you crazy! It’s already in here with us!” Bendy snapped.

“Even de tip of it’s tail?” she asked. Bendy glanced at the door. It was almost completely blocked by the huge coils of the snake, but he thought he saw that snake’s form still coming in the door way.

“I-I don’t think so? Why does that even matter? It’s about to eat us!” Bendy glanced at the woman.

“Just trust me and shout when it’s completely in!” she ordered, and then dodged to the side as the snake lunged to strike. The floor split from the power in it’s attack. It hissed angrily when it missed. Bendy could feel its hiss shake his ribs. The boys ran in the opposite direction from the old woman. Bendy’s mind raced with a plan as the ground shook behind him from another strike. He didn’t want to know how close it had been.

The boys stopped and kept an eye on the snake, waiting for its next move. “Boris!” Bendy looked at his brother for a second before focusing on the serpent again. “I need you to place yourself in sight of the doorway. Shout when it’s completely in.”

“What are you gonna do?” Boris panted.

“Someone has to be bait to get it in here,” Bendy muttered.

“What!”

“Just do it!” Bendy shouted. He raced away from Boris, toward the center of the large room. Bendy looked back and noticed that the snake’s head was following the wolf, who was trying to go around the room to the wall that had the door. “Hey!” Bendy addressed the snake. “Fork face! Down here!” Bendy waved his arms. The snake’s head twitched and glanced at him. “Yeah, I’m talkin’ to you, scales for brains!” Bendy hopped a little and pointed at the reptile. He had no idea if it could understand him or if it was just interested in his movements, but he at least got its attention. “Were you born that ugly or did your mom drop you as an egg?” The serpent hissed and turned completely toward him. Uh…maybe it did understand him. Bendy took a half step back.

Boris had placed himself against the wall and watched the snake. The old woman was waving her hand on the other side of the serpent, but was otherwise motionless. “So, are all your family members this fat or were you the glutton of the bunch?” It lunged and Bendy dove and rolled away. He felt the air brush past him from the attack. The ground shook and Bendy’s heart raced with even more adrenaline. He pulled himself to his feet quickly and jumped back, further in. “G-golly, you’re fast! Too bad you can’t h-hit the broadside of a barn!” Bendy shouted with a shaky voice. It lunged again, and again Bendy was barely able to get out of the way.

He kept taunting it, luring it further in with each step, jump, and dodge. With each failed attack, the snake grew more and more agitated. It hissed and lunged more, cowling again for a second strike and a third in fast repetition. Bendy’s legs were burning, his heart felt like it was going to jump out of his chest.

“It’s in!” Boris cried urgently. “I see it’s tail!”

The shout got the creatures attention.

“Odie! It’s in!” Bendy shouted. The snake snapped its head back to him and went to strike again. Bendy was surprised by the sudden change and was a step too slow.

“Righty-o!” Odie cried and there was a flash of bright light. Bendy shut his eyes, and prepared himself for the crushing pain of the snake’s jaws.

It didn’t happen. He hit the ground roughly and rolled.

“Bendy!” Boris called. “Bendy! Are you okay! _Bendy!”_ Boris’ voice grew more desperate with each silent second that answered him. Bendy was struggling to find his voice. He tried to open his eyes to find the wolf, but all he could see were spots.

“I’m fine, Boris!” Bendy was finally able to answer. He coughed and pulled himself up. He blinked rapidly to clear his vision. “What happened?”

“Bendy! Thank the stars!” Boris said. Bendy could hear his paws hit the stone as he ran to the demon and helped him stand up. Boris hugged his brother quickly. Bendy chuckled and patted his back. “Don’t you ever do something that stupid again!” Boris said.

“Sorry, bro. It worked though,” Bendy said. Boris pulled back with a huff. Bendy looked around the room. “Where’s the snake?”

“It looks like it disappeared,” Boris said, looking around too.

“How did she make something that big vanish?” Bendy shook his head in amazement.

“Beats me,” Boris said.

Mama Odie was sitting on the floor, her back to the boys as she muttered to herself. She seemed as tired as the boys, since she was a bit hunched over. The boys approached her to see if she was alright.

“Hey, Mama Odie? Are you okay?” Bendy asked. “You really saved my bacon there.”

“Right as rain chil’, and I dare say we have a new friend,” Mama Odie said cheerfully, if not with a bit of exhaustion.

“Whadda ya mean?” Boris asked. Odie stood and stepped aside.

The boys both jumped back as they saw the snake. It was much, much smaller than it had been. Its nose was smashed flat, its fork tongue hung out to the side, its slit eyes watched them warily with an intelligence that confirmed to Bendy that it did understand them.

“That’s the snake!” Boris gasped. “How did you make it so small?”

“Ah, well, ya know. I just had to dig a little deeper,” Odie answered with a chuckle. Bendy scowled.

“Great. We beat it. At least we have dinner now,” Bendy stated. The snake’s jaw dropped, and it pulled back into its self, like it was cringing.

“Now, now. No need for hard feelin’s. He’s sorry,” Mama Odie said.

“Sorry! He tried to eat me!” Bendy said indignantly.

“And now you tryin’ to eat him. Hush up son.” Odie wagged a finger at Bendy disapprovingly. “He be willin’ to guide us outta ‘ere if we help him get his treasure found.”

“Help him?” Bendy raised a brow and glared at the reptile. The snake ducked his head under his own coiled body.

“Was he trapped down here like the rest of us?” Boris asked, gazing at the snake that was hiding under his coils.

“Not dat I understand,” Odie said. “Think he was a guard of a thingamajig for a long time. Den one day it was gone. He didn’t know where. Hunted for it and who done took it. When he saw us, he figured we was de thieves.”

“You’re a guard?” Boris asked the snake directly. The snake lifted his head from it’s hiding place and bobbed it like a nod.

“Were you guarding the doll?” Bendy asked. The snake’s eyes widened, and he nodded faster. Bendy frowned. “Show us to the room, snake.” The snake looked to Mama Odie. She nodded kindly. The snake turned and began slithering back to the door.

Odie shared with the boys what she had learned. “He’s been ‘ere a long time. Long, long time. He’s even older dan me and that sayin’ somethin’. He been gaurdin’ dis doll from every person dat came with bad intent. He grew up ‘ere and got big, real big. Too big. The tunnels were becomin’ too small for him. He couldn’t leave his charge, so he was stuck. He thought he would keep grown ‘til he done got stuck ‘n dat’d be the end of him. He’s actually grateful to be small.”

“He’s still the size of a python,” Bendy grumbled.

“Nothin’ compared to dat beast he was, though,” Odie said with a gleam in her dark eyes. She lifted her hand to her eye and gently rubbed it.

“Whatever,” Bendy huffed and stuffed his hands in his pockets. The snake led the way through winding tunnels and doorways.

“It’s nice ta not discombobulate traps every two steps.” Odie stretched her hands in front of her. The snake hissed softly.

“Oh? Is dat so?” Odie asked. The snake hissed again. “I don’t see any problem in dat.”

“What?” Boris asked curiously.

“He wants to leave with us. He don’t wanna stay ‘ere no more. ‘Specially if he ain’t got nothin’ to guard no more,” Odie said.

“Does he know the people that built this place?” Bendy asked, looking at the reptile curiously.

“No. He just hatched ‘ere and knew what his job was,” Odie said.

Bendy narrowed his eyes. “Strange,” he muttered.

“What?” Boris asked.

Bendy blinked. “Nothing. Just weird that he already knew he was supposed to be a guard.”

“He prolly hatched on a rune,” Odie stated simply, then focused on the snake. “Say, if ya wanna get outta dis place, why don’t ya move in with me? I could use the help.”

The snake lifted his head off the floor and looked back at her even as he kept slithering forward. He bobbed his head in a yes.

Odie let out a sound of glee and celebration. “Oooooooweeee! I’m gonna call you Juju!” The snake blinked, and Bendy swore he saw the snake smile.

So, the newly named ‘Juju’ led the group into a room that seemed the most ornate room of the entire place and yet the most ruined. The walls, floors, and ceiling were scarred with slashes and burns from previous traps and battles. Like much of the other rooms, moss and water and other plant life populated the room. The images of art and history were in ruin and unidentifiable. Bendy imaged they were probably similar to the images that had adorn the door the boys had first come to down here. He wouldn’t be able to learn anything from these.

On the far side of the once glorious treasury sat a smashed pedestal. The table was broken down the middle, the stone sat at an angle; partly obscuring the headless statue that sat guard over it. The statue had four arms, and in each hand, it held a broken weapon. A spear, sword, knife, and javelin. The statue was dress in robes that seemed almost real in the fire light. Behind the statue was a huge snake skin. The head of the skin was right over the shoulder of the statue, as if the empty eyes of the great serpent was watching what the statue was doing.

Bendy raised a brow at ‘Juju’. The snake noticed and looked up to him, coiling a segment of his body as if in a shrug.

“’Parently he put dat dere as a warnin’ ta thieves,” Odie explained. “Bet dat gave some of those scoundrels a good scare,” Odie chuckled. “Now, what’s it we lookin’ for?”

“It’s a doll, but according to, uh, Juju, it’s gone.” Boris stepped up to the table and checked around the broken slab. Bendy joined his brother to look around for any sign of the people that took it. Sadly, neither the wolf or demon were able to find anything.

“What ya’ll lookin’ for?” Mama Odie asked.

Boris stood up and dusted his shorts. “We were hoping to find a clue, but it seems whoever took the doll didn’t leave a trail.”

“Is dis doll dat important?” Odie asked, walking closer to the table.

“It’s something we need to fix a machine,” Bendy said plainly.

Mama Odie raised a brow. “A machine?” Bendy could hear the amusement in her voice.

“Yeah, almost as weird as having a giant snake guard it his whole life in an underground dungeon that doesn’t allow you to leave,” Bendy said. Mama Odie didn’t say anything to that. Bendy poked his head up and spotted the snake. “Hey, why doesn’t this place let us leave anyway? I wouldn’t think the people that built it would want to force intruders deeper into the halls and such.”

‘Juju’ bobbed and weaved around with soft hisses. Bendy turned to Odie and waited for her to explain. She was looking at the statue.

“Mama Odie,” Bendy said.

“Uh?” She turned to him with a grin.

“What did he say?” Bendy asked.

“Didn’t ya hear him?” she asked. Bendy rolled his eyes. She chuckled and stepped up to the broken stone table. “He said that the temple was a secret and if anyone dare enters, they can’t simply leave to give away the location and bring back more trouble.”

“So, no one is supposed to know about this place?” Bendy pulled himself off and dusted off his pants and vest.

“Yep!” She rested a hand on the table and gasped. She yanked her hand back like something bit her.

“What? Are you okay?” Bendy asked.

“The table!” she said, looking at it piercingly. “It was broken by shadow.”

“Shadows?” Boris said.

“Can’t ya feel it?” she asked the boys. Bendy and Boris shared a look, before resting their hands on the table pieces. A moment passed, then two.

“I don’t feel anything,” Boris admitted.

The two turned to Bendy. The demon narrowed his eyes focusing. He might be feeling something, but it could easily be his brain just _wanting_ him to feel something too.

“Well chil’?” Mama Odie asked.

“There’s…maybe, a…humming?” Bendy said, uncertain. Odie nodded like this made sense.

“Dat woman sent her little troublemakers ‘ere to get dis doll,” she said in a more serious tone than Bendy had heard from her since he met her. “Guess dis thing is a bigga deal den I was thinkin’!” she huffed.

“Wait.” Bendy held up both his hands. “You’re telling us that the Facilier voodoo lady took the doll?”

Boris’ ears perked. “And she knew about this place! She sent us here!”

Bendy looked to Boris and pointed at him. “Sent us here to get killed by the traps and the snake! That witch!” he growled a curse and slammed a fist on the table. “How much you willing to bet that she even had the cussing thing right in front of us?”

“And she might have stolen our map, Bendy!” Boris’ ears dropped, and his eyes widen. “Oh, this is bad.”

 “You’re tell me! We gotta scram back to New Orleans yesterday!” Bendy jumped over the ruined table and started for the door. “C’mon!”

“Wait now! You chil’ren are gonna go face dat Facilier woman?” Odie asked with surprise.

“We have to!” Boris said, jogging to catch up with his brother.

“Wait, wait, wait.” Odie waved her hands. “Ya’ll are gonna get lost dat way. Let Juju lead us!” Odie and the snake caught up to quickly. “And what are ya’ll gonna do when ya face her?”

“Force her to give us back our stuff. That’s what!” Bendy said.

Mama Odie laughed. “You don’t stand a chance.”

“Wanna bet old lady?” Bendy looked at her with a flash of red in his eyes.

“Ooooh boy! You’s a real hothead. But that ain’t what you need, sonny,” Odie said, back to her cheery self.

“Then why don’t you come help us Mama Odie?” Boris asked.

“No,” she stated bluntly. “I am done messin’ with people. I ain’t never settin’ foot in dat city again.”

“Why not?” Boris asked with his brows drawn together.

Mama Odie fiddled with the ring around her left ring finger. “When I first got dis power, everyone ‘n deir dog wanted a favor. I thought I was helpin’, but I learned what people want is usual' the worst thing for ‘em. I had angry people come back for deir money and angry families come back to tell me-,” she cut herself off with a shaky sigh. “My own wish also done backfired on me. I found that people just need to see what they need, wants truly important insteada what they want.” She scowled. “But nobody wanted to listen. They were deaf and blind! I got fed up and left.”

The boys shared a sad, but understanding, look. They knew what it was like to deal with selfish people that didn’t want to listen.

“We won’t ask you to come with us, then,” Bendy said. Odie looked over at him with a measuring look. It softened into a warm smile.

“Ya’ll have good hearts. Even though you’ve seen like cruelty in de world, you still meet others with kindness. You still got a way to go, but ya know where your heart lies. Dat’s important for your quest,” she said and rested a gentle hand on Bendy’s arm. A strange warmth brushed him. He blinked and glanced at her callused hand, but she was already removing it. He puzzled on why that felt so familiar.

It wasn’t long until the snake had them climbing up a slight incline. They found a blocked wall that Bendy pushed open easily. The stone slab fell over with a splash and warm sunlight hit their faces. The swamp land glistened like a jewel in the midday sun. Hanging plants swayed in the gentle breeze and bird songs dancing in the air. Wild flowers filled the area with a sweet scent and the water was calm and reflected like a mirror. It was one of the most beautiful sights Bendy had ever seen.

“We’re out!” Boris leapt with joy, throwing a fist in the air. “Fresh air!” He jumped out of the tunnel and rolled on the moss like an overly excited puppy. “Freedom!” He laid on his back with a huge grin. Bendy chuckled.

Bendy turned to Mama Odie. “Thanks for all the help. We would have still been in that first room if it wasn’t for you.”

“Hold on dere. Who said I was done helpin’?” Odie put her hands on her hips.

“But you said-,”

“I said I ain’t goin’ back dere. Didn’t ever say I wouldn’t find ya’ll some help. Ya can’t go facin’ dat woman by yourselves.” She grinned mischievously.

“You know someone?” Boris wagged his tail.

“I’ll find ya’ll someone.” She laughed. “I’m sure dere’s someone in dis world crazy enough to help ya’ll with dis fight.”

“Thank you, Mama Odie!” Boris said from the ground.

“Sure thing, hon. Now, let’s get back to my place. I’m sure it ain’t far and ya’ll need some sleep and food in you.” She waved her hand and the boys grinned and followed. Boris shook the moss that clung to him. When she lowered her hand to him, Juju coiled around her arm. “How you boys feel about jumbo?”

“Never had it before,” Bendy admitted.

“Well, we’ll be fixin’ dat crime right soon!” Odie chuckled.

* * *

Back in the city of jazz and mud, a little doll crawled into a mouse hole in the wall of a back-alley. The doll silently ran through the shop on the other side of the wall. It passed the quietly chattering bones and staring skulls without a glance of its button eyes. It ignored the high pitched chatter of its fellow dolls and the low hum of the masks on the walls and curtains. It hopped up and pulled itself onto the arm of a great chair. The occupant too focused on what was on the table to notice its presence. The crystal ball swirled with green and purple energy as the woman waved her hands around it.

The Voodoo Queen groaned in frustration. The doll gently touched her arm. The woman ignored it. The doll repeated the action with a touch more urgency.

“What!” she demanded, turning a dark glare on the little doll. “What is so important that you dare interrupt my search!”

The doll bowed. “The travelers made it out of the temple alive, my queen!” the doll squeaked in a child like voice. She grabbed the doll and lifted it up to her face. Her angry glare had changed to a dazzling smile.

“Good! Oh! That’s so good! Dem boys are more resourceful than I had first thought! If we get ‘em, I’m sure we’ll be able to rope the angel that blessed ‘em too.” She giggled. “Good job,” she told the doll and placed it on the table. “I will at least have a trail to an angel. It ain’t too hard to cast a led spell on somethin’ strong like a blessin’.” She made to stand, but the doll lifted it’s arms to get her attention again.

“There’s more,” the doll said. “They didn’t get out alone.” Queen Facilier sat back down and gazed at the doll. “They had help.”

“Who?” she asked.

The doll twitched. “The Voodoo Queen of the bayou.”

“I am the only queen!” Facilier suddenly knocked the doll of the table. It landed with a soft thud on the floor. The masks clanked above. “I chased her out and stripped her of any title!” she huffed. “Who does she think she is, fiddling in my affairs? Doesn’t she know her place?” She turned her glare from the crystal ball to the doll again. “Where are they?”

“Headed back to her home,” the doll answered as it pulled itself up. Queen Facilier gritted her teeth.

“I need to do something to stop her meddling,” she muttered. She quickly got up and pulled a large curtain aside to reveal a mask that took up the entire wall. “Friends, our plans are in the hot pot! I need a little help. We can’t let those boys escape us!”

The masks seemed to share a look before the largest one dropped its jaw to reveal a spinning green and black portal. Shadows of grotesques beings and creatures reached out and climbed the floors and walls. Unearthly screams, howls, and laughter filled the dark room. The bones rattled and masks clanked. “Yes! Yes! Go! Bring the demon and the wolf here!” she laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mercowe here. It's starting to look like my taking over the end notes is going to become a semi-regular thing. At least Tap liked the idea. I'm still not really that sold on it. 
> 
> By the way...Whelp...That was harsh Tap. I feel like Deeked and I were both being totally reasonable, especially considering the fact that the two of you have apparently been conspiring against me with your telepathic powers.
> 
> Anyways...Here's my favorite typo of the week. In the moment when Mama Odie, Bendy and Boris enter the chamber where they'll shrink the snake Tap describes it...and this is how it originally read. 
> 
> It was huge, at least three _stores_ tall...
> 
> Didn't know you could fit shopping malls into underground temples, but I'll roll with it. Anyways, I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. Lots of fun things are coming up next week, so look forward to it!


	39. Cupromises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody gets what they want, but they do get what they need. I guess everyone just had to dig a little deeper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hello!  
> Aren't you all a bunch wonderful lovelies~! There were so many great comments last chapter, I was giddy! \^.^/ Mercowe didn't know what to do with me! I hope this chapter entertains you and helps with your busy life. I know some of you are running around like a chicken without a head. (I may be like that too.)  
> I really enjoyed writing this chapter. The ball is really rolling now! And holy hades! We hit four hundred kudos! What! This was supposed to be a little project in the back of Archive Land with like...ten people looking at it once in a while? How are there so many of you?! What happened? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ More the merry for this adventure. And we aren't even close to halfway in this tale. XD  
> Thanks for sticking to it and reading guys! I couldn't imagine all the fun I've had typing for you. It's been awesome.  
> And with that enjoy!

Lady Facilier smiled as she drank her morning brew. The light of the sun streamed through her curtains, showing an inviting day, despite the end of summer. Breakfast of eggs and bacon was eaten, and the dishes sat out on the table. The day was starting out productive. She would get around to that. The morning paper was enjoyable, at least for her. She could see her delicate plans slowly, oh so slowly, blooming in the factories and the fields. As the rich fat cats and sugar barrens lost their profits, the scales of power and money would slowly tip, and she would in act phase two.

Suddenly a thumping beat of footsteps raced down the hall. A blur of a boy raced past the table. “Ah, ah, ah!  No running in my house. I know I taught ya better than dat, boy.” The child skidded to a halt by the breakfast table.

“Sorry, mama. I’m running late,” he said breathlessly.

“Ya didn’t even fix your hair.” Queen Facilier started to mess with his unruly locks.

“ _Mama,”_ he whinnied, swatting her hand away.

“Take that pouch o’ herbs to Mrs. Ardoin. Her daughter Eudora caught ‘erself a nasty fever and those should help,” Facilier said.

Her son groaned. “But that’s outta the way to school mama. I’m gonna be late!”

“Take ‘em and this.” Lady Facilier stood up and reached into her bag hanging on the wall. She pulled out her purse and handed the coins to him. “Use the trolley and ya shouldn’t be late.” He looked down at the coins and smiled with a nod.

“Ya be safe. I love you son.” Facilier hugged him affectionately. He grumbled.

“What was dat boy?”

“I love you too mama,” he said quickly, returning the hug and then racing out the door before she could tell him anything else. She chuckled at his energy. She sighed at the mess on the table and started clearing off the dishes and leftovers. She paused at her tea cup.

(A little [music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S5IEt63qOSI) for your soul)

“Nah, I need a second cup today. Your brotha’s been a real headache ta me, so it’s his fault,” she said to the cup with a smirk. She refilled it, grabbed the morning paper, and made her way back to her shop. There, the dolls were dusting off her products. The masks were sleeping, and the infernal map sat on her table, mocking her. She set the cup down on the table and turned to her chest. Unlocking it, she pulled out the doll. It still resembled a skeleton. It was no bigger than the other dolls she had running around her shop. It didn’t seem to be the best made doll. In fact, it lacked details in its design and didn’t move like the others. It was boring in comparison. Yet, it had become one of her most prized possessions. She brought it to the table and set it down, next to the paper.

“Now, who should we visit next?” she asked with a wicked smile. One of her dolls pulled itself up on her table. An update? Already? It’d only been a couple of hours! She gave the little being her attention. It bowed to her.

“News from the city. The shadows lost the Cup person,” it said in a high-pitched voice.

“What! How?” she demanded, slamming her palms on either side of the little minion.

“He disappeared in a crowd.”

“Disappeared?” Facilier frowned.

“And the shadows couldn’t find him again.”

She growled and tossed the doll off the table with a flick of her wrist. This was a problem. He could be a real thorn in her side if she left him to himself. Not only did she want to finish her cup collection, but his little blasts were a bit stronger than she was comfortable having run around her territory.

In her frustrated contemplation, a shadow slipped down the window to her side. It hung on the wall patiently. She bit her thumbnail, plans and worries turning in her head. Her attention went to the cup, the brew still steaming from within. “If only ya and your brother had come a few weeks from now. My work is in a delicate phase, and I don’t care much for interruptions,” she told the cup as she lifted it and took a drink. “It ain’t chivalrous like.” She sighed and looked to the other items on her table.

She stared at the map. “’Course the worst of it's you.” She fingered the old paper. “If ya could show me treasures as strong as this ‘ere little fella, I would have the world rollin’ in my hand ‘fore the ‘gators stir in the mornin’ light.” The shadow hissed on the wall. She turned an eye on it. The shadow looked like a mix between a gargoyle and a bat. It grimaced at her and hissed again.

“Well? Where are they?” Facilier turned a dangerous eye on the being. They flashed a deep purple. The shadow shrunk into itself.  It clicked and folded its body to show her what happened. There were three figures, two were the boys, and the third had to be that old fool Odie. The shadow showed her the attack. The demon had done something, and Odie had used her accursed magic. The shadow hissed again.

“What do ya mean, ya can’t touch the demon?” She waved a frustrated arm. The shadow ducked under the swing of her shadow’s arm. The being clinked a few more things to her. Facilier sneered. “What good are ya things if you can’t bring me a couple of street rats!” The shadow clicked at her and narrowed the shapes that mocked eyes. Facilier huffed. “I should’a ended that old bat. Banishin’ her to the swamps ain’t nearly far enough.” She spun around, her skirts swishing, and bracelets tinkling as she dropped into her chair. She pulled the cup to her and stirred the straw before lifting it and finishing her brew.

“Do I have ta do everythin’ ‘round here?” she asked the now empty cup. The voodoo woman sat and thought. This wasn’t a huge set back. Those two would come to her now. They had to. She had their map and what they were looking for in the first place. Odie wouldn’t dare return, so it would just be those brats. She may give them something to annoy her, but she was sure she could handle them. That just left that little cup child running around on her streets.

She turned back to the shadow on her wall. It was focused on her shadow with an intensity that would have unsettled others. “Change a plans, suga’.” The shadows attention snapped back to her. “Keep lookin’ for the cup boy. If ya bring ‘im in alive, grand, but if he ain’t havin’ it, kill ‘im.” The shadow grinned, its smile stretching grotesquely and impossibly large for a living being. Facilier felt disgust rise up her throat, but she dismissed it. The empty cup in her hand warmed. “I can’t be havin’ ‘im inta’fering when I have those other two here. I need this here map if we is wantin’ to expand.” The shadow bobbed its head. “Now get to it.” The shadow pulled into the dark and disappeared. A moment later there was a howl unlike any living known creature. It was deep, primal sound, full of blood lust and glee. It caused the very soul to shudder in horror and remember the ancient fear from centuries of forgotten struggle against the unimaginable. The cup in her hand heated until it was almost painful.

Facilier put it down. “Well, look at you! Stuck as a dish and still tryin’ ta protect your brother. Most wouldn’ even be conscious! You lads are somethin’ else, suga’! Slippin’ my shadows ain’t an easy feat neither. Real shame ya’ll wouldn’ join me.” She tsked and tapped the cup’s rim. “It’s up ta ‘im to come in quiet or put up a fight, but by this reaction I’m guessin’ he ain’t the quiet type. A real shame.”

Facilier suddenly jerked her hand back with a hiss. She looked at the burn on her finger with narrowed eyes. She turned her glare back to the cup. “Well, now. I can’t have that. Better take care a you first. I think a little time in’a chest will cool ya off.” She used her skirt to grab the cup and put it in her chest, then put the map on the other side. “I'll find somethin’ to keep ya cool for good later. ‘Til then, you sit tight.”

With the chest locked, she turned back to the newspaper and the doll. “Now, back to business. Who’s gonna have a rough week this time?”

* * *

“Alright, now. Ya’ll ready to go?" Odie asked.

“Yes, Mama Odie.” Boris smiled and shouldered his large backpack.

“And ya’ll remember what I told you?” Odie pointed a finger at Bendy.

The demon looked up from his bag and gave the old woman a half smile. “Yes, Mama Odie. We’ll find the guy who can help us, who's in debt, and offer him a meal to help us.”

“And what else?”

Bendy rolled his eyes, but still held the smile. “And we’ll dig a little dipper.”

“Alright!” She grinned triumphantly and clapped a hand on his back. “Den you boys should be headin’ out.”

“You know you could come with us to help too,” Bendy suggested lightly. “We don’t really understand how this whole voodoo thing works. We might get into trouble.”

“Boy, I already told you.” Odie lifted a finger in warning.

Bendy gave her a stopping motion with his hands. “You aren’t going back. We get it. I’m just saying.”

Odie narrowed her eyes at him. “Oooh, ya are a tricky little devil, you!” She grinned and poked him in the shoulder.

Bendy grinned and shrugged. “Thanks for all the help, anyway.”

“Of course, chil’. That’s what I’m ‘ere for,” she said.

“Take care.” Bendy pulled on his backpack and checked his side bag. He nodded to the snake as he passed. Juju bowed to him and Boris and, if Bendy wasn’t imagining things, he seemed to be smiling at them gratefully.

“Bye, Mama Odie.” Boris waved with a grin. They walked out the door of the boathouse and began walking down the path to the roots of the tree it sat in.

“Ya’ll be good now. Come by if ya’ll’re in the neighborhood!” Odie called after them. The boys waved and walked to the docks.

As the boathouse disappeared behind them, Bendy couldn’t hold back anymore. “That was the weirdest place I’ve ever been in.”

Boris chuckled. “It’s the bee knees! You shoulda seen your face when ya first saw it, bro. Your jaw was hanging to your ankles.”

“Well, I didn’t expect it to be that big! What kinda storm was it that could’ve picked up something like that and thrown it in a tree?” Bendy shook his head, still amazed.

“I liked how she set it up. The glass and rugs made it all bright and homely,” Boris commented.

“Yeah, just be careful of some of the huge holes in the floor.” Bendy shook his head.

“They were only big to you,” Boris said.

“Did you just call me small?” Bendy narrowed his eyes. The wolf’s eyebrows shot up.

“We should get a house like that!” Boris suddenly exclaimed with a laugh.

“What!” Bendy chuckled. “No. Absolutely not! I don’t wanna ever have to clean something that big. You don’t even get your room completely picked up. How would we handle a place like that?” Bendy pinched the bridge of his nose in fake exasperation.

“Turn an ancient guardian from a temple into a pet friend and have them clean it?” Boris suggested furrowing his brows.

Bendy laughed. “I am not doing that again. One giant, man-eating snake is enough for me.”

Boris snorted and snickered. The two got to the docks and waited for the morning riverboat to swing up and head back to the city. The morning sun was starting to burn off the dew. The air was damp, but pleasant. The swamp glistened in the light, like a jewel. The sound of frogs and birds made everything feel calm, but alive.

The silence continued, each boy lost in thought. Bendy’s mind went back to Odie. She obviously had left some unresolved stuff back in New Orleans. She kept fiddling with that ring, so Bendy couldn’t help but think something happened to a husband…? He hadn’t felt right asking. It wasn’t his business. But still, he wished the crazy woman was going with them. They had been attacked by some terrifying shadow monsters on their way to her crazy house. She had been able to blast them away without a problem.

Bendy had used his Talent when one had grabbed Boris. It hadn’t been too hard to force it to let go, either. It was mostly the same stuff he had ordered around before. They had felt more agitated than he was used to and more…alive? He hadn’t been able to put his finger on the feeling. It was like the shadow monsters had been individual spots instead of one mass of turning…stuff. He couldn’t wrap his head around it. The weirdest thing was feeling their anger toward him for interfering. He’d never had that happen either.

He had shrugged it off at the time because right after they were gone, he’d had an ink attack. Now that he was thinking about it, the whole thing had been disturbing. The more he used his talent, the worse everything got, not to mention how upset Boris had been. It was his worst attack yet and seemed to last forever. Luckily, Odie had an idea on how to soothe him when it was getting too much for even the pain meds.

Bendy sighed mentally. As things stood, Boris had forbidden Bendy from ever using his Talent again…and Bendy was okay with that.

Except…

He might have to. If they wanted to stand a chance against that voodoo woman, he would have to.

“Think this new friend will be strong?” Boris’ question pulled Bendy from his heavy thoughts.

“Uh?” Bendy looked up at the wolf.

“This guy we’re supposed to meet, think he’ll be strong?” Boris asked again. His ears were perked, but his dark eyes seemed troubled.

Bendy threw his hands behind his head. “He better be. If I’m gonna be wasting money on him, he’ll pull his weight.”

Boris smiled and shook his head. The worry in his eyes disappeared. The boat didn’t take long to arrive. The boys had a relaxing ride back into New Orleans. There was a jazz band that played most of the ride, people would come and go to talk and laugh. The riverboat was in light spirits for the parades and parties of the city of mud. Bendy slept lightly, always keeping his senses alert for any of those dark shadows. Odie had warned they could come back, and he didn’t want to take chances. Boris was able to join the band half way through the trip. All in all, it was nice.

They docked midday at the busy streets. The boys decided to go find something to eat before looking for this stranger that would help them. They ended up at a local place that served jumbo. Bendy found he liked the spice dish, not as much as bacon soup of course, but the meat and rice dish did a great job giving him a boost of energy. The crowds at the tables were loud and boisterous. Bendy had to dance around a bit to avoid getting stepped on. He also held his tail close to himself. The place smelled of the spices they cooked with, and the atmosphere was friendly and homely.

It wasn’t until they were ready to leave, full and happy that things took a turn. Someone tripped the busboy and the guy crashed to the ground, breaking glass with a loud crash. The manager was there in a flash, scolding the worker. The boys hadn’t seen it with how crowded the place was, but they sure heard it.

“This will come out of your pay! That’s the third time today! I can’t believe the boss is still letting you work! We should just call the cops on you.”

It wasn’t until the manager got nasty that Bendy couldn’t take it anymore. Sure, employee had messed up, but this guy didn’t deserve the lashing he was getting. It sounded like he was trying to work off the money he owed for a meal. Bendy shared a look with Boris. Bendy raised a brow, and Boris gave him puppy eyes. Bendy shook his head.

“C’mon bro,” Boris begged. “We can help.”

“Or we can pay and leave. It’s none of our business,” Bendy said.

“But Mama Odie said he’d be in debt!” Boris reminded him. Bendy scowled.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Bendy complained. Boris grinned in triumphant. His fangs gleamed in the restaurant lights. If the poor schmuck couldn’t work off a tab, then they’d led a hand. They understood how it was like more than most. Bendy just didn’t want to draw that much attention to him and his brother. They were still wanted, after all.

Bendy pushed back his inner voice that complained about getting involved and losing money. He stood up and pushed through the crowd to the scene that was unfolding. The poor schmuck had his back to Bendy with his head bent down so Bendy couldn’t see him. He seemed to be picking up the glass in shame. Bendy focused on the portly woman yelling at him instead.

He approached her and pulled the scarf Odie had given him up to his nose. He placed himself between the woman and the guy on his knees. “Hey!” he cut her off mid rant. The woman looked down at him with scrutinizing eyes. She wore a bit too much mascara and her lipstick was very dark. Her form was in a button up and shirt with an apron over it. “The fella messed up. We all get it. You only gotta say it once.”

“’Cuse me? Whad’id’a say kid?” She scowled and leaned over him intimidatingly. “Didn’ your mama teach ya not ta interrupt others?”

Bendy felt his eye twitch with annoyance. “Did yours ever teach you how to treat people with any manners at all?” Her eyes widened, and her face grew blotchy with color. It reminded Bendy of a certain cop back home that he hadn’t thought about in a while.

“Wh-why you-!”

“We’ll pay off his debt!” Boris was suddenly beside Bendy. The woman turned to Boris now. She glared.

“Ya will now, will ya?” she asked suspiciously. It didn’t take a genius to figure out why. Bendy and Boris still looked worse for wear, despite some additions given to them from Odie. Bendy had a scarf and a new coat that was a little too big for him. Boris had a new shirt, but his pants were still ripped in the leg from the swamp and there were mud stains in their pants and on their packs. They didn’t seem the type to be paying much.

“Yeah lady, we will,” Bendy said impatiently. She snorted. “How much?”

“I’s forty,” she named the price, a bit smug like she didn’t think Bendy had it.

“Nu-uh!” a voice exclaimed from behind them. “I don’t owe that much!”

“Ya broke that many dishes, ya bumbling idjit!” she shouted behind Bendy. Bendy pulled out his wallet, knowing that there were probably people watching him _very_ closely. He hated it, but he could handle some petty pickpockets if they tried anything. He pulled out the bills and shoved them that her. He added their own bill to it, so they could just get away as soon as possible. She startled, having to look back down at him instead of the fella behind him.

“Here. Leave ‘im alone,” Bendy grumbled. He pulled back and slipped his wallet in his jacket inner pocket.

“Golly! You fellas didn’t have to do that for me. You don’t even know me!” the guy said from the floor. He sounded a bit familiar. He wasn’t a local, considering the way he talked. Boris turned to the fella to help him up.

“You don’t have to worry anymore, we-YOU!” Boris suddenly hopped back like the guy had burst into flames. The wolf collided with a table and made the plates rattle. He didn’t even glance back at the disturbed customers. His eyes stayed fixed on the busboy. Bendy spun on his heel.

“You!” Mugs gasped from his kneeling position. “What’re you guys doing here!” He was dressed in a grey short sleeved shirt, his long drawstring pants. He was missing his long scarf and had an apron over his cloths. His eyes were the size of dinner plates. There was a beat of silence between the three. Most of the restaurant had quieted with the tension in the air.

“Us! What about you!” Bendy looked around for the other one, but didn’t see him. Mugs moved to get up and Bendy had a hand on Boris’ wrist before the mook could blink. “Run!”

“Wait!” Mugs called after them. The boys darted for the exit, dodging people by a hair. “Wait a minute! I just wanna talk!” Mugs shouted. He was pulling off the apron and chasing after them.

“As if!” Bendy ducked under an arm and hit the door running. Boris was right on his tail. Bendy was out on the street and glanced around for an escape. He turned and suddenly was face first in a cloud of smoke before he hit someone. The two toppled over and Bendy landed hard on the other’s ribs.

He looked up to apologize, only to come face to face with a wheezing Mugman. He scrambled back, but the fiend grabbed his wrist to stop him. “Please,” he wheezed. “Stop.” Bendy yanked his hand back. Boris helped Bendy back up. Mugs slowly sat up with an arm warped around his chest as he gasped for breath.

“C’mon Boris,” Bendy said urgently. Bendy wasn’t waiting for the second cup guy to show up.

“Hear me out,” Mugs coughed and reached out to them. Bendy tensed and Mugs immediately dropped his hand.

“Why should we? Your pal is just gonna show up and blast us!” Bendy barked. People were stopping in the streets to see what the ruckus was.

“No!” Mugs sat up and dropped his arm. He had caught his breath. He didn’t make a move to get up this time. “I-it’s just me. Please. You guys are, uh, I just, I mean,” he started to stammer. Moisture collected on the side of his head. Was that him sweating? Bendy didn’t trust this for a second. “It’s my brother! He’s in trouble. I don’t have anyone to turn to. Please! I don’t know what to do! Please hear me out!” he begged.

“Let’s go.” Bendy tugged on Boris and turned to leave.

“Wait please!” Mugman pulled himself up on his knees and stayed there. He clasped his hands together. “Please, don’t go!”

“Wait a second, Bendy,” Boris whispered. Bendy turned a dark glare on the wolf. Boris didn’t budge though. He stayed rooted to the spot, staring at Mugman. Tears were sitting at the edge of Mugs’ dull eyes.

“Let’s go, Boris,” Bendy hissed through grit teeth.

“Hold on.” Boris leaned closer to Bendy and said in a low voice. “What if he’s the help Mama Odie was telling us about?”

“ _What!”_ Bendy scowled. “No way! No! Cuss no! He can jump off a bridge! _Stars! They’ve tried to kill us Boris!”_

“I know, but remember what Mama Odie said? Someone in debt?” Boris pointed out.

“I would rather eat my own foot before I buy this star fallen schmuck dinner!” Bendy barked.

“Bendy,” Boris said in a tone that indicated he was being unreasonable.

“I said no!” Bendy had to put his foot down here. This guy was targeting them. “Did you forget that he beat Red and the Warners? They’re in the hospital because of this guy and his brother!”

Boris hesitated and looked back at the sad figure of Mugman. The wolf’s ears were pinned to the side of his head. His dark eyes searched the begging brute’s face. Mugs gazed back with clear desperation and fear. “I’ll do anything.” Mugs’ voice broke.

Bendy snorted. “Anything? How ‘bout you pack up, and we never see ya again?”

“Bendy.” There was an edge to Boris’ voice that surprised the demon so much he looked away from Mugs. Boris was glaring at Bendy with such disapproval that the demon’s heart lurched uncomfortably in his chest.

“What?” he hissed in challenge. “We aren’t doing this.”

The youth turned back to Mugs and offered him a hand. Both Mugs and Bendy were shocked. Mugs couldn’t hold back the tears that slid down his face as he took the offered hand and stood.

“ _Boris!”_ Bendy tone was just as sharp as Boris’ had been.

The younger brother ignored him though. “I’ll hear you out. Sounds like you’ve been through a lot. C’mon.”

Mugs was trying to brush away the tears. “Th-thanks,” he sobbed. Bendy was beside himself with fury.

“ _Boris the wolf ,you will get away from that-that-”_

“If you were the one in trouble and he was the only one I thought would help, wouldn’t you want them to be good to me?” Boris suddenly turned a look on Bendy.

Bendy’s anger was cut with surprise for a moment. “That’s completely different!”

“No, bro. Let’s hear him out,” Boris said.

“Are you kidding me? He’ll attack us! It’s a trap or a trick, and he’s a bad person!” Bendy growled. “He’s hurt our friends! He might have killed Wilson! He’s one of the reason we’re wanted!”

“Th-that was an accident,” Mugs sniffed as he got control of himself. “We were just supposed to catch him.”

“Whatever! Like that makes a difference!” Bendy turned a glare to Mugs.

“Bro.” Boris sounded exasperated. “Can’t we give him a chance? He hasn’t attacked us yet, and if he’s the one that’ll help us beat the voodoo lady, we need him. ‘Sides, people have said bad things about you, and I still think you’re great.”

Bendy was completely taken aback. “D-don’t compare me to him! I’ve never killed anybody!”

“No, but the first time I saw you, you were hugging a huge hunk of stolen ham,” Boris said flatly. Bendy flushed.

“That’s…completely different!” Bendy grumbled.

“I’m sorry,” Mugs muttered.

“You’d better be,” Bendy snapped.

“Bendy, leave him alone.” Boris crossed his arms.

“Leave? Great idea! Let’s go.” Bendy threw a thumb over his shoulder.

Boris sighed and rolled his eyes. “Did you leave anything back at the restaurant?” he asked Mugs. The guy nodded. “Then, let’s go get your stuff and talk. You have a lot of explaining to do.” Mugs nodded again. Boris turned back to the restaurant, Mugs following.

“Hey! No! You can’t just ignore me, Boris!” Bendy exclaimed after him. “I’m not going! I refuse to be around that guy!” Boris continued to walk away. Mugs was giving Bendy worried glances. “Boris! You hear me! There is no star fallen way I’m gonna go along with this!” The crowd was staring at the them with interest and confusion. Boris was nearly out of sight with the people passing by.  “Not in a million years!”

* * *

“And after eating, I told them I would work off the bill, but then I was tripped by the cook, and I suddenly owed them more. Every time I argued, they threatened to call the cops on me.” Mugs took a drink of his soda. “I was thinking of just running when you two came in to cover for me.” He looked at Boris and glanced quickly at Bendy, before looking back at the table top. “Thanks again. You fellas are real swell,” he finished explaining.

“Don’t worry about it.” Boris waved a hand.

Bendy glared at the glass of fizz-wizz in front of him. How had he gotten here? What stupid trick did Boris pull? That wolf was too powerful for his own good. Bendy swore he would defeat the influence the pup had over him. Boris couldn’t talk him into these ridiculously dangerous choices again.

“So, what do you want from us?” Bendy grumbled.  

Mugs looked up and glanced away. “I, uh, can’t save Cups alone. I need help.”

“And why would we save a guy that’s been trying to kill us?” Bendy asked flatly.

Mugs ducked his head and shrugged.

“Don’t be like that, Bendy. We need his help to beat her too.” Boris frowned at the demon. Bendy scowled and gulped his soda.

“I’ll pay you fellas back for help! Cup has all our money,” Mugs said quickly.

Bendy scoffed. “We don’t want cash! How about you stop chasing us and leave our friends alone, uh?”

Mugs cringed and winced. “I…don’t know if I can do that.”

“And why not?” Bendy narrowed his eyes.

“It’s…look.” He sighed. “My brother and I wouldn’t be doing this if we didn’t have to, alright?”

“No! Not alright!” Bendy snarled. “You hurt good people. You’ve threatened my brother and I, and if I help you get your brother back I have no guarantee that you won’t turn around and shoot me! So, I ask again, why should I help you?”

Boris pursed his lips and looked to Mugs for an answer. Mugs bit his lip and tapped his nearly empty glass, thoughtfully.

“Okay. You fellas need something from her, right? So, how about I help you get it, and I let you leave? Cups and I won’t go for you right after the fight.” Mugs looked up. “I need him to change back anyway, and who knows what shape he’ll be in when he’s back to normal.”

“A head start. Really? That’s the best offer you’re giving us?” Bendy scoffed.

Mugs shoulders dropped. “It’s the best I got.”

“Really? How about telling us why you’re after us? Why you were after Wilson? Who is the person making the calls, uh?” Bendy banged his fist on the table.

Mugs flinched. “I…don’t think that would be a good idea.”

“How so?”

“’Cause worse people than my brother and I might come after you if I say…and, Cups and I would be in a heap of trouble,” Mugs added that last part like it was an afterthought.

“How many of you guys are there!” Bendy leaned back and glanced at an alarmed Boris.

Mugs shrugged again. “Dunno.”

Bendy grumbled again. “Can you at least tell us why?”

Mugs tilted his head and put a hand to his chin. The striped straw shifted to the other side of his head. Bendy gave it an odd glance before looking back at his face. “Um, well. I guess I can say. I don’t really get it myself, but something about a machine? I don’t know the details.”

“You’re telling me you don’t even fully get why you’re hunting us?” Bendy asked, deadpanned. This was almost insulting. This guy had nearly taken his head off back in Toon Town and the goon didn’t even know why.

“We just do what we’re told. We don’t ask questions, and we don’t make calls on things.” Mugs sighed. There was weight to that statement. Bendy ignored it. This guy didn’t deserve his sympathy. Bendy shared another look with Boris. His ears were down, his eyes wide and imploring. Bendy understood that Boris wanted this to make some kinda sense, but it didn’t seem they would get much from this thug.

“You can’t just disappear after?” Bendy asked. Mugs dropped his arms and shook his head sadly. His eyes stayed on his glass.

“Bendy?” Boris asked. Bendy looked to Boris to see a similar sadness. “Can we talk?” The boys slipped out of their seats and walked a few feet away. Far enough Mugs wouldn’t over hear them.

“I think we should help him,” Boris said.

"Boris-"  
“Hear me out first.” Boris lifted a gloved hand to stop Bendy’s protest. The demon fell quiet. “We help him get his brother back, nab the map and doll from the voodoo lady, and jump the first train back to Toon Town.”

“And then what, Boris? These guys show up in Toon Town again and what?” Bendy put his hands on his hips.

“We’ve shaken them twice before, three times if ya count Sillyvision, since they were technically there.” Boris lifted a finger up.

“But then what?” Bendy asked, his brow furrowed and eyes sad and frustrated. “We can shake them, sure, but what about everyone else? Will they go after Red again, or Oddswell? What about Granny Gopher and the squirrel kid, or the cute girl at the university that helped us, or the shop girl Betty, or Alice at the casino? What about them, Boris? They beat the Warners, for heaven’s sake!”

Boris’ ears fell, his widened. “I-I didn’t think of that.”

“Everyone we meet will be in danger with these guys after us Boris,” Bendy pushed.

Boris gulped and nodded. “But then, how are we gonna get the piece and the map?”

Bendy pursed his lips. He didn’t really have an answer there. Odie had warned them about the crazy magic they were going up against. Even if he used his talent to its fullest, Bendy didn’t think he could best her.

Boris’ ears perked. “I-I have an idea.”

“Uh?” Bendy asked, but Boris was already walking back to the table. Mugs had snagged the day’s paper and was reading it with wide eyes.

“Mugs, we’ll make a deal with you,” Boris said, sitting down again. Mugs looked up with wide eyes.

“You and Cups have to come after us, right?” Boris asked. Mugs dropped his head in shame. Boris took that as an answer. “But it’s just us…right?” Mugs looked up at Boris a little confused.

Bris swallowed as Bendy slid into the seat next to him. “So, how ‘bout this. We help you get your brother back, and you guys leave our friends out of this?”

“What?” Bendy asked.

“Uh?” Mugs blinked in surprise.

“I don’t want to hear about how another one of my friends is in the hospital, so whadda say?” Boris lifted his hand. “Do we have a deal?”

Mugs hesitated for a moment. He looked at Boris and his offered hand with an unsure expression. He lifted his gloved hand and shook Boris’ hand. “Deal. As long as they don’t attack us, we won’t touch ‘em.”

“What? Just like that?” Bendy’s jaw dropped a bit.

Mugs nodded. “Just like that.”

Mugs let go of Boris' hand and pushed the newspaper to the brothers. “And I gotta ask, what’s all this stuff ‘bout you fellas? You’re showing up in the papers more and more, and I got it at first, but now I’m lost.”

Bendy and Boris leaned over to see their wanted posters and a picture of Oddswell on the front of another Toon Town Times. Bendy looked up at the date and gasped.

“What?” Boris asked.

“That date can’t be right!” Bendy yanked the paper off the table.

“What?” Boris leaned over Bendy’s arm to look at it.

“How long were we in the swamp?” Bendy asked with alarm in his eyes.

“Just two days!” Boris said with certainty. “We were in the temple that first night.”

“But this says it’s been five!” Bendy shook his head.

“We only spent one night at Mama Odie’s house! That can’t be right!” Boris brought a hand up to his head in amazement.

Bendy dropped the paper back on the table, his eyes also wide in surprise. His voice quieted in shocked astonishment. “What is going on here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Mercowe)  
> I have to be honest here. I think this is one of my favorite chapters. I laughed so much at how Boris was able to manipulate Bendy into working with Mugman.  
> "Bendy was completely taken aback. “D-don’t compare me to him! I’ve never killed anybody!”
> 
> “No, but the first time I saw you, you were hugging a huge hunk of stolen ham,” Boris said flatly.
> 
> Best. Line. Ever. 
> 
> On another note. When I started breaking out in mad hysterical laughter and Tap was like, "Well, I guess I did a good job?"  
> When I told her which part I was laughing at, she told me that she hadn't even meant for that part to be funny. It was awesome!
> 
> Lastly! Since there weren't any awesome typo puns that I found this chapter I'm going to share a little life pun that happened between me and Tap this morning. 
> 
> I was getting ready for class when I hear Tap talking in the background. "Oh no...I have to take my life."
> 
> I turned around and was like, "What! No! What are you talking about!"
> 
> Tap looks at me. "No...," raises a huge textbook with the word _Lifespan_ on it, "I have to take my life...It's my heaviest textbook..."
> 
> How does stuff like this happen in the real world?
> 
> #punsaremylife
> 
> See ya'll next week!  
> TAP and Mercowe out!


	40. The Odd Joke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So a cup, a wolf, and a demon walk into a voodoo shop...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello my lovely readers!  
> How has your week been? Mine's been grand! I found my ring (WWWOOOOHHHHOOOOOO!!!!), and I am working hard on school work and staying on top of it all. I've made fun plans with friends, have good health, and the Meatly has given a tiny hint to chapter 4 of the game, and both their and my story are rolling out like gold. ^^  
> I am just very pleased with everything in my life right now. It's nice to be happy and have things just work out, and of course to have such wonderful readers as you! I can't believe how awesome you all are! I mean, we've made it to chapter forty for heaven's sake! What! And even if you're shy or too busy to leave a comment, that's fine. I hope you have a wonderful weekend! Enjoy the chapter! ^^

Mugs couldn’t believe his luck. He didn’t know if he was extremely lucky or unlucky. First, he got kicked out of the boat casino by the frogs, then he couldn’t find Chalice no matter how many graveyards or mausoleums he went through. He was so hungry after days without food that he gave an entire day to a restaurant that would have called the cops on him eventually. Then he was saved by the B brothers! Them, of all people! He had been mortified for a half minute. They were the last people he ever thought he’d see there. The last people he'd ever wanted to see him struggling as he was.

And yet…

They had paid for him. They had defended him. Sure, they didn’t get it was him, but they were good people. And when they realized it was him, and he realized it was them, the horror that rose in him was terrible.

Then, before he could get his thoughts straightened out they had run. He didn’t know what he was going to do, but he had to stop them. He had to talk to them. He didn’t know if he wanted to thank them or what. He just…hoped they could help. So, he had swallowed any idea of pride and begged on his knees for them to at least listen.

The demon was having none of it, but the wolf was again kind to him. He couldn’t believe it. The wolf had calmed his older brother, and they had gone to get drinks and talk. He couldn’t believe it. How could anyone be so forgiving as to even give him the time of day after what they’d seen of him and Cup?

So, it was in the state of awe and shame that Mugs explained his situation and weathered the harsh words Bendy threw at him. And when they went to talk privately, he had spotted their pictures again.

He had been surprised by the article. Sure, he was used to the news being way off the mark. That was partly his and Cup's fault from messing with people’s memory of what happened, the boss’ was keen on them staying secret. But this! This was a mess. That lizard guy was accused of experimenting on people and the B brothers were suspected of working with him and the mob. It has even speculated that the Warners had been going to squeal and the B bros had dealt with them. Mugs shook his head. Some of the stories were over the top. They mentioned spotting Boris and Bendy in Toon Town, Sillyvision, Warnerburg, the Far Far West, Sweetwater, Talentville, Seven Sands, and other places. It seemed the boys were everywhere, or people’s paranoia about them was everywhere. That was probably it.

Then, Boris was back and had made him an offer Mugs couldn’t refuse. It was fair, and Mugs did feel bad over what he’d done. He just hoped Cup would keep the deal too. His bro was going to be so mad.

Mugs showed them the paper and they reacted. They panicked over the date. He didn’t get it. Something about losing track of time. He watched curiously as they talked their way through whatever was going on and calmed down.

They had left the place after that and had a near scare with a cop on the streets. Bendy was able to distract him, and they got away. Once everything had calmed down the trio got down to planning their attack in a shady corner of a local park. Mugs had to describe the attack he and Cups went through a couple more times. They had the bones of a plan, Mugs being the heavy hitter, would have to face the Voodoo Queen directly. Bendy would handle the shadows and other minions. If Mugs and Bendy could distract the woman enough, Boris was gonna slip by and find Cups and their stuff. The two had been disheartened when Mugs told them there had been dozens of dolls that moved about the shop and attacked him with needles. He didn’t quite get why that was an issue, but he didn’t press. He was just happy to finally have help.

“So, that’s it then!” Boris said cheerfully.

“Yep, sounds good.” Mugs smiled. His stomach suddenly growled loudly. Mugs blushed and hunched his shoulders. “Golly, excuse me.” He had been trying to ignore his stomach all day. 

Bendy was giving him an unreadable look. Mugs felt uncomfortable with his piercing light eyes gazing at him. It was like he could see straight through him.  

“When was the last time you ate?” Bendy suddenly asked.

Mugs blinked in surprise. “Uh.” Did he have to tell them? “Yesterday, I think. I had lunch at that last joint and couldn’t pay.”

“They didn’t feed you anything since then?” Boris asked, surprised.

Mugs shook his head. They offered, but he’d just owe them more. He had wanted outta there as quick as possible. He was still mad that he had let himself get in trouble like that.

Bendy sighed. “Well, it’s nearly supper time anyway. Boris, why don’t you go look for a good place to eat.”

The wolf’s ears stood up and he looked a bit surprised. “By myself?”

“Yeah, why not? I’m tired, and I’ll have Mugsy here with me to keep an eye out,” Bendy said with an easy shrug. “You know your way around a street.”

Boris narrowed his eyes in suspicion. “Can I really leave you alone with him?”

Bendy frowned. “What? You don’t trust me? We already have an attack set up against that thieving woman. I won’t waste all that effort. He’ll be fine when you come back to show us where we’re eating this evening.”

Boris frowned and pointed to Bendy. “Be nice.” Bendy gave him a smirk that didn’t comfort Mugs. Boris, though, seemed to take it as some kinda sign. He turned on his paws and walked away without his backpack. Mugs watched him disappear behind a corner quickly.

“You sure he’ll be okay? I mean, those shadow things came after you guys too.” Mugs looked over at the demon. Bendy had leaned back on his backpack like it was a pillow. The pack was propped up against a tree. He lifted his hands behind his head and turned his smirk on Mugs. It reminded him a bit of Cup.

“Oh, yeah. He’ll be fine. Boris knows how to use the streets and crowds,” Bendy said. His tone was light and friendly now, but his eyes were as sharp and cold as knives. Mugs didn’t think Bendy’s opinion of him had changed at all. Mugs couldn’t blame him for that, but it left him without a clue of what to do or say. He was already on thin ice with this guy and now his best defense (without violence) had just walked away.

“Ah,” Mugs said and dropped his eyes down to his gloved hands. He fiddled with his scarf. He could still feel Bendy’s eyes on him. The silence continued. Mugs decided he didn’t get these guys. They were way too nice. Even though Bendy hated him, he was still getting him dinner. Or was he just pretending to be nice? Was he expecting Mugs would owe him something?  Or maybe Bendy was going to attack him despite what Boris told him. He was little, but Mugs had a feeling that there was more to him then met the eye. Who knew what he was capable of, especially when he was angry. If he was anything like the boss or Black Hat, Mugs could be in hot water real quick. Mugs guessed he had some freaky powers and little care for those he didn’t deem worth his time. But what did he know?

He heard Bendy sigh and shift. He held his breath and mentally prepared for the worst. “Look.” Mugs looked up to see Bendy’s eyes had softened, just a little. He was sitting up with his hands rest on his crossed legs, his tail flicked like a bored cat’s. “It’s nothing against you personally. I just don’t like running around with people that are trying to hurt my brother and me. I can’t relax around you, and I don’t trust you.” He sighed and scratched the back of his head. “I can’t forgive people that endanger my bro.”

Mugs blinked. He could understand that feeling. He was just surprised to hear it from someone like the demon sitting before him. Bendy didn’t seem to type to share his honest feelings. He looked like a fella that would rather come off as slick and tuck his brother away in another room. He got that Bendy wouldn’t forgive him and Cups for what they had done. It only made sense. Maybe Mugs shouldn’t compare this guy to the boss and Mr. Hat after all. They didn’t seem to have anything in common. Mugs shifted uncomfortably under the demon’s gaze. “I got ya,” Mugs muttered. He should be used to this, but he wasn’t. For some reason Bendy was different and answering to him for the things he’d done didn’t make him angry or defensive. He did feel ashamed as usual, but there was a sadness too, like he had just kicked a kitten by accident.

“No, you don’t,” Bendy said coldly. Mugs looked back up to see Bendy was glaring at him. “Let me finish before ya go jumping to conclusions.” Mugs hunched his shoulders and nodded. Boy, that glare was scary. Bendy sighed and his eyes softened again. “So, I can’t forgive people that endanger Boris. Which means I also can’t forgive myself either.” Mugs’ brows furrowed in confusion. Bendy shifted and pulled a knee up. He rested his arm on his knee and gazed out at the people walking along the park. Couldn’t forgive himself? Now, Mugs knew not to compare him to Mr. Hat or the Devil at all. They never felt ashamed of their actions. Maybe he didn’t have any dark powers either.  

 A bird sang above them cheerfully. “Ya get what I’m saying?” Bendy said softly. “There are things in this world we can’t help. I can’t leave Boris, but bringing him with me is putting him in danger. I chose this. I let him come because I know he wants to. He wouldn’t stand for me leaving him. I also selfishly don’t want to do this alone. Do ya get it?” Bendy turned his sharp gaze back to Mugs.

Mugs gazed back at the demon with confusion. He wasn’t sure he got it. He blamed himself to bringing Boris along. What did that have to do with Mugs? Bendy raised a brow and Mugs shook his head. Bendy sighed. “What I’m tryin’ to say here is that, well, just because you do something bad doesn’t make you a bad person. And just ‘cause you are a bad person doesn’t mean you can’t change.” He shrugged and fell back on his backpack. He lifted his arms to stretch and relaxed them behind his head, interlacing his fingers. “It all depends on what you choose to do. Who knows what the future holds.”

Mugs blinked and looked down at the grass. He absentmindedly started running his fingers through the grass. Choice, huh? If he could make everything up to everyone back home, would he? In a heartbeat, but he didn’t know how. How can he make that choice if he didn’t even know where to start?

He went back to what Bendy had said.  Was he a bad person? Looking back over the past year or so, he couldn’t say he was proud of what he had done with Cups. There was a lot he felt bad about. He gave Bendy a quick glance before looking back down. Bendy was resting with his eyes closed, but Mugs didn’t think he was asleep. He now felt bad for attacking Bendy and Boris too. They had only helped him so far. Sure, Bendy had been mean about it at first, but now…now the guy was even trying to give him advice. This guy was really weird…but in a good way, Mugs guessed.

There was one big problem though. Cups and he didn’t have a choice like Bendy did. He couldn’t just say ‘I quit’ and walk away. The Devil had their souls. If they screwed up enough or openly rebelled, he was sure they’d wind up in hell…or worse. The thought was terrifying, and Mugs had had a number of nightmares about it to back it up. Still…if he was a bad person, could he change that? Could he be good and still work for the Devil? It sounded crazy, but then again, he had never thought of himself or Cuphead as ‘bad people,’ so maybe they could? It’d be tricky, but maybe.

“Don’t,” he swallowed feeling a little nervous, “Don’t you worry you made the wrong choice?”

Bendy opened a curious eye to gaze back at Mugs. “All the time,” he said. “But I have to do something. I can’t let fear get in my way.” Mugs felt his stomach clench. Isn’t that what Mugs was doing? He was afraid of messing up, so he always let Cups make the choice. He always ran away from the responsibility because he didn’t know what to do anymore. Nothing seemed like the right choice, no matter what he and Cups did, it always went so horribly wrong. That wasn’t fair to Cup, though. He had always left it up to his big brother. Sure, Cups was smarter than he was, and Cup always seemed to know what to do, but Mugs shouldn’t put all the responsibility-all the _blame_ on him.

It hadn’t always been like that. There had been times when Mugs had protested, times where he had tried to stop Cup when they were kids, but as the stakes got higher the quieter he had grown. He didn’t like risky, big choices. The last big choice Mugs had made had nearly gotten Cups killed after all…Mugs shuttered at the memory.

If Mugs had even been a few minutes later…

“What’s on your mind?” Bendy interrupted Mugs train of thought. 

“W-well,” Mugs startled. He scrambled for something to say and asked the first thing that popped into his mind. “You really love Boris, don’t ya?”

“Of course. He’s my little brother. We’ve been through thick and thin together. There isn’t a better guy in the whole world,” Bendy said like it was obvious.

That was amazing to hear. Again, he was so open about his feelings. Mugs felt a tiny peg of envy. He tried to shake off the feeling. Mugs bit his lip, and decided that in the temporary truce they had it should be okay to ask…maybe. “But are you two really brothers? I mean, since he’s a wolf and you’re a, well, a demon. Doesn’t it get tough or...” Mugs trailed off awkwardly gesturing to him.

Bendy snorted. “We’re brothers in everything that matters. So what if I’m a demon and he’s a wolf? He’s still my brother.”

Mugs felt himself smile. He thought that was swell. Even in the brief time he had spent with them, he could tell they were close. It was a brotherly love that could melt any heart. Just then, Boris came back. If the wolf was surprised at the calm atmosphere around the two, he hid it well.

“I found a pretty swell place that doesn’t seem too expense.” Boris threw his thumb over his shoulder.

“Perfect.” Bendy rolled up into a standing position and grabbed his bags. Boris retrieved his own bag and Mugs stood and brushed off his pants.

As they headed to the spot Boris fell into step with Mugs. “Sorry for my bro’s attitude. He means well.”

Mugs nodded. “I get it. He’s just trying to be safe.” That little talk had been good for Mugs.

Boris sighed. “Yeah, I just wish he’d go about it a bit different, insteada flyin’ off the handle.”

Mugs chuckled. “Cup does the same thing. I think it’s a big brother thing.”

Boris shook his head, his dark eyes alight with humor. “Don’t give them an excuse. They’ll just run with it.”

“I can hear you, ya know,” Bendy grumbled behind them.

“Good, then maybe you’ll work on your manners.” Boris grinned.

“Yeah right, ‘cause manners are important when dealing with people hunting you,” Bendy snarked.

The tone he used had Mugs laughing. Even if it was about him, it was directed at Boris. It was like a parent catching their kid trying to bring in a stray animal.

“Bendy.” Boris rolled his eyes.

“I’m just saying, even if everything works out for all of us now, doesn’t mean it’ll work out next time,” Bendy huffed. That sobered Mugs. It was true that once Mugs had Cup back, it would be back to business. He didn’t know what to do about that right now.

Before the two could really break out into a real argument or Mugs spiral into a pit of worry, they found themselves at the entrance of a quaint little place. The square building was simple, and the round outdoor tables were clean. The windows revealed a humble wooden floor and tables spaced with care. A few people scattered about, but not the crowd of the last place.

Boris opened the door and the others followed him in. They had just decided on a table when a waiter stepped in front of them. He was a rather thin man, his skin light and hair line receding.

“Sorry, we can’t serve you,” he said nervously. Mugs blinked taken aback. That was odd.

Boris furrowed his brows, one of his ears fell, as did his tail. “Why?”

The waiter glanced at Bendy, then back to Boris. Mugs looked at them. He was fine. Boris had a ripped pant leg, and the two seemed a little dirty, but just as much as any of the field workers around the area.

“Why?” The waiter drew out the word uncertainly. Bendy narrowed his eyes and frowned. The waiter looked at the three with something close to alarm. “Well, you see sir, we, uh-,” the fella’s eyes dropped down, and Mugs thought his shoulders relaxed a touch, “We don’t serve people with no shirt or shoes! I-it’s a health thing,” he said quickly. Mugs raised a brow skeptically. What was this schmuck on about? They just wanted a meal. Mugs felt annoyance tickle the back of his mind. He looked around the restaurant. Mugs spotted a horse and a goat sitting in the far back corner of the room. Both had their hooves uncovered. Mugs did a quick scan of the rest of room. There was a mix of shoes and bare paws, claws, and hooves scattered about. This guy was full of hot air.

“O-oh, sorry.” Boris’ ears fell, and a flush of embarrassment came to his face as he glanced down at his partly, covered paws. “I didn’t-”

“Don’t apologize to him Boris.” Bendy suddenly pushed in between the two and glared up at the man. Mugs also felt his annoyance shift to frustration like Bendy. “You wanna tell us why you really won’t serve us, pal?” Bendy’s glare was piercing.

The man, Mugs looked at his name tag, Phil, visibly paled.

“’Cause it seems to me that you have no problem with bare feet around here,” Bendy continued. “So, insteada making my brother feel bad, why don’t you spit out the truth?” His voice was ice and Mugs felt a chill in the air.

The man leaned back and muttered something. The other customers were taking notice of the scene. Mugs leaned forward and was able to get the end of his words. It was a prayer. Uh?

Bendy sighed and rolled his eyes. He seemed to understand what was going on with this oddball. “Really? Are you serious? Fella, listen. That doesn’t do anything to me.”

“Ple-Please leave,” the waiter begged. Phil was sweating bullets by now.

“Wait a moment, sir.” Mugs felt a light bulb turn on over his head as he realized what this was about. “He’s a good guy. Don’t kick him out.”

The pale man was shaking his head. Phil said in a shaky tone, “Yo-you’re m-m-m-making a scene. I have t-t-t-t-t-to ask you t-t-to go.”

Bendy sighed again and shrugged. “It’s not worth it. Let’s go.” His voice was laced with familiar disappointment. There seemed to be a weight on his shoulders. Mugs glanced to Boris to see his tail tucked and head down. Mugs then looked at the curious costumers that were whispering to each other and watching. His frustration went up a few notches.

“Sorry,” Boris mumbled to Bendy and turned to leave with his brother right next to him. The relief in the waiter’s eyes was the last straw in the cup man. Mugs walked in front of the thin man with a frown and a glare.

“Wait a moment,” Mugs called back to Bendy and Boris. He then focused on the waiter. “You should make it clear to folks that you don’t welcome everyone at your restaurant.” He pointed a chastising finger at Phil.  “That way good folks like the ones behind me don’t have to waste time with your, uh, your biased attitudes.” The waiter glanced behind him nervously. Mugs noticed that the customers were falling quiet to hear him. “They’re good men, and you should be ashamed of how you’re treating them. You won’t meet two fellas more willing to help ya out when you’re in a pinch.”

Phil seemed baffled at Mugs defense of the pair. Mugs huffed and turned on his heel with his head raised proudly. He wouldn’t slug the guy, but it was tempting. Bendy and Boris also seemed shocked. They both stared at the cup man with large eyes as he walked past.

“Best to find a kinder place to eat. I’m sure the food there will be better too,” Mugs said as he knocked the door open and walked out. Boris and Bendy followed him after a moment. Once the trio was down the street, Bendy started to snicker.

“Did you see that mook’s face? He was about to cussing wet himself!” Bendy chuckled.

“I was too busy watching the customers. Some of them looked like they were about to clap or get up and leave too,” Boris said.

“Did they?” Bendy glanced behind them.

Boris nodded. “A few.”

Bendy smirked.

“Does that happen to you guys a lot?” Mugs asked. He still felt a bit steamed.

“Eh, occasionally. It’s not too bad. It’s rare when we have to deal with a real stickler.” Bendy waved it off.

Mugs didn’t think that was fair.

It didn’t take them long to find a different place to eat. Before Mugs knew it, they were about to face the Voodoo Queen and get Cuphead back. The nerves danced up and down his spine now that they were walking down the alley.

“You fall back, bro,” Bendy said. Boris nodded grimly.

“Be careful, bro,” Boris said, patting Bendy on the shoulder.

Bendy smirked. “Of course. When am I not?”

“You don’t want me to answer that,” Boris said, taking a few steps back.

“Hey, I’m not the one that invited a thug to join us.” Bendy lifted his head smugly.

“I was following Mama Odie’s advice, Bendy!” Boris shook his head. Bendy chuckled.

“Uh, fellas, her place is right there,” Mugs muttered uncertainly.

“Right, right. Let’s go,” Bendy said, and he and Mugs finished walking down the alley to the door. “Be ready for anything,” Bendy said, suddenly serious. Mugs nodded and gulped. He readied a blast. It glowed a gentle blue at his fingertip. “Meant to ask about that,” Bendy mumbled looking at his finger. He shrugged. “Too late now.”

The two approached the door cautiously. All was silent, except the rustle of the dying leaves on the great twisted tree.

“We go on three,” Bendy said.

“Okay.” Mugs nodded.

“One,” Bendy put his hand on the doorknob, “Two.”

The door suddenly swung open, and something grabbed Mugman and dragged him in. Mugs let out a shout of surprise as he disappeared through the doorway.

He found himself hanging upside in the creepy shop, held up by his ankle. The Voodoo Queen was laughing as she stood by the table. “Ya’ll really thought I didn’t know you were comin’, suga’? You’re cute.” She was holding the strange bone knife she used on Cup. Mugs grit his teeth and looked around quickly. The crystal ball was on the table, but that was it. The dolls were running and hopping around the room ecstatically. Bones were bouncing on the shelves, and the skulls clanked with grinning glee. The room already held a swirl of green and purple fog. Strange purple symbols pulsed and dance through the dark space. All the candles were out, the only light being the terrible magic Queen Facilier had brought. Mugs took this all in instantly. He twisted up and aimed at his ankle to free himself.

But.

There was nothing to shoot! He was just hanging in midair! What? But he felt the grip around his ankle. Where was it? He twisted about, trying to see what was going on. Facilier laughed. “Havin’ trouble there, boy? Just relax! It’ll all work out. Be good, and I’ll even take ya to your brother.”

Mugs eyes went from searching for his captor to Facilier in a venomous glare. “Where’s Cup?” he demanded in an icy tone. He pointed his blast at her, and she snickered.

“Careful now. Use that, and you’ll never see him again.” Facilier lifted one of her fingers and moved it back and forth in a chastising manner. Mugs scowl deepened, he didn’t move his weapon off her.

“You’ll give me back my brother or I’m gonna make you wish you’d never touched a card in your life,” Mugs threatened. She laughed.

“Mugs now!” Bendy called from somewhere behind him. Mugs reacted and fired. The blue blast hit her wrist and knocked the blade out of her grip. She laughter turned into a shriek of pain. The force that was holding up Mugs suddenly disappeared. Mugs tucked into a roll and sprang up in front of the woman. He nearly caught her, but a mask swung down and knocked him back.

“How dare you interfere!” Queen Facilier shrieked. She cradled her burnt hand to her chest. She glared past Mugs to Bendy. He didn’t have time to glare back, though. The demon was dealing this a mob of dolls, masks, and bones. His eyes were bright red in the darkness as he knocked the items away from him. “You ain’t gettin’ in my way, little man! You’ll be my key to power!” Facilier lifted her unhurt hand and pointed it at him. Bendy’s eyes widened before they glowed brighter and glared back at her. The dolls and bones at his feet seemed to be swept away by an invisible force.

“You think your little shadow pets can do anything to me?” Bendy sneered.

Facilier grunted. Her eye twitched. “Why you little-aghh!” She was launched back and hit a wall on the other side of her curtains.

Mugs eyes widened, and he looked back at Bendy. The demon had dropped to a knee, panting. “Don’t…call me…little,” he huffed out. Mugs took a few shots at the masks that tried to close in on Bendy. He easily knocked them away. Bendy gave him a thumbs up in appreciation. Mugs nodded then tried to get to Facilier before she recovered. Mugs spotted her leaning against the wall. He took a step closer, only to have an explosion knock him onto his back. Facilier tossed a little box away from her. She used the wall to stay standing.

“You think you already won?” she snorted. Mugs scrambled up and took several shots at her. Masks dove in front of her as she inched her way along the wall. Mugs growled. Long distance didn’t work on her. He’d have to get in close, but she had already proven she had several tricks up her sleeve. She carefully headed toward the curtains. One miss step could be his end. But he had to stop her so-

Mugs raced at her. He blasted the masks that swung down to get in his way. He dodged in a puff of smoke to stand right before her. Queen Facilier gasped as he grabbed her wrist in a vice grip. “Give up,” he hissed. “Or else.” He put pressure on her wrist, causing her to cry out. He could feel her bones shift under his gloved hand.

“Bite me!” she shrieked back and slashed at him with something in her burnt hand. Mugs jumped back just in time to dodge the sharp end of a blade. He blinked in surprise. How had she gotten that dagger back? He didn’t have time to think about it as she waved her free hand around, the purple and green swirling around her before shooting out in all directions. The strong wind forced him to shut his eyes for a moment.

When he opened them, his heart stopped. He knew this room. Daylight filtered through the round windows. A simple circular rug sat in the middle of the room, a short table stood on it, holding a cup of pens and an old inkwell. A sketchpad lay next to it with a half drawn picture on it. A picture of him and Cups as kids.  There was the rocking chair between the old phonograph and the warm furnace with it’s door open. The fire crackled cheerfully on the wood logs. More logs rested on the other side of the furnace, ready to be used. The boys had to carry them in, and Mugs had always complained about how heavy they were until Cup made it a competition. The phonograph that was playing a painfully familiar song, the one about the sword from the old stories Mugs grew up on. Next to it was the map that Mugs had never bothered to look at closely. Now, it was fuzzy and indiscernible. Above that were pictures. Him, Cups, and Elder Kettle. Another of a younger Kettle in armor. One of the boys when they were tiny.

Mugs felt a lump rise in his throat. He looked around some more. The kitchen was the same organized mess of bottles, containers of ingredients and spices. The grandfather clock ticked the same, familiar, unwavering march. The old worn stairs led up to the bedrooms, and the front door had their rain boots waiting beside the umbrella for wet weather. There was the cheery welcome mat, the cushy chairs that he and Cups liked. There was the vase of flowers that Elder Kettle kept fresh on the side table. The boys had broken so many of those vases by accident with their rough housing.

Mugs felt tears prick his eyes. It was all the same, but he was different. Too big. Too weighed down.

“So, this is everythin’ you gave up for your brother.” Mugs spun around to see the Voodoo Queen eyeing the photographs on the wall. Mugs growled at the intruder.

“Calm down suga’ I ain’t gonna do ya harm ‘ere.”

Mugs raised his finger, untrusting. Facilier rolled her eyes and waved a hand. Purple fog spun around Mugs. He gasped and suddenly his prospective changed. He blinked and looked down at himself. He gasped at his smaller form. His scarf was gone. Actually, his whole wardrobe changed. The room was suddenly seen from the right angle. His stomach turned at the realization. He was a kid again.

“Ya had your childhood stolen from ya.” She sounded sad and turned her eyes toward the window. Mugs followed her line of sight, and his jaw dropped. There Mugs was with Cups. They were kids again, young and carefree. They were laughing and headed toward the path away from the house. “All ‘cause’a your brother’s greed.” The image swirled and showed Cuphead clutching a roll of paper to his chest and a look of fear, guilt, and anger on his face, his eyes bright with unshed tears and mouth turned down in a scowl. Mugs was standing opposite him. He was pointing accusingly and yelling, though the Mugs in the room didn’t hear anything from outside. Cups started arguing back silently.

Mugs knew this moment. The fight they had after Cups had gambled their souls. He didn’t want to see this again. “Stop,” he whispered. The Mugman outside shook his head angrily and threw his hands up in the air.

“If you had just let ‘im walk, then ya might still be ‘ere,” Facilier stated. The boys outside were growing more agitated. “But ya didn’t. You went with him. You helped him hurt so many people in your homeland.” Mugman pushed Cuphead away and the boy stumbled back.

“No! Stop! Don’t!” Mugs couldn’t take his eyes off the two. Maybe if he went outside! Maybe he could stop his past self from making that mistake. A look of hurt shock crossed Cuphead’s face. Cup’s eyes hardened, and he said one last thing before turning and walking away. The Mugman outside shook a fist at him and shouted something at his retreating back.

Mugman turned to the front door. “It won’t do ya any good boy. That out there is the past. Ya can’t go changing that.”

Mugman stopped. That’s right. This couldn’t be real. It had to be some kinda illusion. He spun around on her, his finger bright with a barely restrained blast. “Why are you showing me this?” His voice was icy cold with anger he'd hardly known he'd had.

Facilier eyed his blast warily. “Your brother has made all these choices for ya. He even turned me down for ya, but now I’m askin’ you.”

“I’m not helping you with anything.” Mugs scowled.

Facilier chuckled. “Not even to see him again?” She gestured to the window again. Mugs glanced out, but kept his attack ready. There, Elder Kettle had one of his large hands on the past Mugs’ narrow shoulders as Cup disappeared from view. Mugs felt his stomach drop. “He’s been lookin’ for ya boys ever since ya disappeared. He’s used his friends, finances, old favors, and so on in ‘is search.”

The image shifted again. It wasn’t outside of the home anymore. Facilier approached the window, a green fog dancing around the rim of the image. It was of Elder Kettle, he was walking with purpose towards the casino. “He was so determined that he even went to the Devil.”

Mugs gasped. Elder Kettle’s cane moved rhythmically as he marched into the dark establishment. He stood bravely before a grinning King Dice. “What is he doing!”

“Oh boy, did your boss never tell ya? He tried to trade his soul for yours and your brother’s! It was awhile back, though.” Facilier laughed. The image shifted again, and the determined Kettle was standing opposite the Devil on his terrible throne. The Devil was laughing and pointing at the old kettle man. “’Course the Devil didn’t take the deal.” The Devil said something and Elder Kettle shook his head. The Devil scowled and spoke again. Elder Kettle banged his cane silently against the floor and retorted. The Devil sneered a nasty smile and waved a hand. “That poor old man.” Mugs was choking on his emotions as two of the casino thugs escorted Elder Kettle off the property. He had tried to take their place? Why?

“At this rate that old man ain’t gonna live to see ya two again.” Facilier waved her hand again. The image changed back to the yard of the house. Facilier turned a smirk on him. “You’re breakin’ his heart, boy. You needa get home, and I can help you do that if you’re willin’ to help me.”

Mugs flinched. “N-”

“Oh, don’t tell me suga’.” Facilier pointed behind Mugs. He turned around to see Elder Kettle sitting in the old rocking chair. Mugs' blood turned to ice in his veins and his heart dropped somewhere by his feet. Elder Kettle was older, more weighed down and duller than Mugs had ever seen him. There was a dent in his side that hadn’t been there before. His eyes were fixed mournfully on an album he held in his lap. “Tell him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Well holy shinipkus!(I have no idea if that's spelled right. I looked the word up and it doesn't exist according to google.) Mugs! No! My heart is slowly being torn out of my chest...!!!
> 
> I'll admit, most of the time I'm completely heartless about this. I try to encourage Tap to make the story as difficult for the characters as much as I can, and I have no regrets...but this was painful. Mugs and Cup need to get their souls back!!!
> 
> I was too intent on this chapter, if there were any ridiculous pun mistakes herein, I did not register them. I was stuck to the page. I hope all y'all enjoyed it too! Have a good week!
> 
> Mercowe and TAP out!


	41. So How Do VooDoo?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The face off continues! Who will win?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies!  
> Sorry to be a day late! I wanted to end this little arc and do it right! That means it's a freaking long chapter! I worked all night and still didn't get it all done 'til morning!  
> And Happy Birthday Bendy! Can you believe it's been a year since the Ink Machine came out? How has the time flown so fast? XD  
> I know you are all excited to get on with the story, so I won't hold ya up!  
> Enjoy!

Mugs froze.

Terror overtook his mind for a blinding second. He wasn’t prepared in any way, shape, or form to face his former parental figure. His breathing had jumped up a notch, in his moment of fear. Panic caused him to hyperventilate.

What was he supposed to say! He hadn’t seen Elder Kettle since they had gone past the first island. They had failed him. They had failed everyone! How was Mugs supposed to face him after all of that! After being gone for so long without a word?

Then he remembered. This wasn’t real. It couldn’t be. He couldn’t be on Inkwell Isle, and he couldn’t be a kid again. It was all an illusion. This wasn’t the real Elder Kettle. Mugs forced himself to take a deep, slow breath and let it out through his mouth.

“This isn’t real. It can’t be. This is just another one of your tricks!” Mugs turned to glare at the Voodoo Queen. She smiled.

“Oh, is it? Sure, the past was in the glass, but this ‘ere is as real as you and me.” She grinned and took a step to the side. “I snap my fingers ‘ere and that old man there will see ya. Talk to ya. That’ll be real little cup.”

“I don’t believe you!” Mugs lunged at her. She snapped her fingers and suddenly vanished. “Where’d you go!” Mugs turned his head back and forth, looking for the woman.

“M-Mugman!”

Mugs stiffed.

“Could that really be you?” The deep, yet fragile voice asked in disbelief. Mugs turned back to see the wide, shocked eyes of Elder Kettle. Mugs couldn’t bring himself to even breath when he made eye contact. There was a moment of silence that stretched to eternity for the cup man.

Suddenly, the old kettle stood up and stumbled to him. He dropped the album and flew to his knees.

“Elder Kettle!” Mugs gasped and hurried to his side to help the old man. He completely dismissed anymore hesitation or suspicion unthinkingly. Mugs lifted a hand to help Elder Kettle stand again, but the old man grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug. Mugs froze.

“Is it really you? Am I dreaming again? How did you get here Mugman?” The voice and grip were weaker, shakier than he remembered, but the smell of copper and nickel and smoke, like a campfire, with a touch of something sweet and calming was the same. The warm feeling of security and love was also the same, if not a bit alien to Mugs now. Mugs felt tears prick his eyes and his arms lifted without his permission to return the hug. He couldn’t say anything. He tried. He tried to explain how he was there, to tell Elder Kettle that he was sorry, that Mugs missed him, but all that came out was a sob.

“Shhh, shhh, it’s okay Mugman. I’m here. It’s okay. I-I’ve got you.” Elder Kettle rubbed his back soothingly. Mugs couldn’t stop. All the guilt, all the fear and sorrow just rushed back to him, like it all happened yesterday. He felt like nothing changed, and yet, he was still somehow so different. He didn’t belong anymore, yet, he was home too. It didn’t make sense. The conflicting feelings swirled in him and caused his sobs to rack his body. “Oh Mugman, my b-boy. I-I’ve missed yo-you so much.” Mugs realized that the shaking in Elder Kettle’s voice was from him crying too. The old man was weeping too.

After a time, the two were able to calm themselves. Mugs pulled back to see the tear stained face of Elder Kettle. “Elder Kettle, I’m so sorry!” Mugs voice was rough and cracked.

Kettle smiled at him and shook his head. “None of that now, my boy. It’s alright.” Mugs sniffed and rubbed his round nose. “Besides, I should be the one apologizing.”

“What! No, Elder Kettle! It was Cuphead and I! We-”

“I’ll hear none of it,” Kettle said firmly. Mugs snapped his mouth shut at the stern look Kettle gave him. His face softened into sorrow. “I am sure you and your brother have faced many hardships, and I take full responsibility for that. I was blinded by the memories of my glory days. I shouldn’t have encouraged you boys the way I did. Pain can only bring more pain. I should understand that more than anyone. I believed that if you boys were able to defeat every one of the debtors and collect those contracts, you’d be strong and close enough to handle that despicable demon.” Kettle shook his head. “To put that kind of burden on children.” Kettle shuttered.

He looked Mugs in the eye with so much grief that Mugs heart ached. “Mugman, can you possibly find it in you to ever forgive this foolish old man?”

Tears threatened again. Mugs quickly brushed them away and did his best to swallow the lump in his throat. “You have nothing to apologize for. If Cups and I hadn’t gone to the casino in the first place, if we had only listened to you! -none of this would have happened.”

Kettle pulled him into another hug before the old man finally allowed Mugs to help him stand. Mugs went to fetch his cane when Kettle’s voice followed him. “Tell me, my boy, after all these years. How is it that you look the same as the day you left?” Mugs stopped with the cane in hand. He looked down at himself again, at his shoes, pants, and gloves. He was the same as when he was a kid. He could almost believe that the past years away from Inkwell Isle had been some kinda horrible nightmare.

He looked up at the inquiring gaze of Elder Kettle. He didn’t look the same as back then. There was a dent in his side, a dullness to his metal, and added crows’ feet in the corners of his eyes. He wore the years like a shroud over Mugs memories of him. Mugs swallowed and tightened his grip on the cane.

“I don’t look like this anymore. I’ve actually grown up quite a bit Elder Kettle,” he said. “This is all a-” all a trick. Mugs eyes widened. He scanned the room for the threat of the Voodoo Queen, but she was no where to be seen.

“Is everything alright, Mugman?” Elder Kettle asked. Mugs slowly walked toward him and offered him the cane cautiously.

“Yeah, I, uh, I just got myself spelled to look like this,” Mugs said slowly.

Elder Kettle’s mustache quirked to one side in question. “Spelled? You spelled yourself?”

“Not exactly. It was someone else’s doin’.”

“Ah. Well, would you like to be changed back? I love to see you again, but I can imagine that it’s rather inconvenient for you to be like this again.” Elder Kettle smiled kindly and tapped his cane on the floor. “Shall we head to the kitchen, and I can brew you something that could help? After that we can have dinner and talk about everything you’ve been doing since you left.” He sounded so happy at the thought.

Mugs stomach tied itself in knots. Yes. He would love to do that. It sounded like a dream come true…but.

Cuphead.

This dream wasn’t real.

And even if it was, it couldn’t be complete without Cuphead.

“I’m sorry, Elder Kettle. I can’t stay,” Mugs said. The shock that widened Elder Kettle’s eyes caused Mugs to pause. The shock quickly turned to grief and sorrow.

“Why not, my boy? Can you not stay in your home with me? Not even for a single night?” Elder Kettle asked. A gloom overcame the old man. He seemed to age even more in front of the cup man and Mugs felt his heart plummet to his feet.

“No. I-” Mugs' voice broke, and he fought to regain control of his emotions. Remember your brother, Mugsy! Cup deserves to be here as much as you do! “I made you a promise.”

Kettle blinked. Mugs continued. “Remember? It was after that fight I had with Cups after the casino. He marched off in a huff to get the contracts by himself, and I was too steamed to go with him. You told me that he needed me, and I didn’t want to hear it. Remember that Elder Kettle?” The old man’s brows drew together. “Well, you got me to see reason, and I promised you. I promised I’d bring Cups back safe and sound. That I’d do everything I could to help him.”

Mugs felt conviction come with the memory. “Elder Kettle, I’ve only kept half of that promise so far. I can’t come back without Cuphead. I’m sorry.”

The grief in the old kettle’s eyes didn’t lighten as Mugs had hoped. “Can I do nothing but watch you walk out my door a second time, Mugman?”

Mugs straightened his back and lifted his head with resolve. “I have to do this, Elder Kettle.” Mugs pleaded with his eyes.

Kettle shut his eyes as if he were in pain. “You’re only a boy.”

“You can’t blame yourself! Elder Kettle, you have to wait for us. Cup and I _will_ come home. We just have to fix things first.” Mugs swallowed.

Elder Kettle turned away from him. “I,” he sighed, “I don’t know how much longer I have to wait my boy, but I will do all I can. I love you.”

Mugs felt the sting of tears once again and swallowed them back determinedly. “Love you too, old man.”

Elder Kettle chuckled. “You sound like your brother.”

There was a heavy silence after that, like the very room was holding its breath in the face of the inevitable. Mugs almost asked. He wanted to, it all felt so real, but he didn’t dare. Real or fake, it didn’t matter now. Mugman knew his brother needed him.

“Goodbye, Elder Kettle,” Mugs said. He turned and suddenly the room shattered like a mirror. Mugs was faced with a moment of complete darkness, and then he could hear shouting.

“C’mon, ya big palooka! Now’s one _hell_ of a time to take a nap!” Bendy’s voice snapped at him from the darkness. He felt like someone was shaking him before a big crashing sound shook the floor under him. Wait. When had he laid down?

Mugs groaned and cracked his eyes open. He sat up and rubbed a sore spot on the side of his head. “What happened?” Mugs looked around to find himself in the dark shop. A couple shelves had been knocked over. Bones, glass, paper, and liquids and powders and plants littered the floor. There were ripped up dolls, smashed skulls, and destroyed masks.

Bendy was wrestling three dolls, a mask, and a shadow at once. He was being held a couple inches off the ground by the shadow. “What happened! I’ll tell ya what happened! You decided to clock out and leave all the fighting to me numbskull!”

“Sorry! I didn’t-”

“If you were that tired, you shoulda said something! Stars, OW! That hurt you little monster!” Bendy growled. Two dolls were attacking his arms with needles and the other was trying to get at his throat. The mask was pressing against his chest. The demon thrashed and ripped the doll at his throat away before taking the mask and cracking it on his knee.

“Bendy!” Mugs scrambled to stand up.

“Forget me! Stop her!” Bendy pointed behind the cup man. Mugs whirled around to see the Voodoo Queen pulling a huge curtain aside.  He lunged toward the villain.

“Friends! I call on your strength! Destroy the cup and capture the demon! Our goals are within our reach!” Facilier said excitedly.

A huge mask opened its glowing green eyes. It had a wooden mouth carved to look like rows of sharp teeth. Two huge, down turned horns rest on its head. Mugs almost had Facilier in his reach, when the mask’s jaw dropped, and a green, swirling portal revealed itself. Shadowy arms reached out and grabbed Mugs. Mugs let out a shout of alarm as his feet were dragged out from under him. He flipped on his back and took aim at the mask.

His blasts seemed to annoy it more than hurt it. The shadows started to drag him toward the portal. Mugs did _not_ want to go through that portal. Green smoke pooled out of the mask and snaked across the floor. It swirled around the destroyed skulls, dolls, and objects.

“Oh, c’mon! You’ve gotta be cussing kidding me!” Bendy cursed from somewhere out of Mugs view. The dolls stood up, their ripped limbs sewing themselves back together in the green and purple light. Bones fused to become whole again. Three full skeletons stood up. Two were human and one was a huge alligator. Dozens of shadowy nightmares were revealed in the unearthly glow of the magic dancing and withering on the walls, floor, and ceiling.

Mugs was only a few feet from the portal now. He kicked at his attackers uselessly. “Ah, Bendy! A little help!”

“Kinda busy at the-” There was a loud slamming noise, and Bendy let out a string of curses. “You wanna go, you over grown gecko! A bonehead like you doesn’t scare me!” There were more loud crashes and a scream that Mugs had never heard before. “That’s right! You can’t touch me!”

Mugs grit his teeth. It seemed he had to use his stronger blast. He brought his fists together and in a bright burst of blue the giant mask howled in pain. Mugs was lifted in the air, to his surprise, and thrown across the room.

He crashed into someone and slammed into the wall. Mugs groaned and lifted his hand to feel a chip at the side of his rim. “Ow,” he muttered to himself.

Bendy sat up next to him. “Nice job with the skeleton, but did ya have to take me with you?” He rubbed his head with a groan. There were bones scattered around them. Mugs guessed he had crashed into one of the skeleton minions. It didn’t seem to be trying to fuse together again. Bendy hissed as he found a lump on his head. His goggles sat lop-sided on his head. His shirt had a couple of holes in it and there were small cuts over his face and arms.

“Sor-gah!” Mugs shouted as they were both suddenly trapped to the wall. The tail of the gator pressed sharply into Mugs chest and Bendy’s throat. Mugs arms were pinned to his sides. He lifted his hands to shoot the hissing skeleton reptile, but shadowy claws caught his wrists and forced them down.

“You stupid scale for brai-ack!” Bendy choked as the reptile pressed it’s tail tighter into his throat. Bendy lifted his hands to force it back.

“Ah, ah, ya little spitfire! We can’t have ya makin’ more of a mess!” Facilier waved her hands and bright purple symbols formed in her palms before flying at Bendy. Bendy shrieked in surprise as the symbols wrapped around his limbs and locked them in place. “There we are.” Queen Facilier grinned.

“What did you do to me?” Bendy growled. He tried to move, but to no avail. Mugs tried to move too, but he was as stuck as Bendy.

“I wasn’ born yesterday suga’. I know how ta handle your kind,” she said with a smirk. She turned from the wall next to the giant mask and walked back to the table. “Oh, and what am I gonna do with you?” she seemed to ask the chair.

Suddenly, there was a yip of surprise, and Boris was lifted over the chair by the back of his shirt…or the s _hadow_ of the back of his shirt. Mugs looked with wide eyes at the strange shadowy creature that was somehow holding Boris in the air by his shadow. The shadow seemed to laugh at Boris.

“Boris!” Bendy called out. Boris was clenching an old piece of paper, a doll and a-

“Cuphead!” Mugs gasped. The wolf pup hugged the items protectively to his chest, curling into himself as he hung there over the table.

“Let him go, you crazy broad!” Bendy thrashed violently, but still he was completely immobile.

She chuckled. “Well, ain’t I in a pickle.” She approached Boris and looked up at him. “You see, I need ta keep one of you boys alive so I can get my hands on your little angel friend. I was perfectly happy with the demon, but you are so cute!”

“Leave me alone!” Boris said.

She laughed at him. The shadow swung him around a bit and moved him over so Facilier could sit down. “Now, you could be easier to keep an eye on, but the little fella over there will be easier to control in the long run. ‘Course, I’m gonna have to do somethin’ ‘bout that there angel blessing first, but all in good time!” She looked at Boris, but pointed to Bendy. She dropped her hand and turned completely to Boris. “And you’ve already broken into my chest. That’s a big no-can-do ‘round here.” She shook her finger back and forth.

“What in the stars are you talking about?” Bendy demanded. Mugs twisted his arms. The shadows’ grip was like steal. If he could just snap his fingers he could get his green pellets and not need to aim…

“Ain’t it obvious?” Facilier turned a dangerous smirk on him. “I can only keep one, so I’ll have to get rid of one of ya. I have to choose wisely too. I can’t be dealin’ with no handful neither.”

“What!” Boris yipped.

Bendy’s eyes narrowed into a glare as Boris’ widened. “If you touch one hair on Boris’ head, I swear to the stars, moon, and sun, I'll bury you so far down in the earth that the worms won’t be able to find you!” Bendy threatened. His eyes flared red, but nothing happened. Queen Facilier laughed from her chair. Mugs almost had it. Just a little more, he just needed his hand free enough to snap.

“We’ll see, now won’t we?” the woman said, completely unfazed. “Lower him,” she told the shadow. Boris was put back on his feet across the table from the queen. He gulped, but stood with his head up and his ears back.

“Why don’t you put my little trinkets on the table, hon?” Facilier asked with a warm smile.

Boris lifted his muzzle with a determined look. “No. These aren’t yours. This map is mine, and the cup is a…a person! You can’t treat people like this!”

Facilier smile turned predatory. “I can do as I please. Those there are mine because I have claimed them as such. Now, are you gonna put them down or is your skull gonna join my merchandise? Do you even know how well a wolf skull sells, suga’?” Mugs couldn’t be sure from the angle and lighting, but he thought Boris paled.

“Don’t you dare touch my brother!” Bendy shouted at the woman. Boris was shaking his head. He hugged the items closed to himself.

Facilier sighed. “Too bad. I don’t have time to train a dog, no matter how cute.” She lifted a hand as Boris turned and dashed away. “Kill him,” she said lightly to the shadows around her. The shadow monsters shrieked in glee and dove for the wolf. Mugs was able to snap his fingers finally and released a line of green, star-shaped bullets. The first burned the shadows clinging to him, and then methodically went after the next nearest enemies, zapping the alligator skeleton and the symbols on Bendy. It wasn’t going to reach Boris and Cup in time! There were too many enemies around!

“Boris!” Bendy shouted.

“Cup!” Mugs echoed his panic.

The shadows shrieked as Bendy reached out his now free hand, his eyes a bright blood red that chilled Mugs to the bone. The gator hissed, but Mugs gave it a strong kick that knocked it’s skull right off. Boris hunched over the items he had and seemed brace himself. The shadow monster’s claws circled him and frozen with inches of snagging him and his shadow.

“I said. Don’t. Touch. My Brother!” Bendy hissed as the bones dropped the demon back to the floor. He didn’t even blink, his eyes completely focused on the shadow monsters around the wolf pup. The shadows shrunk from him in terror and, it seemed, anger. Like they had no choice but to do what Bendy forced them too.

Mugs didn’t have long to think about that as a blinding golden light flashed through the room. Mugs covered his eyes. He couldn’t hear anything over the horrible, unearthly painful screams of the shadows. When the light disappeared and the ringing in Mugs head quieted, he was able to see that the room was shadow free.

Little balls of light drifted through the air like fairies or stars. Mugs’ jaw dropped at the beautiful sight.

“You!” Facilier shrieked. “How dare you!” Mugs blinked in confusion. Mugs looked around to see what happened. The bones around the room had been blasted to dust. The dolls were limp, and the shadows gone. The only things that remained were the masks that seemed to glare in a certain direction with hatred. Facilier was also looking the same way. Mugs followed their line of sight, past Boris who had lifted his head, to see a round woman standing in the open door.

“Now Facilier, you leaves these little chil’ren alone! They ain’t done nothin’ to ya!” The round woman walked in slowly.

“Mama Odie! You came!” Boris’ eyes lit up happily. Mugs blinked in surprise. Seems a friend of the brothers had come to their aid.

“If you were gonna show up, couldn’t you have come sooner?” Bendy groaned. Mugs glanced at the demon and his eyes widened. Bendy seemed pale and exhausted. He looked like he was going to fall over at any moment.

“Sorry dere. I had a hangin’ up ‘bout comin’, but I couldn’ just leave ya boys to dis woman.” Odie tilted her head toward Bendy in a nod. Bendy grumbled in annoyance, but he was smiling.

“Don’t think ya have any say here! This is _my_ house! _I_ am the queen here! You’re trespassin’, ya old coot!” Queen Facilier stood up.

“Shame on you,” Odie huffed. “All dis show and ya only using it for your own selfish gain. You gonna ruin yourself doin’ dis! Have ya sold your soul for your evil tricks, Facilier? How many contracts ya jugglin’ now?”

“Ha!” Facilier barked a harsh laugh. “Don’t patronize me! You, who has been going blind for years thanks to your little angel gift! What good has all your sacrifice got you? A dead husband and a boat shack in the swamp!”

“What!” Boris gasped. Bendy straightened as well and was watching the argument between the two women.

Mugs leaned toward him. “Who’s your friend?”

“A crazy voodoo lady from the swamp. She’s nice, so you don’t have to worry,” Bendy whispered back. Mugs wasn’t sure he was excited about the appearance of another voodoo woman.

“They seem to know each other pretty well,” Mugs commented. Bendy nodded.

“I have lived with little regret in my own choices. The pains I’ve inflicted have been de mistakes of good intentions, and I learned my lessons. You have only grown more selfish and cruel, and I can’t stand for it anymore!” Odie waved her hand and it began to glow gold.

“You don’t stand a chance against me,” Facilier scoffed and lifted her hands. Bright green and purple flashed in her palms. Mugs had to squeeze his eyes shut again from all the bright flashes of light.

Things crashed around them, and Mugs worried that some stray shot would hit him or Boris and Cup.

“This is ridiculous! How are we supposed to do anything if we can’t see?” Bendy hissed.

“If we follow the wall we could sneak up behind the queen and ambush her,” Mugs suggested.

“It’s a good enough plan as any,” Bendy muttered. Mugs tried to squint to see, but the flashes threw spots into his eyes. He had to follow the wall with his hand keep up with Bendy. For a little guy, he was really fast. They nearly tripped on several items and a tipped over shelf. When they reached the curtains, the two ducked behind them, and Mugs could finally open his eyes. Bendy sighed and rubbed his forehead. He did not look good. The lights still flashed wildly between gold, green, and purple.

“Golly, they’re really going at it,” Mugs said.

“No joke,” Bendy huffed. “So, how are we gonna get this broad if we can’t even spot her in all that?”

“She was standin’ next to the table. As long as we reach that quietly, I think we have a chance,” Mugs said.

“This is insane.” Bendy frowned. “Let’s go.”

Mugs nodded determinedly. The two crept around through the cloth and guessed that they were behind the table.

“Ready?” Bendy whispered unnecessarily. Mugs nodded. The two lunged through the hang curtains to grab her and found -nothing.

Bendy bumped into the table with a grunt. Mugs almost tripped on the door of an open chest. He caught himself on the chair she had been standing next to.

Sadly, it seemed the boys had gotten her attention.

“What'da you two rats think you’re doing!” Facilier shrieked. “Get away from there!”

Mugs looked up in time to see her throw some purple symbol at them. He dodged in a puff of smoke to the other side of the chair. The wood cracked loudly. Mugs tried to blink the spots out of his eyes.

Bendy lifted his arm to cover his face and stumbled next to the table.

“NO!” Facilier shrieked. She lunged for the table. Odie lifted her hand and tripped the woman.

Bendy’s arm hit the crystal ball that was still on the table. It rolled.

Mugs saw the panic in her eyes as they focused on the green ball. He didn’t really think as he fired green star shaped bullets at it.

“No! Don’t touch it! Don’t break it!” Facilier fought to get up. A line fracture appeared in it’s surface.

“STOP!” Facilier threw her hand at them with a bright blast. Odie waved her hand and seemed to stop it from hitting them. The crack grew. Bendy looked at her and grabbed the orb. He lifted it over his head. “NO!” Bendy glanced up at her. He brought it down with a grunt. The orb shattered on the floor.

“No! It’s not my time! It ain’t supposed to happen yet! I still have thin’s to do! What ‘bout my boy!” Her eyes were huge. Facilier got to her knees and looked up at the masks. “This is not what we agreed! I still have time!”

The masks clattered and seemed to laugh at her. The green smoke from inside the ball swirled around the floor and reached for her. Queen Facilier stumbled to her feet in terror.

“Oh chil’, ya didn’t,” Odie said in quiet horror.

“Shut up! No! You can’t judge me! You were never brave enough!” Facilier hissed at her. Then shrieked as one of the wisps of smoke caught her ankle. “Please, no!” she begged the masks again.

Mugs watched in horror as the smoke pulled her, wrapped around her, and overcame her. He was sure he heard Boris whimper somewhere over the screams. A cold terror shuddered through Mugs.

Then the fog sunk down to the ground and spread across the ground like a pool of water. Mugs nearly tripped to back up and not let it touch him. It slowly dissipated and left behind the prone figure of Queen Facilier, laying on the ground completely still.

Bendy slowly stepped around her and hurried to Boris’ side. The wolf was staring at her with wide eyes.

“B-Bendy, i-i-is she-,” Brois gulped. “She ca-ca-can’t be-!”

“No, hon. She’s worse than that,” Odie said sadly. She lifted her hand and a soft glow covered the room. There, floating above the Voodoo Queen, was a shadow. It hissed softly when the light reached it and curled into itself. It had the shape of a woman, with long wisps of hair floating around it’s head. Empty places where eyes should be narrowed into a glare. The mouth was turned down in an open frown, showing the form of four fangs. The shadow swiped a clawed hand at Odie weakly, but didn’t seem to get anywhere near the old woman and her warm glow.

“That’s the Voodoo Queen?” Mugs asked with wide eyes.

Odie shook her head. “No. It’s what’s left of ‘er soul. Seems she made a dangerous contract, if she couldn’ pay up, she’d become a shadow.”

The shadow woman hissed at Odie. “She prolly don’t even ‘member that she was once ‘uman. She doomed ‘erself to a half existence as a shadow, never able to be a part o’ dis world again,  and never free to rest on the Otherside as souls should when dey ready to move on.”

Mugs shivered as goosebumps raised up his arms. “Does th-that mean all those shadows were once people!”

“Some, but not all.” Odie sounded old and tired.

“Wha-what do we do? Can we help?” Boris asked. Odie smiled sadly at him and shook her head. Boris’ ears dropped.

“The woman was gonna kill you, and you want to help her.” Bendy pinched the bridge of his nose. “Stars, what am I gonna do with you?”

“Bu-But she said something about ‘her boy’. What did she mean?” Boris asked. There was a weighted silence that followed his question. Bendy didn’t remove his hand from his face. Odie pursed her lips. Mugs felt a cold lump form in his stomach. Oh stars, it didn’t mean what he thought it did…did it?

“Y’all don’t need ta worry about that none. Mama Odie will take care of dat.” The shadow suddenly lunged for the boys. Odie lifted her hand and the light flared bright. “Ah nah, none of dat from you. You go to da place you belong now!” She waved her hand and the shadow shrieked as it suddenly turned around and dove from the biggest mask.

In all the commotion, Mugs hadn’t noticed that the mask still had its huge mouth open and the swirling portal in it. The shadow dove into the portal and the mask slowly closed its mouth. He gulped and took several steps back from the table and some masks that seemed to be watching him with interest.

“Dar now. Ya’ll fellas can move along! Nothin’ for ya’ll ‘ere anymore. Go on, shoo!” Odie waved her hands at the masks like they were annoying birds. The largest mask chuckled at her. The others rattled.

“What dis? What do ya mean, da boy!” Odie gasped. “Facilier, you fool!” Odie said it like it was a curse. “Well, ya’ll can’t have him!”

The masks rattled at her again. She huffed. “Stars fallen contracts and choices! He’s too young for dis mess!” The masks laughed. Odie huffed. “Oh! Shush!”

She turned to the three stunned boys. “Never mind dem, I’ll handle everythin’ ‘ere. Ya’ll have a quest to be gettin’ to!” For the first time Mugs noticed that Odie’s dark eyes weren’t focused on them. They seemed to be gazing at them emptily.

Boris stood up and gazed at her. “Mama Odie, is it true you're blind? Did you go blind because you came here to help us?” He looked heartbroken at the thought.

Odie smiled warmly. “It was gonna ‘appen one way or another hon. Don’t ya get low over it.”

Boris nodded sadly. Then realized she wouldn’t see that and said, “Okay.”

“I’m sorry.” Bendy stepped up beside Boris. Mugs stood off to the side uncomfortably. He felt like he was a stranger here.

“Nothin’ to be sorry ‘bout! Ya’ll are so sweet!” She stepped up and hugged the boys. Bendy seemed a little uncomfortable, but hugged her back anyway. “Now, ya’ll better hop-a-long! Ya ain’t done questin’ yet!” Boris nodded tearfully.

“Yes, Mama Odie,” Boris said. He handed the doll and cup over to Bendy and folded the paper and stuck it in a vest pocket. Mugs guessed that was the map they had. Bendy turned the cup over in his hands and gave it a thoughtful look.

"Bendy don't!" Boris frowned. Mugs froze, arms partially raised and ready to dive in case Bendy dropped the cup. There was a look of terror on his face. 

"What! I wasn't gonna do anything!" Bendy said, sounding offended.

"I saw that look in your eyes. Leave him alone. Mugs helped us after all." Boris shook his head at the demon. Bendy rolled his eyes and walked over to Mugs.

“So,” he trailed off awkwardly and grimaced. “Sorry about your brother?” He offered the cup to Mugs, who took it carefully, giving him a wary look. He gazed down at the little tea cup and felt tears prick his eyes. He had hoped with the voodoo lady defeated, Cups would just poof back to normal. It was just their luck that he didn’t. Mugs had no idea what to do. Would King Dice know how to fix this, or the boss? Would they help if he asked or would they think this was just another screw up and laugh like the frog brothers had laughed at him.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over to Boris, who still looked glassy eyed himself. “I’m sorry, Mugs. I’m sure we can find a way to turn your brother back to normal.” Mugs felt his heart twist at the kind gesture. He gave Boris a watery smile.

“What’s dis now?” Odie cut in before Mugs could say anything.

“That fellas’ brother was turned into a tea cup by Facilier,” Bendy stated cooly.

“Oh! Dat’s an easy fix. Give it ‘ere. Mama Odie will take care o’ dis a licky-split.” The old woman smiled.

Mugs looked down at the cup and up to the proffered wrinkly hand of Mama Odie. He hesitated a breath before placing his brother in the woman’s hand. She held the cup carefully and felt around it with a focused look on her face.

“Hey Odie, quick question,” Bendy said.

“Mama Odie,” she corrected.

“Where’s your snake?” Bendy asked.

“Left Juju outside. Didn’t want him caught up in all the voodoo and hoodoo and everythin’ flyin’ around in ‘ere,” Odie said as her hands started to glow gently. “Ya’ll could be dears an’ let him in.”

“Sure. C’mon bro, we can get our bags too,” Bendy said. The brothers walked to the door and opened it. A large snake slithered past them, paused to…bow at them? Then continued until it sat at Odie’s feet. The glow grew brighter and little sparks started to form and spiral around the cup.

“Ouch!” Bendy yelped. Mugs was so focused on the cup that he nearly jumped a foot in the air at the unexpected sound.

“Bendy, are you okay?” Boris asked.

“Yeah, I guess there must be a needle or something in this doll. Felt like it practically bit me!” Bendy grumbled. “We sure this is the right thing?”

“I guess. It was the only other thing in that chest. Where else could it be?” Boris said.

“That woman already tricked us once, is all I’m saying.” Bendy sighed. “We better not have to come back here a third time.”

Mugs couldn’t focus on the rest of what they were saying. He was too busy watching the golden light grow brighter and bigger, until he couldn’t look at it directly anymore. He shut his eyes and waited with his nerves on edge for the light to die down. As soon as the brightness on the other side of his eyelids vanished, he snapped his eyes open.

Sitting on the ground, with a stunned and dazed look on his face, was Cuphead.

“Cup!” Mugs threw himself at his brother and hugged him.

“Mugs?” Cup muttered. He gasped. “I can talk again!” Mugs drew back to look at Cups. He blinked and looked at Mugs, then up at Odie. “I can see too! Stars, I missed being able to see!”

He lifted his hands and looked at them. “I have my body back! Sun and moon, I can move again!” He grinned and patted himself like he couldn’t believe it. He chuckled and then looked up at Mugs. The grinned turned into a smirk. “About cussing time! What were you doing all this time? Did you go off on holiday or something? Do you have any idea how boring it is sitting in a chest all day, huh?”

“Sorry.” Mugs grinned. He knew Cups had been scared. He had been too. He was just happy to have his brother back, safe, and in one piece. The brothers shared another quick hug before pulling back.

“Who’s the old dame?” Cups whispered.

“I am the one dat turned ya back, hotshot,” Odie said. “Ya’ll is welcome.”

“Thanks, Mama Odie.” Mugs smiled up at her. He fought back tears of relief. Cups must have noticed the snake circling her legs, because he suddenly jumped up and moved a few feet away from her.

“Damn lady! You know you have a snake at your feet?” Cups growled, looking down at the reptile unnerved.

Mama Odie chuckled. “Ain’t nothin’ scary ‘bout sweet little Juju.”

Bendy snorted by the door. “Oh yeah, nothin’ scary at all.” His voice dripped with sarcasm.

“Bendy.” Boris frowned lightly at the demon.

“He tried to eat us once. Don’t give me that look!” Bendy shook a finger at Boris.

Cups turned around and made eye contact with Bendy. Suddenly, the room was filled with a tense silence. Mugs could have sworn he could hear the dust settling on the floor. Mugs felt his stomach tie itself into a knot. He gulped and stood up to explain. He opened his mouth, but Cup already fired a shot.

Bendy yelped in alarm. He ducked under the blast. “Run!” He grabbed Boris.

Cup aimed again.

“Wait!” Mugs grabbed Cups’ arm and yanked it up. The bullet hit the ceiling, and the B bros disappeared out the open door.

“What the hell are you doing Mugs!” Cup growled and shoved him off. “They’re getting away!”

“I promised we’d let them go this time for helping me save you!” Mugs explained quickly before Cups could go after them. Mugs put himself between his older brother and the door.

“What!” Cup glared at him. “Are you an idiot! He threatened to drop me!"

“Oh, you heard that..." Mugs shook his head. "It’s just this once! ‘Sides, we got the voodoo lady like Dice wanted, so we should be fine. Right?” Mugs said.

Cup smacked his forehead. “Is there anything else I should know about? Did ya also adopt a puppy while you were at it? Maybe you joined the church too or sank a boat we gotta pay for?”

“W-well…” Mugs looked down at his hands. He tapped his pointer fingers together.

“ _Oh my stars, are you kidding me Mugs!”_ Cup hissed and grabbed Mugs scarf, yanking him closer. Mugs was forced to look his brother in the eye. “What did you do?”

Mugs cleared his throat. “Ah, we-well you see, bro. Si-since we were trapped and all, I had to g-get help. I co-couldn’t beat her alone, ya know. So, the-they helped me save ya,” Mugs rambled.

Cup shook him. “Mugs!”

“Okay! I promised we wouldn’t fight or attack their friends, either!” Mugs squeezed his eyes shut.

Cup dropped him…and didn’t say anything.

Mugs opened his eyes to see the taken aback look his brother was giving him. His silence made Mugs uncomfortable. “It was the only way to get you back! I had to bro! An-and we’re good enough that we shouldn’t have to involve anyone else anyway, right? They were real swell fellas, Cup, really! The least we can do is leave their pals alone. Please? I promised.”

Cups glanced at the woman behind them. She was…well, not watching…but listening to them with a small frown. “So, accordin’ to you, I can’t do anything to her?”

Mugs clenched his fists. His mind went back to Elder Kettle and how he had already had to stand up to one family member. “Not if you want to keep the promise that saved your life.”

Cup scowled and sighed. He stuck one hand in his jacket pocket and started walking toward the door. “Are ya mad, Cup?”

Cup looped a finger in Mugs handle and yanked him toward the door. “Ow, ow, ow, ow.”

“If we can’t go after them today, thanks to your stupidity, we better go find something else to do,” Cup grumbled and let go of him. Mugs rubbed his handle gently. “I don’t know about you, but I’m starved. I haven’t eaten in days,” Cups said and stepped out of the building.

Mugs grinned and followed. “Alright! I know a couple good places!” Cup was putting up a front, but he was grateful. At least Mugs thought he was. After everything he had been through and the shock, Mugs didn’t expect him to be in a good mood. Still, he had taken the news better than Mugs had hoped, and it seemed he would honor the promise. Guess being stuck as a cup forever was a worse thought than restraining himself from going after Bendy and Boris right now. The brothers made their way to the narrow alley out of the alcove.

Mugs glanced behind him to see that the old woman was at the door. “I don’t think I’ve ever met two that needed ta dig deeper dan dem, Juju,” he thought he heard her say. Mugs blinked in confusion.

“Hurry up!” Cups called behind him. “If ya won’t show me where the foods at I’m just going to head to the frogs’ boat.”

Mugs smiled and rushed to catch up. “Actually, about the frogs, bro…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mercowe:  
> So, I'm pretty sure this is my favorite chapter yet. Bendy was so spicy. And Elder Kettle made my heart ache...
> 
> In other news...Me and Tap think she's cursed, which is funny because she's a ghost.
> 
> So, we all know she lost her engagement ring, right? Then she found it again, but before that her fiance got her two backup rings that they hoped would fit her finger better. Well...after about a week she went out to the car and lost one of them, and then a couple days after that her fiance went to squeeze her hand and the second one cracked and broke...leaving her with the one that's a little large that she lost and found originally. Now, she won't wear it because she's too afraid to loose it. 
> 
> Poor cursed ghost.
> 
> Tap:  
> Also Twinfeather has been hard at work again! Go check out the beautiful fanart over on the tumblr!
> 
> https://theinkymystery.tumblr.com/post/170725677981/fanart-from-chapters-36-40-of-inky-mystery-all?is_highlighted_post=1
> 
> Also, also, Tap never explained how Mugs found Cup after their fight when they were kids and I wonder if it went something like this...
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J1jfDvborus&pbjreload=10
> 
> Thanks for dropping by and we'll see you next week!  
> TAP and Mercowe out!


	42. On the Right Track

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy and Boris hop on a train back to Toon Town. It should be an easy going trip. Now he just needs to be sure about this doll...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! Sorry I disappeared on you!  
> My fiance and friend took me out of town last weekend, then midterms happened. I'm so busy! XD T-T  
> Still I didn't just drop the ball. It was drop-kicked off a cliff edge. My bad.  
> On a different note, did you know I've written a novel? OwO Inky Mystery is longer than any of the Lord of the Ring books and all the Harry Potter books except Order of the Phoenix (and it won't take long for Bendy to pass that up too) It floored me. Mercowe says by the time I finish this it should be the length of a complete series. =+=  
> Mmmmmmmmkay.  
> No more staling. Here's the chapter!

Bendy didn’t stop running until they reached the train station. The boys stopped in front of the building, gasping for breath. Bendy put his hands on his knees as he drank in as much oxygen as he could.

Boris leaned against the wall, panting with his tongue lolled out of his mouth. “You could’ve- _pant_ -waited for two- _huff_ -minutes so Mugs coulda'- _pant_ -explained.”

“I wasn’t gonna- _huff_ -wait for our- _pant_ -heads to get blown off!” Bendy answered. The two of them were sweating in the cool air. Several people glanced at them as they walked by. Bendy worried they’d be recognized any moment and have the cops called on them. They only stayed long enough to catch their breath. Bendy had them quickly move inside.

“‘Sides, with the voodoo nut gone and Mugs' brother returned, the truce was over. I wasn’t gonna test the loyalty a single meal would buy us from that guy,” Bendy said, now that he could breathe easily.

Boris frowned. “Mugs was nice, though.” The two found the line for the train tickets and stepped in. Again, they got a couple of glances, probably for their muddy shoes/paws and the rips in Bendy’s shirt, not to mention the cuts on his arms and face. They would have to clean up and change as soon as they could.

Bendy rolled his eyes and shook his head. “We need to sit down and have serious discussion about the difference between ‘nice’ and ‘trustworthy’, bro. You keep this up and we are gonna get mugged, or kidnapped, or killed before we can ever hope to get the machine fixed and running.”

Boris’ ears fell.

“How can I help you?” The ticket agent asked in a monotone voice. He had a large hooked nose and greasy hair brushed back. He didn’t even look at Bendy when he spoke, just focused on the papers on the counter in front of him.

“Two tickets for Toon Town.” 

“That’s a two-day trip, sir. Do you want private suites or public?” the agent said.

“Private.”

The fella got the tickets and finally looked out…and then down at Bendy. He paused in the motion of handing over the tickets, looking Bendy up and down. Bendy raised a brow, daring the man to say anything.

The man paled and gulped. “Y-your tickets, sir.” He put them at the edge of the table. Bendy rolled his light eyes and slapped the cash next the tickets.

“Cussing coward,” Bendy hissed as he snatched the tickets away and marched toward the train. The man flinched back as if Bendy had slapped him.

Boris glanced back at the ticket agent before focusing on Bendy again. “Bendy, I think we’d better clean up and change before we get on the train. That guy smelled like trouble.”

Bendy nodded and the two slipped into the public restrooms to change and clean up the best they could.

“What I wouldn’t do for a shower,” Bendy sighed. He adjusted the goggles back on his head after having washed them in the sink. Boris nodded, wrung out his bandana as best he could, and brushed his fingers through his tail a couple more times before putting his gloves back on.

“If the cops show up, we spit up and don’t meet at the room until the trains starts moving.” Bendy handed him one of the tickets.

“Right.” Boris checked that they still had the map and then the two headed out.

Once outside the two saw policemen being led train security and ticket man who had helped them. Bendy and Boris instantly parted without a word and blended seamlessly with the busy crowd. Whispers of the feared B brothers were hissed around different clusters of people as Bendy weaved his way through. He put his head down, keeping his body completely loose and relaxed. He and Boris had years of practice disappearing in a crowd from when they'd lived on the streets. They were used to being unnoticed and acting invisible. It was easy as long as one didn’t panic.

Bendy eventually made a beeline to the train they would be leaving on. He casually avoided any police or security and focused on the whispered rumors as he passed.

 _I heard they’re in the city,_ one voice said.

 _Some sort of mob trade-_ another whispered and then cut themselves off.

 _I heard they came to silence the mayor! It's because of his new policy to crack down on the dock cri-_ Bendy moved on.

_-can’t believe things have come to this._

_But they’re so young! Can’t they really be that dangerous?_

_-l a bunch o’ cuss! Told ya demons ain’t ta be messed with!_

_-uge politically ploy to get that man back in office._

Bendy sighed. It was never ending, it seemed. No matter where he went, there were always crazy rumors. Next, he’d be leading a cult. There'd be insane followers trying to offer him sacrifices or something.

Bendy peeked at the door to the train cars. There were men waiting at every door, asking for tickets. Bendy pursed his lips. It was them combing through the people for him and Boris. Bendy raised a brow as he looked around. He was sure he could slip in, he just needed an opening. He slowly circled the train, looking for his chance. After nearly hitting the end of the train, Bendy spotted the luggage car. With a smirk, the little demon easily slipped by the chests and bags that were still waiting to be loaded. He hopped up the stairs and found a dark little corner between two chests and a pile of crates. He silently chuckled to himself over how easy it was. The room was deem and smelled of old leather, moist wood, and metal. 

Then footsteps started to come towards him. Bendy froze. Stars. He had spoken too soon. The steps grew closer. Bendy held his breath. If he got caught now, it was all over. He had cornered himself there.

“Where should I put dis one?” a man grunted.

“Don’t ask me! Anywhere, I guess,” another sighed. “The dame that was rattling off at us just wouldn’t stop. I tuned her out. She can get the annoying yapper when she gets off.”

Bendy saw a pair of shoes walk towards him, a covered cage in tow. The guy lowered the large cage and pushed it toward him. Bendy pushed himself against the wall as far as he could go. The cage stopped short of his boots. The caged at the worker.

“That should be good enough. C’mon, we’re running behind thanks to all this hubbub,” the second guy said.

“Oh, golly. The thought of thugs like that ‘round gives me the willies,” the guy in front of Bendy said. “Murderin’ and causin’ all kinds a havoc.”

The second fella scoffed as they moved away. “It’s a load of rubbish. The whole nation claimed they've been seen here or there anywhere from the coast ta the border! Ridiculous! ‘Sides, they’re just a couple boys!”

“But didn’t you hear? The little one is...” Their voices disappeared into the wash of noise outside the car. Bendy let out a sigh of relief. That had been too close. He was just about to move when the cage started to growl at him. Bendy quirked a brow and raised a foot to take a step. The cage barked at him now, loud and angry. Bendy flinched and looked around. No one was coming. He lifted a corner of the blanket that covered the cage. It was a very unhappy poodle. Bendy scoffed and hopped on top of the cage.

“Chill out. At least you didn’t have to sneak on the train,” Bendy muttered and slipped off the other side. The dog barked and threw itself against the cage causing it to rattle. "Gee, do ya wanna get me caught?" Bendy frowned. He found a new corner and hunkered down until the whistle sounded. The train workers didn’t come near him again…well, except one time when they passed him and one of them stepped on his tail with their heavy work boots. Bendy had to bite a knuckle to stop himself from cursing and going after the guy.

As the train rolled out of the station, Bendy nursed his tail. He was so sick of stuff happening to his tail. Maybe he should always wrap it around himself like a belt. This was getting ridiculous. Bendy eventually got out of the luggage car and casually made his way to the front of the train and their room. He passed through a dining car, rows of seats mostly full of people. There was an empty seat every so often. Bendy guessed most of these people would be getting off before the day was over.

He didn’t spot Boris at all. He wasn’t worried. They were supposed to meet at the room. No one really looked at him, which was nice. He was able to make his way quickly to the front of the train. He checked the ticket for the room number. He had just figured it out when a hand landed on his shoulder and pulled him into a room. Bendy nearly took a swing at the person.

“Hey, bro.” Boris smiled. “Sorry to give you a start.”

“Boris? What the cuss are you doing? I nearly decked you!” Bendy growled. Boris smiled.

“One moment.” Boris snatched the ticket out of Bendy’s hand and disappeared back out into the narrow corridor. Bendy leaned out of the compartment to watch him knock on a door. A man with a handlebar mustache opened the door. He smiled at Boris. The wolf offered him the ticket and the man took it gratefully.

Bendy looked around the room. There were two narrow beds, bunk bed style, practically fitted into the wall. A simple wood ladder lead up to the top bunk. A small table with two chairs sat by the large window. On one wall was shelves with glasses and an ice box. Other than that there was one tiny closet, a trash can, and a sink in the other wall with a mirror and cabinet over it. There was another door. Bendy peeked in to see a toilet. In a word, the place was tiny and crammed. He didn’t know what he’d expected with it being on a train and all. The walls were simple wood panels and a stiff rug floor.

Boris reentered the room. “What was that all about?” Bendy asked him.

“I traded rooms with someone. Hopefully, that will help confuse any workers that are keeping an eye out for us.” Boris shrugged. “I think as long as we hide you when they come knocking, we should be fine.”

“Me?”

“They’re looking for a wolf and a demon. Which is more common in public?” Boris asked.

Bendy huffed, but didn’t deny it. He had only ever seen one other demon besides himself. “So, how did you get on the train?”

“There was a large family of dogs getting on. I just kept close with my head down and followed them on like I was one of the family,” Boris said unpacking his bag on the top bunk. “What about you?”

“I got on with a dog too.” Bendy smirked and worked on unpacking. He put his toothbrush by the sink. He caught Boris giving him a look, but the pup didn’t ask for more information. Guess he wasn't in the mood for Bendy's jokes.

Bendy pulled out the doll and froze. “Uh, Boris.” His bro looked over the edge of his bed.

“Yeah?”

“I think we got the right doll,” Bendy gulped. Boris tilted his head with one ear raised when Bendy lifted the doll to show him. Boris gasped. Instead of a random looking man in a suit, the doll now resembled Bendy. It had on crude goggles, a simple shirt and vest, pants and boots. His tail was loose and thin. The stitched eyes seemed to be looking back at them.

“How in the world did this happen?” Boris asked in awe. “It looks just like you!”

“I know,” Bendy said, turning the doll this way and that to give it a look over. “Didn’t that paper say something about an imprint or whatever?”

Boris dug up the translated page again and they looked over the description for the doll.

_With the application of the doll, differing sizes, ages, and families will no longer matter. The treatment will be applicable to all living beings._

_One will have to beware the singular use of the doll. The connection it can have with the form it takes is as real as the doll being an extension of the individual._

_To use the doll as a singular function is to give it a physical part of the individual where the doll will imprint and change shape to reflect the one it has part of. It is as simple as a drop of blood, a hair, or claw and so forth._

_With the doll in the form of the individual, one can enact their will over the imprinted individual. Pain and damage to the doll will give the same pain and damage to the imprinted. Yet, fixing the doll will also fix the imprinted, as long as the individual is alive. There is a limit, and it will only fix physical damage, not illness. This is not the intended use._

_I_ _n application with the machine, the doll will change to the form of the individual without the use of the part of the individual. Thus, the danger of an effective full imprint is diminished. The doll will remove the problem with application to the treatment. The individual’s body will accept the treatment no matter the species of the individual._

“A physical part…so when this dumb thing bit me?” Bendy asked.

“What does it mean ‘one can enact their will over the imprinted individual?’ That sounds a bit scary.” Boris looked over at Bendy with worry in his dark eyes.

“Dunno. Think we should test it?” Bendy asked, looking down at the doll again.

“How?” Boris tilted his head. Bendy offered the doll to him and Boris blinked at it.

“Take it and try something,” Bendy said with a shrug. Boris lifted his eyes to Bendy with a look of apprehension.

“Are you sure?” Boris asked as he gingerly took the doll.

“I trust ya.” Bendy nodded.

Boris looked at the little doll, his brows furrowed in concentration. He pursed his lips and pinched the dolls side. Bendy flinched. Boris’ eyes flew to him. Bendy’s eyes were huge. He had felt that. Like a giant invisible force had just grabbed him. “Sorry!”

Bendy shook his head. “It’s fine. You didn’t hurt me, bro. That was just really weird.” Boris still looked at him worried. “Try something else.”

Boris looked back down at the doll. “Like what?”

“I don’t know. Put it in the sunlight.” Bendy shrugged. Boris put the doll on the table. For a while it seemed nothing happened as the waning rays of sun from the window landed on the doll. Boris kept watching him and then the doll. After a bit of time, Bendy started to feel a bit hot.

“You’re sweating and flushed. Are you okay bro?” Boris said. Bendy brushed at his forehead to feel it was damp.

“I feel hot,” Bendy said. Boris shook his head in amazement and pulled the doll into the shade.

“I don’t know if we should keep messing with this,” Boris said as he shifted uncomfortably. Bendy pursed his lips and got up to grab the doll. Boris watched with wary eyes.

“We gotta know what this thing did to me…or is doing to me.” Bendy took one of the arms and circled it gently. He didn’t really feel anything. He tugged on the arm and suddenly he felt the tug, even though his own arm didn’t move. He pulled a little harder to the point it just barely hurting then let go. Bendy hummed. Could this thing break his bones even if it didn’t have any bones of its own? If it got bent the wrong way, would his arm or leg just snap? He couldn’t really afford a broken arm to test that.

He did bend the arm a little, but didn’t feel anything.

“Bendy?” The demon looked up to see the worrying wolf. “Are you okay? What should we do about this?”

Bendy shrugged. “Be careful with the doll? If messing with it messes with me, we’ll have to keep it safe until we can hide it in Oddswell’s house somewhere.”

“Think there’s a way to stop it?” Boris asked. Bendy shrugged again. He put the doll on his bed. Boris eyed it for a moment.

“It’s fine Boris. I’m fine. We’ll, uh, figure something out.” Bendy smiled. “‘Sides, this means we got the right doll, right? We really did it!”

Boris’ eyes went over to Bendy and widened. “Yeah!” he agreed with awe and a small smile. “You’re right. We did get the part we wanted!”

Bendy looked at the doll. “Though, I have no idea how this thing is supposed to work in a machine.”

“Like you said, bro, we’ll figure it out,” Boris said with a determined grinned. Bendy nodded. Boris’ hopeful smile dropped a little.

“Uh, Bendy, about what happened at the shop.” Boris rubbed his arm and looked at the ground. “Sorry I got caught. I almost ruined everything.”

Bendy blinked and stared at Boris in surprise. “No, you didn’t. Mugs and I got caught too. Don’t apologize. We were all in over our heads there.”

Boris sighed, his ears drooped, and his tail tucked. “I just keep thinking…maybe if I had done something different, then maybe she wouldn’t have been turned into that thing.”

“Hey, that wasn’t on you. Mugs and I broke that orb. We did that, bro, not you.” Bendy frowned and put a hand on Boris’ arm. “Odie even made it sound like it was that lady’s fault in the first place. She had the dangerous orb there, after all.”

“Yeah,” Boris agreed weakly.

Bendy narrowed his eyes. “You’re not feeling bad for her, are you? Boris, she tried to kill you!”

“I know,” Boris said just as weakly. He looked away from Bendy.

“She almost killed me!” Bendy lifted a hand.

“I know,” Boris stated a bit louder.

“And Mugman!” Bendy waved his arm.

“I know Be-”

“And you remember what she did to that other cup guy!” Bendy continued. “She was not a good person, bro. You can’t be nice to everyone and hope-”

“I know Bendy! Would you shut your trap for a second and let me explain?” Boris barked. Bendy’s eyes widened, and he nodded. It was rare that Boris looked at him with such a serious glint in his dark eyes. “It’s not that I pity her. It’s that I worry. I don’t want people to die because of us.”

“Boris-”

“Not done!” Boris raised a finger in warning. Bendy snapped his mouth shut.

“I don’t want my brother to kill. It’s,” Boris seemed to struggle for the words. “It’s not right. We could easily become the people the newspapers make us out to be.” Bendy pursed his lips in order to not speak up. “And I know she didn’t technically die, but Mama Odie said she didn’t remember being human. And then…” Boris trailed off and got a far away haunted look in his eyes. “Then Mama Odie had mentioned something about a boy. I mean, she might have a kid, or at least a family member! And I don’t think it’ll matter much to him if she had died or became that thing and can never be a person again. To that boy, she’s gone. And we did that, Bendy.” Boris looked at Bendy with pain in his eyes. They seemed glassy with unshed tears. “I don’t want people to get hurt!”

Bendy felt his own brows knit together in concern. He hadn’t thought about that. No, he had purposefully blocked it out. She had attacked them. She had what they needed. He had done what he had too. End of story. Black and white…but the world didn’t work that way, did it? He just had to think about how people looked at him, judged him, and knew how unfair reality was.

“Boris,” Bendy said gently. “I understand that. I don’t want to hurt anyone either, but we have to do this. We have to get those parts, it’s the only way we’re gonna get a cure. We can’t just run away from the bad guys like when we were kids on the street. We have to stand and fight now…and that means people will get hurt. If you don’t fight, they’ll kill you, bro.” Bendy let some of his worry show. He fell quiet to let his words sink in. He didn’t want to tell his brother this, but Boris had to defend himself. Bendy couldn’t live with himself if anything happened to Boris. His brother had to stand up for himself. Boris took a deep breath and nodded with a bit more energy this time.

“Life is hard, but you have to get up and-”

“And keep moving forward,” Boris finished. “I know.”

“Where’s my happy widdle wolf?” Bendy smiled.

Boris’ smile came automatically. “Here I am.”

“Good. We have a long ride now, and I think we have earned some down time.” Bendy stretched his arms over his head. Boris smiled and agreed.

The boys enjoyed a calm evening as the sun was setting through the window. Bendy was finally able to pull out his book again. After going through his own terrifying temple experience, he saw Felix’s story in a new light. Boris took a nap.

It was nice. There was a minimum of stress compared to what they had just come from. Probably stress free, compared to where they were going. Bendy put down his book to look out the window and think. The crescent moon glowed softly in the night sky. Stars twinkled around it in their usual patterns. The shadowy landscape slipped away into darkness seamlessly. The shadows were calm, hardly a whisper to Bendy.

He guessed they’d head back to the casino outside of town again. He couldn’t really think of anywhere else to go in that city without them getting caught. He wanted to go find the Warners and Red, just to make sure they were okay. It had been week, maybe they were all out the hospital. It would be pretty hard to find them in that city if that was true. They could still be there, but that would mean that the Cups had done a real number on them. Bendy frowned.

He didn’t really know what to think about those guys now…well, at least Mugman. The guy seemed okay, if a bit weighed down. It had probably just been worry for his brother. He hadn’t come off as the big, tough thug Bendy had originally imagined him to be. Sure, he was still force to reckon with in a fight, but he wasn’t a cold, bloodthirsty villain. Maybe…what happened to Wilson had really been an accident? But then, what about Wilson’s team? The owl had been framed for those deaths the way he and Boris were framed. Then, there had been that fire at the other town before the owl showed up in Sillyvision…and the fire at the garage.

Did Mugs do all that? Him and Cup?

At first, Bendy had no doubt, but after meeting the guy, fighting along side him…Bendy wasn’t so sure anymore. Bendy’s mind turned it over and over. Was he being too trusting? If he dropped his guard, that would put him and Boris in danger. It shouldn’t matter. Their truce was over. The next time he saw those two, their magic bullets would be aimed for him. End of story…right? He remembered Mugs yanking Cups shot away. Maybe…

There was a knock on their door. Bendy jerked his head up. “Excuse me?” a man’s voice asked. Bendy dove up the ladder and shook Boris.

“Wake up! Someone is at the door,” Bendy whispered.

“Mmmmmmuh?” Boris groaned. The was another knock.

“If I have to stay out of sight, then you gotta open the door, bro,” Bendy said and slid down the ladder. He hopped into the closet. He heard Boris trip down the ladder and make his way to the door. Bendy peeked through the door. Boris opened it just as the man was knocking again. He almost clunked Boris on the forehead.

“Oh! Terribly sorry, sir,” The man said drawing back. “I am here to inform you that the diner is about to be closed. We haven’t seen you in the dining car. Is everything alright?”

“Uh?” Boris mumbled blurredly. “Ah, uh. Yeah. I have just been tired all day and turned in early. I didn’t really think about food.”

Bendy bit his knuckle to stifle a cough and narrowed his light eyes as he tried to listen. He attempted to silently clear his throat, but the cough turned into a fit. Bendy turned away from the door. He didn't have much room to move. Bendy hunched over and choked silently into his clenched fist. He couldn't make a noise without his hiding place being found. If that happened they'd be in cuffs faster than Bendy could finish a bowl of bacon soup.

It wasn’t until a burning feeling rose up his throat that Bendy realized this wasn’t just a cough. He cursed to himself as he bit his lip and his mouth filled with the disgusting taste of ink. He sank to his knees as he spat it onto the floor, hunching over he watched the black liquid drip thickly onto the wooden floor of the dim closet. The taste was acidic and made him want to gag more. He ran his tongue over his teeth and spat again. Disgusting. He held back a groan of pain as his stomach twisted. Not now. Bendy didn't think he could stay silent through an attack. 

Bendy could still hear Boris talking to the train worker, reminding him that he couldn’t make a noise. Hell, even with the guy gone, Bendy still wouldn’t be able to make a sound. The walls weren’t sound proof. If he cried out, they would know. They couldn’t get caught. They couldn’t! They had to get the other parts and find that machine.

Bendy fought the urge to look through the slit of the door. He wrapped his arms around his chest like he could hold himself together. The little demon pushed himself to the far wall of the closet. On the floor it didn't make any difference, but he didn't want to watch as the growing puddle of black spread across the wood sluggishly. 

Seconds started to turn into hours as the pain in Bendy grew. All he could do was bite down and curl in tighter-try to hold himself together somehow-as the inner fire became an inferno. His body felt like it was being torn apart, atom by atom, from the inside out. It felt like his lungs were shrinking, stomach and heart were turning into lava. Bendy silently whimpered. His throat closed up and he leaned over to spit up another gush of the foul ink. His breath left his throat in a shaky wheeze and returned in a pained gasp. The demon's tears mingled with the ink that was dripped from his head, running down his face, staining the collar of his shirt and joining the mess before him in the cramped space. 

Suddenly the closet brightened. A shadow crossed over him. “Bendy!”

Bendy looked up to see Boris, his mouth hanging open and a look of horror widening his eyes and dropping his ears. He reached down to touch the demon and Bendy tensed. If he moved, he'd break. Bendy was sure of it. The fire would burst out of him if touched. The wolf must have seen that in Bendy's anguished eyes, because he froze, turned, and left. Ink dripped down Bendy’s face. He was panting for air that didn’t seem to reach his lungs. Did he still even have lungs? The ink puddle in front of him swam and wavered. He couldn’t focus, his eyes stung from the ink. His hand wiped at them numbly and came away stained and smeared with ink. His ears roared like a continuous tidal wave. Bendy's scattered mind wondered if it was ink or blood that raced through his veins at this moment. The heat was so intense. A sun must be growing in his chest. Burning away his lungs and heart. 

“Here, take it.” Boris was suddenly in front of him with pills and a glass of water. Bendy lifted a shaky hand and took the medicine. Bendy tried to drink, but choked. Another wave of ink and acid rose from his stomach. He hissed and spurted. He hadn't been ready. Ink and water rushed up his nose. He coughed, his nose burning, and spat. Boris patted his back gently. It was cool to the touch, but felt a hundred miles away at the same time. “It’s okay. You’ll be okay.” His voice was steady, but there was an edge to it like he was begging Bendy for it to be true. Suddenly, there was another knock on the door. “Cuss! Not right now!” Boris hissed. Boris glanced at the door tensely, angrily even. Bendy felt himself sinking down to the floor, uncaring of the mess, completely overcome with pain. He lifted one of his hands from the death grip he had on his shirt and chest to grab Boris’ sleeve before he could pull away.

“Too hot.” He was able to cough out. It sounded horse and rough, barely audible. It was the only way he could hold back the shriek that sat at the back of his throat. It hurt to breathe. The pain was coursing through every inch of him. He had to be dying. Had to be.

“Okay, Bendy. Ju-just give me a moment,” Boris gulped and stared at him with watery eyes before he stood up. Bendy thought he saw ink on Boris’ gloves and sleeve where Bendy had grabbed him. His vision swam again, and he was sure his heart was going to burst at any moment. He thought he heard Boris gasp at something, but he couldn’t be sure. It was all drifting in and out of focus with the waves of pain. The knocking came again, more forcefully. Bendy's stomach rolled and another gush of ink left him. If he lost consciousness completely, would he ever wake up? 

“O-one minute!” Boris said, his voice cracking. Bendy heard Boris shift around and suddenly a cool sensation came over him. The knocking became demanding. Boris came back to the closet. “I put the doll in the ice box,” he whispered quickly before shutting the door with a grimace. “I’m sorry, bro.”

Bendy couldn’t hold back the tiniest whimper. No, he couldn't do that! He lifted his right hand to his mouth. He bit down on his hand and squeezed his eyes shut. The cool feeling became cold, the icy sensation on his skin contrasting the fire from within. Oddly they didn't seem to mingle or relieve each other. He felt like there should be some sense of relief, but there wasn’t. He began to shiver. How could this get worse? How could he be freezing and burning at the same time? He forced himself to suck in a breath around his hand. What was happening to Boris? Bendy tried to think through the agony, to hear what was going on outside. It was so hard to focus through the pounding of his heart, the suffocation, the burning, the cold.  It was all too much. He couldn't take anymore. How long was this going to last? He's stomach clenched again. Bendy had to move his hand. He spat out more ink into the floor of the closet. He quickly refastened his teeth to his hand. The scream was a muffled moaned that Bendy could only hope wasn't loud. He wanted to wail, to curse, to thrash, and not to ever move again. 

“S-sorry, sir! I’ve never seen them before! I’m going to T-Toon Town to visit my sister. Boy, my family has been shocked with how much I look like that one fellow. They've been heckling me about running around with that demon non-stop. It's gotten ridiculous, I tell you. I've had three cops call on me the past week alone! If I ever see them, I'd be the first to turn them in.” Boris’ nervous voice spoke loudly and broke through to Bendy. Bendy used every ounce of his concentration to listen, to think of something other than the ink, the taste, the pain, the fact that he was dying, melting, shivering, how sticky his shirt had become, the now slick floor covered in black. The cramped, dim tomb that was this closet.

“Are you sure?” a rough man’s voice demanded.  

“Yes, sir! Those brothers have been all over the papers. Do you really think they could be on the train?” Boris sounded really nervous.

“There is a chance. Don’t worry son, we won’t let anything happen to the train or you.”

“G-golly gee, I h-hope not!” Boris said. "I'll keep my eyes and ears open." 

“Sorry to have trouble you. Have a good evening,” the man said.

“You too officer,” Boris said, and after another heartbeat the door clicked close. Bendy squirmed and shuddered on the floor. How long had this been going on? Shouldn't this be over? 

The closet door opened. “Ben- _Oh my stars_!”

Bendy looked up and could barely make out the horror on Boris’ face. “I’m sorry!” The wolf knelt and gently picked Bendy up. Bendy whimpered and moaned. His stomach tensed, but nothing came. 

“C-c-c-old,” Bendy hissed. Boris nodded.

“You’ll be okay,” Boris muttered. He placed Bendy by the sink and got the doll from the ice box. Boris came back and got a cloth damp and began cleaning Bendy’s face off. The pain was beginning to finally ebb away. It seemed to take forever, though. Bendy focused on breathing, on the feeling of Boris washing the ink away, on the warmth in the room. Why was it taking so long? He’d never had an attack last this long. It had been a few minutes. The worst had lasted maybe a minute even, but this had gone on and on. Were they getting worse? 

He glanced over at the table to see the doll, half melted and slowly reforming. What in the world? Bendy stared wide eyed at the strange sight. It seemed to barely shift as it reshaped itself. Bendy narrowed his eyes. Was that it? Was the doll stretching it out? The page had said it didn’t help with the illness and it hadn't. The cold hadn't done anything to relieve him…could it be making it worse? Was the attack lingering because of the doll? Why was it like this? Had it been melting with him? Bendy shuttered. 

“Are you okay Bendy?” Boris asked. He offered Bendy a tissue.

Bendy gulped and nodded. He blew loudly and the tissue came away black. The pain in his chest had turned into a dull ache around his lungs. He was still a bit nauseous, but it was manageable. “Could I have some water?” Bendy croaked. Boris got him another glass. Bendy washed out the horrible taste in his mouth. As he put the glass down, Boris grabbed his wrist.

“Bendy! Your hand!” Boris gasped. Bendy looked down to see blood. He had really sunk his fangs in, apparently. “What did you do?” Boris got up to get bandages.

“I couldn’t make a noise. I had to stay quiet somehow,” Bendy muttered, looking at the wounds. He hadn’t felt it at all during the attack.

“What was all that about anyway?” Bendy asked, gesturing to the door. Boris glanced over and then sat next to him with bandages.

“The first guy was just explaining the train’s schedule. The second was a cop that was looking for us,” Boris said as he started to clean up Bendy’s hand. Bendy startled.

“Hey! Don’t move!” Boris ordered.

“Looking for us? He didn’t recognize you?” Bendy asked.

“I may have thrown on your scarf since you left it on the bed,” Boris shrugged. “He seemed suspicious, but with it only being me and no sign of a demon on board, he didn’t sound too convinced that the scary brothers had gone through with their plan.”

Bendy snorted. “Pro'lly thinks we bought tickets for one train and then snuck on another.”

“That’s actually really clever. Can we do that next time?” Boris asked.

Bendy smirked. The two fell quiet for a minute as Boris finished with his hand. The wolf started to clean up the floor with the ink stained towel. Bendy attempted to help, but Boris wouldn’t let him. Bendy gave up and went to the bed instead. He stopped when he spotted a puddle of congealing ink staining the blankets and pillow.

“What happened?” Bendy asked.

Boris looked up and frowned uneasily. “That’s from the doll.” He answered quietly. Bendy raised his brows.

“The doll?” Bendy asked slowly.

Boris hesitated and glanced at the table before looking at Bendy again. He started to wring the towel. “I-it started to melt. I sorta panicked when I saw it?” Boris turned his back to Bendy and washed the towel off in the sink before getting back to work on the floor. Bendy frowned and watched Boris work in silence. “I didn’t know what to do about it and when you said you were hot, I thought maybe the ice box would stop it from getting worse.” Boris’ voice sounded brittle.

“Sorry, bro.” Bendy looked out the window. This little thing was freaking them both out, but Bendy needed to be brave. A little guilt tugged at his heart. He didn’t want to put Boris through this too. 

“I’m just happy it stopped. I don’t want to know what would’ve happen if the doll completely…uh.” Boris’ ears fell and he swallowed.

“Yeah, we’d lose a piece of the ink machine! All that work for nothing! No sir, we can’t stand for that, I fought too many reptiles for that stupid thing to lose it,” Bendy tried to cover up the unspoken thought. He huffed and walked up to the table. The doll was completely fine now. Bendy could have sworn it smirked at him. He noticed there was a tear in the doll’s arm. Bendy blinked. He picked it up and looked at it. The tear was at the end of the stumpy arm and it almost looked like…

Bendy glanced at his bandaged hand and then back at the doll. A thought came to mind. That page had said it worked on injuries, right? “Hey Boris, do you have a sewing needle and some thread?” His little brother tilted his head to the side.

“Uh, yeah, but it’s pretty late Bendy. Don’t you think you should get some rest?” Boris asked.

“I will after I try something. ‘Sides my beds a mess.” Bendy waved his hand toward the ink puddle. Boris finished cleaning up the floor and went to get his little patch kit. Bendy looked at the closet, silently thankful that it was wood and not rug like the rest of the compartment.

In a few short minutes, Bendy had a threaded needle in his hand and a very nervous Boris at his shoulder. “Whatever you are thinking, bro, I don’t like it.”

“Noted. I want to try something,” Bendy said. He took the sharp end of the needle and placed it beside the first hole in the arm. He and Boris knew how to patch a shirt or pants, but he had never tried to work a doll before. For a second the unnerving image of him messing up and disfiguring his hand via stitch work crossed his mind, but he shook that thought away.

“Bendy,” Boris murmured softly. “Don’t.”

“You don’t have to watch,” Bendy said. He refocused on the needle. He placed the two torn edges close to each other and pressed the needle into the first edge. He hissed as his hand stung.

“Bendy stop!” Boris reached for the doll, and Bendy leaned away.

“Bro, just trust me for a moment here.” Bendy frowned and shrugged him away. “Go do something else if you’re just gonna get in the way.”

“But you're hurting yourself!” Boris growled.

Bendy gave him a look. “If I am right, it’ll only hurt for a moment. Just let me do this.”

Boris scowled, not happy with this at all. “We don’t know that. We don’t know how it works!”

“Exactly! We need to figure this out if we want this machine to work and make a cure,” Bendy said. The brothers stared off for a few tense seconds before Boris huffed and stomped away. The edge of Bendy’s mouth quirked, but he didn’t allow it to become a smile.

He went back to slowly stitching together the tear. Now that he knew to brace for pain, he didn’t flinch or hesitate. This was a tickle compared to the ink attack earlier. It was strange to feel the needle and tugging, but to not have is hand move from the tugging. He carefully finished the stitches and snipped the thread. There was a weird tingling feeling in his injured hand. Bendy paused on the second tear and put down the doll. He unwound the bandage and gasped.

Half his injury was gone. All that was left was a shadow of it with a stitch pattern over it…and even that was fading quickly.

“What?” Boris was pushing Bendy’s ruined sheets to the door. He dropped it to see what Bendy was staring at. “Woah! How did you do that?” Boris looked at his hand closely.

“It was the doll, bro. I was right.” Bendy smiled. “I’m gonna do the other one.” He grabbed the doll and needle again. Bendy saw Boris’ ears drop from the corner of his eye, but the wolf took the other seat to watch. Bendy worked just as carefully as the first time, trying not to show any sign of pain.

“Bendy look!” Boris’ shocked voice broke through his concentration. Bendy glanced at his hand see the shadow of the stitches pulling and weaving in his skin. Bendy blinked. He looked back at the doll and kept working until he snipped the thread with his teeth.

Again, the tingling feeling came to his hand. This time he watched as the stitches seemed shifted and wiggle under his skin, pulling his torn skin together neatly and filling in the space until there was only a shadow of the fang marks there.

Boris watched speechless.

Bendy flexed his hand. It was like the injury was never there. “Well, at least it's good for something.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I did find a pretty funny typo this week. 
> 
> When Bendy gets trapped between the wall and the dog cage there's a moment when he looks inside and originally it said, "It was an unhappy puddle..." 
> 
> This is what I found. And it's exactly the sort of unhappy expression I imagined. :D  
> https://drive.google.com/file/d/11xm_pMz1gXh3NLfDBFtZsWjRX2FSEP5A/view
> 
> Also, on another note. Tap says the gosh darn funniest things sometimes.  
> So, Tap nearly got into a couple accidents in the past, so when people act stupid on the road she doesn't like it. 
> 
> Yesterday we were driving home when there was this car in front of us that was tail gating a bus and wouldn't stop at stop signs. It was making her very nervous and upset, so when that car finally pulled into an apartment complex she narrowed her eyes and said, "If I see you doing this again, I'm gonna find where you live...and crayola crayon your car!"
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and thought those things were as funny as I did. Have a good week!


	43. A Monkey Suit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy just wanted a good drink and to tell that bartender hi. Was that really too much to ask for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boo! XD  
> Tap, you say, what is this?!  
> Surprise reader! I just wanted to post another chapter XP So, I did! ^^ Hehehe. So there!  
> Mercowe hasn't even been able to look this over. I just wanna get it out. So enjoy and have an awesome weekend!

Besides the doll, everything else was normal for the rest of the train ride toward Toon Town. Boris got him new sheets and the boys were so wiped from the day’s events that they both were out before their heads hit the pillows. They laid low the next day, mostly hanging around the room. Bendy was able to finish his book. It was amazing, Felix was never disappointing. He and Boris talked and played some simple travel games they knew that didn’t involve cards, a board, or dice. Boris played his clarinet a little. A person dropped by to compliment him on his playing, which equally embarrassed and pleased him. Boris also went out to bring them back meals.

The boys realized they had to jump ship when they hit the station Toon Town. The chance of the police ambushing them was just too risky. If they wanted to avoid the cops, the chance of someone following them to the casino and having to sneak around the city they had to leave a little earlier than they planned. This resulted in a day on foot.

Even on foot, it was a relatively easy trip. They followed the road and hid when cars passed by. The weather stayed pleasant enough, if not a bit cold when the sun had set. The leaves had changed, and the smell of fall was in the air. The boys talked about their plans as they walked.

They had no idea if the cops were watching Oddswell’s house or even worse, his people. They tried to figure out a way to get around in public without being noticed. Scarfs and hats had worked so far, but Bendy worried that it wouldn’t be enough. They both knew that the Toon Town cops would have their eyes peeled for them.

They also tried to figure out where they were gonna hide the doll. Bendy suggested they keep it with them. He thought that it was useful, since it took care of his injury. Boris disagreed, reminding Bendy of how often they'd had to run for their lives and the time Bendy's bag had been stolen. The thought of the doll being stolen or lost during one of those mad dashes for safety made both boys shudder. It was just too dangerous.

Neither boy could think up a good place to put it off the top of their heads. They also had no sure way of contacting anyone they knew in the city. Their only possible connections were the Warners and Red, and that was if they were still in the hospital. If Red wasn't at the hospital, Bendy was sure the cops would have taken her already, and who knew where the Warners could have disappeared to.

After talking themselves into circles, they spent the night in the woods. At one point Bendy's book squished the doll, causing him to fear he was having another ink attack. It had took them quite some time to figure out what was going on while Bendy struggled to breathe.  Both brothers were shaken up that night. The doll seemed more sinister the longer the boys dealt with it. It just seemed to endanger Bendy so easily. The demon was beginning to suspect it was fixed on ending him. If a doll could have an agenda that is...

After the restless night, they reached the casino early the next day. Bendy and Boris happily booked a room, immediately took showers and had a filled themselves up at the casino’s buffet.

It was when they were heading back to the room that Boris stopped Bendy. There, on the poster board, was an advertisement for a familiar circus.

“Bendy, can we go? Please!” Boris grinned at his older brother.

Bendy looked at the poster. “It says they’ll be here next week.” He thought about it. “I guess if we don’t have to leave and aren’t arrested by then.” Bendy shrugged. Boris snorted. Bendy looked at the other advertisements and stopped at another board. This one was for the casino.

_With the Voice of an Angel,_

_Come see The Black Hat Casino’s very own_

_Alice_

Bendy blinked. There on the poster was the curvy image of Alice in a tasteful black dress and long gloves. She was standing on a stage with the light glinting off her dark, loose hair. It curled around her face and shoulders. Bendy was amazed at how different she seemed with this one simple change. The lighting made her dark eyes sparkle and her full, dark lips were curved up in a smile.

Huh, he knew she would be pretty with her hair down. He wondered how the bartender had gotten a show. Maybe he should go check it out. Bendy took a step closer to check the time when she would perform.

Boris noticed his interest. “Really, bro?” The wolf rolled his eyes when he saw the poster.

“Hey, you have your circus, I have singing girls.” Bendy smirked at his little brother. Boris snorted. “And anyway, that’s the bartender dame I told you about.” Boris’ lifted an ear and raised a brow. He stepped next to Bendy to get a better look.

“If she’s a bartender, why is she singing?” Boris asked.

Bendy shrugged. “Dunno. Wanna go find out?”

Boris huffed a little. “I already know what your flirting looks like, thanks.”

“Ah, c’mon bro. Just say hi. She’ll prolly like you better anyway.”

Boris’ brows knit together in confusion. “Uh?” Bendy smirked. Boris frowned.

“When’s the last time we’ve sat and had a fizz-wizz together?” Bendy suggested. Boris quirked his mouth. “C’mon, bro. Let’s treat ourselves with something familiar.”  

Boris thought about it and after a moment nodded. “Alright. Fine. Just don’t be gross,” Boris said with a helpless shrug.

The boys turned around and headed to the bar and pool table. There were a few people around the table. A scatter of folks at tables murmured quietly to each other. Bendy sat at the bar with Boris right behind him. There were two other men there in suits a few seats down from them. They were sipping on drinks and chuckling. They didn’t pay the boys any attention. There wasn’t any sign of a bartender.

“What if she doesn’t work the bar anymore, Bendy?” Boris asked, looking up and down the bar. “I mean, she is singing on a stage now. Maybe she quit this job or got promoted.”

Bendy pursed his lips thoughtfully. He hadn’t thought of that. He guessed she was working earlier since her singing was in the evening when he had seen her here…but there was a good chance Boris was right. She might not work here at all anymore. “Then we enjoy our drinks and go tonight.”

The boys waited a couple more minutes when the kitchen swung open. Bendy looked over to see a thin crane in a kitchen uniform.  “You gentlemen still good?” he asked the two other men.

“As good as we can be ‘til that cutie shows up again,” one of them said.

The crane turned to Boris and Bendy. “Can I help you?”

“Yeah, does Alice still work here at the bar?” Bendy asked. The bird narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “I just wanted to tell her hi and congrats on the stage show,” Bendy added quickly.

The crane didn’t change his expression. An awkward silence fell between him and the boys. Bendy felt his annoyance rise a notch. What was this beak brain’s problem?

“We want two fizz-wizzes too, please.” Boris spoke up. The crane’s sharp look slid over to Boris and the bird moved over to the drinks silently.

“Give me a vanilla,” Boris said.

“Cherry,” Bendy growled, his mood ruined by the suspicious glance the bird kept giving him. With the drinks made, the bird brain slipped back into the kitchen without another word.

“Well…that could have gone better,” Bendy muttered, tasting the tangy flavor of the carbonated drink.

“Yeah, but it could have been worse Bendy.” Boris took a gulp of his drink and hummed with satisfaction.

“Hey, you two. Do ya know the cutie that works back there?” One of the men called to them. Bendy looked them over. They were dressed in sharp, clean suits, nice ties, gold watches, and bright cuff links. They had a sharp look in their eyes that glinted with humor and cunning. They smelled of expensive foreign cigars, cologne, and trouble.

“Maybe, why?” Bendy asked.

“We been tryin’ to get her to spill when she gets off work. Wanna take her out to a night on the town, ya know? Have a little razzle dazzle and such.” The second guy chuckled. His suit was darker than the first guy. He was a couple inches shorter, but a bit broader in the shoulders. His voice was also lower. “The dame won’t give us the time of day though.”

The first guy grinned and winked. “Playin’ hard to get and all. You know how they like to play us fellas.”

Bendy felt his eye twitch. “Oh, yeah?” Definitely trouble. Bendy did not like these guys.

“Yeah, it’d be great if ya could help a pal out. If we know when she’s free, then ol’ Rob here has time to snag some flowers and charms. A pair of gams like that deserves some fun after work and all,” the bulky guy said, patting the first guy on the back. They shared a crude laugh. Bendy grit his teeth. He was all for the chase, he loved ladies, but then there were scum bags like these. They never really had any respect for the girl they were eyeing. They were the worst of the worst in Bendy’s opinion. A girl should always be treated with class.

Bendy felt Boris shift behind him. He glanced back to see his brother frowning at Bendy. The message was clear. Don’t. Fight. Bendy didn’t realize he was clutching his glass tightly until then. Why was he steamed? It was one crude joke. Alice, if it was even Alice they were talking about, had obviously told them no. She could handle herself. She had told Bendy so last time he'd poked his nose into her business. He loosened his grip and took a drink to buy him some time to cool down. It wasn’t like these mooks were talking about Sasha or any dame he was close to either. Hell, Sasha would be a riot to watch as she teared into these schmucks and spit them out on the crib…bet Alice would be a show to watch too. She didn’t seem to be the kinda gal that would just sit there and take it.

“If ya get that tramp we saw back on thirty-first we could do a double night and really go wild, Tom.” Rob poked his friend in the shoulder.

Alice had security here. She didn’t need him to do her any favors, Bendy reminded himself adamantly. He wanted to tell them to take a hike. Stars, she’d been mad at him the last time he acted to protect her! He didn’t really know her anyway. It would only lead to a fight. He should stay out of it. She hated what he was, judged him to be the worse thing to walk the earth. She was cold…but then she had laughed. She’d helped him to his room. She was respectable.  

With his inner conflict crowding his mind, he didn’t notice the two men calling to him.

“Hey. Hey! Is that a no? C’mon bud. Let a fella have a fun night,” Rob said.

“You aren’t an item with ‘er are ya?” Tom asked.

Bendy blinked. “Uh? What? No! Stars, no!” Him? With a cold dame like her? No way. He’d rather a girl that would respect him. Be all sweet and giggly and sexy.

“Good. Then ya don’t mind helpin’ us out,” Rob figured. Over Bendy’s dead body.

Bendy sighed and turned back to his drink. “Look ‘pal’,” he said, a touch sarcastic, “We all have to play the game. I don’t think I should help you cheat, even if I could.” Leave him alone.

“You mean ya don’t know?” Tom asked.

“Nope~,” Bendy popped the ‘p’ and took another drink. “If she’s interested, find out from her.”

The two grumbled to each other. “Cussing waste of time,” Tom muttered.

“Ya just want those gams for yourself. Girl like that don’t give street trash a second look though,” Rob said bitingly. Bendy grit his teeth. Did he just-

“Bendy.” Boris’ tone rang with warning.

“I know, bro.” Bendy sighed and took another drink. This had been a mistake. It seemed every time he went over here, his mood was ruined and for what? A girl that didn’t want to give him the time of day. He should just get up and go, get back to the room and relax before they had to go play cops and falsely-accused-robbers. He was sure it’d be the craziest game of cat and mouse he would ever be a part of.

“Hold up, did ya just say ‘Bendy’? As in the B Brothers Bendy?” Tom asked. Bendy stiffened. Boris’ eyes widened in surprise. The two looked over at the men that were staring at them intently now.

“Yeah, yeah. I see it! You’s really are them, aren’t ya?” Rob said with an excited edge in his voice.

Boris and Bendy shared a nervous glance.

“Boy, you two have caused quite a stir.” Tom chuckled. It didn’t sound pleasant. “The bosses are even talkin’ ‘bout you. You boys put a real dent in that whole area ‘round Warnerburg. Never seen somethin’ so nuts.”

“Right! Right! I’d never thought to see you fellas here,” Rob added. He leaned over on his stool now, his eyes hungry. “Hey, what chu in town for? Do ya work for anyone in particular or are you just out to trip every boss in the underworld?”

“Uuuuuh.” Boris shifted in his seat, ready to bolt away if need be.

“I don’t really see how it’s any of your business.” Bendy’s voice was ice.

The thug straightened up. “Oh, is that so? I dunno.” Rob shrugged. “I think our boss would be interested in meetin’ ya.”

“Not interested,” Bendy said instantly. He turned from them dismissively and took another drink. His fizz-wizz was almost gone. This had been a huge waste of time...and a mistake. Now it was taking a turn for the dangerous. He shot Boris an apologetic look. This was the last time he would ever go out of his way for a random dame. Putting Boris in danger was never worth it.

“C’mon now. I’m sure my boss would make it worth your while.” Tom, the meathead, tried to sound like a salesman giving them the deal of a lifetime.

“Nope,” Bendy said simply.

“Is there no way we could convince you?” Rob asked.

“Nu-uh.” Bendy shook his head. They needed to get out. Now.

Tom sighed.

“Well, can I ask ya a question?” Rob asked cheerfully. He seemed completely undeterred.

“You just did,” Bendy stated flatly. Geez, these guys couldn’t take a hint. Rob leaned closer again.

“Are you two really pals of that crazy doc? What was he working on, uh?”

Bendy frowned and gave the guy an annoyed glance. Like hell he was going tell this guy-

“He was studying ink illness,” Boris suddenly said. Bendy whipped his head around in astonishment.

“Boris!” Bendy growled in surprise.

“What? We don’t want it to be a secret right?” Boris shrugged and gave Bendy an exasperated glance. “He asked.”

“Woah, woah now. Ink what now?” Tom lifted his hands.

“None of your beez wax!” Bendy snapped.

“Bendy.” Boris' tone was flat.

“Yeah, yeah,” Bendy huffed. He patted his pocket. “Hey, bro, do me a favor. Get in the room and grab my wallet. I left it up there.”

Boris’ ears fell. His raised brow was easy to understand. ‘I know you’re just trying to get rid of me’ were what he was saying with his unamused dark eyes. He glanced at the two men, obviously worried.

“Please? I wanna pay for the drinks and get outta here,” Bendy said, begging Boris to get away. Pack the bags. Be ready for anything.  

“Now, now. I’m tryin’ to be friendly here,” Tom said. Boris and Bendy didn’t break eye contact. Bendy tapped his chin with three fingers twice. Six minutes. Boris sighed. Bendy knew he understood.

“Alright, fine.” Boris slid off his stool. Boris tugged his ear. He’d come back when the bags were packed.

“Ah, don’t go little bud. We’ll pay for your drinks,” Rob offered with a beckoning hand.

“No, thanks,” Boris said while he walked away, giving Bendy a sharp look. Bendy smiled at him warmly. Boris was such a cool bro.

“Too bad, we really can be good friends. Nothing wrong with making friends and getting girls out on the town, right?” the meathead asked with a smirk.

“Yeah, right.” Bendy’s voice dripped with sarcasm. Now that Boris was away, Bendy didn’t have to be so careful.

“No need to get nasty. Trust me, little fella, you don’t want us to get mean.” Rob’s smirk wasn’t friendly.

“Don’t call me. Little.” Bendy narrowed his eyes.

Rob smirk became an amused grin, and he raised a brow. “Ya got a bit of a short fuse there, little buddy?”

Bendy grit his teeth again. Oh, fella. He was pushing his luck.

“No need to get upset, it was just a tiny misunderstanding.” He snickered. “We can still work something out between us. I’m sure we could offer you something that interests ya.”

Bendy was sure his eyes flashed red.

They got interrupted by a throat being cleared. All four turned to see a familiar woman and a bulky gorilla in a tux uniform. Alice was only focusing on the two mobsters.

“Hey'a cutie, good to see ya again. I missed you.” Rob instantly played it smooth. Bendy rolled his eyes.

“These are the guys, Jen.” Alice sighed. The gorilla nodded.

“Ah, so this is Jen. I was sure I would see another dame as cute as you with that name,” Tom said.

Both casino employees frowned at this.

“It’s short for Jenkins, and Alice is the only one allowed to call me that,” the gorilla growled. He was massive. A good eight or nine feet tall and as wide as Boris was tall. Two fangs barely protruded from his lower jaw.  His voice was so low that Bendy could feel the rumble of it in his chest. Alice gave the gorilla a little smile before frowning back at the mobsters. “And you two are done for today. I’m here to escort you out.”

“Ah, no need for that. We were just getting comfy with our pal here.” Rob gestured to Bendy a couple seats down. Alice gave him a quick glance and then snapped her head back to face Bendy with surprise.

“You!” Her eyes widened with surprise, then narrowed. “You know these guys?”

Bendy waved and shook his head. “Nope.”

“Wait, so you really do know her?” Rob asked Bendy.

“Unfortunately,” Alice grit out. Bendy smirked.

“Stars, man!” Rob frowned at Bendy. Bendy raised a brow tauntingly.

“Does he need to go too, Miss Alice?” Jenkins asked. That erased his smile quick. He looked over at Alice.

Alice looked him up and down and sighed. “No, no. Just these.”

Rob put his hand to his chest. “You wound me, sweetie. We’ve just started to get to know each other.”

The gorilla stepped up. “C’mon Romeo. You’re done.”

Rob snorted. “I’ll move when I’m ready.” Something changed in his tone. “And that’s not right now.” There was a threat there. A little flag raised in the back of Bendy’s mind.

“We can either do this the nice way, or the not so nice way. It’s up to you fella,” Jenkins said.

“Go eat a banana, monkey boy. We aren’t done here. We got some business to do,” Tom said. The gorilla looked unamused. Alice stepped out of the way. Jenkins grabbed Tom’s upper arm.

Tom shoved him and pulled his arm free. The gorilla hardly moved, but let the guy go. “Get your filthy paws off my threads! Try that again and you’ll be out with the daisies.” The meathead straightened his jacket. The gorilla growled and reached for the brute again.

Rob stood up and stepped out of the way and behind Jenkins. Tom started to struggle and argue with the gorilla. Rob reached inside his coat. Bendy narrowed his eyes. “He said back off, monkey man! You don’t know who you’re messing with!” Rob started to pull something from his coat. Bendy saw a glint of metal the same time Alice did. Her eyes widened, and her hands flew to her mouth.

“Security!” she cried. Bendy was already on his feet. He was sure Rob didn’t see him coming. One minute the thug had a gun out, the next Bendy’s boot connected with his chest and pushed the guy to the ground. Bendy landed on top of him and heard the schmuck’s breath leave him in a whoosh. The gun clattered across the ground.

It only took a half minute for several more employees to appear and deal with the two. Rob made eye contact with Bendy when they hoisted him from the floor. Rob scowled.

Bendy smirked. “Who’s laughing now? That’s what you get for calling me short and being an all-around-mook.” Rob spat at him, but it didn’t faze Bendy in the least. He simply brushed it off.

It took a moment for things to calm down. They took the gun with them, Jenkins thanked Bendy for helping him, and Bendy waved off the praise. When all was done and over, Bendy took his seat back. It was all over in five minutes.

“Hey, doll.” Bendy greeted the bartender with a small wave.

Alice didn’t say a word to him. She walked behind the bar and frowned at him. Bendy finished his drink and gave her a glance. It wasn’t a hateful frown or the annoyed frown Bendy had gotten used to seeing on her. Her thin brows were drawn together in confusion. Bendy quirked his mouth.

“What? Should I’ve not gotten in the way again? I didn’t think the guy was drunk enough for an excuse. He was pullin’ a gun on your pal,” Bendy said and tapped the rim on his empty glass. Alice’s frown deepened. “Not talking? C’mon doll, did I spark your anger again?”

She took a deep breath and dropped her shoulders. She stepped up to the opposite side of him. “Would you like another drink?” That warm, calm feeling came with her, like a gentle sunrise. It completely contradicted her tone of voice.

Bendy sighed at the cold shoulder. Yep, a complete waste of time to come here.

“Sure,” he mumbled. What was he doing here?

“What can I get you?” Alice turned her large eyes down to the glasses under the counter.

“A chocolate fizz-wizz.” Bendy smirked. Alice glanced up at him. Bendy could have sworn he saw a glint of humor in her dark eyes before she turned around to make it. She worked in silence, and Bendy glanced around the room. Most people had cleared out after the show.

“I don’t get you,” she said to the wall suddenly. Bendy blinked.

“Uh?” Bendy tilted his head back toward her.

She turned back around, set his new drink down and took the empty glass. “I don’t get you,” she repeated. “You’re just…odd.”

Bendy’s eyes widened in confusion. “Excuse me? Odd?”

“I don’t know.” She waved a hand at him helplessly. “Sometimes you act like a demon and other times you don’t at all.” Alice frowned. “I can’t make heads or tails of you. I can’t figure out if you are just messing with me or being honest.”

Bendy tilted his head and furrowed his brow. She looked truly perplexed and guarded. “Like, why have you shown up again after disappearing? I thought you were gone for good. Where did you even come from? Why did you save Jen? What’s your motive?”

“Woah, woah." Bendy lifted a hand to stop her. “Last time we traded questions fairly.” Alice pursed her lips and a look of familiar annoyance entered her eyes. “But I’ll answer a couple of yours.” The annoyance calmed a bit. Bendy took a cautious drink. Good, it was chocolate. “First off, doll, I enjoy honestly messing with you.” Alice scowled and opened her mouth, but Bendy didn’t give her the chance. “And I told you before, I came from a town in the middle of nowhere’s woods.”

Alice huffed and put her fist on her hip. “That’s not what I meant.”

Bendy raised a brow. “Oh?”

“What I mean is what are you-”

“Bendy! What in the world happened!” Boris shouted at the demon from the other side of the room.

Bendy turned around to see the wolf pup rushing up to him with quick steps. “Those guys are making a huge scene at the doors. They’re threatening to call the cops! What did you do?”

“Me? Why do you assume I did anything? They were getting kicked out anyway.” Bendy waved a dismissive hand.

“So, you did do something.” Boris fold his arms when he reached his old brother.

“I stopped the schmuck from hurting a security guy. That’s all, bro. Promise.” Bendy smiled. Boris let out a huff of air from his snout.

“I shouldn’t have left you. Every time I leave you alone at a bar, you end up in a fight!” Boris waved his hands in vexation.

“Not _every_ time.” Bendy pouted. “I’m not that bad. It’s more like...once a month.”

“Ooooh, that’s _such_ an improvement,” Boris said sarcastically. His mouth pulled down in an exasperated frown.

Bendy chuckled and turned back to the bar. He glanced back at Alice to see her staring at Boris with her mouth hanging open. Bendy blinked and looked back at his brother. Boris hopped back on his seat and looked over at her. Bendy turned back to the girl. She looked like she’d seen a ghost.

“Is this her, Bendy?” Boris asked raising a brow.

Bendy reflected his brother’s curious look. “Yeah, bro.” Alice blinked and shook her head. “Boris, meet Alice, the charming bartender. Alice, this is my brother, Boris.”

“B-b-b.” Alice swallowed and raised a hand to her cheek.

Boris turned his head in a way only a k-9 could. “Hi, Alice. It’s nice to meet you. Sorry for my brother. He’s actually a good fella. He’s just a bit ridiculous.”

“Boris.” Bendy frowned with good humor. “Don’t tell the lady that.”

“And congrats on the show. We saw the poster and decided to see if you were still here,” Boris added, completely ignoring Bendy.

“Yeah, congrats. I didn’t know if you’d still be here if you had another act working for you,” Bendy added.

“Brothers!” Alice suddenly shrieked. The boys jumped. “How in the world are you two brothers! That can’t be right! What! But I-and you-and it-then I-but that can’t-why did-when did you-brothers!” She made jerky hand gestures between the three of them to show her confusion.

She looked from Bendy to Boris. The boys watched her in slight alarm. Both leaned back on their stools. She slammed her hands on the counter and leaned forward. “How!”

The boys shared a look before turning back to her. “W-well.” Boris spoke up. “We, uh, we aren’t related by blood.”

“But that doesn’t matter,” Bendy said.

“We’re brothers in every other sense.” Boris gave her an unsure smile.

“Got a problem with that, angel?” Bendy frowned. He already knew she had a thing against demons. He really hoped things didn’t turn ugly now. He had just started getting her to relax around him a little.

Alice jerked back. “What?” A look of alarm crossed her face.

“I said, do ya got a problem with that?” Bendy narrowed his eyes. She blinked and looked back at Boris.

“So, wait. He’s the brother you mentioned?” Alice pointed to Boris. Bendy nodded. “Okay,” she said hesitantly. Her brows knit together. She looked like she wanted to ask something, but she didn’t speak up. “’kay…”

“You doing okay there?” Bendy waved his hand in front of her. Alice blinked and then frowned.

“You aren’t messing with me again, are you?” Alice demanded.

“Doll, this would be a great prank, but no; he really is my brother.” Bendy gave her a lopsided grin.

Alice shook her head. “How?” she whispered in amazement.

“Have you ever heard of adoption?” Boris suggested. She nodded. “Well, Bendy and I met when we were kids. We’ve stuck together ever since. Bendy is my family and I’m his. He’s my big brother.”

Alice blinked and lifted a finger to her chin. “Big brother?”

Bendy scowled at the implication. “Yes, big brother,” he said annoyed. Alice looked to him. She seemed to take in his annoyance and then giggled. Bendy gave her a half-lidded glare and drank his fizz-wizz.

“I’m sorry. I just didn’t expect that,” Alice said.

“Yeah, you were making assumptions again,” Bendy huffed and dropped his chin into his palm.

Alice flushed and looked away.

“Bendy.” Boris frowned.

“No, no. He’s right. I haven’t been very kind to your brother. I’ve jumped to a lot of conclusions about him,” Alice said.

Bendy perked up, his eyes widened. “Careful there, doll. That almost sounded like a compliment.”

Alice pouted her dark lips and half-lidded her eyes to give him an annoyed glance. “Yeah…well.” She shrugged. “It’s true.”

“So, what? You’re apologizing?” Bendy asked curiously. He smiled and leaned forward.

Alice sighed like this pained her. “I guess. Sorry for treating you poorly, and thanks for helping Jen.”

Bendy grinned. “Sure thing! See, not so bad to be friendly.”

Alice rolled her eyes. “Now you just sound like those guys from earlier.”

Bendy mocked a gasp. “Me? No way. They could never stack up to a guy like me.”

Alice snorted. “Was that a height joke?” Bendy’s jaw dropped and his face darkened.

“No! Stars no!” This only made Alice laugh.

“They couldn’t measure up?” Alice laughed. Bendy frowned. Boris couldn’t hold back a chuckle.

“Haha. You’re a real comedian,” Bendy said dryly and took another drink.

“C’mon Bendy. That was a good one,” Boris said.

“Quiet traitor…Wait, I thought you said you hated puns,” Bendy said and raised a brow.

“No. I hate your puns,” Boris said and finished his drink. “It’s completely different.” Bendy snorted.

“My jokes are great!” Bendy argued and pointed a thumb at Boris while looking at Alice. He raised his brow silently asking, ‘can you believe this guy?’ with his eyes. Alice’s mouth quirked into an entertained smile.

“You tell jokes, eh?” Alice leaned forward a bit. She wore an easy smile on her face.

“Yeah, I do! I’m funny!” Bendy claimed. Boris snorted and rolled his eyes. “Nothing from you!” Bendy gave him a hard glance. Boris raised his hands dismissively.

“What about you, Miss Alice? Do you tell jokes?” Boris asked her. Alice stopped laughing and blushed.

“W-well, a little,” Alice admitted and picked up Boris’ empty glass.

“No need to be shy,” Bendy said. “Nothing to be embarrassed about around us.”

“Yeah, Bendy has us covered for that.” Boris smiled.

“Hey!” Bendy turned on Boris. The wolf pup and bartender snickered.

“I take back earlier. I can definitely see you two are brothers,” Alice said.

“Good!” Bendy huffed. “’Cause I don’t let just anybody get away with that act.” Bendy gave Boris an annoyed look. Boris gave him a smug smile. “We need to go over your manners.”

“Oh no, I think that’s you, bro,” Boris said lightly and looked to Alice again. “By the way, I can’t shake the feeling that I’ve met you before. Have we run into each other at some point?”

Alice blinked with surprise. “Uh, n-no. I don’t think so.”

“Huh, weird.” Boris scratched behind his ear.

“Oh? I’m not the only one chatting to dames lately? What’s this about, bro?” Bendy asked, wiggling his brows and leaning toward Boris.

Boris snorted again. “I’m not like you. She just…feels familiar or something. Doesn’t matter, it’s just in my head.” He pushed the demon away.

“One of these days your gonna go head-over-heels.” Bendy chuckled.

“Stars, no. You’d never let me live it down. You’d be embarrassing me constantly.” Boris shook his head.

“That’s what big bros are for.” Bendy smiled warmly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are so precious.  
> I wanted to give the boys something close to a break after all the craziness, drama, and worry. I mean, of course they couldn't get through without a tiny bit of crazy, but nothing compared to what they came from or where they're heading. Poor boys.  
> This is the start of the next arc! Look forward to Alice next time!  
> TAP out! (Sorry, Mercowe. I was excited. I know you'll have your revenge) ^w^  
> (*Mercowe finally getting to editing this chapter* And I will...mwahaha.)


	44. A Swinging Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice sings.  
> All hell breaks loose.  
> A normal day for the B-Bros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! Sorry this is a day late lovelies. I was so tired yesterday. XP  
> But hey! It's here!  
> Alice is here! XD  
> Enjoy!

Alice was getting ready for her performance in a daze. Had that afternoon really happened? The young wolf pup’s brother had been the demon. They were brothers. The demon and the wolf. She had given a miracle to the pup…She had indirectly given a miracle to a demon! Oooh, if she thought her family would be mad at her before!

And yet…

They had spent hours just hanging out at the bar, chatting away to each other and her. Alice found herself relaxing with the easy-going atmosphere between them. It was almost easy to forget that Bendy was a demon with him acting this way. Even his cool, dark essence was dismissed in the camaraderie of the brothers. They talked like her brothers did. They teased each other, laughed, and argued. It was nice. Alice was dragged into it occasionally with questions or jokes. She had even dared to shoot off a few puns. Bendy seemed entertained, even delighted, and Boris hid his smile from Bendy. It was the most relaxed she'd ever had here at the casino.

Then reality crashed in--in the form of Demencia. She dropped from the ceiling, grabbed her, and shrieked about getting dazzled up for the show. Alice had been carried off before she could say good bye. Their startled faces had been funny though. She wished she'd had a camera.

Now she was getting makeup on and her hair brushed and styled with a crazy thought in her head. She liked those two. She really liked them. They were funny and kind and maybe not carefree, but at least…hopeful. It was a pleasant change from the day to day drudgery of the staff and the drunken laughs of the customers. She sighed. Was she so low that a little demon could brighten her day, or was she missing something here?

Polly and Willen would be horrified. Even as fallen angels, they upheld the honor of their kind. Alice chewed on her lip. Had she made a horrible mistake? If she thought of everyone back home, of her culture, the answer was obvious…but after the few encounters she'd had with Bendy, she had grown confused. On his side, he was unjustly branded for his species. He'd never known another demon and felt offended to be compared to one or any tale of his kind. He claimed the Surface as his home and culture, not hell. He was ambitious, violent, a troublemaker, and a flirt, but he was also kind, considerate, and compassionate. There was no doubt in Alice’s mind that Bendy loved his little brother. Even that went against what the elders said! He wasn’t supposed to care! Everyone was meant to be a means to an end, a tool for the demon’s selfish goals. They weren’t supposed to feel things like compassion and love.

Alice had been sure it was all an act…Or at least, she had convinced herself later that it was an act, that Bendy was just trying to get to her, use her, manipulate her with a sob story about judging a book by it’s cover. She had been able to fall back on the warnings every parent gave their child. Never trust a demon. They only care for themselves and their goals. They’ll do anything to get what they want. Anything. Now, though…

She couldn’t deny it. Not now. Not after seeing him with Boris. The little demon loved him. It was as plain as day. As pure as the clouds of the Upper, those two were family, and they’d do anything for the other.

Alice bit her thumbnail. So, where did that leave her? It would mean the elders were wrong, that people like Bendy had humanity, emotions, hearts, and so much more. They may have souls. Did that apply to her boss too? What was she supposed to do about-

“You’re on in fifteen, Alice!” Came one of the bands member’s voices through the door. Alice’s train of thought shattered.

“O-oh right! Be there in a second!” She looked at herself in the mirror. She had put a braid on either side of her head, just to keep it out of her face. The rest was loose and trailed down her back. Her makeup seemed too heavy for the near mirror, but if it wasn’t this heavy her face would be washed out by the bright stage lights. Her eyes were darkly framed, and her lips were painted dark. Alice gave the reflection a smile. She seemed so strange like this. The dark black dress with the v-neckline complimented her figure. She had a white ribbon around her waist that had a bow in the back. The pearls around her neck were cool and beautiful. It was amazing how different she felt since that first day on the Surface. She wondered if her family would even recognize her. What would granny say?

“Five minutes!” the voice barked on the other side of the door.

“Coming.” Alice bumped her knee on the vanity in the tiny dressing room in her rush to get out. She hissed and stumbled to the door. “Sorry,” she said sheepishly as she opened the door. “I have a lot on my mind.” The short man, Jim, snorted dismissively. He walked down the hall, his trumpet case by his side as he went to get ready.

 Alice took a deep breath and followed. Her hair brushed her shoulders, and the pearls felt heavy on her neck. She tugged at the long-sleeved gloves nervously. It didn’t matter how many times she went out on stage or preformed in public, she always got pre-performance jitters. She felt a cold sweat on her neck as she peeked out at the stage. It was a half stage. The back end was hidden behind the curtains, while the front half hung out into the dance floor.

She took another deep breath as she took her position at center stage. The band was to her right. They were tuning the instruments and not paying attention to her in the least.

She went through the songs in her head. She had this down, no reason to get nervous. The stage light was so bright that she couldn’t really see the audience anyway, not unless she stepped out, right to the edge. They wouldn’t turn up the lights until the dance songs started. She had nothing to worry about. It would go as smooth as the others before it had. Oh! Why did she always get nervous! Before she knew it, she and the band were being announced and the curtain was being drawn back. The band was starting up and the light on her washed out the room into darkness.

([song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pFHyaH3DdFM))

As the beat continued Alice allowed the music to sweep through her and take over. Soon she was able to relax completely and let herself enjoy it. She grinned teasingly to the hidden crowd as she sang the love song. She heard some wolf whistles and shouts from men. She had to fight from rolling her eyes. What was it with Surface men? That’s not fair, her mind automatically rebuked, you’ve met perfectly good gentlemen on the Surface. Just not many in this casino, that’s all.

The woman began to walk up the stage to the front stage. Besides, her mind whispered, you met Boris and Bendy here, and they’ve been kind to you. She nearly tripped on her heels. What in the world was that thought, Alice? Focus!

She continued on and let her voice carry her through to the end. The was a string of excited applause then the band started up again.

([sing it Alice](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ngTuK8NsGpc))

The lights changed so everyone could see the dance floor, and Alice could make out the crowd. There were more tonight than last night, not a full house, but she had noticed a steady increase every evening. She wasn’t sure if she should be happy about that since this was a casino. The energy quickly spread throughout the room. More people came to the dance floor as couples showed what they had. She and the band had practiced and practiced this. She really loved this. 

Alice added her voice and the dancers really started to move. Alice tapped and twirled a bit on stage, but mostly she focused on her voice and the music. She could enjoy the skill of some of the couples and their moves. They were a good lot with their feet, so she was surprised when some of them moved out of the way for one pair. She had to narrow her eyes a touch to see them. They were small and fast. She nearly choked when she recognized Bendy. He was dancing with a tiny girl in one of those dazzle flapper dresses, the skirts swishing and flaring out as he spun her. They put their whole bodies into it. Alice was taken aback with this. She hadn’t expected Bendy to be a dancer, a really good one at that. He made it seem so effortless and fun. She wondered who the girl was. She looked like some kind of cat or dog, her ears were pinned up by a flower pin like they were hair. Alice couldn’t make her out very well in this lighting. She wondered if Boris was here too. She scanned the room, but didn’t see him.

Her eyes went back to Bendy. He could really put on a show, the lifts and spins the girl was going through looked amazing. He glanced at her, and they made eye contact. Bendy smiled and winked at her. Alice felt her brows furrow a touch in confusion, but she hesitantly returned the smile.

Alice and the band continued like this for a time until it was curtains. Bendy and the unknown girl would come and go. It seemed the girl kept dragging him onto the dance floor. He went with a look of annoyance, but his face would relax whenever he started moving.

At the close of the curtains a few flowers were thrown at her feet. She picked one up and did her best to smile warmly at the cheering crowd before she was cut off from them. She sighed and dropped her shoulders. These shoes were killing her. She thanked the band for all the hard work.

After, she made her way around to the exit the stage and go out onto open dance floor. She wanted to tell Bendy his dancing was great. She hadn’t ever seen anything like that. She was stopped for congratulations and niceties, but didn’t allow herself to be held up for too long. Finally, she got to the door and pushed it opened cautiously. The room was still pretty crowded with milling people. She stepped out and scanned the room for the little demon.

Several people recognized her and stopped her to talk and compliment her. She tried to be a patient and kind as possible. Several ‘gentlemen’ asked if she was free now or if she’d like a drink and so on. She was only half listening and quick to turn them down. She got half way through the room before she saw them. Boris approached her first.

(here's some background [music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C6-TWRn0k4I&t=2657s) I enjoy listening to)

“Alice! That was great! You have an amazing singing voice.” Boris grinned at her. He was wearing a vest and coat over a button up. He had dress slacks and a simple bow tie. He looked adorable with his large eyes gleaming and pointed ears standing up. His tail was wagging, and Alice had to stop herself from cooing or petting his head. He was so sweet.

“Thank you. I’m glad you liked it. Do you like music, Boris?” Alice asked, smiling.

“I love it!” Boris said. His tail went faster.

“He’s good too.” Bendy suddenly was beside the wolf. He was smiling, but something looked different with him. “He can play anything.”

“Oh, really?” Alice looked back to Boris. He suddenly turned bashful and scratched the back of his head.

“Well, yeah. It’s my talent.” He smiled.

“I should get you to play for me sometime,” Alice said.

Boris’ face lit up. “Okay! I’d love to! If you think it’s okay, that is.” Alice giggled.

She looked to Bendy again. He was in a nice pinstripe vest over a button up. The top button was undone, and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. He also had dress slacks and polished shoes. Alice noticed Boris wasn’t wearing any shoes at all. Didn’t he usually have something on though? She had never noticed. Was it because he didn’t own any dress shoes, or because he didn’t like them?

Before Alice could lose herself to her musing Bendy spoke. “That was a wonderful show. I figured you had a good voice.”

Alice blinked. “Oh?”

“Yeah,” he shrugged, “I thou-”

“Ooooh Bendy-wendy!” A blurr of black suddenly appeared and latched onto Bendy’s arm. Alice jumped. Bendy scowled.

“Dot, knock it off!” Bendy growled. The blur was the little lady that he had been dancing with earlier. “And don’t ever call me that again.” The girl pouted, but didn’t release his arm.

“Awww, okay. Then we should go get a drink!” she said.

“I thought that’s where you were headed anyway.” Bendy sighed and rolled his eyes.

“You have to come with me!” She tugged on him.

“Why?” Bendy growled and pulled his arm free rather forcefully. Alice was surprised he would act this way. Dot grinned, completely unfazed.

“’Cause you’re my date!” Dot exclaimed.

“I agreed to dance with you, nothing else.” Bendy pointed a finger at her and glared.

“Then how about a kiss?” Dot dove for him with her lips puckered. Bendy acted quickly and caught her. He held her at arm’s length with a grimace.

Alice gave Boris a questioning look. He shrugged and smiled. “She’s a friend of ours.”

“Yeah, don’t worry about it. Those two love birds are always like that,” a voice said next to her. She jumped again and looked over to see a boy. He looked like Dot, but taller. He wore a suit that was a touch too big for him. He had a fedora that matched the suit perfectly and a long tie. The fella was smirking at Bendy in amusement. Looking between him and Dot, Alice guessed they were related.

“We aren’t love birds!” Bendy barked at him, still struggling with Dot. The new fella turned to her, not giving Bendy any mind.

“And my name is Yakko, gorgeous. Lovely voice, Lovelier face.” He took her hand and kissed the back of it.

Alice was used to this, so she was unfazed. But watching Bendy added a whole new spin on things.

“Would you not?” Bendy said and tossed Dot away, before walking up to them again. “She already has to deal with enough of that daily.” Alice blinked. Yakko pulled back and smirked.

“Oh?” Yakko asked. “Sure you aren’t jealous there, pal?” Bendy made a noise in the back of his throat.

“Ah! Uh, what? No!” Bendy frowned.

Boris chuckled next to Alice.

“Is this normal?” Alice asked him. She watched Bendy get more and more steamed as he and Yakko talked.

“Yeah, don’t worry. Yakko and Dot really are friends. They’re odd, but not bad.” Boris smiled. “They just like messing with people.”

“And who are you?” Dot was suddenly in front of Alice. The angel had to take a moment to answer. The girl was looking her up and down with a critical eye. “What’s your deal?”

“I-I’m Alice. It’s nice to meet you,” Alice said. “You danced beautifully earlier.” That seemed to soften the strange girl a bit. She smiled and lifted her nose in the air.

“You saw that? Bendy and I did great, uh? We are a perfect match,” she gushed. “My mailman is the best!”

“Ma-mailman?” Alice asked. Was that his job? Had he told her his occupation before? She didn’t remember.

“I’m. Not. A. Mailman.” Bendy stepped up to Boris’ other side and crossed his arms. “Stop telling people that.” He sounded really annoyed and a bit tired. At least that answered Alice’s question.

“You danced wonderfully too, Bendy,” Alice said, hoping to cut off these odd arguments. Bendy dropped his glare when he turned to her. He smiled at her.

“Thanks. I’d be happy to dance with you sometime,” Bendy said. Alice finally realized why he looked odd to her. He wasn’t wearing his goggles.

“I call dancing first!” Yakko said next to her. This time she didn’t jump. Bendy frowned. She glanced at Boris, who was laughing. Alice giggled. This group was full of character, that was for sure.

Bendy stepped in front of Yakko. “You can’t just-”

Suddenly the doors burst open and a group of men appeared. The room fell quiet as all the heads turned toward the new arrivals. It was a group of six men, all nicely dressed in sharp suits. Alice noticed they still had on hats and coats.

“All, listen up! We’re here to see Bendy and Boris. Everyone knows ‘em as the B-Brothers!” the middle man said. Alice narrowed her eyes. Wasn’t that one of the fellas they had thrown out earlier that day? Bob? No, Rob! That’s right! The room vibrated with whispers and voices of shock.

“These pals of yours?” Yakko asked a he tilted his hat down. The smile on his face hadn’t changed. Shouldn’t he be worried?

“Yeah, right. You know how fellas like these are.” Bendy didn’t turn his glare away from the men.

“See the Genovese have some business with ‘em. They should be here tonight.” That was the other man. Tom, Alice thought. Was this really over what happened earlier today? It didn’t sound like it. Were Bendy and Boris more caught up in the dark corners of the world than Alice had begun to believe? She felt her heart twist in dismay. The murmurs that fluttered around the room sounded as unsettled as Alice felt. People were beginning to look around.

Yakko snorted a laugh. “It’s never a dull moment! Would ya like our help Bendy, ol’ buddy?”

Bendy rolled his eyes. “Well, I’m not gonna stop ya if that’s what you’re asking.”

Dot grinned and clapped her hands. “You’re the best, hun!”

“Get. Off me.” Bendy was forced to keep his voice down.

“What’s going on?” Alice demanded. “What does he mean by the ‘B-Brothers’?”

“I don’t know,” Boris said worried. “It’s just newspaper rumors.”

“They said they wanted us to meet their boss earlier. We turned them down, then you showed up and kicked them out,” Bendy explained quickly. “Apparently, they’re not used to ‘no’ and are back.”

Alice grit her teeth. Well, what was she going do? Yeah, she knew people like that. So, what was she going to do about it? These guys were after the demon and his brother. They didn’t look friendly. Bendy and Boris were in the papers? For what? If the Genovese mob was after them, it couldn’t be anything good. She wasn’t supposed to involve herself in trouble. She was on a mission, and she couldn’t expose herself. If she got in the middle of this, there was a chance she could end up in the paper too. But…these boys had been nothing but kind to her. “Let me take care of this.”

The other four turned to her in surprise. “Alice, no! They’re dangerous!” Bendy said.

Alice frowned. Yeah, they were, but she was an angel. She would be okay. The group around her wouldn’t be. Maybe Bendy would be fine, he was a demon after all. But if he did something, Boris would probably be right behind him. Alice didn’t want to see someone so young and pure in danger.

She forced herself to smirk. “I know, but I’m an employee here, and the boss doesn’t stand for chaos in his buildings.” Unless he caused the chaos of course…

Boris lifted a hand as if to stop her. “But-”

“Get out before people start to make a ruckus.” Alice smiled and winked. “I’ll catch up.”

Alice pushed her way toward the men before anyone could stop her. They stuck together, scanning the room for the boys. Alice put on her best scowl. She listed the emergency procedures for rough housing costumers in her head and looked for the nearest security guard. Be calm and authoritative. Don’t make a scene. If violence ensues, don’t allow there to be destruction of property. Alert other employees and security. Deal with them. Don’t bother the boss. Fill out all the necessary documents and turn them in.

She huffed at herself. It was so sad she was so practiced in this now. She knew the moment Rob and Tom noticed her because the hard line of their frowns turned to grins.

“Babe! Don’t you look fabulous!” Rob took a step toward her. She frowned at the pet name. Babe? Really? Who did he think he was? She wasn’t his babe. “Listen. I need that kid you know, then I can treat you to a wonderful time. It’s not too late for some fun in the city lights.” Rob grinned and grabbed her hand to kiss it. Alice yanked her hand out of his.

“Leave now,” she commanded, “Before I have security throw you out a second time.”

“We haven’t done a thing,” a third man protested.

“Threatening other costumers is against policy here. This is a grey area,” Alice said.

“We haven’t threatened a soul!” the same fella argued.

“Who says it’s a safe place?” a fourth spoke up.

“The owner!” Alice lifted her head and straightened her shoulders. They didn’t intimidate her.

A couple of the guys started to laugh, but Tom growled. “Shut your traps.”

“I’m sure your boss wouldn’t like losing his rights for business here,” Alice said. She hated doing this. She really, really hated it. This was not a place for angels. This wasn’t something an angel should be saying, but she didn’t have much of a choice. She was here and people needed her help.

That seemed to unsettle half the group. Guess they had done dealings with other groups here before. They knew that the casino made sure there wouldn’t be any shoot outs or violence here (unless Black Hat was violent) and it was good on keeping…confidential business private.

She raised a brow in challenge. Rob cleared his throat. “We aren’t gonna do anythin’ nasty, sweets. We just need them to come with us to talk.”

Alice huffed. “If they were interested, they’d do something about it. Bendy didn’t stand up for you earlier, and I’m sure he hasn’t changed his mind. If they’re even still here.”

Rob clicked his tongue. “Is that so?”

“Yes,” Alice said.

“You and him sound close,” Tom said. That had Alice falter.

“N-not really.” Alice’s eyes widened. Her? Close with Bendy? Her mind went back to the two times he'd defended her. If anything, she was just paying him back.

“How ‘bout we take the dame?” one of the other goons offered. A chill went down Alice’s spine. She frowned and took a step back.

“The dame can hear you, and she says no,” Alice stated dryly.

“Yeah, bet they’d show up if we had their lady here,” another said, like she hadn’t spoken up. Alice swallowed and readied herself for a fight. She may not have her halo, and she wasn’t a good fighter, but she knew how to pack a punch at least.

“Hey, boooooys!” a high-pitched voice called out to them. Alice looked next to her to see Dot standing there. When had she appeared? “Don’t ya know it’s rude to talk about a lady in front of her,” Dot tsked. She glanced at Alice and winked. Alice was so flabbergasted to see her that she couldn’t respond.

“And who are you, kid?” Tom narrowed his eyes.

Dot sighed and rolled her eyes like it should be obvious. “I’m Bendy’s girl.” Eyebrows raised in shock. Tom looked at Alice as if she would explain. “And my mailman ain’t interested in your little group. You’re a small fry.”

That got some scowls. Alice looked at Dot nervously. She seemed completely at ease with the situation. She even looked eager. Alice couldn’t wrap her mind around this. It was so strange.

“The boss wants to see ‘em. He don’t take no for an answer,” one of the goons said.

Dot sighed like they were troublesome children. “How ‘bout a game? You catch me and the boys will meet with your pop. I win, you scram.”

Alice’s eyes widened. Six huge gangster against her? This tiny kid? Was she insane! The men laughed.

“You’re cute. Get out of the way, little girl. We have grownup things to do.” Rob smirked. Suddenly Rob’s hat vanished from atop his head. He startled, and his hand flew to his head. Dot was sitting on Tom’s shoulder, twirling a gleaming pocket knife and wearing his hat. 

“Nice knife! Razer sharp, and is this oak or cherry wood in the handle?” Dot chirped. Tom moved to grab her, but she was next to Alice again. Alice jumped. That wasn’t normal. Who was this girl? “You boys can’t even touch me! What makes you think you have a right to see the B-Bros if you can’t even handle an amazing, cute ‘little girl’?” Dot winked and tossed the knife up and caught it. The men’s faces hardened.

Rob growled. “You’re gonna regret this, little lady.” Should Alice stop this? She made a move, but a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her away before she could do or say anything. She looked over at the person, about to snap at them to let her go. It was Yakko.

“Wait! Your sister-” Alice tried to slow him down.

“She’s fine. Don’t you worry, beautiful. You help the guys get outta here. Dot and I got these mooks.” Yakko grinned. “’Sides, it’s been a while since we had some fun like this.”

Fun?

He pulled her out into the hall. “They should be on the second floor.”

“But what about-”

“We’ll be fine. This is fun for us. Don’t worry, no one will get hur-wait…it’s okay if those schmucks get a little roughed up, right?” Yakko suddenly asked. He leaned against the doorframe.

“I’d rather you not, but if you have too. I need to get security,” Alice said.

Yakko snorted. “Don’t. Those fellas are packin’ heat. Any security is gonna get shot.”

“They have guns!” Alice’s eyes widened.

“We got this doll,” Yakko said again. “You go tell the boys you're fine.” With that Yakko turned.

“Wait! Why are you doing all this? Why does everyone keep calling them the B-Brothers?” Alice demanded.

Yakko raised a brow and an amused smile spread across his face. “We always help out our pals and Bendy and Boris have been great pals so far. We have a lot of fun with them.” Yakko winked. “And any friend of theirs’ is a friend of ours.” Alice pursed her lips. That sounded like a mob tie. They weren’t. They couldn’t be. Boris was so young and innocent. “And you obviously don’t read the papers. Those two have been getting slandered for a while. They are a hot topic right now. Everyone acts like they’re big bad guys, but don’t worry, they’re just good at getting into trouble. They aren’t bad.”

Alice blinked. It was like he had read her mind. “Now, get out of here toots. It’s getting loud.” Yakko disappeared before she could say anything else. Alice stood there in a daze.

Getting into trouble? Big bad guys? They certainly seemed to have a reputation. She thought back on every meeting with the brothers. It did always seem to get rather wild around them. Whether it was a drunk, a miracle, or a pair of mobsters, those two seemed to get tangled up in one thing or another. And here she was jumping in this mess without any thought.

Her father would tell her to step back. She didn’t even know where she stood with all this. Polly and Willen would say to leave it entirely. Nothing good came out of trouble like this. She knew that was true. She couldn't put her mission at risk. But…her mind went back to Bendy saving Jen. She owed them and they were good people. She was still hesitant with Bendy, but he had proven himself time and again with her. She could at least make sure they got out of this building safely. Then she’d need to go get the boss. If guns started to go off in here, it’d be hell to pay. She didn’t even want to imagine what Black Hat would do.

She hurried to the grande wrap around stairs. She stopped at the front desk to tell them the situation first. Sarah the weasel rushed off to tell the boss. Alice gulped. Then she headed upstairs, looking around the landing for the boys. She didn’t see them. She started down the hall when Boris jumped out from behind a corner.

“Alice! Thank heavens you’re okay!” he said. He bounded to Alice and stopped in front of her. Bendy was right behind him.

“They didn’t do anything to you?” Bendy asked worried.

“No. I’m fine. Your friends distracted them,” Alice said.

Bendy snorted. “They’re nuts. A little over a week in the hospital, and then they just want to get in trouble again.” He shook his head.

“They what!” Alice squeaked.

Bendy tilted his head and looked at her in understanding. Boris said, “They got into a tussle a while back and lost. Their brother is still there, apparently.”

“Will they be okay?” Alice asked. They acted so sure of themselves.

The three of them started walking down the hallway. “Yeah,” Bendy answered. “They were dealing with some tough fellas before. In comparison these guys will be easy.”

“But they have guns!” Alice argued.

“They’ll be fine. I’m sure of it,” Bendy said.

“Maybe we should help them,” Alice said.

“They wouldn’t let us.” Boris’ ears drooped. “They said we need to disappear.”

“Why?”

“We’re expecting the cops at any second.” Bendy’s brows knit together angrily. “And we can’t get caught by them.”

“Why are the police after you?” Alice asked. They shared a look between them. It was one that held a silent conversation.

“We-ugh!” Bendy suddenly dropped to his knees. He wrapped his arms around his chest.

“Bendy!” Boris knelt next to him. He put a hand on his shoulder. Alice knelt too.

“Are you okay?” she asked with concern. What was going on? Was he hurt? Sick? Bendy grit his teeth. Her mind raced. Suddenly a memory came to her.

_Please, I don’t know what to do! His sickness got worse!_

She looked over to Boris, his eyes were big with concern, ears down. The whole point of her miracle had been to help Boris’ sick brother find a cure. She looked at Bendy again. He was sick? She would have never guessed.

“No! It’s not that! Boris, the doll!” Bendy looked up at Boris. “S-ah! Someone has the doll!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry! I didn't mean for this cliffy. It was just the best place to stop! It wasn't meant to be two chapters! AAAAHHHHH! XD Dangit. My bad. Hehehehe.  
> You can wait a week right?  
> If you can't, come yell at me over on tumblr, or check out the beautiful fanart over there!
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/theinkymystery
> 
> Thanks for reading! See ya next week!  
> Tap out!  
> (Sorry again Mercowe XP I am impatient to post.)
> 
> *Mercowe walks in a week late and looks around.* "My being late to the party is starting to become a habit." *Pants as she desperately tried to catch up in editing the chapters...Continues onto chapter 45.*


	45. A Casino Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warners are on the lose and messing with guys with guns!  
> Bendy’s in pain.  
> Alice’s confused.  
> Boris is worried.  
> And of course the most important question:  
> WHO HAS THE DOLL?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies!  
> Happy Weekend! Here’s a Boris chapter for you! Enjoy!
> 
> Mercowe has been patting my head in pity lately. She says, “It’s pity patter.” And acts like it’s raining on me. =_= This is what I get for posting before she could edit...twice...heh. 
> 
> ALSO, ROUGE IS POSTING AGAIN! The bbros are back! Go to tumblr and see the amazing comic that inspired this story! I will put the url in the end note! Okay enough of this. Enjoy the chapter!
> 
> *Mercowe shows up and looks around.* "Well! I finally caught up." *Wipes her forehead.* "Are you guys ready to find out who has the doll? Lets get going!!!"

“No! It’s not that! Boris the doll!” Bendy looked up at Boris. “S-ah! Someone has the doll!”

Boris’ mouth made a little ‘o’ before he was on his paws in a flash. The wolf raced down the hall.

“Wait!” Alice called. Boris didn’t have time to wait for her. He had to get to that doll. How did they find it? Who was it? The Cupbros? Those mob guys? Someone else? He rounded the corner and nearly slipped on the carpet. He bolted on toward the room. He saw the door to their room sitting ajar. Boris didn’t slow down. He rammed into the door, shoving it open. Their room was entirely trashed. Papers, clothes, cans, everything, all the things they had left in the world were thrown about. The mattresses were flipped and the closet torn open. No one was there. Boris quickly checked a couple of places someone could be hiding. Nothing. The room was empty of life. Boris had to bite back a growl. He started digging through the things scattered about. Maybe it was just buried and squishing Bendy like his book did in the woods. As the moments went on with no sign of the doll, Boris felt panic start to take over and choke him.

Why? His heart twisted, and a weight landed in his stomach. Why was this happening? Why couldn’t they get through a day without having to run for their lives? Why did Bendy have to hurt every single day! Couldn’t they get a break? Just one?

Boris swallowed a sob. He had to be strong. Bendy needed him. He couldn’t get overwhelmed now. He had to find that doll so they could fix the machine and cure Bendy.

Alice rushed in. “Bor-Oh my!” Alice gasped.

She was panting and bare foot. Boris made eye contact with her, and Boris guessed that was enough for Alice to understand that they were too late. She made her way into the room carefully, so she wouldn’t step on anything.

 “Is it here?” she asked. Her eyes swam with concern and confusion.

Boris shook his head. Alice narrowed her eyes and bit her lip.

“Where’s Bendy?” Boris asked.

“He told me to help you.” She glanced at him. Boris huffed. Of course he did. The last thing Bendy wanted was to look weak in front of a girl.  Boris turned to go back and check on Bendy. “W-wait! I think I can help.” Alice put a hand on his arm. She sounded unsure, but when Boris glanced back at her there was determination in her eyes. “But I want answers after this. The whole story. Okay?” Boris paused. Was that a smart choice? What if she called the cops or was a spy or something? She might be working with the Cup brothers. Alice pulled her hand back and looked around the room. “What does it look like?”

“I-it looks like Bendy,” Boris muttered. It didn’t matter, he guessed. If they didn’t have the doll, they couldn’t mix the ink machine. They had to get it. Alice raised a brow, but didn’t say anything.

She took a step away from Boris and nodded. She lifted her arms in front of her, palms up, and took a deep breath. “Alright, Alice. A simple summons. You can do this,” she said. Boris tilted his head to the side and dropped one of his ears in confusion. Alice said something in a different language and shut her eyes. Boris couldn’t understand it. The room suddenly felt warmer. Boris felt the anxiety in his chest loosen. The scent of meadow flowers, fresh spring water, and ozone tickled his snout. There was something familiar about the scent and feeling. He couldn’t put his finger on it. He knew that it was at least some kinda magic. After a moment Alice repeated the phrase. Boris barely breathed as he waited for something more to happen. Alice’s brows knit together. She frowned and with a heavy breath dropped her arms.

She opened her eyes to look at Boris apologetically. “I’m sorry. I can’t find it. I-I don’t know what I did wrong. There was nothing for me to-Ah, well, I’m sorry.” She looked frustrated.

“It’s okay Alice. Thanks for trying,” Boris responded automatically.  It wasn’t okay. He had to get that doll. Who knew what it was doing to his big brother. He had questions too. Was Alice a witch or something? How did she have magic? Was it her talent like Bendy, or something like Mama Odie?

Bendy.

He turned again to go get Bendy when a new smell crossed his nose. Among all the sweet and fresh scents that Alice had created, there was a stench of burning wood mixed with rotting eggs. Sulfur. Boris pricked his ears. He followed the scent to the door and out into the hall. This wasn’t Bendy or him, or any of the people that had been to their room. Boris’ heart raced as he realized he had a lead to follow.

“Boris?” Alice had followed him into the hall.

“I got him!” Boris raced down the hall after the smell. “Get Bendy!” He called behind him. “I’ll meet you at the front.” He didn’t wait to see if she listened to him. He raced throw the maze of halls. The scent darted from shadowy corner to shadowy corner. The person’s smell was behind vases and curtains. This guy was hiding. Boris had to stop at a few corners to make sure which way the smell went. He lost it three times and had to wander and backtrack until he had it again. Every moment he had to pause or take a step back, his anxiety would claw at him like a starving, caged beast with food in sight, but out of reach.

The sulfur smell led to a small staircase that he figured was for employees. It lacked the nice décor the rest of the hotel and casino had. It was simple, uncarpeted wood stairs. Boris went down two stairs at a time. He was panting hard. His tongue lolled out of his mouth as he gasped for oxygen. He nearly fell, but caught himself on the rail. He reached the bottom and looked around the hall. It was empty, basic, not meant for visitors, but the workers. He continued to follow the scent.

Occasionally a corridor veered off, and Boris would have to pause and check which way the smell went. His lungs burned, and his legs ached, but the image of Bendy in pain pushed him onward. How big was the stupid place? It was becoming a maze. A left here, a right there, another left. Did this crook know he was being tailed or was he just lost? There was a moment that Boris got confused because the scent went two ways. It took him a few minutes to realize that the thief had gone in a circle. He was so focused on the scent that he hadn’t noticed the screams and shouts ahead of him. He came through an "employees only" door and slammed into a woman in a glittery gown so hard that he fell back and landed on his tail.

“Ah!” he grunted. “Sorry, miss! I didn’t see you,” Boris apologized from the ground with gritted teeth. He rubbed the base of his tail and squeezed his eyes shut for a second to hold back tears. That had hurt!

“Ah! Oh!” The woman sounded half hysterical. Boris opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. He had entered one of the open gambling halls. There were crowds of nicely dressed people pressed against the walls. There was sounds of crashing wood, poker chips, cursing, and gun fire. “Here!” Boris looked up to the woman. She was a touch round and in a classy sequin dress with a feather headband. She wasn’t looking at Boris though, she was shouting to the center of the room. “He’s over here!” She waved an arm to get whoever’s attention she was shouting for.

“Uh?” Boris pushed himself up and looked toward where she was shouting. There was Dot hopping from playing table to playing table as bullets ripped them to shreds. Poker clips and cards were flying as Dot trapezed her way through the chaos of bullets. When there was a pause, the three men shooting would lunge to grab her, only for the girl to vanish or hop out of the way. One man was unconscious on the floor with a giant hammer laying next to him and a large lump on his head. On a second glance of the room, Boris realized that people weren’t standing against the walls. They were scrambling for exits.

“The guy you want is here! Stop shooting!” The woman shrieked. Boris looked at the lady in shock. He didn’t have time to think about her obvious dismissal of his life for hers as two of the goons turned to her screams and locked eyes on him. Boris’ ears dropped, and his tail tucked between his legs. His eyes widened to dinner plates. This wasn’t good. The men’s smiles reminded Boris of the time when he and Bendy were in the warehouse in Warnerburg. They were just as unpleasant.

“Heya, Boris! What’s up pup?” Dot appeared next to him, a little breathless, and with a big grin on her face. He wasn’t given the chance to answer her, though.

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t the wolf brother. We’ve been lookin’ for ya, kiddo,” Tom’s deep voice said. The man had lost his hat and coat. His dark hair was a mess that was swept out of his sweaty face. “You’re coming with us.” Tom aimed his gun and cocked it. “Or else.”

“Don’t shoot! You have him now! Don’t shoot!” The woman that ratted him out shrieked with alarm. “For heavens sake! You’ll hit us too!”

“Pipe it down!” Tom growled at her. She squeaked and sunk into herself. She tried to edge around Boris and into the corridor he had come barreling down, only for the goon next to Tom to turn a gun on her. She froze.

Dot snorted. Boris felt his heart climb into his throat. “We can take them,” Dot whispered.

“What!” Boris gasped at her.

“Just duck when I say.” Dot winked.

“Shut your trap!” Goon three ordered her.

“So are ya coming quietly, sonny, or is this gonna get rough?” Tom asked. Boris glanced at Dot. She smiled and shrugged.

“I’ll co-come quietly,” Boris said. He lifted his hands to show he didn’t have anything in them and took a step forward.

“Smart choice kid.” Tom smirked. “Now, where’s your brother.”

“I don’t know,” Boris said.

“He in the building?” Tom inquired.

Boris shrugged. “Where are you taking me? What do you want with us?” Dot stayed next to him. The guy next to Tom took aim with a bloodthirsty look in his eyes, but Boris stepped in front of her without really thinking about what he was doing. Tom knocked the mook’s gun down with a scowl.

“The boss wants a word with cha’. Something about his competitors in tha west. He also wants in on what you two are doin’ here in Toon Town,” Tom said. “Wants a scoop in this ‘ink illness’ stuff.”

Boris blinked. He…didn’t know if he believed that. “Then, why did you bring guns?” Tom raised his brows with a look of surprise.

“Have you heard the rumors about you two? Any man with half a mind would stay armed with you around,” Tom said, then narrowed his eyes. “I didn’t believe them until you sicced your little pet on us.” Tom indicated Dot. She grinned up at him sweetly.

“Aww, you charmer.” Dot waved a hand and looked pleased with herself. Tom grimaced. The men circled around the two and lead them to the far exit on the other side of the room.

“Why we lettin’ her live Tom? Billy is out ‘cause a her. We should be puttin’ her down,” the second goon growled. He still looked angry.

Tom waved him off. “We can’t have a good partnership with blood runnin’ now can we?”

“But Billy!”

“Enough Sternson!” Tom hissed. Boris frowned. Didn’t stop them from shooting earlier. The three men escorted them through the room. To Boris’ dismay he couldn’t catch the sulfur smell, it was buried under the smell of wood and gunpowder. He didn’t have time for this. He needed to get the guy that had the doll. How could he slip away? Tom wasn’t taking his eyes off Boris. The wolf glanced at Dot with a questioning look. She lifted her chin in a ‘go ahead’ fashion before winking at Sternson, who grimaced with rage. They went out into a hall and turned to walk down the carpeted and decorated length. Boris was so turned around that he had no idea which part of the casino they were headed toward.

Dot cleared her throat. Boris glanced down to her. She gave him a meaningful look.

What? Was he supposed to be a distraction? How?!

“Uh.” Boris turned back to Tom and cleared his throat. “So, what rumors have you heard? I’m pretty sure I can clear up any wild stories.” It was the only thing he could think of.

“Is it true that you trashed the trade warehouse?” Goon three asked. “Lotta fellas ended up in the slammer and the hospital!” Tom scowled at him.

“Yeah, we did. We also took a car to escape.” Boris shrugged. It had all been in a mad panic though…

“Are you guys really hit men?” Tom asked.

“Nope!” Boris shook his head.

“So, that murder on you guys?”

“I don’t know what happened. I wasn’t there. Bendy said it was an accident, but he also said he wasn’t sure,” Boris said. Tom hummed. They turned and entered another gambling room. This one was empty, card tables and slot machines sat about the room, but the mess of abandoned cards, chips and knocked over chairs indicated that the people ran in a hurry.

“So, are ya thieves or something?” Sternson asked.

“Or something,” Boris said quickly. The only things they had ever taken was food or pick-pocketed wallets from jerks. That cash then got them food or clothes. It had all changed when Bendy and Boris were able to get actual work. Of course, they had taken the doll…but Boris didn’t think that had been theft…or had it? He didn’t have time to think about that.

“Uh. I expected something bigger than that,” Goon two said.

“Well, we have been running from the cops and hitmen out to get us,” Boris said. That’s what the Cupbros were, right? Hitmen? It was weird to think of Mugman that way after spending an afternoon with him.

“Hitmen?” Tom said with surprise.

“Yeah, we think it has something to do with ink illness,” Boris said.

“What is the in-”

“Duck!” Dot shrieked. Boris dropped and felt something swing over his head. Sternson was knocked to the other side of the room. He landed on a table with a painful thud and slid off it and out of view. “Outta the ball park!” Dot lifted a hand like she was gazing into the distance. She had a comically large baseball sitting on her shoulder.

“Boris! Use this! Point it away from you.” Dot dropped a box in Boris’ gloved hands. The box had a crank on it that was slowly turning. A metallic song was playing from it. “A jack-in-the-box?” Boris looked over to see Dot going after Tom with the ridiculously large baseball bat.

“Don’t question, just do!” she said. “And you! Stop moving!” Boris looked to goon three and pointed the box toward him. The guy was taking aim at Dot and just before he pulled the trigger, the box went off. A cream pie was launched out of the box and slammed the guy in the face. Boris blinked in surprise. The pie tin fell to reveal a brick hidden in the pie. Goon three toppled over with little stars circling his head.

Boris shook his head. “Wha-”

“Gotta love the classics,” Dot said. She was having a tough time with Tom. For a big guy, he was pretty agile. Tables split from Dot’s hits, but Tom weaved through them.

“I don’t wanna fire on girl, but you’re making this hard!” Tom said.

“Good! Nothing fun comes easy.” Dot grinned. Tom tried to aim, but every time he got close Dot took another swing, and he had to dodge away. Boris watched the dangerous game of cat and mouse with amazement.   He didn’t know if he could step in to help Dot without getting hit himself. Should he just slip away and leave this to her? But what if Tom shot her! Boris looked around for something to use. The moment he took his eyes off the pair, an arm wrapped around his neck and lifted him off his paws. Boris gasped. Tom had him in a one arm choke hold. Fear had Boris lock up.

“Hold it! Or I shoot the kid!” Tom hissed turning the gun on Boris. Dot froze with the bat half raised.

“You wouldn’t dare,” Dot said.

Tom chuckled. “You’d be surprised. I’ve done some crazy things before. There’s a reason I’m known as the Wild Tom in the Genovese.” The barrel of the gun jabbed into Boris’ jaw. He was shaking, his feet dangled uselessly in the air. His hands gripped at the large steal-like forearm that was choking him. What were they going to do? Was Tom really going to kill him? He wouldn’t! Boris felt tears prick at his eyes. He couldn’t die now. Not here. Not like this.

“Now, put down the bat,” Tom ordered. Dot scowled.

“You cheater,” she growled and dropped the bat with a clatter.

Tom laughed. “Hasn’t anyone ever told you life isn’t fair, little lady? Now, hold still.” Tom lowered the gun to point it at Dot. Boris gasped in horror. If he didn’t do something Dot would be-! Boris thrashed. Tom grunted, but hardly moved. Boris twisted his head and sunk his fangs into the man’s arm. Tom cried out in pain. There was a loud _thump!_ Tom stopped screaming and fell over, completely limp. Boris scrambled away, spitting as he went. He scrubbed at his tongue and spat, trying to get rid of the copper taste. Trying not to think about what that taste was.

A gentle hand touched his shoulder. Boris flinched. “Are you okay!” Boris looked up to see Alice. She dropped the stone bust she had been holding to the floor. “He didn’t hurt you, did he?” she asked, her eyes full of concern.

Boris shook his head. “I’m okay.”

“Ya sure?” Dot asked with her brows knit in concern.

“Yeah,” Boris answered quietly.

“Alright, I’ll tied up these schmucks then,” Dot said. She reached behind her back and pulled out wrapping paper and ribbons. “I’ll make them into presents for the police!” She grinned and headed over to Tom. She pushed the gun away with her foot.

“Did you find the doll?” Alice asked.

Boris shook his head. “These guys nabbed me while I was chasing the lead. I need to find the trail again. I think I’m close.” Boris glared at the unconscious thug before looking back at Alice with worry in his eyes. “Where’s Bendy?”

“Left him on a bench in the front lobby. We heard the ruckus in here, and I decided to come check on it.” Alice smiled. “That other friend of yours and security took care of the other fellas already.”

“Is he okay?” Boris asked.

“Yeah. Yakko was his name, correct? He was joking with Jen and the others before he spotted us. I left Bendy with him. Bendy is still acting like he’s in pain, though,” Alice said. Boris nodded and started for the door the thugs had led him through. “Wait! I’ll come with you,” Alice said. “Bendy was really worried. I bet he’d feel better if you weren’t alone.”

“What’s going on?” Dot asked. She was sticking a big bow on top of the third goon after wrapping him in wrapping paper with little teddy bears and clouds all over.

“Sorry! Don’t have time to explain. Bendy’s in the lounge with Yakko!” Boris said as he rushed to the door.

“MY MAILMAN!” Dot squealed with excitement.

“Keep him safe, okay? We be back as soon as possible,” Boris said, pushing the door open.

Dot salute. “Aye, aye, captain!” Her eyes turned into hearts. “You go on! I’ll finish with these presents. You can trust me with your brother.”

Boris and Alice headed for the hall. It was quiet now that the people were all gone, and the goons were taken care of.

“Is she Bendy’s girlfriend?” Alice asked suddenly. “She’s a child. I don’t think-”

Boris sputtered in surprise. He imagined Bendy having a real date with Dot and couldn’t hold back the laughter. Bendy would be horrified. Alice watched him for a moment before giving him a questioning smile.

“It’s a one-sided crush, and that’s if Dot’s serious,” Boris said after getting his breath back.

“You don’t think she is?” Alice asked.

Boris thought back to Warnerburg. “It’s hard to say with her.”

“And he’s okay with it?” Alice looked at Boris with curious eyes.

Boris furrowed his eyes. “What do you mean?” Was she interested in Bendy? From what Bendy had described as their first meeting, Boris wouldn’t think so.

“Well, he didn’t seem to enjoy the attention. Why doesn’t he just make her stop?” Alice shrugged.

Boris snorted. “He’s told her off a dozen times. It doesn’t faze her.”

Alice pursed her lips. “And that’s all he’s done to stop her?”

Boris raised a brow and his smile dropped a little. “Whadda ya mean?”

Alice furrowed her brows with a thoughtful frown. “Well, I mean…I mean...I guess...I don’t know. If there’s something or someone my boss doesn’t like he uses…force? Intimidation?” Alice looked away, her face flushing. “Ahhhh, never mind.”

Boris’ ears dropped. He blinked and shook his head. “Your…boss?” he asked slowly. “What does that have to do with Bendy?”

Alice shook her head, looking at the ground in embarrassment. “It’s nothing. I just stuck my foot in my mouth. Sorry.”

Boris blinked in befuddlement. What was up with her? Her boss and Bendy? Using force? “You’ve lost me,” the wolf confessed.

Alice sighed and dropped her shoulders. “Sorry.” She lifted her hands in a stopping motion. “Okay, I’ll explain. So,” she cringed as her eyes found Boris’, “My boss is a demon…”

Boris let that sink in for a moment. They had reached the door that the thugs had taken him through. He stopped in front of it. The sulfur scent was here. He sniffed about before he found the trail he had been following. It went further down the hall.

So, Alice was comparing Bendy to this other demon? Boris had never seen another demon. Wait, hadn’t Bendy told him that he had bumped into a demon here? So that was Alice’s boss? It had unnerved his brother. It was weird. Bendy usually wasn’t intimidated by a single guy. Was this other demon that scary?

 Boris glanced at Alice. She had wrapped an arm around herself and grabbed her other elbow. She looked uncomfortable as she stared holes at the carpet. This other guy used force and intimidation. So, Alice was scared of him? And he was a demon…and Bendy was a demon. Ah. Boris got it. Now the things Bendy had said about this woman made more sense. She seemed so nice, Boris hadn’t been able to see how she could be the same person Bendy complained about.

Boris needed to say something. “Look B-”

“I’m sor-,” Alice said at the same time. They cut off their words and looked at each other.

“You have something to say?” Boris asked.

“No! No!” She shook her head. “You first.”

“No, you. It’s okay.” Boris smiled at her reassuringly.

Alice bit her bottom lip. “It’s just.” Alice frowned sadly and sighed. “I’m sorry. I really messed up. I didn’t mean that. I don’t think your brother would do something like that to that girl. Though he does act a bit…” Her brows creased with concern and she dropped her eyes back down. They turned at corner. This part of the casino looked almost familiar.

“Energetic?” Boris offered. Alice glanced back over to him. “It’s alright. Dot’s been the forceful one. Bendy just does what he has to. It’s the only way he can shake her off. Sometimes literally,” Boris muttered. “He’d never hurt her. My brother is a good person.” Boris said with absolute certainty. Then the memory of Bendy tossing Dot over the railing back in Warnerburg came to mind. Well...they were closer friends now. That wouldn't happen again...right? “Sure, he can be a bit rough around the edges sometimes, but Bendy is the best. I don’t know what your boss is like, but Bendy would never hurt someone unless they really deserved it.”

Alice blinked and flushed. “Yeah,” she agreed after a moment. “Yeah, I know…or I think so, at least. I didn’t mean to…well.”

“It’s okay.” Boris smiled at her. “I get it. Your boss is scary and Bendy…” Boris shrugged. “Well, he’s had to deal with it before.” Alice seemed to deflate at that.

“But he hasn’t done anything,” Alice said. She pouted. “I should apologize.”

Boris chuckled. “You already did, remember?”

“But-”

“Don’t worry about it. You already said sorry.” Boris recognized the door to the dance room. The sulfur smell went right to the center. Whoever it was, wasn’t hiding in corners anymore. “Knowing my bro, he’s forgiven you and put it all behind him.”

“Really?” Alice raised a brow.

Boris grinned. “Yeah, like I said, Bendy is the best.” But a huge flirt too. Boris mentally rolled his eyes. The wolf pushed the door open and peered inside. The room was now empty and dim. There wasn’t a sign of life anywhere. Boris and Alice waited at the doorway. They shared a look before quietly entering the large room.

“Do you see anything?” Alice whispered.

“I don’t-” There was a small sound, something rattled as it bumped into something else. Boris perked his ear and fell quiet. Alice noticed him tense and froze. It was coming from the stage. Boris clenched his teeth in determination and silently approached the stage. The closed curtain didn’t shift at all.

“This way.”

Boris turned to see Alice opening a door on the side of the stage. She gave him an encouraging look. The two crept up the couple of steps and into the dark back stage. They gingerly walked around props, chairs, tables, and boxes.

“Where is he?” Alice asked.

Boris sniffed. The stench of sulfur was stronger. It almost made him gag. Boris pointed. “Back there,” he whispered. Alice nodded and stepped in front of Boris.

“Okay, stay close.” Alice’s voice took on a level of command he hadn’t heard before. Boris gulped and nodded. Alice made her way down a narrow hall that was lined with costumes and props and cleaning equipment. There was a rattle of wood on wood. Someone hit a box. Boris almost jumped out of his fur. Alice lifted a hand and pointed down the dark hall. The hall opened up to a storeroom full of boxes and more theater equipment. She took a deep breath. “Okay. We know you’re here! Come out and you won’t get hurt!” Boris looked at Alice in surprise. Why did she give away their element of surprise!

There was movement from the corner of Boris’ eye. He turned to see a small, hunched over figure by the back wall. “Don’t move!” Alice said. The figure’s head turned toward them and hissed. The white of his eyes glowed an unsettling yellow as he fixed a glare at them. Boris narrowed his eyes to see it better over Alice’s shoulder. Alice tensed and muttered something under her breath that Boris didn’t catch.

The figure lifted a hand and put it on the wall. There was a flare of red so bright that Boris had to squint to see. In the light he could make out the other person clearly. He was small, with a long tail that had a spike at the end like Bendy’s. He had a round, bald head with two sharp horns, pointed ears, and a large nose that bent downward. He hunched over his gloved hand...which clutched the doll. No wonder Bendy was having a hard time breathing. 

“Hey! Give that back!” Boris shouted at him. The being glanced at Boris and smirked. His eyes seemed to glow brighter in malice as he lifted the doll and shook it at Boris tauntingly. He laughed at Boris, causing the wolf to growl.

“Return the doll, imp, or face my power!” Alice commanded. The imp’s yellow eyes went back to Alice. His toothy grin fell into a scowl, and his fist tightened around the doll, squeezing it. Boris’ heart twisted.

“S-stop it!” Boris cried out. The red on the wall swirled and slid to the floor.

Alice lifted her hand. “This is your last warning!”

The imp blew a raspberry at her. The red light made him look menacing as it grew brighter and swirled faster at his feet. The center of it suddenly turned dark. A black void opened like a mouth.

Alice said something quickly in a language Boris couldn’t understand. Her hand lit up in gold light. At the same time, the imp lunged for the growing darkness in the middle of the red swirl. Some instinct in Boris told him that if the creature got to it, he would lose the doll forever. Boris couldn’t let that happen! He had to save his brother! He ducked under Alice’s arm and dove to stop the imp.

“Boris!” Alice cried in surprise and alarm. The wolf crashed into the imp. There was a flash of bright golden light. It blinded Boris as he tumbled on the floor. He flailed around, trying to get his bearings. He blinked his eyes rapidly to clear the spots from his vision. He didn’t feel the imp anywhere around him. He was sure he'd had the guy. Where did he go?

Slowly Boris’ sight came back. The imp was no where to be seen. Panic froze the blood in Boris’ veins. “Wh-where’d he go?” The wolf scrambled to stand and look around. The red swirl was gone, and so was the gold. There was only a couple of burn marks on the wall and floor. The smell of charred wood and paint had Boris wrinkle his snout. Alice was on her knees panting. He quickly went over to her and knelt beside her.

“Alice? Are you okay?” Boris asked, worried.

“Ye-yeah. That just to-took a lot out of me,” Alice panted and sat back. “Did I do it? Is it gone?”

“I don’t see him anywhere. What did you do?” Boris asked. A little of his terror slipped into his voice.

“Ha! It worked!” She looked confused. “How did it work? It shouldn’t have…” Alice blinked.

“Alice, what did you do?” Boris repeated the question. Did the magic mess with her head? Did it do something to her like with Mama Odie’s eyes? Boris really hoped not. He’d feel terrible if something bad happened to this nice woman because of him.

“I, ah, I banished it. Wh-where’s the doll?” Alice asked and looked around. She brushed her hair from her face.

Boris got up and looked all along the back wall. “I don’t see it!” he exclaimed.

“It has to be around here somewhere,” Alice said. She pushed herself up with a groan.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Boris glanced at her.

“Just tired. I feel like I ran a marathon.” She smiled reassuringly. She brushed some sweat from her brow and helped Boris look around the cluttered space. Boris kept an eye on her as he looked. She stumbled a couple of times, but seemed okay.

Boris pushed aside boxes, costumes, stage sets, and lights with growing apprehension. The door to the dance floor slammed open so loudly that Boris yelped.

“Hellllo?” Dot called out. It echoed around the room. “Is anyone heeeere?”

“Boris?” Bendy called out.

“We’re back here!” Boris shouted toward the stage. He heard footsteps coming toward them. Dot was suddenly on his head.

“Hey ya! What cha lookin’ for?” she asked in greeting. Boris looked up and opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by Yakko.

“Isn’t it obvious sis? He finally found his calling in the show biz.” Yakko smirked.

Dot gasped. “Really! Congrats Boris! You’ll remember us when you’re famous, right? What am I saying? Of course you will! How could you forget someone as cute as me?” Dot jumped off the top of his head and landed on the edges of the open box Boris had been looking behind. Before Boris could explain what he was hunting for Bendy showed up.

“Boris!” Bendy said as he rushed up to the pup.

“Bendy!” Boris took a few hurried steps to meet him. They grabbed each other’s forearms.

“Are you okay?” They both asked at the same time, looking each other over.  Bendy spurted a laugh. Boris chuckled too. The little demon seemed tired and a little bruised. He moved carefully, but otherwise he looked okay.

“I’m fine,” Bendy assured. Boris nodded.

“Me too.” Boris looked back at the Warners and the mess he and Alice had been making. His ears dropped. “But I haven’t foun-”

“OOOOH! Look at this hottie!” Dot exclaimed. Boris turned to see Dot holding up the doll. Where had it been? Then he sighed in relief. They had it back. Boris glanced back at Bendy to see his big brother’s face pale.

“Dot! Hand that over now,” Bendy ordered. Dot blinked in confusion at Bendy’s serious tone. She looked at him and back at the doll. Boris smelled trouble and could practically see the gears turning in Dot’s head so he wasn’t surprised when the girl grinned mischievously.

“I don’t know you liked dolls, Bendy-boo. What will you give me for it?” Dot asked. Hugging the doll to herself.

Bendy growled. “Dot.” His voice was full of warning.

“Maybe I’ll just keep it,” Dot teased.

“Please be gentle,” Boris requested. “That doll is connected to Bendy.” He didn’t want Bendy to get hurt more than he already was. “What you do to it, you will do to him.”

Dot’s, Yakko’s, and Alice’s eyes all widened in surprise.

“So, that’s what happened?” Alice whispered. “Then, if we hadn’t…”

Dot giggled. “Oh, my.” She kissed the top of the dolls head. “It’s my mini mailman!”

“Who knew he could come in an even smaller package,” Yakko said in amazement.

Bendy made a choking sound in the back of his throat. His face was twisted into a scowl. “Shut it! Don’t you dare call me small!” he snapped at Yakko.  “And you,” he pointed a finger at Dot. “Stop calling me a mailman! And don’t do that!”

Dot giggled again. “What? This?” She peppered the doll in kisses.

“Argh!” Bendy went to grab the doll. Dot hopped up the boxes, laughing.

“I will love it and hug it and cuddle it and never let it go!” Dot cackled in glee. Bendy was right behind her as she ran down the hall toward the stage. “Catch me if you can!”

“Get back here!” Bendy shook a fist at her. Yakko laughed. Boris smiled. Thank heavens everything turned out okay.

Alice came up beside Boris. He looked over at her. “Hey, thanks for helping.”

Alice looked over at him then smiled. “Glad I could help _stitch up_ the situation.”

Boris snorted.

“There’s just one thing that’s bothering me,” Alice said.

“What’s that, gorgeous?” Yakko asked. The three started to make their way back to the stage, following the chaos of Dot and Bendy.

“Why would an imp be after that doll?” She looked at Boris questioningly.

Boris felt his ears drop a bit. “I…don’t know. Where did he even come from?”

Alice hesitated for a moment. She glanced to the closed curtain. Dot ducked under it, with Bendy close behind. “Imps are usually lesser creatures from hell.” She gave Boris another look.

“Hell?” Yakko questioned turning his head to the side.

“But, how did he even know we had it? Why would he be after it? Or us? We haven’t run into…” Boris trailed off. Were these ‘friends’ of the Voodoo Queen’s, out for revenge or something? His mind went back to the moment he had tackled the imp. It didn’t feel like the voodoo shop. The only thing familiar was that light. That bright light. Full of warmth and peace and energy. He looked back at Alice with confusion. “Alice what did you do to it?”

“I banished it back to where it came from.” Alice shrugged. “It seemed like the right thing to do.”

“Yeah, but how? What was that light?” Boris asked. A memory tickled the back of Boris’ mind. Alice ducked her head and looked away.

“What do you mean?” Alice asked evasively. Before the wolf could ask more, they pushed through the curtains. Bendy was chasing Dot around the dance floor.

“This is a fun dance!” Dot laughed.

“Knock it off!” Bendy demanded. Dot hugged the doll and Bendy stumbled to a stop, choking and gasping. Dot’s eyes widened, and she instantly loosened her grip. She approached Bendy with worry on her face.

“Sorry!” Dot squeaked. Bendy took the chance to snatch it away from her.

He took a couple of breathes, before turning a steely look on her. “This isn’t a toy. It’s important and apparently dangerous too.” Dot nodded looking a little chastised.

“C’mon bud. My sister didn’t mean any harm,” Yakko called out to him from the front of the stage.

Bendy scoffed. “You Warners should each have a warning sign hanging around your neck. You are all a hazard to health.”

“Why do you think ‘warn’ is in our names pal?” Yakko chuckled. Bendy rolled his eyes, but he was smirking. He stuck the doll in his vest to hide it.

Boris turned back to Alice. She was watching Bendy and the Warners with a gentle smile on her lips and a happy light in her eyes. He wasn’t imagining things. He had seen that magic before. Why was she acting nervous when he asked about it? Could it be that Alice was the angel that gave him the map? Why would an angel be working at this casino? Where was her wings? Didn’t angels only wear white and such? Could she help him understand the map better? He had so many questions.

Boris “Alice are you-”

“ALICE!” The doors banged open with a crash. They were thrown aside so forcefully that their hinges gave out, and they fell over. A grey man marched in with a cane in hand and a top hat. A thin man with a bag over his head and goggles over his eyes was next to him. A woman with crazy long hair and a lizard…hood? -was on his other side. The man with the hat was scowling, showing his razor-sharp teeth. His monocle flashed. “WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING IN MY CASINO!”

Alice spurted. “M-M-Mr. Black Hat, sir!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Mercowe here* Soooooo, I have to apologize for ya'll having to wait a little longer to get this week's chapter. I ended up getting three weeks behind on editing this thing for Tap because I was slammed with big projects in school (seriously, there was a crater)...And I have been going out on dates lately during the weekends. I ended up editing all three chapters this morning. It's been fun and exhausting. Anyways. I hope you enjoyed this week as much as I did. 
> 
> Here's a little fun moment that happened when me and Tap were outside recently. By the way, this is how our conversations tend to go when we're both tired...
> 
> *We both get in the car in the freezing cold.*  
> Tap imagines someone asking a question:  
> Imaginary Person: How did your week go?  
> Tap: We froze to death...  
> Imaginary Person: What?  
> Tap: Don't you know? I'm a ghost! Booo!  
> Mercowe: I'm a cow.  
> *Tap cracks up.*  
> Tap: Mooo!
> 
> Tap here! I remember that! XD  
> And here's the amazing tumblr for the bbros!
> 
> https://thebbros.tumblr.com/
> 
> Have a good weekend! See ya next time!  
> Mercowe and Tap out!


	46. A Sleepover With the Warners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black Hat has words.  
> Bendy has questions.  
> The Warners have a sleepover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! ^^  
> How are you?   
> Mercowe and I are being buried under snow but otherwise we're great!   
> So, quick note. Updates will be posted on Saturday so they can be edited and look nice. I get chapters typed up on Friday, but Mercowe doesn't have enough time to look them over, so this will work out better for her sake. Thanks for being patient with us! ^^ I hope you have a good weekend, enjoy the chapter!

Bendy’s eyes widen at the sight of the other demon. Angry energy was rolling off him in waves. Every fiber in Bendy’s being screamed for him to run or fight. Yet, he remained locked in place, unable to move. It was terrifying. Black Hat wasn’t even paying him any attention. He was completely focused on Alice. She also seemed equally locked in horror. Her face was pale, eyes wide.

“You inferior imbecile! Alice, this is the last straw!” Black Hat waved his cane. The guy behind him wearing a paper bag over his head had to duck so he wouldn’t get hit. His…employee? “What do you think you are pulling here!” He was on the stage in a shift of the shadows. Alice squeaked in alarm as he grabbed her arm. “Gun fire, destroyed tables, stolen chips, and above all else, you used that infernal magic again!” She cringed and shrank away with each accusation. Bendy clenched his fists. He opened his mouth to snap at the grey, pompous shark-toothed, frog face. No guy should treat someone like that. He stopped himself at the last second as a thought hit him.

“I-I-I-I-I’m s-s-s-sor-” Alice looked like she was on the edge of fainting. Bendy didn't know her circumstances. It froze his actions and choked out his words. If he fought against this terrifying creep he could make things worse for her. His mind went back to how Pete used to be to him and Boris. Sure, it was cruel, but they had a place to live and food on the table because of the job. It had been done legally and he and Boris had been so proud that they didn't have to beg or steal for it. They had been able to work, good honest work. 

He didn't know what had Alice working in a place like this. Maybe it was the only job she could get. Maybe she had a family that desperately needed to money. Stars, there could be a million reasons. Bendy didn't know a single one. If he got in the middle of this...he didn't know what was at stake here for her. What she could lose...

“No, but you will be!” Black Hat leaned over her intimidatingly. His one visible eye flashed red and black and a forked tongue flicked out between his teeth. Alarm caused Bendy's heart to race. If he didn't do something...

“Hey, now.” Yakko suddenly popped up between Alice and the demon. Yakko’s hat and coat were gone. His button up shirt had the sleeves rolled up much like Bendy’s outfit. He gently freed Alice from Black Hat’s grip with his sudden surprise appearance. “I don’t believe that’s how one treats a lady,” Yakko said simply to the tall demon.

Hat growled. He lifted a hand with his middle finger and thumb pressed together. He looked like he was ready to snap them. The guy in the bag cleared his throat and caused the tall business man to pause. Goggles hid his eyes. He was in an employee uniform, wearing a vest and button up suit. His bowtie was a bit crooked. Black Hat glanced back at him with a scowl.

“No!” The girl standing next to the bag guy started whacking him. “Don’t! He was gonna do something cool!” She was…odd. Her eyes didn’t match. She had a hood over her head that looked a bit like a lizard. She had a messy ton of long hair that curled before it touched the ground, just like a tail would. She wore fingerless, mismatched gloves, riddled with holes, and long mismatched socks over her exposed legs. If Bendy wasn’t so focused on this threatening man he’d appreciate her outfit and gams more. Her short skirt disappeared under the unbuttoned uniform coat and vest. The tie she wore was loose and the first two button of her top were left unbuttoned as well. Her grin revealed fangs and there were several stud earrings in her ears. Bendy had a passing question on whether she was human or not.

“Ow! Stop that!” the guy in with the paper bag complained. He ducked under his arms to protect his head.

“SHUT UP!” Hat barked. The two froze. He turned back to Yakko with a frown. “She works for me, and I can treat my pathetic lackies any way I wish.”

“Yeah! You tell him, Hatty!” the crazy looking woman called and hopped up and down energetically.

“Demencia! Shut your trap!” Black Hat shouted back at her. She giggled. They started to argue…or flirt…Bendy wasn’t really sure.

Bendy turned back to Yakko. His posture was easy going, and his smile was there, as normal, but there was a change in his eyes. Bendy somehow knew that Yakko was serious here, in a way that Bendy had never seen before. The Warners had always been carefree and easy going. They seemed invincible and acted confident in every crazy act they performed. That’s why it had seemed like such a shock when the Cupbros had defeated them. When they had seen these two at Alice’s show, Bendy had been surprised. They hadn’t changed. Dot and Yakko had assured them that they were still on top of the world. Bendy had doubted at first, but as the night went on he had been convinced…

Until now.

There was the tiniest hint of fear in Yakko’s eyes.

That’s what got Bendy moving. If a crazy fella like Yakko Warner was scared of this guy, someone would have to do something. Bendy wasn’t sure what, but he knew that he couldn’t stay on the side lines here. Some instinct warned against this, but the rest of him focused on his friends, his brother on the stage. So Bendy hopped on stage just as Hat was turning his focus back on them.

“Alice. You will go to my office, now!” Black Hat hissed in a low and calm tone now. Alice paled even further. She looked deathly white. Bendy couldn’t blame her. The casino manager looked and sounded calm now, but the energy that still rolled off him was full of dark malice and blood thirsty intent. Bendy didn’t allow himself to imagine what would happen if Alice went with him. No, he couldn’t allow that.

“B-b-b-but sir,” she tried to reason. “It was an emergency.” Hat grit his sharp teeth.

“Are you talking back?” he asked and took a deep breath.

“N-no sir! I-I’m j-j-j-just trying to explain. I had to banish-”

“YOU BANISHED SOMEONE IN MY CASINO!” Black Hat blew up. Bendy blinked. Was he imagining things or were Black Hat's teeth getting longer?

“It was my fault,” Bendy jumped in. All eyes turned on him. Boris looked like he wanted to say something too, but was frozen like Bendy had been.

Black Hat raised a brow before he narrowed his eye. Somehow his monocle also narrowed. “You? Who in hell blazes are you to speak up? What are you doing in my casino?”

Bendy lifted his head and squared his shoulders. It was like standing underneath a magnifying glass, but instead of heat he felt ice. There was an intense burning cold that nipped at him and made him fight down a visible shiver.  The energy from the other demon went from malicious to hesitant. Like an awaiting predator, the energy was thick, ready pounce.

“My name is Bendy. I was enjoying a vacation here until trouble showed up. I had my room broken into and some things of mine taken. If it hadn’t been for Alice, I wouldn’t have gotten my stuff back,” Bendy said as evenly and reasonably as possible. He probably sounded flat, and he had no idea if any fear showed in his eyes.

Black Hat huffed. “So, you’ll take responsibility for this mess, hmm?”

Bendy frowned. "Shouldn't you be apologizing for your clubs terrible security?"  Alice was shaking her head barely.

Black Hat sneered. "Trouble wouldn't have come if you hadn't acted our first." The sneer turned into a sharp grin. "You threw that first hit with the mobsters, you were the reason they came back and shot up my establishment. If I pay for the couple hundred, if even that, in your damages, then I can expect the few thousands it'll take to fix all the bullet holes, replace the stolen chips, and compensate to my costumers." How did he know Bendy threw the hit! He felt a shiver go down his spine.

“Make him pay for everything,” the man with the bag on his head said.

“Make him our slave! He’s cute! I can keep him as a little pet!” Demencia cackled excitedly.

Bendy and Black Hat scowled.

“Would you two shut up!” Black Hat hissed.

“Don’t you call me little!” Bendy snapped at the same time. 

The demons shared a glance of surprise.

“Hahaha! You made the same face! That was funny! Do it again!” Demencia chuckled.

Black Hat sighed and turned to Bendy. The dark power had calmed, but annoyance was in his face. “I must inform you that you have broken a few rules here at the casino, and I must have you escorted off the property. Be thankful I’m not involving the police or having you pay for anything.”

Bendy narrowed his eyes suspiciously. That didn’t make much sense.  Why just let them walk? He had a nagging feeling this was more for Black Hat’s benefit than his. He was sure that the guy was running some shady stuff with the local mobs in Toon Town. He wondered what would happen if the cops did show up. “Really? Why?”

“Bendy!” Boris whispered. Bendy glanced over at his brother. The wolf was shaking his head in warning. He wanted Bendy to just leave it. Alice’s eyes were pleading for him to stop too.

Hat rolled his eye. “Don’t think I’m unaware of your frolicking, you star-bent fool. A demon always keeps an eye on his…others.” Hat smirked. His shark teeth gleamed at Bendy mockingly. “And you’ve done a fine job making the news and causing a stir of chaos on the Surface. I’m sure mommy and daddy are so proud of your first outing.”

Bendy’s eyes widened and his frown turned into a confused scowl. What in the name of the moon and stars was this guy talking about?

“But you see, I don’t have time to deal with an unkept buddling like yourself. I’m playing the big games here and that requires some…finesse.  Come back in about fifty years, and we’ll talk.” Hat gave Bendy a half-lidded look with a mocking shrug and grin. “Until then, take my advice, don’t play on other’s territory. It’s a fast way to get yourself killed up here.”

Bendy was taken aback by the casual death threat. He was stuck between feeling angry for being talked down to and terrified that someone could threaten him so lightly, like commenting on the weather, and mean it.

“Don’t you threaten my lovey-dovey like that!” Dot was there, shaking a finger at Black Hat with a deep scowl. “I’ll introduce you to my pet if you do!” Bendy’s tension was completely cut by Dot’s appearance. He smacked his forehead with his hand.

“Dot, how many times do I have to tell you! I’m not your boyfriend, and my name is Bendy!” Bendy sighed.

Dot looked over her shoulder and winked at him. “I know Bendy-boo! I love you too!”

Black Hat raised a brow. Instead of looking angry or annoyed, he gave the girl a long knowing look. He looked back over to Bendy with something like pity and understanding in his slit pupil. When Bendy knit his brows in confusion, Black Hat tilted his head. Bendy followed his direction to the girl with the long hair. She was grinning with her tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth. She looked like she was trying to sneak something out of the bag guy's pocket.

Bendy made eye contact with Black Hat again. The message was easy to understand now. ‘You have to deal with one of these too.’

Hat sighed. “I’ll give you a few minutes to collect your things. I can’t allow this kind of violence here, not if we want business to stay good. Personally, I’d love to see people tear each other apart limb from limb, but-” Hat shrugged, looking bored and annoyed.

Bendy felt another shiver dance down his spine. “I get it.” Bendy muttered, more to get out of there sooner than anything else.

Alice took the tightest step forward. “Um, sir I-”

“Alice, you’re fired,” Black Hat stated flatly and turned around to leave. Alice’s jaw dropped, and she stiffened.

“Oh! Hey! Wait a minute! This was all on me! Don’t fire her.” Bendy took a step to follow him. Black Hat whirled around.

He sneered at the whole group now. “No. Alice, you know the rules you broke. We had an agreement. I’ve let you get away with a few things, but I can’t turn a blind eye to banishment. I’d say don’t take this personal, but you know what I really think.” He smirked. “You can also pack your things and go.” Alice’s mouth was still hanging open. She looked like she wanted to say something. Her eyes narrowed in indignation. Then she suddenly stopped. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and nodded. When she opened her eyes, she seemed calmed and focused.

“Yes, sir,” she said simply. “I have a new light on the situation anyway.” She smiled. Black Hat scowled and turned away.

“Bu-But Alice! You shouldn’t lose your job because of us!” Boris protested. “What about your singing?”

Alice smiled warmly at him. “It’s okay. There will be other work. I’ll be fine. It wasn’t your fault. This was going to happen eventually.”

“Uuuuuuuh.” Yakko looked at her, confused. “Why’s that, doll?”

“Because Mr. Hat doesn’t like me, and that’s fine by me,” Alice huffed. Bendy frowned and turned back to watch the casino manager.

Black Hat reached his followers. “Make sure they have their stuff and get out,” he ordered. “Then meet me in the back.” Demencia saluted.

The bag man stepped forward with hunched shoulders and lifted a finger in protest. “Bu-b-but sir! You can’t fire her! We still haven’t figured out how to-”

“Enough! Flug!” Black Hat growled and kept walking. The man cowered before the demon.

“Ye-yes sir! Sorry Mr. Black Hat, sir.” Flug whimpered.

The other demon was out the door before anyone could say anything else.

“Feeeuw! That was like dancing around an active landmine. Good job everybody!” Yakko gave the group a thumbs up.  

Bendy turned back to Alice. “Do you have anywhere to go?”

Alice gave him a wry smile. “Not really, but don’t worry. I’ve been in tighter pinches than this.”

“No where to go!” Yakko gasped. “Then you’ll have to come with us!” He winked at her.

“And of course, my hunka mailman will be with me.” Dot wrapped her gloved hands around Bendy’s arm. He scowled at the annoying girl.

“Actually, I’m not planning on it,” Bendy said. “We’ve gotta get to Oddswell’s old place, find anyone from the group.”

“We can help,” Dot and Yakko said at the same time.

Boris chuckled. Bendy rolled his eyes. “Of course you can.”

Alice cleared her throat. “I wouldn’t want to intrude.”

“Don’t worry about! We need more gorgeous dames in this story anyway!” Yakko said. “There are way too many guys here.”

“You’re not gonna hear me complaining about that,” Dot giggled. Bendy sighed. There they went again, talking nonsense.

“Hey! This isn’t getting your junk and scramming!” Demencia popped up for the ground. She picked up Alice, just like she had earlier that day. “I’m not leaving my bon-bon waiting long! You need to get gone!” She raced away with Alice, yet still managed to watch them from over her shoulder. Bendy blinked. Why couldn’t he meet normal people? Was that too much to ask?

“Sh-she’s right! It’s time for you to go,” the guy (Flug?) spoke up.

Bendy gave him a dirty look. Flug flinched back. The group got off the stage and headed back to their trashed room. Boris tried to ask the man questions, but his only response was to call him ‘Dr. Flug’ and walk faster. Bendy stuffed his hands in his pockets. He didn’t like this. Black Hat had obviously made some assumptions about him, which he really didn’t care about, but he had made everything Bendy had been doing sound like a peal for attention. Hat made it sound like Bendy had a goal that had been done a million times.

Had other demons caused chaos and gotten in the papers? Was that normal? And what the cuss was a buddling?  What ‘big game’ was Black Hat a part of?

For once in his life, Bendy actually wished he knew what other demons were like and the background they came from. He wanted to know if they were all blood thirsty jerks like Black Hat. If they were, then he was better off. If not…

The group came to the room. Flug complained at the state of the room. The Warners started to pick on him. Bendy rolled his eyes. At least it kept them busy and off him. Bendy looked around at the mess. It was bad, but not beyond salvaging. The couple of cans they had left were good, their clothes were fine, and besides the broken spine of Bendy’s Felix the Cat book, their papers and books were all okay. Boris had kept the map in his pocket, so that had been in no danger. Though, the wolf pup was sorrowful at the state of Bendy’s gift from him.

Bendy was a little heart broken too honestly, but he rather it be the book’s spine than his. It didn’t take long for them to get their things together. The boys quickly changed in the bathroom and were ready to leave in ten minutes. Good thing too, because the Flug guy looked like he was nearly bursting with frustration. It was a moment later that they found themselves outside the casino in the cold night air.

Bendy adjusted his goggles and sighed. “Ya know,” he said to Yakko. “This stuff usually happens when you’re around.”

Yakko’s brows shot up. “I have no idea what you mean.” Bendy felt side of his mouth pull up in a wry smirk.

“You jerk.” Bendy chuckled. Yakko laughed too.

“So where are we going, Bendy?” Boris asked. Bendy sighed.

“I guess we’re camping in the woods.” Bendy shrugged. They really didn’t have many choices beyond that.

“Nope! You’re coming with us!” Dot said.

“And that doll too,” Yakko said with a smirk. Bendy’s hand went to the vest pocket he had put the doll into. This little thing was becoming more of a burden than he had first thought.

“Oh!” Bendy and the rest turned to see Alice with a couple of suitcases. She was in a simple black dress with flat shoes and a pair of white gloves. She gave them a small smile. “You all didn’t need to wait on me.”

“Nonsense!” Yakko said.

“What kind of people would we be to leave a girl behind?” Bendy asked. Dot rolled her eyes.

“So, everyone’s here? Good? Great,” Dot said. “I’m cold and ready to call it a night.”

“Wait. Where are you taking us?” Bendy asked before she could do her weird thing. She smiled.

“To a new friend!” She reached over and pulled. Once again, the world shifted sideways and suddenly they were somewhere else entirely. It looked like an apartment.

“What in the world!” Alice stumbled, and Bendy caught her arm before she fell over.

“Sorry! We should have warned you. Dot sort of can teleport,” Boris said on Bendy’s other side.

“It’s called a scene change,” Dot huffed and sat down. “And that was hard. I’m going to bed.”

“WHAT IN THE STAR BLAZING HEAVENS!” There was a crash behind them and Bendy turned around to see what was going on. He was ready to run or flee.

There, in a wide entryway, stood a fox in pajamas pants. He dropped a cup, which shattered on the floor. His eyes were huge as he stared at them. Bendy glanced around the room for an escape. They were standing in a large living room. There was a circle of couches, a coffee table, a TV, a couple slightly singed plants which sat on mismatched tables and two large windows, one behind him and another to his left. The windows were covered in curtains, blocking the any view of the outside. To Bendy’s right was a closed door and a hallway that disappeared into darkness. He turned back to the fox. Beyond him seemed to be a dining room-kitchen combo. It seemed every surface had papers, folders, or photographs on them.

“Wiston! Did I hear glass breaking?” A voice called from down the hall.

“Xedo! They’re back, and they’re not alone!” Wiston called. Bendy tensed. He shared a worried glance with Boris.

“Hey ya, Wiston.” Yakko waved lazily. “How was your evening?”

“What did you guys destroy this time?” Wiston demanded with an accusing finger. “And who are these people?” He waved at Bendy, Boris, and Alice.

Alice ducked her head a little and looked at the floor. “I am so sorry to intrude. I’m…not sure how got here?” She straightened up. “I’m Alice. It’s nice to meet you.” She smiled and gave a polite curtsy.

He looked her up and down carefully. He seemed extremely suspicious. To be fair, if the Warners had pulled this on him back at their place in Sillyvision, Bendy would have done the same thing. Anyone that knew the Warners could be just as crazy as them.

“Wiston,” the fox stated flatly. “XEDO! Get out here! I just got curtsied at and I don’t know what to do!” he shouted down the hall, making Bendy and Alice jump.

“Aw, c’mon Wiston. Be nice. They’re friends,” Dot said and then yawned. There was a thump and a curse down the hall. Another fox appeared in the room.

“What in the world are you…shouting…” the fox’s voice trailed off when his eyes scanned the room and landed Bendy and Boris. “YOU!”

Bendy was really getting tired of that. How many people were going to be surprised to see him today?

“You’re the B brothers! Bendy and Boris! In my living room!” Bendy guessed this was Xedo. He had on glasses, a loose shirt and pajama pants. His tail swished back and forth in excitement. Bendy wondered how this was gonna go. “Wonderful!”

Bendy blinked. That wasn’t the reaction he was expecting. “After all the research, the weeks of looking and interviewing, to finally meet you! To think, after fleeing capture, that they would return to Toon Town! What could this mean? Are you here for Oddswell? Did he send you on an errand for him or is it something else? Either way, you’re here!” He stepped forward and offered his hand. “Sorry. I’m Xedo Tiptail. Journalist for the Toon Town Times.” Bendy hesitantly gave him his hand. The fox shook it firmly before turning to Boris to do the same. “To be completely honest, I was suspecting the Warners weren’t friends of yours and were just pulling my tail, but this clears up any doubt.”

“Awww. Don’t you trust us Xeeedy?” Dot smiled.

“Not in the slightest.” The fox didn’t miss a beat. The siblings chuckled.

He focused on Bendy again. “I have been following your story for quite some time now. I almost have all the pieces together. There is still quite a bit that doesn’t add up. Do either of you mind an interview?” Xedo went off at a mile a minute. Bendy felt whiplash.

“Lay off Tippy. It’s nearly midnight. We’re exhausted,” Yakko cut in. Xedo turned a steely eye on him and Dot.

“And where were you two? Thought you could sneak off while Dr. Scratchansniff was dealing with Wakko’s hospital papers? Thought I wouldn’t notice the silence at night?” He put his hands on his waist and looked at them like a disapproving dad.

Wiston chuckled. “Busted.”

Dot and Yakko sagged. Dot yawned again. “We went to go get them. We knew they’d show up eventually.” She stretched.

“And where did they show up exactly?” Xedo demanded.

“At a casino,” Alice said. “It’s on the outskirts of the county.” Xedo gave her an appreciative look before frowning at the Warners again.

“A casino? Really?” He pitched the bridge of his snout and sighed. “You two. Go to your room. We will talk about this in the morning with Dr. Scratchansniff.” Xedo pointed to the hall.

“Aaaaw. Do we have to tell?” Yakko whined.

“Go,” Xedo said with finality.

“You’re lucky I’m too tired to argue,” Dot muttered. She headed down the hall. “Good night Bendy-boo! I’ll leave my door unlocked.” She winked over her shoulder. Bendy scowled. Xedo was giving him a sharp look.

“Not in your life,” Bendy muttered, but she was already gone.

Yakko hadn’t moved.

“That means you,” Xedo said.

“But I’m not tired. ‘Sides, I brought guests and it’s rude to not introduce them to you,” Yakko said.

“Didn’t he introduce himself, though?” Boris asked with a tilt of his head.

“Alice, this is Xedo Tiptail. He is a journalist that is trying to figure out Bendy and Boris. He looks all shady since he’s a fox, but he’s really obsessed with the truth. He is a professional stalker too! He could probably find out anything about people’s lives. Now that I think about it, that’s terrifying,” Yakko said. “And that’s Wiston, Xedo's pyromaniac brother. He’s fun. We’ve already gotten in trouble with the fire department four times.” He turned on his heel to face the foxes. “And guys, this is Alice I-don’t-know-her-last-name. She just lost her job at the casino for helping us out. She was a bartender and a singer--and a pretty spitfire, if ya know what I mean.” Yakko winked. “She has nowhere to go.”

The three struggled to make eye contact.

“Yakko. You’re not helping,” Bendy said deadpan.

“And this is Bendy! He is tough and tries to play it cool, but he’s really a fluff heart.”

“Yakko,” Bendy warned.

“And that’s Boris, don’t get confused, he’s the younger brother. He has to try to clean up Bendy’s messes, but he will charm he’s way through most things.”

“Yakko!” Bendy snapped.

The Warner blinked twice and turned to him with a smile. “Yes?”

“Do us a favor. Go to bed.” Bendy reached up and put a hand on his shoulder. “It’s gonna be a busy day tomorrow.”

“Really? What are we doing tomorrow night, Brain?” Yakko asked with a knowing smirk. Bendy frowned. He knew he was at the expense of a joke he didn’t understand. Still, you choose your fights with the Warners.

“I already said, remember,” Bendy said “And I would like your and Dot’s help.”

Yakko thought about it. “Uuuuuuuuuuh, I guess.” He shrugged. “But I want you to owe us one.”

Bendy blinked. “Owe you?”

“Yeah. A favor when we call one in,” Yakko said, holding up a hand with his pinkie and thumb out like it was a phone to his head. “Don’t worry. It’s not like we’ll ask you to rob a bank or anything.”

Bendy looked heavenward, wondering if it was worth it. “Fine.” If it would shut his trap. “I’ll owe you one.”

“Alright! G’d night everybody!” Yakko waved and marched off proudly.

Xedo stared. Wiston’s jaw dropped.

“Good night Yakko,” Boris called after him.

“Good night,” Alice said with uncertainty.

“Alright. Sooo…sorry about just showing up in your apartment,” Bendy said, trying not to cringe.

“You have to tell me how you did that!” Wiston jumped in front of him.

Bendy leaned back, his eyes widening in shock. The fox grabbed his vest.

“I have never seen any of them do anything anyone has told them to! Not without a ton of begging, crying, and screaming! How did you get him to listen to you? How!” Wiston demanded. Bendy was lifted off his feet, which immediately annoyed him.

“Wiston, drop our guest,” Xedo demanded and pulled the younger fox back.

“Ops! Sorry.” Wiston shrugged apologetically, letting him go.

“We just ask them,” Boris said, tilting his head and quirking his mouth. He shrugged to himself.

The foxes still looked amazed at the pair. “I’m not buying it. You guys are wizards,” Wiston said.

Alice cleared her throat a little. “Well, if it isn’t too much trouble. I will be on my way. I need to find a hotel to stay the night.”

“That isn’t a problem ma’am,” Xedo said. “The apartment next to this one is also mine. You can stay in the guest room there. It’s late and I don’t think anyone wants to be out by themselves in the city at this time.”

Alice smiled uncertainly. Her brows drew together. “Is it really okay?”

“I’d feel better if I knew you had somewhere safe to stay, Miss Alice,” Boris said, “Especially after all the help you gave me at the casino.” Alice looked to the wolf with mild surprise.

“Yeah,” Bendy added. “We’d definitely rather you not be on the streets right now.”

She glanced at him with her brows drawn together. “Well…I do still want answers from you boys,” she said slowly. Oh great, Bendy thought, this will go over well. He didn’t really want to drag the dame into this mess…but she already got herself involved--sort of. She, at least, had lost her job because of them. Bendy couldn’t believe that he had endangered yet another person.

“There are two locks, one on the apartment and one on the room door, if that helps,” Wiston said. Alice gave him a grateful smile.

“I would like answers too,” Xedo jumped in. “I don’t mean to be nosy.”

“Even though you are being absolutely nosy, bro," Wiston quibbled.

“I would like to compare notes,” Xedo said, then glanced at a clock on the coffee table. He adjusted the glasses on his snout thoughtfully. “It is late. We can talk in the morning.” Wiston smirked. “I hope that is okay with you two?”

“You’re okay with us staying here?” Boris asked with an ear perked.

“Of course!” Xedo said. “You are wanted across the country by now. I take you out that door, and I may never find out the whole story!”

Bendy’s eye twitched. Were they just a cash grab for this guy? A big article for his star fallen paper? “Isn’t it the papers’ fault we’re wanted across the country? I found a lot of hogwash in those articles, pal. Did you write those?”

Boris’ eyes widened as he looked between the fox and Bendy.

“Oh my,” Alice mumbled to herself.

The fox sighed, with slumped shoulders. “No. Those fabrications are an embarrassment to the business, if you ask me. My boss is making a fortune on you boys, and he wants anything he can get. I refused to write an article until I had all the facts. I will not spread misinformation like my coworkers do.”

Bendy narrowed his eyes. “Yeah, that sounds likely.” Xedo’s chest puffed up, and he opened his muzzle to speak.

“It’s true.” Dot popped up on Bendy’s shoulders. She was in a large night shirt and shorts.

“Yeah. He’s like that. We’ve kept an eye on him,” Yakko said, stepping out from behind Boris. The boys hardly reacted. Boris only gave them a glance and Bendy tossed Dot off his shoulders and head before she could mess with his goggles or hair. The others jumped in surprise.

“I thought you were going to bed,” Bendy growled.

“Uuuuuuuh.” Yakko put a finger on his chin. “We kinda remembered your trust issues last minute.”

“Yeah! We’re here to vouch for them! They are good foxes. Promise. No chicken coop nonsense here.” Dot crossed her heart with her finger. “And now we can go to bed.” She grabbed Bendy’s arm.

“Not with you!” Bendy barked and yanked his arm back.

“Are you two okay with the couches?” Xedo asked in exasperation.

“As long as I am away from this nut job! Stars, compared to some places we’ve slept, it’s a Grande suit,” Bendy muttered.

“Thank you,” Boris said as he put down his bag. “Won’t you get into trouble housing us?”

Xedo shrugged with a mischievous half-smile. “Only if I get caught.” Bendy smirked. Okay he could end up liking this guy.

“I’ll show you to the other apartment, miss.” Wiston waved an arm to Alice.

“Thank you kindly.” She smiled warmly as she followed the other one away.  

“Alright! Cuddling on the couch!” Dot hopped onto the couch Bendy had set his pack next to. Without looking, Bendy shoved her off.

“Go to your bed,” he said. She pouted.

“But mailman. You are my bed! I want to package-” Yakko suddenly grabbed her ankle, and Dot squeaked in surprise.

“C’mon sis. I’m sure this chapter has already gone on long enough,” Yakko said. “Good night everybody!” Yakko waved as he dragged his pouting sister out of the room.

“You’d think we’d understand them better the more we’re around them,” Boris said as he sat and slipped off his paw covers.

“I think the only way to understand them is if you’ve completely lost your mind,” Bendy muttered and pulled off his goggles to put them on the coffee table. Boris shrugged.

“I will see you two in the morning.” Xedo gave them a small nodded. “Don’t hesitate if you need anything. Glasses are in the top cabinet to the left of the sink.”

“Thank you, Mr. Tiptail. Good night.” Boris smiled a puppy-like thanks. Bendy felt himself smiling in response. He must never let the wolf know how easily he could get people with that look…Lately Bendy had a feeling Boris might be aware of it. That could be very bad for Bendy. Or more like, very bad for his wallet.

The boys were quick to get ready for bed. Teeth and fangs were brushed, clothes were changed, faces washed, and books and journals were checked. Boris pulled out the map, but there was no sign of an ‘X’ anywhere. They tried to figure out what that meant, but like most things related to the map, they couldn’t really come up with anything.

Bendy checked and double checked the doll. He hid it near his pillow. No one was going to get close to the star fallen thing. He almost felt like it was laughing at him. He tried not to think about the crushing pain the stupid toy had brought to his ribs, or how scared he had been for Boris. No, he definitely didn’t want to think about it.

He pulled back the blanks to find Dot and, chasing her away one last time, was able to crawl onto the couch to sleep.

It was finally time to get some rest. Sadly, Bendy couldn’t really think of it as peaceful, not with the fears of morning looming over his mind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Mercowe here!)  
> Wow, this week I really thought Bendy was gonna get eaten by Black Hat...Just kidding, I knew he was gonna be fine, but it made me laugh that Black Hat thought Bendy has some sort of doting demon parent who sent him out to wreak destruction. 
> 
> Tap actually pointed out my favorite typo of the week before I started editing. Wiston is describing Tiptail and calls him a professional stalker (which is hilarious in the first place), but instead it was written, "He's a professional _starker_ too!" 
> 
> Now I'm sitting here imagining Tiptail in an Iron Man suit. It's beautiful! :D Red on red! See you at Comic Con, Tiptail!
> 
> Tap: Nnnnnnoo! Stahp Mercowe! They already know I suck at grammar! Don't put that imagine in their minds! Ahhhhh!
> 
> Mercowe and Tap out!


	47. A Talk Over Drinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuphead had a good break.  
> Too bad work had to catch up to him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers!   
> Finals are coming up and it's getting crazy, but I still have a chapter for you! Thank you for reading! Enjoy!

Cup had a surreal feeling of amazement. He sat between his brother and the frog brothers in their boat casino. They were laughing, having an enjoyable time. It was so very strange.

Cup gazed at his drink as he reflected on the event that brought him to this point. The moment Mugs had explained what the frog brothers had done they had headed to the river bank. Cup was bent on revenge. How dare they toss his brother out! He was gonna sink their boat to the bottom of the muddy river with them tied up in it.

Mugs had advised against it. That had surprised Cup. He wasn’t used to his younger brother speaking up. Mugs agreed that they couldn’t leave things as they were. Word spread fast in the dark corners of the underworld markets. If a rumor spread that they were weak or had been crossed by some common casino pair, then some cocky buck would show up and waste their time--or worse, they wouldn’t get in with the more influential people. Worst case, the boss found out.

Even Dice would be a nightmare.

They decided to act, but first they had earned a break. They took two days off to relax, heal, and have a bit of fun. Nothing too wild, a card game here, a parade there, and a swing club. After the rest, the cup brothers had headed to the casino to claim a victory and put those frogs in their place. Cups had not expected what happened next.

Mugs was the one that had stepped up. He'd challenged them to a fight, acting more like an old pal than someone they had crossed just a few days ago. He'd told them about his victory against the Voodoo Queen…and the frogs were happy about it!

Apparently, she had been a real problem for them, for quite some time. She'd been a true terror to all the affairs in the city. She was a nightmare to anyone that wasn’t on her side.

Still, they were the frog bros, so they'd accepted the fight, but it had been cheerfully. It felt more like a friendly skirmish than a serious fight. They had given it their all just as Cup and his brother did. The frogs had a couple new tricks up their sleeves. They included spiked balls and a fast barrage of fists, but in the end, the results were a knock out win with the Cupbros on top. Instead of giving them what they had coming though, Mugs had stopped him. Mugs invited them to a drink. Cup couldn’t believe it.

With a grin and a black eye, Croaks accepted. Ribby had grinned, showing a new gap in his teeth.  Cup didn’t trust it. They were usually bull headed and didn’t get buddy-buddy with people they didn’t like. Cups had objected at first, but Mugs was so animated and excited that they'd accepted. He hadn’t seen his brother so happy in a while, and thus here he sat…with the frog brothers…like friends. They really hadn’t changed much, except their clothes had gotten a bit fancier. Cup kept his guard up. He listened to the jokes and gave into some good laughs. The drinks were good, but Cups made sure only to sip. He didn’t want to get drunk. It was…nice. He was almost enjoying himself until the frogs had gotten serious.

They had to bring up the isles of course. And what had happened after the cups had vanished. Their view was different from Chalice. Of course it would be, Chalice was a ghost. What did she care for bills or food?

The isles were falling into poverty, thanks to the cursed casino. The Devil had added loan sharking to his list of activities so he could go after the people that weren’t dumb enough to try his card tables. He would wait until they were desperate. Then, they’d sign away their souls or businesses. Cup grit his teeth. The devil had just started doing these things when the frog brothers had been told to relocate to the city of mud. That had been a while ago.

Croaks figured that the devil owned half the businesses on the isles by now. He and Ribby got letters from relatives, which kept them updated. Many people had disappeared or moved away before the Devil came knocking for a deal. It made Cup’s stomach turn. He hated this. This was why he avoided the other islanders. He didn’t want news. He didn’t want to know how everyone was suffering because he screwed up. He didn’t need reminders.

“But it isn’t all bad,” Croaks said.

“Oh?” Mugs tilted his head, causing his straw to shift to the other side of his rim.

“Yeah, there's been a lot of bonding over these tough times. Neighbors are looking out for each other. Ridiculous squabbles have finally been put to rest. Friends have become more like family,” Croaks said. “It’s like the ones that stick around are closer than ever.”  

“It’s amazing what a common enemy can do,” Ribby added. Cup looked back down and took a drink. Oh yeah, of course they were getting all brotherly when they all have someone to hate, like him and Mugs. Just lay all the blame out, he thought sarcastically.

“It’s good everyone is looking out for each other.” Mugs smiled sadly before taking a drink.

“Well, it’s a bit hard for us debtors. Lot of us are getting dragged around, doing his dirty work. Most aren’t allowed to talk about it either,” Ribby said.

“Are you in contact with a lot of them?” Cup asked.

Croaks lifted his hand and gave them a so-so sign.

Ribby leaned back thoughtfully. “We have a bit of a circle goin’ with an odd people popping up and disappearing. It’s not really organized. We hear from Goopy once in a while. Beppi sends letters often. He just rambles about the work he does. Nothing really serious. We think he’s an odd one.” Croaks nodded in agreement. “We got something from Baroness Von Bon Bon once. We know Sally is missing. Her husband is looking for her, so the circle is keeping an eye out. Dr. Kahl’s also gone missing recently too.”

Croaks shrugged. “We get things like that from the grapevine.”

“Does the boss know you’re doing this? Staying in contact and all?” Mugs asked.

“If he does he’s never stopped us,” Ribby said. Croaks lifted a brow, giving the boys a scrutinizing look. Cup felt his heart drop.

“Is that why no one knows what happened to you two? He didn’t allow it?” Croaks asked.

Mugs looked to Cup to answer. Cup swallowed and didn’t look at the amphibians. “Something like that,” he muttered.

Ribby snorted. “Look fellas, we need to apologize.” That had Cup look up again. Apologize? For what?

“Yeah. We were on the wrong lily pad here,” Croaks said, leaning his elbow on the table with a sigh. “We blamed you two for our state of affairs for a long time. Giving us our come-upin’s and takin’ our contract like that left a bitter taste in our mouths.”

“Shoulda seen you were just a couple of kids in the same ditch we had landed ourselves in,” Ribby said. “Sorry for treatin’ ya like villains all this time.”

“Yeah. After thinkin’ it over, we knew you had about as much choice in all this as we do. Stars, maybe even less.” Croaks sounded uncomfortable as he looked between Cups and Mugs. “We shoulda helped ya when ya came to us Mugs.”

Cups scowled. Yeah, they should have. The black eye and missing tooth Croaks and Ribby were walking away with was light punishment in his opinion.

“Don’t worry about it.” Mugs waved a hand. “It all worked out, and we probably would’ve done the same.”

“We would've sunk your boat,” Cups muttered. The frogs chuckled nervously. They knew he wasn’t kidding.

“Next time,” Croaks said.

“Uh?” Cup lifted a confused brow. Next time? Next time what? Sink this tub? He brushed his bangs out of his eye.

“Next time either of you guys call for help, we’ll do everything we can,” Ribby explained. Cup blinked in surprise. What?

Mugs smiled brightly. “Gee, than-”

“Why?” Cup demanded suspiciously. It didn’t make sense. They hated him and Mugs…didn’t they? It was all a show. Mugs looked over in surprise.

The frogs grinned. Croaks ribbited, “’Cause someone has to watch out for us sun blazed debtors!”

“Yeah, you boys have been flyin’ solo for too long,” Ribby said. “I’m sure the others will see it that way too.”

Cups blinked. Was he serious? There was no way. He and Mugs were dogs to the Devil.

“Oh?” a fifth voice cut in. “Is that so? I didn’t know there was such a good vibe among the employees.” Cups and Mugs looked around tensely. They knew that annoying voice. “What fantastic news,” he said sarcastically. Cup saw the stupid square head first.

“Dice,” Cup growled. His presence instantly killed the mood. The waiter bugs slowed, the guests went from loud and jolly to quiet and cautious. The frogs scowled at the Devil’s right-hand man.

“You boys sure do like to take your sweet time.” Dice narrowed his eyes, but the grin stayed on his face.

“Don’t get your tie in a twist. We took care of the dame,” Cups muttered.

King Dice raised a brow. “Proof?”

Cups snorted at his mistrust, but reached into his pocket. He tossed the items onto the table cloth. Two were hoop earrings, one rolling off the table onto the floor with a metallic ting! The rest were bits of the glass, taken from the crystal ball, and a slightly crumpled newspaper clipping. Dice stepped closer to the table and took the clipping. It was a story on the mysterious death of the Voodoo Queen. Mentioned how she died of some sort of trauma, but no one found any wounds to cause it. She had a burned hand and bruising. The theory was foul play or shock, but there were no witnesses, and no suspects.

Dice raised a brow. “Not bad.” He tucked the article away and examined the crystal bits. Cups snorted again. Easy for him to say. He hadn’t been turned into kitchenware for days on end and locked in a dark chest. Cup would like to see him used as common dice and tossed around. The mental image had Cup hiding a smirk.

“And the item?” Dice asked.

“You mean the doll?” Mugs asked.

Dice frowned. “Yes. The other part of your job was to bring me the doll.”

“Sorry.” Mugs shrugged. “There were a ton there, but none that really stood out to us.”

“Unless having them stab you with needles count,” Cup huffed.

“You mean, you idiots don’t have it!” Dice slammed his hand onto the table. The four sitting people jumped.

“You wanted us to take care of the dame. We took care of the dame,” Cup said. “Well, Mugs did.”

“It doesn’t mean anything, if you don’t have that doll!” Dice seethed.

Cup raised a brow. “Is this doll really that big of a deal?”

“It’s the whole point!” Dice swept their drinks away with a swing of his arm. Cup and everyone else stood.

Ribby croaked indigently. “Hey! No need to take it out on the drinks.”

Cup shared a confused look with Mugs. Sure, the pipsqueak and his wolf had run off with that thing, but Cup didn’t get why Dice was acting like this. It had something to do with a machine. That’s all he had told them!

“What’s with the toy, King Dice? If it was so important, why didn’t you tell us?” Mugs asked.

“You idiotic-”

“Yes Dice, why don’t you tell them?” A shudder went down Cups spine. The room darkened and guests shrieked and shouted in alarm. The temperature dropped to freezing. Cup pulled his jacket around him more tightly.

“It’s him,” Croaks gulped.

“B-boss!” Dice gasped. “What are you doing here? I thought-”

“That I wouldn’t notice you trying to pull a fast one on me?” the deep voice chuckled.

“Never, boss!” Dice gasped. Black pupils shined out of bright yellow eyes. The Devil stepped out of the shadows with a laugh. His huge horns curled and gleamed in the half light. His unsettling eyes scanned the group, before fixing themselves on Dice.

“Stuff it, Dice. I don’t need your lies right now. You three are coming with me.” He pointed his clawed finger at Dice, Mugs, and Cup. Mugs let out a shaky breath. It fogged in front of him.

“But sir! We were sim-”

“I said, stuff it! Are you deaf on top of stupid?” Devil hissed. Dice gulped.

“Now then.” The Devil walked up to Cup, towering over him. “Did you have fun in that cupboard?” Cuphead looked away and didn’t speak. The Devil grinned. “You are aware--how thin the ice is under you, aren’t you?”  He turned away before Cup could even thing to answer that.

“I think it’s time we three have a little chat,” the Devil said. “It’s obvious that you idiots don’t realize what your job is.”

He waved a hand. His eyes flashed brightly, then a dark hole appeared in the floor. “Time to fix that.” He glanced back to the brothers. Mugs and Cup shared a look. Mugs looked terrified with his teeth clenched and his eyes wide. Cup hoped his face appeared brave, it was hard to be sure. His nose and cheeks were numb from the cold and his hands wouldn't stop shaking. “Get in the hole.” The two looked back at the Devil. His dark grin and bright eyes didn’t give away anything. For all Cup knew, that hole led to hell and the end of the line for him and Mugs. “You too Dice.”

Dice glared at the demon, before stepping up and jumping into the darkness.

“Thanks for the drinks fellas.” Cup looked over to see Mugs smiling at the frog brothers. It was strained and quiet, but the frogs assured him it was fine.

“Are you two appetizers still here? Don’t you have a casino to run and souls to collect?” The boss sneered to the frogs.

 The frogs jumped at being addressed. "S-sure thing boss." Croaks muttered.

“We'll get right on that!” Ribby pulled his brother back even more.

The Devil’s grin grew. “Oh, and there's no need to whine behind my back. If you ever have a complaint, you could always come down to my office, and we can go over your contracts.” He laughed. “There’s always room for more down there!” 

The frogs ribbeted in surprise and horror. "Th-there's no need for that, sir." Croaks said.

"Yeah we're happy workin' here." Ribby added.

"Good to hear. Wouldn't want to rip your souls out in front of all these guests now would we?" The Devil chuckled. All four debtors paled. “Now c-mon! Before my patience runs dry.” Cup spared the frogs one last glance. They tried to looked angry, but it didn’t fool Cup. They felt defeated. It was in the hunched way they held themselves and their silence as he and Mugs approached the hole. So much for help. They were going to watch him and Mugs take the plunge. 

Cup glanced at his boss. He couldn't blame the frogs. Who could beat a creature like this? Frost was forming on the pillars of the casino room. Darkness that came from the demon dimmed the room and removed any feeling of hope and joy. His white teeth and curved horns seemed to glow with his yellow eyes in the gloom that he brought. He crossed his arms as he waited for Mugs and Cup to jump.

Cup turned to the dark hole. There was no bottom to it, just solid darkness. It was a beast’s hungry maw ready to consume anything that dared enter and never let go. Cup glanced at Mugs. Mugs drew his brows together in question.

Should they jump or fight?

Cup bit back a scoff. Was Mugs nuts? They had to jump. No way did they have a chance against this guy. With a huff Cup stepped forward without another thought.

The cold changed as he fell into the void. Heat licked at his face, but the darkness didn’t recede. He could almost hear something over the roar of the wind in his ears. He didn’t try to focus on it. He didn’t want to know what was in here, in this impenetrable darkness.

How long was he going to fall? It was hard to grasp time, but it must have been a while by now.

…five minutes…

…ten…

…twenty…

Did is thing even have an end? Had the Devil jibbed him and Mugs? Cup was tempted to light his finger, but he was also worried what he would see. If he could…attract anything. But if he didn’t, would he just keep falling forever? He wavered back and forth on his options.

“Mugs! Can you hear me!” Cup called out. He didn’t get a response. Just when he had made a choice to really look around, there was a flash of light underneath him. He only had time to notice it, before he fell into it. “Ah!” he gasped in surprise.

The world spun as he tumbled, and he was blinded by the sudden light. He was completely stunned, and then he landed on his shoulders instead of his feet. He blinked and tried to see, to figure out what was up or down, where he was.

The fuzzy image of a wood beam slowly came into focus as he stared at the ceiling. Cup groaned and turned his head. It was a dimly lit room full of shelves, crates and boxes.

“Nice job sticking the landing slick,” Dice mocked. He was leaning against a wall with his arms crossed.

“Shut up,” Cup groaned and slowly sat up. “Where’s-”

“Wah!” Mugs suddenly flew up and fell on top of Cups before he could move out of the way. 

“Ow.” Cup wheezed underneath his brother, his breath knocked all out of him. King Dice snickered.

“Cup?” Mugs groaned.

“Yeah, bro.” Cups gasped for air. “Can you get off me?”

Mugs rolled off, and Cups slowly sat up again. Cup never wanted to travel through a black hole in the ground again. His stomach wasn’t sure if he was still falling or not.

“Where are we?” Mugs asked. He was laying on his stomach with his eyes closed.

“No clue,” Cups muttered.

“You know this place.” Dice smirked. Cup frowned at the manager. Cup managed to get up on his legs. He didn’t feel very steady, like his legs had fallen asleep or something. The Devil then appeared from the hole, and it closed behind him.

“What are we doing here, boss?” Dice asked. Cup helped Mugs up and turned to the demon. The Devil’s ever-present smile was gone. Cup blinked in surprise. Had he ever seen the Devil not smiling? Even when he was as angry as the deepest level of hell, he'd smiled.

“Not an hour ago, I sent one of my personal minions here to collect the item you three all failed to get. Two of you failed unknowingly.” The Devil stared at him and his little brother. “And one of you did so knowingly.” His stare turned to Dice. The manager stared back at the owner silently. “And dared to lie about it.”

“So, I’m gonna explain to you mooks exactly what you’re supposed to do and how I’m gonna dish out your punishments.” The Devil’s grinned returned. Cup didn’t know if he should be relieved or worried. Mugs gulped next to him. Cup felt his hand twitch for a cigarette. He held back the urge.

“Where are we?” Mugs asked.

“Hat’s Casino,” the Devil answered. He narrowed his yellow eyes. “He needs a little…talking to.”

Cup paled.

“Black Hat?” Mugs’ eyes widened.

“It’s been a while since you boys visited your daddy, hasn’t it?” Dice smirked. “How cruel. I’m sure he misses you.”

Cup scowled. “We aren’t sticking around to find out.”

“But Cups-”

“No Mugman.” Cup shook his head.

Dice rolled his eyes. “Pathetic.”

A blue bullet hit the wall just left of his head. Dice scowled and turned glowing green eyes on Cup. His finger still smoked from the blast. “Stay out of it,” Cup warned.

“Why you-”

The Devil burst into laughter. “Enough, all of you, or I'll turn you all inside out. We have work to do and you are wasting time. Have your petty fight later.” Dice frowned.

“So, why are we here, Devil?” Cup demanded with false bravado.

“I’m gonna explain this once.” The Devil held up a clawed finger. “Your job is to stop the completion of the machine. Those twerps already have one of the machine parts and that sun blazing map!” The Devil fisted his hand.

“Map? Wait. What piece?” Mugs spoke up.

“That doll you let them walk off with!” the Devil hissed.

“How the cuss is that a part of a machine? It’s a star fallen toy,” Cup asked. He didn't get this at all. "What does it even do?" 

The Devil rolled his yellow orbs. “Do I really have to say that you can’t judge things by how they seem, you dolt?” Cup gulped and backed down. He shivered as a chill raced down his spine.

The Devil turned and started walking. He motioned for the rest to follow him. Cup and Mugs did so reluctantly, with Dice close behind. “As for the map…It was stored in the Upper. It’s able to reveal the location of the machine pieces to only a few people.”

“A few? What does it look like to everyone else boss?” Dice asked curiously.

“Just an old blank paper,” the Devil grumbled. “Can’t believe they got their little mitts on it. What are those stupid feather heads doing?”

Dice whistled. "The Upper. That isn't a small feat. Wonder how they got it." 

"I will find out or burn their entire city to the ground." The Devil grumbled. Cup and Mugs gulped. They had never seen their boss this angry. Cup hoped he didn't take his anger out on them. 

They made their way out into a hallway. The sound of chips could be heard in the distance. Cup frowned. Yeah, now he recognized this gaudy place. Stars, he didn’t want to be here. He didn’t want to imagine what would happen if he bumped into anyone right now. He must have shown it on his face, because Mugs gave him a nudge and a reassuring smile.

“Alright.” Cup cleared his throat. “So, we just destroy these parts, right?”

“Wrong! You can’t destroy these things. I'd suggest you don’t even try, kid, but then again it could be fun.” The Devil smirked.

“Why?” Mugs asked cautiously.

“Because it usually doesn’t turn out well for you!” The Devil laughed with mirth. “Anyway, pain and horrible death aside, these things are powerful. If you handle them wrong, it could get messy fast.”

“So, what? We’re supposed to bring them to you?” Cup asked.

The Devil grinned and narrowed his eyes. “That’s one way to go about it.”

“Fine, then where do we go? The pipsqueak has one, what about the others? I can try to get them first.” Cup suggested. The Devil scowled, flicked his spiked tail and turned away from them.

"If it was that easy, I would have handled it by now. There really isn’t any easy way to find them except the map.” He started down the hall.

That took the wind out of Cup’s sails. He looked at the back of the demon’s horned head.

“Then, how ‘bout we just destroy the machine?” Mugs suggested. The Devil looked back at him, deadpanned. Mugs shrunk. “Unless, we don’t know where that is either…”

Dice held up a gloved finger. “One, it’s like the pieces, you idiot. If ya can’t crush the pieces, how can you hope to destroy the machine? And two, we don’t exactly know where it is.”

“But you have an idea?” Cup guessed. The dice man shrugged.

“Then what can we do? We can’t find it, and we can’t destroy it. So what?” Cup threw his hands up.

The Devil turned to glare at him. “Listen brat, you can-.” He stopped mid-sentence, getting a far away look for a moment. His smile dropped into a scowl. “By the seven levels of hell! Can’t anyone do anything right around here? Next imbecile to ruin my plans is going to the wheel of torture!”

The cups and the dice man shared a look. “What is it boss?” Dice asked after a worried silence.

“No time. You’re with me Dice. And since you lied to me and sent these two to do your dirty work behind my back, I think you’re responsible enough to take their punishment too.”

“What!” Dice barked, his jaw dropped.

“Shut your trap, Dice. You’ll live…probably. Anyway, we don’t have time to meet with that capped excuse of a hell spawn,” the Devil huffed. Cup and Mugs shared a smiled. Cup did his best to hide his snicker. Served that square right. The Devil slammed a claw on the wall. Red blazed across the surface. Cup had to squint.

“What about us, sir?” Mugs asked.

“I don’t care how you do it, just make sure that machine doesn’t become active,” the Devil said.

“Uh?” Cup and Mugs tilted their heads in confusion.

“Don’t let it get turned on, you mooks!” the Devil growled. "Stars! Do I need to spell it out for you?"

“Oooooh, right boss!” Cup said. The red on the wall shifted and swirled. They took shape into symbols and lines. When the Devil was done, the red disappeared and black writing was left on the wall. It was in the symbols Cup and Mugs used to communicate with the boss. Cup could even make out some of them.

“Good. I’ll just leave that scum this message,” the Devil said. His eyes narrowed, and his tail lashed like an angry cats. “C’mon, Dice.” The hole yawned up in the floor. Cup shivered. He never, ever wanted to go in one of those again. Ever.

“Yes, sir.” Dice gave a small stiff bow. The Devil stepped over and was gone in an instant.

“Have fun.” Cup couldn’t help himself. The manager gave him a green glare.

“Don’t think this is over. You gave me a bad roll. I’ll be sure to even out the score someday,” Dice threatened.

“Bring it, cube.” Cup smirked. Dice tsked and hopped into the black hole. It closed behind him with a whoosh.

The brothers stood in stunned silence for a minute, next to the message. “I wish you wouldn’t push him Cup. He is the boss’ right hand man.”

Cup snorted. “After this, maybe he won’t be.” Mugs rolled his eyes. “I can hope, bro.” Cup suddenly became super aware of where they were. “Let’s get out of here, before he notices us.”

Mugs took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh. “We were with the boss. I’m pretty sure he knows Cup. Can’t we just-”

Cup stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets and spun on his heels. Mugs was right. They had to leave now if they wanted to avoid the casino manager. It didn’t take Mugs long to catch up to him.

“I guess that’s a no,” Mugs pouted into his scarf.

“We have to hurry anyway. Boss said they were here about an hour ago. If we’re lucky we can find that pipsqueak in the morning,” Cup said as he stopped and checked around a corner. No one was in sight. Mugs fell quiet after that. Cup gave him a quick glance. Mugs was looking at the floor with a far away stare. He almost seemed…sad. Cup inwardly scoffed. Mugs understood why they were doing this. He had nothing to be sad about. It was those two or them two. In Cup’s mind, it was an easy choice. He would always choose himself and his brother.

Even if there was an uncomfortable weight in the pit of his stomach, he ignored it. This job would be like any other.

The boys were quick to get out of the building. Cuphead frowned at the woods in front of them. Why did this stupid thing have to be so far from the city?

Oh well. Vacation over.

It was time to get to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaand the beverage bros have now caught up again. Dang! They even got a vacation while Bendy and Boris were running for their lives. Oh well, it's not like their most current experience was the easiest anyways. 
> 
> This week my favorite typo went along these lines... :D
> 
> "It was a story on the mysterious death of the Voodoo Queen...The theory was _fowl_ play or shock..."
> 
> That sounds like...
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> or
> 
>  
> 
> TAP: Ha-Haha-Ha. You're hilarious. But I have a gem to share this week too!  
> Have you ever wondered what that hole is that Dice and the Devil use to get around?   
> Well, [here's the fist time they ever saw it and it's priceless.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ehPPHVbfUz4) They had no idea what to do with it!
> 
> Mercowe: You wanna know what I want answers about? How did Cup and Mugs get away from the space octopus?
> 
> TAP: All in good time my friend. All in good time. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Have a good weekend and we will see you next time! Mercowe and Tap out!


	48. Catching Up To Reality A.K.A. The Pug of Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A good breakfast before Bendy and the gang head out to see a familiar sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies! Welcome to the weekend! Happy Easter! Happy Passover! Happy April Fools! If none of those apply happy day!  
> Thanks for reading! This chapter is a lot of talking, but it's important.  
> Sorry it took me so long to get back to those of you that commented. It's been a nutty week for me. XP Finals are coming up so my time is slipping away to studying and projects.  
> Still!  
> I was able to get a chapter done! And if the title is confusing don't worry...  
> it'll all make sense if you read the end note AFTER you read the chapter.  
> Have a good one.

Bendy woke up too hot and crammed into the corner of the couch. He shifted, and whatever had him trapped moved. Bendy’s eyes flew open to the small form of Dot curled up right next to him. The sound he let loose in the apartment startled everyone awake and a couple of neighbors as well. Those that heard it believed it to be the screech of a terrifying creature made from their darkest nightmares. Understandably, the few minutes of the day started in completely chaos.

It wasn’t long after the neighbors got an apology from the fox brothers that the occupants of the apartment were scattered around the kitchen. Coffee was brewing, eggs and bacon were cooking. Milk, fruit, cereals, orange juice, oatmeal and other goods were scattered on the table.

Everyone got their plate and bowl together before a serious conversation started, though, surprisingly it didn’t start with Tiptail, like Bendy thought it would. He could tell the fox was anxious to start in on his questions. His excitement came off him like Boris at a Mickey show. No, instead it was Alice who asked the first question.

“So…I think I deserve an explanation on why I was fired over a magic doll,” Alice said. “I obviously know the least here, and I’m sorry to be a _stitch_  in the side about it, _button_ I was hoping to understand what exactly is going on here.”

Bendy could help smirk at her little puns, and then took a deep breath. Oh boy. They were going to have to start from scratch, uh? Alice looked between Bendy and Boris. She sat opposite Bendy with Yakko on one side and Tiptail on the other. Dot sat too closely for Bendy’s liking on one side with Boris sitting on his other. Wiston was at the stove, making more bacon.

“Sure thing, doll!” Yakko grinned and leaned forward over his plate.

“Oh no you don’t! You are not allowed to explain anything.” Bendy frowned at him. “You will just confuse her.”

“Then I’ll do it!” Dot lifted her spoon.

Bendy rolled his eyes. “You just want to scare her away.”

“Yeah, and?” Dot raised her brows innocently.

“How about I explain?” Xedo offered with a small bow of his head.

“You?” Boris lower an ear and tilted his head in confusion.

“Yes. That way you'll know how much I know and can fill in anything I miss. Then we can ask questions once everyone is up to speed,” Xedo explained patiently. His nose twitched. Bendy’s brows flew up. That sounded reasonable and logical. How long had it been since he heard someone like this? Completely sane? He had to guess Red. Boy, that had been a while back.

“Okay. That’s fa-”

“GREASE FIRE!” Boris shouted. Bendy’s head snapped so fast his neck popped. Wiston was cackling as the fire jumped higher from the pan in his hands. It licked at the ceiling and lit up the room. Dot squeaked and grabbed his arm.

Before anyone could panic, Xedo slammed a lid on the fire and killed it. His expression was calm, completely unfazed. Bendy shook off the youngest Warner. Wiston pouted and lowered his ears. “You burned the bacon brother. Such a shame. Go sit at the table and think about what you’ve done.” The younger fox trudged to the table with drooping ears and a dragging tail. Xedo focused on the group again as he cleaned off the charred remains of meat. “Sorry about that. Now, where were we?” Bendy swallowed half his glass of juice. Well, so much for sane. The smell of burnt meat hung in the kitchen like a bitter reminder of reality beyond the pleasant morning light.

“Um, what?” Alice asked uncertainly. She glanced around the table. Bendy gave her a nervous smile. He just couldn’t see this ending well. She was gonna call them crazy. He noticed Dot’s hand again and swatted it away. She had become interested in the doll again. He was sure if he hadn’t been laying over it that morning, she would have taken it. Now that the danger of last night had passed, and she had time to think Bendy feared she had come up with some horrible ideas for the magical item. He had kept it close and her far…or as far as he could manage.

“Sorry. He enjoys…a light show. That aside, I should start with your explanation, Miss Alice, quite right. So, the story of the B Brothers starts in the small town of Sillyvision,” Xedo said as he cleaned the pan and started more bacon.

Sillyvision. That seemed forever ago. When was the last time they had written Sasha? She was probably mad at them…especially if she was getting the paper. Bendy stayed quiet as the fox explained what happened in the town. The demon was surprised by how many facts he got right. Boris threw in a comment every now and then. Bendy was surprised to learn a bit more about the lady detectives. Apparently, they were rather famous for being top notch detectives, solving the unsolvable, and catching the uncatchable, not to mention they were women in a mostly male occupation. Their careers were one conquest after another…until the mystery of the murder of a team of archaeologists.  Bendy felt a pang of guilt. The detectives failure to catch him and Boris were another mark on their records for sure.

But he didn’t have time to sit in a jail cell and wait for courts to figure out everything. He was also sure that the pig police back home would do everything in their power to keep him locked up for good. The bacon was done and served. People were slowing down, and Xedo stored the leftovers. Bendy felt the elder fox’s eyes on him. The journalist was probably watching them closely for reactions and such. Bendy didn’t mind…much.

Then came Warnerburg. There, the fox wasn’t so clear on the facts. Boris, Bendy, and the Warners had to explain more. Alice stayed quiet with only an occasional nod to show she was listening. Her brows knit together. Dot and Yakko were excited to share on the warehouse incident and the car chase after.

Then Bendy and Boris explained their train incident.

“And that’s when you first met me?” Alice asked suddenly.

Bendy blinked. “Well, yeah.” He shrugged. He had almost forgotten that.

“I’m sorry. You were going through so much,” Alice said, ducking her head. “I even yelled at you.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Bendy smiled and waved off the apology. “You didn’t know.” That didn’t seem to comfort her. Her dark lips remained down turned.

Xedo took over for Toon Town. Once again, getting most of his facts right. “They found his address after the girl helped. Sadly, she lost her job-”

“What!” Bendy demanded. Xedo startled and adjusted his glasses.

“W-why yes. My coworker, he, well...what she did was illegal. The school found out,” Xedo said matter-of-factly. He lifted his mug to take a drink of coffee.

“Oh no.” Bendy groaned and dropped his face into his hands.

“What happened to her?” Boris asked, eyes wide and ears down.

“She lost her job and had to leave the school. I’m not sure where she is now, but I think she still lives in the city,” Xedo mused, thoughtful.

“Can you find her?” Bendy suddenly asked. “I’d like to apologize.”

“Do you think that’s wise? As a wanted felon?” Xedo asked. Bendy shrugged. If he were honest about himself, being ‘wise’ hadn't been on his list of priorities for a while now.

“She lost her education and job because of us. For all I know, I helped ruin her life. I think she deserves an apology,” Bendy said. Not that it would do her much good. No words could really help in this, but maybe he could give her some peace? It was thanks to her help that they were able to find the doctor and start their quest. It was thanks to her that he and Boris now had a chance to save lives. Xedo nodded his head and continued the explanation.

Bendy shifted uncomfortably as Xedo continued. Of course, with focus going to the doctor, the ink illness had finally became the focus of the tale. Though no one was looking at him, he felt like everyone’s attention was focused on him, wary of his condition. He didn’t like it. He didn’t like people thinking he was made of glass. So what if he was sick? He still outran a giant man-eating snake!

He was happy to hear that Red was doing better. Well, at least physically. She had recovered from her attack and had been arrested as soon as she was released. She and the doc were still behind bars.

“I wasn’t able to find much about it. It seems Miss Hood was correct. There is barely anything out there when it comes to the ink illness.” Xedo now turned to Bendy. There were the burning questions. Bendy sighed and glanced away.

“Ink illness is when someone starts turning into ink. They cough it up, they melt. It happens in attacks that are extremely painful,” Bendy said flatly. Boris lowered his head, staring at the table. The kitchen was silent. Bendy kept his eyes on the table. He didn’t want to see anyone’s face.

“They turn into ink?” Wiston muttered in confusion.

“Yeah,” Boris muttered.

“Do they…die?” Wiston hesitated. Bendy pursed his lips. That’s right. This thing was supposed to kill him. Stars, there had been times when he wished it would, so he could escape the pain.

“Yeah,” Bendy said.

Xedo cleared his throat. “Has anyone ever recovered?”

“No,” Bendy said. “At least not that we know of today. That’s why we are after the machine. The ink machine has the cure.”

Xedo nodded. “Miss Hood had explained a bit of the dynamic when I spoke with her. I tried to talk to doctors about ink illness, I didn’t get much of a response.” He frowned and his ear twitched. “But there were some that showed interest and concern.”

“And that’s what the doll is for? It’s a piece of the machine.” Dot spoke up. Bendy nodded.

“Why is this being covered up?” Xedo asked, trying to stay on track.

“We have no idea. It’s probably the same reason Wilson, the archaeologist, is dead and why Oddswell lost his job at the school and is now in prison,” Bendy said as he crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat. He glanced up at the group around the table. Alice was watching with wide, sad eyes. Wiston was picking at the edge of the table. Xedo had a pad and pencil out.

“I guess this is a good time to tell you why Wakko is still in the hospital,” Yakko said. He leaned forward and rested his arms on the table.

“Isn’t he still recovering from the fight?” Boris asked.

Dot shook her head.

“He has the inkness,” Yakko said. Bendy and Boris’s heads snap toward him. Bendy’s eyes widened.

“What!” Bendy demanded.

“Yeah…,” Dot said her head lowered.

“H-how bad is it?” Boris asked quietly.

“He’s only had two attacks. If he hadn’t had the second one in front of the docs, he would be here with us,” Yakko said. Bendy hummed in understanding.

“Wait, what? Why would he be here?” Alice asked confused. “Wouldn’t he still be sick?”

“Yeah, but people with ‘inkness’ seem completely normal until they have an attack.” Bendy gave Yakko a look.

Yakko smirked. “Think it’ll catch on?”

“With my writing it should,” Xedo said, his pencil flying across the page. Alice blinked and looked around the table.

“Isn’t that dangerous? What about spreading it?” Alice asked.

“It’s not contagious like that,” Boris said. “It only affects certain people.” Bendy frowned. Certain people. Xedo started saying something, but Bendy was distracted. Wait…did that mean Wakko got ink illness from him! Bendy felt like his chair just got yanked out from under him. His stomach must have dropped to his feet. Was this his fault?

Dot put a hand on his arm. Bendy was shaken out of his thoughts by the light touch and looked over at her, expecting her to do or say something annoying. Instead she just gave him a sad smile. “Don’t worry about it.” She took her hand back without him having to shake it off. It didn’t cure his self-disgust, but it did help him stay calm. Now wasn’t the time for him to blame himself.

“So, this owl wanted you two to help him and this doctor find the cure for this disease,” Alice summed up.

“Well that, and Bendy is sick too,” Yakko said bluntly. Bendy looked out the window, embarrassed and ashamed. Not only did he not want Alice to know for some reason, he now had to sit on the chance that Wakko may be sick because Bendy had passed the illness to him. He felt his face heat a small degree.

“I’m sorry,” Alice said with genuine sympathy. Bendy’s gut twisted. He gave her a quick glance before looking away. What was with him? Why did he feel this way? It was so stupid.

“So, how did you two find the doll?” Xedo asked. “You disappeared in Toon Town and there have been too many reported sightings of you fellas, so where did you really go? What happened?” Xedo asked as he leaned forward.

Bendy and Boris took turns explaining the story. The showed the group the map from the angel…of course all anyone else saw was a blank paper, no surprise there.

They went over the trip to New Orleans, the temple, the Voodoo Queen, and meeting Mama Odie. They explained what the doll had done so far too and the near loss of it at the casino. Bendy kept out what had happened to the Voodoo Queen though. It probably we a bad idea to mention he had indirectly killed her. He just said that they had gotten the doll. He also didn’t mention how the Cup brothers had showed up when he and Boris were in New Orleans. That Mug guy had helped them, so he wan’t to throw him under the bus. Boris gave him a curious look for these censored choices, but didn’t give him away.  

“Well,” Xedo said, sounding satisfied. “It sounds like whoever doesn’t want you to succeed is desperate. We need to get to this gentleman’s house.”

“Oh, one more thing,” Boris said. “What did you do, Alice? You said you banished that guy.”

Alice blushed and shrugged. “It’s something that my family taught me.”

“So, are you a witch or magical or something?” Boris tilted his head.

“Something like that.” Alice gave him a strained smile. “I’m not the best at those kinds of things.”

“I don’t know. I’m pretty spell bound.” Bendy smirked. Alice laughed in surprise.

“That was terrible, bro.” Boris shook his head.

“That was awesome!” she giggled. Bendy grinned proudly.

“I think it’s time we head out. The sun is rising, and we will lose the day if we don’t move.” Xedo stood up with his empty plate. The others followed his example and cleaned up the kitchen before heading out. “First stop will be the doctor’s old home. I believe that it is owned by Miss Hood now?”

“Yep,” Boris answered.

“Right then. Shall we?” Xedo asked. “We’ll have to sneak you to my car. We don’t want anyone to recognize you.”

“Can your car fit seven people?” Alice asked.

“It’ll be a bit tight,” Xedo admitted. “But not too bad.”

“Don’t worry. I can just sit on my mailman’s lap.” Dot smiled and put her hands behind her back.

“Over my dead body.” Bendy frowned and crossed his arms. “Sit on your brother.”

“Aaaaaaw, but Bendy-Wendy,” Dot whined. The demon huffed at her antics.

“Can we just do one of those ‘scene changes’ you Warners use?” Bendy asked. Everyone looked to the youngest Warner. Her mouth made a small ‘o’ of surprise.

“Wh-what?! You want me to drag around seven people? My heroic mailman, I am tickled you turn to me for help, but I can’t carry that many at once.” Dot shook her head furiously. Bendy gave her a doubtful stare. “Really!”  Bendy frowned. “It’s the honest truth!”

“You sure it isn’t just because you want to be crammed into a tight space with me?” Bendy accused.

“Weeeeeell.” Dot smirked.

“But it is true she can’t take that many,” Yakko cut in and leaned a hand on Bendy’s head.

“So, the car it is, I guess,” Boris said nonchalantly as he, Wiston and Alice headed for the door.

Sadly, Xedo was right. It was a tight fit. The elder fox was behind the wheel with Wiston and Yakko next to him. Alice had one window seat in the back with Boris and Bendy in the middle and Dot next to the opposite window. Boris was forced to sit low, so no one could spot him through the glass…Bendy didn’t think about why he was fine sitting as he was.

He had to constantly push Dot away and keep her hands away from his vest. Besides the Warners, the rest of the car was tense and quiet. Every cop they passed had the group holding their breath.

The drive from central Toon Town out to the nice town houses in the old suburb was about twenty minutes, but it felt like an hour. When they finally reached the quiet street Xedo turned down a back alley and the occupants of the car spilled out to the chilly air. Bendy stretched his arms above his head, relieved to be free. Xedo stepped in front of the group.

“The house is being watched, at least from the front. We're going to sneak in from the back. Stay quiet,” Xedo explained, leading the group to the fence. The gentleman checked around, before using a pocket knife to jimmy the lock. The wooden gate swung open to the backyard. Bendy was surprised that the place seemed clean and well kept. The leaves were raked, and the lawn and the couple of small bushes in the back were trimmed.

Yakko opened his mouth, but Wiston slapped a hand over his mouth. “Not. A. Word.”

Yakko grinned sheepishly and shrugged innocently. Dot sighed and rolled her eyes. Xedo reached the back door and tried it. Of course, it was locked.

Boris leaned over to whisper to Bendy. “Are we sure this is a good idea? Last time we broke in, we scared Red.” Bendy blinked and thought about that.

Red and Oddswell were in jail…so no one should be in the house…right? Bendy narrowed his eyes and approached Xedo. The little demon put a hand on the fox’s wrist to stop him from picking the lock. Xedo looked over to him with a confused look.

Bendy lifted his other hand and knocked on the old door. “You think someone is inside?” Xedo asked.

“Well-”

The door suddenly swung open and caused Bendy to jump. “Whadda ya wan’?”

A tall, lean wolf leaned against the doorframe of the house with his arms crossed. He had on a long sleeve shirt that was tucked into nice pants and fancy slip on shoes that Bendy knew would do no good at anything strenuous. Sitting over his annoyed frown was a thin mustache at the tip of his muzzle. His ears, which were way pointier than Boris’, flicked up as the wolf took in the crowd at the door.

“Well now. Whadda we heave ‘ere?” The wolf straightened up.  He’s eyes focused on Alice and his frown turned into a smirk. He let out a whistle, which had them all jump. “Now dhere’s a tretty liddle dhing!” he said in his heavy accent. “Wha-yu doin’ freezin’ out-ere? C’mon in ‘ere toots.” Alice frowned, completely unimpressed. The fella completely ignored everyone else. Bendy felt his eye twitch.

“Look here pal!” he spat and stepped in front of Alice. “What are you doing in Oddswell’s house?” He lifted a finger to point accusingly at the stranger.

The wolf’s frown returned as he fixed his dark eyes on Bendy. “Dis ‘ere is my Red’s abode, kid.”

“ _Your_ Red?” Bendy blinked. What the hell did that mean?

“Dat wha’ I said liddle man.” The wolf leaned over and raised an unimpressed brow.

Bendy clenched his hands. He contemplated reaching up and ripping the schmucks mustache off. He must have twitched, because Boris was suddenly next to him.

“What did you ca-”

Boris cut in before Bendy could completely forget himself and give the guy a piece of his mind. “We’re sorry. See, we’re friends of Oddswell and Red. We were just stopping by to see if there was-”

“Who is it Avery? Is it more guests?” a woman’s voice asked. Bendy tilted his head. She sounded familiar, grandmotherly. Avery straightened up and turned to look at the speaker.

“Jus’ a cuppa too, tree trouba-makers, ma’am,” Avery sounded. An old gofer in a sundress and cardigan came into view with a cane and a suspicious frown that disappeared immediately when she spotted the boys.

“Granny Gofer!” Boris grinned, his tail wagging happy.

“Boys! Oh, my stars! It’s so good ta see you boys again! I’ve been so worried!” The old gopher pulled the two into a tight hug. “I was startin’ to worry you had hit real trouble! The news had me in a twist for weeks!”

“Sorry Gran,” Bendy apologized and awkwardly patted her back. She let them go and started to check over them.

“Now, you two haven’t been banged up? You’ve been eatin’ good? Were ya able to nab what the doctor wanted?” Grandma Gopher fired off one question after another.

“Uh,” Boris looked over to Bendy for help. Bendy heard a snicker behind him and shot a glare behind him to Wiston and Yakko.

“Yu know dem, ma’am?” Avery crossed his arms and tilted his head.

“Oh, yes. They are good boys Avery, don’t you worry.” Granny waved him off.

He huffed and leaned against the doorframe again. He shot a speculative eye over the group, until he hit Alice again. He winked at her. “Dunno, dem two look like dem B boys in da papers.”

“We are,” Bendy stated flatly. That had the guy startle and take a step back. Bendy smirked. Boris elbowed him.

“Absolute poppycock!” Grandma Gopher growled.

Boris gasped. “Granny!”

“Oooh! Lies! All of it! About you boys and the good doctor!” Granny waved her cane. Boris and Xedo had to duck. Her thick glasses slid down her nose, and she had to stop to put them back in place.

“That’s why I’m here, ma’am,” Xedo said. “We were hoping we could come in and talk.”

“Of course! Come in! Come in!” Grandma ushered everyone through the door. Bendy watched as Granny played mother-hen over each member of his party, introducing herself and charming or embarrassing each of them.

“Le’s take dis party inta da frunchroom right by over dhere.” Avery threw a thumb over his shoulder. Bendy raised a brow. He had no idea what a ‘frunch room’ was.

“Hey, Avery, where ya from?” Yakko asked.

“Shicahgo,” he answered with a shrug.

“Ah, you guys got the Bean, don’t cha?” Yakko snapped his fingers and smiled.

“Yep, dat’s home,” Avery said.

Boris leaned close to Bendy. “Where? I’m having a tough time understanding this guy, bro.”

“He said he’s from Chicago,” Bendy whispered back. The wolf led the group into the living room and leaned against a wall. The boys and everyone else plopped into a chair or the couch. Bendy was ready to kick Dot off the seat next to him, but to his surprise Alice sat next to him. He glanced around to spot Dot in a single chair looking at Avery with a goofy smile on her face. Bendy blinked. He decided not to say anything. He did not have a problem with these seating arrangements.

Boris, Bendy, and Alice occupied the couch that sat against the side wall. It was cushy and hardly used. The painting behind them was of a lake side dock. Xedo and Yakko shared the loveseat to their right. They had the large windows behind them with the curtains closed, partly blocking out the morning light. A side table next to Xedo had a lamp, a smoke tray, and a newspaper on it. To Bendy’s left were two chairs that held Wiston and Dot. Behind them was the fireplace and the shelves of knick-knacks. There hadn't been much changed. It was still skulls, books, and diplomas. Bendy wished it didn’t remind him of the voodoo shop. Across from him was a large armchair with another side table and lamp. Behind it was a large bookshelf stuffed with books. Papers stuck out here and there. Bendy believed it was close to bursting. Scanning the titles he could make out, it seemed to mostly be medical textbooks. The room smelled mostly of paper and firewood.

Granny came in with a platter that had lemonade on it. She offered some to everyone and then took the big armchair in front of the bookcase. “So, what’s the case boys?” She turned her beady eyes to the brothers.

“We wanted to learn more about ink illness.” Xedo spoke up. “I’m a journalist for Toon Town Times, and I’ve been trying to piece together the truth for the public to-”

“Bah! The news!” She point her cane accusingly at Xedo. “What good as the news ever been to us? Shaming the doctor! Getting him and dear Red thrown into the slammer and accusing these young men of heinous crimes!” she ranted, swinging her cane. Avery stepped forward and removed the lamp before she could break it. “No, you can take your news and get out!”

Xedo waited patiently for her to finish before speaking. “Mrs. Gopher, please, I want to clear these boys of the falsehoods others have pinned on them. Yes, they have done some socially unacceptable things, fighting, fleeing the cops, getting this address, but nothing that deserves murder charges.”

The elderly gopher huffed at that and crossed her arms.

“I also want to expose this deadly illness. This needs to be common knowledge. I want to know who is covering this all up and why. The first we have to do, though, is inform the public.”

Grandma narrowed her eyes. “And you’re tellin’ me you can do that?”

“Absolutely,” Xedo said with complete confidence. The gopher huffed a laugh that almost sounded like a laugh.

“Alright newsie boy, but first,” she turned back to Bendy, “how did it go?”

“We got it,” Bendy said. Boris nodded.

“So it’s the real deal? We got a cure?” Granny’s eyes widened.

“Well, not…exactly,” Boris said.

“We got one of the parts to the machine,” Bendy admitted. “There are still more, and I have no idea where the actual machine is or if we’ll have to build one ourselves.”

“Haw many more?” Avery asked.

“Four?” Boris guessed.

“An’ it tuk you dat long to get jus-one?” Avery demanded.

“Fella, you have no idea what we went through to just get this one. We nearly died a dozen times.” Bendy scowled.

“Well, shoo us dis part den.” Avery was gruff. “If it’s worth awl da trouba.”

Boris and Bendy made eye contact. Boris shrugged. Bendy sighed and reached into his vest. He pulled out the little doll and showed the room.

“Dat’s it! You nearly died fur dat liddle dhing!” Avery burst into laughter. Granny whacked him on the knee with her cane without missing a beat. The wolf yelped and dropped to cradle his injury.

“Hush you,” she warned, with a frown before turning back to the boys. “Well done. I’m glad you got back safely.” Bendy and Boris nodded appreciatively.

“So, my questions?” Xedo asked gently. Granny frowned.

“He really is trying to do the right thing Miss Granny,” Yakko said with a grin. “Right Dot?” Dot sighed dreamily. “Dot?”

“Yeah, whatever.” She waved her hand loosely.

Bendy leaned forward. “Is she okay?”

Yakko rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Yeah, she’s just getting a new crush?”

“Uh?” Bendy’s head tilted sideways in surprise.

“Sorry bud, but you’ve been out done.” Yakko nodded.

“You mean, she’ll leave me alone?” Bendy asked.

“You are no longer the focus of her affections.” Yakko shrugged.

“Yes!” Bendy pumped his fist. Finally! Sweet freedom!

“I’m sorry?” Alice said confused.

“Don’t be. That’s the best news I’ve heard today.” Bendy leaned back and grinned at her. She smiled back, a touch unsure. While this was going on, Xedo had started his questions.

Granny explained that she was a patient of the doctor’s. She suffered from ink illness, and it had been two weeks since her last attack. She was staying at the house to help any of the other patients that dropped by for pain meds or advice. She couldn’t give the treatment Red or Oddswell could provide, but she knew a little. She had been with the good doctor for six months now. There were now eighteen people that she knew of with ink illness.

“There have been six more cases that popped up since the good doctor’s arrest. They won’t last as long as me or the others if they don’t have his help,” Granny stated.

Xedo nodded and wrote down her answers. “Why haven’t you tried to bring this information to the public?”

“I have. No one takes what I've said seriously. Newsies like you disappear or deny ever meeting me. I get why now, but I didn’t back then,” the elderly woman said, tapping her cane.

“Why?”

“The same reason that pig, Jerry, fell quiet and his demon wife.” Granny turned to Bendy. “No offense, dear.”

“None taken. I know what you meant.” Bendy lifted his hands in a placating fashion. If she was anything like Black Hat, Bendy really couldn’t blame Grandma Gopher.

The old gopher nodded and smiled.

“What did Jerry do?” Boris asked with a perked ear.

She snorted. “He accepted a fair share of money to say nothing. I know because they are spending it as fast as they are getting it.” Bendy frowned.

“Huh, does he still come by here?” Yakko asked with a dangerous glint in his eyes. Bendy gulped. When was the last time he'd seen one of the Warners look like that?

“Sorry deary, no. I suspect that cockroach isn’t desperate yet.” Granny sighed.

“And they’ve come to you too?”

“And never published a thing!” she hissed. Xedo nodded.

“So we know how the scum is. How ‘bout the kid?” Bendy asked. “As in our squirrel boy?”

“Yeah, have you seen Steven recently?” Boris asked with a smile.

Granny smiled sadly.

“Squirrel kid?” Avery sniffed. “Dat funeral was tree days ago boys. You missed him.”

“What!” Bendy’s jaw dropped.

“What do you mean?” Boris’ voice shook. He glanced at Bendy with large, frightened eyes. His ears were down and hands clenched on his lap. The others reacted, but Bendy didn’t bother to pay them any mind. The room fell into a tense silence as all the focus landed upon the wolf and little gopher woman.

“Wha? You dought a kid could last wid dat kinda pain fur long? Nah.” Avery shook his head and looked to the floor. “Star fallen tragedy.”

“I’m sorry, boys.” Grandma Gopher smiled broken-heartedly. It was the smile of someone who had never wanted to see what she had seen, but had swallowed the bitter pill anyway. “Steven isn’t with us anymore. He’s gone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mercowe: Well...to be honest, friends...I did not see that one coming. Tap didn't tell me about that...and Steven's death just hit me right in the dang heart. 
> 
> Ow.
> 
> I was having a lot of fun. I even had a great typo pun ready. It is still appropriate, because now _I_ feel guilty for being so happy-go-lucky and forgetting that people are dying...
> 
> Presenting the... "Pug of guilt."
> 
>  
> 
> TAP: I'm sorry! This pug has hit us both on several levels! I both wanna laugh and cry! Here are the feels. See ya next week!  
> Tap and Mercowe out!


	49. An Angel's Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice finds an example of brotherly love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!   
> This week is awful with final projects and next week is tests. -_-   
> So if there is no update or it's late, please understand. We fried our brains.   
> On the happy side of the coin, 500 kudos?!?!?! WHAT?! How?! I can't imagine having a party with 500 people let alone that many reading this and liking it. It blows my mind. THANK YOU SO MUCH!   
> And in a couple weeks will be Inky Mystery's birthday! we'll have been going for a whole year! WooHoo! We have a surprise for you readers. Look forward to it. ;3 Until then, enjoy the chapter!

Alice sat beside the brothers, watching them anxiously. Bendy seemed to have gone into some kinda shock, and Boris was weeping his eyes out. The kind gopher got out of her chair and went to give the young one a hug in his grief. Alice watched for a second before looking back to Bendy. He was staring at the carpet with a fearful, far away look. Alice understood that others showed sorrow in different ways. She knew that this news had hit both of them hard. She wished she had acted faster and comforted Boris. She didn’t quite know how she could help the demon next to her. Heavens, she wanted to help with no hang ups about them anymore…well, at least not about their characters and motivations. She still had one problem.

Bendy was a demon.

Not like Black Hat. She understood that now. This band of friends around them had proven that to her. They were sincere…if not a bit odd. Like she thought, it wasn’t his character! It was just…his essence? His power? The darkness that she sensed from him made her instinctually want to pull back and cringe from touching him. The thing that Mr. Hat had mentioned about a mark floated through her mind. Sure, his energy wasn’t hostile or as violent as Hat, but it was still…uncomfortable? Disturbing?

She wanted to pinch herself. What was her problem? She had touched him back at the casino without a second thought! Though, that had been an emergency, and she had just reacted. If there were some kinda mark she already had it, so there shouldn’t be any reason for her to hesitate now! Besides, he was suffering! She hated to see suffering, not if there was something she could do about it.

“Bendy?” She tried to call him. He didn’t respond. “Bendy?” She bit her lip and took a deep breath. Oooooh. She was going to have to touch him to shake him out of it. She shouldn’t ask someone else to do it. That would seem odd. Okay, she could do this. It wasn't like he bit or anything. She let out the breath and reached for his gloved hand. Again, his power was cool. Instead of feeling warmth in his hand, she felt cold. He didn’t really respond. “Bendy? I’m sorry. That’s really hard. I can’t imagine,” Alice said. She ignored the goosebumps that were rising on her arm and gave his cold hand a squeeze. He seemed to shake himself out of it. He blinked and looked from her hand on his to her. Alice tried to give him an understanding smile. She didn’t know how well she did.

Bendy turned to Boris and put a hand on his shoulder. The wolf leaned into him and the kind gopher let him go. “I’m sorry, boys.” There were tears in her eyes as well. Alice felt her own eyes sting with sympathy. She couldn’t imagine a child she knew passing so suddenly and from some terrifying sickness. She didn’t feel prepared to help, but she also so desperately wanted to. If only she had her halo. She may not have been able to bring back the dead, but she might be have been able to help the sick. Why was she so useless?

Bendy cleared his throat. “Can Boris and I have a moment? We, uh, we need to…” Bendy trailed off, seemingly lost for words in his shock.

“Sure, deary. Take as long as you like. This place is home for any that need it,” Granny said. She patted both boys affectionately, then turned and went back to her seat in the slow, steady manner that all of elderly moved.

Bendy nodded. Alice went to pull her hand back when he squeezed it. Bendy didn’t look to her, but she did hear him. “Thanks,” he whispered, before letting her go and standing up. Bendy led the still tearful Boris out of the room.

“How old was he?” Xedo asked after they disappeared.

“Ten o’ so, I dhink,” Avery answered.

“What? My age?” Dot piped in. Alice blinked. She knew the girl was young, but ten? Suddenly, Bendy’s rejections had more weight to them. Now, though, Alice wondered how old the demon was. She wasn’t going to judge by his height obviously. He had a youthful face with large eyes…his teens? Maybe early twenties? He surely had to be around her age or younger! And going on such dangerous tasks?

“Your brudha ‘as it too, yeah?” Avery asked.

“Yeah, but Wakko’ll be fine,” Yakko said. “We’ve gotten him back from death before.”

“He's terrible at board games,” Dot muttered.

“What about the young boy's family?” Xedo cut in. Alice stared at the Warner siblings. Did they mean their brother was bad at board games or…Death was bad at board games? She shook her head and dismissed the bizarre thought.  

“’Ad da funeral ‘n heave’t heard from dem since,” Avery said. Granny turned to the fox.

“They’ve been going through the motions. Hardest thing in the world, losing a child. Please, leave them be, young man,” she told the journalist.

“Yes, ma’am.” Xedo bobbed his head a bit. “I’ll respect their space.”

“Good. And get this story out! If you can clear the boys and the doctor, things would be a lot better for us,” Granny said.

“Absolutely,” Xedo said.

“Good,” the gopher replied.

“Well then, we best get to work on that next piece!” Yakko said. “We don’t have all day.”

“Hold on,” Alice cut in. “What are we going to do with the piece of the machine we have? Someone already tried to steal it, and they almost succeeded! Not to mention what it did to Bendy!”

“That’s true,” Xedo agreed.

“What happened to the boy?” Granny asked with concern.

“That doll attached to him,” Xedo said.

“It’s a mini mailman,” Dot added with a giggle.

“Whatever happens to that doll, the same will happen to Bendy,” Alice explained. She was still curious on why the Warners, or Dot specifically, called Bendy that. Now was hardly the time to ask about such things. She refocused on the matter at hand. “It was very dangerous for him when it was stolen. The person could have easily harmed or maybe even killed him.”

Granny gasped. “Oh my!”

“Stars ‘n moon,” Avery cursed. “He ‘as to do dat too?”

“How did this happen? Can it be undone?” Granny asked in a concerned tone. She looked between Alice and Xedo for an answer. Alice shrugged with wide eyes. She had no clue!

“They said that it bit him, right?” Wiston asked. In all the chatting, the younger fox had gotten up and was looking at the knick-knacks on the shelves.

“Yeah,” Yakko said.

“Wiston, don’t touch those.” Xedo gave him a deadpan look. The younger brother smiled, showing off his sharp fangs.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Wiston said. “Anyway, why not just have it bite someone else?”

“What good would that do?” Granny asked.

“Well, he’s one of the only people that can even stand a chance at finding the pieces, right? That makes him important.” Wiston shrugged and turned back to the shelf. He was eyeing an old wooden figurine. Xedo cleared his thought and gave him a sharp look.

“You sayin’ we need sum’ne dat isn’ so importan’, yeah?” Avery tilted his head with one ear down and one up. Alice guessed that was a wolf thing, since Boris did it too…Though Boris was a cute pup and this guy--Avery and Alice made eye contact and he gave her a wolfish smile and a wink. Alice frowned. Yeah, he was this kinda guy. Didn’t he say he had a girl?

“Avery,” Granny said disapprovingly. “There isn’t anyone here that’s more or less important than anyone else.”

Xedo spoke up this time. “Actually, ma’am, he is correct in a strategic sense. Bendy is one of two people that can use a map that they obtained from an angel. It shows the locations of the parts. I don’t think just anyone can go after these machine pieces.”

Oh, that map! Alice was so frustrated with herself over that thing! Of course she could see it, but she pretended that she couldn’t. People weren’t supposed to know she was an angel! It was so irritating, but she understood why it was that way. Everyone wanted something, and angels were a good bet to chase down. If they didn't beg, demand, bribe, then people who wanted her help might turn to…force. The rules on the Surface weren’t the same as the ones in the Upper. Angels could get kidnapped! Enslaved and locked away! Not to mention the other dangers…Alice held back a shudder. It would also ruin her chances to complete her act of charity and earn her wings. She couldn’t afford to return without her wings. Not after all her hard work! Sure, she was a screw up and her brothers and sisters would mock her at times, but she would prove them wrong! She would make mother, father, and grandmama proud!

Alice sighed. She felt like the miracle she had given Boris had backfired. They weren’t even able to use it really. It was dated. The landscape had changed, and the map hadn’t. It was practically useless when they had gotten to the general area. They had wasted days looking for the part. If the little squirrel boy was any indication, anyone with the sickness didn’t have days to waste. Even worse, without her halo, she couldn’t really do anything to change it. She wasn’t strong enough. She didn’t know the right runes for it. Heavens, she could accidentally destroy it! Then were would she leave everyone’s hope? A pile of ash on the ground, that’s where. Even the tiny sliver of hope and purpose was better than absolute despair. Besides, she doubted she’d be able to mess with it without giving herself away completely. She had a feeling Boris was already suspicious.

“A’ight, den. I’ll do it,” Avery said.

“Avery, no!” Granny argued. The volume of rising voices dragged Alice back into the conversation. Oh no, what had she missed as she stared off into space? She chastised herself for focusing on herself too much and not listening to what was happening presently.

“I don’see anyone else tryin’ nothin’, so I will. If it’ll help my Red out den I’ll do it. ‘Sides dem boys’r needin’ to get dem bits of da machine to help out da rest of ya wit da illness. Dese funerals’r too depressin’ fur me. Dey need ta stop. I’m nat doin’ nothin’ right now. Dis would at least make me useful,” Avery growled gently to the old woman. He frowned are her and lifted a hand to brush at his pencil thin mustache. He might be a mook, but he seemed to at least treat the old woman with respect. Alice guessed there was hope for him after all, but what was this about him being useful.

“Pish-posh! You are useful, Avery dear! You’ve been running around all over town checking on any of the patients that haven’t come by. You’ve been dropping off their pain meds for me, cleaning this house spotless and keeping it well supplied out of your own pocket! You’ve been a huge help to me and every single one of Dr. Oddswell’s patients. I won’t hear otherwise! You have even been keeping out those terrible newsies that see this place as a quick buck!” Here Granny Gopher turned to the fox reporter. “No offense, dear.”

“None taken. I understand ma’am. Some journalists.” He shook his head with a look of disgust and clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth.

“Thank you, son.” She turned back to Avery. “So, I won’t hear anyone bad mouth you, boy. Not even yourself! Not after all the help you’ve been since you’ve shown up.” She waved her cane in the air resolutely. Alice couldn’t help smiling. The old gopher was a hot spit-fire with a wonderful soul. She and grandmama would be the best of friends if they ever met.

Avery flushed and looked down at the rug. “Dat’s kind o’you Gran, bot da fact is wha’ I heave done isn’ gonna cure no one. Dem boys will. Dat machine will, if it’s real. If it’d help dem get dere dat much quicker. I don’mind bein’ bit.”

“You think there’s a chance the machine won’t work?” Xedo asked curiously.

Avery shrugged, and his ears dropped. “Well, if dat ding is really a part o’ it, den I guess it exists, bot I’ve no idea where dis machine is n’it sounds real ol’ to me. Who knows wha’ conditions it’s in, n’dat’s if it’s even tagether at awl! I’m jus’ sayin’ dat dem boys’ll already heave dem hands full. Dey don’ need no curse on top of it.”

“That is a good point there, wolfie,” Yakko mused.

“It’s probably as old as dirt,” Dot added. “By the way handsome, you free tonight?” She sighed and leaned toward Avery. He gave her a baffled look in return. He looked around the room to see the other’s reaction. There were none, until he made eye contact with Alice. She shrugged. The young Warner girl didn’t make any sense to the angel. They had tossed a few puns and jokes around at breakfast, but the Warners were a bit odd in a dangerous way. She enjoyed their humor, but some of the gags they described seemed a bit cruel to Alice.

“I’m busy,” he finally answered the girl. She sighed and little heart floated over her head.

“Avery has a good point,” Wiston said. He had moved over to the books now and was leafing through one. “How do we know that this machine isn’t a pile of rusted, busted metal somewhere?”

“We don’t,” Granny said gravely. “But it’s the best chance we got, at least that’s what Dr. Oddswell believes.”

Xedo hummed, thoughtful. Alice found that thought a bit bleak, but she was determined to be optimistic! “Then we better find it and get it working!” she said with resolution. She seemed to have startled the group, which caused her to flush a little, but she didn’t back down. “We need to help Bendy and Boris as much as possible if that is the case. We’ll build this machine from the ground up if we must.”

“That’s the spirit!” Granny grinned.

Avery grinned wolfishly. “A spitfire too. Hmmm.”

Alice frowned at that.

“I think you have the right idea Alice. We will worry about the machine when we get to it. For now, we should focus on supporting the B-Brothers, caring for the sick, and clearing their and the doctor’s names,” Xedo said, putting his pencil behind his ear.

“Yeah!” Yakko and Dot cheered.

“Don’t forget. We also need to warn people about ink illness,” Granny stated. She sat with her head raised and her little shoulders straight. She held a certain air of nobility that only those with a life time wisdom and experience could ever manage. “These shady dealings need an end. Once everything is in the light, those that oppose our efforts will have a tougher time stopping us.”

“That will be first on the agenda, but I would like to have one last discussion with everyone before we disperse, and I get my paper finalized and to the print,” Xedo said. “Alice, do mind bringing the brothers back in here?”

Alice blinked in surprise. “Me?”

“If you wouldn’t mind,” Xedo said with a strange smirk that Alice couldn’t place.

“I can go!” Dot offered.

“Maybe next time, shortcake.” Wiston moved in front of her while he was fiddling with a strange little box with carvings on it. “This will take a lady’s touch.”

“Hey! I am a woman!” Dot frowned. Granny chuckled knowingly. Alice glanced at her, questioning, before standing.

“Okay?” Alice said.

“Wiston! Put down that lighter! You don’t even know where that box is from!” Xedo was up in a flash and snatched the lighter from the younger’s hand. The younger fox’s ears dropped, and he smiled sheepishly.

“You tryin’ to bourn up da house!” Avery scowled.

“For some of this decor, that might be an improvement,” Yakko stated with a shrug. The room fell into a ruckus of voices as Alice headed to the exit. She hoped they would be back in order once she and the boys returned.

As she turned down the hall and went to the front of the house, a calm came over her. She was surprised that the voices died away to a dull muffle so quickly. “Bendy? Boris?” She looked around and didn’t see them. There was a study and a smaller sitting room at the front and a staircase that took up half the wall and went up. Sunlight filtered through the curtains, painting the old wood and worn furniture in hues of light. Little particles of dust drifted around in the air in lazy patterns. Alice glanced up the stairs and then back down the hall. They weren’t down here, and Mrs.  Gopher did say the place was open to them.

She straightened her shoulders and slowly climbed up the stairs. “Bendy, Boris? Are you up here?” she called out. Still no response. She got to the second story and looked around. There were three routes it seemed. A thin hall led left, a another two to her right. She decided to go right and instead of heading back to the front of the house, stick to the back wall. There were four doors on her left and tall windows that were covered on her right. A couple of paintings of forest scenes hung on the wall and two small cabinets that had vases of flowers sat spaced out along the hall. She went to each door and knocked before cracking it open and checking inside.

There were a couple of bedrooms, a storage closet that was full of dried plants and other things that looked like powders and liquids. Ingredients? Chemicals? Alice decided not to mess with anything and closed the door. She checked the last door, and it seemed to be some kinda lab or study room. It looked similar to the study down stairs, except there was a long table covered in empty beakers, cylinders, bottles and so on. Alice went in to get a closer look at all the delicate, intricate glass. Glass tubes twirled around, bending this way and that. Bunsen burners sat untouched and unattached. Papers were pinned to the walls around the room. More jars of liquids, powders, and dried up leaves sat on and around the table. Alice looked closer at one of the jars. It was half full of dark liquid. She narrowed her eyes at it. She pursed her lips as dread pinched at her heart.

She turned to the pages on the wall. They were covered in number problems, calculations, lines of chemicals formulas. Alice couldn’t make heads or tails of most of the scrawled numbers and letters, but among the pages were smaller notes with comments on them. They said things like. “No. Close. Is it affecting their genetics? Not contagious! First lasted three weeks. Second lived six months. Difference?” And other things. There were a few news clippings, obituaries, and strange deaths or disappearances. Alice gulped. Were…were all of these deaths related to ink illness? There were dozens! She paused at one to read it.

_Tragedy strikes the circus! Rabbit retires from show business after sudden loss of wife and assistant._

_Oswald, the Lucky Rabbit, has been off stage for a time now. His young wife and stage assistant, Ortensia Rabbit, shockingly passed away this week. Oswald’s younger brother, Mickey Mouse, announced that the rabbit magician won’t be returning to the stage anytime soon. Despite this sad loss, The Fantasia Circus will still be preforming across the country. Many fans mourn the loss of the young wife, mother, and star. No other details have been released to the public by the family at this time._

Alice turned away with a heavy heart. How many other stories were like this? She looked back around the room and noticed a door off to the side. She walked to it with a new weight on her shoulders. It was one thing to hear talk, another to see this. Somehow, the conversation around the breakfast table had seemed like an exciting escapade. The things you read about in books, with daring rescues and treasure. It had been like Bendy and Boris were brave adventurers on a great quest. Now though…now it had opened to a dark reality. They were desperate boys, doing all they can to stop a tragedy. Her mind went back to what she had learned earlier today. It was all so overwhelming--what those two had been through, what they had already seen. Boris and Bendy seemed to be the only family each other had. She couldn’t imagine being in pain, sick with a disease that--so far--had killed everyone who'd had it, or being a younger sibling watching her only family slowly die. She shook her head.

She found herself in awe of the two. They were still able to smile. They had hope. They were going at it with all they had. They made her want to do everything she could too. She wanted to help!

But…

But, she didn’t have her halo. Her powers were at half strength, if not less. She only had a limited number of miracles left, and they wouldn’t heal anyone of this thing. If the miracle could, it would have for Boris back then. Miracles were usually very direct. Since it had given Boris the map, their best chance was with the map. That’s how it worked…So why was the map so useless? She had never heard of something like this. A useless miracle? Was it her? Was she really cursed like her siblings said? Was it because she had a screwed up gift? Would it have been different, better, if it had been a different angel? Alice bit her lip and shook her head.

She couldn’t doubt herself now! She had to be strong! If the miracle had failed, then she would do something else. She had never let a set back stop her yet. _But any set back here would cost lives,_ her mind whispered darkly.

She reached the door handle and turned it gently. She’d just have to not mess up this time. She started to pull it open, but stopped at the sound of voices.

“You can’t,” Boris said.

“I know, bro. Don’t worry,” Bendy said.

“How can I possibly not worry!” Boris cried.

Bendy chuckled. “By remembering how ridiculously stubborn I am?”

Boris scoffed. “Let me do it.”

“No way. I’m not putting you in that kind of danger,” Bendy said seriously.

“And you are already in twice as much! Sick and cursed! You can’t do it all by yourself, Bendy! Let me help!” Boris barked. “Stop pretending you’re okay!”

“You are helping! Stars, Boris!” Bendy snapped back. “Of course, I’m not okay! I can’t handle the thought of you getting hurt! Alright! Stop asking! I won’t let you! I don’t,” Bendy choked up a bit, “I don’t want you hurt.”

“You think I like seeing you suffer then? Don’t you think I feel the same way, Bendy?” Boris demanded. “What can I do?” There was quiet sniffling for a few minutes. Alice felt like she was intruding, but she was afraid to move and alert them to her presence. How could she back up without them noticing?

“We keep going. We get up and keep going.” Bendy sounded calm again.

“Ju-just like we always do,” Boris answered weakly.

“Absolutely. Remember, you’re the one that keeps me going, bro. We’re doing this together. We’ll save everyone. Stars! We’ll be heroes even!” Bendy said cheerfully. “Imagine all the girls that will want to get to know me then!” Bendy said humorously. Alice rolled her eyes. So, her suspicions of his character weren’t off. Still, he wasn’t a complete scoundrel.

“Bendy no,” Boris groaned.

Bendy chuckled. “C’mon, bro. Where’s my happy widdle wolfy?” Alice’s eyes widened. Boris sighed.

“Bendy,” Boris complained. “Now?”

“I see your muzzle twitching.” Bendy sounded like he was grinning. “Where’s the widdle wolfy? Is that him?”

“Here I am!” Boris said.

“There he is!” Bendy said. “There’s that smile!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Boris grumbled reluctantly.

“What? You don’t want me looking for my widdle wolf?” Bendy asked.

“No, it’s just,” Boris mumbled something.

“What was that?” Bendy asked.

“Nothing.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah.”

“Really?”

“Bendy.”

“Okay, okay,” Bendy said. “But really, what?”

Alice slowly pulled the door closed. She crept back and took a deep breath. Okay. She didn’t hear any of that. Act natural. She had just showed up. She didn’t hear the touching moment. She has no idea that Bendy could be so…yeah. No idea. Just a scoundrel, not a doting brother. Was her face red? Haha. Oh golly, her face was red. Why did that have to be so cute? Calm down. She didn’t see anything! Nothing at all! She took another deep breath, schooled her features like she was going to walk on stage, and approached the door. This time she walked with purpose. She hoped one of them would notice her steps.  

She got to the door again and paused for a moment to make sure she wasn’t flushed. That taken care of, she knocked and opened the door.

“Hello? Bendy? Boris?” She pushed the door open to see a room that was similar to the one she was in. The walls were lined with photographs and news clippings. There were random items on shelves with a few books. There were Robots pieces, a microscope, a stone with runes carved into it, a jewel, a pocket watch, and an old pottery with more runes on it. Oddly, she didn’t recognize them. Two chairs faced each other over a low coffee table with more papers scattered over it. The two windows had their curtains drawn back allowing the light to filter into the room. The boys were standing in front of the window, in view of the garden in the backyard.

“Oh, hey Alice. Did you come to get us?” Boris asked. His eyes were still a bit puffy from crying. Alice wanted to go comfort him somehow, but she reminded herself that, again, this was the Surface, and she wasn’t close enough to him for that. Words would have to do here. Bother.

“Yes. Mr. Tiptail has something he would like to discuss with us. I think we’ll be leaving soon,” Alice said. “Are you two okay?” Dumb! That was such a dumb question! How could they be okay!

“Yeah, we’ll be fine,” Bendy said with a shrug. Alice bit her lip and nodded. “How are you holding up?” Alice blinked in surprise.

“Uh?” she asked dumbly.

Bendy looked out the window at the fall scenery. The leaves outside were turning different colors and falling. Clouds drifted by in wisps. The neighborhood seemed quiet, peaceful in the morning light. “I mean, gee Alice, you were kinda roped into all this. How you holding up? I know it’s overwhelming, and you didn’t really ask for this.”

“I did, though,” she protested. Bendy looked back at her with a raised brow. “I asked Boris to explain everything and you fellas did.” This time she shrugged uncertainly. “It’s not your fault that everything is a huge mess.” That’s what her life felt like most of the time anyway.

“You sure?” Boris asked.

“Yeah. I’m just glad I was able to help you.” Alice smiled.

“Even though you lost your job?” Bendy asked.

Alice almost giggled. “I think we can agree that my job wasn’t a glass-half-full kinda gig.” Bendy chuckled and Boris smiled, the light casting them in a halo of light. “I’ll find more work,” she reassured them again. “Anyway, we best get downstairs. Everyone else will be wondering where we disappeared off to,” Alice said.

“Okay,” they said. The three walked back to the staircase and down to rejoin everyone.

“Right, I have everything I need. Not everything I want, but this will be enough to notify the public and clear Dr. Oddswell, Miss Hood, and your names. The facts are clear on this at least. Still, I think there are some things we need to keep to ourselves.” Xedo adjusted his glasses as he looked over his notes.

“Like what?” Yakko asked. He was fiddling with a microscope with his tongue sticking out.

“I don’t think Bendy and Boris’ quest should be shared,” Xedo said.

“But that will be the hope to the sick! Hope is important for those with the ink illness!” Granny Gopher exclaimed.

Xedo nodded. “I agree, but I think Bendy and Boris’ names should be anonymous. We can talk about the machine and the hope for a cure, but the boys already are having a hard time moving around publicly as wanted criminals. It’ll will escalate if people start treating them like heroes. Or worse, blaming them for their hardships. I believe it’s best their names are cleared and then the boys can disappear into obscurity. It’ll allow them to move about cities freely without people trying to distract them.”

Dot sighed. “Makes sense. It’s hard to dodge adoring fans.”

“So, when asked we reply there are simply ‘people’ working on it,” Wiston said.

“Exactly.” Xedo pointed his pen at his brother.

“Okay, what else?” Alice asked.

“We need to hide the parts and not mention the map,” Xedo said. “Those are obviously crucial for the success of this mission. You’ve already faced almost losing them. We will have to act with the highest level of caution.” Everyone agreed.

“I also think we need to switch that doll curse or bond over to someone else. Bendy, you need to be at your best for your quest,” Xedo said.

“No way. I don’t want to endanger more people,” Bendy said.

“But you are only one of two people that can read that map,” Xedo said.

“Yeah, and I don’t mind having a doll of myself,” Yakko said. Bendy snorted.

“Not gonna happen.” Bendy frowned.

“You’re so stubborn,” Wiston said. Bendy smirked and shrugged. Boris sighed.

“What are you boys planning to do next?” Xedo asked, changing the subject.

“Go after the next machine part! Duh!” Dot giggled.

“Actually, we can’t,” Boris said with his ears pinned back.

“Wha do ya mean?” Avery asked, annoyed. Boris pulled out the map and unfolded it. Alice peeked over. The map showed rolling hills, rivers, and forests. Nothing about the city at all. Alice had to hold back a sigh of frustration and embarrassment.

“Nothing has shown up on the map. Until it shows us where the next part is, we have no idea where to go,” Boris explained. Both Granny and Avery leaned forward to get a look.

“N’you’r nat messin’ wit us?” Avery said. “Dat isn’ a blank paper?”

Bendy frowned. “It’s as real as this doll.” Bendy pulled it out again. Alice looked it over curiously. She hadn’t gotten a close look before.

It really did look like Bendy. It was simple, with a stitch mouth, little goggles, vest and pants. It’s button eyes shined in the light of the room.

“Fur awl I kna dat’s just a dumb doll,” Avery said. He shrugged off the wall and stepped up to Bendy. Bendy brought the little thing closer to himself and glared up at the wolf. “Wha? You dink I would hurt you o’ somethin’? Grow up!” Avery chuckled. “Let me see.” He held out his hand to Bendy. Bendy shared a look with Boris.

“It’s okay, sonny. You can trust Avery. He’s a good lad.” Granny smiled.

Bendy hesitantly handed it over. Avery lifted it up and looked it over with a curious eye. “I can move it wit’out messin’ wit you, right?”

“Yeah,” Bendy said, watching with sharp eyes. Boris shifted nervously and folded up the map without removing his eyes from the bigger wolf. His ears were back, and he seemed tense. Alice found she was holding her breath.

“Berries,” Avery said and lifted one of the little arms. “Don’ seem like a big deal ta me.” He gently pinched the head between his thumb and finger and turned it a bit. Alice saw Bendy twitch.

“I think that’s enough,” Boris said, glancing at Bendy. Alice wondered what he felt. Avery narrowed his eyes.

“One quechon, how’d it bite you?” Avery asked, still messing with the head. “It’s just a stitch. It don’ gat a mouth.”

“I don’t-“

“Eouch!” Avery jerked and dropped the doll. Everyone jumped.

“Hey!” Boris barked, looking at Avery angrily. He leaned down and picked it up. “You said you’d be car-”

The doll Boris picked up did not look like the one that Avery had dropped. It was a wolf, with a tail, long ears, and a stitched muzzle mouth.

“Well, dat’s how dat ding bites den.” Avery chuckled and shook out his hand.

“What did you do, you idiot!” Bendy scowled. Avery snatched the doll from Boris. The younger wolf yelped in surprise as the thing disappeared from his frozen fingers.

“Took away one of your problems.” Avery grinned a sharp grin. “You’ welcome.”

“But now-“

“Look, liddle pal. I can take care of myself. Dis ding is gonna be hidden away. I got nothin’ ta worry ‘bout,” Avery said, shaking the doll a little.

“Don’t call me little.” Bendy sneered. The energy around Bendy became agitated, and Alice fought the urge to get up and move away from him.

Granny sighed as she rubbed her forehead. “You didn’t have to trick him, Avery dear.”

The wolf shrugged. “Was gettin’ impatient.” Bendy scowled and crossed his arms. Boris looked between the two of them with wide eyes. Alice also stared with huge eyes.

“Berries! Can I try?” Yakko asked. He appeared right next to Avery. The older wolf hardly reacted. Alice jumped in her seat.

“No,” Avery said.

“What’s done is done. I think it’s best we get moving.” Xedo stood.

“One second.” Bendy sighed.

“Don’ madder wha you say boyo. I’m just as stubbun as you,” Avery said.

Bendy scowled. “At least let me show you a good space for it.”

“Ain’t a safe the best place?” Dot asked. She appeared on Avery’s other side and leaned into him with a sigh.

“No. That’ll be obvious,” Bendy said.

“C’mon Avery. This will be between you, me, and Boris.” Bendy stuffed his hands in his pockets.

Dot lifted a finger, “But-”

“He’s right,” Xedo said. “The less people who know where the hiding place is, the better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mercowe: Ok. I'll admit it, it's sorta my fault this chapter got out so late today. Me and Tap have finals next week, so even though she got it to me this morning...studying sort of jumped me and held me hostage for most of the day. I only got to finish editing around 7 or so, and then Tap wasn't here, so I couldn't really post it without her, now could I?
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the chapter. There weren't any really good typos in this chapter other than the slightly funny fact that Tap mixes up trick and treat sometimes. Have a good week!
> 
>  
> 
>   
> Aren't they _sooooo_ cute!


	50. Playing Go Fish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boris and Bendy buy flowers and visit Steven's grave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> I'm free! Finally free! TwT No more finals, it's over!  
> I turned in my life the other day and have no more responsibilities! Sweet freedom!
> 
> Mercowe: Don't be fooled. She means her textbook. 
> 
> Shush! I don't have to deal with My Life anymore! Let me be happy! 
> 
> Mercowe: You can be happy without messing with the readers. :P
> 
> It's been fifty chapters! If they haven't figured out I can't be taken seriously then what can I do about it? Anyway! We've hit 5-0 chapters! Holy cheese! I can't believe it! Thanks for sticking around and reading this far guys! Enjoy!

Bendy sighed as they left the house. Things were not going according to plan. He knew they were all in a tough corner since the doc had been arrested, and he and Boris were wanted, but he'd thought that things had started working out. They had one part of the machine, they had a map, a plan, and thanks to the Warners, they had a guy that was sure he could clear their name. Yet, things felt like they were spiraling out of control. He hadn’t expected the doll to bite someone else and for Avery to pull a fast one. He hadn’t expected to hear Wakko was sick. He hadn't expected to find out Steven was gone.

It was all happening way too fast for him. Just when he'd thought they were going to make a difference, any illusion of choice was snatched away by this star fallen illness. They were headed to the hospital to get Wakko and Dr. Scratchensniff. Bendy had been floored that the Warners actually had a guardian. He remembered when he'd turned eighteen and was finally able to claim guardianship of Boris, so the stupid system would stop heckling them. How often had he and Boris escaped the Sillyvision orphanage growing up? Enough for the lady in charge to try and send Bendy to an orphanage a town away. By the beginning of the next week, he and Boris had met up at their favorite alley with a couple of bags of food for their troubles. Heh.

Still, the hoops he'd jumped through to get legal guardianship had been terrible. Social Services would have taken Boris away if it hadn’t been for Pete bribing. It'd given Bendy a little more time to figure out the legal mumbo-jumbo. Good thing Pete was a cheapskate who worried more about losing half his work force than about child laws. Bendy never wanted to do that much paper work again.

The drive to the hospital was short. Bendy found himself next to Dot and Boris. They pulled up to the hospital, where Wakko sat in a wheelchair on the curb. Behind the chair was a pretty rabbit nurse who was scowling at the approaching vehicle. She was curvy, and her ears were angled back. Bendy wasn’t sure if she had them pulled back or if she was just mad. Bendy appreciated the short length of her nurse’s skirt, it was similar to the one Red had been wearing when he met her. Next to the chair was an older man with a bald head, long face, and glasses so thick that Bendy couldn’t see his eyes. Xedo pulled up and stopped the car.

“Hello again, Mrs. Fanny.” Xedo nodded his head. She scoffed at him.

“Do you have any idea how much of a pain it is whenever you show up? First Red, now this?” Fanny indicated to the young Warner in front of her. He looked up to her and purred. She sneered. “He must be one of the worst patients I’ve ever had the displeasure of dealing with.”

“I’m sorry for all the trouble, nurse Fanny,” Xedo said. “Do you need any help?”

“Yeah bro, what ya doin’ wheeling around?” Yakko leaned over Xedo and stuck his head out of the window.

“It’s hospital policy.” Fanny sighed and rolled her eyes.

“Ooooh, I like it. You can drive me anywhere, babe.” Yakko winked. Fanny scowled.

Dot yanked Yakko back in his seat from behind. Her eyes rolled heavenward. “Boys.”

Fanny’s eyes went to the back of the car and zeroed in on Bendy and Boris trying to hide behind Alice. Her perfect brows shot up in surprise.

“I can explain,” Xedo said quickly.

“Don’t bother,” she huffed and turned her nose up. “Red has already sworn me to secrecy. You’re damn lucky I’m friends with her. I don’t want to get involved in that mess.” She waved a hand at the back of the car. “I’m sure all will make sense in time. I really don’t care one way or the other. Just get Red out of jail.” With that she tilted the chair, dumping Wakko out and walked back into the hospital without another word.

“Sank you Miz Fanny!” Dr. Scratchensniff waved. “Now, how are vee to get in zee car?” Bendy blinked at his odd accent.

“We’ll be getting out here,” Bendy said, reaching over Dot to open the door.

“Is that a smart idea?” Wiston asked.

“Boris and I need to head out for a minute. We’ll see you back at the apartment,” Bendy said.

“Where ya goin’? Can I come?” Dot asked, fluttering her eyes at Bendy.

“We’re going to the cemetery to see Steven,” Boris explained.

“You’re not invited,” Bendy added flatly. “Go be with your brother or something. Don’t break stuff.”

“Awww,” Dot pouted and crossed her arms. “How about I just act as your bodyguard instead?”

“No, thanks.”

“Love interest?”

“No.”

“Secret admirer?”

“Move, Dot.”

“Stalker?”

“Dot.”

“You fellas are bailing right as I get to see you again?” Wakko asked, looking at Boris and Bendy.

“Sorry, Wakko,” Boris said sadly. “I want to do this, and we might not get another chance.”

“You don’t think it’s too dangerous?” Xedo asked.

“We’ve been able to dodge them so far,” Bendy said with a shrug. The boy climbed out and stepped up on the curb.

“Vait. I’ve zeen you bevoore,” the dotor said, tapping his chin.

“Course you have Scratchy! That’s Bendy and Boris, the BBros!” Yakko said.

“Vat!” Dr. Scratchensniff jumped.

“We told you they were pals of ours!” Dot called.

“I don’t efer belif a vord from you sree,” the doctor said. Good policy to live by, Bendy thought.

“We’ll explain,” Xedo said. “Get in.”

“Good to see you fellas are okay at least,” Wakko said to Bendy and Boris.

“Yeah, hey, sorry to hear the news,” Bendy said.

Wakko shrugged. “Figured that just put us in the same boat.”

“Still, it sucks,” Bendy said.

“Well, there has to be some reason Tap took my talent away completely,” Wakko sighed.

“Uh?” Boris tilted his head.

“Can’t use my talent at all. We’re now flying blind. No fourth wall, no hopping out. Heck, I can’t even remember the script or the other stuff anymore.” Wakko thumped his head with the palm of his hand gently. “Only the stuff I was there for. It’s really weird. It’s like someone snatched my glasses away, and I’m stuck with bad vision,” Wakko huffed.

“I miss our fans and friends in the comments!” Dot called from her seat.

“I miss messing with Tap,” Yakko said.

“We got her for April Fool’s,” Wakko said.

“True.” Yakko smiled.

Bendy, lost on the conversation, shrugged. “Well, sorry you can’t do those…things anymore. You fellas take care. We’ll see you all later.” Bendy put a hand to the side of his head and gave them a little salute.

“Be safe,” Alice said. Bendy nodded and the two headed away. Xedo had told them where the cemetery was. It was bit of a walk, but Bendy thought that might be a good idea right now. The boys kept their heads down and walked along less crowded streets. No one seemed to pay them much mind.

“Think we could find some flowers?” Boris asked. Bendy glanced up at him.

“Dunno, bro. It could be tough, this time of year. Maybe,” Bendy said.

Boris nodded sullenly. He’d been sullen ever since he found out. Bendy didn’t blame him. It was a very uncomfortable shock. Neither of them had many experiences with death, and neither of them had considered the possibility of a kid younger than them dying. It was…Well, Bendy didn’t really have words for the feelings that went along with it. Heartbreaking for one. He had been such a good, happy-go-lucky kid. It made him feel guilty. Sure he and Boris had been getting the parts, but they also had played around. They had gone to a few parades and jazz clubs while in New Orleans. They'd hung around Black Hat’s Casino to listen to Alice sing. They had wasted time.

No. That wasn’t right. They had been lost in New Orleans and needed a break, a lead, anything. They'd had to hide in the casino because of the warrant for their arrests…

That wasn’t stopping them from walking the streets now, Bendy thought with a wince. They still could get arrested at any moment, but with Xedo on their side Bendy had some hope that getting arrested wouldn't be a worry for much longer.

The worst feeling, though, was the revelation of his own mortality. His next ink attack could be his last.

“Hey Bendy, look!” Boris elbowed him and pointed to a shop on the corner. It was a little flower shop with bright plants in the window and hanging around the entrance. “Can we get some flowers?” Bendy looked the place over. It didn’t have any posters of them, and there didn’t seem to be anyone inside.

“Sure, bro.” Bendy put his hands in his pockets and the boys headed in. The shop had rows of plants. It smelled like freshly turned dirt and spiced herbs. There were all kinds of plants too, not just flowers, but tiny trees, bushes, and ferns too. “Pick whatever you think it reasonable Boris.”

“Okay,” Boris said and headed to some simple bouquets near the counter. Behind the counter were more shelves, but instead of housing more potted plants, there were dried herbs in labeled jars. Lavender, ginger, chamomile, rosemary, peppermint and more.

“Hello.”

Bendy turned to see someone come from around the shelf of herbs. She was a cute mouse in a simple, yet frilly, dress. Her apron had a few tiny tools in it, and her smile was gentle. She reached up to pluck a dried leaf stuck to her round ears with a giggle. “Welcome to my shop, I’m Minnie. How can I help you gentlemen today?”

“We're here to get flowers for a friend,” Boris said with a sad smile. “Something simple, if that’s okay.”

“Sure! We have all kinds. Do you know what you want?” she asked.

“Not really,” Boris admitted, his ears dropping.

“Oh, that’s okay. Is it for an event?” Minnie said with a nice smile.

“It’s for a grave,” Bendy cut in.

“Oh, dear. I’m sorry to hear that,” Minnie said with a tilt of her head. “I think I have just the thing.” She turned around and headed deeper into the store. She seemed nice enough. She certainly didn’t recognize them. Bendy was amazed he didn’t feel more paranoid. He shouldn’t feel okay with this.

She was back an instant later with a nice bouquet. “Lilies, gladiolas, roses, and carnations. Will that do?”

“That’s perfect,” Boris said.

Minnie beamed. “Glad I could help!” With that, the boys paid and headed back out. Boris held the flowers like a treasure as the boys walked quickly to the cemetery. When they arrived, it didn’t take them long to find the fresh grave and the name carved in stone. Steven Stanford the Squirrel. Bendy couldn’t bring himself to read the full inscription.

Boris knelt and put the flowers in a little stone vase that sat in front of the headstone. There were other flowers all around, letters, pictures, and even a toy car. Bendy stood behind Boris and gazed at the flowers and little mementos. The slight breeze sent a chill through Bendy and silence sat heavily between the brothers as they both thought.

He had just been a cute little kid who had barely started life. He was snuffed out, just like that. Bendy had barely known the kid, but they had promised to hang out when he and Boris got back. Steven had wanted to go with Boris and Bendy. He had been so excited to see them walk into the room. Little Steven had looked at them like they were heroes, or something ridiculous like that when Oddswell had given them the quest. Steven had promised to look after Granny and be brave. How could a good kid like that just be gone? He had barely gotten a chance to live. What the hell? Now, all that was left of him was the name on this big rock. And what about his family? Bendy didn’t know a thing about them.

He felt numb. He realized that Boris was weeping again. “I’m so sorry Boris,” Bendy said, putting a hand on Boris’ shoulder. He'd never wanted his brother to suffer. Boris was just as good as Steven. He was so good hearted. The wolf didn’t deserve this. He was still a kid himself. He shouldn’t have to be putting flowers on a grave.

“M-me too. Steven was great. He shouldn’t have died,” Boris wept. “It’s not fair.” Bendy gave Boris’ shoulder a gentle squeeze. What could he say to that? They were both very aware of how unfair life was.

“I know,” Bendy said softly.

“Bendy, he had a brother too! We had no idea. Wh-what about his family? We didn’t even ask-“

“Boris,” Bendy knelt beside the wolf and brushed some of his tears away. They left wet tracks down his furry face. “We barely got to know him. You can’t feel guilty about that. We couldn’t have done anything.”

“I hate it.” Boris dropped his head and squeezed his eyes shut. “It’s not fair. He was just a kid!” Bendy leaned forward and wrapped Boris in a hug. Bendy wasn’t sure how long they stayed there. It didn’t really matter. No one was around the graveyard today.

As they got up to leave, Bendy found himself following a train of thought he never imagined he would take. He found himself planning for Boris. Not in the sense that he always had, work, job, weekends, and so on. No. What if...Boris had to go on…without him? With this train of thought came new worries that Bendy had never considered.

Was Boris able enough to take care of himself? Could he find work and pay all the bills on his own? Would he be alright? Would he recognize when some shady guy was trying to swindle him? He was so trusting that Bendy couldn’t be sure. Would social services try to send him back to the orphanage? Did that mean Bendy had to possibly find another guardian…just in case?  He didn’t really know. He didn’t know! Bendy would have to make sure that Boris knew all the ins and outs. He had to be set to take care of himself. He would have to know how to get this machine going.

Just in case.

Bendy glanced back at the gravestone.

_In Loving Memory of Our Special Son_

_Steven Stanford, the Squirrel_

_A dear brother and friend_

_Sleeping with the Angels, Love Mom and Dad_

Bendy pursed his lips and turned away.

Just in case.

The pair made their way out of the graveyard and down the near empty streets. The melancholy of their moods contrasted with the bright sunny day around them. Even with the weather a bit cooler, it didn’t slow down the life of the city. The season continued to come, time ever matching. Many leaves had changed and were in the process of falling. The city had a preoccupied feel, as people flitting about here and there, wrapped up in the whirl of their own fears, ambitions and duties. Hardly a soul noticed the travel worn boys. 

Yet, someone did notice them.

Bendy and Boris had just rounded a corner when they stopped dead in their tracks.

“Heya, fellas,” Cup greeted with a smirk. This was not good. He was leaning against the wall with a hand in his pocket. What chance did they have by trying to make a scene? Cup gave them a little salute with his other hand. Behind him, Mugs was tugging his scarf up to his round nose. “Remember us?”

Best hope they had was to split and meet up.

“Boris split up!” Bendy shouted and spun on his heels. He darted to the right and back the way they came.

“Get back here, pipsqueak!” Cuphead shouted at him. Bendy grit his teeth and pushed himself to go faster. “Don’t think I forgot that you almost dropped me back in that crummy shop!”

“I helped save your glass hide, ya mook!” Bendy shouted over his shoulder as he ran. “This is one cussing way to say thanks!”

Cup laughed. “I’ll show you my thanks!” Bendy raced on, ducking into alley, tipping trashcans, and taking sharp corners as he went. Bendy tried to take the most confusing way. He couldn’t shake the guy, and this mad dash wasn’t subtle. People were turning to watch them race by. He was sure at least some of them would recognize him. It was only a matter of time before the cops showed up. His lungs were burning, his legs ached, but he couldn’t slow down.

Finally, he seemed to be pulling ahead of the thug. He took a few more turns, jumped over a table, and ducked under a bush before pulling himself into an empty alley. He leaned against the wall and gasped for breath. His chest was on fire.

“Where you going with those tiny feet of yours?”

Bendy jumped and started running once again. Cup laughed and raced after him again. The burning in his chest didn’t decrease. His stomach twisted in pain. He ignored it. He had to keep running. He almost got to the end of the alley when he choked. “Ugh!” He missed a step and tripped. He spiraled forward, throwing his arm out to catch himself. The street grit bit into his arm as he skidded a short distance across the concrete of the alley. To his horror, his throat started to close too. His side bag flew off his shoulders, and he skidded to a stop.

“Ha! You clumsy little cuss!” Cup laughed behind him. This wasn't exhaustion, Bendy realized with horror. He was having an attack. He choked again and coughed. The pain in his chest and stomach was becoming an inferno. No! Not here! Not now! The pain! He tried to get up to no avail. His arms went around himself, trying to hold himself together. It hurt! He couldn’t even turn himself onto his back. He needed his bag. Oddswell’s pain meds.

Cup stepped up to him and stood over him. “Any last words?” Cup sneered. Bendy felt the ink dripping down his face. Melting.

“Guuh! No! No! No!” Bendy groaned. He couldn’t die here! He didn’t want to die! He hadn’t done anything for Boris yet! Oddswell was still locked up. He was scared. He didn’t see a way to survive this. He couldn’t move. He was melting. Too much! He couldn’t breathe! He was burning up! It hurt! He coughed up a mouth full of ink on the ground.

“H-hey, what’s…what are you doing?” Cup sounded unnerved. Bendy glanced back up at him. He wasn’t smiling anymore. The thug had a grimace on his face. He almost looked angry. “It’s pretty disgusting. Knock it off!” W-was that sweat beading on the cup's face? It didn’t matter. If the guy was thrown off his game, maybe he’d-

“Please,” Bendy whimpered. He’s voice was a horse whisper. “My-y b-b-bag. I need s-something to e-ease the pain…” Bendy coughed again and started to shiver. His mind was clouded by the fire in his chest, the burning in his throat. He couldn’t focus. It hurt. He couldn’t move. He didn’t know where his bag had gone. Was he going to die?

“What? You really expect me to-“

Bendy choked out more ink. “Bleah! Please!” The pain had spiked up a notch. How could it get worse? How was he still conscious! “AAAAAH! I C-CAN’T ST-STA-HAC!” He couldn’t stand it. Too much! He couldn’t tell the difference between the tears and the ink running down his face. He writhed and shivered on the ground. “UGH!” he groaned.

Cups eyes widened. His face dripped with sweat. He started to shiver, truly disturbed by the sight in front of him.

Bendy couldn’t take it anymore. He was sure this was his insides liquefying. He was dying. He’d never see Boris again. It was just too much. “Why!” He demanded tearfully. He was going to leave Boris alone. “NO! NO!”

Cup was now shaking so badly he was starting to rattle. He scowled and marched away. Bendy hardly noticed until there was thud and his bag landed in front of his face. “Ugh! You’re so annoying! Here, take it!” he barked. Bendy reached out with a shaking hand and fumbled with it. He was able to find the pills and take a couple. He didn’t know how he swallowed, but he managed it. He trembled silently with his eyes closed for a few minutes before the pain started to die down. If he wasn’t so exhausted, he’d laugh from relief. That…had been really scary.

“We’ll continue this some other time,” Cup said sullenly. Bendy cracked open an eye to see him standing with his back to Bendy. He had his hands stuffed into his pockets and was glaring at the distant buildings. The cup man tilted his head and turned the glare on Bendy. “When you’re not crying like a little cussing pansy.”

Bendy didn’t have the energy to retort. Everything ached, and he felt his grip on the world slipping. His vision blurred as Cup turned to approach him. Bendy fell unwillingly into the darkness of unconsciousness.

* * *

After Bendy had bolted with the other cup man on his tail, Boris and Mugs had been left alone. They had shared an awkward stare down. Mugs messed with his scarf, watching every move Boris made.

Mugs had been an ally back in New Orleans, but it had been clear that after the queen had been defeated that the alliance had ended. Still, the guy wasn’t shooting at Boris. The young pup didn’t really know what to do in this situation. Was he supposed to run? Mugs stuck a hand in his pants pocket and his eyes widened like he had just gotten an idea. Boris tensed, ready for anything. Was it a gun? No. That’d be silly. These guys had finger blasters!

Mugs pulled out a deck of cards. “Wanna play Go Fish?” Boris blinked twice in surprise.

“Uh?” he asked dumbly.

“Well, you’re not running, and I’m not shooting so…I dunno.” Mugs shrugged awkwardly.

“S-sure?” Boris said and cautiously approached the cup man.

Mugs grinned. “Berries.” Boris expected this to be a trap, but Mugs just brought out the cards and began to shuffle them. He sat at the curb and glanced up at Boris. The wolf followed his lead and took a seat. Mugs dealt the cards out and picked up his hand.

“Got any dogs?” Mugs asked. Boris watched Mugs with wide eyes before picking up his hand and looking at it. What was he doing?

“Only me,” Boris replied.

Mugs eyes widened in surprise before he laughed. "Hehe!" Mugs pulled out the card and put it in Boris' hand. "Does that count as my pair?" 

"No you cheater!" Boris laughed and tossed the card back. "Pull from the deck." Mugs chuckled and pulled from the deck between them.

"Dangit, I thought I had something there." Mugs smirked as he fixed his hand and picked up the dropped card.

“How have you been Mugs?” Boris asked curiously.  Mugs glanced up from his hand and back down again, his eyes widened a touch in surprise.

“I’m a’right. Happy ta have Cups back,” Mugs mumbled. Boris smiled.

“Got any cows?” Boris asked.

“Go fish,” Mugs replied.

“What about you and your bro?” Mugs asked.

“We’re doing okay. I-it’s been a rough day,” Boris said.

“Yeah?” Mugs tilted his head. The straw in his head shifted. Boris gave it a quick glance, before looking Mugs in the eye again.

“Yeah, this kid, Steven, he passed away while we were gone,” Boris admitted. His ears fell, and he swallowed the lump in his throat. He wasn’t going to cry again today. He had done enough of that, and it didn’t help anyone. It just made Bendy worry.

“Were you friends with him?” Mugs asked, ducking a little into his scarf.

“Sort of. I’d like to think so. We didn’t know him for long,” Boris said. Mugs looked at his hand for a long moment.

“Got any goats?” Mugs asked. Boris handed over his card. “I’m sorry that happened.” Mugs surprised Boris. He looked back up at the other with wide eyes. Mugs was staring at the ground with his shoulders dropped.

“Yea-yeah, me too.” Boris said. He seemed truly sad to hear the news.

“Life just isn’t fair,” Mugs said with a sigh. “I know.”

“Yeah, but it’s still worth living,” Boris answered. Mugs glanced over at him with a little smile.

“Yeah, it is. It can’t all be bad, right?” Mugs said.

“Right.” Boris nodded. “Got any squirrels?”

“Go fish,” Mugs said. Boris pulled from the deck and laid down a pair of cats.

“Hey Boris, I know you don’t owe me nothin’, but could ya do me a favor?” Mugs asked nervously. Boris blinked at his cards and looked at Mugs again. He was shifting and looking around like what he was going to ask was a secret.

“Maybe? Depends on what you want?” Boris said cautiously. Was he about to get ambushed? Boris looked around too.

“Could you drop this in the mail for me?” Mugs pulled out a crumpled envelope from his pocket.

“What is it?” Boris held out his hand for the letter. Mugs handed it to him with a small flush to his face.

“It’s a letter to someone important to me. Cups wouldn’t be thrilled if he saw me with it,” Mugs explained. Boris glanced at the address. Inkwell? He’d never heard of it.

“Is it a girl?” Boris asked, seeing the embarrassment on Mugs face. It really wasn’t any of his business, but he couldn’t help his curiosity.

“Wha? Haha! No,” Mugs chuckled. “It’s someone we fell out of contact with awhile ago. I just wanted ‘em to know that we’re okay.”

Boris smiled and carefully tucked the letter next to the map in his pocket. “We have someone like that too. She’s probably mad I haven’t written her in a while.”

The boys went back to their game for a bit before Boris asked, “Why would Cup not want you to send a letter?”

“It’s complicated.” Mugs eyes were half lidded, and he took a deep breath before letting it out through his nose.

“You don’t have to explain,” Boris assured.

“I wish I understood enough to explain.” Mugs frowned. Boris nodded sympathetically. “There are some days where I don’t get Cups. He’s my bro. I love him, but I can’t read his mind.”

“Bendy can be like that too,” Boris said with a sigh.

“Must be a big brother thing,” Mugs grumbled.

Boris smiled. “Yeah, but I’m sure they want what’s best for us.”

Mugs shrugged and answered sullenly, “Yeah.”

“You don’t think so?” Boris tilted his head and his brows knit together in worry.

Mugs looked away uncomfortably.

“I won’t tell anyone Mugs, it’s okay,” Boris reassured.

Mugs huffed before turning back to him. “There are some days were I think he just sees me as a burden and a screw up.”

Boris’ ears dropped. “I’m sorry.”

Mugs shrugged. The two continued their game. Boris puzzled over Mugs' confession. He didn’t really know how to help with that. He knew for a fact that Bendy loved him and would do anything for him. In many ways Bendy was Boris’ hero and the feeling of love and loyalty was reflected just as strongly. He argued with Bendy, neither of them was perfect, but Bendy never ever hinted at Boris being a burden...There had been times when Boris had thought that though.

“There are some days where I think I hold Bendy back,” Boris found himself admitting to Mugs. The cup man was looking at him with an intense gaze. “I’m not as talented with mechanics. My talent is practically useless for something like this quest, and I’m not as fast or strong as Bendy. There are a lot of things I’m sure Bendy would be doing if he didn’t have to look after me all the time.” Boris smiled. “But I know that he’s proud of me and works so hard because he cares. Maybe your brother doesn’t say it, but maybe he feels that way too?”  Mugs turned to him completely and crossed his legs.

Mugs tilted his head, his eyes knit together confused. “I mean,” Boris swallowed, “I don’t really know your situation or anything, but he works really hard right?”

“Yeah,” Mugs answered quietly.

“Maybe the reason he does is because he’s trying to do his best for you,” Boris suggested with a shrug. Mugs blinked and looked down at the street for a moment.

“That makes sense,” he said thoughtfully. “Thanks, Boris.”

Boris smiled. Mugs pulled up his hand again. He only had too cards left. “You have any ducks?”

“Go fish!” Boris said.

“Why...you good for nothing!”

Both players jumped.

“You’re playing with him?” They looked over to see Cups walking towards them with an unconscious Bendy tucked under his arm. He was glaring at Mugs.

Boris gasped. “BENDY!” The demon was limp, and there was ink on his face, indicating he'd had an ink attack. The wolf felt a weight drop into his stomach. He dropped the cards and scrabbled to his feet.

“Here you go!” Cup tossed Bendy to the wolf. Boris just had enough time to brace himself and catch his older brother. “He started pissing me off with his whining!” Cup barked with annoyance. He walked over to Mugs and stuck one of his hands in his pocket, while he gestured with the other and shrugged. “I mean, how am I supposed to enjoy beating the cuss out of him if he’s already in pain?”

Mugs gazed up at him mutely. The elder turned to the younger, who was still sitting, and clicked his tongue in annoyance.

His eyes half lidded with annoyance, Cup hooked Mugs’ handle with his finger. “C’mon, you worthless star fallen cuss!” He yanked his brother up and walked off, dragging Mugs away.

“Ow! Owowowowow,” Mugs muttered the whole way. Boris could have sworn one of Mugs eyes changed to a star of pain for a moment there, but he wasn’t sure.

The wolf turned to Bendy with concern. His was steady. There were some ink stains on his shirt and his goggles were a mess, but he seemed okay. Boris guessed Bendy had just been exhausted. He always seemed to be tired after at attack. Boris quickly checked Bendy’s bag. Everything was still there too.

Boris slung the bag over his shoulder and took off Bendy’s goggles, stashing them in there. He used a handkerchief to wipe away a bit of the ink. The wolf pup was surprised. It seemed that Cup had helped Bendy when he'd had his attack. There were a few less pills in Bendy’s medicine, and Cup had even brought Bendy back to Boris. Even if he wasn’t very nice about it, Boris thought maybe he had been right about the older cup brother. Boris stopped when he heard sirens.

Easily picking Bendy up, Boris carefully made his way back to Xedo’s apartment. He had to stick to alleys and empty streets. It took a bit of time, but he made it without being spotted. Silently, he thanked all his years on the streets dodging the town cops and shop owners.

The rest of their afternoon and evening were spent at Xedo’s apartment, surrounded with more friends than they'd ever had before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mercowe:  
> Well, we've finally reached that portion of the story that connects with Rogue's comics...Get ready ladies and gents, keep your hands, feet and any other appendages you favor inside the vehicle at all times. It's gonna be a bumpy ride! 
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 


	51. The Epidemic No One is Talking About

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy hates doing nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! What a week!  
> It was spring break for Mercowe and I and boy did we get writing. It’s awesome! I think you will like the things we’ve been working on. ^^  
> We have a surprise for you on Inky Mystery’s Birthday on Wednesday. Come back here on the 25th to find a link to [the present.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14424036/chapters/33314166) ;)  
> Until then, enjoy the chapter! ^.^/

Bendy and Boris spent the next day hiding away at the apartment. Since their run-in with the Cupbros, the city knew that they were back in town and everyone had an eye out for them. They couldn’t leave without a disguise, which meant that Bendy was going stir crazy being stuck indoors with little to do. To make matters worse Xedo came back the first day with bad news. He had been fired. Upon finishing his article on the ink illness, the newspaper had refused to print the story. When he'd threatened to walk, his boss handed him a box to collect his desk stuff.

The fox was fluffed up with aggravation as he marched around the apartment in a rage. Wiston also seemed stressed. It took Boris, Bendy, and surprisingly Yakko and Wakko to stop the younger fox from burning down the building nearly half a dozen times. Dot had pouted and the Warners had wanted to go get revenge on the news company. Xedo had to stop them. It wouldn’t help their image if they attacked the business. Bendy had quickly come to realize that the control Dr. Scratchensniff had over the Warners was about just as much as the rest of them.

Alice wasn’t there that day. She left in the morning to do job hunting. She didn’t want to be a burden, despite Xedo and all other company there assuring her that she wasn’t. Bendy had felt rather down. So much for clearing their names. It seemed impossible to free Oddswell and Red now. It made him so angry. Why weren’t people listening!

It had been hard to call and tell Granny the news. After Xedo had stopped pacing, he had gone into his room and didn’t return.

The next day the boys had gone out with Alice. She was looking for a job and the boys needed to resupply their packs for whenever they left the city again. They came by a shop that seemed familiar to Bendy. When they entered, he was surprised to see Betty Boop, the lovely lady that had helped them with a map to the city so long ago.

They had hit the jackpot at her store. It had everything they needed, canned food, maps, books, clothes, sleeping bags, and more. It seemed to have a little of everything. Alice asked about work, and Betty was thrilled to hire her. Everything was going smoothly until Betty recognized the boys while they were paying.

Bendy had been ready to bolt, but Alice was able to talk her down from calling the police. Apparently, the gorgeous shopkeeper was used to her boyfriend getting arrested often, sometimes for things he had done and sometimes for things he hadn’t. She admitted that the reason she was looking for help around the shop was because he was locked up again, and she wasn’t going to pay his bail until next month, so he could think about what he’d done. Bendy just forced a smile and was grateful that the dame was so understanding. He was sure it was because Alice spoke up for them.

When they returned, Xedo was out of his room and planning. Bendy was alarmed, since his plans involved the Warners helping. A plan involving them promised chaos--every time. Bendy and Boris weren’t allowed to help, to Bendy’s annoyance.

“Okay, so run it all by me again? How is this thing getting out to the public?” Bendy crossed his arms and raised his brows. He leaned against the wall next to Boris’ seat. The group was loosely hanging around the living room to hear Xedo’s plan.

“I'm going to hand my story off to Phil, a friend I have at Toon Town Times,” Xedo explained.

“And this guy will help us?” Bendy asked skeptically.

“Oh, yes. I explained the illness as a conspiracy, and he was completely on board.” Xedo smiled. Bendy felt his brows knit in concern and confusion.

“Right…,” Bendy said doubtfully.

“The Warners will enter and create a distraction. When that happens, my friend will destroy the order sheet for the print and replace it with a dummy. Before anyone realizes what's happened, they'll have the article mass produced with everyone’s morning coffee.”

“Won’t that get him in trouble?” Boris asked, a bit worried.

“Possibly, but he assured me he is quite pleased to be involved in something this exciting,” Xedo said.

“Won’t the company do something about it once they realize what you did?” Bendy asked. “Can they get you arrested for this?”

“Not without evidence. Besides, I’m already fired.” Xedo adjusted his glasses. “The best they can do is print out a redaction and dismiss my story, but by then many people would have read it. I am hoping the people that are suffering or know someone who is suffering from ink illness will speak up. If the paper tries to dismiss ink illness, I hope the victims and their friends and families will stand in public retaliation. If the news broadcasts do their jobs, we should see results the day after tomorrow. Hopefully, it will be national news by then.” Xedo scratched his ear thoughtfully and jotted something down on his little journal.

“Say that all goes off without a hitch,” Bendy said, not really believing it would be that easy. “What next?”

“Then I'll be writing another story about Wilson and Oddswell’s research, specifically about what happened to Mr. Wiseton and how you two tie in to all of this.” Xedo shook his pen in their direction. “With the public and media focusing more on the case than rumors, we can assume the police will pick up their feet and prove that you aren’t murderers. We can give hope to the sick with the promise of the Ink Machine.”

“When do you think they’ll let Dr. Oddswell and Miss Hood out?” Boris asked.

Xedo pursed his lips. “Hard to say. Hopefully soon, things are only going to get worse with the doctor locked up.”

“And after the fun at the news office, we have to head home,” Yakko added.

“You guys are leaving?” Wiston asked in surprise.

“We have to go pick up something from home. We’ll be back,” Wakko explained.

“You guys don’t think it could wait until the doctor gets out?” Bendy asked. It wasn’t like them to leave all of the sudden when crazy things were happening.

“No, no! Vee vill bee going back home,” Dr. Scratchensniff cut in. “Dez zree have gotten into enough trouble.” The Warners grinned warmly and the doctor cringed. Bendy pitied the man.

“Don’t miss us too much, hot stuff.” Dot winked at Bendy. The demon frowned at her. Bendy discovered that as long as Avery was around, she would focus on him, but once he was gone, she went right back to tormenting him. Unfortunately.

“Yeah right. It’ll be nice to have some peace and quiet around here,” Bendy said. The siblings chuckled. Bendy rolled his eyes. “Oh and Xedo, if ya manage to not get arrested tomorrow, do you mind finding the girl from the college? The one that helped us and lost her job?”

“I could.” Xedo tilted his head. “Why do you wish to find her?”

“Yeah Bendy-boo, why?” Dot frowned. Again, Bendy rolled his eyes.

“She deserves an apology,” Bendy said.

“Yeah, Bendy and I didn’t mean for her to get in trouble,” Boris said. “It’ll be great if you could do that for us.”

Bendy nodded. “Maybe explain things to her a little? Let her know she did a good thing.”

Xedo shrugged. “Very well. That shouldn’t be too difficult.”

The next day, Xedo and the Warners left early to start their plan. The sun wasn’t even up yet. Still, Bendy found it difficult to go back to sleep, so he grabbed a random book from the shelves and started reading. He fidgeted there until the sun had risen, Boris woke up, and Wiston came into the kitchen with the paper and a wide grin. They had done it. Bendy looked at the front page.

**INK ILLNESS STRIKES TOON TOWN! THE EPIDEMIC THAT NO ONE IS TALKING ABOUT!**

They were all smiles during breakfast. Wiston turned on their little TV to see that the news broadcasts were already talking about it. Alice had to head out to work shortly after that. She also said she'd found a nice apartment and would be moving in a few days. Bendy had to admit, the girl could move fast.

The paper was releasing the redaction within two hours and the streets around the newspaper, any hospitals, and the city hall became crowded with people. Just as Xedo had predicted. The Warners came back after breakfast, much to everyone’s relief. Toon Town didn’t need more chaos.

The reporters were going back and forth interviewing people. A ram claimed to have a friend with the illness and wanted to know why the paper was redacting something he had seen firsthand, why doctors were denying it’s existence. A young sparrow wanted the mayor to explain if this was real or not. There seemed to be a mix of frustration and confusion everywhere. The best was when they were able to talk to a couple of different doctors. One denied it was an epidemic, but thought the description of the sickness was interesting. Another doctor wondered why none of this had been brought to him before and attributed the current chaos to mass hysteria and delusion. Another admitted that he had been treating someone with it and that he was at a complete loss. Nothing had been working. Bendy liked the doctor. He was old and appeared almost humble. He admitted it baffled him. That one was the best.

The mayor declared a public announcement an hour after the crowd’s appearance. Bendy was a little worried a riot would break out, but surprisingly, the police were very organized about the matter and any troublemakers were taken care of before it could escalate. Bendy was a bit annoyed he had to stay in the apartment and watch.

When the mayor appeared, Bendy was a bit surprised. Mayor Medusa didn’t appear to be a man that would oversee a huge city. He was a round man, short, with a wave of thick hair. He had intense, lightly shaded eyes, a wide mouth with an upturned nose and small ears. He wore a very fine suit and walked to the podium like he owned the whole place. Bendy frowned. Oh great, he thought--a rich schmuck. He started out elegantly. He was a good speaker, Bendy had to give him that. Then, he surprised the demon again. Mayor Medusa denied everything. He said it was a scare tactic on the part of people who wanted to create unrest in the city. He hinted his suspicion toward Oddswell, Wilson, and the B-Bros possibly being tied to the mafia and black market. Bendy snorted as the man tried to undermine all Xedo’s work. The mayor was requesting for the arrest of the people that printed out these ‘lies’ immediately.

Good thing the public weren’t idiots. Many shouted in disagreement, demanding answers for the ink illness. Any time Medusa hinted that it was some other disease, he was booed. Too many had seen the truth in front of them in the faces of friends, family, and neighbors. After a while, Bendy caught the smallest hint of a twitch in the mayor’s eye. The crowd was getting to him. He continued to make denials and excuses, but many with friends and family sick wouldn’t move on the issue.

Bendy leaned back in the couch, thoughtfully. For most of these folks, this was the first time they'd had a name for the disease that was plaguing them. It was the first time someone seemed to have an idea on what was going on. To have the public authorities deny it…of course they wouldn’t allow it. Who knew how long some of them have been suffering with no hope in sight. Now that someone had given it a name, had presented a professional who knew what was happening, they weren’t going to just let that go.

Bendy smiled when the first person called for Oddswell’s release. It grew into a chant. The mayor scowled and waited for the chant to die down. It didn’t. Eventually, he had to leave the podium.

The rest of the day went on like this. There were a few knocks at the door. Bendy and Boris had to duck into a room as Wiston dealt with any visitors. Most were angry Toon Town people, the police, and a news reporter. All of them wanted to talk to Xedo, but the fox hadn’t shown up since he left. Wilson was able to dismiss all of them respectfully. Bendy had been impressed, but he realized the young fox was just able to hide his emotions well. Shortly after any visitor left, it was up to everyone to make sure he didn’t burn down the apartment in stress relief. Boris had taken some time to write a letter to Sasha. Out of guilt, Bendy scrawled his own note to her and let it join Boris' letter in the envelope. They both agreed to not give too many details about their quest. Bendy didn’t want to endanger her more. Boris offered to take them down to the mailbox, but Wiston stopped him and took it instead.

To Bendy’s horror, he had an attack at dinner. He'd just coughed into his hand and the next thing he knew, he was sprinting to the bathroom with Boris on his heels. He stripped off his vest, shirt, and goggles, before hopping in the tub and curling into a tight ball. Boris went to get his side bag and the pills. Bendy could hear everyone outside the door. They were all worried, but he didn’t want anyone else to see him like this. As the pain started up, Bendy bit his lip. He would not scream. He would not cry out. He didn’t want to scare them, and he didn’t want them to come in. Boris understood and made sure he was the only one that entered the bathroom. He had the pills and a towel. After taking the medicine, all they could do was wait it out.

Bendy wasn’t sure which was worse, the horrible pain raking his body or the worried, scared look in Boris’ eyes. To keep himself preoccupied, the wolf wet the towel and cleaned Bendy’s face. It stained the cloth and his hands. Bendy didn’t want to see. He squeezed his eyes shut as he held himself together in a tight grip. He ignored his tears. He ignored the sounds outside the bathroom door. It was just him and the warm cloth Boris was using to try and comfort him. Bendy, miraculously, was able to stay quiet through most of it. Only gasps for air and an occasional groan escaped him. He didn’t know how long he stayed like that. It was too long, an eternity in that fiery, sticky black nightmare before the attack finally relinquished.

Bendy’s body reabsorbed some of the ink, and Boris cleaned off the rest. The wolf went out and explained that Bendy was alright and just needed rest. The demon had started to fall asleep in the tub when Boris tried to pick him up and bring him to the couch he had been using as a bed. Bendy protested. He hated being carried around. Instead, the wolf gave him a hand, and the demon walked to the couch himself. He didn’t notice the worried glances from everyone else. He only stumbled once. Bendy was out before his head hit the pillow.

Xedo didn’t return that night. The next morning the Warners left with their…odd guardian. After spending a few days with the guy, Bendy wasn’t sure if he deserved pity or not. He tried to control them and act in a parent-like manner, but there were obvious problems. When they didn’t listen, he yelled, he pleaded, he bargained, and then he’d give up. There were times he would ask the Warners questions, and they would answer as…well as a Warner would. Instead of asking for clarification or repeating the answer to see if he'd gotten it right, he would repeat the question and deny their answer. They, of course, teased and harassed him. The more he fought, the worse they got. Bendy was amazed at how ridiculous it all got.

He didn’t like when the guy turned his attention to Boris or himself. He had questions, questions neither of them were able or willing to answer, questions that tried to get into their heads. It was like he thought they were puzzles to be figured out. Bendy interrupted his talks with Boris and started to reply like the Warners. The doc seemed to notice and dropped all attempt to figure out Bendy or Boris.

Anyway, they were gone with the promise to be back soon. Alice left for work at Betty’s store. She had really lightened up since leaving the casino. She smiled more, and the strange warmth she gave off with her presence seemed stronger. She punned and joked often. She had relaxed with the Warners messing around and talked happily with everyone. Bendy still felt like she was tense around him. She did smile at him often, but she was careful to never touch him, not even a brush of fingertips when passing a bowl. He noticed and due to her flush and unwillingness to look him in the eye, he was sure she knew that he'd noticed. He had a pretty good guess why she acted this way too. He did his best to not hold it against her either. He understood now. Her boss had been terrifying. He just wished…well, didn’t really matter. She had found a new apartment and was moving in two days.  

That just left him, Boris, and Wiston at the house. That’s how the day stayed. The police chief and the commissioner had a press conference to talk about Oddswell and the B-Bros. It turned into a giant waste of time. The commissioner refused to let Oddswell go, even though he'd broken the law only to help those with ink illness. He also refused to have the wanted posters of the B-Bros taken down. He even had the guts to raise the bounty on them. Bendy rolled his eyes.

The Chief of Police was a bit more neutral on the matter, only giving some facts on the case and reassuring the public that they were working on it. Bendy spotted the detectives in the background. They didn’t seem happy. He wondered what the lovely police women were doing in all this.

Nothing else really happened. It was very quiet without the Warners. Boris and Wiston played a few games. They roped Bendy in occasionally. The brothers checked the map often, but there was still no change.

That evening, Xedo finally came back. He looked exhausted, like he'd aged a decade, but also pleased. “Everything is going according to plan. I’m sure things will start turning around soon.”

“Do you really think so, Mr. Tiptail? It sounds like the mayor and commissioner want to arrest you,” Boris asked, worried.

“What can they prove against me? They have nothing on me,” Xedo said confidently. The group settled in the living room. Bendy and Boris sat on the cushioned chairs and the foxes on the couch. Wiston brought Xedo a cup of hot tea.

“Unless they find us here.” Bendy frowned. “I think you get in trouble for letting wanted criminals stay at your house.”

Xedo snorted. “Young man, I know criminals, and you two are the furthest things from ‘criminal’ I have ever met. You two should be heroes, but due to your enemies and the nature of your quest, you must stay anonymous for now.”

Bendy snickered and shook his head. The fox was something else. “Pfft! When we don’t have to be so ‘secret agent’ about it, you have my permission to make us heroes,” Bendy joked. Xedo’s smile made him realize that the fox took him seriously.

Uh-oh. He better do something about that bef-A knock at the door cut off his thought. Everyone turned to look at it. Shrugging, Wiston got up to answer it. Bendy and Boris went around the corner, into the kitchen, to hide. It was probably Alice, back from work.

They heard a female voice. She sounded determined. “Is this Mr. Xedo Tiptail’s home?”

“Depends who’s asking,” Wiston replied.

“My name is Holly May. I’m here to see Bendy and Boris,” she stated. Boris yipped in surprise, and it sounded like Wiston banged into something. Maybe he'd slipped.

“What!” Wiston barked.

Xedo quickly went to the door. “What’s all this about?” he demanded.

“Sir, when you met with me today, you yourself admitted that I most likely lost my job because I helped them,” she explained. “I deserve a face-to-face meeting.”

Bendy felt his gut twist with guilt.

“What makes you think we know where they are?” Wiston demanded. There was a long silence after that.

Well,” she said slowly. “There was that yip just now.” The foxes scrambled to make an excuse, but the woman didn’t give them a chance. “And there’s the fact that the newspapers reported sighting those boys in an area near here a few days ago. And then to top that off, today you show up with a message from them. It doesn’t seem like a coincidence.”

Holy hell! Was this dame a cop or something? ‘Got nothin’ on you’, Bendy’s tail spike! She'd hit the nail on the head!

“Bendy, what do we do?” Boris whispered. Bendy was too stunned to answer. He shrugged and held up a finger for Boris to stay quiet. The click of heels in the hall had Bendy freeze. A tall woman entered the living room. She was wearing low heels, a knee length skirt, and a simple blouse. Her light hair was loose, wavy and brushed her shoulders. Her large light eyes scanned the room, before snapping on the boys. Bendy remembered the little beauty mark in the corner of her mouth. This was the girl that had helped them back at the college a lifetime ago.

She folded her arms in front of her and gave them a sharp stare. “Hello boys. I got some questions.” Bendy heard Boris gulp behind him.

Bendy had a couple of escape plans run through his head. The problem was that they had left all their gear in another room, and Bendy doubted they’d be able to come back for anything. If they scrammed now, the cops would be all over this place, and Xedo’s creditably would be out the door with them.

Holly’s next words stopped his thoughts instantly. “Do you have proof that Wilson was innocent?”

“Uh?” Bendy mumbled intelligently. His face drooped to show the shock he felt.

Holly unfolded her arms. “I’m not here to call the cops on you.” Her eyes softened a little. “I just want to know if what you are claiming through Xedo here,” she nodded at the fox still stunned in the doorway, “is real.”

Bendy blinked. At the mention of his name, Xedo appeared to reclaim himself. “Ah, well, I think we should all have a seat then.” The fox pulled his brother along and kicked the door shut. “Would you like anything to drink? Tea, soda pop, water?” 

Holly took a seat. “I’m fine, thank you.” After recovering from his shock, Bendy noticed the tension in her body. Her arms were held close to her body, and her hands were firmly clasped together in her lap. Her eyes were raised, studying each of them.

Bendy elbowed Boris and gave him a silent glance at the girl. Boris raised a brow in question. Bendy gave him a half smile and a little nod. Boris’ ears perked in surprise before his eyes softened and a little smile came to his muzzle. Bendy had to fight the urge to roll his eyes. This wolf was so trusting. One little gesture of permission from Bendy, and suddenly he was everyone’s best friend. What was he going to do with this pup? Boris nodded, meaning he understood. The wolf pup went into the living room and sat on the couch across from Holly. Bendy joined him and sat back, relaxing and resting his foot on his knee.

“So, what can we do for you, Miss?” Bendy asked with a half-smile.

Holly took a deep breath, her face relaxing a little. “I want to know about Wilson Wiseton. Mr. Xedo mentioned him in the article he published yesterday. I want to know what really happened to him.”  

Boris brows knit together. “Did you know him?”

Holly shook her head. “Sadly no, but for some time I’ve admired his work. I had just joined the ancient history program at Yen University when he was accused of murder. To put my intentions here simply, if you can prove to me that what you’re doing here is real, I want to help you.”

Again, everyone was surprised. Xedo spoke up from the kitchen. “Are you sure that is wise young lady? What we are doing here is quite dangerous.” He came in with three cups of tea. Boris and Wiston took one, and he sat with the third. “Not only are we under threat of being arrested, socially scorned and having our names going down in history as the terrible criminals, but all of our lives are a stake here.” Bendy felt his gut clench in guilt. Had he really dragged all these people into this? Everyone who had been in and out of this apartment these last few days was in danger.

Holly look surprised for a moment. For a moment she considered what Xedo had said, but then a slow smile formed on her face. “Well...since I lost my job helping a certain pair of brothers, I would say that I’m already invested in this.” Holly leaned forward, giving them all a determined look. “And I refuse to fear the actions of the criminal.”

Bendy’s eyes widened. And now her too! What was he doing? He was doing the exact opposite of what Wilson had warned him to do in the first place, that’s what! Just asking for directions was roping in innocent people. Would Holly be able to handle guys  like the Cupbros or thugs like at the casino? Bendy sure didn’t think so. 

“However, I don’t want you to feel like that was your fault.”

That had Bendy come up short again. Who was this dame? How was she reading his mind! His face hadn’t given anything away except his surprise, he was sure of it! He glanced at Boris and did see a hint of guilt in the wolf’s eyes. Boris looked to him with equal shock.

Holly’s started to play with her fingers, still looking at Bendy and Boris. “I made the decision to help you two. I am the only person who is responsible that decision. Just like I am the only person responsible for my decision to come to you now. I just want to know if I made a good decision.”

“You are a very responsible young lady.” Xedo sounded impressed. “I can assure you that you have made the right decision here. There are certain events I have left out of my article for the public’s sake and ours.”

Bendy swallowed. He guessed he did owe her one. He just hoped that he was making the right choice here too. “Alright. We’ll tell you as much as you want, but it’s a secret, obviously.” He sat forward and rested a hand on his foot.

The girl nodded in response to Bendy. Then she turned to Xedo. “If you don’t mind me asking, wouldn’t it be more effective to try and spread the news and gain more support? With even this first article, you’ve gotten many people’s attention. People would be willing to help all of you.”

Xedo adjusted his glasses and set down his mug. “What you read yesterday was an article on ink illness, on how Dr. Oddswell and Wilson were trying to find a cure and how the boys were sent by Wilson to the doctor to help with the illness.” He laced his fingers together and gave the dame a smile. “If I am ever able to print an article again, you will read about how Wilson discovered that this isn’t the first time our world has faced this cursed disease and the existence of a machine that is able to cure the illness. This is what Wilson was after. This is our goal,” he explained. “What I won’t have in that article is that this is what the boys are searching for, and they are the only ones that have a chance of finding it.” Xedo chuckled and rolled his eyes. “If you don’t mind the cliché, they are the chosen ones.”

Something about Holly’s countenance started to change. Her eyes were a bit wider, eager. “How do you know this? Do you have records? Could I see them?” The edges of her lips pulled back, creating smile creases in her cheeks.

Boris and Bendy shared a look. Bendy raised a brow. He thought Xedo was going a little overboard. Calling them ‘chosen ones’ was too much. Still, he couldn’t back out now. Bendy waved a hand and gestured for Boris to go ahead. The wolf reached into his pocket and pulled out the map. He unfolded it, and showed it to Holly. Bendy got up and grabbed his side bag to pull out the page they translated from Wilson. He held it up so she could see it too.

The girl’s attention was now completely on the two pages in front of her. She gently touched the edge of the journal page, scanning it. She frowned at the map. “What’s this one supposed to be?”

“It’s a map I got from an angel,” Boris explained with his tail wagging.

“It’s supposed to show us where the machine pieces are,” Bendy said. “But it’s been a bit tricky.”

“An angel?” Holly took the map from Boris, staring at it intensely. She glanced at Bendy. “An angel gave a demon a…,” she looked at the paper again, “map?” She touched the beauty mark beside her lip, her brow furrowing. “If that's true, then it must be of magical origin. If it’s that special, it can’t just be from the Upper.” She snapped her fingers. “Could it be from the Sanctuary?”

Her expression grew hard. “So, you’re telling me an angel gave you this?” There was more than a little skepticism in her expression.

Boris ears dropped, and his large eyes widened. Bendy scowled. Was it really so unbelievable? Was this another demon thing? Boris ducked his head and flushed. “Yeah,” he mumbled. “She was really bright. I couldn’t really look at her. She was warm and smelled like spring and rain and reminded me of sunshine. Her voice was super strong too, like trumpets. She wanted to help me.” Bendy put a hand on his shoulder.

“So yeah, he got it from an angel,” Bendy stated. “And we can both see it, but it doesn’t seem like anyone else can.”

Her expression had turned to surprise again when she saw Boris’ face, and she looked a little guilty. “It’s just highly unusual. Angels don’t give out favors normally. What you’re talking about is very rare. Seeing an angel outside the Upper is unusual.” She sighed, giving Boris back the map. Her eyes went back to the journal page. “This, however, looks like it’s written in ancient Micco.”

“Micco?” Xedo asked and pulled out his little notebook and pen. “Do you know anything about this?” Bendy pursed his lips. Why did that sound familiar?

Holly nodded. “Micco is one of the races that existed during the Angel and Demon War. It’s uncertain exactly how, but they were wiped out somewhere around that time. Before, during, after, the historical records aren’t very clear.” Xedo hummed and wrote something down.

“So, what do you think?” Bendy asked. “This the proof you were looking for?”

Holly continued to study the page. “It’s a start.” She looked up at Bendy. “Where did you get this?”

Bendy grimaced from the memory. He could never forget how he got that page. Wilson’s broken body flashed through his mind before he could completely push it away. “Wilson gave it to me.” He looked at the floor. “Along with his dying wishes.” This time he felt Boris’ hand on his shoulder.

The smile dropped from Holly’s face, and she slowly handed the page back to Bendy. “I’m sorry.”

Bendy shrugged. “It’s not like I asked for any of this.” He took the page and stared at it. “We tried to translate it, but it came out about as useful as the map--so barely useful at all.”

Holly blinked. “I can translate it. It will take some work, since Micco wasn’t my emphasis in school, but I have the right resources to take a good swing at it.” 

“Really?” Boris asked in hopeful surprise. His ears perked and his tail up. “Can you fix the map too?”

Holly looked at the map ruefully. “Do you mean fix it as in ‘have other people see it’? Because I have no clue as to why other people wouldn’t be able to see it.” She rubbed her beauty mark again. “But I can try and do some research and see what I find.”

“No, no.” Boris waved his hand. “We need it to show street signs and modern things.”

Bendy nodded. “It changes depending on where we are and where the part is, but it seems extremely outdated. You know magic, so can’t you add a symbol to make it, I don’t know, name a city block?”

She frowned in confusion. “Magic? You mean runes?”

“Yeah.” Bendy stepped up next to her and pointed to the bottom corner. “There are three lines of symbols here.”

Holly snorted. “Well, I can’t see anything, so you’ll have to write them out for me.”

“Sure.” Bendy turned to Xedo. “Let me use your notebook.” The fox handed the book and pen over to the demon. Bendy carefully copied the strange symbols down, and when he was done he ripped out the page and gave it to the girl.

“Hmmm. Protection, Immortality, Sight, Location, Direction.” She glanced at the map, her expression less skeptical than before. “Most likely there’s also some sort of invisibility rune.” She looked at the symbols Bendy had written again. “And... I don’t recognize this one.” She tapped her finger on it.

“And what does that all mean?” Bendy asked with a raised brow.

“The protection rune keeps anyone from destroying the map. Immortality keeps time from decaying it. Sight...is sort of like...you can’t hide what you're using the map to find. Whether it’s hidden inside or under something, this rune it makes the location of what you’re looking for exact.” Holly sat back. “And location and direction are pretty much self-explanatory. They tell you where to go.”

“Sounds simple enough.” Bendy shrugged. “So, how do we make it so we can use modern landmarks and streets? All we see are fields, forests, and rivers that don’t exist anymore.”

Holly stared at the runes. “I think I can figure something out for you, but it’s going to take time. You see, I have to be careful about what type of rune," she tapped the symbols on the paper, "that I add here. Runes affect each other. I could ruin one of the ones already being used if I choose the wrong. Also, if I add a rune here, you might lose something important that the map is showing you now. I don’t know if you would be able to get that back later, especially since this map is so old.”

She gave a soft laugh. “Honestly, if the circumstances were different, I would seriously argue for you to stick this in a museum. These runes are about as old as that journal, maybe even older. In other words, they also date back to the Micco civilization.”

“As long as that machine is still around somewhere, that’s all I really care about,” Bendy admitted honestly. He didn’t have time to worry about how old things were.

“Thank you for helping us,” Boris said with his puppy eyes in full force.

Holly blushed. “No need to thank me. I just want to clear Professor Wiseton’s name, and I honestly find this work fascinating.”

“To each their own,” Xedo said wisely. “Still, you do us a great service. How long do you think it will take to finish with the map and journal?”

Holly went back to holding her chin, finger rubbing her beauty mark. “It depends on which you want me to do first. I would need to test out how the runes react together before I try them on the map. It could be a couple hours, or a couple weeks. As for the journal, I think I would take a day or two if I can get back into the Yen Library.”

“The map,” the brothers said together.

“We need to get that next machine piece as soon as possible,” Boris said determinedly.

“ _Next_ machine piece? Now that you mention it, how does a machine come into all of this? You said it had the power to cure this disease. Does that mean that ink illness is related to magic somehow?” Holly's questions shot out of her mouth, rapid fire.

The boys shared a long sober look. Bendy turned back to her. “We don’t know.”

Holly pressed her lips together. “Next machine piece," she repeated. "That means you have one then? Have you seen any runes on it?”

She received an uncomfortable silence and conflicted looks. Bendy bit his lip. He wasn’t sure he should tell her. Red was beaten because she knew about him and Boris. Bendy didn’t want to imagine what would happen to anyone that knew about the machine pieces. Someone had almost gotten away with the doll back at the casino, and there might be other people like the Voodoo Queen out there, who would kill to have it.

“No runes,” Boris said. Bendy gave him a sharp look. Boris ears dropped, and his brows raised in surprise.

Their guest took in the exchange quietly. “I understand." She looked a bit disappointed. "This is very sensitive information right now, and you don’t know me.” Bendy blinked in surprise at her reasonable attitude.

Holly stood up, folding the piece of paper Bendy had written the runes on and putting it in her skirt pocket. “I’ll work on these runes and be back.” She paused. “However, at some point, if you come to trust me, I would like to see your machine part.”

Bendy blinked again and gave himself a moment before answering. If she was able to fix the map, it would save them a lot of time and headaches. He wasn’t sure that gave her the trust to see the doll. “We’ll see,” he said and stood also. “Thank you for talking to us and not calling the cops miss.” He winked.

Boris stood up too. “Yeah! You’re the bees’ knees if you can get our map working!”

Holly gave them a shy smile. “I’ll try my best.” She turned to Xedo. “Thank you for having me. And I apologize for barging into your home. I didn’t see any other way to convince you to let me talk to them, but it was still rude.”

 Xedo chuckled and stood up. He offered her his hand. “No need. You have some impressive nerve. Not anyone would go chasing down a man to find wanted murderers.”

“We’re not murderers!” Bendy frowned. Boris chuckled behind him.

“And all for the sake to discover the truth about someone you respect. I admire that. If you ever want to be a journalist, I think you could be in the top bracket easy.” Xedo smiled.

Holly’s smile widened. “Thank you for the compliment. I’m afraid I find living people far too difficult to deal with sometimes.” She cleared her throat. “Anyhow. I should be going. Whether or not I figure this out, I’ll contact Xedo by tomorrow with an update.”

Wiston showed her to the door. As soon as it closed everyone let out a sigh.

“You really think we can trust her?” Wiston asked.

Bendy shrugged. “Whelp. If the cops are at the door in the next fifteen minutes or so, we’ll have our answer.”

“That’s not funny bro,” Boris grumbled.

“Wasn’t meant to be,” Bendy retorted and flopped onto the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooooo boy, a lot happened this chapter. It made me happy how Xedo was able to print that article even though they fired him. He always seems to have a good backup plan. By the way, I sorta am helping with the birthday surprise. I know Tap is enjoying it so far, and I hope all ya'll like it too. 
> 
> Once again, there weren't any fabulous typo puns (Geez, Tap, taking away all my fun. :D ), so I thought I would mention something funny that happened to us this week. We had decided to go an eat out for fun, and we happened to see this on the ledge next to us.  
>   
> Tap's fiance noticed it first. It was hilarious because he was like, "Ben-dy C.T.O." We got all confused until he pointed out, and he laughed. "There's no other way you can read that." 
> 
> Anyways, I thought that was cool. Have a good week!
> 
> Tap and Mercowe out!


	52. Welcome to the Mouse's House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who was that really famous mouse again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hello! Happy Birthday Inky Mystery!  
> It's already a year old?! o.O When did that happen?!  
> To celebrate we get to finally meet the mouse! You excited? Boris sure is!  
> I want to thank all you wonderful people that take time to comment. You are all so fantastic! You make me so happy! ^.^  
> And for those that haven't seen yet, we added a bonus story called [Inky Extras](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14424036/chapters/33314166) it's all added things to the Inky Mystery world! Holly's journal about what is going on in Toon Town while the boys are out questing, 'what if' chapters of how things could have gone differently, side characters to show a new perspective, lore bits and bobs and more! We've just started on it, but we'll continue to add to it as the story continues. It should be fun! :3 Especially for those of you that want more. XD  
> Anyway, I blabbed enough. Enjoy the chapter!

Bendy walked into the living room with a cup of breakfast coffee. The cops had never come back, looking for Xedo, and Bendy was getting a bit stir crazy sitting in the apartment, now that they had been there for days. He noticed something out of the corner of his eye, something sticking out of Boris’ pack. He pulled out a folded-up flyer. It was for the circus. That’s right. Mickey Mouse was rolling into town today. How long had it been since they went outside? Too long.

Bendy went back to the kitchen with the flyer. “Hey Boris, wanna go to the circus?” Bendy put the flyer on the table. Boris’ head snapped up. His mouth was full of cereal. His eyes were the size of saucers and his tail was going a mile a minute. Bendy chuckled, the wolf was practically vibrating with excitement.

He swallowed, opened his grin to speak, and then suddenly froze. The smile dropped into a frown. “Wait. Is it okay? Everything is crazy right now,” Boris asked. Bendy’s brow flew up in surprise. He hadn’t expected Boris to be sensible. Bendy smiled. That was great!

“I think we should be fine. The circus is setting up in a busy spot. We’ll just disappear in the crowd. No one would think we would go there after all.” Bendy shrugged. Boris’ ears perked again. He was blushing. He really wanted to go, even if he had some doubt. It was so cute that Bendy almost rolled his eyes.

“O-okay then! I’ll get ready!” Boris was out of the kitchen in a beat and pulling out a toothbrush and some soap from his pack. Bendy bit his lip to stop from laughing. The door to the bathroom shut. Bendy sat down at the table and finished his coffee.

“That was nice of you,” Alice said. “He seems really excited.”

Bendy shrugged. “He’s a huge fan of Mickey Mouse. He was always watching that mouse on the telly back when we had one.”

Alice hummed with a gentle smile. “You’re a good brother.”

Bendy flushed. “Yeah, well…”

“Are you really sure you’ll be okay? Aren’t those men that are hunting you in town too?” Xedo asked.

“If they can find us in the crowd that's going to be at that opening parade, they deserve a shot at us,” Bendy huffed. “I’m not going to stay here because of those mooks or the cops.”

Xedo smirked and nodded in understanding.

“So, you’re moving out tomorrow, Alice?” Bendy asked. She looked up from her bowl of fruit.

“Yes! I found a comfortable apartment near Betty’s place.” Alice smiled.

“You won’t be lonely or nothing?” Bendy asked as he grabbed a slice of toast and smeared jelly over it.

“No. Betty is wonderful company, and I’ve dropped by the house a few times in the past few days. Grandmother Gopher is a delight to get to know,” Alice said.

“You’ve been running errands for her?” Xedo asked with a raised ear.

“Yes. I have been dropping off some medicine to a few families,” Alice explained. “And buying groceries.”

“That wolf there hasn’t been a problem, has he?” Bendy glanced over at her and took a bite of his toast.

“Nothing I’m not used to.” Alice rolled her eyes. Bendy hummed.

“If he ever becomes a problem, let me know,” Bendy said.

“I can take care of myself.” Alice raised her brows and frowned.

“I know, but I owe you, so let me deal with something for ya.” Bendy brushed some crumbs off his cheek.

“I’d rather you not be a bully.” Alice smirked.

“Me? A bully? Never!” Bendy waved a hand. Alice snorted a laugh.

Boris suddenly burst from the bathroom and appeared next to Bendy. “C’mon! We’re going to miss the welcome parade!” He hooked Bendy’s arm and flew through the living room and toward the door.

“Woah!” Bendy choked on his last bite of toast with wide eyes.

“Good bye boys!” Xedo called.

“See ya!” Wiston called.

“Have a fun time!” Alice called as the front door slammed shut.

* * *

The circus was as packed as Bendy suspected. The Mouse himself was marching in the parade with an army of little musical bunnies. They were cute kids with their small instruments and flags and such. There was a mass of entertainers, jugglers, clowns, acrobats, strong men, and so on and so on. Bendy smiled as he watched and folded his arm, proud that he was able to bring Boris here. The wolf had stars around him, he was so excited. Everyone seemed to be having a great time with the show…well, except a grumpy cat a little way off from Boris, but Bendy didn’t pay her any mind.

The show was bright and full of fun and energy. It wasn’t exactly Bendy’s kinda gig, but Boris was couldn’t get enough of it. Families and couples oooed and ahhhed over the performances, the dancing, the singing, and the line of tricks. It was at least a couple hours before the main attraction wound down and the crowds started heading to game booths and food stands. Boris stuck around until all the performers disappeared. Bendy noted where the mouse with the round ears went before the two of them followed the crowd.

Boris was in full fan geek out. “Gee, did you see the elephants! And when the acrobat flipped off and landed in it’s back with her hands! And when Mickey sang with the bunnies kids, and they did little flips! And-and-”

Bendy smiled and just enjoyed the moment. He spotted a guy that looked like a security guard. He hoped these guys didn’t have something like a list of the local wanted or whatever. Bendy approached the tall man.

“Excuse me sir,” Bendy asked. The guy looked down with a raised brow.

“Hello, little fella. What can I do for ya? Did you lose your parents?” The mook even had the nerve to lean down to talk to him. Hands on his knees. Bendy had to hold back every impulse to deck the bimbo and go off on him.

“No, man. I was wondering if people could meet the stars.” Bendy reined in his anger, forced on an only slightly pained smile, and said, “See my brother is a huge fan and this was the first time he's ever gotten to see it all in person. My bro has been having a rough last couple of days, and I really want to do something special for him.” The mook nodded in understanding with that smile that people give to kids when they’re being cute. Bendy gritted his teeth and went on. “So, I was hoping to we could meet Mickey Mouse, if it were possible.”

The guard smiled. “Of course! Mr. Mouse loves meeting fans. I’m sure he’d be thrilled.”

Bendy smiled, proud of himself for several reasons.

“Hey, bro!” Bendy waved the wolf over. Boris bound over, practically vibrating with happiness. “Wanna meet the mouse himself?”

Boris froze mid hop. His mouth dropped open. “Really!” he squealed.

“Yep,” Bendy said. “Bet you could get an autograph.”

Bendy thought that if Boris’ tail went any faster it would fly off.

“Follow me, kids,” the mook said with a smile. Bendy cracked his knuckles, but Boris’ innocent grin stopped him. The guy led them behind the tents to a building the circus was using. It turned out to be apartments. The fella led them to the back and knocked on a door.

“Hey, Mick! Ya got some excited fans that would love to meet ya!” he said. Bendy could hear voices on the other side. Their escort opened the door and turned to them. “Go on in. He’ll be happy to see ya.”

“Thanks, man,” Bendy said.

“Name’s Jeff, kid, and I’m glad I could help.” Jeff smiled and walked away with a wave. Bendy did everything in his power not to get annoyed. He hadn’t corrected the guy. He hadn’t wanted them to lose the chance to meet the mouse for Boris’ sake. He could deal with it. He’d punch a wall later.

Bendy shrugged off his frustration and went to head in, but Boris was frozen stiff. Suddenly, all his excitement had changed to nervousness. Bendy smirked. “You okay, bro?”

“Be-Bendy! I’m real-really gonna meet him! Mr. Mickey Mouse is on the other side of that door! Oh, stars! Oh, stars!” Boris was truly vibrating now. His face was blushing, and his ears were down. Bendy had to bite his lip to stop from laughing. Instead, he reached into his pocket, pulled out a piece of paper and pushed it toward Boris.

“You’ll do great. It’s not every day that you get to meet your idol. C’mon.” Bendy had to drag the shell-shocked Boris into the room.

 “Oh, boy!” Mickey said has he wiped the sweat from his face with a towel. “That was quite the show, you guys.” He was in simple pants and a tank top, his big round ears standing out on the top of his head. A smile and warm flush on his face made him appear friendly.

The room was really basic. There were two chairs, one couch, three doorways connected with the main room. There was a kitchen off to the side with wide round dining table.

Bendy glanced at the nervous wolf and gave him a nudge. “M-M-Mr. Mickey?” Boris stammered out. Boris was shaking, sweating, and blushing. Oh man, that was funny. Mickey looked over to them curiously.

“I-I’ve b-been…a-always a f-fan of y-you, ever s-since I w-w-was small-l,” Boris gulped holding the paper up with both hands, “And I-I was wond-dering if, uh, i-i-if…”

Bendy decided to help his brother out. He casually pointed at Boris with his thumb. “He wants your autograph.”

Mickey smiled and put down the towel. He walked over to them and reached for the paper. “Sure thing, kid! What’s your name?”

Boris scratched the back of his head, getting some control of himself. “B-b-bb-boris!” he was able to get out. Bendy smiled and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

“So, you two liked the show?” Mickey asked conversationally as he signed his signature.

Boris geeked again. “Heck yeah, we did!” he gushed with his clenched and raised to his chin.

“Eh, it was ok,” Bendy admitted with a tiny shrug. In his opinion it needs more hot dames. Even if it was a family place, there could be more girls. Nothing wrong with that. “What got you into singing in the first place?”

Mickey handed the paper back to Boris and smiled gently. “Many things got me into singing, but my big brother Ozzy was the first and best reason ever.” He crossed his arms and looked down. “He used to come up with such cute songs and sing ‘em to me when we where kids!” Mickey chuckled. “He would say I’m better, but I disagree.” The mouse’s eyes became a bit teary.

Boris gave a silent gasp. “M-Mr. Mickey! Are you alright?”

Bendy raised his brows in surprise. He hadn’t expected that.

Mickey quickly reached up to brush away a tear and smiled. “Nah! I’m ok, kid! Just missing some good old days.”  He seemed a bit embarrassed. Bendy frowned in understanding and curiosity. Wishing for the past could be a painful thing. Bendy glanced over to Boris. The wolf had that worried look on his face.

Bendy was just about to speak up when one of those bunny kids walked into the room. He was leading an older rabbit by the hand. The kid was cute and fluffy with a little button nose and dark eyes. The older rabbit though, was a mess. One side of his shirt was untucked and only half buttoned. His ears were disheveled and droopy along with his fur. He had very dark shadows under his glassy eyes. He seemed…checked out, like he wasn’t really in the room mentally or emotionally. Just an empty shell. Bendy furrowed his brow. He looked familiar.

“Uncle Mickey!” the kid chirped in a high-pitched voice. “Uncle Goofy and I are going shopping, and we’re taking papa with us. You need anything?”

Mickey turned around to face them and patted the kid on the head. “Just be safe, and take care of your father for me, ok?”

“Ok!” The bunny stuck out his tongue and grinned. He seemed very proud of himself. How old was his? Couldn’t be that old. He was performing with Mickey at what? Like seven years old or something--suddenly Bendy felt like he got punched in the gut.

“UGH!” Bendy nearly doubled over and choked. What the hell! Now? Why now! Bendy next cough tasted like ink. How was it this fast? He grabbed Boris’ sleeve.

“Oh, no!” Boris gasped and wrapped an arm around Bendy’s shoulders. Bendy grabbed his other arm to hold himself up, and he spasmed with a coughing fit. He was sure his face was already dripping. “Bendy hang in there!” Boris exclaimed worried.

“Oh, my goodness!” Mickey cried. His eyes widened in horror. “Bring him over here! Quick!” Mickey dashed toward one of the doorways. Boris led Bendy to follow. Bendy cringed as his stomach twisted. He shut his eyes as he fought the urge to gag.

“Ah, ghu!” Bendy swallowed. This was terrible. He opened his eyes to see the rabbits watching. The kid’s eyes were as big as Boris’, full of worry. The other rabbit looked horrified and shaken. Bendy turned away and coughed again.  

“DONALD! Take Ozzy and his kid away please!” Mickey called as he helped Boris get Bendy into a back washroom. There was a bucket that Bendy grabbed immediately. The pain had already flared to a terrible burning. Boris helped Bendy out of his shirt once he was done with the bucket. The wolf then turned and was fumbling in Bendy’s pack for the pills.

“What’s going on here?” There was a hoarse quack from the living room.

“AAAAHH!” Bendy shrieked as the pain became too much. His thoughts were erased by the ink and fire running through his system with every beat of his heart.

“Not now, Donald!” Mickey shouted out of the room. Mickey helped Boris give Bendy the pills, and then offered Boris a damp towel. Bendy went back to the bucket and coughed up more ink. The pain lacing through every fiber of his being. He was shaking as he finished coughing up the last mouth full of the black liquid.

Finally, it seemed to be easing. If scarcely bearable was ‘easing’ that is. Bendy wasn’t sure if it was the pills or if it was just a faster attack than normal. He sat back and found himself leaning against Boris. The wolf was supporting him, helping him stay upright with his arms around Bendy’s back. Bendy grit his teeth and clenched the front of Boris’ shirt in his hand. He still felt hot, he was sure there were tears still running down his face. It was hard to tell with the ink. “Boris,” he gasped and swallowed. He ignored the sore burning in his throat. “Boris I’m s-sor-“

“Shh,” Boris nuzzled the top of Bendy's head. He was such a good brother. Bendy shut his eyes and focused on breathing and Boris’ heartbeat for a few moments. The pain left, little by little. Bendy felt exhausted. He laid down. Boris stuck by his side and held his hand. Boris cleaned off any leftover ink, and Bendy relaxed.

“I’m sorry I ruined your first impression Boris,” Bendy apologized.

Boris blinked in surprise, then he laughed, his ears were back. “Haha, you’re so silly Bendy! As if I care about that right now.” Boris gave Bendy a small nuzzle. Bendy frowned. He should care. That should be his biggest worry. He was just a kid. He shouldn’t have to be looking at Bendy like this. He should be geeking out and laughing and being a lighthearted, happy-go-lucky kid.

Bendy had screwed it all up. Oh well, there really wasn’t anything he could do about it, not until they got the machine going.

* * *

Boris was exhausted and relieved. Bendy would be okay for now. That had been scary. Then again, the last couple of times Bendy had an attack had been really stressful. He seemed to be getting worse. Boris really hoped the map would show them the next machine piece soon.

He heard footsteps behind him and remembered that The Mickey Mouse was here. Mickey had gone to put Bendy's and his own shirt in the wash. They had gotten ink on them. Boris got up and turned. Boris did the best he could to smile and not show how exhausted he was with worry. He didn’t know how well he did. “Thanks for everything, Mr. Mickey. I don’t know how--” Mickey hugged Boris, cutting off his train of thought. “Eek!” Boris squeaked in surprise.

“I’m so sorry,” Mickey said gently. Boris’ face bloomed into a deep blush, and he locked up in surprise. Mickey was hugging him. Mickey Mouse was hug him! THE MICKEY MOUSE WAS HUGGING HIM!! 

Mickey pulled back, but kept his hands on Boris’ shoulders. He had a gentle, sad light of compassion in his eyes. Boris was still too shocked from the hug. Boris opened his muzzle to try and say something. “BARK!”

Mickey blinked in surprise. Boris was mortified. He heard Bendy chuckle behind him. “Hehe, looks like you didn’t need my help to ruin things for ya, bud,” he teased. Boris wanted to just crawl under a rock and never come out.

Mickey pulled back and gestured out into the hall. “Boris, can we talk over here for a moment?”

“Oh? Um…s-sure!” Boris flushed and did his best to pull himself together. Mickey was even nicer than he had appeared on TV.

He followed the mouse out to the living room. The rabbits from before were gone. He hoped that older rabbit was okay. Bendy’s attack seemed to really bother him. Mickey took a seat on the couch and patted the spot next to him. Boris couldn’t help his tail wagging. Mickey was the best. So talented, kind, smart, this was so berries!

“Sit down, please,” Mickey asked.

Boris realized he was just staring with his tail going a mile a minute. “O-ok,” Boris said shyly. He sat and looked ahead so he wasn’t staring anymore. His ear twitched nervously. He was sitting with Mickey!

Boris was so distracted with his excitement that he didn’t really notice the troubled look Mickey was giving the floor. Before the mouse could speak, Goofy walked in. “Sorry, Mick. I seems to forgot how to open the washin’ machine for your tank top,” Goofy said apologetically.

Mickey sighed. “For the last time, you just press the big button on the far left.”

Goofy nodded and left. Mickey smiled and looked over at Boris. “Heh, he’s not the brightest, but he has a heart of gold.” Mickey still looked down though.

“O-oh! I-I don’t doubt it! Hehe!” Boris grinned.

“Anyway, I wanted to ask…do you…” Mickey frowned like he wasn’t sure how to continue.

“Say Mick,” Goofy called from the laundry room. “Why don’t cha gimme yur pants as well?”

Boris looked toward the doorway in surprise. Mickey blush and scowled. “We have guests, Goofy!” Mickey growled.

“Oh!” Goofy called back. There was a long moment of silence. “Hello, guests!” Goofy greeted cheerfully, still from the other room. Boris could imagine the big grin on the friendly face.

“Pfft hehehe,” Boris chuckled at seeing Mickey's embarrassed look. “Hi, Mr. Goofy,” the wolf answered.

“So,” Mickey began again after a moment, “Like I was saying, do you have other family members besides you brother?”

Boris blinked and frowned a little. “No, he’s the only family for me.” That seemed to depress the mouse more. His shoulders dropped.

“And do you have a job?” Mickey asked.  

“Y-yeah.” Boris blushed again and smiled. “I’m a mechanic. I'm still learning though. My bro’s way better.”

“Oh! Great!” Mickey instantly perked up. He turned and smiled at Boris. “We sure use lots of gadgets in our acts and with someone like you in our team we’ll save lots of time!” He put a hand on Boris’ shoulder. “Don’t worry about payment. We’ll compromise!”

“Uh! M-m-me!” Boris jerked in surprise. Mickey wanted to hire him! Let him join the circus! The Fantasia Circus! HIM! It would be a dream come true. He’d be around all the people he looked up to. He would fix their equipment and watch the shows and travel the world. He would help bring smiles and laughter to visitors. It would be amazing…except…

Bendy.

“I’m s-so sorry, but I’m gonna have to decline!” Boris said. He couldn’t ever leave Bendy, not his big brother. They had a quest to complete, a mission to cure the ink illness. He couldn’t go off and have fun. “We, my brother and I, have a quest to—ah! Something!” Boris nearly slipped up. No one else was supposed to know they were going after the Ink Machine parts! That would have been bad! Still, Boris had to watch the smile drop off Mickey’s face into a disappointed frown.

He couldn’t believe that he had to say no to Mickey! This was the worst day ever! Boris silently lamented. Seeing the disappoint in Mickey’s eyes, Boris almost broke and told him, but…what if he thought they were nuts! Mickey wouldn’t be able to see the map, and he wouldn’t be handle the idea of Mickey thinking that of him! It would be the second worst thing to ever happen! He didn’t want to see the judgmental expression on his face like all those people in New Orleans.

“Hey Boris, you ready to go?” Bendy called. Boris guessed that the laundry was done and that Bendy was getting ready to leave.

So, instead of looking sad, Boris smiled brightly. There wasn’t a reason for him to be sad after all. He got to meet Mickey and his idol even helped him! “Oh, thanks for everything Mr. Mickey! You really helped us a lot today. I hope we’ll meet again soon,” Boris said. Bendy appeared in the doorway, fully dressed and ready to go.

“C’mon Boris,” Bendy said walking to the door.

“Okay!” Boris stood. “Thanks again!” Boris waved as he went to catch up to Bendy.

* * *

“Y-your welcome, b-but,” Mickey stood up. He half raised a hand to stop the young wolf, but he was already gone. He'd had such a bright smile. Did he not realize that he would lose his brother soon? Was he in denial? He was going to be alone.

And Mickey just let him walk away knowing that.

Mickey growled and threw his fist back, slamming it into the wall with a loud _bam!_

He had just met the kid, but it was obvious that he was kind, compassionate, and genuine. He had comforted his sibling through the attack with gentle actions. Mickey was sure he was very mature for his age, but he was still naive. The light in his eyes, the childish excitement…He wasn’t ready to lose his family. He was in some level of denial. That was clear. Did he have anyone to turn to? Anyone to reach out to for help? Could Mickey do anything to help him? Mickey lifted a hand and rubbed his arm.

Would he go silent, like Ozzy? Would the light completely die in his eyes too? Would there be anyone there to look out for him when it happened? There had to be something Mickey could do!

Donald came in after hearing Mickey hit the wall. The duck sighed and turned a knowing look on Mickey. “For the last time Mickey, you just can’t help everyone out there, no matter how hard you try,” Donald quacked. “We already have four hundred and twenty kids to watch out for.”

Mickey grimaced and turned to face his old friend. “But I just can’t--! He’s gonna be alone in this world. I want to--No! I _need_ to be there for him!” He lifted a hand up to the duck, hoping that Donald understood.

The duck frowned. “You’re a lost cause!” he sighed and shook his head. “You can’t adopt every stray dog and save every cat stuck in a tree, Mickey. Let it go. They’re none of your business. You just met them.” Mickey frowned. He knew Donald was just trying to look out for him. He seemed cruel, but he was right in a way. They had a lot on their plate right now with the circus and the kids. Mickey couldn’t be mad at him. They had been lifelong friends after all. Mickey knew that under all the cold crabbiness Donald cared.

Mickey suddenly jumped in realization. Ozzy had been in the room when... “Oh no! Ozzy!” Mickey threw a hand on the top of his head in shock. How could he forget that his brother had seen that! Was he okay? Did he--

“Calm down.” Donald put his feathery hands on his hips and lifted his bill. “He’s okay. He was acting kinda strange, but the kids helped him feel better, I guess.”

Mickey sighed in relief. Ozzy really didn’t need another break down. Thank heavens for the kids. They were an immense help with their father. Mickey wondered if some of them even remembered what Ozzy sounded like. How long had it been since his big brother spoke? Or even smiled? It was pathetic. Mickey was able to bring happiness to so many people…but he couldn’t get his own brother to smile. It’s like Ozzy didn’t even see him. Mickey had to admit that it hurt sometimes. When he was feeling selfish and down, he’d feel frustrated with his older brother…but then he’d remember everything Ozzy had done for him, and he knew that the rabbit loved him.

He had to support his brother through this. He had to watch out for his nieces and nephews. He had to keep going until things could get back to normal someday…or at least something close to normal.

Later, Mickey sat at the couch with a clean shirt on and a meal that he picked at. Goofy was putting his empty plate on the coffee table with a satisfied hum, and Donald was eating on his other side. He couldn’t get that kid’s face out of his head. “Do you think he’s ok?” Mickey asked his friends.

“Uh, who’s ‘he’?” Goofy asked confused.

“None of our business, Mick,” Donald said, knowing exactly who Mickey meant.

“Oh man,” Mickey fretted. “I knew I shouldn’t have let him go like that. Who knows what will happen to him.”

“Mickey no!” Donald practically whined.

“Don’t you remember how horrible my sister-in-law’s loss was?” Mickey scratched the back of his head looking downcast. “We all had each other after that, but he won’t!”

“Well, we’re not taking care of four hundred and twenty- _one_ kids.” Donald frowned.

He wanted to help. He just didn’t know how. What could he do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the ending of this chapter was serious...but I can't help it. There were so many good typo puns in this chapter (apparently Tap has been writing at 2 in the morning more often than usual lately), and I haven't seen any in almost three weeks! 
> 
> The typo theme this week was falling:
> 
> Bendy’s brow fell up in surprise. (Was he hanging upside down or something? Da-da-da-da da-da-da-da Bat-Bends!)
> 
> Boris hooked Bendy’s arm and fell through the living room and toward the door. (Just how is this room set up anyways?)
> 
> The mouse’s glasses became a bit teary. (Wait, Mickey wears glasses?)
> 
> And now...my personal favorite!
> 
>  _Mickey had gone to put Bendy_ and his own shirt _in the wash._ (Mickey! Don't do it!)


	53. Mug Shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Bendy and Boris were having a pretty good day too...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry!  
> Oh, I shouldn't say anything. I'm stressed with wedding stuff, school stuff, and oh boy this chapter! My brain is a scattered mess! Holy dogs! I'm so sorry. The ghost is sorry!  
> ...But some of you saw this coming...at least...part of it.  
> TwT enjoy.
> 
> Mercowe: Geez, way to be cryptic.

As Bendy and Boris walked back to the apartment, the sun started to sink in the sky. Boris was still talking excitedly about the circus and Mickey. Bendy was tired, but happy. How long had it been since Boris was this giddy? It was nice.

“What about you, bro?” Boris asked.

“Uh?” Bendy blinked.

Boris’ brows furrowed. “You okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. Just spaced out bro,” Bendy said with a wave of his hand. “What did you ask?”

“I asked you if there’s anything you wanted to see at the circus.” Boris frowned.

Bendy pursed his lips and thought. He laced his fingers behind his head. Well, he had thought that there needed to be more hot dames. He sighed. “Man! I really miss the magician and his assistant.”

Boris frowned. “You’re just missing his assistant, bro.”

Bendy smirked. “Heh, yep! She was stunning!” Boris rolled his eyes. Bendy elbowed him. “C’mon bro, she was my childhood crush.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Boris pushed him back with a laugh.

“You have your interests, and I have mine.” Bendy wiggled his eyebrows. Boris stuck his tongue out and made a face of disgust. “Just you wait. One day, you’ll be head over heels.”

“Never with you watching. You’d drive me nuts,” Boris said.

 “Probably,” Bendy admitted with a chuckle.

The two walked through mostly empty lots and alleys. They’d have to pull on their disguises soon as they headed further into the city. Bendy was really getting tired of hiding his face, if he was honest. “Hey Boris, keep an eye out for anything we can get to bring home for dinner.”

“’Kay, bro.” Boris grinned and then laughed.

“You’re still really happy,” Bendy noted.

“Of course! I got to meet my number one idol! And he hugged me!” Boris gushed. Bendy chuckled.

“Alright, it’s time we get you some chill pills,” Bendy said. “At this point, your tail is going to fall off.”

Boris snorted. They got to the end of a block when Boris paused at the window of a little bakery shop. “How about some rolls?” he suggested.

Bendy glanced at the shop. He looked to the butcher shop next door. Meat would be more expensive. He turned to the other side. It was just a candle shop. Whelp. “Okay, bro.” He reached into his side bag and pulled out some cash. They didn’t really have a bunch left. Still, they could afford food. “You go on. I don’t want to pull on the stupid disguise yet.”

“Bendy, you’ll have to put it on soon anyway,” Boris said as he took the cash. He tied a bandanna over his head and tucked his ears into it. He slipped sunglasses over his eyes.

“But that doesn’t mean I have to do it right now,” Bendy said. Boris shook his head and went into the store. Bendy went to the side of the building to wait. He stuck his hands in his pockets and looked down the street.

This part of Toon Town seemed old, a little run down too. There were weeds growing in the sidewalks, garbage in the streets, and a feeling of abandon in the old two-story brick buildings. In a way, it reminded Bendy of home, like one of these alleys could have been a spot he and Boris would nestle down to sleep in...and the butcher shop…Heh, it reminded him of that ham from forever ago.

Suddenly, hands grabbed the front of Bendy’s vest and swung him around. He slammed into the brick wall with a painful thud. Bendy barely had time to get his bearings, before he was nose-to-nose with trouble.

“Did ya miss me?” Cuphead grinned, an inch from his face. The taller man pulled Bendy up by his vest. Bendy grit his teeth, eyes wide with surprise. Cup chuckled. He lifted one of his hands and pointed a finger at Bendy’s forehead, right under his goggles. “Don’t worry, it’ll be quick and painless.” The tip of his finger started to glow. Bendy felt sweat bead down his face. He wasn’t just going to stand here and take it.

Bendy pulled back his leg, and nailed Cup where the sun-don’t-shine. The thug dropped Bendy instantly with a pained, “Oof!” His straw even jumped up and turned into an exclamation point. Bendy didn’t stick around. He turned on his heel and dashed down the alley.

“You little-!” Cup groaned, covering his injury and shaking in pain. He glared at Bendy’s retreating form. “That’s how you wanna play, huh?” he growled. Bendy saw the blue glow behind him. He pushed himself to go faster and tripped. He heard the shot go off and the blast went over his head, right between his hair.

Way too close!

The fall scraped him up and loosened his goggles. Bendy rolled over and sat up. Cuphead scowled and aimed again.

“Bendy!” Boris sprinted around the corner with Mugman right behind him. His disguise was gone. It looked like Mugs was trying to grab him.

Everything seemed to happen in an instant. Boris dashed behind Bendy. Mugs was running at them. Cup was just about to release another shot. Bendy reached for his shadows in a desperate attempt to save themselves from the blast. He had no idea if it would block it. Mugs dove for them. There was a flash of blue.

It all happened in an instant. So fast that Bendy wasn’t sure what happened.

Then Mugman collapsed, blood all over his shirt.

The deafening silence seemed last an eternity. No one moved. No one breathed. Bendy and Boris stared with wide, shocked eyes. Mugs didn’t move. The blood was beginning to pool around him.

Was he…

Cup had his hands on either side of his head. Eyes huge, mouth dropped open in absolute horror. He fell to his knees, looking at his brother. Bendy swallowed and looked from Mugs' still form to Cups' horrified one.

Cups dashed over to Mugman. “M-M-Mugs?” Cup croaked in a quiet, trembling voice. Cuphead lifted a shaking hand to his brother’s face. The hole in his chest was bleeding profusely, Mugs coughed up blood, tears streamed down his face. His eyes were unfocused. “H-h-hang in there, let me ju-just take you to—” Mugs eyes slid shut. “Hey! HEY!” Cup panicked. He was shaking so hard, he was rattling. “No! Open your eyes! Open them now!” He gently shook Mugs shoulder. The younger brother didn’t respond.

Cup carefully lifted Mugs, blood staining his shirt and jacket. He turned his back to them and took a step away. Bendy felt sick to his stomach. Boris shifted behind him. “S-sir,” Boris said quietly. “P-please let us help—”

“Hehe,” Cup chuckled and Bendy’s sick feeling turned to dread. “HaHAhahAHa!” Cups' laughter sounded deranged. Bendy’s eyes widened. Had this guy snapped? “D-did I say your death was gonna be quick and painless?” Cup asked. He was still shaking, holding his brother. He looked at them from over his shoulder. He was grinning, his wide eyes glowing red with madness. “ _My bad! I meant that I’m gonna enjoy tearing you limb from limb.”_

The shadows around Cup withered in excitement and blood lust. Bendy’s dread turned to terror, and he grabbed Boris' wrist, standing up. “Let’s get out of here, Boris! He’s going crazy!” Bendy pulled Boris toward the opposite end of the alley. Neither of them took their eyes off Cup as he laughed again.

Boris resisted a little. “B-but what about—”

“He’ll help him out on his own.” Bendy cut him off and pulled him a little harder. They shouldn’t hesitate here. “It’s not our problem,” Bendy said quickly. They got to the end of the alley and started to run. Bendy’s goggles slid into his eyes, and he yanked them off impatiently. He kept a tight grip on Boris’ hand as they ran.

He couldn’t believe that he had just seen that. What the hell were the shadows reacting to? Was it that guys craziness? His bloodlust? Bendy wasn’t sure. He had seen people angry before, but he’d never seen the shadows react to someone else like that.

Well, except that other demon guy. What did it mean? Was he a demon? No, that wasn’t it. Did Cup just lose his mind in front of them? Did the shadows feed off madness? Rage? Bendy didn’t know. AND THAT BLAST! That was meant for them! That was supposed to be him and Boris bleeding on the street! He knew saving that guy back in New Orleans had been a mistake! He knew that this would happen! He knew it. He knew it! And he still let it happen! That guy could have killed Boris! That goon had nearly killed him! If Bendy hadn’t tripped back there, Boris would have run out on a very different scene. They probably would have shot him right after.

Bendy suddenly noticed the wolf pup was sniffling behind him. He went one more block and found a secluded spot to stop and look at Boris. The wolf was weeping huge tears and sniffling a stuffed nose. Bendy scowled, great!

“For the love of…why are you crying, Boris? They both deserve to die!” Bendy barked. Those two had tried to kill them after all. They were only people on the planet that seemed to have a chance at getting the machine together. A lot of people were relying on them. Though, in the end that didn’t matter to Bendy as much as Boris. Bendy couldn’t forgive them for trying to kill his brother. To hell with everything that happened before. Bendy didn’t care. They both deserved it for going after Boris. Bendy didn’t want to imagine what it would have been like if that blast had hit Boris.

That only seemed to make Boris cry harder, though. Boris tried to brush the tears away and look at Bendy, but more came. “B-but they didn’t seem all that bad! Something or someone is making them do this! Remember Bendy? Mugs told us that!” he sobbed. “I-I didn’t want--and that poor guy, he ju-just shot h-his own brother!”

Bendy frowned, his brows furrowed. Bendy’s feelings aside, this wasn’t helping Boris. The wolf was infinitely more sympathetic than Bendy. Forget his anger, Bendy needed to do something to help cheer the wolf pup up. Boris crouched down, practically sitting in front of Bendy, tears still running down his face, and ears pinned back.

Bendy took a breath and smoothed out his features. He gave the wolf a sad little smile. “Aww, it’s ok Boris. It’ll be alright.” Bendy petted his head and ears like he did when Boris had been smaller. “They’re both strong goofs. They’ll be ok.” And hopefully they’ll never come after us again. Bendy was fine never seeing either of them. Boris sniffled and wiped his nose with the back of his hand. His tears slowed a little, and he nodded.

Bendy pinched Boris’ damp cheeks and nuzzled him. “Now, where’s my happy widdle wolfy?”

Boris mumbled. It sounded funny with Bendy’s hands pinching his cheeks.

“I can’t hear you!” Bendy nuzzled him again.

“Here I am!” Boris said louder.

“There’s my widdle wolfy!” Bendy smiled. It seemed to calm him down. At least now they could get back to the apartment without anyone noticing them. “We better cover up and slip back to Xedo’s place.” Boris nodded and sniffled one more time.

“I lost the glasses at the bakery,” Boris said. Bendy pursed his lips thoughtfully. He gave Boris his glasses. He was sure the hood would be enough to hide him.

The rest of the walk back was nerve wracking and quiet. Every person on the street had Bendy tense. He was ready for the cup guy to pop up again at any second and go nuts. Twilight came by the time they reached the building. The boys made it up to Xedo’s apartment, completely exhausted. Bendy let out a sigh and opened the door. The two dragged themselves to the living room only to make eye contact with the last people they ever thought would be there.

Bendy froze mid-step and Boris bumped into him. They seemed just as surprised to see the boys.

“Well, well, well. Look who showed up to the party,” Detective Rachel Ringtail said with a sharp toothed smile.

“Hello Bendy, Boris. Nice to see you again.” Detective Joan Featherworth took a drink from her cup of tea.

“Uh.” Bendy was so thrown off that he didn’t know what to do. Why were they here? How did they find them? What was going on! Couldn’t they get a break today! He just wanted to take Boris to the circus for Pete’s sake!

Bendy looked up to Boris. The question was obvious. Run?

“I suggest you come quietly,” Featherworth said like she was reading Bendy’s mind. “You don’t want to get everyone here in more trouble than they already are, do you?” Bendy looked up and around the room. Wiston looked horrified. Xedo had his arms crossed and watched the room coolly. He didn’t seem pleased at all. Alice was here, watching with wide, worried eyes, and to his surprise Holly was there too. She was hugging a couple books in her arms as she watched the exchange.

If they ran, what would happen to everyone here? “What are you doing here?” Bendy asked. The detectives were already on their feet. The tension in air was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

“You are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and may be used against you,” Featherworth said and pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

“Isn’t it ‘will be used against you?’” Boris asked nervously, scooting back a step.

“This is a special situation. Please cooperate, and we will explain,” Ringtail said also pulling out handcuffs.

 “Must you put them in handcuffs?” Xedo suddenly asked.

“I’m sorry Mr. Tiptail. There are some things we can’t overlook.” Featherworth glanced over at him. “But I believe if you cooperate with us, we will have enough evidence to clear the boys and the doctor.”

“Woah,” Bendy said, confused, raising a hand in a stopping motion. “Wait a minute, what’s going on here?”

“The detectives came to me for more information on their case,” Xedo explained. “It seems more is going on than we had originally thought.”

Ringtail sighed and nodded. “It’s all became a big mess, and you boys are the scapegoats.”

“What!” Bendy growled.

“We aren’t going to let that happen,” Featherworth said.

“Wait, I’m confused. What’s going on?” Boris asked nervously.

“We have some dirty politician and some dirty cops. That’s what,” Ringtail growled and bared her teeth. She seemed to fluff up in aggravation.

Featherworth sighed. “They’ve been making our case impossible: denying us access to information and resources, trying to curb our personal opinions, not to mention the attempts on Oddswell—”

“Someone been trying to kill Dr. Oddswell!” Xedo demanded. Holly dropped a book, eyes wide, and the two of them exchanged a look. Featherworth twitched.

“Actually, plural. Multiple people. We’ve been able to stop them at every turn, but it’s not good,” Ringtail said and rolled her eyes. “The lizard is excited about it because he thinks it means he’s close to something the bad guys are trying to protect.”

“Yeah, he’s a weird guy,” Featherworth admitted with a shake of her head.

“Do you have any idea who’s trying to kill him?” Holly suddenly cut in.

“Two were other prisoners, but one was an officer. The chief is very concerned,” Featherworth said.

“And you want to bring my brother and I into that?” Bendy asked flatly. Yeah, no, he had enough. Bendy grabbed Boris’ wrist and booked it to the door.

Just as Bendy was opening it, a book hit the door with a loud bang, slamming it shut. There was a shriek from one of the girls. Then Bendy was pinned to the floor on his stomach.

“H-hey! Be gentle with them! They don’t deserve this!” Alice said.

“Wait, Alice,” Xedo said.

“B-but! They aren’t guilty! We all know that! Everyone here knows these two haven’t killed anyone! Why aren’t we doing anything?” Alice demanded.

“It’s the justice system. We can’t interfere without getting arrested ourselves,” Xedo explained.

“This isn’t justice!” Alice huffed. “This makes a sham of justice! It’s completely nonsensical, preposterous! I can’t just stand by while innocent--”

“Alice, don’t get in trouble because of us!” Boris said next to Bendy. Bendy’s hands were already behind his back. How did this dame move so fast? Featherworth locked the handcuffs and helped him up by his arm. Ringtail was doing the same to Boris.

“He is right.” Xedo had a hand on the woman’s shoulder. She looked angry. Xedo seemed to be restraining her with his hand. Next to them, Holly looked uncomfortable, conflicted. “There is an order to these things, my dear. You have to be patient.”

Featherworth pushed Bendy back into the living room.

“Didn’t know you ladies were so rough.” Bendy smirked.

“Save it. We’ve heard it all.” Ringtail frowned.

“But it’s not right!” Alice exclaimed as she watched.

“He’s right, miss. If these boys are innocent, and we are sure they are, then they’ll get out in no time,” Ringtail said. “It’s just getting the paperwork done and all.” Featherworth frowned at her partner.

Featherworth turned as Holly touched her lightly on the shoulder. “If you stick them in that jail, they’re going to be in serious danger. It’s not safe there.” Her lips were pressed together tightly.

The bird detective raised a brow. “We’ll keep them safe, just like Oddswell. You can trust us.”

Holly raised a brow. “Just the two of you? Against the mob? That’s comforting.”

That got everyone’s attention. “Who said anything about the mob?” Wiston asked with one ear up. Bendy felt this was getting from bad to worse.

Holly’s face scrunched up. “How do I say this? The commissioner is the one sending the hit men. He’s taking bribes from the mob, although I don’t know why they would want Oddswell dead. Maybe they were hired to do it.” Holly shrugged. “I overhead the commissioner threatening Fairfax when their first attempt failed. He’s in on it too. He’s the busboy between the mob and the commissioner.”

“Fairfax did what!?” Xedo gasped. The fox’s tail fluffed up in agitation. “I knew he could be a crooked fellow, but this! This is outrageous! And the commissioner!”

“It seems things are working in a bigger system than we had originally feared,” Featherworth said cooly.

“It’s not only that,” Holly continued, “I saw Fairfax passing bribes to the mayor too.”

“What!” Xedo barked. “Is there no just authority left?”

The young ex-student folded her arms. “Well, I’ve been looking for the last month, but I’ve yet to find one.”

“Excuse you,” Ringtail snipped and frowned.

Bendy snorted at that. It wasn’t like he hadn’t dealt with bad cops and cruel authority figures before. Sure, it had never been a mayor, but how different could that be? And if the mob was anything like the guys they had been facing recently, Bendy believed they could get by. They had so far.

“Detective,” Featherworth called. Ringtail and Featherworth shared a serious look. Bendy was sure they were having their own silent conversation. “How do you know that?” Featherworth asked Holly, all signs of her usual gentleness and calm gone.

Holly swallowed when she saw Featherworth’s expression, trying to smile, but failing as pure nervousness started to overcome her expression. “I’ve...been following Jeremy Fairfax for the past few weeks. Pretty much ever since he wrote that article on me.”

“That was a month and a half ago,” Xedo stated. Holly cleared her throat. Bendy raised a brow and looked over to her judgmentally.

She shrugged in response to his look. “I didn’t have anything else to lose...And it was an honest accident when I overheard that they were trying to kill Oddswell. After that, I couldn’t very well just walk away and pretend I didn’t hear anything.” Her brow furrowed. “And Fairfax is fishy. If anyone bothered to look into him, they’d realize that quickly.” She looked at Ringtail and Featherworth. “Also, I forgot to mention that I think that Fairfax’s connection to the mob is the Toon Times editor in chief, Robert Sykes. His brother, Bill Sykes, has been involved with shady things for a long time. I figured that out just by looking up his public company records. Some of his best competitors just up and disappeared, out of nowhere. I’ve also seen him meeting with people who are known mob affiliates.”

Xedo sat down and his face fell into his hands. Wiston looked between Holly and Xedo with large eyes, like a lost kid.

“We know about the Sykes brothers! The commish is in with the Sykes brothers!?” Ringtail threw her hands up in aggravation, her tail lashing back and forth.

“And you’re arresting these boys instead!” Alice scowled.

“There’s no proof,” Featherworth said. “We haven’t been able to pin anything on the Sykes brothers. The chief has been on them for years...but this news about the commissioner and mayor. This is a new concern. A very troubling one.”

The raccoon sneered. “Like we should be surprised. I never liked that pompous egotistical--”

“Ringtail, please,” Featherworth cut off her partner. Bendy had a sinking feeling about all of this.

“It’s like all the dirt disappears! It’s gotten ridiculous!” Ringtail swished her tail. Boris shifted uncomfortably in his cuffs. “Like magic!”

Holly rolled her eyes. “What do you expect when the commissioner is their lapdog?”

“You’re right. If it’s him, then we have a lead,” Featherworth said and narrowed her eyes. “But something still doesn’t sit right with me. I’ve been suspicious that real magic has been involved lately.”

Bendy narrowed his eyes at the crow. Then something clicked in his mind, like a puzzle piece falling into place. “You didn’t lose more evidence, did you Feathers?”

The crow grimaced.

“Not like the journal?” Bendy continued to press with narrowed eyes.

“That had evidence of a break in. This time it all was just gone!” Ringtail huffed.

“What’s all gone?” Boris asked, tilting his head.

The raccoon looked pained, like she’d bit into glass. “Well...in light of the news you’ve shared with us and finding out that ink illness is actually a real disease...”

“What?” Xedo asked lifting his head.

“Oddswell’s research. It’s all vanished without a trace,” Featherworth admitted and turned sharp eyes on Xedo. “And that’s sensitive information.”

“O-of course,” Xedo said startled.

“What!” Bendy and Boris shouted.

“What, like the whole stinking library? That observatory was full of stuff!” Bendy said. That was ridiculous. Where could everything have gone?

“Joan, it’s time we go.” Ringtail pointed to the clock on Xedo’s coffee table.

Alice took a step forward. “Considering the situation, I don’t think you should take Bendy and Boris.”

Bendy gave her a half smile. Look at that, the dame was really sticking up for him.

“I’m sorry. We can’t do anything else but take them,” Featherworth said. Boris gulped.

“What if I testify as a witness? I heard the commissioner plan murder!” Holly called after them as they headed towards the door.

“We would still have to take them until the court date,” Featherworth explained patiently. “I’m sorry.”

“Besides, we’ll need more than a single witness if we want to do anything against that guy.” Ringtail frowned.

“What if I found you more evidence?” Holly persisted.

“Do it without breaking the law, and you’re good!” Ringtail gave her a thumbs up.

“Rachel, no!” Featherworth chastised her partner and turned back to Holly. “We appreciate your enthusiasm, but this is best left to us. This is dangerous work. Be ready to give your testimony and be patient.”

Alice huffed. Featherworth took Bendy’s arm again as she turned and directed him toward the door. Boris and Ringtail were behind them. Bendy considered breaking away, but he couldn’t leave Boris. The handcuffs also would make escaping difficult. He thought about using his shadows, but that didn’t seem like the best idea either. The cuff locks were too fine for him to figure out quickly, and he’d never had the control for that kind of delicate work with his Talent. It seemed that he would be going with the officers.

He looked back at the worried faces in the group. Xedo was frowning, and Wiston twitched next to him. Alice watched them go, anger lighting up her pretty features. Holly still looked conflicted, but she had a determination in her eyes that was starting to become familiar. He gave them all a half smile. “Don’t worry. This will be easier than a giant snake. It’ll be a vacation! Just...make sure we can come back to work soon.” He winked and then was led out the door. Had that made any sense? He didn’t know.

Bendy and Boris were brought back out to the street and helped into a car. The detectives jumped in, and they headed to the jail. Boris fidgeted nervously. The cuffs made sitting awkward and uncomfortable.

“It’ll be okay, Boris,” Bendy said.

“Yeah,” Boris whispered quietly, his ears pinned down.

“We’ve faced much scarier things,” Bendy said.

Boris shook his head. “It’s not that.”

“What?”

“I’m worried how long this is going to take,” Boris admitted. “What if…” He glanced at the two women upfront. Bendy was sure they were listening in on them. Boris swallowed. “What if something comes up, and we can’t go? Will our chance disappear?”

Bendy pursed his lips. “I don’t know, bro. I hope not. I know everyone will do all they can to get us out of this as fast as possible.” Boris nodded.

It wasn’t long before they stopped. “Alright,” Ringtail said as she hopped out and opened the backdoor. “Show time, boys.”

The detectives led them into the building, and as soon as the other cops spotted them, they started cheering and clapping. Bendy blinked in surprise. People started sticking their heads out of rooms and around corners to see what the commotion was about, only to join in. When the detectives started walking them through that Bendy finally understood what was going on.

“Nice job, Featherworth!”

“Ringtail! How’d you do it? Where’d you find ‘em?”

“Congratulations, detectives!”

“Told you the girls would nab them! Pay up!”

Featherworth frowned. “Is that a bet?”

“No, ma’am!” two officers said quickly. Ringtail laughed as the crow narrowed her eyes at them.

“Think they get promoted?”

“They’ll at least get a medal for this one.”  

Bendy scowled. He was being shown off like a trophy from a hunting trip. Worse, _Boris_ was in the same boat. Could he really trust these dames to keep their promises? Sounded like they were going to have a pretty good ride catching the ‘infamous Bbros’ and ‘saving the public’ or whatever.

The boys were lead through the cheering crowd as many patted the detectives on the back and congratulated the women. They headed toward a plain looking hallway. A burley dog suddenly stepped in Featherworth’s way. “Chief.” The bird nodded.

“Well done, detectives. Get them processed and into interrogation rooms,” he gruffed.

“Yes, sir!” Ringtail said. The boys were taken into a back room. They had their things taken, including Bendy’s bag and everything in their pockets. Ringtail raised a brow at Bendy’s pills, but said nothing.

“I’m gonna need those,” Bendy said.

“What are they?” Ringtail asked.

“...Pain meds.” Bendy reluctantly answered.

“Are they from Oddswell?”

Bendy took a deep breath and nodded. Ringtail raised a brow. She glanced around at the other officers. “Don’t know. We’ll see,” she said. The moment all others were looking away, the detective slipped the bottle into her pocket and winked at the demon.

And _of course,_ Bendy and Boris watched where the map went with sharp eyes. It was like seeing two starving dogs watching a steak.

“You ladies aren’t putting our stuff in evidence, are you?” Bendy asked nervously.

“Considering recent events, we have special circumstances to work with--so no,” Featherworth said. Featherworth took their prints and put them into the records. They had their rights read to them. Then Ringtail started on a list of what they’d been accused: suspects in murder, arson, theft, breaking and entering, evasion of police, ect, ect. Bendy tuned them out quickly.

Next, he had to stand in front of the stupid mugshot height chart and have his picture taken. He gave the cheetah that was taking the picture a dirty look when he angled the camera down. He turned to the side with the same scowl before he was brought out into the hall. Boris joined him in a minute.

“Okay, boys. Now, we have some questions for you. Then you can turn in for the night, before you head out,” Ringtail said, pointing to Boris. The detectives directed them back down another hall.

“Head out?” the wolf’s ears fell.

“What are you talking about?” Bendy demanded. He stopped in his tracks and looked at the raccoon behind him.

The woman raised a brow at Bendy. “Well, he’s a minor. He’ll be in juvie until your cases get looked at by the courts.”

“Juvie!” Bendy barked, his heart dropping to his feet. “You mean, you’re separating us!”

Featherworth frowned. “It’ll be safer for him.”

“None of this is safe, you crazy broad! You think you can just use us as stepping stones in your cussing careers? You think I’ll just stand around quietly while you take Boris!” Bendy grit his teeth, and his eyes flashed red.

“Bendy!” Boris gasped.

“Calm down,” Featherworth ordered. “I know you’ve had a bad history with police, but I promise you, we are on your side. This is the best we can do without people getting suspicious!”

“Taking Boris away isn’t the best of anything!” Bendy snapped. They couldn’t!

“Alright! I’ve had enough of you mouthing off to my partner!” Rachel’s hand landed on top of Bendy’s head with a thump!

“Ow!” Bendy winced and ducked. Ringtail’s curled her fingers and used her claws to stop Bendy from pulling away.

“Listen here. I have had it up to here with your whining.” Ringtail turned Bendy’s head to face her. Her teeth were bared, and her eyes were narrowed. She got an inch from his nose. He had to angle his head back. “We are risking our careers to help save your hides! Your neck isn’t the only one on the line here. Everyone back in that apartment, that crazy doctor, and us, we are all at risk here. They’ve been trying to kill us too, ya brat! Open your eyes, shrimp! The whole world doesn’t revolve around you! We’ll will make sure the pup is safe! You try anything, and I mean _anything,_ and we won’t be able to keep that promise! You both will be taken out of our hands. Hear me? We’ll get both of you to your release dates or stars help me--!”

“Thank you, Rachel,” Featherworth cut her off before her voice got too loud. Both Rachel and Bendy glared at each other for another moment before she stepped back. “Now then. Let’s have a chat. It’s getting late, and I’m sure we’re all getting tired,” Featherworth said in her calmest tone. Ringtail turned with Boris at a near door, while Featherworth kept Bendy walking.

Bendy looked back at Boris. Boris’ eyes were huge with fear and worry.  “Bendy,” his voice shook.

“It’ll be alright,” Bendy said. He couldn’t even convince himself. His voice was shaking just as bad as Boris’. Boris nodded, not looking any less scared. The door opened. Would this be it for a while? “It’ll be alright, bro!” Bendy called out with fiery determination.

They would see each other again.

Bendy would make sure of it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tap: I'm sorry...  
> Mercowe: No, you're not.  
> Tap: Yes, I am!  
> Mercowe: No. You're not.  
> Tap: Yeah. I'm not...But I should be!!!  
> *Mercowe looks at the readers.* This is how our conversations usually go when bad things happen in the chapter.


	54. Alice Goes to Prison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You read the chapter title, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hello!  
> How are you today? My week has been insane, and there is no sign of it calming down. Oh, well. Mercowe and my honey are keeping me sane...ish...Okay, it's hard to keep a ghost sane. It's not their fault. *Sigh* WHELP IGNORING LIFE--  
> 6--  
> 3  
> 6--  
> Many of you were upset with the detectives for what happened last chapter. A lot happened. I'd say things have now calmed down...but...heh. ^^  
> I'm excited to show you what's next, so please enjoy!

To say the news of the B Brothers capture was a big deal was the understatement of a lifetime. The city was in an uproar. Celebration, speculations, gossip, and more all came flooding the public places. Alice grew fed up with it only half way through the day. Several people in Betty’s store gave their opinions on the ordeal, and Alice had to restrain herself a few times. She was a bit surprised by her hot-tempered reaction. Usually, she was more forgiving then this.

But after knowing everything those two had gone through, she couldn’t help feeling a bit defensive on their behalf. Also, having her miracle involved made her feel responsible to some degree. If she’d had her halo last night, she might have been able to do something to help the boys escape…But that would have crossed a line that angel’s weren’t supposed to break while on the Surface! She had never felt so helpless! It was all a terrible mess.

Still, it made her angry that those dull-witted people believed that knowing a couple of simple facts made them social experts on the boys motivations...Okay, so maybe they did know more about their legal system than Alice, but that didn’t make their judgement fair. Anyway, they thought they had somehow discovered the perfect answer in their shallow knowledge. Without looking any deeper for another explanation, they closed off their minds to further inquiry, instead, bickering over what they perceived to be righteous condemnation.

They’d said Bendy and Boris should be locked up for good, forced to spill mob secrets, or even executed! Alice was horrified with how barbaric the Surface was! How dare they! They didn’t know anything and some of them wanted those boys dead! What kind of people would think such a thing!

Betty noticed her agitation and had her go out on a few more breaks than normal to cool off. They talked, and Betty assured her that the boys wouldn’t get executed. Betty was a good person, a little odd, but good. Alice couldn’t understand her need for dazzling outfits that showed off far too much of her body--in Alice’s opinion. She had a good heart and a strong character, though. She didn’t let herself get pushed around…unless it was her boyfriend. She was a pushover for the guy. She admitted it, but he didn’t mistreat her or anything. He was just prone to bad decisions sometimes, and she was one of the people that always had to bail him out.

Then she started ask about Bendy and Boris. How long Alice had known them? Were they always getting into trouble? What was her relationship with them? Alice was embarrassed to say, she hardly knew them. She didn’t know what they were to her. Were they her charges? She wasn’t a guardian angel…Acquaintances? But Bendy had gotten into fights to protect her and her coworkers. She had lost her job to help them, so didn’t that make her relationship with them a little closer than that? Were they friends? That didn’t feel quite right either for some reason…At least she knew that they had the biggest knack for getting into trouble. Seriously, every single time she met Bendy, he had been getting into something. After Betty went back to the front, Alice had a moment to herself to reflect. She sat on a box of books and stared at the floor.

Now that she thought about it, it was kinda odd that she had become so invested in the boys and their quest. At least--so quickly. Helping the Surface in a time of crisis was normal for an angel, but becoming as emotionally attached as Alice was, wasn’t. Like a doctor, most angels kept their work with the Surface at an emotional distance so that they would act rationally. To say Alice was any kind of rational since last night would be obtuse. But why? What was it about those two that got to her?

Maybe it was because they kinda reminded Alice of herself when she had been back in the Upper. They were underdogs, at the bottom rung, fighting to prove themselves. They had the same determination and had a lot at risk. Alice frowned. Well, she wasn’t risking her life like Bendy, but she was risking her position and family. If she didn’t come home successful, with her wings, she wouldn’t be able to return to the Sanctuary where all her family lived. She wouldn’t ever serve as an archangel like her parents, siblings, and grandmama did. She would have to live outside, in the Upper or on the Surface if she chose to. She’d probably never see her family again if that happened. Well, maybe grandmama and Mary would visit occasionally, but the others would be far too busy. And her failure would be a huge embarrassment to the family. _Fail_ and _fall_ were just a letter apart, after all. There had never been an angel in line to be an archangel, with one of The Ancient Gifts, that had failed their Act of Charity.

Alice dropped her chin on the palm of her hand with a sigh. Then again, there had never been an angel in the line to be an archangle who’d had a faulty Gift either. She was a wonder of firsts for the angel community.

She shook her head. What was she doing? She hadn’t failed! She could still get this act done! Her hand went to the little pouch she had hidden in her shirt. She still had two miracles left, after all! She was just feeling low because that sweet wolf Boris was locked away in a cell, and because she’d had to leave the casino before she found her halo. With it this far away, she could barely make a spark with her powers. She could write out the strings of angel runes to perform her work, but that would take forever.

It seemed like everything was falling apart right now, but that was fine. Alice stood up with a renewed fire in her eyes. Bendy and Boris would get out. She would get her halo. If they could get their machine parts, then she could get her Act of Charity. It was just a matter of time and hard work. Alice nodded to herself. Xedo, Wiston, Grandma Gopher, and that Holly girl were all determined to free those boys. She had to have faith in them…since she had practically no idea how the legal system worked down here.

Alice snorted and went back into the shop to continue working. She and Betty were able to stay busy for the rest of the day. People were in and out, picking up supplies for camping, food, tourism, and a whole slew of other things. One gent was even getting an eye patch for some reason. No idea why, he had two perfectly good working eyes. It seemed to slowly be getting busier as the day went on. A lot of gentlemen stopped by the shop to talk to them. After working at the bar for so long, Alice didn’t have to use her imagination much to see their game. Many of them were charming sweet talkers. Betty and Alice professionally curbed all their advances without too much of a fuss.

After that, they were able to end the work day. They closed the doors and were taking stock when Betty rushed up to her with a click of her heels. “Alice, can I ask a favor of you?” Betty asked.

“Sure!” Alice smiled.

“There’s a bar three blocks over. Could you run down there and ask if we can have a case of bottled water from them? We’re out and the next shipment is gonna take a while. Pay Ramy, and he shouldn’t give ya any trouble. We’ve traded goodies often enough. He’s a good fella.” Betty returned her smile and slipped a few bills in Alice’s hand.

“No problem, Betty. Water-ver you wish is my command,” Alice said, heading for the back door with a wink. “I’ll be back in a few.”

Alice didn’t take long to get to the bar. Upon walking in, Alice decided it was a shady establishment. She could feel the cruelty, greed, and hate. It was also fairly busy. One would think the atmosphere would deter people...The Surface was weird. She promised herself that she would get out quickly, then made her way to the bar counter.

She heard a wolf whistle and turned to give the man a dirty look. He and his buddies laughed and called her over. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and walked the length of the bar with a ram behind it.

“Excuse me,” she said. The ram looked up from the drinks he was making. “Are you Ramy?” she asked. He rolled his eyes and nodded. Alice pursed her lips but continued to speak regardless. The sooner she was done here, the sooner she could leave. “Betty sent me for a case of bottled water.”

Ramy’s attitude completely changed at the mention of Betty’s name. “Oh! Are you the new girl she hired? Of course! Sure!” Ramy blinked and looked down at the drinks in front of him. “It’s busy, right now. If you want, you can wait while I finish up or you can go get it yourself.”

“Don’t let me trouble you. I can get it.” Alice shook her head. She didn’t want to stick around here for long.

“Alright miss...”

“Alice.”

“Miss Alice.” Ramy nodded and gave her a long look. “Sorry. It’s been a long day. The stairs to the left lead down to the ceiler. The water is there at the foot of stairs.”

Alice smiled. He wasn’t so bad, and Alice understood a long day behind a bar counter. “No worries. I get it. Bar work can really take a shot at you sometimes. Thank you for the help.” She put the cash on the counter and headed to the door he pointed out.

Alice opened the door that led to the dim basement. She stepped carefully down, aware that her heels weren’t the most practical things for stairs. As she got closer to the bottom, she heard voices. She guessed that more people worked here and was determined to stay out of their way.

“Look, here rat. I am only gonna offa dis once. Ya try anythin’ wi’ me an’ I’ll string ya up.”

Alice frowned. Sounded like an argument. She reached the bottom and looked around for the water.

“Hey, I’m a mouse, pal. And how do I know you’re being real here? I mean, you just happen to have the one thing he wants, and all he gotta do is get that little dame out of the bird cage?”

“An’ da doc. I wan’ ‘em both.”

Alice paused. That accent…It sounded familiar.

“And you’ll just give him this...whatchamacallit?”

“Doll, ya roden’. Dat’s awl. Tanight, at de ol’ abandoned train station. Midnight.”

Alice peeked around the box and spotted a tall, lanky rat, or mouse?...and Avery. What was he doing here?

“I don’t get it. What’s the big deal with a doll?” the mouse asked shaking his head.

Avery scoffed and shrugged. “Don’ ask me. It’s a bit odd, bot I can’t believe de nonsense everyone pinned on dis ding. Sounds too fairytale ta me.”

“Yeah? What they saying?” The mouse smirked.

Avery huffed. “It’s some sorta magic ding dat’s suppose ta cure dat ink illness.”

The mouse raised his brows, looking skeptical. “It’s a doll.”

“Don’ look at me. Dat’s what I’m sayin’.” Avery swung his hand out with his palm up to show he agreed. “Dey’re makin’ it sound more important dan de doc an’ my girl an’ awl de hard work dey’ve done. It’s awl crazy ta me.”

Avery! Did you have no faith!

“So, you have no hang ups trading it away for that nurse and docs freedom?” the mouse asked.

“Nah,” Avery said. “Dey’ll be sensible an’ make a cure once deir free. Anyone gets in my way, I deal wit’ dem.”

What! No, no, no! That thing was the real deal! Alice was sure of it! The map was powerful, even if it was inaccurate. The items it revealed had to be things that could cure ink illness. That’s how miracles worked. It provided a way. The map was the way. The machine pieces were the way. If the answer had been with the doctor, then it would have directed Boris that way.

The mouse shrugged. “Alright. Makes no difference to me. I’ll get paid as long as you show up with the thing.”

“Danks Mortimer,” Avery said.

Oh no! The wolf was going to betray them! He was making a huge mistake! Alice had to get to that doll before he did!

But she had no idea where it was! It could be anywhere in that huge house! She wouldn’t have a bunch of time to look for it either! Avery and the mouse-rat were parting ways. Alice flinched and quickly spun around, tip-toeing up the stairs as quietly and quickly as she could.

She went out the door and quickly walked to the exit. Ramy waved at her, looking a little confused that she didn’t have the box of water with her. She waved and smiled back, but didn’t stop to explain. She hurried to the door and rushed out, only to bump into someone. She nearly fell over, but a pair of gloved hands caught her by the shoulders and steadied her.

“Hey, cussing watch it!” a rough voice growled. She looked up to the person she had bumped into. He was tall, thin, but Alice could tell how strong he was from his grip. She blinked dumbly at the sight of a cup that was in place of his head. A striped, bent straw stuck out of his head, and he had hair(?) that nearly covered one of his large eyes. He glared down at her with dark shadows under his eyes. That wasn’t what made her freeze in terror, though. “You nearly bowled me over, you crazy broad.” There was so much anger and hate! She could feel it. Bloodlust and despair! It took her breath away. He pushed her away a bit and walked around her. A burning smell came from his gloves when he pulled away.

“I-I-I’m sor-sorry!” Alice whimpered.

“Whatever. Stay out of my way!” the man growled before pocketing his hands and walking into the bar. Alice shivered and rubbed her shoulders where he had been touching her. There had been some dark things Alice had experienced on the Surface, men with evil intentions. Women had envied her, hated her. People had tried to take advantage of her. Black Hat who had threatened her.

But that…

He had practically been mad with bloodlust and despair. She had never felt anything like it. She never wanted to again!

Alice broke out into a run back toward Betty’s shop. She didn’t stop until she got through the back door and locked it behind her with shaking hands.

“Alice! What happened? You’re as pale as a ghost!” Betty came up to her with quick clicks of her heels. She lifted Alice’s chin gently. “Are you okay?”

“Be-Betty! I-I.” Alice took a breath. She didn’t have time to think about what had just happened. She had something she had to do.

“Poor thing. You must have heard the news!” Betty was suddenly giving her a tight hug.

“N-news?” Alice asked.

“Why, yes! I just heard myself! Some mad man attacked the jail! The cops are going nuts. He got away somehow and is running around the streets somewhere!” Betty said.

“What!” Alice gasped. “Did anyone get hurt!” What about the boys!? Had they been there? Oh stars, no! How could it get worse? Alice found herself sinking to the floor. She was overwhelmed. Her body was going numb.

“Hey, it’s okay. Shhh, it’s okay. Only a few of the coppers were hurt. No one was killed, but it was bad, I guess. At least that’s the word on the street. I think the telly is starting a report on it now,” Betty said, kneeling next to Alice. “Do you want to watch it with me? I could get you something to drink.” Betty pulled back and looked at her with understanding eyes.

Alice took a deep breath. The boys were okay. They were fine. Her heart rate calmed just a tad. Alice didn’t have time to watch the news! She had to get the doll before Avery did! For all she knew, that wolf was heading over there right now! What was she going to do? The only people that knew where that thing was were Avery, Bendy, and Boris.  

Wait! That’s it! Alice shot up and raced to the phone that was in the front, under counter.

“Alice?” Betty sounded startled.

“Sorry! An emergency came up!” Alice called back to her. Alice quickly dialed the phone for the doctor’s house and tapped her fingers on the counter impatiently.

Betty walked up to the counter with a worried look in her eyes. “Alice I understand, but there’s isn’t much we can do abou--“

“Hello?” an old voice asked over the phone.

“Grandma Gopher!” Alice squeaked and cut off Betty, then cleared her throat. She couldn’t sound hysterical. “Listen, something terrible has happened.”

“Oh? Who is this?”

“It’s Alice,” she said impatiently.

“Oh Alice, the nice girl that was with the boys. Yes, I heard about the jail. Simply terrible! Good thing everyone is okay. I don’t know wha--“

“Listen Granny.” Alice cut her off. She didn’t have a lot of time. She’d feel bad later. “I need you to do something for me. It’s an emergency.”

“What can this old lady do?” Granny asked, her voice becoming as serious as Alice’s.

“Is Avery there?” Alice asked. Betty watched her with concern. Alice mouthed a request for Betty to grab her bag from the back. Betty raised a brow, but turned to do as requested.

“Why no. He left to run some errands for me,” Granny answered, a bit confused. “He shouldn’t be back until tonight, if you want me to give him a message.”

“Do you know where the doll is?” Alice asked, her voice shaking. Adrenline was working its icy fingers back into her system with the stress.

“Why no, but I don’t see--“

“Okay. When he gets there, don’t let him out of your sight, and don’t let him leave again,” Alice said quickly.

“What? Why wo--”

“It’s an emergency, Grandma Gopher! I don’t have time to explain.” Alice’s voice cracked in panic. The other line went quiet. “Please! Just don’t let him leave, and don’t take your eyes off him. Trust me. I’ll be there as soon as I can!”

Betty came back with Alice’s purse in her hand. Alice smiled at her gratefully.

“What is going on Alice?” Granny asked.

“I will tell you as soon as I can. Be safe, and don’t ask Avery about this. Just stall for time until I can get there,” Alice said. She prayed the old woman would trust her. She’d known Avery longer than she’d known Alice. There was a chance she wouldn’t understand.

“Alright, Alice. I’ll do what you ask. It sounds very important, but you better be quick,” Granny Gopher agreed. She sounded uncertain.

“Thank you, Granny!” Alice said and hung up. She took her bag from Betty.

“I got to go,” Alice said.

“Is everythi--”

“No, it isn’t, and I don’t have time right now,” Alice said, walking to the front door and unlocking it.

“Can I--”

“Sorry, Miss Boop, I’ll explain later!” Alice was out the door and down the street before Betty could say anything else. Alice waved down a cab as she speed walked.

“Where to, Miss?” the cabbie asked.

“The police station,” Alice said. She fidgeted the whole ride over. She hoped this wouldn’t take long. She hoped the boys were okay. She hoped she could beat Avery to the doll or that Granny would be able to keep him occupied until she could get there.

When they pulled up to the station, the street was a swarm of news reporters. Alice tossed the cabbie some money and didn’t bother with change. She pushed her way to the entrance. There were officers there that kept the reporters back.

“Back up! The chief will give you vultures a statement when he is good and ready!” a wolf growled.  

Alice went ahead, but he stepped in her way. “Hey! What did I just say?”

“I’m not a reporter!” Alice said. “Are Detective Ringtail and…” Oh, what was her name? “Featherworth here?”

The wolf furrowed his brow.

“Please? It’s an emergency. I need to see them,” Alice said.

The wolf police officer huffed and stepped out of her way. “Yeah, they’re here.”

“Thank you.” Alice quickly went in and requested the detectives at the front desk. The place was a madhouse of papers and officers flying this way and that. The cheetah at the desk told her they were busy. Alice had to insist that it was an emergency, and that they would want to talk to her now. The cat looked at her skeptically. Alice continued to press until he got up and went to fetch them.

She stood there with her toe tapping. She glanced at the clock. It’d been a quarter of an hour since she overheard Avery. It felt like an eternity before the crow showed up. Her feathered brows furrowed in confusion, but her beak frowned in apparent annoyance. The cheetah was right behind her.

“Hello. What can I do for you?” Detective Featherworth asked.

“I have to talk to Bendy and Boris,” Alice said. Both cops’ brows flew up. The cheetah snorted. “It’s an emergency.”

“I’m sorry miss, but they aren’t getting visitors right now,” Featherworth said.

“Lives depend on me talking to them. I only need a minute,” Alice said. “You can’t keep them from seeing people.”

Featherworth narrowed her sharp eyes on Alice. It was like she was trying to see through the angel. Alice lifted her chin in challenge. If this bird thought Alice would just turn around and leave, she had another thing coming. “Come with me.” Alice followed the officer out of the busy area and into a side hall. “Explain to me why you need to see them?”

Alice grit her teeth. “I don’t have time to.”

“If lives are at stake, I think you do. Is this about the jail break-in?”

“What! No!” Alice gasped and scowled. “There is something important I have to get and only Bendy and Boris know where it is. I need to ask them where it is.”

“And lives depend on it?” Featherworth asked skeptically.

“It may be tied in with ink illness. Now, can you take me to them or not?” Alice demanded.

Featherworth studied her for a moment. Alice bristled. “It’s imperative that I get this item.”

“What’s the rush?”

“Someone else is going to try to nab it!”

“Stealing it?”

“Not exactly.” Alice deflated. This was a mistake. She should have just gone to the house and turned the whole place upside down. She was wasting time! Featherworth gazed at her like she was a puzzle. She must have seen the panic in her eyes because the bird started to walk down the hall again.

“Follow,” she said. The cop opened a door and stuck her head in. “Something’s come up. I’ll be back in a few.” A muffled voice answered her. She shut the door and turned back to Alice. “You can explain more in the car. Bendy and Boris at in separate facilities. Bendy is closer. C’mon.” Featherworth led Alice to the back of the building. They…were separated? Alice furrowed her neat brows. Was that a good or bad thing? Shouldn’t they be together if they were arrested together?

They went to a back street and got into a car. “I’ve had to park back here today since the newsies have been having a circus,” Featherworth explained. “Now, what is this item?”

“I can’t say,” Alice stated as she adjusted herself on the seat and they started driving.

“How can it help the illness?” Featherworth asked with her eyes on the road.

“It could help with getting a cure,” Alice explained carefully. “It’s our best chance, especially with the doctor gone.” She didn’t know how much she should say. Xedo hadn’t gotten the Ink Machine story out yet, and the boys’ quest was a secret. Heavens, she may have already said too much.

“We’re hoping to get that resolved next week. Anyway, someone is planning on taking it, but is not stealing it,” Featherworth said.

“Yes?” Alice answered uncertainly. Could you steal something bonded to you? Did it technically belong to Bendy and Boris? Alice wasn’t sure. “He’s going to betray us and trade it off to someone else.”

“Who?” Featherworth asked.

“I don’t know,” Alice said quickly. “All I know is that he is trading it to get the doctor and nurse free.”

“From jail? Was that what the break-in was about? But the doctor isn’t there, and they didn’t go after Red Hood. Maybe they aren’t connected then,” the crow speculated to herself. She glanced at Alice. “Who is this traitor?” Featherworth narrowed her eyes.

Alice didn’t feel like it was wise to tell her Avery’s name for some reason. “I don’t think the break-in and this are related. That happened before he set up the meeting. I overheard him making the deal. I think they wanted to try a more…legal way of letting them out.” Legal was the right word, right? Alice didn’t know, but she didn’t think Avery wanted Red to be a wanted criminal that escaped jail. They wouldn’t be able to work if they were wanted.

“Yes,” Featherworth said slowly. “But what’s his name? Why would he betray your group?”

Alice bit her lip for a moment. “Avery, the wolf. He’s Red Hood’s boyfriend.” The crow hummed. A tense silence filled the car as Featherworth took a turn onto a street that led into the hills and the outskirts of the city.

“If it’ll show us which cops are dirty, maybe we should let him take it. He shouldn’t be able to free them with this trade, so something is up. If we caught them in the making, we can nab them all. Do you know where the trade off will happen?” Featherworth asked.

Alice shook her head adamantly, “No! The item is too important to risk losing. Not even for a moment. If you want dirt, get it some other way.”

“But it might be the only way to catch those that are keeping the doc, Bendy and Boris locked up. They might be the ones that took all of our evidence.”

“No,” Alice said with conviction. She wasn’t going to let that doll disappear after everything the the boys had gone through to get it. “They’re meeting at midnight at the old train station, but the item will not be there.”

They continued in silence for a time. “Why are Bendy and Boris separated anyway?” Alice asked as she watched the houses slide away. The sun was inching toward the horizon. She wouldn’t have a lot of daylight soon.

“Well, because their age differences for one reason. Boris is still a minor, so he had to go to a juvenile facility, and we figured that they would be targeted like the doctor has been, so we sent Bendy to a little-known jail out here. We think the attack on the jail was for the boys, but the assailant fled when he realized they weren’t there.”

“Have you found the guy yet?” Alice asked with wide eyes. The attacker had been looking for Bendy and Boris? So, it was as bad as she feared it would be. She scowled at the officer. She didn’t understand the Surface’s system. This person was supposed to be an agent of justice, yet she had locked up four innocents and even endangered them!

“No. We are having difficulty identifying him. For some reason everyone seems to have a different description of the attacker. The only thing we’re sure of is that they use a blast of magic,” Featherworth said. “Either way, only a few individuals know the doctor and boys locations. They should be safe until their court dates come up.”

“Court dates?” Alice asked. She hadn’t heard about this. Was the court here like hers back home or was it as backwards as everything else here?

“Yes. We pushed for the boys’ date at court to be as soon as possible. My partner and I are sure we have enough evidence to at least prove their innocence. If everything goes smoothly, then they should be able to walk that same day,”  Featherworth explained.

“When!” Alice demanded with a bubble of hope. This was the best news she had heard all day.

“Two days from now.”

They came up to a tall fence with barbed wire at the top. The officer at the gate looked in on them both before waving them through. They parked and entered the building. It seemed cold, bare, and unfriendly. The floors were concrete. The walls were painted cinder blocks. There was a desk with a thin, older man behind it. He had a thick mustache that nearly hid his mouth. His hair was grey and he had a few wrinkles and crows’ feet at his eyes. It was obvious that he smiled often. He glanced up at Alice and the detective.

“A little late for visitors,” he commented.

Featherworth shrugged. “When does work ever make visiting convenient.”

The man chuckled. “True. How are things?”

“Busy.” Featherworth frowned.

“So, I’ve heard,” the man said. “Made the paper again too.”

The crow scoff and rolled her eyes. The old man laughed at her reaction. Alice blinked at the odd interaction. “How’s the new guy?” Featherworth asked.

“The one you brought in? Quiet mostly. Been doing an awful bit of thinkin’ by himself,” he said and scratched his cheek. “Hasn’t been a problem yet, but you know how the quiet ones can be.” Alice blinked again. Uh?

“Well, hopefully her visit will help get a spark in him.” Featherworth gestured to Alice. The angel had fidgeted the whole time they had been talking. She wanted to rush, just run in and find Bendy herself, but she didn’t know what to do here or where to go.

“Right, right,” the man said and pulled out a document and a pen. “Name?”

Alice blinked at him. She glanced at the crow, who just raised a brow at her. Alice turned back to the old man. “Alice.” She glanced at his name badge. Richard.

“Address?”

“Two six nine Funtastic Drive. Apartment three,” Alice said, trying to not wring her hands.

“Have you ever committed a felony, Miss Alice?” Richard asked.

“What! No!” Alice gasp and looked to the crow in question.

“It’s just protocol for visitors,” the crow said simply.

“Are there any protective orders against you?” Richard asked.

“No.” Alice scowl. They were just wasting her time! She had to get moving! It had almost been forty-five minutes since she had been at that bar!

“There is no warrant out for your arrest?” Richard asked. There would be if he kept Alice standing there for too long!

“No.”

“Have you ever been victimized by the inmate?” Richard asked.

“What? No, no! Can we move this along a little faster?” Alice sighed.

“One last question.” Richard lifted his pen. “What is your relation to the inmate?”

“Re-relation?” Alice stammered in confusion.

“Yes. You understand that Bendy is under protection at this time. It’s rare that we allow any visitors. Close family are usually the only ones allowed in.” Richard gave the detective a questioning look. The woman didn’t seem to react. Alice swallowed. If she gave the wrong answer, would they turn her away? Couldn’t she just say she was a friend? She also glanced at Featherworth. The bird’s eyes seemed to be sending her a warning. Alice took a deep breath before turning back to Richard. She couldn’t say she was his sister or anything. What was believable? She had to see him! It was life or death here! She couldn’t go back to the house with no clue where to look.

Richard looked at her with half lidded eyes. “Miss--“

“His girlfriend!” Alice said before she could think it through. Her eyes widened, and Richard’s brows shot up in mild surprise. There was an awkward silence before Richard broke it.

“His girlfriend?” he asked slowly.

Alice screamed internally. Oh, sweet stars above! WHAT IN THE WORLD WAS SHE THINKING!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...And that is how you trick Alice into saying she's Bendy's girlfriend. Good job, Tap. You are my hero. Even though this next chapter is going to be intense, _it's gonna be good._ :D 
> 
> Speaking of intense, this week was crazy for both me and Tap. I spent the first three days of this week on a retreat for my business class and hooboy, I got fried and earned tons of aching muscles. So, we've been keeping each other sane this week. Tap is such a good friend. When I got back from my retreat, she had made me dinner. It made my day! 
> 
> Anyways, I didn't find any good puns in the chapter this week. Dang. *Snaps fingers* Tap's getting better! :D


	55. Bends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice has a very busy evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies!  
> Surprise! Early chapter!  
> I am exhausted. School is trying to end my afterlife, and so far it's succeeding. x-x  
> But these chapters revive me. Anyway, Mercowe and I are going to Yellowstone Park tomorrow, so we decided to post this early and not worry about it! ^^ Enjoy!  
> Oh! Oh! And there's a bonus present at the end \^3^/

“Yes, I’m his girlfriend.” She smiled. “With all the news going around and everything, Bendy didn’t want people to find out. He didn’t want me in danger or slandered.” She felt a shudder go up her spine. Robert looked her up and down.

“Well, he’s a very lucky man. You’re almost as beautiful as my wife.” Richard smiled warmly. Alice reflected the smile while she withered on the inside. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! His girlfriend! That was the best she had? What would her family think! Heavens! What would Bendy think! She couldn’t do this!

“Thank you,” she said. Richard put down the pen and lifted his hand to gesture to his left.

“Right this way, Miss Alice,” he said and stood to guide her. Featherworth followed quietly. Alice couldn’t bring herself to make eye contact with the crow now. She fought to keep the embarrassment from showing on her face. They went down several long hallways and passed guards that looked her over coldly. To her horror, she had to be patted down for weapons and her purse was checked. She nearly screamed when they found her miracle pouch. She had to remind herself a dozen times that there were runes to conceal the miracles. They looked like two marbles when the guard opened it. He gave her an odd look, but she only smiled and shrugged.

This whole escapade was going to age her a thousand years! By the time she got back to the house, she was going to look like her grandmama!

Finally! They got to a hall of cells. Many of the men on the other side of the bars watched her, the detective and Richard. Some whistled and cat called her as she passed. She was too nervous about Avery, Granny, the doll and her getting caught in a lie to even notice them. What did they do to liars? Would she be locked up for lying to them? Her eyes jumped from cell to cell looking for the demon. She had a death grip on her purse as they went to a second hall and then a third. They were so bare. No pictures, no furniture, nothing to make it feeling welcoming at all. The feelings from the inmates was equally distressing. The place was full of regret, sorrow, anger, fear, and boredom. Alice didn’t like it one bit. The men were all wearing striped uniforms. Some were burly, some thin, some fat. Some were young. Others were old.

It wasn’t until they nearly got to the end of third hall that Alice’s eyes landed on Bendy’s small form. He was laying on his cot with his hands behind his head, staring up at the ceiling. It was strange to see him wearing the same striped uniform as the other inmates. His head looked bare without his goggles. She stopped short as the other two kept walking toward the bars.

Richard tapped the bars of his cell with a baton. “Look sharp buck-o, your little lady friend came to see ya.”

Bendy lifted his head with a scowl and a skeptical brow raised. He saw Featherworth before he saw Alice. His eyes turned icy and maybe even flashed red for a second. “Ah, so am I free, or are you here to tell me that you’re giving me back my brother? If it’s neither of those, I don’t wanna hear it featherhead. I made the deal. Leave me alone until you get results,” he snarked. He turned on his side, away from the detective. Alice could feel his anger from where she stood. His dark essence was freezing and curling out of the cage to sink into the floor, walls, and other cells. It was dreadful.

Not only would she have to pretend to be his girlfriend, she would have to do it while he was this angry! She didn’t know if she could even approach the cell with that much cold without reacting badly in some way. Wait…she had to pretend to be his girlfriend!

“I’m sorry Bendy, no. We are working on it. We’ll keep our deal.” Bendy snorted at her. Featherworth smirked. “But I’m not the one here to see you.” The demon flicked his tail, but didn’t move to turn over or say anything.  

“Now, is that any way to act when your girl is here?” Richard asked, a little annoyed.

“My girl?” Bendy propped himself up on his elbow to look back at them in confusion. “What are y--”

“Hello, Bendy.” Alice quickly stepped forward and grabbed one of the bars without a second thought. The cold hit her like a brick. She really hoped the tension on her nerves wasn’t obvious in her voice. She had no idea what face she was giving Bendy. Could he see her wigging out? Did her goosebumps show? Was she shaking at all?

Bendy choked, and his eyes widened so big that Alice thought they might just fall out. “A-Alice? What in the name of the moon are you doing here!” Bendy said. He shot up from his bed and looked from Richard to Featherworth and back to Alice. “What’s goin’ on?”

“I came to talk to you,” Alice explained. She knew the worry was showing through now. “Something came up, Be--” Feathers! What would she call him if they were together? Not just his name, right? At least that’s not what happened in the few romance pictures that Alice had seen at the theater. Most couples had pet names for each other. But what was she supposed to say! She had never been with someone long enough to call them a name. Heavens, she had hardly dated! Ahhhh! Her mind was blank! Bendy, Ben, BB, Bends. Okay yeah, Bends. It would have to do. “Bends.” She stumbled over the correction.

Bendy tilted his head and just stared at her. He seemed completely lost.

Richard tsked. “Your girl comes all the way out here, and you’re staring at ‘er like she’s grown a second head.” He shook his own head. “Kids these days.” He took a step back. “Anyway, you have twenty, little miss.” Featherworth followed his lead with a smirk, and the two moved back far enough to allow something close to privacy.

“Thank you,” Alice said over her shoulder. Richard’s words seemed to snap Bendy out of his confusion a little. He approached the cell bars and leaned closer to Alice.

“Alice, what is going on? Please tell me this time,” Bendy demanded. “Why is he calling you my girl? Why are you here? Is this all just a really weird dream?” His large eyes went from her to the detective and back.

“I had to lie so I could see you,” she whispered back. “Lean closer. We need to be convincing…and it’s about the ‘you know what’.” Bendy blinked at her serious tone and hesitantly leaned a bit closer. Alice caught his hand and brought him up to the bars. She pushed aside her repulsion and focused on the warmth of his hand instead of the cold of his essence. Somehow, that seemed to help her shivering. Bendy moved to pull his hand back in surprise, but Alice laced their fingers together and brought her other hand through the bars to completely enclose his hand in both of hers. She glanced back out of the corner of her eye to make sure the guard and cop were far enough to not overhear.

When she focused on Bendy again, he was looking between their hands and her face with a small flush spreading across his cheeks, his eyes as wide as saucers. “A-Alice?” he asked, a bit flustered. Alice grit her teeth against her own blush of embarrassment. She didn’t have time for this! Don’t think about it.

“I need to know where the doll is, Be-Bends,” she said, quietly choking on the nickname. That seemed to get him to focus again. His face became serious, and he leaned forward to whisper.

“What happened?” he asked, his tail was flicking back and forth like a predator. His eyes became piercing, but not harsh.

“It’s Avery. He’s planning to trade the doll to get the doctor and nurse free,” Alice said.

“What!” Bendy snapped in outrage. His hand tightened around hers. Alice twitched in pain. Bendy quickly relaxed his grip at her reaction. His energy flared. Alice wanted to run so badly. “That star-fallen mook! What is he thinking!”

“Shh,” Alice shushed, slightly hysterical. Bendy looked at her, taken aback. His energy calmed. Alice was able to breathe again. She glanced back at the others with a strained smile before turning back to Bendy.

“Sorry,” Bendy apologized dropping his eyes to their joined hands for a long moment.

“Got quite a grip there,” Alice said. Bendy looked back up. “But before the news crushes you, hear me out. Avery doesn’t believe the machine has the cure. He thinks he’s doing the right thing.”

“That doesn’t matter!” Bendy hissed. “If we lose that doll, it’s all over.”

“I know, so I’m going to go get it before he does,” Alice said, hoping she already wasn’t too late.   

“Won’t that be dangerous?” Bendy raised his brows in surprise.

“Like you said, we can’t afford to lose it,” Alice said and smiled. “Besides, I know how to take care of myself.” Bendy frowned. He didn’t seem convinced. “C’mon. I don’t have a lot of time.” Alice lifted their linked hands in front of her, like they were praying. “Trust me. I can do this.”

“Maybe I could break out of here and--” Bendy began to suggest.

“No,” Alice disagreed quickly, cutting him off with a small shake of her head. “You’ll only get into more trouble, and then, it’ll even be longer before you’re free again.”

Bendy sighed and closed his eyes a moment. His cold essence seemed a bit warmer compared to the coolness that Alice had felt back when she had helped him at the casino. She was able to relax a bit more. It was almost pleasant, like the coolness of the early morning when there was still dew on the grass. She shook off the distraction when Bendy opened his eyes again and gave her a piercing look. “Don’t do anything dangerous, okay?” Alice nodded. “Remember that room you found us in the other day?”

“That odd study?” Alice asked.

“Yeah, there’s a row of journals on the far-left bookcase. Third shelf from the bottom. It’s behind those books,” Bendy said.

“’Kay, that should be easy enough,” Alice said. Left bookcase, third shelf, behind journals. She could remember that. A thrill of excitement went through her.

She went to pull away, but Bendy didn’t let her hand go. “Hey. Be safe and...uh, thanks.” Bendy looked so serious, it surprised Alice. “You didn’t have to come here or try to do any of this.”

Alice huffed. “What kinda person would I be if I didn’t do anything? How little do you think of me?” She smirked to show that she was teasing. Bendy’s face relaxed. “Now, I better go. I don’t know how long I have before Avery will show up to try and take it,” Alice said, again praying that he hadn’t already. Alice went to pull back, but paused at the mischievous look Bendy was giving her.

Bendy glanced at their hands and then back up to her with a cocky half-smile. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. “You’re supposed to be my girl, right? Aren’t you supposed to give me a goodbye kiss?”

Alice’s mouth made a little ‘o’ of surprise before she scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Don’t push it, buster.”

“Aw, but you’re the one that said you can’t have your cover blown,” Bendy pointed out. Alice scowled. Oh, he really could be cheeky if he wanted to. She’d almost forgotten about this side of him. He had been so focused on everything going on in the city. Even when they were all relaxing, eating dinner at Xedo’s he’d had his guard up. He only seemed to drop it because of the Warners’ teasing or when he was just focused on Boris.

Now looking at him, Alice remembered this was the part of him she’d had to deal with back at the casino. He was the smart-aleck demon that showed up every once in while to bother her with his essence and annoy her with his teasing and questions. Alice could never quite understand what his interest in her was. At first, she’d thought it was just because he’d recognized her as an angel and wanted to give her a hard time. When that had proven wrong, she’d figured it was because he thought of her as a game, like those other schmucks at the bar. When he’d shown that he was more of a gentleman than that, he’d completely thrown her for a loop.

The more she got to know this little demon, the more confused she became. He contradicted most of what she knew of demons and had such a wide spectrum of characteristics…Honestly, she could not, for the life of her, figure out what was going on in his head most of the time.

At least she knew he was teasing her now.

Bendy raised a suggestive brow. Ooooh, if only Alice could get him back, but she didn’t think she could do much now. Later. She’d do something clever later. “Sorry, ‘love’ but the bars are in the way,” Alice said sarcastically.

Bendy furrowed his brows and gave the cell bars a look over. A small frown overcame his cocky half smile. “Guess you’re right,” he sighed dramatically and shrugged. “We’ll have to kiss when I get out.” Bendy smiled again when he looked back to the angel. Alice snorted. “Until then.” Bendy unlaced their fingers and turned her hand, keeping eye contact with her as he kissed the back of her hand before releasing it.

Alice yanked her hand back in surprise. Her face burned with heat, and her jaw dropped. Bendy lifted his now free hand to partially hide his chuckles as Alice gapped at him. What in the world!

“Y-y-you!” she sputtered.

“Now, be safe, babe, and let me know what happens as soon as you can.” Bendy winked and gave her a teasing smile. Alice could feel someone approaching from behind.

“Are you ready to go?” Richard asked pleasantly. Alice nodded, though she wasn’t sure if she was nodding to Bendy or Richard. Bendy kept a small smile on his face as Alice turned to go.

She paused and looked back. “I should be able to let you know by tomorrow.”

Bendy blinked, then gave her a curt nod. The worry was obvious in his eyes. He lifted a hand to the bars. Alice swallowed and turned away to leave. She could feel his eyes on her. She didn’t really consider how much this would worry him. She hoped he could be patient and not do anything rash.

It wasn’t long before her and Featherworth were back in the car and heading into Toon Town central.

“So, have you been dating long?” Featherworth asked. Alice frowned and looked at her. The crow was looking at the street. Her feathers and beak made it a little difficult for Alice to figure if she was just curious or if she was digging for something.

Alice was so done with pretending. She inwardly sighed to herself. She couldn’t tell the truth, though, without having problems contacting him tomorrow. Still, she hated this. “Not long.” Alice made it sound like she was admitting something.

“How did you meet him?” Featherworth asked lightly. Alice narrowed her eyes. She didn’t trust this. There was a moment of silence before the crow chuckled. “Don’t worry, I’m not interrogating you. I’m just curious.”

Alice huffed and crossed her arms. “I won’t get in trouble?”

“If we wanted you in trouble, we would have arrested all of you when we got Bendy and Boris.” Featherworth smiled.

She guessed that was true. Alice didn’t understand how their justice system worked, but that didn’t mean the detective was a bad person. Alice shouldn’t hold her accountable for everything. She had helped the angel find Bendy and talk to him after all…

“He showed up at my work. I was a bartender at the time,” Alice explained after a moment.

“Love at first sight?” Featherworth sounded amused.

Alice rolled her eyes. “Yeah, right.”

“Oh?” Featherworth was definitely smiling. “So, you didn’t like him at first?”

“No! Of course not!” Alice said, her face turning red.

“So, when did it change?” the crow asked. Alice grumbled to herself. She didn’t like him. It was disgusting. No! But…she could think of when she’d stopped disliking him.

“Well, it was a bunch of little things. He stood up for me a couple of times. I liked how he treated his brother. And I just…learned more about them both,” Alice said.

“A real gentleman, eh?” Featherworth teased.

“Hardly.” Alice was completely fed up with this.

“Sorry, it’s not often I get to talk to someone about relationships,” Featherworth admitted after she stopped chuckling. Alice huffed again and turned to look out the window.

“So, you aren’t dating?” Alice asked, trying to turn the conversation away from her and Bendy.

“Unfortunately, work doesn’t give me much time for myself,” Featherworth said. Alice hummed in understanding. “You know, when you told him that you and Bendy were a couple, I couldn’t believe it. You two don’t seem like a…match.” Alice frowned at her words. Of course, they don’t. He was a demon, and she was an angel. They were polar opposites! “But, after seeing you two together, I take it back. You two are cute together.” Alice was grateful the detective couldn’t see her face because it was twisted in mild disgust and complete disbelief. Not in a million years.

Alice rubbed the back of her hand, feeling the ghost of his warm lips. Nope. Never.

A little bit later, the two women got back to the city. Alice thanked the detective and quickly made her way to the house. She thought about telling the officer the situation, wondering if her help would be useful. Then, the angel remembered that the fox journalist warned that they should keep the boys’ quest and the machine pieces a secret. After this betrayal by Avery, Alice didn’t think she should tell anyone else.

With that thought in mind, she made her way to the house. She glanced behind at a car that was sitting across the street. Mr. Tiptail had said that the house was being watched, didn’t he? Watched by the police or someone else? Alice felt unease as she knocked on the door. She waited a moment before opening the door. She didn’t know if Avery had beat her back or not. He probably had. “Hello? Granny Gopher?” Alice called.

“We’re in the kitchen!” Granny called out cheerfully. We? Alice shut the door and made her way into the large kitchen. There Avery and granny were making dinner with two other people. Alice guessed that they were other people who had ink illness or friends. Her heart twisted in anxiety at seeing Avery, but also relief. “Hello, Alice! How are you?” Granny walked up to her and pulled her into a hug. Alice had to lean over to hug the old gopher back.

“Oh, I just forgot something here from the last time we visited.” Alice smiled her best smile. “This was the only time I had to drop by and grab it.”

“Ah, what’s this?” Avery came up and smiled. “You forgot something? Need any help finding it?”

“No, no.” Alice waved her hand back and forth. “I have a pretty good idea where it is. I’ll just be a second and then get out of your hair.”

“Would ya like to stay for dinner?” Avery invited. He leaned over, getting a bit too close for Alice’s comfort. He was pretty tall. This close, he felt intimidating even though he was trying to be charming. Alice took a tiny step back.

“Uh, no, I don’t want to impose,” Alice said.

“Ya wouldn’t impose none! You’d be a delight to have,” Avery protested.

Alice forced a chuckled. “That’s kind of you, but I really shouldn’t. People are expecting me.”

“Then, don’t let us hold you up dear.” Granny offered her an out. She gave the angel a cryptic smile. Alice knew that she owed the old gopher an explanation, but right now she had to get to that doll!

“Thanks, I’ll only take a moment.” Alice turned back around for the staircase.

“You sure I can’t help?” Avery called. “I think I need to grab something too, now that I think about it.” Alice felt panic freeze her heart.

“Avery, I need your help with the stew,” Granny said.

“I can help,” one of the other people offered.

“It only needs to cook anyway.” Avery frowned.

“But,” Granny stalled. Alice was already heading up the stairs. It didn’t sound like she had a lot of time. Avery didn’t seem suspicious of her, so he mustn’t have seen her at the bar. Thank the heavens. Still, she didn’t know how long that would last.

Heart racing, she quickly went down the hall, through the lab room, and into the odd study. She didn’t waste any time. Finding the bookcase and journals, she pulled out several. The doll peeked out from behind them. Alice reached back and quickly pulled the doll out from behind the books. It was the same wolf doll it had changed to that day. The girl quickly put the journals back. That done, Alice had nearly pocketed the doll when she froze.

Wait.

It wouldn’t be safe with her.

She had to run from Avery and possibly that car outside. Avery would know it was her the minute he came up here, and that sounded like it was going to be soon, too. If she got caught, the doll would be lost. Alice couldn’t risk it. She couldn’t let everyone down like that. She could stop Avery…the doll was supposed to be tied to the person, right? Bendy had seemed to be in pain when that imp had taken the doll. She could do something to the legs…?

She lifted the doll’s legs and looked at them. She imagined twisting them and finding Avery with broken legs downstairs. She shivered and shook her head. She couldn’t do it. Not even to someone that acting like scum…

_But what was she supposed to do!_

She couldn’t take it. She couldn’t hand it off to Granny with Avery right there! She couldn’t hand it over to those strangers downstairs either. They probably had no idea what it was. She paced the room, trying to think of what she could do. She bit her lip and looked at the doll.

It was cuter when it was Bendy.

She did not just think that.

Wait, she could hide it again! What if it didn’t leave the room? Avery would assume she took it and chase after her. That would be perfect! Then, Granny could get it out, maybe take it to Mr. Tiptail’s apartment? Alice looked around for a good hiding place. Not the chairs, or the table. Not the other books, and none of the boxes. She spotted an old vase that had ancient runes on it. It was in pretty good condition. It wasn’t an obvious hiding place…but she was sure she could do better than that.

Then, she thought she heard heavy footsteps climbing the stairs. She flailed and looked back to the vase. Quickly slipping the doll in, she headed to the door. She got to the hall leading back to the staircase when Avery appeared. He looked a little surprised. “Oh, hello, doll. Didn’t expect ya ta be in ‘ere.”

“I accidently left my...” what was believable? “lipstick up here when I went to get the boys the other day.” Her voice wavered on the last word. She hoped he didn’t notice. Avery raised a brow.

“You’re real close ta dose two, aren’t ya?” he asked. She fought the urge to run or panic. She was cornered, alone. Did he suspect her?

“Ye-yeah, I sure am! They’re great fellas,” she said. Anything to make him leave her alone.

The wolf hummed. “Well, if ya eva had some free time, I’d love for us ta go an’ get somedin’ ta eat, yeah?”

Oh great choirs above, why? Alice fought the urge to treat him like the drunks she had to dealt with back at the casino. “Maybe some time,” she said with a smile. Wasn’t he betraying everyone for his girlfriend? What was this two-timer on about? Did he really think he was this smooth? Alice took a deep breath. Calm, centered, she could do this. She was almost home free.

“Dis weekend?” Avery asked with a…well, a wolfish smile.

“Sure, I’ll call you and let you know when I’m free in the evening,” Alice said. Never.

“Berries!” Avery reached out. Alice flinched when he grabbed her hand. He lifted it and kissed the back of it. Disgust shot up her spine, and she quickly withdrew.

“Well, I have to get going. Real busy. I’ll see you later Avery.” Alice slipped by him and waved as she hurried down the stairs. She heard him chuckle and felt his eyes follow her as she walked. She made it back to the kitchen where Granny was standing, waiting. The two guests were setting up the table.

“I’m sorry, dear. He slipped me,” Granny said. “What’s all this about?”

Alice glanced at the two, then back at the gopher. “Do you have some paper and a pencil? I have to jot something down before I forget.” Smooth and casual. Alice, you got this. Granny raised a brow, but pulled out a small pad and pencil. “Thank you.”

As quickly as possible she wrote, ‘Doll in vase in study. When he’s gone, get it to Xedo. Don’t let anyone see it. Black car out front may be watching. Don’t tell anyone. Avery’s betrayed us.’ She then wrote Mr. Tiptail’s address. Folding it, she hugged Granny. The old gopher woman gave her a confused look.

Was this the best she could do? Without her powers and without using a miracle, yes. She would lead him away and give Granny the chance to save the doll.

“Thank you!” She passed granny the note so her guests wouldn’t see and walked briskly to the back door. There was a crash from upstairs that caused everyone to jump. Alice shared an alarmed looked with Granny Gopher before twisting the doorknob and racing out onto the back porch. It was twilight now, the daylight would be completely gone soon.

“Stop!” She heard behind her. “She’s stolen it!”

Of all the low—he was accusing her! Alice didn’t let that slow her down. She ran to the back gate, pushed it open and bolted down the alley between the backyards of the Old English homes.

“Stop, ya floozy! Gi’me dat doll!” Avery shouted after her. She did everything she could to race faster. Alice made it to the end of the alley and onto the street. Then, she turned toward Betty’s shop without stopping. She thought she heard him behind her, but she didn’t dare look. Instead, she focused on breathing and keeping her feet moving as fast as she could.

Another block away, she started to pant for breath. She needed to see if he was still following. With her heartbeat pounding in her ears, she couldn’t hear his footsteps. She dared a glance. He wasn’t far behind her.

“I said stop! Ya crazy broad!” Avery barked. Panic and adrenaline gave Alice a boost as she found herself going faster. What was she going to do? At this rate, he’d catch her! If only she had enough magic for a simple glamour! Or even her wings! Flying sounded amazing right now!

She ran and ran. For a second, she thought something brushed her hair. She imagined him breathing down her neck. Right behind her. Turning a sharp corner, she nearly ran into a fruit cart and its owner, who seemed to be closing up for the night. She spun and barely managed to dodged it. Avery didn’t. There was a crash and yelling. Someone shouted. “My cabbages!” Then Alice was too far to make much more out.

Maybe, she could lose him! Her lungs were screaming, and her legs were on fire, but she didn’t dare slow down. She did glance back again. Avery was now a half block behind and gaining. How could she lose him! Think, Alice! She wouldn’t be able to outrun him. She couldn’t hide in the shadows. He’d probably be able to sniff her out like Boris had with that imp in the casino. He was physically faster and stronger than her. She wouldn’t be able to beat him in a fight, even with her self defense skills. She could never beat her siblings, and she doubted she’d be able to beat him. Maybe shake him if he catches her just on surprise, but then it’ll be back to the chase.

She got another block and a half. She was almost to the Betty’s store. She was sure she could get help. Betty lived above the shop and there were several items that she could use as a weapon.

“Ya can’t escape, girly,” Avery panted. He sounded so close! Alice rounded another corner and nearly slammed into the person on the other side.

“Wha-”

“Sorry!” Alice kept sprinting. She couldn’t afford to stop.

The next moment, she heard the hiss of a can behind her, and there was a yowl of pain. Alice looked back to see a girl with her arm raised, holding a small spray. Avery rolled on the ground, clutching his face.

“Oh, I am sooooo sorry!” the girl behind Alice clasped her hands together. “I thought I saw a bee. You really shouldn’t be running down the street, you know.” Alice thanked the heavens for the good fortune and the girl. Whether she had really made a mistake or not, she had saved Alice. The angel wished she could see the girl’s face so she could thank her later, but the gloom of the coming night didn’t allow it, and Alice couldn’t afford to turn around.

Alice continued until she finally got to the shop door. Unlocking it, she entered and slammed it shut behind her. As she leaned against the door, her legs shook. She had made it! She had made it? Holy heaven above, she had made it. She sunk to her shaking knees and just...breathed. Reaching up, she relocked the door before completely sinking onto the cool floor. Her hair was a soaked mess of sweat. Her skirt and blouse stuck to her uncomfortably and her legs pulsed with every beat of her pounding heart. She never wanted to move again.

The light turned on. “Who’s there?” Betty Boop demanded from the back of the shop.

“Be--” Alice tried to speak, but to no avail.

Betty came to the front and gasped. “Alice!” Something wood hit the floor, and then Betty was kneeling next to Alice, trying to brush her hair out of her face. “What happened? Are you okay? Are you hurt? Where did you go?”

“Betty,” Alice swallowed. Her throat felt like sandpaper.

“I got you,” Betty said. “Oh, dear.”

“Water,” Alice croaked. Betty helped her sit up and then stand.

“Let’s get you to the apartment, and I’ll get you a glass,” Betty promised. Alice could barely walk. The adrenaline was wearing off, and the shock off running for her life was catching up to her. She felt sick to her stomach. Her foot hit the bat that Betty had dropped upon finding Alice. It rolled across the floor and bumped into one of the shelves. In broken sentences, Alice tried to explain what she had been up to while keeping Bendy and the doll a secret. She was able to get through that she had been chased by a wolf, and that he was planning to steal something important.

“Oh my, well I have plenty of spots for valuables, Alice. Nothing will be taken from here,” Betty assured her. Alice gave her a weak smile. “You don’t have to worry now. Stay the night and head home in the morning.”

“Thank you, Ms.Boop. You are so kind,” Alice said.

“Nonsense, and call me Betty.” Betty waved off Alice’s thanks with a smile. The women made it up to the apartment with little problem. Betty lent her a night gown and a spare bed. Alice was so tired, she didn’t even think of complaining about how skimpy the night gown was. Alice collapsed on the feather mattress with a sigh of relief. A few lingering worries hung over her exhausted mind. Would Avery find her? Did Grandma Gopher get the doll to safety? Did she do the right thing?

She tried to push the worry away, and went over the day. The rat-mouse that Avery had been meeting with, who was he? And that man she had bumped into on the way out. He still scared her. Then, there was that attack on the jail…Was it really someone after Bendy and Boris? She remembered Bendy in those stripes and behind the bars, looking miserable until he saw her. She rubbed the back of her hand. Avery’s kiss had given her chills of disgust. Bendy’s…had been surprising for sure. She didn’t think she had been disgusted…at least, not like the wolf…Ah! Why was she even thinking about that? He was just messing with her! It had all been an act, anyway. It didn’t mean a single thing!

These thoughts and memories played in her mind until she drifted off into a troubled sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have to share something that happened while I was editing that was completely hilarious.  
> I was working through the part of the chapter where Alice is thinking about how she used to dislike Bendy. I noticed that little red squiggly line underneath the word, "dislike" and was confused, because is was spelled correctly. I right clicked it to see what autocorrect was suggesting...
> 
> It said **like**.
> 
> Autocorrect thinks that Alice should like Bendy. Autocorrect ships it. :'D
> 
> Hello! It's TAP again! XD So what did you think? Liked it? Curious what Bendy thought? Good. Cause you can see it! Over on [Inky Extras](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14424036/chapters/33975300)! If you're curious what the demon had going through his head with Alice's oddness, go check it out!  
> Until next time you wonderful readers! Mercowe and Tap out!


	56. Don't Ride with Strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice gains a companion!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers!  
> Thank you for all the wonderful comments and kudos! You guys are awesome! With Mercowe's help, I've been able to write a lot (even for me) so we're celebrating with two chapters today! Hurrah! It was a lot of fun! ^^  
> And Yellowstone was beautiful! We took gag pictures that messed with prospective (because normal tourist pictures are boring) So, it looks like with are eating tiny tourists, blowing great plums of smoke and my personal favorite was using Old Faithful to look like smoke coming from a finger gun (The Cupbros should be proud!)  
> Anyway, enough of my silliness!  
> Enjoy the chapter!

Alice woke up with a start. Thunder rolled, and it seemed the building shook with the force. Alice’s heart was racing from the abrupt wake up call. She looked around, and after realizing she was alone in Betty’s spare room, relaxed. She stretched her arms and back, getting up. She blinked at the low-cut gown she wore. The amount of her legs that was exposed gave her a light flush. Way too much skin for comfort. Alice pulled on a big fluffy robe over the nightgown and peeked outside. The rain and fog made the street look ghostly and abandoned. It was a dreary, dark day. Another crack of lightning lit up the sky before a heavy roll of thunder followed. Alice sighed to herself. She would have to go out in that today.

She left the room to find Betty cooking in the kitchen. “Oh my! Did the storm wake you up too?”

“Yes, Mi-I mean Betty.” Alice corrected herself at the last minute. Betty’s smile became dazzling before she turned back to the eggs she was working on.

“So, you wanna tell me more about what happened last night? You were so out of it I could barely understand a word you said,” Betty said as she split the eggs onto two plates.

“Oh, well.” Alice pursued her lips. How should she explain herself? Betty was quickly becoming a friend to Alice, and she didn’t want to lie to her…But Alice now understood Xedo’s warning about it being so dangerous. What Alice did last night…that’s what Bendy and Boris did almost every week! Alice couldn’t imagine living like that, though it seemed the future could hold more running for her.

Note to self: work on cardio.

So, Alice decided to give Betty an edited version of the night before. Avery was after her for ruining his shady plans. Betty suggested calling the police, but Alice declined. Her reasoning was weak, but Betty didn’t put up much of a fuss. She seemed to have mixed feelings about her justice system, like Alice did.

They had a pleasant breakfast before Alice went to make a phone call. First, she called Granny’s house to make sure the old gopher was okay. Grandma Gopher picked up on the third ring.

“Hello?” she asked pleasantly.

“Good morning Grandma Gopher, sorry to call so ear—”

“Alice, thank the stars above you’re okay!” Granny’s voice cracked with how loud she shouted. Alice jerked the phone away from her ear with a wince. “What in the world happened?”

“I’m fine, Grandma Gopher.” Alice smiled. “Did Avery come back?”

“No! The last I saw of him, he went after you! I thought he’d caught you!” Grandma Gopher sounded frustrated. “I can’t believe he was going to run off with the doll! And after all the hard work the boys had put forth,” she tsked.

“So, you were able to get it?” Alice asked nervously.

“Why, yes! Yes! I got it over to that fox fellow and his brother. No problem, and no one noticed little me. I didn’t see that car either. It’s with them now, dear.” Grandma Gopher said quickly. “Obviously, you were able to get away.”

“Yes, I’m fine. I got away, and I’m at a friend’s house now,” Alice explained.

“Good, good. I was so worried. I want a full explanation, but not now. I have a couple guests that need refills on their medications. Stop by when you can, child and talk to Granny, okay?” the old gopher asked.

“Okay, Grandma Gopher.”

“Take care, and be careful,” she told the angel.

“Will do.” Alice couldn’t help smiling.

“Bye dear,” Granny Gopher said.

“Goodbye.” Alice hung up the phone and dialed Xedo Tiptail. She waited and waited. It rang. No one was picking up. She worried her lip anxiously. She was just about to hang up when the phone picked up.

“Hello?”

“Hello? This is Alice.” Alice sighed in relief.

“Oh, Alice! You’re alive! Hi! It’s Wiston! Hey, Xedo is worried about you, ya know,” Wiston said.

“I am so sorry,” Alice said. She hadn’t meant to make anyone worried.

“Just glad you’re okay. Holly showed up real worried. She and Xedo went out last night looking for you. He left again this morning to keep up the search,” Wiston said.

“What! Holly? Why?” Alice asked completely confused.

“She sprayed that wolf last night when he was chasing you. You and he disappeared after that. We were beginning to think he got you or something. Oh! And before I forget, Holly brought up a basket from Granny, so the goodies are safe. How’d you even know that Avery was gonna run off with it?” Wiston asked energetically.

Alice nearly dropped the phone. Holly was the woman that sprayed Avery in the face! She got the doll to Xedo’s apartment! Alice thought Holly didn’t know about the machine parts!

“Alice? Is everything okay? You did get away from that mutt safely, right?” Wiston asked when Alice didn’t respond.

“Ah! Yes! Yes, I’m fine. Don’t worry about me,” Alice said quickly. “Oh! I feel awful that Mr. Tiptail is out in that looking for me.” Alice looked out at the pouring rain.

“He’ll just be happy you’re okay,” Wiston said. “Don’t worry about it.”

“I'll be there in a few minutes,” Alice said. She needed to talk to the fox about what they were going to do next, anyway--with the doll and if Avery showed up. Not to mention, she was worried about the kind of people that were after the doll. If one of them was an imp, it couldn’t be good.

“Wait, as in right now? In this weather?” Wiston said.

“No time like the present, Wiston,” Alice said.

“Are you sure?” Wiston sounded uncertain. “Maybe, I should call a cab.”

“Water you talking about! Don’t worry. It’s just a little rain. I’ll be there in a splash.” Alice smiled.

“Oh stars,” Wiston groaned. “Never mind. Don’t come.”

“See you soon!” Alice cheered and hung up. She hurried to the room she had left her things in. She changed back into the top and skirt she had worn yesterday and checked her bag.

“You’re not going out in that Alice,” Betty said in surprise on spotting Alice fully dressed.

“It can’t be helped.” Alice sighed.

“It’s about that wolf, isn’t it?” Betty frowned. “I think you should wait for the weather to calm for a little while.”

Alice shook her head. Betty pouted. “Well, at least call a cab to take you.”

“Will do, Betty. Thanks, hopefully it’s the only hailing I will see today,” Alice joked. Betty snorted a little giggle. “See you later.” Alice waved and headed out the door and down the stairs. She cautiously looked out the front windows before walking to the door. It didn’t seem like anyone was watching the building.

Alice called the cab and waited patiently. It didn’t take long for the car to pull up to the curb. Its lights barely did anything to pierce the wet gloom of the day. Alice rushed out into the rain and got to the car with no problem. The cab driver was a short little dog with a very droopy face.  “Where to miss?” He asked in a slow and slightly nasally voice.

Alice was tempted to go to her apartment for a change of clothes and maybe a relaxing bath, but that would have to wait. First, she needed to make sure that the doll was safe, and what they would need to do about Avery. That black car came to mind, and she still had a bad feeling about it. So, she gave the little dog Xedo’s address. “A one-one-three Neverland Lane.”

The little dog nodded and started to drive. Alice watched out the window as the raindrops slid down the glass. Thunder disrupted the patter of the rain, causing her to jump. They stopped at a corner and turned. Alice looked back to see a last glance at Betty’s shop when she noticed a black car pull out on the street. They finished the turn before the angel could figure out where it pulled out of.

They continued on, and Alice felt her heart begin to hammer when the black car turned and followed them. She kept a nervous eye on it as they drove. They would turn right, it would, they’d go left, they would too.

“Excuse me,” Alice said to the dog driver.

“Mhyes?” the dog hummed.

“That car. I think it’s following us. I would rather we lose it before we to the address,” Alice said. The dog looked in his mirror and nodded solemnly.

“Mmyes, ma’am. Please have your seat belt fastened,” he said in monotone. Alice buckled it, and no sooner did she when the car suddenly leapt forward. Alice squeaked as she was slammed into the seat. The dog’s driving went from calm and easy going to insane in an instant. He drove around corners, sliding and fishtailing. Alice clung to the door handle in a desperate attempt to not be thrown around despite her seat belt. The black car’s headlights weaved in their attempts to keep up. The dog took the car down a narrow alley. The cab crashed into cans and boxes. Garbage was slung into the air and knocked around. Alice looked behind them to see the black car struggling with the knocked over trash cans. The dog got back on the road and swerved by traffic, using the empty sidewalks. He ran over a couple of potted plants and an outdoor table and chairs. Alice couldn’t see the car anymore. A few more terrifying turns, and Alice was sitting in front of Xedo’s apartment building, trying to remember how to breathe.

“Your destination miss,” the dog said in same monotone voice, like nothing out of the normal had happened.

“Th-th-thanks,” Alice was able to get out. She dug through her bag with shaky hands. She gave the little dog a large tip for losing the car and somehow getting her to the apartment in one piece.

“Have a nice day miss,” the dog said before pulling away, once again driving at a calm pace. Alice didn’t notice the rain or thunder anymore. She was able to stumble up to the apartment and knock on the door.

Wiston opened the door. “Alice! You’re so pale! What happened?” the fox asked and ushered her in quickly.

Alice sighed. “It’s been an...eventful drive over. Is Mr. Tiptail here?”

She walked into the living room. She was surprised to see the girl, Holly, dozing on the couch.

“No. He should be here soon, though. Can I get you some tea?” Wiston asked.

“Yes, please.” Alice smiled and sat on the love seat next to the couch. “Thank you.”

“Holly got here a little while ago, but she conked out pretty quick,” Wiston said as he went to the kitchen. “I think she was planning to go look for you again, but I told her she didn’t need to.”

Alice nodded and looked over the girl.

Holly started to stir at that moment. Opening her eyes slowly, she startled when she saw Alice. “Oh! You’re okay!” She sat all the way up, rubbing her eyes quickly. Holly’s hair and clothes were ruffled, still damp from the rain. “I was so worried. What happened? Why was that wolf guy chasing you?”

Alice let out a deep breath. “Let’s wait for Mr. Tiptail so I only have to explain once. I’m surprised that you were the one that stopped him. Thank you.”

Holly smiled shyly. “My pleasure. I’ve been looking for a good excuse to pepper spray a schmuck for some time now.” The words seemed to slip out unconsciously, and she put a hand over her mouth, looking embarrassed. She cleared her throat. “Anyways, I know how scary it is. I’m just glad I was able to help.”  

Alice giggled. “No need to pepper me with kindness. I would have decked him if I hadn’t been running from him."

An instant smile formed on Holly’s face, and she snickered. “Good one. Next time, you should just carry a pack of gambling cards. That way you can deck him and run at the same time.”

Alice’s eyes immediately brightened with excitement.

Wiston came in with a cup of tea and a groan. “Nooooo, not another one!”

“What’s wrong, Wiston? You can’t deal with it?” Alice asked and accepted the tea he handed her. Holly immediately burst out laughing. The warm liquid spread through Alice’s center and out to her limbs. Alice smiled in relief. Wiston grimaced and left them to go back to the kitchen. “Don’t burn anything!” Alice called after him. He moaned in frustration.

Holly took a look at her cup. “Well, he looked like he was really brewing.” Alice smiled. Oh, she liked this girl. She was stressed, a little sad, but kind and caring.

“Careful, we don’t want him to become steamed,” Alice warned and sipped her tea.

“I can still hear you!” he shouted from the kitchen.

Both burst out laughing this time.  

When they had calmed down, Holly picked up her cup and took a sip. She hummed. “That’s so warm.”

“Thanks, I’ve gotten too much practice making it for Xedo,” Wiston said. He came in with a wrapped bundle in his hands. “So Alice, what do you want to do with this? Xedo doesn’t think it would be smart to keep it here since everyone is always coming and going from here.”

Alice nearly choked on her tea and gave a panicked glance to Holly. Holly tilted her head. “Isn’t that the bundle that Granny had me bring here?” Her eyes widened a little more, and she couldn’t hide the hint of excitement in her eyes. “Is that...one of the machine pieces?”

Alice did choke at that. “You know?” Alice coughed. Wiston chuckled.

Holly’s eyes flickered uncertainly to Wiston. “Yes. Bendy, Xedo and the others explained things to me after I showed up here a couple days ago.”

“Really?” Alice raised a brow to Wiston.

The fox shrugged. “Couldn’t exactly get her help with the map unless she knew what it was for.”

Alice sighed. What a mess. If only she had gotten that map! Or if she had her halo! She was sure she could have fixed it!

“So, what’s the plan here?” Wiston asked.

“I’m not really sure, to be honest. I just had to get it away from Avery,” Alice admitted.

“So, is that what that wolf was trying to do? Steal your item?” Holly asked.  

“Well--”

The door swung open and Xedo walked into the room. He was soaked and froze when he saw the group in living room. “Alice!” He rushed into the room and dropped his coat without a thought to it. His ears and tail dripped with water. “Thank the stars! What happened?”

Alice smiled sorrowfully. “I’m so sorry I worried you Mr.--”

Xedo waved it off. “Don’t worry about it. What matters is that everyone is safe.” He collapsed on the last chair and untied his shoes. Wiston got his brother’s coat and again headed to the kitchen.

Alice nodded. “Well, it started yesterday.” Alice went over the events. She made sure to mention the black car and the chase to Xedo’s apartment too...She did leave out the embarrassing situation at the prison, but she admitted to seeing Bendy. Wiston came back with two more steaming cups and everyone listened until she was done.

“I saw a black car too.” Holly sat back after Alice finished. “When I left the house, it followed me, but I managed to lose it before I got here.” She shivered. “It’s the sort of car I imagine one of those Sykes brothers would drive. Really nice and sleek and dangerous. I also saw it follow Avery once, before tonight.”

“The Sykes?” Alice asked with raised brows. She had heard about them at the casino. They were some of the lowest of the low. She may have even seen Robert in one unpleasant occasion. She had to go to the back and gag after standing near the guy. He was as bad as Black Hat! She hadn’t even known humans could be so...dark. How were they involved in all of this? Wait...Holly had mentioned them before. When the boys were getting arrested. Alice had forgotten.

Holly nodded. “Fairfax and the commissioner were the ones orchestrating the assassination attempts on Oddswell, but the Sykes seemed to be helping out. They meet every other Thursday at this shady warehouse Bill Sykes owns that’s on the docks.”

Alice blinked. Commissioner? Should she ask? If he was after the doctor, he was a bad man, but it was obviously a title…”Um, what is a commissioner?” Alice asked hesitantly. Wiston blinked at her over his tea.

Holly frowned. “Oh, he’s in charge of helping all the different police departments work together. So, he’s like the chief over all the chief of police. Does that make sense?”

Alice had to think and compare it to home. So, the guards protect the public, the captain looks over his squad and the generals meet with the their captains before report to her brother. So...was he like a general?...Maybe? He couldn’t be the Arch of the Surface guards! Er...police...could he? “Ah…yes, thank you.” Alice sounded uncertain to herself.

Holly studied Alice’s expression. “Put simply, he has authority over every single police officer in the city. He’s in charge.” Holly scowled. “And he’s completely corrupt.” Alice deflated at Holly’s words. How could that be? The Arch of Surface guards, the person in charge of protection and justice, was corrupt? Was there no way to stop him?

“That’s where our problem, and I might add, the detectives lies. They’re good honest gals, but they can’t remove him themselves. If we’re going clear Bendy and Boris’ name, we also need to expose the commissioner and the mayor. They’re not going to let them get away otherwise.” Holly sighed. “We need to prove they’re corrupted.” 

“You said they meet with the Sykes brothers, right? Can’t the detectives catch them there?” Alice asked. The darkness of their essence and intent would have been enough in the Upper for them to go to trial at least.

Holly nodded. “I was thinking the same thing, but there was a huge crowd around the police station when I tried to go talk to the female detectives. I didn’t even bother to try and get through. It made me too nervous.”

“That’s too bad,” Alice said with a sigh.

Xedo tilted his head. “Today is Thursday. Holly are they meeting this week?”

“Well…” Holly put a finger on her beauty mark, thinking. “Not usually, but I could imagine them making an exception considering the fact that tomorrow Bendy and Boris are going to court.” Her brows furrowed. “So, today would be the opportune day to tell the detectives about this. They need to act on it.” She turned to the fox. “I need to talk to the detectives. Thanks for pointing that out, Xedo.”  

Alice perked up. “I need to go talk to them too.” She had to go see Bendy again, and she didn’t know if Richard would let her in without the detectives there. “We should go together.”

That seemed to surprise Holly, but then she smiled brightly and nodded. “Okay. Two people are better than one.” She quickly took one last sip of her tea before she stood up. “Do you need to prepare anything?’

Alice glanced down at the bundle that Wiston was still holding onto. “What about that?”

Xedo frowned and followed her line of sight. “I think Wiston and I can manage it until you get back. It should be safe for now. I do want to find a better place for it soon, though. Too many visitors filter through here. If anyone gets followed here, it’ll be one of the obvious places to check.”

Alice nodded. “Alright. Well, I think I’m ready to go.”

Holly’s eyes brimmed with a question as they talked, but when Alice joined her, she seemed to swallow it. She took a deep breath, schooling her expression. “Let us go then,” she said cheerfully.  

“Wait! Let us call you girls a cab! It’s pouring out there!” Wiston said. Alice paused. “O-okay. If it isn’t a bother.”

“Course not. I would advise against walking,” Xedo said, standing and swishing his still damp tail.

When the girls got to the ground floor, the cab was already there. They rushed out to it, and when they got in, to Alice’s horror and relief, it was the same little dog as before.

“Um…” Holly shifted awkwardly next to Alice. “I don’t really have any cash on me to pay for a cab.”

Alice blinked. “Oh! Don’t worry about that!” She turned to the dog. “The police station, please.”

“Mmyes ma’am,” he answered in his monotone voice. Alice gulped and looked around the streets and gloomy sidewalks. No sign of that car. Good.

“So, do you have any idea who was in that car?” Holly said quietly.

“None,” Alice admitted. “I wonder if they were the people that Avery was supposed to trade with, but why trade at the train station if they were there at the house?”

“Hmmm.” Holly clicked her tongue. “Did you notice when it started following you?”

“No. I saw it at the doctor’s house, out front,” Alice explained. “I didn’t want them to see me leave, so I ran out the back. The next time I saw them was when I left my place of work.” Alice sighed and stared at the floor of the cab. It was very clean for a city cab.

“The doctor? Do you mean Professor Oddswell?”

Alice glanced at the girl next to her. “Yes. Is that not his title? I heard Bendy call him a doctor, was I mistaken?”

Holly shrugged. “I suppose so. Although, it’s not what I would call him.” She turned back toward the front. “So, since they followed both of us, we can infer that they weren’t following anyone specific. They wanted to know what people coming from that house were doing. They probably went to that house because it’s the last place where anything concerning research on the ink illness happened. So, they could be trying to get more information...or be looking for something.”

“Looking for something? Do you mean the parts or something else?” Alice furrowed her brows in concern. Was there any else of value for people to be after? Besides Bendy’s group, Alice thought that only those that were sick went to the doctor’s home. There were some valuable artifacts there, Alice supposed, but nothing worth following people for.

“Maybe. If they went to that old house, they probably don’t have very many leads. It’s an old, old lead.”

Alice hummed. Something didn’t add up here. “What if...it’s a person?”

Holly blinked. “That makes sense. But who would they be looking for? I know that the mob here was looking for Bendy and Boris for a long while, but both of those boys are in jail right now, and everyone knows it.”

Alice nodded. “There was the attack on the jail too. Do the boys know someone else that’s tied up in this? Or maybe they really are after Avery since he didn’t have the piece? I mean...he did disappear last night. He could have given them the slip...or been caught.” And if he had been caught, then he would have told them that Alice had it, and they would be looking for her. Was that why they had tried to follow her this morning? They were hoping she’d lead them to the piece? If the dog cabbie hadn’t lost them, then that’s exactly what she would have done too!

How frightful.

“I don’t know…” Holly frowned. “I stalled that wolf for a good five minutes. They could have followed him. Then, I went to Granny’s house, and after I left, they followed me. That wasn’t long after I helped you, so they wouldn’t have any reason to be looking for Avery at that point.”

A feeling of dread spread through Alice. If they followed Holly back to Granny’s and not Alice to Betty’s place, then they had already known that Alice would be there. That the shop was where she would head...So, what if they were just noting everyone’s faces and where they went from the house. But why? Alice swallowed. And how long had they been watching her without her knowing? “Wh-what if they’re just watching all of us? Everyone that goes there? Learn where we go, our habits and...schedules?”

Holly’s eyes widened, and a violent shiver ran through her. “That’s not good.”

“No. It isn’t. But why? Who?” Alice shook her head. It was alarming. It had been done carefully and seemed to be setting up for something. If she didn’t know better, she’d think it was something Black Hat would set up. It had the sinister nature of a dem-of a person like him.

“The people that come to my mind who would do this are the Sykes, like I said before. Or someone in power, like the commissioner or the Mayor.” Holly sighed. “But there are so many different people involved with this out there. It could be someone we’ve never even heard about.” She shook her head. “Ultimately, it doesn’t matter who they are. We need to find out how to deal with them.”

Alice nodded. The girls arrived at the station with no incident. The newsies had moved on, thanks to the weather. Alice paid the little dog again, and found out his name was Droopy apparently, appropriate in Alice’s opinion. And with that, the girls entered the station to see a chaotic whirl of police and papers. This place was always busy.

Holly swallowed. “Wow. This place is crazy.”

“It’s not always like this?” Alice asked curiously.

“No. Usually there are more people drinking coffee and eating donuts,” Holly snickered.

“Donuts?” Alice blinked.

Holly looked at her curiously. “Sugar covered pastries with a hole in them? Unholy desserts that taunt any attempt at dieting? The stereotypical sustenance for policeman? Anything ring a bell?” Holly raised a brow. “You’re really uninformed, aren’t you?”

Unholy? Taunt? Was it some kinda...devil food? And it was normal for policemen? Then, they were always corrupted? That would explain the arrest of someone as innocent as Boris. Good to understand why the system here was struggling. They would have to do something about these donuts. Alice blinked and realized she had been asked a question. “Oh! Um...well...heh.” Cloud fluff! “What was that?”

Holly smiled. “Don’t worry. I was a country girl when I first came to Toon Town too, so if you have any questions, feel free to ask me and I will explain things.”

Alice blinked owlishly and ducked her head. “It’s that obvious, uh?”

Holly shrugged. “Every person has their specialty. Yours doesn’t seem to be understanding the legal system, at least not that I’ve noticed in the last hour.”

Alice blushed. Of course she didn’t! The Surface was so backwards! “Yeah…”

Holly raised a finger, smiling brightly. “Don’t give up though, there is a method to the madness.” She scowled. “At least when there are decent people in charge,” she muttered under her breath.

Alice smiled. “Is it really different here than where you’re from?”

Holly folded her arms, lips pursed. “When you’re in a small town, you pretty much know who would do what. Although, I guess closed environments create the best secret keepers as well. We only had about six cops in our police department where I come from. They were easy to work with. Although, once the local bandit managed to steal everything off our chief of police, even his badge...and his shirt...and his pants. Personally, I think things get more tangled with bigger numbers.”

Alice hummed. That made sense. She knew most people in the Sanctuary, but out in Upper...It was like here. Crowded, but it was at least friendlier there…Wait, what was that last part? Someone stole a policeman’s pants?

The woman at the desk cleared her throat to get their attention. “Oh! Sorry! Hello, um. We’re here to see the detectives again.” The woman frowned.

“They are extremely busy,” she huffed dismissively.

“I understand. They’ll want to see us anyway. It’s important,” Alice said calmly, not losing a hint of her smile.

“What business do you have with the detectives?” the woman asked, looking at the desk and number of papers organized across it.

“It’s about a case they are working on right now,” Alice said.

“Then, you can fill out one of these forms, and I’ll be sure they get it.” The woman pushed a paper toward them.

Alice glanced down at the paper. She began to read it and pay close attention to what she was picking up from the woman. Not much. Huh.

Holly sighed angrily behind her. She started to move closer to the desk.

Alice pushed the paper back. “Thank you. But this isn’t a matter that can be simply written out. I have questions too. They are the only ones that can help me.”

The woman frowned. “I am sure I can answer any question you have.”

Alice smiled pleasantly. “Okay.” She put the tiniest bit of power in her voice. Not enough to push Alice’s limit too much, just so this woman would have perfect understanding of what Alice was saying. “Why are you locking up innocent people and letting liars get away with publicly humiliating others? Why are honest people getting fired, instead of cheats? Why are the police failing to protect these citizens from the falsehood corruption of their leaders? Why do you people eat donuts? Why are you stopping me from helping those innocents, when I’m pretty sure you intend to ‘lose’ anything I would write. Why are you undermining the detectives? What can I do to get past you? You think you can have your way and only work when you want to, but I see your intent and ma’am, envy is a very ugly thing.”

The woman’s jaw dropped. She opened and closed her mouth silently, like a gasping fish. “Y-y-y-you!” Her cheeks darkened with an angry flush. “You don-don’t know! You--”

Holly put her hand on the woman’s desk lightly, getting her attention. “Miss, you need to stop stonewalling us. Otherwise, I’m going to have to tell the chief that last time I was here, you had me go back to the filing room to get my form, instead of getting it yourself. He wouldn’t be happy to hear that you’ve been letting random people wander inside the police station, would he?”

The woman went from flushed to pale. “Fine. Just go.” She pointed down the hallway Alice had walked down yesterday.

Alice smiled pleasantly. “Thank you. I would focus more on helping people if I were you, miss. You’ll be happier, and you can really do some good, even if it doesn’t seem like it now.”

The woman blinked in a daze, then huffed. Holly smiled at her as they walked by. “That really is some good advice,” she threw back at the woman.

Dodging a person here and there, Alice and Holly made their way down the hall. Alice sighed. The Surface really could be a sad place. Not that there wasn’t sorrow in the Upper…

They reached the door, and Alice gently tapped on it.

“Clawhauser! If that is another processing form that needs signing, I am going to pull your tail off and toss it out in the rain! One more paper cut, and I will quit!” a woman’s voice hissed. Alice’s eyes widened in alarm.

“Oh shush, Rachel. We’re almost done,” Featherworth’s voice chuckled.

“I hate paperwork!” Rachel howled.

The two of them walked in. “If you quit, it’s going to cause a lot of people a lot of problems,” Holly commented cheerfully.

“Wah! You!” Ringtail jumped up and pointed at them.

“Yes,” Holly said seriously. “Us.” She nodded toward Alice. “We both have some things we need to talk to you about.”

The very disheveled looking raccoon stared at them with wide eyes before turning an accusing finger on Featherworth. “You knew they were coming! You set me up! No wonder you straightened yourself out!”

Featherworth smirked. “I have no idea what you’re talking about. I think you may need a break, Rachel.”

“Ah! Ah! Ringtail in front of the citizens! How did you know?” Ringtail demanded. She leaned over her desk to jab her claw at the bird.

Featherworth chuckled. “Well, I may have expected Miss Alice to come again at some point today.” The crow looked over to the angel. “Need a ride to the prison?”

Alice nodded and looked over the mountains of paper on their desks with wide eyes. “What is this?”

Ringtail groaned. “Paper duty.”

“Before we head to the prison,” Holly interjected. “There were a few more things I needed to tell you about from when I…” Holly seemed to realize where she was. “When I was gathering information. You two were in such a rush before that I didn’t have the chance to tell you everything.”

The detectives gave her a knowing look. “Sounds like we need to go on a drive,” Featherworth said. “Ringtail?”

“What? Ditch the torture machine that is a pen and paper? What are we waiting for?” Ringtail straightened out her shirt and straps. She grabbed her hat. She was by the door in an instant. “C’mon, slow pokes!”

Featherworth chuckled. “We’ll talk as we drive.”

Holly gave Alice an excited look, perking up as they headed out the door. They got to the desk with the still rather pale woman. Alice was just thinking of what prank to get Bendy back with when Holly froze next to her. Alice blinked and looked in the direction Holly was facing. There was a man heading their way. He had a coat and hat on and seemed very agitated. He was tall, with graying hair and a square, heavy chin. Alice guessed he could have been considered handsome at some point. She didn’t care much for his anger. The man glanced up to the four women and then stopped, zeroing in on all of them.

“Detectives,” he called out. The two police women stopped and turned to the man stiffly.

“Commissioner, sir,” Ringtail stated coolly. Alice’s eyes widened, and she looked at him again. This was the corrupt leader?

Holly seemed to shrink beside her. Her expression went from excitedly amused to slack and distant. Her hands hung limp at her sides, and she watched the commissioner carefully.

Alice took a closer look, but the man had his guard up. She couldn’t really discern anything. Maybe she had used too much magic with the woman…? Either way, he was washed out, and it was hard to get a hint at what he was feeling or thinking besides frustration.

“What are you doing? I thought you were doing papers to day,” the commissioner said.

“Something came up, sir. We’ll be right back,” Featherworth replied.

The commissioner narrowed his eyes and glanced back at Alice and Holly. “What came up?”

“She needs an escort, and there are some things we need to do about the Bbro case.” Ringtail’s muzzle twitched. His eyebrows rose in surprise.

“The B brothers?” He stepped around the detectives and up to Alice. “What ties do you have with the B brothers?”

Alice lifted her head. “I served Bendy drinks at the Black Hat Casino sometime back,” Alice said honestly. He blinked and whatever train of thought he was on changed.

“Ah sorry, you are?” the commissioner asked.

“Alice, and this is Holly. If you don’t mind, sir. We have a very busy day today and the weather isn’t helping. I’d rather get going,” Alice said.

The commissioner’s eyes snapped to Holly. “Holly? That name sounds familiar.”

Holly seemed to brace herself against his look. She gave him a polite smile. “Well. It is the name of a plant. I’d imagine it would sound familiar to anyone.”

Alice smirked. Good one. The commissioner wasn’t amused. “No, it was in the papers some time ago I think.”

“Sir,” Featherworth interrupted him. “We need to go.”

“Where are you going?” he asked.

“The prison,” Featherworth answered.

“Why?”

“They need an escort,” Featherworth repeated.

“You don’t have time for that. They can take a cab themselves. Interview them here and get back to productive work.” The commissioner frowned.

“But sir,” Ringtail objected.

“I won’t hear any of it. You two have been running off and breaking regulations too often. You don’t own this station. Just because Chief Club let’s you get away with it, doesn’t mean I will. Now, get back to your office.” He turned on his heels and started to walk away. “And if you leave, I will hear about it!”

Ringtail growled when he was gone. Featherworth sighed. Alice looked to them and Holly in confusion. It’s wasn’t so bad. They’d just talk here and then go to Bendy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geez, just when they were about to get a move on, the commissioner sticks his big nose into the situation!   
> No funny typos puns today, unfortunately, Tap didn't stay up late enough. :D   
> But what I can tell you guys is this...Guess what? We're posting two chapters today. :D I'm editing the next one right now.


	57. Discovering the Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice feels so confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!  
> A second chapter for today! Weeeee! Holly and Alice are cute. ^^ I love 'em.  
> Oh! And before I forget! Someone shared their story with me and I want to share. It's a really interesting Bendy story that I'm invested in.  
> [Check it out!](https://www.quotev.com/story/10947207/The-Story-of-Bendy)  
> Thanks for contacting me DeadricDaughter19! ^^  
> Okay! On with the chapter!

“He did that on purpose,” Holly said quietly, watching his back.

“Of course he did,” Ringtail growled and turned on her heels. She marched back to the office, Featherworth following cooly. Alice turned and caught a glimpse of the woman at the front desk gloating to herself. The angel sighed and went back to the office with Holly near her back. 

When they got inside, the crow had written something on a pad. 

“Sorry we couldn’t take you to the prison. You can still take a cab. We’ll take your witness statements and let you get on with your day,” Featherworth said and held up the pad. 

_ Bugs in the room. Can’t talk here. _

Alice blinked. Bugs? That was a bad thing? “That’s too bad. I’m sorry we won’t get to ride with you,” Alice said, still confused. 

Holly looked at the note with resignation in her eyes. She leaned down and took the pencil from Featherworth.

_ Commissioner is definitely going out to meet the Sykes and a bunch of other bad people  _ **_right now_ ** **.** _ Is there anyone else you trust that you can send?  _

“Yeah, but it won’t cost you much. So, what was your experience with the Bbros?” Ringtail asked and started writing on her own pad. 

“Well, it was rather typical,” Alice said. 

Ringtail turned the pad over. 

_ Not right now. Everyone we know that’s clean is off on a case or stuck here with us. The commish covered his bases. Even the chief is busy. I think he’s suspicious of us. He must think we’re on to him! _

Holly’s brow furrowed, and she tapped a finger on the desk.

“They didn’t talk about anything noticeable. A trip here, a night on the town there. It wasn’t anything I hadn’t heard before. That’s why I was so surprised when they were arrested.” Alice kept talking. That was good. It was an act, a cover. So bugs meant...someone was listening to them...Golly, this was scary.

Holly picked up the pencil again. 

_ We need to be at that meeting.  _

“And you Miss Holly? What was your experience?” Featherworth wrote. 

**_We_ ** _ can’t go, and I can’t tell you to go endanger yourself. It’s against my oath.  _

Holly actually snorted at that. “They came in, asked for directions and left. If anything, I would have mistaken them for a pair of lost hikers before wanted fugitives.”

Ringtail added to the notepad. 

_ I don’t care. They need to be caught. _

Holly sighed. She turned to the side, pointing away from everyone else. Working her hand underneath her shirt, she pulled something out. 

When Holly turned back, she was holding a hand-sized leather journal. She took the journal and handed it to Ringtail.

_ Evidence. I’ll go. If anything happens, everything I know is in there. _

Alice’s eyes widened. Oh. 

Featherworth wrote quickly. 

_ You can’t do that! _

“You made an interesting choice in giving them that address,” Ringtail said with a smile. 

“They looked like they needed help.” Holly locked eyes with Featherworth. “When I feel something is right,  _ I act _ .”

Alice nodded. Featherworth sighed. “That’s all we can do.” 

Ringtail threw a fist in the air with a grin. Then wrote. 

_ Be safe, don’t do anything dumb. If the choice is to confront them or run, just run. Don’t worry about evidence. We’ll get that later. No risks to nab something. Just use your ears.  _

Alice looked over the lines. 

“Well, thank you ladies for your statements. We hope you travel safe,” Ringtail said. 

Holly grabbed the pencil and scrawled one last thing. 

_ For this to work, we need to get there fast...Car keys? _

Featherworth passed her a ring of keys. 

_ Come back for the journal at six, and I want my car. _

Holly nodded, actually smiling. She pocketed the ring.

“Thank you, detectives. Good luck with the work,” Alice said. The two headed to the door. The detectives watched them go with an odd longing that Alice didn’t quite understand. 

When they got outside the building, Holly deflated. “I don’t like this at all,” she muttered.

Alice glanced back at her. “No?” 

Holly shrugged, her expression withdrawn.

“Come now. You can tell me. I don’t judge.” Much, Alice admitted to herself in shame, thinking of Bendy. 

“I don’t want to go back to the warehouse.” She folded her arms. Her voice lowered to a whisper as they reached Featherworth’s car. “I really wanted to just leave it to them.”

Alice hummed in understanding. “It’s scary, isn’t it?” 

Holly opened the driver’s door and slid inside. 

Alice hopped into the passenger side and looked over to the other girl. Her hair sprinkled with rain drops. 

“It’s shocking,” Holly said in a dark tone.

Alice blinked. “Electricity?” 

Holly gave her a seriously skeptical look. 

“I see the...uh, light didn’t turn on.” Alice chuckled half-heartedly. Guess it was a bad time for puns. 

Holly smiled a little. “So where do you want to go?” She started the car, putting it in gear and moving onto the road.

Alice bit her lip and thought. She didn’t want to leave Bendy waiting any longer than she had too, but Holly had said that the commissioner was going to that meeting right now. If they wanted to stop those bad people, they needed as much information as possible. In the long run it would be better for them to go to the meeting. It was dangerous, though. If they were caught...Alice didn’t want to finish that train of thought. 

“We need to go to that meeting. We have to know what they’re planning,” Alice said 

Holly frowned, then looked awkward. “What I meant was, you never agreed to go to the warehouse. I did. Those people are serious trouble. The Sykes will kill for fun.” She trailed off, staring at the road and looking uncomfortable. 

“And?” Alice furrowed her brow and quirked her mouth. “You sprayed a wolf for me yesterday, saved my skirt really. You don’t think I would just let you run off to a meeting full of dangerous criminals alone, do you?”  

Holly shrugged and her face lightened. “I was taught as a child never to make assumptions.”

“And I was taught to never leave behind a friend,” Alice said. “But thanks for checking with me.” 

Holly’s smile widened. “Good pun, by the way. It really sparked my resolution.”

Alice smiled.”Really? I thought it wasn’t such a bright idea since the situation was so dark.” 

Holly chuckled, though there was still a nervous tension to her voice. A few minutes later they pulled onto the edge of a row after row of warehouses. Holly nodded towards an enormous one in the distance. “That’s it.” She looked at her watch. “We should be just early enough to sneak inside before they get here, if I’m right.”

Alice nodded and put a supportive hand on Holly’s shoulder. “Okay, sounds good. Don’t worry Holly, I won’t let them do anything to you if we get spotted.” If they got cornered, she could use one of her miracles...though she would get in a lot of trouble for it. Their lives were more important. And if they got captured, Alice would make sure that Holly would be let go. She had a few ideas...but she really hoped she wouldn’t have to use them. 

Holly turned to Alice, her brow furrowing. “Alice. I’m not looking to be taken care of here. Although the past couple months have been hard, I decided a while back that I refuse to be a victim. Please treat me as your equal.”

Alice smiled. “of course! Just know, I have your back. I pack more of a punch than most people think. Let’s go. If they haven’t shown up yet, we might be able to get to a good spot without them seeing us.” Alice scanned the building, trying to find a good spot to get in. 

Holly walked with her. As they got closer, she tugged on Alice’s sleeve, nodding to a side alley. They went down it and got to the water. There was a little bridge and a door. To the side of the door, nearly at the corner of the building, there was a little window, which was open. 

“Perfect,” Alice said. It hung a little over the water and was about two feet above them. She would have to jump and catch the window sill. If she missed, she would be swimming. 

“Ah-ah-uh!” Holly reached out and grabbed Alice by the collar right before she was about to jump. “Don’t do that!” she hissed. “You’ll fall in the water. Not to mention, you’ll attract attention.”

Alice smirked. “Oh ye of little faith. Watch.” Alice gently pried Holly’s hand off her and took a couple steps back and judged the distance with her eyes. She could make it. She had to do it silently and with a tight grip, but this was basic stuff she'd learned in the Upper. Kid stuff. Alice took a deep breath and went for it. She bound off the edge and threw herself up in the air. 

The window came and nearly went by her. She reached out and snagged the edge of the sill with a hand. The sudden stop yanked her arm and nearly made her lose her grip. Her body swung to the side of the window. She snatched the edge with her other hand and dangled there for a moment. 

That had been close! She was more out of shape than she thought! The rain made everything slippery too. She glanced over to Holly.

Holly gave Alice a wide eyed angry look that said ‘are-you-trying-to-get-us-both-killed-you-crazy-culturally-illiterate-woman!’ 

Alice blinked. Well, that had been uncalled for. She was just trying to help. She lifted herself up easily enough and peeked inside. Not a soul was around. It was dim, but a few lights were on. The area was clear for Alice to enter. She looked over to Holly and winked before pulling herself through the window and carefully lowering herself to the walkway. That accomplished, she quietly walked to the door and unlocked it. 

It swung open easily to show a wet Holly staring at her. “Just where did you say you were from, Alice?” she whispered as she pulled the door closed behind her. 

“Out of town. Pretty far away actually,” Alice said.

“Uh-huh.” Holly seemed to want to say more, but as they got farther into the warehouse, they started to hear distant noises. The were in a dark hallway that ended right next to the open warehouse floor. There were stairs next to the hallway and hooks hanging from the ceiling everywhere. There was a track for the packages that wound from the ceiling all the way down to the floor. Holly leaned on the corner and turned to Alice. “I think they’re coming in through the front.” 

Alice nodded and looked around. “I think we have a good chance of seeing them if we head up. We can sneak closer to overhear them.” 

Holly nodded, and they quickly moved up the stairway. Cranes and machine boxes were scattered about. Beams crossed this way and that. Alice slipped by and scanned the lower levels for the criminals. The voices steadily grew louder as they crept past the sacks and parts sitting in the walkway. 

The front door opened and a crowd of people filed in. Alice counted them. There were nine people. She recognized the commissioner, but not the others. They walked up to a table two stories below the girls and a little to their right. Alice knelt down and peered over the edge of the walkway. It was an odd assortment of people. There was a weasel, a rat, a man with a dice for a head and a bunch of men in suits. There was a round man there that Alice felt like she should know, or had at least seen before, but couldn’t put her finger on where. She was able to recognize Robert Sykes after a moment of looking at faces. 

“Stars? There’s a man with a dice for a head,” Holly whispered in wonder. “How does that work? Can he roll his head? Does it come off? How does that mustache grow? Does his head feel like plastic? Does that mean that gambling dice were based off other people like him? Why would a head be numbered? How--” 

“Shhh,” Alice warned quietly. “Listen and don’t be heard.”

Holly immediately went silent, looking sheepish. Alice gave her a reassuring smile before looking back down on the meeting.

The dice man sat at the head with a balding man to his left and the round to his right. Next to the balding man was Robert, then a handsome man, then the commissioner. Next to the round one was the rat, a man with a bald head and a curled mustache, and the weasel. 

“What are you doing commissioner?” the round man growled. “First the doctor and now these kids? Can’t you get rid of a few pests?” 

“Me? What about you and that pathetic excuse of a public address? You certainly got a handle on the public mayor,” the commissioner sneered. “Ink illness is now the biggest thing to hit since moving pictures!” 

“Well, I think that should go to slip up of our good editor in chief,” the mayor turned a glare at Robert. “How could that story get front cover and go unnoticed?” 

Robert frowned. “Ah, just like you Medusa to not take any respons--”

“Gentlemen,” the dice man stood from his seat. Everyone fell silent and turned to him. “We can spend all night pointing fingers at each other and have nothing done. The boss is already in a sour mood. I highly doubt he’ll want to hear that this meeting didn’t go anywhere.” 

“Tell that to your damn lacky! I have a circus back at the jail because of his attack! I thought he was a professional! He blasted a star fallen hole in the wall, left scorch marks everywhere, injured my men and what can I tell the public?” The commissioner scowled. 

The dice man turned to the commissioner with a dark smile. Alice felt a shiver go down her spine. “Oh, that lacky has been more successful in the past two weeks than you have your entire career. Don’t think for a second that I am not absolutely aware of each one of your failings.” 

The commissioner sputtered in indignation. “I was under the impression that the Cups would be dealing with the B-Brothers. Now, the B-Brothers are under the protection of the most upright and paranoid cops in the entire city! They screwed up!” 

“If ya have them locked up, then just shoot them for stars sake!” Medusa barked. “That little guy is a demon. It should be easy enough to say he attacked someone.” 

“Those detectives are in the way.” 

“Then, we’ll kill them.” Bill shrugged. Alice’s grip tightened into a fist. 

“Tiptail will probably notice that. Since he published that story, I’m sure he has others. If we do anything suspicious or obvious, we could find all of our faces on the news.” Robert frowned. 

“Then, we’ll kill him too,” a bald man with a mustache said. 

“It’s more complicated than that, I’m afraid.” The commissioner sighed. “That Holly girl you warned us about, Fairfax. I saw her with the detectives. They’re talking.” 

Fairfax groaned next to Robert and pinched the bridge of his nose. The dice man leaned forward and put his hands on the table top. 

“They know your faces, gentlemen?” he asked. 

“Not mine,” said the man with the mustache. The weasel shook his head next to him.

“Nor me,” the rat said. 

Fairfax groaned. “That little miss has become a pain in the side. She knows my face, and she’s at least suspicious of me. I think she was the little mouse that found her way into my apartment. She’s been snooping.”

“She came to my office and was very nervous,” Medusa said. “I think she wanted to tell me something, but backed off and left instead.” 

“Then, she’s probably has you figured too,” Fairfax said flatly. The round man flushed and growled.

“But how?” he demanded. “Was it something in your apartment? You don’t have our names anywhere?” 

“No.” Fairfax shrugged. “That little miss is as good as any newies or cop I’ve ever seen. She up there with those detectives and ol’ Tip.” 

“She hid behind her little friend at the station when I approached them,” the commissioner stated. “So, she knows something about me at least.” 

“Who is this?” the dice man asked. 

“Holly May, former student from Yen and a little snooping mouse,” Fairfax said.  

“And you didn’t take care of her?” the dice man asked. 

“She didn’t seem to know much at first. By the time we decided she was getting too close, she had already disappeared.” Fairfax groaned. 

“You have got to be cussing kidding me,” the weasel muttered. 

“Enough!” The dice man’s eyes glowed a bright green. Goosebumps jumped up Alice’s arms. Strong magic rolled off the man in waves. Medusa cringed away in his seat. The mustache man shot the weasel a look and the weasel shrunk in his seat. 

There was a tense silence for a few heartbeats until the dice man blinked. The glow and buzz disappeared. “Well, it seems it’s time for me to take some measures here. You lot have done a fine job making a mess here,” the dice man said to Bill and Robert. 

“Us?” Bill frowned. “King Dice, we didn’t do this. I admit that the news story is a problem, but--”

“No Sykes, it’s not a problem. It’s a catastrophe!” King Dice snapped. Alice blinked. His name was Dice too? “You and Robby boy here are in charge of this little show. Your dancing monkeys have failed their acts, so it’s on your heads.  _ One _ more failure and your heads will roll! All of you.” 

“Hey now,” Robert objected. 

“And you’re lucky it’s me here and not the boss! I am being nice.” Dice didn’t allow him to finish. The men scowled and grumbled, but none of them spoke up. “Now listen, and listen good. This here is your last chance, boys. Be happy you’re getting one. The boss doesn’t offer these chances often, but considering the excellent work you’ve done these past years, we think it’s just some bad circumstances. Besides letting that owl slip, you have all done fantastically and been rewarded equally for all your efforts, no? ” The men at the table all made sounds of reluctant agreement. 

“I heard those Cups even had trouble with the cunning bird,” the rat said. 

“Exactly! See? Just a difficult circumstance. It’s not your fault all of this seems to be happening at once. You just need to focus on fixing it. I’ll delegate each of you with a charge and when the next meeting comes, have it done. Easy as that,” King Dice said smoothly. 

“And if one of us slips again?” Fairfax asked. 

“Then, that individual will have to pay the price.” The dice man looked to the Sykes brothers. “You two will answer to a representative, whether it’s me or someone else. But remember, _you_ will at least be punished if your team here fails.” He turned back to the rest of the group. Alice wondered if he noticed the dark look in the brothers faces. She gulped. 

“And the rest of you will answer to the Sykes.” Dice grinned. “They have handled...disappointment in creative enough fashions that the boss doesn’t think he’ll have to get involved. It is your boys operation, after all.” 

The commissioner huffed like he disagreed. King Dice’s eyes flashed green. “Commissioner, your job is the most straightforward. Kill Dr. Oddswell. Don’t care how, just get it done!” 

“Bu--”

“Do it.” Bill cut him off. “Or I’ll take care of him and you.” 

The commissioner paled and nodded. 

“Good,” King Dice said. “Fairfax, I will leave you to handle that nosy student girl.” 

“She’s been missing for weeks! So what if the commissioner saw her? She’ll be gone again,” Fairfax complained. 

“Then find her, you idiot!” Robert hissed. 

“Robert, I want you to discredit this ink illness story as best you can and take out that rebellious reporter. Again, I don’t care how. We can’t risk people getting informed,” Dice said. Alice gulped. He was handing out assassination jobs like simple everyday tasks. 

“Bill, you have to get that doll. I heard that the wolf has disappeared. Did he run off with it?” Dice asked. 

Bill shrugged. “Either him or that little miss he had been chasing the other night has it. I’ll track them both down.” A shiver of dread went down Alice’s back. Cloud fluff, they knew about her!

“Good,” King Dice said and turned to the mayor. “Medusa, you are to make the detectives and that chief’s lives as miserable as possible. If you can get a little ‘accident’ together, that would go over well, I think.” The round man nodded at the instructions. 

“Ratagan, I still want you to look into the doctor’s house. I’m sure those things you’re after are there and keep your ear open to their plans,” Dice said. 

“Of course, sir.” Ratagan nodded. 

“And Mr. Winky.” Dice’s eye twitched. “You get those two kids locked up. If we can pin everything or anything on them, it would help out the rest here quite a bit.” 

“Shouldn’t someone just take those two street urchins out? They could be shot while walking out of the courtroom,” Medusa suggested. 

“That job is for the Cups to do. Don’t worry about the B Brothers,” Dice said. “They have a spotless record after all.” He sounded disgusted for some reason. Alice gulped again, her throat was dry with fear. She couldn’t move. 

“Will do.” Mr. Winky grinned. “This case will be the quickest open, closed case ever.” 

“It better be,” King Dice said. “Now, good luck gentlemen. For your sakes, don’t screw up again.” 

The dice man snapped his fingers, eyes flashing green, and a hole opened up in the floor. He stepped in and disappeared in an instant. The others sat quietly for a moment. Alice felt her heart beating against her ribs. 

“That cocky, star-fallen buffoon thinks he can just talk to us like that,” Medusa grumbled.

“He can and he did.” Mr. Winky smirked. “And I didn’t hear you arguing with him ‘ither.” 

“Shut your gobs and get back to your jobs. You all heard him,” Robert said with a small frown. 

“So, you have nothing to add, Mr. Sykes?” the commissioner asked, a touch condescending. 

“Oh, you’re right! I had forgotten,” Robert said in a mocking tone. “If I find out that lizard is still breathing next week, I will fit you with a pair of cement shoes myself!” 

The commissioner’s eyes widened as Bill gave the policeman an unpleasant smirk. “I think that’s your cue to leave.” All of the other men quickly stood and made their way out of the building. Alice felt like she might have forgotten how to breathe. 

With all of them gone, Robert leaned on the table and rubbed his temples. “These idiots are going to get us killed.” 

Bill chuckled, “It’s definitely not like the old days. Back then, men knew what to do. And if they didn’t get it done, they disappeared. They were smarter back then, less words getting tossed around.” 

“Think we’re getting soft in our old age, brother?” Robert asked. 

“Us? Old? Ha!” Bill replied. “Maybe, I know I wouldn’t have put up with that priss of a commissioner in the early days.” 

Richard chuckled. “True.” He sighed. “I don’t know what we’re going to do when either Dice or the rep shows. If it’s one of  _ those people, _ I might just lose it.” 

“Calm down, Robert. If it’s one of them, we’ll just take them out like any other obstacle we’ve dealt with,” Bill said and pulled a fat cigar from his pocket. He offered it to Robert who shook his head. 

“But if it’s those Cups...Look I’ve never really cared for people’s reputations. We both know a lot of it is just hot air.” Robert gestured with his hand. “We’ve been in the game long enough to tell the difference. Those Cups are no joke. If someone like them comes, Bill, I might just do something stupid.” 

Bill lit the cigar and laughed. “Then do something stupid. We’ll show them all that our reputations are just as substantial.” He took a couple long drags from the cigar and let the smoke curl around his face. “Maybe if we beat the schmucks that show, we’ll get promoted!” Bill laughed.

Robert chuckled and nodded. “Alright, well I better head out too. I have to get the teams ready for the courtroom tomorrow.”  

Alice wrinkled her nose. She could smell the cigar from here. It made her want to cough. 

“Get a front row seat. We’ll see if Wink was worth the investment,” Bill said with a wave. Robert nodded and headed out the door all the others had used. 

Bill hummed to himself as he headed the opposite direction and into a closed off room. 

Holly gave Alice a questioning look, glancing toward the room he'd entered.

Alice looked over the room from the angle they were at. It didn’t seem to have any windows and the one door. The ceiling was open to the rest of the warehouse, but she didn’t think they should get that close. Alice shook her head. They had been around long enough. Alice was frankly disgusted and ready to go. She felt they had pushed their luck far enough for one night. 

Holly nodded and started to scoot back silently. They headed down the stairs. The girls tiptoed to the door. After one last glance behind, Alice opened the door and headed back out into the rain. The two quickly made their way to the car. As soon the door was shut, Alice growled. 

“Those low down dem-uh, horrible, monstrous people!” Alice said indignantly. “I can’t believe it! How dare they! And who was that dice man to hand out kill orders like it was a grocery list!” 

Holly started the car, giving Alice an eyebrow raise. “They're career criminals. To them, it is just a grocery list. I'm sure they've done worse.” As they got into the road, she let out a big breath of air. “I'm just glad nothing happened while we were in there this time. They don't know that we know what they're doing.”

“This time? So, you did that before,” Alice said, not really questioning it. “I know they’re criminals!” She had been on the Surface and in Black Hat’s casino long enough to understand  _ that  _ at least. “But why the doctor and the boys? What possible threat does a cure to the ink illness have against a bunch of mobsters?” 

Holly hummed thoughtfully. “That is the hundred dollar question. But I'm guessing the answer doesn't lie with them, but with whoever sent that dice man. They all seem to be directed. I think whoever it is probably helps them with their corruption.”

Alice hummed. “That was some powerful magic the dice man used. It seemed...strange...for some reason.” She couldn’t quite put her finger on it, though. “How are you feeling, Holly?” 

Holly smiled at her. “Relieved actually.”

“Really?” Alice asked, surprised. It wasn’t everyday that a ton of people she knew got death threats. 

Holly replied confidently. “We’re one more step ahead of them. We know some of their plans. And the best part, they don’t know that we know.”

“But...there are kill orders on us and everyone else. There will be people we can’t talk to either, like the doctor! How can we protect them from a threat?” Alice asked. Her mind went over the couple of defensive strategies her brother showed her. Nothing seemed to fit for this situation though.

Holly thought for a moment. “Well, I know at least I’ve been playing this game defensively. What if we tried being more offensive about it?” An evil smile crossed Holly’s face. “If we cause them enough trouble, we could keep them too busy to cause trouble.” 

Alice blinked. She...did not understand the people here. She could see the logic in Holly’s plan...but she seemed too...excited…

Alice decided against asking, instead focusing on the next step. “I need get to the prison to talk to Bendy.” 

Holly nodded. “Just tell me where to go.”

Alice gave her directions to the best of her ability. They only got lost once and had to turn around twice before they reached the tall fence with the barbed wire on time. Alice thought the rain had been bad before, but now it was coming in sheets. It was a miracle (heh) that they made it because the girls could barely see six feet in front of them when they pulled up to the gate. 

The guard leaned out to peer at Holly through the window. “What’s your business?” 

Alice leaned over her to smile at the man. “Hello! I’m here to visit again!” She waved at the guard. “Richard should be expecting me,” Alice said. The guard stared at her for a moment before nodding and waving them through. They parked and looked out at the waves of water. 

“Does it usually rain this bad here?” Alice asked. She’d been in Toon Town for a few months, but the seasons were changing…

Holly carefully squeezed out her hair. “Only during the fall.” She seemed resigned about it. “Don’t worry, it never lasts too long.” The two took a moment to wring as much water from their hair and clothes.

“So, why are we visiting Bendy?”

“I had to ask him where the doll was yesterday. I promised I would visit to let him know everything’s alright. I felt bad leaving him here to worry for so long.” Alice sighed as the two walked down the hall and to the front desk. 

Holly smiled. “You know Alice, you’re a really nice person.”

Alice blushed. “Thank you, but I don’t think so. There is so much more I could be doing...should be doing.” Alice frowned. If she had her halo and her Gift worked right...maybe she would have been able to cure this illness without the boys going on a dangerous quest for magical pieces in the first place. What was the point of being the Angel of Healing if she couldn’t even take care of a common cold? 

Holly snorted. “Give yourself some credit. What point is there is focusing on what-ifs? You’ve done good. Let yourself feel good about it. That way you can do better later.” She put a comforting hand on Alice’s arm.

Alice smiled. It was almost like she was talking to Mary again. “Thanks, Holly. That’s very wise of you.” 

Richard tugged on his mustached. He grinned upon seeing Alice again. “Well, looky who’s back! Couldn’t stay away I see?” 

“Hello, Richard,” Alice said and reached for the sign-in sheet. 

“Did you two swim here?” 

“Practically,” Alice said.

“I think I even saw a shark or two hanging around out there,” Holly added cheerfully.   

“I think you should  _ scale _ them down a little. They were more like barracuda than sharks.” Alice winked. 

“It would add more teeth.” Holly considered thoughtfully. “You know. You might be right. It was dark and  _ eely _ enough out there that I might have made a mistake.”

Richard stared at the two of them. “That was awful,” he said after a moment. The girls burst into laughter. “So, I’m to assume you are here to torture your boyfriend to death on puns? Good. He got in a bit of trouble this morning. You are just the person to set him straight.” 

Holly glanced at Alice. “Boyfriend?”

“Trouble?” Alice asked at the same time and glanced at Holly. Ah. She had forgotten about that little detail. Oooooooh golly. 

Richard nodded sagely. “I didn’t punish ‘im, since I heard the fella was hasslin’ Bendy. The blockhead deserved the thwack he got for talkin’ about ya that way...especially to the boy!” Richard shook his head. Alice’s eyes widened in shock. Richard suddenly grinned. “And boy does that kid have a hook or what! He sent that fella flying! You should have seen it!” Richard chuckled. He stood and gestured for the girls to follow. Alice stared at the floor, not quite sure how to take that information. It was the casino all over again.  

“Sounds like Bendy really cares.” Holly gave Alice a sidelong glance. Alice fought the urge to fidget. 

Richard chuckled. “Of course. She’s his gal after all.” Alice felt her face heat up as he led them down the first hall of whistling and shouting inmates. 

“Be-Bendy’s always been a gentleman,” Alice said, more as a justification for herself than anyone else. He was also a terrible flirt.

“Uh, huh.” Holly’s expression remained carefully neutral, though there was curiosity in her eyes.  

The second hall was louder than the first. Alice glanced at the men behind bars. She regretted making eye contact with a man that winked. She didn’t like the feeling she got from him. 

“Did anything else happen since I’ve been away?” Alice asked. 

Richard thought for a moment. “Besides the storm and his lawyer stopping by, I wouldn’t say so.” 

Alice nodded. “The trial is tomorrow?”

“From what I have been told.” Richard shrugged. That was good news. 

“Who’s his lawyer?” Holly asked. 

“Fellow that goes by the White Rabbit. Nervous little fella, but he is good about his details, organized too. He just struggles getting to places on time.” Richard chuckled. 

“Well, that’s...good.” Holly sounded uncertain.

“He’s probably the best shot that little demon’s got! Everyone thinks he’ll be in the slammer for the rest of his life. He’s infamous after all. Think the inmates have a pool going.” Richard glanced back to see Alice’s worried face. “But that Rabbit has pulled a couple of miracles before.” 

They finally reached the third hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Typo pun of the week!  
> Alice is amazing...   
> "She would have to jump and catch the _window seal_.


	58. Fairest Of Them All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why would Snow White make a great judge?
> 
> Because she is the fairest of them all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers! Good day!  
> Boy, some of you were really excited for this chapter. I admit, it did have an odd cut off point and an unintentional cliffhanger...my bad. ^^u  
> Hehehe...Alice and her jokes. Boy.  
> Anyway, time to wrap up the busiest day Alice has had in a really long time!  
> Enjoy! :D  
> Wait! I fogot! OoO/ There was an awsome story that ViraSol shared with me! It's an awesome short! I loved it so much! I can't believe I forgot it! I'll put it at the end note for you!

The two of them quickly made their way to the cell. Bendy was again lounging on the bed. His essence was agitated, but not in waves of anger like yesterday. His tail hung over the bed, flicking back and forth like a bored cat.

“Bendy,” Alice said. The demon’s head popped up, and he was on his feet and in front of the bars in an instant. Alice flinched at how fast he moved and how close he suddenly was.

“You’re okay! Did you get it? Is it safe? Is Granny okay? Did Xedo help? What happened?” Bendy shot question after question at her without giving her a chance to answer. She grabbed his hand to stop him. It worked, and he froze for half a second to look down at their hands. “You’re cold.” He looked back up. “You’re soaked! What? Is it raining buckets out there?” It worked for only that moment...Well, at least his hand was warm.

Alice laughed. “Nah, that would hurt. It’s just a lot of water. I came by to tell you everything’s fine and everyone’s okay.” Bendy appeared to deflate in relief.

“Yeah. I’m sure there would be a lot more clanging outside if it were raining buckets. Not to mention the stock in steel would take a nosedive. It would become so common.” Holly raised a brow at the two of them holding hands.

He snorted. “Thank the sta--,” he cut himself off. “What are you doing here!” He pointed at Holly with his jaw dropping.

Holly looked down at herself. “Standing, I think.” She smirked at him.

Bendy frowned. “Aw, you think you’re so funny. Good one. You look like you went through a spin cycle.”

Alice snorted. Holly laughed. “That’s a good one too. I drove Alice here.”

“Ah, then I gotta thank you. I was going nuts in here.” Bendy gave her his half smile.

“And I heard you’ve gotten into a fight.” Alice frowned. “Again.”

Bendy looked back at her sheepish. “What? What? The mook was asking for it!”

“Bendy.” Alice sighed.

“It’s not like I’ll be here for very long anyway.” Bendy shrugged.

“But you shouldn’t fight people.” Alice pushed. “You can resolve things without violence.”

“I know.” Bendy frowned and glanced away. “Then, there are times when a fella needs a wake up call.”

Alice rolled her eyes. “Your case is tomorrow. What if they didn’t let you go because you were fighting?”

“They wouldn’t do that...would they?” Bendy glanced behind her again. Richard shrugged.

Holly stood against the wall, her arms folded. “Generally, people are only locked up if they’ve broken the law. Having a little scuffle isn’t something people go to prison for.” 

“Yeah, but I’m a demon. The social law seems to apply a little different to me.” Bendy smirked. Alice frowned. Like the way she had treated him. Unjust.

“If you’re worried then, don’t get into any more scuffles. We’re working our hardest out here to make sure things go smoothly.” Holly put her hands on her hips.

Bendy saluted her with his free hand. “Yes, boss ma’am.”

Alice smiled again at his joking attitude before she remembered the other thing she had wanted to tell Bendy. She squeezed his hand to get his attention. “Bends, there’s something else I need to warn you about. The bad guys are on the move. I think they’re trying to trap you here.”

“What do you mean?” Bendy narrowed his large eyes.

Alice paused, looking at Holly. Holly frowned. “They’re trying to pin as much evidence as they can on you two in court to keep you in here permanently. They’ve got this dirty lawyer on their side called Mr. Winky. He has a real bad reputation. Once they do that, they’re going to send...Cup assassins?...after you and Boris.” Holly shrugged. “If you know what that means.”

Bendy snorted. “Winky? Really?”

Holly laughed. “I know, right?”

Alice giggled. Bendy gave her hand a squeeze and smiled before turning back to Holly. “Well, I think we’ll be okay about the lawyer. The detectives did a bang up job getting evidence to prove Boris and I are innocent.”

“But what about the assassins? There was an attack on the jail recently, and the detectives thought they were looking for you!” Alice said, a bit worried. That’s right. In all the hubbub over the doll, she had completely forgotten about the danger the boys were in.

Bendy pursed his lips for a second and glanced away from both of them. “I-It could have been. If it was him…” Bendy trailed off. Alice blinked.

“They sounded pretty dangerous.” Alice said.

Bendy frowned. “They are...or were…” He grimaced with something like pain flashing in his eyes. Regret? “You two don’t need to worry about them.” Alice frowned and furrowed her brows in worry. He wasn’t telling them something.

“So...you’ve met them before?” Holly looked confused.

Bendy seemed to cringe. Alice had to take a moment to think what a girlfriend would do if her boyfriend was uncomfortable...eeeeeeeeh. She glanced back at Richard. The guard had graciously given them enough room to talk privately. He winked at her. Alice sighed inwardly. This plan had been dumb. She could have just said she was adopted, or he was...Boris was obviously not blood related after all! With inner resignation she stepped a little closer to the bar and rubbed the back of Bendy’s hand with her thumb in what she hoped seemed like a comforting gesture.

Bendy flinched and stared at her with wide eyes. He nearly yanked his hand away. There was a muffled snort of laughter from Holly. Alice fought the urge to scowl at the girl. She wasn’t good at this! She didn’t know how couples acted! He visibly relaxed and looked back to Holly. “You...could say the Cups and I have a history.”

Holly forced down an amused smile. “Are they really Cups? Or is that just a code word?”

Bendy’s expression changed into something between resignation and dislike. “Um...yes and no? How can I explain them? It’s just their heads?” He shrugged helplessly.

Holly’s eyes widened. She opened her mouth and closed it again. “Well...uh. What sort of race is made of ceramics?” she muttered to herself in wonder. “It’s like that dice man. What came first? The person or the cup? Gambling dice or the man?” She continued the string of questions in a low voice to herself. They had lost Holly.

Alice and Bendy stared for a second. “Is she gonna be okay?” Bendy asked.

Alice shrugged and shook her head. She had no idea. "Wanna hear a joke?" 

"Sure."

"Did you hear about the crimes over at that house they're renovating?" Alice asked with a smirk. 

"No I didn't." Bendy looked at her expectantly. 

"The shower was stalled while the curtains were held up." Alice grinned. 

"Oh stars," Bendy snorted. 

"Apparently the doors were also hung, and I heard the window was framed for it," Alice continued proudly. 

Bendy laughed. "That's terrible!" 

"I know. It must have been a gruesome scene." Alice giggled. Bendy was shaking his head while he laughed. 

Holly’s head suddenly jerked upward again. “Oh. Also, I’d almost forgotten to tell you. I was able to find the right rune combination. All I need to do now is put it on the map.”

That snapped Bendy out of his laughter. His eyes widened and gleam of...excitement or hunger entered their light depths. “Yeah? Th-that’s great! The detectives stashed it for us. You’ll have to bug them for it, but that’s some of the best news I’ve heard since getting locked up in this joint! Thanks Holly!” Bendy smiled. “Boy, Boris will be thrilled to hear this.”

“He’ll be there tomorrow?” Alice asked.

Bendy frowned at the cell floor. “He better be,” the demon muttered before looking back up at them. “Are either of you gonna be there?”

Holly nodded. “You can bet I’ll be there.”

“I’ll be there, but I don’t know how much help I can be,” Alice said, a bit unsure of her part in all this.

“You’ll do fine. Just use that scowl you used on me at the bar.” Bendy winked. Alice frowned, which caused him to grin. “Yeah! That one!” She huffed and went to yank her hand back, but he just took a step closer to the bars. She leaned back and turned her head away in a pout.

Holly, meanwhile, had gotten a thoughtful look. “So, if they’re heads are cups, wouldn’t that make them really fragi--”

“Alright you lovebirds! Wrap it up. Times up, and you have to ready for a busy day tomorrow,” Richard called out and pointed to Bendy.

“But, I had more questions,” Holly said mournfully in a low voice.

“Ask ‘em when the kid is free. Now, get your goodbyes going. The storm is getting worse, and I don’t want you ladies stuck here for the rests of the day,” Richard said.

One of the other men whistled. “Aaw! C’mon Richy! We can show them a good time!”

“You mean have them show us a good time!” another shouted. Several laughed.

Richard scowled at the cells. “Now, none of that you lot! Mind your manners! What would your mothers say?”

“Good catch?” There was more laughter.

Bendy frowned in annoyance. “Those lousy star fallen--”

“Bendy, don’t,” Alice said. “I want you there for your trial!” The demon huffed.

“Fine, fine.” Bendy sighed. “They’re just so, ugh!” He shook his head. “Anyway.” He smirked. “See you tomorrow, babe.”

Alice frowned. “Can you not?”

Bendy’s smirked turned into that cocky half smile of his. Alice was ready for the kiss he gave her hand. It was as warm as it was yesterday, but she didn’t react. She didn’t blush. No, she had a plan. She wasn’t going to be the flustered one today!

“See you then, Bends,” Alice said simply. Holly was already walking toward Richard. Alice made a motion to go until she stopped and came right up to the bars. “Oh! Wait, I forgot!”

Bendy raised a brow. Alice beckoned him closer with her finger. “What?” Bendy asked taking a step closer.

Alice glanced back at the two waiting, then to Bendy. “I have to tell you…” she whispered. Bendy had to lean forward to hear her. “Something important,” she said even softer. He leaned just a little closer with a questioning furrow in his brows and curiosity in his eyes. Before Alice could lose her nerves, she snagged her revenge.

She leaned against the bars and pecked a kiss on Bendy’s cheek before straightening up and stepping back.

Bendy jumped back. His eyes looked like they were going to fall out of his head. His tail was bent funny, and her lipstick left a mark on his cheek. He seemed so surprised and silly that Alice couldn’t hold back her laughter. As her voice rang out, his face darkened with such a deep blush that Alice almost lost the sight of her lipstick on his cheek. Boy, did she wish she had a camera! Alice struggled to breathe through her laughter and brushed a tear from the corner of her eye.

“Bye-bye for now, Bendy dear,” Alice was able to say as she turned and walked over to join Holly and the guard. Richard raised a brow, an entertained smirk on his face, but he didn’t say anything.

Holly had stopped, her mouth slightly open. She snapped it shut, giving a little shrug. She touched her beauty mark thoughtfully. “Hmmm.” Without a word, she turned to follow Richard. Alice simply gloated to herself and replayed Bendy’s glowing face in her mind. They bid Richard a good day and headed back out into the rain.

Alice completely understood why people compared rain to cats and dogs now. They got in, and it was like they stepped into a shower.

“The police station?” Holly asked, and when Alice agreed, she put the car in gear and started to drive. It was silent, but for the rain, for a few minutes.

“So, what’s it like dating a demon?”

Alice came up short suddenly. Her good mood dosed with ice. "Uh? What?"

Holly raised a brow. "C'mon Alice, I want to know details."

Details? "On dating? Have you dated much?" Alice didn't have much experience either if she was honest.

"No, silly. On dating a demon. Is he a good kisser?"  A slight smile grew at the edge of Holly’s lips.

Alice inwardly cringed to herself. On dating a...demon...Alice blinked. 

Bendy was a demon. 

She had...

“Wh-wh-what!” Alice squeaked. Her mind wiped blank in surprise. Sh-she had kissed Bendy...She had kissed Bendy! She had kissed a demon! Oh, no! Her family was gonna disown her for this! They would be so mad! She could just see her father’s disapproving frown, her mother’s look of betrayal and hurt! The disgust in her brothers, the horror in her sisters! What would grandmama say! Oh oh! Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Oh no! What had she done! It had just been a prank! AAAHHH! WAS SHE TAINTED NOW? WOULD THEY KNOW? WAS IT ANOTHER MARK LIKE WHAT BLACK HAT SAW! WHAT HAD SHE DONE!

Holly suddenly burst out laughing. “Geez, don’t freak out so much, Alice! I was just kidding. So, I’m guessing they only let family see inmates?”

Alice blinked owlishly. She realized she had put her fingers to her temples in her panic. She lowered her hands and stared at Holly. “How did you figure that out!”  Alice gasped in surprise. Was Alice obvious? Was it a common law? 

Holly nearly burst out laughing again, but managed to get control of herself this time. “I don’t know, you two were just a bit stiff with the couple act. But what really gave you away was that kiss.” Holly snorted in good humor. “There’s no way you’ve ever kissed Bendy before." She shrugged. “Ultimately, your reaction to my questions proved it. I was just guessing, but then you panicked.”

Alice deflated like a popped balloon. “I had to see him and didn’t know what to say,” she explained weakly. “The first thing that popped into my head came out of my mouth before I had really thought about it.”

Holly chuckled. “It’s okay. Honesty is a strength most of the time.”

Alice nodded. “I don’t like to lie. It’s so uncomfortable. I couldn’t think of a way to fix it without either getting in trouble or being cut off from seeing him again.” She sighed and looked out the window to the rain and roads. “And I couldn’t just run in one day with so many problems and questions. Then, disappear on him without a word. Knowing him, Bendy would have done something rash.”

“A bit of a hothead, is he?” She smiled, tapping on the steering wheel. “Although, him breaking out to protect you would be sweet.” She paused, getting a mischievous smile on her face. “So, what do you really think about him?”

Break out for her? Alice smirked at her reflection. Ha, good one. It would be the machine piece he’d be checking on first. Which was fine. A lot of lives depended on that thing. She understood that. It was far more important than whatever was going through Holly’s head between Alice and Bendy...Then Holly’s question caught up to Alice. “Me?” Alice asked and lifted her hand to twirl the ends of her hair on her fingers. What she really thought? Uuuuuh.

“W-well.” Alice bit her lip for a second. “He really cares about his brother. He works hard for the things he thinks are important. He does have pretty good manners for a demon…” She blinked. “He actually surprised me. He didn’t act violent until someone was acting aggressive first.” That’s right. He was always on the defensive, always reacting. That was not normal for a demon. “He stood up for me a couple times, even though I hadn’t been...nice to him.” Alice sighed. She still felt bad about that.

Alice shrugged. “He’s a good guy, I guess, but...but.” But what? But, he’s a demon? A creature of darkness? He wasn’t what he was supposed to be? “He’s confusing. I don’t get what he’s thinking most of the time. He always has this...wall up, I guess. I can never tell how he really feels, or what he really thinks.” Alice didn’t know what would set him off. She looked down at her hand. He had almost crushed it yesterday. He had hardly noticed too. He was much stronger than he appeared. She didn’t know what he would do when he finally went off on someone. It was a scary thought. But...he hadn’t done it intentionally. She had to stop expecting the worst from him! It wasn’t fair.

Holly’s face went back to being serious. “Sounds like you’re really trying to understand him then. If you’ve had such a hard time of it, how did you become friends?”

“I didn’t try to understand him at first.” Alice smiled. “I completely judged him for being a demon. I had some...prior experiences with a demon and expected the same from him. I was very mean,” Alice admitted with another sigh. “Instead of going away or taking it personally, he tried to save me from a drunk that got handsy.” Alice shook her head. “I accused him of only wanting to be violent and attack someone.”

Holly made a listening noise and nodded. Alice looked back out to the rain and fiddled with her hair. “I thought he’d leave me alone or prove me right, but he kept coming back and just...talked to me. It was like he was trying to figure me out. I thought he was just messing with me. His brand of revenge or something. Then, he just kept at it. Questions, jokes, and so on. I would brush him off, but he would shrug it away.Then, I met his brother. I didn’t know they were brothers at the time though. They weren’t together. And…” Alice’s mind went back to the balcony. “Boris really loves his brother. He wanted to help him so badly. He really touched me. The way he showed how important his brother was to him…” Alice swallowed and took a deep breath.

“Well, you could imagine my shock when I found out that the brother Boris was so fond of was Bendy. It helped me see him in a new light. I started trying to really listen to him. Him and Boris. I jumped into this mess because I wanted to help them. Both of them,” Alice admitted.

Holly half turned, her eyes still on the road. “So, where did you meet him then?”

“Heh, I used to be a bartender at a casino on the outskirts of the county,” Alice said. She looked back at Holly. “Bendy just showed up one day. Then he would pop in and out every few days after that.”

“A casino bartender? I wouldn’t have expected that from someone like you. I’d have guessed...maybe classy theater singer, if you had anything to do with a gambling parlor.” There was a little sparkle in Holly’s eyes.

Alice shrugged and quirked her mouth. “It was an interesting situation to be in. Actually, I had been promoted to be a singer there just before I lost my job.” Alice chuckled.

Holly blinked. “Oh really? You got fired? I’m sorry to hear that. It hurts when that happens. Were you able to get another job?”

Alice smiled, a bit chagrined. “I was actually a little relieved.” Except, she'd had to leave her halo back there! “It wasn’t a good place to work. I just got a new job with a wonderful gal, actually. Ms. Betty Boop.”

“I’m glad.” Holly winked. “Good employers are priceless.” Just then Holly pulled into the TTPD parking lot.

“Tell me about it,” Alice mumbled. “Ready?” She asked looking out at the rain.

“Just one moment.” Holly leaned toward the back and grabbed her bag. She pulled out small notebook. “Never go without paper,” she advised Alice. That said, she scribbled out a bullet point list on it. When she was done, she showed it to Alice. It was a list of which people from the mob were going after which people and a short summary of what they’d seen. “We can’t depend on being able to tell the detective anything in there, so this is the backup option.” Ripping out the page, she tucked it into a crack in the steering wheel.

“Also, what do you think should be our back up plan in case the commissioner does anything inside there?”

“If he doesn’t try anything, I think we should be fine. If he does, run. Head to Granny’s,” Alice suggested.

“You sure you could lose him?” Holly looked at her sideways. “You were having a bit of trouble outrunning that wolf.”

Alice smiled. She had no clue. The commissioner or Avery were bigger than her and the weight difference was a concern. But she guessed they probably fought like other people on the Surface. She could probably use her self defense to protect herself...but she probably wouldn’t be able to outrun him. “We’ll be fine. We’ll have the detectives there and a room full of cops. It’ll be fine.”

That decided, the two rushed out and into the building. Alice scanned the front. It was just the same grumpy desk woman. “We’re visiting the detectives, thanks,” Alice said, without giving her the chance to try and turn them away. She marched down the hall to the office that was theirs. Holly opened the door.

“Hello detectives, I hope you’ve been having a productive day,” Alice greeted on entering.

Ringtail jumped so badly that her coffee splashed out of her mug and on her desk. “Ah!”

Alice winced. “Sorry.”

Holly blinked at the mess. She picked up the notebook they had used earlier.

_You told us to be back at 6._

She smiled at Ringtail. The raccoon scowled. “Didn’t anyone ever tell you to knock?” She started to clean up the mess with a huff. Featherworth turned to them after putting down her pen.

“I hope everything went alright,” she said.

“Yes! Thank you for all the help,” Alice said. Featherworth lifted a pad.

_We’re wrapping up to leave in ten minutes. I want to know what you learned. The commissioner hasn’t returned._

Holly nodded and picked up the pencil.

_Do you want us to go somewhere else with you and talk about this then?_

Featherworth scribbled something down.

_Let’s head to Rachel’s apartment. Follow us out._

“Sure thing. We’ll give you a ride back to your homes,” Featherworth said.

“Oh! Thank you!” Alice made sure to sound pleasantly surprised. The group made their way to the front of the building and back out to the car. The woman at the front desk eyed them suspiciously, but didn’t say anything. Once in the car Alice dared to let out a small sigh of relief.

Holly smiled at her in agreement. She turned to Featherworth. “My journal?”

Featherworth passed it back to her with a nod. “It was very informative. My keys?”

Holly passed the detective her keys and the crow started the car. Ringtail looked back at Holly. “You went through the ringer there. Sorry ‘bout that.”

Holly pinked. “Oh, don’t worry.” She smiled. “I’ve moved forward. After all, difficult experiences help you grow, right?”

Ringtail and Featherworth made noises of agreement. “So, now we seem to be completely caught up on what’s happening,” Featherworth said. “And I’m sure you were never meant to tell us about the ink machine.” Alice choked in surprise. “But we aren’t going to tell. It would be bad for the parts to be endangered, especially if it’s the best chance those that are sick have.” Alice looked around the car with concern. That was supposed to be a secret, and now the detectives knew. Oh no. Xedo would be mad.

Holly sunk down in the seat next to her. “They read it in my journal. I didn’t think about that,” she murmured guiltily.

“You probably want to hide that book,” Ringtail suggested with a chuckle.

Holly stuck the journal down her shirt. “This has sufficed for the last two weeks,” she said with finality. Ringtail raised a brow, but didn’t say anything.

“You really won’t tell? You’ll help everyone with the parts?” Alice asked.

“We will, as far as we can legally,” Featherworth said.

Holly grinned. She turned to Alice. “That’s progress.” Turning back to the detectives she said, “After reading my journal then, I’m sure you’ll realize that I need that map the boys gave you.”

Featherworth nodded. “Strange that such an old piece of blank parchment would be so important.”

“If it involves runes, I’m not entirely surprised,” Holly replied.

The detectives hummed. “So, and don’t take this the wrong way,” Ringtail said quickly while waving a hand. “What’s the difference between your magic and a witches?”

Holly pondered a moment. “Witches make contracts with living beings of power. They get their energy from the creature and channel it. They are dark or light witches depending on themselves and the creature with which they contract. Runes take energy from the caster and apply it to what they are casting.” Holly took a breath. “Also, witches can do more powerful works. They have more instant access to doing works of magic. However, working with runes is...more safe and lot more flexible. It takes knowledge and work to write them out, but there is endless potential to create new magic. For witches, when you make a contract with a being and use its power, there is always a heavy price, whether the creature you contract with is good or bad.” 

“Huh,” Ringtail grunted. “Magic still looks like a loose canon to me.”

Holly frowned, her lips hardening with determination. “Yes, but when you are careful and direct it the right way, even a cannon or gunpowder can be used to accomplish important things.”

Alice nodded. “She’s right. There can be a lot of good done if you use it wisely.”

It didn’t take the car long to reach the raccoon’s home. The apartment complex wasn’t the fanciest, but it was comfortable. Ringtail led them to the second floor and into a slightly messy living room. Papers and empty coffee mugs sat on most table surfaces. There was an attached kitchen with dishes in the sink, empty milk glasses on the table and a couple open cupboards.

“Sorry for the mess. Wasn’t expecting company,” Ringtail said. She disappeared off into a side room. Featherworth went to the kitchen table and started clearing it off. Ringtail came back with the map in hand. She handed it to Holly.

Holly smiled brightly. Then she deflated. “I just realized...There’s only one problem. I need to be able to see the characters to change them.” She rubbed her beauty mark. “And the only people we’ve found so far who can see them are the boys.”

Alice’s eye twitched. Holly unfolded the map on the table top. Alice could see the spread of the local area. The bay and ocean to one side. The rolling hills to the other. The runes in the corner. OOOOOh! How could she say she could see it without giving away her identity?

“It’s really a shame. It’s so frustrating, only being able to see a blank piece of paper.”

Holly thought she was frustrated! Alice was right there! She could step up and speak up, and break one of the rules she was supposed to keep. If she did, would she lose her last two miracles? Would she have to go home in shame since she couldn’t make people forget her? She wasn’t powerful enough without her halo! What was she supposed to do! She found her mouth hanging half open, ready to speak, but not knowing what to say.

Holly caught sight of Alice and blinked. “Alice, are you okay?”

Alice swallowed. “Didn’t they say the runes were in the bottom right corner?”

“Yeah.” Holly shrugged. “It's all the same. If I can’t see what I’m doing, I could erase the wrong thing or write over something. I could mess things up really badly.”

“What did you do on the copy Bendy gave you?” Alice asked. “Can I see it?”

“Sure.” Holly rummaged through her bag and pulled out a piece of paper. “The top line was what Bendy gave me. The bottom line is what I came up with. Ignore the middle. Those are failed attempts.”

Alice scanned through the symbols. Holly had added the symbol for day, which looked a little like an H with an X in the middle. Also at the end, she had added what Alice recognized as a “riding” symbol. It was curious way to solve the problem with the map. The riding symbol essentially kept the map moving forward. It was a tricky way to try and keep the map current. Both symbols were very simple, but also very old. They were from the Micco. Huh. She had fit them in with the other originals in a natural flow. Alice had to admit she was impressed. Most people on the Surface didn’t understand how runes worked anymore.

She could also see why Holly was worried. Placing them was important and not being able to see them would be an added risk. What could Alice do to solve this? She hummed and ahhed for a time. The detectives went on to other things. Holly and them talked about the warehouse. In the end, Alice couldn’t figure out how to let the others see or put the runes on herself without blowing her cover.

Eventually, Featherworth and the girls were back in the car. “What’s your address Alice?” Alice told her and the three headed off. “And where should I take you, Holly?” Alice looking over to the other girl.

“You can just drop me where Alice is going too. I’ll find my way from there,” Holly said offhandedly as she continued to scrutinize the blank map in front of her.

Alice raised a brow. “But it’s still raining…”

Featherworth cleared her throat. “I have a couch.”

Holly blinked and looked up slowly. Alice looked between the two for a second before it finally clicked. “Oh! You don’t have a place to stay? Why didn’t you say so! Stay with me! I have a second room!”

Holly was starting to look a little uncomfortable. “Uh. Um. I don’t really want to impose on anyone…”

Alice laughed. “Impose? Hardly! I insist. I can’t leave you in the rain!” It was normal to have the door open to travelers in the Upper. Most made it to the city with only the clothes on their backs after the dangerous climb up the mountain paths.

“Um...okay,” Holly said the word really quietly. Alice smiled. She caught Featherworth smiling from the corner of her eye.

They reached Alice’s place. It wasn’t very far from Xedo’s, and Alice looked around carefully for a  black car. No sign of it. Good. Alice thanked the detectives, and they went inside quickly. The entrance was a small hall that had the kitchen to the left and the living room opening up in front of that. There was two doors on the far side of the living room that led to the guest room and a bathroom. Then, another small hall to the right of the living room that led to a closet and the master bedroom. 

The two looked at each other and sighed. What a day. Alice went and hid the map in her room, a frustrated knot in her brows. If only she could fix it! The two jumped on dinner, since they missed lunch. They spent most of the time chatting about runes, with Alice asking a question and Holly rambling on and on.

It was during clean up that the phone on the wall started to ring. Alice glanced to Holly, and then to the phone. It could be Betty or Xedo. Maybe Avery showed up at Granny’s house? Alice walked up to the phone and picked it up.

“Hello?” Alice spoke into the mouthpiece.

“Hello, Alice?” a higher-pitched, male voice asked.

“Yes? Who is this?” Alice asked.

“It’s Dr. Flug.” Alice’s eyes widened. “I’m calling you to give you an amazing offer.”

“How did you get this number?” Alice asked.

He ignored her. “Mr. Hat has reconsidered your dismissal and is willing to offer you your job back! How fortunate for you!”

“What!” Alice squeaked. Offer it back? Why! Black Hat never reconsidered...unless he wanted her back for some reason.

“Yes! I know! You must be thrilled.” Dr. Flug didn’t sound too thrilled. “Can we expect you in by tomorrow morning?”

“I-I didn’t say I was going back,” Alice said in a daze. She didn’t want to go back. She liked working for Betty and visiting everyone. It was nice to get out and see others. It was nice to meet kind people like that Minnie girl that ran a flower shop and Holly. She didn’t want to be on her guard at every moment. She wanted to say no. She wanted to hang up so badly.

But her halo…

“Are you saying no?” There was a warning in his tone and annoyance. She could only wish. Her mind went back to the long rich corridors, the small cramped room, the mobsters, the rich, the gambling, the flirting, and yelling. Being under that demon’s thumb. All that darkness. Her hand tightened on the phone. She didn’t want that life. She didn’t want to feel trapped. What if she didn’t get out...But what happened when you say no to a demon? She would find out.

“No,” she said with finality. She didn’t want to! She would have to say goodbye to this life. She probably wouldn’t get a chance to get into town. So, she wouldn’t get to see anyone very often. If at all. She felt like she was going far away for some reason. Like the casino was a completely different world..

“Good. Be here at eight,” Dr. Flug said and hung up without a goodbye. Alice stared at the phone with wide eyes. The dial tone buzzed. He hadn't heard a word she said! Annoyance bubbled in her as she hung up the phone. What was she going to do?

But her halo!

Stars above! She’d have to do this! She’d have to tell Betty, and she’d have to do something with the apartment. Bendy and Boris’ court date was tomorrow! Heavens, why!

“What was that about?” Holly was sitting at the table. She frowned at Alice.

“Huh? Oh, uuuuh, well." Alice grimaced. “Just something I need to take care of.”

“Okay. Anything I can do to help?” 

ALice pursed her lips. “Do you need a job?”

Holly blinked. She frowned. “Huh? Yeah...I guess I do.”

Alice nodded. This could work. Holly needed a job and a place. She could take the apartment and replace her at Betty’s store. “How do you feel about working at a shop?”

Holly tilted her head, studying Alice intently. “It depends on the shop, but under my current circumstances, I’m not really picky.”

“You’ll love it.” Alice turned back to the phone. She quickly called Betty.

“Hello?”

“Hi, Betty.”

“Alice! How are you?”

“I’m okay. Listen, I’d hate to ask, but I need a favor.”

“Okay, what can I do?” Betty sounded curious.

“I have a friend that needs a job,” Alice said.

“Oh dear, I don’t know if I can afford--”

“Give her the spot. It’ll work out.” Alice cut her off. There was a long pause.

“Alice.” Betty sounded serious. “What’s going on?”

“Something came up. Don’t worry. I’m fine. Just...do this for me, please,” Alice asked. The silence on the other side of the line was nerve wracking.

“Alright, Alice, but I want an explanation,” Betty said.

“I will when I can,” Alice promised. “Thank you so much.”

“Be safe, Alice.”

Alice said her goodbye and turned back to Holly. “Okay, you have a job. You start the day after tomorrow.”

Holly folded her arms, looking skeptical. “Alice. What’s going on?”

When Alice didn’t answer, she tilted her head again. “Okay. Let’s try a different question. So what was that whole window thing earlier today about?”

“What do you mean? We needed to get in and the window was open.” Alice shrugged and sat across from Holly.

Holly raised a brow. “You jumped twelve feet out and snagged the edge of the window as you were passing by. That’s not normal.”

Alice blinked. Oh no. “Oh...It isn’t?” Feathers, was this girl onto her?

Holly’s lips twitched in a small smile. “No, Alice.”

“Ah, well. My family was very much into self defense and being physically fit. My brothers would probably be horrified with how much I let myself go,” Alice explained weakly.

Holly sighed and shrugged. She smiled at Alice. “Well, I suppose it’s none of my business if you don’t want to tell me the truth. You really have been kind to me. I don’t want to be rude or put you in an awkward position. Just, if there is anything I can do to help you in return, please tell me.” She stood up. “I’m going to go to bed, if that’s okay. But you should know...when you were opening the door, I took a look at the window, and you left finger marks on the wood frame.”

Alice’s jaw dropped. “I-I didn’t lie! It’s true and-and--! Wait...I left finger marks?” Alice looked down at her hands. She had? She hadn’t even noticed. She smiled and clenched her fist. “Maybe, I haven’t lost all my strength after all!”

Holly laughed from the other side of the room. “Geez, Alice. You’re not making it easy for me to not ask questions!”

Alice smiled apologetically. “Sorry. Thank you for being considerate.” Alice bobbed her head in a small bow. “I’d hate to feel cornered after all. Wouldn’t want to frame myself in a bad image.” She winked.

Holly raised a brow and chuckled. “You’re certainly pulling me through a complex picture.”

Alice grinned. “Hopefully, I’ll get to explain myself soon. Sorry to act all mysterious, especially after such a long day.”

Holly shrugged. “I’ve faced far more difficult challenges,” she said in mock seriousness. “I shall remain strong as I restrain my natural curiosity.”

Alice laughed. “You do that. Good night, Holly.”

“Good night, Alice.”

* * *

Alice opened her door and checked the living room. No sign of Holly. Good. She grabbed her bag and stopped at the table. She looked at the three letters and put them on the table. One for Holly that would give her the apartment. One for Betty to explain the job switch. And one to Bendy and Boris.

With a silent sigh, Alice headed out the door.

She was going to get what was hers and nothing, not even that monstrous demon, was going to stop her. She had no idea what he had in mind for her, but she would be able to handle it. She had to. She had been so useless since she left her halo behind. If she had it with her, she would have been able to fight Avery without too much of a problem. She would have been able listen in to those mobsters without having to break in to that building and endanger herself and Holly. She would have been able to allow the detectives to talk freely at the office without the risk of being overheard. And none of them would remember enough to be suspicious of her, like Holly was.

She had to get it back. She had to go back. Alice didn’t want to. She was a little scared what Black Hat wanted, but she couldn’t allow that to stop her. Everyone had to face their own battles today after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tap here!  
> So what did you think? Pretty eventful day for the girls, huh? And now Alice is disappearing for a time. I have no clue when she'll be back so this is probably the last we'll hear from her for a while. T-T  
> And here that's awesome story by ViraSol [The Illusion of Living](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774139) Enjoy!


	59. The Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A somewhat thin man with a microphone as a head steps up and lifts a...well, a microphone to his mouth. He glances off stage, a little nervous. He pulls a few note cards from his vest pocket.“Welcome to the newest chapter of Bendy and Boris in the Inky Mystery! Today’s episode: What’s in store for Bendy and Boris in the court room? Will they be proven innocent or guilty with the evidence the detectives were able to gather? And what does the villainous Mr. Winky have planned!!” He pauses and raises a brow. He tilts the mic away from his face and asks to the side stage. “Really? His name is Winky?”  
> “ ~~~”  
> He waves his hand and frowns, “Okay, Okay! Sorry!” He turns back and lifts the microphone again. “Find out today!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello, my wonderful readers!  
> This chapter was such a hassle to write. I don’t even know why I struggled so much with it! Aaaaargggh! I've decided I don’t like legal stuff. Which is a bummer, because there is a chance that I’ll have to show up in court next week to be a witness for a friend! XP Why do things like this happen? Maybe, I should write about how someone becomes a millionaire and wait for the money to show up! (Knowing my luck, I would be owing money to a millionaire... :/) 
> 
> Oh! And I gave Mic a new job! (You know Mic, from the last fight between the Cups and the Warners?) He’ll be our new Summary Announcer!^^ He needed a job other than announcing at the casino. 
> 
> Oh, and you should check out the newest Inky Extra chapter. Holly shows just how hard it is to work with runes. (And it’s hilarious.)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Have a great weekend/week.

Bendy did not like prison.

The food was terrible. The schmucks here were the lowest of the low, dumb, or unlucky enough to get caught. There was literally nothing to do here.

Bendy sighed as he stared at the ceiling of his cell. He had practically every notch, scratch, and speck of dirt memorized. Three days in here had been an eternity. He was constantly worrying about Boris, and then Alice after her first visit. Her second visit had helped calm that inner panic. Yet, he couldn’t completely shake his worry for her, for some reason. It was like some part of him believed she wasn’t out of the woods, for some reason. Or that something had been off when he had last seen her, and he couldn’t quite put his finger on why. He had a bad feeling in his gut.

Not to mention that quick trick she'd pulled on him. Even now, he blushed at the memory. He had been able to calm down a few minutes afterward…Then he saw the lipstick mark, and the embarrassment and shock started all over again. Bendy covered his face with his hand. That…hadn’t been his swaviest moment.

With a sigh, he dropped his hand.

Then, it went right back to Boris and The Ink Machine. He'd had an attack last night. Luckily, Ringtail had slipped him his pills, and he had been able to keep them hidden. It had still wiped him out. He was exhausted, but couldn’t sleep anymore. He felt so sluggish. He wasn’t ready for any public appearance. He really need to get back to that quest.

He would need more pain meds soon. He had meant to ask Granny Gopher that day, but then the news about Steven had erased the thought from his mind.

The guy in the cell next to him coughed.

Anyway, the attack had been terrible. He was alone, melting, burning, and terrified to make a sound. He hadn’t been able to be completely silent. A schmuck next to him had woken up and told him to shut it, then had started to threaten him when he didn’t. Of course, at the time Bendy hadn’t given the guy any mind. No, he just didn’t want to get moved to the infirmary. Last he'd heard about Ink Illness, the city officials were still denying its existence. He didn’t want to know the prison doctor's opinion. It had been one of the worst attacks he'd dealt with so far. He had really thought he was a goner for a second there. He'd almost wanted to be, but he couldn’t do that to Boris. He'd promised they’d see each other again. He couldn’t fall apart here. So, he'd stayed as quiet as he could and endured, trying to think of the good things in his life. It hadn’t been easy, but he got through and no guard showed up.

The less attention he got, the less likely the commissioner would find him too. Another warning from the detectives (They were full of them!) was that the commissioner had already tried for Oddswell three times, so of course the guy would go for Bendy and Boris. Bendy had to keep his head down, a nearly impossible feat, but it seemed to be working so far. No killer assassins yet.

Aside from the mook that had been harassing him about Alice, Bendy hadn’t had to deal with much. That scum wouldn’t be leaving the infirmary for a while. The other prisoners already figured out he didn’t really care what they had to say or what they were doing. They couldn’t entice, intimidate, or get him to take any bait (until Alice). He knew that had ticked some of them off. But again, Bendy couldn’t really bring himself to care. He just wanted to see Boris, make sure he was okay, and then get back to their quest.

If his trial weren’t today, he was sure it’d get worse here. The schmucks knew he didn’t like ‘em talkin’ about the girl that came to visit him. His disinterest in their attempts to interact had bugged them. Like poking a bear with a stick, some of these morons’ egos were sensitive to being ignored. To add to that, he had kinda proved he was a tough guy yesterday. So now he definitely had a target on his back. This place had a pecking order, and Bendy was flat out refusing to be placed anywhere on it. Now that they knew he could dish out pain, they might not leave him alone. They would start seeing him as a threat.

He wasn’t in a group. He wasn’t a top dog, a bullying schmuck, a coward, or an alley. Nope, nu-uh, he wanted none of it. He wasn’t here to make friends and get a rep. But…lone wolves weren’t appreciated here. Bendy was determined to not be around long enough for that to become concrete to these thugs. He was a passing shadow and wanted to keep it that way. Legally or illegally, he was leaving this place in a week, promise or no. He couldn’t stand living like this. He felt like he was doing a balancing act on a knife.

And the guards here! Stars, they acted like he was a time bomb. They were horrified when he decked that fella yesterday. He thought they would toss him in solitary or something, but lucky for him, Richard had been watching. He got them to calm down and back off. Good ol’ Richard. The string bean seemed like a push over, but he actually had a lot of respect around here. Bendy figured it was because he was one of the few that treated everyone like an equal and didn’t let anyone get away with nothin’. Didn’t matter to him if you were one of the guards or one of the prisoners, you did something, you’d spend the night in solitary to think about your life choices. Despite that, he was a kind fella. If one of the prisoners wanted to talk, Rich would hear them out. He was great for advice and optimism. A true pal.

It was kinda odd to find a guy like him in a place like this.

He probably annoyed some of these idiots too, but no one tried anything on the old man. So far, these criminals treated the guy different than the other guards. Bendy liked him well enough. He just got tired of the fella trying to figure him out. The old man, like everyone else, tried asking him questions. Everything in the news, rumors, Warnerburg, blah, blah, blah. Infamy was stupid, Bendy decided.

There was a clang on his bars. Bendy turned his head to see Richard and a couple of other guards. “Morning sunshine! Ready for the big day?” Richard asked, his mustache turned up with his smile. Bendy felt his heart rate pick up with excitement. He sat up and nodded. “Jiminy Christmas, boy! What in the world happened to you?”

Bendy blinked owlishly and looked down at his striped uniform. Splotches of ink stained the shirt and his pillow. Ah, right. He had forgotten about the mess. There wasn’t really much he could do about it anyway. Bendy just shrugged.

“Did you get into a fight with an inkwell or somthin’?” Richard asked. Bendy smirked at the joke. Richard blinked in amazement. “Well, no worries. I’m sure you showed it who’s boss.” Richard unlocked the door. Bendy stood, offering his wrists to be cuffed. “Guess you better get cleaned up before we head out. It’ll cut into your breakfast, you alright with that?”

Bendy gave a small nod as the cuff went on his wrists. “Yeah, thanks.” There was that difference. He actually asked if Bendy was okay, instead of just assuming.

Richard stepped out with Bendy and turned to one of the others. “Best get that cleaned up too. Go ahead and call the janitor.” The guard nodded and glanced at Bendy skeptically. He was sure he could see disgust in the fellas eyes before he turned away and walked off. Richard and the other guy headed to the showers with Bendy in tow.

That was another thing.

Bendy thought being a demon in public was difficult. This place was a whole new level of hell. The people here really expected the worst from him. Hell fire, nightmares, evil magic or killer pranks. Both prisoners and guards. It was crazy some of the questions these guys asked. Like if he had a portal to hell and could leave at any time, or if he would make them rich or help them escape if they gave him their souls. Or if he could curse people. It was nuts. Bendy already knew that he wasn’t gonna use his talent here unless it was to leave. But after the first day, he wasn’t sure he wanted to use it at all. He never wanted to see any of these weirdos again, but he didn’t want to give them any fuel for their crazy assumptions of him either. Who knew when another innocent demon like him might come along? They would use his example to harass ‘em. Hey! It could happen...right? There had to be other good demons. Black Hat couldn’t be the only other demon in the world! Also, giving their crazy ideas any kinda leverage left a bad taste is Bendy’s mouth.

“So, I hear this will be the case of the year. Everyone’s making a big deal about it,” Richard said. “You nervous?”

Bendy blinked. Whelp, great. More newies, because that’s what Bendy wanted in his life. He simply sighed.

“Yeah, I figured you wouldn’t be thrilled. But hey, you get to see your brother! And the detectives are the best in the city! I’m sure that they got everything covered. If you’re as innocent as you claim, ya got nothin’ to worry about,” Richard said cheerfully. Bendy smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes. He had plenty to worry about.

Bendy got to take his shower, alone, which was nice. They let him go to the cafeteria to grab a quick bite before loading him into the police car and driving back into the city. The court house, of course, was in the busy downtown part of the city. He wondered if he was close to the University. He didn’t see it. What he did see was a swarm of people outside of the court house. Bendy grimaced. “Ready?” Richard asked him.

“Do I have to go through them? It’s like they’re a wall of people,” Bendy said, unnerved.

Richard laughed as the cop car pulled to a stop. There was a lot of shouting and questions. The sounds all mixed together into a wave of noise that didn’t make any sense to the demon.

Richard laughed. “Don’t worry. We won’t let any of them get you,” Richard said and opened the door. He gently led Bendy out of the car by his elbow. There were several other police outside the car who helped push the cameras and reporters back. Bendy’s heart pounded nervously as all the noise and flashes were turned on him.

“Bendy! Bendy! Are you in cahoots with Ryan Oddswell?”

“Did you talk your brother into the murder?”

“Are you working with Geovanni?”

“Did the bust in Warnerburg mean a mob war?”

“Why did you run in Sillyvision?”

“How did you know Wilson Wiseton?”

“Is Ink Illness real? What about the drug Dr. Oddswell was giving out?”

“Were you involved in the death of Wilson’s archeological team?”

Bendy pursed his lips and focused on the building. It was tall. White pillars held the front of the square building. It seemed very stately and professional. Bendy gulped. His stomach was tying itself up in nervous knots. Richard and the police helped Bendy into the building, through the yelling crowds, camera flashes, and groups of people who held up signs and tried to chant over the shouting. Bendy didn’t know what they were about.

The shoving was unnerving. He wasn’t used to being around so many people, so close to so many people, the focus of all these strangers who thought he was horrible. He hated this.  

He finally got to the front entrance and into the building. When they got to a hallway he was able to breath for a moment. “See? Wasn’t so bad,” Richard huffed, panting. “I really should start thinking about retirement.”

Bendy chuckled. “So, now what?”

“We take you to a back room and wait for your brother. Then, we bring you into the court room and the case starts. You know your lawyer?” Richard asked.

Bendy nodded. “Yeah, a white rabbit that the detectives recommended.”

Richard nodded. “Alright.” Richard brought Bendy to a bare room. There was a table, four chairs, a picture and a plant. “Have a seat.” Bendy looked around and sat down. “Now, the pleasant thing about this is that I can take these off.” Richard unlocked the handcuffs and removed them. Bendy rubbed his sore wrists and turned to the guard.

“So, when will Boris be here?” Bendy asked anxiously. His tail flicked back and forth impatiently.

Richard chuckled. “Patience. Like a cup of water?”

“Sure.” Bendy sighed. He looked around the room again after the guard left. Boris was okay, right? They wouldn’t bring him if he wasn’t. Boris would be here soon. The door opened and Bendy nearly jumped out of his seat. Sadly, it was only the lawyer. Bendy slumped into his seat in disappointment.

“H-h-hello Mr. Demon,” the White Rabbit said nervously.

“Not my name,” Bendy muttered. “Just Bendy will do.”  The rabbit flinched away. The couple of times Bendy had met his lawyer the rabbit had seemed extremely nervous and fidgety. The guy was always high-energy, going this way and that. The demon wasn’t sure if the rabbit feared him or the case. Featherworth had assured him that the rabbit was always nervous.

“B-Ben-Bendy! Right! Oh my. Are you ready for the trial?” Mr. Rabbit asked as he hopped into a seat. Bendy nodded. They had gone over everything. Bendy had a pretty good idea what expect. He was still very uncomfortable, but whatever. If it meant he could walk free, then he’d do it.

Richard came back with some water. “Thanks,” Bendy said.

“Are you sure you don’t want to  use your…condition in this matter? It’ll get a lot of sympathy from the jury and the public,” Mr. Rabbit said. His nose twitched.

“No. Not unless it’s our only option. I don’t want to be some pity poster boy.” Bendy frowned. His health was his business. He didn’t want to project it off to the world. They had no right to know.

The White Rabbit sighed, his ears dropping. “I will do the best that I can, Mr. De-Bendy.”

The door opened again, and Bendy perked up. It was a big guard. Bendy’s tail flicked in annoyance until the guard stepped aside and revealed Boris.

“Bendy!” Boris gasped. The wolf’s ears perked, and his eyes lit up with joy.

“Boris!” Bendy was on his feet in an instant. A couple of the guards tensed, but didn’t stop him. Bendy wrapped his arms around the pup. Boris couldn’t hug him back because of the cuffs, but his tail was going a mile a minute.

“I missed you, bro. Are you okay?” Boris asked. “Nothing bad happened? You didn’t get into trouble, right?”

“I’m fine, bro. I’m fine. Missed you too.” Bendy pulled back, and the brothers grinned at each other. “Nothing bad happened. How about you? You were okay? No one tried anything with ya, did they?”

“H-how touching,” Mr. Rabbit said, reminding Bendy that they had eyes on them. Bendy pulled back, and the guard that followed Boris in chuckled.

“Try anything?” The guard that brought Boris shook his head and stepped up to unlock Boris’ cuffs. “He practically has a following. Some of those kids have never been so civil and happy.”

Boris flushed. “I didn’t really do much. Just talked to them.” The guard laughed again.

“Kid, you should think about being a counselor or a world leader. I’ve never seen so many troubled kids change so quickly.” The guard stepped back with a smile. Boris' blush deepened, and he shrugged.

Bendy raised a questioning brow and sat again. It sounded like the juvie kids were okay with him. Good. Boris sat next to Bendy with a sheepish smile and faced the lawyer. They went over the case again and what their parts were. It was pretty easy with all the evidence and witnesses that were going to be called. Bendy was surprised when the White Rabbit told him who had come up to Toon Town to testify.

Then it was time. The boys went into the court room to find the place filled. Every seat was occupied and a couple cameras were running. Bendy did his best not to grimace. It was quieter here than outside. Instead hearing shouts and questions, he heard mutters and muted conversations. People stared as Bendy and Boris walked past. Bendy tried to spot anyone they knew, but he didn’t have much luck with this crowd.

They reached the tables in front of the room and took their seats. Bendy glanced back and thought he might have seen a fox’s ears, but wasn’t sure. Many people in the room were staring or glaring at them. Bendy felt his skin crawl with all the attention. The opposing side entered and a man with a bald head and a corkscrew mustache leered at Bendy. He had a round nose, low, tiny ears and a huge toothy smile. The demon narrowed his eyes. That guy had to be Mr. Winky. He and a weasel took the seats at the other table.

One of the uniformed guards that stood off to the side suddenly spoke up. “All rise. Court is now in session.  The honorable Judge Hearts presiding.” Everyone in the room stood. Bendy quickly followed suit. The door opened, and Bendy didn’t see anyone appear on the other side of the desks. He blinked when the door shut. There was a sound of footsteps and grunts. Bendy glanced around and saw that everyone was focusing on the judge’s chair or bench.

It was a few moments more before the figure appeared on the chair. He pulled himself up, his white wig askew and his cheeks dark from the effort of climbing up onto the chair. He huffed, turned and plopped himself on the chair. Bendy’s eyes widened in surprise. He was the smallest person the demon had ever seen. Other than a child, he was the first person smaller than Bendy he'd met. Bendy immediately felt a wave of pity.  

On closer inspection, Bendy realized that the tiny judge was sitting on a huge book placed on a box, on top of the chair cushion. The judge smiled pleasantly, though, and fixed his wig. “My, we’ll have to look into getting some stairs,” he chuckled. Others chuckled with him. He had an oddly forked beard that looked a little like a mermaid tail, a pencil thin mustache, and a happy smile on his face.

“You may be seated,” the guard said. Everyone sat down.

“Oh yes, yes, good. Okay! So, let’s see here. Today is the case of Bendy the demon and Boris the wolf verses the people. Oh, how exciting!” The judge grinned. Bendy blinked. He acted like this was going to be a trip to Mickey’s circus or something. “And we have our jury, yes. Hello, good morning.” He waved to the twelve characters that sat together on the far side of the room. There was a bear, a grinning cat, a painfully thin man that was looking around nervously, another man with a…cooking pot on his head. Okay? And several other individuals that were nodding to the judge or eyeing the boys.

“Alright! Let’s go over the accusations.” He leaned forward to reach the papers on the desk and paused. The papers were set below him. He’d have to lean down to reach them. Bendy wondered if he was gonna fall. He leaned further, nearly lost his wig, but grabbed the papers and straightened up again. Bendy pursed his lips into a tight frown of pity. Boris nudged him with an elbow.

“Hey, are you okay, bro?” he whispered. “You look down.”

Bendy shook his head and focused. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

Boris watched him for a moment as the judge went through the papers. “Okay.”

“No, no, not that one, ah! Here we are!” Judge Hearts said, lifting the paper proudly. “Now then, Bendy the demon and Boris the wolf are accused of the murder of Wilson Wiseton, the arson a mechanic shop called Pete’s garage, two accounts of evading arresting, breaking and entering, and conspiring with Dr. Ryan Oddswell on illegal drug production and trade.” The judge put the paper down beside him on the book and looked to the boys. “How do you boys pl—”

“Wait one moment your honor.” Mr. Winky stood up with a hand raised. The judge turned to him with his brows raised. “Sorry to interrupt, but you are missing one. I sent the charge to you last night, but you must not have received it.”

“M-missed one?” The little man tapped his finger tips together nervously. “Oh my. Well, what is it?”

“The murder of Noni Facilier,” Mr. Winky said with a wide grin.

“What!” the White Rabbit exclaimed. Bendy blanched, Boris gasped, and people whispered and muttered behind them. “T-this is an outrage!”

“Order! Order in the court!” The judge pulled out a little hammer and started banging the book with it. The whispers died down. “Now then! What’s this about murder?”

“I-I-I object! There is no evidence that was brought to me! I was not able to—”

“Oh, now hush you gabbling gerbil,” Mr. Winky huffed. “You brought last minute evidence, and Technically I didn’t bring evidence, only a witness,” Mr. Winky said.

“Bu-but!” Mr. Rabbit lifted a hand.

“Judge, what do you think?” Mr. Winky asked, turning to the little man.

“Oh me? Well, I don’t think it would be too much of a problem,” Judge Hearts said meekly. “Right? Just one little witness.”

“But sir, it’s com-complete—”

“He said it’s fine, so it’s fine! He’s the honorable judge, after all.” Mr. Winky first frowned down at the rabbit before turning a bright smile to Judge Hearts.

“That’s very true. I am the judge here.” Judge Hearts agreed bobbing his head so fast that his wig slipped askew.

Bendy blinked in surprise, his eyes wide. What had just happened? He and Boris were suddenly accused of two murders. They weren’t prepared for this. How did this schmuck even know they were in that woman’s shop at the time? Bendy looked over to the mustached man. He was grinning, looking oh-so-pleased with himself as he took his seat again. Bendy narrowed his eyes like he could see into the man’s soul or puzzle out how he knew.

Mr. Winky noticed Bendy’s glare and gave him a rueful smile and a subtle wink. Bendy frowned and looked away. He thought he now understood why this guy's name was Winky. He didn’t like it. This was a terrible way to start off.

“Now that we have that in order, are our defendants ready to enter a plea against these charges?” Judge Hearts turned to them. The boys and their lawyer stood. Bendy glanced at Boris and the lawyer. The White Rabbit seemed nervous and a little put off, but he gave Bendy a nod. Boris smiled and nodded too.

“Yes, your honor,” Bendy said. He felt all the eyes in the room on him, the cameras that whirled and focused on him. Bendy hated all this judgmental attention. He wanted to walk out and get back to what he thought was important…But to others, this was important. This case, at least part of it, was for Wilson and the Ink Illness. It was to combat all the terrible stuff horrible people were getting away with. This was a battle for Oddswell and for their innocence. It was one that didn’t involve fists, but words and expressions. A battle of wills. A battle Bendy had never had before. He was going to give it everything he had.  It was the only way he could get back to the quest. So, he gave his best relaxed half smile and said, “Absolutely not guilty.”

Surprise and mutters flew around the room. Bendy glanced up to Boris to see he was grinning. Bendy returned the grin.

“Is that so?” Judge Hearts asked. Bendy nodded. “Alright, then.” Bendy and the others sat.

“We’ll move onto opening statements,” Judge Heart said, shuffling some papers. “Mr. Winky, let the prosecution begin its arguements.”

“Thank you, your honor,” Mr. Winky said smoothly with his big, white-toothed smile. He stood and walked around the table. He faced the jury and nodded to them. “My fellow citizens, we gather here to bring these criminals to justice. Bendy and Boris have gone on a cross nation spree of terror, and we finally have been able to stop them here. They murdered the former professor, Wilson Wiseton, possible murderer of his entire research team, in their home town of Sillyvision. Wiseton was already involved in questionable events and was fleeing the police himself. The ‘accident’ that led to his demise was prearranged by Bendy and Boris. The car that hit Wiseton had failing brakes. It was the same car that Bendy had practiced on a week prior to the incident.” Bendy startled. How did he know about that accident? There hadn’t been any proof! He had been trying to figure out what the hell Pete had done at the time! He had been sure it was fake! What the cuss! How did this guy know about that? Bendy himself had almost forgotten.

“They had planned to kill him, fake their deaths in a garage fire and disappear in the criminal underworld to join Ryan Oddswell. That plan failed when a brave firefighter intercepted Bendy at the garage, and the police took them in for questioning. After this they escaped authorities,” Mr. Winky explained with his wide grin. Bendy grit his teeth but stayed quiet. This guy was twisting facts.

“They went to Warnerburg to meet with their cohorts. Once there, they set themselves apart from others in infamy by leading the police to their rivals’ secret warehouse and crippling their operations in that region. They then came here to meet with Dr. Oddswell to begin their own criminal trade of illegal drugs. Using the tactic of an imaginary disease they called Ink Illness, they began spreading their drug to the public. This ‘pain relief drug’ is simply a relaxant that has addictive qualities and its spread has been stopped with their arrest”

Boris growled softly. Bendy had to lightly elbow him to stop.

“They were able to start with little resistance in our wonderful city of Toon Town, their reputation scaring any possible competition. It wasn’t until an herbalist in New Orleans became a snag to their spreading influence that they moved again. That was when they killed a local woman, Noni Facilier, when she refused to stop helping the local sick and suffering in the city of New Orleans. It was a mysterious death, with no visible wounds or detectable poisons.” Mr. Wink looked over the jury and the rest of the room. He turned and looked at Bendy with cold eyes. “It was a very grim way to die with no sure explanation. There is the chance of…dark magic involved.” Bendy narrowed his eyes at the man. The implication was obvious.

Mutters went around the room. Bendy and Boris squirmed under the looks they were getting. The White Rabbit looked like he was about ready to faint.

“When they returned, their doctor was gone, but they were still able to produce their little product on those that were desperate. They wanted to create epidemic and enlisted others to their cause. They snuck in a false article into a popular newspaper to begin the cycle of fear in the general public use false information on 'Ink Illness’ to work the public into a frenzy. There is no cure, because there is no disease. They have strung together a number of symptoms from other sicknesses.”

Bendy raised a brow and scowled. The more he talked, the more Bendy hated him. If he thought he could sell his ‘no Ink Illness’ spiel, he had another thing coming. The mook wasn’t gonna convince anyone that had the damn thing.

“When they returned from New Orleans, they weren’t as careful as they should have been. The good Toon Town Police Department was able to find and apprehend them,” Mr. Winky stated.

More muttering went around the room.

“Order!” Judge Hearts banged his malt against his book a few times to quiet the room. “Thank you, Mr. Winky.” The mook nodded to the judge before taking his seat.

“Now then, Mr. Rabbit, the defense may approach.” Judge Hearts waved his hand for the rabbit to stand. The rabbit was shaking in his fur. He looked like he was more ready to faint than speak. He adjusted his small glasses, and his nose twitched.

He glanced at the boys and forced a smile before standing. Bendy sighed inwardly. They were doomed, weren’t they?

“Ah, um. Yes, w-well you see...” The White Rabbit adjusted his glasses again and straightened up. He hopped around the desk and to the jury. With each bounce, he seemed to gain an air of confidence. “The brothers, Bendy and Boris, took the unfortunate Wilson into their home for an evening since he didn’t have anywhere else to stay. It was there that the owl told them about the Ink Illness and his mission to help those with it. He told them that there were people out there trying to stop him. The day he passed, Bendy heard the commotion and rushed to see what happened. He found and comforted the former professor while he died. Boris wasn’t there at the time. The fire at the garage where Boris was working was unexpected. When Bendy arrived and there was no sign of his brother, he feared the worst. He was willing to throw himself into the flames to find Boris.” The room went completely silent.

Bendy shrunk in his seat. He felt the weight of every eye in the room on him. It made his skin crawl.

“Luckily, no one was harmed in the fire. The night they fled was the night someone had ransacked their home. They did not turn to the police because of the long-suffering treatment they had from the law enforcement.” There were a few whispers in the room at that. “You see, members of the jury, in Wilson’s dying moments, he asked the boy to take a message to his long-time friend, Ryan Oddswell. So, with fear of the people that were after Wilson focused on them, the boys fled the town with Toon Town being their goal. They ran into trouble in Warnerburg. Bendy’s bag and all their money was stolen. They wouldn’t be able to travel without it, so the two had to find it. They didn’t mean to stumble upon an underground theft ring! Hundreds of thousands, if not over a million dollars of stolen items were returned to their rightful owners thanks to these two.”

Again, Bendy fought the urge to squirm. That had been a complete accident.

“Then, they made their way here. They struggled to find Ryan Oddswell. They thought that everything would work out, that Dr. Oddswell had all the answers. Bendy and Boris had no clue how badly ink illness was spreading, how desperate the search for a cure was.”

“The boys promised to help. I’m not sure about what happened in New Orleans with Mrs. Facilier. I am sure they are innocent of every accusation. They came back to get the story out, to warn the public. They need help. They have been trying to help sick people that everyone else has turned out,” Mr. Rabbit said. “The drug is a pain reliever because the disease causes vast amounts of pain. It’s the only relief they have gotten. Oddswell and the boys are the only help they’ve found. The only hope. That newspaper article was their way to get the word out to those that were dying! They had answers and no way to share it! No one would listen! Of course, they acted desperate. There are several people out there that are sick! This disease is real.” Mr. Rabbit lifted his chin to the jury. “And you can be certain that it will get worse if we don’t help and instead lock the boys up for crimes they didn’t commit.”

“Thank you, Mr. Rabbit,” Judge Hearts said.

“Oh! But I’m not—”

“Let’s move on to the first witness!” Judge Hearts called out excitedly. He waved his anvil in the air gleefully. Bendy frowned. What the cuss? Could he just do that? Rabbit wasn’t done!

The White Rabbit flustered for a moment. “O-oh my! Oh dear! B-but, your majesty, I mean, your honor.”

“Witness!” Judge Hearts called out, completely ignoring the little creature. White Rabbit deflated and took his seat.

“Can he really do that? Can’t you object?” Bendy hissed. The court muttered.

“The Heart family is…unique,” the White Rabbit muttered. “Don’t worry, it’ll be fine.”

Bendy was beginning to doubt that. Boris fidgeted next to him. “You okay?” Bendy asked.

“Yeah.” Boris leaned down to whisper to him. “It’s just weird to hear all this. Like, neither one is really right…or they don’t feel right.” Bendy had to agree. Leaving out his sickness weakened their motives on the defensive. He hated to admit it, but that schmuck prosecutor was very good at story telling.

“Well, we did ask him to leave out that one small detail,” Bendy admitted.

Boris scoffed. “Small.”

“I know, but seriously, it’s none of their business,” Bendy hissed defensively.

“I know, I don’t disagree, but…well.” Boris sighed. “You really think we’ll be able to walk anyway?”

“Absolutely, no doubt,” Bendy whispered.

“Even with the New Orleans thing?” Boris sounded nervous. Bendy patted his arm.

“We don’t even know what really happened there,” Bendy said. Boris nodded.  

“The prosecution calls Officer Walt Snoutfer to the stand,” Mr. Winky said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mercowe: Hey, so, sorry this chapter was posted late. I get seriously sick this weekend and pretty much spent the last two days buried underneath all my blankets. Tap didn't want to post before I edited, so we were only able to get it out after I regained some of my sanity. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	60. May All Your Bacon Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mic, the thin man with the head of a microphone, steps out on a stage and looks over the audience. He wears a wrinkled suit with a nice bow tie. He turns to look off stage nervously. "You sure they really liked it that much?" His muffled voice is barely picked up by the microphone in his hand.  
> "~~~"  
> "Okay, whatever you say."  
> He lifts the microphone he holds to his mouth. "Welcome to another chapter of Bendy and Boris in the Inky Mystery! This episode features characters that were long left behind by our daring duo in their hometown! Will the witness clear or condemn them? Find out!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~!  
> Good day! How are you? This week has been nuts for me (and my friends). It seems everything is falling apart! Don't worry though, we'll survive! Thank you all that wished Mercowe to get well soon! We really appreciated it!  
> Thank you for all the comments and kudos too, guys. I can't believe how far we've come. It feels like yesterday when I first started this story...Time really flies.  
> And Happy Birthday Mercowe!! (Confetti and poppers go everywhere!) Thank you for being my best friend, my editor, and an all around amazing person! I don't know what I did to deserve someone like you in my life, but if they ever realize there was a mistake, I'm not giving you back! ^^ Here's to hoping you have a great day!
> 
> Anyway! We have a trial to get to! Enjoy!

Bendy didn’t bother hiding his annoyance. The pig? He was here? Great. The last time he'd seen this bacon strip they'd been in an interrogation room, and the pig had threatened to lock him up forever. Dang it. Here was his chance. 

The rotund pig waltzed into the room, took his oath, and lumbered inside the witness box. His beady eyes zeroed in on Bendy. Sparks practically flew as the two glared at each other. Snoutfer’s snout twitched as Mr. Winky stepped up.

“Officer Snoutfer, how do you know the defendants?” Mr. Winky asked.

“Simple. They’re the town riff-raff,” Snoutfer grumbled.

“Do you mind elaborating?” Mr. Winky asked.

“They used to be a pair of runaway pickpockets and petty thieves. Always caused trouble with the local shops and stole from visitors,” Snoutfer said. “We had a stack of complaints against them. I’ve had my share of run-ins with them.”

“Did you not try to detain them?” Mr. Winky asked. “What about their parents?”

“Constantly,” Snoutfer groaned. Bendy covered his mouth with a hand to hide his smirk. The cops had been easy to dupe. He and Boris had left the pig and other officers scratching their heads a number of times. “They were kids, so we couldn’t keep them in the jail longer than a day.” Bendy held back a snort. They had only been caught four times.  “They were always escaping the orphanage to go back to the streets. We didn’t have anywhere else to put them. And the one time we separated them...” Snoutfer shook his head. Bendy couldn’t hide his smile then. They had sent him to an orphanage two counties over. When Bendy had been done with that place, they refused to take him or consider taking Boris. The smell of rotting eggs would probably be in the head woman’s office forever. He was sure there were still burn scars on the walls and ceiling of the kitchen and dining rooms. He had met up with Boris in their usual alley with a bag of stolen food a few days later. “Absolute disaster. Anyway, them boys have been a pain in the side of Sillyvision for a long time.”

Bendy frowned. Like when they busted that dirty cop and gotten him arrested? Or that time they had helped with the flooded basements a few years back after all that rain? They weren’t _always_ trouble. Hell, most of his fights had been because he was defending himself or Boris.

“So, what happened to Wilson Wiseton was not a surprise?” Mr. Winky asked. “They had always been set against the law?” Bendy scowled. Of course, the pig would jump on that.

“Objection!” White Rabbit raised a hand. “He is leading the witness.” The two glared at each other.

“Noted,” Judge Hearts said. “Please don’t answer that Mr. Pig, er I mean, Mr. Snoutfer.”

The pig snorted. Mr. Winky adjusted his tie. “Officer Snoutfer, what do you think happened the day Mr. Wiseton died?”

“I think there was more going on than what we thought at first. Those detective women showed up with a warrant for the victim. We all thought foul play, but there wasn’t any proof. The breaks on the car that hit Wilson failed on their own. We couldn't find any tampering. Though, people claimed they saw the victim being chased before he was hit,” Snoutfer huffed.

“Was it the defendants?” Mr. Winky asked.

“No. Most of the locals know them and would have recognized them. From what we gathered, the demon didn’t show up until after he was hit,” Snoutfer said.

“Do you think he worked on setting it up so he’d be there at the accident?” Mr. Winky said.

“Objection!” Mr. Rabbit said again. Mr. Winky growled softly.

“Noted Mr. Rabbit,” Judge Heart said. He turned to Mr. Winky. “Start asking better questions there, sir. We don’t want to be here all day.”

“Yes, your honor.” Mr. Winky gave him a smile. He turned back to Snoutfer. “Do you think Bendy killed Wilson Wiseton?”

Bendy flinched. He hadn’t expected that question so suddenly. Boris’ eyes were huge.

There was a long silence in the room. Bendy could hear his heartbeat pick up a notch. Snoutfer looked a bit taken aback by the question too.

“Oh, that’s a very good question! Well done, Mr. Winky.” The judge nodded approvingly. Snoutfer glanced at the little man in confusion before clearing his throat.

Bendy was sure he saw the whole room lean forward to listen.

“At first, I did. I thought they were suspicious, and I still think they’re hiding something, but,” the pig turned his beady eyes on the boys, “the evidence says otherwise. Bendy didn’t kill him. It really was an accident.” Mutters picked up around the room. Bendy blinked in surprise. He looked over at Boris. The wolf was grinning at him.

“Are you sure about that, Officer? He is a mechanic, and the brakes did fail. He could have hidden the tampering,” Mr. Winky suggested.

“Objectio-”

“Alright!” Mr. Winky barked at the Rabbit. There was a tense silence between the two.

“Mr. Winky.” Judge Hearts raised a brow.

“Sorry, your honor.” Mr. Winky straightened up. “Won’t happen again. A claim was made that Bendy caused the a mechanical failure of another car a week before the fatal accident. Was that a coincidence or not?”

“If ya mean, ‘Do you think he was practicing how to break a car?’ then I’d say yes. I thought that would be our lead to proving that Bendy did cause the accident,” Officer Snoutfer said. Mr. Winky opened his mouth to speak, but Snoutfer continued. “But I looked into that claim, and there was nothing there. No car crash, no damage, nothing wrong with any vehicle that was left at that shop. It was a lie.”

Bendy and Boris shared another amazed look. The porker was actually defending them. Bendy guessed pigs really could fly.

Mr. Winky grit his teeth for a moment before smiling again. “So, it was an accident?”

“That’s what I’ve been saying. There’s no proof otherwise,” Snoutfer said.

Mr. Winky puckered his lips and twisted one of the ends of his curly mustache. “There was proof the fire was started intentionally, though?”

Snoutfer blinked. “Yeah, there was evidence of a start and gasoline.”

Mr. Winky said, “So, the fire at the garage was no accident?”

“No, it wasn’t.” Officer Snoutfer frowned. “Someone set it ablaze.”

Bendy frowned. Well, the miracle had to end at some point.

“And who was one of the first to show up at the fire?”

“That’d be the firefighters, but I was the one that found the starter after the flames were dealt with.” Snoutfer lifted his snout proudly.

“What were the starters?” Winky leaned against the prosecuting desk.

“Gasoline, a lighter, and a pile of work clothes,” Snoutfer replied.

“Whose work clothes were those?”

“We don’t know. They were burned beyond recognition.”

“Who was at the shop at the time of the fire?”

“As far as we know it was only Pete and Boris,” Snoutfer said simply. “There was no evidence of anyone other than Boris and Pete at the crime scene, course something could have been burned away, but…”

“So, according to what you found, the only two who were near the crime scene were Boris and Pete?”

“At the time of the crime, yes,” Snoutfer said. “The firefighters pulled Pete out of the building after we had arrived.” Boris squirmed in his seat. Bendy knew this was a bunch of hogwash. Boris hadn’t been anywhere near that building when the fire started!

Winky nodded. “I see. I see.”

“We had most everything under control when Bendy showed up and made a ruckus,” Snoutfer said.

Winky paused. “And why, exactly, was was he causing a ruckus?”

“According to Bendy, he thought his brother was still in the garage and was determined to save him,” Snoutfer huffed. “The firefighter that stopped him said he wouldn’t listen to reason. The man had to pin him down to stop him from running into the burning building. Bendy started to threaten the man that saved him. Luckily, the wolf showed up before it got worse.”

Winky raised a brow. “Oh, he wasn’t above threats, then? Bendy was certain his brother was in the building.”

“Yes. Bendy has a history of getting into scuffles every now and then.” Snoutfer eyed Bendy, who looked away with a frown. Wasn’t his fault that big fellas thought they could push him around. “He was sure enough the wolf was in the building that he tried to run in himself.”

Winky tapped his chin thoughtfully. “Is it possible that the fire was a set up? After all, Bendy was so sure that his brother was in there, that he was willing to risk dying in a blazing building.”

“Objection!” White Rabbit stood up.

“Shhh!” Judge Hearts waved his hand. “It’s getting good.” He didn’t even glance at the fretting rabbit.

“Thank you, your honor.” Mr. Winky grinned.

Snoutfer spoke up. “There isn’t any evidence that it was them.”

“Ah! Yes! Evidence! Let’s talk about your evidence, shall we?” Mr. Winky said gleefully. Snoutfer seemed taken aback by his questioner.

“By the evidence you have, Bendy did not tamper with the breaks on the car that killed Wilson Wiseton,” Mr. Winky stated.

Snoutfer said, “That’s what I said.”

“And by the evidence, neither Bendy nor Boris started the fire at the garage,” Winky continued.

“Yes,” Snoutfer said, annoyed now.

“Can we really believe your evidence?” Mr. Winky said.

“What?” Snoutfer’s eyes widened.

“I’m saying that all your evidence has no grounds!” Mr. Winky claimed with a grin.

Snoutfer turned splotchy. “And why is that?”

“Is it true that on the evening of the fire, the police station had a break in?” Mr. Winky asked.

Snoutfer blinked. “Well, yes we did.”

“And is it also true that evidence for this very case was stolen? What was it again?” Mr. Winky asked.

Snoutfer shifted uncomfortably. “It was Wilson’s journal, but nothing else was touched.”

“Are you completely sure of that?” Mr. Winky said.

“Well--”

“Are you one-hundred percent sure that they didn’t mess with evidence? Clean the fire starters of prints and fur for example? Or lose the report on a minor car accident that seemed unrelated at the time?” Mr. Winky demanded.

“N-no!” Snoutfer growled. “The Sillyvision police department is a hardworking, honest, dedicated department. We wouldn’t be so careless as to--”

“So careless as to have a dirty cop accepting bribes for years without anyone noticing? So careless as to allow blatant racism in the town’s businesses?” Mr. Winky accused. Snoutfer snorted in surprise. “So careless as to allow a delinquent demon to adopt after barely turning old enough, just so you wouldn’t have to drag them back to the orphanage? Just so you wouldn’t have to deal with ‘the absolute disaster’ as you put it, that resulted from separating them?” Mr. Winky’s smile grew, and his eyes narrowed. “No, Officer Snoutfer, the Sillyvision police department is a lazy, careless, corner-cutting establishment that only promotes itself as law enforcement and justifies all of its flaws.”

Bendy’s jaw dropped. Snoutfer was so dark and splotchy that Bendy thought he would burst. The pig looked like he was ready to lunge over the banister to strangle Mr. Winky. Yet, the twinkle in the lawyer’s eyes told Bendy that Mr. Winky would enjoy nothing more than tearing him apart legally if he tried. After a few moments, and with visible effort, Snoutfer was able to calm down. The room was buzzing with quiet murmurs and whispers.

Bendy didn’t know how to feel about this. He had always wanted the Sillyvision cops to be called out for their conduct. A small part of him was satisfied, if he was being honest, but now was the worst time for this.

“There are still the witness reports!” Snoutfer argued. He seemed bent on proving Winky wrong now. The pig may have forgotten he was defending Bendy and Boris.

“Oh? We should address those, then. According to witness reports, who was chasing Mr. Wiseton before he was hit?” Mr. Winky asked. He turned and walked over to his table.

Snoutfer ducked his head. “Ah, we-well, there were statements that said he was chased from the woods into the center of town--”

Mr. Winky pulled out a paper and started to read. “Mrs. Deer stated that he fled from the woods into town. She didn’t see anyone chasing him.”

“She had a baby to--”

“Mr. Hooferson said the victim had run past his shop, two individuals with oddly shaped heads chasing him. Mr. Furwise said they were in black. Mrs. Peckerton stated that three tall, skinny figures pursued the victim. Miss Antlerson said they were muscular lions." Winky was reading faster now. "Mr. Cow said they were wolves with long tails. Miss Sparrow claimed they had devil horns and wings and..." Winky almost laughed. "Jimmy Wingspur said one of them was a fish.” Mr. Winky put down the paper. “I don’t know about you, Officer Snoutfer, but I don’t really have much faith in such conflicting accounts.”

Snoutfer had his head dropped in defeat.

“The prosecution rests,” Mr. Winky said and sat down with a little flourish of his coat.

Judge Hearts whistled. “My! That was something!” He turned to the White Rabbit. “Does the defense have anything to say?”

Mr. Rabbit hesitated. He looked from the judge to the slumped pig. “No, your honor.”

“Oh? Not even a little questioning?” Judge Hearts asked lightly.

“No,” Mr. Rabbit answered with a twitch on his nose.

Bendy watched Officer Snoutfer stand. He walked past Bendy in a daze. Bendy couldn’t help but be just as stunned as him. The mustached creep had completely pulled the rug out from under them all.

“Next witness! Next witness!” Judge Hearts bounced excitedly on his book. For a moment, Bendy thought he would tip over and fall.

Mr. Rabbit stood and cleared his throat. “The defense calls Miss Sasha Swingskirt to the stand.”

Both Bendy and Boris perked up. It had been a long time since they had seen the dance club owner. Bendy was touched that she would come all the way to Toon Town to defend them. The door opened, and the curvy woman walked in. Her flapper dress swished with her every step. Her feathered cap sat askew on her head. She opened her dark eyes, and they instantly zeroed in on Bendy and Boris. Bendy smiled as she walked up to them.

Before either could react, she had pulled them into a hug. Bendy felt his face heat up. Just as quickly she pulled back.

“Sasha it’s so g--”

“YOU IDIOTS!” she snapped. The court room went dead silent. Bendy and Boris froze in shock. “Four letters! That’s all you ever sent me! All this madness, and you couldn’t think to tell me how you were! Stars above, boys! The papers had more information! Sure, there were too many lies in them for me to tell how you were really doing, but at least it was something! At least, I knew weren’t dead! I was worried sick! I should have you tied up and hanging from my second story as decoration for what you’ve put me through! I’ll have grey hairs, thanks to you!”

“Ah!” Boris said nervously. His ears were down, but his smile was genuine. “It’s good to see you again, Miss Sasha.”

“Oh yes, on your trail day! For murder!” Sasha put her hands on her hips and glared at them.

“Hehe, oops?” Bendy scratched the back of his head with a nervous smile.

Sasha scowled and pointed at finger at him. “Oops! No. Oops is when you break the bottle of milk. Oops is when you bump into someone on the street. Murder charges aren’t an oops, Bendy!” Bendy grinned a touch embarrassed. He couldn’t really deny that. Still, it was nice to see her beautiful face again.

“Miss you too, Sash.” Bendy winked.

She narrowed her eyes. “Oh no, don’t think your charm is gonna work today, mister.”

Bendy opened his mouth to retort, but Mr. Rabbit cut in. “Excuse me, but the trial?” He looked back at the crowd of onlookers.

Sasha followed his line of sight and huffed. “Fine.” She turned back to Bendy and Boris. “But, we are talking after this. You boys are in hot water.” Her face softened. “And it is really good to see you two again. Sillyvision just isn’t the same without you.” Boris and Bendy grinned. “Now then.” She straightened up and tugged at her white glove. “Let’s get you outta here so I can give you both a piece of my mind.”

She walked up and took her oath. When she was seated, the White Rabbit hopped onto the floor. “Miss Sasha Swingskirt, how do you know the defendants?”

“They’re usuals at my dance club. I was even trying to hire Bendy on as an employee after his spat with Pete, but then the accident and everything that followed happened,” Sasha said with a tilt of her head. Bendy sighed with a smile. That would have been a swell job too. Good pay, sweet dames, and great music--plus he’d spend the day around Sasha.

“Was he with you when the accident happened?” Mr. Rabbit asked.

“Objection. He’s leading the witness,” Mr. Winky cut in.

“Noted,” Judge Hearts said.

Mr. Rabbit frowned. The other lawyer smirked.

The White Rabbit turned away with a twitch on his ear. “What happened that day, Miss Swingskirt?”

Sasha eyed Mr. Winky for a second. He winked at her. She narrowed her eyes before looking back at the rabbit. “He had been hanging around my club a lot that week. He seemed down. I was getting worried so I asked him about what happened. Found out he had lost his job with Pete and was job hunting. So, I offered him one at my club. He was just heading out to go home when the car accident occurred.”

“He was with you?” Mr. Rabbit asked.

“Yes, we were by the door when we heard it. We rushed out, and I lost him in the crowd. I didn’t see him again until the EMTs were there.” She pursued her lips. A ghost of a memory seemed to fly across her face.

“You lost him in the crowd? Where did you find him?” Mr. Rabbit asked.

“A paramedic had him in a blanket. He seemed to be in shock. I tried to talk to him, but it didn’t seem to do any good. Then, he snapped out of it and ran away,” Sasha explained sadly.

“Ran away?” Mr. Rabbit asked. “Do you know why he ran?”

“He was worried about his brother. He was scared that something bad was going to happen to him,” Sasha said.

“Why would he think that?” Mr. Rabbit pushed his glasses.

“By what I understand, Mr. Wiseton was a paranoid individual--"

"With good reason!!" A voice said resentfully from somewhere within the crowd.

"Order!" Judge Hearts banged his anvil against the book forcefully. "Order in the court! I won't have interruptions! Next one will be taken out of here!" He added a bang of the little hammer. The last thwack seemed to break the book's spine as it sagged to the side. 

Sasha blinked, looking back to the judge. "Continue." He motioned to her.

She continued. "He believed he was being followed. When the boys offered him a night on their couch, he spooked them. Bendy might have thought that whoever was after Wiseton got him and that Bendy and Boris were next.” Sasha shrugged.

“Did you know the former professor?” Mr. Rabbit asked.

“Not really. He came in for a meal once or twice. He was very polite and quiet,” Sasha explained.

“How do you know he was paranoid?” Mr. Rabbit asked.

“When you work in an environment like I do, you learn to pick up on things. Mr. Wiseton was always scanning the floor like he was looking for someone. He was very nervous and jumpy. He didn’t want his back facing open spaces either. He always sat with his back against a wall.” Sasha stated and folded her hands in her lap. “He was afraid of someone sneaking up on him.”

“Did you ever see anyone following him?” Mr. Rabbit asked.

“No, not really.” Sasha waved a hand.

Mr. Rabbit’s nose twitched. “And how well do you know Bendy and Boris?”

“For years,” Sasha answered immediately. “They've been some of my best customers!” She gave them a dazzling smile.

“Have they ever caused you any trouble?” Mr. Rabbit asked.

Sasha blinked and thought. “Besides causing me worrying about them, no. I mean, Bendy would get in a tussle once in awhile, but he was always trying to talk the other fella down. You know how it goes. A person has one too many drinks, and suddenly someone looking at them funny is grounds for a fight. Bendy was a big help taking care of some of the ruckus that happened in my club.”

Mr. Rabbit nodded. “So, he was with you that day?”

“Yes, he was talking to me before anything happened. He wasn’t near that car. There is no way Bendy was responsible,” Sasha said confidently.

“Could anyone else support this claim?” Mr. Rabbit asked.

“Anyone else in the dining room or bar that day. My bartender too.” Sasha shrugged. Mr. Rabbit smiled.

“What about the day of the fire?” Mr. Rabbit asked.

“That was his first day of work,” Sasha said. “He was just dealing with a rowdy customer that wanted to cause trouble when we saw the smoke.”

“What was his job?” Mr. Rabbit asked.

“I hired him for security. I figured he might as well get paid for it.” Sasha smiled. Mutters went around the room. Bendy was able to hear a couple of them commenting on his size. His eye twitched. Did he just hear the word ‘small’?

“Bendy,” Boris said with a warning in his voice. The wolf put a hand on his shoulder. Bendy scowled and folded his arms.

“Anyway, the fire. It was already going by the time he got there, obviously. I didn’t go, so I didn’t see anything. I heard everyone made it out of the fire okay, though I started to worry when I didn’t hear from them. I thought I would ask when he showed up for his evening shift.” She sighed and frowned. “He didn’t show.”

“Where was he?” Mr. Rabbit asked.

“Being questioned by the police. He was stuck there all day. They didn’t get out until nightfall.” Sasha frowned.

“But they weren’t arrested?” Mr. Rabbit asked.

“No, I would have heard about that,” Sasha said.

“Do you hear a lot of news?” Mr. Rabbit flicked his ear and hopped up to the stand.

“Yes. My clubs is the most popular hangout in town. Everyone goes there, and everyone talks,” Sasha said. “There isn’t a scrap of news or gossip I’m not aware of, whether I like it or not.”

“And what was the news that day?”

Sasha rolled her eyes. “It was madness that day. No one knew the details, so everything was a wild rumor. I knew the garage burned. I also heard that Bendy and Pete got into a bit of a heated argument. I wasn’t willing to believe any of the other nonsense that flew around.”

“But you did believe that Bendy and Pete fought?” Mr. Rabbit tilted his head.

“Well...yes. Pete was a bozo, and he had no problem using people and then throwing them away like a napkin.” Sasha frowned.

“You didn’t like him?” Mr. Rabbit asked.

“No. Not at all. I was happy the boys had work, and they are amazing mechanics, but it was no secret that Pete would try to cut corners. There were times Pete would put a car in danger because he didn’t like the costs of fixing it. The boys would have to get creative, but they always managed to get anything they were given in working order again.” Sasha smiled at the boys.

“Did you know Pete well?” Mr. Rabbit asked.

Sasha huffed. “In a town that small, you get to know people, but I wasn’t close to the shrew. He always wanted to get into business deals. Was always scheming to get more money. And his ‘advice’ to ‘help’ my club was annoying at best and insulting at worst.”

“Insulting?”

“He implied that a woman such as myself shouldn’t own a business. That if people thought it was a joint effort with a man I would get more customers and find better staff.” She frowned. “Not that I'm not used to it.”

“What do you mean, Miss Swingskirt?” Mr. Rabbit asked with lifted ears.

“Well, it’s no secret that...certain people have a more difficult time in Sillyvision than others. It’s a small town that’s been there forever. I moved in and set up shop pretty quick. I probably intimated a few other business owners. Either way, the comments I have received over the years would be considered...less than inviting,” Sasha said with a shrug. “My position was not traditional and some old locals don’t like that. It’s not only me though. Weasels, foxes, wolves, bears, and yes, demons aren't treated very warmly either.”

Mr. Rabbit hummed for a second. “Aren’t Bendy and Boris locals, though?”

“Well, yes, and most of the town knows of them if they don’t know them. However, they were more on the side of outcasts, even if they grew up there. It wasn’t like they got to go to school or anything,” Sasha said.

“So, no one reached out?”

“A few, but no one particularly went out of their way for the boys.” Sasha sighed and shook her head. “It didn’t seem to bother them as much as it did me. They were used to it, and I saw it as an injustice. Of course, I was so late to the party that they already had everything sorted out for themselves. They didn’t need my help, but I did what I could when I could.”

“Did anything else unusual happen around that time?” Mr. Rabbit asked.

“Besides Pete suddenly disappearing, no,” Sasha said.

“He disappeared?” Mr. Rabbit asked.

“I think he fled town, but I’m not sure.”

“Were you involved in these events?”

“No. I just run a dance club.” Sasha smiled.

“Do you think either of the boys committed these crimes?” Sasha looked over at Bendy and Boris.

“Not at all. I can understand why they ran, but otherwise they are completely innocent. They were just at the wrong place at the wrong time. Heavens! Not even that! Bendy was with me when those things happened!” Sasha said.

“Why did they run?” Mr. Rabbit sounded serious.

“Well, what would you do? Those cops have threatened to put them behind bars for years. They just needed an excuse. I would be afraid of injustice too. Besides, they wanted to go help people too, right? Ink Illness is deadly, and they would be wasting time dealing with the legal system.” Sasha sighed. “They may have ran, and that was rash but people’s lives are on the line here.”

“So, you believe Ink Illness is real?” Mr. Rabbit asked and rubbed his furry chin.

“Of course! Why would anyone make that up?” Sasha shook her head in amazement.

“Have you ever seen anyone with Ink Illness?”

“Not to my knowledge.”

Mr. Rabbit nodded. “That is all I have. Thank you.”

Sasha smiled again.

“The defense rests,” Mr. Rabbit said.

Judge Hearts was in the middle of a yawn. He shook his head quickly and cleared his throat. “Ah!” He grabbed at the wig that nearly tumbled off his head. “Ah, um, oh...very good! Prosecution do you have any questions?”

Mr. Winky eyed Bendy and Boris. His grin grew wide. His eyes flashed with a dark glee that set Bendy’s nerves on edge. What did he have up his sleeve? “Why yes, your honor. I do have some questions for the lady.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, lots happened this weekend. Me and Tap went on a trip. Unfortunately, though, I couldn't seem to get my hands on a computer until now to edit. So, here we are! ':D
> 
> Here's my favorite typo pun! (She's getting better, so it's getting harder to find them. Dang it!)
> 
> The last thawk seemed to break the book's spine as it sagged to the side. 
> 
> (I only have one question. What is a Thawk and why is it so violent?)
> 
> Anyways, I have one thing to say before we move on...Fear Mr. Winky...


	61. Don't Wink or You Might Miss Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mic stood on the stage. He adjusted his bowtie nervously. "Oh dear. Ladies and gentlemen. This is not a pleasant chapter. Not pleasant at all. Hopefully, Bendy and Boris have a chance." A voice spoke up from off stage. "No, I'm not doing that. It's a rough time for them." The voice murmured again. Mic sighed. "Fine." He turned backed. "Fear the Wink," he said in an annoyed tone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate it. I hate this trial. It's killed my creativity. It was so hard to write! Winky is a killer of the creative flow. It's his fault I didn't post last week! I could get him to work with me!! AAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH! 
> 
> Anyway, I was annoyed, but I didn't want to give up. Mercowe sat me down and made me write. She helped out a lot in the chapter. Thank her for this. She forced me through the block. So we determined that we were going to get through this trial and post it all in one go. It was the only way I'd get beyond it. Which turned into three chapters, cause that's how I deal with writer's block. Cussing Winky. He is the worst. My least favorite character to write. Ggggrrr. 
> 
> Thank you all for your patience. Tell me what you think. Enjoy.

Bendy scowled at the man as he slipped out of his seat. He stood up proudly before the masses. Bendy did not like that smile. He did not like that walk. He did not like that mustache.

Sasha didn’t smile at him. She sat straight, her head lifted in silent defiance of the man before her. Her dark eyes were fiery with anger.

“Miss Swingskirt, you said you’ve known these boys for a long time?” Mr. Winky asked.

Sasha blinked. “Yes.”

“Do you  know how long?”

Sasha raised a brow. “Since the time I moved to Sillyvision and opened my club. About seven or eight years ago.”

Mr. Winky hummed and nodded. “And you came to Sillyvision alone? Did you have any relatives or friends there?”

Sasha blinked in confusion. “Well...no, not at the time.”

Mr. Winky pursued his lips thoughtfully and turned toward the jury. “So, why did you move to Sillyvision, Miss Swingskirt?”

Sasha’s confused frown turned into a scowl. “I don’t see what this has to do with the case, Mr. Winky.” Bendy swallowed. Something was up. What was this creep getting at?

“Are you refusing to answer the question?” Mr. Winky asked. He laced his fingers together in front of himself.

Sasha huffed. “I wanted a new start. I wanted to get out of the city I lived in and have a quieter life. What does that have to do with Bendy and Boris?”

Mr. Winky smiled. “I just want the facts straight. So, you moved to a small town where no one knew you. Did you save up the money for your business or was it a spur of the moment choice?”

Sasha lifted her chin. “I don’t see a reason to answer that.”

Bendy leaned toward the White Rabbit. “What is he doing?” Bendy hissed quietly. Mr. Rabbit shrugged. Most of the room seemed confused by these lines of questions.

“Mr. Winky, I believe we are here for a murder, not a dance club,” Judge Hearts said to the lawyer before turning to the woman. “Though, I’m sure it’s a very nice club.”

Sasha nodded hesitantly.

“It is related your honor, if you will allow me continue,” Mr. Winky promised. Judge Hearts considered before nodding. “Please answer the question, Miss Swingskirt.”

Sasha frowned and glanced at the boys. She seemed uncomfortable. “It was my own money with a little bit of a loan.”

“How odd,” Mr. Winky said. “According to files, you didn’t have a job in your home city.”

Sasha eyes widened. “How do you--”

“In fact, you are originally from here, aren’t you, Miss Swingskirt?” Mr. Winky grinned. Sasha paled. Bendy turned his head in confusion.

The room was silent. Sasha didn’t answer him. She stared at him with wide eyes. “It’s quite a distance to travel between here and Sillyvision. Especially for a place you have no ties to.”

“L-like I said, I wanted to start over,” she said softly. Mr. Winky raised a brow.

“Mr. Winky, please get to the point,” Judge Hearts warned.

Mr. Winky nodded to the man before turning to Sasha. He angled himself so he also faced the jury. “You were running, weren’t you Miss Swingskirt? You went to Sillyvision to hide.”

“Objection! There is no reason to bring this into this case!” Mr. Rabbit stood up.

Mr. Winky laughed. “Oh! There is plenty reason when the little miss has ties to the mob!”

People gasped. Bendy’s eyes widened. What! He looked to Sasha. Her head was bowed. Winky continued. “There have been speculations that Bendy and Boris have ties to mafia, but there was no one in Sillyvision with connections...except her.”

All eyes turned to Sasha. She was staring at her balled fists. She looked pale and scared. Bendy had so many questions buzzing in his head. Sasha? In with the mob? That didn’t make any sense! Sasha was one of the kindest people Bendy knew. It didn’t make sense...But, there were little things. Why would such a classy dame would appear in Sillyvision? Why did she seem to be able to handle herself even against the most burly and aggressive schmucks in her business dealings? Why she seemed never bat an eye at him. How she always had a solution...but that didn’t make her a criminal!

“It wasn’t like that,” she murmured. “It isn’t like that,” she said louder and lifted her head.

“Do you deny your connections?” Mr. Winky said with his starfallen grin.

“Connections?” Sasha’s eyes widened. Her face darkened. “My connections!” she growled.

“Yes, Miss Swingskirt. Your husband, or ex husband. Are the papers still on hold?” Mr. Winky practically purred. “And that little friend of ours?” Bendy looked at Winky. Ex? He looked back at Sasha. Sh-she had been married? This was new. Bendy had never heard about an ex. Bendy looked over at Boris. The wolf pup looked just as lost as Bendy felt. Suddenly, the woman in the chair was a stranger with a familiar face. The world was turning upside down.

Sasha was shaking in her seat.

“Objection! He is leading the witness!” Mr. Rabbit said to the judge before turning to Winky. “Where is the proof of your supposed connections sir!”

Winky smirked.

“Noted. A different question, Mr. Winky,” the judge said. He sounded completely enraptured with what was unfolding before him.

Mr. Winky turned his mustached smile on Sasha. She seemed dazed. “Where did you get the money for your business, Miss Swingskirt?”

“It was mine,” she said with a shaky voice. “I saved it...At first I was gonna use it as a surprise for him...but then...It was mine. I left and used it for myself.”

“He claims you stole it,” Mr. Winky said.

“Of course he did!” Sasha snapped. Her dark eyes turned to Winky with fire in them. “Anything to take my freedom from me! Any way he could control me or tear me down!” She shuddered.

“So you and your husband--”

“Don’t call him that,” Sasha growled. She seemed to get some level of control over herself. Shock was wearing off and grim determination was taking its place.

“Your ex husband, Chad Skirt, is a high ranked member of the Gambino crime family,” Mr. Winky said. “He is in prison for the murder of two men.”

“That’s correct,” Sasha said coldly.

“Did you work for the Gambino’s?” Mr. Winky said.

“If I did, it was because I didn’t know it,” Sasha said. “I had no idea about any of that when I married him.”

“But you learned about it? Was it after you left him?” Mr. Winky asked.

Sasha hesitated for a moment. “No,” she admitted.

Mr. Winky hummed. “But you made quite a few friends in that organization.”

Sasha bristled. “No! I did not! I thought I was, but I was a decoration and a tool. Nothing else. When I asked for help, they all turned their backs on me. All except...”

“Help? Help with what?” Mr. Winky asked.

“Running! I had to escape Chad.” Sasha knit her brows together. “He…”

“So, you fled your husband?” Mr. Winky asked. “Was it because you found out he was mafia?”

Sasha wrapped her arms around her middle and lifted her head. Pain showed in her dark eyes. “No.”

“Why did you run?” Mr. Winky asked. “You were married to him for a year and a half. What pushed you Miss Swingskirt?”

“I-I,” she stammered. Bendy’s fists clenched. This was too much. He didn’t want to know. She shouldn’t have to say.

“Can’t you object?” Bendy demanded of Mr. Rabbit. The man shook his head with a troubled frown. “This is starfallen ridiculous.”

“Yeah,” Boris agreed. His hands were also balled up. His ears were down, and he glared at Winky.

“That day, he,” she swallowed and her eyes became glassy, “He threatened to kill my sister. I knew he would do it too. He had pushed away everyone else I knew. He hated that Sally wouldn’t--that Sally kept in touch. She would talk to me, try to convince me to leave. He caught her at the house. And he--but I couldn’t--”

Sasha sobbed. Bendy’s grit his teeth. He had to do something!

“So, you stayed with him even though you knew he was in the mob at the time. It took a death threat towards your sister for you to leave. Did you ever think to talk to the police?” Mr. Winky asked.

“Leave? Ha! No. You mean escape! I had t-to escape. The police were easily pa-paid off or threatened. It seemed any person I approached back then was on their side.” Sasha hiccuped. “I had n-n-no one to turn to! Just my sister an-and I was terrified! He had pushed everyone else I knew away. It was ju-just my sister. She was all I had!”

“And what happened to your sister?” Mr. Winky grinned.

“I-I-I-”

“You left her to rot, didn’t you?” Mr. Winky asked. Sasha gasped.

“Objection!” Mr. Rabbit barked.

Bendy had heard enough. Boris was growling softly next to him. Bendy wasn’t going to just sit through this. He turned to his lawyer. “Can’t you stop this!” Bendy barked. Mr. Rabbit looked at him alarmed and shook his head. Bendy realized his eyes were red.

“You see,” Mr. Winky continued. “Miss Swingskirt here seems like an innocent victim, but there is evidence that she did delivery jobs for the Gambinos. Folders of information, boxes with bribes, and possibly...drugs?” Mr. Winky turned to the jury. Sasha was shaking her head back and forth. She hid her face in her hands. “She is close to those boys. The best connection Sillyvision has to the mob and the blackmarket. She had no problem leaving her sister behind to flee. She was--”

“That’s enough!” Bendy spit, and he shot up in his seat. The whole room seemed to tense with his motion. Everyone froze like a wild predator had suddenly broken loose. Bendy glanced around for only a second before focusing on Mr. Winky again. “You’ve said enough! Who the hell are you to drag out all this dirty laundry against her! Sasha is innocent. She hasn’t done anything! You spew one more starfallen lie out of that crooked smile of yours, and I’ll knock that mustache right off!” Gasps of alarm went through the crowd. Several people looked terrified.

“Is that a threat, young demon?” Mr. Winky turned to face him with that cocky smile.

“Order! Order in the court!” Judge Hearts was banging on his broken book with so much force he was bouncing in place.

Boris stood and had a hand on Bendy’s shoulder in an instant. All the cops looked ready to pounce on him. Bendy didn’t care. He could take them. He just wanted one good hit on that slime ball. “Bendy no! You can’t!” Boris said urgently.

Mr. Rabbit grabbed Bendy’s other arm. “Listen to your brother! If you hit him, your case is doomed. Sit down, Bendy!” Mr. Rabbit said sternly. His tone was cool and assertive. Bendy glanced at the white critter. He didn’t flinch away. He nose twitched. “Let me do my job.”

Bendy grit his teeth. “But this schmuck is--”

“Bendy!” The demon looked up at Sasha. She was giving him a sharp glare. “I’m alright,” she said slowly. Bendy frowned. “Sit your tail down before you get yourself and Boris into more trouble!” Bendy opened his mouth to argue. “Thank you for wanting to protect me, but this is something I have to face, Bendy. Me. Don’t get in the middle of it.” She warned...with a smile.

Bendy stared at her. She was still pale and shaken, but she had the fire back in her eyes. Bendy huffed and fell back into his seat. “Thank you,” she said and straightened up. It took a moment for everyone to calm down. Bendy was still steaming in his seat. Boris did not remove his hand from Bendy. It was a physical reminder for him to stay there.

Mr. Winky smiled at the boys before turning back to Sasha. “What happened with your sister? If you were so concerned about her safety, why didn’t you take her with you?”

“I begged her to. I didn’t want her to stay, but she wouldn’t come, and I couldn’t stay. That was her choice, and I respected that,” Sasha stated.

“So, have you kept in contact with the people in Toon Town?” Mr. Winky asked.

“No. Chad was looking for me. Contact would have been a foolish thing.” Sasha frowned.

Mr. Winky pulled out a sheet of paper. Sasha lifted her chin and pursed her lips. “Then, where did you get extra money after you moved, Miss Swingskirt? Your income records and savings don’t match. Your tax files state that it’s trade and investment.”

“I am not answering that.”

“Didn’t you say all your work for the Gambino’s was because you didn’t know you were working for the mob?” Mr. Winky raised a brow.

“Objection,” Mr. Rabbit said. “Self incrimination.”

“Noted,” Judge Hearts said. Mr. Winky growled. For a second his smile slipped as he glared at the White Rabbit. The rabbit returned the look with his own steady expression.

“Where did the extra money come from?” Mr. Winky asked.

“I’m not answering that,” Sasha said cooly.

Someone cleared their throat loudly.

Mr. Winky opened his mouth, but the judge cut him off. “Okay Mr. Winky, I think that’s enough.”

“What!” Mr. Winky demanded. Bendy blinked in surprise.

“I think we’re done here,” Judge Hearts said. “Time for the next witness!”

“B-b-but!” Mr. Winky tried to argue.

“Call the witness!” The judge banged his broken book and nearly slipped off. “And thank you for coming, Miss.” He nodded toward Sasha as she stood up. She seemed as surprised and confused as the rest of the room.

“You’re welcome?” she said behind her hand. The judge grinned. She turned to leave. She gave Bendy and Boris a small smile as she passed by. It looked like an apology to Bendy. He had so many questions, but he couldn’t voice any of them.

Bendy was aware that Winky called the detectives to the stands, but he didn’t pay them much mind. What was this? He had known Sasha for years. How had he never found out about this? Married? Hiding? Was that why she answered her apartment with a shotgun that one time? He didn’t know how to feel. He was shocked, disappointed, and ashamed. Suddenly, someone he thought he was close to was a stranger. He didn’t know anything about her.

No! That wasn’t true. He did know her. He just didn’t know where she had come from. What she had been through. Why she didn’t talk them about this. He understood not wanting to share some things. He understood wanting to leave the past in the past. But...she had to feel paranoid. She had to...Did she rely on anyone with this or had she been carrying it by herself all this time? He hadn’t even noticed.

Bendy looked over to Boris. Boris was staring at the table. His ears were down, and his gaze was far away. He seemed sad. Bendy wondered if his brother was thinking the same thing. They considered her a friend. Turns out they were pretty crummy friends. Bendy tried to see it from her perspective. Telling people would put them in danger, right? He and Boris hadn’t told her about the machine parts or his illness for the same reasons...Right? It didn’t change their personalities. Sasha still knew them. She was still important to them. She was the closest friend they had in Sillyvision.

That made sense. Still...he wished she had relied on them a little. He didn’t know. Bendy went around and around with his thoughts. Both of the detectives were questioned. Bendy didn’t realize how checked out he was until Mr. Winky did something unexpected.

“The Prosecution calls Holly May to the witness stand,” he said. Bendy jerked with a start. Holly? Why was he calling Holly? She wasn’t really involved in any of this either. It didn’t make any sense.

“Holly May,” Mr. Winky called again.

There was a muffled voice from the back right side of the room and Bendy saw Holly slowly stand, still saying something to someone next to her. She shuffled her way down the aisle awkwardly and made her way to the front. When she passed him, she gave him a brief, confused glance.

Bendy frowned in concern. She hadn’t been told about this. What was that Winky schmuck up to? He looked over at the smiling man. What was going on?

Bendy leaned over to the White Rabbit. “Why did he call her? Did you  know about this?”

Mr. Rabbit shook his head. “She has less to do with this than anyone else on the list of potential witnesses.” He sounded completely astonished. His ear twitched nervously.

She was sworn in and took her seat.

Mr. Winky approached her. “Miss May. What interaction have you had with the defendants?”

Holly didn’t answer immediately. Her face was strained and tense, but she studied Winky for a moment. “I met them both when they asked for directions at the college.”

“Directions to where?” he asked.

Holly rearranged her hands on her lap, calm finally settling on her face. “To the house of Dr. Ryan Oddswell.”  

“And you gave them the address?” Mr. Winky looked at her with bright eyes.

Holly smiled pleasantly back at him. “Yes. I did.”

“According to the services of the college you broke the policy doing that. Were you aware of this rule when you told them the address?” He pulled at the corner of his mustache.

Holly gave him a level stare. She almost looked insulted. “Yes, I was aware. Are you aware, Mr. Winky, that I already was disciplined for making that mistake?” She looked at the judge. “I fail to see how my losing my job at the school is relevant to this case.”

He ignored her. “Did you know about the brothers and that they were wanted criminals at the time?”

Holly leaned forward, eyes gleaming. “No. I hadn’t heard of them until afterwards, when the issue was brought up. My former roommate can testify to it.”

Mr. Winky nodded. He stepped away from her and turned to the jury. “But you did get curious. After you were released from your employment you started to do research. Extensive research.”

Holly paused. “If you mean ordering a few newspaper articles from Sillyvision and Warnerburg, that’s hardly extensive. I don’t deny being curious. I did lose my job because of them.”

“Well no,” Mr. Winky admitted. “But you also were looking into Dr. Oddswell. You were a student of his, weren’t you?”

Holly shrugged. “For a short time. He was fired halfway through the semester. My curiosity with him, however, was because he was the person the boys were looking for.”

“Funny, the news implied that you were interested in his research,” Mr. Winky said.

Holly’s eyebrow twitched. “Well, as I’m sure everyone has realized, the news isn’t reliable at this point.”

“It seems a lot of things aren’t. You had to face a lot of difficulty since that time at the college.” Mr. Winky sighed. “You were harassed for helping them. There were rumors that you used magic and worked with them in the mob. Your roommate claimed cruel messages were left on your door nearly every day.”

He felt a pang of guilt. She was harassed because of them? Bendy could see the bottom of her jaw grinding together. “Once again, none of this seems to pertain to the trial at all. I resent that my personal life is being infringed upon to humor a lawyer that made a one of his witnesses cry. I won’t be answering any more questions until they are.” She folded her arms. “Although, for a lawyer you seem to know an awful lot about the mob.”

“Personal life?” Mr. Winky raised a brow. “Is that what had you leave your home and live on the streets? Or was it possible that it had to do with the work you were doing? With those magic runes?”

Homeless! Boris and Bendy shared an alarmed look. She went _homeless?_

“Objection!” Mr. Rabbit stood. “He is leading the witness.”

Judge Hearts sighed. “I think we all know where this goes.”

Mr. Winky frowned at the Rabbit before turning back to Holly. He straightened his tie. Bendy narrowed his eyes. Runes? Why was he bringing up runes? “Miss May what are your intentions with your runes?”

Holly raised her brows. “If you’ll explain how this is relevant, I’ll answer the question.”

Mr. Winky tilted his head. “Is it possible for runes to cause sickness or at least the appearance of illness?”

Holly’s jaw dropped. Bendy’s jaw also dropped. So did Boris’. Was this mustached snake implying what Bendy thought he was? That was ridiculous! A buzzing murmur went around the room. The judge leaned forward with interest.

Holly blinked, slowly closing her mouth. “I see what you mean,” she said slowly. Her hands curled into fists. “Yes. It would be possible to mimic the symptoms of being sick with runes.” She took a long, deep breath. “However, there is a limit to it. Every single person with the,” she made quotation marks in the air, “symptoms would have to have a rune written on them. That’s how runes work. They are direct. So, if you are implying that I used my knowledge of runes to fabricate the boy’s claims, I’m afraid you’ll have to look for another excuse. Even if that were the case, I’d never met the boys before I gave them directions. We had no connection to speak of.”

“None that the public know of. Just like how the public was unaware of this ‘Ink Illness’ until recently.” Mr. Winky grinned. Bendy had a bad feeling about this. “For an ‘epidemic’, it sure has remained quiet.” He continued and turned to face the room. “I mean, a killer disease that only shows symptoms for a few minutes? Otherwise the sick are perfectly normal? Mighty convenient. And it happens how often in most cases? A couple times a month, maybe?” Mr. Winky tsked. “Sounds like a scam to me. The chance of a doctor being on hand to witness an attack would be so rare, right?”

Bendy balled his fists and took a deep breath. He was just baiting them. He wanted them to get angry. Bendy knew that. He couldn’t react.

“And I’m sure the limits of the runes could be covered.” Mr. Winky turned his grin on Bendy. “By certain abilities that Mr. Bendy possesses as a demon.” Bendy narrowed his eyes.  “After all, demons have always had an array of powers to affect others.”

Holly folded her arms. “Not world wide,” she argued back. “Do you happen to be a rune expert, counselor?” Her tone was riddled with sarcasm.

“No,” Mr. Winky raised an amused brow. “But you are?”

Holly paused, frowning. “My major is...was ancient civilizations and languages.” She swallowed. “So, yes. I have done extensive studies on runes.”

“Do you have to be the one to activate the rune?” Mr. Winky asked.

She frowned. “If my essence is the one fueling the working, yes.”

“And what about someone like a demon? Or a ghost? Or even an angel?” Mr. Winky smiled.

“Demons and ghosts don’t need runes to perform workings. Angels use them, but theirs are far more complicated and only angels can use them.”

“You can make contracts to use them as energy sources though? A demon could use a rune in theory?” Mr. Winky asked, sounding curious. Bendy blinked. Him? Use a rune? He...honestly had no idea. Magic junk had never interested him. It got weird way too fast for his tastes.

Holly pressed her lips together. “What you are describing is called being a witch. Something which I consider to be very dangerous because it always results in a severe consequence to the contractee. If I were to make a contract with a demon or other being of power, I wouldn’t need to use runes either.”

“But a being of power could get a rune from someone like you and use it? Or even write their own yes?” Mr Winky said. Bendy didn’t really think it was a question anymore.

“They wouldn’t need to,” Holly persisted, eyebrow twitching.

“To do things that would normally be odd for their powers they would,” Mr. Winky said. “Or not. Like I said, I am not the expert. You are.” Mr. Winky pointed out. “So would it possible that Bendy could cause the symptoms for Ink Illness?”

Holly scowled. “Do you even understand what your talking about?” She was starting to get mad now. “Being a magical creature like a demon is a completely different field of power than using runes. They aren’t comparable.” She bit her lip.

“Why not?”

Holly straightened up and her voice took on a teaching tone. Specifically, the tone of someone instructing a very simple child. “Demons have an unlimited internal energy source that they use for their magic. In addition to this, they can shape it directly. Humans can’t. We needs runes or other things to shape our energies. Also the energy we have is very limited in comparison. That’s why we need to use runes, spells or make a contract to be able to access it.”

Bendy blinked. Uh? He does what now? He stared at Holly like she grew a second head. Since when did she know so much about demons? How did she so much about demons? She knew more than he did! That...was just embarrassing.

“So he couldn’t do it himself...he’d need help.” Mr. Winky mused.

“Mr. Winky, please. Get to the point,” Judge Hearts asked. “I am expected home for dinner tonight and the mrs. does not like to be kept waiting. Heads will roll.” He chuckled.

Bendy raised a confused brow. The White Rabbit shuddered next to him. Um...

“What I’m saying,” Holly huffed. “Is that no one could do magic this widespread unless they had direct contact with each of the people showing symptoms. Sure, it might be possible with a lot of power. A human certainly couldn’t do it alone. But the amount of power one has only matters if that condition is met.”

“But is it wide spread? The only people that have claimed to have the Illness have been here in Toon Town. Sure, a few foreigners that have been visiting also claim to be sick, but it’s still here. There is only one documented case of it in a local hospital here. Everything else has been word of mouth.”

Holly raised a brow. “I’ve personally met at least twenty people with ink illness, sir. They’re everywhere, the only reason ‘no one knows’ is because they’ve been shoved to the side. I discovered them by looking into less reputable newspapers that print conspiracy theories. Those are the _only_ people listening.”

“Ah, and you already pointed out how reliable news outlets have been.” Mr. Winky said dismissively. Bendy’s tail flicked with annoyance.

“My point isn’t about the newspaper. My point is that I’ve met these people,” she shot back.

“Miss May, have you actually seen someone have one of these...attacks?” Mr. Winky asked.

She paused. “I’ve seen the remains of someone suffering from the illness. The newspaper claimed it was a locked room murder, but when I went inside the room, there was a puddle of ink on the bed. That was all that was left.”

“A puddle,” Mr. Winky said flatly boarding sarcasm. “What kind of sickness turns a person into a puddle of ink? No wonder doctor have been having such a difficult time--”

“Shut up,” Boris hissed. Bendy startled and looked up to his brother surprise.  

“Bro yo--”

“Just shut up! People have died! You don’t talk about them like that!” Boris stood up and leaned over the table. Tears sat on the edge of his eyes as he glared at Winky. “They suffer! I-It’s terrible! It’s ter-terrible to see. So don’t. Pl-please.” He was shaking.

“Bro,” Bendy stood up and put a hand on his arm. “It’s okay.” They could get in trouble for the outburst. He got Boris to sit down, but the wolf was still shaking. With so many people watching he wasn’t able to focus on Boris like he wanted to. He rubbed Boris’ arm and focused back on what was being said.

“Your opinion on Ink Illness is irrelevant here, Mr. Winky.” Holly spoke loudly, trying to draw attention away from them here. “Despite what your rather large ego says, we’re not here to listen to you ramble on for no reason. We’re here to discuss facts. And if you want facts, I can list each and every single person I’ve met who has ink illness.”

Winky glanced at her. “That won’t be necessary. Prosecution rests.” Winky’s sudden close seemed to surprise everyone. Holly blinked as he sat down.

“Does the defense have any questions?” Judge hearts inquired.

White Rabbit blinked. “Uuuh. N-no your honor.”

“Then you may leave Miss May.” The judge told her.

Holly got up from the stand quickly and Bendy couldn’t help but notice that when she sat back down she was on the left side of the room rather than the right, where she’d been sitting before.   

Bendy sighed. Were they done yet? If the went on much further he seriously was going to attack that starfallen mook. He needed to get tossed out the window. “Defence calls Yakko, Wakko, and Dot Warner.” Bendy looked over at their lawyer. The Warners! Now! He groaned and dropped his head on the table. There went the last of his sanity. Before he could finish the thought, arms wrapped around his middle.

“Bendy-boo! My sweet mailman! I’ve come to rescue you!” Dot sang gleefully. Bendy growled and tried to pry her off.

“Let go!” he growled. She giggled and puckered her lips to kiss him. Bendy leaned back so far he nearly fell out of his seat.

“Ma’am, please get a hold of yourself,” An officer said. Dot stopped and looked over at the man.

“Don’t get between true love! Don’t you know how long I’ve waited to see him again? And now here he is! Even wrapped in chains, I love him,” Dot declared. Bendy made a gagging sound.

“I’d rather go to prison,” Bendy said flatly. At least she stopped trying to kiss him.

“C’mon sis, we gotta sit over here.” Yakko grabbed her head and tossed her into the seat. She bounced before landing with her ankles crossed. She looked poised, like she had been sitting there the whole time instead of having just been thrown.

Yakko shook both their hands. “Long time no see. Well, for us anyway. You’re all over the tele! Good to be back. How’s prison? They change the food yet?”

Bendy blinked. “Uuuh, good to see you again too.”

“How have you been Yakko?” Boris asked pleasantly.

“Well enough. The doc is having a stressful day, but we got everything done that we needed to in Warnerburg.” Yakko shrugged.

Wakko popped up between them and put a hand on each of their shoulders. “Hi mom! Look I’m on TV!” Bendy rolled his eyes.

“Get off,” Bendy said flatly. Boris gave him a patient smile.

“You should have fun while it lasts. Who know when Tap is gonna throw you a curveball,” Wakko said.

“Who?”

“Nevermind.” Wakko waved them off. He winked at you. The boys joined their sister in the witness box.

“Excuse me, you need to take your oaths,” the officer said.

“Thanks but we’re full,” Yakko said.

“Uh?” The cop blinked dumbly.

“Ugh, I don’t even like oats,” Dot grimaced.

“No, oaths, not oats.” The cops shook his head. “You need to be sworn in.”

The three gasped. “For shame, sir!” Yakko shook his finger. “We’re children!”

“I don’t swear!” Wakko declared.

“Oath no, you didn’t!” Dot giggled.

“Oath yes, I did!” Wakko grinned.

The cop (and everyone else) watched in confusion. Bendy smacked his palm to his forehead. They were never going to get out of here.

“Hey! Officer!” Boris called out. The cop looked over his shoulder to the wolf. “It’d probably be best to just leave them. They’ll take all day if you let them.”

The officer blinked. “But, uh, they need to…” He trailed off. He looked at the Warners. The three gave him an amused smile. Daring him to speak. He looked at the judge.

Judge Hearts shrugged. “People lie anyway.”

The officer sighed and walked off. Bendy looked to the White Rabbit. The rabbit was wiping down his glasses nervously. “You ready for this?”

The rabbit lifted his chin. “Oh course. I’m a professional.”

Bendy shook his head in pity. “You just proved to me you’re not. Do yourself a favor. Don’t try to make sense of what they say. Just keep going for the point. Don’t let them distract you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an interesting week. There were many points when me and Tap wanted Mr. Winky to _just be finished_! Anyways, the good thing about stress and stuff, is that I finally found some good typo puns...Hehehe...
> 
> Bendy compliments Mr. Winky while insulting him. "He just wanted one good hit on that _slim ball_." Winky thanks Bendy, he's been working out. :D
> 
> Holly's call! " _Persecution_ calls Holly May to the witness stand,” he (Winky) said. Holly stops and frowns. "No! Why would I purposely accept an invitation to get persecuted! I thought this was a court of justice!" (By the way, this was a very common typo. Holly got persecuted, Bendy, Boris...the Warners.)
> 
> There were a couple more, but those were my favorite! Enjoy next chapter!


	62. The Warners Go To Court

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I-I really don't have words for this," Mic said to the side stage. "No. I mean, how to I introduce them? They're the Warners!" The muffled voice answered. "Well yeah, but that was really brief." The voice spoke again. "Alright."  
> Mic turned forward again. "The trial continues! What does the dastardly Mr. Winky have in store for the zaniest siblings in the world? Find out!"  
> The voice off stage said something. "Aww, thanks." Mic smiled and scratched the back of his head bashfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the Warners. I hate Winky. It's an odd chapter because of it. They took over again, because of course the Warners did. Still, we are getting to the finish line! After what happened last time, I wonder how they're going to turn this around. ;3  
> Enjoy!

The White Rabbit looked at him one part worried and two parts confused. He glanced at Boris behind him. The wolf could only shrug and smile.

Mr. Rabbit hopped to the floor and eyed the Warners. The three siblings grinned back. “How do you know Bendy and Boris?”

“Oh, they’re old pals of ours,” Wakko said.

“Yep! Bendy and I were in love at first sight.” Dot sighed and little hearts floated around her head. Bendy cringed. Why did she have to say that out loud?

Mr. Rabbit flinched in surprise. “Are you romantically involved with Bendy?”

“Ye--”

“Don’t lie Dot.” Yakko frowned and rolled his eyes.

“What? It’s obvious we belong together.” Dot lifted her chin.

“Only in your dreams.” Wakko smirked. Dot gave him a raspberry.

“Where did you meet the B-brothers?”

“Back home in Warnerburg. They were great! Really fun guys. Knew how to have a good time,” Wakko said. He reached behind himself and pulled out a sucker.

“A good time?” Mr. Rabbit asked.

“Oh yeah, a great time. Bendy threw me off the water tower. They brought us a guy that tried to rob them--ooh--and then there was the lab!” Dot bounced a little in the seat she shared with her brothers.

Bendy dropped his head on the table. They were doomed.

“Th-threw you?” the White Rabbit asked, startled.

“Yeah, she was fine. He aimed for the trampoline.” Yakko waved off the concern.

“I...It…” Mr. Rabbit cleared his throat. He shook his head. “What about the gentleman they brought you?”

“He was fun,” Wakko said around his sucker.

“Yeah, a fast runner,” Yakko added.

“Eh, he wasn’t my type.” Dot shrugged and pulled out a nail file from seemingly nowhere.

“What did you do with him?”

“Played with him,” the three said together with smiles. Bendy felt a shudder go down his spine. He didn’t want to know what that meant. He knew enough about these three to know when not to ask.

“He was committed to an insane asylum,” Mr. Rabbit said. “Did you do that?”

The Warners shared a thoughtful look. “Eeeuuuuuuuuuh, maybe.” He shrugged. “We just wanted to know where Bendy’s stolen bag went. The guy was a hack that mugged people in alleys.”

“Stolen bag?”

“Yeah, Warnerburg was having a theft problem. Bendy had his bag stolen and all the money they had,” Yakko said.

“We liked ‘em enough to wanna help,” Wakko said. “It was a lot of fun.”

“And why didn’t you three tell the police? Why didn’t you take this man to the police?” Mr. Rabbit asked.

The Warners laughed. “T-Take him to the cops?” Yakko asked.

“You’re funny!” Dot giggled.

“W-we wouldn’t take a lost squeaky toy to the cops!” Wakko added. “They take forever!”

“And they’re soooooooooooooooooooo boring,” Dot added.

“Unless they’re chasing us. We help keep them on their toes.” Yakko smiled.

Mr. Rabbit pinched the bridge of his nose. “So, you didn’t trust the police to handle the situation?”

“Naaaaaaaah,” the three said together.

“It was a lot more fun doing it ourselves.” Wakko leaned back and propped his feet up on the banister of the witness box.

“You mentioned the lab. What happened there exactly?” Mr. Rabbit asked.

“Well, first we had to find Who,” Dot said.

“Who?” Mr. Rabbit asked.

“Yeah Who,” Wakko agreed.

“Cause Who had the key,” Dot said.

“Who had the key?” Mr. Rabbit blinked in confusion.

“Exactly!” Yakko pointed at the rabbit with a grin.

“Wait, what?”

“No. What was guarding the back door,” Dot said.

“Who was guarding the back door?” Mr. Rabbit asked.

“No, no, no.” Dot waved her hands back and forth. “Who had the key.”

Bendy groaned and slammed fist on the table. “Stop messing with him!” Several people jumped around Bendy.

The Warners grinned and laughed.

“Your honor,” Mr. Winky spoke up. “I move Mr. Bendy be removed from the room for misconduct. He has interrupted several times now.”

Bendy looked at the mustached man in surprise. Winky grinned back, as pleasant and relaxed as ever.

The judge tugged on his beard nervously. “Oh, I don’t know about that. We need the accused to be around to...accuse, don’t we?” He asked.

“He is getting in the way of the case,” Mr. Winky said. You mean _your_ agenda you slimy snake, Bendy thought.

The judge hummed. Bendy scowled. Like hell he was leaving Boris here alone. “Maybe if he does it again,” the judge reasoned. Bendy let out a sigh of relief. Okay, keep his mouth shut for the rest of this. Got it.

“Back to the lab. You helped them break in and--”

“Objection,” Mr. Winky said.

The judge grumbled.

Mr. Rabbit frowned.

“No worries ears, we’ll tell ya the story,” Yakko said.

“We got in and found the hidden basement,” Wakko said like it was adventure story being shared with friends.

“There was treasure everywhere, and I mean everywhere! Cars, costumes, jewels, clothes, furniture, everything you could imagine!” Yakko said. “They were only missing two things!” Yakko held up two fingers.

“Food,” Wakko said.

“And girls,” the boys crowed together.

Dot rolled her eyes. “Anyway,” she said. “My mailman was able to find his bag. I tried on some of the gems. They went wonderfully with my skirt.”

“And then the mob fellas showed up with guns!” Yakko said.

“Oh my!” the judge said.

“We were able to dodge the bullets,” Wakko said.

“And get a snazzy escape car,” Dot said eagerly.

“But the cops were blockading the exit,” Yakko said. “We jumped them and escaped.”

“It was such a fun car chase.” Wakko sighed happily.

“Next day Bendy and Boris were heading out to Toon Town,” Yakko said. “We gave them the good ol’ Warner goodbye and all that.”

“Well, until we came here and found them again,” Wakko said.

“Yeah, by then they were trying to help that doctor guy get a cure going,” Dot said.

“Did you help them again?” Mr. Rabbit asked.

“Oh, of course we did! They’re pals of ours,” Yakko stated like it was obvious. He pulled out a soda and took a drink of it.

“How do you do that?” Mr. Rabbit asked.

“Do what?” Yakko tilted his head.

“Pull things out of thin air?” Mr. Rabbit asked.

“Oh that.” Wakko shrugged. “Guess there’s a reason we’re called ‘zany’ right?”

“You three are what?” Mr. Rabbit asked.

“Gifted,” Dot said. “And super-duper cute.” She turned her pointer finger on her cheek. Wakko and Yakko rolled their eyes.

“Ah, I...see,” he said. The White Rabbit obviously didn’t. Bendy took a deep breath. He wasn’t going to get a headache. Nope. Not him. He was peachy.

“And you helped them willing, even though you were aware of their criminal status?” Mr. Rabbit asked.

“Look pal, we judge people by their character,” Yakko said.

“And the plot, but we don’t really have that anymore,” Wakko said. “Much to Tap’s relief.”

“Uh?”

“Don’t worry about,” Dot said. “Anyways, Bendy and Boris are swell boys, and they wouldn’t hurt a fly.”

“Unless the fly was asking for it.” Wakko added.

“So yeah, we helped them.” Yakko shrugged. “We go against authority all the time. It wasn’t a big deal for us.”

“Thank you,” Mr. Rabbit said. “The Defense rests.”

Winky stood up, dusting off his jacket as he walked toward the trio.

“So, is it true that you took items from the storehouse while you were there?” He started with a grin.

“Nooooo--well.” Yakko tilted his head. “We did take the escape car.”

“But we had too! It was an escape!” Wakko said. “Just like the movies!”

“And besides,” Dot said. “They got it back once we were done.”

Winky picked up a file. “Really? According to police report, shortly afterward when the items were catalogued a gold crown was missing. Do any of you know about this?”

“A crown?” Yakko frowned. “Do you guys remember a crown?”

“Nope? Crown who?” Wakko leaned back and laced his fingers behind his head.

“A crown? No, I’m a lady. I would want a tiara.” Dot said.

“Uuuuuuuuuh, sorry pal. No crown here,” Yakko shrugged.

“Unless you’re talked about the crown of my head.” Wakko tapped the top of his head with his knuckles causing his hat to shift. Something glinted underneath his hat. Yakko quickly planted a hand roughly on Wakko’s head and moved the hat back. “Ouch!”

Mr. Winky blinked. “Was that the crown?” he asked, dumbfounded.

“What crown?” Yakko asked a touch nervous. He leaned on Wakko’s head like an armrest and crossed his ankles. “There’s no crown here.”

“Th-the gold! I saw gold glinting under there!” Winky looked at them incredulously. He straightened his tie. “If you would remove the hat?” He looked at the judge.

Judge Hearts blinked owlishly. “Um, well, I suppose. I understand the pain of a lost crown…”

“But your honor!” Yakko stood up and pointed up. “This hat never leaves his head! It’s the last thing he has from our parents!”

“And where are your parents?” The judge asked.

The three of them widened their eyes and frowned. Dot pulled out a violin and began to play mournfully.

“Well you see sir. We’re,” Yakko sighed heavily. “Orphans.”

“Oh my!” The judge gasped. “You poor dears.” Bendy rolled his eyes. Oh the terrible drama.

“Didn’t the youngest just say ‘Hi mom’ at the television?” Winky pointed out skeptically. “I’m not asking to take the hat, I just want to see what he’s hiding underneath there. If he’s stolen from the warehouse, who knows what else might be missing.”

“Why does that matter anyway?” Dot put her hands on her hips and pouted.

Winky’s face scrunched. “I just explained that. Please remove the hat.” He pointed at Wakko.

“But that doesn’t involve those two,” Wakko pointed to Bendy and Boris.

“Actually a lot of the stuff he’s said doesn’t involve the bros.” Yakko scratched his chin. “It’s like you’re trying to give us a bad reputation!” Yakko snapped his fingers like he solved something. “For shame.” He shook his finger at Winky. Bendy had to bit his lip to stop from laughing.

The edge of Winky’s mustache was twitching angrily now. “Guardsman. If you would remove the hat for him.”

“Eek! Didn’t your mother ever teach you to keep your hands to yourselves!” Wakko said and hopped up. He grabbed the edge of his hat and held it down on his head firmly.

A guard slowly tried to reach out for the hat.

“What’s that!” Yakko gasped and pointed to the guard’s face. The guard paused.

“What?”

“That on your face,” Yakko said. “Eeeeew, get it off!”

Wakko made a gagging sound. “Ugh! Gross!”

It was at that moment of distraction that Winky reached up and snatched the hat off Wakko’s head. “Thank you, guardsman.”  

Wakko stood there, crown in place and tongue sticking out. Yakko put a hand behind his back and the other on his chin. “Well, will you look at that! Good job Wakko!”

“Uh?” Wakko blinked. Bendy smacked his forehead with his hand. Those idiots!

“You found the missing crown!” Yakko held out his hands like he was presenting something.

“I did?”

“Yep! It was under your hat the whole time!” Dot said.

“Well, I’ll be,” Wakko gasped. “How did it get there?”

Winky turned to the judge. “This obvious proof of the theft. I move that we strike their testimonies from the record and have the boy arrested!”

The Warners gasped. Boris did too. Bendy smacked his forehead with his hand (He was sure he was going to leave a mark at this rate).

“Now, hold on for one cock-picking-second there, bub,” Yakko said. “How dare you accuse Wakko of stealing! He never takes that hat off! How could he have stolen it! Obviously someone slipped it there!”

“If he never takes it off then how could anyone have--” Winky stopped. “Nevermind. There’s no point in arguing this. Judge!”

The small judge looked on with wide eyes. “Ah! R-right! Umm.” He seemed a little confused.

“Why did he have?” The little man couldn’t help but ask.

Yakko smiled and shrug. “Weeeeeeeell, he may have a little bit of a kleptomania problem.”

“What are you talking about?” Wakko said. He was weared the judges wig and...Winky’s suit? Bendy glanced at the lawyer. He looked down at himself. He was only in a muscle shirt and boxers with dollar sign print. Bendy and Boris couldn’t help snickering.

“H-How did you--give me back my clothes!” Mr. Winky darkened with a heavy blush.

Yakko blew a kiss to the audience. “Good night everybody.”

Mr. Winky grabbed his attire and pulled on his pants. The lawyer took back his wig with a frown. He banged his anvil on the broken book. “Guards...er, officers! Arrest this boy!”

“Told you we should have tied him up,” Dot said.

Yakko shrugged. “Yeah, but let’s be honest. We weren’t going to get through this without one chase scene.”  

Oh no.

What happened next was rather predictable for the Warners.

“Come on,” one officer said.

“We can’t have little kids causing a scene now. Ya want to be good, right?” another said.

“We resent that! We’d rather be called vertically challenged pre-adults,” Yakko said. That caused them to pause in confusion for a second. Enough time for Yakko to gasp and point behind the approaching men. “Holy cow! Is that Yen Sid?” The mooks actually looked. Of course, when they turned back the Warners were gone.

“Where did they go?” one demanded.

“Not very perceptive there are ya?” Yakko said from atop his head. “Ya know, monkeys always look!”

“AH!” the officer tried to grab him, but he hopped up and dove into the crowd. Screams ensued.

“Get him!” one of the men commanded. The officers went into the crowd.

“Order! Order in the court!” Bendy looked over to see Wakko wearing the judge’s wig again. He was leaning over and banging the anvil on the wood banister. Judge Hearts was clinging to the book that was threatening to topple over from Wakko jumping up and down.

“Enough! You are in contempt of this case!” Mr. Winky pointed at Wakko and scowled. He was still only half dressed. His shirt wasn’t fully buttoned and tucked. He was missing his tie and coat.

“And you are in contempt of reality!” Wakko said back. “And give me back my hat! Don’t you know that’s stealing!”

“I’m fine with being in contempt as long as Bendy is the one to hold me.” Dot sighed on Bendy’s lap. Bendy jumped in surprise. When had she--

Mr. Winky lunged for her, and she hopped away. Bendy pushed back and stood. Mr. Winky huffed in pain when his stomach hit the edge. Dot jumped onto his head and then the floor. “Na-na-na-na-na-na,” she taunted and ran.

Mr. Winky glared up at Bendy. “Tell them to stop!”

Bendy blinked twice then smirked. “Why? You wanted to catch them. Congrats, this is what happens when you try to catch them.” Bendy chuckled with his best evil smile. “Besides, you _really_ think I have any control over them? Please. The reason we are friends is because they haven’t broken us.”

Mr. Winky looked at Bendy in horror. He looked over at Boris. The wolf nodded. “If ya don’t want the building to come down, you should probably do something soon, sir.”

“Good luck.” Bendy crossed his arms.

Mr. Winky’s scowl became villainous. “You did this on purpose. You brought them here knowing what they’re like.”

“Please.” Bendy rolled his eyes. “The Warners are no secret. They practically have their own page in the local papers. Ask anyone who has ever been in Warnerburg. You knew too. This is on you sir. I sat here and watched.”

There was a shout. Bendy and the rest looked up to see an officer hanging from the ceiling by something that looked like a giant wad of chewing gum.

“Oh dear,” the White Rabbit muttered. Bendy and Boris agreed. Shouts and general chaos was now in effect.

Mr. Winky stood. Something seemed to change in his demeanor. Bendy didn’t like the change. He thought he hated when the scum was smiling. Now he was scowling. He calmly finished his shirt, put back on his tie and coat. He adjusted his tie.

In the meantime, Bendy looked out to the crowd. One officer was tangled up with a giraffe woman. Yakko stopped next to Holly. Bendy couldn’t hear them over the madness, but it was obvious what Yakko said. ‘Hellooooooooooo gorgeous.’ Holly gave him an alarmed and confused look.

Dot was flirt/running from two officers in the walkway to the open floor. Wakko was shouting directions from the judge’s chair. Bendy realized that the other two were following them and dodging the officers easily.

“ENOUGH!” Mr. Winky grabbed Wakko around the throat and yanked him down to the open floor. The lawyer held him up like a caught chicken. “You three are menaces! Keep this up and you will all be behind  bars for years to come!” The other two siblings stopped.

“You can try,” Yakko said from atop a chair’s backrest. “The last place lasted a day.”

“Nah, we were out before dinner,” Dot said from a cop’s head.

“And you!” He turned to Wakko. The Warner boy smiled from behind a large curly mustache. Mr. Winky paused in horror and lifted a hand to his lip. Bendy noted that the kid also had his hat back on his head.

Wakko chuckled. “Had you going there for a second, didn’t I?” Mr. Winky looked terrifyingly angry when he realized that the boy hadn’t stolen his facial hair (Bendy was sure they could if they wanted to).

“That’s it! I want them out of here! Throw them into the deepest hole you can find until they can be here for their own trial!” Mr. Winky raved. “Get these monsters out!”

Dot and Yakko were snatched at the same moment. “Hey! Don’t you know it’s rude to grab a lady?” Dot said. An officer had her in the air by her arm.

“Watch it! This is authentic fur!” Yakko frowned and tried to turn to look at the cop that held him up by the scruff of the neck. “I demand my one phone call!” The fella brought him into the aisle with his sister as Mr. Winky stood on the open floor.

“I will not stand for these heathens to be here any longer!” Mr. Winky shook Wakko around.

“Then you should take a seat,” Yakko snarked. Bendy couldn’t help but chuckle. This was bad, but the Warners were still smiling and acting carefree. It was hard to take the situation seriously. The room was half trashed. The audience either pressed against the walls of the room or half fallen out of their chairs. Members of the jury looked anywhere from mildly entertained to traumatized.   

“All you had to do was say please,” Dot said.

The officer holding her blinked in surprise. “Please stop acting like this.”

“Oh, we’re not acting,” Yakko said. “We’re always like this.” Bendy heard Boris snort next to him.

“Enough! Stop talking!” Mr. Winky demanded forcefully. “Take them out!”

“Out? Do you like Mexican or Italian?” Dot asked.

“AAAAH!” Mr. Winky was changing into some...rather interesting shades. Bendy started to worry for Wakko’s safety.

“N-n-now, now, Mr. Winky--Ooof!” Judge Hearts was attempting to straightened himself out when his book finally gave way. It slid to the floor, taking the little man with it.

“Well, there’s no reason for shouting. We’ll head out ourselves,” Yakko tsked.

“We know when we aren’t wanted.” Dot raised her little round nose in the air with a huff.

“Yeah, we don’t ne--,” Wakko cut off to cough.

“Not another word from you three!” Mr. Winky sneered. Bendy tensed. Was he choking Wakko? “How you three freaks have stayed on the streets is beyond me, but no more! I don’t care if you’re children! I’ll make sure you never see the light of day again!”

Wakko cleared his throat. “Oh yeah, well, ugh!” He pulled his legs up and curled into himself as he coughed. He covered his mouth with his hand.

“We need to get this room back in order and get back to the trail. Take them away.” Mr. Winky gestured for one of the officers to take the kid. The other to officers that held Dot and Yakko took a step back toward the doors.

“Wait a second!” Yakko shouted. “Hold on!” Bendy looked over to the Warner. Suddenly the guy’s tone had changed. The joking manner he had used this whole time was gone. Yakko actually sounded worried. He was reached for the hand holding him up.

“He said stop! Let go, meathead!” Dot struggled equally. Bendy’s eyes widened in surprise. What?

“Are you okay your honor?” Mr. Winky was ignoring them now. He was trying to spot the little judge.

“I’m fine,” Judge Hearts said cheerfully. “Golly, that was exciting!”

An officer approached Mr. Winky. Wakko was curling into himself more. He coughed again. It sounded wet. Bendy felt his heart drop and his blood turn cold. He was sure he visibly paled.

“Bendy? What’s wrong?” Boris asked, noticing the change immediately.

Bendy was on his feet in an instant, his hands planted on the table. He was ready to jump over it. The White Rabbit jumped in surprise. “HEY!” Bendy barked. Shocking everyone.

Yakko wrenched himself free and sprinted down the aisle. “Wakko!”

Wakko pulled back his hand to reveal the black splatter on his hand. “Ugh, crud.”

“What in the world?” Mr. Winky’s eyes widened. He let go of Wakko. The officer had taken a startled step back. Yakko dove between them and caught Wakko just before he hit the floor. He landed on top of Yakko.

“Hey! You okay bro?” Yakko asked. He gently sat up and adjusted Wakko in his arms.

“S-Sor-”

“Shhh, it’s okay Wakko. I got ya.” Yakko smiled at him. Wakko shivered and squeezed his eyes shut.

“Letmego! Letmego!” Dot screeched. She twisted around and bit the officer. He cried out in pain before letting her go. Dot was by Wakko and Yakko in an instant. She had a bottle of water in one hand and a towel on the other. “It’s okay Wakko we’re here,” Dot said.

“What in sam-hill is going on here?” Mr. Winky demanded. The officers were edging forward cautiously.

Nope. Bendy was stepping in. The demon hopped over the table in one fluid movement. He was between the officers and the Warners in the blink of an eye. The officers froze.

“Step aside,” the one in front of him ordered.

Bendy lifted his chin definitely. What could he do? If he got into a fight, it was over for all of them. But he couldn’t just stand aside. Not while Wakko was in pain. Not with Ink Illness. He knew how horrible it was. Boris stepped up with him. Bendy glanced up at him. The wolf pup looked just as determined as him. He wasn’t going to move.

Well then…

“Bendy,” Yakko said. “Don’t. We can handle it.” The police officers tensed. They weren’t going to wait much longer.

“It’s an Ink attack,” Bendy said suddenly.

“What!” Mr. Winky barked.

Bendy noticed the camera angled toward them. An idea came to mind. A desperate idea, but what other choice did they have?  “He has Ink Illness.” Bendy moved aside enough to the crowd of onlookers to see. There were a few drops of ink running down his face. Wakko coughed and gagged on a mouth full of ink. That left a bit of a mess on the towel. Bendy’s face tightened in empathy. He knew how that felt. Dot used a corner of the towel to wipe his face. His hat was gone. Dot was wearing it backward. Probably so ink wouldn’t stain it...

People gasped. Then, the room fell completely silent. Bendy turned back to them. He focused on faces. Surprise, horror, suspicion, confusion, disgust, concern, sorrow, pity, even anger, it was all there in the staring faces. Bendy hated attention like this. Hated being in the spotlight like some sort of freakshow. But if this was the only way he was going to get these people to listen, so be it.

“Are you serious?” Mr. Winky asked with narrowing eyes. He looked down at the Warners coldly. “They are menaces. They were hopping around like wild animals not a minute ago.”

“Exactly!” Bendy snapped back venomously. His eyes flashed red. “It happens that fast. Just like you said. Minutes! So you better look and look good because this is what we’re dealing with!” Bendy said. Winky seemed to bristle with his words, but before he could speak Bendy turned to the crowd, the jury, the camera.

Winky recovered. “Now wait just a sec--” He made to motion to approach Wakko.

Bendy growled at him. “Don’t you dare.” Winky stopped and scowled. Wakko groaned behind the demon. Bendy glanced back to the Warners. Dot and Yakko wore serious looks for once. Dot was focused on Wakko. Yakko made eye contact and nodded. He understood. Bendy swallowed his nerves.

He took a deep breath.  Bendy lifted his chin as he looked out to the sea of faces. “This is Ink Illness. Stop pretending it’s not here,” he said in a loud clear voice. “It’s already hurt too many families! Stop getting in the way of the people that are trying to help! Wilson died trying to find a way to stop this! Dr. Oddswell is in prison right now because he was trying to do something to help! My brother and I have been running around this country because of it! We are all risking our lives, and you people have just stood on the side lines! You’ve turned your backs on the sick!” Bendy looked at the jury and then at Winky.  

Wakko cough again and wiped at his mouth.

“Shoul-d-dn’t someone call the boy an ambulance?” Judge Hearts came around from the behind. He was eyeing Wakko with concern, his light-heartedness gone, replaced with a stern seriousness.

Bendy frowned. “By the time they show up it’ll already be over.”

“But he’s dying!” someone in the audience cried.

“No! He’ll be fine!” Dot snapped. Bendy and the others near her flinched. Whispers went around the crowd. “He wouldn’t die.”

“B-But didn’t you say--”

“Shut it!” someone cut them off. Bendy silently thanked the individual for their tack and consideration.

“Can’t anyone do anything?” Others were asking.

“And what would you have them do?” Bendy demanded. The room went quiet. “By the time someone professional comes, the attack will end. The only evidence will be the ink on the towel. They’ll test him, observe him and find nothing. They’ll dismiss him like they have every other time! Like all the others! There is no cure. That’s what we’re all looking for! Don’t you get it! All of you have been getting in the way! If you want someone to do something, get Dr. Oddswell out of prison! Get other doctors to work with him! Give him supplies and resources! Help us!” Bendy cried out. He wasn’t sure what face he was making. Did he look as desperate as he felt? Bendy had never had the crowd on his side. He was always the outcast. He felt pathetic begging for them to understand. They never did. Society was always cruel and cold.

“Please!” Boris spoke up next to him. His ears were down and his eyes were watery. “We’ve already lost a friend. He was just a little kid!” He choked up. “Pl-please! Help! We’ve been doing our best, but we can’t help everyone! Dr. Oddswell and those around him have sacrificed so much al-already! This isn’t something we’d m-make up! We’re just mechanics! We came so f-f-far b-b-but!” Boris sobbed. His eyes were large and running with tears. “Don’t make me lose more than I already have.” He covered his face with his hands.

Bendy’s eyes widened. “Boris.” He whispered and put a hand on his arm. Bendy’s heart twisted uncomfortably in his chest. He hated seeing Boris like this. What could he even do?

Someone cleared their throat behind them. The boys looked back to see Wakko half sitting. He was drinking from the bottle that Dot had. “Sorry that I crashed the party.” He croaked. He tried to clear his throat and cough up a little ink. “Ugh. Nasty.” He took another drink.

Bendy smiled in relief. It seemed he was already recovering. “Don’t worry about it. This was a pretty boring shindig anyway.”

Wakko snort. Yakko sighed.

“Are you  going to be okay?” Judge Heart asked. “Should we call that ambulance?”

Dot frowned and stood up. She still had her brother’s hat on and the ink stained towel in her hand. “Didn’t you hear Bendy at all? What good will it be? They’re useless! Are you deaf?” The judge ducked in embarressment.

“I’ll be good in a minute,” Wakko said. “Just tired.” He brushed the back of his hand against his forehead. Some ink stained the already ruined glove. He grimaced. “And a little messy.”  

“No worries.” Yakko held up a pair of clean white gloves. “We always have spares.”

Mr. Winky was frowning. “That’s it?”

Bendy narrowed his eyes at the mustached man. “If you’re smart, you’ll be very careful with your next choice of words.” Mr. Winky raised his brows and almost looked bored.

Wakko finished of the bottle and sighed. “Sorry everybody! Didn’t mean to get so serious!” Wakko waved a touch embarrassed.

“Well, I think now is a good time for a short recess. The room can get straightened out and everyone can take moment.” Judge Hearts sighed, and his carefree smile returned. “Let’s meet back here in an hour or so. Go have lunch. I think a cup of tea sounds delightful.”

“But your honor.” Mr. Winky turned to the tiny the judge.

The man lifted a hand to stop him. “That’s my final word on the matter.” He turned to the Warners. “Thank you for coming. I’m sorry you had to go through that.”

Wakko and his siblings gave him baffled looks. “Sorry? We were the ones going nuts over your trial, si, uuuh, your honor,” Yakko said in surprise.

“Shouldn’t you still be raving mad?” Dot said. “I mean, we stuck one of the on the ceiling.” She pointed up to the cop that was still there. He waved down, his face flat with acceptance.

The judge chuckled. “Chaos or not. That should have been handled differently. We’re the adults after all. It’s our job to watch out for children. Especially me, I’m used to chaos. I should have stepped in more. I hope you will be able to forgive me and the officers that are here today.”

The Warner siblings truly looked taken aback. They didn’t seem to know how to respond. Bendy wondered if they had as little positive adult interaction as he and Boris. It would explain a lot. Their hometown _did_ lock them up in an empty water tower for the trouble they caused…

“If ya pay for our lunchs we’ll call it a deal,” Wakko said. The judge chuckled.

“Alright then. Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it's so ironic that the adult that treats the Warners the most like kids is the King of Hearts. Although, I guess he is used to mad, zany people.


	63. The Verdict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "In today's final episode, the trial, with its many twists and turns, comes to an end! But what is the verdict? Are the boys free to go or locked up for good? Find out!" Mic said. The microphone man grimaces. "Boy, this job is intense when you know what's about to happen. I may need a vacation."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done! \T-T/ Finally done! Sweet freedom! No more witnesses! No more questions! We can finally move forward after this! (Whether that's in prison or on the streets, you have to read to find out. ^^) I am so happy. Thank you Mercowe, for all the amazing help. Writer's block won't stop this story! HAHA!  
> Now, if you don't mind. I think Winky stole my soul, and since I'm a ghost, that means there is nothing left of me. XoX

The judge turned to the back door. The officers opened the doors. People were shuffling out with whispers and mutters.

“You three will be okay?” Bendy asked.

“I don’t think they’ll try to arrest us now, so yeah.” Yakko shrugged. “Thanks for stepping in there.”

“Sorry I turned you into a stage piece Wakko.” Bendy sighed.

“No worries.” He stood and waved a hand. “I like the limelight. ‘Sides, you stopped them from dragging us off.”

“Yeah! You’re our hero Bendy!” Dot said. Bendy leaned away from her, but she didn’t try to grab him. Wakko snatched his hat back. Dot smiled and shrugged. The Warners gave one last goodbye to the brothers before following the tiny judge to the back door. Bendy smirked when he noticed a wary officer following the four.

“This is all most unprecedented,” Mr. Winky sniffed. “Our judge is taking thieves out for lunch!”

Bendy frowned and huffed. The White Rabbit spoke before he could. “Better than your execrable work! Honestly. Chasing and threatening children Winky. Causing a woman to weep over personal scars. Is nothing beneath you?”

The grin he gave the White Rabbit was down right malicious. “Our job is to win, isn’t it?” Bendy felt his eye twitch. A prick of hate heated his blood.

“Come along, boys. We best leave.” the White Rabbit gestured for the door. Bendy stuck his hands in his pockets and turned his back on the snake. Boris stuck close to his side. The boys eventually found themselves back in the prep room, where they had met earlier that day. Mr. Rabbit and the guards brought them sandwiches and fruit. After a little chat with the lawyer, they were left alone to eat and rest.

Bendy took a long drink of the water cup and sighed. “Man, this trial is such a hassle. It’s been nothing but trouble for our friends.”

Boris hummed an agreement.

“We’ll have to apologize to Holly and Sasha.” Bendy puckered his lips. “I hope she’ll talk to us.”

“Yeah,” Boris said distractedly and took another bite of his sandwich.

Boris’ tone pulled Bendy away from the questions he had about Sasha. Bendy looked over his brother. Boris had a far away look in his eyes as he ate mechanically. “You okay, bro?”

He hummed, obviously not paying attention. Bendy raised a brow.

“I guess we’ll just have to blow up the whole building,” Bendy said. 

“Yep.”

“And we can tie up that mustached mook and hang him up on the flagpole outside the capitol building for the mayor to see. We should leave him in his money boxers. He can curse us to the high heavens up there. Might even teach him to chill out,” Bendy continued and smirked.

“Uh-huh,” Boris said and took a drink.

“And then I’ll ask Sasha to marry me,” Bendy said.

“Wait. What?” Boris blinked a couple times and looked at him.

Bendy laughed. “Geez, bro. You were agreeing to some pretty crazy stuff there. What are you thinking about so deeply?”

Boris’ face darkened a touch. “Whatever,” he muttered and looked away.

Bendy waited with half lidded eyes. Boris sighed and finally turned back to him. “Okay, so that was the first time I’ve seen someone other than you go through that.”

“Uh?” Bendy’s brows furrowed in confusion.

Boris took a deep breath and let it out in a quick huff. “I mean, it’s different. Your attack and Wakko’s. I didn’t know what to expect...and the difference between hearing that Wakko has Ink Illness and seeing him have it. Well…” He trailed off.

Bendy frowned softly. Ah. That’s what he meant. Bendy didn’t know what it was like, being on the sidelines for that. He admitted, in the back of his mind, he had been worried. Dot had been so sure, but he couldn’t help think it. ‘What if he dies right now?’ Is that what Boris had to go through every time Bendy had an attack? Even though Bendy had protected them from Winky and the cops, he still felt like he hadn’t been able to really do anything. He didn’t like feeling so useless. It was frustrating.

But that was why they were going after the machine pieces. Once Holly got those runes on the map, they would be able to find the parts and get a cure. Hopefully.

“I hated seeing him like that,” Boris said. “I don’t want to leave another friend.”

“You won’t,” Bendy said. “We’ll get that machine fixed before that happens. ‘Sides, Wakko is tough. I’m sure they’ve done things way more dangerous.” His assurance was automatic.

Boris smiled. “Yeah, you’re right. We’ll be able to fix this. Everyone is doing their best, after all. Everyone will be fine.”

Bendy nodded. “Of course.” He hoped.

TIme seemed to go by quickly after that. After what only felt like a moment Bendy found himself back in the courtroom. Most of the mess had been cleaned up, except a stain on the ceiling from the gum and a couple of specks of ink on the floor.

The room was buzzing with voices. Bendy felt the stares, but didn’t look up from the floor. He wondered if he left behind any stains like that? Would they ever come out? Were he, Wakko and everyone else that coughed up ink going to become that? Just stains on a floor?

Bendy was so distracted that he didn’t notice when Mr. Winky called the next witness. He looked up to see the boy was already sitting in the witness box. He immediately saw the family relationship between this kid and the Voodoo Queen. They had the same smooth complection, and sharp eyes. He was tall and wiry. Probably younger than Boris. Bendy would guess around ten or twelve. He had a mop of hair that stuck up in all directions. He was scowling at the room in general. He wore a necklace with either a fang or a talon on it.

“Mr. Facilier, tell us what happened that day,” Mr. Winky asked.

The kid sighed. “I was coming home from school. I was going to run some herbs to some’a the people that see my mother. I was real excited ‘cause I was thinkin’ we were gonna have jumbo for dinner, but…” The boy trailed off. He glared at the floor.

“But what?” Mr. Winky asked gently.

“I got home and mom wasn’t in. I figured she had to be in the shop at the back so I headed that way.” He shrugged, barely. It was a small movement of his narrow shoulders. “There was a racket. Mother warned me to never go in if there was a racket. I tried to listen to her. She was always serious ‘bout her warnin’s. So I wait in the hall for it ta get quiet. When it did, I opened the door a crack and peeked in.”

The kid suddenly turned his glare on Bendy and Boris. Boris flinched in surprise. “An’ I see those two standing over my dead mother.” Bendy blinked. He hadn’t noticed the kid at all. He had been there? Seen that? Bendy couldn’t help feeling like scum. A kid shouldn’t have had to see something like that.

The audience was a flurry of murmurs. The judge had to hush them. “They weren’t the only ones there, either. There were these two strange men and an old woman with a snake.”

“Strange men?” Mr. Winky asked. The kid didn’t look away from the brothers. His eyes were focused completely on the boys. They were full of hatred.

“Yeah. They weren’t normal fellas. They had cups fer heads and straws comin’ outta them! They were really weird,” he said. Every word from the kid just made Bendy feel worse. He wasn’t even saying anything directly to them! Boris whimpered and dropped his head.

Bendy looked over to the pup was shaking. That’s when Bendy noticed it. Something was off. Why was he feeling this way? Sure, he felt bad that the kid had seen that, but why was he feeling worse? It wasn’t like the kid was talking about his relationship with his mom or what she looked like. None of that. These were mundane facts about the Cupbros. Completely unrelated to the dark feeling in Bendy.

“Cups for heads? Were they allies?” Mr. Winky asked.

He looked back at the boy. “I don’t think so, monsieur. See, one of those fellas started shooting at them two with colorful blasts from their hands. Those two had to run away.”  The kid wasn’t looking away from them. He wasn’t even blinking. Most would think he’s just glaring at them angrily, but that wasn’t it. There was a...pressure.

Bendy blinked as realization dawned on him. This brat was doing something to him and Boris! Bendy looked over to the White Rabbit. He didn’t look like he had changed. He was focused on the questioning. Looking over at Boris, the pup’s head was practically touching the table. He seemed to be sinking into some kind of despair. The same that was twisting Bendy’s gut.

Bendy turned a knowing glare on the kid. His expression probably gave away that he’d figured it out. The kid raised a brow, was that a smirk? The kid finally looked away, but the pressure wasn’t disappearing. Bendy reached over to Boris. “Boris,” Bendy whispered. The pup whimpered quietly. “Boris, it’s not real. Whatever you are feeling right now. Is. Not. Real. That kid is doing something.”

“That old woman got in the way, and they escaped,” the kid said. “Then those weird men left.”

“But the old woman?” Mr. Winky asked with a pleased smiled.

“She stuck around. Poked about mom’s place.” The kid frowned. “She knew I was there somehow. She tried to talk me into makin’ promises or somethin’. Of course I ran away an’ called the police.”

“You were very brave.” Mr. Winky praised.

“Didn’t do my mother any good,” he said. It was like the kid chucked a brick at Bendy’s heart. How was he doing that? Bendy thought it might have been the eye contact? But that didn’t work now. Did cast some voodoo spell on them? He didn’t see any of the colorful symbols around. He wasn’t glowing. How was he doing this! This was more than guilt! “She was the only family I had. I’m alone now, and they killed her!” Facilier pointed at Bendy and Boris.

Bendy glared at the youth. The White Rabbit elbowed him. Bendy looked over. The rabbit was giving him a disapproving look.

Suddenly there was a scream in the audience. “Fire! Fire!”

Smoke started up in the corner of the room. Officers rushed to the spot. Panicked people were running to the door. The pressure on Bendy broken. His head snapped back to the kid. He was fast enough to see it. A thin, unnoticeable shadow pulled away from the their table and back to the witness. The only reason Bendy saw it was because it moved. Shadows. Of course! Those shadow monsters that woman used! Why wouldn’t he use them too? So that was it!

“Order! Order!” the judge demanded. “If you’re leaving, exit in an orderly fashion!” Bendy wondered if they should make a run for it.

The cops were able to dowse whatever had been burning and everyone that was left saw the culprit. An officer had Wiston by the back of the neck. Xedo was talking to the officer, but Bendy wasn’t able to make out the words. Wiston was wearing a guilty smile. The two foxes were taken out of the room. Bendy really hoped they were getting arrested.

It took a moment for things to calm down again.

“My, this is one of the most exciting trials I’ve ever been a part of! So many interesting interruptions!” Judge Hearts smiled.

Winky frowned. “Your honor,” he said it like the title needed to be a reminder. It seemed to work too.

The judge dropped his smile and cleared his throat. “Right, sorry. Let’s hope that’s the last one.”

Winky rolled his eyes before focusing on the kid again. Bendy kept his eyes on the floor. “I have just one more question for you, young man.”

There it was! A tiny line of darkness inching its way toward them, as thin as a wire. Bendy wouldn’t have seen it unless he was looking for it. Well, two could play at that game. Bendy focused on the shadows around himself. The wanted to twist and writhe with the residual fear, panic, and anger from the fire. Bendy didn’t allow them to. He kept them were they were at. Instead, he focused on giving them a little substance. He tried to influence them into a barrier between that them and that approaching line.

He wasn’t sure if it would work.

“What did the police tell you?” Mr. Winky asked.

Bendy waited. He held his breath as the line came closer and closer.

“Well, they didn’t want to tell me anything for a while. I had to beg for the details and still, they barely had anything,” the young Facilier said sadly. “They didn’t have any leads. They didn’t have a weapon. They couldn’t even tell me how she died.”

Mr. Winky pulled up a paper. “The report states that her heart gave out. The one mark on her body was a burn on her arm and a strange bruise on her back.”

The line touched the shadows under the brothers.

There was a hiss like a snake. Mr. Rabbit jumped and looked around. Bendy flinched too. He felt it hit his little line of defensive shadows. Mr. Rabbit and Boris were looking around for the source of the hiss. Bendy kept an eye on the line. It pulled back and tried again. Bendy could feel it try to push through. No luck. Bendy’s shadows were stronger. It pulled back and went around, out of Bendy’s sight. It felt it try from the sides, the back, closer to Boris. No luck. Bendy had them completely covered. He looked up to the kid.

The brat was glaring at him in disbelief. Bendy couldn’t resist giving him a little knowing smile. The kid scowled, his eyes burning. “Bendy did you hear that?” Boris whispered.

“Yeah, don’t worry. I took care of it,” Bendy whispered back. Boris blinked at him confused.

“Yeah, that’s why I think the demon did it. He killed her,” the boy accused. Bendy frowned. Of course. Mysterious death? Blame the demon in the room. That was the easy answer. The kid wasn’t giving up on his secret attack. Every few moments Bendy would feel it poking and prodding his shadows, looking for a weak point. Bendy wondered why the kid was trying. Did he just want them to feel bad, or was he trying to do something else to them?

“Prosecution rests.” Mr. Winky sat down. Mr. Rabbit stood and walked onto the floor. Bendy followed his first instinct and kept ahold of Mr. Rabbit’s natural shadow. Good thing too because the moment the rabbit was before the kid, the little stinger went in for a vicious jab. Bendy almost lost his concentration. He closed his eyes and rested his head on his hand. He needed to focus.

“Young man, I am sorry for your loss, but I have some questions about that day,” Mr. Rabbit started.

“Did you actually see Bendy or Boris attack your mother?” Mr. Rabbit asked.

“No, I got there too late.” He frowned in annoyance.

“Was there a murder weapon?” Mr. Rabbit asked. The jabbing got stronger. Bendy didn’t yield. The shadows he was using wanted to go after the attacker. He didn’t let them. It was a hard balance to keep between stopping the attacking shadow and keeping his own in line.

“No,” the kid answered hesitantly.

“Did the police consider it a murder?” Mr. Rabbit asked.

Facilier scowled. “No, they didn’t! They wouldn’t listen to me! Even when I told them the demon did it! They wouldn’t do anything about it!”

Rabbit nodded. “Did you ever consider that those other two men attacked her? The ones are used magic blasts?” The boys startled at that. The jabbing stopped for a moment.

“Objection!” Mr. Winky said.

“Noted.” The judge grumbled without even looking at him. Mr. Rabbit frowned.

“The fact of the matter is that there is no evidence that Bendy did anything. Did she die mysteriously? Yes. But that doesn’t mean he did it. No,” Mr. Rabbit said. “Just because he is a demon doesn’t mean he is automatically to blame.”

“B-but!” The boy looked uncertain now. “She didn’t have a mark on her! Only a demon could do that!”

Mr. Rabbit straightened out his glasses. “Was your mother practicing voodoo magic?”

That seemed to take the kid by surprise. The room filled with murmurs of surprise.

“No!” he said too quickly. Bendy snorted. He almost lost his hold for a second there.

“Young Mr. Facilier, do you honestly expect me to believe you?” Mr. Rabbit said in a kind tone. “Young man, it’s important that you tell us the truth. People’s lives are in the balance here.”

The boy hesitated, looking from the White Rabbit and then to where Mr. Winky was seated. Winky shook his head, just a bit. Facilier ducked his head. His face turned a darker shade as he stared at the floor. “I don’t want my mom’s killers going free.”

“Are you sure they killed her?” Mr. Rabbit asked.

“They were there!” he snapped. Bendy peeked open an eye.

“And so was the old woman, those other men, and you!” Mr. Rabbit pointed out. “It could have been any of them!”  

The kid looked over to Bendy and Boris. This time with confusion and alarm. It was like he never considered it wasn’t them.

The White Rabbit turned toward the jury. “Ladies and gentleman. It is clear from the boy’s testimony that he has suffered great trauma, of which I feel great sorrow. However, it is also clear that he has no solid testimony as to who his mother’s killer truly is, if indeed she was murdered. I rest my case. The defense rests.”

The shadow attacks had seemed to retreat a while ago, but Bendy wasn’t going to let up on his defense until the kid was out the door. He seemed to be in some sort of daze as he walked out the room. He did feel bad for the boy. He really did, but he couldn’t go to prison over this. More people will die if he did.

“Alright,” the judge said. “Are we done here?”

“We still have to look at the most important people,” Mr. Winky said. “The prosecution calls Boris the Wolf to the stand.” Bendy twitched. He completely lost focus and the shadow under him hit the chair before he could stop it. He chair nearly fell back, and he had to catch himself. The room looked at him in surprise and confusion. Bendy smiled nervously. The shadows dispersed enough he didn’t have worry about them doing worse.

Boris watched him suspiciously.

“Mr. Wolf,” Mr. Winky called again. Boris turned to him. “Today please.”

The wolf pup scowled and got up. He took his oath and sat in the witness box. Boris kept his face carefully neutral.

“Mr. Wolf, at what age did you meet Bendy the Demon?”

Boris blinked at the question. The image of that amassiated wolf came to Bendy’s mind. That cold snowy night in the alley with a shared ham.

“Golly, that was a long time ago,” Boris muttered. “Um, I would have to guess I was about...maybe five?”

Winky nodded. “I see. And at what point did you start seeing him as your guardian?”

Boris’ ear twitched. “Well...I asked him if he’d be my brother immediately.” Boris glanced at Bendy and smiled. “So always.”

“According to the records the two of you were caught in many occasions stealing and getting into fights. Out of the two of you, who instigated these events?”

Both of Boris’ ears fell to his skull. “Instigated?” he whispered.

Mr. Winky sighed. “Whose idea was it to do those things?”

Bendy’s eye twitched. Boris knew what ‘instigated’ meant, he probably just never thought of it like that. How dare this schmuck treat Boris like an idiot.

“Um, w-well, we were always struggling to find something to eat so...I mean, it wasn’t like we had sat down and planned things. One of us saw something that looked like a good dinner and snagged it.” Boris shrugged. “Back then it was just survival.”

“And the fights?”

“Well, that was usually Bendy defending us. He had too!” Boris defended with a frown. “If he didn’t we’d have been in worse trouble.”

Winky raised a brow. “The orphanage had food, shelter and safety. Yet, according to reports, Bendy took you from the orphanage at nearest opportunity.”

Boris scoffed. “Food? Sure they had food. Shelter? Barely. That place was horribly rundown. I was more likely to get sick there than any alleyway in Sillyvision.” He crossed his arms over his chest. “And as for safety…” Boris blinked and shook his head. “The punishments were harsh for breaking rules, the other kids were mean, and adult treated us more like...things. I watched kids practically selling themselves to anyone that walked through that door. I didn’t like it. I didn’t like how I was treated. And Bendy. He had it worse.” Boris shoulders drooped. “No one wanted to be around him. They would constantly be separating us. Both the kids and the adults. They wanted me to leave him.” Boris glared at Winky. “And I wouldn’t! Bendy suggested we run away the first time. We kept doing that any time we ended up there.”

“He has always looked out for you?”

“Oh yes! Bendy as always protected me. He would do a lot for me and still does.” Boris said. “He was able to find us the fellas that taught us mechanics, and he got us the place we lived at.” Bendy felt a swell of pride at the praise.

Winky paused, smiling lightly. “And who’s idea was it to leave town?”

“Well, Bendy, but we had to! It was dangerous,” Boris said. “We were being chased by the people that were after Mr. Wilson.”

Mr. Winky leaned against a desk. “So, Bendy comes up with a lot of the ideas you two go with, then?”

Boris seemed taken aback by the question. He furrowed his brows. He gave Bendy an uncertain glance. Bendy returned his baffled look. What was the schmuck getting at? Bendy thought back. He really did make a lot of the calls. Especially since they left Sillyvision. If anything happened to Bendy would Boris be okay? Would he know what to do? A feeling of uneasy crept up on Bendy.

“He, uh, I mean, I guess?” Boris said glancing around the room of watching faces. “I don’t know.” His eyes were wide with anxious suspicion.

Winky’s eyebrows bobbed. “I suppose you’d have to ask Bendy to be sure.” He turned to the jury. “I have a list of witness statements, as well as legal reports. My assistant will pass a copy to each member of the jury listing the specifics of these statements. However, one common theme my team found in all of this is that despite the good intentions and calm demeanor of the younger brother, the elder one has always called the shots. Considering he was raised from the age of five by a demon, it is no curiosity that he should end up in this position in this court. However, I fear that the boy is more victim to conditioning than criminal himself.”

Bendy’s eyes widened. Boris’ jaw dropped. “Wha-what! You can’t just go off saying that! I had a say in ev--”

“The prosecution rests.” Winky grinned at Boris and sat down. Boris looked a bit like a dog that just had his bone stolen. Bendy wasn’t fairing much better.

Mr. Rabbit stood up calmly. He adjusted the glasses on his nose and hopped onto the floor. “Boris, why did you come to Toon Town?”

Boris had to still take a moment to process what happened. “We came to talk to Oddswell,” he finally said.

“Why?” he asked.

“We wanted to know if there was a cure and when there wasn’t, we wanted to help find one,” Boris said. He sounded a bit dazed still.

“And what has happened since then?” Mr. Rabbit asked.

“Golly, a lot.” Boris swallowed.

“Do you mind elaborating?” Mr. Rabbit asked.

“Well, we went down to New Orleans and looked around there for help. We were chased and shot at. We were attacked by shadow creatures, alligators, and a giant snake,” Boris said. “But it wasn’t all bad. We got to meet some good people too! They were a lot of help. Then, we got back.” Boris sighed and looked down. “We found out that some passed away. A kid named Steven. We only got to know him for a little while, but it really brought it home for me, this was important.”

Mr. Rabbit nodded. “And what do you think of your brother? What do you think of his choices in handling these things?”

“Well,” Boris blinked. Bendy fidgeted in his chair. “He’s honestly doing the best he can. It feels like the whole world is against us, but he still gets up and smiles in the morning. I don’t always agree with his choices, but I know where he’s coming from. I know why he is trying so hard. I really look up to my brother. I don’t care that he’s a demon. I don’t care if he can be rough. He’s a good person and nothing anyone else says will change my mind.”

Bendy was stuck somewhere between feeling deeply touched and horribly embarrassed. He didn’t know if he wanted to sink into his seat and disappear or grin proudly. He was probably flushed.

“Boris do you regret coming here?” Mr. Rabbit asked. “If you could change anything what would it be?”

Boris twisted his muzzle into a thoughtful look. “I don’t really regret coming here. I couldn’t sit around and do nothing. I still can’t! I want to help and I can! But I can’t do that from a cell. If I could change anything at all it would be that I already found a cure.”

“Okay, last question Boris. What would you do if you were freed right now?” Mr. Rabbit asked.

Boris looked at Bendy and then the jury. “I would go right back to looking for a cure for Ink Illness. There are good people like Wakko that are suffering. I have to find it.” He said it with such determination that Bendy could believe that Boris would succeed. Even if anything happen to him, Boris would be okay.

“Thank you Boris. The Defense rests,” Mr. Rabbit said. Bendy was all grins when the wolf sat back down with him.

“Nicely done, bro,” Bendy whispered.

“Yeah, right! That dirty lawyer painted me as a lap dog!” Boris huffed and shook his head. “I didn’t see it coming. I expected it, but he still had me around his little finger the whole time.”

“Don’t worry about it. That guy’s more of a mook than Snoutfer.” Boris snorted.

“Are you ready Bendy?” Mr. Rabbit asked. Bendy nodded. Nope, not at all, but he wanted this done and over with.

“Defense calls Bendy the Demon to the witness stand,” Mr. Rabbit said. The room suddenly was a buzz of tension. It was too small and hot. Bendy swallowed and got up. He took the oath and sat at the witness chair. It was a little tall and to his annoyance he had to hop a little to reach it. He looked out on the crowd of viewers, the jury, his brother, and that snake. He was able to see the detectives in the crowd. He also spotted Holly. The mix of people gazing back at him was unsettling.

“Bendy, you were the last one to see Wilson Wiseton alive. Can you tell us what happened?” Mr. Rabbit asked gently.

Bendy looked at the rabbit and let the memories come back to him. “I heard the car crash and rushed out. I saw him in the street and didn’t really think, I just ran. He...he wasn’t in good shape. I tried to reassure him, but he wouldn’t listen to me. I...couldn’t do anything.” Bendy swallowed. His throat felt tight. “I just heard him out. I listened to his final wish and then he was just gone.”

“That wish is what brought you to Toon Town?” Mr. Rabbit asked.

“Yeah. We were trying to find his old pal Oddswell. We didn’t really know where to start, though. We decided to go to the school and ask.” Bendy smiled apologetically. “I never imagined that one question would bring someone so much trouble. Anyway, we found him, and he wanted our help. It was just him and his assistant and the sick.” Including himself.

“You were moved enough to agree to help?” Mr. Rabbit asked.

Bendy looked up. “Steven was a good motivator.” Which wasn’t _untrue_. The kid had left an impression. “And Oddswell was sure that we could get it.”

“How do you plan to find a cure, Bendy? Aren’t you a mechanic?” Mr. Rabbit asked. Bendy frowned. He didn’t want to talk about the machine here.

“I’m sorry. I can’t say. The people that have been trying to stop us, the ones that are trying to stop Oddswell and Wilson, I don’t want them to know,” Bendy said.

“Why would anyone want to stop looking for a cure to a deadly disease?” Mr. Rabbit asked.

“I don’t know. You’d have to ask them,” Bendy said and looked Mr. Winky. The lawyer frowned.

“How do you feel about bringing along your brother if it’s so dangerous?” Mr. Rabbit asked.

Bendy snorted and chuckled. “Like I could actually leave him behind. If I tried, he would hunt me down and chew me out. There is no way I’d be able to leave my bro. Besides, he keeps me out of trouble.”

The courtroom was filled with snickers.

“Bendy, in your time in New Orleans, there was a mysterious death. Do you know what happened to Mrs. Facilier?” Mr. Rabbit asked.

Bendy took a deep breath. “Honestly, no. I mean, I saw it but I still have no clue.”

“Do you mind explaining it?” Mr. Rabbit asked.

“Well, I mean, her crystal ball broke. I don’t know how that tied in, but next thing I knew, she split in two.” Bendy frowned.

“Split in two?” the rabbit blinked.

“Yeah.” Bendy furrowed his brows. “Two...selves? One was, well, I guess it was her body. It looked like she had fainted and the other came outta her. A long black shadow thing. It was...disturbing.”

“What happened to the shadow?”

“It disappeared into some portal in one of the masks. I don’t know. It wasn’t until after it was gone that we realized she was dead.” Bendy still shook his head in amazement.

“You didn’t do anything to her?”

“Like take out that...whatever it was? No way. That’s not one of my skills.” Bendy blinked back to the present.

“Do you mind demonstrating what you can do?” Mr. Rabbit asked.

“Uh?” Bendy blinked. “Um, what?” Him? Use his talent in front of all these people? Uh, no?

Bendy glanced at Boris. The pup was watching him anxiously. He wasn’t supposed to use his talent. It made the sickness worse but...if he wasn’t let go he wouldn’t get the cure anyway. But did he have to in front of all these people? He wasn’t a freakshow to be gawked at!  He had never done this with such an audience watching him. He really didn’t want to.

“Can you show us what you can do--within your means of course. Nothing big, just a little demonstration?” Mr. Rabbit asked.

Bendy glanced at the judge to see if he would stop this. Didn’t look like it. The little man was leaning over the edge, completely focusing on what was going on. Bendy sighed. Cussing starfallen moon dust. Fine! “Alright,” he muttered uncomfortably. Boris was shaking his head. Sorry bro.

Bendy reached out to the shadows around him with his talent. They were calmer with that shadow voodoo kid gone. Still, they pulsed with energy. Nothing big, he told himself. Just a little trick. “Can I see a pen?” Bendy asked. Mr. Rabbit gladly handed him a pen.

The demon put it on the ledge so everyone could see it. He gave the shadows a little substance and willed them to move. There was a slight shift as the tendrils of darkness did as he directed. The onlookers gasped. He was sure his eyes were glowing. A couple of shadows lifted the pen up. Bendy lifted a finger. He moved his finger one way, the shadows holding the pen swayed with it. He moved his finger the other way and it followed. He tried to get it to flip the pen. The pen was tossed in the air. Someone gave a small shriek of alarm. The pen went end over end and clatter on the banister before falling to the carpet.

“Oops,” Bendy said. “Sorry. I don’t have the best control.” He admitted sheepishly. The shadows slipped down and nabbed it off the floor before returning to the banister. They tapped it on the wood a couple of times before dropping it and disappearing. He let out a long breath. Well, that went better than he hoped. Nothing broke.

“Thank you Bendy,” Mr. Rabbit said. The fella gave a big hop to grab his pen. He nodded to Bendy before falling back to the ground.

He readjusted his tie before asking another question. “Bendy. What would you say your shadows are capable of?”

Bendy tilted his head thoughtfully. “I can move them around, make them solid enough to touch and pick up things, and pick up on strong negative emotion. That’s about it, and you saw that they aren’t very coordinated. They definitely can’t thread the eye of a needle.”

“Do your shadows have an effect on the Ink Illness or visa versa?”

Ah. Bendy almost said, ‘just on me’ but that would have given away everything about his health. “Not that I have noticed.” Bendy shrugged with a furrow on his brows. “It’s not like I can tell who’s sick or not. I never tried to do anything to anyone that has Ink Illness either.”

The rabbit nodded thoughtfully. “Now, I know this next question might be difficult, but have you ever made a contract with anyone?”

Bendy startled. “Have I--No! Stars no!” Bendy shook his head. “I don’t know the first thing about contracts. The last contract I signed was for my apartment.”

The white rabbit smiled. “Thank you. One last question and the defense will rest. How much do you know about demon society? Or in other words, how did you come to grow up here? I believe one concern that the jury has is that most demons are well known for very malicious things. And young demons are unheard of. Why are you different?”

Bendy frowned. It wasn’t an angry frown. It was more annoyed, like a parent that got tired of answering the same question a hundred times. “Look. I don’t know jack about demons. All I have ever known is Sillyvision. For all I know I have always been there. If I have parents I sure don’t remember them, and I really don’t care to find out about them. Your guess is as good as mine on how I got here.” Bendy sighed. “As for that malicious thing, could you all stop judging me for stuff I’ve never done? I’ve only seen one other demon, and I didn’t really care for the guy. I don’t know what the rest of them are like.”

Bendy shifted. “I’m not really sure why I’m different either.” Bendy glanced at Boris. “It really doesn’t matter. I have a little brother to watch out for. I have friends that need my help. I got a goal to reach. Those are the only things that are really important to me. Honestly, I’m just a fella trying to get by.”

The white rabbit smiled. “Well, with that heartfelt statement, the defense rests.”

The crowd buzzed for a minute as the white rabbit sat down. It seemed like a good buzz. Bendy couldn’t be sure. He hoped it was. A moment later, Winky stood up slowly. His face was still smiling, but his demeanor told a different story. If anyone was feeling malicious at the moment, it was him.

Oh boy. Bendy watched him with the wariness of a shrew watching an approaching weasel. After hearing the questions this mook asked, Bendy knew not to let his guard down. Keep it short and don’t get confused. Don’t let the schmuck get under his skin. Winky had been trying to anger him the whole time...and it had worked. Bendy was angry, but he wasn’t always a hothead when he was angry.

Winky’s eyes were unblinking as he approached the demon. “Bendy. Is it true that you handed over a bear by the name of Vincent to the Warner children for the purpose of extracting information?”

Bendy blinked. He quirked his mouth. Did he? Warnerburg seemed so long ago. “I guess, but he--”

“And is it true that he ended up in a mental hospital because of the psychological torture that the Warners inflicted on him?”

“H-he did! I didn’t know that!” Bendy’s jaw dropped. What the hell were those Warners’ doing!

Winky raised a brow. “Did you even bother to ask?”

“No,” Bendy frowned. “I was a little distracted at the time. I was tr--”

“Did you suspect that something of that manner might happen to the bear?”

“Well,” Bendy frowned. “It is the Warners.”

Mr. Winky made a distant listening noise. “Thank you. Moving on…” He picked up a sheet and looked at it. “You stated that Mrs. Facilier’s crystal ball broke and she collapsed, dead. Were you the one to break the crystal?”

Bendy narrowed his eyes. This schmuck wasn’t giving him the chance to explain himself. “I had to. She was trying--”

“Did you do it with the intent of stopping her in mind?”

“Honestly, we had run out of ideas by then,” Bendy said. “So yes--”

“That is disappointing. Is it true that the altercation started because you were attempting to steal something from the woman?”

Bendy stopped. He stared at the lawyer with an unamused frown. He took a deep breath. “Depends. Are you gonna let me finish a thought?”

“Mr. Bendy. We're here to examine the facts, not listen to justifications.” Mr. Winky folded his arms.

“The facts. Then the facts are that woman stole from us.” Bendy said. “The things we were after weren’t hers to begin with.”

Mr. Winky raised his brows. “Were they yours?”

Bendy wasn’t sure if he could say the machine piece was theirs. “I plead the fifth.”

Mr. Winky chuckled without humor. “I see. I suppose you’ll plead the fifth about being involved with the disappearance of your former boss Pete as well.”

Mr. Winky turned to Judge Hearts. “As it seems that the witness is no longer willing to answer truthfully or otherwise, the prosecution rests.”

Bendy blinked. He was surprised that he let him go that easily. The demon narrowed his eyes suspiciously. He was up to something. He was still smiling. No rug to pull? No big--ah ha!--moment? No dirt on him that would completely upend any argument he had? Nothing? He didn’t trust this.

“Oh?” The judge looked just as surprised as Bendy did. “Oh! Ah! Well, I guess we’ll move on. Jury, I’ll give you some time to discuss. I think it’s about time we wrap this up.”

Judge Hearts shuffled some papers on his new book. The group of twelve characters got up and left the room from a side door. Bendy went and joined Boris.

“Nice job Bendy,” Boris smiled.

Bendy gave him a weak smile. “Thanks, but I can’t help feeling that he gave up too quickly.” Boris’ ear twitched and his smile fell.

“Do you think he’s up to something?” Boris asked, looking over to the mustached lawyer.

“Maybe. Be ready for anything,” Bendy said. Bendy wasn’t sure how long the jury took. Any time was too long in his opinion.

Finally they filtered back into the courtroom and took their seats.

“Has the jury reached a verdict?” Judge Hearts asked.

A striped cat with an abnormally large smile stood up on his chair. “Yes your most honorably honor. We have come to a verdict.”

“Wonderful, and what is it?” Judge Hearts asked.

“What is what?” The cat turned his head in confusion.

“Oh, the verdict?” Judge Hearts asked.

“What verdict?” The cat blinked and turned his head further.

“The verdict for the case today,” the judge said pleasantly.

“There was a case today?” the cat asked. Before the little judge could answer the cat’s head _fell off!_ “Oh, seems I’ve lost my head.” There was a scream in the crowd. Bendy and Boris watched in transfixed horror. The White Rabbit next to them rolled his eyes.

“Why yes, Cheshire Cat, we just finished with it,” Judge Hearts explained like nothing happened.  

“Say your majesty, can you stand on your head?” The cat’s stripped body hopped up on his own talking head.

“Oh, I haven’t tried in years.” Judge Hearts chuckled.

“Excuse me your honor, but the verdict,” Mr. Winky interrupted with a sigh.

Suddenly a stripe curled around atop the prosecution’s table. The cat appeared in the coiled stripe. He grinned at Winky. “A bit impatient, aren’t we? Tell me, where do you have to be?”

“It’s no matter to you, just get on with the verdict!” Mr. Winky snapped at the cat.

The cat chuckled. “No reason to go mad over it. Ha! Mad.” He purred like he made a joke.

“You’re the mad one.” White Rabbit sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Quite,” the cat agreed. “We should go for tea after this, Rabbit. You and I haven’t had a spot in such a long time.”

“I’d rather not.” Mr. Rabbit’s nose twitched. “You always invite Hatter and Hare.”

“But they know how to make it a mad time of a party!” The cat laughed, swung his tail and disappeared.

“Please Cheshire, the verdict.” White Rabbit looked exasperated.

“Oh, very well.” The cat’s voice took on an echoey tone. Bendy rubbed his forehead. Zany. This cat was like the Warners. Stars above. The cat appeared next to the Judge. The little man smiled pleasantly at the insane creature. “The jury finds the demon and wolf...” He paused.

Bendy scowled. He was going to get up and walk out if this cat dragged it out any longer.

“Not guilty.” The cat grinned. Bendy’s jaw dropped. Boris let out a loud whoop. They were free? They were free. They were free! Cheers and voices filled the room. Judge Hearts was smiling.

“We did it Bendy! We did it!” Boris’ tail was going a hundred miles an hour. Bendy let out a laugh. He couldn’t believe it.

“Yes, yes, well done everyone. Well done,” Judge Hearts said. “Congratulations, boys. Your are free of all charges! You must feel pretty great. Thank you jury. Yes, thank you.” He nodded to the strange mix of people still in the jury box and the cat next to him. “You all have a wonderful day. Court adjourned.” He banged his anvil on the book, then hopped off and disappeared from view.

“I so hope I get to do this again. It was maddening.” The cat laughed and disappeared with his stripe unwinding.

Bendy and Boris stood up and hugged. Holy stars above! They could leave. They were free! No more running from the cops!

“Congratulations, boys.” The White Rabbit smiled.

“Thank you so much for your help!” Boris said.

Bendy turned around to shake his hand. “Yeah, thanks. You really saved us.”

“Nonsense. I barely had to do anything. You two did the true convincing,” the White Rabbit said. “Still, you’re welcome. Good luck in your endeavors.”

“Thanks,” the brothers said.

“Hey, Bendy, Boris!” Ringtail called out to them. The boys shared a look before approaching the detectives. “Congrats on the freedom. If you’ll come with us, we have your stuff.”

“Thanks,” Bendy said.

“And thanks for all the help! You got all the evidence for White Rabbit.” Boris grinned.

“Just doing our job.” Featherworth smiled.

“Let’s get out of here,” Ringtail said. The boys agreed. It took awhile for the crowd to filter out. People kept congratulating and pausing to look at them. Bendy didn’t see Holly in the throng. He was able to see Richard again, however. He thanked the guard for everything. The old man grinned and teased him to take care of his girlfriend with his new freedom. Bendy blushed. Boris was saying goodbye to the guards from the juvey center when he heard Richard’s comment.

“What girlfriend?” Boris asked when he turned to Bendy. Richard burst laughing. Bendy stammered out excuses. He couldn’t say what Alice had to do. Not with Richard right there. The old man wished them luck, and then they were finally out the doors.

If the room was crowded, the steps of the courthouse was a mob. Cameras flashed and reporters shouted questions. Bendy felt like he was going blind and deaf. The detectives had to shoulder the boys through all the people. Bendy couldn’t see anything but tightly packed bodies. He stuck very close to Boris. “There’s a car ready,” Ringtail promised.

Half way down the stairs there was a terrified scream. The questions turned to shouts of fear and surprise. Bendy  looked around trying to see what was going on.

“He’s got a gun!” someone screamed. Featheworth shoved Bendy and Boris. Three bangs went off to Bendy’s right not a second later. His knees hit the step painfully. His ears were ringing. What the cuss! Bendy looked over to see a scowling weasel holding a handgun aimed at them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have no idea how happy finishing this trial has made Tap and me. There's going to be a lot of action (And much less talking! Yey!) from this point on. Be ready!!! :D


	64. Idols

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thin man with a microphone for a head shifted uncomfortably on stage. "Are you sure that's all you want me to say?" The indiscernible muttering answered him. "Well, I understand that, but so much more--" More muttering interrupted him. "Alright! Alright! I just think you could handle this differently!" He cleared his voice and faced forward.  
> "Welcome again readers, to another exciting chapter of Bendy and Boris in The Inky Mystery! This episode the boys get to meet their idols! But is all well in the bustling city of Toon Town now that they're free? Find out!"  
> He turned back to face the left stage. "So, my vacation is coming up soon, right?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hello~! Oh my! I am so excited to share this chapter with you! XD It's a bit longer than usual, but that's good news for those of you that love it! I don't want to take too much of your time up here! Just go read!
> 
> Buckle up! It's gonna be a ride!

Bendy couldn’t believe he let this happen. He should have known! He knew that Winky had been up to something! That he let the demon go way too easily. This gunner was linked to that snake. That was the thought that came to Bendy as he locked eyes with the beady gaze of the weasel. Then, the screaming and chaos came crashing in. People tripped and shoved, trying to scatter and get away. The weasel shot again. Featherworth blocked Bendy’s view.

“Get to the car! GO!” she shouted. The crow shoved him and Boris away. Boris stumbled and nearly fell down the stairs. Bendy grabbed his arm on instinct and, without a thought, sprinted down the stairs. Ringtail was waving them toward the car. Bendy glanced back as they climbed in. He saw Featherworth clutching a growing dark patch on her shoulder.

“Take them to the police department!” Ringtail barked at the driver. The cop nodded.

“Wait! Featherworth is--”

“We’ll meet you there!” Ringtail shouted from over her shoulder. She was racing toward her bleeding partner, gun out. Bendy didn’t see the weasel anywhere in the chaos. The cop driver sped away and soon the courthouse was out of sight. Bendy sat numbly in the back seat.

“That was scary,” Boris said in a strained voice. Bendy looked over to see Boris clutching his knee. W-was that blood?

“Boris!” Bendy gasped in horror.

“I’m okay!” Boris said. “It’s just a scratch!” Bendy pulled Boris’ hands back to take a look.

“Was it a bullet? Did you get hit?” Bendy demanded as he looked at the blood.

“Um.” Boris’ ears fell. “I don’t really know, but like I said, it’s just a scratch, Bendy.”

Bendy turned to the driver in the front seat. “Do you have a handkerchief or bandage or anything!”  The cop jumped at Bendy’s harsh tone. He fumbled in the glovebox and pulled out a cotton handkerchief. Bendy snatched it away and turned back to Boris.

“Bendy, calm down. Golly, you’d think I’m dying back here or something.” Boris rolled his eyes. “I could’ve just landed on the stairs. I don’t know, I fell pretty hard, and it was all so fast.”

Bendy focused on Boris’ leg. He carefully wiped away the blood and inspected the wound. It looked burned, so it was probably a bullet. Bendy grimaced. That weasel cussing _shot_ Boris. Bendy took a deep breath and kept looking. It didn’t seem to have gone in. Like Boris said, it was just a graze. It was barely worse than a scraped knee.

Dumb luck. Bendy felt sick thinking about it. A hand grabbed his shoulder. Bendy looked up.

“Really, bro. I’m okay,” Boris promised with a smile.

“Let’s bandage your knee,” Bendy said around the lump in his throat.

“We have to get our stuff back for that,” Boris said. Bendy sighed and dropped his shoulders. “Hey, we still won. Even twice! They couldn’t lock us up, and they didn’t get us outside the courtroom,” Boris reminded him.

Bendy agreed. He forced a smile for the wolf pup. “You’re right, bro. We won,” Bendy said.

“And now we can go back to finding the--”

“Yeah! You’re right!” Bendy waved his hand to cut Boris off. “I can’t wait to get back on the road.” There was still another person in the car that could hear them. Bendy still didn’t think it was smart to talk about the machine around others.

It wasn’t much longer before the boys were at the station. They were escorted in. Many of the police eyed them, and Bendy returned the stares unflinchingly. It seemed not everyone was happy that they had been set free.

Bendy and Boris stepped up to the front desk. The woman behind it was a bit pear shaped and had wiry looking black hair. She was writing on a document. Judging from the stack of papers next to her elbow, she had a long day ahead of her. “Excuse me, we’re here for our things,” Boris requested.

She glanced up with annoyance. She did a double take when she saw them. “Oh, it’s the B brothers.” She sneered.

Bendy scowled. He didn’t have anymore patience today. The trial, that snake, and the weasel hurting his bro had spent it all. No. He was absolutely done. “Yeah, it’s us. Now, give us our cussing moondusted stuff before I give them a real reason to throw me in jail.” The woman paled and rushed to get up. She hurried so much that she tripped on her heels and nearly fell down the hall.

“Bendy.” Boris was giving him that disapproving look. Had he accidently used his eyes? Well, either way, he was fed up. He wasn’t going to take anymore of their star dust.

“I’m sick of people with that attitude, bro. I’m not sorry,” Bendy grumbled.

“But you should be.” Boris sighed. The demon looked away in annoyance.

“Whatever,” he muttered and crossed his arms.

“You’re better than that, Bendy,” Boris pushed.

“There are days I don’t want to be. Today is one of them,” Bendy retorted. Boris rolled his eyes.

The woman returned with a large box and Boris’ backpack. She set it down on the table. Boris was quick to grab his bag. Bendy started pulling out things. He found his goggles, his knapsack, and a few other things. Bendy opened his bag and made sure everything was there. He saw his busted book, the last of their money, clothes, journal, and so on. Luckily, it didn’t seem like anything was missing...Well, except the map, but they knew why that was.

“Good,” Bendy stated. Boris’ bag was also all good. “Thanks.” He turned his back on the woman without looking at her. Boris apologized and gave her a more sincere thanks. The demon took his brother aside and bandaged his knee. They were about to leave when the woman stopped them. She was a bit more mellow now.

“Excuse me. The detectives want you to wait for them in their office. They wish to speak to you before you go,” she said. Bendy was about to brush it off, but Boris pulled him to a stop.

“Okay, thank you,” he said with a smile.

“What are you doing?” Bendy whispered.

“They saved our lives back at the courthouse and helped clear our names. The least we can do is wait and hear them out,” Boris said.

“But we’ve already lost so much time,” Bendy said irritatedly.

“I know Bendy, but it might be important,” Boris said and pulled the puppy face. Star fallen cuss. Bendy couldn’t argue with that. With a sigh, Bendy followed Boris to the detectives’ office. They waited for half an hour before Ringtail came through the door.

“Boys! You’re still here! Good!” She smiled. There was a bandage on her cheek. There were also some blood stains on her white shirt.

“What happened? Where’s Featherworth?” Boris asked.

“She took one in the shoulder, but don’t worry. It’s just a flesh wound. She’s getting treated at the hospital right now,” Ringtail said with a smile.

“What about that weasel?” Bendy asked.

“Ah, well. He disappeared,” Ringtail said.

“What!” Bendy growled. “All those cops around, and you couldn’t get him!”

“It was a mob of panicking civilians. Honestly, we have no idea how he slipped away, but we have a face and name, so it’s only a matter of time.” Ringtail went to her desk and collapsed in her chair with a groan.

“What’s his name?” Bendy demanded. This was ridiculous! How did he get away!

“Duke Weaselton,” Ringtail said and reached into a drawer. “We’ve booked him before for theft, illegal goods and smuggling. The great news? He may have ties to the Sykes brothers and Winky. If we play our cards right, we can nab them all!”

Bendy still frowned. She wasn’t going to impress him. The guy shot his brother and was still on the loose!

“So, what are you doing now?” Boris asked with a tilt of his head.

“Paperwork. There is always a ton of paperwork.” Ringtail sighed and pulled out a pack of documents and a pen.

“Why did you want to talk to us?” Bendy asked. He just wanted to get to the point and get out of here.

“Well, because he got away, the safest place for you was here,” Ringtail said. “Though even that is questionable,” she muttered and eyed the room. Bendy narrowed his eyes at her. “Now, I want to ask you two about witness protection.”

“Uh?” Boris raised a brow.

“Some very dangerous people are after you. I can offer you protection. A hideout, new identities, new life. I can help you two disappear until this thing ends,” Ringtail said.

“But what about Oddswell and all the others?” Bendy asked.

“You wouldn’t be allowed to be incontact with them. It could blow your cover. You’d have to disappear completely, even from your friends,” Ringtail explained.

“No way,” Bendy said. “We have stuff to do. We can’t disappear on everyone just because some mooks think they’re tough.”

“Are you sure? You’ll both be risking your lives. I can’t force you, but this is the safest choice for you guys,” Ringtail said as she wrote. “Thanks to the chaos around here, we won’t be able to help you much beyond this.”

Bendy looked at Boris. He could say yes, get his brother out of this. He wouldn’t be shot at, wouldn’t be running for his life, wouldn’t be on this dangerous quest.

But.

Bendy closed his eyes. He knew better than that. Boris wouldn’t leave people to suffer if he could do something about it, even if it did risk his life! The kid would never go into hiding under these circumstances. Bendy fought down his natural reaction to ask if Boris would go. Instead, he forced a smile.

“Thanks,” Boris said. “But we can’t. Not until there is a cure for the Ink Illness.”

Ringtail looked between them. She seemed conflicted, somewhere between proud and sad. “Alright then, mind if I give you some advice?” Bendy indicated for her to go ahead with a wave of his hand. “Since the little gunner got away, I think you two should avoid your usual hangouts at least until nightfall. And even then! Be careful. They’re probably looking for you.”

Bendy scowled. Well great! That’s the news he wanted to hear! Wait until nightfall! Wait a few hours! Avoid meeting up with everyone! Just great! Like he hadn’t done enough waiting already!

“Sure thing,” Boris agreed easily. Internally, Bendy screamed in frustration. HE DIDN’T HAVE TIME FOR THIS! Luckily, his face was a smooth mask of indifference. “Isn’t that all right, bro?” Boris turned to him.

Hell no. “Sure. We need dinner anyway,” Bendy said. Seemed they weren’t going to grab their grub from Granny then. No homemade celebration meal. Cussing great. “If that’s all, we’ll be heading out.” He went to the door, but stopped. “Oh, and one last thing. It’s about that thing Alice asked for.”

“She got it. No problem,” Ringtail said with a wink.

“Thanks.” Bendy pulled opened the door.

“Goodbye, Detective Ringtail.” Boris waved.

“Stay out of trouble.” The raccoon smirked and waved a hand before focusing on her papers. Bendy smirked back.

It didn’t take them long to get back onto the streets of Toon Town. It felt amazing to be outside again. No guards, no inmates, no striped pajamas, no curfew and no cussing disguises! Sweet, sweet freedom. Bendy took a deep breath and just basked in the sunlight.

“So, where should we go to eat?” Boris asked.

“I have no clue,” Bendy stated.

“How much cash do we have left?” Boris asked. Bendy swallowed with a grimace. With freedom came responsibilities. Dagnabbit.

“If we go cheap?” Bendy assumed. “A couple meals and maybe three nights at a place.”

Boris turned his muzzle thoughtfully with his brows knitting together. It was an old expression that Bendy was unfortunately familiar this. “Gettin’ a little short on cash then.”

Bendy grit his teeth. “We’ll be fine.” Boris nodded in agreement, but Bendy couldn’t tell if he was doing it to calm him or if the pup actually believed him.  

There was also noticeable difference that their little courtroom drama had caused too. People saw them. Since Bendy wasn’t wearing a disguise, he got the glances he had grown used to...but now they were followed by double-takes and whispers. A shiver ran up his spine. He. Did. Not. Like. Attention. This was odd, but maybe not...terrible? Some people smiled at them, others frowned. It was obvious that they had been the talk of the town.

Maybe the raccoon dame had been right about them lying low today.

“Hey, what’s in there?” Boris pointed to a little grocery store. “Think we can restock?” Bendy bit his cheek thoughtfully. Whelp...make it one meal and a three night stay.

“Sure,” Bendy said. The boys headed in and immediately raided the canned and travel foods. There were even a couple of cans of bacon soup! Score one for the demon!

It was at check out when the ‘occurrence’ happened. “Boris?” a somewhat high pitched voice inquired. Both Boris and Bendy straightened. They recognized that voice immediately. The inspiration and idol of children everywhere. The boys turned around to see Mickey Mouse rush up to them with a huge smile plastered over his face. “Oh, Boris! It’s so good to see you again! We watched the trial on the telly, and oh my goodness! Why didn’t you tell me you were in that kind of trouble!” He pulled Boris into a tight hug. “It must have been terrifying!”

A duck came up to Mickey’s side with a beak that seemed to be etched in a permanent frown. “Why? It’s not like you coulda done anything,” he quacked. Bendy raised a brow. He knew this duck’s name...Right? He had heard it once before. What was it?

“But you’re free now! And the public knows! That’s absolutely amazing! I hear they’re moving up that doctor fella’s trial to be sooner now. It’s probably thanks to you and all your hard work!” Mickey pulled back enough to look at him.

Boris darkened with a blush. “M-Mr. Mickey! Ho-Why are you here?” he stammered.

“We were getting groceries.” Mickey tossed a thumb over his shoulders. Behind him was the Goof and...a rather shaggy looking rabbit with a couple of the bunny kiddies behind him. “My goodness! I can’t get over how brave you are! All those people and that lawyer!”

“Friggin’ creep,” the duck muttered while glaring at nothing in particular. Bendy raised a brow at that. Uh. Seemed to Mick-crew approved of them.

Mickey pulled Boris into another hug. “You poor thing! Don’t worry. It’s okay! I’ll always be here for you,” the idol promised.

The duck scowled. “No. You won’t.”  

Bendy blinked. Um…

Boris was another shade darker, but he had a huge dopey smile on his muzzle. He was drinking up the attention like a sponge. Bendy raised a brow, but decided to keep his mouth shut.

If he were a cat, he’d be purring. Bendy smirked. “Aw,” Mickey cooed. “I missed you too.”

That seemed do snap Boris out of whatever cloud his mind had floated off to. The pup hopped back with a surprised yip. He tried to straighten himself out and act ‘cool’ and collected. His face still burning, he leaned back, crossed his ankles, and _used Bendy’s head as some kinda armrest._

“He-Hey! Mickey! G-good to see you again,” Boris tried to sound suave. “It was no big deal.” Bendy grit his teeth as Boris’ arm pressed his goggles into his head.

“As if! I saw the whole thing! You went through quite an ordeal,” Mickey said. “I’m glad it turned out al--Oh! But then there had been that shooter!” Mickey’s worry was almost _tangible._ Bendy’s fists tightened.

“We’re fine! He missed me. It was just a graze,” Boris said quickly. Kissup. The arm shifted. Clenched fists tightened.

“Grazed you!” Mickey...well...squeaked. “What happened?”

“Ah-uh. W-well you see, um,” Boris floundered.

“Uhhh Mick, we’re kinda holdin’ up the line,” the duck squawked.

“Uh, what?” Mickey looked back to see a line of less than happy people, waiting to pay for their chosen goods. “Goodness! I am so sorry! We’ll get out of your way,” Mickey told them. When the mouse looked away, Bendy pushed his brother’s arm off. Boris nearly fell over. With a grunt, he saved himself. When he looked over to give Bendy a disgruntled look, Bendy turned a warning glare on him.

The wolf’s ears dropped, and he looked down, a bit chastised. Good. Bendy reached up and adjusted his goggles. He was lucky that he was Bendy’s little bro. If anyone else tried that, they’d have a cussing busted arm right about now.

“C’mo--”

“Let me take you out for dinner!” Mickey cut the demon off. The brothers did a double take. The mouse and his crew had arms full of bags.

“You seem busy,” Bendy said. He glanced at his brother to see literal stars in his eyes. He inwardly cringed. Oh. There was no way they weren’t going.

“It’s fine! Please, I insist!” Mickey said. “I know the perfect spot. It’s not far from here.”

Bendy didn’t even have to look to feel the _most intense_ puppy eyes he had _ever witnessed_ turn in his direction. He was going to melt if the kid kept this up. “Sure.” Bendy shrugged. “Why not?” The yowling cheer was so loud that windows shook. Mickey grinned. The duck rolled his eyes. Goof smiled warmly along with the kids. The rabbit...didn’t really react. The guy looked completely checked out.

“Fantastic!” Mickey was beaming at them.

It was only a couple of minutes walk down the street. They came up to a simple looking restaurant. The windows were tinted a shade darker, but not so much that Bendy couldn’t see in it. There was a bar area against one wall and a scatter of tables on the other side. Bendy raised a brow.

 _Petula’s Place_ swung on the sign above the door. Mickey ushered Boris in. It seemed the kid’s humility had reared its head between here and the grocery store. The pup walked bashfully by the mouse.

“Mr. Mickey, you don’t have to,” Boris was saying. Bendy rolled his eyes. Oh, his dear sweet brother. So easily flustered.

“Nah, It’s fine! My treat!” Mickey promised. Bendy looked around the place. It was simple, rustic, with dark wood and old photographs. There was a cat sitting at the bar, but otherwise it didn’t have anyone inside. It was a little early for dinner, so it made sense.

“It’s like I’m talkin’ to a friggin’ wall,” the duck--Donald! That was the grump’s name!--grouched.

One of the bunny kids copied his frown and in the high pitched tone of a youth muttered, “Friggin’ wall.”

Bendy raised a brow. Note to self: don’t curse around the kids. They will hear it, they will remember it, and they will use it.

The rather dazed looking rabbit walked beside the duck. His rumpled hair stood out in several directions, and his ears hung low in front of him. It was like the guy barely had energy to hold them up. His collar was half up too. Did this guy just roll out of bed and walk the door? His glazed over eyes looked around the room dully. Bendy had no idea what the guy’s deal was, but he definitely seemed out of place here.

Goofy took the bags of groceries through a room in the back of the restaurant. The group approached the bar when the rabbit suddenly perked and lunged for the cat.

“Miiaoooo!” the cat called out in surprise. Bendy blinked at the sudden hug(?) attack. What the--? “Uh! S-sir?” The cat turned to face the rabbit. The rabbit leaned in closer, and the cat blushed deeply.

Donald burst into laughter. “H-holy cussing stars!” His laugh sounded like a broken squeaky toy. Maybe a squeaky toy that smoked…? Bendy decided that was a good description of the sound that was penetrating his ears.

“Donald!” Mickey chastised. “Watch your mouth!” The mouse then turned to the...situation unfolding before them. Was that he about to…! “Um, uh,...Ozzy?”

The rabbit seemed to snap out of it. He lowered his hand from the cat’s chin. Mickey approached his side. Ozzy took a step back, releasing the now very flustered cat. “What’s gotten into you?” Mickey asked. The rabbit’s gaze turned to the floor. Mickey lead Ozzy away and turned to the cat. “I am so sorry. I don’t know what--”

“O-oh no! It’s okay! Who can say no to a hug.” The cat chuckled awkwardly. He lifted a hand and scratched the back of his head. Bendy gave Boris a quick glance. Yep, the pup was watching in concern, ears down, eyes wide. Dear, oh dear. Bendy turned back to the scene in front of him. The rabbit was led to a table.

The cat was sitting with the tip of his tail flicking back and forth. Bendy narrowed his eyes. Dark black fur, a wide brimmed fedora, a weathered coat, hiking boots with pants tucked in. Wait a second. Bendy felt a jolt go through him. That couldn’t be--

He took a step forward. Oh! Oh! But it _had_ to be! Bendy took a deep breath. Okay, he had this. Bendy came up to the cat. He leaned on the chair next to the cat. He had his arms resting on bar countertop with a dazed look in his eyes.

“Hi there.” That was dumb, Bendy! Be cool. “Mr. Felix, right? I love your books.” He lifted a hand to gesture nonchalantly. The cat looked over, snapping out of his thoughts.

His face lit up. “Wow, thank you!” He shook Bendy’s hand. “I’m glad you too, Mr…” he trailed off, waiting for Bendy to fill in the blank.

“Bendy!” The demon grinned cheerfully. Holy stars! He was meeting Felix!

“Thank you Mr. Bendy,” Felix said with a smile.

“I finished your latest release. It was amazing! Were the fire ants really that big?” Bendy couldn’t help asking.

“They were!” Felix said with a flick of his tail. “I was lucky I got away without a bite.”

“No kidding! Have you ever gone into a temple or site that didn’t have traps?” Bendy asked.

“Oh, many times! No, traps are more uncommon.” Felix shrugged. “But I like finding those places that no one has been to in a long time. Those always have risks. If there are no traps, there could be structural damage, flooding, venomous animals and poisonous plants.”

“Poisonous plants?” Bendy tilted his head.

“Yes! There was this one tomb out in the Great Dunes of Martos. A friend of mine finally found the tomb of the great king after hunting for twenty years! And it was amazing!” Felix explained excitedly. His voice lowered dramatically. “No grave robbers, but the locals heard rumors it was cursed, and that we would die if we entered it.” Bendy nodded excitedly.

“What happened?” Bendy asked.

“The first three people that went in got horribly sick and two of them died,” Felix said gravely.

Bendy’s jaw dropped. “Was it the curse?” Bendy’s mind went back to the Voodoo Queen, and a chill ticked down his spine.

“That’s what everyone thought. I had my doubts, and so did my friends. You see,” Felix smiled, “The answer isn’t always magic, even when there is evidence. Here, there was nothing. I took us some time to figure out what was going on.”

“What! What was it?” Bendy asked.

“Fungus,” Felix said.

“Uh?”

“The fungus was ancient. It held a deadly virus. People would touch the walls and then their faces,” Felix said. “With that figured out, we were able to get in and take the artifacts safely.”

“Wow.” Bendy grinned. “That’s awesome.” Felix nodded.

“Do you like archaeology?” Felix asked.

“I’ll be honest, it was the adventure and travel that actually got me into your books, but the history side of it has grown on me a little. You’re a really good writer.” Bendy held back on gushing. He was completely level headed and cool.

Felix nodded. “Why thank you. I should have a new book out soon, too. I hope you’ll like it.”

“I’ll look forward to it.” Bendy grinned.

Felix glanced at the group that came in with Bendy. “So, are those your friends? You know, the little mouse and the rather...handsome bunny?”

Bendy looked over at the two. “Nah.” He shrugged a shoulder. “They just invited us to come out to eat for some reason.” Bendy blinked. “Wait wha--”

“Nothing!” Felix said quickly and looked away. Bendy raised a brow. Uh? Bendy turned his attention to the two again. Mickey was talking, and it seemed that the rabbit was getting up.

“Do ya need any help Mr. Mickey?” Boris asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

Mickey smiled over his shoulder. “No! No! Ozzy just needs some rest. I’ll be back with ya soon Boris.” Bendy blinked. There was something up with that mouse. Bendy didn’t want to say anything to Boris since he was his bro’s idol and everything, but there was just something...off. Bendy couldn’t put his finger on it. The two disappeared in the back. Boris returned to Bendy and plopped down in the seat Bendy was leaning against.

“He seemed so sad. I wonder what’s bothering him so much?” Boris asked. He stared down at the table with large far away eyes and downturned ears. Bendy could only shrug. There was something up with those two. Bendy just didn’t know what.

The duck approached the bar. The fella behind the counter bumped his fist with the duck. He couldn’t be much older than Bendy. Maybe he was one of the local college students?

“Hey Uncle Donald! What’s up my Quackers?” the kid asked. He was a dog with thin, droopy ears, a head of messy dark hair, and a half smile. He looked familiar for some reason. He was wearing a uniform, a half button up that was tucked into simple high waisted pants and a bowtie around his neck. Bendy fought back a small grimace. There was a reason he’d chosen a job that was full of oil and grease as a career. No one would ever expect him to dress up for anything.

“Hey, mini Goof,” the duck greeted. Mini Goof? Ah! Bendy saw it now. The ears and teeth were definitely like Goofy! They had to be related.

“How is the gang?” the fella asked.

“Oh, ya know, the usual. Your dad oversleeps and that bunny is being a whiny little starfa--”

“Be nice, Ducky.” The kid pointed at Donald warningly, a small frown on his face. He walked up to them and lifted a paper sack. “Sir.” He looked at Felix. Bendy glanced over at the cat too. He seemed to be lost in his thoughts as he stared at the wall. “Sir?” The fella coughed. Felix twitched.

“Uh?” Felix blinked and looked at him.

“You’re order’s here.” The kid, Bendy looked at the name tag, Max. Max held out the sack.

“Oh! T-Thank you, little man.” Felix chuckled nervously. He seemed to be flushed. Max raised a brow, but didn’t comment. Felix took the bag and stood up. He turned to Bendy. “It was a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Bendy.”

“The pleasure was mine, Mr. Felix.” Bendy grinned and shook his hand again. Felix also shook Boris’ hand and introduced himself. He wished the boys well.

“Excuse me, what’s back there?” Felix asked Max.

“Hm? Just more dining room and an attachment to an apartment,” Max said.

“Would the bunny and mouse…?” Felix asked with a knot between his brows.

Max shrugged. “You can check the back room.”

“Thank you.” Felix nodded gratefully.

* * *

“You stay here Ozzy, I’ll get ya something to eat,” Mickey said with a smile. Poor bro must be really tired. The rabbit pulled out a small chalkboard and chalk. Mickey blinked as his older bro started to write.

“What chu writing there? S-O-R-R-Y?” Mickey smiled. He was apologizing? “Aw.” Mickey pulled him into a one-armed hug. “No need to be sorry, bro,” Mickey said. “Like I could ever be mad at you!” He turned his tail to make a little heart shape.

He really wasn’t mad. Just concerned. Very, very concerned.  He pulled back. “I’ll be right back, bro,” he said and headed back out. He passed the cat Ozzy had hugged on the way out. Mickey smiled and nodded as he passed. The cat returned the smile.

Mickey went through the door.

“Um, Mr...Ozzy?” the cat asked hesitantly. “I don’t mean to be nosy but…” The cat cleared his throat. Mickey tensed. “I hope I didn’t upset you in any way...I’m sorry if I did.” Mickey blinked and relaxed.

Mickey heard the scratch of the chalk on Ozzy’s board. “Muuuyu!” The cat exclaimed. “O-oh no! There’s no ne-need to be sorry!” Mickey smiled and turned to get some food for his bro.

* * *

 

“Bro, that was _the_ Felix the Cat!” Bendy said excitedly. He rested his chin on his hand. “He said he’s gonna write a new book soon! I can’t wait!” It was fine in front of Boris. Boris never judged...much. Bendy grinned.

Boris grinned back. He’s eyes brightened and his ears came back up. “Looks like we both got to meet our idols!” He winked. “Today seems like it’s turning out to be great day, all things considered!”

Bendy wasn’t sure he could _completely_ agree with that, but the good was definitely outweighing the bad today. So he nodded.

Suddenly, the door to the restaurant slammed open loudly. Boris flinched as they both looked up.

Ice went through Bendy’s veins.

Cuphead glared at them from the entrance. He looked like death. Dark shadows sat under his eyes. His frown was steely. The few shadows in the room withered in excitement...and bloodlust.

Bendy was sure he visibly paled. He knew Boris had from what he could see at the corner of his eye. The wolf sat closer to the door, blocking Bendy. There was a heartbeat of frozen silence, then Boris turned in his chair. He lift a hand toward the crazy killer, his ears down and his eyes wide. The pup’s pupils were constricted with...fear? Worry?

“M-mister?” Boris asked with a shaking voice. “Is...is your brother okay?”

Bendy snapped out of whatever paralysis his shock had brought him. He turned around in his seat and latched onto Boris’ sleeve and arm.

The shadows were getting more...agitated. “Boris! No! We have to get out of here!” Bendy gently yanked the pup’s arm back. Couldn’t he tell this nut was out for blood! _Their blood!_

The hand came up. Bendy had just a second to notice the schmuck point at them, before the blinding blue light burst forth.  Bendy shoved Boris off his seat and to the floor. The blast hit the counter above them. Bendy rolled, taking Boris with him. Blasts followed them with barely a gap between shots. He rolled them under a table and cradled back. Cup rushed into the room, blasts going everywhere. Tables and chairs burst.

They had to get out! Bendy looked toward the door. Cup left it unguarded. He’d only have one chance! Bendy turned to Boris. “Run when I say!” The wolf stared at him with huge, fearful eyes and nodded. Bendy got up in a crouch. He grabbed what was left of a table and chucked it at Cuphead. “NOW!”

Boris sprinted for the door like an olympian, Bendy right on his tail. There was a huge blast behind him. Bendy didn’t dare look back. Boris swung the door open and the boys bolted onto the streets. Maniacal laughter followed them. Bendy glanced back...and wish he hadn’t!

The nut’s eyes were glowing a fiery red! Shadows danced around him like he was a demon! What was this! Bendy had no clue! Worry about it later! They just had to out run the psychopath!

“Alley!” Bendy panted. Boris darted into the first alley he saw. Bendy was right behind him. A couple of blasts hit the walls and pavement around them. Bendy flinched when heat raced past his arm. Too close!

The boys ducked and weaved through piles of garbage and trash cans. Cuphead simply blasted anything in his way. Boris took one sharp turn after another, trying to confuse their pursuer. It seemed to be slowly working. The boys were pulling ahead of the nutjob cursing at them.

Bendy’s lungs and legs were on fire. Boris found a narrow space in between two buildings. It was just wide enough for someone to slip in if they turned sideways. Boris shimmed in first, then Bendy. Bendy didn’t see a promise of escape back on the streets at the other end. Cuss! Had they cornered themselves?

Heavy footsteps pounded the cement. The sound echoed at them from the stone and brick walls. Bendy and Boris covered their mouths to quiet their panting. The steps slowed.

“There’s no need to hide, you GUYS!”  he sang in a creepy as cuss voice. There was a loud crash. He might have kicked over a trash can or...blasted it. “I just wanna cussing _kill_ ya, that’s all!” he shouted. Boris gulped. Bendy kept his eye on the opening of their little alcove. He would just have to spot them, and it would be all over. He would be able to shoot them like fish in a barrel. Bendy felt his throat go dry with the thought. “I’m gonna enjoy it,” Cuphead hissed.

A shiver raced down his spine. The maniac started to chuckle. “I’ll find you!” he shouted. “I always do! I’ll make sure you never rest! Ya hear me! NEVER!” He dissolved into maniacal laughter. Bendy grit his teeth and glared at the opening. Any second. The laughter broke. “I’ll--I’ll make you pay! You’ll never rest!” Was...that a...sob? “N-never.” Bendy’s eyes narrowed. The sobbing grew louder. Something hit the cement. Had the nut collapsed?

“A-alright M-mugs,” he muttered loud enough that Bendy could still hear him. “Le-let’s split up!” His voice was hoarse and shaky. “You l-l-look over to the r-right.” He chuckled softly. Oh boy. “N-n...No! My r...right you i-idiot!” He was blubbering. Bendy shook his head. This guy...he had...clearly lost it. Bendy didn’t have to guess. Stars. He...was really dead. Cussing stars. Bendy’s fists tightened.

“YAAY TEAMWORK!” the luanic cackled. Oh stars. This was painful to listen to. He was laughing and sobbing. Bendy shook his head. The nut had completely broken from reality. Boris twitched. Bendy looked over to his brother. Ears down, tail tucked, those huge eyes were tight with worry. His hands were lifted to his chest, clenched fists so tight they shook. Damn it. He wanted to go out and help the nut. Of course he did! The big softie was just so--ugh! Bendy grit his teeth. He was about to whisper for the pup to forget it...Then a memory came to the forefront on his mind. Bendy on the ground, gagging on ink, that nut standing over him...and his bag landing in front of him. His pain relief in reach.

Cussing. Damnit!

Boris twitched again. Bendy threw out an arm to stop him. Boris looked over to him. “I know what you’re thinking, bro,” Bendy whispered. “But I’m not gonna let you take such a risk!” Bendy frowned grimly. “I’ll check on him myself.” The demon silently shifted to creep to the opening to the alley.

Boris swallowed. “T-thanks,” Boris whispered. His shoulders and hands relaxed. “Be careful though.”

No kidding.

Bendy took a deep breath as he inched down the narrow crevice. The laughing had subsided. There was just quiet weeping now. Bendy felt a drop of sweat run down the side of his face. What in the world was he getting into? He reached the corner way too quickly (even though it felt like an eternity) and with one more deep breath he peeked around the cold cement. Bendy’s jaw dropped as he gasped, and his eyes widened in horror. _Cussing hell! What was--_

He was kneeling in the middle of the alley. Tears ran down his face. His shoulders were sagged in defeat. His eyes were shadowed as his glowing finger was aimed at his temple.

Bendy’s stomach twisted, and his heart dropped somewhere near his toes. He reacted before he could think. The demon was in front of the cupman in an instant. Bendy grabbed his wrist and wrenched it back, away from his head.

“ _What the hell do you think you’re doing! Are you MAD!_ ” Bendy bellowed in his face.

Cuphead tilted his face up to look at Bendy. His hand was limp in Bendy’s tight grasp. His brows were knit together, tears still running down his face. There was only despair in his light, watery eyes. “W-who am I ki-kidding?” he sobbed. “I’m the o-one who ki-killed him.” Bendy felt his throat tighten. “I’m the one w-who needs to die!” He was shaking.

What...was Bendy supposed to do? What could he...possibly say? Hadn’t he said something similar? Stars. His chest clenched. He swallowed the lump that threatened to strangle his words. “You know well that was an accident!” Bendy softened his tone. He loosened his grip on the other’s wrist.    

Cuphead lowered his head a bit. It seemed the weight of the world was crushing him. “My fault or not...an accident or not...why would any of this matter? It’s-It’s all over! It’s either both of us or nothing!” he croaked bitterly. Bendy grit his teeth. Cuphead lunged forward. Bendy didn’t flinch. The cupman grasped Bendy’s arms for dear life. He sobbed into Bendy’s chest. “I just wish I could’ve told him that I _loved_ him,” Cuphead hissed. His shivered with each sob. The painful clench in Bendy’s chest tightened. He wrapped the mourning one in a hug.

Bendy...didn’t want to imagine what he was going through. Yet...his mind brought on the thought, regardless. A world without Boris...Bendy’s hug tightened marginally. He...couldn’t live in a world like that...He wouldn’t have a purpose anymore. There wouldn’t be a point to try anymore...Stars. His throat tightened again. He didn’t want to think about it.

The weeping grew quiet, and Cuphead went limp. Bendy blinked. “Umm.” He tensed. “Y-you okay?” Bendy asked gently. He shifted Cuphead. The cupman’s strange featherly light hair brushed his cheek as the demon turned him in his arms. He looked down and let out a shaky breath of relief. The fella was still breathing. Bendy had thought that he...might have died for a second there! Bendy could see the dark, bruise-like shadows under his eyes. Tears still sat in the corners of his eyes. Had...he slept at all since the incident? Had he passed out from exhaustion?

“B-Bendy is he alri--”

“Yeah, just sleeping!” Bendy said quickly. Boris came around the corner and looked down at the wannabe attacker. At least the pup didn’t look so miserable now. “Let’s just find a comfortable, safe place, so we can leave him there.” Bendy shifted the cupman until he had a hand under to crook of his knees and under his back. He lifted the man easily. “Then, we’ll be on our way,” Bendy muttered.

Boris’ eyes widened. “Wait, we’re leaving him?”

Bendy frowned and raised a brow. “Umm, duh! Why? You had something else in mind?”

Boris grimaced. Had he seen everything? The pup probably heard it all at least. Bendy looked down at Cuphead. “We won’t always be there for him, and it’s true, he...might try again...So, if that’s how it’s gonna be…” They didn’t have time to watch out for someone else. People were suffering! Dying! Bendy couldn’t put off their quest, damnit! If he did, there would be more Stevens! And he didn’t know how long he could last either…

Boris gasped. “Wh--”

Bendy was quick to cut him off. “I’m sorry Boris. There’s no hope for him.” The demon didn’t look up. He couldn’t. Bendy was making a choice here...He couldn’t save everyone, damnit! If Boris could just understand that!

“But--”

“Besides!” Bendy snapped. “He might seem harmless now, but who knows when he might snap on us again! I don’t wanted to be blasted in the back!”

“Bendy,” Boris whimpered. “He’s broken.”

Bendy grit his teeth. “Please Boris...don’t make this more difficult for me! I’m just doing what’s best for us!”

Boris whimpered again, but stayed quiet. Bendy sighed and started to walk. They stayed quiet as they traveled. Bendy decided to drop Cuphead off at the hospital. It was the same one Wakko had gone to, Bendy realized. In a flurry of motion, the cupman was whisked away. Bendy dug in his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He pulled out enough to cover for the guy for a few hours. “Here.” He turned to the nurse that had stuck around to ask him questions. She was a pretty song bird with dark tips on her feathery digits and a line of black over her petit beak. Her large, dark eyes blinked in confusion. “Thanks, and please don’t tell him about us when he wakes up,” Bendy requested. The guy had been practically out of it. He probably wouldn’t remember much. Bendy hoped he won’t.

“Umm…” The nurse didn’t seem to know what to do as she stood there with the money. Bendy turned on his heel. He stuck his hands in his pockets and walked away. Boris stayed close to his side. Bendy dared to glance up to him. He was met with the image of absolute misery. Boris’ eyes were swollen, ears down. He was gripping his elbow in dejection. Bendy hunched his shoulder and walked a touch faster. Starfallen cuss.

Boris noticed his change in pace because he spoke up for the first time since the alley. “You’re right, bro,” he muttered. “It’s just a big risk for us to bring him along.” Bendy glared at the sidewalk. “B-but it’s just not fair.”

Life...wasn’t fair, bro.

“So, we’re heading back to restaurant to meet with Mr. Mickey?” Boris asked half heartedly.

Bendy pursed his lips. They had already wasted. So. Much. Time. “Sorry Boris, but that mouse was a little too nice for no reason.”

Boris raised a brow. “So?”

“Come on, bro. No one is that nice without wanting something in return,” Bendy grumbled, exasperated.

Boris narrowed his eyes. “Thanks, but I know what I’m doing!” he snapped. “Besides, I can’t just turn down an invitation like that...especially by someone as amazing as Mr. Mickey! He was there for you too, remember?” Boris growled.

Bendy tensed and grit his teeth. This stupid pup! Didn’t he realize that his starfallen bleeding heart was going to get them killed? Bendy had just carried their _attacker_ to a cussing _hospital_ because he felt bad for the guy! Stars! He had been shot at today! Twice! How could he not be suspicious? There was something up with that mouse! How was he so cussing blind!

He half turned to glare at Boris. “You’re so easily trusting. Why can’t you grow up for once?” Bendy hissed. Boris flinched like Bendy had struck him. His eyes widened and became glassy. His ears dropped, and he grit his teeth. Boris squeezed his eyes shut while he lifted his muzzle. The pup’s face flushed. He crossed his arms. Cuss. Bendy had...gone too far.

“I...I _am_ a grown up,” he muttered. “I won’t act like...like--yip!” Bendy grabbed Boris shoulders and pulled him down to his level...Well, to his knees...which were below his level...Whatever!

Bendy cupped the pup’s face and turned it to look at him. Boris keep his gaze firmly _away_ from Bendy. Bendy felt his heart twist. “I hope you’re not forgetting that I love you more than anything...are you?” Bendy asked quietly. He hated this. Being like this! He...he just...that guy...and that thought...a world without Boris…

“Of course not!” Boris pouted. His shoulders relaxed. “You always want what’s best for me. I know, I know. But so far...what’s best for me has felt like the worst…” he mumbled back. Bendy sighed. His shoulders dropped.

“Sor…” He couldn’t. He couldn’t apologize for wanting to protect his brother. Boris suddenly pulled Bendy into a hug. Bendy twitched in surprise, but relaxed instantly.

“I know, bro. I know you want me to be happy,” Boris said. “But we’ll have to go back to the restaurant anyway.”

Bendy felt his eye twitch. “And why would that be?”

“Because.” Boris pulled back and looked at him sheepishly. “We left our bags back there.”

Bendy smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand. “Fine,” he muttered. “But we’re not sticking around. We’ve wasted four days already. We find Holly, get our map, and get going.”

Boris nodded and pulled himself back up on his feet. The two headed to the restaurant, this time with purpose in their steps.


	65. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mic dried his eyes and sniffed. "Wel-Welcome to another episode of Bendy and Boris i-in the Inky Mystery!" He blew his nose on a tissue. "'Cuse me! Uh, just enjoy. Oh, that was so--" He sniffled. "My goodness."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, hi! Hello, my wonderful readers!  
> I hope life is being kind to you. If not, I hope the chapter can at least give you a little break from the tough times. I am nearly done with school for the semester and getting ready for my wedding! (Not nervous at all). Nope! No stress in my life! I'm not stress writing or anything! Hehehe...he.  
> Okay, so I am. BUT. I am trying to get ahead so we can stay on schedule and Mercowe has something to post while I'm off traveling with my honey on our honeymoon. 
> 
> Of course, all of this had to go down when we finally got to a part in the story I have been soooo excited to write for sooooo long. =3= Oh well.  
> ENJOY!

Bendy and Boris came across quite a scene when they found the restaurant again. The walls, floors, and furniture were full of holes and burn marks. Donald’s tail feathers had a number done on them. Mickey was trying to calm down the shaken employee. They were so wrapped up in their little show that no one noticed the boys’ entrance.

“You alright Max?” Mickey asked. He rested a hand on his shoulder.

“Alright! W-w-who cares? The boss is gonna kill me!” Max held his hand to his mouth in fright, looking at the destruction.

“No, no, it’s okay!” the mouse responded quickly with a reassuring smile. “We’ll explain things to him, no problem!...Just explain it to me first!” Mickey asked to sniveling young man.

“Those two had to run out!” Donald quacked.

Mickey’s eyes grew the size of saucer plates. He threw his hands up to either side of his head. “My Boris!” he cried. Bendy felt something twist in his stomach. The cuss was that! _His_ Boris? Excuse me! Bendy’s eye twitched.

Mickey turned on his heel, ready to dash out the door,  his eyes full of fierce determination...when he saw the two of them standing right there by the door. Mickey froze.

“Hi, Mr. Mickey.” Boris gave him a little wave. Neither of them had much energy after...everything. Bendy shot a glance toward Boris. The wolf’s ears were down, his face flushed. Was he...pleased?

Bendy turned a glare on the mouse. It was official. Bendy didn’t like this guy. The flustered mouse quickly back peddled. “Oh, thank goodness you’re safe!” he squeaked. The flush on the mouse's face was not helping his case in the least. That's right. Bendy heard you, you shady creep. “B-both of you, of course!” He chuckled nervously and shrugged. Oh yeah, like Bendy was going to buy that load of hogwash! Now that he thought about it, this mouse had hardly acknowledged the demon’s existence. Bendy didn’t really care about that. Hell, he was used to it even, but this--this! Stupid. ‘His Boris’? What the cuss, man! It was a whole new level of--what the cuss even was that!

“Do you know what happened here or did you miss it like I did?” Mickey asked Boris with a relieved smile. He lifted a hand and rested it on Boris’ arm.

Boris’ tail started to wag. “Um, w-well--” Bendy’s eye twitched. Okay, that was enough of that. Bendy came around Boris and knocked the mouse’s hand off his little brother.

“Sorry, we don’t do a lot of touching. It’s a family thing,” Bendy said in a clipped tone. He stuck his hands back into his pockets, ignoring their startled looks. Bendy wasn’t here to beat around the bush. “Thanks for everything, but we’re kind of in a hurry. Just ask one of your friends about what happened.” Bendy shrugged and grabbed his bag, which was still by the bar. He slung the strap over his shoulder.

Mickey watched him, crestfallen.  His large dark eyes reflected hurt and worry. In a quiet tone he said, “I...I can always invite you fellas to some other res--”

“I _said_ we’re in a hurry,” Boris cut him off with a hard look.  Mickey flinched. “C’mon Boris.” The wolf had just slung his big backpack on. “

Thanks for everything, Mr. Mickey. Hope to see you again someday!” Boris waved over his shoulder. Bendy practically dragged the wolf out the door. Leaving a stunned, pouting mouse behind them.

The sun was thankfully starting to set. Bendy figured that as long as they kept their eyes out, they’d be able to reach Granny’s without a problem. Boris heaved a heavy sigh. “This is the second time we caused trouble for Mr. Mickey. Why does he even like me?”

Bendy scowled. “Why indeed!” he growled. His Boris! Bendy couldn’t get over it! What schmuck in his right mind just says something like that? He said he had watched the trial. Did he believe that snake lawyer? Was he judging Bendy on how he was raising the pup? He wasn’t a good guardian? Was that it! Or was it because he was a demon?  He didn’t seem prejudiced when they had first met the mouse...Was it about the Illness? Bendy blinked. Nah, that didn’t make any sense. The guy may be a creep, but he wasn't cruel.

Boris turned a heavy frown on Bendy. “‘We don’t do touching’? ‘It’s a family thing’? What was that?”

Bendy lowered his brows and looked across the street, away for the pup's large, scolding eyes. “Well, I may have lied about the family thing, but I still hate touching,” he muttered, pushing his hands deeper into his pockets. The pup still didn’t see that claim as creepy or insulting. Then again, this was _the_ Mickey Mouse. The fella his brother has looked up to ever since he found out what television was. Of course his idol could do no wrong. Bendy fought off the urge to roll his eyes.

“Yeah, but that’s you,” Boris pointed out. “And you never have that problem if it’s a woman.”

Bendy felt his lip twitch. “Man, I could use a dance.” And a dame...and a drink.

Boris snorted and rolled his eyes. “Think Granny will have any food for us?”

Bendy shrugged. “Maybe. I’m just hoping Holly and the others are there.”

“I saw Xedo and Wiston at the trial,” Boris said.

“Hope they didn’t get arrested for that stunt they pulled,” Bendy muttered.

“Me too.”

“I didn’t see Granny or Alice though,” Bendy said. If Holly had been there, then Alice was probably okay. He must have just missed her in the crowd. Boris hummed. As they came to Baker Street, the boys slipped into the shadows of the back path. They walked along the backyard fences with nearly silent steps. It didn’t take long for the boys to reach the familiar backyard. Bendy opened the gate and back door when he suddenly had to duck to dodge a cane in the face.

“Take that yo--oh! Hello Bendy, dear! I was wondering when you boys were going to get back to me!” Granny Gopher lowered her cane with a warm smile.

“Good to see you again too, Granny!” Boris said. Bendy straightened up and gave the older gopher a shaky smile. Geez! That woman was fast! Note to self: Don’t underestimate Granny!

“Is anyone else around?” Bendy asked.

“Yes! The Warner siblings are here with their guardian. And your little friend, Miss Swingskirt! I told them you might show up here tonight, so they’ve been waiting.” Granny tapped her cane on the floor before heading into the kitchen.

“Any word from Holly or Alice?” Bendy asked.

The gopher tilted her head. “Not yet.”

“What about the foxes?” Boris asked.

“Xedo gave me a call earlier today.” Granny Gopher smiled. “Invited him to dinner, but he’s busy finishing that article on the Ink Machine. He wanted it ready for Oddswell’s trial.”

Bendy pursed his lips. Made sense. People would be asking about that cure. “How is that all going? You haven’t been overwhelmed, have you?”

Granny perked up. “Oh no! Actually it’s getting much better. After Wakko’s incident, I had a few doctors drop by and ask about the pain medicines. They wanted to help! I have been pointing a few new cases in that direction after talking to them about their symptoms.” She was absolutely beaming at them. “And I have your rewards!”

“Rewards?” Bendy blinked.

“Why yes, dear! We’re celebrating!” Granny said. "I hope you two are hungry!"

“Celebrating?” Bendy raised a brow. “Okay?”

Granny frowned at him. She raised a finger and shook it at him. “What’s with the wet blanket attitude, young man? You should be elated! After all, you did it!”

“Do? What did we do?” Boris blinked.

Granny laughed. “Like you don’t know! Boys! Come now! It’s official! No questions asked! Ink Illness is an official disease! People are listening for once!” The old woman cackled. “Do you know how many apology calls we’ve gotten!”

The boys blinked and shared a look. “Ah,” was all Bendy said.

“Ah? Ah!” Granny laughed loudly, almost sounding giddy. “You solved a problem we’ve been struggling with for over a year and all you can say is ‘Ah’ Hehehehe!” Granny cackled again and shook her head. “Oh, you two!” Definitely giddy.

“Don’t throw a party yet, Granny. We don’t have that Machine.” Bendy couldn’t help the half smile that took over his face. The old gopher was exuding joy. It was fun to watch her flit around the kitchen. Why did she need a cane?

She laughed again. “Oh, you! So ambitious! I like that. You two are just gonna go solving all our problems, aren’t ya!” She stopped at the oven and pulled on an oven mitten. “Oh fuu! Nearly forgot. Go up and say hi to everyone! Can't hog you all to myself! I’ll be there in a moment with your rewards. Now, go on! Shoo! Leave your bags in the closet and enjoy your friends!”

The boys did as told and went into the dining room. There a long table was surrounded by familiar faces. The Warners grinned at them. That odd doctor guardian of theirs was looking over a book. Sasha nodded at the boys. Next to her was a stranger. She was a woman that looked similar to Sash except where Sasha’s hair was dark, curly and short, the woman’s was light, wavy and came down to her shoulders.

She stood up and hugged the boys. “Thank you so much!” Bendy’s throat went dry. That was a pleasant surprise.

“No prob, ma’am,” Boris answered. “But who are you?”

“I’m Sally Swing, Sasha’s sister. You’ve been good friends to her! I have been so worried,” she said and pulled back. “We couldn’t write much since circumstances didn’t allow it! Still, she mentioned you two!” She smiled at them.

“Sally, calm down. I’m sure the boys have had a long day,” Sasha scolded gently.

Sally pulled back. “Hush you! I finally get to meet the famous Dancing Demon and his musically gifted brother.” Sasha flushed.

Bendy grinned. “Oh, so she talked about us.”

“Absolutely! You two need to hit the dance clubs around here! You’d become legends quick if what sis has said is true! Not that you aren't famous already! And oh! I have wanted to talk to you two since forever! I’m sure Sash never said much to you about anything! She’s so private! Of course, it was dangerous too!”

“And still is,” Sash added with a raised finger and a condensing tone that siblings kept exclusively to use only on each other.

“Please! Did you see how today went?” Sally gasped and raised her brows at the other woman. “They obviously can handle themselves. Chad wouldn’t be able to lay a finger on them!”

“I...actually wanted to talk about that,” Bendy said hesitantly.

Sasha waved her hand in a dismissive gesture, but Sally was the one to speak. “Oh we will, but for now let’s focus on good things! This is a happy meeting after all!” She grinned.

Bendy and Boris smiled. “Yeah, that sounds swell,” Boris replied.

Sally stared at them. Her eyes became glassy with unshed tears. “It’s like I’m meeting stars, or legends.” Sally sighed. “It’s surreal.”

Sasha frowned. “Careful Sal, Bendy’s ego is impossible when it’s bloated.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Sash! I’m the most humble guy around.” Bendy winked. Sasha rolled her eyes, but she was smiling.

Sally giggled. “He is as much a flirt as you said, too!” She sounded gleeful.

“Flirt? Me? Only if the truth in flirting. I’m charmed to meet another beauty. Who knew that the gorgeous Miss Sasha had an angel for a sister?” Bendy kissed the woman’s hand. Boris rolled his eyes.

“Smooth,” Yakko smirked. Wakko and Dot covered their laughter. Aaah, the joys of a peanut gallery.

“Yeah! My mailman is the best!” Dot added. She bounded over and tried to jump into his arms. Bendy dodged her, and she ended up clinging to Boris. The wolf startled. Dot giggled. “Hard to get! One of my favorite games!”

“Stars, no!” Bendy snapped and jumped away again when she dove for him. Crazy job nut! 

“Bendy,” Sasha said in mock surprise. “You didn’t tell me you had a girlfriend!”

Bendy’s jaw dropped. “She not my--”

And the smallest Warner tackled him to the ground in a fit of giggles. Boris rolled his eyes again. He was smirking. Traitor. 

“Hey, think the readers are here?” Yakko suddenly asked Wakko. The younger Warner stuck out his tongue and shrugged.

“Of course they are! Bendy and I are together! Why wouldn’t they be here to read this important part of relationship development?” Dot claimed and snuggled into Bendy's chest. The demon grimaced. He attempted to push her off. Arms like steel, the little girl wasn't budging. What was a zany made of! Bendy blinked and shared a confused look with Boris. The wolf shook his head and shrugged.

“Well,” Wakko said from the table. “There is a new person they’re meeting too, so it’d make some sorta sense.”

“Alright!” Yakko stood up and cleared his throat. “Sorry I can’t see ya guys anymore! Fourth wall breaks are hard when it’s all fuzzy. Just wanted to thank you all for your well wishes. Tap wanted us to know that a lot of you said hi.”

“Yeah, we appreciate it,” Wakko added.

Dot nodded. “Good to know we still got pals on the other side.” She winked.

“Get off!” Bendy managed to toss her aside and jumped up. She giggled and was back on her feet in an instant. “What the heck are you three going on about?”

“Oh nothing,” all three said together. Bendy scowled. Didn’t sound like ‘nothing’ to him.

“Don’t botheir. They iz jest trying to drive you ups da wallz, Mizter Bendy,” Dr. Scratchansniff said idly, his rather large nose still in the ‘Biology and Classes of Zanies’ book he had with him.

Granny came in with a large roast in her hands. “It’s so good to see everyone so lively.” She smiled. “But I think it’s time for some food. It’s been such a wonderful day that I pulled together a bit of a feast!” Cheers went around, and the group was quick to claim seats. It was nice to have good food with good company. Dr. Scratchansniff even set aside his book and joined the conversations and jokes. Sasha and Granny did a great job involving everyone and yet kept the chaos to a minimum. All in all, it was a dinner that the boys sorely needed to relax after such a day.

Still, Bendy couldn’t help but think about those that weren't around the table. Where were Alice and Holly? When would Oddswell and Miss Hood finally be allowed to walk free? They still had a long way to go.

And at the very back of Bendy’s head sat the image of a tear stained cupman kneeling in a pool of guilt.

* * *

Cup grit his teeth. There was so much blood. It wouldn’t stop! He was way too pale. “H-hang on, bro!”

“Cuphead,” he groaned.

He was awake! “Mugs! Oh, Mugs! I--”

“Why Cup? Why did you do it?” Mugman demanded.

Cup’s eyes widened. Ice trickled into his veins. “I-I didn’t mea--”

“Why _did you kill me, Cuphead!”_ Mugs yanked Cup’s down by the collar. They were nose to nose. Mugs opened soulless black eyes. Cuphead gasped. Mugs glared at him with dark, empty hatred. “Now, I’m burning in hell! He has me! And it’s all your fault!”

“No! Mugman! Nonono!” Cup sobbed. “M-Mugs.”

Cup gasped and opened his eyes. He shot up and looked around him. No blood covered Mugman. No alley. Where was he? He was sitting...in a bed? The white walls were simple with pictures of nature and flowers around. There was medical equipment by the head of the bed and a side table with an empty vase.

A...hospital room? How did he get here? Why was he here? He scratched the rat’s nest that was his hair in confusion. His coat was gone...He was in a change of clothes? Oh boy. Hospital garb. He threw the sheets off and pulled his legs over the edge of the bed. His bare feet brushed the cool tiles of the floor.

He...had blacked out...Had he...done anything? If this was an insane asylum then...probably. Not that it really mattered anymore…

He felt his throat tighten. He attempted to clear it roughly. Cup tried to remember what happened.

After...what happened...He had turned around to hunt down those two  _worms_ for what they did. He lost their path pretty quick, though. Instead, he went and chased down Mortimer. He took every scrap of info he could from the rat, even did some kinda favor. Scared a little no-name out of town for him.

Still, even after that, the little...starfallen cusses were nowhere to be found. It wasn’t until he passed a news stand and saw the papers that Cup found them. Cussing arrested! Seriously? He headed straight for the jail. Screw being careful, he just went. And cussing _n-o-t-h-i-n-g._ Another dead end. Back to Mortimer.

He hadn’t cared about time. He hadn’t cared about sleep. Food wasn't a thing. Nothing mattered except his revenge. Then, that court day happened today...If today was the same day...and he had waited. He had been planning on taking them out the moment they walked out of the courthouse. But there had been a crowd.

Cup dropped his throbbing head into his hands. By then, his memories were already pretty fuzzy. How...long had it been since...He had no idea….

He remembered the weasel gunner. Seeing red because _how dare he try to take Cuphead’s targets from him._ He remembered he had grabbed the little furry worm and dragged him away...What...did he do to that guy…? Stars, he had no clue. He didn’t think...he wanted to know what he did. Cup grimaced. 

_Not again. I have had a blackout like that in years._

...Anyway…

He had found them. He _knew_ he found them but...what happened? Where had it been? A store? No, some alley? He didn’t really…

He dropped his hands and sighed. No bandages, no pain, no needles in his arms, so he didn’t get into a fight with them and lose. He hadn’t been here for long if he didn’t have an IV. Had he...Had he killed them? Then, how did he get here? If he had and someone found them, then he would be cuffed to the bed!...right?

He didn’t think he killed them. He rubbed his sore eyes. Stars.

“Oh!” a high pitched voice chirped. “Mr. Cuphead! You’re awake!” the little bird nurse said. Her little heels clicked as she walked into the room. Cup dropped his hand. He...thought he recognized her from back then. So...he was in the general hospital then...not an insane asylum. Uh. He was almost disappointed.

“You!” a deeper voice snapped. Cup’s eyes snapped up. A bunny nurse stood in the doorway. Her hands were planted firmly on her shapely hips as she glowered at Cup. Her full, painted lips turned down in a sharp scowl. Her shaped brows knit together as they arched down over shadowed half-lidded eyes. Her dark eyes were framed with long lashes and they gleamed with annoyance that reflected in her tone of voice.

“Nurse Fanny?” the other nurse asked. “Is there a problem?”

The rabbit flounced into the room. Her heels clicked sharply with her every step. Her long stockings brushed the hem of the short nurse’s shirt. She grabbed a fist full of his shirt and yanked him up. “Geez!” Cup hissed as she pulled him behind her. He grabbed her wrist, so she didn’t rip his shirt. Her grip was like iron.  He had to bend over a bit because of the height difference. She dragged him out of the room and into the hall.

“Come on, stardust!” she growled as she kept up a brisk pace in her clacking high heels. Cup stumbled behind her.

“Stars! What’s your deal, lady?” Cup demanded with little bite in his words. She completely ignored him. How could someone in heels move so fast?

The bird nurse fretted beside them. “N-Nurse Fanny! Please be nice,” she begged. What kind of bedside manners were these?

She dragged him down a couple of hallways. Doctors and nurses barely gave them a glance. Was this normal here? There was a family entering a room. A little bear girl was on the bed. There was a old turtle couple in another room. Suddenly, she _threw_ him into a room. Cup stumbled again to save himself from falling. “You don’t just throw your trash here!” she growled. “You’re supposed to come back to pick it up!”

Cup shot her an annoyed look. This rabbit was nuts!

“C-Cup?”

Cuphead stiffened like he was electrocuted. _It couldn’t be._

He slowly turned around. He was terrified to hope. He was shaking. No, it had to be in his head. This wasn’t real. He had already imagined stardust illusions just like this the last couple of days. He...couldn’t...handle hoping. If his spirits lifted now, the fall would be so much worse. His mind would literally break.

And yet…

Cup lifted his eyes. And--

“Cup! W-where have you been?” Mugs hiccuped. Tears rolled down his face. His light eyes were huge with fear, hurt, betrayal, sorrow. There was a bandage in the corner of his mouth. His wrapped up arm rested on his even heavier bandaged chest. “I thought you l-left me here forever!”

Cup trembled. It...couldn’t be real. This...this was too good to be real. He stared at Mugs with wide eyes. Mugs frowned and turned away. He quickly wiped the tears from his eyes. The other cupman glared at the bedsheets and refused to look at Cup.

Slowly, Cup approached the bed. He lowered himself, enough to be eye level with Mugs. He didn’t dare sit on the bed. What...what if he disappeared? What if Cup blinked, and he was gone again.

_Sweet stars above, if this is a dream, don’t let me wake up._

With shaking hands, he gingerly reached out. He cupped Mugs face, angling it toward his. Mugs stubbornly kept his eyes turned away, still fixed to a point on the bed. His warm, smooth porcelain skin felt real. Could he be?

“You’re re-real, right?” Cup whispered, his rough voice cracking.

Mugs frowned, his brows lowering over his eyes. “Don’t talk to me. I’m mad at you.”

_Why did you do it?_

Cup was shaking so hard he started to rattle. He brushed Mugs cheek with his thumb, right above the small band aid. Warm, smooth, _alive._ “I...I’m n-not going crazy...right?” he choked. His throat tightened. “I-I can s-see you.” Was this real? “I c-can touch you.” Please...please…

Mugs eyes softened with confusion. He looked at Cup. They were almost nose to nose. “Cups?” Mugs breath brushed against Cuphead’s face. He was breathing. This had to...It _had_ to be real.

The last of Cup’s hesitation broken. He pulled himself onto the bed and wrapped his arms around Mugs. Tears ran down his face as he sobbed. He was alive! Mugman was alive! His baby brother was alive! Sweet stars above, he was alive! He kissed Mugs cheeks again and again and sobbed and hugged him tightly. Mugs laughed wetly as he fought his own tears and hugged Cup back. Cup had no idea how long they stayed like that, long enough for those nurses to disappear.

Their tears slowed down, and Cup was able to calm down. They didn’t part, though. Mugs stayed tucked under Cup’s chin. A happy little smile on his face, a sharp contrast from the tear stains on his cheeks. The boys just stayed like that for another undetermined amount of time. Just...existing. Enjoying each other’s silent presence. Eventually, Mugs pulled back. He laughed and ran a hand through Cup’s messy hair. “Aww man, you’re so floofy!”

“Heh,” Cup chuckled. He probably looked like a mess. The nurses returned with breakfast for the both of them.

Dovil, the little bird nurse, stepped up to offer Cup some papers to fill out. “You two are ready to check out today! These are your checkout forms. Please fill them out. Nurse Fanny will let you know what you need to do once you both get dressed.” The little bird disappeared and came back with both Mugs’ and Cups’ things. She cheerfully returned their effects. Cup handed her the signed papers.

He quickly checked his jacket’s hidden pocket, and with a sigh of relief, got dressed. It felt good to be back in his turtleneck and coat. He turned the collar on the jacket up. Good. Now he just had to fix the nightmare that was his ‘floofy’ hair. He pulled a comb out of his pocket and attacked the knots.

Finished, he turned around to see Mugs wince as he tried to wrap his long scarf around his neck. Cup was quick to help him. With that done, Nurse Fanny returned. She scowled at the two of them before turning to a few papers she had in her hands.

“You.” She pointed to Cup, nearly poking him in the nose. Her dark eyes blazed at him. “Were just exhausted. You idiot. Take better care of yourself!” Cup felt his face heat. He silently ducked his chin into his turtleneck. She narrowed her large eyes threateningly. Her long lashes shadowed their fire.

“Now you,” she looked at Mugs, then the papers again, “You had three busted ribs, a punctured lung, second and third degree burns on your chest, back, and arm, internal bleeding, and massive blood loss. Frankly, you are lucky we have the best damn surgeon in the city. Most people don’t survive a blast or laser or whatever through the chest!” Mugs gulped and nodded.

Cup felt a chill shoot down his spine. Lucky. If it had been his heart or if Cup had been any later…

She turned her large, sharp eyes on Cup once again. “He needs to take it easy for six weeks. Don’t let him push himself! The bandages need to be changed twice a day. Once in the morning, and once at night. Don’t let him rip any of his stitches. Don’t let his burn get infected. Don’t let him itch his wounds while he’s healing. He’ll get them infected for sure! If there is any oozing or swelling get him back here asap.”

Mugs raised a brow. “Golly, is there anything I am allowed to do?” Mugs asked. Nurse Fanny turned a heavy scowl on him. Mugs shrunk into his scarf.

Fanny ripped something off the papers in her hand and practically slapped Cuphead with it. “That’s the prescription for his pain medication. Two a day. Again, one in the morning and one at night. There’s enough for four weeks. After that, you can come back to get the stitches removed. If not, take them out yourself.” She shrugged. “I don’t care what you idiots decide to do myself. And here--” The bunny shoved the stack of papers into Cup’s chest. He bit back a grunt of surprise. “These explain how to clean his wounds, bandages, and baths. No showers.” She pointed at Cup’s face threateningly. “Got it?” Cup nodded. Geez! What did he do? Shouldn’t she be snapping this at Mugs? She turned on her heel and flounced away. She paused at the door and looked back at them. “Now, get out of my hospital. You’re taking my patients air!” Cup watched the curvy cottontail disappear with a raised brow and a flushed face. What...kind of experience was this place? He swallowed...his throat remained dry. That nurse was something else...

Mugs chuckled. “What’s with that look, Cups?”

“What look?” Cup grumbled.

“That one.” Mugs pointed at his face.

“This is just my face, Mugs.” Cup shoved his hands in his pockets.

Mugs raised a brow while his smile turned into a smirk. “Alright, sure.”

Cup scowled. “C’mon. Let’s get outta here.”

“Righty-o. Where we headed?” Mugs asked.

“I was thinking we’d go back to the hotel and relax today,” Cup said with a shrug. Mug raised a brow.

“You don’t wanna try and find the B-bros today?” Mugs asked, his tone in awe. His little brother’s eyes were wide and his jaw even dropped.

Cup frowned at the displayed disbelief. “What? Can’t we have a day off? Besides, you’re recovering. That nurse told you to take it easy.”

Mugs snorted. “But we know they’re in town! The court thingy was only yesterday, so they’re probably at that doctor’s house!”

“Yeah, but they are also surrounded by all their friends.” He glanced at Mugs with narrow eyes. “Ya know, the ones you promised we wouldn’t touch?”

“Oh yeah.” Mugs chuckled nervously. “But we’ll find a way! We always do. This could be our chance bro!”

Cup slowed down and looked at Mugs. His brows knit, and his frown softened. “You sure you don’t need more rest?”

Mugs chuckled again. “I had all the rest I needed while you forgot me here!”

There wasn’t any edge, no resentment, no anger in his tone or expression. Still, Cup felt his stomach twist. He clenched his fists in his pockets before relaxing them.

“Don’t...joke about that Mugs,” Cup murmured. He gently wrapped an arm around Mugs’ shoulders and pulled Mugs into a half hug. “I went through the worst days in my whole life without you,” he admitted. Mugs arm went around Cup. “And all the time, I just couldn’t forget about you. Not even for a second, not even if I tried.” He had thought Mugs had died. He...had given up.

Mugs flushed, but the smile didn’t waver. “Cuppy please! I’m not used to all this love.”

“Well, let’s at least fill your proscription.” Cup pulled back. Mugs smiled warmly, and they headed off. So, Mugs wasn’t used to...affection? When...did that happen? Mugs used to be very affectionate. Growing up, there had been times Cup had woken up to his kid brother wrapped around him even though he had his own bed. Mugs would sit on Elder Kettle’s lap when the old man read to them. He used to always grab Cups’ arm or pull him into a hug or...just some kinda touch.

When had that gone away? Why had Cup not noticed before? Was it when they started collecting contracts? Or after they had lost to the Devil? Or was it when they started living with Black Hat? After that?

Cup...didn’t remember. He had focused so much on making sure they succeeded, that they survived, that the boss had no reason to go after them, that no one tried anything against him or Mugs. He had been so busy completing their missions and watching their backs...Stars. He still had to watch their backs. They had to report soon. A lot has happened in a little time. So...Cup grimaced.

First though, the pills. Then maybe check with Mortimer, then...he could worry about the rest later. Yeah…

The pair made their way into a little pharmacy and didn’t have any trouble getting Mugs his medication. There was also a quaint flower shop. Cup noticed the wall of herbs through the window. He headed in and asked the little mouse woman with the round ears if she knew anything that would help sore muscles and burns. She gladly explained several options and recommended lavender. Cup bought it and thanked the nice little mouse before heading to the bar.

“Just in case you start feeling uncomfortable, bro.” Cup answered Mugs unasked question. The younger cupman blinked and raised his brows.

Next stop was the bar. The moment he walked in, everyone went quiet. Cup frowned and let his gaze sweep the room. No one dared to make eye contact with him...except the always calm ram behind the bar counter. He gave them a little bob of the head in greeting.

“Mortimer?” Cup asked.

The ram indicated a back corner of the room. Cup gave him a couple of bills. The rat was chatting it up with a couple of clean cut mooks. Cup guessed they were Gambino, but he really didn’t care to make sure. Cups’ shadow fell across the table and all three looked up at him.

“You gotta a--” One of the Gam’s started to snarl, but the other elbowed him in the ribs.

“Good morning, Cup brothers.” Cup raised a brow. So, there were at least two wise guys here. His smarmy friend paled at the title.

“Cuss.” The idiot hissed as he rubbed his sore side. “The Cups.”

“We got business with the rat. Clear off. We won’t take long,” Cup said. The idiot scowled, but his friend grabbed him under the arm and the two quickly left the table.

Mortimer swallowed a scowl and put on what Cup guessed was what the rat considered a charming smile. “Cuphead! You look better pal! Finally got that night’s sleep, I see! And looky here, it’s Mugman! Well, I was wondering what was up. Cup wouldn’t say a thing. Were ya on some secret errand for your boss? Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone!”

Cup growled. Mortimer instantly pulled back. The spineless ninny. “Not that ya have to say anything, Mugman, of course! Judging by those bandages on your arm, it was one hell of time!”

Cup growled again and narrowed his eyes. This schmuck was fishing. It was one of the many reasons Cup kept him at an arm's distance. “What’s with the act, Mort? You tryin’ to get somethin’ outta us?” He hadn’t been the other day...Then again no one was stupid enough to hold up Cups with murder in his eyes the other day.

“Who me? Never. I’m your pal!” Mortimer said quickly. Cup stared at him, deadpan.  “‘Sides, you still owe me that favor for the ‘Orleans run. If I wanted info, I would just ask for it.”  The rat dropped his overly cheery tone. “Guess those twerps got away from you again.”

“How’d you know?” Mugs asked.

“‘Cause you came to see me again,” Mortimer said. He pointed at Cup. “Third day in a row I might add.”

Cup grit his teeth. Mortimer tsked. “Those two are either some of the sliest creatures on this planet or you boys are losing your edge.”

“What?” Cup asked.

Mortimer shrugged. “Just saying. Your rep is starting to come into question, boys. First that owl and now these kids?” He smirked. “People gonna start thinkin’, if ya know what I mean.”

Cup frowned. Their rep? Seriously? Cup used to care what others had thought of him and his bro. Fame may have sounded interesting at one point in his life. That was before...everything. Now, he didn’t give a flying leap what other people thought. As long as they left him and Mugs the cuss alone, they could say whatever the hell they wanted. So what if their jobs made them a bit infamous in the underworld on the big cities? Didn't matter in the long run.

“Look rat, I didn’t come here to be insulted,” Cup said.

“Mouse!” Mortimer corrected immediately. “And no. You came here for information on the Bbros. Again!” he said with a smug smirk.

Cup raised his brows over his half lidded eyes. “No.” The smirk dropped off the rat’s face in an instant. “I want to know why there was a _starfallen, cussing weasel_ taking a cheap shot at _my_ targets.”

Mortimer startled. “O-oh?”

Mugs blinked and turned surprised eyes on Cup. “You know who he was with. Spill, rat.”

“Mouse,” Mortimer corrected weakly. He looked around the room and then back to Cup. “Okay, I’ll tell ya, but you didn’t hear it from me! That weasel was one of Mr. Winky’s. Heard he’s in with the Sykes brothers as of late.”

Both cups tilted their heads in confusion. The Sykes? Those greedy debtors? What did they have to do with the Bbros? Hell, they were debtors. They should know the boss had the Cups on the job. “Why?” Cup murmured.

Mortimer shook his head. “Not sure. The details are a bit fuzzy. Word is it’s something big, though. Like city wide big.” Cup narrowed his eyes. What?

He threw a few bills on the table and got up. “Thanks, Mort. See ya around. “

The rat sniffed...but pocketed the cash. Cup put his hands in his pockets and headed for the exit of the bar. He paused at the door to the basement. If it was one of the debtors, then the boss or at least Dice would know about the meddling weasel...right? Was the risk worth knowing?

“The worst we can do it ask.” Mugs answered his question like some kinda mind reader. “I mean, the Sykes aren’t exactly guys you push around, right?”

Cup huffed and lifted his chin. “We can push anyone in this town around, bro.”

Mugs shrugged. “Well, we’ll have to report soon, anyway.”

Cup hesitated a moment longer. Ah, screw it. He headed down the rickety wooden stairs into the cellar. The burn marks from before were still visible, but much more faded. The cupman was quick to write out the letters on the wall and wait while they glowed blood red.

“Think he’ll be mad?” Mugs asked. Cup shrugged. He had no cussing clue. It took noticeably longer than normal for the hole in the ground to appear. Cup and Mugs tensed until a certain diceman appeared...sporting a rather dark shiner.

Cup scowled. “You again?”

Dice mirrored the scowl. “Good to be seein’ ya again, too!” He sneered. “What the hell game are you two playing? Why are they still alive? Do you realize how very ticked the boss is?”

Mugs whistled. “Golly, what happened, King Dice? How’d ya get the black eye?”

Dice cut a green glare back at the younger cup.

Cup stepped in front of him. “Funny, I was calling to demand why the hell there are people getting in my way. What the cuss was that weasel, Dice! I would have had them! What, you putting the Sykes on my targets without tellin’ me? Does the boss know about this?”

Dice narrowed his eyes. “The weasel?”

“Yeah, the cussing weasel!” Cup snapped. “I was right there, Dice. I had them right in front of me and then that starfallen weasel makes a mess of it! He didn’t even hit them!”

“Did you--”

“Of course I did,” Cup snapped. “I hate when people get in my way.” He didn’t need to know that Cup didn’t technically _remember_ what he did with the weasel. Just that he...took care of it.

Dice chuckled and Cup tensed. Why was he smiling like that? Shouldn’t he still be as annoyed as Cuphead? Mugs was staring at Dice in bafflement. He raised a questioning gaze to Cup. The elder shrugged. The king of gambling leaned against the brick wall, crossed his arms, and looked between the brothers with a cruel amusement that spelled trouble for them. Stars, what was it this time?

“Well boys, since you’ve come to me with this rather...interesting news, I guess you can get involved. After all, they are the reason for your latest failure, right?” Dice turned a piercing gaze on Mugs’ bandaged arm. Mugs stiffed and pulled his arm behind him. The right hand man chuckled.

“The Sykes were supposed to take care of that annoyingly fast-growing group that have rallied around your targets and that doctor,” King Dice said.

Mugs blinked. “They’re not still trying to hide things, are they? I mean, that Ink thing was on television. I don’t think--”

“Of course not, moron.” Dice frowned and rolled his eyes. Cup’s brow twitched. “We are past the point of recovery, sadly.”

“...But you still want us to take out those two?” Mugs asked. “If there are no more secrets, then why bother?”

Dice sighed. “Because this is only one battle. We are still fighting the war.”

Cup swallowed. “What does that mean for us?”

Dice raised a brow. “You remember that doll you two miserably failed to collect?”

Cuphead scowled and glared with half lidded eyes. Mugs eyes fell to the floor and his chin disappeared into his scarf.  How was Cup supposed to know it was important if Dice had made it sound like an afterthought? Idiot.

“That was a machine piece,” King Dice said. The brothers blinked. “They’re trying to get all the pieces and build the starfallen thing. The boss doesn’t want that. We need to get those parts before they get that thing running.” Dice fell silent. The two continued to stare at him.

Mugs cleared his throat. “Why?”

“Not important to you. Just make sure that machine doesn’t get turned on,” Dice said.

“Why not just go get the parts before the pipsqueak and his brother find them? There are several debtors around, shouldn’t be so hard,” Cup muttered.

Dice chuckled. “They’re hidden by powerful magic. Near impossible to find.”

“Then how are those two finding them?” Mugs asked.

Dice’s expression became impassive. “Boss thinks they might have gotten their little mitts on a special map.”

“Okay,” Cup said slowly.

“Just saying, those parts could put you two back in the boss’ good graces.” Dice adjusted his large bow tie.

“Are you telling us that for our sakes or yours?” Cup muttered.

“Is an angry boss good for anyone’s sake?” Dice shot back.

"Touche."

“But first, I want to cash in on that favor you two owe me.” Dice smirked. Cup groaned. Cuss. He knew that smirk had meant something earlier.

“What?” Cup growled.

Dice lifted a hand in a placating gesture. “Just a bit of cleanup. Like I said, the Sykes were _supposed_ to deal with this Toon Town mess but…”

“Collect them?” Cup said. “We ain’t--”

“Not them, and it’s not a contract thing. At least, not yet. They still have a few days.” Dice waved off Cup’s comment. “They got a little gang together to split the job, but one of them got cold feet and is trying to run.” Cup snorted. This was grunt work on the lowest tier. “He’ll be trying to leave town tonight at the train station on the edge of town. If he shows up, take care of him.”

Mugs frowned. Cup sighed. “Really? We owe you, and that’s the favor you want?”

King Dice smirked. “I find this kind of sloppy situation beneath me.” Cup scowled. Cussing egotistical schmuck.

“Then, get the Sykes. It’s their cussing dog. Make them deal with it.” Cup’s tone had an edge.

“They’re busy and besides, their work is starting to unravel. They need an example set. Something to motivate them.” Dice said.

“And you don’t want to do the dirty work,” Cup growled. King Dice grinned like a cat that got a canary.

“Their contracts are coming up in a few days too. Why don’t you go as the reps and deal with them when they fail?” Dice said.

Cup grit his teeth. Mugs scowled. “How come you’re so sure they’ll fail?”

Dice gave him a half-lidded stare. “I’ve been in the business long enough to know when someone’s hand is a dud kid. Those two have gotten sloppy. It’s only a matter of time.”

Cup felt his throat go dry. “And if I say go jump in your starfallen hole?”

Dice’s lip curled with amusement. “Do you really have the merit to turn me down right now, little Cup?” Cup’s hands fisted in his pocket. The owl was already a strike against them, the Bbros’ ever extending escape was edging on a second, and now with this televised Ink Attack and the secret of the Illness getting out...well. Cup should be grateful the boss himself wasn’t here.

He took a deep breath, his shoulders dropping with the action. Dice grinned, showing his perfectly white straight teeth. “Good boy.” Cup’s fist tightened more.

“So, stop the runner, collect a couple contracts, and find the parts?” Mugs tapped out the list on his fingers. He raised a brow at the right hand man. Dice grinned.

“Let me know how the clean up goes, boys.” Dice chuckled mockingly before giving a little hop and disappearing.

The boys stood in a heavy silence. “I...really hate that guy,” Cup muttered. Mugs grimaced. The two headed out. Now with the a list of rather...bleak tasks the two made their way to the edge of town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha! I find it ironic that she gets to this part just as she's going to be gone too. There are benefits and drawbacks to this for me as well. 
> 
> Benefit (definite benefit): I can read along as she writes, so I'm getting good stuff to read nearly every day! Haha!  
> Drawback: When she leaves on her honeymoon, I will have nothing (nuzing!) for an entire month!!!  
> Benefit: I get to help a dear friend go and have fun, leaving the worries behind her.  
> Drawback: OMGoodness!!! My best friend is getting married!!! AHHHHHHHHHH!


	66. Friendly Visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Welcome ladies and gentlemen to Bendy and Boris in the Inky Mystery chapter 66!" Mic announced proudly. "Seems the boys have a good morning, but can it possibly last? Find out!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Hello! My dear readers! Happy day! I'm almost free!  
> FINALLY FREE!!!...or at least for the next seven weeks before classes start again. T.T  
> This coming week will be a week of changes. Mercowe and I are moving out of the apartment (I'll miss her so much!), and she's leaving me to graduate!  
> (Mercowe: You realize, you were getting married anyways...)  
> How dare she. How dare she be free for good. No more homework. No more assignments. No teachers and grades!...So jealous. So. Very. Very...Jelly.  
> (Mercowe: Hehehehehehhehehehhehehehhehehehhehehehehhehehehe.)  
> She's not just leaving school, but the state too. T-T I'll have to make special trips to visit her. BUT! By the power of technology and the internet, we'll be able to stay in contact easily (and work on this, of course). 
> 
> Now, all I need is for everything to go smoothly for my boo and I at our wedding, and I'll be set...ish.  
> Enough about me. Go enjoy the chapter! Have a good day!

Bendy opened the door for the sisters to come in. Sally and Sasha were quick to make themselves comfortable in the front room. Boris ran to the kitchen to grab a pitcher of lemonade that Granny had made that morning.

“Sorry about last night,” Bendy apologized. “The Warners are always a handful.”

“Are they still around?” Sally asked, scanning the room.

“They aren’t morning people, so we have a few hours of peace,” Bendy promised.

Sasha chuckled. “I’m amazed that you’re so patient with them, Bendy. You usually can’t stand rambunctious people like them.”

Bendy rolled his eyes. “I keep owing them! Seriously, every time I think we may be even with them, they pull a fast one on me!”

“Oh, poor thing.” Sasha faked a pout before smirking.

Bendy gave her a deadpan glare. “Oh gee, I’m so touched. No, don’t get up on my account,” he said flatly.

Sally had a hand on her mouth, trying to hold in her laughter. Bendy again was struck by how similar the two were. They sat with the same straight pose that bled confidence and control. They held their hands like they were dainty attachments that drifted with their wrists. Anything they held up seemed to float. It was the delicate movement of a song bird hiding the fierce lion underneath.

Boris returned with drinks and the four chatted away idly. Sally wanted to know all about Sillyvision and what her sister had been doing. She seemed to drink up every little tale the boys told, like a man trapped in the desert. Finally, Bendy was able to switch the topic over to Sally.

Sally was her twin sister, her ‘little’ sister, according to Sasha.

“By thirty seconds!” Sally said indignantly, but with a knowing smirk. She worked at a talent agency and it's adjoining hotel as a cleaning maid. Originally, she had wanted to try out for singing herself (and if she sounded anything like Sash, Bendy knew she’d land a gig) but the cheese in charge was a scoundrel. The lech would try to pressure the women talents into...favors. Sash scowled along with Bendy.

“You’re still there, Sally? I thought quit last year! You told me you got a job at a grocer,” she huffed.

“What was I supposed to do? You were threatening to practically fly over here to give that man a piece or your mind! I couldn’t have that happen with _his_ hearing coming up! _His_ slimy little friends always comes prowling around whenever _he_ has a chance to be social,” Sally tisked. Sasha’s scowl deepened, and she paled. Bendy narrowed his eyes. “Besides, I’m a big girl, sis. You know I can take care of myself. I wear only the worst, loose fitting clothes at work, no makeup, and hair in  a mess.” She patted Sasha’s hands.

Sasha sighed. “Why don’t you just come with me, Sal? You can sing at my club. The town will love you, and you won’t have to watch your back everywhere you go.”

“Now, sis. You know why I can’t do that.” Sally shook her head with a loving smile on her face.

“Why?” Bendy asked. Boris frowned at him. Bendy shrugged. He didn’t care if he was being nosey. He was curious! Sue him!

“Two reasons.” Sally held up two fingers with a smirk. “First, someone has to keep an eye on that, pardon my french, _cussing_ creep in prison.” Sally snorted. Sasha hunched her shoulders. “And the other is to watch out for our mother.”

Boris blinked. “Mother?" He frowned in concern. "Is...she not doing well?” Bendy raised a brow at the wolf. Boris hunched his shoulders, looking guilty. Ha! Hypocrite!

Sasha groaned.

“Oh shush, you!” Sally chuckled and swatted at Sasha’s shoulder. The other stuck her tongue out at Sally. Bendy watched with raised brows. Boris had a look of surprise in his dark eyes. Someone shushed...Sasha? And she...blew a raspberry...Was he dreaming?

“Uh,” Bendy muttered.

Sasha’s head snapped toward them, and her face darkened. “Oh, um, please ignore that.”

Sally snorted a laugh. “Sis and mama had a fallin’ out. They don’t talk much now.”

Sasha bristled. “Well, maybe if she would stop thinking that starfallen, sun blistered, cuss scumbag was such a cussing swell guy!”

“Sis!” Sally gasped. “Language.”

“Language my-”

“Besides! It’s your fault for not wanting to tell her _anything.”_ Sally frowned.

“Oh yeah, that’s _such_ a great idea! He’s in prison for murder! You would think she would get the hint!” Sasha threw her hands in up with an exasperated huff.

“She still thinks he was framed,” Sally said pointedly.

“Ha! It’s obvious he isn’t! Why can’t she--Ugh!” Sasha put her hand to her temple. “Crazy old brat.”

“Rude, sis.” Sally pointed a finger up in the air. Bendy and Boris watched the conversation like a tennis match. The demon didn’t really know where to cut in.

Sasha snorted. “You’ve called your boss so much worse.”

Sally chuckled. “Well, to be fair sis, your friends here _were_ just cleared of murder charges themselves. It’s hard to tell who’s clear and who’s a creep around you.”

Sasha snorted. “Touche.”

Boris raised a hand. “Sorry, you--ah--lost me.”

“Same,” Bendy said. “Is this the creep that smiley was harassing you about?”

Sasha sighed. “Yes. I’m sorry I never told you boys. I just didn’t want anyone else to end up in danger because of me.”

Bendy frowned. Sasha pointed a finger at him. “Don’t give me that look, Bendy! You were a kid when the worst of it was going down. ‘Sides, I didn’t find out you were homeless until after the fact, either!” She paused and puckered her lips. “And neither of you said anything about this mess, either.”

Both males avoided Sasha’s piercing look. Dangit. “Thought so,” she huffed.

“But what’s going on?” Boris suddenly looked up with big, sad eyes. “Were you really married to a mobster? Did he really threaten you? Have you been in danger all this time?”

Sasha sighed and then chuckled. Sally frowned and looked down at her glass of lemonade. “Yes, Boris. It’s all true. Technically, I’m still married because the stupid system is dragging its feet.” Bendy clenched the hand he had resting on his knee.

“Look, I was young, foolish, and oh-so-easily charmed.” Sasha shook her head. “It was years ago, boys. I’m okay now. Back then was scary, sure, but I’m fine now.”

Sally snorted. Sasha frowned and raised a neat brow at her. Sally crossed her arms. “Schmuck should be taking a nap in a ditch in my opinion.”

Sasha patted her hand. “Yes, I know. I love you too.” She turned back to the boys. “The man I married, Chad Skirt, was very handsome, charming, and ambitious. The first three months were amazing. I was head over heels. Then, he came home angry. I learned he had a temper.”

There was a heavy beat of silence. Bendy didn’t like the little frown on her lips. “He didn’t--”

“Oh, he did,” Sally snapped.

“Sal.” Sasha sighed.

“Oh no! When I saw it for the first time because you ran out of cover up--Oh!--I saw red, I tell you!” Sally said. “I will never forget it!” She turned to the boys. “At first, it was hard to tell anything was up. It was just little things. Forced smiles, a twitch here, a flinch there.” Sally shook her head. “Then, one of his drinking friends ended up in the paper for mob business! I was scandalized!”

Sasha sighed. She pinched the bridge of her nose. “Sal.”

“And then Sasha starts making excuses. ‘Sorry, can’t make it,’ and ‘Oh no, I’m busy that day,’ and my favorite!--‘Not today, sis, I have too much to do’. Ooooh!” Sally ranted. Bendy grit his teeth. “Little by little, she pulled back. But I knew my sister! She loved people. She loved being around people! I knew something was going on. I wasn’t gonna let her just disappear! Then, that man started making comments to me. Oh, I should have smacked him!”

“I’m glad you didn’t!” Sasha said. “You would have--It would have--Oh! Sally, you dear fool. I was handling it!”

“You were terrified!” Sally snapped.

“Well…” Sasha shifted. “At the time, I had started to figure out what he did to make his ‘overtime cash’ and…” Sasha paled, and she shook her head.

“I’m just glad you got out.” Sally put a hand on her shoulder.

“And I’m glad you’re okay,” Sasha said. The two hugged. Bendy raised a brow. He had a feeling this had been happening a lot with these two.

They pulled back and seemed to remember the boys. Sasha blushed deeply. “Oh dear. Sorry, boys.”

Boris quickly shook his head. “Sasha, you’re really brave. I had no idea.” Sasha face darkened even more.

She laughed nervously, waving her hand. “Oh no, no, no. I’m not a--”

“Oh yes you are, Sash!” Bendy cut her off. “You came into town and planted yourself like you had always been there. You are a fair boss, a good person, and stubborn as all get out.”

“I was only your boss for a day, and you never even showed up for your shift,” she murmured. Sasha hid her burning face behind a hand. Sally burst into laughter.

“And you are the nicest boss I’ve had anyway.” Bendy grinned.

“This has to be good! Sash! I have to hear--”

There were a knock at the door. Everyone glanced up.

Sally raised a brow. Bendy shrugged and went to the door.

 When he opened the door, Bendy saw Holly, her hands resting on her cross-body bag. She smiled brightly. “Bendy!”  

“Holly!” Bendy choked. Not what he was expecting.

“Oh! Holly!” Boris called out from behind him. “Hi!”

She grinned and waved at Boris. “I know it’s a little late,” she looked back at Bendy, “but congratulations on getting cleared. May I come in?”

“Thanks,” he muttered. Bendy stepped aside and glanced behind her. Didn’t seem like anyone was around. Boy. He was getting more paranoid. _With good reason._ If he got as jumpy as that bird...Bendy shut the door. And locked it. Dang it.

Holly stowed a bracelet she'd been holding inside her bag. Then, she started to rummage through it, looking. “I have to...give you something.” A small, white _thing_ suddenly jumped out of the bag and scurried up her arm.

Bendy blinked. “Uh.”

The white floof settled on her shoulder. It turned and studied him with a suspicious, “hmeeep...”

Was it...glaring at him? What even--What was that thing! Bendy narrowed his eyes. A fluffy rodent?

Holly smiled, not noticing. “Ah, found it.” She took out a small book and opened it. Pulling out the map, she held it out toward him.

Bendy’s eyes widened. “How did you--!” Why did Holly have the--Oh wait! Right, Holly had been with Alice when he'd told her the detectives had it. But then...“But then, where’s Alice?” He sounded a bit more alarmed then he meant to.

Holly opened her mouth and frowned. “Um.”

The small white rodent’s glare intensified. “Meeeeep,” it said in a low tone. 

Holly glanced down. “Oh, Snowball!” She picked up the offended dust bunny.

“She had to leave,” Holly explained quickly as she slid the animal down her pocket. But not before it let out one last cry of protest.

It was weird she wasn’t here with Holly. The woman had lied to be able to see him in prison, just to let him know everything was fine! Why wasn’t she here? He'd thought he would see the dark haired woman after their ordeal. Then again, it _had_ been nuts since they got out.

“She left the night before the trial.” Holly opened her book to another page and removed a letter. “She left this for you.”

Bendy took the note and the map with wide eyes. Uh?

“Bro?” Boris called back.

“C-coming!” Bendy  called back and cursed his stutter. Left the night before...Why? Bendy gestured for Holly to follow as he returned to the front. And why a letter?

“Sasha, Sally, this is our friend, Holly. She’s helping out with the Ink Illness,” Boris explained. “And Holly, this is our good friend from Sillyvision, Sasha, and her sister, Sally.”

“It’s a pleasure.” Sasha nodded with a smile.

Sally was grinning. “Ah! You’re the young lady that took on that sleaze! Oh! I was practically cheering at the television. It was a good thing I wasn’t in the courtroom. You were stunning in there, dear!”

Holly blinked. “Oh thanks. I just was tired of that man walking all over common decency.” She blushed. Turning to Sasha she said, “You were the brave one, though. I don’t know how I would have reacted if someone had brought up something so personal. I applaud your strength. “ Holly’s smile widened.

Sasha sighed. “Sadly, I’m very used to pigs. I just didn’t expect that. I thought he was going to go after me for trying to hire Bendy or letting homeless orphans eat at my bar or even chip in a few bucks when Boris played for the band...I don’t know! Something with the boys! Not my...Well, either way. It all turned out well in the end.” She smiled.

Bendy snorted and crossed his arms. “It ain’t over til that schmuck apologizes to you, Sash.”

“Now Bendy--”

“Here! Here!” Sally cheered.

“Sally no--”

“I think he owes an apology to all our friends, honestly,” Boris muttered.

“Not you too, Boris.” Sasha frowned. “With those types, it’s no use! Let it die and move one. They only bring trouble.”

“Funny, I thought you said _we_ brought trouble,” Bendy said.

Holly chuckled. “Yes, but you two don’t _mean_ to. I’m with Sasha. Life is much happier if you just forget about the schmucks.”

Bendy raised a brow but shrugged. He plopped down next to Boris and opened the letter.

“What’s that, bro?” Boris asked.

“A letter from Alice.” Bendy also passed the map to the wolf. His ears perked, and he unfolded it eagerly to look it over. Bendy, on the other hand, opened the letter.

“Oh, quick to receive mail, but slow to send it I see,” Sasha said. Bendy ignored her for the contents the letter held.

 

_Dear Bendy and Boris,_

_I’m sorry this letter had to be sent. I hope Holly was able to get it to you in a timely manner. I knew I could trust her with the map, and I’m certain she was able to return it to you as well. I wasn’t able to make it to your trial, but I’m sure that justice has prevailed and that you two are back on the streets. If not, I will find a way to show your innocence! I am sorry for my absence. It was very poor timing._

_There is a matter at my place of previous employment that I had to attend to. Do not worry. I should have the problem sorted out and return to the inner city to aid in the Illness as best as I can. On that note, I hope everything is okay with everyone else. The people that are after us didn’t seem aware of my former job, so again, don’t worry about me. Even if someone comes, I’m sure my boss will stamp them out the door. He doesn’t care for the destruction of his property. You remember._

_Anyway, I hope to have good news delivered to me soon. I only need to address this problem, then I’ll be back._

_Take care,_

_Alice_

 

Bendy frowned. Her former work? With that demon, Black Hat? Bendy’s brows knit together. He wasn’t sure he was okay with that. The guy was...well, the word intimidating was a little weak to describe him. And what problem? What could have happened that made her good back there so suddenly?

“What’d she say?” Boris asked. Bendy passed him the note. No, the more he thought about it, the less he liked it. Something was up.

Boris had laid out the map on the table. Bendy gave it a quick glance over. Yep. Same fields, valley, and creeks. Sally and Sasha were staring at it. Their eyes wandered the page without any real focus.

“This here is our map to the cure,” Bendy said with a smirk.

Sasha looked up to him and deadpanned. “Oh really.”

“Yep,” Bendy grinned.

“Well, I worried the day would come you finally lost your mind Bendy. I had been sure it would be with the murde--I mean, accidental death of Pete but--”

Bendy snorted, and the two burst into laughter.

When it had died down a little, Holly spoke up. "If you don't mind sharing, where did Alice run off to?"

Bendy snorted. "Probably back to that pit the Black Hat Casino. She makes it sound like it won't take long for her to get back." 

Her eyebrow quirked. "That's funny. Among other things, Alice gave me her job when she up and left.”

The boys both perked up at that. “Gave you her job?” they said together.

“With Miss Boop?” Boris added.

“Yes.” Holly frowned. "But she also put me on the lease for her apartment." She shrugged helplessly. "She knew I didn't have a job or anywhere to go, so maybe she was just trying to help out. She did say in her letter to me that she'd find a different job when she got back."

Bendy frowned. That sounded odd. Alice did seem like the type to enjoy helping people, but giving her apartment and job out like that? Bendy looked back at Boris. His brother’s eyes were big and swimming with confusion. His mouth turned into a little frown and brows knit together in concern. Her letter made it sound like she would be right back...Why would she give away her job then? Boris looked back down at the letter. Maybe they would be able to check up on her later. Right now they had business with Holly. 

Bendy rested a hand on Boris' shoulder. "She's fine bro."

"I know your worried, but it seems to me that right now might be the best time for me to alter the map?" Holly interrupted. 

 

"Yeah, we better get that taken care of," Bendy agreed. Sasha and Sally both seemed taken aback that Bendy sounded serious. Their eyes widening. The twins shared a glance.

Holly sat down. “Well, let’s get started then.” She glanced at Bendy and pulled out a piece of paper. She unfolded it so it showed a line of runes. “So, you’ll have to show me where the line ends, then I can write the rest down.”

She was just about to touch the map when, fast as lightning, the fuzzball reappeared, leaping straight from her pocket to slam into Holly’s hand and push it away. Dandelion seeds flew everywhere, and it landed on the table. “Meep,” it said with certainty. “Meep meep meep.”

“Huh?” Holly blinked, her hand hovering.

It grabbed her sleeve and dragged it away. “Meeeeeeep,” it said with effort.

Bendy stared. What in the world was it doing?

“What in the world is that?” Sally gasped.

“Is that a...hedgehog?” Sasha asked.

Bendy blinked. It...did look like one...but...He picked up a dandelion seed. “What is that Holly, and why is it panicking?”

“Uh? Ah?” Holly sighed with resignation. She gently picked up the upset creature and put it on her lap, where it sat glaring at Bendy. “I made it. On accident. When I was doing some tests to figure out the runes. It’s half hedgehog...half dandelion? A dandehog?”

“Made it?” Boris suddenly popped up on Holly’s other side. “Wow.” He lifted a hand and offered it to the little creature slowly. “Does it bite?”

Holly tapped her arm. “I’m not sure. I’ve had it…” She silently counted on her hands, “Two and a half days?” The dandehog sniffed Boris' finger carefully. It nibbled curiously at his gloves and then jumped. Floating into the air, it landed on Boris' shirt, where it continued to sniff and inspect.

“A...flying plant pet?” Sally blinked in amazement. Boris’ shoulder shook with suppressed laughter. Ticklish, tiny paws.

“Wow, Holly. I didn’t know runes could do something like that,” Bendy said with a raised brow.

She put her elbow up on the armrest, her head on her hand. “Neither did I,” she muttered.

He snickered.  “Nice job.” He patted her shoulder. Time to get back to the map. Boris moved to get back to his seat on Bendy’s other side. “So, where do you need to put your symbols?”

Holly pointed at her paper. “Here,” she indicated. “Here and here.” There were three runes that she wanted to add.

“And you want to add them at the end of the ones that are already there?” Bendy asked, turning from her paper to the map. Holly nodded.

Holly reached down to touch the map again. The small flower animal immediately jumped from Boris’ shoulder, launching itself at her with a loud, “Meeeeeeeeeep!” However, there was a soft breeze from the window at that moment, and instead of landing on her, it was blown sideways into Bendy’s face.

“Hey!” Bendy barked with a frown. “Fluffball. You’re making a nuisance of yourself!” Bendy lifted a hand to get it out off his face. It’s...dandelion...fur...was really ticklish. Don’t sneeze Bendy, don’t sneeze!

“I’m so sorry!” Holly reached out to try and grab it too, but it evaded both of their hands and hid between Bendy’s two horns.

“Meeep,” it said warningly from its hiding spot.

Bendy looked up in annoyance. “You can stay up there if you stop interfering with our work.”

Holly sighed. “I think maybe she has some trauma from the tests? I don’t know.”

The little animal didn’t reply, but as it rested on his head, Bendy detected a faint shaking. Holly looked at it and slowly reached down to touch the map. Snowball didn’t move.

Bendy gingerly reached up and...brushed it gently. He hoped the little thing took it as comfort more than...He wasn’t used to animals liking him much. Most kept a wide berth...or growled at him. He wasn’t hurting it right? The small thing shivered a little more and then seemed to calm.

Holly stared at him with an intense curiosity in her eyes. “That’s a bit odd. I wonder why she likes it up there so much.” 

“Aww.” Bendy looked across the room. Sally had her hands clasped and a little smile on her face. “How cute.”

Bendy nearly flinched at the smile on Sasha’s. “Yes, cute.” She smirked. Bendy narrowed his eyes. He. Wasn’t. Cute.

“Sooo, if we have a moment, do you mind if I ask you a question?” Holly interjected.

“Uh-huh,” Bendy said distractedly, still concentrated on the small animal on his head.

“How often do you use your shadows?”

Both he and Boris froze at the unexpected question. Bendy slowly lowered his arm and wide eyes on her. “Not...much. Why?”

She pushed back some of her hair, still smiling. “I was just curious. When you did the demonstration in court, it looked like you struggled. I think you could do a lot of really detailed work with them though.”

Bendy blinked. Detailed work? “Uh?” Oh, good one Bendy. She’ll be real impressed with that.

“Think about it. You can make your shadows as small as you need. You can reach things that a regular person never could because you can stretch them. I know that you probably wouldn’t do this, but if someone had a problem on the inside, you could go in and fix things with as little invasion as possible. It would work with mechanical things too.” She paused, seeming to come to herself. “Sorry, I got carried away. You probably don’t want someone talking about something that personal.”

Bendy gulped. Reach into...a person? A shiver slunk down his spine. As little invasion? Awww, no. That sounded _very_ invasive. Bendy tried to imagine those...excited, withering... _bloodthirsty_ tendrils of darkness reach for a person’s heart. His throat went dry.

But!

She was on to something with that reach...but he had no control! If he didn’t have complete focus, they went off and did whatever they wanted!...Usually, it meant breaking something. Too bad too, imagine how quick he could fix an engine if he could use his shadows.

He realized he had just been sitting there with a dazed look on his face.

Holly was studying him. “So, why don’t you use them?”

“Ah! Oh!...Uh, well, ya see.” Bendy chuckled nervously. “I never had...good control over them.” He cleared his throat. “And besides, they usually scare people away. Good for self defense, scaring away a mook or two, but not much else. I didn’t want the town to, uh, dislike me more than they already did.” Boris put a hand on his shoulder. Ah. Apparently that still bothered his little brother.

She nodded slowly. “If you could, would you want to learn how get more control?”

Bendy’s jaw dropped. “Wha--learn--ho--But--How!” Him? Learn? Learn from what? From whom? He didn’t have time, though!

She waved a hand. “I know you have important things to do, but I was thinking I could do research while your gone. Maybe with both our heads we--you could understand them more?”

It did sound...appealing. If Bendy could figure them out, then something like the warehouse incident wouldn’t happen again. He could also figure out what the cuss happened with that Cup guy and those...creepy...shadow reactions.

“Bendy, you can’t,” Boris spoke up. His ears were down. “Remember what Dr. Oddswell said? You’re not supposed to use them!”

Bendy frowned. He...may have forgotten that. “Tch, it can’t hurt to _learn_.”  

Holly glanced at Boris. “Oddswell said he can’t use them...Why?”

Boris looked over to the woman. “It makes the attacks worse or something like that.”

Holly’s eyes widened. Bendy crossed his arms. “I don’t know if I really believe that. The doc said he was comparing me to some other Joe with a talent like mine. Doubt that guy was a demon, bro. I think it’s different.”

“Well.” Boris frowned. “I’m not willing to risk it.”

Holly looked disappointed. “I agree. If it worsens the illness for you...That stuff is bad enough as it is.”

“But does it?” Bendy argued. He looked at the wolf. “When has it been really bad?”

“That time on the train.” Boris frowned.

“That doll might have been doing that!” Bendy said. Boris shook his head.

Holly’s eyes swiveled back and forth between them as they each talked. She looked torn.

“And you used it in the courtroom too! I bet you’re in for a rough time soon, bro. You gotta be more careful!” Boris growled.

“I had to! We weren’t gonna get any parts from prison!” Bendy bristled. “And if it saves our lives, I’ll do it again! I might as well have an idea about what I’m doing.”

“Okay.” Holly made a placating gesture. “How about this. Boris, you watch Bendy, see if his activities make a difference. Bendy, how much actual effort would you say you put into using them yesterday?”

Bendy looked at her from the corner of his eyes. “When I did the pen thing, it took some...focus. I could probably keep it up for a few minutes, though.”

Holly tapped her mouth. “How tired did it make you?”

Bendy quirked his mouth. “Not...very. I was kinda distracted, though.”

She nodded thoughtfully. “I think if you do try practicing, maybe we should stick to small things like that then, things that don’t take much of your energy.”

Bendy nodded. Boris looked at the ground and crossed his arms.

She looked at Boris and smiled nervously. “But, well, as of yet my knowledge on demonology isn’t extensive enough anyways. I’ve only read two or three books, which hardly suffices.”  

Bendy snorted. “Prolly a bunch of starfallen stories anyway.”

She nodded. “I have to agree with you there. Most of it feels like gossip or hearsay, but many times within each legend there is a sliver of truth. That’s what I try and look for.”

Bendy grimaced. “Hope it’s small slivers. I’ve never gotten much good outta those things.”

Boris huffed in supposed agreement. “Those things always make demons the bad guys, even when they don’t really do anything. They’re not you, bro.” He put a hand on Bendy’s shoulder.

“Course not.” Bendy agreed.

“‘Cause you’d throw yourself into trouble, full throttle.” Boris smirked.

Bendy scowled. “Hey!” Boris snickered. Holly smiled at them cheerfully.  

Boris grinned at Bendy before focusing on the map.

“Well, I think Sal and I will get out of your way.” Sasha looked amused. "Although, its been interesting catching up with you boys." She gestured for her sister to get up. “I’m staying in town for an extended period of time to visit my family.” She pulled out a card and handed it to Boris. “Don’t be strangers. Bendy glanced over to see a number and address in loopy handwriting.

“Of course not, Sash.” Bendy smiled.

“We’ll come by to visit,” Boris promised.

Sasha nodded, then narrowed her eyes. “You better.” Gee, that sounded threatening. She hugged the boys and with a wave from Sally, the two beautiful ladies were gone.

Holly looked at them go with a thoughtful expression. “You two have got good friends,” she commented.

“Yeah,” Boris grinned.

“They deserve better than what they get,” Bendy muttered and turned his gaze back to the old parchment. Boris snorted in agreement. Bendy suddenly startled. “Hey! Wait a second! Speaking of deserving better, you went _homeless!”_ His head swiveled to point at Holly and the fluff ball flew up as the motion jerked her into the air. The plant-animal bounced against the ceiling and projected itself toward Boris. Landing on his shoulder, it buried itself in his bandana. It’s head popped out, and it glared at Bendy, making a disgruntled noise. “Sorry,” the demon apologized to the...Wait, why was he apologizing to a fluff ball? Either way, he turned back to Holly.

She was in the middle of laughing. When he looked at her, she stopped abruptly and covered her face. “Ah, um. You don’t have to worry about it. It was by choice.”

This time both Bendy and Boris frowned. “Choice or not…” Boris said.

“We know what it’s like out there,” Bendy said. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

She shrugged. “Honestly, I didn’t have the thought to. My mind was preoccupied with the runes, and...I was excited to help. Then, Alice offered to let me stay at her apartment, so it wasn’t a problem anymore.”  

Bendy blinked a couple of times. “Preoccupied...with...Stars! Are we gonna have to worry about you? What kinda priorities are those! Excited! Didn’t _think!_ Didn’t think to have a roof over your head and a lock on a door!” Bendy threw his hands up.

Holly looked flustered. “Well…”

Boris snorted.

“That’s not funny, Boris!” Bendy said and dropped his head in his hands.

“Dunno, bro. Kinda reminds me of the first time you tinkered with a car.” Boris snickered.

“That was completely different!”

“You stood out in the rain and didn’t even notice!” Boris laughed.

“Forget it! Let’s get back to the map!” Bendy snapped...but his lips were curled in a smirk...No! Stop that! It’s not funny!...Okay, it’s a little funny. He remembered that day when he peeked under the hood of a dead car in the junkyard and had just seen...a puzzle. A puzzle he could fix. He had no idea what he was doing, but step by step he had figured it out. With junkie tool after junkie tool, he'd figured out how to take the engine apart, and evidently, how to put it together. Sure, there had been a lot of mistakes and he'd gotten some training from those two old grumps to get one running...Wonder how those fellas were holding up now...

Bendy cleared his throat and pulled the map toward him. He tapped the bottom line of runes. “So, this right here is the bottom line of runes.” Bendy tapped it. “How do we add them?”

Holly relaxed a little. “Well, just show me where there’s an empty spot, and I’ll write them.” She looked around, seeming to have a realization. “But...how about we go outside first.”

She seemed...nervous. Her shoulders were tense and she fidgeted with her fingers. Oh wait, she had said something about ‘trauma’ with these things, right? Was this...really dangerous? “Uh, yeah...Okay.” Bendy grabbed the map and stood. They followed Holly to the backyard. Bendy scanned the area with quick glances before focusing on Holly again.

She moved to a little table Granny had brought out. “Okay. Show me where the runes end.” She stepped aside.

Bendy and Boris shared a...concerned look. Was this safe? Bendy put down the map and pointed to the corner the symbols sat on. Holly pressed her finger in the spot he indicated. She drew a short line after the last rune and slowly, carefully started to write. She formed each new symbol very carefully. And after finishing each one, she stopped and inspected it. When she finished the third addition, she erased the line she’d drawn. “Now, the hard part,” she murmured.

She turned to them. “Since I’ve been practicing on a regular map, I’m not sure how much energy this will take.”

“Can either of us help?” Boris asked with wide eyes and perked ears. There was a soft meep of agreement from inside Boris’ bandana.

She shook her head slowly. “No. All I’m saying is that with all runes, you should have a degree of respect. Many things could happen. I could pass out. I tested this, but if there is something different about this older map, the runes could affect it differently. Just...be prepared.”

“Holly,” Bendy asked hesitantly. “Exactly how dangerous...is this?”

“Oops, I already activated it.”

“Holly!” Bendy frowned and jumped back.

The map started to glow, and Holly turned to concentrate on it. Small, blue tendrils of electricity zapped from it, lighting up the area. Holly kept a safe distance, still holding her pencil. She breathed hard, eyes locked on the glow. Slowly, the electricity started to die down and the map returned to normal.

Holly let out a long breath and leaned against the desk. “Whoa. Well. Done.” She smiled at them. “Sorry about that. Didn’t mean to surprise you.”

Bendy narrowed his eyes. “Warning next time, Hol. A warning. Please.”

Boris snickered. “But she did, bro.”

“More detailed than that!” Bendy shot back at the wolf.

“Did it work?” Boris asked eagerly. The boys approached the map and looked down. The new symbols glowed brightly. They seemed darker than the others.

“Woah,” Boris breathed. There before them, was the whole of Toon Town laid out in a depth of detail that neither brother had ever seen before. The picture seemed to almost...breathe with life. Streets and buildings were labeled and way too detailed for the size of the map. Yet..they still looked inked on. Inked...but with the detail of a photograph. Was it him or...did the water in the bay look like it was almost...moving? “This is perfect! Holly, you’re amazing!” Boris cheered and picked up the map, tail wagging a mile a minute.

Holly grinned, looking proud.

Bendy let out a whistle. “Yeah. Not bad, Hol. Not bad.” He smiled and stuck his hand in his pockets. They could finally actually _use_ the cussing thing.

“Bendy! Bendy! Oh heavens! _Bendy!”_  Boris was suddenly hopping around, his eyes the size of dinner plates.

“What?” Bendy chuckled. Holly turned to look too.

“LOOK!” Boris shoved the map in his face. “Right there, bro!” Bendy blinked and pushed his overexcited brother back a step, so he could see what the hubbub was about. Bendy’s brow shot up to his goggles. There...in the mountains...a dark, very noticeable, X. “It’s a new piece, bro! A new one, and it’s so close!”

“Holy stars above,” Bendy muttered.

“We gotta pack!” Boris said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For any of you who are curious, Snowball, the dandehog, was inspired by a Pintrest post that Tap found. Here's the picture.  
>   
> [Found here.](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/249246160610600491/?conversation_id=4958274085493683883&message=4970474024820814273&sender=713468903375834545)


	67. A Shot in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Goooood day ladies and gentlemen!" Mic crowed. "Welcome to a new chapter! Things are starting to heat up for our daring duo! What is in store for Bendy and Boris? Find out today!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hello!  
> Greetings from the land of the not so living! Things have been getting crazier and crazier as the date creeps ever closer. Soon, I will be gone from the limelight. I don't know how many chapters I will be able to get ahead on so there may come a little Hiatus. No need to panic. It will be three weeks at most. IF it happens at all. We'll see. 
> 
> Thanks for all the well wishes! ^^ You guys are great! Enjoy the chapter!

Mugs gave Cup another quick glance. The night air was crisp and cold. Mugs could see his breath waft out of his scarf. Fall was ending quickly. They’d needed to get some winter wear soon. The station had a few people milling about. Not many traveled on the night trains. The Cupbros were waiting out for that snobby-looking mayor guy to show up. Mugs hadn’t been very impressed when his bro showed him a picture of the fella. The mostly empty station had dim lights. The night breeze slipped by the open platform. Mugs looked out on the city streets. It was starting to get late. The night life was much slower at the edge of the city. Most seemed to be turning in for the evening. The wide city street sat quietly. The building and street lights made the city glimmer in the silence. Mugs couldn’t decide if it was peaceful...or creepy. The shops were closed, the apartment lights were going out one by one. The gloom clung to the walls and corners like a leering predator. The city blocked out any hope of seeing stars, leaving the night sky barren and dull.

Mugs turned away from the view. His hand twitched to itch his bandaged chest. The stitches were itching like crazy! But he had seen that look on Cups face when he caught Mugs messing with his shirt. Something like...hurt? He didn’t like that look on his old brother so...Mugs just wouldn’t fiddle in front of him.

His arm bugged him too, but just brushing it against anything brought a sharp twinge of pain. There would be no itching that.

Burns were...the worst.

Nope! Think positive. Glass half full and all that. At least those pain meds did their job without making Mugs sleepy! Sleepy on the job was dangerous after all. And he was with Cup again…

He slid another glance to Cups before quickly looking at the floor. His brother...was acting different. Mugs...didn’t know how to take it.

He wasn’t upset! Not at all! This...change was...good? Different...Weird...Yeah, weird. It was...He suddenly had...his brother back?

No. That didn’t make sense.

It was like he had his brother from childhood back...at least...somewhat.

The concern, the attention, the open affection. It was all a little overwhelming...this change.  The wall Cup always had up was suddenly...gone, at least, when it was just them. He wasn’t...moody?...angsty. Yeah, angsty was the right word for it. He had seen his bro smile a real smile today more times than in...well, years.

Mugs wondered if he was dreaming. Like, Elder Kettle would just come walking around a pillar at any moment and scold them for staying out so late. Again.

Cup hadn’t said much of what happened during those days he'd left Mugs at the hospital, just that they were the worst days he’d ever been through. And...comparing that to some... _other_ days they’d had...that was pretty...really bad.

At first Mugs thought he’d been joking. Mugs had tried to kid too, but...he wasn’t. That...confused Mugs. On one hand, he now had no doubt at all. His brother loved him. Cool, distant Cup absolutely loved his little bro, and that was a wonderful feeling. On the other...What had _happened_ while Mugs was away?

Mugs shot him another look. Cup was scanning the crowd, smoking one of his cigs. When Mugman had woken up, he had been so confused. He...panicked when he didn’t see Cuphead. He thought something horrible had happened. The drugs made it hard to move, but Mugs hadn’t wanted to stay. It took three nurses to hold him down. That mean bunny nurse had snapped that Cups had left him there.

Just...left.

Mugs hadn’t understood, not with all the pain meds and the stuff they used to knock him out going through his system. He thought it’d make sense when his head was clear...It hadn’t. Cups had just...left him. Mugs had waited for him to come back and explain. He had laid there for hours trying to figure it out.

Was it those Bbros? Did they do something? They didn’t seem like the sneaky, lying types to Mugs. But then, bro said he was too trusting. Was it the boss? Had Cup been called away? What happened to him? Or was it because…

Mugs was a burden.

Had he...finally abandoned...his idiot brother? Mugs had argued back and forth with himself on that. He denied and denied. Cup would never do that! No matter how...inconvenient...or useless...he could be. Still...as the minutes ticked by, the dread had slowly crept in.

Mugs knew that it was all his fault. If he had just...stayed back. If he had just...But then...Cup would have…and they had helped Mugs save Cup from the crazy woman.

A twinge of pain in his chest made Mugs wince. Woops. Took a deep breath. Couldn’t do that until...the ribs mended.

“You okay?” Cuphead asked.

Mugs looked up. His large eyes were soft with concern, his frown gentle.

“Ya need to sit, bro?” Cup asked.

Mugs grinned. “Nah, I’m good.” He waved his hand dismissively. Cup watched him a moment longer before nodding and looking back out over the platform.

He had been so surprised when the bunny had dragged his bro in. Cup had looked like a mess and so confused...but okay. At first he was relieved, but then the anger and betrayal rushed in. He had been angry.

Abandoned.

So, the shock...the way his brother had just...looked at him. Like he was a ghost. Like he was...terrified.

Mugs hadn’t seen that expression since...and then he had burst into tears.

Mugs’ head was still spinning with the memory. Cuphead had thought he had...

“So, you think he’ll show up?” Mugs asked.

“Dunno,” Cup muttered. “The schmuck looks like a coward ta me, so I wouldn’t be surprised.”

Mugs nodded and turned his gaze to the floor. It was made of simple tiles set in triangles, squares and a number of other patterns. “And he isn’t...a debtor?”

“...No,” Cup answered grimly. Mugs bit the inside of his cheek. That should make him feel a bit better...It didn’t. This was still...He hated this.

“Think we could...get away with bringing him in to the Sykes?” Mugs asked slowly. “He is...one of theirs...after all.”

He could feel his brother’s eyes on him. “They’ll be a lot crueler than us, bro,” Cup said softly.

Mugs fisted his hands. Cripes. He...really hated these jobs. Mugs felt a hand on his shoulder. “Sorry, bro,” Cuphead said. Mugs loosened his grip and relaxed his shoulders. Cup was always good at being quick. He...was considerate that way.

“Not your fault,” Mugs muttered. The hand gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze before releasing it. Mugs really hoped the fella wouldn’t show. The second to last train was leaving. The whistle sounded, piercing in the cool night. The guy just had to...stay away. They had one more train. Once it left and the fella was a no show, they could go back to the hotel and relax. Mugs could take a bath, change the bandages, sleep in a nice bed, and look forward to breakfast in the morning.

Non-hospital breakfast. Heaven.

The fella just...had to not show up. They just had to wait on that last train. Mugs’ eyes wandered to the clock. Was that minute hand moving at all?

“Hey bro…” Mugs found himself speaking. Cup hummed. “What...happened?”

Mugs looked up at him. Cup’s eyes snapped to Mugs’. Mugs bit his cheek again. Cup had a...tough poker face when he wanted to. Mugs couldn’t tell if his question had upset the older cupman or not. Cup looked down, his frown deepened. He blew out a puff of smoke.

“Well, I went after the Bs,” Cup muttered. Mugs nodded. He had seemed...annoyed that the weasel had attacked them. Though, Mugs wasn’t so much bothered by it. The weasel ended up on the news, wanted with a reward and everything. There were plenty of pictures and such. If that had been Cups...Well, Cups wouldn’t have missed...and then in the middle of a crowd...It had seemed like an...oddly reckless thing for him to do. When he was younger, sure Cups had almost _always_ been reckless...but that had changed through the years. He had learned to be cautious. Nearly paranoid. Stars, they both had become careful.

Still, Mugs was secretly glad it hadn’t happened. “And that weasel got in the way,” Mug said for him. Cup quirked his mouth. The muscles around his eyes tightened.

“Yeah…” Cup stared at the floor. “But I caught up to them later.”

Uh?

Mugs leaned forward and tried to catch his eye. Cup pointedly refused. “I...Mugs, I had them cornered.” Mugs eyes widened. He hadn’t expected this. Why...why wasn’t bro looking at him? Why was he acting like this? The silence was heavy. Mugs’ throat felt tight. The younger’s mind raced. Cup knew that Mugs had...mixed feelings about the Bbros, that this job...bothered him. Had he...had he! Was that why he wasn’t looking at Mugs? He would think the news--No, no! Calm down. Dice hadn’t--Cup hadn’t reported he’d...They  were still after them. They were still alive! Mugs gulped. Then, why was bro acting like this?

“What happened?” Mugs choked out.

Cup twitched. He seemed to snap out of his thoughts. He glanced at Mugs before turning back to the floor. “Well...I had them. It...I could have...I didn’t, though. I...didn’t see a point.” Cup looked over at him, his eyes tight, his teeth clenched. “I didn’t see a point without...you there, bro. I...I couldn’t do it. I gave up. I just...gave up.”

Mugs brows flew up so high he thought he may have lost them. Gave up? Gave up! He was _Cuphead!_ He didn’t just _give up!_ He could be beaten black and blue and still get up with a snappy one liner! He had faced beings the mind couldn’t wrap themselves around and laughed! He had...faced the Devil...and was still kicking it up here instead of down there. Sure, they didn’t win every fight. But...Cup never... _never_...gave up. It was how they got to this point today. Cup’s legendary determination...his maddening stubbornness...his confidence.

He had just...given up?

“You can close your mouth.” Cup frowned. Mugs’ mouth snapped shut with a sharp-- _clink!_

“B-bro, you--”

“Yeah, I just...I didn’t have a reason to keep going, alright? I was...It didn’t matter! I mean, what was the point after...I would have just been alone...so…” Cup’s face was burning with a blush. He pulled at his hair and let out another puff of smoke. Mugs was still struggling to accept his words.

“So...what happened?” Mugs asked slowly.

Cup flinched and looked away. “That pipsqueak…” Mugs blinked. “He...I thought he would...but then, he just…” Cup shook his head and chuckled. Mugs raised a brow.

“Uh...bro?” Mugs asked. Cup looked back over at him.

“I kinda owe the shorty. If it hadn’t been for him, then...I wouldn’t have found out about you,” Cup said. Mugs blinked. Bendy…? What had Bendy done? Something good, of course. At first he seemed a lot like bro...but there was something...different. Mugs couldn’t quite put his finger on it. He did seem to have a lot in common with bro, though.

If Cup owed him...and he had helped them reunite, then Mugs owed him too. Mugs wondered if maybe they could find a way to...spare Bendy and Boris. Could they? Did he dare ask? If Cup owed him, then maybe bro could come up with something!

“Hey Cup, I was wondering if--”

Cuphead stiffened. Mugs thought he saw Cup grimace before his features smoothed out into a determined stare.  He straightened up and dropped his cigarette. “Seven o’clock,” Cup muttered, his eyes glued to something behind Mugs. Mugman stiffened in response. Cup rubbed out his cig with the heel of his boot. Mugs glanced behind him. His heart dropped to his feet.

Oh...no.

There was the mayor, dressed in a smart looking suit that had no reason to be on the streets in this area. He carried two cases of luggage and a briefcase with him. He was looking around nervously as he pocketed the tickets. He glanced behind at to the city streets. A woman with another case walked quickly with him. She was in an equally smart blouse and skirt. Her face was tight with frustration. Her hair and skirt swished with her quick steps. In her hand the woman clasped the tiny mit of a little girl. The girl's floral dress seemed a touch too thin for the night. She had a thick coat pulled over it and left open. The child was looking around with heavy eyes. She clutched a stuffed alligator in the crook of her other arm.

“Cussing stars,” Cup muttered. Mugs swallowed. Oh. He did not want to do this.

Why’d he have to bring a kid? Mugs turned wide eyes on Cup. Cup raised a brow, but otherwise remained impassive. “C’mon.” He stuck his hands in his pockets and started walking toward the family.

With so few people on the platform now, it wasn’t hard for the man to spot them. The moment his eyes locked onto Cup and Mugs, he froze. Mugs watched the man pale. The woman stopped next to him. She looked confused, seeing the mayor’s gaze, she turned to them. She asked something Mugs didn’t catch and lifted a hand to touch his shoulder.

Over the years, Mugs had seen a lot of reactions from the targets they were sent after. At first, it was disbelief and mockery. They had been children after all. Then, as their infamy grew, the reactions had changed a bit. People became more desperate, creative, and...ruthless. Still, most things came down to two root reactions.

Fight or flight.

Mugs had seen a number of variations of the two, but at the end of the day, it was always one or the other. He had also learned that running didn’t make ‘em a coward or fighting back make ‘em brave. So, with that in mind, Mugs warily watched the man as they continued in their steady, unhurried pace. What would he do?

The woman was growing in alarm. She gave them a frightened glance. The kid was picking up that something was up too. She rubbed her eyes and looked at her parents with large eyes. The man blinked. The woman said something. It was shrill, but again, Mugs missed it. The mayor tensed.

This was it. The deer-in-the-headlights moment was over. Would he grab his wife, pick up his daughter and run? Would he stand in front of them and prepare to defend them? He might have a weapon, after all. Would he...surrender and ask them to spare his family? That had happened twice to Mugman...Those were some of his least favorite moments in life.

With a gasp, the man dropped his luggage. One them burst open and clothes scattered everywhere. The woman startled at the sudden move. The fella then clutched his briefcase for dear life, turned on his heel and booked it for the exit. Cup huffed.

They had a runner. Instead of breaking out in a sprint, though, Cup finishing walking to the woman and child. Mugs raised a brow. The woman was looking from the exit and the disappearing silhouette of her fleeing husband, to the mess of personal items at her feet, to the two of them. She paled. Her hand shaking, she pulled the girl closer to her. The kid was wide awake now.

“Mommy? Why is Daddy running? Why did he say ‘buy time’, Mommy? What does that mean?” she asked as she stared out in the night. She turned to them. “Who are they, Mommy? Are they friends of Daddy’s?”

Mugs gulped. Cripes.

Cup nodded to the woman. “Evenin’. You have any idea why you’re out here, tonight?”

The woman seemed startled that bro was talking to her. She lifted her...rather sharp chin in the air. “I’m going on a family retreat with my husband and daughter.” Mugs blinked.

Cup nodded. “Uh-huh, any reason he just ran like he saw death?” Cup indicated the shadow of Mayor Medusa. He had reached a corner and dove behind it.

The woman grit her teeth, her hands still shaking. “N-Not really. But if you are planning to do anything my family--”

“He did just leave you behind to face two possible thugs, alone,” Cup cut her off. The woman paled.

“He-He just...He just,” she stammered. Her breathing was growing fast and shallow.

“Mommy, where did Daddy go? Did he forget something?” the kid asked. Her mother’s eyes widened, and she looked down to her kid.

“Pl-please, sir, don’t hurt my daughter! I-I-I don’t know what my husband did or what he owes you, but please not her!” Her clenched fist raised to her chest. She stepped in front of her kid.

Cup tilted his head and let out a huff of air. “You have somewhere you can go? Your mother’s perhaps?” The woman’s back straightened. She stopped begging, her brows knit together in confusion. “Look, Mrs. Medusa, I’ll be straight with you. That guy is involved in some pretty damn dirty stuff. I don’t know if you are too or not. I do know that he just bolted and left ya. In his mind, he probably left you to die and buy him time.” She blanched and staggered a step back. “Now, my brother and I ain’t gonna touch you, but I highly recommend you head on outta here and find yourself some family or friends that wouldn’t just leave ya high and dry.”

“Y-You,” she stammered.

“Go and take care of your daughter, Mrs. Medusa,” Cuphead said and began walking around her. “Have a good evening.”

Mugs followed. The kid was staring at them with wide eyes. She must of picked up on her mother’s fear, because the girl was clinging to her mother’s skirts, shaking. Mugs grit his teeth and turned away.

As soon as Cup and Mugs walked to the entrance of the train station, they started running. “Was that smart, Cup? The curtain doesn’t work very well when we talk to people,” Mugs said.

“He brought them in without telling them anything, and then ditched them to save his own skin,” Cup said. “I thought she should at least know he was scum.”

Mugs frowned. “Yeah...but…”

“And yeah, they could report us to the cops but,” Cup rolled his eyes, “Like those idiots could ever catch us.”

Mugs snorted. That was true. He just didn’t want word to get back to the boss if he was in a bad mood. If Dice’s blackeye was any indication, the boss was in a _very_ bad mood right now.

“Which way?” Cup asked.

“That left,” Mugs answered. His side was already screaming from the running and breathing. Ugh. Broken ribs...not fun. The two ran into the alley. Several cans had been knocked over and a few crates were pulled off a stack. The poor fella probably hoped to slow them down with this mess, but it was just a trail that led straight to him.

Cup and Mugs went through the mess with practiced ease, jumping, ducking and so on. Mugs found that he couldn’t move nearly as well as he usually could. He winced. He wanted to suck in a deep breath, but he couldn’t. He started using his flash move instead. Disappearing and reappearing in a puff of smoke on the other sides of obstacles was easier. It was also a...little dangerous since he couldn’t see the other side completely, thus he didn’t know if he was going to trip on something, but it beat hobbling along like an old coot.

He caught Cup giving him a weird look, a raised brow and a quirk of his mouth. Mugs decided to ignore it. They reached the end of one alley and found another. This guy wasn’t graceful at all. After chasing the Bbros a number of times now, Mugs could appreciate their skills. The two were very apt at street smarts. Compared to them, this guy was cake.

It only took the Cupbros five minutes to catch up to the sweating and still panicking mayor. He was trying to confuse them. He would turn one way, then go another. They stayed far enough back that he didn’t see them. The dark streets were mostly empty. Once in a while they would see a person. Or a single car. Fortunately, they were far enough out of the city that they didn’t have to worry about him waving down a cab.

Then, he went down another alley, wider than the others. It would lead him into an industrial area. Cup raised his hand and signaled. Time to close in. Mugs flashed ahead and circled around him. Cup kicked over a can. The mayor’s eyes widened as he pushed himself to go faster. Mugs grabbed and tossed a bottle ahead. The shattering of glass made the mayor skitter to a stop. He looked around wildly. Cup and Mugs hid themselves against the walls. The mayor turned a corner and darted down it. Mugs looked at Cuphead. Cup nodded and put his hands in his pockets. The turn led to a truck drop off zone.

A dead end.

Cup walked patiently down the cement path. The brick walls lined either side. Mugs walked next to him. His breathing was a bit shallow and harsh, but he couldn’t do much about that.

“If ya need your pain meds, you can take them,” Cup’s muttered.

Mugs grinned. “I...I’m fine...just ne...need ta...catch...my breath.”

Cup narrowed his eyes. He kept his slim gaze on Mugs until the target could be heard panting and cursing. He was pulling and banging on the metal door. The ramps were empty, the factory long closed for the night. The windows were too high to reach for someone that didn’t know how to climb a wall. A single street lamp illuminated the area, casting long, dark shadows across the ramps. The fella was cornered.

He looked over his shoulder, his wide eyes flashing this way and that. He squeaked when he spotted them. His banging on the door became hysterical. Cup rolled his eyes. “Give in, Medusa! It’s over. Now, this can either be quick and painless or not. It’s up to you.”

Mugs watched the man whirl around. He was completely pressed back against the door. He held up the briefcase like a shield and ducked behind it. His fancy suit was now filthy from his run through alley muck. His tie hung crooked. “W-w-wait! Y-y-y-your the Cup Brothers, r-r-r-right? Listen, fe-fellas!...It ain’t wh-what it seems! There...There’s no reason...for you to come after me!” He was shaking so bad it was hard to understand him.

“Oh? Then, you weren’t making a run for it?” Cup asked calmly. His hands were still in his pockets. Mugs went to cross his arms, but flinched.

_Ah. Burn. Right. Nice to feel ya again burn. Sorry, I forgot about you. Please stop sending the reminder._

“Nn-n-n-n-n-n--nnno!” Medusa stammered.

“Then, what’s in the briefcase?” Cup asked. The mayor froze.

“Wouldn’t be cash so you can start over somewhere, would it?” Cup asked. The shaking started again. The guy ducked behind the case. Cup sighed. “You lying to me now, Medusa? That’s not very nice.”

There was a sob. “Pl-please. Pl-please. I-I-I have a w-w-wife and a li-li-little girl! I...can’t le-leave them! Yo-you wouldn’t leave a li-li-little girl fa-fatherless!”

Mugs grit his teeth. He really hated this job.

“Don’t give me that load of cussing stardust, man,” Cup hissed. “You left them back there. For all  you know, they’re dead.”

The man sunk to his rear. The case lowered as he stared at them. His jaw hung open. He was pale and pouring buckets of sweat. The dim light cast the other half of his face in shadow. “Y...you wouldn’t! You wouldn’t ki...ki…” He choked on a sob.

“What? Kill a kid?” Cup asked. He shrugged. “What makes you so sure I wouldn’t? You know our rep well enough to run.” Cup narrowed his eyes. “Run like a coward and ditch ‘em to whatever was coming.”

Mugs hated that they had to see people like this.

The man shook his head back and forth. His wide eyes fell to the cement in front of him. He stared in a daze. “N-no way,” he muttered. “Yo-you...you…” Cup took a step forward. Mugs almost followed, but the elder put out a hand. He signaled for Mugs to stay back. The man looked at them again. “I-I-I’ll pay you! Le-let me le-leave! You can have the case and everything in it! There’s st-stuff at my house--It’s yours!” he shouted.

Cup whistled. “C’mon Medusa. You know who I work for. That ain’t gonna work on me.”

Mugs hated that they had to do this.

“Please, no! There has to be something you want!” Medusa threw his hands up in a desperate plea.

They had no choice.

“Yeah, there is,” Cup said. The man stopped. His brows rose in surprise.

“Re-really?” he whispered.

No choice.

“Of course. I want you,” Cup lifted his finger, “to hold still.”

No choice at all.

* * *

Bendy looked around the the little lobby of the hotel. It was on the edge of town and the perfect spot for them to stop before they left civilization again. They would start in the woods and work their way up into the mountains. They figured it was a day’s walk to the X, and then who knew after that. If it was a temple like the one in the New Orleans swamps, then it could take them days to find their way through it all.

As long as they came back with a part, that’s all that Bendy cared about...Well...that and Boris...and keeping the stupid map safe...and getting out alive...and-- _Oh whatever._

Point being, they were on the move again. Thank the stars above.

Boris rang the bell and waited. He rang it again. Paws suddenly appeared on top the edge of the desk. Boris’ ears perked. He leaned forward a bit to look over the counter. “Oh! There you are! We’d like the book a room with double beds please.”

“Sure thing, lil’ man,” the absolutely minuscule cat woman beamed from the other side of the desk. Bendy’s brow knit together. The line of his mouth tugged down. Poor thing wasn’t even eye level with the counter. Bendy could at least rest his chin on the counter top. Second person he had ever seen that was so small.

Bendy heard her rifle through a few things. A clipboard snapped onto the counter. Two keys were tossed over as well. Boris signed the papers and pushed to clipboard to the veeeeery edge of counter. Bendy watched tiny paws pat around and snatch it before pulling it over the edge.

Boris grabbed the keys and headed to the hall.

Bendy stayed where he was. The little cat stepped around the counter with a tiny smile. Bendy felt his heart twist.

“Thanks, miss. You have a good evening!” Boris said over his shoulder. “C’mon, Bendy.”

Nope, Bendy had to say something. He knew what it was like, dangit! He hooked his hands underneath her arms. He hoisted the cat up in the air. She let out a squeak of surprise. Her mouth dropped open, and her eyes widened.

“It’s okay! I know what it’s like!” Bendy said. “You can’t reach anything, when someone says ‘oh look!’ you can’t see whatever it is they’re pointing at, and it’s so easy to get lost or swept away in big crowds! But that’s all fine because there are some perks to it!  You rarely trip on anything because you are so close to the ground!”

“Bendy?” Boris asked puzzled.

Bendy ignored him. He focused on the cat. She blinked, her mouth still hanging open. “And never forget! Always keep looking up! Think of all the tiny places you can fit it! You’ll always be in the front line in concerts, and you’ll always get a good laugh when you see the shocked reactions of those who thought you were just a kid!” Bendy said brightly.

She tilted her head, “Uh?”

Boris came up beside him and put a hand on his shoulder. His half lidded gaze and drooping ears joined the frown on his face. “Bro, you’re scaring her.” Boris sighed. “Put the poor woman down.”

Bendy did. “Don’t worry! You can have fun in life, even if you are vertically challenged!”

“Wha?”

Boris steered the demon away and toward the hall. “Don’t mind him, ma’am. He’s just had a long day is all.”

“Uh...okay?” the cat woman put a tiny paw up to her mouth.

They started walking down the long hallway of door. “What was that?” Boris asked.

“What? Didn't you see what she has to deal with? I bet she loses stuff on that counter because she can’t see the top of it.” Bendy threw his hands up.

“Yeah, but if anyone had said something like that to you, you would have ripped their head off,” Boris said pointedly, the frown deepening.

“Not someone that’s on the same level as me. They would get me, and I would them,” Bendy claimed. “It’s our own community.”

Boris rolled his eyes. “Oh brother.”

“That’s me.” Bendy grinned. Boris snorted. They reached their room and dropped their bags.

_Twing._

“Oh, one second I gotta grab something. Be right back.” Bendy threw a hand over his shoulder.

“Sure thing.” Boris dug through their bag for the clothes that needed washing. They hadn’t gotten it done earlier due to their rush to get out.

Bendy turned on his heels and quickly _walked_ down the hall. His chest tightened.

_Twing._

He did his best to take deep, slow breaths. He clutched his sachet close. He passed the cat woman who had pulled up a tall chair to the  desk so her head was visible over the counter. Bendy coughed and grimaced. Cuss. “I-I’ll be back soon,” he said quietly and rushed to the door.

The cat tilted her head. “O...kay?”

The cold night air swept past Bendy’s face as he broke out into a run. His chest was burning and constricting with each breath.

_Don’t have long. I have to get away._

He was gasping as he turned one corner and then another. The burning intensified. Bendy’s breathing hitched as he groaned in pain. He stumbled and slowed. Cussing stars. It was getting hot. Way too hot. Bendy choked and cough. A small splatter of ink hit the sidewalk. Cuss. He had to...had to…

The demon stumbled into an alley entrance. Sweat ran down his face. He brushed his hand across his brow. His glove stained black. Damnit. He gasped for air around the lump in his throat. He tried to swallow, only to gag and cough again. His legs were shaking. The burning became intolerable. He pulled at his shirt, trying to breath, trying to cool down. Bendy fell to his knees as tears blurred his vision. Cuss! It hurt!

At least Boris didn’t have to see it this time…

He...he didn’t need to suffer with Bendy every time. To feel that helpless worry and despair as Bendy burned up from the inside out. Like...Like back at the courtroom with Wakko. Bendy gasped and coughed up a mouthful of acidic tasting thick liquid. “Ugh,” he groaned. It wasn’t fair to do that to Boris. To make him...just watch. No, Bendy would just have to suck it up and fight on his own. He could do it. He...had done it...back at the prison...He could--He coughed again and gagged as more ink came up. He couldn’t hold himself up anymore. Bendy collapsed on his back.

The fire increased. It...it hurt. His gut, his lungs--hell, even his racing heart. Every beat stung. He withered on the cold ground, still far too hot. No, he could do this. Boris...Boris didn’t have to deal with this every couple of days. The wolf was still a kid! Cussing, damnit! He shouldn’t have to face this load of stardust! Bendy groaned and choked on a sob. Tears mixed with the ink that ran down his face.

Damnit. It hurt! His stomach and lungs were in a vice. They felt like they were going to burst. The fire was racing in his veins. Stars, it hurt. Bendy wrapped his arms around his torso and squeezed his eyes shut. He shuddered. Just...hold together. He just h-had to--his pills! He could do something about the pain!

He reached a shaky hand to the side bag. Half blind with tears and pain, he dug around for the little bottle. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, his hand closed around it. He pulled it out and--no...No! Nononononono! It was empty! He hadn’t gotten a refill from Granny’s! He'd meant to after the trial, but then the weasel and that damn Cup!

Bendy groaned and dropped it. His arms clutched to his sides. “B-Bo-Boris,” he whimpered. He was so pathetic. He turned his head to cough up more ink. Stars. This inferno didn’t seem to be ending. Why wasn’t it stopping? He didn’t...think he could last much longer. His stomach clenched, and he felt his throat close up for a second.

“D-Damnit,” he croaked. Not...strong enough. He wasn’t...He couldn’t.

He thought he was strong enough. He was trembling...or was the world shaking? He thought he could do it alone...but “Boris, I’m sorry,” he gasped. Bendy needed him. He couldn’t! He wasn’t going to get through this! He coughed again. It was too much! The pain suddenly jumped. The fire racing through him slicing like a molten hot knife.

He was dying! “BORIS!” he shrieked. He...couldn’t feel the ground underneath him. It was all just pain. Pain! PAIN!

Bendy couldn’t move. It was too much. He thought he heard footsteps, but he couldn’t bring himself to open his eyes. “Ah, crud,” he heard someone mutter. The person shifted. Arms gingerly came around him and picked him up.

Bendy groaned and grit his teeth. The pain was...receding. It was finally...ending. Bendy was completely exhausted. “Uuugh, uh...B-Boris?” Bendy’s voice sounded terrible. Like someone had scrubbed his throat with steel wool. The arms shifted him a bit. Bendy forced his watery eyes to open just a crack. Just to see what expressio-- _That wasn’t Boris._

Bendy’s eyes flew open in horror, and his fangs grit together. None other than that nutcase, Cuphead, was looking down on Bendy with a neutral gaze. Cussing cripes. _Him? Now!_ Bendy’s sore body tensed, but Bendy didn’t have energy to struggle. The schmuck’s grip tightened around Bendy marginally.

“Where’s your brother?” Cup asked in his gruff voice. Bendy scowled. He lifted his shaking hand and weakly grabbed the hand that was wrapped around his back and side. He couldn’t do much beyond that. Starfallen cuss! Cuss! Cuss! Cussing cuss! He was trapped like a toddler in an adult’s grasp! CUSS!

This schmuck had him. And now he was out for Boris! Cuss! He shouldn’t have helped him! Bendy helped him twice, and now he was going to die because of it! He was so stupid! He couldn’t let this guy find Boris! No way! Bendy would die first!

The demon narrowed his eyes into a sharp glare. “Wh-what?” Bendy was able to croak. “Lik-like I'm gonna--”

“Oh brother.” Cuphead rolled his eyes. “Look, I have no intentions of killing him or you right now, alright? You fellas need each other.”

“Uh, Wha--”

“It’s how I earned your respect, ain’t it?” Cup smirked. Bendy startled and twitched...which sent a twinge of pain through his chest and caused him to wince. Cussing, Ink Attack.

“My respect?” Bendy groaned. If the pain would just disappear completely, Bendy could give the ceramic crook a little fight.

“Back at the hospital. Just before you left.” Cuphead raised a brow.

_You really did love your brother. Guess you aren’t just an idiot after all...Well...you’ve earned my respect, whatever that amounts to. Just...be strong...I’m sure Mugs would of wanted the best for you._

Bendy blanched. “Oh, stars! You heard that?” He was supposed to be out cold! He wasn’t supposed to--to--! Stars and moon!

Cuphead smirked. “Mmhmm.”  Half lidded eyes shined with amusement as he raised his brows. He looked so...starfallen smug! Cussing ceramic crook. Was there a rock Bendy could crawl under? “Heh. Now, tell me where he is so we can be even.”

Bendy shifted and looked away. He had to be kidding. This...was the worst. Him getting _carried_ in like some kinda starfallen _damsel in distress_  position _._ And by this schmuck of all people! He crossed his arms, his face felt warm. “This is so cussing embarrassing.”

Cup huffed in amusement. Bendy half expected the guy to harass him to no end. He seemed like the type to do that, just milk this moment for all that it was worth. Instead, he simply waited patiently with that annoyingly amused...if not slightly gentle, smile.

Hard to believe that this was the same guy that…

“So hey, wait a second.” Bendy felt his mouth curl up into a hopeful smile. “Does that mean you’re good now? No more trying to hunt us down or trying to get rid of us anymore?” It would be so _very_ nice not to run for his life every couple of weeks. Now, with the cops leavin’ him alone, if this guy pulled the white flag...Well, Bendy would be in a right good mood then.

Cup’s eyes widened in surprise. His smile slipped away. He looked like Bendy had startled him. The fella looked away quickly, his brow knit together.  “I wish I could...but…” Cup muttered.

Bendy felt his own smile fall. That’s right. Mugs had said that someone had been forcing them to do this or something. That only brought up a string of questions for the demon. Still...the guilt this fella was carrying was like a cap on his head. Maybe Bendy could--

“BENDY!” A shout echoed down to them.

“Boris!” Bendy startled and looked to the entrance of the alley.  Cup shifted him into one arm. Bendy grabbed his shoulder to help him stay upright and balanced. He would say to put him down...but...the pain was still there...bearable...but he doubted he could walk right now.

Again. Stupid, cussing Ink Attacks. Cup went to the corner of the alley and leaned around the edge. Bendy grabbed the edge to lean around too. A relieved smile split across Bendy’s face. It didn’t last long.

Cup gasped. Bendy’s heart jumped into his throat. Boris stood with his back pressed into wall. He was trembling as the blade was pressed against his bare throat. He looked like he had been ready for bed. He must have rushed out to come looking for Bendy. Cuss.

The thug looked to be kid about Boris’ age. He couldn’t be much older! A raccoon with sharp smirk and a sharper knife. The hat he wore with the bandana did a half job hiding his face. “Stop with the yelling and give me all ya got, boy!”

Boris’ eyes widened further. “I-I don’t have anything on me now, s-sir,” Boris gulped. That was never a good thing to tell a mugger...but he couldn’t exactly lie! Boris knew that. “Pl-please let me go. My brother needs me.”

Bendy grit his teeth. What was he supposed to do? He couldn’t jump in like this. He had nothing to chuck at the schmuck. And if he got the fella’s attention, then he would probably just turn Boris into a hostage!

_Cussing INK ATTACKS!_

Suddenly, a blue light nearly blinded Bendy. He looked over to see Cup raise a pointed finger. Before the demon could even think to worry, Cup spoke up. “Hands off the kid, _now,”_ he growled.

Bendy watched with wide eyes as the two noticed him and Cup. He opened his mouth to snap at the raccoon when he suddenly choked. Instead of words, a mouth full of ink rushed up his throat. He cough and gagged into his hands. _Starfallen--Wasn’t this thing over yet!_ The glow dimmed as Cup looked over to him.

“Bendy!” Boris gasped. Bendy looked back up in time to see Boris duck around the distracted thug. “I’m coming, Bendy!” The wolf bolted for them.

“Hey! Come back here!” the mugger lunged for Boris. Bendy tensed.

The thug was suddenly jerked to a stop. Someone...had grabbed him. Bendy narrowed his eyes before they widened. It was Mugman! He had the thug’s hand in a crushing grip. He looked...angry. Mugs glared at the raccoon. “Let go ya--OW! OW! LET GO!” Mugs _crushed_ the thugs hand. The sound of small cracks and crunches reached Bendy’s ears. He cringed.

Mugs let him go. The schmuck cradled his busted hand to his chest. “Ow! You’ll pay for this!”

“They never come up with anything original anymore,” Cup muttered. Bendy gave him a confused glance. The cupman was rolling his eyes.

“Bend--”

“ _Boris!”_ Bendy practically threw himself out of Cup’s arms and into his brother’s. “Thank heavens you’re okay!”

“Me! What about you?” Boris returned the hug just as fiercely. “What is with your priorities?”

“O-okay then.” Cup blinked.

Boris startled and looked over Bendy’s shoulder to Cup. “Did...you really just help us?” Boris asked in a awed tone. Bendy cringed as he felt his stomach lurch...Luckily nothing came up. Stars. This wasn’t ending quickly. What was with this attack? Was it because he didn’t have his pills? They were supposed to just be pain meds…He was so tired.

Boris shifted Bendy. The demon was so exhausted, he didn’t even feel annoyed or embarrassed at being held like a child by his little bro. Bendy heard someone approach. Boris gasped, “Wait! Is...that--”

“Hi!” Mugs popped up beside Cup. He was grinning and gave them a small wave. Cup grumbled and crossed his arms. The cupman shifted uncomfortably, looking away from all three...Was he flushing?

Boris gaped for a few seconds. He finally seemed to regain some control over himself. “Th...thanks?” Boris said hesitantly.

Cup twitched. “Yeah, whatever,” he said quickly and looked back at Boris.  “No time for this load of stardust.” Cup started to usher Mugs away. “Your bro needs rest.” He muttered the last part. His face was definitely glowing with a blush. Was he being...bashful? For what? Saving them? Why?

The two cups headed down the alley Bendy had been in and away from the brothers. Boris watched them in complete confusion. Bendy heard Mugs chuckle. “Cuphead? More like tomato head, bro.”

Cup let out a heavy sigh and hunched his shoulders. “I knew helping others was not my thing,” he muttered.

“Aw, don’t be like that Cuppy!” Mugs threw an arm over his shoulder. Cup let out another sigh before they disappeared from view completely.

He gave Boris a weary glance. Boris just shook his head before looking down at Bendy. “Let’s get you to a bed, bro. You look wiped out.”

Bendy didn’t have the energy to argue.


	68. A Tentative Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mic adjusted his collar. "Really?" he asked, a bit surprised. "Well, okay. I don't think they'll be too keen on it, though. You just got to a lot of the--" He was interrupted. "You're the boss, I guess." Mic shrugged.  
> "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to another exciting chapter! Seems the Cupbros are up to something!" Mic said. A voice cleared itself off stage. Mic sighed. "And I have a little announcement from the author. Due to the wedding, the story will go on temporary hiatus. The Phantom is estimating about three weeks, but it may be longer. We are very sorry for the inconvenience. Please enjoy the chapter!" Mic waved an arm in showman fashion before the lights dimmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Hello!  
> Just as Mic said, I am disappearing from the internet for a time. Boo and I have a wonderful honeymoon planned, so good bye for now! See you when I get back! Until then, I leave anything I left behind to Mercowe. She's in charge until I return. Have a good few weeks readers! And thanks for joining me so far.

Boris sighed as he entered the hotel. The very petite cat woman nearly had a heart attack at the sight of Bendy. His big bro had passed out on the way back. He hadn’t said anything about Boris carrying him, so the younger brother knew he was completely spent. Bendy hated feeling small…

The cat fretted and followed Boris back to their room. Boris tried to reassure her that Bendy would be okay. The wolf couldn’t really focus on her, though. His mind kept playing the scene again and again. Bendy in the grasp of Cuphead, covered in ink, coughing. He had been so worried. Boris had been running around looking for Bendy for a good fifteen minutes.

What had Bendy been thinking? Had he seen Cup and decided to confront him or something? Boris didn’t get it.

And then there was _Mugman!_

Boris was so happy he was alive! But how! And why had Cup been so mad at them if Mugs was okay? He had so many questions. Would they still chase them now? Why were those two after them in the first place? Why did they save them? Was it payback? Aaaaaah, so confusing!

What did they even _want?_

Again, Boris was glad that Mugs was alive but...Well, he just didn’t know what to feel right now.

He got to Bendy’s bed and set him down. The little cat was near tears in hysterics now. Oops, Boris had kinda forgotten about her. He looked over his bro. He was out. He seemed a little pale, but most of the ink was actually...gone. Boris raised a brow. He knew that Bendy seemed to...reabsorb some of it, but Boris had always wiped away most of it. Apparently, if Boris left him alone long enough, it would take care of itself mostly. Uh...Boris would still be wiping it off, though. He felt better doing that for Bendy.

There were a few stains on his clothes and goggles. He still had a little on his face. Boris would need to wash Bendy’s clothes tonight.

“Is there a doctor in the house!” the cat suddenly shrieked. Boris flinched at the exclamation. She was gonna wake Bendy.

“No need, ma’am. He’s fine,” Boris said again. Not much could be done anyway. At least, for now. Boris was able to calm her down after a few more reassurances. Even with Boris sitting, the cat only came up to his shoulder. He guessed he could see where Bendy was coming from...Maybe. Bendy was weird about height.

“If you say so. Just take care of your little brother, okay?” the cat asked with wide eyes.

Boris’ eyes widened before he bit his lip. Had she just? She did! Oh stars! Boris couldn’t laugh! He. Must. Not. Laugh. But she was expecting an answer! Oh no!

“Pfft.” Boris’ shoulders were shaking. He choked his laughter down to chuckles. “O-okay. Hehehe.”

Didn’t seem to matter. Bendy had heard it...somehow. Big bro suddenly sat up, his eyes wide with anger as he barked, “ _LITTLE BROTHER!”_ Even his spiked tail stuck straight up in indignation.

“Eeep!” the cat squeaked.

And there went Boris’ self control. He burst into a fit of laughter. He tried to cover his grin with a hand, but it was no good. He was wheezing. Holy heavens, Bendy’s face! He was so mad! But didn’t Bendy say it was fine since she was so small too? Oh man, tears of mirth stung his eyes.

* * *

Cup scratched the back of his head bashfully. “Yeah okay, I thought it was dumb for me to help but,” he trailed off and smiled. “It does feel kinda nice,” he muttered.

Mugs grinned at him. He had finished with a bath, cleaned up and changed his bandages. He needed help wrapping his arm, though. Cup could see the one around his chest peek out from under his night shirt’s collar.

Mugs plopped on the bed next to Cup and handed him the roll. “So, we can be friends now, right?” Mugs asked excitedly. The little chip he had on his cheek was nearly gone now. Cup could hardly see it. That was a relief. Mugs’ hands were up to his chin as he bounced excitedly. Good grief. He was like a kid on Christmas. “I really like Boris! He seems like a swell kid! The bees knees, in fact! C’mon, Cup! They’ve saved us a couple of times now!”

Cup looked at the ground with a frown. Mugs had a point. They were good guys. Bendy stopped him, listened to him, even carried him to the hospital. Cup remembered that big hopeful smile when the pipsqueak asked if he and Mugs were giving up the chase. This was all a starfallen mess. Cup felt a weight drop in his stomach. But…

“Cups?” Mugman asked gently. The excitement gone, his little bro lifted up his legs and crossed them.

Cup took a deep breath. He tugged at the bandage roll and got to work on Mugs’ arm. “If we don’t get rid of them, we’re the ones that will end up dead or worse, remember?” Cup murmured. He didn’t want to burst Mugs’ bubble, but there wasn’t much they could change. They had a job to do.

“Well, the boss doesn’t want them to find those machine bits or whatever, right? Why can’t we just get them first? That way, we don’t have to kill them!” Mugs suggested.

Cup raised his brows. Mugs sighed. “I hate killin’.”

Cup pursed his lips. Yeah, he wasn’t a big fan of it, either. After they got promoted, a few things had changed. They got orders to kill, and they got to see what happened to some of the debtors after their contracts were collected.

Not. Pleasant.  

Cup swallowed lump in his throat. “Nice idea, bro, but we don’t have a map or any way of finding them.”

“Oh.” Mugs pulled his ‘drupy face’, which was like going crossed eyed, but in reverse. His brother’s eyes went in opposite directions, succeeding in making him look absolutely ridiculous. Cup snorted. Mugs used to do that face every time he got a question wrong back in his studies. They thought it was funny. They’d laugh their heads off until the toothpick of a mad scientist would snap and give up. It was only when Hat got involved that they stopped.

He finished with Mugs' arm. The burns were healing quickly. That was good. It didn’t seem like they would leave any scars. Thank the stars. He glanced at the bandages under the collar again. Mugs hadn’t shown him those. He was probably trying to protect Cup from seeing them. Idiot.

There was a knock on their door. Cup got up and answered. “Here are those extra towels you asked for!” a cheery voice came from behind a stack of the mentioned towels.

“Thanks.” Cup took them and revealed the minuscule cat behind them. She smiled warmly at him.

“No problem! Let me know if you boys need anything else!” she said with a wave.

“Sure thing,” Cup said and shut the door. The little cat woman was smaller than Bendy. Who knew such a thing was possible! It was ridiculous! Cup dropped the towels on the counter in the bathroom and grabbed his packet of cigs. “I’m gonna have a smoke,” he told Mugs. His younger brother was staring at the floor, thoughtfully. He snapped out of it when Cup spoke.

“O-oh, yeah. Okay.” Mugs smiled.

Mugs was probably still trying to figure out a way to save those two from their list. Cup looked away. He opened the balcony door and stepped out. The light from their room spilled out into the night, the dark consuming it quickly. The glitter of city lights in the distance made it appear that the very heavens had fallen. Cup walked to the railing and rested a hand on it. The city lights killed any hope of seeing real stars. _Killed,_ bad word choice. That low down scum, throwing his wife and kid practically at their feet to save himself. He was now a smear in--

_Don’t think about it._

A cold breeze brushed his face. It smelled a bit like damp stone and mud. It was quiet. The only noises were the distant sounds of a vehicle passing by and the hushed whisper of the wind. It was so calm. It was like the night had covered all the action, all the noise, all the screams and muffled it into this still silence.

How could the night be this calm after everything they did? What was Cup supposed to do here? He had a job. It was a horrible, despicable job, but he had to do it. He couldn’t spare them. Even though they’d saved him twice now... And his little bro was getting attached. If Mugs got too close, he would hurt when they had to do the deed. He might already be too close. This was a load of stardust. Mugs shouldn’t have to--

There was some movement out of the corner of Cup’s eyes. He glanced over, then did a quick double take. His eyes widened. You had to be kidding. That wasn’t possible. The universe was obviously laughing at him.

On the next balcony over stood a familiar, shirtless, little demon. He was frozen, mid-motion, adjusting his shirt on a line to dry. He stared at Cup with a deer-in-the-headlights gaze. Alright, running into the fella on the way to their hotel was one thing, but this? This was ridiculous.

Cup chuckled and crossed his arms. “You’re everywhere, aren’t you?” Cuphead raised a mocking brow.

The pipsqueak unfroze and went back to fiddling with his shirt. His light eyes didn’t leave Cup for a second, though. “I could say the same for you,” he murmured with uncertainty. His brow raised with true confusion.

Cup could almost laugh. The pipsqueak was trying to play it cool, but the guy was so obviously on edge. Cup had to do something with this. The opportunity was too rich not to!

Cup smirked. “You’re awfully calm about seeing me because you know, I can pounce at any _moment!_ ” Cup lunged toward him with his arms raised like a classic movie monster would.

“Guuu!” Bendy jumped back, his back hitting the railing. His tail stood straight up like a frightened cat. And his face! Eyes the size of platters!

Cup roared with laughter. One hand went around his gut and the other up to the rim of his head as he lost it. “Oh stars! You’re such a wuss!” Cup gasped. Bendy stared at him, his fear quickly changing into annoyance. That face! Cup had to keep pushing it. “Bwaak. Bock-bock! Braak!”

Now the frown of annoyance was falling into a scowl. Hehe. One more. Just one more. “What’s wrong scaredy cat? Meeeerrrooooow!”

“Knock it off!” Bendy barked. Holy hell! Someone so small should not be able to scowl like that! It was hilarious! Cup couldn’t take it seriously. Cup’s ribs hurt from laughing. Bendy, still with that annoyed, heavy scowl turned on his heel to head back inside his room.

“Ok, ok, wait!” Cup wiped a tear from the corner of his eye. Oooh boy. That was good. “Before you go, just one last thing,” he gasped.

“Uuugh,” Bendy groaned. “Fine, what?” Bendy growled. Cup got control of himself and took a deep breath.

Cup lifted his hand in a little wave. “Thank you,” he said with the most genuine smile he could.

It was like seeing a balloon deflate. His little spiky tail fell limp. His eye twitched. “W-what?”

Stars! Must not laugh! No! Bad Cuphead. Serious moment. Serious. Think of Mugs. Right. Drop the smile. This fella saved his life, so he could see his little brother again...Right.

Cup took a deep breath and leaned back against the railing. “Yeah, I know. Very weird of me to say that,” Cup murmured. “But you know how much I cherish my brother.” It felt strange to say it out loud. He felt like scum for it feeling abnormal. When had he stopped saying stuff like that out loud? Whatever. He wasn’t gonna be dumb enough to stop saying it again. He loved his bro, and he was gonna make sure Mugs knew it. And that was all thanks to this little demon. “And you helped us reunite in a way, so thanks!” Cup felt a small smile climb up his face.

“Your love for your brother is the only thing I liked about you, anyway.” Bendy crossed his arms and smirked. “So, you’re welcome.”

Cup narrowed his eyes and smiled. Why, that cheeky little pipsqueak. “Now, if ya don’t mind, it’s late. If you’re planning on attacking, can it wait until tomorrow? I’m wiped.”

Cup huffed. “Fine, but only ‘cause you asked.”

Bendy snorted a chuckle before disappearing into the room. Cup turned back to the night sky.

He hated it. He really did.

He could see why his brother wanted to spare them. And he hated it. But...he got an idea. It was stupid, risky, and broke a number of personal rules that kept him and his bro safe. But…

It would make Mugs happy, and Cup could relieve this annoying weight in his gut. Yeah, that would be a good idea. Right? Not really, but meh. They’d done crazier things. They could get away with it.

Cup turned on his heel and went back inside. Mugs looked up from the television. “Bro? What’s up?”

“Mugs, let’s make them our friends!” Cup said. Mugs nearly fell off the bed in surprise.

“Wh-what!” Mugs’ eyes were the size of saucers.

“Well, not really, but it would save us from having ta kill ‘em,” Cup muttered and crossed his arms.

“Uh? Wait Cups? You lost me.” Mugs lifted his hands and made a stopping motion.

“Alright, let me explain. You don’t wanna kill the Bbros, right?” Cup asked.

“Right.” Mugs nodded and rested his hands on his knees.

“But we have to get those machine parts, stop them from using those things or whatever, right?” Cup lifted a finger.

Mugs frowned. “Right,” he said slowly. “But you said we didn’t have a way to find them.”

Cup grinned. “They are the way to find them.”

“Uh?” Mugs tilted his head, his straw sliding to the other side of his rim.

“Those fellas have a map to get them, right? So, we just have to go with them,” Cup said.

Mugs wrinkled his nose with a look of confusion. “But don’t we have to get them _before_ Boris and Bendy do?”

“I don’t remember hearing that. Dice just said we have to make sure that machine doesn’t get built. We’ll just nab the parts after we’ve collected them all and before those two can build it.” Cup tapped his nose and winked.

Mugs eyes widened. “Won’t they be mad about that?”

Cup snorted. “They’ll be alive, won’t they? They shouldn’t have a reason to complain.”

“Well, yeah, but isn’t that gonna be betraying their trust?” Mugs frowned. “Friends don’t do that.”

Cup frowned and sat down next to Mugs. He lifted an open hand up. “Look, it’s to save them from being killed. We won’t really be their friends. It’s just so we can get this mission done without murdering no one.”

“We won’t?” Mugs lifted a hand to cover his mouth thoughtfully and stared at the bed cover.

“No. We’ll pretend. This is letting them off easy for the good they did us,” Cup said with a frown. “No, see, the real point is that gettin’ those parts will put us back in good graces with the boss. I’m just bein' a nice guy about it.”

Mugs fiddled. He reached for his scarf, but let his hand drop when he realized he wasn’t wearing it. “I don’t know if I like pretending, though. Boris is a swell guy. I don’t wanna lie to ‘im like that.”

Cup put a hand on his shoulder. “Your only other choice is to shoot him, Mugs.” Mugman’s shoulders dropped. “I’m sorry, bro. There isn’t anything else I can do.”

“I know,” Mugs mumbled.

“This way, you’ll get to hang out with him a bit,” Cup added. “Just remember to keep your guard up and that we’re doing this to get the parts.”

Mugs bit his lip. He glanced at Cup before looking down again. “So, you want me to--what?”

“Get Boris to think you’re friends,” Cup said. “That way, they’ll let us come with them.”

“What about Bendy?” Mugs asked.

“Don’t worry. I’ll handle the pipsqueak.” Cup smirked.

Mugs looked down again. Cup lost his smile. It wasn’t a perfect answer, and it was really risky, but it was the best Cup could come up with. “Mugs?”

“I see where you’re coming from. It’s not nice, but at least then they can go on with their lives after.” Mugs smiled. That was his little brother, trying to make the most of the situation. Using that smile.

Cup huffed. “Yeah. And the boss is really weird about this one. Maybe this will clear our debt…” That was really optimistic, though. Near ludicrous.

“That would be berries!” Mugs grinned.

Cup smiled. “Yeah, it would.”

* * *

Mickey sat on the bed. The lights were out, and it was late. He really should be getting these kids to...bed. The little girl he had on his lap patted his shoulders with large, sad eyes.

“Help him, Papa!” one of the other’s said. Mickey stared at the floor. Even when his brother’s hand gripped his shoulder, Mickey could feel Ozzy staring at him. Mickey sighed and closed his eyes. He knew Ozzy wanted an answer.

“Donald was right,” Mickey admitted. “I can’t just help everyone.” Boris came to mind. “The kid needs help, but he and his bro have their own life, and I...I have a job and a family to take care of. All I can do is just wish him the best of luck.” Even though his brother is sick, and the poor kid will end up alone…

“Here I am again, fussing over simple, unimportant things.” Mickey couldn’t do anything. Ozzy pulled his hand back. “Pathetic, right?” Mickey smiled bitterly. He stared at the floor again.

“You’re too good for this world, bro.”

Mickey’s eyes widened. Did he just hear…

Mickey slowly turned his head. “This is why I used to get so jealous of you!” Ozzy smiled. The shadows didn’t hide the light in his light eyes. How long had it been since Mickey had seen that spark in his brother? It was tired, but it was...It was there.

Ozzy coughed. “S-sorry about my voice.” It was a bit hoarse. Ozzy scratched the back of his head. His face flushed. “It’s been way too long since I said anything.” He chuckled softly. This was...real? Mickey’s mouth fell open. He was sure that the kids' eyes were just as wide. The dam of silence broke, and the kids swarmed their dad.

“PAPA! Say ‘I love you!’”

“No! Say ‘my kids are awesome’!”

“You sound like a deeper version of me!”

“No, he doesn’t.”

“Say ‘poop’!”

Mickey was right behind the kids. He threw himself at the bunny and wrapped him in a tight hug. “Oh, Ozzy!” Mickey couldn’t hold back the tears. “I missed your beautiful voice!” Mickey sobbed. “A-and your sweet smile. I missed ‘em so.”

Ozzy smiled and patted his back. They stayed like that for a time. Several of the kids purred around them.

When Mickey was finally able to calm down, he pulled away. The two sat next to each other, Ozzy with a hand on Mickey’s shoulder.

The rabbit chuckled. “I only talked to make you happy, bro. Why are you still crying?”

“I can’t help it. Sorry.” Mickey sniffed as he grinned. Ozzy was talking! It had been so long. Of course Mickey was crying for joy.

“Wait,” Ozzy said. Mickey looked over. One of his daughters wrapped her arms around her dad’s arm. “Is that the guy’s hat?”

“Yeah, he gave it to me!” She grinned proudly.

Ozzy frowned, his brows furrowed. “He was really nice. I ruined your fun time with him, didn’t I kids?” He sounded apologetic. Mouse raised a brow. Was he talking about the cat fellow the kids had invited to their house?

“No! No!”

Nooo!”

“Whaaaat? No!’

“Ok, yes.”

The little voices cascaded together into a chorus.

Ozzy gave them a little smile. “Maybe we’ll see him again someday.” The kids cheered in joy. Mickey, he could only grin. To him, it was a miracle. This was the best he had seen Ozzy since the day they lost Ortensia. Hopefully, this was a step toward better days. Brighter days.

* * *

Boris yawned as he walked down the hall. He had a couple more towels in his arms. He was gonna take a nice hot shower before they had to go back into town to get Bendy his pills. Boris couldn’t believe Bendy had forgotten! One would think with the amount of pain he went through, he would--oh Boris didn’t know--be a bit more responsible!

“It’s like when he gets the flu all over again,” Boris muttered to himself. Stupid big brother and his weird priorities! Bendy wasn’t happy that they were going to lose a day because they had to turn around. Maybe, he’d learn his lesson this time! Seriously!

Then again...It had been a crazy last few days. Boris didn’t really think of them either.

Boris huffed. Suddenly, there was movement by his shoulder. “Hey, Boris!” The wolf jumped and clenched the towels tightly. He whipped around to see...Mugman! “You dropped this.” Mugs offered a hand towel. Yikes. Where had he come from? The guy was silent! Boris had no idea he had been right there.

_The Cup and his brother are right next door. I don’t think they’ll do anything tonight, but be careful in the morning._

_Did they follow us?_

_I don’t think so. He seemed just as surprised seeing me as I did seeing him._

It was one thing to talk about it and another to see it. “Umm, thanks?” Boris said and took the offered cloth. Mugs beamed at him. Now what? Was he gonna attack or something? Ask for advice? His bright eyes seemed to expect something. Was Boris supposed to run? Say something?

“Wanna be friends?” Mugs got right in his face with his cheery smile.

“Wha--” Boris jumped and dropped all the towels. Was he kidding? He had to be kidding! They had tried to kill him and Bendy! That last attempt had been way too close! Even if...they had also helped. This couldn’t be safe. But it was Mugman. Ahhh! This was so frustrating!

Boris pulled his ears down and glared. He had had enough of this wishy-washiness. “Alright, what are you trying to pull here?” he demanded and pointed accusingly. Mugs’ smile disappeared. “Can’t you pick a side? Good? Bad? Just... _anything!_ ” Boris growled with clenched fists. Mugs’ eyes widened, and he took a step back.

With hunched shoulders, Mugs tapped his pointer fingers together nervously. He looked at Boris with wide eyes. “I-I don’t know. I just do whatever my brother tells me to do!” A bead of moisture--was that sweat?--dripped down the side of his head. His large eyes looked glassy. Boris blinked. Had he been too harsh? No! No, he couldn’t put his guard down now! He was dangerous! What would Bendy do in this situation?

“Then, you want to tell me who is forcing you to chase us? Or even why!” Boris asked flatly. Boris put his hands on his hips. The wolf lowered his eyelids and gazed at the other expectantly. He brought his ears up to listen closely. Mugs clenched one hand and dropped the other.

His head tilted down he muttered, “I can’t.”

Boris snorted. “Sorry, I thought friends don’t keep secrets from each other,” he said dryly. Mugs frowned and looked away. More of that--Seriously, was it sweat? It looked like condensation from a cold glass--dripped down his face. Well...good! He needed to learn that Boris wasn’t a little wolf to mess with! Just cause Bendy was the one that got into more fights, didn’t mean that Boris was unable to defend himself! He wasn’t just some pushover! ‘Sides the fella was obviously some kinda thug, just cause his older brother looked scarier, didn’t mean this guy was harmless.

 _Were his eyes beginning to water!_ What in the world!

Boris’ eyes widened, and his ears dropped. Mugman looked like he was verge of weeping. Boris lifted his hands uncertainly. “L-look, you gotta understand! It’s hard to believe you after all, what you two tried to--”

“No, it’s ok.” Mugs looked away with a miserable sigh. “No one but my brother has ever wanted to be my friend anyway.”

Ah! Ah! _Ah!_ No! No tears! What in the world! What was Boris supposed to do? He couldn’t just--But he tried to--but he also---Ah!

“Why not?” Boris found himself saying. “I _did_ want us to be friends, but I thought you didn’t!”

Why was he doing this! The guy was dangerous! But he wanted to believe him. He had wanted to be friends after the New Orleans incident. He was even more sure after their odd card game...But then…

Mugs eyes widened. “Really?”

Oh stars, Bendy wasn’t gonna be happy about this. “Really.”

“I’m sorry you thought that. So, does that mean we can be friends?” Mugs asked hesitantly.

Boris bit his lip. Oooooh, this was such a bad idea. “Sure.”

Next thing Boris knew, he was lifted off the ground in a big hug. “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I’ll be a great friend, you’ll see!”

“Agh! Mugs, you’re crushing me,” Boris wheezed.

“Oops! Sorry.” Mugs dropped him instantly. Boris swayed for a second, then chuckled.

“Don’t worry about it.” Boris smiled.

Mugs returned the smile and knelt down. Boris followed, and they picked up the towels together. Boris bit his lips as he stood up again. “So, does this mean that you and your brother aren’t going to come after us anymore?”

“No! Absolutely not!” Mugs shook his head rapidly. His straw swiveled around and around. Boris spared it a curious glance. “Cup was really thankful to Bendy. We won’t try anything! In fact…” Mugs trailed off and looked away.

Boris tilted his head, one ear up and attentive. “In fact?”

Mugs looked back to Boris. “We’d like to help if possible.”

“Help?”

Mugs nodded. “Yeah. We wanna make it up to you and Bendy.”

“Oh no, you don’t have to--”

“Please? Cup feels awful for what happened.” Mugs’ lip jetted out. His light eyes became huge.

Boris faltered. “Um, I guess I could ask.”

“Thanks, Boris!” Mugs went right back to bright and cheerful.

“Don’t expect too much. I don’t think Bendy will approve,” Boris said.

Mugs blinked. “Ya don’t?”

“Not really.” Boris shrugged.

“Oh, well then...How about letting Cup talk to your bro?” Mugs asked.

“Umm.” Boris' ears fell. “We’re a little busy right now.”

“Really? You’re heading out? Well, give us a chance. Where will you be tomorrow? Maybe bro can talk after you get your business done,” Mugs suggested.

Boris pursed his lips. That didn’t sound like a good idea. But...if they wanted to help?

“We should be back here by tomorrow night,” Boris murmured.

“And tomorrow?”

“Going back into town for something,” Boris said nervously.

“Can we come?” Mugs asked.

“Uh!” Boris barked.

“Pleeeeeease?” Mugs begged.

Oh. Bendy wasn’t going to like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys! Mercowe here. Tap has been trying to get ahead, but with wedding stress and such, I think she's only been able to stay one chapter ahead. That being the case, during the three weeks or so that she's gone, I'll post that first chapter. The remaining two weeks I'm going to be posting some concept art Tap has done while she's been writing the story. I also might post a little comic she made about her friends for those who care. It just depends on how much she's able to finish before the wedding next week. I hope you guys enjoyed this week's chapter. Have fun!


	69. A Rabbit, a Cat and a Mouse--Oh My!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The curtains draw apart to show a lone sign leaning against a chair on the stage.  
>  _As the author is on leave, Mic has chosen to take a vacation as well._  
>  (After all, what sort of boss expects their employees to keep working while they're gone.)  
> *Wink*  
>  _Mic will return when the author does--in two or three more weeks._  
>  (You can't really tell with these things, it's a honeymoon after all.)  
> Until then, have fun!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Mercowe here. Like Mic said, Tap is gone on her honeymoon. She only managed to get today's chapter done before she left, unfortunately, so for the next few weeks there won't be any updates. However, I will be posting some of the drawings she's done for the story. Some of these you've seen on Tumblr, but a couple are brand new and pertain to the story's background. :D
> 
> Also, sorry for posting today's chapter so late. Tap's wedding was today, so none of us had very much time. And the time we did have didn't involve access to the internet, at least not for me. Haha! Anyways, enough talk. Here's this week's chapter.

The rabbit’s nose twitched. Pancakes, syrup, butter, and yum. Breakfast.

“Good morning, Donald.” 

“Yeah, yeah, morning Oswald,” Donald quacked dismissively. Oswald counted down in his head. Three...two...one…”WHA!” There it is. Donald’s head turned so quickly, his neck popped. His eyes looked like they were going to fall out of his head. 

Oswald gave him a mock two finger salute. Donald furrowed his brow. Ah, messing with the duck. One of the joys of life.

“What happened to your tail?” Oswald asked casually. He spared the wrapped up tail a look for a second, then stepped up beside the duck and reached for a stack of pancakes. 

“I’m the one who should be asking questions here.” Donald frowned. Oh no. Oswald was not up to answering a bunch of questions. Hell, he wasn’t very motivated to keep talking, but he’d try not to be silent again. 

“Listen.” He sighed and stuck of bite of pancake in his mouth. “I’m not a big fan of this whole talking thing, so just go with it.” Please just leave it. Donald lowered his eyelids. 

He waited a breath. “Whatever,” Donald finally said. Good duck. The two went about the kitchen in companionable silence for a few moments. “You cleaned up too. At least you look better than your stardusted usual self,” Donald said offhandedly. 

Oswald pulled his ears back and ran a hand through the fur of his head. “You jelly?” he asked in his most flamboyant tone possible, face completely straight. 

Donald snorted. “Gotta say, I sure missed your sass!” The duck smirked. Oswald raised his brows, but otherwise kept his face blank. The duck knew he was touched. 

Mickey walked in, covering a huge yawn. “Mornin’ Donald, sorry for waking up late. Yesterday was crazy.” Ozzy plopped down at the table.

“Hey Mick!” Donald greeted. “You’ll never guess who finally decided to share his voice with us!” Donald finished setting the table. Oswald slumped his upper body over the table’s edge in an easy going, lazy fashion.

Mickey grinned. “I know! That’s why I couldn’t sleep last night. I was so happy!” That was the grin that belonged on his little bro’s face. It was nice to see it this morning. 

Oswald noted the twitch of Donald’s mouth that hinted at a smile. Mickey pulled up a chair. 

“So, what’s on the list today?” Donald asked. 

“Well, we need some herbs and a few cans of soup. A couple of the kiddos are getting a summer cold, and we need to stop it before it becomes an epidemic,” Mickey said. Oswald nodded as he ate another bite of pancakes. Hmmm, fluffy sugar was the best sugar. 

“Herbs? Does that mean we’re seeing Minnie today?” Donald asked. Mickey’s face dusted with a blush. “Hey, when are you gonna ask that dame out anyway?” 

Mickey sputtered. “M-me! Ask h-h-her out?” He laughed nervously. “No-no-no! I’m sure she’s way too busy to—”

“C’mon bro. She’d have a great time.” Oswald raised a brow. “You can charm the ladies.” Mickey’s face exploded with a deep blush. 

“M-me? Charm the ladies? N-n-n-no way! I’m good with kids! You’re the one that girls like!” Mickey denied.

Donald and Oswald snickered. They both wiggled their brows at Mickey suggestively. Mickey ducked his head. 

Heh. Way to easy.

* * *

Felix stretched his spine and scratched the back of his head. He sighed as he began pulling his stuff together for the day. As he did his morning tasks, his mind went back to the events of the last few days.

He was still shocked. How he’d gotten to that handsome bunny’s house was beyond him. He remembered the adorable little rabbits everywhere after he’d apologized to their father. 

_ “Oh man, how did I get roped into this?” Felix asked as the bunny children groomed him. One had a brush to his fur, another was filing his claws, and another was cleaning his jacket. Felix spotted one kid walking off with his hat. Oh well, that’s what spares were for. What an odd situation to be in. How did he get here? One minute he was talking to the bunny father, the next, he was surrounded by kids.  _

_ Oh well...Felix glanced at the rabbit father. The lovely children were giving him the same treatment. The brush straightened his fur and made it glossy. His eyes still had shadows, but they weren’t so pronounced. It could be worse.  _

_ He still seemed dazed and tired, but he did look better. So handsome. One of his kids snuggled under his chin. Felix felt his chest warm. He was very gentle with his offspring. _

_ Oh dear, he was in trouble! _

_ These children knew how to pamper. Goodness! Felix found himself relaxing bit by bit with their care. One of the children came up to him with a photograph in a simple frame. “This is Mommy! You look like her, Mister!” the little boy said. Felix blinked and took the image. She was in a bright sundress and wore a lovely hat with a flower in it. She was a beautiful cat with a bright, cheerful smile, full lips, large dark eyes, and a cute figure. There was a serene feeling the came from her and the field of flowers she stood in.  _

_ “Oh?” Felix asked. “But she’s so beautiful compared to me.” This was his wife? Felix hadn’t seen her around. Was she out? Then again, there were quite a few lovelies running around. It was hard to imagine she was busy. _

_ “Uncle Mickey said she went to a better place or something,” the child explained simply with a tiny shrug.  _

_ Felix’ eyes widened as understanding dawned on him. “O-oh my,” he whispered. Well, that was a bit of a shock. How long-- _

_ Before Felix could think anything more, Ozzy’s hand gripped Felix’ wrist. Felix looked up in surprise at the glaring eyes of the father. He gasped in surprise.”I-I’m s-sorry. Your son gave it to me.” Felix stammered an apology as Ozzy huffed and took the picture. Felix felt like a kitten caught reaching into the catnip jar.  _

_ “Papa?” The little boy looked up with large eyes. Oh dear, he had made a bit of a mess. Obviously, the topic of their mother was a sensitive one. He probably wasn’t meant to see that. No, definitely not. Well...he best be heading off now. He didn’t want to intrude any more than he already had.  _

_ “C-can I have my jacket, lovelies? I think I’ve caused enough trouble,” he asked. The little ones acted fast. One brought Felix his coat with sad eyes.  _

_ “But, we’re making carrot muffins,” she chirped. Oh, these dear ones knew how to use their cuteness.  _

_ The son who had brought Felix the picture in the first place raised a tiny fist in the direction that Ozzy disappeared to. “Bad Papa! Go to your room!” How precious.  _

_ Felix stood to leave, but the rabbit father was back with his chalkboard. One child was pushing him from the back, and another sat on his head. Both dear ones were glaring at their father, doing their best to scold him, it seemed. _

_ Ozzy lifted up his board, eyes downcast.  _ Sorry, that picture means a lot to me.

_ “Oh, it’s fine. I wouldn’t have dared to look at it myself, anyway. I just couldn’t say no to that sweet kid.” Felix shrugged helplessly. He really should go.  _

_ Ozzy offered a carrot muffin. Felix felt his face heat up. (It hadn’t completely cooled since he got there.) He lifted a hand to his burning cheek and took the muffin in the other. “T-t-thanks…” he stuttered. The child on Ozzy’s head beamed at Felix.  _

_ To his horror, the kids were whispering. But subtle was beyond them because Felix could hear them without a problem. “So, is this, like, our new mom?”  _

_ “I call dibs on his hat!” the little girl with his hat said. Felix turned away to hide his face and his dark, dark blush. These children! Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear! He would have to leave! Had to...Oh dear, he was in trouble! As he walked out the door with a chorus of goodbyes from dear little lovelies, Felix couldn’t help think how much fun it was to be in the full house.  _

Felix dropped the notebook on his foot. “Ee-ouch!” he yelped. He shouldn’t day dream like that! A few pages fell out of the notebook. When Felix was done rubbing his sore foot, he began picking up the papers, but paused as he glanced at the letter in his hand. 

Ah. Professor Wiseton. Felix sighed as he finished collecting his notes. Sadly, this one probably wouldn’t make its way into one of his books, despite the buzz around the professor’s death and story. Though, he wanted to share his professor’s story...as a way to honor him and all his work--he knew he couldn’t. The talk of Ink Illness and the politics attached to it would make any of the professor’s work seem like...drivel and propaganda. Felix didn’t want that, and the things he’d found out were...best not to disclose for now. Until something changed, this story would have to stay in the notes. 

Besides, it was still an unsolved mystery. With those B-brothers freed--Didn’t they seem familiar somehow?--there were now no leads to what had happened. Hopefully something would come to light with Dr. Oddswell’s trial. 

He wondered if the doctor knew anything about the Machine…Felix’s ears fell. Work for another day. He couldn’t get distracted. He put away the notebook and picked up his manuscript. Sheba had dropped by last night, just ‘found’ his tent, and said hello. She really wanted this thing. He really, really needed to finish it. Felix grimaced. It was his fault for putting the work off. 

He couldn’t help it! There was something afoot! He could smell it, but he couldn’t get the pieces to fall into place yet. He didn’t have enough facts. It was so distracting! He wanted to work on that over this book. There was some kind of adventure here. He knew it! His fur stood on end just thinking about it. What had Professor Wiseton been on to? Why was there someone trying to stop a cure to Ink Illness? 

“Knock, knock! Anyone home?” a deep female voice called. Felix smiled and put the manuscript down. 

“Hello, Sheba. I’m just packing up before breakfast,” Felix said. 

“Well, pack faster. I’m hungry,” Sheba said. Felix smiled and rolled his eyes. He packed his tent together and slid it into his pack. Sheba put her hands on her hips. “Ya know, the fanny pack look is starting to get old. 

Felix snorted and adjusted the pack. He narrowed his eyes at his old friend. “It’s better than the bag I used to carry or the briefcase you thought was so spiffy.”

“What about a shoulder bag?” she asked as they headed to a local diner. 

“Too loose. It might fall off while I’m running.” Felix waved off the idea. 

“Backpack?” Sheba suggested. 

“I wouldn’t be able to reach it quickly. That could mean life or death in the field.” Felix shook his head. 

“Ever thought of checking out less dangerous sights?” Sheba twisted one of her earrings. Her tail flicked his side. “Cats only have nine lives, after all, Feel.” 

Felix chuckled. “Yeah, I thought about it once. How many lives have you used up?” 

“I only lose them when I’m around you. You are a bad influence.” The cat woman pointed at him accusingly. “Remember the board game that turned out to be  _ a lot _ more than a game?” 

“Don’t remind me.” Felix groaned. 

“Anyway, what’s on your mind?” she asked nonchalantly. 

Felix raised a brow. “What makes you think there’s anything on my mind?” 

“Because I know you, and you can’t hide anything from me. Now spill.” Sheba smirked. 

Felix frowned. She was annoyingly preceptive. She always had been. He’d have to tell her now. The longer he was taking, the more narrow her eyes were getting. “Well, I heard about this Ink Illness thing--”

“Nah-uh.” Sheba cut him off with a head shake. “That’s not the thing on your mind.” 

Dang it, Sheba! Felix stiffed. “Oh c’mon, Feel. You can tell me.” 

Felix sighed. He...didn’t really wanna talk about it. But this was Sheba. She wouldn’t let him escape. “Fine. So, I met this handsome...bunny the other day. His children invited me to their house. We spent some time together before I, ah, left.” He got quieter and quieter as he spoke. His face was heating up again. 

Sheba’s smile was downright sinful. The expectation in her eyes was scalding. “A handsome bunny dad? You? How scandalous! What did his wife think?” 

Felix’s ears fell. His...wife. That picture. Right. 

“Feel?” 

“She...isn’t in the picture,” Felix explained haltingly. Sheba blinked, and her own ears fell. “A-anyway, doesn’t m-m-matter. I probably won’t see him again for a long time. And besides, in this day and age--”

Sheba sighed. “Yeah, it’d probably ruin your career too. You’re lucky I’m such a good friend.” She elbowed him lightly. “Never knew you swung that way, Feel! Color me surprised!” 

Felix scratched the back of his head. “I didn’t either. I think it’s just him…? Maybe? I don’t know. It’s all confusing.” 

Sheba shrugged. “You don’t have to worry about me, at least. I’m always in your corner, pal.” 

“Sometimes I wish you wouldn’t,” Felix muttered. Sheba grinned. 

The friends made their way to the diner and had a pleasant time catching up. Sheba was able to explain what was going on in town with more detail. Felix was itching to pull out his notebook, but he wasn’t about to reveal those notes anytime soon. In turn, Felix talked about his latest expedition. The promise of his manuscript had Sheba’s tail flicking back and forth. The two had a bit of running around to get done, so they decided to go together. It was good to see old friends. 

* * *

“Are you nuts?” Bendy demanded.

“But he seemed really genuine!” Boris said. 

“No way!” Bendy hissed. The boys were walking down the street toward Granny’s. They had taken a bus back into the city. Bendy was still perturbed about it. 

Stupid pills. Stupid Illness. This was so pathetic. The whole walk from the bus stop to the house was riddled with shame. On top of that, Boris had started talking crazy. They climbed the steps to the front door. “I’m just saying, bro, they really want to help.” 

“That’s enough Boris,” Bendy muttered. 

“Mugs did save me last night, and Cup was helping you.” 

Bendy scowled. Yeah, but when he’d asked if they would stop Cup seemed…

Bendy knocked on the door. They were greeted by a surprised and concerned Granny Gopher. Boris had to explain, and she was laughing for their entire visit. Bendy refrained from clawing the walls. It only took her a few minutes to get Bendy a full bottle of pills. Bendy refused to acknowledge the the flush of embarrassment he had over his face as they left. Then, they dropped by Betty’s to say a quick hello to Holly and Betty. 

Holly was behind the counter, reading a book. Humming from the back of the store revealed Betty’s location. The place was empty of customers at that moment. 

“Hello, Holly!” Boris greeted cheerfully. 

Holly looked up in surprise. “Hi Boris.” She smiled. “Didn’t you two already leave?”

Bendy frowned and looked away, but Boris had no problem answering her. “Bendy forgot to get more pills, so we had to turn around.” 

Her eyes widened. “Oh, that’s not something you want to leave behind!” She looked at Bendy. “Are you okay?”

Bendy’s face burned even hotter with embarrassment. He kept his eyes pointedly away from Boris. “I’m fine!” He could  _ feel  _ his brother’s eyes roll. “It’s just pain meds.” 

“You’re impossible.” Boris shook his head. 

Holly propped her head up on a hand. “Stubborn as always, huh?” She shook her head. “So, I’m guessing this isn’t a social visit. Anything I can help you with?”

“Non-perishable foods and...Do you have any climbing gear?” Boris asked. “Rope, and such?” 

Holly nodded toward a row to the far left. “The canned and dried foods are over there. As for climbing gear…” She turned around. “Betty? Do we have rope or any climbing gear?”

“Back by the camping and travel things, next to the picnic baskets!” she called back. Boris grinned and headed that way. Bendy watched him go. 

“Hey, I’m gonna stay up here for a second,” Bendy said. “To talk to Holly.” 

“Don’t embarrass me.” Boris looked to the ceiling in silent exasperation. 

“What? Me?” Bendy raised a brow, but the wolf had already disappeared. Bendy clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. “Brothers,” he muttered before turning to Holly. “Did we thank you for the map? I think we kinda ran off and left you the other day.” 

Holly chuckled a little and nodded. “Things got a little crazy yesterday, but yes, you did.” 

“Good. I think we forgot something too. Boris and I, that is...Uh.” Bendy shrugged and reached into his pocket. “You really proved yourself with the map and with helping Alice. I’m sure I can trust you with this.” He pulled out the page Wilson had given him and offered it to Holly. “We tried to make heads or tails of it, but you’ll do a much better job than either of us.” 

Holly blinked, her mouth making a little ‘O’ shape. A spark of excitement appeared in her eyes. Taking the page carefully, she studied it, leaned over, and brought up a small journal. Carefully sliding the paper inside, she closed the book and returned it to her bag. 

She gave him a quirky little smile, with one edge of her lips higher than the other. “I’ll have the translation finished by the time you two get back.”

Bendy grinned. That smile was kinda cute. “Berries. And hey, when we get back you should let me take ya out for lunch or something. You’ve done a lot, and I’d love for us to spend some time together for me to show my appreciation.”

That seemed to surprise her, but then she tilted her head. “Sure.” She nodded thoughtfully. “I would enjoy that.” 

Bendy gave her a half smile. “Double berries. Think of somewhere you’d like to eat while we’re away.” He winked. 

She raised a brow at him, but grinned. “Okay. I look forward to when you get back.”

“Me too.” Boris appeared around the corner. “We’ll have another Machine piece.” His tail wagged. He had his arms full of rope, hooks, cans and bags. Bendy quickly went to help him. 

Holly rang up the items, and they were on their way. 

* * *

Oswald lounged back on the chair. The kids were now awake and being rambunctious. They were just finishing off the meal when one cried out. “ _ Papa! Help!” _

Oswald’s large ears stood up. He looked in the direction of the cry and stood with Donald on one side and Mickey on another. Oswald was able to spot what happened. One of his sons was racing toward them with everything in his tiny body. A cat woman was chasing him, arms outstretched. “Come on! Just one hugsy and smoochy! You’re just too cute!” 

Oswald’s son dove into his arms. The rabbit held him close, and the boy fisted his hands in Oswald’s shirt. “Hey!” he barked. The cat woman slid to a stop. “What do you want with my son?” he demanded. Her eyes widened, and her brows shot up. 

“Ozzy, no!” Mickey’s hand rested on Oswald’s arm. A gentle reminder to hold back. The rabbit grit his teeth. He didn’t let people mess with his kids. Before he could say or do anything more, another voice called out. 

“Sheba, please! You’re scaring the little kid!” A familiar male cat dashed around a corner with a group of Oswald’s kids. The rabbit’s eyes widened upon seeing the cat. 

“What’s the biggie?” the cat woman, Sheba, frowned. “I just wanna snuggle ‘em.” 

“Tell her to leave me alone, Mr. Felix!” his son called out from Oswald’s arms. ‘Mr. Felix’ skidded to a halt, much like the woman. His eyes widened, and his face darkened with a flush. 

Was the cat trying to watch out for Oswald’s son? How kind of him. “Hello.” Oswald greeted the cat with a smile. Felix blushed from the tip of his pointed ears to the end of his tail. 

Sheba rolled her eyes. “Dads.” She crossed her arms. Felix suddenly swayed and fell over, but Sheba was able to catch him. “Whoa, man! Are you okay?” 

The cat man’s eyes swirled. He didn’t respond. “Oh dear!” Mickey said. “Quick, here.” Mickey offered them a chair.

She lowered Felix onto the chair gently. Several of the kids gasped and gathered around. “Give them some space,” Oswald told them. His children glanced up at him before hopping back a little. 

“Is he gonna be okay, Papa?” his son asked. 

“I...think so,” Oswald said uncertainly. He had no idea. 

“Maybe a kiss from a prince will wake him up! Like in the fairy tales!” one of his daughters suggested. 

“That stuff isn’t real,” another son argued. 

“Yes, it is!” His sister frowned. Oh no. There they went. So early in the morning too. Oswald glanced at the crowd of children. He could practically see each one choosing sides. Luckily, they were interrupted before it became a war.

“Oh, thank goodness! You scared me there, Feel!” the cat woman admonished. 

The cat sat up and rubbed the side of his head. “Oh my...was it all a dream?” 

“What ‘chu talkin’ ‘bout?” Sheba blinked and stood back up so her friend could rise. 

“It was so real,” Felix murmured in a daze. 

Sheba tilted her head. “What dream?” 

Oswald put his son down and came up behind the chair. “How are you now, sir?” And, of course, since he approached, all his kids followed. 

“Mr. Felix!” 

“Are you okay?”

“Do you have a sleeping curse on you?” 

The cat’s ears fell, and his eyes widened. He turned completely around in the chair. “Oh, I’m fine! I just had a f-fever!” he stammered. Fever? His friend got a weird smile on her face. 

She leaned over and whispered in the other cat’s ear. “So, this is the ‘handsome bunny’ you’ve been ramblin’ to me ‘bout?”

“Mhm,” Felix hummed. Oswald carefully kept his face blank. If he didn’t have his awesome ears, he wouldn’t have heard that. Best not to let them know. It kept things interesting. 

“Ya sure know how to pick ‘em,” she purred. “Yeah, he’s a schmuck, but he’s one hunky shcmuck.” 

Huh?

Sheba stepped away. Oswald blinked. “How are you?” Felix asked him. 

“I’m okay.” Oswald shrugged lightly. The cat woman, in the meantime, slid next to Mickey. Oswald kept an ear on her. She seemed to be implying something. 

She leaned toward his brother. “Do you see the sparks?” 

Sparks? 

“See what?” Mickey raised a brow and lifted a finger to his chin. 

“The sparks, man!” Sheba tossed an arm around his shoulder. 

“Uh?” Mickey’s brow furrowed, and he stiffened a bit from her touch. 

“Just like the sparks between us,” she said and lowered her eyelids. 

Oooooh. Heh. Poor Mick. 

“ _ Uuuuuuh?”  _ Mickey blushed, and his jaw dropped. 

The cat smirked. “What’s the name, cutie?” 

Oswald bit his cheek to keep from laughing. Mickey pulled back quickly. “Oh, hey! I-I forgot something...somewhere!” 

“You wanna play cat and mouse?” Sheba puckered her lips, amusement in her voice. “We’re literally made for the parts, fella.” 

 


	70. Pictures: The Ladies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mercowe: For anyone who didn't read the notes in the past weeks, Tap is gone on her honeymoon, and I'm going to be posting some pictures of different characters she's drawn. I looked over all of them and decided to put forth a theme for each week. So! This week's theme is the wonderful ladies of this fanfic. That includes a certain villain! I hope you enjoy the pictures!

Early concept art for Alice.

Later concept art for Alice.

Oh, there's the Alice we know. XD

A drawing of Alice's home. The Upper.

Sasha looking good and singing at the Dancing Lady.

The detectives looking ready for action!

Holly dressed up to go to a dance.

Last--but definitely not least--Madam Facilier. Poor Cups...


	71. Pictures: The Gentlemen

Here's our favorite character--Bendy!

Personally, I love how young and adorable Boris looks here. XD

Here's a collage of different things the boys have done. I love that Tap drew Cuphead and Mugman 'drinking'. ;D

I know that Tap drew this from a different scene in the story, but every time I look at this picture, I can't help but think it's from when they were at Oddswell's, pinned down behind a table with the others...

A look to the future. Those of you who read the comic know what I'm talkin' 'bout.

_Sigh_. Wilson Wiseton when they met him. He always makes me tear up. Wilsooooooon!

Wilson, before he was accused of murder and had to run away from the Cup Bros.

Wilson, going to a friend's grave?

A collage of Wilson.

I thought since this pertained to Wilson's research, it would be nice to add a little diagram about the races...and magic. I wonder what the guy in the hat is doing there? XD

Dr. Oddswell and Red!!!

...And Fairfax, the slimy reporter who competed against Xedo...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, I don't want to raise any hopes here, but Tap does tend to stress/relax write, so there is a chance we may--I repeat--may get a chapter sooner than expected. She mentioned to me that she has been writing as she and her hubby have been traveling. We'll see. Anyways, have a good week, y'all!


	72. Pictures: Fan Art and Tap Stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...There is a chapter in progress...But only part of a chapter...So, we all will just have to wait for next week, friends. Sorry. I hope you enjoy these pictures, though. The first section of art was drawn by Twinfeather for those of you who didn't see it when she posted them in the comments. I love them all. They are sooo beautiful! The second section of art are bonus doodles that Tap drew that I stole because I like them. Ha. Ha.

This is art drawn by Twinfeather, who has done a lot of amazing drawings for this fan fiction!!!

Bendy, Boris, King Dice and Black Hat, oh my!!

Scary, scary King Dice.

I love the Warners...They are the best!

Here's Black Hat again. I hate him...

But, I think Wiston and Xedo are adorable.

And...poor...melting...Bendy...

* * *

 

**Also! Here is bonus material. This is not story related. It's just fun doodles that Tap drew. *Shrugs* Sorry, guys, I ran out of the other stuff...But personally, I think some of these are funny.**

 

Tap called me a grammar wizard, and this is how she ended up deciding to draw me. Ignore the comment to the right...

I thought it would be funny to impersonate her.

But then I caught a cold and turned into a wet blanket.

This is Tap devotedly working on this story...Ignore the anvil.

Strange cartoon people in her life, including the grim reaper--AKA--her husband; our former roommate, the wind spirit; and a mutual friend, the fire demon...

Next is a short comic about said fire demon. The events portrayed here are one hundred percent true. Yes, there are such things as running trees. XD

Well, in the words of Porky Pig, T-t-that's all, folks!


	73. Mixed Feels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mic slides onto the stage. He is wearing a Hawaiian shirt and a loosely woven straw hat. "Hello! Welcome back! I had a great vacation myself, but I really did miss home! This chapter of the Inky Mystery features the brave and daring Felix the Cat! The great archaeologist and treasure hunter! The writer and researcher! Let's see what the world has in store for him, shall we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! My dear, dear readers!  
> Boy have I missed you! I have missed writing this! I am so excited to get back to it. This...isn't the chapter I would have returned on, but I'm neck deep in the comics. I. Am. So. Close. To the. End!!Aaaaaaaaaaaagh.  
> Anyway, that's on my side. YOU get to enjoy yourself again. Have fun and thank you for all the well wishes! You guys are the best! Boo and I had a great honeymoon. We loved it. Now, we are trying to pull together a living space and 'adult'. Hehehe. Me. Adult. That's funny. Thanks again! I loved all the messages! Those of you that asked questions, I'll get around to answering them...eventually. ^^u

Felix was in trouble.

Here he was, surrounded by lovely, sweet children. His best friend making a fool of herself and...him. He couldn’t judge Sheba, though. Felix was the biggest fool here. He couldn’t stop staring at Oswald. The bunny had been brushed, his ears were up, and his shirt was only partially buttoned. His sleeves were rolled all the way up, showing his toned arms. Ooooh, but that wasn’t the biggest change. Oh no. It was the light in his eyes. They were clear and bright and lively. The shadows were gone. The dull, blank stare was gone. It was glorious.

Oooooh dear. Felix was in _trouble,_ and he knew it. One of the little ones hopped up and wrapped his tiny arms around Felix’s neck. Felix lifted a hand to hold the kid steady. The child’s father leaned closer. He wouldn’t look Felix in the eye and seemed troubled, his light eyes focused on something off the side. “Look. I don’t want to waste your time, but I need to say that--”

That voice! He had an amazing voice. Deep and smooth and containing a rumble that seemed to hint at a roughness that he was trying to control. Felix swallowed. “No! Not at all! In fact, I so totally fancy your voice. It’s divine!”

Ozzy’s eyes widened, and his face darkened with a blushed. Felix swore he heard a train wreck in the back of his head. The little one in his arms turned to face his father.

_Da heck was that Felix? You can’t just let your mouth run off on you like that!_

“Umm...thanks?” Ozzy dropped his ears and scratched the back of his head. His face was still flushed. Felix wanted the floor to open up and swallow him. “I just wanted to say I’m sorry for how I treated you last time.”

He...was ignoring it? Oh, thank the stars! Yes, ignore it! “What? That? Nah, no need for that!” Felix half ducked behind the child he was holding. His face was on fire.

They each took a second to compose themselves. Felix gave Ozzy a shy glance. His face was cooling. He wasn’t looking at Felix, but off into the distance again. Felix felt the corner of his mouth pull up. He seemed...less sad. It was nice. Felix was glad he seemed better. He wasn’t sure what changed, but he was glad it had changed.

After that, Felix wasn’t sure how long they stayed. Long enough for a lunch apparently, because the next thing he knew, he was sitting between Mr. Ozzy and the duck, his stomach was full while Sheba was complimenting the cook.

“Thanks for the meal, Duckers. That was purr-fetto!” She grinned.

“I know.” Donald grinned egotistically.

“Welp, I gotta scram, Sam.” Sheba snapped her fingers.

“Wait, you’re leaving already?” Felix asked.

“Yep, duty calls Feel.” Sheba shrugged lightly and stood.

“That’s one weird way to say ‘goodbye,’” Donald muttered under his breath. He smiled. It was best he go with her, there was no reason for him to stay after all. He stood up.

“Sheba, wait up,” Felix called after her.

“Oh?” Mickey came in from putting dishes in the sink. “It’s a shame you’re leaving so soon, but I guess if you have to.”

“Aww,” Sheba purred. She turned to him and put a hand under his chin. His eyes widened, and he went as stiff as a board. “You want me to stay, Mickey?” His face exploded with a bright blush.

Ozzy rested his head in his hand and whistled. Donald snickered and smirked. “Two girls? Nice!”

Mickey turned to scowl at his friend, and brother. “ _Guys, stop!”_

Felix bit back a chuckle. He turned to Ozzy. “It was a pleasure meeting you and your lovely kids again, Mr. Ozzy.”

Mr. Ozzy tilted his head. “Ozzy?”

Felix blinked. “Sorry, isn’t that your name?”

He chuckled and lifted a hand to cover his mouth. His chuckles turned into full laughter. Felix swallowed nervously. He felt sweat form on his forehead. He had just made a huge fool of himself, hadn’t he?

“I’m so sorry for laughing. It’s just that Ozzy is my nickname.” Felix felt his face heat. Ozzy lowered his hand. “My actual name is Oswald.” At least it was a nickname. “No one calls me that much. Mostly just my brother and--” Suddenly his eyes widened, and he stiffened. He turned away and took a shaky breath. Oswald wrapped his arms around himself. What was going on?

“Mr. Ozz--I-I mean, Mr. Oswald?” Felix wrung his hands in concern. Was he shaking? What had Felix done? What could he do to fix it? Felix took a hesitant step closer. He had a hand half raised, unsure if touching him would make things better or worse. Was it a panic attack? A flashback? Did Mr. Oswald have P.T.S.D.? “Please say something,” Felix murmured. He could hear the worry in his own voice. A couple of the little ones noticed.

“Papa?” One of his daughters dropped her ears sadly.

“Oh no! Not again!” One of his sons hopped up next to the little girl. Again?

Mr. Oswald took a deep breath, still trembling, still clinging to himself like he was trying to hold himself together. He let it out in a puff of air. “I-It’s okay. I’m fine.” He lifted a hand in a stopping motion and didn’t turn back to face the cat. Felix’ eyes widened. He had definitely stumbled on something major. What had this man been through?

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Felix couldn’t stop from asking.

Oswald glanced at him from the corner of his eye. His large ears were down. He grabbed them and brought them close to his face. Almost like he was hiding in them. “I...I said, I’m fine.” His face flushed as he frowned into his large furry ears. Was...was he embarrassed! Felix thought that him ducking away was, well, absolutely adorable! No! Bad Felix! A serious thing just happened!

Felix lifted up his hands. “S-sorry! I’m being nosy again,” he quickly backtracked. “Thanks for everything.”

“Aaaaaw!” came the whine of several little voices.

“Do you really have to go, Mr. Felix?” one lovely asked. She came up and hugged his arm. Felix’s heart melted. He smiled sadly at the kids.

“I’m afraid so kids,” he said.

“Is it ‘cause you miss your hat?” It was the little girl that taken his hat last time. She put her little hands on its rim. “You can have it back if you want.” Cuuuuute.

Felix grinned and lifted his pack. “Nah, no worries! I got plenty of those.” He reached in and pulled out an identical hat. A little splash of stars appeared with it, twinkling at the lovelies before going out. He put the hat back on his head with a wink and a thumbs up.

“Wow!”

“Berries!”

“Woah!” the kids said in awe.

“Bye for now!” Felix waved.

“By-bye, Mr. Felix!” the kids all cried.

“Awww, you lovelies make it so hard to leave.” Felix smiled. Suddenly, he was tackled in a pile of fluffy fur.

“Then stay forewer,” one darling said.

Felix grinned and gently wrapped his arms around a number of them. Several of the kids nuzzled him, and he could swear, he heard purring. “I wish I could, but I have things to do. Maybe we’ll see each other again soon.”

Several of the children agreed immediately. Some pouted that he had to leave at all. How darling! Felix didn’t notice their father had gotten up until he was standing in front of Felix. A number of children hopped off him to make a path for their dad. He had a warm smile and soft eyes as he spoke.

“Thank you so much. It means a lot to me that you treat my children so kindly.” His smile grew, and Felix felt himself heat up. “I really do hope we meet again very soon.”

“Oh, Mr. Oswald.” Felix felt his lip curl.

“You sure you’re okay, though?” Oswald suddenly asked. “It seems like your cold is getting worse!” Felix felt his mind hit a wall like it had been in a car crash. Was he really blushing _that_ badly? What was he supposed to say! In the end, he couldn’t come up with anything. The children all left Felix to go to their father’s side. They waved and called their goodbyes as Felix turned away. Oswald waved as well, that nice smile still on his face.  

Felix hurried to catch up to Sheba.

“Ya know, If ya wanted to stay, ya could’ve just said so instead of makin’ me wait all this time.” Sheba smirked with her hands on her hips.

“Sorry, Sheba.” Felix shrugged. “Time really flies when you’re with those little sweethearts.”

Sheba chuckled and threw an arm around his shoulders. “Feels, if it won’t get ya in a world of trouble, I’d say you should write a book about your new bunny boyfriend!” she cackled. They made their way toward Sheba’s book shop at an easy going walk. It was a nice day today. There wasn’t a reason to rush.

Felix shook his head and rolled his eyes. “He’s not my boyfriend, and I’ll pass on even considering that ridiculous thought.”

Sheba chuckled again. “D’aawwww, but you two are so cute.”

Felix shrugged her away with a laugh. “Enough, Sheba. There’s no way I’d write something like that!” He thought--

A bucket of water landed with a splash over Sheba’s head. She shrieked as her clothes and fur were soaked. She ripped the bucket off and turned toward the nearest street corner with fire in her eyes. “INKY! WINKY!” she screeched.

The two kittens appeared around the corner with devilish, completely non-repentant smiles on their faces. Inky had a baseball cap turned backwards on his head. “Gotcha!” he cackled.

Winky’s cap was facing forward, a ‘W’ proudly displayed over the bill of the cap. The hat sat so low that it half covered his eyes. “Hey! You should have told us Uncle Felix would be here. We could’ve made a bucket for him too!” He laughed.

Felix dropped to a knee and lifted his arms. The boys rushed to him with excited smiles. “Hey, Uncle Felix! What’ve ya been up to?” Winky asked.

“Hiya Uncle Felix!” Inky greeted.

“Now W, there was no need for such a prank!” Felix admonished. He pulled the kittens into a tight hug. “But seriously, nice one kids,” Felix whispered. He winked as he listened to the two little troublemakers giggle quietly in his ears.

Sheba was squeezing water out of her hair and clothes. She turned to Felix when he stood back up. “You’re enjoyin’ this, ain’t cha?” she said deadpan.

Felix crossed his arms and raised a finger, refuting her. “Hey now! You used to pull that on me all the time when we were kids.” Felix winked. “I’m just enjoying some sweet revenge.” He felt like there were stars gleaming in his eyes at that moment.

Sheba turned away with a huff. She smirked suddenly. “If only your boyfriend knew how much of a stardusted schmuck you really are!”

Felix felt his fur lift as he bristled. “He’s _not_ my boyfriend!” he hissed at the soaked cat.

“Boyfriend?” Winky grimaced. “C’mon. You’re our _fun-_ cle.”

“Yeah, Uncle Felix! Don’t fall for the yucky trap!” Inky fake gagged. Felix grimaced.

“Whoops!” Sheba covered her mouth. She quickly turned to his nephews. “Now, that there is a secret, boys! You keep it no matter what.”

The two shared a look. Sheba frowned. “For your uncle’s sake.”

“Okay!” they chimed.

“But why does it have to be a secret?” Inky asked.

“Well.” She drew out the word with a sly smirk.

“Sheba!” Felix whined. “Stahp!”

“Uncle Felix? Is it bad? It’s yucky, but you look like it’s bad,” Winky said.

Felix sighed. “It’s...hard to explain. It’s not...really bad...per say. Just, uh, complicated? Can you do this for me, boys?”

The boys nodded. “I don’t get it, but alright!” Inky said. Felix let out a sigh of relief.

“Boys!”

“Uh-oh! Gotta go! Bye Fun-cle!” Inky waved. The two raced off. Sheba rolled her eyes. Once they were gone, Felix looked over at her.

“Ya know, for someone that cares about my career, you sure are doing a good job trying to ruin it,” Felix muttered.

“Pfft,” Sheba scoffed. “The public's opinion is dumb. You should do what you want, Feel. Chase down your sunblazin--”

“Sheba!” Felix shrieked. The female cat burst with laughter. He marched away from her and toward the shop.

“Wait up! Haha! I’m sorry!” she called after him, still laughing. “But your face, man! If only you could see it!”

Felix’s ears dropped. He listened to her squishing footsteps. She was still completely soaked. Felix smirked. He’d have to do something to repay the boys.

“I always do what I want anyway. You know that,” Felix said.

“Yeah, but you are terrible at dating,” Sheba said.

Felix sighed. “I’m not going to date him.”

Sheba shrugged. “But you just finished a date with him. Stars, you already met the family!”

Felix felt heat rise in his face. “Wha—bu—no, I didn’t! We literally ran into them!”

“Suit yourself.” Sheba smirked. “But it looked like a lunch date to me.”

“Sheba!” Felix groaned. She snickered. “But your ‘support’ aside, we both know I can’t. I would lose a lot of funding and support.”

Sheba snorted. “Those old crones and bats at the universities and museums shouldn’t have any say in your personal life, Feel. You and your friends have discovered dozens of things that have changed history already! So what, if you’re crushin’ on a fella!”

Felix sighed. “It’s about image and politics.”

“That’s so starfallen stupid!” she hissed.

Felix inwardly agreed. “Point is I can’t afford to lose their support right now. Not with some of the things I’ve come across lately.”

“You talking about your trail following Wilson Wiseton?” Sheba muttered. Felix nearly tripped in surprise. He stumbled and caught himself.

“Wha—”

“Oh please, like you came back to town to have me edited and publish you unfinished manuscript?” Sheba rolled her eyes. “It’s obvious you're here because of the owl. You were one of his favorite students...and a pal.”

“Colleague,” Felix corrected.

“Oh please! You guys were pals!” Sheba shook her head with a smile. Felix smiled. Wilson had always had a compliment for his mind and work. He thought Felix’s methods were a little foolhardy, but Wilson told him once that he had a certain class to his daring feats.

“Well, I can’t argue with you. Do you know what’s been going on?” Felix asked.

“Of course!” Sheba rolled her eyes. “The minute I heard his name, I knew you’d ask about it.” The woman began explaining to Felix everything that had been reported on the news. Felix listened carefully, not fully sure how to take it all, considering what he knew. He didn’t feel inclined to share though. It was delicate and...well, her knowing about his feelings had been enough secrets shared for one day. Besides, he wanted to ponder on it longer before talking about it with anyone.

They reached Sheba’s shop. She took some time to wash off her ruined make up and change from her leather jacket into a simple white t-shirt and shorts. It was a touch odd to see her without makeup. It reminded Felix of their childhood. He decided to stick around and help with the shop. He missed his friend and the manual work of unpacking new orders was a nice distraction. They went about tasks in silence for a while. Felix’s mind went back to that morning and lunch. He had never been so flustered before. It was like he lost all focus and his head had started floating. It wasn’t normal for him. He was usually level-headed, yet around Mr. Oswald he lost all hope for being savvy. Good heavens, it was embarrassing.

Why was he being like this? He was pretty sure he wasn’t interested in...gentlemen, yet...Oswald was different. He couldn’t put his finger on it. What in the world was wrong with him? Either way, he couldn’t do anything about these feelings. Society wasn’t accepting of it, and to be honest, worse things could happen to him or Mr. Oswald than a loss of career or face to the public if his feelings got out. Felix couldn’t do that to Mr. Oswald or his family. Plus, he needed his resources if he was going to do anything about this Ink Illness business.

And he planned to get involved. There wasn’t anyway he wouldn’t. This was earth changing! History in the making! Heavens, maybe he would be able to bring Wilson’s story to light sooner than he'd thought. He hoped to attend Dr. Oddswell’s upcoming trial. Then, Felix would offer his help and the knowledge he had to the doctor, as long as the lizard was free of his charges. If not...well, he’d go from there.  

So, to accomplish anything, even simply traveling, he would need his resources. Thus, he couldn’t acknowledge anything for the handsome bunny...even if every word and action around the man gave Felix away like a neon sign. Felix felt heat rise in his face just thinking about it. Was he as bad as he thought? Another opinion might be a good idea...Maybe. Felix glanced to the front of the shop where Sheba was. She wouldn’t tell and was one of his oldest friends. It’d be fine to tell her. Stars, she was even rooting for him, the oddball.

“Um, Sheba, do you think I act weird whenever I think or I’m around him?” Felix asked as he unpacked the box. She seemed to know instantly who he was talking about because she answered immediately.

“Not really, you’re just in love, fluffball.” Sheba’s voice drifted to him from the front of the shop. Oh heavens above, that was not what he meant! He wasn’t ready to hear something like _that!_

“N-no! I mean, uh, I act a bit half my age. I just don’t think it’s normal for an adult like me to act in such a way.” Felix scratched the back his head uncertainly. Golly, he had a lot to think about.

“Well.” Sheba came into the back room and dropped a box on another stack. “You never wanted to get into such things even in your golden days.” She shrugged. “So, I guess your inner youth is finally comin’ out.”

“You think so?” Felix felt his lips curl. It was true that he had always been busy either studying, writing, or getting into trouble. He hadn’t gotten involved with anyone since...well...Candy Kitty, and that had been...Yeeeeah.

“Oh! Here it is! I knew I saw these guys from somewhere before!” Sheba grinned as she pulled out a poster and held it up.

“Uh?” Felix murmured.

She turned the poster around to show Felix. “Ya know, Mick and your bun-bun crush.”

Sure enough, there was a picture of a younger Oswald and Mickey. The mouse must have been a teenager. Oswald was dressed in a dramatic vest and long sleeved shirt. His long ears were up, and his smile was slick. He held up a hand of playing cards. Mickey was wide-eyed and energetic, his arm thrown out in a showman gesture. He looked so innocent and young.

“This poster is really old, though, back when it was just the mouse and his bro.” She lowered the poster. “Some friends of mine tend to talk about how their crew got much bigger, but I guess I never bothered to care, eh. Something about a clown and a flying elephant.” She shrugged. Felix snatched the poster from her to look at it closer.

He...looked so different. Happier, lighter, and so on. Felix frowned. He was so very handsome, it was painful. What had happened? Was it the loss of his wife? How long ago had it been? Those children weren’t very old...Felix swallowed. Could he ever look that lighthearted again?

Felix couldn’t be sure. He didn’t even know if it was his place to do anything about it, even if he had any idea of what to do. Still, he couldn’t help but want to see Mr. Oswald smile like he had today with his children, to be as bright as he was next to his younger brother. Obviously, the man loved his family. He wondered what his act had been like...

Oh boy. He didn’t know if he would be able to keep these feelings from them. From him. That was not good.

Felix really was in deep trouble.

 


	74. A Dark Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mic walked on to center stage and adjusted his bowtie nervously. "Oh dear," he muttered. He looked over off stage before turning back to face you. "Welcome ladies, gentlemen, and readers of all kinds to another chapter of Bendy and Boris in the Inky Mystery!" He cleared his throat and glanced away again. "I, uh, need to issue a loud warning so please bear with me readers." 
> 
> ~~WARNING!! There are descriptions of violence and abuse in this content! For those that are sensitive to such topics, the author has provided a quick summary in the end note. Please scroll to the bottom if such topics are troubling to you. Thank you. ~~
> 
> Mic cleared his throat again and returned to his normal volume. "Thank you for understanding. The author doesn't want to cause anyone any real distress. For the rest of you, please enjoy!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! Sorry about the warning, but when things need to get real in this story they do so pretty quick. I have been avoiding this all week and finally got it finished. -_- I didn't like writing it, but it had to happen. :( 
> 
> On a completely different note, school is starting up again so I'm gonna get busy! Yaaay! Married life agrees with me. Boo and I have been enjoying our time together immensely. I'm gonna miss my reaper when I go back to class. *sigh* The sacrifices made for a higher education.  
> Anyways, enjoy the chapter. See you at the end.

Bendy growled. That was it! He was done! 

“Bendy?” Boris asked as the demon dug through his bag and pulled out some clothes from the bottom of it. 

“What?” Bendy snipped. 

Boris’ ears drooped. “What are you doing?” 

“I need a drink. I’m going out,” Bendy stated. Today had been a bust. He needed to loosen up, have a little fun, maybe find a willing dame that would like to dance. 

“Are you sure that’s…” Boris started to ask, but stopped. The wolf looked at him. Bendy returned his searching gaze with an annoyed frown. Boris sighed and nodded. “Be safe.” 

Bendy blinked, then nodded. He half expected a lecture and following argument. There must have been something in his expression that changed the wolf’s mind or maybe Boris was just taking pity on him. Bendy took off his shirt and started buttoning up a clean dress shirt. “Don’t wait up.” 

“Like I could do anything else.” Boris rolled his eyes and plopped onto the bed. 

“You could come, bring your clarinet,” Bendy halfheartedly offered. 

“Nah.” Boris waved off his offer. “I’m exhausted. I’ll just watch something from the telly ‘til you come back.” 

Bendy changed into dress slacks and pulled on a pinstripe vest. He rolled the sleeves up to his elbows. Dress shoes finished the look. “Alright, I’ll try not to be too late.” 

“Have fun bro,” Boris said, deadpan, and gave him a little wave. Bendy left the hotel and headed back toward the inner city. He had lost the whole day to the meds, supply shopping, and then, people just bugging them. They had made the mistake of going near the university. There, people apparently were more open to talk. The boys were questioned by a number of students, staff, and professors. Some were very open about their opinions on Ink Illness, the court and justice system, and--to Bendy’s great annoyance--him. 

Sure, there were some that were supportive, some intrigued, but others...Well. Bendy was really stuck wondering what in the world was going through their heads. He’d had to deal with the questions he usually got for being a demon. But, there were new questions he hadn’t been ready for, questions about Oddswell, Ink Illness, the mob, and so on. He was given advice (useless opinions) on what he and Boris should do. The wolf pup had even had to hold him back from knocking the teeth outta some pompous schmuck once. The guy had really thought he knew why the two were there and what they wanted. Money and fame. Ugh. He had been asking for it! 

Bendy growled again. He did not like this kind of attention. He was used to keeping his head down and blending into the background as best he could. The only time he came into the stage light was to dance. 

He took a deep breath and let it out in a rush. That was the light he was after tonight. It took him a bit of a walk to reach a promising club. It wasn’t in the loud, boisterous scene of in the inner city. This place was easy going, calm, good for some jazz and a slow dance. 

Bendy stared at the sign for a moment, deliberating if he should look for a more exciting place. He checked the time, then headed in with a shrug. The lights were dim, the tables were lit with a candle. It was kinda laid back, like he expected, but it would do. He went up to the bar and snapped his fingers. “One martini and make it snappy.” Bendy smirked to show he was making a joke. 

The good-natured bartender nodded and smiled in return. “Comin’ right up.” He turned, cleaning the glass in his hands. Bendy let his eyes rove over the crowd. There weren’t any dancers at the moment, and the song wasn’t the right tune to dance to anyway, but…

Hold the phone. Bendy did a double take. It was! It was the cute nurse from the hospital. She was there with a rather beautiful friend, a rabbit in a very flattering dress that stopped at the knees and showed a pleasing amount of shoulder and back. She seemed annoyed and bored. Bendy bet he could fix that. He felt his lips pull up into a smirk. He couldn’t believe he hadn’t made a move on the bird nurse before. Guess the time hadn’t been right. Well, it was time to fix that now. 

He adjusted his vest before he approached. It didn’t take the beautiful bird long to recognize him. “Oh, hey! It’s you. Your friend is better than ever, I can assure you.” 

Uh? Who…? Oh, right. “Oh, I know.” He held back the sarcasm and kept his smile in place. The facade of a gentleman was an important one for first impressions. “Thank you miss--” He drew out the word, waiting for her to fill in the rest. 

“Dovil Feathertin.” She lifted her hand to introduce herself. She wore long, white gloves and a classy hat that matched her dark, strapless dress. “Pleasure to meet you, mister?” 

“The pleasure is all mine.” Bendy took her hand and kissed the back of it. “The name is Bendy.” 

“And this is my friend, Francine Cottontail, but we just call her Fanny.” Dovil waved her hand toward the rabbit woman. 

Bendy also kissed the back of her hand. “Miss.” 

“Charmed,” she stated. 

“Care to join us? We’re just waiting for my boyfriend to arrive.” Dovil smiled with a glimmer in her deep, dark eyes. 

“Oh?” Bendy muttered. Well, she was out for him. He didn’t make moves on other guy’s dates. That wasn’t his intent. Sure, he might ask for a dance, but that was it. He didn’t play the game that way. It wasn’t...honorable. 

Well, maybe he would have a chance with the rabbit. “Sure.” 

“So, you’re one of the B-brothers, right? The ones in the papers and on the news?” Fanny asked suddenly. 

“Fanny!” Dovil piped, embarrassed. 

“What? You want to know too.” Fanny raised her brows condescendingly. Bendy glanced between the two. Uuuuh. He sat down next the rabbit, now less sure of this than he had been three minutes ago. Fanny turned back to him. “So, are you?” 

Bendy sighed inwardly. Please let this go better than it had near the school. “Yeah, that’s me.” Dovil gasped and Fanny nodded. 

“You and your brother were so brave in the courtroom! The way you stood up to everyone was the bees knees!” Dovil complimented. 

Fanny huffed. “Yeah, real heros.” She rolled her eyes. “Now, anyone that gets the flu or just a mild cough comes in and thinks they’re dying. The hospitals in town are getting overrun with Ink Illness epidemic mania.” 

“But it is nice to know what was going on with that Wakko boy. You were really worried, remember?” Dovil pointed. Fanny grumbled and looked away. Dovil smiled. 

“Don’t mind her grumpy attitude. We are grateful to have some answers,” Dovil said. 

“What we need is a cure,” Fanny muttered. 

“Oddswell is working on that. My brother and I are helping,” Bendy said. He hadn’t come here to talk about this. He had wanted to get his mind  _ off  _ Ink Illness. 

“Oddswell,” Fanny scoffed. “He’s been in prison for weeks. And how are you helping?” 

Bendy smirked. “Oh, we just spread the word, travel around, try to find resources, and so on.” 

Fanny kept her unimpressed frown. “That’s it?” 

Bendy frowned. Time to change subjects. “So, what has you out on the town tonight?” Bendy asked the rabbit. 

“She’s my third wheel and wing woman,” Dovil jumped in with a smile. 

“That, and I needed a break from my husband,” Fanny added with a shrug. Bendy felt his eye twitch. Married. The woman was married.  _ Great.  _ Whelp. This was a waste of time. 

He stuck around through some more idle chat before finally extracting himself from the girl’s questions and comments. It was all work or town gossip. And sadly, Boris and he  _ were  _ the town gossip right now so...Yeah. Otherwise, they wanted to know about Oddswell’s upcoming court case and just assumed he and his bro would be there. 

He pulled himself back to the bar and bared his fangs in frustration. “One has a boyfriend, and the other is friggin’ married.  _ Why not?” _   he hissed to himself. He waved at the bartender and got another martini. He chugged the thing before the guy stopped talking. Carelessly, he set the empty glass aside where it tipped and somehow didn’t break on the bar counter. He sighed and let his head fall into his hand. He rested his other elbow on the counter. 

Why was he here? Why did he even try? He didn’t have a chance in hell. Flirting, wanting to date, it was ridiculous for him. Why did he do this to himself? Was he hoping things would be different in the city? Or that his infamy turned fame would win him some luck? Stupid. He was still the same demon. It was still the same old dance. And even if he  _ did  _ have a chance, he couldn’t be there for any girl. 

He was going to die soon anyway. 

Bendy’s shoulders dropped. If it wasn’t from thugs, traps or witches, it would be this starfallen illness. No dame should have to sit on her thumbs and hope he came back from this quest. Sure, his and Boris’ names were now clear, but they still had such a long way to go. Stars, with how bad that last attack had been, Bendy didn’t know how much longer he could keep this up. He kept up a brave face for Boris, but if it was going to be like this from now on, Bendy didn’t know if he’d see the end of the week. 

“Another one, sir?” the bartender asked. 

Bendy looked up. “Yeah.” 

* * *

Fanny grimaced. This night had grown insufferable. Ever since Dovil’s date, Puphead; not  _ Cup _ head like she had originally thought, but  _ Pup _ head; had shown up, the two of them had been all over each other. Fanny could have gagged and nearly did a couple of times. Dovil’s date with the doctor was going swimmingly, and Fanny almost wished that kid would come back. At least he had pulled some entertaining faces. But alas, no such company came her way. Thus, she was trapped, forced to witness the unending drivel of two touchy-feely, cupid-clowns attempting to flirt.

When Dovil had invited her to have a night of drinks, this wasn’t what she had in mind. She had thought that young punk was going to come. She had thought he would be shy, and mumbling, and easy to mess with. She was sure that guy would be a hoot to get drunk. But no. She was stuck here with this fancy pants doctor making disgusting puppy eyes at her friend. This had become a flat-tire event.

Cripes. 

She wasn’t drunk enough for this. Sadly, she couldn’t and wasn’t willing to get drunk enough to forget this. She had work the next day. When it was late enough, she tried to excuse herself, but Puphead insisted on walking her home. 

So, this was how all three of them ended up leaving and calling it a night. Dovil was wrapped around the dog’s arm as they walked. Fanny couldn’t tell if their faces were flushed from the drinks or from the cringey flirting. Fanny missed what Puphead said, but Dovil giggled obnoxiously. 

“No need to be such a gentlemen, Pupsy.” Dovil winked. 

“Pupsy? Oh, goodness!” he chuckled. 

Fanny grimaced again. “Oh, the pain.” 

They finally reached her door. From what she had seen, she didn’t have to worry about this guy giving Dovil any trouble, so she was comfortable leaving her friend with him. Fanny was certain that the doc would just walk her to her home and--gag--be a complete  _ gentleman  _ and call it a night. There may be a kiss, but Fanny didn’t want to imagine that. Her queasy stomach could only take so much. She opened her door. 

“See you tomorrow, sweetie!” Dovil called from over her shoulder. 

Fanny turned and waved. “Bye.” Dovil drove her nuts some days, but Fanny still loved her feathered friend. She hoped this worked out for her. Dovil deserved to be happy, even if it disgusted Fanny. 

Brute leaned out into the entrance hall. He was a tall, muscular wolf. His hat was broken, and he had on his lazy overalls on. Fanny shut the door and walked past him. “Hi hunny,” she greeted as she went. 

“Don’t you find it off that the **_man_** of this house has to make his own dinner while you spend the night having fun with your loose friend?” Brute grumbled with his rough growl-of-a-voice. 

Fanny felt her brows furrow. She looked over her shoulder toward her husband. “Umm, I’m pretty sure I made you dinner. You just had to heat it up.” She dismissed his jab at her friend. Brute didn’t like Dovil at all, and Dovil disliked Brute just as much. Their mutual hate was the reason they never went on double dates. That, and Brute never wanted to go were Dovil and Fanny choose to have dinner. 

Brute followed her into the living room. He crossed his arms when he stopped next to her. “I’m sorry, hunny, but I had a hard day at work, and I’m just too tired to do that.” All he had to do was turn the damn knob on the damn oven and set a timer. Pull it out, and there was food. 

Fanny took a deep breath. “I know, Brutsy.” Fanny turned away and started to brush her ear with her fingers. “But I had a hard day at work too, so if you don’t mind, I’d like to relax--” She should have known better than to turn away because suddenly her ear was yanked out of her hand. She found herself half lifted off the ground. Pain shot down her sensitive ears and around her head. She cried out. 

He lifted her face up next to his. “Alright, you listen here, ya rag! I’m hungry, so I better see my dinner served to me,  _ okay!”   _ he barked in her ears. 

She felt tears come to her eyes. She was shaking. He snarled, “I said o-kay!” 

She swallowed. “Okay, okay! Let go of--”

“Don’t you dare cussing sass me again, capiche?” he growled. 

“Mhm,” she hummed. The tears spilled over, and she fought the urge to grab his hand to relieve some of the pain. 

He threw her down. The right side of her forehead hit the corner of the coffee table. She cried out in pain again. Hot liquid quickly flowed from the wound. “Now, get to work!” She was bleeding. She covered it with her hands, trying to think past the throbbing in her head. Brute scoffed and walked away. “Oh, you’ll walk it off. You’re a nurse, remember?” 

Fanny bit back a whimper. She waited until she could see past the tears and then pulled herself up, going to the bathroom to get out the bandages. Quickly, she cleaned off as much of the blood as she could. Her eye was starting to swell. Cripes. She wrapped the bandages around her head. The first layer quickly became soaked, but she kept going. She really should have known. He was in a bad mood. She sighed. These little fights between her and her husband happened often enough that she shouldn’t have been surprised. 

She’d have to cover her eye tomorrow. Makeup wouldn’t be enough. Stars. 

No, she shouldn’t complain. She was lucky she’d found a man with a decent job. Little fights like these weren’t going to end it all for them. Besides, it wasn’t like marriage was about love and all that stardust. She had tried that avenue, and it had ended in heartbreak. Definitely  _ not  _ worth it. Dumb rabbit. 

No. There wasn’t a difference. Whether it was the heart or the body, men only knew how to hurt people. They were all the same. 

* * *

Boris lay on the bed and flipped the channel to a crime show. After living one himself, it wasn’t the kind of show he was very interested in, but it was better than nothing. Bendy sure was staying out late. He should be home soon, but Boris had a guess at what state he would be in.

As if taking that as a cue, Bendy slammed the door open. “You’re back,” Boris said in greeting. His brother’s face was flushed, and he had a dopey smile on. His vest was unbuttoned, and his dress shirt was a bit wrinkled. Ah, so Boris was right in his assumption. Bendy plopped on the bed next to Boris and leaned on one arm toward the wolf. Brois could smell the alcohol on him. Bendy made a hand gesture. 

“Ya know,” he practically sang. “Whenever um crusin’ fer chicks, I end up bein’ all sad an’ stuff,” he stated in a slur, like it was the most obvious of facts. “Buuuuuut, wheneves I’m wisssh--hic--you, I’m aaaallll happy again.” 

Boris furrowed his brows. Bendy seemed to be on some logical path in his drunken state. “Soooo, blaze it! Yoouuuu be mah gurl!” Bendy poked Boris in the nose with a finger. He nearly fell over on top of Boris doing it. 

Boris smirked. How many times had Bendy said this? “Okay?” 

Bendy looked around, still smiling, but a little deadpan. “Yeah, I knows I’m drunk.” Oh good, then he remembered these conversations too. Bendy collapsed on his stomach next to Boris. Boris bent his knee, swinging his leg into the air and turning back to his show. This always seemed to happen when Bendy went out in hopes of finding a date. Ever since he could legally drink, he would show up like this, either swearing off girls forever and determined to be a hermit or claiming that Boris was the only person Bendy ever needed in his life. 

To be honest, Boris used to worry about it. He wanted Bendy to be happy, and he would treat any girl that decided to give him a chance like royalty. The problem was that the girls Bendy was interested in either didn’t give him the time of day or were unavailable. Now though, it was almost nice to have this happen again. It was a splash of normal amongst all of the crazy they had been through the past couple months. 

“Nevermind.” Bendy sighed. “I’ll just date myself.” 

“Uh-huh, you do that, bro,” Boris humored. He was in for one nasty hangover in the morning, but Boris knew he wouldn’t accept any water from him. 

“Would dat be considered gay?” Bendy asked. 

“Dunno.” Boris shrugged. 

“Yaaay, I’m gay!” Bendy cheered. Boris snorted a surprised laugh. Oh man. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary for those that skipped:  
> Bendy went out to get a drink and find a girl. He ran into Fanny and Dovil (the nurses from the hospital) and hit a dead end when he discovered Dovil had a boyfriend and Fanny was married. Bendy became depressed after that and drank himself silly when he couldn't find an available girl to dance with him. 
> 
> Fanny third-wheeled Dovil's date. It went great for them. Fanny thought it was gross. She returned home to an angry husband (Brute) that bashed her head into a table corner. She bandaged her wound while convincing herself that this was a normal. Little. Fight. 
> 
> Bendy returned to the hotel wasted. He lamented the fact that women depress him and tell Boris that he should be Bendy's girl. Boris humored him and listened to his brother's drunken rambles. He was grateful for something normal to happen after all the months of craziness. 
> 
> Feewuu. Okay. That was a heavy chapter. Next week should be lighter. Thanks for reading! Hope you have a great week! There is a pair of Cups I'm excited to get back too! ^^ Until next time TAP out!


	75. To Become a Quester!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Welcome readers one and all to another exciting chapter of Bendy and Boris in the Inky Mystery!" Mic waved his hand in a grand gesture. "This episode Bendy and Boris have some important decisions to make. Will they gain the help they need or trip into a deadly trap? Find out today!" He lowered the microphone from his mouth and walked to the side stage. Even with the microphone lowered the crowd could hear him.  
> "Golly, I'm really starting to root for those boys. Hehe." He stopped. "Uh? What? What do you mean they can still--oh...oh no!" There was a muffled sound and then it cut off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hello!  
> It's been a long week and I'm back in school!... Yay! It's weird not having Mercowe here, but I do love living with my dear Boo! ^^ To make up for such a short chapter this one is extra long! Ya know, as a gift...to you...and not something like, oh I don't know--mespeedingupsowecangettotheactionandanawesometeamupIhavebeendyingtowriteandtheotherpartsoftheinkmachine-or anything like that, right?! -w-u hehehe. BUT SERIOUSLY I have been DYING to write this ever since I started in on Inky Mystery and it's taken _seventy-five chapters_ to get here! Bendy and Boris need to get their butts in gear if they are going to build that thing! So, enough of my blabbering!  
>  Enjoy!

Boris groaned as he pulled himself out of their room. His fur was a mess, and he had bags under his eyes. “Why does he have to be extra loud when he’s drunk?” the wolf lamented. But Boris didn’t really have time to consider if he was the one suffering a hangover instead of Bendy.

A loud, familiar voice demanded his attention instead. “ _Boris!”_ A blur was suddenly in front of him, wrapping him up in a tight hug. “Good morning!” Mugs greeting. Oh yeah, he had a ‘friend’ now. He had forgotten about Mugs at some point yesterday. Then again, when Bendy had gotten a little overloaded with unwanted attention Boris had been busy trying to find a way to answer questions he didn’t have answers to and stop Bendy from attacking someone for being insensitive. It had been exhausting. Even though he was greeted by the excited Cupman, he wasn’t prepared for the other to suddenly appear.

Cuphead stepped out of his and Mugs’ room with a big yawn. His fluffy hair was as much a mess as Boris’ fur. Instead of his turtleneck and coat he was in a simple t-shirt and shorts. Boris’ stomach back flipped and landed somewhere near his feet.

As soon as he was finished yawning, the guy’s eye landed on Boris, still trapped in Mugs hold. Oh shoot, the crazy one was coming this way! Was he even aware that Mugs asked to be his friend? Bendy had said they were playing nice now, but the look in his eyes seemed a little murdery to Boris!

Mugs pulled back and grinned at his older brother. “Mornin’ bro!” he greeted. Cuphead looked down on Boris with a dark, piercing glare. Well, this was it, Boris thought. This was how he died. Bendy was right. He had been way too trusting.

Suddenly, Cup’s face lit up with a bright smile. “Mornin’ Mugs! You too Boris!”

Boris locked up. Somehow, it was more unsettling than the usual looks he gave. Boris gulped. He was still sure that this guy was a bit unhinged.

“Yeah Mugs, why don’t ya and Boris get ready and head to the market. You and I need supplies,” Cup suggested.

Mugs look like he had just been invited to a candy shop. “Berries! C’mon Boris!” Mugs dragged Boris by the arm before the wolf could protest.

“I’ll go talk to Bendy about us joining you guys on your quest,” Cup said and headed toward their room. Yeah, he should probably talk to Bendy before--wait.

 _“What!”_ Boris squeaked before he was dragged away.

* * *

Bendy pulled his shirt on and adjusted the collar. He looked in the mirror at the mess that was his hair. His face was pale, and he had a few shadows under his eyes. His head pounded with the hangover. It seemed like his pain tolerance had gone up since they left Sillyvision, he could still function despite it, at least. The pain wasn’t worth it either way.

“You always promise to lay off over drinking,” he muttered to himself in the mirror. “But noooo, you just love to torture yourself. Don’t cha, Bendy?”

Hands suddenly covered his eyes. He jumped and stiffened. “Guess who?” a disturbingly familiar voice asked cheerfully. Oh no.

“Cuphead?” Bendy muttered hesitantly. He had nearly attacked! The guy was creepily quiet. How had he sneaked in? Boris was quiet on his paws too, and that was the only reason Bendy hadn’t swung. Now that the raspy voice revealed itself, he kinda wished he had. He wasn’t ready to deal with this guy right now.

“Bingo!” Cuphead pulled his hands back. Bendy looked over his shoulder to the grinning thug. He forced a chuckle and tried to smile, but he was pretty sure it was a grimace instead. Oh boy, he wasn’t ready for this today. This guy was nuts.

“Who sneaks into a room to play guess who?” Bendy couldn’t help but ask.

“Ah, you don’t mind right, Bends?” Cup wrapped an arm around his shoulder. “We’re buds now, after all!” Buds? Buds! When had he agreed to that? Also, Bendy’s personal space was being invaded.

“Do you really want me to answer that?” Bendy murmured, disgruntled. Cup pulled back and looked at Bendy. His grin slipped away. He sighed and looked away. Whoa, what was with the mood swing?

Before Bendy could ask, Cuphead looked back at him. “You don’t believe me, do you?”

Was that a trick question? Did he really have to ask? He wasn’t sure what his expression was, but he was sure it gave away his uncertainty because next thing he knew, Cup was getting up to leave. “Sorry, I’ll just leave,” he said sullenly.

Bendy should just let the fella go. Let him walk away and never have to deal with him again...Though he doubted it. He should turn around and finish getting ready. He and Boris were heading to the mountains, and it wasn’t going to be an easy hike.

And yet...a twinge of annoyance pulled at his conscience. This was the guy that had chased him from at least Warnerburg, if not Sillyvision. This was the guy that shot at him a number of times, shouting threats and taunts. This was the guy that had a break down and nearly ended himself in front of Bendy. This guy!--that saved his brother from a mugger and even helped Bendy on two different occasions when he was having an Ink Attack.

Bendy was so done with this grey zone. Bendy grabbed his shoulder and yanked him back down on the bed. He ignored the minute fact that he was only a couple inches taller than this guy _while he was sitting on a bed._ Bendy swallowed the annoyance and growled. “Alright, sit your cussing rear back down, and let’s be real for a minute.” Cup looked back at him, startled. “Sure, we saved each other’s butt, and that was swell and all, but why the cuss did this conflict between us start in the first place?”

As Bendy talked, Cup pulled a leg up and rested his arm on it. His face became serious. His jaw twitched as he clenched his teeth. Bendy vaguely remembered Mugs saying something about them being forced to do this when they’d talk back in New Orleans. He also remembered being angry because the schmuck admitted that they really didn’t know why they were after Bendy and Boris. Well, the time had come for everything to be made clear. Bendy was sick of not knowing. Cup looked away. Bendy didn’t let go of his shoulder, just in case he tried to leave.

“Were you...forced to in some way?” Bendy asked.

Cup hesitated, but nodded. “Mmhmm.”

Good. He was willing to talk. “All I can tell you is that we were forced to.” He cleared his throat and looked back to Bendy. His eyes were pleading. “But I hope you understand that I can’t tell you who forced us!”

Bendy took a moment to think. He didn’t know if that was a good idea. He needed to know who he was dealing with, why they were after him, why they were trying to stop him. Stars, _how could they force someone like this to do anything!_

Bendy focused on Cuphead again. “Well, I guess I can respect that.” He really couldn’t, but if he played his cards right, maybe he could get more information later. There was still the issue of this fella being a loose cannon. “But this is a bit sudden.” And how did it change so he and Mugs were being friendly now? “You’re still a dangerous killing machine with that power of yours.”

Cup’s eyes widened, and he suddenly grimaced, dropping his eyes to the floor. “I,” he choked and cleared his throat roughly. “I don’t like this power I have. I used to think it was swell but…” His voice broke. “Then I--After it hit my brother like that--” Tears. There were tears! Bendy’s eyes widened. “I-I just can’t stand it!” Cup wiped at his eyes vigorously with the back on his hand.

Ah! Ah! Nono! That wasn’t what he meant! The memory Cuphead’s despair back at that alley came to the little demon. “Nooo! Nonono! You don’t have to remember that! I’m sorry!” Bendy automatically reached around Cup’s shoulders in a gesture of comfort.

He opened his mouth to speak, but then remembered that this wasn’t Boris…How the hell was he supposed to comfort this guy! He never really helped anyone crying except Boris and Sasha that one time! What was he supposed to do? What did he say? Embarrassment made his mind race.  

He had nothing to say. No idea what to do. “Uuuuuh, um, there, there?” Bendy patted Cups’ shoulder awkwardly. Oh great! Good job, Bendy. Lotta help that was!

Cup had already brushed the tears away. He raised a brow at Bendy, then smirked. “Wow,” he finally said. “You bite at this!” Bendy was taken aback by that smarmy smirk.

He pulled back and stuffed his hands in his pockets. “Hey man! I’m trying at least!” He wouldn’t feel embarrassed or called out. _Not_ by _this_ schmuck! The smirk grew, and the stare Cup was giving him asked ‘really?’. Bendy kept his face serious. They both knew he was bluffing, though. The silence stretched. “Pfft!” Then, they were both laughing. Bendy pulled out a hand and scratched the side of his head.

“You don’t seem like you have many friends!” Cup said, still laughing.

“Ha! Shut up!” Bendy replied without any heat. He just didn’t have friends that _cried_ in front of him very often. Weirdo. They finally got control of themselves.

“Well, I think it’s time someone shows you what friends do for each other. Let’s get breakfast,” he said easily and stood up.

Bendy blinked. “Uh?”

Cuphead snorted another laugh. “Breakfast. I’m buying. Be ready in fifteen.” He turned on his heel and headed to the door.

“W-wait, Boris and I--”

“Mugs already took Boris out shopping. We need to figure a few things out, and I don’t know about you, but I’m starved,” Cup said and waved as he opened the door and stepped out.

Mugs took Boris? When! How! But they had...a machine...piece...to.... The schmuck was already gone. Bendy scowled. Why did he feel like he had just been played? He turned back to the mirror with a huff and started to brush his hair. Boris would probably be fine, but Bendy couldn’t help the frustration burning in his soul. How many days have they wasted? Two? Three now? Bendy didn’t have time for this!

* * *

Bendy found himself at some cafe sitting next to Cuphead. He hadn’t bothered putting on his goggles or travel vest because--sigh--he wasn’t going to need them for this outing. All his stuff was back at the hotel, waiting. Cup, likewise, didn’t wear his long coat for once, opting to sport just his turtleneck and pants in the cool October air.

Bendy rested his head on his folded arms. “Whadda ya want?” Cup asked brightly.

“Don’t care,” Bendy replied.

“Yo doll!” Cup called to the waitress. “Two lattes and two muffins please.” The cute dog woman smiled and turned back to work. Cup turned back to Bendy. “See, that is what swell pals do for each other. I’m a real cat’s meow.” Bendy didn’t even have it in him to roll his eyes. Guess he was still feeling a bit low from the other day. Cup wasn’t letting him get away with no response though. He pinched Bendy’s cheek and winked. “I don’t do this for anyone, you know!”

“Knock it off!” Bendy swatted his hand away. Bendy turned back to the table and pulled the napkin toward him, fiddling with it. There was a breath of silence that, sadly, Cup decided to break.

“Seriously, Bends, what’s going on?” Cup asked. Boy, if that wasn’t the question of the cussing year! Bendy glanced up at him. His arms were crossed on the table top. He was looking at Bendy with large sad eyes. He actually seemed truly concerned. Bendy turned back to the napkin.

Just focus on the stuff that concerned him. “So, you fellas were sent to stop us,” Bendy started.

“Mmhmm.” Cup nodded.

“That means you know what we’re trying to accomplish, right?” Bendy asked.

“You mean building the machine?” Cup asked.

Bendy felt his brows knit together. “How--”

“I don’t know.” Cup sighed. He sounded just as frustrated as Bendy. “I was just told what to do. I didn’t get to know how or why. I don’t even know who’s really involved.”

Bendy watched him carefully, trying to see if there was any deceit in his body language. If he saw the smallest hint of something less than complete honesty, then Bendy would be out of there and in the foothills with his brother. But, to his surprise, Cup seemed genuine. Cup glanced to the side before looking at Bendy again. He put a hand on Bendy’s arm. “Look, while we’re talking about it, I thought that--Well, ya see.” He let out a breath. The guy didn’t seem to know how to say whatever he wanted to say. “You need us in you journey,” he blurted out.

“Wait.” Bendy blinked. “You wanna tag along?” Was this guy...Wait, bad question. _Of course_ he was nuts. He shot deadly blasts out of his fingers, for Yen Sid’s sake!

“Sure!” He smiled gently. “The more, the better. Just think about it. How many times have you and your brother gotten by on dumb luck or someone else saving your hides?” he asked.

Bendy sat up and opened his mouth to give a sharp retort, but then froze as he reflected on the past few months. The detective’s evidence and witnesses saved them at court. Tiptail’s article helped with public opinion. Mama Odie saved them in the temple, and Mugs helped with the Voodoo Queen. Holly fixed the map, and Boris had gotten it from an angel. Oddswell and his pills. The Warners, Sammy and Finley in Warnerburg. Alice protecting the machine piece. Without all of them, Bendy and Boris would have been up a creek without a paddle. They had gotten a _lot_ of help and had a lot of luck.

“How long do you think that luck will hold?” Cup asked. Looking back on everything, it was a miracle that he was alive now. “With us around, you would be much safer,” Cup offered. It was true. He and Mugs were powerhouses.

But…

Was Bendy willing to trust the Cup brothers with their lives? Even after everything that had gone down between them?

How had they been freed from whoever was forcing them before? That was the question that bothered Bendy the most. It could all be one big trick, and if he fell for it, who knew what the consequences would be. Just then, the waitress returned with two plates in her hands.

“Here you go, sir.” She smiled brightly at Cuphead.

“Thank you.” Cuphead took the plate and returned the smile.

“And these are free for you, little guy!” She turned the smile at Bendy and offered him the plate. He stiffened. Did he look like a child to--Well, obviously he did! Aaaagh! He heard Cuphead snicker. Oh great!

Before Bendy could say anything, though, Cuphead intercepted. “Excuse me, ma’am,” he said gently. “My friend here is a grown man.” Bendy’s eyebrows flew up in surprise, mirroring the waitress’. This was a surprise. “What he lacks in length, he makes up for in smarts, strength and looks.” Was that putting it on thick? Maybe, but he didn’t say anything that was _untrue_ either.

The dog grew flustered. “Oh goodness! I’m so sorry!” Her face started to flush. “I didn’t mean to--”

“No worries.” Cup cut her off neatly with a bright smile. “At least his order ain’t free anymore.”

Bendy smirked.

“Hehe, yeah. Super sorry about that...again.” She seemed relieved that they weren’t angry and made a quick getaway.

“Well, ain’t you smooth all of a sudden,” Bendy commented. He rested his head in his hand. “You do realize you’re paying, right?”

“Pfft! What are you talking about? I’m always smooth.” Cup smirked back. “And I made sure that you aren’t getting free meals from this place later on when it’s your wallet’s turn.”  

“Don’t you think you went overboard with those praises?” Bendy asked.

Cup’s smile dropped. “What? I was wrong?” He almost seemed annoyed that Bendy was bringing it up.

“Oh no, it’s true. I’m all of those things.” Bendy smirked. “I just didn’t know that’s how you saw me.”

Cup snorted and rolled his eyes. “Shut your trap, and eat your muffin.” Bendy chuckled. Okay, he wasn’t sure about the guy. He was still a bit shady, and he couldn’t really explain much to Bendy, but on the other hand; he seemed alright and was genuine in the things he could share. They ate in silence for a few minutes before Bendy finally decided on what to tell him.

“About you coming along,” Bendy started. Cup perked up and lowered his mug. Bendy smiled. “I’ll talk to Boris about it.” Cup’s face lit up like the sun.

“Oh! I knew it! I knew you wouldn’t turn me down!” Cup grabbed his hand and shook it excitedly. Bendy fought the urge to wince. He hadn’t exactly said ‘yes’, but what could he do in the face of all that joy and excitement? Bendy really hoped he was making the right choice here.

* * *

Boris really hoped he was making the right choice here. They had started pinching their pennies again, and he didn’t want to pick an overripe pear. He wasn’t the best at spotting these things, but he wanted one. He would get tired of canned food quickly and knew that as soon as they hit the trail, that’s all he would have for a few weeks. He might as well enjoy the little things while they were still offered to him.

Boris ignored Mugs, who was using two glasses as binoculars--much to the annoyance of the shopkeeper. After he had gotten the list Cup had given him, the guy had gone around, goofing off. Honestly, Boris wasn’t sure which of the two of them came off as younger...Wasn’t this guy older than Bendy? How?

He turned back to his fruit. This one smelled good enough. He paid for it and slipped it into his bag. He started to move to the next stand when he heard a loud, high-pitched shriek. He almost had to cover his ears. He turned to the source.

Mugman was holding a screaming mouse-child by the back of the shirt. In the kid’s arms, there was a fruit. Mugs looked like he was going to kill the kid. “Lemego! Lemego!” he squeaked.

Boris rushed to Mugs’ side. “Mugman! Wh-what are you--Let the poor kid go!”

Mugs plucked the fruit from the mouse. “ _Hey! No!”_ The kid thrashed and reached for it. Mugs gave it over to Boris.

Boris blinked in confusion. It was...his pear. “Wait. He stole this from me?” Boris looked back at the struggling child. He was trying to claw at Mugs’ tight grip on his back. Tears were coming to his eyes. He looked terrified.

It was too easy for Boris to put a young Bendy or even himself in the mouse’s position. Hungry, scared, and desperate. Fighting with everything they had to survive on the streets, every scrap of cloth, every morsel of food. It wasn’t a time easily forgotten. With his past standing behind him like a shadow, Boris offered the fruit back to the little mouse. Mugs’ brows flew up in surprise. The mouse stopped struggling and stared at him. “You could’ve just asked, little guy. Here you go,” Boris said.

The mouse stared at him with large eyes. He looked down at the fruit and back at Boris. He didn’t seem like he could quite believe Boris, like it was all a big trick. Boris understood that mistrust too. Back when adults were the worst. Boris smiled warmly and pushed the fruit gently into his tiny hands, then let go. The mouse kept looking back and forth at the fruit and the wolf. His face was starting to darken with a deep flush.

Mugs gently lowered the kid and let him go. “And stay out of trouble, okay?” Boris grinned. That made the tips of his ears flush. Cute. The child blinked and silently turned to leave. “Bye!” Boris waved. He wondered if that was the young mouse’s first positive interaction with someone as old as them. With how he acted, it was possible. Hopefully, it left a good impression. Boris could think of a few adults that did that for him. Sasha, specifically.

Mugs chuckled at the kid’s retreating back. Boris bumped his shoulder with his own. The two grinned at each other and moved on down the street. They ended up following a pair of nurses. Boris could have sworn they seemed familiar somehow. “Hey Mugs, do those nurses look familiar to you?”

Mugs followed his line of sight and gasped. “What? You know them?”

Mugs shrunk behind him. What the heck? Boris perked his ears to listen in on the women.

“So, what did I miss last night?” the rabbit asked the bird.

The bird scoffed. “Oh hush. You know that’s not me.”

“Also, nice glasses. You sure are snazzy today.” The bird turned to her. The bunny grinned back. Boris guessed she was talking about the hat and sunglasses the rabbit was wearing.

“You know it, hunny!” the rabbit preened. The two turned a corner while Mugs and Boris continued straight. Boris raised a brow and looked back at Mugs. Mugs was watching them warily. It wasn’t until they were a block away that he spoke.

“Those two were some of the people that looked after me while I recovered,” Mugs explained. “That rabbit is scary. I didn’t want her to notice me out and about.”

“Why?” Boris dropped an ear inquisitively.

“She was always on me about bed rest and taking care of myself and no matter what I did I messed it up,” Mugs muttered into his scarf. “I didn’t want her to turn her fire on me again.”

Boris chuckled. It was funny to see this fighting, big, scary thug cower in the memory of a bunny nurse. The rest of the walk back to the hotel, Mug talked about his time in hospital and the terror that was Fanny Cottontail. Boris did his best to not laugh...too much. It was difficult, Mugs could make some hilarious faces, and he made the most mundane things sound so dramatic.

“So, she took the pudding.” Boris chuckled.

“Yeah! Right out of my hands!” Mugs said, exasperated. “All day. I had chased that cup around aaaall day. That was the only good food in that place, and she just walks by and plucks it away.”

Boris shook his head. “Oh boy.”

“No kidding,” Mugs huffed.

They were getting close to the hotel when they bumped into Bendy and Cuphead. “Hey bro,” Bendy greeted.

“Hiya Bendy.” Boris smiled. “How has the morning been?”

Bendy shrugged. “Interesting. Yours?”

Boris nodded. “It was eventful.”

Bendy turned to Cuphead. “I’m gonna go talk.”

Cup smiled. “Sure. Mugs and I will take the supplies back to our room and catch up to you guys.”

“Alright.” Bendy headed to Boris’ side. Boris passed the couple of bags he was helping Mugs with to Cup.

“Thanks for the help.” Cup smiled pleasantly.

“Sure.” Boris smiled uncertainly. Cup still made him nervous. He could never tell what the guy was thinking.

Boris and Bendy watched the Cup brothers walk away before Bendy turned to Boris. “So, whadda you think?”

Boris blinked and looked down at Bendy. “About what?”

“About them.” Bendy tilted his head in the direction the two had gone. “They want to come with us.”

“Yeah…” Boris dropped his ears. “You were against it yesterday.”

“Yeah,” Bendy muttered, looking toward the hotel like he could still see them.

“And?”

Bendy shrugged. “Cuphead isn’t as bad as I thought. I dunno, bro. Do we trust them? They tried to kill us. They were forced to chase us and neither of them have shared much about it.”

“But?” Boris asked.

“But.” Bendy sighed. “Mugs really saved our tails with that Voodoo Queen in New Orleans, and if we are headed to a place like that swamp temple...” Bendy looked up at him with serious eyes. “If we have to face something like a giant snake, I’d rather have those blasts on our side. We can’t keep relying on dumb luck on this quest. It’ll get us killed. It’s a miracle we’ve gotten this far.”

Boris nodded. It made sense. Everything was so dangerous, and it would be nice to have a couple of other people watching out for them. “I think it’s a good idea.”

“Yeah?” Bendy raised a brow.

Boris nodded. “They seem okay to me. Mugs is really sorry about what happened. He isn’t a bad person. I think they honestly want to help.”

Bendy took a deep breath. “I just wish they could tell us more about why they were after us.” Boris hummed. “Anyway, let’s check out this shop and then head out.” Bendy pointed behind him. Boris turned to see a bookstore. He repressed a smile. Bendy just couldn’t help himself, obviously.

“Su--” An apple stand sat near the bookstore. “Actually, go on in, bro. I will be with you in a minute.” He still hadn’t gotten his fruit, after all.

The demon glanced at the stand, then shrugged. “Alright. See ya.”

Boris licked his chops. “Bye.”

* * *

Bendy opened the shop door. He didn’t see anyone around. Was the place closed? It was still a bit early, but most other stores and stands were open now. “Hello? Is it still closed here?”

“Nah, we’re open! Come on in!” A woman cat appeared from the back with a yawn.

Bendy smiled and headed to the shelf of adventure books. He scanned over the titles quickly. There were a lot of Felix books. Fantastic! Felix and the Ara Scroll. The Berlin Bridge. The Caverns of Crisis. The Stream of Gi’nala. He felt excitement rise in him. He had read all of them. This was how Bendy had imagined traveling the world. Adventure, treasure, excitement, mystery solving, not the terror that he was dealing with, plus a timer that was quickly ticking down.

“Hey Sheba, I washed the pan, but that mark isn’t coming off,” a male voice said.

“Eh, don’t worry about it. I’ll take care of it later,” Sheba dismissed. Bendy looked over his shoulder to see none other than the cat himself coming out from the back. Whaaaa!

“You sure? I hope I didn’t ruin it,” he said with a furrow in his brows.

“Forget it. The thing is a piece of junk anyway.” Sheba rolled her eyes.

“Alright.” Felix’ eyes wandered to Bendy. The cat blinked before smiling. “Oh! Hey, it’s you! Bendy right? We met at that restaurant?”

Holy sun, moon, and stars! He remembered his name! _Felix the Cat_ remembered his name! He held in a strangled noise of excitement. Okay, he had to calm down. He had this.

“Hey, it’s you! Felix, was it?” Bendy grinned and lifted a hand to shake. Felix raised a brow, but didn’t drop the smile. “Heh, just kidding. I already know ya.” Uuuuugh, end him. Why did he say any of that? Felix didn’t seem to pick up on his inner panic. The cat shook his hand.

“So, how can I help ya?” Sheba asked.

“Uh? Oh. I was wondering if you had the latest Felix book?” Bendy asked. He tried to not feel embarrassed that the _author_ and _adventurer_ of said book was standing right there! Especially with that cringe-worthy reintroduction. It didn’t change the fact that the copy Boris had given him as a gift was busted. It was probably only going to get ruined again, but Bendy couldn’t help himself. He didn’t get to finish it!

Felix grinned, and Sheba chuckled. “Sure thing. One moment.” She headed to the back. “Oh Feel, you got something on your face,” Sheba said in passing.

“Hmm?” Felix lifted a hand to his cheek and rubbed.

“Nope! Still there,” Sheba said from the other side of the room.

“How can you see it from over there?” Felix frowned. She only laughed at him. “Lemme just--” He lifted the side of his shirt to rub at his face. The hem lifted on his stomach and revealed the three jagged scars that ran over his right lower ribs and hip. Bendy felt his jaw drop. No way!

Those scars couldn’t be from the Fire Tiger, could they? Bendy remembered the tale. In his second book, The Lost Letter of Princess Oriana, he gone head to head with a Fire Tiger. While battling it, the tiger had managed to wound Felix very badly. But even with his wound, Felix had come out victorious. He recovered from his injuries, but the scars would forever mark him.

There were rumors that his books were mostly fictional, but this was proof that Felix’ adventures were legitimate! Holy stars above!

Bendy stepped next to him. He pointed to the mark. “Are those scars from your fight with--”

“The Fire Tiger?” Felix finished for him. “Sure are.”

Bendy grinned. “So, your books are actually about real events?”

Felix chuckled. “With a little exaggeration, but yeah, most of it is true.”

“Wow!” Bendy couldn’t hold back his excitement. Luckily, before he could really embarrass himself again, Boris came into the shop.

“Hey Bendy, did ya get what you wanted?” Boris asked.

“Almost, then we’ll head out,” Bendy said.

Boris glanced over to see Felix. The cat was going back to put books on an empty shelf. “Woah, am I seeing things or is that Felix the Cat?”

“No question, bro. It’s all real!” Bendy gushed.

“Bro, that smile is a little scary,” Boris muttered.

“Uh?” Bendy blinked.

“You’re gushing man,” Boris whispered.

“Yeah, well, maybe I am,” Bendy muttered back.

“Wait, what?” Boris snickered and covered his muzzle to hide his laughter.

“Don’t take that the wrong way!” Bendy said.

“How am I supposed to take? You gotta crush or something?” Boris asked.

“So what, if I do!” Bendy hissed back.

“ _What!”_ Now Boris was losing it.

“Bro!” Could Bendy stick his foot any further into his mouth?

The wolf calmed down after a minute. “Ah! Before I forget, Bendy, the map has changed a bit.”

“Changed?” Bendy asked.

“Yeah, the item moved and some of the details have cleared up.” Boris reached under his scarf and pulled out the map. “What do ya think? Should we look or wait until we get to the room?”

“Just open it up here. We’re the only ones that can see it anyway,” Bendy said.  

They unfolded it and looked. It was true. The ‘x’ was now a weird symbol. It looked like a...gear? A cog? Uh. And it had moved from the mountain to the cliffs between the mountain and the sea.

“Think someone got it?” Bendy muttered. Boris shrugged. “Either way, it’s nice that it’s the piece that shows up and not just the place.”

“It’s just nice that we can read it,” Boris muttered.

“Yeah, I think the easiest way there is still through the mountains. Those cliffs, we wouldn’t be able to get near them on a boat.” If they could even find a way to get their hands on a boat. “So, right here at the base of Bulk Mountain.” Bendy pointed. “That should be the fastest and easiest way to it.”

Boris smiled. “Thank goodness. This is way easier than before. Now, this map really is--”

“Magical!” A voice behind Bendy made the two of them jump a foot in the air. Boris even yelped. Felix didn’t seem to notice their unease. He stared at the map with stars in his eyes and a hand on his chin. “Did you, by any chance, mean the ‘Ink Machine piece’  by the word ‘piece’? And is this an angel’s map? I can’t believe it’s real! And it really is blank! Golly!”

H-How did he know! Bendy stared in amazement. Boris raised a suspicious eyebrow...and ear.

Felix suddenly looked bashful. “Oh, sorry. I got carried away!”

“Umm, how did you come up with all that, sir?” Boris asked.

Felix’s ears fell. He looked off to the side thoughtfully. “Quite the strange discovery in the town’s nearby casino. Let’s just say, I found a secret message and spent ages deciphering it.” A casino? “After that, it seemed risky to tell the world of such a thing. It’s just hard to believe. A magical cure or what not. And with how much of a touchy subject Ink Illness is becoming...Well, there’s a reason I won’t be mentioning it in any of my books.” He almost seemed forlorn about it.

He snapped out of it quickly when he looked back at Bendy and Boris. “But, you two! You must feel like some sort of chosen ones with that map! Must be berries feeling like heroes!”

“U-us? Heroes?” Bendy blushed. Did his idol just call him a hero? Had he died and somehow gotten into heaven? What in the world was in that muffin he ate?

Felix lifted an arm and scratched behind his head. “Maybe I’m being nosy, but ya know, I can really offer you guys my help by joining you on this quest?” His voice went up at the end like it was even a question. He brought his hand down in a gesture like he was offering them something. To Bendy, it was the greatest, most unbelievable thing he had ever heard. “I know the way around Mount Bulk like the back of my hand! What do you say?”

“That would be--”

“Would you excuse us for a second?” Boris yanked Bendy away by the back of his shirt. He pulled the demon behind the shelves and turned to him with a worried expression. “Bendy, I--”

“ _Bro!”_ Bendy cut him off. “Before you say anything, let me just stop you there! This is Felix we’re talking about here. _Felix!_ He can be a major help to us. Also, just think of being on one of his adventures!” Bendy sighed. Wow. “Being there, on his side all the time and...ahhgbsluaaa.”

“Bendy? Bro? You’re scaring me man.” Boris waved a hand in front of Bendy’s face. “You are waaaaaay too smiley. Can you come back to earth now? And what about the Cups?”

That brought Bendy crashing back down. He smiled, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes. “Let’s just say, he’s way more experienced and trustworthy than those cup-lings we so foolishly let into our team.” Boris frowned at him. Bendy turned around and went back to Felix.

“I don’t know if he _is_ that trustworthy, bro. I’m sorry, but you told me to be suspicious,” Boris muttered to himself. Bendy ignored him.

“You can come with us, sir,” Bendy told him. “Just consider me your right hand man on this adventure!” Felix grinned.

“What? No, I’ll be yours!” Felix rubbed Bendy’s head vigorously. The demon usually hated things like this. It made him feel small, but with Felix, it was the best! The great adventurer just gave him the lead!

“So, do you need to pull together any supplies or anything? We have to head out today, especially if the piece is moving,” Bendy said.

“No need, young man,” Felix said. “I’m always ready to go on an adventure!” His grin became sharp with determination.  

Boris stepped up to Bendy’s side. “Well, I guess you gotta admire his enthusiasm.”

“Uh-huh,” Bendy agreed in a giddy tone. This was a dream come true.

“I’ll grab my coat and hat, and then, we can head out!” Felix turned on his heel. He disappeared into the back.

Bendy could faintly hear him talking to Sheba.

“Where you headed off to?” she asked.

“An adventure awaits!” Felix claimed.

“With the Bbros?” she asked.

“Ah! I was wondering if they were those two,” Felix said.

“Well, just make sure it turns out to be a bestseller,” Sheba said. “And call me up when ya get back into town.”

“Sure thing!” Felix answered. He came back through the door with a smile, a worn heavy coat and his signature hat.

“And have that manuscript done!” Sheba’s voice followed him. Felix winced and smiled sheepishly.

“Alright! Let’s go!” Felix grinned.

And then, reality had to come in, because of course it did. This time, it was in the form of the Cup brothers walking through the door. “Hi, guys!” Mugs greeted. “We’re ready ta go!”

Cup was right behind him. He was smoking a cigarette. His half-lidded gaze slid to Felix. “Who’s that with you?”

Felix tipped his hat. “Archeologist, adventurer, and writer, Felix the Cat. Pleasure to meet you!” Felix introduced himself. Cups frowned. Bendy had to hold back a snort. Of course these guys wouldn’t know of him. They probably had never read a book in their lives.

“He’s joining us, so deal with it,” Bendy stated. If he was letting these two on, there was no way Felix wasn’t coming.

Boris quickly jumped in. “Ah! He, uh, means, ‘If you don’t mind.’”

Mugs grinned. “Berries.” Cuphead furrowed his brows and gave Felix a mild glare. Bendy ignored him and headed out the door.

“Alright! We’ve wasted enough time! Let’s blow this popsicle stand! We have a quest to get to!” Bendy declared with excitement. This time would be different. It wasn’t just him and Boris flailing around, hoping the answers would just come to them. This time, Bendy had a team. This time, Bendy wasn’t the only powerhouse they had. He was sure that they would get the rest of these pieces and fix that machine in no time!

* * *

Felix followed the group out the door. Bendy sure was excited! He liked that. The kid was a ray of sunshine. And to think, one of his fans was on this Ink Machine quest! One of the Bbros, even! Goodness, the things those two have already faced! And then there was the message about the map and machine in the casino…

As for the other two that joined them...Well...Felix wasn’t sure about them. The one in the scarf seemed pleasant enough. The other didn’t look very impressed. Boris fell back to talk with Felix. “We’re heading to our hotel to get our bags,” he said. Felix nodded. “Oh, and that’s Cuphead and Mugman.” Boris pointed to the two. “They are strong guys that can shoot lasers out of their fingers.” Felix blinked. Uuuuh?

“Out of...their fingers?” Felix asked slowly. He had heard the kid right...Right?

“Yep, some kinda weird magic.” Boris shrugged like it was nothing. Magic again.

“I gathered,” Felix replied softly and glanced at the back of their heads.

Boris nodded. They walked in silence for a beat. The group made it to the hotel and their rooms. Cuphead and Mugman went into one and Bendy into the other. Boris stayed next to Felix. He waited another breath before he spoke up again.  “Sir, there is one more thing. Since you’ll be traveling with us, there’s something you may need to know.” Boris’ ears dropped.

“Oh?” Felix tilted his head. Boris cupped his hand to his mouth and whispered into Felix’ ear.

“Ya see Mr. Felix, we are on a bit of a time crunch, but at the same time we may need to stop sometimes because...Well.” Boris swallowed. “Bendy has Ink Illness.” Felix’ jaw dropped in slight horror. “His attacks are almost daily. He doesn’t like talking about it so…”

“I understand, I won’t bring it up to him, poor kid,” Felix said quickly. He looked at the ground. How could such a happy kid suffer like that? He was so young too. And daily! How was he still standing at all!

Bendy came out of the room with three bags. He was now sporting a vest with a number of pockets and had goggles on his head. He offered the biggest bag to the wolf. “Here’s your backpack, bro!” Bendy smiled.

“Thanks.” Boris returned the smile.

The little demon looked at Felix next, the smile turning into a grin. “We’re all set, Mr. Felix!” The poor thing. He didn’t have long to live, and he was so young. The Ink Illness had no cure, and who knew how many years it would take for the Ink Machine to be complete. He was starting this quest with a sliver of a chance to see the end of it. Felix’s heart twisted. This was a tragedy waiting to happen, and yet, he was smiling so warmly, like he didn’t have a care in the world.

Felix would wear this knowledge like a steel burden on his back.

Bendy’s smile fell. “Mr. Felix?” He tilted his head. Felix pet his head and turned away. He had to say something. He couldn’t linger on it. Boris asked him not to.

“Alright then, let’s get going,” Felix said. He wasn’t sure what face he was making. This was what Professor Wiseton had been dealing with. These were the people he was seeking out. The people he wanted to help. This quest was to save them. But, time was an enemy and Felix had no illusions about how long this expedition would take. Weeks. Months. Years. Those with the Illness today would most likely not see the day the machine was turned on.

With that thought circling his hat like a vulture, Felix began the first steps of a new adventure.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Mercowe here. So, I wanted to share something funny that happened this week. As you guys may have noticed, last weeks chapter was a little shorter than usual. Like eight pages? The reason for that was because Tap absolutely _hates_ writing abuse scenes and depressing stuff. She spent all of last week struggling through that scene and the ones leading up to it. Then, she sends me the link for this week's chapter two days after we post last weeks, and she's already written _nine_ pages. XD The way she writes really cracks me up sometimes. 
> 
> On a side note...So, recently I got a job...However, unfortunately it isn't an editing job. I don't want to get rusty though, (Eventually, I do want to get an editing job.) so I wanted to mention that if anyone out there has something they would like edited, I am looking for projects to do to keep in practice. Just send me an message through Tumblr (Mercowe there too), and I'll give you my email.


	76. Quest Begin!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mic adjusted his bow tie and smiled from the stage. “Bendy and the quester start their journey—but it’s not all smooth sailing for the team!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry it’s a day late! This week has been nuts with changes and news and fun and drama and just—HUGHTENOFUWA!—Sorry, I have no idea what just happened. I think I need a break with a good book.  
> Anywho,  
> I am vibrating with excitement! It’s starting! It’s gonna be awesome! Thank you everyone that commented! Mercowe and I love hearing from you guys! And those of you that are facing difficulties right now, our thoughts and prayers go out to you.  
> One last thing, even though Bendy and the crew are outta town doesn’t mean things have stopped happening in Toon Town. Catch up with Holly over on [Inky Extras](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14424036/chapters/37539401) to see what in the world is happening while the boys are out questing! Alright! That’s enough of my blabbing. Go enjoy the chapter!!

Cuphead was annoyed. The cat was ruining everything. He set the pace, he led the group, he kept chatting away to Bendy and Boris like old pals. He was getting in the way! Cup held back his grumble of annoyance. He had just gotten the pipsqueak to let them come along and now this schmuck was taking over like he had been here the whole time!

What the cuss!

And _Bendy_ was acting like some pushover and _letting_ the sleaze do it! From the few interactions Cup had with the demon, he hadn’t thought the guy was spineless. From that crazy get-away in the car at Warnburg to attacking the Voodoo Queen in New Orleans, Bendy was one to take charge and take action. So, what was this load of moon rocks!

He was acting like a little brat, mooning after the cat like the ground he walked on was sacred. It was annoying. The longer he had to watch, the more disgusting it became. Was this what the whole trip was going to be like? Cup might just gag.

He slid his eyes from Bendy, _still_ gushing over the old fleabag, to Mugs, who was his other headache. Mugs was talking away happily with Boris. Mugs—who knew that this was all to get these sun blazing parts—was getting _way_ too friendly. Sure, Cup didn’t want to kill these two either. He...kinda owed them. But, they were still going to betray them and rob ‘em blind! Last he checked, people weren’t very forgiving of such acts. So heaven help him when the time came that they had to split because Cup was _not_ going to put up with his brother’s pouting. No way in hell!

They crested a steep hill, and Felix paused to survey the area. Cup suppressed a groan of annoyance into a sigh. Suddenly, something flew at his face and his hand came up instinctively to catch it. He pulled it back to see a large apple. Felix was tossing similar apples to everyone else. Mugs stepped up to join him. Felix grinned at Cups. “And what are you zoning out about?”

Cup narrowed his eyes, but before he could put the cat in his place Bendy spoke up. “Mr. F-Felix? Can we t-take a break, please?” Bendy asked quietly, his hand covering his mouth and chin.

“Already?” Felix asked with confused eyes. Cup looked back to the demon. He was somewhat hunched in on himself. Boris’ eyes widened and his ears dropped. “O-oh! I mean, sure thing!” Bendy turned on his heel and disappeared around a large boulder before Felix could finish, his brother right on his tail. Ah, he must be having another attack. Damn.

“Where are they going?” Mugs asked, a brow raised in confusion. Cup gave him a quick glance. Oh yeah, did Mugs even know? Cup wasn’t sure. They hadn’t really talked about it, and any time Bendy’d had an attack he hadn’t been around, at least to Cups knowledge. Oops. They’d have to have that conversation later.

“They’ll be back. Let’s just wait for them,” Felix stated in a somber tone. So, it seemed the cat knew. Great.

They found a place to sit and dug into their apples. After a few bites, the cat spoke up. “So, I’ve been told you guys can shoot laser beams out of your...fingers?” The cat’s voice raised on the final word like a last second question of disbelief. Cup oh-so-wondered who _possibly_ could have told him that.

“Yep!” Mugs grinned from Cup’s other side.

“Mhmm,” Cup hummed from around his mouthful.

Felix perked up with a large grin asked, “Mind showing me?”

Mugs, rolling with the cat’s energy, turned to Cuphead. “Yeah! Show him, bro!”

Cup felt a twinge of annoyance. “Ugh, why me?” They had the same stupid power.

“You do way better than me.” Mugs smiled.

Cup rolled his eyes and stood up. “Such a bother.”

He lifted his hand and lit a blast. The energy built up into a soft blue glow. Easy, nothing to it. As easy as breathing, still he hadn’t done this in a while, just let a blast go flying. They hadn’t needed to use their blasts on the Mayor, after all. So, the last time he had fired a shot was--No! That wasn’t it! He had chased Bendy and Boris! Right! Shot up a whole restaurant. Chased them through the street into that alley, and when he didn’t see them...When he realized he was alone and nothing mattered and--

He was shaking. He couldn’t do it. Mugs and--No, he couldn’t. He _couldn’t._

He dimmed the blast and shrugged with a pasted-on smile. Hopefully, Mugs wouldn’t notice the cold condensation on the side of his head. “You know what?” Cup said quickly. “You’re right. Mine’s already berries, why don’t you work on yours, Mugs?”

Mugs frowned and pulled himself up. “Oh, come on,” he complained and dusted off his pants. He readied his blast. “Alright!” He aimed out into the woods, a simple tree. Cup took a small step back. Felix stepped up to watch closely with a huge grin. Cup felt a shiver go down his spine. Mugs let the blast go, and Cup turned away and lifted a hand to cover his eyes. He didn’t want to see the blue blast, the burns, the sound of crunching wood. Nausea made his throat close and his stomach turn.   

“Astounding!” Felix praised loudly, bright stars in his eyes. Did he even know he could do that?

Cup quickly made a thumbs-up. “Nice o-one!” he said halfheartedly.

Mugs beamed at the praise, his eyes large with excitement and a slight flush to his face. He was doing...great. Just great. If Cup didn’t know better, he’d forget about the bandages around Mugs’ chest, the scars that he was still hiding from Cuphead.

Yeah. They were doing fine…

* * *

Bendy lost his balance again and caught himself on a boulder. He panted as he clung to the cool stone for dear life. The burning was intense, so intense. He was melting from the inside out. His limbs were shaking. He was already exhausted, spent, and he wasn’t even--

“Bendy! We’re far enough. _Please_ rest!” Boris begged. He wasn’t even winded. “You can’t walk anymore.”

Bendy tried to suck air into lungs that no longer worked completely. Ink rushed up his burning throat, choking him, gagging him. Bendy coughed violently, and speckles of ink stained the rock he was facing. His skin was on fire, dripping down his face and blinding him. It mixed with his tears, making his eyes burn and sting. Finally, he was able to get control of his airways. “P-please take me further away, Boris!” Bendy croaked. “I don’t want anyone to see me like this, especially Mr. Felix,” he begged. The idea of the rest of the team seeing him this weak was just as mortifying as his body slowly melting away.

He sunk to his knees. Boris was next to him. “It’s okay, Bendy! It’s okay. No one will see. It’s just us! You’ll be okay! Let’s get your shirt and goggles off.” Boris worked quickly to remove his vest, shirt, shoes, socks, and goggles. He was only getting worse with every passing heartbeat. He was completely blind from the ink running down his face. He gasped for breath around the ink that built up in his throat again and again. His stomach was a rolling car crash of sickness and fire. His heart was pounding too fast, too loud. It felt like it was on the verge of bursting.

He wasn’t sure if he was going to make it. He cried and screamed himself horse. Boris-- he couldn’t hear the wolf’s words past his own screams, but his tone was soothing and calm. He hadn’t thought this could get worse. Every single time, he thought he had hit the lowest point, that the pain would either knock him unconscious or bottom out, it never did. This time was scarier. It felt like he was drowning in the ink, sinking from the world around him into a sea of pain. Touch was nothing but fire, he couldn’t move, he couldn’t breath, he couldn’t see, he couldn’t hear. Maybe he had died and this was hell. Some people would say he finally was home. Ha. Boris wouldn’t like that. Was Boris still there? He must have melted completely by now, right? If he did, would it end? But...a puddle at Boris’ feet. He couldn’t do that to Boris! No! Nononono! Not his little brother! He had to live! He had to lead the team! But how was he going to do that if this was his Ink Attacks from now on? He was dying!

The pain was receding. Instead of relief, exhaustion replaced it. Burning heat gave way to cold numbness. He didn’t know when it went quiet. He just realized his ears had stopped ringing. There was a coolness that would brush his skin. It was wet. His arms, his chest, his back. What was that? It was kinda relaxing.

“Boris?” Bendy’s throat throbbed with pain.

“Bendy!” Boris sighed in relief. “I got worried when you went quiet like that! Don’t do that again!”

“So-sor--” Bendy sobbed. He lived. Stars above, somehow he’d lived through it.

“It’s alright,” Boris said. “We’ll clean ya up and regroup with the others in no time.” How was he so calm? Bendy couldn’t see his face. He was still covered in ink. Bendy felt the cool cloth on his head. Ah. That was Boris. He was probably making a mess of his brother as much as himself.

There was the dripping of water, a scrubbing sound. “No need for this, Boris, I’m making a mess outta you. Just wait until it cleans itself,” Bendy whispered. He absorbed a lot of it anyway. It didn’t matter.

“Is that what really matters right now? Stop saying stupid things and get over here,” Boris wrapped an arm around Bendy’s shoulders and pulled him over. Bendy half raised a shaking hand to stop him, but was just too tired to do it. The cloth washed the ink off his face, finally allowing him to see again. His eyes still stung, but it wasn’t in blinding pain anymore. Bendy blinked a few times to clear his vision and adjust them to the light of the day.

There was Boris, ringing inky water out of the rag he was using. His shirt had a few spot of ink, but his arms were soaked. He turned back to Bendy and gave him a tired smile. “Almost done.” It took a few minutes to clean him up. Boris did the best he could. Afterward, they just had to wait for the effects of the illness itself to recede. Bendy shivered and leaned back against Boris’ chest. The wolf pup sat behind him with his legs on either side of the demon. The wolf draped his arms over Bendy’s shoulders loosely. The two simply sat in companionable silence for a time. Bendy fought off the urge to sleep. He was a little dizzy and so tired.

Stars. This was the worst. How was he going to lead anything like this? Was it going to be like this every time from now on? Every other day? Worse? How could it be worse? Was being dead really worse? The mental imagine of Boris with a puddle of ink...Yeah, it could be worse.

But.

Why was he so calm? Didn’t Boris get it? Could he be this calm for the others? Maybe Boris would be fine. He could lead. Boris was a great leader. He could connect with people far better than Bendy could. Yeah, he’d do great! They had to complete the machine. Even if Bendy...wasn’t there for it.

“Hey B-Boris?” Bendy asked hoarsely. He was slowly regaining his voice, but there was still a ways to go. Boris hummed to let him know that the wolf heard him. “Can you promise me something?”

“What’s that?” Boris asked. He did sound tired. Maybe there was more pressure on him than Bendy had thought. Still, he had to press forward. They always pressed forward and everyone was relying on them, those that were sick and those on their team. They couldn’t let everyone down. There was so much at stake!

“Promise me that you’ll keep looking for the Ink Machine pieces, even if after I die, okay?” Bendy said. He felt Boris tense behind him. Bendy looked down.

“We’re doing this to save everyone, not just me,” Bendy explained solemnly.

“Y-yeah, sure,” Boris stuttered. Bendy blinked. He hadn’t promised. What?

“So go ahead, promise me.” Bendy looked up and slightly turned his head. He still couldn’t see the wolf’s face.

“You’ll be fine,” Boris stated with a shaky voice.

What? Didn’t he get it? What was going on? Boris needed to be responsible here! He had to be. There wouldn’t be anyone else to read the map.

“ _Boris!”_ Bendy hissed in frustration.

“You’re not going to die,” his voice sounded thick, he was shaking. Frustration lit in Bendy’s heart. Boris had to see the bigger picture here!

“Boris! Promise me!” Bendy demanded as he turned around.

Boris glared down at him with watery eyes. His ears were pulled back and fangs showed. “You’re _not_ going to die!”

“You have a team to lead!” Bendy argued.

Boris pulled back and snarled. “No! _We_ have a team to lead!” The tears escaped his eyes and stained the fur on his cheeks.

“It’ll be that way once I--”

“ _LA-LA-LA! I can’t hear you!”_ Boris slammed his hands on his ears and squeezed his eyes shut. Bendy grit his teeth. Why was he acting like such a brat! Yelling wasn’t doing anything.

With great effort, Bendy reigned in his anger. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Then another one. His throat was still sore, but the air felt good filling his lungs. Now, in a calm tone, he spoke. “Okay bro, I’m not yelling anymore.” He remembered that the wolf’s sensitive ears didn’t appreciate loud noises. Hopefully now they could talk about this reasonably. “But I still need to know…” Bendy trailed off. Boris sat hunched over. He had dropped his hands from his ears to wrap around his own arms in a mock hug of comfort. Like he could hold himself together as he sobbed his heart and lungs out. With tears flooding his face and his ears drooped, he was the image of misery.

Bendy felt his heart shudder painfully, not with this starfallen illness, but with the love that he held for the young wolf. His little bro, whose face still had the soft roundness that pups held. His innocent, sweet baby bro who was on the other side of the country from their home, trying to do his best. His brother who was trying so hard not to show his worry and heartbreak. Bendy felt his own tired, sore eyes sting with fresh tears. He stood up and pulled Boris into a hug.

“My baby bro,” he whispered. Bendy had pushed him too hard. He didn’t want this. He didn’t want to push his brother to tears. Boris had always been his number one priority. When had that changed? Bendy couldn’t do this to him. He couldn’t ask this again. Why did he have to be sick? Why did his sweet brother have to go through this? He didn’t want Boris to suffer like this. “I’m so sorry.” He petted Boris’ soft ears. He was. For all of it. Bendy wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that. He waited for the tears to stop before he pulled back. He was feeling a bit recovered, so he reached for his shirt. Boris had this dull look in his eyes. Bendy wasn’t sure if he could fix it either. “Come on now, the others have been waiting for a while.” He went to hunt down his shirt and pull it on.

He started to button it when Boris whispered, “Sir, we’ll be with you soon, please go before Bendy--” Bendy turned at his name, his eyes wide.

“Mr. F-Felix! What’re you doing here?” Bendy cried in surprise. Boris’ face fell.

“I just wanted to check on you fellas, seems you’re just fine,” Felix said quickly. He raised his hands in a placating manner. He looked a bit worried and very sorry.

Boris stepped up to Felix’ side. “It’s okay sir, no need to hide things from each other.” Bendy blinked in confusion. Boris turned to Bendy. “We’re a team, Bendy. I already told him about your condition.” Felix looked away, sad and guilty.

Bendy felt his face heat up. He looked from Boris to Felix. What? _What?_ His mind stalled and struggled to make sense of what was going on. Felix...knew? He, _the_ Felix the Cat knew about his--! The horror and embarrassment crashed over him in waves. Felix knew! He thought he was weak and pathetic and a disappointment. Bendy clenched his shirt closer to himself like he could hide in it. Oh stars above, no! Why did it have to be _Felix!_ He didn’t want that look of pity! Bendy didn’t want to see it! His eyes blurred.

Felix stepped up and rested his hands on either of Bendy’s arms. He leaned forward enough that his hat touched Bendy’s forehead. He made sure that Bendy was looking him in the eye. Bendy was frozen. Felix smiled, his eyes gentle and warm. “Now, why on earth would you be embarrassed about such a things?”

“It’s just that...you’re my...and I...So you,” Bendy muttered in a tiny whisper.

“You didn’t choose to bring this on yourself,” Felix said gently. Bendy clapped his mouth shut. Felix’ eyes suddenly turned steely and serious. “And what’s this nonsense about death?” He didn’t allow Bendy a chance to answer. “You’ll be fine!” he said. “We have each other, and we’ll save _everyone,_ including you!” He said it with so much certainty. Bendy felt his throat close up. “Now, enough crying, show me that smile.” When was he crying? Felix lifted his hands to brush Bendy’s tears away.

No one had ever done this for him, talked to him like this. Why was he suddenly so happy? So relieved? It was like Felix walked up and just lifted an enormous responsibility and burden from his shoulders. He'd never even noticed it until it was suddenly gone! Bendy grinned. “Atta boy!” Felix smiled back warmly. He gently turned Bendy away, “Off you go now. Get dressed quick!”

Bendy hurried to finish buttoning up his shirt and pulling on his vest and goggles. He stumbled, trying to pull on his socks and boots. Boris came over to help him. There still seemed to be a weight on him. Bendy smiled at the wolf. “Stop worrying so much bro~!” he practically sang. “Everything will be just fine!” Bendy purred. Felix knew what he was talking about after all.

Boris smirked and gave Bendy a half lidded gaze. “Yeah, yeah, _clearly_ I was the one who started to worry.” It was dripping with sarcasm. Bendy choose to ignore it, instead, basking in the light feeling he had. Boots taken care of, he flung his side bag over his shoulder.

He almost stumbled from the weight change. Weird. He was still a bit light headed, he supposed. Bendy shook it off and hurried over to Felix.

“Ya know, we can still take a break if you want,” Felix said. “You still seem tired.”

Bendy raised a hand to wave off the suggestion. “Oh no! I’m absolutely fine!”

“Well, at least let your brother carry you for a while. Boris?” Felix turned to the wolf. Bendy shot his bro a dark, knowing look. Years of memories of them growing up together came flooding to mind. Every single time someone thought Bendy was the younger sibling or friend. The times he was too tired to get up and Boris would dare _try_ to pick him up. _Years_ of people holding him up and talking to Boris about him like he couldn’t understand them. Seriously! How young had they thought he looked! The number of times Bendy used to bite anyone that reached for him with the hint of lifting him. Years of comments about how _small_ he was!

Boris’ eye twitched, and he gave Bendy a nervous glance. “I-I mean, I’d love to…” Bendy’s anger went up a few more notches, Boris must of noticed because he quick backtracked. “But he doesn’t...like that much.” Yeah, Boris would know all about it.

“Are you still mad at each other or something?” Felix asked. He shrugged and turned his back to Bendy. “No matter. Hop on. I’ll carry you!”

Bendy’s eyes widened. “Wh--what! No, no, no! You don’t have to!” He waved his hands around. What was...Why was he--? How had this happened!

Felix looked over his shoulder and frowned at Bendy. “Sorry Bendy, but I have to insist. I’m not letting you walk until you’ve recovered more!” Bendy’s hands half dropped. What was he supposed to do? If it was anyone else he’d say no, but this was _Felix._

To his complete and total mortification, the next moment Bendy found himself being carried on the back of his cat hero somehow. His face was on fire, and he did everything in his power to avoid Boris’ smug little smile and taunting eyes as they came back to the Cup brothers.

“Took you long enough,” Cup gruffed as a greeting. Bendy couldn’t bring himself to look at him either.

“Well, we’re here now,” Felix said brightly.

Mugs lit up when he spotted Bendy and Felix. He jumped up with excitement in his eyes. “Hey! We doin’ a piggyback race?” he asked excitedly. “I’m in!” he declared before anyone could answer.

He rushed in front of Boris and suddenly the wolf was on his back. How fast were these guys! “Let’s go, Boris!” Mugs called out excitedly.

Boris, eyes wide with shock, looked around. “ _What?”_ And then they were racing away in a blur of wolf ears and a long scarf. Bendy caught the most unbelieving look of deadpan annoyance on Cuphead’s face he had ever seen.

“Hey! No fair!” Felix called out and suddenly Bendy had to hang on for dear life. How had _this_ happened? Bendy’s tired mind struggled to make sense of anything as Felix and Mugman raced through the wooded hills and deeper into the mountains. Felix was somehow able to catch up to Mugs. “So, is there a finish line to this race?” Felix called to him. They jumped over a log, and Boris had to cartwheel his arms to save himself from falling off.

“We’ll make one!” Mugs answered with a grin. “How ‘bout that tree on top of the hill?” Bendy spotted the distant tree he was talking about. It was a large oak tree, and half of its leaves had fallen thanks to the fall chill. It towered over the others in a grand majesty that only age could bring.

“What about your brother? Shouldn’t we slow down and let him catch up?” Felix asked Mugman.  

“Serves him right for not knowing how to have fun!” Mugs called and pushed to get ahead. Felix didn’t let him and kept up, step for step. They were neck and neck as the oak grew closer. They reached the foot of the hill and started up. The race was anyone’s win! Suddenly, there was a blur that cut between the two of them.

They reached the tree a moment later to see Cuphead. He flicked his hair and winked with an arrogant smirk. “I win,” his rough voice declared. Bendy frowned at his show-off attitude.

“No, you didn’t,” Mugs argued. “This is a piggyback race!” Bendy noticed that Boris had swirls spinning in his eyes. When had that happened?

“Oh, I found this cat,” he turned around and threw his thumb behind him. There, a small kitten was clinging to Cups' coat for dear life. “So yeah, I still win.” He said it so matter of fact!

“Where did you find it?” Felix ask. “It seems to have owner.” Bendy took a second look and saw it. The kitten was wearing a bow around its neck. Cup coaxed the cat off and gently held the frightened thing in his arms.

“It was just walking around in the woods I guess.” Cup fiddled with the bow. “Looks like it’s name is Figaro. Weird name for a cat.” Mugs walked up to take a closer look.

An annoying smile spread across Cup’s face. “Ya’ll got your partners, so this’ll be mine from now on.” He looked down at the kitten. He tickled its belly, and it pawed at fingers. “And his name is Jackpot.”

Bendy frowned. “Ya can’t do that, you mook! It’s not yours!” He understood taking when it was necessary, but stealing something just cause ya could...Bendy shook his head.

“Finders keepers,” Cup shot back with raised brows, just asking him to start arguing.

“Whatever,” Boris said, climbing down from Mugs with a sway in his step. He looked a little sick. “We’re already hours away from the city. Let’s just get the part and worry about returning it when we get back.” He turned a half hearted glare at Mugs. “And you will _pay_ for this!” Mugs looked like he was trying not to laugh.

That reminded Bendy that he was still on Felix’ back. Bendy quickly climbed down. “I’m fine now, Mr. Felix. Thank you.”

Felix looked back at him. “You sure?”

Bendy let go and went to take a step back, “Yeah, I--” Suddenly, the world tilted.

“Bendy!” Felix lunged forward and caught him before he could fall over. “Bendy! Why in the world would you lie to me?”

Bendy swallowed. What was that? Why wasn’t he better? He was used to feeling exhausted after an attack, but this was different. “I-I didn’t mean--” He tried to explain to Felix that this wasn’t normal for him. “Mr. Felix, I--” But then what? Would Felix make them turn around if he admitted it? They didn’t have time for that. “I’m j-just feeling a bit numb.” Not a total lie. “That’s all.” He couldn’t hold the group back, or worse, cause them to turn around.

“Our break wasn’t that long, Bendy,” Mugs spoke up. “We can rest a bit longer.” He scratched at his chest.

“Yeah, I could use a break myself,” Boris muttered, rubbing his head and giving Mugs a look.

Cup shrugged. “We have gotten pretty far today.”

“And the sun will start setting soon,” Felix murmured, looking at the horizon. “We might just want to set up camp for the night.”

“Berries!” Mugs said and wrapped an arm around Boris. “Then, Boris and I can make ya some mushroom soup! We talked about making it, and I think now would be a swell time to do it!” He grinned.

Boris gave him a disgruntled look and muttered an annoyed, “Get off,” and then looked to everyone else when Mugs didn’t. “But I’m in for making dinner.”

“No need, guys. We can go a bit further before we stop for the day,” Bendy said. “Besides I’m not that--” His stomach growled loudly. Bendy’s face flushed. “--hungry,” he muttered.

And with that failed attempted from the demon to push forward, the group went about setting camp. Mugs and Boris went out for firewood. Cup and Felix set up the sleeping arrangements. Bendy, to his annoyance, was forced to sit against the big oak and watch.

He sighed. Well, day one of the Ink Machine Questers wasn’t the _worst_ thing that could have happened. Besides the delay this starfallen Ink Illness had caused, they were making good time. A day or two more of walking, and they’d be there. The Cup brothers, other than being a little annoying, weren’t terrible traveling companions, and Felix was a saving grace.

If things continued like this, then maybe Felix was right. Maybe they would pull this off before he melted for good. Maybe there was hope. Bendy watched Mugs and Boris come back with arms full of wood. Cup cursed when a squirrel startled the kitten into a hissing fit. Felix laughing as Cup calmed the troubled ‘Jackpot’ with a glare at Felix. With a team like this, there might really be a chance.


	77. We’re Going Camping!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mic adjusted a bowtie with little bats on it. “Do I really have to wear this thing?”  
> A muttered reply came.  
> “Alright, alright, I was just asking. Cool your jets.” He turned to face away from the side stage. “Hello again, readers and welcome back! Today features the questers moving fast, but will they make it in time to get the Ink Machine part? Will this team be able to stick together or fall apart? Find out!” Mic tugged on the bowtie again. “And Happy Halloween.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! Sorry I missed last weekend! I was really busy with school and my social life. @-@ It’s a madhouse! But I was able to get this out on time! ^^u Hehe...I’ll remember I’m a chapter behind until I catch up again. XP It’ll just bug me. XD  
> On a different note--HALLOWEEN! AAAAAHHH! XD I love this holiday! It’s the time spooks like me can run around wild and free! I am wearing all my creepy stuff every day and getting weird looks, and I am so stinking proud of myself. What’s your favorite part of Halloween? Wish I could do a Halloween chapter...It wouldn’t fit with how the timeline is now…*Shrug* Maybe in Inky Extras. We’ll see. You guys have a great week! Bye!

The sun was sinking, the soup was bubbling, the fire was warm and crackling. It should have been a wonderful evening. Sadly, Bendy tossed a worried look toward Felix. The cat glared at the fire as he stoked the flames with a stick. He hadn’t talked directly to Bendy since they had started setting up camp. The moment Bendy had tried to turn down dinner and had his stomach betray him, Felix’s smile had dropped. 

He seemed...angry, and it worried Bendy. What had he done? Was it him? It had to be, right? Was he wrong to want to press forward? Oh, course not!...So why was he upset? What should Bendy do? Felix got up and sat down next to him. The sunset stretched their shadows out across the hill. Felix rested his head on his hand, pointedly not looking at the demon. Bendy shifted and glanced over at the cat. “Mr. Felix, you don’t look too happy,” Bendy stated. Brilliant conversation starter there! Felix looked to Bendy from the corner of his eye. Bendy’s heart shriveled at the cold gaze. “A-are you mad at me?” Felix huffed a sigh and looked back at the fire. Bendy felt a cold sweat break out over his forehead. Whelp, that was it. Felix hated him. 

Bendy ducked his head away and did everything in his power to hide how much that hurt. Was it that he had said he didn’t want to eat? He wouldn’t lie to Felix ever again. Obviously, the cat didn’t like him lying. He just didn’t want to be a burden! Was that so bad? To his disappointment, he felt his eyes sting. Really? When had he become such a stupid pansy? 

A hand brushed the tears away before they could fall. Bendy looked up at his idol in surprise. “I’m sorry Bendy, I’m not really mad at you.” Felix smiled sadly.

Felix rested his arms back on his knees, the smile disappearing quickly. “I just don’t like it when you hide the truth from us about yourself,” Felix said. “I know you still don’t trust me--”

“That’s not it!” Bendy cut him off quickly. “It’s not like that at all!” Felix went quiet and watched him. Bendy looked away. He had just yelled at his idol. Oh man…

Bendy grabbed his tail and fiddled with it nervously. He kept his eyes down on his gloved hands and tail. “I do trust you. I trust you a lot actually.” Bendy gulped. “I just wanted to make a good impression.” He sighed. He really had messed that up, huh? “I always looked up to you, and meeting you as always been a dream of mine. So getting to actually meet you, well, I realized you’re even better than I imagined.” Bendy gave a half shrug. “I knew you would be brave, but I had no idea you were so kind and thoughtful.” He wrung his tail when he didn’t hear anything from Felix. Well, at least he had been honest. 

“Bendy,” Felix said gently. Bendy let go of his tail and glanced over to his hero. Felix was smiling. He pulled Bendy into a side hug. “You don’t have to prove anything kid. You’re easily very likable.” The tip of Bendy’s tail wagged with the compliment. Funny, he thought only Boris’ tail did that. 

Before Bendy could enjoy the attention too much, Cup cut in. “Goochie-goochie-goo!” Cup taunted. 

“Shut your face!” Bendy barked. Cup started to laugh. Bendy clenched a fist. “Mr. Felix, would you excuse me for a second?” 

“No can do. You aren’t going anywhere,” Felix said, his arm still around Bendy’s shoulders. 

Bendy glanced at his idol’s smile and relaxed a bit. 

“Yeah, no worries. I’ll get your pacifier,” Cup snarked. 

“Ya, palooka!  _ I will end you!”  _ Bendy hissed and lunged. Felix held him back. Cup rolled with laughter. Eventually, Felix was able to calm Bendy down again. Then, the still-tired demon drifted in and out, leaning against Felix’ shoulder. 

He heard Boris clicked his tongue next to the fire. “Crud, I only have four bowls.” 

“That’s fine Boris. I have my own,” Felix answered him. “Bendy, are you awake?” 

Bendy bolted up with a flush to his face. “Yeah, sorry!” Felix smiled and reached for his bag. 

“Man, you sure have everything in that magic bags of yours! What next? A rabbit?” Cup snickered. Felix frozen, and his face flushed. 

“Mr. Felix?” Bendy asked. 

“I’m fine!” Felix said quickly and pulled out his bowl. It only took Boris a minute to fill two bowls of soup and offer them to Bendy and Felix. 

“Bon Appetit!” Boris said with a smile. 

“Thank you!” Felix said warmly. Bendy took his with a smile to his brother. 

“Bo-petite?” Mugs said as he offered a offered a bowl to Cuphead. 

Cup burst into laughter. Mugs grinned proudly. “Yeah, I have no idea either,” Cup said taking the bowl. 

After a few minutes of eating, Felix hummed in satisfaction. “This is delicious!” 

Bendy bobbed his head. “It’s no bacon soup, but it still tastes great! Good job bro.” 

The group enjoyed the meal quietly. Boris pulled out his clarinet and played a few cheerful tunes for them. The sun disappeared and the stars began to appear. Bendy leaned back and listened with a smile on his face. This was nice. 

When Boris stopped for a break, Mugs spoke up. “Does anyone else know any instruments?” 

“Sadly no. My family tried to get me into the piano, but I have no ear for it,” Felix said. 

“Oh! Bendy used to play guitar!” Boris said excitedly. 

“He did?” Felix turned to him. 

“It was a long time ago. I’m probably not half as good as I used to be.” Bendy brushed the praise away. Cup snickered next to him. 

Bendy turned a sharp look to him. “And why are you laughing?” 

“I just heard, ‘Bendy plays guitar’ and immediately imagined you playing a guitar two times your size!” Cup chuckled. 

“Why you little schmuck,” Bendy growled. 

“Funny, I thought you were the little one,” Cup laughed. Bendy almost lunged for him again, but laughter from his other side distracted him. He looked to see Mugs and Boris laughing. 

“ _ Boris!”  _ Bendy barked. 

“I’m so-sorry Bendy, but that is a funny image,” Boris laughed. 

“Traitor!” Bendy muttered. Cup’s snicker reached Bendy again, and he turned a stern finger on him. “Alright! That’s the last straw!” Bendy barked. 

“Eeeeeeyy.” Cup snapped his fingers and winked at Bendy. 

“Wait.” Bendy’s face dropped when he realized what he had said. 

Mugs and Boris howled with laughter. 

“Boris, you don’t even like puns!” Bendy growled. 

They ignored him in their mirth. “It-It’s actually a bendy straw!” Mugs gasped. 

Cup smirked. “Why yes, it is.” He reached up and touched it. “ _ Wait!”   _ His eyes lit up in a way that Bendy didn’t like, a huge grin spreading across his face. “Bendy-Straw! That so needs to be our team name!” 

“Cuss no!” Bendy snapped. “That makes us sound like we are  _ way  _ closer than we actually are.” 

“Oh really?” Cup raised a brow. “And what would you call us? Felix and the gang?” 

Bendy snorted and shot a worried look to Felix. The cat was leaning back and watching. He simply raised a brow. “No, I was thinking something simple. Like the Ink Questers.” 

Cup scoffed. Boris sat up. “That’s actually not bad, bro.” 

“Yes Bendy, that’s rather good,” Felix said. 

“I like it,” Mugs said brightly. “Makes it sound like we really are part of this huge thing as a team.” 

“Yeah!” Boris agreed. Bendy smiled. Cup rolled his eyes. “Mr. Felix, I was wondering, do you know the constellations?” 

Felix’ face lit up. “Of course!” Bendy smiled. He and Boris shared a smile. They had found a half-destroyed book on the constellations and had memorized the ones that were there. They had always meant to find a complete book to learn the rest but never got around to it. So, the rest of the evening was spent on their backs listening to Felix point out the constellations and the tell the stories behind them. For the ones they recognize, Bendy and Boris threw in their knowledge. Mugs threw in some funny statements that had them all laughing. Cup only tossed in a pun or two. 

Bendy wondered what was up with him, but it was only a passing thought, and he was too focused on what they were doing. He’d ask about it later. Eventually, it got late and everyone turned in for the night. Bendy couldn’t believe what a day he had. There were so many ups and downs. He head spun with it all. He actually felt excited for tomorrow.

* * *

Boris woke up with a big yawn. His nose twitched with the smell of burning wood. The wolf sat up and stretched. He got up and tiptoed across Bendy and toward the firepit. There, Felix was starting up a new fire from the cold coals. The cat nodded to him when he sat down.

“Morning Boris, how did you sleep?” Felix asked cheerfully. 

“I slept well. How about you?” Boris answered. 

“Swell.” Felix smiled. “I’m more used to sleeping outdoors than in nowadays.” 

Boris gave him a half smile. “I know how that feels. What has you up so early?” 

“I was almost too excited to sleep,” Felix said. “I feel like this adventure is going to be one for the ages, and once I start thinking like that, I can’t help it.” 

Boris smiled. He could see why Bendy liked him so much. Felix was charismatic, determined, and brave. He seemed like a really swell fella. “So, I’m sorry for that awkward situation yesterday. I shouldn’t have made it a secret between us.” 

Felix looked up from the fire. “Don’t worry about it. You were just watching out for your brother.” Boris let out a huff. Why did it have to be a full-time job? 

“Does he always act like that?” Felix asked. 

Boris perked his ears. “Act like what?” 

“Act like he’s okay?” Felix sat back as the fire really started to burn. He lifted a knee and rested his arm on top of it. 

Boris sighed. “Yeah, back at home he would want to go to work even if he had a fever. I really had to fight him when he was sick. I even locked him in his room once!” Boris chuckled. 

Felix nodded with a serious look on his face. “Has he ever seen a doctor?” 

Boris’ blinked. “Um, Dr. Oddswell, and I guess there was a doctor in Warnerburg…” Boris couldn’t remember the crow doctor’s name, but he did remember that the bird was as short as Bendy and had really reflective glasses. 

Felix nodded, face serious. “I don’t mean to pry--”

“Don’t worry about it.” This time Boris smiled reassuringly. “You care. It’s nice to see Bendy so happy.” 

Felix nodded. “He’s a good kid. But Boris, I have to ask, has he ever talked about his death like that before?” 

Boris’ ears dropped. Oh… “No sir,” There was that one time he said he  _ wanted  _ to die, but he apologized right after. He had scared Boris. He had been acting like it was inevitable, like he had no hope. What was that yesterday? “Why did he do that?” Boris whispered. 

Felix’ eyes softened, and he rested a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t be too angry with your brother Boris. He’s only afraid,” Felix said. 

“Afraid?” Bendy asked. That didn’t sound like Bendy. Bendy was the headstrong, brave one out of the two of them. He used to throw himself into all kinds of trouble to protect Boris without hesitation. He used to sneer at people three times his size and mook them without a care in the world. He would stare down cops and adults until they were uncomfortable and looked away. 

“Yes, he’s afraid of what will happen to you if he doesn’t survive. He’s afraid of letting everyone down. I believe he feels responsible, and he doesn’t want to mess up,” Felix said. 

Boris glanced back at the lump that was Bendy under his blankets. “Oh, but then, why did he act like he wasn’t…” Boris swallowed. 

Felix followed his gaze sadly and squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. “You and I don’t know how painful those attacks are.” Boris felt sick. No, he didn’t. He had watched Bendy suffer since the beginning though. First, just little chest pains and a cough. Now, his horns were melting and blinding him! He screamed himself hoarse! Boris shuddered. Maybe it was a good thing Bendy couldn’t see his expression. Boris wasn’t sure if the demon wouldn't have spotted the panic he felt. 

One thing was sure, Bendy was getting worse, and they only had one of those five parts they needed. That reminded the wolf, the doll was still attached to Bendy. He wondered if that had made the attacks worse or something. He had almost forgotten since Xedo had hid it, and it hadn’t been touched since. 

“Don’t worry Boris. Part of the battle is with despair, right? As long as Bendy has hope, he’ll recover. We have to be strong for him and assure him that he’ll be fine,” Felix said. Boris turned back to the cat. 

“How do you know he will be, sir?” Boris asked in a small voice. 

Felix looked at Boris with dark, determined eyes. “Because we’ll be here for him.” 

Boris sniffed and felt his eyes sting. He rubbed at them quickly. He had cried enough yesterday. Felix didn’t need to see him turn into a crybaby. Suddenly, there was an arm around his shoulders. “You’ve been so brave, Boris. I was really impressed with you yesterday.” Boris sobbed and Felix pulled him into a tight hug. “But you both need learn that it’s okay to rely on others more. You two aren’t doing this alone anymore,” Felix said softly. Boris wept and shook with all of his pent-up emotions. 

“I w-w-was so scared,” he hiccuped. “He never talked like that b-be-before. I didn’t kn-know what to do!” 

“Shhhh, it’s okay Boris. You both are going to be okay,” Felix said. Boris was surprised at how easy it was to take comfort in Felix’s words. He sounded so sure, so very resolute that Bendy would survive, and that they would complete their quest--like he wouldn’t allow any other outcome. Boris was able to calm down and find resolve thanks to that. Eventually, he pulled back and with a sniffle turned to the fire with a flush. 

“Sorry, Mr. Felix. I didn’t mean to--”

“Don’t worry.” Felix smiled kindly. “I’m actually honored that you trust me enough to tell me how you feel, Boris.” Boris blinked and looked at the relaxed cat. He moved a kettle into the hot coals of the low fire. Boris guessed Felix was ‘berries,’ as Mugs would say. He definitely didn’t treat Bendy and him as most other adults did. Felix acted like they were still kids, but not in a bad way, like they had to be looked down upon and corrected constantly. Or that Bendy was some kind of an abomination that dared walk in the daylight. He corrected them, but he didn’t lord it over them. He was gentle, kind, but firm. 

It seemed, nowadays, that most people forgot that the famous ‘Bbros’ were a pair of fourteen and eighteen-year-old scamps from the streets and a tiny garage. Most people looked at them as adults now, and Bendy technically was but...The wolf glanced at Felix again. It was strangely nice to have someone like Felix around. Boris wasn’t exactly sure how this all worked, but they were a team, so trusting him was a part of it. 

Boris looked to the others that were still sleeping. Viga--er, Jackpot had woken up and meekly approached them. Boris lowered a hand to pet the small kitten. Bendy, he would always trust. Mugs was a friend now, a little pushy and annoying at times, but Boris knew now that he wasn’t a bad guy. There there was his brother. Boris didn’t know what to think about the eldest brother. He wanted to be on the team, but the moment Bendy let him in, he acted aloof and sarcastic. Boris didn’t get it. 

The morning moved slowly, but thanks to Boris’ talk with Felix, he was ready for a long day of hiking. The pair started to prepare breakfast, which woke the others. It didn’t take long for the food to disappear and the camp to be collapsed. An autumn breeze followed the group as they hiked their way deeper and deeper into the mountains. 

Despite the climbing and rough terrain, they made good time. The questers were able to make up a day with the quick pace they were all able to keep. Bendy seemed extremely invigorated after yesterday. Boris couldn’t help but think Bendy was trying to prove himself after his lapse in strength yesterday. Felix seemed skeptical at first, worried the demon was pushing himself, but Bendy and Boris both reassured him that this was his usual energy level. 

The cup brothers didn’t seem to struggle to keep up at first, but near the end of the day, Mugs was starting to slow. 

* * *

Cup stepped up next to the annoying cat. “Hey, don’t you think we’ve gone far enough today? The sun is gonna go down soon.”

Bendy scoffed. “We’ve gone far enough when we get there.”

Cup gave Bendy a deadpan look. 

Felix cut in before he could give the pipsqueak a piece of his mind. “We’ll be setting up camp in that meadow.” Felix pointed to a clearing that seemed to level out at the top of the mountain they were climbing. “Just a few more minutes. We’re almost there.”

“What’s the matter, Cuppy? Getting tired?” Bendy snarked. 

Cup sneered. “Yeah right! I just don’t want to set up in the dark pi--” He cut himself off before he finished his insult. “I’m not the one that needed to be carried yesterday.” 

Bendy scowled at him. 

“Now, now, no need to fight.” Felix lifted his hands in a placating manner. 

Bendy huffed but complied. “Yeah, sure.” 

Cup scoffed and dropped back to Mugman. “You doing okay?” 

“I’m fine.” Mugs smiled. “Just a little sore.” 

Cup eyed him for a long moment. “How’s the-”

“It’s fine Cupsy. Really. I’m just sore from yesterday. I guess I overdid it a little.” Mugs gave him a little shrug. “I’ll be right as rain after some sleep tonight.” 

“Alright, alright.” Cup sighed. “Fine. Just don’t push yourself today. Speak up if we need to slow down or stop.” 

“Sure thing, bro.” Mugs gave him a mock salute. 

Cup glanced up at the others. Boris was in front. Felix right behind him and Bendy by his side. Cup leaned closer to Mugs. “And remember that you need to keep your distance. We want them to like us, but you have to be ready to cut ties the moment the hat drops.” 

Mugs frowned. “I know that.” 

“Do you? You are acting pretty chummy,” Cup accused sharply. 

“I don’t want them to be suspicious, and besides, I’m having fun. That’s not a crime,” Mugs grumbled. 

“You better watch it,” Cup warned him. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” 

Mugs huffed and picked up his pace to catch up to the others. Cup narrowed his eyes. Jackpot meowed from his shoulder. Cup lifted a hand to scratch the little kitten’s head. He had a bad feeling that he would have to tell Mugs 'I told you so' later. He just hoped that his younger brother wouldn’t be too much of a headache. 

He also noticed that Mugs was completely avoiding any mention of his wounds. His arm and other small injuries were taken care of, but Cup still hadn’t seen the one on his brother’s chest and back. He knew there were stitches. He knew what he had done. Why was Mugs act like this? He didn’t get it. 

When they reached the clearing he and Bendy went out to get wood while Mugs and Boris set up camp, and Felix started in on dinner. 

They were quiet at first as they went around picking up dry sticks and branches. “Hey Cup, what’s the deal with you lately?” Bendy asked. 

Cup looked over at the demon. “What?”

“You’ve been so moody,” Bendy said. “What happened? You seemed excited to come.” 

“Nothin’ really.” Cup shrugged. 

Bendy raised a skeptical brow. “So, you’re going to be like this the whole trip?”

“You got a problem with that?” Cup frowned. 

Bendy shrugged. “Just seems like a waste is all.” 

Cup grit his teeth. “What the hell does that mean?” 

“It means you’re a wet blanket, man,” Bendy said. “But you weren’t like this until we left town, so what the hell is your problem?” 

“What about you? Fawning all over that cat?” Cup rolled his eyes. 

“What? Mr. Felix? But he’s the best!” Bendy said. 

Cup snorted. “And just what is so great about that schmuck?” 

Bendy snickered. “You’ve obviously never read one of his books.” 

“Ah no. I ain't a nerd,” Cup scoffed. 

“Then you can’t judge him ‘til you read one. He’s a true adventurer.” Bendy practically stuck his non-existent nose in the air. 

“Yeah, when the cussing sun burns out,” Cup said. “And what the hell have we been, if not adventurers, this whole time?” 

Bendy barked a sharp laugh. “You’ve been thugs, and Boris and I have been bumbling lucky nimrods.” 

Cup rolled his eyes again, only to have something shoved in his face. He leaned back to see it was a-sigh-Felix the Cat novel. “Read it.” Bendy pressed. “It’ll give you an idea of how lucky we are.” 

Cup pushed it away. He smirked when he realized Bendy had stood on tiptoe to get it in his face. The guy was so small. “I thought we were going to do fine without the annoying know-it-all.” 

Bendy scoffed and smirked. “As I said, read it, then complain to me. I won’t listen until you do.” 

Cup made an agitated noise in the back of his throat. Bendy stuck the stupid book in his hand, nearly causing him to drop the sticks he had collected. Cup fought the urge to toss it over his shoulder. “You’re not worried I’ll get in the way of your love life?”

“Excuse me?” Bendy frowned. 

“What? You’re practically gay for the schmuck.” Cup shrugged and smirked. 

Bendy snorted. “It isn’t like that.” 

“Oh really? You could have fooled me,” Cup snarked. 

“Oh shut it and just read it. I want it back too, so take care of it.” Bendy gave him a sharp look. 

“Bet this would make a great fire starter,” Cup murmured. 

_ “Hey!”   _ Bendy growled. Cup laughed and pocketed the dumb thing. 

The second night ended on much the same note as the first. Cup reluctantly admitted that the annoying cat could cook. He poked more fun at Bendy to watch him pull the best faces and funniest threats. He ignored his brother still acting way too friendly and had an okay time falling asleep. He wondered how long it would take to get the part and get back to the city. There was a chill in the air hinting at winter, reminding him that they had a few things to do when they got back, but Cuphead didn’t really care to think about it. He would just focus on the now. The cat thought they might get to the location sometime tomorrow. Cup could only hope. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mercowe:  
> Get ready friends! The action is coming up and it's comin' up quick! *Grins* I'm so excited. :D


	78. Drip, Drip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mic adjusts his bat bow tie and grins at the audience. “Welcome to another chapter, ladies and gentlemen! Boy, is it an exciting one! The questers find themselves in the caves of the--Well, that’s giving it away, now isn’t it? Still, there is so much that happens! Enjoy all the twists and turns! And Happy Halloween!” Mic waved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Welcome one and all! I can’t believe I am finally at this point! One, maybe, two more chapters, and that’s it! I’ll have completely caught up with the questers comic! Don’t worry, though! I’m not stopping!  
> I want to say a special thank you for everyone that takes the time to comment. You make a busy ghost’s week worth the while. ^^ I love talking to you readers! And a quick reminder! If any of you are interested in what is happening in ol’ Toon Town, head over to Inky Extras! Oddswell, Red, Mickey, Alice and others are all over there talking to Holly! Things haven’t calmed down just because the boys are gone!  
> Now, enjoy the chapter! And like Mic said, have a great Halloween!

Felix sighed as he packed up his tent. Bendy and Cup were...well, bickering wasn’t quite the right word for it but along the same lines. The cat adventurer had worked with a number of teams over the years. Some had been great, others not so much. It all depended on how well the team worked together. They, surprisingly, didn’t have to get along, but it usually helped. This team...he wasn’t quite sure yet. He’d find out when they got to the part.

The air was cold with a pre-winter chill. Felix was a little worried that if they failed to find the part today that they may be dealing with snow. Felix would rather not face those challenges. The morning was pretty calm despite the bickering. Mugman and Boris didn’t respond to it much, so Felix assumed the back and forth between the other two was normal.

The sun was inching its way up into the sky. They stopped for lunch and for the boys to check the map. It seemed to be close. Felix felt that spark of excitement. He wondered if he would ever get tired of it.

The cup siblings went away for a moment, and when they returned, Mugman was more subdued. Felix raised a brow but didn’t comment. Boris seemed confused by this but was too focused on the map to talk to him. The two stood away from each other as the group gathered again.

They started to climb up steeper paths. Cliffs came into view, but they did well to avoid absolute walls. Bendy hopped up with little problem. It was like his attack didn’t happen the other day. It was a bit amazing to the cat. Cuphead and Mugman, again, demonstrated their physical prowess as they climbed without breaking a sweat. The two tallest of the group, their reach gave them an advantage on the rocky paths. Yet, Mugman was pushing to be ahead of Cuphead and closer to Boris. It seemed to annoy the other. Felix wasn’t sure what was going on with this group, but he felt like he was missing something.

He was just about to bring it up with Bendy when Boris’ voice called back to them. “Hey fellas! Come quick!” Boris stood on the rise of the mountain, looking out. The rest rushed to get up and see what he was talking about.

Bendy jumped forward. “What the--wow!” he gasped.

Boris looked back at them with wide eyes. His hands clasped the backpack straps tightly. In front of him, the map floated in an aura of light. It had spun itself into a cone-like shape and simply floated. “The map is acting weird.”

Felix felt that swell of excitement again. The other did not share in his energy, instead they stayed back with looking of alarmed and disturbed.

“Creepy,” Cuphead muttered. Mugman crossed his arms and blinked. Bendy raised a brow with wide eyes. Felix deduced that this hadn’t happened before. “So what? It wanted to make itself into an ice cream cone?”

Bendy snorted. “That genius, or it could be pointing at something.”

Felix looked around the expanse before them. The mountain leveled off to a massive lake. On the other side of the water, two peaks rose above them. Pine trees dotted around the water. Sparse plant life sprouted here and there but most of the landscape had become rock. The water appeared clear and most likely cold. The map was floating above the water. Water was running down the peaks into the lake. Felix spotted a stream on the other side level the large basin. He got to work on removing his shoes and socks.

“But pointing to what? It’s just a lake,” Boris said. Felix rolled up his pant legs and stepped into the water. He fought the shiver that wanted to work it’s way up his spine. It was freezing. His fur puffed up. He splashed out to the spot the map was hovering and looked down.

He didn’t see anything for a moment but then something caught his eye. He crouched down and put his hand under the water to touch it. Carved into the stone was a symbol of some kind. He heard the splash of the others coming out to join him.

“Cuss, that’s cold!” Cup hissed. Bendy laughed.

Felix focused on the symbol. It was circular, framing some sort of fishtail and figure on it. “Interesting, yet somehow familiar,” he murmured.

“What is it, Mr. Felix?” Boris asked.

“Wait a second!” Bendy said and moved next to Felix. He put his hands on his knees and bent over to get a closer look. “Boris, doesn’t this look like that warning thing that was carved on that rock in New Orleans?”

Felix looked up at the boys. Boris narrowed his eyes until his ears perked with surprise. “You’re right, Bendy!”

“What does that mean? What happened in New Orleans?” Felix asked.

“There was a rock, turned out to be a passage to the part,” Bendy said.

“A passage?” Cuphead asked. “How do we get it open?”

“I’m not--Wah!” Felix started to say when Mugman slipped and fell onto of him. He threw his other hand down and leaned forward to save himself from getting shoved into the water. Something gave underneath him. He leaned back. The symbol raised up into a pillar. Symbols were carved along the sides. Felix blinked in surprise.

Mugs chuckled. “Sor--”

Then the pillar dropped, and he was suddenly falling. He felt Bendy and Boris grab him. Water whooshed and washed them down, down, down into darkness and freezing cold. Felix tumbled in the current, losing any sense of which way was up. His lungs were starting to burn. He reached out for something to grab but found only smooth stone. Then, was he being swept to the side or was this a complete fall? He wasn’t sure. He landed with a splash and the current was suddenly calm. In another moment he hit the bottom and pushed off it. Felix gasped for sweet air the second his head broke the surface, his burning lungs sucking in the cold air greedily.

The place he was in was dim but there was light coming from somewhere he couldn’t identify. The water was lazily pulling him further down the underwater stream. He swam to the side and collapsed on the bank to recover. He was shivering and gasping for breath. He was lucky there was the open area. A cave? The stalagmites and stalactites seemed evidence of that.

Were the others here too? They all fell into the drain together. He didn’t hear--There was the sound of movement on the stones. Felix pushed himself up. “Who’s there! Guys? It’s me, Felix!”  He approached the noise that had quieted at the sound of his call. He came around a curve in the room and stopped. “Oh, it’s Jackpot.” The little kitten looked up at him, miserably shivering and let out a little meow. Felix tried not to let disappointment rise within him. Look at the bright side of things, Felix. “Cuphead could be near then.” His voice echoed and then was washed out by the water.

“Cuphead?  _Cuphead! Anybody!”_ Felix called out. The kitten padded closer to him, meowing mournfully. It dragged its bow. Worry started to grow. “Goodness,” Felix told the kitten. “I hope they're alright.” The kitten meowed in agreement...or Felix imagined it did, at least.

“This would all have been so fascinating if I wasn’t so worried about the others.” Felix sighed. He was shivering and so was the kitten. They could possibly freeze like this. Better do something about it.

He pulled off his soaking hat, jacket, and shirt. He did his best to wring them out and place them on the stalagmites. Then, he pulled off his magic bag, spun it and had it turn into a hairdryer. Gotta love magic. He flicked it on and was nearly blown back. Oops. Had it on full blast.

He turned it down, but his fur was already a complete mess. At least it was a dry mess. He picked up Jackpot and made sure it was on low before turning it on. The kitten hissed and squirmed in his grip. “Heh, stay still. It’s not that strong anymore,” Felix laughed.

Dry and ready, the cold wasn’t so bad. Felix put his hat back on and looked around. “Time to find the others.”

* * *

Cup’s head was throbbing. What happened?

“Come on, don’t do this right now.” Bendy’s voice cut through his headache. There was a pressure on his chest and burning in his throat. Cup coughed. He cracked a eye to see the soaking wet demon’s face go from worried to relieved. “Oh, thank goodness.” Bendy sighed.

His goggles were askew, and he was dripping water on Cuphead before leaning back. “You okay there?” Bendy asked.

Cup groaned and slowly sat up. His head spun, so he had to close his eyes again. “Ow, my cussing head.” He lifted a hand to the side of his face. Yep, that was a chip. He pulled his hand back from the stinging spot.

“Ouch!” Bendy gasped. “Your...face.” Cup opened his eyes to see Bendy looking at him with wide eyes and a bit lip.

“Whatever,” Cup grumbled. He'd had much worse than this. “Just where the hell are we?” He tried to look around. His vision was fuzzy and shifting. He rubbed his eyes and blinked. His right eye was still messed up. He brushed his dripping hair back. Cuss. Great, maybe the crack got to his eye?

“Seriously Cups, is your eye alright?” Bendy asked. He had cleaned off his goggles and was snapping them back into place on his forehead.

“Things are blurry, but I guess it still functions.” It was giving him some weird double vision though. To hell with it. “Where are the others anyway?” Cup asked.

Bendy shook his head...or at least it looked like it. Maybe he had just turned to look out into the wherever-they-were. “One thing’s for sure, they’re not around here. We better go look for them.” Bendy helped Cuphead stand up. He wobbled a little but was able to stand fine. Besides his head, he seemed fine.

“ _Mugs! Jackpot!”_ Cup called out. He started to walk forward and slammed into something. Some kinda rocky pillar thing that _hurt._ Bendy snickered behind him.

“Hey, watch out,” Bendy said half-heartedly. Cup could _hear_ his smile. Oh that little--

“Gee, thanks,” Cup growled and pushed away from the pillar thing.

“Seriously, you need a nurse man,” Bendy said. He snickered again. “Actually, everybody needs a nurse, a real hot one with some nice gams.”

Cup’s mind went back to a rather strong bunny nurse that had dragged him down a hall. Her heels had clicked along, complimenting the legs that her uniform revealed.

“Heeey, what’s with the look, Cup?” Bendy’s voice suddenly cut into his thoughts. Bendy elbowed his side joshingly. Cuss, did his expression give something away?

“I-it’s no big deal. Shut up,” Cup muttered. He stuffed his hands deeper into his pockets. Her scolding him for leaving Mugs there and giving instructions on how to take care of his brother came forth in his memories. Her dark eyes had glittered, full lips turning into a scowl and long ears tied back. Her slim arm had hid real strength.

Sure, she'd saved his brother, but she was still a Ms. Grundy. She practically bit his head off...Why was it that he found himself falling for her anyway? He had too much on his plate to go chasing after a skirt, and yet...he couldn’t help but think about the few times his mind had wandered back to the beautiful rabbit woman. Keep this up, and he was going to get distracted.

“Come on! Tell me!” Bendy was leaned up trying to get in his face. There...might have been a really annoying grin on his face. Cup deadpanned.

“Jump off a cussing cliff, Bendy,” Cup growled. The demon wouldn’t let him hear the end of it if he admitted to anything. Nope, his trap was permanently shut on the subject of nurse Fanny Cottontail. End of story. He wasn’t gonna ever see her again, anyway...until they went back to take care of Mugs stitches. Cup restrained the urge to smack his forehead. Oooh boy, he did _not_ have the time to be worrying about this. He needed to find his brother, the cat, and wolf, and maybe, the kitten before getting outta here.

He hugged his wet coat closer to himself. It was freezing in here. Was Bendy cold? Cup’s bad vision made it impossible for him to see if the pipsqueak was shivering. Hopefully, they’d find the others soon. “Ouch!” he barked as his nose collided with another pillar thing.

“Pfft, sorry. Want so help there, pal?” Bendy asked. Cup grumbled a few choice curses.

“Here, hold onto my shoulder, I’ll lead ya,” Bendy offered. He pulled one of Cup’s hands out of his pocket and put it on his shoulder. Cup sighed but didn’t remove his hand. This double vision was messing him up. He blinked a couple of times. His eye was half swelled shut now. A crack from the chip definitely got to his eye. What a pain.

* * *

Boris bit back a whimper as the cavern only seemed to grow darker and darker as he walked on. He had called out for the others but no one had answered him. He had decided to step away from the underground river in hopes of finding them. They couldn’t have gone far after all. But the farther he went, the darker and quieter it became. It was a silence that the wolf wasn’t used to. No living thing seemed to be anywhere in sight or sound of him. Only the dripping of the cave, his own breathing and his footsteps interrupted the unearthly silence.

_Drip, drip, drip._

If his fur was dry, it would be standing on end. He felt like the cave was watching him. It was the temple place they had fallen into, right? That weird little symbol thing and the map had pointed to it, so…

He looked around the rough walls. It wasn’t carved or decorated like the other had been. Had other people found their way down here? Had they ever found a way out?

_Drip, drip, drip._

It was only getting creepier. He imagined Juju, back when he was a giant killer snake, slipping around corners and turns in the tunnels. Who knew what traps and horrors lived here.

_Drip, drip, drip._

He’d have to be really careful. These cave spikes looked like they could hurt a lot if he fell on one.

_Drip, drip, drip._

How long had he been walking? A stone clattered behind him, and he jumped. Boris turned around and looked for the cause of the noise. Was that breathing? He strained his ears, trying to hear anything beyond his swallowed breathing and racing heart.

_Drip, drip, drip._

Nothing.

He was alone. In this cold freezing cave with shadows that looked like monsters and damp air. The stone spikes on the floor and ceiling reminded him of teeth. It still wasn’t as scary as the killer snake. At least, that’s what he told himself. He wandered around to make sure he was alone.

_Tip, tap, tip._

Boris let out a sigh and adjusted his backpack. “It’s fine, Boris,” he told himself. “Don’t freak out. Just keep looking around. They can’t be too far off.” His voice echoed strangely. It almost made it sound like he was talking to someone. Weird, hearing himself like that. Maybe it would be able to carry his voice far enough for someone to hear him!

He cupped his hands around his muzzle. “Bendy!” he cried. He drew his ears back. Boy, that was loud. “ _Bendy! Hello? Is anyone there!”_ He turned to call the way he had come.  _“Ben_ \--” There was something that looked like the spikes from the ceiling, but it was sharp, knife-like. It hadn’t been there a second ago. And _it was covered in eyes._ “--dy.” His voice died. It swung back. Boris gasped and turn, but before he could move further, it swung forward. He shrieked as pain slashed up his side and pulled him into the air.

The claw, because that’s what it seemed to be, had hooked his backpack strap and trapped his arm. Boris, half in a panic, slipped his other arm free of his bag. He dangled in the air, trying to pull his trapped arm out. Pain shot through his side. A warmth was running down his leg. He did his best to ignore it, blinking at the tears that blurred his vision. He ignored the eyes watching him as he twisted his arm, a little more. More pain. “C’mon. Just...a little more.” He turned his arm up and his weight pulled him free. He fell to the cave floor clumsily but was able to stop himself from falling over on landing. He crouched on the cold stone. His side burned. He wrapped an arm around himself. It felt warm and wet. He swallowed a whimper and looked up. “M-my bag.” It had most of their supplies for the journey. He saw what had caught him and froze.

It looked like a cross between a spider and a crab. Hardshell, sharp, claw-like legs scraped against the stones of the carven’s ceiling and wall. Legs and eyes. So many eyes. All of them focused on Boris. It opened its mouth, showing rows of jagged teeth and lifting the claw that still had his bag hooked. A line of blood dripped off the razor-sharp limb. It was a grotesque creature of angles and blades, mad eyes full of hunger. It was the size of a truck. Slowly, so slowly, it lowered itself to bring Boris back into reach of its blade-like claws.

Boris wanted to run, but his body wasn’t responding. He wanted to scream, but he had no voice. He couldn’t feel his body beyond the pounding of his heart, which threatened to burst. He stared in frozen, silent, horror as the thing eased its way closer to him. The smell of rotting meat and salt hit his nose. Why wasn’t he moving? Was this really how he was going to end? But he couldn’t die. Bendy needed him.

The creature lifted another of its claws. Even Boris’ heart seemed to pause. His life flashed before his eyes.

It came down.

There was a powerful yank on Boris’ arm that dragged him back and away. Boris gasped and nearly tripped. The grip on his arm didn’t slacken instead, becoming firmer and pulling him into motion. He looked up.

“What are you doing! _Run!”_ Mugs barked as he pulled Boris along.

“Mugs!” Boris cried in relief. There was a skittering behind them. Boris glanced back to see the thing rushing at them with its clawed leggings scratching the stone around it. “It’s catching up to us!” Boris shouted.

“Not for long!” Mugs lifted a glowing, blue finger just as the monster lifted a claw to slash at them. Mugs turned on his heel and fired. The blue blast cracked the claw to bits. The monster screamed. They kept running.

“Boy, am I glad you’re here, buddy!” Boris cheered as they raced away. Mugs smiled. They ran and ran until they were out of breath. Mugs had them duck around a stone wall. Boris leaned against the cold stone and panted. His side was aching and throbbing.

Mugs stayed close to the corner. After a few minutes, he approached Boris. “You alright, Boris?” His serious face changed to one of concern. Boris smiled and threw his arms around Mugs’ chest, his tail wagging a million miles an hour. He was so relieved that Mugs had shown up. He was Boris’ hero! Mugs got over his surprise quickly. “So, that’s a yes?” Mugs chuckled and returned the hug. He also petted Boris’ ear, which only had his tail go faster.  

Eventually, he calmed down and let Mugs look at his side. “I think it’s just a shallow cut, Mugs. I’m sure I’ll be fine,” Boris said after he had taken off the ruined shirt and his bandana. It was a bloody line that ran from his upper left shoulder blade and down his left side to his hip. It really wasn’t that deep. It had even stopped bleeding mostly.

“I think we better wrap it anyway. Who knows what infectious things are down here,” Mugs said.

“But all the bandages were in my bag. What are we going to use?” Boris asked.

“How ‘bout this?” Mugs pulled his scarf off.

“What? No! That’s your--”

“It’s fine Boris. I insist. Come here.” Mugs smiled and shrugged. Boris frowned. There was something under the collar of his shirt. Were those...bandages? The wolf scooted closer and allowed his friend to wrap the scarf around narrow torso securely. When he was done, Mugs sat back and smiled. “There we go.”

Boris lifted a hand to the soft fabric. He glanced at his side to see that there were a few spots showing through already. “Oh man. I shouldn’t have let you insist. I feel bad for ruining your scarf.”

Mugs chuckled and shook his head. “It’s fine. It’ll wash and besides, I rather you be okay.” Boris still pouted at him. He glanced at the white fabric peeking out of Mugs own shirt. He was injured? When? It couldn’t have been...But of course, it was. How could Boris forget _that?_ It really hadn’t been that long ago, and yet it felt like a lifetime. Mugs had been running around with such an injury? How bad was it now? It couldn’t be that bad, right? He had run a piggyback race, for stars’ sake! Yet.

Boris mind went to Bendy putting on a brave face for him. Always insisting he was fine. He remembered Cup pulling him aside to talk and the one day he slowed down. Maybe Mugs was putting on a face for all of them? Boris was just about to ask when a low rumble came to his sensitive ears. Boris perked them to hear it better. “Do you hear that?” he asked Mugman.

Mugs lifted his head to look up at the ceiling. He stood up, and Boris followed him. The rumbling grew louder. “Boris! Get behind me!” Mugs ordered and lifted a glowing finger. Boris obeyed and looked out with wide eyes.

* * *

“Tall?”

“Stop.”

“Curvy?”

“Bendy.”

“Front or back?”

“Bendy, I swear,” Cup threatened. His hand tightened on Bendy’s shoulder.

Bendy sighed. “Fine.” He crossed his arms and frowned, not that the schmuck could see it. “But don’t blame me if I end up stealing your girl,” Bendy huffed. This guy was clammed up tight. He obviously had _someone_ in mind, but not even a hint was given.

Cuphead scoffed and looked away. “Seriously, it’s not worth talking about.” That just made Bendy want to ask all the more! What was his type, damnit! Who was it! “Look, just shut up and lead the way.”

Bendy sniffed and put his hands on his hips. “Relax.” He smiled. “I’m looking out for-- _uuuuuuus!”_ The floor was suddenly gone.

“Whhaaaaaaa!” Cup shouted as they fell. He lost his grip on Bendy and darkness consumed his vision. The fall curved gently, and Bendy found himself sliding down a black nothingness. The surface was smooth and cool and continued to sloop around gently. He had no idea how far he went until he saw a light. It grew and grew and then was upon him.

Bendy was spat out, skidded on his feet, and waved his arms wildly to try and save his balance. He straightened out, a bit surprised he had landed like that. He threw his arms up in victory and grinned. “I’m okay!” he exclaimed before he was bowled over by Cup who came in right behind him. “ _Gwaa!”_ he choked. They ended up a heap on the floor.

“Ugh,” Cup moaned on top of him. “This is getting ridiculous.”

“Cuppy!” Mugs voiced shouted. Cup sat up.

“M-Mugs! Where are you?”

“I’m right here, silly!” Mugs said and knelt down in front of Cup. He was grinning ear to ear. Cup’s face lit up with equal relief and joy.

“Sorry, things are kinda blurry,” Cup explained. Bendy propped his head in his hand and watched the two for a moment. He waited to see if either of them would remember him...didn’t seem so.

“Hey, that’s cute and all, but can you get off me?” Bendy said from underneath Cup. His back really wasn’t meant to be a cushion. Cup snorted, but thankfully, moved his boney butt. Bendy sat up and popped his spine. “Ugh,” he groaned. He had gotten thrown down a hole _twice_ today. Boris walked up to him and helped him stand up.

“I’m so glad we’re together again!” Boris said cheerfully. Bendy blinked and stared at Boris. He wasn’t wearing his shirt and bandana. Instead, he had some cloth wrapped around like-- Icy dread washed down Bendy as horror dawn with realization.

“B-B-Boris! _What happened!”_ Bendy lifted his gloved hands to the _stained_ makeshift bandage around his little brother. His eyes stung with tears.  “Wh-what is this! How did you get hurt! Are you alright!” Bendy demanded. He touched the stain. It was long, running all the way up his side.

“Ouch!” Boris stopped Bendy’s fretting hands. “I’m fine now, Bendy! Calm down!”

Bendy struggled to do just that. It wasn’t like Boris had never been hurt before. But it was just...different somehow. Bendy should have been there! Hell! What could he do! He had been there at other times and had completely failed Boris then too! Stars! Why was this so much worse? If Boris said he was okay, then he was. He wouldn’t lie. Why was he--

Because he didn’t have long left to be here for him. Bendy’s mind skittered back from the dark thought. No! No! Felix said that they would make sure he would be saved. Bendy believed him! He did! Bendy looked back at Boris. Didn’t he? Then, why did he was panicking over not being here for Boris? Stars and moon help him.

“Bendy?” Boris asked.

Bendy rubbed the tears away. He plastered on a smile and threw an arm behind his head. “Well! We’re all here! Grand! We better get to looking for Mr. Felix!” Bendy said. He turned. “Mr. Felix! Mr. Felix, can you hear us!”

Bendy gave Boris a long searching look before the wolf turned to call out. “Mr. Felix!”

Did he guess at Bendy’s doubts?

It took Bendy a moment to realize that the Cup brothers hadn’t said anything. Bendy turned around to see them talking quietly to each other. “What are you two doing? We need to find the best of the group.”

Cup scoffed and smirked. “I’m already here, idiot!”

Bendy snorted and returned the smirk. “You wish!”

They started walking again. Bendy came back to Cup’s side as Cup pulled out a comb. Guess he was tired of his hair being a frizzy mess. Bendy thought about the madness that was his fur. He didn’t really think he had time to deal with it all, though. Cup seemed a bit relieved, but there was still something off. Bendy couldn’t quite put his finger on it. Maybe he was worried about that kitten? “Hey, maybe we’ll find your little Jackpot too.”

Cup glanced at him from the corner of his eyes. “I doubt it. He couldn’t’ve survived.”

Bendy blinked. He said it so matter-of-fact. Bendy frowned. “Don’t be such a downer there, man.” If he thought that way, he’d be a goner for sure. Bendy watched him as he fixed his hair. His eye was now completely swollen shut. But his face was smooth on emotion. “C’mon, Cupperoo! You don’t actually think that!” He tapped Cup’s shoulder with his knuckles.

He looked down at the cave floor and stuck his hands in his jacket pockets. “I do, but I hope I’m wrong.”

Golly. Bendy didn’t know Cup was such a pessimist. Then again, maybe he should have figured that out. Bendy opened his mouth to say something, but a deep guttural roar echoed down the cavern. All of them jumped. Boris gasped.

A giant monster collapsed right in front of them. Boris yelped. The Cup brother’s straws changed into exclamation points. Bendy felt his own tail stiffen in shock. It was huge, full of weird angles and sharp armor like a shell. Eyes littered it’s body.

Before any of them could panic or attack, Boris spoke up. “Wha? It’s dead!” Bendy blinked. He was right. It was cracked and bleeding profusely over the cave floor. It lay limply on the floor. Something moved on top of it. Bendy looked up and saw a familiar figure.

Felix straightened up on the monster’s back. He held a bloody battle axe in his hand, a chain on it’s handle led back to his magic bag. He reached up and tugged down the rim of his hat. He glared down at the creature before noticing the group. A look of surprise crossed his expression before he hopped down. He moved the axe behind him, and it seemed to vanish.

“Goodness!” he exclaimed when he came to ground level. “What happened to you fellas?” He looked over Boris’ wrapped chest and Cup’s chipped cheek.

Boris grinned. “Mr. Felix! That was--”

“ _Amazing!”_ Bendy jumped in, his arms raised in excitement. Felix chuckled, then stopped when his jacket shifted. He pulled his lapel aside to reveal the little kitten.

“It’s okay, little guy. It’s gone now.” Felix lifted a hand to help the kitten out of his jacket.

“Jackpot!” Cuphead’s face lit up in surprised joy. Felix offered him the kitten. The little creature purred and pulled itself close to Cup. He and Mugs grinned. Mugs scratched the top of its head with a finger.

The cat adventurer looked back at the wolf pup. “I was so worried when I saw your bag with this--”

“My bag! Do you have it!” Boris’ tail started wagging a mile a minute. His big eyes widening with excitement.

“Look around. I’m sure it’s still here somewhere,” Felix said and tugged the brim of his hat up.

Boris went around the side. He carefully stepped over one of the claws. “There! I see it!” Boris said happily. He disappeared around the creature’s corpse.

Felix turned to Bendy. “Did it attack you too, Bendy? Your hair is a mess.”

Bendy felt his face heat up. He pulled a hand behind his head. “Oh no, this is a different story.” And a fall down a hole. Twice. And having someone--the _same_ someone land on top of him. Twice.

“Well, you’ll tell me while I help you with your messy hair!” Felix smiled and pulled a brush out of his bag.

“Uh? Wha?” Bendy ducked his head. He wanted to what? “I-I mean, uh, you don’t have.” Felix started working his brush through Bendy's fur with an easy smile. Bendy’s face burned. He tapped his pointer fingers together shyly. “O-okay.”

Boris came back around with his pack in his arms. “Can I have that brush when you’re done, Mr. Felix?” he asked. Cup was snickering behind him.

“Certainly.” Felix smiled at the pup. Boris set his bag down and opened it. Felix finished brushing Bendy’s hair into place, moving his goggles and placing them back when he was done. “And done.” he pulled the brush away. Bendy felt great. This is how it should be. Why had he missed out on this?

Bendy grinned. “Thanks, dad!”

“The cuss?” Cup snorted.

Bendy’s eyes widened as the world crashed around him. Had he just said that...out loud?  The wide eyes and dropped jaw of his idol was evidence enough. His face darkened with a light blush. “Aaaw, Bendyyyy,” he chuckled.

Bendy couldn’t handle it. No! Nononono! He dropped his face into his hands and screamed.

Cuphead slapped a hand over his face and shook with surprised laughter. “Starfallen cussing damnit!” he snickered. Even Boris was biting his lip and ducking behind his pack to hide his laughter. Mugs was the only one watching impassively.

“Bendy...you are such a dork.” Boris covered his eyes and shook his head. He was still smiling. Bendy wanted to disappear and never come back. He was mortified. Embarrassed didn’t cover it at all. Bendy couldn’t take it. He dove into Boris bag, half in before their supplies stopped him.

“Hide me forever, Boris!” Bendy pleaded.

“No,” Boris said, deadpan. “Now get out. I wanna get a shirt, Bendy.” The disgruntled wolf pulled Bendy out and ignored his crisis. So much for brotherly love! Boris changed and the group pulled itself together again. The boys checked the map. They were closer to symbol and the coast. Bendy was surprised how close they were actually. It knocked off an entire day of travel. How far did that river carry them? 

They kept going, everyone in higher spirits now that they were together again. They were walking for a while before Bendy noticed how quiet Felix had gotten. Bendy swallowed and hoped it wasn’t from his terrible outburst earlier. He dropped back to ask. “Something on your mind, Mr. Felix?” Bendy asked hesitantly. He was staring at the ground with the same intensity he had the monster. 

“Boulder spiders always live in groups, and they’re rarely that big,” Felix muttered, not looking up. Boulder spiders? Felix knew what that thing was! Before Bendy could say anything Felix looked up at him with the same grim expression. “I’ve been noticing some eaten parts of boulder spiders on my way, so I’m afraid there’s something far more dangerous around here.” Bendy’s eyes widened. Worse? What could be worse? What could  _ eat  _ one of those things?

“Everyone?” Boris' voice cut through Bendy’s disturbed thoughts. “The map says we should keep going forward, but the path is blocked.” Bendy glanced up to see what Boris was talking about. The cavern seemed to have had some kind of cave in. Some of the rocks were as big as the boulder spider. Well...cuss. 

Felix approached the rocks and laid his ear against the wall. “I can hear a waterfall. There is something behind all this!” 

Whelp. It might take a while, but the river already gave them a day so! “Let’s get rid of these rocks, then! They don’t seem too heavy,” Bendy said and rolled his sleeves up to his shoulders. 

Cup scoffed behind him. “Don’t kid yourself, pipsqueak! There’s no way you can move those.” Jackpot meowed from his shoulder. 

Bendy ignored them and worked his fingers under the first boulder, about three times his size. He braced his legs and lifted it. Yeah, just like he thought, not that bad. But there were a ton of them, and he’d have to find a place to move them all. “This is gonna take forever, Bendy.” Boris voiced his thoughts. 

Bendy glanced over his shoulder. “Then what do you suggest?” He glanced Cup’s hanging jaw and held back a laugh. Smart aleck was getting a reality check. His face changed from shocked to disturbed. Bendy mildly wondered what he was thinking. Bendy refocused on moving the rocks. He was able to get a few out of the way when Mugs stepped up. 

“I think I have an idea,” Mugs said. He grinned and rolled his shoulder. He turned to the wall of rocks that was still in their way. “Don’t sweat it, Bendy. We’ll destroy this wall in no time! Right, Cup?” 

Cuphead blinked his face falling. “Umm, huh?” 

“Let’s do this, bro! Two mega blasts should easily do it!” Mugs bumped his shoulder. 

Cup gave him a shaky smile. “Uuh, okay?” Bendy raised a brow. Cup pulled his hands out of his pockets. He was looking at his hand with a distant stare. Mugs blinked, waiting on Cup to say something. 

“Cup? You ready?” Mugs asked. 

“I don’t want to, okay!” he suddenly snapped and grabbed his wrist. “My vision is still blurry!” 

Mugs blinked and frowned. “Alright, alright, jeez. Calm down.” He shrugged. “Well then, double the power for me! You fellas might wanna stand back for this.” 

Cup stared at the floor with this odd, haunted look. Bendy frowned. He grabbed his sleeve and yanked him back. Cup made a sound of surprise. “Earth to airhead! Your bro said we should stand back.” 

“Oh...sorry,” Cup muttered. He looked dazed. What was his deal? And was that perspiration on his head? Sweat? Did cups sweat? Boris was standing behind Bendy with Felix. The cat had stars in his eyes, and he clenched his fist in front of him like an excited kid. 

Mugs lifted his fists. They glowed with bright blue energy. He brought them in closer to himself, drawing them back. Then, he threw them forward like a double punch. The energy flew from his fists and crashed into the rocks. The boom was big. Rocks and stones clattered everywhere. When the dust settled, the way was open. Mugs hands were smoking. “Hehe.” He grinned. He rubbed his nose with one hand and put the other one of his hip. He was pretty pleased with himself. 

Boris and Felix cheered. Jackpot cowared into Cup’s neck. Cup smiled and patted it comfortingly. Felix gave Mugs a thumbs up when he turned around. Boris hopped up and gave Mugs a big hug, his tail wagging. “My friend is better than yours, Bendy~!” he laughed. 

Bendy scoffed. “No way! Mugs is my friend too! You can have the other one!” Bendy smirked. He expected a smart retort from Cuphead, but the fella just tsked and stuck his hands back in his pockets. They stepped through into a large cavernous room. A waterfall cascaded from above, sunlight poured in with the water. 

“Finally some sunlight!” Boris commented joyfully. 

“At least we found an exit, I hope,” Felix said looking up. 

A further look around revealed more of those boulder spiders...in pieces. 

Bendy grimaced. “You were right, Mr. Felix. There sure is something eating these b-spider things.” Boris gulped next to him. 

“But hey, maybe whatever did this died a long time ago! That can be a theory,” Felix suggested, though he didn’t sound convinced himself.

“Umm.” Bendy’s mind went back to giant Juju. Knowing the last temple, probably not. Bendy didn’t say that though. They made their way around the dead spiders and toward a curve in the cave that seemed to get brighter and brighter. Boris pulled out the map. 

Boris gasped, his face lighting up. “Golly! It looks like it’s just up ahead! This is it you--”

Felix grabbed his arm and pulled the map down. He put his finger to his lips. “Shh!” he hissed. Boris blinked, then a loud  _ crunch _ echoed through the cave. The questers quietly made their way around the bend and to a large opening in the cave wall to the outside. Bendy could see the ocean and cliffs. Clouds dotted the bright sunny day, but he wasn’t able to focus on any of that. Sitting at the mouth of the cave, it’s back to them, was the creature, eating a spider. It--She was huge. He could only see her upper body. And that was already two stories tall! 

“Well cuss,” Cuphead muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mercowe: I wonder what they should Cala? 
> 
> I know, I'm terrible. I love puns. :D  
> See you next week!


End file.
